Other world, other me
by Fansy Fan
Summary: Now that they knew who it was, now here comes the bigger problem! More trouble for Lu Xun this time! Besides, it's almost end! Be sure R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Other world, other me**

Hi, I'm new here and this is my first fan-fic. Generally I wanted to my writing skills. If there were any mistakes, please correct me. Hope you guys love it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty warriors' character.

The scene started to show a land, a rather peaceful land, with bird singing, the green covered the land, the river flows gracefully, the laughter from the people, and there was no war among the kingdom. Then slowly the scene started to shift to a big palace entrance (of course in China style). Then slowly it takes us to a room, a very big and grand room. The decoration was so beautiful that we can't use words to describe it! The figure, the art was so beautiful, most of it colored in yellow gold, as if you are in heaven! Then, there was a chair at the front of the room with a superb decoration and perhaps you should figure it out what kind of room is this… It's the throne room.

In the room, it was peck with lots of officers from all over the kingdom from Shu, Wu, and Wei. Of course Nanman tribes were here too. Most of us would think that it was a gathering, probably the officers gathered around, talking or gossiping to each other, just like a party. (Sure everyone loves it) But, somehow it was not. The atmosphere was not as bright as we think. Most of their faces expression was down, gloomy and some of wondering thought like…

"What's going on…? "

"Where are they?"

"I want to know…"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"What do you think it's going to happen…?"

For them, it was too many questions in their mind now. Every one of them was confused and wondering what would happen to 'them'.

"Hey! What the heck would…", before Xiao Qiao could finish off the question, she was interrupt by a man with a rough, pirate voice. "AH…! Stop it already! Don't you think you're asking too much? I mean, why don't we just wait and see what would happen next?"

"You idiot, if we just wait and see, something might happen to us later!"

"Yeah, but if we keep thinking and asking over the same thing, over and over again… Don't you think it's a waste of time? So, why not let's just sit back and watch!" You could probably see that he started gets frustrated.

"LOOK, YOU…" Just before the fights getting started, Sun Jian, at the mean time, managed to stop Gan Ning and Ling Tong's bickering. "OK, that's enough! I know it's really hard for most of us to accept this incident… but if we keep going on like this, it brings us no good either. So why not we stay together, keep watching other's back and stay alert! Understood?" Without hesitation, the both of them just give him a nod in agreement and went off to other direction.

"_Well, at least this'll stop them for awhile…"_ Sun Jian thought. With a small sigh, he moved toward Cao Cao and Liu Bei's direction (where they stand end of the corner of the room). "Tough, wasn't it?" asked Cao Cao, as always in a calm mood.

"_Tough? Yeah, sure it was tough being the ruler of the Wu kingdom, but it's just… that incident…" _as Sun Jian tried to calm himself down by rubbing his forehead.

Liu Bei interrupted, "Can't blame them, if I was them, I might be like them, seeking for answer. Besides, it's not our will for controlling it either… Of course it's all because of that horrible incident that had changed most of us; especially we had just lost someone dear to us…"

Cao Cao: "'sigh' I can't blame them either, still we have to go on forward even without 'them'…"

SSX: "So you are saying that we should just forget about them? Like a piece of trash which we could just throw it away?! What's make them deserve to be forgotten just like that! They're our comrades…, our friends… 'sob'" Before she could finished off the sentence, her tears just came out of controlled. Liu Bei at the mean time quickly when to her side and comfort her. Of course, most of them understood how she feel because they too not just losing any comrade, but as friends as well. You could imagine that some of their eyes were soaring in red and tears, and some had a gloomy sad faces on them too.

"_Ah… not again…" _thought Sun Jian. Poor Sun Jian, what he wants was just a little peaceful between the officers and all thanks to Cao Cao. (Of course he wouldn't dare to say out) Looking the situation like this, he slowly walked outside from the room and walked straight towards the end of the corridors. He closed his eyes and take a big breathe, listen to the nature's whisper. Few seconds later, there was another footsteps came near to him. As he open his eyes, his old friend, Huang Gai, stand beside him.

Huang Gai: "You alright, my lord?"

Sun Jian: "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe gotten old, I guess…"

Huang Gai: "You look trouble, still wondering about that incident?"

Sun Jian: "Yeah, you could say so", at the same time, he rubs his forehead and recalled some images during that incident.

_Flashback_

'_Father, look out!' shouted SSX, before he could do anything, everything went black… The time when he woke up, he was brought to a place where all the officers from all over kingdom were gathered in a building. Just like him, every one of them were being challenge and caught by a group of strange forces (no, not Orochi, I should say much more evil than Orochi). _

_After the entire officer were had been so called 'gathered', the real 'torture' just begun. First, the girls were all disappear just like that. Few minutes later, few screens appear. From there, they could see where they and what were were they doing at once, just like, watching a movie. Most of the girls were held captives in a mansion and worst of all; they need to survive in order not to capture by certain so called 'Monster'. If they were being capture, these 'Monster' will not only attack you none stop but probably would killed you in the end. _

_If you think that was the nightmare, well I would say this, you are wrong. Not only the girls, but some of their officers also slowly involved into this so called 'survival game'. Everything goes well until that incident, an incident that no one wishes to happen. According to his son, Sun Ce and some other officers explanation, they thought the 'Monsters' who standing in front of them, trying to stop them going forward. But somehow, they didn't knew that they were actually fighting among themselves in which later reveal that it was Lu Xun, Jiang Wei and Cao Ren, who they've just killed. And it was all thanks to that evil dealers (who called him selves 'The Magician') which he used a spelled to confused them just for the purposed of having 'fun'. _

_Another image came to him as he remembered was the day before they went back to their own world. As Zuo Ci and Zhang Jiao successfully open the gate which would lead them back to their world, a strange aura appeared, it was 'The Magician'. Just before he could used his power to destroy the gate, Lu Xun, Jiang Wei and Cao Ren, (in spirit form) stop him in time by capturing his body. But time will not always wait; the gate could not how any longer. At first, we tried to help them, but… "Don't worried about us, we'll be fine!", "Don't you remember, we've died, there's nothing you could do!", "Go, we're under control! Just go!" They do have their point, with that we decided to walk through the gate to went back to our world. But before we totally transport back to our world, they've told us some of their last words: "Even we had died, but our heart stay together", "Even if we really gone, we sure will meet again in other world…", "Let's hope we'll meet again…"_

End of flashback…

"_Let's hope we meet again… hah…" They have gone…forever. They've died. How would we meet again…? _The more he thought, the more he felt himself …useless, and anger.

Huang Gai, however, sees through how he fell, he really hope there was a way to convince him, but probably just give up as he knows that it is pointless because he felt the same way too… Instead trying to convince him, he decided to change the topic.

Huang Gai: "Say, didn't Zuo Ci ask us to come? Now where is he, he said he knew something and wish to tell us… I wonder what that is?" at the mean time praying it work…

Sun Jian: "Speaking about that, I almost forgot…" before he could finish his sentence, "My lord, Zuo Ci had came, he wish to meet us now…" said Taishi Chi with a firm voice. With that, they all walk towards the throne room.

What will happen next? Why Zuo Ci ask them to come? Be sure to stay tune…


	2. Chapter 2

At last, I have finished this chapter. It's really took me a long day to finished this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

**Other world, other me**

As Sun Jian step into the room, he saw most of the warriors surrounded Zuo Ci and Zhang Jiao in the middle of the room.

Cao Cao: So… What's makes you bring us here? [Questioning in a dangerous tone which you could sense that he wanted to kill the both of them (you know… regarding to history, they are never good with each other)]

Zuo Ci: Before I went into the main subject, there was one thing I would like to talk about…

Xiahou Dun: Yeah, and what was that? [With annoying tone]

Zuo Ci: Please, just listen. (Ahem) As you can see, within these few weeks, Zhang Jiao and I had discovered something interesting…

Xiao Qiao: Ohhh… What was it, a treasure?

Sun Ce: A secret hideout?

Xu Zhu: Lots of foods like … pao? [It was a slight silence situation in it; probably you could imagine that most of them would think that was weird. I mean… treasure of food? Anyway, back to the story]

Zuo Ci: No, no, no, none of it (_jeez… why do they need to interfere_?) What I'm trying to say was…

Unfortunately for him, none of them really want to listen to him as they know that he will talk something about history, live and dead, human lives and so on… You know, like a babbling old priest keep mention the same thing. On the other hand, Zhang Jiao also tried to explain what they really want to said, but the feedback wasn't that convincing, as they know that, he too, would say something about '_Yellow Turban_ _was the best…_' and so on.

As the noise was getting louder, Zuo Ci, started to getting impatient. He slips his right hand into his right pocket and takes out a piece of small paper which it was written 'thunder' on it. Then he chants softly and **'Bzzz… BOOM**'. Most of them were shocked by the sudden sound and somehow horrified because when they knew it was Zuo Ci the one who done it, they quickly shut their own mouth and ready to listen to what he said, (cuz you wouldn't want to know how horrifying Zuo Ci are when he was very angry, who knows what he'll do to you).

Zuo Ci: Thank you. Well, as I was trying to say, in the past, if someone who had died, we believe that the spirit will be send to heaven or hell, right? [As he continues on, most of them give him a nod, just in case he does anything 'harmful' to them] But, have you ever wondered that, where would these spirits go and what do they do there, especially the one who goes to hell? Does anyone care to answer that? [The room was completely filled in silent mode as no one dares to answer him, until someone came out with a voice…]

Dian Wei: Erm… They…. Stay there? Probably get punishment because of what they did when they still alive?

Zuo Ci: Yes. Yes, that probably was, but what happened after their sin had paid?

Wei Yan: Go… other…place?

Zuo Ci: Like, where? [Most of them just look at each other as they don't know how to answer that question, and you could see that their faces telling them quickly get over with as they are impatient to know what they are trying to say] Why don't you enlighten them up? [At the mean time, pass it to Zhang Jiao]

Zhang Jiao: You see, when a people died, he'll either go straight to heaven or to hell. If go to heaven, they stay there happily ever after. But if that person goes to hell, they might encounter a gate call 'reborn'. You see, a legend says that when someone died, that person might reborn to other world, as we could say that he would be other him because he was already at the other world… [Unfortunately for him, someone had interrupted]

Pang De: Can we really go straight into the point cuz as you could see; most of us don't really understand what you guys really want to say… (Of course at the same time he was afraid that Zuo Ci might zap him as he interrupts them)

Zuo Ci: (_Guess it's not a surprise anymore…)_ Fine, let's go to the conclusion… _sigh_. What we really, really want to say was, we might had a chance to meet them…. in other world. [From here, you could see that most of their faces have brighten up, as if hope had come]

SSX: Re….really, we could meet them? But... how?

Gan Ning: Yeah, if you say we could meet them in 'other world', how would we do that?

Zhang Jiao: Ahhh… That one, leave it to us.

Zuo Ci: You see, a few days ago, we went to meet Taigong Wang and other gods to ask them whether there was a way to meet the dead. So far we know that there was a way, but it was a 50 – 50 chances. We can't guarantee it will work either.

Huang Gai: What…What do you mean by that?

Zuo Ci: In this procedure, we need all your help, your strength, which was why I ask you here. But there was one thing that we need to remind you of, that the real trial just begun because the way to meet them was laying on your hands. This was why I say that was a 50-50 chances. If we ruined this up, we might not meet them again because we couldn't sense and find them in the other world.

Zhuge Liang: So in other word, we need to work together in order to find them.

Zuo Ci: Yes. If you follow our instruction, there should be no problem…

Zhang Fei: So, what are we waiting for! Let's do it!

With that, most of them started to follow the instruction from Zuo Ci and Zhang Jiao. At the mean time, both the priest take out their equipment to started the 'ceremony'.

Ma Chao: I can't wait to meet them.

Sun Ce: Yeah, we gotta meet them.

Zuo Ci: All right, here we go, are you ready?

Unison: Yeah!

Zuo Ci: All right, when we start to chant, all of you have to close your eyes and at the same time, try to recall who they are, how you guys get along with them and so on from your memories. These all depends on you guys while Zhang Jiao and I will try to get this ceremony done. Don't open your eyes until we say so, clear? [As he sees everyone was ready, without hesitation, both priest started to chant]

As they were chanting, the weather suddenly changed from bright to dark cloud. The dark cloud mostly surrounded the room and suddenly 'ZZZ…ZOOM'. A loud thunder sound was heard and winds started to blow stronger. (Of course, most of the warriors wouldn't dare to open their eyes to see what happen as they were all told not to open their eyes and keep their memory going.) As the weather getting worse and worse, the thunders and winds thundering and blowing around like crazy, one of the thunder strike on Zhang Jiao's equipment which almost ruined their ceremony. But it was calm down a few minutes later.

The atmosphere was so quiet that you could only heard some of them were breathing. Then slowly, Zuo Ci and Zhang Jiao stand up and walk towards to the front of the room and they chant again. This time, they told them to open their eyes and see what's has happen. As they open their eyes, the first thing they saw few huge screens right in front of the room. The screens were so huge like a watching cinema screen. As they are wondering what was that, Zuo Ci explained to them that they have success and only wait.

Zuo Ci: As you can see we have success. Now all we need to do was wait and see.

Huang Gai: While we are waiting, what was that and what are we waiting for?

Zuo Ci: Oh… my apologies. These screens could show us what they were doing from the other world, it's like watching them every single moves. Even if they were separated with each other, these screens could show us separately.

Sima Yi: In other words, each screen per person.

Zuo Ci: Exactly, so we don't have to worry about their disappearance.

Huang Gai: Ok, then, what do we wait for?

Zuo Ci: We wait for their appearance. If they exist, these screens will show us immediately.

While they were waiting, something unexpected happened…

Da Qiao: Ah…!

Sun Ce: What is it, Da? [Da pointed at Gan Ning and Ling Tong]

Gan Ning: What's with us? [As he looks at Ling Tong, he was surprised that Ling Tong's body was fading away] Ehh… Tong! You started to disappear!

Ling Tong: Same to you too! [The both of them started to panic! They don't know what to do! As their friends try to convince them, Ma Chao, Wei Yan, and Xu Huang also having the same problem. Every single second, their body started to fades away.]

Zuo Ci: Oh, no…!

Sun Ce: Hey, what's going on, why are they disappearing? Is it going to happen to us too? Hello… [Before he could receive any answer from Zuo Ci, Zuo Ci quickly ran towards Gan Ning, Ling Tong and the others who are going to disappear within these few seconds]

Zuo Ci: Listen! You guys are or probably send to other world…!

Gan Ning: What? What are you talking about?

Zuo Ci: As you are there, you might notice something difference from them, they maybe looks like the one we knew, but in their world they might have difference personality or even their characteristic are difference, so don't get shock with it and one more thing don't interfere with their diiimennnsiioonnn…

Ma Chao: What are you trying to say, slow down, I can't get you… [Unfortunately for them, before Zuo Ci could finish his word, time has stopped them for proceeding questioning any answer. Within a blink, they had gone… too]

Xiao Qiao: 'Ahhh~' they gone too…

Sun Ce: Hey, you better answer us what's going on before we dig your grave for you!

Zuo Ci: Wait I could explain…

Sun Jian: We give you one minute to explain, if you can't gives us a good reason WHY we have to trust you, we'll… [At the same time gives him a hint that he could hurt him by showing his fist…]

Zuo Ci: Please… I really could explain this. [Most of the warriors were waiting for his answer and at the same time, they had prepare their weapons to strike] You see, they might have transfer to other world, probably at their world, but I could assure you that it would be alright…

Zhang Fei: Yeah right, like we gonna believe that…

Zuo Ci: The reason why they were being transfer I'm still not quite sure… [You could see that most of them really want to kill him now] But, what I've just say to them just now was true, even if they meet 'them'. Chances for bringing them back would be zero because first, they have died, second, that's the world they were living now and three, even if you could bring them back, they could not remember a thing about this world because they have reborn. [In one shot, Zuo Ci manage to finish his line in one breathe]

Zhang He: So… What are we going to do?

Yuan Shao: I say we kill them!

Liu Bei: But they were the only one who knows about these…

Cao Cao: There's nothing we could, we'll destroy them and find the answer ourselves!

As they wanted to kill both Zuo Ci and Zhang Jiao, suddenly, one of the screens shows a scene, a night with full of stars.

Yue Ying: Hey, look! It's started. [As the scene shows, most of the warriors put down their weapons and wondering what will happen next]

Zuo Ci: So, it's begin…

Cao Cao: Don't think you can get away with this!

Zuo Ci: I assure you, until we know how to get them back, please rest assure and watch the screen. But it might take some time…

Xiahou Dun: That will be fine, but some of us have to stay on guard on them if they do anything funny.

Zhang Jiao: If that's the case, I'll go check the books to see is there anything we could do. [Like that, Xiahou Dun follows Zhang Jiao to search the books]

Da Qiao: But will we disappeared too, just like back of the day?

Zuo Ci: That one, I'm not sure too, dear. Until Zhang Jiao could find us the answer, let's watch the screen, shall we?

Cao Cao: Sometimes I wondered that is it you are the one who bring us to that 'torturing' place!

With no reply, they watch the screen together. As the screen show the night sky, slowly, the scene moves to show a big building which was build with metal. The building was in green and silver color and full of light. Then slowly, the scene shows a path, a very quiet dark path that no one dares to walk through. A few seconds later, there was footsteps could be heard, but this footsteps was rather quiet (you know, only ninja or a thief would do that). Then slowly, the image of a person appeared under a dim light. The figure was unknown but somehow they swear that they knew that figure somewhere.

So, who are the one behind the scene? And where did Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Ma Chao, Wei Yan and Xu Huang had transferred to? Stay tune for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**At last, another chapter updated. I do really looking forward that you guys would enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warirors **

**Other world, other me**

*Other world, Year ??, ??*

The scene starts to show a path, which you could say, a soar like, (should I mention that it was rather dark, quiet, dangerous, and … dirty place which only naughty person, you know what I mean), located somewhere around the big city.

As the scene goes, a figure appear. The figure, at first, was not clear to be seen. As the figure keeps running forward, the figure started to shown a clearer image. It was a he. He probably was around 15-17 years old. He wear a sleeveless, red cloth, with some beautiful Chinese decoration on it (which reveal most of his arm muscle). Both of his upper arm had a green bandage on it. A waist bag around his waist. His lower part wear a simple, dirty badge trouser, and his boot was red (which also had beautiful Chinese decoration on it). His height wasn't that tall, probably around 5 feet tall. You could tell that he had a beautiful face. He had both dark, chocolate skin, and his hair was short covered with chestnut color. But the only thing that we could not see clearly was that, his eyes, as it was covered with goggle.

As he keep running and avoid most of the obstacles, suddenly, he stops in front of a door, which was highly secure with password. For him, it was a piece of cake. He took out a small device from his waist bag. Slowly, he put the device into one of the security hole and 'Thing', the door open. "Phrase one, success", he gives a satisfy smirk and continue walk into the room. While he enter, he proceed very carefully as he did not want any trouble and the only main thing he needs to do was complete his mission, steal the 'Crystal'.

Not far further from the entrance, he saw the 'Crystal' which was located in the middle of the room. After he had confirmed that there was no traps around, he decided to take the 'Crystal'. As he wanted to take the 'Crystal', he could not hold, or either touch the 'Crystal', which later he find out that it was just a hologram, and you know what it means, …. It was a trap!

Within few seconds, he was surrounded by a troops of soldier. It doesn't matter it was up, down, right, or left, he was surrounded by the soldiers and most of them pointed their guns at him as they would ready to receive the order to shoot him down.

Examine the place…, he knew he had no place to hid or worse, no where to run. Suddenly, the sound of the door open and there was another person came in. By the looks of it, he looks like a gentlemen, probably around 30's. He was slightly taller, probably 5 / 6 cm taller than him. He wears a rather dark red robes and his trousers are white in color. He had a long, beautiful hair which flow down around his waist. His also had a beautiful face, the only thing that difference from normal human was, he had a mechanical eye on the left side.

"No where to run? How pity. You know, you always gives me headache. Every time I almost got you, you always got away from me. But this time, I'LL GET YOU!" The more he talk, the more he fell furious as he felt ashamed of himself as how he was humiliate by him before. But his temper was later cool down. Without looking behind of him, he shut the door tight and order his partner not to open the door until he said. Of course his partner ask him to be careful and quickly deal this problem as he wanted to went back home to sleep.

Without any hesitation, the long hair man gave his soldiers' order to shoot him down, whether he was dead or alive. Of course, he wasn't that stupid who just stand there to be shoot. He quickly evade from several shot and shout "Ninja form!". Within a blink, his whole attire had changed. Instead wearing a sleeveless, red cloth, with some beautiful Chinese decoration on it, this attire did not have any decoration at all. It was a plain red and black outfit (which was also sleeveless, but somehow different).

As he evades from the shot, he finds a perfect timing to strike them off. Since he was using 'Ninja form', he had no problem jumping up high. While he jump up to the ceiling, the first thing he do was, he strike the soldiers who guard top of the room by using his sword (not like the type which Naruto would use). When he successfully strike the soldiers, he turns and jump forward gracefully to the other direction to attack the remaining soldier who still shooting at him. Of course that's not the only form he had, he also transform into 'Shooter form', and 'Thief form' to attack the soldiers.

For him, it was a piece of cake, within few minutes, most of the soldiers went down. Seeing this as an opportunity, he strike forward to the long hair man. Without breaking a sweat, both of their weapons crash with each other."Give up, voodoo!" the long hair man taunt. "Never!" the so called 'voodoo' cried and use all of his strength to push back between himself and the long hair man.

They quickly stand on battle stance and charge! 'Voodoo' shout to change into 'Thief form' and charge towards long hair man. The long hair man too don't hesitate, he also charge forward and attack him. The situation was so tense that they don't care of what happen beside them. As they fight on, the long hair man suddenly use his left hand to capture both 'voodoo's hand. It was not the hand who catch his hands, but a hand which was transform into a deadly weapon which was use by Sima Yi in Dynasty Warrior 6 (if you did play it).

Both 'voodoo' hands now capture, he could not move any inch. He struggle and struggle, but finds it difficult to disarm it as it was very tight. "Ha, ha, ha, now do you think you could get away now?" laugh the long hair man. Before he could capture his other part of the body, his partner, who guard the front door came in. "You got him?" a rather big size man came in and ask. Somehow out of their expectation, just right before the long hair man ask his partner go out again, 'voodoo' once again shout 'Ninja form' and summon a fire energy (and again, it was not what you think from Naruto), to cut off the strings. After freed from the strings, he quickly ran towards the open door and disappear himself, just like other ninja would do.

There was a slight silence. Since the 'voodoo' has got away, the long hair man turn his face to look at his friend, with anger. "Sun Ce?!" question with anger tone. "Zhou Yu, I…I can explain…" Sun Ce reply, which he to explain to his friend. "Did I not TOLD you that DO NOT open the door until I said so?! Now LOOK what you have done!!!" Zhou Yu anger. Sun Ce knew his friend ever since they were young, and he knew how Zhou Yu's attitude if he was really angry. "Well, I…I heard you laugh… So I thought you caught him… That's why, I…" Sun Ce scratch his head and try to give him a good explanation, but somehow it was not acceptable…

"Yeah, right! Now we have to find all over the place again, and WORST, that guy going to punish us again!" exclaimed Zhou Yu. "I wonder what would the punishment are…?" Sun Ce ask. "OF COURSE TORTURING US, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!" Shout with anger. Sun Ce at the mean time would not dare to answer or question anything, especially when he was not in a good mood. Looking at his friend's facial expression for a while, Sun Ce ask his troops to fall back.

*China, 195AD, Throne Room*

After most of the warriors watch the screen, they started to wonder that, is this the world they had born to? Some even wonder that, what world is that? What is the weapons that the soldier using and etc.

SSX: Did… Did you see that?

Sun Ce: Well, yeah, we saw it every single eye~

Xiao Qiao: That guy… is … is Lu Xun… right?

Da Qiao: I guess so…

Lu Meng: Should be him. His body size and outfit are similar to what he usually wear back then…. Although there are something different about him…

SSX: But, we still don't know whether it was him or not, since he wear something strange to cover his face.

Sun Ce: Now that you mention it, me and Zhou Yu are at the other world, I didn't expect that would come. (scratch his head)… But, you know... Why we act like that? It's certainly not us right?

Zuo Ci: Like I have told you before, that was other world. It might had a chance that we would appear too, only in different personality who from other world.

Zhao Yun: Hmmm… Ok. If we presume that's really Lu Xun, then where's Jiang Wei and Cao Ren? Still haven't detect them? Plus, where's Ma Chao and others?

Zuo Ci: I believe they would appear not long from now…

SSX: I just hope they were ok…

*Somewhere middle of nowhere*

Gan Ning: Hey, do you think we're falling?

Xu Huang: I don't know, probably we're flying to the top?

Ma Chao: Or worse, we are going nowhere! How do we know where we are!?

Yes, they don't know where they are. They could not really feel whether they are falling? Floating? Or stay where they are? They don't know, as their surrounding were covered by white atmosphere and it was awfully quiet (which you could not heard a single thing).

Ling Tong: Still… we gotta know where we are…

Wei Yan: …Think… (thinking hard) Me…don…no…

Gan Ning: Nah, don't stress yourself, we don't know either.

Xu Huang: Yeah…Only God knows…

Few minutes later, they feel that they were push by force.

Gan Ning: Uhmm… guys…. Do you feel anything? I feel like dropping…

Ling Tong: For once, you are right! I do feel like falling!

Xu Huang: Uhh… if we really falling… where do we fall!?

Somehow their answer were reply, they really did falling. As they falling, they heard a loud 'squeck' (which make them close their ears tight!)

Ma Chao: Argh…! It hurts!

Wei Yan: Arrrgghhh!

Gan Ning: What's this noise? Its freaking… hurt!

Ling Tong: I don't know what that was, but I don't like it either!

Xu Huang: Guys! Do you think the way we fall are getting faster.

Ma Chao: (He looks around him and soon discovered there was a black hole like which few meters below them) Look out! We've been absorb to that hole!!!!

Just like that, they had fallen into the black hole. But where would this black hole sent them to? Will they meet their dead comrades once again? What kind of adventure awaits them. And who was this 'voodoo' anyway, was he really Lu Xun? So stay tune and look for more updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, coming up!

I would like to thanks to all of you who had read these chapters so far (yeah, I know it's a bit boring and pointless at first), and I really do appreciate your reviews too. So, I'll try to keep update as soon as possible before I caught myself busy again on next month.

As I always say, keep update with me. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty character.

**Other world, other me**

*China, Library, 195AD*

Zhang Jiao, who volunteer go to the library, to search the reason of why Gan Ning, and the other four had gone as soon as the screens were summon. By behalf from Zuo Ci, he went to the library to search the reasons. Of course he's not alone, Xiahou Dun are with him (which he fear he might had a trick to get away from them).

While they keep searching the information, somehow it was waste of time. They found nothing! Not a single information could lead to their answer! Just before they leave the library, Zhang Jiao thinking that they should go to pay a visit with the Gods. "Oh yeah right! Paid a visit to them! Just in case you forgot, YOU ARE ON GUARD! How am I keep guard on you if you go alone?!" ask Dun. "Well… you can come with me!" reply Zhang Jiao, somehow in excited mood. "Ha! Like we really could g…." before Dun could finish his sentence, Zhang Jiao already take him to teleport to the 'upper side' (which I mean Heaven).

*Other world, Year ??, ??*

Back to the other world, where is the so called 'voodoo' who tried to escape from Zhou Yu? Well, after the hard time from escaping, he using his 'Ninja form' to jump on every single top of the building to reach his destination. Few minutes later, he reach his destination, it was an old, abandon building which no one used to stays long time ago. You could tell that it was once a small, beautiful, architetured building, which later on, for some reason, this building became an abandon old building. As soon as he steps onto the top of building, he transform back to his 'Thief form' and went into that old building.

Slowly, he walk down the old wooden stairs, (as it might brake anytime) until he reach the ground. Once he reach the ground, he walk straight to a hall (mostly look like a church hall) which locate just beside the stairs. As he walk in, the first thing he do was greet, "I'm home". No reply. There was not a single one lives in this building. But who are the one he greeted to? As he walk on, he walk straight towards a bed of flowers (I mean real flowers) which was locate in the middle of the hall, and sit on it.

The hall was rather empty and messy. Most of the broken woods were scattering around messily, and some long wooden chairs (which was still in good condition) were not properly arranged accordingly. (Probably he doesn't have the mood to keep it clean.) So, you could imagine that this building was not being clean for a long time which some of dust and spider web were easily seen all around the building.

"Sorry to make you worried, Mother, I'm home now." Somehow, his mother was not seen around. Probably for someone else would think that he was crazy, talking to himself. But to him, it was normal, as this was his everyday routine. (A habit I should say.)

Without thinking much, he let out a yawn, take out his google and lay himself down on the flower bed as he felt so tired that he could to take a nap. Just when he close his eyes, suddenly, he heard a girl cried for help. This cried, was rather urgent, as if she was in deep trouble.

Without hesitation, he quickly wake up from the bed, pick up his hat which just lay beside the bed, and went to the top of the building and see what is going on. (Of course he did not forget to take his google too). Since he wanted to save the time, he use 'jump' ability (like how we play MultiRaid) to reach the top of the building, and look downward of the building.

To his surprise, he saw a girl was being surrounded by few men. These men are not very nice or either gentlemen type. What they wanted to do was do something mean to the girl. I mean really mean and bad one. The poor girl was no where to run. She had no weapon on her side and worst, no one came to her rescue. "Come on girl, come with us," "Yeah, play with us" "Oh, what's the matter? No where to run? Then let's have some fun," most of the men teased her and wanted to 'attack' her. (You know what it means…)

Seeing the whole scene, he couldn't bare himself just sit and watch. Before he jumps down to the rescue, there was another men came, only thing that, this man bring more bad news. This man was so fat and ugly, like an ogre, and you really could tell that he is a pervert. "Ahhh, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Now be nice and come to papa Dong Zhuo. I'm nice you know~" smile cheekily, he do a pervert stance and even his followers wanted to do the same thing!

"Please, could you let me go?" the innocent girl ask with afraid tone. "Hmm… Let you go?" he started to think hard as if it was a tough question (at the meantime, go near to her). Somehow it was a disappointed answer. "Why would I? You're so beautiful just like your mother and your aunt. If only that brat was not there, or else I had the three of you." he grab her hand, by force. "Since no one was here, why don't you come with me instead, so that you could be my trump card to get them myself! Ha ha ha!" after that, he pull her along side with him and get ready to go back to his 'chamber' while the girl was struggling to get away from them (you could imagine that she was terribly afraid and crying for help).

Just before they took off another steps, suddenly, two of his followers fell down, motionless. They quickly look around them to see whether who are the one been attacking them. "Boss, look, up there!" one of his follower point at the roof. What they saw was just a kid, no, a teenager, wearing a hat and a strange google which covered his eyes. Since he was notice, he decided to jumps down from the roof to reveal himself.

"You! What's the meaning of this?! Wanna die?" "Boss, let us fight him, he's just alone!" "He kill our pal! Let's get him!" most of his followers wanted to get a hand on him, which they think that this was their chance to get him. Most of his followers look at their Boss' reaction and ready for his order. As soon as their Dong Zhuo gives them a signal, they quickly rush towards him and attack him without mercy, with weapons. When the girl saw this event, she was so scared that he might get hurt and begged for his safety (since he was fighting alone with a group of people).

Somehow, out of their expectation, he was a good one. Not only that he's good at speed, but also had some wonderful, and marvelous martial arts style which only Professionals could do it. To him, it was a piece of cake. He just simply dodge, evade, attack, and strike them at the same time (which it just only took around 5 minutes to finish them off and most of the followers had fallen on the ground, injured.)

Now that his followers had fallen, he started to get panic. "Ne…never thought his good…" Dong Zhuo said in a panic tone. After 'voodoo' kick the last follower, he look toward Dong Zhuo with an angry stare (although he's wearing a google, you could sense that he was not joking around) and walk to him, which now make Dong Zhuo really nervous and scared of his butt off!. "Please…please I beg you, don….don kill me!" Dong Zhuo begged yet he still hold the girl's hand. "Let her go", answer with a dangerous tone. Somehow, the pervert Dong Zhuo doesn't want to let her go. As he look back at him, he could sense that this brat was not a 'joker', if he still negotiate with him, he surely will die! "Do or Die" another reply from 'voodoo', but this time he took out his daggers and prepare to kill him anytime soon. "O…Ok, I'll let her go… Just…just don't hurt me", seeing this as a threat, he quickly release the girl's hand and ran away from his life with his remaining followers. "I'll…I'll get you next time! Remember that!"

Later on, he has gone. Now it's just only the girl and 'voodoo'. The 'voodoo' keep his daggers back at his side. The girl look at him with amazement, "Thank you, you …save me." Not looking at her which he still busy keep away his weapon, "you are safe now, go back where you came from," without looking at her, he decided to turn away and leave. Somehow, he felt something weird with the girl, she didn't leave as he told her to. She just stand there and she looks like she was in trouble. "What's wrong?" he ask. "Well, uhm… ",she wouldn't dare to look at him and look at the ground. "Say it," that's it, he needs to know what she really thinking. "I…I live at Area 4 which opposite this Area but I need to go to Area 3 because my mother works there. And lately, lots of bandits and monsters appear for hunt. Fur…further more, he…he (Dong Zhuo) stays there. I…I know I'm asking a bit too much, but could…could you accompany me to Area 3? Please?"

Thinking that she might get a negative answer, he agree, but in one condition, she need to pay him for protection fee. Although at first the girl had a slight thought about it, but in order to go that place, she agree. Like that, they walk together back to Area 3.

Girl: I'm Sun Lei. What's your name?

'Voodoo': I don't have one.

Sun Lei: Then, where did you live? That old building?

Somehow, she did not get any reply from him.

Sun Lei: Oook…Guess you are a shy one.

Since she's so curious, she look at his face, wondering how cute he could be if he did not wear the hat and google on it. She had look at him quite some time now and it really bug him.

'Voodoo': Is…there something on my face?

Sun Lei: No, no, nothing wrong! I…just wondering how cute you are and… how would you look like without those thing on your face. (smiling)

Hearing this answer, he could felt that his face got flash up for all of the sudden, but at the same time, he told himself to settle down, its just a compliment, that's all. (Lucky for him, the hat and google save his face…hooray)

Suddenly, there are two monsters appear. These monsters are wild one. They intended to eat them alive! "Stay back! I'll handle them." Without asking further, Sun Lei quickly hide somewhere safe while 'voodoo' fights the monsters. Of course, not only these monsters on their way, there are also some bandits and monsters luring around and hunt them along their way.

An hours later, they reach their destination. There was a park right in front of Area 3's gate.

Sun Lei: So…here we are. I'll be fine from here.

'Voodoo': As promise, that would be $200.

Sun Lei: That's…a bit expensive… I…I might not have that much…

'Voodoo': You could pay me anytime. But try to pay me back as soon as possible. (he started to turn away and walk)

Sun Lei: Wait!

'Voodoo' stop and turn towards her.

Sun Lei: (try to find her words) um… There's one more thing I need your help… (before she could finish her wards, 'voodoo' interrupts)

'Voodoo': If you can't afford to pay that much, why should you need some more help?

Sun Lei: I…I….

'Voodoo': Look, that is that. I'm looking forward my pay (then he walk off)

Sun Lei: That pendent, it's…it's important to me and my mother! ('Voodoo' stops) It's a gift from my father. We barely saw him around and that pendent was the only thing that important for the both of us! I don't know how to told her if I say that pendent now was on the man's hand and surely, she'll be sad… (her eyes, full of tears now and started to cry)

'Voodoo': *sigh* The man you mention, is it Dong Zhuo? (He look at her and see that she just nod her head. As he look at her, deep in his heart, he had a strange feelings that he never encounter before. The more he look at her, the more he felt like… he had to help her. It was a rather unexplainable expression he could state) _oh boy, another mission for me. _I could help you (Sun Lei's face started to light up), but as you know, I'll charge for that…

Sun Lei: I…see, so it's gonna be expensive (Before 'voodoo' could say any, suddenly Sun lei had an idea) How about this, instead pay back all the amount, why don't we changed the deal instead? I…I know saying this now would be too late, but I was hoping that I could take this chance to know you more? What do you say?

'Voodoo': (With a shock, he doesn't know how to reply her deal) What…What are you trying to say? Know me more…? …Why?

Sun Lei: I don't know (with playful tone), I felt like…I could I trust you. So, I thought I could get this chance to know you, beside, you're too quiet. You know what my mother would say? You'll get sick easily.

'Voodoo': _OK…. I didn't knew this went too far…_ Ok, you said that you want to know me more, how would you do that? (Somehow he felt that he had a strange feelings gonna happen)

Sun Lei: (thinking) Hm… How about… a date? ('Voodoo' was so shock that he only could think was 'What?!') Don't worry about paying the cost, I'll pay for it. I'll treat you! (She's so excited that she's really hoping that he could agree with her)

'Voodoo': _Ok, that's it, I'm outta here. _Look, I'll help you to get the pendent, once I got it, I'll give back to you. I promise. (He quickly turn and 'jump' to Dong Zhuo's direction)

Sun Lei: Ah! I'll at a shop call 'Garden Café', meet me there! (She try to scream as loud as she could so that he could heard where the place they should meet)

As he keep jumps from roof to roof, he was so glad that he had got away from her. But, somewhere deep in his heart, he wanted to meet her again. _A date, huh? Hm…maybe I should…_

*China, 195AD*

Da Qiao: Huu… I'm glad Lei was alright.

Sun Ce: (Look at Dong Zhuo) You, pig! Don't think that you could get away with that!

Zhou Yu: Yes, if I see you trying to do something on my Xiao Qiao, you know what will happen…

Most of the warriors stare at Dong Zhuo as if he's really done something.

Dong Zhuo: Hey, what's the meaning of this?!

All: You should figure yourself!

Not long later, another screen shows an image, this time, it shows Gan Ning and the others.

Huang Zhong: Uh… Aren't these screens only show Jiang Wei, Cao Ren, and Lu Xun, then why now it shows Ma Chao and the others?

Zuo Ci: Actually, we could also see them too. But it depends. If they stick together with the dead one, then, it might had a chance to observe what they were doing…

Liu Bei: Wait. Now are you trying to say that either Jiang Wei or Cao Ren would appear now?

Zuo Ci: I believe so, but, as I say, it depends on the screen.

SSX: I wonder what they were doing now?

Alright, that's it for today. Next chapter, Gan Ning and the others who fell into this 'other world' would meet their friends (I mean the other world's friend). And plus, more adventures awaits them. So stay tune and keep update, ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**All right chapter 5 had up! I hope you guys would enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

**Other world, other me**

*Other world, Year ?,?* (at the same time)

They had land on a hard land, but the land, it was cool and cold. Unlike back to their world (China), it was different. They felt nothing. Xu Huang was the first person woke up from the fall (the black hole). As he woke up, he was confuse, he looks around him and notice that this world was different from their own world. His surrounding were surrounded with tall buildings which was build by metal (except they didn't know what's that material was). Besides that, there was a very tall building which located around 5KM in front of him which somehow equip some canons on it.

It took few seconds for him to snap back to reality. When he wanted to investigate more about this area, one of his comrade mourns, Ma Chao was the second person to awake. Same reaction as Xu Huang, he look confused too. As he snap back to reality, he and Xu Huang quickly wake the others up.

As they stood on their feet back, they were confused too. Where the heck were they?

Gan Ning: Oh man, (stretch his head), what a drag…

Ling Tong: Well, I could say the same thing…

Wei Yan: Where… this … place…? (look at Ma Chao)

Ma Chao: Sorry, mask guy, I don't know either…

Xu Huang: How about we go on further and see?

With a nod, they decided to walk much further for more information. As they walk in deeper, they could heard lots of guns shooting, just some miles beyond them. "Hey, you heard that?" Ma Chao ask. "I could ask the same thing." reply Gan Ning. "Let's check it out." Xu Huang suggested and they run towards the noise direction.

As they got nearer, they notice that there were a group of people fighting with each other. A group of red in uniform and some Resistance of civilian? While they were wondering what had happen, Gan Ning, spot someone that looks similar to him.

Gan Ning: Look over there! Aren't that… Huang Gai? (Gan Ning pointed at the front direction.)

All: Huang Gai?

They were surprise of what Gan Ning said, and decided to look at the direction carefully. As they look who it really was, Gan Ning was right! It was Huang Gai!

Ling Tong: You know what, this idiot pirate sometimes could really spot something useful (said with mocking tone. Of course Gan Ning won't let this just come and go, before they caught themselves argue with each other…again, somehow Xu Huang spoted something else)

Xu Huang: Don't you think it's a strange that he appear here? He didn't disappear just like us, right? And… don't you think something was not right…?

Ma Chao: What…what not right?

Xu Huang: His right hand, don't you see, its…strange (point his own hand for demo)

Well, it is weird alright, compare to their own world, this Huang Gai had a mechanical arm on his right hand. He doesn't have any proper finger on his hand but a…machine, something like a weapon that can blow people off! As they wanted to check out more, suddenly, there are another group of soldiers came in and attack them from behind! "We gotta help them!" Ma Chao cried (well, you know about Ma Chao, he's always on 'justice will prevail')

Without thinking much, they rush into the scene and save Huang Gai and his other companions. Of course, being together, they are unbeatable! As they fight on, they noticed something else.

Ma Chao: Um…guys?

Ling Tong: Busy here… (smack a soldier with his Cyclone and at the same time, swift to his other weapon, Nunchaku, to hit other soldier)

Ma Chao: Ok, I know asking this question might be weird, but, does any one of you notice something weied about these soldiers? Their weapons are … strange (hit another soldier)

Xu Huang: (Look at these soldiers) You are right! Their weapons… it's different from us.

Ling Tong: It doesn't looks like bow to me…

Gan Ning: (he notice a shoot came towards him and quickly evade) Wow…these thing are fast! What was that?

Huang Gai: These call gun, dimwit! Never heard of them?!

They could only shake their head and gives him a 'No!'

Huang Gai: Oh… shit! Here they come! Take cover!(demand them to take cover)

Without their expectation, these soldiers had ready their guns and ready to shot them down. Just before these soldier pull their trigger, suddenly, there was a huge wave of electric which came from the other side had swoosh them off and die. When they look towards who's the one done this, they were surprise! From a far, there was a huge figure, which looks like Huang Gai, but only thing different was that, he was a slight smaller. He's wearing full of armor and he was holding a half look sword with shield on it. As the other soldiers started attack him, he just ran towards them, and, "Slash', these guys were down for good!

Seeing no more attackers, he walk towards them! The more he walk forward, the clearer they see, and to their surprise, it was Cao Ren!

Huang Gai: What's take you so long?!

Cao Ren: Sorry, traffic jams…

Huang Gai: (look at him with annoyance) Fine, fine, goes with your excuses…again!

(Somehow he receive a smirk from him) Alright! Move your dirty butt now! (Most of his followers moves lazily as he keeps yelling at them to moves faster, before he enter the door, he look at Cao Ren again) I still don't trust ya, hear that? (With a shrug as if its not a big deal, he continue to follow Huang Gai)

As for Gan Ning and the others, they were surprise to meet 'him'

Gan Ning: It…it was 'him', right?

Xu Huang: It…it is him! That's Cao Ren! (you could see that his face had light up as he was happy to meet him)

Ling Tong: Now what do we do?

Ma Chao: I said we follow them!

Gan Ning: Did you hit your head or what?! Follow them?

Ma Chao: If we don't, how do we find 'him' again?

Ling Tong: He got the point, we had too.

Wei Yan: Won't….we….get….caught…?

Ma Chao: That one, I don't know, but…we gotta follow them, that's our only clue and plus, we don't even know where we are, right? I'm sure they could lead us! (You could see most of their facial expression was blank, they don't even know whether this was the right choice or not)

Gan Ning: Well, I guess Huang Gai could lead us, I knew him well… (Ling Tong also agree with that)

Xu Huang: Alright! Then, we follow them. They shouldn't be that far, let's go.

Like that, they fasten their speed in order to chase them. As they ran forward, they notice they were not far behind too. They're just right in front of a gate which they don't know whatever they were doing. Standing there, waiting.

Huang Gai: Heh! About time you guys arrive! What's taking you so long. (Before Gan Ning and the others could ask him, they were cut off by Huang Gai) Nah, whatever, no time to lose, let's go!

Somehow, you could see there are lots of question marks on their head, since they really don't what's going on and what they were doing right now. Without thinking much, they just decided to follow the lead and see how's the situation goes.

As they follow the team march towards the other gate which somehow needs a password, while one of the mates tried to break the code, Ling Tong finds this was one of the chances to ask about the situation.

Ling Tong: Uhhh… Sorry to ask this now, but… What are we exactly doing this now?

Huang Gai: Huh? Didn't you know? We're trying to save this Planet!

Gan Ning: Huh? What for? Something wrong with the Planet?

Huang Gai: Of course there's freaking wrong with the Planet, its going to die!

Ma Chao: But how?

Huang Gai: Well, it's all because that Cao Company. They create these machine (which he point one of the building like machine) and absorb all Planet's energy to fulfill their luxurious while the Planet are suffering from being use…!

Cao Ren: (Walk forward to them) Look, I don't care what'll happen to the Planet! I just want to finish this missions as soon as possible and get my money, that's all.

Huang Gai: *&^%^&%$ You remember that…! (he was somehow felt agitated with him)

Ma Chao: You know… Something tells me that this definitely was not right! (Most of them just give him a nod as they also thinks that there are something wrong)

As soon as the password had crack, they quickly ran into the building and attack most of the soldiers who get in their way until they reach their point, I mean destination. As they had reach their destination, Cao Ren, for some reason, stop his movement for a moment which pick Huang Gai's curiosity. "What's with you!". "Nothing." and he continues to run towards their destination.

When they arrive, they saw a huge machine (which looks like a tank) right in front of them. As Huang Gai steps forward to the machine, he commands Cao Ren to set the bomb timer since he really doesn't trust him that much (which he needs to to proof that he was one of them, you know what I mean). Of course, right before Cao Ren could set the bomb, as we know, whenever there was a task that need to be done, there must be something big and nasty creature get into the way! (Except this one was made by machine)

This giant machine somehow looks like a scorpion. It has a big tail behind its back and its function was to lock on a target, and release some lasers to the enemy. "What was that?!" Xu Huang alert. "Wh…what the…" for the first time, they doesn't what it was, but for Huang Gai and Cao Ren who had been in this world for quite some time, they knew what it was. "It's one of Cao Company's creation 'Guard-XT'," Huang Gai explain. "Be careful, its tail could target someone and…" before Cao Ren could finish his sentence, the Guard-XT had let out a laser beam from its tail, and shoot Ma Chao.

Unfortunately for Ma Chao, his hand got shoot and bleed, which temporary could not hold either spear or sword. "Urggh…!" "Hold on!" Cao Ren ran towards him. He took out a small bottle, open the cover and put a dip of water on Ma Chao body. "What're you doing?" ask Xu Huang. Before Cao Ren explain, Ma Chao's hand was heal. Not a single scratch or injury were seen. "How do you do that?" now they were curious, just a little dip of water and it was heal. "Never heard of potion?" he close the cover, then continue to help Huang Gai to stop Guard-XT. "You….al…right?" ask Wei Yan, at the mean time, he held his hand to Ma Chao, to hold him up. "Yeah, I'm fine." just to make sure his friend to rest assure that he was fine, and continue their way to fight Guard-XT.

Now, Guard-XT was getting powerful. Not only that his tail had target more people, but his laser could shoot them anytime soon. "This getting ridiculous, we need to find a way to stop it!" shout Huang Gai. "You think we never thought of that?" Cao Ren reply. "This is bad, if this goes on, not only that Guard-XT would be more powerful but we would also died from tired! " exclaim Xu Huang, which he was a bit tired now (of course he's not the only one got tired).

"Hey! You say the tail was the one targeting and shooting right? If we could just cut it, would that solve everything?" as Xu Huang suggested, it actually was not a bad idea! They started to work together and tried to damage Guard-XT's tail as much as possible. When they found it was the best time to strike down, Cao Ren suddenly shout 'Warrior form'! Instead of wearing a whole armor, this attire was rather light (just like back when he was in DW4). He took out a sword, ran up to a higher position, jump from the top, swing his sword and slash the tail.

Now that its tail has gone, they got the opportunity the destroy the remaining part of Guard-XT. At last, Guard-XT had fallen. Ta king this chance, Cao Ren set the bomb timer and they quickly leave the place (since they only got 10minutes to do so). "Quick, to the back door! (he take out his communicator to contact his teammate who was now guarding the back door) Fang! We coming out now, get ready!" without waiting any long reply, Fang just reply 'Roger' to indicated that he understood the whole situation now and wait for them to come.

Within these minutes, they finally reach the back door. Fang was the last person to leave, so that he could make sure that no one would follow them while they prepare to leave the place. Of course its not over to them, they need to take a train to leave the place. "Look! That's the train! Get on it!" Haung Gai command. For a first timer, Gan Ning and the others were so amaze that they're wondering how this thing works, and plus, these huge boxes could fit lots of people in one box! "Wow…would you look at that…" Gan Ning was so amaze that his mouth were hang open in the air(of course he's not the only one who think that so). "What, you never saw a train before? Which barbarian country were you guys from?" somehow this question kinda strike them, they really doesn't know all about this world, and yet, they were being accuse as…barbarians? (Well, as we know, they're not really barbarians, its just that, their world still haven't reach to 'technology' point that's all).

"Let's don't talk anymore, just…go in!" Huang Gai demand. Most of Huang Gai's follower had went in. As soon as it was Gan Ning's turn, he somehow feel kinda scared for all of a sudden. "Are…are you sure this thing won't eat us? It…it look…" before Gan Ning could ask any further, he could feel the pain that someone kick him from behind and, without the proper balance, he went into the box, I mean train! When he look behind him, he was wondering who are the one kick him and he bets that, it was Ling Tong who did it so as Ling Tong could not hold his laughter any longer (probably seeing his pirate friend was so scared as a joke).

As they went up to the train, Xu Huang notice that Cao Ren had gone, he was no where to be seen, "where's Cao Ren!". "&^% That guy… I swear I gonna blow his head off!" somehow Huang Gai could not leave his teammates behind, but clocks ticking. They only got 2 minutes to leave. "Sir, we can't wait any longer! If the train still not moving, not only that this would lead the soldiers suspicion, but we could also died to dust! (wait for Huang Gai's order) Sir!"

"&^% Alright, we go! (Huang Gai command the driver to start engine and the train started to move. Xu Huang, of course could not accept this, he really wanted to punch him, but was stop by Ma Chao and Wei Yan) Look, there's nothing we could do! We could just pray that he was alright, that's all." Xu Huang, doesn't know whether he had to relieve or anger! For what he know was, he just meet his old comrade and now, he was gone…again! But deep in his heart, he do really hope that his friend would be alright, "Don't die on me, pal."

Alright! Until hare then. As I would always said….stay tune for more!

On next chapter, Jiang Wei would appear! Hooray! How they meet him? Look out for more!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary for previous chapter: Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Ma Chao, Wei Yan and Xu Huang (for some reason) had been transfer to a strange world. As they wanted to check the situation, they meet Huang Gai, who was now a leader of somewhat Resistance group (which oppose so called Cao Company). And at the mean time, they also meet Cao Ren. But, when they tried to escape their life from bomb timer which they just set, for some reason, Cao Ren was no where to be seen during their runaway! Then, where could he be? And what kind of fate would lead them this time?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

**Other world, other me**

*Other world, Year ??, ??*

Run he goes and never look back as he knew that he had to be fast before time ticking out. He doesn't know where he really ran to (since he accidentally separate with his team during their runaway, he doesn't know how to go to the escape route, which they've had plan before, and now he had ruin it!), but for some reason, his heart told him that 'don't look back, just keep going!'.

It doesn't matter which direction he goes, there're soldiers keep him busy while he tried to figure out how to get away from them. They keep shooting at him (which he had to keeps evade) and some of them even use machine to fight him!

And the worst part was, as he runs, he didn't notice that he had run to a path that leads to an end! I mean, its dead end! He looks down below him, it was a train track. Thinking that it would risky, he was thinking that, there should be another way to go. But as he looks around him, he finds that now he was totally surrounded with soldiers! It doesn't matter which direction, there were soldiers! He pull out his sword, he wanted to fight them off, but, there were too many of them! Seeing this as disadvantage, most of the soldiers pointed their guns toward him and ready to shot him down.

But, just before they could pull their trigger, there was a sound came nearby, and it was getting nearer to them! When the soldiers were not paying any attention to him, Cao Ren quickly turn his back, and jumps down from the top!

Of course the soldiers were not that stupid just stand and watch, they quickly ran after him, which right now Cao Ren had successfully landed on top of train's coach. He quickly lay his body down not because of the soldiers' shooting or either the tunnel (which was a few miles before him). The reason he lay down because the bomb that he set earlier had been activated and there was a loud crash and bomb, "BOMG!' could be heard from that building. He could feel the vibrates from here, and it was a very strong one. Without looking back nor neither care the soldiers, he stands up, dust himself off and find a way to get in the train.

In the train, Huang Gai and the others, who sat on the train earlier, also sense a strong force which came from behind of the train. Huang Gai knew this mission was a success, but somehow, the lost was, Cao Ren's life. Since they've just done their job, just when he told his followers to go to the other side of the coach and had some rest. Suddenly, the door was open! Just when they thought it was another enemy came, Cao Ren, came out from nowhere, swing his own body to create a gravity, and throw himself into the coach.

Most of them were surprise and relieve, as they really thought that he'll be a goner, or worst, being caught by those soldiers. "Where the heck have you been, you crazy &^%…!" that's the first thing Huang Gai could think about when Cao Ren regain his balance. "Sorry, another traffic," another explanation could slip from Cao Ren's mouth. He could see that Huang Gai was piss off by that statement, but deep in his heart, he was actually worried about him, but somehow wouldn't admit that he is.

"Well, anyway, mission over. Let's go to other side and get some rest until we reach 'there," command Huang Gai. Seeing their teammates has come back alive, they started to march to the other side of the coach and get themselves rest since it still has a long way to reach their so-called 'home'. When it comes to Xu Huang's turn to go to the other side of the coach, he puts his hand on Cao Ren's shoulder "Glad you really came back!" with a smile, he and the others move on and decided find themselves a place to rest since they too are exhausted from this 'mission'.

As the first step they went in, the first thing that keep their attention was the scenery (which from outside the window). They go towards the window and watch outside, excitedly, as this was their first time to see, how fast this thing could go that even the houses and shops that pass by, and become blur (you could think that, they're acting like a children, who just had themselves on the train for the first time. I'm sure you too also had this kind of reaction too, right?). "Wow, this thing are fast!", "Look at them, I could barely see them!", "This going to make me dizzy…", "Look at that! It's AWESOME!", "…me…can't…see…"

While they're 'observing' the scene, the passengers, who were in the same coach as they are, feel weird about them, and wondering that which place were they came from? Just then, Cao Ren and LiLi came in as they had to confirm that the door was tightly shut. Of course this also pick their curiosity as they're also wondering 'what's the big deal with that?' kind of thought. "You guys sure are first time here?" Huang Gai ask. "You bet it is! This thing are cool! Never had it from our world!" exclaim Gan Ning, still looking outside, excitement!

Now the word 'world' pick his curiosity, what does he means that? "Your world…? What do you mean from your world…?" before he could finish his sentence, Cao Ren interrupts, "Just leave them be, they couldn't hear what you say," which he had find a sit and rest. Well, he does had a point, they couldn't! Instead listen to him, they still looking outside, and somehow that reminds of him that, he too also acted like how they are now back when he was younger. "_Well, kids._" with a smirk, he close his eyes and rest, until they reach their 'home'. Xu Huang turn his head back and notice that most of the team has sleep. Although he does had lots of question in his mind, but he couldn't stand it and decided to bring out the topic.

Xu Huang: Um…guys, could we have a talk…

Most of them were looking at him, and hoping that it would be interesting.

Ma Chao: Ok, so, what do you want to talk about?

Xu Huang" (Look at Huang Gai and Cao Ren) Don't you think they're…weird? (You could see that they have a question marks on their heads) I…I mean their attitude and personality…or characteristic…maybe? I mean… don't you think it's weird, they act as if they doesn't know who we are! Although I'm not sure about Huang Gai, but I know Cao Ren, he may sometimes act cool, but something tells me that he was a differ person I knew once! So… I was thinking that…is anyone of you also think that so…? (he does hope that he wasn't the one thinking too much)

Ling Tong: Speaking about Huang Gai, I thought he was weird too, right Gan Ning? (he look at him, somehow, Gan Ning was too busy watching the scenery and he receive a hit from his friend) I'm asking here!

Gan Ning: Alright! Alright! You don't have to hit me that hard! Sheesh! About Huang Gai, yeah, he definitely was not the Huang Gai we knew… (continue to look at the scenery)

Ling Tong: I could say the same thing. His attitude more of like…

Ma Chao: Zhang Fei?

Ling Tong: Yeah, most of it are like that, and plus, he looks way younger than I thought! Probably around 60's,I guess…

While they were thinking of how their friends are acting weird, ever since they came to this world, Ma Chao somehow had a thought…

Ma Chao: I'm not sure this could explain a lot but…do you guys still remember what Zuo Ci say before we disappear?

Gan Ning: Uh… something about don't mess other world, dimension thingie… I guess?

Xu Huang: As far as I remember what he say, he did mention about the people we saw from our world and other world might be different, so, whoever we meet might not necessary … (somehow he got the clue) You don't say…

Ma Chao: That's the only theory we could think of! If that the reason why they acted that way, so… probably Zuo Ci was right about it…

Wei Yan: Questions… How to…go…back…

They look at each other, thinking there might have a solution for this, but, in the end, they don't know.

Xu Huang: Sorry, we haven't think of that either… But, I'm sure there might be someone who could help us, right? (he look at them, hoping this could raise their morale)

Ma Chao: Ok, we'll see what we could do here, of course we need to figure out how to go back to our world and…

Gan Ning: and at the meantime, let's meet Jiang Wei and Lu Xun, I mean since we already meet Cao Ren here, so…why don't we meet the others too.

Ling Tong: Great idea!

Xu Huang: Ok, that's settle then!

Just like that, they were hoping that could meet them as soon as possible, and if they're lucky, they might manage to went back to their world without any trouble!

Few miles had pass and it did not take a long time for the train to arrive at their destination. Since this is the last stop, the train conductor ask every single one of them to get down from the train as this was the final schedule and it would reoccupied until the next morning. Huang Gai and his teams went down and form a group so that they know what to do from their leader, "Ok, now we going back to our 'home', we're meet there. Now GO!" Without hesitation, they split themselves from the groups and go straight to 'home' (which this was one of the order). Somehow for Gan Ning and the others, they don't what to do, they don't even know where this 'home' are? "So…What now?" ask Ling Tong, with unsure tone. "Let's…follow…them…"Wei Yan reply. "Well, I don't see any problem with that, since we doesn't know about this place well." Ma Chao help Wei Yan to rephrase his sentence, (if you know what I mean). With that, they decided to follow Cao Ren (also on the way to their 'home'), from the back, and see what kind of 'home' they were talking about.

As they go deeper, they notice that they need to walkthrough an abandon streets with full of garbage around them, and it's really stinks! " Euuu! What kind of place is this!?" Gan Ning could not bare with the smell and quickly cover his nose, which later some of his friends also do the same thing as his. "Why don't you ask the person who responsible for this…thing?" Ling Tong could swear that he really wanted to kill whoever did this cuz it's freaking stink! "Better don't faint on us cuz we also couldn't bare with the smell too…" just like that, Xu Huang and the others decided to fasten their speed so that they wouldn't really faint later.

Somehow, they manage to get out from that 'stinky' streets and reach a place that looks like a small old town. Of course Cao Ren was not a fool too, he knew that Xu Huang and the other of his friends (who basically doesn't know well of this place) had follow him from the back. He point his finger towards a shop, which it was written 'Garden Café' on it. "That's where we gonna go." without looking back at them, he already walk into that shop. "That's…'home'? I was hoping would be more like a base, not a coffee shop!" Gan Ning somehow was not really sure by the looks of it. "Well…maybe that's where they'll meet, right? Once the member are ready, then they go to their real base! Would that explain much?" Ma Chao was hoping that someone could give him some comments, but they just only look at him with a question look like 'are you sure about that?'. Thinking some of these thoughts, Xu Huang finally said something, "Hm… anyway, let go in and find out.", without thinking much, they went into the shop since they could not figure out why Huang Gai want to meet at this coffee shop_._

As they step in, they notice that this shop itself was actually not half bad. The decoration was not that beautiful nor neither untidy, but it gives them a warm feeling, as if they're actually back to home! "This feeling… its so warm…" Ling Tong somehow could not find a better word to refer it, but deep in his heart, he could feel that warm. "No wonder they call it 'home', it feels like one" Xu Huang, too, also could feel it. From the looks of it, he could see that not only they could feel it, but there are some several customers too also enjoy this atmosphere. Some of them were talking to each, some enjoying their meals, drinking beer, singing and so on. Most of their expression were happy, and relax. This atmosphere somehow reminded Xu Huang about back of his days when he had a great time with his old friends in Wei, "_so…memorable…", _he just only smile while he remember back of the days.

At the meantime, while Xu Huang still wondering his old days, Gan Ning, being a person who doesn't know how to sit still, he started to wondering and look around the shop. As he walk further which almost reach the cashier, suddenly, there was a little girl (probably 7 years old) ran towards him (which gives Gan Ning a heart attack) but suddenly stop her pace and look horrified. Of course Gan Ning feels that it was weird on why this kid came to him and suddenly stop, horrified. As he still wondering about the question, suddenly, he feel his head was so pain! When he look beside him, he saw Ling Tong was standing beside him, and he knew that it was him who give him a hit!

Gan Ning: What you do that for? (ask with anger tone)

Ling Tong: You idiot! You scare her! (pointing at the girl)

Gan Ning: What?! I didn't even start a damn thing! (he look at the girl, with an angry face, but somehow, it did frighten her and she started to cry) Wait! Wait! Why you cry? I didn't do a thing!

Then, a girl, who wears a pink outfit, came out from the cashier and hug the little girl.

??: Don't worry, Ying, its alright! Mama here!

To their surprise, they knew her! It was Xiao Qiao! As they wanted to explain and talk to her, she too also feel so scared and ask her sister for help. And you know who it was, it's Da Qiao! She also wear the same waitress outfit (back in DW6) like her sister.

Gan Ning: Look, what I'm trying to say was… (somehow he started to get frustrated)

Da Qiao: I'm sorry, please don't hurt us (say with shaky tone)

Ling Tong: Oh boy, that's why I say, you SCARE them you stupid pirate!

(Before they could start their daily 'bickering'…again, there was someone came near to them and interrupt them.)

??: Is there something wrong?

Gan Ning: I…I don't know what the heck I've just done, and now these girls are afraid of me!

Ling Tong: That's what I'm telling you! You scared them!

Gan Ning: I know! But what!

While they talking to each other, Ma Chao somehow recognize that guy, but he could not figure out who. His appearance looks like Zhou Yun, he had his hair style, his outfit and his body size, but his face slightly different. The more he look at him, the more he could swear that he knew him long time ago. As he still thinking, Wei Yan put his hand on his shoulder and shook him like crazy.

Wei Yan: Jiang…Wei…

Ma Chao: Ji,Jiang Wei? (This time, he looks more carefully. As he see the second, Wei Yan was right, it is Jiang Wei. He was so happy that he could not control his happiness) JIANG WEI!

They were all shock! Most of the customers look at him as if he was crazy.

Gan Ning: (look at Jiang Wei's face) This…Jiang Wei!?

Ling Tong: (do the same thing as Gan Ning) It is Jiang Wei!

Jiang Wei: (he was confuse all of the sudden, he never meet these people before, but somehow they knew who he was) How…how did you know who I am?

Ma Chao: (he and Wei Yan go towards him and give him a hug, which makes Jiang Wei look more like an idiot) We've been searching for you for a whole time! Glad you are here! (which later Ling Tong and Xu Huang pull them aside and remind them that this was not their own world)

Jiang Wei somehow doesn't know how to react, but before he could persuade these questions, Huang Gai came in the shop, and shoo all the customers away.

Huang Gai: Alright! Time up! Get out of here now! (to makes thing easier, he used his machine guns to shoot in the sky so that these people could get out from the shop quicker)

Jiang Wei: _oh boy, this going to be a long day_ (rubbing his head and go outside to apologize his customers who were now panic, scared and frustrated. Later, he close the door and put 'close' sign on the door and approach Huang Gai) Well… a good way to ask my customers go…(you could heard that the way his talking now was a bit frustrated, but somehow, cool himself down)

Huang Gai: Sorry… (which receive a sigh from Jiang Wei. As he walk further to the cashier, he saw Ying cry and carried her up) Oh…What's wrong with little Ying? Someone bully you? Let Grandpa Huang Gai teach him a lesson! (before Gan Ning could hide himself in time, Ying pointed at him, which makes Huang Gai wanted to give him a punch)

Gan Ning: Look! I could explain…(before Huang Gai could done anything harsh, Jiang Wei quickly stop him)

Jiang Wei: Calm down, he didn't do anything to them! (somehow Huang Gai still wants a piece from Gan Ning)

Huang Gai: But this guy…

Jiang Wei: Look! Ying cry because she was scared by his looks!

Gan Ning: _By…by my looks? What for!_

Jiang Wei: If you don't trust me, ask the ladies. (which makes Huang Gai turn his face towards the girls)

Xiao Qiao: Well, he kinda looks scary…

Da Qiao: We thought that he might done something bad to us…

Gan Ning: Why would I! (somehow this scares the ladies and he receive a big hit from Ling Tong)

Da Qiao: Cuz…you're holding a sword,…wearing bells around the waist, tattoos all around your bodies and… the way you talk just like a pirate…so…we thought that…

Gan Ning: Well, duh, I am pirate (which makes the ladies scare at first), …but that was long time ago! (which makes the ladies relieve as they knew that he is a former pirate)

Jiang Wei: See? That's what it is, so let him go and didn't you have something more important to do? (somehow he hopes that Huang Gai could remember, let go of Gan Ning and put down Ying)

Huang Gai: Ok, shows over! Now move your butt and go down! (he walks behind the cashier, pull a string and went down towards their secret room which held just below the cashier. And his teammates follow after him)

Jiang Wei: (making sure that they have went down, he walk to Ying) It's alright now Ying, now go play with your cousin Lei (somehow Ying was still scare and walk straight to the upper room and search for her cousin) (Of course this makes Gan Ning frustrated as he doesn't know how to deal with kids) Don't worry, she'll be all right, give her some time. (he too, also walks towards the secret room and went down. Before he went down, he ask the ladies to help him to keep an eye on the shop since he had something to do below)

Ma Chao: So…what now?

Wei Yan: We…follow…them

Ling Tong: Whoa, cool down mask guy, we've just came! We don't even know what's down there?

Xu Huang: Probably their secret room…

Ma Chao: You sure we gotta go in? We don't even…

Gan Ning: Well, I say we going in

Ling Tong: Ruthless as ever aren't you? Just in case you didn't know, we're not recruit by them!

Xu Huang: Yes, it might risky to went in there. They would thought us as spy…Unless, none of us mention it?

Gan Ning: Yeah, good idea!

Ling Tong: You know… this would expose you know…

Gan Ning: Rather just standing here doing nothing?! (the both them are starting again…

They stared at each other which almost scare the ladies, but quickly stop by Xu Huang and Wei Yan)

Ma Chao: So… are we going in?

All right, that's all! Sorry, I know this chapter slightly longer than usual, cuz I couln't find a place to end the chapter. Anyway, keep update with me for the next chapter.

Next chapter: Did they go in the secret the room? and what kind of fate would lead them this time? Stay tune for more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Other world, other me**

In the end, they decided to went in the secret room. The room was not really big, but it could fits mostly 10-15 people in it, and there are some chairs, tables, sofa, computer and TV around the room. Most of the teammates are chattering, playing games, watch TV, and some even had sleep. As they went down, they could hear Jiang Wei and Huang Gai are talking to each other, but somehow it's not a good one.

Huang Gai: What? I thought you are the one who recruit them!

Jiang Wei: No I'm not! I thought I've told you that there'll be no more recruit!

Huang Gai: O…k, if you and I not the one who recruit them, then… who're they?! (look at Gan Ning and the others.)

Ma Chao: Oh oh, we're in deep trouble!

Without their realization, Huang Gai and his teammates pointed their guns and weapons towards them. Now, they have no where to run, even if they could went back up, it only fits one person per entry or worse, shoot to death. While they were trying to think a way to escape, Huang Gai and Jiang Wei walk towards them.

Huang Gai: (ready his weapon on his side) Well, well, who sent you here and who you working with! (pointing his weapons at them, as if he will shoot them anytime, while Jiang Wei stands beside him to analysis the whole situation)

Ma Chao: We…we work for no one…

Huang Gai: Yeah right! I bet it was Cao Cao the one who send you here!

Xu Huang: _Lord Cao Cao…here? No, it chouldn't be him…_

Gan Ning: Look! We telling you the truth! We send by no one and we know nothing about these things… (before he could complete his words, Huang Gai shoot at the floor, to that he was frustrated and being annoy)

Huang Gai: Blah, blah, blah! That's what you gonna say anyway. Do you think we would trust you with that damn excuse! (turn to his members) I say we kill them, here and now! (Just before the others could shoot, Jiang Wei order them to stop) What the…!

Jiang Wei: Settle down! We still don't know the whole thing yet! (somehow Huang Gai doen't want to listen to him and pull his trigger ready to shoot) Huang Gai! (he pull Huang Gai aside to the end of the corner so that they could talk, privately)

Huang Gai: Look! Let me do the job before its too late!

Jiang Wei: Calm down. I know it's hard for you to accept this, but… won't you think about it first?

Huang Gai: Look! I'm not sure who they are or what they are! Well, it's true that they've help us, and they're strong and weird too for some reasons…, but what if this is one of their plan from the begining! What if they already told where this hideout are… (started to get panic and confuse) We gotta kill them before they came…

Jiang Wei: Even if you did kill them, then what does it change? They still come! Think about it, if we kill them, wouldn't that gives Cao Cao more advantage? He surely knows where we are, and kill us all!

Cao Ren: (stand beside them now) just like playing with a dead fish…

Huang Gai: Hey, no one ask you, soldier boy! Even if you did quit from them, but that still doesn't make me trust you! Probably you are the one who leak the info to them!

Cao Ren: If I really did, do you think the fee that I get would be as low as this one? I'm just doing it because Jiang Wei ask me to, or else! (feel so angry, he walks towards the exit) Once I got the money, I'm out! and I was hoping that I could get my fee, up there! (and he exit the room)

Ling Tong: Something tells me there was a connection here…

Fang: Hey, stop talking! (receive a smirk from Ling Tong, he swear if their leader gave them orders to kill them off, he'll be the first person to shoot him first)

Jiang Wei: Nice going Huang Gai! Just in case you still doubt, he's totally clean! He's no longer dealing or having any connection with those soldiers!

Huang Gai: Even if you say so, there's some part in his body still have those soldier instinct. Who knows someday he will back on us…

Jiang Wei: (having a serious face) If that's the case, you should suspect me too…

Huang Gai: (a surprise face) What… what are you talking about?! I…I can't do that…

Jiang Wei: Huang Gai, if you can't trust him, why would you have to trust me… you do know who I really am, right? My true identity…(said in soft tone, as if he was regret who he once was)

Huang Gai: (silent for a moment, he was right, if he trust Jiang Wei, why can't he trust Cao Ren too… what's the different?) _Guess I owe that guy an apology…_ *sigh* guess I really get fire up all the sudden…

Jiang Wei: I'm glad you understood (start to smile back). Now could we proceed how to deal with these 'guys' now? I think we make them wait too long…

Huang Gai: Nah, it's alright! They are the one who aren't lucky enough!

Gan Ning and the others: _Yeah, right!_

Huang Gai: So… how do we deal them, kill them? Or make them confess? Anything? Helloooo?

Jiang Wei: (while he's still thinking…) _Hm… as far as I know, Huang Gai say they appear from nowhere, and came to their rescue and help them. For some reason, these guys looks as if they don't know this whole situation… And somehow these guys seem to knew us for long time ago… Hm… it's troublesome! If they really are the spy, then we could follow what Huang Gai just say. But… what if they're innocent…then… how should I…? *_sigh* If only prime minister was here… (he talks very soft as if only a fly could hear him)

Huang Gai: Hello, earth to Jiang Wei… What should we do? (waiting for his answer)

Jiang Wei: (he thought for awhile, but somehow came to a thought) Hey, Huang Gai, (which pick Huang Gai's attention), how much did you told them about us? Did you told every single thing? What's their reaction?

Huang Gai: Umm… actually not much. They do seems wanted to ask me but somehow I cut them off… Oh, I did told them that we are opposing Cao Company, but they seem doesn't know much about it…, but there were some several weird thing about them…

Jiang Wei: How so?

Huang Gai: Um… How to say… They don't know what is guns, laser, machine or train! They act as if this was their first time through and… they did mention about their own world… some sort like that… So, have you thought of something?

Jiang Wei: _Um… it's just 50-50. Still lack of clue… wait! That's it! I could use that to test them! _Huang Gai, could you give me a minute? I wanted to test them.

Huang Gai: Huh? You need to test them? For what?!

Jiang Wei: Well, just in case we blame the wrong person.

Huang Gai: But…

Jiang Wei: Don't worry, if I verify them as a spy, then you may shoot them as you like, but, if I verify them innocent, then you let them go. Would that alright?

Huang Gai: (he was thinking through) Ok… But I could just give you 1 minute to test them, that's all! (Seeing Jiang Wei agree, he start to walk toward them and order his members to hold their weapons, for now)

Gan Ning: Well, can we go now? I'm kinda tired!

Jiang Wei: Well… it wouldn't be long, as long as you answer my question, then, we might let you go.

Gan Ning: _Yeah, right, like they would…_

Xu Huang: _I wonder what thought does he had? After all, he's Zhuge Liang's apprentice._

Ma Chao: _hm…could he be still the same as the last time?_

Ling Tong: _Wonder what kind of trick he had this time…_

Jiang Wei: (look at them with an evil eye, as if he knows how to read their mind) So… where are you from? (most of them were shock! They're thinking why he gives them this sort question)

Huang Gai: Huh? What the…!

Jiang Wei: I'm asking, where do you live? (ask in almost impatient mood)

Gan Ning and the others doesn't know what to do, if they don't answer, they'll be in deep trouble. But if they told them the truth, would they believe them? Without thinking much, Gan Ning answer the question first.

Gan Ning: I came from Wu. Although not my birth place, but I'm staying there right now.

Ling Tong: (since he had say it, just that's no choice after all) Born in Yuhang, somewhere in Wu territory, generally you could say that I'm staying there.

Xu Huang: I'm from Wei, I born somewhere in the country of Yang.

Wei Yan: Me…live…Shu. Me…from Yiyang…

Ma Chao: Well, I'm from Fufeng, currently staying in Shu with this mask guy.

Now that they had answer their question, now it is time for them to wait whether they believe what they saying or not? Or worst, their death! So it was all up to Jiang Wei's judgement. As for Jiang Wei, his job was not over yet, he look every single of their eye faces expressions, the way they act, and so on as long as he's doing his job, until he finally came to decision.

Jiang Wei: (put his finger under his chin, then he finally give them a smile) Congratulation, you guys are clear. (Huang Gai and the others give him the same reaction, "what?") You. Guys. Are. Clear! (The 5 of them exchange their looks at each other while Huang Gai came to Jiang Wei)

Huang Gai: Whoa whoa, hold it right there! You telling that they're clean? Just like that? (Jiang Wei could only nod) Is… is that how you test them? Just like that! (Jiang Wei gives him another nod) But, why!

The others: Yeah, why?! (ask in unison)

Jiang Wei: Hm… how to say this… First of all, they act normal, second, they doesn't seem to be lying, third, their face expressions are mostly the same, forth, their coordinate of eyes tells me that they're…

Unison: (That's it, they couldn't take the way he analyze and decided stop him out!) Just straight to the point!

Jiang Wei: That's the only theoretical analysis I could say. (at the same time, he give them a shrug, and he knew that they won't accept this from the beginning)

Huang Gai: That's…(he can't say he don't trust him, even if he trust him, what would his teammates think about it?) *sigh* You know that still unacceptable, especially for them… (point at his teammates)

Jiang Wei: If that was the case… Why don't I guard them?

Huang Gai: Huh?

Jiang Wei: You heard me. I'm taking them. (See that no one really believe him, he start to state his point and walk towards to Gan Ning and the others' side) Look, I could sense that they are a good person, just that for some reasons, which I don't get it either, there are some mislead between us…

Huang Gai: Ok, if they are a trusted one, then that's ok. But! If they're not? What to…

Jiang Wei: You don't have to worried about that. I've think it through, instead let them on your side, on the next mission, I'm coming too! (Now this one really surprise them!)

Ma Chao: Hey, what're you… (Jiang Wei shut him off)

Huang Gai: But… you sure about that?

Jiang Wei: Don't worry, I'll ask the ladies to take care of the place while I was gone, and… I'll be all right, although it's a long time I haven't went out for work out, but that doesn't mean I'm growing weak (he could see that his friend Huang Gai was worried about him) I'll be alright! If there's anything happen to me, promise me you could handle it for me.

Huang Gai: (he doesn't know what to say, he knew that once his mind had set a goal, he'll never let it go) Ok… Seeing that you could handle it, I'll let you do so, but, if there's anything goes wrong… I can't promise that their heads would still be there again.

Jiang Wei: You don't have to worried about me, if I were you, I'll go up there now before Cao Ren really piss out!

Huang Gai of course quickly went back up there and ask his teammates to stay below to get some rest while he deal with Cao Ren. (Although there are some of them still don't trust them, but order is order and they went back to rest or do their own thing) As for Jiang Wei, he ask Gan Ning and the others to follow him back up to the kitchen. When the time they went up, another problem came! Cao Ren and Huang Gai were having a fight! Seeing this situation, Jiang Wei could only ask them to take a sit somewhere near the counter while he had to settle conflict between Cao Ren and Huang Gai.

While they took their seat, they could heard the conversation among them.

Cao Ren: Is this the only money you got? You got to be kidding!

Huang Gai: Then how much you want?

Cao Ren: At least $3000

Huang Gai: What! You think this is bank? Why don't you go rob somewhere else instead here! That's too much!

Cao Ren: Hey! We on the deal before!

Huang Gai: &^% (he took out some money from his pocket, but only $2000 were given)

Cao Ren: What? Is that all?

Huang Gai: Hey, I need some of that to raise my mates too!

Cao Ren: I don't care! I want my money!

Huang Gai: That's the only thing I've got!

Cao Ren: Hm! I shouldn't have accept this job! Next time I won't be helping! I'm outta here!

Huang Gai: Yeah, just go, so that I don't have these issues with you anymore! (well… actually he doesn't really mean that! He wants him here to help them, but since the words just blurt out, there's no way he could shut himself up. But lucky for him, Jiang Wei came in time to stop them)

Jiang Wei: Cao Ren, wait!

Cao Ren: Well, you heard what he say, I'm out!

Jiang Wei: Wait, just… don't go, please!

Cao Ren: What for! Even if I stay here, how much do I got? How much thing I could do for you?

Jiang Wei: (he took something from his pocket and gave him another $600 to Cao Ren)

Cao Ren: You know, there's still $400 left…

Jiang Wei: I know! But give us some time to collect it! I promise! (but Huang Gai pull him over and talk very soft)

Huang Gai: What you thinking! We can't even raise ourselves and you still…

Jiang Wei: We need all the help right? (and he walk off to where Cao Ren are)

Huang Gai: Well, yeah but!

Jiang Wei: Would you help us on the next mission? Tomorrow?

Cao Ren: (he gave himself a thought, but in the end he agree) Alright, I'll help, this time. But, after this mission, I'm out! And I'm hoping for $3500 this time and no more delay! (just like that, he went back down to their secret room and get a rest)

Huang Gai: Jiang Wei! Are you sure about that? Then… what would became of…

Jiang Wei: It's alright! I got everything settle! (for him, he also out of idea. He doesn't know how to get these large amount of money after the mission, or worst, how to raise them up. But… as long as he's stay, he would do anything to make him stay, even if it takes all cost.)

As he stand there for few seconds, then he started to move. He go straight to the entrance door and put 'open' sign board. Hoping that there would be customers, he told Huang Gai to went back down to rest while he runs the business. Just before his friend went in the room, he told him don't stress too much or else he'll get tired for tomorrow's mission. Of course, Jiang Wei knew that too, if he had to proof these guys are innocent, then he had to go or else, he doesn't know what Huang Gai and his teammates would do to them either.

Then, he proceed to the kitchen. He took out some of the ingredients, cut them, slice them and started to cook. Gan Ning and the others were wondering what was he doing ever since he went to the kitchen. All they could heard some copping, slicing, cooking and the aroma of smell started to tickle their nose. It's smell nice! Few minutes later, Jiang Wei came out from the kitchen and gave them some food which he had cook just now. It was fried rice.

Jiang Wei: Not sure whether this suit your taste or not, but…well, just eat before it get cold. (he just give them a weak smile and gives them some fork and spoon so that they could eat)

Somehow, they just look at each other, wondering that is this food was cook by him? Without asking, they took the spoon and fork and tried a bite. To their surprise, it was good.

Ma Chao: This… This is good, never thought you know how to cook!

Jiang Wei: Well… I open this business after all.

Xu Huang: …Never really thought of that from you… (they continue to eat their food)

Jiang Wei: _Guess they are hungry_. (he turn his back and clean the rest of the glasses, and at the same time, he call Da and Xiao to get themselves ready as the customers will come anytime soon) Get ready ladies, cuz we working over time today. And sorry about the over time, if you are tired, you could get some rest then…(he look at them, which he receive a warm smile from them)

Xiao Qiao: Don't worried about us, you can count on us!

Da Qiao: Yes, you can count on us! (like that, they quickly put on their apron and clean the whole place)

While waiting for the customers to come, he waned to ask them some questions, but somehow he doesn't know how to open his mouth to ask and was thinking that later he could ask these question some other day. While he was stilling thinking, Ma Chao had finish his food.

Ma Chao: (put his food aside) Thanks…for helping us just now…

Jiang Wei: (feeling weird about it, he look at them) Well,…you are welcome. (just give them a smile)

There was a slight silence, until Xu Huang ask…

Xu Huang: I know its weird, but… why do you help us?

Jiang Wei: (he did have the point) Um… lets just say… I don't want to have anything like this happen again…

They could in his eyes that he was trying to evade the question, but can't be help, they can't blame him either as this was their first time to meet each other and there was a gap between them.

Jiang Wei: Let's not talk about this, why not you guys say where you came from? At least I need to know where and how you guys bump in here without a notice? Remember I ask the question just now? Actually I'm kinda curious by the time you mention these places, it… doesn't exist here…So, I was wondering that maybe you could give some clue a thing or two.

At first, they were not comfortable of telling him about their own world. But, since he insists, so they told him some of the point that they think he needs to know. They told him their history, a land that conquer by three kingdoms, they also told him why and how they got involve with the 'Surviving' game which three of their friends died, and plus they also mention about the black hole and so on.

While they were talking, Jiang Wei just listen calmly and of course, he too also curious and surprise about their world. He didn't knew there was such a world and now he learns that why they got here in the first place, which is not by their own will.

Jiang Wei: Whoa… Never thought you guys came to a place like that… Guess it wasn't on your will too, just like me…

Ma Chao: H…Huh?

Jiang Wei: Nothing! Anyway, since you guys temporary stuck here, I guess you guys really need a tour guide then. (By that time, some of the customers had came in while Da and Xiao already serve them) Anyway, its getting late, go get some rest, there'll be a big bang tomorrow.

Xu Huang: Then, wgat about you, you need rest too right?

Jiang Wei: Well, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!

Wei Yan: Still…

They really think that they should give him a hand, as he just save their butt, gives them food and what's more, he would help them even though this Jiang Wei doesn't know who they are and yet he trust them. Just as they wanted to argue of helping, Gan Ning stand up and walk out to the door. Of course there's no stopping him! Later, Ling Tong decided to follow Gan Ning's back to watch after him, since he's alone outside and he doesn't even want to know what will or what kind of trouble he'll get into this. Just before Ling Tong open the door, Jiang Wei told him that there're things they need to remember, which was lately the security of patrolling are getting more tighter, and if they happen to meet soldier somewhere around loaming the town, be calm and don't expose about this place (since this was one of the anti-organization). Once Ling Tong get the idea, he quickly went out and follow Gan Ning's trail just in case he done something very stupid.

Back to the café, just before Jiang Wei could ask them to get some rest, they were gone. He started to get panic, and wondering where could they be? _If they're not outside, where could they be?_ As he wondering these questions and started to think that they had went to sleep, as he turn his head to his left, he startled for awhile. He saw Ma Chao holding a broom to sweep the floor. On the other side, Wei Yan was taking orders from one of the customer, and Xu Huang help Xiao to serve the food, so that she won't wondering around lots of time (although she did said that wearing roller boats won't hurt her, which believe could make things easier, Xu Huang somehow still think that was one of the problem.

Unfortunately, disaster always came. Just as Jiang Wei thought everything will be alright, there was a 'clash' sound came from the kitchen. He saw Ma Chao accidentally broke some plates and bowls on the floor. Just when Jiang Wei ask Wei Yan to go out and clean the whole mess, there are some noises came from outside. He saw Xu Huang had serve the wrong food for the customer and worst, Wei Yan's order was quite a mess, as he doesn't even know what he was writing on the list.

Seeing this situation, Jiang Wei quickly pull them aside and ask them to went down the secret room to take some rest. Although they did apologize to Jiang Wei lots of times, but he prefer work out alone instead asking people for help. (And have you thought of why Huang Gai never came up to help Jiang Wei a hand? Well, that's because he's one of them who also a clumsy workers and worst, he's not a patient person and he tend to always shoo the customers away, which makes Jiang Wei's business in jeopardy).

After 'asking' them to went for rest, he thought to himself,"_I would never want to hire anyone in my life anymore!" _As he started to clean up the mess that they've made, suddenly he remember something,"_By the way, when will those two of them came back?"_ As the thought about it, he gives himself a shrug, "_Nah…"_ Without thinking too much, he quickly deals his business and at the same time, he's hoping that those two would not bring him any troubles.

Ok, that's it. Finally! Another chapter end!

Yeah, I know this was way too long, but, it's worth it, right?

On next chapter, Gan Ning challenge the 'voodoo' kid. And, what kind of mission that they need to do on the next day?

As I always say, keep update with me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Other world, other me**

Once he step out the door, he whistle freely and wondering around the town, hoping to get some fresh air before he went to rest. As he walk pass few shops and houses, he notice that this town was slightly gloomy, and quiet, as if no one really lives here. Most of the towns people looking at him strangely as if he was one of the weirdo (of course he doesn't care what they think) and he could see that these people are not a friendly type one. Even if he did interact with them, something tells him that it was not a good idea.

As he walks on, suddenly he stops. He smells something very stink from here and it came from that path which leads to the train station, which was covered with full of garbage with it (if you happen to read few chapter back). " _Oh, God!(_quickly cover his nose)_… Better get out of here!" _Gan Ning thought and quickly turn to other side of the road to evade that horrible smell .

As he got away from that smell, he give himself a big breath as if he just suck some poison gas in it. "Whoo, lucky me! That really stink!…Yuck! But this place really not interesting at all…" Just as he proceed to the other side of the road, something caught his eye. He saw a huge gate, which written Area 3 on it. "Guess this place call Area 3... Well, that's pretty simple to memorize." Then, he saw some people trespass the gate. Some go in, and some go out. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind… he wanted to went out and explore the place. But the problem is, he was not from this world and if he really get lost, how will he get help? Think and think, and finally, he decides to went to explore.

He walk pass through the gate and in front of it was a park. Now that he was out, where should he go next? He examine the place and notice that there was a somewhat bright and rather noisy place could be heard somewhere 500 miles from him. Without hesitation, he runs to that place and explore.

As he arrive, he saw the word 'Area 2' written on a board which was hang on the fence. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" then he went into the town excitedly. This town was different, it was more lively, excitement, and more enjoyment than Area 3. Most of the people were walking around, chattering, loitering around, as if enjoying themselves in this area. Gan Ning, too was so excited that he doesn't even know where he really walking to.

He look all around him with amazement, he never saw this kind of town before (I mean with some machine and technology in it) Just as he was enjoying the view, suddenly he heard someone shouting, "Thief! Thief! Stop that thief!" It was Dong Zhuo who shouted. At first Gan Ning was stunt, he didn't expect that Dong Zhuo would appear in this world, but quickly he snap back to reality. He saw Dong Zhuo runs fort and ask if someone could help him catch the thief as he had stole something valuable from him. And plus, he also offer the reward if whoever manage to catch the thief. But no body dare to chase that thief as they knew that this thief was not any normal one, but more on a special one. "What? Was he crazy? To chase that guy?", "Yeah, I heard that he was unbeatable…", "Recently I heard that he just invade one of Cao's Company…", "Better don't fight with him, I heard that he was a monster!" These gossip and rumors they so call, makes Gan Ning wanted to challenge that guy more, so he started to chase that thief. (Of course he don't care what the reward he will get, what he wants was has a fight with him, to see whatever they say was true.)

He chase the thief all the way down the path and suddenly stops. It was a dead end for the thief, "No where to run, aren't you?!" As he wanted to catch him, the thief somehow used his 'jump' ability to reach the top roof of the building. Of course Gan Ning not give up yet, he manage to finds a way to reach top of the building, and continue to chase him down.

Just as the thief thought he had lost Gan Ning, suddenly, Gan Ning appears in front of him (which really make the thief full of surprise). Now he can see him clearly. He had a rather small size body, a brownish dark skin, and he's wearing google to covered his eyes which makes Gan Ning could not see his face very clearly. "Hold it midget!", he was hoping that he could just give up and surrender the things that he had stolen, but it was against his thought, instead of surrender, the thief had ready his battle stance.

As the thief took out his weapon, Gan Ning easily recognize that the weapon he was holding was actually the same as he was using now in DW6. "Hey, that's my Crescent Blade, how come you…?" Without answering him, he just keep silence and prepare for fight. "So… is that what you want? I'll show you how a pro used this weapon then!" Gan Ning too took out his weapon, Crescent Blade, prepare his first strike. He keep strike, and strike as if there was no perfect timing for the thief to fight back. Hoping that he could just give up and be defeated, the thief somehow still in his defend position and not willing to give up too.

Give no thought, he use his deadliest attacks to strike him down. Just when he wanted to catch his collar and gives him some kick, the thief somehow manage to caught his hand, push him aside and gives him a kick (which makes Gan Ning out of balance and fell to the ground). Feeling being humiliated, he could feel that he really wanted a piece of him, Just as he stands up, the thief let out a smirk and gives him a taunt sign, as if telling him 'is that the best you can do'? Of course this really makes Gan Ning piss off, he stands back up, charge forward and made him pay back for what he done!

The thief did not back away, he too also charge fosarward and attack. They charged at each other furiously, not willing to give up. "_Whoa, this kid are good!" _he thought_. _As they still fight, Gan Ning was hoping that he could finds a way to caught him off guard and finally he got the moment. As the thief turn his body to perform a back kick stunt, Gan Ning manage to block the kick and quickly, caught his leg and throw him to the ground (which makes the thief was in pain now). "Now who's on the game? Huh?" this time it was Gan Ning's turn to taunt him. Now that it is a tie for the both of them,, they quickly regain their fighting position and charged at each other once again (and this time was serious)

You could heard that the both of them really had use all their strength to fight! The blade of clashing sound could be heard from a distance and it was getting interesting! They even use their own body and life to gamble on it! While they still fight on, Gan Ning manage caught him open arm and this time, he won't let go him. He stretch thief's arm to the back of his own body, and hold his neck tight, making him struggles and morns in pain (since Gan Ning really holding him tight which he had no space to lose from his gap).

While Gan Ning still caught thief's on guard, Ling Tong somehow manage to caught them from behind. "Ah, Ling Tong, you just came in time, quickly, come and give me a hand!" Gan Ning yell. "Who is this? And what happen to you…?" of course Ling Tong was confuse, he doesn't know what's going on either. Just when Gan Ning wanted to explain the situation, suddenly he heard something 'crack'. When he look back, he notice that the thief had broke free from his gap, and the thief quickly run away from them, took out a tiny ball, and throw on the floor, which makes the smoke came out from the ball and blinded their eyes.

When the time they manage to open their eyes, the thief was not seen anywhere. Gan Ning feeling frustrated because he just let his guard down and letting the thief go, and at the mean time was impress with the thief which he broke his own hand in order to escape. "So… care to tell me what's going on?" Ling Tong ask, hoping that he could get a good reason of what had happen.

Meanwhile, back to the thief, he actually was 'voodoo' that we knew so far. Now that he manage to escape from Gan Ning, he use his 'Ninja' form to jump every single roof and 'jump' towards the other direction. It just took him few minutes to reach that destination. All he need to do was find a place call 'Garden Café' and search for her. Just a few miles from him he saw the shop, and on the top the floor, he saw a girl, it was Sun Lei! She's just right at the window, looking at one direction, as if she was waiting for someone. He jump fort, landed smoothly and lastly, he tuck his head in front of her, which scare Sun Lei for awhile.

Sun Lei: Oh, you're here! (she was so happy to see him)

'Voodoo': (take out an item) Here you are. (give it to her)

Sun Lei: Yes! This is the one (take the item out and it was a pendent, it was a very beautiful jade make pendent. Now that she got it, she was so happy to receive it) Thank you very much!

'Voodoo': (he took another item from his pocket, and it was a flower) For you. (although he give it to her with a cool face, but deep in his heart, he was happy that he could give it to her)

Sun Lei: Thank You. (took the flower from him and smell the flower)

'Voodoo': You'll meet me there if you ready to pay… (before he could finish his sentence, there was another lady's voice came from lower floor which make Sun Lei face to the back direction)

Da Qiao: Lei! Customers here!

Sun Lei: Okay, mum, be right there! (when she turn her head forward again, he was no where to be seen. Looking at the flower she was holding now, she knew that there was a chance she could meet him again)

Now, back to Gan Ning and Ling Tong, they are on their way back to Jiang Wei's shop 'Garden Café'. While they on their way back, Gan Ning told Ling Tong ever single thing about that incident which he meet earlier.

Gan Ning: So that's that!

Ling Tong: So… you're saying that he steal something from that Dong Zhuo and you chase after him and now you're challenging him?(give a small thought)… You know what, you're an idiot! You know why, it's none our business! You always act ruthless as ever…! We can't afford to make any worse appearance for us, and just in case you still not aware, THIS IS NOT OUR WORLD!

Gan Ning: Well, at least I'm trying to do something different once in awhile?

Ling Tong: *sigh* You just… (somehow he doesn't know how to form a word to mad at him, at least he's not like the time before they meet.) Look, let's just go back and rest, tomorrow we still have something to be done. (somehow it turns to silence atmosphere)

While they enter Area 3's gate, Gan Ning suddenly remember something…

Gan Ning: Hey, Tong…

Ling Tong: What? Say it out.

Gan Ning: (searching a word to say)… Eh… not sure how to say this, but, I feel like I know that kid somewhere before…

Ling Tong: Why you say that?

Gan Ning: Hmm… I'm not sure either, the way he fight… was similar. I mean the size of his body, just like… (he seems to remember something, but he couldn't make sure it was 'him' as he knew that he barely saw 'him' fights like that before, and plus, the outfit he was wearing which he never saw it before. Plus, the feeling he gets was an unfriendly one. If it was 'him', at least his still friendly back in their world. But somehow deep in his heart, the feeling tells him that it was 'him'. But the appearance… ah… he was so confuse, he doesn't know how to say it to his friend.)

Ling Tong: Earth to Gan Ning, is there something that's you need to tell me? Hm?

Gan Ning: (Finally he decided to drop the topic) Nah, it was nothing! Maybe I'm thinking too much.

Ling Tong knew there was something wrong with him, but since he didn't say it out, he couldn't help him to solve the problem. But thinking back what he mention about that kid, he also had the same feeling as Gan Ning which is unexplainable. But in the end he too decided to drop that thought and open the door.

As they went in, the shop was full of customers now. They go straight to the counter and ask Da Qiao where did Jiang Wei go. When Da Qiao show them the direction, Gan Ning and Ling Tong went inside the kitchen and notice that Jiang Wei was cooking! They saw the way he cutting, slashing, and cooking was like a professional. He even add some martial art stunts while he was cooking! When he finish, he ask Xiao Qiao to serve the food, and he saw them standing beside the door of the kitchen.

Jiang Wei: Ah, you guys back! Having fun?

Ling Tong: I wouldn't say that if I were you…

Jiang Wei: Why do you say so?

Gan Ning: Well… it was …(then he told everything about what happen just now)

Jiang Wei: Oh… no wonder you seems exhausted… So what happen to Dong Zhuo, did he ask you to…

Gan Ning: Of course I didn't, I go my own will!

Jiang Wei: That's a relief. To tell you the truth, he's not a man that could trust with!

Ling Tong: Why? What happen?

Jiang Wei: Trust me, since you're not from around here, he done lots of bad thing, even he tried to done something mean to the girls before.

Xiao Qiao: Yeah, he's really mean!

Da Qiao: Before we knew Jiang Wei, he always wants a hand on us, and he also would charge us some tax from us if we didn't have enough money to pay for our rent!

Xiao Qiao: And that's how we meet Jiang Wei, he gave us a proper job and somewhere to stay and he even protect us from that big meanie!

Ling Tong: You mean even now he's still… _ok, this guy definitely was no different from the one we knew…_

Jiang Wei: Anyway, just ignore him when you meet him again, not sure what kind of trick he had…

Gan Ning: Hah, don't worry about us!

Ling Tong: You can say that again…

Jiang Wei: I bet you guys are really tired now, go get some rest, we have job to do tomorrow.

Ling Tong: Sure, I'm kinda tired already (he walk towards the secret door and before he went down, Gan Ning has something to ask)

Gan Ning: By the way, the kid that I mention before, what is he? See, I heard some rumors about him…

Jiang Wei: If you really want to know, I advice you to ask him yourself, although I heard that he stay here somewhere here too and he really gives lots troubles… But, who knows, maybe you'll meet him again…(before he could finish his sentence, Ling Tong pull Gan Ning's ear which he argue its pain and drag him to the room)

Ling Tong: Look! If you still thinking of challenge or fight him again, why don't we get some sleep and get over with! (he pull along him to the secret room, and receive from laughing from the others)

It was late 3am now, Jiang Wei just close his shop and ready to send the ladies and children back to their home which just at Area 4. Once he send them safely, he walk his way back to his shop again. Although it was late now, he still need to clean his shop so that it would looks more refreshing and clean for the next customers.

By the time he finish cleaning all the stuff, it was almost 5am. He went up to the upper floor and take a quick bath. It didn't took him long to clean himself. He just simply take a shower, change a clean outfit and went back down to the lower floor again. Although he did take a peep at the secret room which most his friends had sleep in sound, but he did not take a nap with them. Instead going to sleep, he decided to take a short break at the counter bar and rest himself probably just around 20minutes like that. Then, he stands up again and went into the kitchen to prepare some meals.

Now, it was 7am in the morning, most of his comrade had woke up and they're ready having their morning meal.

Jiang Wei: Good morning gentlemen, hope you sleep well.

Huang Gai: Morning to you too, where's the girls?

Jiang Wei: Oh, I've send them back in the morning…

Huang Gai: In…in the morning? Don't tell me you haven't got some time to rest…

Jiang Wei: Of course I have, _only take a few minutes rest…_

Huang Gai: (he look at Jiang Wei's face to see whether he is lying or not…) Hm… I'm not so sure…

Just then, Ling Tong and the others had came out from the room.

Jiang Wei: _ho…safe by the bell_, hey you guys awake.

Ma Chao: So… what do we do today?

Jiang Wei: Well, as you know, later there would be another mission, so we'll had a discussion later.

Huang Gai: Alright, everyone gather up! (most of the comrades gather around him and started pay attention, even Jiang Wei and the others walk up to them) Listen up! Our next mission will be in Area 10's. (show them a map) Our main objective was brought down the steamer…

Gan Ning: What's a steamer?

Huang Gai: That's the machine we blow up yesterday. Anyway, just like yesterday, we went there by train, invade blow it up and set off by train again. Any question?

Xu Huang: (put up his hand) What if there's anything goes wrong? We can't predict that, right?

Huang Gai: Well, if that's the case, we just improvise. Any questions, no? Ok, let's move. Oh by the way, Jiang Wei, you sure you really want to come along with us?

Jiang Wei: Of course I've made up my mind, just in case you guys still doubt them being a spy, who'll help them? Beside, I've told the ladies to take a day off, just in case I'm still not back yet.

Huang Gai: Well, if you say so. Then I'm counting on you to take care of them. (then he walk off to the train station as they've had plan)

Jiang Wei: (he went to the counter and took something out from a drawer) This is a map

of this whole city, and this is where we'll move ourselves from here to here. As they've plan, we'll start from here. Anyway, if there's any question along the way, I'll guide you guys, but one thing I need to say, try not to separate from each other or else you'll in deep trouble… understood?

They just nod their head, they can't afford to separate from them as they're not from this world, or worse, they still don't understand every single thing about this world! Once they got the map of this area, they're ready to go. But before they go, Ma Chao had a question which prick him long time ago.

Ma Chao: Jiang Wei, I've been eager to ask, what place is this? I mean…

Jiang Wei: Oh, you mean this city, its call He Fei. (Hearing this place, they were surprise that this place was call He Fei. Just before Jiang Wei open the door…) Oh, by the way, welcome to China!

Like that, they went out from the shop with full of questions in their head, but that can't be help, if they stuck here for a while, or maybe quite a long time, they had better learn about this whole place in order to readjust themselves in such a stranger world.

* * *

Ok, that's all for today.

Stay tune for more adventure on the up coming chapter! Although I can't promise I'll update it very fast due to the school seasons, but anyway, I'll keep trying to update it quick before I drag myself in busy time.

Oh by the way, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any Dynasty Warrior character.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

The sun slowly rise up and slowly shone on the streets. More and more people woke up from their bed and started to fill the street up and do their daily routine. As they do their own things, there's one person who just came back from his jobs and just arrive the old building. Although his face did not shows any sign of exhausted (which had google covered on his face) , but you could tell that his mouth was trying to caught some breathe as if he just run a kilometer and at the mean time, he clutch his injure hand with his left hand (which he had a fight with Gan Ning).

When he went down from the stairs and went into the hall, he walk straight toward a box. Since his right hand had injured, he use his left hand to open the box with full force. Once the box open, he search for something. He find it desperately, since the box was full of 'crystals' in it. Few seconds later, he manage to find the things that he need. He took out the 'crystal', put it in one of his weapon and summon 'heal!'. Now that his injure hand had cure, he give it a try before he put the 'crystal' back to the box. Once he confirms that his hand was fully heal, he put the 'crystal' back and sit on the flower bed.

He gives himself a yawn. He look around his surrounding before he took out his google as he was ready to go for his morning sleep. As he took out his google, it was reveal that he had a golden hawk eye. Gives another yawn, he lay himself down and close his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

*China, 195AD, Throne Room*

While they watch the screen, most of them were shock and surprise of what they had saw, especially for Wu. They never thought it was him.

Da Qiao: It…its…

Xiao Qiao: It's Lu Xun! It's really him, (holding Da's hand and jump up and down)

SSX: I don't believe it Father, its really him!

Huang Gai: Yeah, its definitely him.

Taishi Chi: Now we knew that's really him, I wonder when will they meet him.

Most of them were excited, but not all of them.

Zhou Tai: (look at Lu Meng) You seems trouble.

Lu Meng: Hm? Oh, it's nothing, I was just thought I was thinking too much… Its nothing

Sun Jian: Why was that?

Lu Meng: I'm not sure how to say this, but, I feel like there was something wrong with him…

Sun Ce: Nah, maybe you thinking too much…

Lu Meng: Yeah, I hope you're right…

Sun Quan: But, so far they only meet Cao Ren and Jiang Wei right? Would that mean once they meet Lu Xun then they'll be back?

Zhou Yu: Somehow I'm not sure about that, Xiahou Dun and Zhang Jiao still haven't came back yet…

Xiao Qiao: Did…did they went to that world?

Zuo Ci: No, I don't think so, if they really went there, the screen definitely will show them. But, since its still not appear, that's mean they still in this world.

Yue Ying: Well, since we still wait for them, why not we watch the following screen.

Like that, they continue to watch the screen, from the screen, they could see that now Gan Ning and the others had set on the train and ready to go for their mission.

*Other World, Year??, He Fei*

In the train, they still wondering, is this really He Fei? Is this the place where once Wu and Wei fight in the last battle? And, this is China? Is this a joke? Although they still thinking that question, but they keep telling themselves that this world is not their world, even if this name was familiar to them, but, this world is this world, nothing else. (Well, sounds like hypnotize themselves)

Anyway, back to them, once they set on the train, Jiang Wei ask them to keep close together since they don't know much about this world.

Jiang Wei: Ok, this is where we'll be waiting, once we arrive, we'll commence our attack.

Gan Ning: Question, what kind of attack we'll be using?

Huang Gai: Well, it's simple, just like yesterday, our main objective was blow that thing up and out we go! Hey! I thought I've told you that!

Gan Ning: Well, just like what they say, you need to confirm all the details we need.

Ling Tong: Whoa, that's not like you, whenever we have plan to do, you never follow!

Gan Ning: Like I say before, I need to change sometimes…

Ling Tong: I think you just hit your head!

Jiang Wei: Well, anyway, we'll try to stick together…

Huang Gai: …and better don't get things mess up! (somehow, they gave him a weird look. As if they dare to mess this whole thing. They don't want to know what kind of consequence would they meet.)

Jiang Wei: Ok, since we know how the plan would work, why don't we sit or walk around the place?

Of course, they wanted to explore this whole place! So far, they just look outside the window, but walking around the train, no, this would be their first time. Without thinking much, they decided to explore the train from block to block. As they just wanted to explore this place, suddenly, the alarm sound: 'Warning, unidentified passenger on board'.

Huang Gai: What now?!

Fang: (run towards him) They've notice us!

Huang Gai: (Look at Gan Ning and the others) I knew it, you guys are spy after all. You set us up!

Ma Chao: Hey, it wasn't us! We swear! (They objected. Of course there's no way they could admit that they're a spy)

Huang Gai: Then, explain, why they knew we are here! (this time, he takes out his weapon and ready to shoot them. Jiang Wei quickly stop him before he do it)

Jiang Wei: Wait, cool down!

Huang Gai: I had it! They really are!

Jiang Wei: If they are the spy, they had ambush us from the beginning! They wouldn't take their own sweet time to play with us by giving us a warning! Cao Ren, help us out would you! You're once a soldier right? then tell him that this is not their style! (still holding Huang Gai off)

Cao Ren: Well, he's right, if they really want to play, they probably already send some force to chase us…

Huang Gai: I still don't take this stupid idea!

Jiang Wei: Then think about this! We use this plan twice right? They probably had caught our move and they won't fall on second time! If I were them, I too won't be so stupid to fall on that second time!

Hunag Gai: (slowly he cool down) Ok, if this really none of their business, then, what should we do?

Fang: We better think quickly and we almost reach ID point!

Jiang Wei: We've no choice, we gotta jump out from the train…

Gan Ning: What?

Ling Tong: You gotta be kidding!

Jiang Wei: No, we're not! If we don't reach to the front block in time, not only they'll detect us, we'll be in deep trouble! So, right now, we rush to the first block, now!

Without hesitate, they quickly run to the first block. Somehow they manage to get through the ID point, but they're not fully out yet. When they reach the first block, they've had to prepare for the worst.

Lili: Ready to launch Sir! (open the door)

Huang Gai: Alright, who go first?

Ma Chao: …you expect us to jump from here?

Xu Huang: Well, just in case you don't know, we could died in crash!

Huang Gai: Well, one of us has to jump out. (they look at each other, hoping one of them would do that)

Cao Ren: Why don't you jump first, after all, you're the leader.

Hunag Gai: Nah, leader can stays behind. Besides, I can guard behind…

Cao Ren: Whatever you say…

Jiang Wei: Since no one go out first, I'll go. (he step out and ready to jump out from the door)

Huang Gai: You serious? You gonna go first?

Jiang Wei: Since no one volunteer, so I better go first. (then he jumps out)

Cao Ren: My turn. (he too jumps out from the train.)

Since Huang Gai was last one to jump, Ma Chao decided to jump after Cao Ren, which later follow by Xu Huang, Wei Yan, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning. Just before Huang Gai jumps out, he order his followers to be more cautions and meet them at the place where they've had plan before. Once he settle everything here, he jumps out. Although the land was hard but he manage to stands on his both feet and meet his other comrades which just a few miles before him.

Huang Gai: Hey…!(he runs towards them, which had gathered around in the middle of the trail) Does anyone hurt? (they just shake their heads, as they're not injured)

Xu Huang: Now that we out now, so, what do we do next?

Jiang Wei: (he took out a map and point the direction) Here, we'll walk from here to there. There was a path that could lead us up there.

Ma Chao: So, what are we waiting for, let's go.

While they walk to that path, Jiang Wei give them two types of bottles…

Gan Ning: What's this?

Jiang Wei: It's a bottle of potion and a bottle of revival

Ma Chao: So this is potion? Cool!

Xu Huang: But how do you use it?

Cao Ren: Basically, the potion can heal any injuries, but not for poison sort of that. While the revival would only revive when you are battling with enemy.

Ling Tong: But how do we recognize it. It's almost the same…

Jiang Wei: Well, it's already written on it. Of course it's also easy to recognize, if you see properly, potion was light blue in color while the revival was a darker blue one. But one thing I need to warn you, don't use too much as we only had this much of bottles…

Ling Tong: Then, why don't you buy lots of them before we came?

Jiang Wei: It's not that we don't want to buy…

Huang Gai: It's just, it's too expensive.

Jiang Wei: Do you know how mush it cost? It's almost $200 per bottle for a potion, and the revival was $500 per bottle

Gan Ning: What? That's too much!

Ling Tong: Even we could buy lots of wine!

Jiang Wei: So, that's why we need to be careful not to waste lots of it. We don't know what'll come to us next, especially the revival bottle. Once you use it, then it'll gone, unlike potion, you just dip the part where the injury was.

(Within few seconds, they have arrive the path they'r e talking about)

Cao Ren: Here we are! (they look at the path, somehow, it was not what they're expected)

Gan Ning: Wait! This the way? Are you sure?

Jiang Wei: Well, yeah.

Ma Chao: Ok, let's assume that this was not a joke, but… are you expecting us to climb up there? (he look at the stairs which was almost 60th floor height to the above)

Jiang Wei: Well, so far that's the only way to get up there…unless you just follow this trail, it could lead you there, but…it might take much time, probably a day.

Gan Ning: But! it's a long way to go…

Huang Gai: Alright, no more whining! Before those guys caught up with us, better move your butt now! Now go go go!

Gan Ning: Jessh, do we really have to… I mean its so tall that it might take some time to reach there…

Before he could finish his words, Huang Gai use his machine gun to shoot on the ground, which makes them jump up and down like a animation and quickly climb on the ladder. As they climb, it was beyond their expectation, it was really tiring! Somehow they need to climb up there in time or else, every of their plan would delay per seconds.

Gan Ning: Ho boy, this was tiring…

Ling Tong: Careful not to complain too much, you don't want Huang Gai to shoot at us, don't you?

Ma Chao: For the first time on his side, I'm tire too, I mean, we just use to climb at least few meters height, but this one, it's totally crazy!

Huang Gai: Well, if you still have some breathe to talk, why don't you move your ass instead whining!

Wei Yan: Me…tired… Too…long…

Jiang Wei: Hold on, mask guy, just a little bit more…

Xu Huang: _I'm just glad that our world did not build that way… or else we could died in breathe, not war!_

Half an hours later, they manage to reach the top of the point. Just as they thought they could have some time to take a break, suddenly the communicator rang…

Gan Ning: At last! We've free! (stretching his body)

Huang Gai: Good job! (put down his communicator) Alright! Time to move!

Gan Ning: Huh? Can't we just have a bit time to rest…

Cao Ren: No time! We need to get there quick! (Huang Gai, Jiang Wei and Cao Ren had run forward before them. Leaving the others behind…)

Gan Ning: Ok, fine! I'll go…(he stands up lazily and started to run, and that same goes to the others)

As they run, they reach to a place where the switch need to be open by password. When they had crack the password, they saw that this place was the place where they need to blow up which they had to cross over the bridge. When they cross in the middle of the bridge, suddenly, the communicator rang. Huang Gai quickly pick it up and answer the call. "Sir! We detect a strange signal which is coming to your way!" Fang reply. "What?" Huang Gai ask and they quickly look at their back. Now, they could heard it clearly, and it is coming near to them fast. They quickly set on their defense position which they might be attack by some force.

While they await, there was a man came out from the entrance, it was Cao Cao! He slowly walks towards them and greet them with evil grin.

Cao Cao: How nice to meet you here… What do you guys call again… um…

Huang Gai: it's The Tigers, remember that!

Cao Cao: Whatever (roll his eyes with annoyance) Anyway, I hate to interrupt your plan but… you guys seems to be overdoing it. Of course, I have to set this straight, am I!

(At the meantime…)

Xu Huang: It's… Lord Cao Cao…

Ma Chao: Cao Cao…! [by right you should know that there'was a grudge between them right?]

Ling Tong: Hey, hey, remember…(he quickly remind Xu Huang and Ma Chao that this is another world they're facing)

Xu Huang: (snap back to reality) Oh, yeah, right!

Ma Chao: Still, he does looks like the Cao Cao we knew…

Cao Ren: (suddenly he walks towards him, which most of them were surprise) Sir, do you still remember me?

Cao Cao: (he tried to think but manage to know who he was) Ah… I remember now, you're the one who…

Cao Ren: If you remember who I am, then perhaps you should tell me where Lu Bu…

Cao Cao: Look kid, if I know where he was, perhaps you should be another Lu Bu and haunt him down, just like back of the days…

Huang Gai: (before Cao Ren could ask another question, he was interrupt by Huang Gai)

Look! I don't know a damn thing about Lu Bu, but for what I know, you guys are the one who kill this planet!

Cao Cao: Why is that so… We live luxury, didn't we? Without that, how do we live?

Huang Gai: Still, you absorb most of the planet's energy and some day its gonna died!

Cao Cao: Hmm… It seems there's no way to broke this conflict! Since you guys just came, I have a surprise for you all, which I think you guys would like it. (he walk aside and let a huge robot came in.) What do you think? It a new highly upgraded. Just in case we lose some fun!

Huang Gai: Why you…! I haven't finish talking! (somehow was stop by Jiang Wei)

Cao Cao: Well, I gotta go, there's appointment for me to do…

Like that, he walk out the entrance and close the door. Leaving the robot with them. Now they are in deep trouble, the last time they fight the robot was quite annoying and now, this robot going to tear them apart!

Gan Ning: What should we do?!

Ma Chao: I say we crush it down!

Xu Huang: The problem is… this not the one we fight before!

Ma Chao: So? We still can bring it down, right Jiang Wei? (somehow Jiang Wei just keep quiet, he doesn't know how to deal with this either) Uh… Jiang Wei?

Jiang Wei: Actually… I don't know how to deal with this one…

Unison: What!?

Jiang Wei: Well, so far I did not fight a robot that this big! Huang Gai, you fight this type of robot before right? You should know how to…

Huang Gai: Well, it's true I fight these kind robot before but…

Unfortunately for them, the robot start to dash at them! 'Target acquired!' it had target Cao Ren! Poor Cao Ren, he had to keep evade the laser as the robot keep shooting laser at him.

Cao Ren: Hello!? Could someone give me a hand here!? I'm in trouble! (he cried for help, hoping someone could give him a hand.)

Xu Huang: Is there something we can't do? (he look at Huang Gai and Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: (he was thinking now, and he is thinking quick! As he look around, he thought of an idea) Cao Ren! Go to the machine now, and make it shoot at it!

Huang Gai: What? Are you crazy?

Jiang Wei: Just do it! Once it shoots, we have to run quickly!

Like that, Cao Ren lure the robot to the machine. When the robot set its target on Cao Ren, he quickly evade and run as fast as he could, together with the others. While they run across the bridge, the robot and machine start to bomb, causing the whole area in tremble!

Just before they could exit the entrance, the bridge start to fall apart, and causing Jiang Wei fall. As he thought he gonna fall, he could feel that something had caught his hand. When he open his eyes, he noticed that Wei Yan caught his hand just in time But, it won't hold long, Wei Yan too also had a problem, as the metal he caught from the bridge could not hold the both of them. "Let go, Wei Yan, you'll gonna fall!" Jiang Wei yell, hoping his friend could let him go before the metal got lose. "Me…no…let…go…!" that's the only reply from Wei Yan. "Don't be stupid! If we still hold like that, the both of us gonna fall!" Jiang Wei yell again, but this time, he was trying to open Wei Yan's grip so that he would be the one to fall instead with him.

As Wei Yan struggle with the grip, his others friends seems helpless as they're just right below them a few meter. Of course Ma Chao won't let this happen, he reach his hand out and hoping could caught Wei Yan's hand before he fall. But unfortunately, the metal could not hold last long and broke apart, which causing both Jiang Wei and Wei Yan fall straight down below the building. Seeing this event, Ma Chao could not believe himself that now he had lost two friends at the same time. Although he still grief with their loss, Huang Gai and the others manage to hold him back and quickly escape from that section of building.

Although they manage to escape from that building, but to them, it was a tragedy. They don't know what to do. The chances of survival from that fall might be zero. Like that, they grief for their loss along way back.

* * *

Ok, that all for this chapter.

On next chapter, will they survive from that fall, was it no chance at all? And what kind of adventure will they meet this time?

Stay tune!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior's character.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Other world, other me**

*China, 195AD, Throne Room*

After they watch the screen, they're horrified. They're not sure what had happen to them as the screen gone darker and worst, they don't know whether they could survive from that fall either. Although they knew that it might not be any chances of survive, but deep in their hearts, they could only wish that miracle would come.

As they're still wondering about that scene, Xiahou Dun and Zhang Jiao came in the room, which right now most of them pay more attention on them (although, there's still some of them wondering what had happen in that world)

Xiahou Yuan: Brother Dun, it's about time you've came back! You just miss some of the parts!

Xiahou Dun: Yeah, yeah, like I care… (seems tired)

Cao Cao: So, have you find any clue of how to get them back?

Xiahou Dun: Well, we do, but… (look at Zhang Jiao)

Zuo Ci: (walk towards Zhang Jiao) How does it going?

Zhang Jiao: (he clear his throat and find a suitable words to explain) We manage to meet TaiGong Wang and the others…

All of them: Uh huh…

Zhang Jiao: We… explain to them about these problem, and…

All of them: Uh huh…

Zhang Jiao: …they seems to know how to broke the 'spell'…

Xiao Qiao: What is it, what is it! Told us already!

Zhang Jiao: …it's…it's uh…

Xiahou Dun: They need to complete the whole mission in order to came back.

Now he really say it, most of them were looking at him…with questions on their head…

Zhen Ji: What do you mean?

Cao Ren: Perhaps you should explain to us clearly 'complete the mission'.

Xiahou Dun: Look, like I've told you, they need to complete some sort a mission type, and if they complete the game, they could came back…

Cao Cao: Wait… what do you mean a game?

Zhang Fei: Look! This is not a game we're talking about! It's a matter of life and death!

Taishi Ci: What do you mean they have to complete the missions, what was the missions about? And what kind of missions…?

Now, more and more people gather around Xiahou Dun and Zhang Jiao, they need to make clear, I mean to be sure what is the meaning of this…

Xiahou Dun: (he could not stand it anymore and decided to yell) OK, THAT'S ENOUGH! I'm not sure the meaning either, that's all!

Xiahou Yuan: But brother, you're there right?

Somehow Xiahou Dun just give them a shrug and say that he doesn't know the meaning either. As far as he knows, they need to complete certain things in order to came back. Now, most of them had the looks of disappointment. They really do want their friends back, but how? That's the problem they're having now!

Zuo Ci: (As he looks around at the situation, he thought of something) I'm sure most of you want to know the explanation right? Why don't we let Zhang Jiao told us what he knew from the gods, maybe some of us could figure out what's the meaning, right?

They look at each other, and they nod. If they really want to know a way of how to make them came back, first of all, they need to listen of what Zhang Jiao said. Although not all of them agree, but, what can they do? In the end, they listen patiently as Zhang Jiao started to explain.

_Flashback_

_It was Zhang Jiao who figure that he should ask the gods. Since he could not find any proper answer from the library, nor from the magicians (which from all of the country), he decided to pay a visit to the Gods who had help them once in the battle with Orochi (which he hope they could give them a hint of how to solve the problem)._

_It did not took Zhang Jiao a long time to reach there, as he put a hand sign, and 'puff!'. They had vanish and being transfer to the highest mountain. When they reach the spot, they see nothing on the mountain, it's just only a plain land with a large stone in the middle (which it was said to be a 'spirited stone' probably thousands years ago). When they approached the stone, Zhang Jiao summon FuXi, and he appeared in front of them (see what I mean?)_

_FuXi: Oh, you've came… Long time no see. You know, it's rare that you came here… Is there something the matter?_

_Zhang Jiao: Why, yes, indeed, I have a favor to ask you, which probably you and your friends could help us… (then he told every thing to him of what had happen)_

_FuXi: Oh, I see… so that's really been bugging you…_

_Xiahou Dun: Not only him?! Us too!_

_FuXi: Ah, yes, yes. Anyway, I need to talk to them about these, wait here for awhile, I'll be right back (then he vanish into the thin air, searching for his friends)_

_While were waiting for FuXi of getting a solution, Zhang Jiao calm himself down under the tree and meditated on the air. But what about Xiahou Dun? Since he could not go anywhere, he just sit besides the stone and waited. At first, he still has the patient to wait, but, in the end, he could not bare it anymore. "It's been almost 2 hours! Where the heck he had been!" Xiahou Dun ask with anxious. Somehow Zhang Jiao did not answer him, he still meditate in the air, calmly. Of course this piss Xiahou Dun off! Although he was suppose to keep an eye on him, but this is way too boring for him! Now he really wish that he could go home now and ask someone else to do the job! That's all!_

_As they've wait long enough, the three gods appear in front of them._

_FuXi: Sorry to take this long._

_Xiahou Dun: Jessh, it's about time!_

_Zhang Jiao: (he walks towards them) So, any idea?_

_FuXi: Well, it's not that we don't have the solution, but…_

_Xiahou Dun: Come on, say it! (somehow his mouth was zip up by NuWa which she use her magic to seal his mouth up! Now that he could not open his mouth, his face was full of anger, and if he really had a chance to fight her, he wanted her to pay for zipping his mouth up)_

_NuWa: That's why I hate men…_

_FuXi: (as he looks what NuWa did, he quickly clear his throat and continue their conversation, just in case she's going to do something on him) Anyway, back to the solution, Taigong Wang manage to find the answer, but the thing is… um… how should I say this…_

_Taigong Wang: (this time, he steps in front of him) What he's trying to say was, they need to complete their purposes and they'll able be back!_

_Somehow, the both of them just look at him… Did he just say… complete their purposes? What does that mean…_

_Zhang Jiao: (since Xiahou Dun wasn't able to open his mouth, he talk instead) Pardon me, but, is that what they need to do? _

_Taigong Wang: Yes._

_Zhang Jiao: So, you're saying that, IF they could complete their purpose, then they'll…_

_(somehow, they just nod. Feeling unsatisfied, he pursue the question again) Wait, just what does that means? Why did they being chosen and… how do we know this going to work? (beside him, Xiahou Dun only use his body gesture to ask)_

_Taigong Wang: (he clear his throat and explain more further) You see, we've check and search for the cause and we notice that it had something to do with the future. As we investigate more, we notice that from the year of 2000 onwards, more and more games had created and it create some kind of strange force. As these force had create, slowly it had create some sort like a world like which I should say more or less just like our world. Although I'm not sure whether this is one of the cause and they've accidentally reborn in that world, but, if this is the true, I guess that, even if they've been transfer to that world, as long as they follow the system, then I guess it should be no problem._

_Zhang Jiao was speechless, he don't know whether this should be acceptable or not (although he still don't get what they say). _

_Xiahou Dun: (he really wanted to talk, so he ask NuWa to seal off the spell so that he could talk again) Um… ok, let's assume that it really has something to do with the game from the future, but how do we know this going to end everything…?_

_FuXi: Well… it depends on them, if they manage to settle every single thing, then I guess they're free…_

_NuWa: As conclusion, it's the same thing as we did on the past, once we complete our purpose by eliminate Orochi and his forces, then we'll go back as our jobs had fulfill. Understood?_

*End of flashback*

Like that, they came back and told everything that they know. Just like them, they give the same reaction.

Sun Ce: Ok so far it had something to do with the future and as long as they manage to finish like what the game does, then, they'll…

Gaun Ping: If that's the case, then what would happen to Wei Yan? If he really died from that fall, would that means he…

Xing Cai: Wait, look!

They quickly look at the screen and they're relieve that Jiang Wei and Wei Yan somehow still alive, and injured, probably due to the fall. Although it was a miracle that they still survive but, who would save them in a place like that as that place are full of garbage and barely single one people would pass that place. Just then there was a figure came near to them, it was Lu Xun which he still wears google on it!

*Other World, He Fei, ??*

As he walk nearer, he saw there are two bodies lying on the ground. He look around and analyze the place. He knew there was something happen just now which there was a strong impulse that awake him from the sleep. Although he did not know what's the course, but he definitely sure that these guys had something to do with it.

He check their breathe and pulse, although they're injured due to the fall, they're still alive, probably because they manage to land on these big pale of garbage and it create a small gravity for them to only get minor injure, or unconscious. Since he did not bring any potions with him, he started to think of how to cure these guys and the most important part was, how to bring them back to the old building since he was all alone!

While he was thinking, he took out a 'Crystal' and cried: "Black Mage form!" Then his whole outfit had changed into a rather dark purple DW4's outfit (the design is the same, only the color are different. And yeah, with the hat too) Once he transform, he summon "Float!" on them. They started to float in the air and he quickly grabs their collar and started to walk to the old building before the spells end.

As for Huang Gai and the others, they told everything to Da and Xiao of what has happen just now. The girls cry, they could not believe that they had gone. Throughout the grief, Huang Gai told the ladies to have a day off to cool themselves (since Jiang Wei was not here). At the mean time, since they did not have any clue of where they are, they decided to search for them again, until that day comes, they'll decided what moves should they plan next.

While the ladies were still grieving for their death (which they did not know they still alive), Sun Lei told them that, she knew a man who could help them. Although Da was hesitate at first, but Xiao thinks that if there was a chance, they should ask for his help as the chances might be higher. Da somehow still hesitate as she did not know who he was and how Lei knew this guy since she did not told her about him before?! As she thinks it through, in the end, she agree. Since they going to look for his help, Lei started to show the way where they could this guy. While on the way to search for him, when they ask Lei how she meet him and some sort of those questions, all Lei could gives was a smile and answer: 'it's a secret!'

Back in the old building, just before the spell totally worn off, Lu Xun manage to land them successfully on the flower bed. He quickly search for potion from a box. Since the box was full of 'Crystals' and particularly, he had run out of time, he grabs whatever things he thought would be helpful. When he finds one, he quickly take the 'Crystal' and summons 'Cure' on them before its too late! When he sees the progression are getting better, he gave himself a relief sign, pull the google off and sit besides them, hoping they could awake soon.

Just as he thought he could relief, he felt something was not right. He look around him. There was nothing. _"Am I thinking too much?"_ he thought. As he look at Jiang Wei's face, he saw there was a rather tiny dot moving in his face, but quickly disappear around his neck. Just as he wanted to investigate more, he move himself forward and pull his collar down. To his horror, it was a mark on his shoulder, and it was an Organizations' marking! He took out his blade, and slowly place the sword on him.

Just when he wanted to stab, the door open. It was the ladies. The girls saw everything of what he's trying to do to Jiang Wei. Out of his expectation, he quickly turn back, keep his weapon back and wear a lens or something on his eyes. Of course, the ladies could not let him go. For what they saw, he was trying to kill Jiang Wei while he was still unconscious. Da and Xiao quickly prepare to stand on their battle stance while Lei and Ying quickly wake Jiang Wei and Wei Yan up.

Da: What do you think you're doing! (somehow, he just keep quiet which right now piss them off)

Xiao: Don't think you can get away cuz we're going to beat you off!

Lei: (she wanted to stop them, but her mother doesn't want to listen) Wait, mum, it's not like that! Please don't! the both of you!

Da: Sorry, honey, this guy is dangerous and I don't think it's a wise thing to ask him anymore!

Xiao: Your mum's right! She's trying to kill the both of them. See saw that didn't you?!

Lei: Well, yes, but…(before she could hold them off, Da and Xiao had start a fight with him)

Lu Xun, however, did not fight them. He did not took out his weapon nor neither transform, all he do was just evade their attacks and build up a shield, since Xiao use her magic to cast while Da heals her.

At the mean time, Ying tried to wake Jiang Wei up since she thinks this was crucial! She tried her best to wake him like shaking a coconut tree and it did work out (if you remember how you wake your daddy up especially on Sunday). Jiang Wei slowly woke up and was surprise of what had happen. He quickly stands and stop them!

Jiang Wei: Whoa, whoa, what's going on here!?

Da: Ah, you're awake! Are you alright?

Jiang Wei: Me? I'm fine… What just happen? And how come you girls are here?

Xiao: Well, you see, we try to find where you guys are, and Lei say that she knew a guy who could help us. So when we open the door, we saw that he's trying to kill the both of you!

Lu Xun: That's what you see anyway! (say it calmly)

Xiao: Oh ya? Then tell us why you try to stab in the first place!?

Da: I don't know what's your motive, but if you trying to do something funny… I won't let you go…! (prepare to charge at him)

Lei: Please don't! It must be a mistake, right? (look at Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: If that's what they think, then I have no comment…(prepare himself for another battle)

Lei: No, it cannot be!

As the ladies started the fight, Jiang Wei suddenly interrupt them, again.

Xiao: What is it this time?

Da: Can't you see? He's trying to…

Jiang Wei: Yes, I know, but could you girls give me a seconds, there must be some misunderstanding here (then he walks towards Lu X un. Although the girls does not agree, but he still going) Are you… the one who help us? (somehow Lu Xun did not answer him) Before I was totally unconscious, I saw there was a figure coming to us. Although I can't see properly how it looks, but that outfit… It is you, right? You cure us. Thank You (he bow as he say).

Somehow the ladies was surprise, if this guy the one who save them, then why would he try to stab him?

Lei: See? I knew he would not do such a thing…

Lu Xun: I only doing it cuz I wanted to, but that doesn't mean I wanted to help…(he wanted to walk away, but stop by Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: Wait! Don't go, I haven't got your name yet!

Lu Xun: I have no name, even if I have, I don't have to tell you. Now, if you'll excuse me! (still wanted to get away)

Jiang Wei: Well, at least how should we call you?

Lu Xun: (he thought for awhile) Swallow…

Xiao: Oh, if you are a Swallow, then I am Devil, she is Angel and he is Unicorn! He's asking for name dimwit! (she's really piss off now, but stop by Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: Ok, if that's what we going to call you then…(before he finish the sentence, he felt that his shirt was tucking by something, he look down and he saw Ying try to ask him for attention) Is there something wrong? (Ying did not say anything, she just point at Wei Yan and say that she can't wake him up)

Da: Don't tell me you have…

Lu Xun: Who would bother to kill that guy…(said in a boring tone)

Xiao: Sheesh, how rude! Sis, I don't this guy…

Lu Xun: Neither do I!

Jiang Wei: (he walk towards Wei Yan and wake him up) Wei Yan, wake up, Wei Yan!

Then Wei Yan awake, he was confuse of how he came here. As he look around, he saw Lu Xun standing in front of him and quickly stands up with angry face (if you ever see other's fan fiction, he doesn't really like him)

Jiang Wei: Wei Yan, you know him?

Wei Yan: (still look at Lu Xun who obviously thinks he was out of his mind) Me…enemy…

Jiang Wei: Uh, do you know him? (now he ask Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: (looking at Wei Yan) Well, like I knew him. Even if I do knew him, I think only his mother knows who he was…(this time Wei Yan really angry, he really wanted to fight him out of his mind! But was stop by Jiang Wei)

Xiao: You know, that was mean!

Lu Xun: Hmp! Do I even care?

Jiang Wei: Swallow, could you just stop this for a moment (somehow manage to hold Wei Yan back)

Lu Xun: Looks who talking, just in case you don't know, I don't follow orders from someone like you, especially who you really are…(he turn back, not focusing on them)

Jiang Wei: Do I know you somewhere or do we meet before? You say it as if you knew quite long time ago…

Lu Xun: Actually, no. I don't know who you are, but I do know who you are. (now he look at him, with a glare) You expect me to be an idiot, did you? I saw that mark from your shoulder, only those members had that mark and you are one of them! The HURT!

Jiang Wei: I see, you knew it, but that was long time ago…

Lu Xun: Whatever! Even if that was long time ago, that does not mean you completely out of sin!

Xiao: Hey, knock it off! He say that was long time ago, right? He even quit! Stop be so mean!

Da: Yeah!

Lu Xun: For what I know, because there was such person like you had appear, this whole thing had went wrong, unaccordingly! And the most important thing was, I HATE THE LIKE OF YOU! (stare at Jiang Wei. Now he was speechless, he don't know what to say. He can't blame him either as he was right. Whatever he did would not be forgiven… He could only blame himself for being HURT, the most nastiest and dirtiest job ever!)

Da: So…that's why you tried to kill him? (there was a slight silence)

Xiao: (since it was a dead silence, Xiao couldn't bare this anymore and decided to leave) Jiang Wei, let's just go back! Since he's not a welcoming us, so let's go! (start to push Jiang Wei so that he will move, although Jiang Wei doesn't wanted to)

Da: I agree. (She started walk away) Lei, let go…(look at her)

Lei: Why you are so insists to shoo us go? Is there something would happen?

Da: Lei, just leave that man alone, he's not worth to be talk to (say with an angry tone)

Lu Xun: Just like she say, I'm not a welcoming person, so get lost! (and he turn his back so that he can't see what's their face expression)

Lei, somehow could felt something was wrong with him. She felt that he was a totally different person from the first time she knew. Although he would acted cool and cold hearted, but deep in her heart, she sense that he's just pretend it. But why?

Just when her mother, Da, tried to pull her away from him, suddenly, there was a very large figure came in. He had a very big muscle and his head is bold. As he walk nearer, there were a troops came behind him.

??: What's the commotion here? (although he ask, but you could tell that he was not a friendly one)

Jiang We: Dian Wei… _Why he was here…Don't tell me!_

Dian Wei: So does anyone care to answer? Hm?

Da: Jiang Wei, are they…? (the ladies are scare and hide behind Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: Yeah, the HURT.

Lu Xun: _Jeesh, why lately I got lots of customers here…_ Where's Zhou Yu, aren't he the one always on the job? Oh, now I remember, he got himself punish again, that's sad of him…

Dian Wei: Him? I'm not sure myself either. But that's unlucky for you, you had been our chase after all. Since I'm actually volunteer myself to catch you, which just for today, we'll tried once more, could we? (then he let out a sign of attacking for his forces. The troops now went in front of him and ready their weapons to shoot them)

Jiang Wei: Oh uh, this not good!

Xiao: What should we do!? (started to panicking!)

Lu Xun: (he went to the front, took out a tiny ball and throw it on the floor) Go to the back, now! (started to lead them to the back of the building)

Dian Wei: (Now they had gone in front of him, he commence another attack) Charge forward! I don't care what happen to them, I want that boy whether he's dead or alive! (then, his troops started to move forward and charge. Now that they after them, Dian Wei walk towards the flowers, pick it up and squash it) You won't get away forever, you know that…! (like that, he leave the building, leaving his troops to deal it)

* * *

So what would happen to them next? Will they survive from the troops? Stay tune for next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior's character.

**Other World, other me**

As they pass through the door, Lu Xun quickly lead them to the stairs and escape, "This way!" While they went up, the soldiers who now caught up to them, shoot them non stop! Of course they can't stop on the half way, they need to proceed in order to escape.

Just as they almost got out to the roof, Da accidentally steps on a rotten stairs and fell down to the ground. Now, she was in danger, not only that she sprang her ankle but, this has got half of the soldiers' attention and attack her! "Mum!" Lei yell, she was worried about her mother's safety. Without hesitation, Jiang Wei quickly jumps down and fight the soldiers in order to protect Da. Just when Wei Yan wanted to went down to gives him some help, he was stop by Lu Xun. "You guard the ladies, take them to the roof! Now!" Before Wei Yan could cut him off, Lu Xun had jump down, and this really makes Wei Yan frustration. Once Lu Xun successfully land on ground, he quickly slain a soldier who about to shoot Jiang Wei from behind, "don't let your guard down!" Lu Xun warn. "Well, it seems like we have to keep each other's back then! Jiang Wei reply and together, they fight each soldiers.

While they keep each others back, Lu Xun told Da to heal herself first as he got a plan to get them out of here.

Lu Xun: You, lady who fell down, quickly heal yourself, we've got plan to do!

Xiao: (shout from the top) She have name you know! Her name is Da Qiao and I am Xiao Qiao!

Lu Xun: Whatever! Heal yourself now! (like that, Da quickly heal herself and ready for neat plan)

Jiang Wei: Swal… (just before Jiang Wei could call him, Lu Xun cut him off)

Lu Xun: Lu Xun…(he said cooly)

Jiang Wei: huh?

Lu Xun: My name…

Jiang Wei: (he look at him surprisingly, he didn't expect that he would told his name) Lu Xun… Alright, what should we do?

Lu Xun: (he took out a 'Crystal' from his pocket and throw it to Jiang Wei) You know how to use it right? Then you have five seconds to transform and take her out! (he too took out a 'Crystal' and transform into 'Ninja form')

Jiang Wei: (he quickly equip it on his weapon and summon 'Ninja form'! As he transform to a dark outfit which mostly similar as Hanzo Hattori, he jump back, grab Da's waist and jumps up to the top with Lu Xun) Wei Yan, open the door now! (once he steps on the stairs, Wei Yan open the door and they quickly ran outside and close the door from behind)

Lu Xun: Keep moving! (showing them the direction to go as he started to chanted on the door lock) Seal! (then the door had a sign of 'seal' which only temporary so that it could buy them some time to run away from the soldiers)

Once he successfully seal the door, he quickly ran away with them. As they run for quite some time, they stop. They tried to keep their breathe as they were exhausted. As they had confirm the soldiers were not following them, they take a rest for awhile.

Xiao: Next time, I don't want to run anymore… (fan herself with a fan)

Lei: I don't want either, especially running away from those guys…

Jiang Wei: Are you alright, Lady Da?

Da: (checking her ankle) Yes, I'm fine now.

Jiang Wei: So far everyone alright? (he just receive a nod from them. Once he was sure everyone was alright, he transform to his old self and return the 'Crystal' to Lu Xun) Here.

Lu Xun: (he took it from him. Now that they have secure from those soldier, he started to move out… alone)

Jiang Wei: Where you going? (stopping him)

Lu Xun: Going back, where else?

Xiao: Are you crazy? Those guys just almost kill us and you want to go back there?

Lei: You might got yourself kill…

Lu Xun: I get use all those of things. Those guys would only wanted me anyway, if I still roaming with you guys, surely they'll detect me…

Jiang Wei: Still, you can't go alone. I know what they want from you… But it's not worth it…, how about come with us!

Lei: (she looks happy) Yeah!

Da and Xiao: No!

Lei: Why!

Da : Don't you remember? He almost kill him…

Xiao: …and almost kill us all!

Lei: But! He did save us right?

Da: Honey, you still young, you haven't…(shock her head as unapproved)

Lei: Mum, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm already 13 and I can see things for myself!

Da: I won't allow you to say a word anymore! If I'm not allow, then I won't…!

Lei: Mum, you always like that! You never even tried to hear from me! (like that, they started to have argument, which its kinda scared Ying, Xiao, Wei Yan and Jiang Wei.)

Lu Xun: (as they bickering, Lu Xun could felt that he was not welcoming at all. Instead of watching them argue, he turn back and leave the scene)

Jiang Wei: H..hey! (now, he look at the girls. They knew they had over doing it, but both of them do have their point, it's just that… they're not agreeing on the same point)

Lei: Jiang Wei… (she looks very sad now, as if she's going to cry) Why ?

Da: Honey… we just…

Xiao: (tried to comfort her) Lei, it's alright…

Lei: No! it's not alright! He save my live… if he wasn't the one who save me from Dong Zhuo, I would had became his dessert! I even ask him to help me to retrieve back the pendent from him…

Da: Why you didn't mention it before? (she could felt that she was now regret. After for what she's trying to do and trying to say, she just could not accept for what he trying to do)

Lei: I've tried to, but… you work from day to night in order to raise us up… I don't even know how to say it since lately, the business getting more busier than before and I don't think Jiang Wei could keep it up if we always in deep trouble…(her eye's started to get watery)

It was an awkward silence, none of them felt comfortable until Jiang Wei make a move.

Jiang Wei: *sigh* (look at the ladies) Lady Da, Lady Xiao, I know you might never expecting him ever… but, I was hoping that you could gives him one more chance. Of course whatever he's doing just now might hurt our feelings, but, as far as I see, he's not a bad person. Although something does tells me that he had his own explanation about his doing. (then he turn back and started to chase Lu Xun, which he hopes that he wasn't that far away from them)

As he chase, Lu Xun was not far from them.

Jiang Wei: Hey, wait up! (he tried to stop him but Lu Xun keep moving on). I say stop! (he fasten his pace and manage to stop him.) Hey, I'm calling!

Lu Xun: What?! (feeling annoy)

Jiang Wei: Please, come with us!

Lu Xun: No! There's no way I could went back there, you know why!

Jiang Wei: There should be! Look, Lei told us everything about you and she hopes that…

Lu Xun: So what? Even if I did help, then? I'm doing it as my own will, nothing else! So, just leave me be! (then started to went off)

Jiang Wei: Then… why did you help us in the first place? You could just lay us into these troubles but, you are not. You knew something might happen to us, that's why you acted so cold to us in order to shoo us away and avoid that incident, didn't you…

Lu Xun: *sigh* Even if I do follow you, what would happen to you guys. You as HURT should know all about this, they won't let me go unless…

Jiang Wei: (pat on his shoulder) You don't have to worried about us, if something might happen between us, we'll kick their butt back! What do you say?

Lu Xun: (he thinks through, he really hopes that he did not choose the wrong path and look at him) Alright! I'll follow, but only temporary since my home was attack by those soldiers…

Jiang Wei: No problem! Stay as much as you can! (he gives him a wide smile)

Like that, they walk back to where Wei Yan and the girls are and ready to go back to 'Garden Café'. Although there are some minor silence and awkward 'mood' in it, but they tried not to spoil the atmosphere as what Jiang Wei had told them to gives him a second chance.

Just as they reach the Area's 3 gate, they saw a carriage came out from that area and ready to go to Area 2.

Jiang Wei: That's weird, it's really rare to see carriage nowadays… I wonder who's the VIP is…

So far as he know, only the VIP or the invited one could allow to do so. As they watch carefully who are the one in the carriage, it was a lady. She had a birth mark just right below her left eye, she had a rather half curly short hair and the make up was so thick as if like Lady Noh (which kinda gives them a creep!)

Lu Xun: That was the most ugliest woman I've ever seen!

Lei: You know… she looks familiar, don't you think?

Jiang Wei: Well, kinda…Um… who is she…? I just could not remember…(As he was wondering who's the lady are, just then, he saw Gan Ning and Ma Chao were sneaking quietly behind the carriage, step on the carriage and acting suspicious) What the…?

Da: What do you think they were doing?

Xiao: Should we follow them? (she look at Jiang Wei and waiting for the answer)

Wei Yan: Me…want…follow…

Jiang Wei: (he made a few thoughts and finally came to decision) If that's the case, you girls and Wei Yan shall went back to the café and told them what had happen so far while me and Lu Xun will check on Ma Chao and Gan Ning…

Xiao: Whoa! Why can't we follow you guys!? (they're looking at him with questions)

Jiang Wei: (he go near them and whisper at their ears so that Lu Xun can't hear every single word what they say) Then, would you prefer 'he' with you? You never knows what kind of personality he'll show to them though, especially Huang Gai…(now Lu Xun was curious, he wanted to know what they had talking about)

Da and Xiao: (they of course quick shook their heads as they're disagree of being with him since he had a very indiscipline attitude. Even Wei Yan doesn't agree staying with 'him') No, no! That'll be alright…!

Jiang Wei: Ok then, since we know what to do, then, let move! We'll came back as soon as we can! Don't worry!

Then, the girls and Wei Yan went back to Café and told every thing to Huang Gai while Jiang Wei and Lu Xun following behind their back and check what is going on.

Lu Xun: Do you know them?

Jiang Wei: Wha? Who? Ma Chao and Gan Ning?

Lu Xun: (nod)

Jiang Wei: Well yes, kinda…

Lu Xun: How you meet them?

Jiang Wei: Um…let's see… According to Huang Gai, they just appear from no where and help them. Although we do suspect if they're a spy from Cao Cao, but… they doesn't seems look like it…

Lu Xun: So… have did you ask them where they came from?

Jiang Wei: I do, it's just that, the place they gave me was unavailable in this world, they also mention about… searching for their dead friends in other world and came from a black hole… or something like that…

Lu Xun: I don't trust them!

Jiang Wei: Pardon?

Lu Xun: Don't trust them too much! Never know what kind of trick they're using… especially that guy with a spiky hair…

Jiang Wei: You know… you almost sound like Huang Gai (he gives himself a smile)

Lu Xun: Hmp! Just being cautious, if they do from them! Then I'll be gladly to send them away with this! (pointing a sword of his)

Jiang Wei: You sure do hate them so much…

Once they pass through Area 2's gate, the carriage went straight to a mansion like (it's a bit smaller than you thought) and there was a bodyguard who guard outside the mansion, ask for information about their purpose.

Ma Chao: Well, hello, uh…may I introduce you… Lady Ling! Her name is Ling Ling, so I thought she might be a perfect for tonight's guest…! (he tried to hold his smile while he was trying to think a better negotiation which was suppose to follow the plan. And he was not a good adviser)

Guard: Hm… (he looks at him from top to bottom, he also look at the lady who just gives him a flying kiss and it's almost creeps him off because of her make up!) So, why do you 'send' it to us?

Gan Ning: (seeing that Ma Chao doesn't know how to overcome this situation, he quickly interrupt and solve the problem) You see… she's the hottest and sexiest girl so far we seems and… you know… (he gives a hint of rubbing fingers to gives him a fee for taking her here) Yeah, you got the idea! So I was thinking…

Guard: Oh yeah sure (take a token of money from his pocket and give it to Gan Ning) Here you go! If you'll excuse me, I'll take the lady! There's nothing you need to do here!

Gan Ning: What?!

Ma Chao: But! I thought we're suppose to meet him!

Guard: No, no, he won't meet you at all. All he want to meet was the girl! So back away! (he call the lady down and took her into the mansion)

Gan Ning: Whoa, whoa, hold it right there! I thought we are suppose to meet him!

Guard: (this time he took his gun and point at them) Look! Rules chance and if he don't want to meet you then he won't! So get out of my sight before I shoot!

Ma Chao: Ok, ok… we go! (then, the both of them went off, they hide behind the pillar and watch the girl went into the mansion helplessly)

Gan Ning: You know, the plan is success but HALF! How are we going to follow the plan?!

Ma Chao: That can't be help! They got guns! You want us to died? I just hope that he did not turn off this thing! (he tried to connect the communicator, but somehow, the communicator could not reach them)

Gan Ning: Now, what should we do?!

As they're whining of the situation, they did not even realize that Jiang Wei and Lu Xun was right behind them.

Jiang Wei: Hey, what's wrong?

Ma Chao: Well, I don't know… We are suppose to went in together and now, we can't even went in, our communicator are down, and worst, if they discover who she is, his DOOM!

Jiang Wei: Why? What's that suppose to mean?

Gan Ning: You see, we ask Ling Tong to disguise as a women for distraction and we are suppose to sneak in together and force that pig to talk! And now we can't do a thing! What should we do? Go back?

Jiang Wei: You could just think other plan, that's all.

Ma Chao: That's easy for you to say, we've been trying to think for this plan for so long and this the only result we get! Ever since you and Wei Yan fell from that building, we can't do a single thing correct, and now, you're appearing in front of us as a spirit… we are SOOO failure!!! (started to cry out loud)

Jiang Wei: Why you sounds like as if I have died?!

Lu Xun: …

Ma Chao: Say no more Jiang Wei, on behalf from my justice, I'll tried my best to you…(before he could finish his sentence, his head was slap by Gan Ning) What's that for!?

Gan Ning: Uh… Ma Chao… you're talking to him, right? (he point at Jiang Wei which he thought he saw a ghost!)

Ma Chao: Yeah, I'm talking to him! Why!

Gan Ning: Just in case you still not aware, he did fell from the building right? And so far their body was not discovered yet right… then, do you think…

Ma Chao: (Come to think of it, he was right! Now he started to look scare, for the whole time he was talking to a spirit!) Uh…

Jiang Wei: *sigh* Guys, what are you thinking about! I'm not dead yet! (he walks towards them which make them step back, just in case he really was a ghost)

Gan Ning: St… stay back! I…I'm not afraid of you! (both Ma Chao and Gan Ning was hugging each other as they're so scared of him)

Jiang Wei: I'm telling you the truth! Touch me and you'll know the answer! (he let out his hand and was hoping that they could touch him, which he hopes this could solve their 'misunderstanding')

They give themselves a big breathe and touch him. It did not pass through, and this confirms that he still alive. Somehow, Ma Chao was still suspicious about is this really Jiang Wei. He raise up his hand to touch his face and pinch him, which makes Jiang Wei let out a yelp. Due to his reflection, he gives Ma Chao a slap on his face, which both of their face are equally red.

Ma Chao: It's really you! (now he hug Jiang Wei so tightly that he can't breathe!) I miss you buddy!

Jiang Wei: I…I miss you too… could you let me go? I can't breathe… (then Ma Chao let him go which he quickly took a deep breathe)

Ma Chao: So, what happen to you guys? (he look around but find Wei Yan was no where to be found) Where's Wei Yan?

Jiang Wei: Oh, about that… (then he started to told them what had happen to them during their fall)

Once they got some of the idea about their fall, it was now Jiang Wei's turn to ask.

Jiang Wei: So, what's brings you guys here anyway?

Ma Chao: About this? It's all happen after you guys fall. While we searching for you, we find there was someone suspicious roaming around the café. He act so suspicious that we catch him for integration, and we find out that it had something to do with Dong Zhuo, and …

Gan Ning:…and that's how this plan came. You see, according to this guy, he told us something bad might happen to us! Since he just knew these few part, we're wondering if we could attack him from front and force him to expose his evil scheme…

Ma Chao:… but the problem is, he might had thought this through and set us the trap…

Gan Ning: So, in the end, we decided to use disguise to sneak in since we know that every midnight, four girls had to be presented and would be choose by him to do those thing! But once it was done, they said that most of the girls were gone! As if they just disappear in the air…

Ma Chao: Since it's too dangerous for a girl to do the job, in the end, we decided that one of us should be the one and we choose Ling Tong to be our spy.

Gan Ning: Actually, what we gonna do was, sneak in with him while he attract the guys. Once we meet Dong Zhuo in person, we could get that chance to force him to say out loud and out of here! But now…!

Ma Chao: I'm sure his disguise won't hold long…

Gan Ning: Plus, this stupid thing won't work! We don't know whether he's alright or not!(he took out the communicator)

Lu Xun: That's because its out off battery, idiots! You never use it before?! (since he was facing them from the back the whole time, they did not really realize that he was there the whole time!)

Gan Ning: Like you know how to use it, sparky!

Lu Xun: (this time, he face them with stern eye)

Ma Chao: _Lu…Lu Xun? He was here?_

_Gan Ning: Is this really Lu Xun we knew? He looks… different! Wait! Did he just say…_

Jiang Wei: Oh, almost forgot, he is Lu Xun, he's the one we meet during the fall. Lu Xun, meet Ma Chao and Gan Ning. (Somehow Lu Xun did not say anything, he just kept quiet and stare at Ma Chao and Gan Ning) By the way, Lu Xun, do you have any idea of how to solve their problem? We could help them…

Lu Xun: Not interested…

Ma Chao: Huh? What?

Lu Xun: I said I'm not interested! Even if I do have plan, you should figure it out by now!

Gan Ning: Wait! What's that suppose to mean!?

Lu Xun: If you really think there would be another plan, I said none! Since the disguise was a flaw, why not just attack straight fort? That might work you know.

Ma Chao: Just in case you don't know, they might had set some traps…

Lu Xun: Then, let it be. It's not likely that they did not had any idea after all… Unless you guys are the one who chickening out…!

Gan Ning: Look, if you say we did not have any idea, then that's fine, BUT if you say we're chicken out for doing it, then you're wrong! There must be a way to do so! Of course we have to count out the part which we had to charge fort, that's too risky…

Lu Xun: …and this was the problem. Even if we did sneak in successfully, do you think they did not had set the traps? (now they're silence, he was right. What if they really did set the traps just to trap them. Is there no way to sneak in?)Oh, and let me remind you one more thing, no matter where you go or what you're doing, traps around us. So I advice you not to think so much and just charge forward. That's all!

Gan Ning: _This doesn't make sense, is this really Lu Xun? He never ever thought of something like that… The one I knew, he always think first before he act… But this one, he was totally different person, I know this came from other world, but it's just… Heck! What should I do, old man…_

Lu Xun: Now, if you'll excuse me, I think that's all we should do… (before he turn back, he was interrupt by Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: I don't agree with you!

Lu Xun: Hm?

Gan Ning: If we charge forward, do you not think that would bring more harm? Listen, I have friend in there, and I'll do what ever to take him out, besides…

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun, did you foresee something? Is that why you…

Lu Xun: No, I did not, it's not the same as last time. But anyway, that's the only plan I could only thought that would be the best. Perhaps you had other plan? Do you think yours are better than mine? (he ask Gan Ning deadly, as if he'll grab his soul out of his lung)

Gan Ning: (he wanted to say something, but his mouth could not let his word out. As he thought of a better way to solve, he decided to say it out, at last)

*Other World, He Fei, Garden Café*

At the mean time, after what the girls and Huang Gai told them about their story, Da and Xiao suddenly cried out a loud.

Da: You what?!

Xiao: You big meanie!

Huang Gai: Wait, I'm not mean to… (he was so scare of the girls now)

Da: You took my clothes…to him? That is the newest clothes I've ever wear and I leave it until next year!

Xiao: And you even use my cosmetic? I haven't use it within one year!

Da: Huang Gai, you gonna pay for this!

Xu Huang: _Oh, boy, that is why never take lady's thing without permission…_

Cao Ren: _You are so…right!_

Now, both Da and Xiao walk towards him and ready to punish him for using their stuff without asking their permission. Of course, Huang Gai quickly tried to find a way to avoid this situation, but… unfortunately, there was no one could help him and they could only stands aside and watch. In the end, outside the café, they could heard a loud 'BING!', 'BANG!' BOMB!' and they're wondering what happen in the café. (Of course you should know what it is, right?)

That's all for this chapter. In next chapter, how would they save Ling Tong, but how?

Stay tune for more.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sure some of you had figure out why this scene looks familiar right?

Bingo! Congratulation, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, you are right! Sorry there was no award for you, but since you manage to guess it, I hope that you can sit there and relax, and enjoy this chapter, as this would be the hilarious chapter so far I've had thought!

But of course to some of you who also manage to guess it out, I'm sure hopes that you could enjoy your time for laughing out loud… well… If it is hilarious.

Although it might not be totally the same as FFVII, but I could assure you that this could turn the whole thing upside down!

So, let's start this chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's character.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

*Other world, He Fei, in Area 2*

As they enter a dresser shop, Lu Xun who now cross his arm, stands at the corner of the shop with an unhappy and angry face with it. He just watch them choose the clothes and ask the salesgirl of which clothes are suitable for them (which it was obviously a lady's cloth and they really think these guys are weirdo). As he gives himself a deep thought of why does it has to be like this, his head was covered with a cloth. As he took down slowly, he examined the clothes and it was a lady's cloth! It was a very bright red with some cute lasses around it and it was a rather sexy top (which it could fit his size). He immediately look at the person who throw at him and throw it back to him.

Lu Xun: What's the meaning of this?! (he stare at him with a dangerous eye)

Gan Ning: Well, just in case you still don't get the idea, COME HERE AND HELP US! We run out of time!

Lu Xun: Hmp! That's not my business!

Jiang Wei: Still, we have to do it, unless… we thought of something… (still searching the cloth from the hanging area)

Lu Xun: _Boy, this is crazy… why we doing this again…?_

_*Flashback, probably 30 minutes ago*_

_It happened right before they went in the dresser room and somehow still outside Dong Zhuo's mansion. (if you have seen the previous chapter, this is where this scene continue from here) "So… do you have any idea?" Lu Xun ask, he look at Gan Ning with serious eye which he knew that there was no other way to went in but to charge forward. Just before Gan Ning could gives his opinion, they were interrupted by someone else. _

_Merchant: Hey, could you guys move a side? You blocking it! (he tried to shoo them aside and let himself and other three girls, which follow him behind, to pass through them and walk straight to the guard) _

_Guard: Well, well, what do we have here? (he start to examined the girls)_

_Merchant: What else? Bringing you the girls of course! These are the fresh one, hope he like it, he! he! he! (both him and the guard let out their evil laugh. Who could blame them, these was their daily routine!)_

_As they still laugh, Gan Ning and the others knew something might happen to these girls… well let's just say Ling Tong might in trouble too… Anyway, if these still going on, these girls surely not only became one of his desert, but they might in troubles too because of the missing in space's rumors._

_Ma Chao: We can't let this happen!_

_Gan Ning: These girls surely would became one of his favorite…_

_Jiang Wei: Not only that, they might get themselves kill… (before he could thought of something, Gan Ning and Ma Chao had walk forward them)_

_Gan Ning: Hold it right there! (now he got their attention)_

_Guard: You again!_

_Merchant: You know them?_

_Guard: Yeah, just few minutes ago, these guys just 'sell' a lady here… well, actually an ugly one… Anyway, what's your business here?_

_Gan Ning: Of course I have business here! These girls can't be taken!_

_Ma Chao: Wait, Gan Ning, what you…_

_Merchant: Oh? These girls can't be sell? Why not…? Ah, unless you… (he gives him a cheeky smile)_

_Gan Ning: What the heck you thinking about?!_

_Ma Chao: Listen! These ladies can't be sell, they just can't!_

_Merchant: Then! What's your business here?!_

_Lu Xun: (he walks towards them and whisper at their ears) What are you doing? We can't just bump in like this?!_

_Jiang Wei: Yeah, if we can't find a way out, we better don't interfere… _

_Guard: Just like he say, don't interfere boys, we have business to do…! (he took out his gun and ready to shoot them)_

_Lu Xun: That's does it! I'm charging…! (before he could made his move, he was cut off by Gan Ning)_

_Gan Ning: What do you mean we interfere? Of course we have business here! (now he gives them the cheeky smile which makes them they had a bad feeling about this…)_

_Merchant: Oh? So you have? Like what?_

_Gan Ning: He he… we'll compete against our women with your women!_

_Jiang Wei, Lu Xun and Ma Chao: What?!_

_Merchant: Compete our women huh… Alright, what's the rule?_

_Gan Ning: Simple, we'll let this Guard to settle the winner!_

_Guard: Huh? Me?_

_Gan Ning: Uh huh, you shall choose one of the side of which women you think are the best! Since there are three ladies here, then, we'll get the others three to you and see which are the best! So, what do you say?!_

_Lu Xun: I say you are nuts…! (but his mouth was cover by Gan Ning)_

_Guard: (both he and the merchant look at each other, they don't know whether this was a trick or not. But since it was a compete for women, well, they think there should be no problem) Well, I have no problem with that…_

_Merchant: Neither do I…_

_Gan Ning: Deal then! We'll meet here again another 2 hours, we'll be right back! (then he tried to push his teammates out from their sight while he still cover Lu Xun's mouth back to the market place)_

_Once they reach outside (where the market place held), Lu Xun could not hold his breathe any longer and bite Gan Ning's hand._

_Gan Ning: Ouch! That hurt!_

_Lu Xun: You're the one who hurting me!_

_Ma Chao: Gan Ning, what's exactly are you trying to do back there…?_

_Gan Ning: Can't you tell? I'm trying not to let those girls in! Just in case you forgot… girls are not allow to involve in this mission!_

_Jiang Wei: Ok, I do get the point for being wanted to help them… But, where are we gonna find another women? And it was three of them?!_

_Gan Ning: Well… by now you should know what I'm thinking… (he look at him with some cheeky eye, as if telling him that it has something to do with him)_

_Jiang Wei: Why look at me? (he thought for a while) You don't say you're going to ask Lady Da and Lady Xiao to do this job…!_

_Gan Ning: (he hit his own head) No, that's not the point! Why the heck I would ask those ladies to do it!?_

_Ma Chao: Then, what are you trying to tell us? Where the heck could we find three girls in 2 hours time?!_

_Gan Ning: (somehow, he did not answer anything, he use the same way he look at Jiang Wei and Lu Xun, which Lu Xun started to get his point)_

_Lu Xun: Oh no, oh no no no! You're not thinking what I'm thinking…! (he wanted to get away from here since he knew this was his whole plan)_

_Jiang Wei: Huh? Thinking of what?_

_Lu Xun: Jiang Wei, I would run if I were you…_

_Gan Ning: Oh come on, look at you, you had a beautiful jade face and had a small figure which like a women. While Jiang Wei… well, he did had a girly face with a ponytail and some good body shape with it. So, do you think there was another person could do this? …Hm?_

_Lu Xun: You aspect us to pretend as a women didn't you?! Do that for yourselves, pervert!_

_Ma Chao: Gan Ning, you're not seriously think this would work did you!? (he look surprise when he heard what Lu Xun said)_

_Gan Ning: Then, what could we do? We can't even involve women on this mission as it might get nasty! Unless you have another idea beside charging in, I'm not following that!_

_Lu Xun: For your information, that was the best idea among all!_

_Gan Ning: I'm still not on it!_

_Ma Chao: (now he look at Jiang Wei, which he knew that his face was surprise too, but if this still keeps going on, those girls surely will went in and Ling Tong would have no chance to encounter Dong Zhuo) SO…do you have any idea?_

_Jiang Wei: Actually… that's not a bad idea at all…_

_Lu Xun: (both he and Gan Ning immediately stop bickering once they heard Jiang Wei said that it was not a bad idea) What?! You got to be kidding me…!_

_Jiang Wei: I think his idea was not bad at all and…_

_Lu Xun: Wait a minute, if you think his idea was better and we're following it, I rather die!_

_Jiang Wei: Hm… I know what you mean… But this would gives them less attention then charging in. And I also wondering, if we could successfully went in, then the chances for meeting Dong Zhuo might be…_

_Lu Xun: Stop! Before you continue on saying how this idea could gives us success, let me remind you one thing… WE ARE MEN! How the heck we could overcome those girls as we did not have slim body and beautiful face as they are!?_

_Gan Ning: Well, you could make up…_

_Lu Xun: Yeah right! Just in case you still not aware! The guy you told him to pretend as a women was wayyy to ugly for a women!_

_Gan Ning: Then, we make it better then!_

_Lu Xun: (he hits his own head) You still don't get what I mean, did you! (then, the both of them started to bickering… again)_

_Jiang Wei: So, what do you think Ma Chao, which would you prefer?_

_Ma Chao: Don't ask me! You and Lu Xun the one has to pretend it…besides, if I say its alright this way, I gonna be killed by him! (he point at Lu Xun which he looks at him with an angry face)_

_Jiang Wei: I understand. (He walks towards Lu Xun and pull him aside as he had something to told him, which these makes Gan Ning and Ma Chao curious) Lu Xun, I know this would not please you but, I've decided to do so. (he could see that Lu Xun's face was now full of surprise and wanted to say something, which somehow he could say it out) I know what I'm doing. If we went in together, I'm sure everything would done right, besides, it's not a bad idea, you know…_

_Lu Xun: (he gives himself a thought, if he really choose this idea, then, he has to get ready for his humiliation as he was about to become a women for sure)_

_Jiang Wei: I know it's hard for you to decide, but, we're not doing it alone, right? Remember I told you before? We'll help each other back, no matter what! So, what do you say? Follow us? _

_Lu Xun: Well… (he just keep silence, he really don't want to do this, but, they were right too, if they just charge in, this might alert them and less info might get. He just close his eyes and reconsider of what should do)_

_Behind them, Gan Ning and Ma Chao were waiting them and started to feel curious of what they had done back there._

_Ma Chao: What do you think they're doing? _

_Gan Ning: Who knows? Probably against some of the things we've just thought…_

_Ma Chao: (he had something to ask him, but he could not find a word to ask him. But since this was the perfect timing to ask, he quickly jump to the question and ask) I've been eager to ask you… How do you feel when the time you meet Lu Xun?_

_Gan Ning: Huh? What do you mean? (he look at his direction, wondering why he ask that?)_

_Ma Chao: I mean… do you feel something or anything wrong with him ever since you meet?_

_Gan Ning: Hm… Speaking about that, he does looks different compare to back of the days… You know, I never really see him angry, throwing temper, arguing, being a jerk, all sort of those negative thoughts… (he scratch his head) But you know… it is weird, arguing with him, he usually never do sort of those thing and… the only person we always fight against was me and Ling Tong back of the days… *sigh* I'm not sure was it because it has something to do with this other world thing, but… you know, I'm just glad I've meet him, although he was not the person I've thought so far. Anyway, why do ask this? You think something wrong with Jiang Wei…_

_Ma Chao: Oh, no, no, actually it's nothing, maybe I was a bit sensitive by how they looks so different in this world, it was nothing…_

_Gan Ning: Are you sure? You don't sound it…_

_Ma Chao: Yeah, it's nothing… (he tried to give him a smile, but somehow he could not since he too had some problem dealing with 'him', especially his attitude)_

_As they wait, finally Lu Xun and Jiang Wei came back to them._

_Jiang Wei: Alright we have decided! We'll follow the plan if…_

_Ma Chao: …if what?_

_Jiang Wei: …If Gan Ning could be the third lady…(he quickly shut his ears)_

_Gan Ning: WHAT?! Why?!(now this was shocking, why the heck he would be the third lady!)_

_Lu Xun: It's very simple, since it's yours idea, I don't see the reason why you don't joint us…(he say it in mocking tone)_

_Gan Ning: Like the hell I would! Why don't you ask Ma Chao instead, he was better than mine…_

_Ma Chao: Hey, don't pull me on this!_

_Lu Xun: Well, if you think you could get away with it, no excuse! Since you're the master plan of it, then do it! Or else… we won't do it either…! (now he was challenging him, if he dare to took on this idea, he had to be one of them too. Of course, Gan Ning was not an idiot either, if he really wanted this plan to work on, then he had to accept it) So? What's you think? Unless… you're chickening out!_

_Gan Ning: (As he gives himself a thought, he knew there was no turning back) If you think I'm not dare? Fine! I'll proof to you!_

_Ma Chao: Uh… Gan Ning? Are you sure about this…?_

_Gan Ning: Of course I'm sure about this! (the both of them stare at each other… again)_

*End of flashback*

Lu Xun: *sigh* Why the heck we doing this again… (another cloth cover his face, he took it down, examine and throw it back to Gan Ning) Ha ha, very funny!

Gan Ning: Don't just stand there, help us!

Lu Xun: Yeah, yeah, on my way (he roll his eyes and search lazily, he did not aspect that Gan Ning would take this challenge. At least he think he might not)

Meanwhile, Ma Chao who was gone earlier, now came back with some news with him.

Ma Chao: Hey guys, manage to find any?

Gan Ning: What do you think then… (he raise up his hand and show nothing). How about you then, what they say?

Ma Chao: Nothing necessary, just do as we plan, they'll keep on guard while we settle this first. (he looks at the clock) Well, I guess we need to hurried then, we still have 1 hour to go!

Lu Xun: Not that we don't want to be quick… there's no size for us! Especially him! (he point at Gan Ning which it was obviously no size of him)

Jiang Wei: (came out from changing room) Hey, do you think this was a bit small? I couldn't breathe and… its kinda tight here (touching his waist as it was a bit tight for his waist)

He was wearing a blue purple outfit which had a butterfly sign on it. As they look at him, they shake their head as it was way too freaky for them. Of course Gan Ning and Ma Chao quickly ask him to change back as they recognize that outfit, it was Zhang He's outfit from DW5! (Although he did not had any strong make up as Zhang He, but to them, it was wayyy to creepy)Yuck! They really wanted to turn out! Once Jiang Wei change back his attire, a lady came to them and ask them.

Lady: Hello, is there something we could help? You've been here almost half and hour and you guys seems to be on the wrong place…

Ma Chao: Huh, hai, well, we're actually…

Gan Ning: We're searching for some girls cloth that suit us.

Lady: (now she was surprise by his words, she never thought these words would slip out from his mouth) Uh… a girl's cloth…that suit you…? (she look at them curiously and wondering if they really are weirdo or whatever they are)

Jiang Wei: Please, don't miss understood, you see we're trying to… (then he told every single thing about why they need it so)

Once she got the idea, she told them that there was a man who could help them and he was a tailor, but unfortunately, lately his business was not so good and he's been drinking ever since then. Once they knew there was someone who could help them, they quickly that guy in a restaurant. He was sitting at the corner of the bar and drunk! They walk toward him.

Jiang Wei: Uh… Excuse me? Are you…Wang the tailor?

Wang: Nuh? (he look up at him and the others) Who are you? What do you want from me?!

Jiang Wei: I'm Jiang Wei, these are my friends, we just wanted to…

Wang: Ah… if you want me to help you to create some cloth *hiccup*, better ask someone else… I'm not on it *hiccup* (he start to fall asleep)

Jiang Wei: Wait! We're not…!

Gan Ning: (he pat his shoulder and shove him aside) Let me handle this. (he walks towards Wang) Hey wake up, we not done yet!

Wang: (he try to keep his head up) What is it again…?

Gan Ning: Look pal! We have something for you to do and only you could help us…

Wang: Yeah, like I say, if you want me to make you some men cloth, better give up…

Lu Xun: (he use his blade and strike on the table which makes Wang a shock) Now would you mind to listen? (he ask him with a dangerous tone, as if he was threatening him)

Wang: Ok, ok! I'm up! Sheesh! So, what do you want anyway?

Gan Ning: Well, we need you to help us create some girl's cloth for us.

Wang: (At first, he thought he was listening the wrong thing, due to his drunkenness. But, as Gan Ning and the others tried to explain to him of their condition, he think it through) So, let's make this straight! You want me to make a girl's cloth, for you…

Ma Chao: Well, actually, it was these three…

Wang: (he stood up and examine Lu Xun and Jiang Wei's body) Hm… It's not a problem for these both but he… (now he look at Gan Ning, he could feel pressure in him as he did not make any big size as he is) … he's slightly had a problem… You sure about this, I mean he is a big tough guy with some muscle on it and… (he think it through again of which type of material should he use on him)

Ma Chao: Well, could you do it?

Wang: (At first he did not had the confident to do it, but as he thinks through severe times, he decided to take the challenge) Hm… I think I could work on it! Just give me few minutes, it should be done within these few minutes. I could feel my talent came back! (then he started to walk out the restaurant and head straight to his shop and start to sew their cloth)

Mean while still waiting for their cloth to be done, they decided to walk around the shops and buy some materials which would help them to be more prettier. As they walk pass a hair salon, they decided to buy a hair wig for Gan Ning since his hair was so short and spiky (well, lucky for Lu Xun and Jiang Wei, they don't need one as Lu Xun had a shorter hair which he could fix it while Jiang Wei could just untie his ponytail and let it flow on his shoulder). Once they enter the shop, they tried every wig, of which one are the best. (Of course I should add that most of the salesgirl are curious too of why a big tough guy like Gan Ning need to had a longer hair… it just makes things… weird?)

Once they bought the materials, they went back to Wang's shop. "Ah… just in time! Come on, try it." He shows their clothes, give it to them and lead them to the changing room. Jiang Wei open the door as he had change his cloth. He wears light green, fluffy soft Nilon dress, which it does makes the cloth dancing like a water. He started to look at the mirror and examine his body of how this outfit had fit him perfectly and let go his hair to make it more elegant. Of course Ma Chao was surprise too, he never thought of his entire life, he would see how 'beautiful' Jiang Wei was!

While he still look at Jiang Wei, nonstop, Lu Xun came out. His outfit was more on Lolita's style. His dress was decorated with full of cute laces and ribbons around it, plus, he had a long socks which cover his manly leg and it really does make him as a 'cute' one. As he came out, he just stand aside, without looking at the mirror and wait for Gan Ning to come out. It took him few minutes to settle everything, and finally came out. Most of them were so shock that they don't even know what to say. He had a hot, explosive muscle which expose his arm, he also wear a long tight lower part jeans and it was a some sort disco type. As he step out, Jiang Wei handed him the wig and it match perfect on him.

Now, most of the customer look at them surprisingly shock as they never see a man could transform into a women! Even Wang was proud of it, and he claims that this would be his first inventions of all. Just before they went out, they ask the ladies to borrow their make up equipment to them. Since they ask politely, they gladly borrow them, and they even help them to put it on. Although Lu Xun did oppose for not wanting to do it, but in the end, he was 'capture' and was force to put some make up on him.

Once everything was settle, they pay the money and ready for their next challenge, went into the Dong Zhuo's mansion.

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter. On next chapter, will they successfully went in to the mansion without any problem? And what kind of secret did Dong Zhuo know?

Stay tune for next coming chapter!

Oh by the way, this was not a yaoi! I hope I'm not doing it too far… Anyway, feel safe to read.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright! It's up! I hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry, I know it's still mostly like FFVII, but I'll try my best to avoid it. Gambate!

Disclaimer: I do own any DW character.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

Just before they went in the entrance, they've need to make sure everything was perfectly going well prepare as they're going to confront their worst nightmare… being a women!

Gan Ning: Alright Ma Chao, do you remember what you need to do? You're our only hope to get us in.

Ma Chao: Of course I remember, I even remember our plan… But are you sure I could do this? I mean, for this kind of job, you're better then me.

Gan Ning: You should ask this midget! He ask for it! (he look at Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: Hmp! you deserve it! (of course the of them wanted to quarrel again but was stop by Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: Ok, since there's no problem, once we went in, there'll be no turning back… So… ready?

Gan Ning: Question, does this makes me look fat? (he was pointing his chest and receive a big hit from Lu Xun) Ouch!

Jiang Wei: Then… let's go!

They started to act like a lady and went in the entrance where the guard and the merchant are standing.

Guard: Well, well, look who was here…(he start to examine the 'girls') Hm… not bad, at least it was better then the previous one…

Ma Chao: So, are we in or what?

Merchant: Whoa, hold on! Where's your other friends? Hm?

Ma Chao: Uh… they…

Gan Ning: (whisper quietly at his ear) Hey, cool down and act normally!

Ma Chao: (he clear his throat, he don't want to mess this up as it would be ugly if he mess it up) Well, they're busy!

Merchant: Oh? Why is that so? I don't see any problem from that? (he looks at the 'girls and suspicious) Unless, those girls are…

Ma Chao: Don't give me a damn word! Of course they're not! They just wanted to look for more girls, that's all… (now his other friends started to get worried as this was not as they plan before) You see… they're good looking man, who would resist them? Look at these ladies, they're the one who ask them came here because of their looks! He! He! He!

Jiang Wei: _Ai ya! Don't tell me…_

Lu Xun:_…_

Gan Ning: _Ma Chao?!_

Merchant: Um… (he still suspicious with the ladies)

Ma Chao: (knowing that he's still suspecting it, he continue) Of course its not that all, I'm sure they'll come back with some pretty girls, oh, and I think it should be prettier than yours? Unless you are afraid that you might lose? (he try to mock him which he hope he would not suspecting anything)

Merchant: Hmp! No such thing! Mine was better than yours…!

Ma Chao: Then let the guard decide which is better!

Guard: (Now the both of them look at him, he could feel his pressure running around his body. He quickly clear his throat and look which side had the pretty girls. Of course he has to choose carefully too as his boss , Dong Zhuo was a picky too and he loves pretty ladies. As he examine carefully, he had decided) I vote for… (each both side was so nervous about the result) Ma Chao's group!

Merchant: What?! You got to be kidding me! Them? (he could not believe it!)

Ma Chao: Yes! We did it! (his friends are happy about as they too thought they will not be chosen as they're just pretending it)

Guard: Alright, as we deal, went in now… (he lead the 'girls' into the mansion but was stop by Merchant)

Merchant: Just wait a sec, why my girls are not the one! They're obviously prettier than them and look at them (he point at Jiang Wei and the others) Don't you think they're a bit… (unfortunately he was stop by the guard)

Guard: Sorry ladies, just went inside, they'll be someone serve you…(now he look at the Merchant and try to shoo him away)

Just before they went into the mansion, Jiang Wei secretly gives Ma Chao a hand sign as their plan was succeed and started to work on next move. Once Ma Chao get the idea, he knew it was time for him to do his job.

Once they went in, there was a man standing at the corner and came to them.

Man: Ah, you ladies must be the one for tonight, right? (he just saw them nod their heads) Now, follow me. (He leads them to the upper room. He open the door and ask them to wait inside until they're being summon)

As they went in, they saw another lady in this room. She had a birth mark right below her right eye with a heavy make up, and she wear a red Cheongsam which almost looks like Da Qiao in DW6. Gan Ning of course easily recognize who she is and decided to make fun of her.

Jiang Wei: That's Ling Tong, let's go and meet him…(but he was pull back by Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: Just hold on a sec, let me do this. (then he try to hold his laugh, walk to him and pitch up his voice) Hello, are you all alone? (still hold his laugh)

Ling Tong: (he try to pitch up his voice) Oh why yes, I am. So, you came here too… Did he ask you to came?

Gan Ning: Yeah, he told me that there was someone great here, so he say that I should meet him! But, I didn't knew he trick me… (he cover his face and pretend as if he wanted to cry)

Ling Tong: (now, he was trying to comfort her, which he still don't know is a he) Oh, that's too bad, there, there don't cry. (at the meantime, he also saw another 2 girls in front of him) You girls were tricked too, didn't you… poor girl…

Lu Xun: He think we are a girl…_Oh boy, another idiots who think we are a girl…_(he roll his eyes)

Jiang Wei: Well, at least they do thought we are a girl…which I think is a good thing?

Gan Ning: (he still continue to made fun of him) *sob* He say he love me so much… but, how could he…*sob*(still covered his face and hold his laugh)

Ling Tong: Well, we can't blame our fate, unlike me, I don't want to be here, that stupid pirate guy ask me to come here and what I got? Nothing! If I see him again, I wanted to give him a thing or two! (he started to get piss whenever he mention Gan Ning, which he was the one who volunteered him to came here)

Gan Ning: Oh, the pirate, do you mean Gan Ning? The one always take the bell along with him, half naked and with a big sword?

Ling Tong: Yes, that's him! Wait… you meet him? So he's the one who ask you to come? _Damn you, Gan Ning, I thought this was suppose to be 'no girls allow mission'_

Gan Ning: (this time, he use his own voice)… and does he sound like this?

Ling Tong: Yeah, that's his sound… Um? Come to think of it, you did sound like him…

Gan Ning: Boo! (he open his hand and reveal his face in front of him) It's me, Gan Ning!

Ling Tong: Y…You? (at first he don't believe it, he touch his whole body up and down, and when he saw the bells around his waist, he knew that it was him and it did gives him a shock and fell on the floor)

Gan Ning: What's wrong Ling Tong? Cat got your tongue? Ha ha ha… You should look at how you act just now! You're killing me! Ha ha ha! (he laugh out from his lung. He couldn't believe that this could trick him easily. Even Jiang Wei and Lu Xun also giggle, but a small one)

Ling Tong: Uh? A trick? (in his mind, he doesn't what to act, what he know was, this prank are way too far and he stands up and piss off) You stupid jerk! (try to hit Gan Ning's head) What the hell you thinking, you xxxx!

Gan Ning: Whoa, easy there! I'm just trying to…! (when he saw Ling Tong took out his nunchaku, he knew it was not the time to please him)

Ling Tong: You think it was funny? I still haven't got my revenge on you! You stupid, xxxx, you set me up and now you're here to make fun of me! (still targeting him, which of course Gan Ning evade most of his attack)

Gan Ning: Whoa, that's it! No more! I'm sorry…(he still dodge the attack and run around the room like a cat chase a mice)

Lu Xun: (he just look at them, chasing each other, he could feel that they've been forgotten) Don't you think they have forgotten about us?

Jiang Wei: Yeah… I guess so… (both him and Lu Xun still watching them running around like crazy)

Lu Xun: Aren't you supposed to stop them? He gonna kill him if we still stand here…

Jiang Wei: (give a small smile) I guess you're right. (then, he walk forward to Ling Tong and manage to grab Ling Tong's grip which his weapon almost hit Gan Ning) I guess he does had learn his lesson. (he gives him a small smile)

Ling Tong: (as he could feel his hand was grab by someone, he quickly look beside him, to his amaze, it was a girl who stop him and she's just use a hand to stop him, which he still don't know that actually was Jiang Wei) You… How could you…

Gan Ning: Ah… about time you stop him, I thought I was gonna die out there!

Jiang Wei: Well, it's your fault for making fun of him.

Ling Tong: (this time he was confuse. Gan Ning seems to knew this girl but he could not figure out who was it?) Gan Ning… who is this?

Gan Ning: You still don't recognize? So, our disguise did work out then! Could you believe that? Ha ha ha…

Jiang Wei: Yeah, I guess so (he just smile)

Ling Tong: Hey, quit laughing! I'm serious here, who is she? And come to think of it… why you wearing… like that? (he just realize that Gan Ning was wearing some girly cloth and had some make up on it)

Gan Ning: Duh… you still don't get it? (he walk behind Jiang Wei and grip his hair into a ponytail like, and ask Ling Ton g to look carefully who she really was)

Ling Tong: (he look closer. As he look long enough, he got the clue, it was Jiang Wei in disguise!) Jiang Wei!

Jiang Wei: Yap! That's me! It really took you long enough to recognize us…

Ling Tong: So, you're alright! How did you survive from that fall… You could… died!

Jiang Wei: Well, long story, anyway… (he walk to Lu Xun and introduce to him) This is Lu Xun, he save both me and Wei Yan from the fall. Lu Xun, this is Ling Tong.

Lu Xun: (he just look at him and turn away) Hmp! Not interested…

Ling Tong: Lu…Lu Xun? (he look at Gan Ning just to make sure he was not dreaming) Is it really him?

Gan Ning: Well, yes, but… it's not like what you think… (then he pull him aside so that both Jiang Wei and Lu Xun could not them) You see, he's a bit different in this world… uh… let's just say be prepare, ok? You might get…

Lu Xun: Hey, are you guys finish talking yet?!

Gan Ning: You'll know soon enough… (then he walk forward to them, leaving Ling Tong who still wondering what is the wrong until Gan Ning doesn't know what to say) So, what we gonna do?

Jiang Wei: Now that we had gathered, the chances are on our side now. So, that's what we gonna do, once Dong Zhuo choose whoever one of us, try to hold him off few minutes and negotiates him. Once we ask him, we'll get out of here as fast as possible!

Ling Tong: Ok, I got the point being choose, but what would happen to those not being choose?

Jiang Wei: For what I know, he'll send it to his follower as a toy play… but I guess it was not a problem to us right? Anyway, just improvise with the situation. So far everyone got the idea? (they just nod their head and ready to wait to be summon)

Ling Tong: You know Gan Ning, I never thought you are those kind of person… (he look at him with a cheeky eye)

Gan Ning: Hey, don't get the wrong idea, this midget ask for it! (he look at Lu Xun)

Lu Xun: Well, you deserve it! You're the one who thought of this idea right?

Just as the both of them started to bickering, the man from earlier came in the room and summon them to Dong Zhuo. As they went in the room, the first thing they saw was Dong Zhuo. He sat in the middle of the room with a master bed behind him. Then, a man ask them to form a line in front of Dong Zhuo and ready to choose.

Dong Zhuo: (now he stands and walk towards them. First, he look at Ling Tong who stand at the most left) Hm… this one not bad… (Secondly, he looks at Gan Ning) Not bad, gr… bad girl's feel… (now Jiang Wei's turn) Hm… good, I like it… (lastly, Lu Xun's turn. When the time he look at him, Lu Xun gives him a dirty look and turn his face away from him) An arrogant one, me like it! (Once he finish examine, he went back to his chair and think about who is the luckiest girl he should choose. As he had decide, he point at her) I choose you! (and mind you, this is not Pokemon!)

Once he had decided, Dong Zhuo ask his men to take the remaining girls to the other room and 'play' with them.

* * *

Ok, it's not over yet. Since I don't know who would you vote for, but, just to be fair and square, so I'll divide into four part since there was something wrong with my file, I had put in it up coming chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry about this, there seems to be trouble with my file. So I had to divide it into half. Now shall we continue?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty's character

* * *

**Other world, other me**

(What if Ling Tong was being chosen…)

Now, they're all alone. Dong Zhuo ask 'her' go to the bad as he warm up himself before they get started. (Well, you know what I mean). Of course Ling Tong had to obey, since he disguise as a women, he sit on the bed and wondering, what should he do to this pig, as this was about getting nasty and he had to think quick of how to make him talk of what would going to happen in Area3!

But time was too short for him. When Dong Zhuo finish his warm up, he came out half naked and ready to do his next move… rape 'her'! I mean him… ah whatever, you know who I'm talking about! He knew he had to do something! Just before Dong Zhuo could jump and grab her, Ling Tong somehow got an idea of how to make him talk.

Ling Tong: Wait! Before you grab me, how about we play a little game? (hoping he could say yes. Oh by the way, he's using girl's voice)

Dong Zhuo: (of course he love to, as long as he could rape a girl, he'll satisfied anything) Oh goody, goody, what do you want to play, love?

Ling Tong: (hearing him say those words really gives him a chill) _yeeee, this really gross, better finish this up quick! _Well, it's very simple, if you can't grab me, you have to answer my question, but if you do grab me, then, I'll let you do anything! Ok? _Stay away from me, pig!_

Of course due to his excitement, he agree. So he try his best to grab her while Ling Tong dodge as much as he can so that he won't caught by him! Of course since Dong Zhuo lost the bet, he had to answer everything she ask. But unfortunately for Ling Tong, it was not as he plan to be, Dong Zhuo somehow knew she is a spy and decided to continue to play with her by giving her some riddles (which he thinks this could buy him some time to catch her and torture her)

Just as Dong Zhuo almost grab her, due to Ling Tong's quick reflex, he quickly take out his Nunchaku and directly hit his face. _"__Whoa, that was close!__"_he thought. Now, Dong Zhuo lay on the floor, yelping for pain and call for guard. Within few seconds, he could heard some footsteps close by. As he was ready for the next combat, to his relief, it was his other friends who came to save his day… To be continued.

* * *

(What if Gan Ning was being chosen…)

Dong Zhuo: Whoa, you're a big, tough lady I've ever seen! (he look at Gan Ning with amazement. He never seen a lady with full of muscle!) I bet you work out everyday!

Gan Ning: _Sheesh, of course I work out everyday! _Ha ha, I love to workout! (he try to imitate a lady's voice)

Dong Zhuo: Anyway, better get ready cuz papa going to play some rough on you! Grrr! (then he turn back, took off his cloth and go to the cupboard took out something that looks like a whip!)

Gan Ning: Oh, don't worry, take your time… Uah! (to his unexpectation, Dong Zhuo had half naked, and worst of all, he took out a whip and he was ready to 'play' his game!)

Dong Zhuo: Ha! Do you like it? I thought you might love this kind of game. Shall we start then! (then he start to whip her!)

Gan Ning: Whoa! _Oh boy, this getting crazy! I better get out of here! _(he try to find a way to escape , but unfortunately, the door was lock and he was stuck with him)

Dong Zhuo: Oh, what's the matter, I thought you like rough game, aren't you?

Gan Ning: Well, yeah, but not this type… whoa! (he quickly dodge his attack and find a perfect timing to attack him) _No wonder they say its dangerous for girls_. (As Dong Zhuo keep attacking him, he couldn't bare it anymore and decided to on his own game!) Fine! You want to play rough, I'll show you how to play rough! (then he charge forward. He manage to caught the whip in time, and pull it with all his strength, once the whip was out of Dong Zhuo's grip, Gan Ning quickly use the whip and whip him non-stop on the ground)

Poor Dong Zhuo, now, he was the one being torture and whining in pain, he call his guard for help. As Gan Ning thought this would his worst day of his life, to his relief, it was his friends the one who came in, and started to negotiate him… To be continued…

* * *

(What if Jiang Wei was chosen…)

Dong Zhuo: (he look at him out spacing, he never knew he just meet the most beautiful girl in the world) You know, the more I look at you, the more you look beautiful.. I never thought you are that beautiful… (at the same time, he touch her face and her hair) You're more than Diao Chan… no, Wen Ji, no, Qiao's, no, no! You outstand them!

Jiang Wei: (pretend in girl voice) Thank you! _I never thought this would go that far__…__ By the way, I know who__'__s Qiao__'__s are but__…__ Diao Chan and Wen Ji__…__ Who__'__re they?_

Dong Zhuo: Now, my sweetie, shall we begin? (he grab her body and push her with force on the bed. Once he confirm that she's on the bed, he crawl over her, take off his shirt and ready to kiss her crazily)

Jiang Wei: (seeing this situation, he knew exactly what he was doing next. Just before Dong Zhuo could got his chances, Jiang Wei quickly stop him) Stop! (unfortunately, he could not really stop him. He still continue to do it!)

Dong Zhuo: Oh, don't be like that… You ruin it… (now, he wanted to rape her)

Jiang Wei: _Oh oh, this is not good! _(Just as Dong Zhuo wanted to tore his shirt, Jiang Wei grab his wrist, focus his knee's energy and kick his stomach. As Dong Zhuo yelp in pain, Jiang Wei quickly use his leg to kick him fort, which now Dong Zhuo had fall on the floor)

Of course Dong Zhuo was piss, he knew something was wrong, he quickly call his bodyguard for help. As Jiang Wei quickly regain his position to fight, to his relief, it was his friends who came in… To be continued…

* * *

(What if Lu Xun was being chosen…)

Once they're alone, Lu Xun just stand there, crossing his arm, and show him some dirty looks. Dong Zhuo fells that it might get interesting, so he decided to ask her some silly questions and lead her to the bed. Of course Lu Xun was not an idiot, he knew he tricked him to do those thing. Once Dong Zhuo lead her to bed, Lu Xun just wait for the moment he's going to act.

Dong Zhuo: You're really are arrogant one, aren't you? Oh yes you are, oh yes you are… (he tried to tickle her face, but instead, she turn away and sit on the bed) Oh… you want to play aren't you? Come on, play with papa… (he try to touch her body, but again, she stands and walk to the other side of the bed and sit on it. Although it does piss Dong Zhuo off, but he did not give up. He had finds a way to 'play' with her') Oh come on, you really ruin papa's favorite game… now just let me… (this time, he did wanted to touch her, but this time, once Lu Xun stands, he quickly grab her wrist with force and pull her at the same time, which makes her out of balance. As he knew this was his advantage, he quickly carried her like carrying a bride, and throw her on the bed with his body on it) Now, who gonna got away!

Lu Xun: (he tried to fight and resist, but somehow his strength was not enough for him. He was way too posses with it and he could not find a way to release himself. He quickly use his fire element to fired him off!)

Dong Zhuo: Ahhh!!! (now he was on the floor rolling around in pain)

Lu Xun: (once he got the chance, he quickly jump off the bed, grab his wrist and turn his arm hundred eighty degree behind him, and break his arm) Now, who are the better gamer? (he ask in dangerous tone, as if he could kill him right away!)

Of course Dong Zhuo yell in pain! He yell for his bodyguard! Lu Xun had prepare for this, he had ready for the next attack. Just as he was about to attack them, his friends are the one who came in… To be continued…

[Ok, from here onward, it went normal and it's continued from 'To be continued's note.

* * *

To Dong Zhuo's surprise, it was not his bodyguard who came in, it was the other three girls came in.

Dong Zhuo: Whe… Where's my bodyguard?!

Ling Tong: Hm! Do you need to ask, of course they've had been taken care off!

Dong Zhuo: N…no! Who… who the heck were you?!

Jiang Wei: You want to know? (he took out a 'Crystal' and shout) 'Warrior form!'

Lu Xun: (he also did the same thing as Jiang Wei does) 'Thief form!'

Just as the both of them had change to their old self, somehow, they look at Gan Ning and Ling Tong who still did not change back to themselves.

Lu Xun: What are you still waiting for! Change back!

Ling Tong: Not that we don't want to change back… WE DON'T KNOW HOW!

Lu Xun: (since there's no time to argue, he just hit his own head and help them transform back to their own form)

Dong Zhuo: (once they change in front of him, he was surprise!) You…you are guy …!? And you…! (he saw Jiang Wei, he knew him!)

Gan Ning: Ha! Now you know it!

Ling Tong: It seems it's just only you and us!

The four of them grab him and throw him and on the bed, which makes him no where to run.

Dong Zhuo: Wait! Wait! Don't kill me!

Ling Tong: Well, what do you know? Unless you could answer some of our questions, then, we might let you go…

Dong Zhuo: Please…please ask anything! Just don't kill me!

Gan Ning: Ok, my question. What do your men lurking around? Better answer that, or else… (he show his pirate sword and swing at him, which its just for a scare!)

Dong Zhuo: (seeing his sword makes him trembling) It's…it's nothing! We have nothing to do with that!

Ling Tong: Oh? Are you sure? For what we know, your men did say something might happen in Area3? And he also mention that you had something to do with it! So! Who are you working for! What's your plan! Or else! ( this time, he show his Nuncahku and do some damages so that he might scared him to talk)

Dong Zhuo: (he swallow hard, he knew these guys are talking business, if he told them everything, he'll died too!) Oh, did he?! I didn't knew that! But I swear, I had nothing to do with it especially that 'plan'…_oh, shit! I split it__…__!_ (he could just curse himself for saying that)

Jiang Wei: That 'plan'? What do you know about it!? Who are you working for!? Tell us, or else… (he took out his Trident and make some whooing sound to hint him that he might kill him if he don't say it)

Dong Zhuo: _Oh boy, this is bad!_ I… I can't told you that! If I did… I might get kill…

Lu Xun: (he knew he is a persistent guy. If they gonna integrate like this, it might take few years of asking him. Instead of waiting, he took out his left eye lens and move his face near to him) You better answer us before you got kill… (he look at him by showing his left eye)

Dong Zhuo: (as he saw that eye, it was a yellowish, red hawk eye like. He immediately knew who he was) You… you are from the…

Lu Xun: (this time, he put back his contact lens and took out his blade, which looks like Gan Ning, and point at his neck) Yes… you knew that, did you? So, you should know what I'll do next right? (he ask him with a threatening tone) Let me advice you one thing, tell us everything you knew, or else, you'll died in ugliness before you knew it!

Dong Zhuo: (he can't delay anymore, especially Lu Xun, he knew that he was not the type of person to negotiate, cuz if he still insists, he'll be kill by him anytime soon) Ok, ok, I'll say it! Jiang Gan was the one who behind this and he was about to blow every single thing in Area 3 so that they could accuse everything at anti-Cao company, The Tigers! And it was going to happen anytime soon!

Once they hear this news, they couldn't believe what he just said and without delaying, they quickly ran out from the room, leaving Dong Zhuo behind. Just before they manage to went out, Dong Zhuo wanted to push a button which just right beside his bed, but unfortunately, his hand got fired and when they look what had happen just now. Lu Xun was the one who set the fire in order to stop him pushing the trap button.

Gan Ning: You!…(he wanted to punch Dong Zhuo but was stop by Jiang Wei and Ling Tong)

Jiang Wei: We gotta go! There's no time to lose! (he turn back and quickly ran to the exit door)

Ling Tong: I know what you want to do to him, but this not the time! (Although he could sense that Gan Ning still eager wanted to fight him, but in the end, he gives up the thought and quickly ran behind Jiang Wei)

On the other side, just before Lu Xun went out, he gives Dong Zhuo a deadly glare, and gives him an evil smile. He raise up his hand and set fire in the room, making the whole mansion lit in fire… As the fire getting wilder, Lu Xun leaving Dong Zhuo behind and leave the place silently…

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter.

On next chapter, will they succeed to stop their evil plan? What kind of enemies will they meet? What kind of fate will lead them this time? And what kind of secret they knew?

Stay tune for next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, I know some of these events might still looks familiar as FFVII, but, I'll try my best not to, since I'm also one of FFVII's biggest fan.

Well, anyway, have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty character

* * *

**Other World, other me**

They run as fast as they could as this is not the time they could lose. Just before they pass the Area 3's gate, not far from them, not only they could heard lots of peoples' voice, screaming around in panic and running around crazy, and they also heard some rifles shooting around! "It begun?" Ling Tong ask, he never expect this would happen immediately. As they manage to cut through to the gate, they saw Ma Chao in the middle of the town, escorting the citizen to escape from dangerous.

Ma Chao: (as he escort the innocent, he saw them coming towards him, which he was glad they came!) Hey! (he wave at them)

Gan Ning: What going on here?

Ma Chao: Am I glad you guys came! We have no time to rest, they need our help!

Ling Tong: Does it has something to do with that pig said earlier?

Jiang Wei: I guess so… Anyway, what's the status?

Ma Chao: Right now, they're trying to advance the attack and it's getting nasty! If you asking who's the one we against with? I can't say for sure cuz I've right here just to escort these guys and wait for you guys to come back… By the way, where's Lu Xun? (now that he mention, ever since they ran from the mansion, they did not notice Lu Xun's disappearance until when they look behind of them, they saw Lu Xun trying to cut through the citizens and he manage to pass through them)

Gan Ning: Looks who's the slowpoke… Never thought we would leave you behind like this…(he's trying to tease him and pat his head like a dog)

Lu Xun: (he jerk from his hand) Cut it!

Gan Ning: Whoa, cool down! I'm just trying to…(he wanted to tease again but was cut off by Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: Hey, that's enough! Aren't we have something to do! (he look at him with stern eye)

Ma Chao: Yes, now that we are here, let's help them now! (before they set off, Lu Xun did not move and just stand there, looking around for something)

Jiang Wei: What's wrong?

Lu Xun: (he fells like he had something to say, but somehow he could not form the word and feel unease) Ah…

Jiang Wei: (he look around and wondering what's makes Lu Xun uneasiness) Is there something you don't know how to say? (he look at him with question)

Lu Xun: (as he saw Jiang Wei look at him, he quickly snap back to reality and protest) No, it's nothing! It's just… I don't feel like following you guys…

Gan Ning: What do you mean you don't feel like it, quit fooling around! (somehow Lu Xun just stare at him with stern eye, which kinda piss Gan Ning off)  
Jiang Wei: (he quickly thought of something as he knew that Lu Xun and Gan Ning might bickering again) Oh, ok, if you don't feel any then… let's not force him… (somehow to his unexpectation, Lu Xun handed him a 'Crystal' and turn away from them) Where you going?!

Lu Xun: Where is your shop and where should I go? (he did not look at him but his tone was calm, as if sensing no fear)

Jiang Wei: Uh, just walk straight and you'll see a shop call 'Garden Café'… why are you asking that? And where you go? (but the time he ask, Lu Xun had walk towards the direction he just say, leaving without any answer)

Gan Ning: Nah, just leave him alone! Maybe he got scare!

Jiang Wei: _Why I had a bad feeling about this… _(he look at the 'Crystal' and wondering of why would he give it to him. As he wanted to chase Lu Xun, he was drag by Gan Ning and Ma Chao, and turn to the direction that they need to go) Wait! How about him…?

Gan Ning: Well, if he don't want to go, so be it!

Ma Chao: Helping them are more important than waiting for him… (he could see Jiang Wei hesitate, but for sake of someone's life, he drag him by force and head toward the war zone)

Once they arrive, they could see lots of dead body, laying around, covered in blood.

Ling Tong: This is bad! It's already became war zone! (they look around and examine some of the corpses, some of them are soldiers, and some are their Huang Gai's followers)

Gan Ning: Not only that, this place smells like a trash!

Ma Chao: Quit complain and help us find some survivor…

Gan Ning: I know! It's just that… this place not only had the smell of blood, but… trash!

Jiang Wei: That probably because we're almost reach 'Trashing area'! Once we pass that area, we'll reach Train station.

Ling Tong: Anyway, let's find survivor and ask what had happen like place! (so, they start to find some survivor, hoping they find out what had happen)

While they examine the body, they saw Fang laying on the ground, with some major injuries.

Jiang Wei: Fang! (they quickly ran towards him. As he knelt down, he gently lift fang's head and ask him) Who did this!?

Fang: (he could feel himself could live no more, but, he need to tell them what he knew, especially who they're fighting with!) The HURT… They're…here…

Ma Chao: HURT? What HURT? (of course for them, they don't know a thing from this world, but not for Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: _This is bad, if it was just any ordinary soldiers they're fighting with, we sure could win. But, the HURT? _(he thought for awhile, he didn't expect they would come) …Then, who're here…?

Fang: (he give himself a deep breathe before he was totally pass out) Three of them… one got long hair with strange hand… the other got a strange physical strength and the last one… (he cough, he knew he could go on anymore, but this last person, he need to them as he too was as danger as the others)

Gan Ning: Who's the last guy!?

Fang: …the last one, he looks just like you… You must help… them…(he slowly close his eyes and breathless. Now they had lost one of them, they could feel that their hearts was pierce by a sharp knife! Twisting their grief!)

Jiang Wei: No…_He… he's here?_ (it was bad news to him, if they are here, that's mean they're serious. He gently lay Fang's head and stand up, ready for their worst nightmare)

Ma Chao: We can't just stand here and watch! Let's go! (they agreed. Without wasting time, they quicken their pace and help Huang Gai and the others of their friends.)

Just as they head towards Train Station, Jiang Wei suddenly slow down his pace and stop without his friends notice. He could feels that someone was watching them. He quickly look behind him, but see nothing. He stand there for awhile, just to make sure he wasn't thinking too much due to Fang's word. _"Am I thinking too much?" _

On the other side…

Once they pass through the 'Trashing Area', Gan Ning give himself a deep breathe as he just hold his breathe for so long. "Phew, I don't want to pass that place again!" he say to himself. "Hey!" they heard someone was calling them. It was Huang Gai, Cao Ren, Xu Huang and Wei Yan! They wave at them and run towards them.

Huang Gai: So, have you find anything?

Ling Tong: Yes! It's all Jiang Gan's doing!

Huang Gai: So…Jiang Gan was behind all this! That stupid &^%!

Ling Tong: Not only that! They gonna blow this whole place up and in the end, they'll blame everything on us in order to destroy us!

Huang Gai: So… these rats think they could get on us yeah? I'll show them a thing or two!

Xu Huang: Wait! You say they gonna blow this place up, then, where was it? (somehow, Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Ma Chao just give him a shrug)

Gan Ning: I thought you guys knew where…

Huang Gai: No, we don't! How the hell we know as they attack us in the first place?!

Xu Huang:… not even from our scout! (They just look at each other, they have no clue what would coming up next.)

Huang Gai: (While they're thinking of 'what to do' next', he took out his communication to call Fang) Fang, come in Fang! Can you hear me! Fang… (somehow, no one answer him, as he try one more time, he was stop by Ma Chao)

Ma Chao: Huang Gai… Fang, he had… (he wanted to say 'died' word, but, the word could not spell it out from his mouth, and Huang Gai understand what he meant)

Huang Gai: I…see…(they could see that Huang Gai's are depress with it. For him, Fang was like a family to him. It was not a big surprise for him to feel grief)

Ling Tong: Speaking about Fang, he did mention something about HURT just now…

Huang Gai: (Now this had caught his attention, it has something to do with The HURT!) What? The HURT? What did he say?

Ling Tong: Uh… he say something about three of them… One had a long hair with strange hand, the other one had a strange physical strength, and the last one looks like Jiang Wei…

Huang Gai: WHAT?! Why you didn't say that earlier!

Gan Ning: Hey, how should we know that? We're not from this world… (both Huang Gai and Gan Ning bickering with each other)

Wei Yan: (he look around, he notice that Jiang Wei was not here) Where…Jiang…Wei?

Ma Chao: Oh, Jiang Wei? He's right here… (when he point where Jiang Wei are, he saw no one was behind him and he look at Gan Ning and Ling Tong) Uh… he did follow us… right? (somehow, both Ling Tong and Gan Ning just shook their head, they did not notice that he was not following them either)

Huang Gai: Don't tell me, you leave Jiang Wei behind ALONE?!

Ma Chao: I swear! He did follow us just now, right guys? (he look at them again, hoping they could help him out)

Cao Ren: When the last time you meet Jiang Wei?

Ma Chao: That was… before we enter 'Trashing Area'!

Suddenly, they heard a loud 'BANG' from the opposite direction. It was where Jiang Wei are!

Xu Huang: It came from that direction!

Ma Chao: Aren't we just came from there? (he saw Wei Yan run before them)

Cao Ren: (he start to run towards that direction with Wei Yan) Don't just stand there? Let's go! (they quickly quicken their pace and run towards the direction)

Gan Ning: _Not again…_ (he hold his breathe and run into the 'Trashing Area')

Meanwhile, back to Jiang Wei, which a few minutes before the 'BANG'…

He don't know how long he had stand without moving, but one thing for sure that he was not hallucinating! There was someone out there, spying on them, and he could confirm that it was not just one, but three of them.

He took out his Trident slowly and stay on guard. He's not sure where could they hiding, but if he was about to battle with The HURT, then, he had to be extra cautions as they are very dangerous. He look around his surrounding cautiously, he slowly move himself backward and hold his weapon tight. As he turn to the other direction, suddenly, he had a eerie feelings, tells him to dodge! He quickly move his body to the other direction, and manage to evade the attack! He quickly face his attacker, he had a smirk on his face. "I see, you manage to dodge, I'm impress!" he had a ponytail just like him, he had a bandana on his head, wearing a green armor and he was holding a spear which it could easily extend or shorten at the same time!

Jiang Wei quickly knew who he was, "_Zhao Yun_…" to his horror, he never thought he would meet him and face him in this place. Zhao Yun shorten his spear, facing him confidently, "You know, so far no one could ever evade my attack, especially someone like you…" he look at him with murderous eye, but immediate change his hyper and easy-going mood, "but I guess I just find someone who are worthy to be my opponent then. So what's your name?". Jiang Wei just stood there and kept silence. He knew his style, if he was asking for name, that's mean it was not any friendly fight, but rather, a life and dead battle. Seeing this, Zhao Yun knew he could not buy this, "*sigh* Ok, ok, just to play fair, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Zhao Zi Long, aka, Zhao Yun, would like to fight you! So, state your name on my weapon or else…" he extended his weapon and shift to battle position, giving him a hint that he was serious.

But Jiang Wei still kept silent, he too shift to battle position and ready to fight. Without giving any warning, Zhao Yun charge forward Jiang Wei, giving him an opening attack, which Jiang Wei manage to caught his following attack and both spears are clashing each other. Now the battle started to heat up. Neither of them could give up. They keep attack and block each other's attack, until they had ran out of breathe! "You know, you are a good fighter! You should state out your name!" Zhao Yun huff, he try to caught some of the breathe and continue to attack Jiang Wei, not giving him a chance to rest! Although Jiang Wei also out of breathe, but somehow, he manage to block and encounter his attack just before he strike his next move, "Why should I told you!"

While they still keep on fighting, Zhao Yun decided use his special attack to finish up the fight. He quickly cut off Jiang Wei's attack which causing his defense open air, and jumps up, ready to slash him down. "What the…?" but to his surprise, Jiang Wei manage recovered from his fighting position, and he was ready for another counter attack which his spear strike directly at his heart.

As Jiang Wei thought this would be his opportunity to finish him off, suddenly, both of his hands was capture by strings and his whole body was pulling backward causing him fall on the ground! As he tried to release himself from the strings, he saw a huge figure, who now jumping towards him, ready his tonfa and hit him straight on his head! Just when Jiang Wei thought this would be the end of his life, suddenly, a strange light glow, causing the strings burn up! Seeing this as an opportunity, he quickly evade the hit and a big 'BANG' could be heard.

Jiang Wei stood up slowly, regain his fighting position, and ready to fight as he was not fighting just one, but three (which they stand in front of him now)!

Sun Ce: Agrh! I miss! (he snap his finger for missing it)

Zhou Yu: Next time, don't miss again!

Zhao Yun: Hey, what do you think you guys doing?! You ruin it!

Sun Ce: Hey, we just save your butt! Or else!

Zhao Yun: Still, that was my game, and I don't need your help! (now the both of them staring at each other, getting for a fight)

Zhou Yu: (seeing this just make him sick! He shove them aside and focusing on his job) Look! You could have your whatever game you like! But one thing I want to get this straight was once the friend of yours came back, then we could get out of here and do our thing! Understood? (he look at the both of them)

Zhao Yun: Fine! Until then, we have to work together I guess…

Sun Ce: Hmp! If Zhou Yu said so, then I follow! (the both of them look at each other again and 'Hmp' in the end)

Jiang Wei: _*sigh* just like the old days, they never change! _(he just shook his head)

Sun Ce: So, what should we do with this one? Crush him?

Zhou Yu: I say it's our to have some fun…

Zhao Yun: Hey, that's mine and you're not having him! (Zhou Yu and Sun Ce just gives him a smirk, they wanted to had their game too, which this really makes Jiang Wei out of luck for all of the sudden)

Somehow, his friends came just in time! They call him and quickly stand besides, ready themselves in fighting position.

Zhao Yun: Jiang Wei…So that was his name…_Something tells me I've seen him before…_

Jiang Wei: Boy, am I glad to see you guys! (his face lit up in hope, he was expecting them to come!)

Huang Gai: You're lucky this time young man! Don't leave us behind without telling us! (he was like scolding a small child who did the wrong thing)

Jiang Wei: Sorry! (he just smile at them)

Zhou Yu: Well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of idiots who think they can save the day…

Gan Ning: (he spoke silently at Ling Tong's ear) Wasn't that… Lord Zhou Yu?

Ling Tong: Not only that, Zhao Yun and Lord Sun Ce are here too!

Gan Ning: Oh boy, what could this world turn into…

Cao Ren: What do you guys have business here? Surely not just came in and fight us, don't you?

Zhao Yun: Well, about this question, of course not! We do have our plan you know?

Huang Gai: Then was it something to do with the bomb?

Zhao Yun: (he point at his head) Oh, you did use your head then…Well, yes, it does and we not gonna tell you where we hide it (say it with playing tone)

Cao Ren: Then we'll use force to make you say so!

Gan Ning: Yeah, come on! You got less people than we are…

Jiang Wei: I wouldn't say that if I were you…

Zhou Yu: Oh? Less people you say… (he look at his friends and charge at them)

Now, the battle start again, Zhao Yun as usual targeting Jiang Wei, although Ma Chao and Wei Yan did wanted to fight him, but they were ignore by Zhao Yun and stop by Jiang Wei who ask them to stay of their way. Meanwhile Sun Ce were against Huang Gai with Xu Huang. Xu Huang try to hold him down while Huang Gai shoots because of his physical strength. And lastly, Zhou Yu confront with Cao Ren, Gan Ning and Ling Tong. Even with they much force, they could not stop him due to his Sima Yi's weapon and some of his trickery moves.

As the battles goes, they could not believe themselves that even with this force, they could not overcome them since they just had three of them.

Zhou Yu: What's wrong? Out numbered? I thought you guys are more then that… (he gives them an eerie smile)

Gan Ning: You still see nothing yet! (well the true is, he is piss! He could not believe that this Zhou Yu was better than their own Zhou Yu,. And worst was, he was a psycho! Just like Sima Yi!) Ling Tong, I don't know about you, but I definitely don't like this Zhou Yu (he still try to attack him at all cost)

Ling Tong: Actually, I knida agree with you, I don't like either of them! Look!(he ask Gan Ning to look at the others who obviously was not them from their world. The Lord Sun Ce they knew from this world was too simple minded and had a brute force, just like Xu Zhu while Zhao Yun was a playful person who always prank on someone with his joke and always ask for game!)

Zhou Yu: Soon, everything will blow into pieces once we got 'him'… (meanwhile try to use his string to catch them)

Cao Ren: What do you want to say? Say it!

Sun Ce: Duh! Once we got what we want, then this place gonna bomb!

Ma Chao: Then tell us where you hide it! (he try to evade Zhao Yun's quick attack)

Sun Ce: Are you guys really that stupid? Of course in the 'Trash Area'…

Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun: Sun Ce!

Sun Ce: Opps!

Once they knew where it was, Jiang Wei and Ma Chao and Wei Yan go and search the bomb before it's too late.

Jiang Wei: Ma Chao, Wei Yan, anyone! Go and search it!

Zhao Yun: (he saw Wei Yan on the move, he wanted to stop him but was halt by Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: Your target was me! So eye on me! Go Ma Chao, go with Wei Yan! (he try to halt Zhao Yun as much as possible)

Ma Chao: (he of course wanted to help Wei Yan to search the bomb, but he could not let Jiang Wei dealing Zhao Yun alone. But in the end he decided to follow Wei Yan behind, follow by Huang Gai since he knew they're not from this world)

Jiang Wei: (he was relief that some of them had went to search for the bomb) Shall we continue our fight?

Sun Ce: (he saw Huang Gai went off and tried to stop him) I won't let you!

Gan Ning and Xu Huang: Oh no you don't! (Gan Ning knew stopping his own lord was difficult, but since it was not from his own world, he thought that it was makes no different with other people)

Jiang Wei: The person 'him', who are you mentioning about?

Zhao Yun: Do you need to care? (as he try to pass through Jiang Wei, for some reason, every time he fights him, he reminded him of someone else he knew) _Why I had a feelings that I knew him? This attack… it looks familiar just like… him! No, impossible! Impossible!_

At 'Trashing Area'…

Huang Gai, Ma Chao and Wei Yan manage to reach the place harmless, they quickly separate themselves and look for the bomb (by the way, they did ask how bomb looks like and so on, so that they would not have clueless about it). Since Wei Yan was an expert tracker, he goes to the area where full of garbage gather and immediately start his search. Ma Chao and Huang Gai also tried their best to search every single of the garbage but find out none!

As they tried to search for some more, Wei Yan cried out loud, and got their attention. They went up as fast as could and look at where Wei Yan point. It was a small box that wrapped with a plastic bag. At first they don't know it was the bomb until they manage to heard some ticking sound! "Good job Wei Yan! You found it!" Ma Chao gives him a pat on his back while Huang Gai examine the bomb. He carefully open the plastic bag, the first thing he saw was time meter. To his horror, they only got 5 minutes left! Huang Gai quickly ask the both of run and warn them about this!

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter.

Next chapter, will they manage to run away? And what kind of fate will bring them to! Stay tune for next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any DW character.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

They still keep on fighting, none of them willing to give up! As the battle getting heat up, a helicopter pass by them. It stop in the middle of their battle and The HURT start to gather below the helicopter, ready to leave.

Zhao Yun: Heh, it's about time you come, boldy! (he look up at the helicopter while still keep guard up)

Zhou Yu: So, have you got 'him'? (he sneer)

Dian Wei: (he open the door and standing there) Then why do you expect me to come here in the first place? (he said coolly, showing off his newly caught prisoner's head. It was Lu Xun, who laying there unconscious)

Gan Ning: Hey, wasn't that…! (he was surprise, he never thought Lu Xun would get caught)

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun!

Zhou Yu: Oh? Lu Xun? That's his name? What a pity… even monster like him had a name… (he use his claw hand to cover his face, laughing)

Cao Ren: Lu Xun? So that's the kid that the ladies been talking about…

Jiang Wei: So the 'him' you mention was… (his face started showing anger, he never thought this could happen at the same time)

Zhou Yu: You know, for starter, you really are slow…

Sun Ce: Then why do you think we came here for? (both he and Zhou Yu laugh, mocking them)

Gan Ning: That's does it! (he thought. He really wanted to teach them a two, but was stop by Huang Gai's sudden yell)

Huang Gai: Run! Run now! We still have 4 minutes left! (he run towards them, shoving them to run for their life!)

Ma Chao: It's not a joke! Run! (then, they start to run leaving the HURT and Lu Xun behind)

Zhou Yu: Yes, run for your life! There's nothing you could do here! Ha! Ha! Ha! (then, The HURT get ready themselves to jump on the helicopter.)

As they wanted to run, Jiang Wei somehow did not run. He clutches his fist tightly, he don't want to run! Not without Lu Xun!

Ma Chao: Jiang Wei, what are you doing! Hey! (he saw Jiang Wei run towards the helicopter, charging the member of HURT, alone!)

Jiang Wei: You think you could get away with this? Think again! (his face now showing full anger! He was really serious and he is definitely not in a good mood!)

He runs toward with full force, holding his spear tightly, fight against the odd! The HURT quickly form a formation, letting Zhao Yun fight with him as he would be their first gear. Zhao Yun charge forward, he knew there's no turning back! Once they accept this job, they have to accomplish it, or else… As he charged fort, he use his special strike attack (which looks like DW6), using both of his weight and force to turn the spear around, and jumps up the air to hit the ground. As he thought he had done it, unexpectedly, he saw Jiang Wei jumps over him! Instead of using his own spear, Jiang Wei use the opportunity to grab Zhao Yun's spear and throw it to Dian Wei's direction (who still on the helicopter). Although Dian Wei tries to dodge, but it was too fast for him to evade and this cause his sleeve was stuck with the spear. He tried to get it out, but fail.

Jiang Wei gives them a smirk. As he land properly, he took out his weapon and continue to charge forward. Of course Zhou Yu and Sun Ce could not let this happen. Zhou Yu tried to use his strings to capture him but was dodged by him. As Zhou Yu try one more time, he manage to lock his weapon but Jiang Wei foresee that and use his strength to pull him aside which causing Zhou Yu flying towards Sun Ce who tried to use his Tonfa to strike Jiang Wei.

Since there was no one at the front line, Jiang Wei quickly keeps his weapon behind him and jumps towards the helicopter. At the same time, Lu Xun regain his consciousness. As he open his eyes, he thought he saw a familiar figure that he knew long time ago, but as he look clearly, it was Jiang Wei who now flying towards him, stretching his hand, hoping to get him out of there. He too wanted to stretch out his hand, hoping he could caught Jiang Wei's hand but for some reason his body won't listen to him. He feels so weak due to the previous 'battle'. "_Move, body, move!"_ he thought to himself. Since he could not move at all, instead of letting them risk their life, he yell at Jiang Wei, "Don't worry about me! Just go! Go!"

When Jiang Wei heard what he just say, he carelessly let down his guard. As he thought of why, suddenly, he could feel that his leg was capture by something, and it was pulling him backward by force, sending him towards Sun Ce who now prepare to hit his head with his Tonfa. Just as Sun Ce wanted to do it, Huang Gai shoots at him, making Sun Ce could not focus at Jiang Wei but dodge the shoots. Since Sun Ce fail to do it, Zhou Yu just throw Jiang Wei's body towards Huang Gai and the others (which they successfully grab Jiang Wei on time!).

As Jiang Wei stands up, he wanted to charged forward again but was halt by his friends and as they need to run for their life! The HURT too started to retreats, since they had accomplish their mission, they decided to head back to their headquarter, brought their 'target' along with them. Just before they leave, Zhao Yun looks back at the Area, wondering if he could meet that young kid again as he had a feelings that he knew him long time ago.

Few seconds later, the bomb could be heard and its trembling around that area! Now, everything was destroy. There was nothing else left except some junks with some burning on it, scattering around. Huang Gai and the others manage to leaves the place, but since it was a huge one, most of them were sending flying away few miles from that area and unconscious.

Cao's Company, HURT Headquarter…

Once the helicopter arrive, it landed gracefully. Zhao Yun open the door, letting Zhou Yu and Sun Ce grab Lu Xun's arm (who are unconscious due to the shot from Zhou Yu), took him out from the helicopter and ready to take him in the headquarter. Just before they reach the entries, a man with a white long hair, wearing laboratories' outfit, appeared in front of them. He examines the boy and gives himself a weird laugh, "Oh, you got him, perfect. He he he… Take him in, and make sure he maintains that way…". Both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce just nod their head and take the boy in. As they went in, Zhao Yun and Dian Wei walk towards the man, "Professor Zhang Jiao, is there anything we could do?", Zhao Yun ask. Somehow Zhang Jiao just ignore them, leaving them behind and proceed to the Headquarters. Both Zhao Yun and Dain Wei just look at each other and shrug. They knew his style, whenever he got something new in his hand, he'll just ignore everything and play his part.

"Well done, you've done your job!" another man approach them who wears a weird French Helmet. "Sir Pang De! You should see how I done!" Zhao Yun said cockily but was interrupt by Dian Wei, "Yeah, yeah, that's easy for you to say, you almost outdone by that kid!". "Heh, heh, he's on my list now and we gonna meet each other again, someday…" Zhao Yun reply, his face really do tell them that he was looking forward to it. Both Dian Wei and Pang De just shook their head, they knew that he'll never changed as long as there was challenge out there. "Well, if you have finish your day dream, then go in, we got jobs to do!" Pang De turn away, giggle to himself and walk towards the headquarter, which later on follow by Zhao Yun and Dian Wei.

Back to Area 4...

When they regain their conscious, Ma Chao and the others notice that they were in a room, a nice and comfy one. As they try to stand, they notice that they were healed and they saw the ladies are here.

Gan Ning: Where are we? What happen? (he hold on his head as he felt a bit dizzy)

Xiao: Don't worry, this is our house! You know, you guys are the luckiest one. If we haven't reach there in time, you guys might died!

Ling Tong: Well, I guess we do appreciate with that… Thanks…(he looks at the others, they too appreciate their help) Anyway, where's Jiang Wei and…? (they heard some noises coming from lower floor)

They were curious, so they decided to went down and see what's going on.

Jiang Wei: (he stood up, he did not say anything but look at the huge tower which was right above their Area)

Da: No! That's definitely cannot! That's too dangerous!

Jiang Wei: We gotta go! We need to save him!

Da: But, what would you do then? They're too dangerous and further more, they're way stronger than you guys…

Ma Chao: So, what's going on here? (somehow, they did not reply and keep quiet)

Cao Ren: (Since the situation looks tense, he decided to explain the whole situation that they might face later) These guys wanted to go to Cao's Company.

Gan Ning: If that's the case, then let's go…

Cao Ren: (he just stand there, coolly)… that's easy to say, you see, Huang Gai wanted to go there because he wanted to had a revenge for his comrade, while Jiang Wei wanted to go there because he wanted to save that boy, but Da on the other hand…

Gan Ning: (he just remember Lu Xun) Oh right! Lu Xun! We gotta go and save him!

Da: No, No, No! You guys can't go! No one should go!

Huang Gai: Why not?!

All: Yeah, why not?! (all of them look at Da, which kinda freak her out)

Da: Well, because…

Lei: Uh…Excuse me, (now they look at her. She feel unease, but she need to told them) Sorry, I know I shouldn't interrupt but… there's something I need to tell you!

Da: Lei! Don't!

Lei: But mum! We need to tell them! At this state, he won't make it! (now they really curious, they need to know of why Da keeps stop them and what had happen during their previous fight)

Da: Lei, I won't allow you to say a word about this! We talk about that before!

Lei: (she knows how stubborn her mother was. Instead of pleading her, she ask Xiao for help) Aunt Xiao… please…

Xiao: (she looks at her sister, she knew how she feels too, but in the end, she decided to tell them) Sis, I think we should tell them. (she hold her sister's hand and comfort her)

Da: Xiao… (she looks at the others, they're hoping that she could told them what had happen. As she thinks through, she decided told everything she knew during their battle with HURT) You see, he came to our aid. He came to the shop and ask us to leave that Area. At first I'm don't believe him, but somehow, he seems very serious and we decided to follow him what he say. But…

Xiao: …we're being ambush! Just before we came in this Area, a group of soldiers in front of us and guess what!? Their leader was that boldy we meet at that old building!

Da: We thought we could fight them back, but they took Lei and Ying as hostage, and if we do something funny, then, they'll…

Gan Ning: Then, what happen? Tell us! (which he receive a slap on his head by Ling Tong)

Xiao: Hey! Just let us finish it first! Then, he stands out and ask for exchange, for our lives!

Xu Huang: Exchange? Why did he do that for?

Da: That one I don't know. He says something about they've been after him for so long and this time he'll surrender himself, and make a deal with them, which they need to let us go safely. Although they did do as he say, but the minutes we run for our lives, they shoot him something like sleeping shoot and took him away. We are so scare that time! We don't know what to do… (somehow they just kept quiet, they don't know what to do either)

Jiang Wei: …Did he say something before you left?

Lei: Yes, he did told us not to told you guys about it and he says that he could handle it by himself!

Ma Chao: And you really think that would work? (the girls just kept silent, they don't know what to do)

Lei: Anyway, please save him! He can't handle that just by himself!

Jiang Wei: (now he clutch his fist! He was angry to himself for not foresee that) _Damn! Why?!_

Ling Tong: I guess we can't just sit here right?

Gan Ning: Yeah, we definitely need to go there!

Cao Ren: But do you know where they'll keep him? And do you know where's the place? (they kept silence again. They never thought of this questions either. Just as they still wondering where should they head to, Jiang Wei gave them his idea)

Jiang Wei: I bet they'll keep him in that tower. (he show them the tower which he keeps look at it) That's their headquarter and I think they'll be there.

Xu Huang: That tower? But it's up there! How do we go there?

Jiang Wei: Don't worry, I got some plan in my head. If you guys really think you had prepare for this, then, we'll move out as soon as possible. But I need to warn you, once we went in there, there'll be no way out and this might be another hot battle as we might fight those guys again! So, are you guys prepare for this?

Ling Tong: So, you ready Gan Ning?

Gan Ning: Never better!

Ma Chao: Me too! The last fight might not gives us some advantage, but this time, we'll win for sure! Right Wei Yan?

Wei Yan: Yeahh…

Cao Ren: Hm… I'm in obviously… (Xu Huang just nod his head, he had prepare for this)

Huang Gai: I've been waiting for this moment! Besides, I need to revenge for my comrade too!

Jiang Wei: Ok, since we all are ready, then let's go!

They went out the house with full of pride. They've been waiting for this! Just before Jiang Wei went out, he told the girls to rest assure as they'll save Lu Xun out without any problem. As they pass through Area 3, they saw the whole situation. It was a disaster! Not only it was a mess, but it was gone! None of houses or building were maintain. But things happened and they need to let it go, no matter how.

Now, they had arrive Area 1, Jiang Wei lead them to a secret place which looks like a drain and it was a place that anyone could pass by.

Jiang Wei: Here we are! (they look at the place, it was nothing but only a ladder which lead it through to the upper town)

Ma Chao: Ok, I see only drain and ladder, but why are we here again? (not only he was the one who confuse, the others too are confuse)

Jiang Wei: It's simple. If we need to get ourselves up there, we need to climb this ladder…

Gan Ning: Oh no, Oh no no no! Not that again?! We climb this thing before and… it's tiring…! (of course he's not the only one who thinks this is fun due to the past experience)

Cao Ren: (he too doesn't want to climb) Is this the only way…?

Jiang Wei: Yes, unfortunately… Since Train Station was unavailable, this is the only way could get us up there…

Huang Gai: Ok, if that's the only way… then let's go! Up, up, up! (he start to shove them to climb the ladder)

While they're climbing up on the half way through, they had some questions in their mind and wondering that this could kill the time of boredom.

Xu Huang: Say, Jiang Wei, I've been wondering… what is HURT? You guys did talking about them for quite time… but I have no single clue about it…

Ma Chao: Yeah, I've been wanted to know that, what were they anyway? They don't look normal to me… or for us…(they really wanted to know, ever since they came to this world, they could feel that they still got lots of thing to learn from this earth)

Jiang Wei: (to him, he did not expect this question would come. He tried to finds a way to describe them) Well, HURT is an organization. They usually do lots of dirty thing behind the scene and they do lots of mean things like, killing, assassinate, cheat and so on. For them, they're Cao Cao's chest play. Whenever he ask for, they'll do it for him. But for what I know, they usually do thing secretly, but for some reason, they did not and they usually don't reveal themselves. Anyway, the reasons you think they don't look normal probably because the training they've been through. They had their own system of training and they always had a high expectation about it…

Ma Chao: Whoa, Jiang Wei, you seems to know it in details, didn't you?

Xu Huang: Yeah, it's like you've been walk through this situation before!

Jiang Wei: Well, I uh… (he don't know what to say. If he told them that he once was one of them, then, what kind of reaction they'll have? As he tries to find a way to cover it up, he was glad that Huang Gai help him out)

Huang Gai: Nah, who cares! You could Cao Ren too! He's been soldier before, so I bet he knew a thing or two about that!

Cao Ren: Actually, I'm not quite sure either… Although I did work with them once, well you know… they're not a person that are worthy to be your friend. So, you can count me out!

Gan Ning: Gee, that's a pain! I was hoping you could tell us more about them!

Jiang Wei: Don't worry, everything will be clear once we went in…

Ling Tong: Did you just say something?

Jiang Wei: Uh, nothing!

Huang Gai: (he talk softly so that none of them could hear what they say) Jiang Wei, are you sure about this? They might know…

Jiang Wei: No, it's alright! I know someday this day would come, and I've prepare for that! Don't worry… (he tried to keep his worried face, but Huang Gai knew that he had to confront it someday)

Gan Ning: By the way, why those guy wanted Lu Xun so bad? Did he done something to them?

Ma Chao: I bet he was one them, that's why he say he'll surrender to them…

Ling Tong: But that doesn't mean they had to shoot him down? They could just arrest him long time ago…

Xu Huang: Or, he was a prisoner once? He manage to escape from the cell and they recapture him again!

Ling Tong: You making him sounds like he was a dangerous man!

Xu Huang: Nah, just a hunch…

While they're talking about what's the reason that Lu Xun being caught, Jiang Wei just kept silent along the way, he knew the exact answer of why he's being arrested and he knew that someday these truths would reveal literally.

* * *

Alright! That's all for this chapter!

On next chapter, will they successfully rescue Lu Xun? And the truths shall reveal, but what was it? Once these truths reveal, what kind of fate will it lead to? Besides, is this the truth that they think they could accept?

Watch out for more! Stay tune!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, sorry for the delay. It really took me a long time to update it and I just finish my mid-term exam! Phew!

Anyway, once again… (damn, I really could not get my head out of FFVII!), I use some of FFVII event which I think some of you might get it already, would appeared in this chapter. So… enjoy! (if you're wondering why I done it again, I could only say one thing for sure… Cuz I'm crazy with it! Ha Ha Ha!)

By the way, since it's still Chinese New Year, I'm here to greet all of you a Happy Chinese New Year who are celebrating it! Gong Xi Fa Cai!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's character.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

Few hours later, they manage to arrive at the top of the town. Right before them was a big tower, which written Cao's Company on it. They find a place to hide and started to plan their next steps!

Ma Chao: So… that's the tower we after? That's so high! (both him and the others look at it with amazement, they never saw a tall building just like that and they're wondering how height this building was and how does it build, and so on…)

Huang Gai: Ok, now that we're here, what's next? (he look at Jiang Wei, hoping he could gives a good answer)

Jiang Wei: (he thought for a while and finally decided to use that plan) We sneak in from the back…

Gan Ning: Why not from the front?

Jiang Wei: As you can see, there're several soldiers guarding outside the tower. If we charge forward, not only we got their attention, but trouble to us…

Cao Ren: …and don't forget, you guys still not quite get use with the situation. It'll be too risky for all of us…

Jiang Wei: …plus, I don't know how they'll treat Lu Xun if they knew we're here for him.

Huang Gai: (he too thought for awhile, they did had some point, although he doesn't like to sneak in like a rat, but, for the sake of the others, he too decided to use this plan) Well, it's not a problem to me!

Ma Chao: (both he and the others look at each other, they too agree with it) Ok, if you say so!

Huang Gai: Alright, since there's no object, then, how should we do?

Jiang Wei: As I say, we sneak in from behind. (he point the direction of a back door) You see that? Once we pass through there, we'll use the back door and charge in. Is there any problem? (so far so good, they hear every single word he say and they move out towards the back door. Just before he went off, Huang Gai stops him)

Huang Gai: Are you sure about this? Once you went in, you would…

Jiang Wei: …you don't have to worried about me, I've prepare for this…

Huang Gai: Well… If you insists…(then they walks towards the back door)

Once they reach the back door, Cao Ren opens the door and went in the tower, climbing stairs…again…

Gan Ning: What? Not again… Why do we have to climb everyday?

Ling Tong: Hey, no argue! We did not ask for this!

Ma Chao: Yeah! If we charge from the front, we might get in troubles…

Jiang Wei: …besides, this is the best choice we got!

Gan Ning: OK, ok. _Sheesh! You guys don't have to keep yiedling at me…_ But I got one question, how tall this tower are?

Jiang Wei: (somehow, he just stops there, which makes his friends stops too)

Huang Gai: What's wrong? Is there a problem?

Jiang Wei: (at first he was embarrassed to say it, but since they wants the truth, he scratch his head and say it) Well, actually… It's almost 50th floor height… (now their faces' expression were shown! They never thought that they need to climb to 50th floor height!)

Gan Ning: What?! 50th floor? Are you crazy?!

Jiang Wei: Although it's 50th floor, but we just need to climb until 40th floor…

Ma Chao: Oh no we won't! Do you expect us to climb that high?!

Jiang Wei: Hey, I thought you guys agree on this!

Gan Ning: Yeah, but not 40th floor! I'm going back down! (he wanted to went down but stopped by Cao Ren)

Cao Ren: Sure, suit yourself. If you think you had no problem with those guys then go ahead, but if you're in trouble, we won't help you as we had go our own way!

Jiang Wei: And don't forget! We came here in peace…well, not really…

Huang Gai: Anyway, compare with it, I prefer going up!

Ling Tong: Yeah, Gan Ning, it's just 40th floor… not a big deal!

Somehow, 1 hour later… Most of them were tired and it's just half way through…

Gan Ning: Now do you think it's 'not a big deal'… (he look at Ling Tong with 'I want to kill you's eye)

Ling Tong: Well, you never know how hard it is…

Gan Ning: Never know! My butt! This is torturing! And we've been climbing up like that for hours!

Ma Chao: Uh, Gan Ning, it's just 1 hour…

Gan Ning: So what! (they started to argue with each other)

Huang Gai: Come to think of it, which floor is this? (somehow no one answer him) Hello, I'm asking here!

Cao Ren: Like we would count!

Huang Gai: What?! Then how should we know which floor is it?!

Cao Ren: I bet it's just around 20th floor…

Ma Chao: If that's the case, we're still half way through, right?!

Jiang Wei: That's right! We almost there! _The true is… I don't know which floor is it…_

As they keeps on climbing, they started to get tired…

Gan Ning: Are we there yet?

Ling Tong: Not yet!

Gan Ning: Are we there yet?

Ling Tong: Not yet!

Gan Ning: Are we there yet?

Ling Tong: (this time he was frustrated) I said not yet! And don't ask again!

Gan Ning: But…!

Ling Tong: No more but! If you ask again, I'm going to sit on you and make you walk! (now, Gan Ning dare not to ask. They just keep on climbing until they really could not make it anymore)

Ma Chao: *Huff!* Ok, I give up! I'll rest here for awhile…

Wei Yan: (he too exhausted) Me…too… (then, both of them sit on the stairs)

Xu Huang: Come on, is this what we train for? (Actually he too exhausted, but did not show it out)

Ma Chao: *huff* Hey, we're human… not a god! *huff*

Gan Ning: Besides, we're too tired! (he sat besides Wei Yan and Ma Chao)

Ling Tong: *huff* Come on, don't be lazy! There's still long way to go…

Huang Gai: *huff* That's easy for you to say… (stands besides Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: Look, if you think you still had the stamina to do it, then go ahead! I'm done here! *huff*

Ling Tong: Fine! Xu Huang, let's go! (but before they climb a step, their legs started to felt weak and sit on the floor)

Gan Ning: Look who's talking now…

Cao Ren: (he just shook his head, if this keeps up, they'll surely in trouble) Jiang Wei, I think we should stop for awhile…

Jiang Wei: …I agree… (then, they all sit on the stairs and get a rest)

Since the situation was too quiet, Huang Gai decided to say something…

Huang Gai: Say, Jiang Wei… (This caught Jiang Wei's attention and looks at him)…why you want to save that kid… I mean uh… I heard from the ladies, they say that he's a bit… 'weird' and they seems don't like him… So I was wondering why…(Jiang Wei just kept silence, without reply any)

Cao Ren: Come to think of it, I never really seen him around here before… is he new here?

Jiang Wei: No, he's been staying here for quite some time, it's just that…

Huang Gai: Huh? If that's the case, why we never meet him before?

Gan Ning: I guess because of his jerk attitude so no one even care to know him… (he take it as a joke but somehow was receive by a hit from Ling Tong) I'm telling the facts!

Huang Gai: Even so, we might meet somewhere…(at this moment, Jiang Wei stands up and went up) Where you going?

Jiang Wei: I've rest enough, I'm going up… (then he went up without waiting them)

Gan Ning: What's his problem? (they just watch Jiang Wei going up, wondering of why Jiang Wei's behaving that way)

Once they had rest enough, they continue to climb. Few minutes later, they finally arrive at 40th floor!

Gan Ning: At last… we're…here!!!!! (he stretch his body and gives himself a deep breathe)

Ma Chao: You know, I don't want to see any stairs in my life!

Jiang Wei: Alright, we have no time to rest! Let's go! (he open the exit door and proceed his next plan)

As they proceed to the next floor, they saw several soldiers guarding certain floor. They tried their best to sneak through them and hoping not cause any trouble. "Listen, from here onward was their office, so there'll be some guards around and they might hide Lu Xun somewhere else too, so try to stay on guard. We don't want any problem from that." Jiang Wei advice. He don't want any of them to get in trouble.

As they reach 46th floor, they saw Zhang Jiao who just came out from a room, mumbling something about his precious specimen and walk towards the upper stairs. Once Jiang Wei saw him, he clutches his fist and his heart bumping fast, wanted to chase him down.

Jiang Wei: That's him! We gotta follow him! (then he ran off and chase after Zhang Jiao)

Huang Gai: W…wait! (they too follow Jiang Wei and chase Zhang Jiao) What's going on?

Jiang Wei: It might had something to do with Lu Xun!

All: What?

Huang Gai: How come you know that? You knew him?

Jiang Wei: That's Professor Zhang Jiao. He's the Head from Research Department.

Huang Gai: Zhang Jiao? Never heard of him… Have you, Cao Ren?

Cao Ren: No, this is the first time I meet him… Although, I do heard some weird rumors about him, like… using human to create into monsters and so on…

Jiang Wei: Actually, that's not rumors. He did experimenting and make some research about it. For him, everything is experimental to him. He'll never let it go until success. Nevertheless, we need to find out where he keep Lu Xun before it's too late!

Huang Gai: Ok, now that you explain it, but, what does it had to do with the boy…?

Xu Huang:…and how do you that he had something to do with him?

Jiang Wei: (Right now, he don't care whether he need to answer their questions or not. In his mind, he was focusing on Zhang Jiao and hoping he could find out where they keep Lu Xun)

Huang Gai: (he knew he was serious now, whenever there're something on his mind, he'll never pay attention around his surrounding until he fulfill it. He just let out a soft sigh and let it go, he knows they'll never get through him)

Once they reach the higher floor, they saw Zhang Jiao walk into a laboratory. As they went in, they saw some monster and human bodies were hanging around in the lab. Although they did stop by and see what kind of organ was it, but as they went in deeper, the more freakier it was! They notice that most of the body were being cut out and some had been evolved to another kind of strange body, some sort a monster's type! "You know, this Zhang Jiao was way freakier than our Zhang Jiao…" Ma Chao exclaimed. "I guess I had to agree with you, I guess our Zhang Jiao are better then this one…" Xu Huang admits, for some reasons, he likes the Zhang Jiao they knew. Although they're enemy, but Xu Huang glad that he was not as psycho as this one… (well, maybe he should cut out the facts that he always mention about 'God')

Without wasting time, they quickly went up! Once they arrive, the first thing they saw was Lu Xun who being lock in a big tube, struggling to get out! Of course they can't just sit there and watch! They quickly took out their weapon, ready to hit the tube. Lu Xun, somehow looks surprise! He did not expect they would come! "You idiots! I thought I told you not to come!" Lu Xun yell, while still inside the tube! "Hey, at least say 'thanks', we came here to rescue you!" Gan Ning reply. "You fools! It is a trap! Get out!" Lu Xun tried to shoo his friends off, but unfortunately, they were surrounded by soldiers who now pointing their guns at them!

Then, Zhou Yu and Zhang Jiao came out from the door! They smirk at them. Now, they could feels themselves frustrated and wanted to fight, but they could not. They've been surrounded! And worse, they have no way out!

Zhou Yu: Surrender, you fools! You're totally set in our traps…

Xu Huang: But… how could that be…?

Zhou Yu: It's simple, you guys definitely will come to rescue him of course, and with that, we use him as a bait to lure you out! (he cover his face and laugh)

Gan Ning: Why you… (he wanted to hit him, but because of the situation, he gives up.

Zhang Jiao: (At the same time, Zhang Jiao ordered the soldiers to push the tube out of the room) Ah… my precious specimen, you did your job so well that I wanted to rip your body's apart! Ha Ha Ha…! (he walks towards the door and went out)

Jiang Wei: No!

Zhao Yun: Well, well, we meet again… Jiang Wei… (he walk out and confront him) Never thought I would meet you here…! (he charge towards Jiang Wei which to his surprise, he manage to block his attack)

As Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei fight, the others thought this was an opportunity to fight them back, but was caught by the soldiers in the end, and chaining them up. Seeing the situation, Jiang Wei wanted to help them but was halt by Zhao Yun. As he let his guard down, Zhao Yun quickly strike at his neck! Although Jiang Wei manage to dodge, but most of his collar was torn apart and reveal something else! It was a mark! "That mark…You!" Zhao Yun shout at him! He didn't expect he would meet 'him' again. Somehow Jiang Wei tried to use his hands to cover his mark, but was immediately stop by someone else. As he looks behind, to his horror, it was Pang De. He never thought he was right at his back all this time. Pang De quickly took out a tiger-collar to put it on Jiang Wei's neck.

Jiang Wei, of course tried to pull it out! He knew what's this devices for and the worst thing was, he could not get it out! Pang De just stood there, watching Jiang Wei struggling to pull out. Without sympathy, he took out a remote control and switch it on. Now the whole tiger-collar became a wrapper. It wraps Jiang Wei's neck, and slowly his body and lastly his leg (by the way, it did not makes him like a Mummy, just one or two chain on each part). Once the procedure done, he walks towards Jiang Wei and watching him still struggle to move. Just as Pang De order the soldiers to arrest them, Zhao Yun stops him.

Zhao Yun: Sir Pang De! (he hold Pang De's hand)

Pang De: Don't interfere, Zhao Yun!

Zhao Yun: I know! But, could you let me check one thing! Just one!

Pang De: *sigh* (he gives up, letting Zhao Yun check his thing. At first, he thought he would make his 'childish' prank at Jiang Wei since he could not move. As he watch Zhao Yun grab the boy's shoulder, he started to looks different, and to him, it was not all right at all) Zhao Yun, what is it? Zhao Yun!

Zhao Yun: (he don't know what to say, he does not believe his eyes!) It is you…

Pang De: (now, this really makes Pang De piss off. The last thing he saw was Zhao Yun grabbing the boy's shoulder and this time, he did the same thing! He grab the boy's shoulder and see the reason why Zhao Yun acting that way) That mark… impossible… (he too does not believe himself)

Zhao Yun: It's…it's Bo Yue! (at first, no one seems to understand what he say, but as he say the second time, everyone was surprise by it) It's Bo Yue! I definitely recognize that! That's his mark!

Pang De: _Bo Yue…? It can't be… but aren't he suppose…? _(of course he can't just jump into the conclusion. He needs some proof and decide what to do)

Dian Wei: Zhao Yun, are you sure about that? There's no way that would be him!

Zhao Yun: ( now he look at the boy) Bo Yue? You are Bo Yue, right?

Jiang Wei: (somehow, he just ignore him and resists) No! I'm not Bo Yue, you must have mistook some wrong guy!

Zhao Yun: Don't give me that stupid answer! I definitely knew that mark and I knew who you are! (somehow Jiang Wei still resist, he doesn't want to admit a thing)

Zhou Yu: (he walk towards Pang De) So, what would you do, leader? (cover his face, showing a small smile)

Pang De: (he thought for awhile, and came to decision) Alright, Zhou Yu! Dian Wei! Take those guys to Lord Cao Cao while I'll take this boy to the Identify Room, I need to know who he really is… (Both Zhou Yu and Dian Wei salute him and went off to take the prisoners to Lord Cao Cao. Just as he was about to leave, Zhao Yun came to him)

Zhao Yun: Sir, would you allow me to come with you? I want to know too! So please! (he bow at him, pleading him)

Pang De: (he could only blame himself. He knew him too well) Alright! Alright! You can come! But, your assignment need to be done too! (Zhao Yun's eye bright up and follow him to the Identify Room)

In Cao Cao's Conference Room…

Both Zhou Yu and Dian Wei came in, taking the prisoners with them. As they came in, they salute Cao Cao and stands aside. Cao Cao, who was sitting in the middle of the room, stands up and walks towards them.

Cao Cao: So… these are the one who makes ruckus earlier… I'm impress you guys could come this far… (he touch his moustache and laugh)

Huang Gai: Heck! Like you would! After all what you done, you think you deserve to say that?!

Cao Cao: Hm… Did I just did something? I don't remember… (he turn away, pretending forgotten)\

Huang Gai: Don't play fool! We know what you done in Area 3! You're the one behind all this!

Cao Cao: Oh, I remember, but pardon me, aren't you guys the one who done it in the first place? If only you guys did not oppose us in the beginning, I might let you go…

Huang Gai: Like the hell I wouldn't do that! You tried to kill this planet by using it's power! Not only you've done that, you kill lots of innocent people!

Cao Cao: My, my, is that why you against us? I'm just barely, helping these citizens, to lives in luxurious… was that a sin? Further more, I killed innocent people? Don't make laugh! (he look at Huang Gai, with his evil face)

Huang Gai: Why you ruckus…&^%! (he feels like he wanted to punch him, but he was hold by the soldiers)

Zhou Yu: Lord Cao Cao, you don't have to say a word anymore, that's just waste of time! (he could see that Huang Gai and the others started to move, as if wanted to fight. Watching the whole scene makes him enjoyable and he laughs out loud)

Cao Cao: (he went back to his desk and sits) Well, if you'll excuse me, I have something to be done… (he ask Zhou Yu and Dian Wei to take them out)

Ling Tong: (he tried to release their grip but fail) Ah…You jerk!

Gan Ning: Let us go!

Ma Chao: You won't get away from this!

Behind their back, Cao Cao let out a laugh for his satisfaction. Just before they went out the door, Zhang Jiao came.

Cao Cao: Ah, Professor, how's the progress going?

Zhang Jiao: He, he, everything are fine… Once everything was set up, I'll begin the experiment!

Gan Ning: Wait! You're the one who took Lu Xun away! What had you done to him?!

Zhang Jiao: Lu Xun? So that's his name… Pity, I was hoping to gives him a name too… But, I guess I'll overcome that, he, he ,he…

Ling Tong: Damn you, just answer the question! What have you done, and what do you want from him?!

Zhang Jiao: Oh, didn't you know, he is the most perfect specimen I've ever seen! Ever since he was born, I've been eager to caught him for experimenting, but somehow not, thank to those guys… (he looks at Zhou Yu with evil eye, makes him shivered for what they've done previously) But anyway, now that he was here, I'll use this time to understand him more than ever! Ha Ha Ha!

Cao Ren: That's still not answer our question! What do think he is, some sort a monster?

Zhang Jiao: Actually, yes. (now this really piss them off) You see, he had those 'thing' in his blood and that's makes him a perfect creature! Try to think of this, both parents carried different bloodline and it's a creatures' blood. What happen in the end… puff! A child was born with monster's blood! Cool huh? Ha Ha Ha!

Gan Ning: So, you telling us that that's how you created him?! You monster!

Zhang Jiao: For your contrary, I'm not. You should blame his parents for doing this! You see, his mother was one of SiHuang Mu's descend while his father was… (before he could finish it, Pang De came in for report)

Pang De: Lord Cao Cao! (he made a salute)

Cao Cao: Yes, what is it? Make it quick.

Pang De: It's about the boy from this rebellion, we've confirmed who he was and …

Zhang Jiao: Right, right, say it already, I've still have something to do…

Pang De: (he just roll his eye and continue) For your information sir, he was once our member, Bo Yue! (Hearing this, most of them were surprise! They did not expect that Jiang Wei was actually Bo Yue, and worst, he was a former HURT!)

Dian Wei: Bo…Bo Yue? The one that being executed half month ago? That's… not possible! No one would survive that! Sir, did you…?

Pang De: (he just glare at Dian Wei, asking him to shut up) Do you not think that I'm not surprise? We been check that for three times and it was a positive. Now that he's still alive, what should we do, Lord Cao Cao?

Cao Cao: (he thought for a while, he never expect this would getting interesting.) Ha, ha, as usual, execute him. (Huang Gai and the others were surprise, they wanted to against it but hold by the soldiers again)

Pang De: As your command. (he salute and leaves the room)

Zhang Jiao: Hm… He manage to survive that? Must be my mistake… maybe I should…(he slowly leaves the room and thought of something)

Zhou Yu: _Hm… so that kid still alive… Never mind, I'll play it along…_Lord Cao Cao, what should we do with them? (he look at Huang Gai and the others, hoping Cao Cao could gives him a good answer)

Cao Cao: Hmp! Take them to the prison, and let them stay with their so call 'going to executed' friend. This might be their last chance to meet. Ha Ha Ha…! Oh, and don't forget to reschedule the time, we might execute them too… (then he stands and leaves the room, leaving the rest behind)

Zhou Yu: As you command… (after both he and Dian Wei salute Cao Cao, they immediately took the prisoners to their prison, waiting for their punishment)

* * *

Alright, this ends the chapter.

As you could see, now they're imprison by Cao Cao's forces and waiting for their punishment. Not only that, Jiang Wei was about to get executed while Lu Xun will be Zhang Jiao's specimen!

On next chapter, what'll will happen next! Would they manage to get away!? Would this be their end of their life?! And what kind of secret they've been hiding so far?! As always, stay tune for more!


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, another chapter came! Yeah, I know it's still stuck with FFVII, but… hehe, I'll still tried to change it…

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

Cao's Company, prison…

Now, they were all on their way to prison. The path was rather dark and creepy. Instead build by brick, (as they use to), these whole place was build by metal and equipped with electronic (which lots of camera and some lasers were all around them). As Zhou Yu and Dian Wei lead them to their room, they pass through a room where they saw Jiang Wei, who was now being tight up on the wall with a big 'T ' sign, unconscious. Ma Chao were furious about it, he wanted to against it, but since they're all in bad situation, in the end he gives up the thought.

Once they went in their room accordingly, Zhou Yu and Dian Wei leaves the place, leaving them behind. Ma Chao, who was staying with Xu Huang, holding the cell bar and shout!

Ma Chao: Jiang Wei! Jiang Wei! (he shout out from his lung, hoping that could wake him up)

Jiang Wei: (he slowly open his eyes. As he woke up, he could feels that his hands were arch in pain, but he regain his energy and reply Ma Chao, which he did not expect they would be here) I'm here. Is that you, Ma Chao?

Ma Chao: Thanks god, you awake! I thought they done something mean to you! Are you alright!?

Jiang Wei: Yes, I'm fine! But how about the others? Were they with you?

Huang Gai: Heck, don't worried about us! We're all fine!…except for that boy…

Lu Xun: Who said I'm not here?! (they were all surprise, they quickly went to the bar and look outside. He was just in the last row of the room, which they thought there were no one in there)

Gan Ning: Hey, midget, never thought you'll be here!

Lu Xun: Watch it! (both he and Gan Ning argue)

Ling Tong: Oh, boy, here we go again… (then he tried to stops Gan Ning and Lu Xun)

Huang Gai: Jiang Wei… (now most of them kept quiet, waiting for him to question) I heard they say they're going to execute you…

Jiang Wei: I…see…

Ma Chao: But, why?! Why they gonna do that and… why they call you Bo Yue!… Aren't you…

Jiang Wei: I… I…(he knew someday he need to explain to them someday, but somehow the words could not be form)

Huang Gai: He was once a HURT member, … but because of that incident, he was…

Ma Chao: What…what kind of incident? And… he was a HURT member?!

Huang Gai: That was once…

Ling Tong: But, aren't they our enemy? Then how come he…

Huang Gai: Well… that was because…

Jiang Wei: That's because I've kill both Prime Minister and Vice Minister…

All: What?!

Ma Chao: But… why?!

Jiang Wei: I… I don't know…

Gan Ning: What do you mean you don't know?! Admit it if you've done it!

Jiang Wei: I can't! I can't at all!

Ma Chao: What do you mean you can't?! You did say you kill them right? Then why…

Jiang Wei: I say I kill them, but… I 'did' not kill them! It's not me! I did not done anything! I swear! Even until now, I don't understand why I still accused as criminal!

From far, they could sense that his heart was tremble into pieces. Maybe he did not done it, but if he did not, then who are the one behind it. Although they don't know a thing from this world, but since they've came, they thought that it would not be a harm to knew something from this world, especially when they had stuck in this world.

Ma Chao: *sigh* Ok, let's admit you did not do it then. If you're saying there was someone who try to frame you up… then do you have any ideas who done it?

Jiang Wei: (he thought for awhile, but could not figure who it was) I don't know…

Xu Huang: ok, if that's the case, why don't you tell us what had happen that time, maybe we could sort it…

Jiang Wei: That would be impossible… You see, I don't even remember where I've commit the crime! The only thing I've remember was when the time I woke up, dead body were scattering around. Not only that, bloods are all around me! The spear that I'm holding having some blood on it! But before I knew, I was hit unconscious again and when the time I've woke up again, I've been brought back to Headquarter and they announce my execution. That's all I remember!

M a Chao: Then did you manage to find why you're being accuse?

Jiang Wei: Of course I've tried! Whenever I ask, all they say was these proof had prove that I'm the one who done it! And worst of all, I'm the only one who was at that scene! So, basically, no one could cover me up!

Ma Chao: Then… you'll…

Ling Tong: But! You did executed before right? Then how come you still alive?!

Jiang Wei: I seriously don't know either. The moment I got executed, I thought I gonna died too… but for some reasons, I still survive…until now…

Xu Huang: Then did you ever thought of clear your name?

Jiang Wei: Unfortunately, I can't!

Ma Chao: Why?! Do you want your whole life being as murderer? (somehow Jiang Wei did not answer him, he just kept silent)

Lu Xun: *sigh* Are you guys really that idiots? Think on his side, if you have the same condition as he is, do you think you had a chance to do so?

Gan Ning: Well, I don't care what they think! I'll find a way to clear my name no matter what! (most of them think the same thing)

Lu Xun: Hmp! That was a wise and foolish choice! You guys definitely miss out the whole point!

Gan Ning: What you trying to say?!

Lu Xun: Think of this! When you got executed, would you alive? (they just shook their head) Ok, then, if you got a second chance to alive, do you think you could reappeared again by using your own name and your old-self? (they shook their head again) Then, if you want to clear you name, what would you do?

Gan Ning: I'll go straight and check it out!

Lu Xun: Good, but what if you don't remember anything? Do you think that was not a problem? Forcing to remember something was not a bad thing, but, if you really could not remember at all and went out, searching for the truth dumbly, do you not think this would lead to dead?

Ma Chao: Wait… what're you trying to say… I don't get it…

Cao Ren: What he mean was, he should give up on searching it…

Ma Chao: Hey! There's no way he gonna just give up like that and accuse as murderer! I won't allow it! (the others agree)

Lu Xun: Although clearing names are important, but, you must remember one more thing! He's a dead person and dead person don't walk around! If his name or identity being expose, do you think those guys would let him go easily? (he could see that they had understood what he meant) But since they know he's still alive, I doubt that this time they won't let him go easily nor neither us…

Now, they did not say a word. They never thought this day would come and it's happening really fast! Since it's a pain to knows more about 'dead', they decided to change topic.

Huang Gai: Then, how about you, boy? I heard Zhang Jiao say that you had a monster's blood and you'll became his…

Lu Xun: Just call me Lu Xun. Of course I won't allow him to do that, until I've find a way to escape…

Huang Gai:Ok, how would you do that? Since this place full of soldiers, do you think you could escape?

Lu Xun: Don't underestimate me! I know what I'm capable of and it'll be a piece of cake to escape…

Gan Ning: Then, why you did not escape now?

Lu Xun: (he thought for a while, and giving him a good reason) Not now. As you can see, both mine and Jiang Wei's room were highly equipped with their technology. Without my gadget, I can't get out. Once that time came, I'll free myself!

Gan Ning: Ah… another dead end for us! (he slam himself on the bed)

Ling Tong: Come to think of it, why Zhang Jiao so eager want you anyway? I mean he did mention something about your mother are SiHuang Mu's descend, and say something about you're being special…? Why is that so? (he look at Lu Xun, hoping he could answer him)

Lu Xun: (he just keep quiet, doesn't want to answer him. Although Ling Tong keep asking him the same question, but he just keep quiet)

Cao Ren: SiHuang Mu… Hm… I can't say that for sure, but I do heard that they could communicate with the 'dead' and the world…

Ma Chao: Huh? They could do that?

Cao Ren: I'm not sure… this is just a rumor…

Huang Gai: You don't have to feel so stress, we could just ask Lu Xun right? I mean, since his mother was SiHuang Mu's descend, then, that's makes him one too, right?

Gan Ning: Ha! I would give up on that if I were you! He definitely won't answer that!

Lu Xun: Communicate with the 'dead' and the world are not totally rumors, they're truth! They could even create some 'Crystals' with the world's will. (now, this really gives Gan Ning a shock and fell from the bed)

Gan Ning: Hey! What's with you?! The last time I ask you, you don't even care to answer! (he saw Lu Xun gives him a dirty face, which piss him off!) Hey! (somehow his head was hit by Ling Tong's nunchaku) Ouch!

Cao Ren: Then, were they still…

Lu Xun: No, not anymore. Because of the likes of Zhang Jiao, most of these them had extinct! You could say that I'm probably the last survivor… Even if there was, it's just few of them…(he clutch his fist tighter, feeling anger)

Huang Gai: Then, do you manage to do it?

Lu Xun: Not really, since I'm not as pure as they are, so, sometimes I might not be able to do so…

Ma Chao: Then, right now, would you capable to?

Lu Xun: (he just shook his head) No, I couldn't hear nor nether see it. I couldn't really hear them properly though. But that old building, for some reason, I could hear my mother's voice clearer than other place…

Cao Ren: But… why they're doing this? Is it because they're capable of communicating? Or does it had to do with those blood? (Lu Xun just nod his head, without answering them) Why?!

Lu Xun: Probably because they thought we're special in some ways. You see, they're just human, just like us. They had special ability that beyond human and because of that, they're…

Jiang Wei:…Long ago, these people had exist ever since the birth of the earth. They could communicate and create 'Crystal' with the world. Since they're the only clan who could do that, most of them had became researchers victim and it's getting…

Xu Huang: That's totally unforgivable! How could they do that?!

Huang Gai: Then, how about your father, I heard Zhang Jiao say that he was also…

Lu Xun: (as he heard about his father, he quickly cut him off!) That's enough! I don't want to say a word anymore! (then he lay himself on the bed and close his eyes, hoping to end this conversation)

Ma Chao: What's with him?

Gan Ning: See? Didn't I told you? There he goes again… (he slam himself on the bed again) Then how about you Cao Ren? Do you have any relation with Cao Cao?

Cao Ren: (he had question mark on his head) What do you mean?

Gan Ning: Well, the both of you had the same surname right? So I thought…

Cao Ren: Well… you could say that… (now everyone was surprise)

Huang Gai: What?! Don't tell me all these days you're the one who's been spying on us! (wanted to punch him)

Cao Ren: I just say 'you could say that', not yes I am! Although we had the same surname, but that does not mean we're close! If we're that close, do you think he would just put me in jail? (somehow Huang Gai did not answer)

Xu Huang: That's mean… you guys are not that close?

Cao Ren: Well, you could say that… Ever since our family split apart, we barely knew each other, further more, I did not stay here when I was young.

Xu Huang: I guess you're not that close either… _Poor Lord Cao Cao, I wonder what would he think if he saw this whole thing…_

Ling Tong: *yawn* Could we just sleep now? I'm getting tired…

Ma Chao: Yeah, we don't know what'll they do to us tomorrow…

Gan Ning: Alright, good night!

Then, they started to get themselves a rest, preparing for next day event. As they sleep, they don't know how long they had slept. But there was someone who could not sleep. He keeps turning left and right, and close his ears, hoping to find some peace to sleep! The more he wanted to sleep, the more he gets frustrated and finally, he could not hold it anymore! He woke up and shut Gan Ning's nose, making him could not snore anymore! Gan Ning of course could not breathe and quickly woke up, breathe some air, and look around. He finds that Ling Tong was the one who done it and he gives him a smirk, which gives him a piss!

Gan Ning: What the heck you thinking you're doing? Try to kill me?

Ling Tong: You really don't know a thing, didn't you? You snore too loud, and I can't sleep, idiot!

Gan Ning: What? I'm too loud? Then how about you? You snore that loud too!

Ling Tong: I did not!

Gan Ning: Oh yes you are! (then the both of them keep arguing about their snore. Since they talk too loud, it woke everyone else)

Ma Chao: Hey, what's going on here… (still in sleeping mood and rub his sleepy eye)

Xu Huang: Yeah, that could wake the whole world too… (then he walks towards them)

Ling Tong: Ask this stupid pirate! He snore too loud!

Gan Ning: He should be the one to be blame, he woke us up! (then they stare at each other)

Huang Gai: Hey, if this still keeps up, we won't make it tomorrow!

Ling Tong: (as he wanted to argue, he started to feels strange and look around) Come to think of it, aren't you guys supposed to be in other room? How come you guys are here? (now this really makes them curious! He was right! The cell bar was open and they're…free?)

Ma Chao: I didn't notice that… but how? (they quickly look around the situation and wale the others) Jiang Wei, wake up! Wake up! (he tried not to pull him as he was still tied on the wall)

Jiang Wei: Huh? What's wrong? Huh! Why you're here? Aren't you suppose…

Ma Chao: Actually I'm not sure either, the cell bar open the moment we awake! Anyway, I'm getting you down! (he tried to find something to break the lock, but he could find any weapons around. So he tries to use his bare hand to open it, suddenly the lock open and this makes Jiang Wei fell on him unexpectedly) Ouch!

Lu Xun: Sorry, I thought this had nothing to do with it… (as he push the switch, the only he could see was both Jiang Wei and Ma Chao are struggling to stand as they fell hurt on the hard ground. He went forward and gives them a hand)

Jiang Wei: So, anything about it? (rubbing his arching shoulder since he was tied up there for quite some time)

Lu Xun: um… still don't know about it… (then Gan Ning came in)

Gan Ning: Hey, come and take a look at this! Everything was disaster! (then they follow him along the way and notice that most of the people had died by slashing) Look!

It was indeed a disaster. None of them were alive! As they arrive, Cao Ren knelt by a dead body and examine it, while the others go to the other direction and check the situation.

Ling Tong: No good, everyone was down…But we manage to find back our weapons back…

Ma Chao: But… how? Who done this?!

Xu Huang: I'm not sure, but it's definitely looks like someone who just intrude this place

Jiang Wei: (he just kept quiet, and remembered the day when the time he woke up to find himself murdered someone) _It looks the same…_

Lu Xun: If that's the case, let's get out of here…

As they tried to figure out the whole thing, suddenly, they heard some noises around them, and it was nearer. They quickly took their defense position and ready to attack. Once the timing was correct, they quickly came out and ambush them, but quickly hold it off!

Xiao and Da: Ah!!!

Ling Tong: Whoa! It's you girls! What are girls doing here?!

Xiao: Well, we thought we could give you a hand!

Huang Gai: Like what kind of help you could give? It's dangerous here!

Xiao: But not as dangerous as you're in now!

Jiang Wei: Wait a minute, how did you girls came in anyway? This place is highly secured… then how you…

Da: Oh, about that one, we came from the front door…

Huang Gai: What?! That's impossible! Aren't there supposed to be guards around?

Da: Actually… when the time we came, they're all down!

ALL: What?! (Da and Xiao just nod their head, and told them the situation they just meet)

Cao Ren: So basically, this whole place was done for…

Xu Huang: But who would be the one to do so… Did you girls manage to see who's the one behind it?

Da: (both Da and Xiao just shook their head) No, we don't, but, just before we came to this floor, we heard one of the guard mention about a big tough guy, holding a huge spear, and wearing two strange antenna walking around and slain them, just before he died…

Cao Ren: (somehow he looks surprise! The figure that the girls just mention was totally fits with someone he knew) That's… impossible! Did that guy mention anything like name? (but both Da and Xiao just shook their head) Damn it! (as he thought of something, suddenly, something came through his mind. He quickly examine some of the bodies and came to conclusion) It is him… but, how? I thought he…wait, don't tell me… (he mumble as the others feels weird about it)

Xu Huang: Hey, what's wrong?

Cao Ren: (he look at them, and told them about his conclusion) I know who done this! It's Lu Bu! (now, they were all shock! Especially Lu Xun, he seems very scared about it)

Huang Gai: Are you sure about this? I heard that he had died two years ago…

Cao Ren: It must be him, these cut, only he was capable to do it! Wait! Don't tell me… (then he quickly ran to upper floor. Of course the others felt weird about it and decided to follow him)

Xu Huang: Hey, wait up! What's going on?

Cao Ren: I'll explain to you later! I need to find him before its too late!

Then, they pass through the laboratory and notice that most of the specimen had gone! But to them, it's not important, they quickly follow Cao Ren to the highest floor, which was Cao Cao's Conference Room. As they enter the room, they saw Cao Cao lay on the floor, breathless. Cao Ren of course quickly finds Lu Bu while the others examine the place.

Ma Chao: Could he really done that? (just as he was about to search the other side of the room, there was someone else came out and decided to leaves the room) Catch him! (Gan Ning quickly runs towards him and catch him, started to integrated him)

Jiang Wei: That's… Jiang Gan!

Huang Gai: So, you're the one who destroy Area 3!

Gan Ning: Tell us! What do you know about this?!

Jiang Gan: Please, don't kill me! Please!

Huang Gai: Oh no you don't! The last time you blasted the whole Area and now you're begging for mercy?! Give me a break!

Jiang Gan: Wait! I could told you anything… I swear!

Cao Ren: Then, tell us, who done this?! Is it Lu Bu?

But, before Jiang Gan could answer it, there was another sound came from outside and it's a helicopter. Since they let off their guard, Jiang Gan quickly use this chance to run away. Although Gan Ning wanted to chase him, but he decided not to and follow the others. As they reach outside, they saw another figure stand at the balcony. He had a cold, blue eyes and he had a rather dark, short hair. Jiang Wei quickly recognize who it was and confront him (of course Gan Ning and the others knew him too since they came from the other world).

Jiang Wei: Cao Pi!

Cao Pi: (he look at them with evil eye) Oh, I didn't expect this would come, welcome to my Company…uh, who are you again… Ah, I remember now, the one that been fussing us lately…

Huang Gai: Heck! If it's not because of you guy, I wouldn't do that!

Cao Pi: My, I don't understand what you're talking about, but anyway, since you guys are here, I'll hereby announce that I would be the Head of Cao Company and you guys are about to meet doom!

Ma Chao: What?!

Ling Tong: Your father just died! At least just pay him some respect before you took the position! Don't you have sense of honor?!

Cao Pi: Well, I don't. You see, I've been eager wanted to take this position ever since I was young. Now that he had died, there's nothing could stop me and neither do you… (he let out a sign, asking the troops came in and arrest them)

Gan Ning: Damn! We're surrounded!

Cao Pi: Now that you've just make a mess here, you'll pay for what you done. (he could see that their faces' expression)

Huang Gai: What's the meaning of this?!

Gan Ning: You rotten! We haven't done a thing yet!

Cao Ren: If you're saying this whole mess was done by us, then you're wrong! It's Lu Bu!

Cao Pi: Lu Bu? Do you think that I'm a fool? There's no one here except you guys. Since only you guys are here, then I guess we'll have choice but… (before he could complete his word, he was attacked by Jiang Wei, who suddenly strike towards him and he manage to block his attack in time) You…!I know you! You're Bo Yue…! Ha! Don't think that because we haven't this each other so long and you could do whatever you like, and it's not gonna happen! (he pushed him back)

Jiang Wei: Get out, now!

Ma Chao: But! (they don't know what to do, if they leave Jiang Wei alone, he'll get in trouble)

Cao Pi: I don't think so! (he wanted to order his men to attack them but was halt by Jiang Wei)

Lu Xun: (he quickly steps forward and throw a tiny ball) Cover your eyes! (although they don't know what's going on, they quickly shut their eyes. As they do so, smokes were all around them and they quickly take this chance to run as fast as they could)

Since they had run away, Jiang Wei quickly push Cao Pi aside and run away with his friends. Cao Pi of course won't let this go easily. He quickly order his men to catch them as fast as they could before they escape. As most of his men had gone to chase after the prisoner, Pang De came in and report the whole situation. As Cao Pi heard his report, he dismiss Pang De and started to think of something.

Cao Pi: Hm… Interesting… I guess I should start it soon… (then he went into his Father's Conference Room and sit at his comfy chair. Laughing by himself as he had thought of something in his mind)

* * *

Alright, this chapter ends here and it shall continue on next chapter!

Next Chapter: What would happen to them? Will they manage to escape from their pursuer? And what did Cao Pi had in his mind? As always, stay tune!


	19. Chapter 19

Ha! Multiraid 2 almost out and I can't wait to play it! I guess most of you can't wait for it too, right? Yeah, I know how you feel…I'm excited as well! I can't wait any longer…*sigh*

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior character

* * *

**Other world, other me**

Somehow they manage to make it at the lowest floor. They don't care what kind of obstacle that they're facing, they just cut through them and slash them for those who stand in their way! As they arrive, most of the soldiers had guarded outside and ready to attack them anytime soon. "Ah! What should we do?" Xiao ask nervously, don't know what to do. As they look around, they saw a huge vehicle (which looks like a lorry) in the hall (which was supposed to be a demo). They examine the lorry and quickly step on it. Once Huang Gai sits on the driver's seat, he press 'start' button and ready to go. But before they go, some of the soldiers had come in and shoot them. Both Jiang Wei and Cao Ren jump down and hold the soldiers alone. "Just go, we'll catch up!" both Jiang Wei and Cao Ren charge towards soldiers and strike them down so that their friends could escape. "Wait! We can't just leave them alone?" Da asks, feeling guilty as she could not leave them alone. "Don't worry about them. They say they could make it right? Then we should trust them! Now let's go!" Huang Gai quickly presses the pedal and off they go!

They manage to buzz through some of the soldiers who at first shooting at them. But that won't stop them, these soldiers quickly ask for reinforcement and chase them, which this time they use their own vehicles to chase them down. While on their way to escape route, the soldiers start to firing at them while Da, Lu Xun and Xiao do their best to hold off. As the soldiers came, Da uses her 'White Mage' form to shield the others, Xiao and Lu Xun use their 'Black Mage' and 'Gunner' form to shoot down the soldiers, while Gan Ning and the others just sit there and strike those who came nearer (since they don't have a bow). But this won't hold them off! Lu Xun asks Huang Gai to take them off while he'll distract them alone. Without hesitation, he jumps off from the lorry and shoots down the soldiers who came nearer.

If you think he just gonna stand there and shoots them one by one, then you are wrong! He saw a pillar which few miles away from him. He thought it would be a perfect chance to hold them. But before he shoots, he saw another group of people came nearer to him, which they did not wear any soldier's outfit. It was Jiang Wei and Cao Ren who now riding the soldier's motorcycle and they're coming towards him! He quickly targets the pillar and shoots it down! As the pillar falls, most of the soldiers fall as they could not evade it and both Jiang Wei and Cao Ren manage to pass through the fallen pillar. Once they pass through, Jiang Wei quickly grab Lu Xun's wrist and swing him back behind him. "What's takes you guys so long?" Lu Xun asks jokingly. "Sorry, traffic jams…" both Jiang Wei and Cao Ren just gives him a smile and ready to keep up his friends. But that's not all! They saw some of the soldiers who now use the upper highway to chase his friends! They look at each other, having the same thought in their mind!

Juat as they almost reach two way paths, Cao Ren go to the other direction and started to strike the soldiers. After Cao Ren manages to go to the upper highway, Lu Xun use his 'Gunner' forms's Musou to bomb it down. Now the upper path was gone, and this makes most of the soldiers could not advance their plan and chase them down instead! Of course both Jiang Wei and Lu Xun had prepared for this. Lu Xun quickly turn backward, using Jiang Wei's back as a support, and shoot them down. "Just go, I'll handle your back", Lu Xun reply and keeps shooting. "Don't worry about me either; I'll be your front eye!" Jiang Wei reply, as he tried to finds a way to meet his friends.

Meanwhile, Cao Ren manages to keep up his friends. "Is everyone all right?" Cao Ren ask while still strike down some soldiers. "Yeah, we're fine, but where's the other two?" Xu Huang asks as he did not see where Jiang Wei and Lu Xun are. Just as Cao Ren wanted to answer his him, he could hear some strange noise coming towards them. "Oh, oh, no good…!" Xiao looks surprise! She did not expect more soldiers would come and this time, they came from the sky! "This is endless! What should we do?" Ma Chao asks, hoping to find ways to get away from them. Just as they tried to hold them off, Jiang Wei came in time and started to lead them to a tunnel. As they pass through the end of the tunnel, Lu Xun uses his Musou and bomb the tunnel down! Once the tunnel down, they quickly drive as fast as possible, leaving the soldiers behind.

Once they confirm the soldiers were not following them, they stop aside and get a rest, (which the petrol also had reached zero).

Gan Ning: Phew! That was close! (he stretch his arm and take a deep breath)

Huang Gai: Now that no one following us, we'll rest here for awhile… (he too stretch his body as he just drive a long way)

Lu Xun: Although there are no soldiers now, but we still can't afford to rest here, we need to go now…!

Xiao: What?! We just get ourselves out of trouble and now we still need to go?

Lu Xun: Look, whining won't help you at all. If you wish not to be caught by them again, I advise you to move now…

Jiang Wei: Actually, I agree with him. They're not that stupid who just let us rest and caught us… They might have another plan right now…

Cao Ren: So in other word, we need to get out of here as soon as we can? (Lu Xun did not answer him, he just nod his head)

Huang Gai: Then, where should we head then? There was a small town call Jing Zhou, maybe we could rest there…

Xiao: Good! We could meet Ying and Lei there…

Jiang Wei: So, does anyone object? (He look around to see their reaction, most of them just nod their head as they're really tired of running just now) Ok, since no one object, then, I guess we should go in a smaller group so that they won't find us easily…

Huang Gai: Well, if that's the case, who gonna follow me? (then, Da, Xiao, Cao Ren and Xu Huang go to his side) Alright! Now, let's go! We'll meet you there, chau… (they wave at them and walk towards the town's direction)

As for the others, they decided to use different route. As they started to leave the place, Lu Xun did not follow them and walk his own way.

Jiang Wei: Wait! Where are you…? (he tried to catch up with him)

Lu Xun: Don't follow me, I'll go alone… (he started to walk quickly as Jiang Wei tried to chase him)

Gan Ning: Just let him be, he always…hey! (but Jiang Wei did not listen as he had chase Lu Xun)

Jiang Wei: Wait! Don't go! (he hold Lu Xun's arm, hoping he could stop him)

Lu Xun: Look, this does not concern you, I need to go alone!

Jiang Wei: But! If you go alone, you might get in…

Lu Xun: …trouble? Then, how about you? Aren't you in trouble too? (Jiang Wei did not say anything and look at the ground) Being dead people and hunted by those people, don't you think you should think of yourselves first?

Ling Tong: Then how about you? Aren't you being hunted too? (Ling Tong and the others manage too caught up with them and overheard what they said)

Lu Xun: Don't worry about me, I can handle that, besides, this is not the first time I've been caught, so I have no problem with that… But on the other hand, you guys should be the one to be careful, as far as I know, you guys seem to be unfamiliar with this place and to tell you the truth, I don't trust you guys at all! Who knows this might had something to do with you guys…?

Gan Ning: (now this piss him off, he grab Lu Xun's collar and make him face to face) Listen midget, if you say we had something to do with those bustard, then think again! Why do you think we always seem clueless every time we got in the trouble?

Lu Xun: (he just gives him a smirk) Perhaps, you guys just pretended it…who knows…

Gan Ning: Why you?! (he wanted to punch him, but was stop by Ma Caho and Ling Tong. Lu Xun somehow manage to get away from his grip and just stand there, dust himself off)

Jiang Wei: If that's the case, why you still following us until now?

Lu Xun: That's my choice to make! I don't need someone to guide me, now if you'll excuse me… (he started to walk off, but was stop by Jiang Wei)

Jiang Wei: Then, back to the old building, why do you help us? If you knew who I am, you could just kill me! But, why did you save us instead and …

Lu XUn: jaut as I say, it is my choice! If you think we had the chance to be as a team, then you are wrong! I'm just doing it because it's just gives me some advantage… (he turn and walk away, before he transform to 'Ninja' form, he turn his face slightly, facing Jiang Wei) By the way, better think twice before you decide to do so, as far as I know, you seem to be hold back by something and you should know this might cause us some troubles. (then he transform and disappear in the air)

Gan Ning: (Now that Lu Xun had gone, Ling Tong and Ma Chao let Gan Ning go) You should just let me hit him! He's totally out of his mind! (and he continues to complain about Lu Xun's attitude)

Ma Chao: (he rolls his eyes and walk towards Jiang Wei) so, shall we go now, since they had leave, I think we should precede then. (at the same, he pat Jiang Wei's shoulder and walk towards the town)

Jiang Wei: Yeah, there's no time to waste, let's go… (Although he tried to sounds bright but because of what Lu Xun had said, he started to thought to himself along the way)

Huang Gai's group…

Along their way to Jing Zhou, they almost reach the destination.

Xu Huang: Say, ladies, how come you girls would come and help us?

Xiao: Oh you silly boy, of course we cannot just let you guys get in the trouble! We're family!

Da: Yes, if one get trouble, then we'll help, right, Xiao? (she looks at Xiao and smile)

Xiao: Um! (she smiles too)

Huang Gai: Oh~ you girls shouldn't be! I mean, this is men fight, not girls, and we don't want you girls get in any trouble…

Xiao: Hey, don't think because we're women then we can't handle anything!

Da: Yeah, besides, it is our decision anyway…

Cao Ren: Your decision? Since when did you make such decision?

Da: Uh, you see… We thought you might want our help so… As you guys went to fight those Cao's man, we decided that we should help you…

Xiao: But just before we go, we ask Lei and Ying to stay at Jing Zhou's motel and wait for our return!

Huang Gai: Whoa, you girls definitely had thought about it… I'm impress!

Da: Yeah, you can say that so… (both Da and Xiao just smile, they knew the danger that they'll be facing, but for them, it was worth it, as they had done a perfect job)

Xu Huang: Hey, is that the place? (he point forward, there was a small town in front of them)

Huang Gai: Yup! That's the place, let's go! (then they quicken their pace and run towards the town)

Xiao: Yeah, we could meet Lei and Ying! (both Da and Xiao jumps happily. They could meet their daughters again)

Jiang Wei's group…

Along their way, Gan Ning keeps complaining about Lu Xun's attitude while Ling Tong just shut his ears with his hand. As they walk, Jiang Wei thought a lot of thing, wondering about what Lu Xun said.

Wei Yan: You…thinking?

Jiang Wei: (snap back to reality) Hm? Oh, it's …nothing…

Wei Yan: What…you…think…of…

Jiang Wei: Nothing, just nothing… (he tried to cover it up but fail)

Wei Yan: Thinking…what…Lu Xun…said?

Jiang Wei: *sigh* There's really nothing that could hide it from you, doesn't it?

Wei Yan: Your…face…tells…everything…

Jiang Wei: Huh? (Wei Yan just nod his head) I guess I'm not good at hiding things then…

Wei Yan: Tell, what…you…think?

Jiang Wei: You know, I don't know what to do… I mean, whatever Lu Xun said was right; I'm still doubt of something…

Wei Yan: Then…don't…

Jiang Wei: I hope I could too, but, it's not that simple and it concern with my past, I don't remember a thing of what had happen, what I've done… I do thought of searchi8ng the truth but… I just can't… I can't seem to remember and now, I… (he lower his head, looks trouble)

Wei Yan: Then…don't…remember…

Jiang Wei: What?

Wei Yan: A friend…told…me…The more…you tried…the more…you…confused…hurt…Better…not…force…It…came…nature…ly…

Jiang Wei: So, you're telling me that I should stop thinking now… (Wei Yan just nod his head) I guess I should…

Wei Yan: Don't…worry…when…time…comes…it come… (he could tell that Jiang Wei was slightly relax from the tension and he gives him a smile behind his mask)

Jiang Wei: Thanks, Wei Yan, you did help me a lot. You are right, I should heed your word then… (he just smile)

Wei Yan: Until…then… (the both of them walk to\gether, they quicken their pace to chase up his friends)

Ma Chao: Look! There's a town there, is that the one?

Jiang Wei: (he looks carefully, it was indeed Jing Zhou) Yes it is!

Gan Ning: Finally! We've arrive!

Ling Tong: I wonder if they had arrived… (somehow he saw a huge gifure waving at them. It was Huang Gai)

Jiang Wai: Is that answering your question? (without hesitate, thay all ran towards the town and greet Huang Gai)

Once they greet, Huang Gai lead them to a room which was held at third floor of a motel. As they open the door, they saw most of them were sitting on the bed and coach, waiting for them. They look around, finding a place to rest. Somehow, Jiang Wei still looking around, searching for Lu Xun.

Jiang Wei: Does anyone saw Lu Xun? I thought he was supposed to be here…

Xiao: If you're asking about that kid, nope, haven't seen him…

Huang Gai: But I thought you guys supposed to be together…

Gan Ning: Nah, he doesn't want to follow us… He said something about wanted to be alone (he stretch his body and leans against the wall, resting)

Jiang Wei: Still, he should be arrive by now…

Xiao: It would be better if he wasn't with us…I mean, his attitude really bug me!

Lei: But, Aunt Xiao! (deep I her heart, she wanted to meet Lu Xun again)

Xiao: What, I'm just telling the truth… (but deep in her heart, she doesn't want to meet him. Just as she wishes he would not be here, suddenly, Lu Xun came in from the window and stand at the corner, crossing arm) _Geez, speaking about devil…_(she turn her face away, not wanting to look at him)

Huang Gai: Don't you know how to come through the door? (Lu Xun just ignores him, not even care to look at him.)

Ling Tong: Now that we are all here, what should we do now?

Xu Huang: What else could we do? Since we're being chase by those soldiers now, I guess we should lay low...

Ma Chao: Still, we can't stay like this forever, they gonna find us anytime soon!

Gan Ning: Is there any place that we could hide?

Jiang Wei: I'm afraid not, no matter where we go, they'll find us…

Gan Ning: Ah…this is hopeless! Unless we had a clue of where should we go… (they tried to think hard, as they need to find a place to hide too)

Lu Xun: (he look around him, they're all thinking hard and probably did not pay attention to him. He walks towards Cao Ren and ask something that had bug him ever since they escape from the building) Cao Ren, about Lu Bu…You say he was still alive right? But, was that possible? For what I heard, aren't he supposed died 2 years ago… (now this makes most of them pay attention at them since they just mention about Lu Bu)

Huang Gai: Come to think of it, you did mention about him before, so, is it true that he still alive?

Cao Ren: (he just lowers his head) Actually, I don't believe myself either. But I definitely confirm that was his doing! Besides, that's one of his fight's signatures. Only he could do it!

Lu Xun: Since you say it as if you knew him, I bet you definitely meet him before, right? So, when did the last time you meet him?

Cao Ren: Yes, 2 years ago, I remember, the last place we meet was that place, Yi Ling! And that was the place where we fought against each other! (now this really makes most of them surprise! Not only that this place was totally same as their world, but they never thought Cao Ren did meet him back then and fought him! Lu Xun on the other hand was shock; his eyes wide open in disbelief!)

Huang Gai: Wait! You fought with him and you… kill him?

Cao Ren: Supposingly, yes, I did.

Huang Gai: But why? I thought he was the best of them all and he was a 1st class Commander in the world! Then why you…?

Cao Ren: I did it because he done something terrible to the town! I see no choice but to cut him down!

Jiang Wei: Wait, what do you mean there's no choice? And what did he do to the town?

Cao Ren: (most of them just look at him, hoping he could gives them some explanation. He gives himself a deep breath and told them everything he knew) Well, 2 years ago at Yi Ling…

Ok, that's it for this chapter.

On next chapter, Cao Ren tells them everything about the incidents from 2 years ago, but what is it? Is Lu Bu still alive? And what kind of ill- fate will they meet next time?

Stay tune!


	20. Chapter 20

Alright, here I go again! Yeah, I know some of you might have the idea in your mind, but, still, what can I say? The story still goes on!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's character.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

Cao Ren's POV… flashback of 2 years ago, before Yi Ling incident…

Back then, I was in a Captain rank, since I'm a captain, I had some time to communicate with some of the superiors like Lu Bu. Although I can't say he was a friend to me, but to me, he was legendary. Everything that he done was superb! It doesn't matter on psychically or mentally, he always outdone perfectly, especially his strength! And know what, I even adore him once, but don't misunderstand! I'm not talking about 'love' him… Most of the people adore him because he seems to be perfect all the time and you could say that was the reason why I became soldiers in the first place.

Alright, back to my story again, back then I was being appointed to one of the North territory, Xi Liang, which just nearby Yi Ling. I've guarded that place for quite some time now, and for your information, this place soon was eliminate by monsters and bandits which later became an abandon village. Anyway, I was there to protect the citizen which they complained to us that lot of monsters and bandits roaming around their village lately and here I am, protecting the innocent and doing nothing… *sigh* boring… But, what could I do? An order is an order…

Luckily, a friend of mine was there with me and I was not that bore anyway. He had the same rank as I am. We had a great time back then, we guard the place together, we talk, laugh, tells jokes and so on, until that day, he was appointed to follow Commander Lu Bu to Yi Ling for investigation. So, I've ask my superior to recruit me with them as well (because it was my home town. Well…, you could say that I'm kinda home sick), and my offer was approved, but under one condition, I would only to do that if I was out of schedule, or else. That time, I was happy. I could go back to my town for a visit! Then, few days later, we receive a report about Yi Ling and were asked to reinforce our fellow soldiers. Although I'm not sure what is going on, but, since there was something happen with my home, I quickly ready myself as fast as possible and ready to help!

As we arrive, most of the town's people were slain and worst of all; the whole place was flare up! I was enraged! I did not know what had happened! I quickly went back to my house, but see dead! My family had died! I could not believe this! As I wandering to look for clues, I've find my friend lying on the ground, almost unconscious. I quickly ran toward him! He told me that Lu Bu had gone wild and off he goes to the mountain! As I heard it, I was so anger that I could not hold myself anymore! But before I go, an order came. The superior wanted us to eliminate Lu Bu at all cost! I wanted to ask the reasons, but rejected. I quicken my pace and chase Lu Bu down. As I almost reach the place, I saw Lu Bu standing near the mountain's entrance, slashing the soldiers who came near him! His look was very scary! He seems as if he had lost his mind! At first I was scared because he might kill me! But, whatever he had done to my home, I can't forgive him even though he is my superior, besides, order's an order! Just before I ran towards, there was a boy, probably around 15 years old, holding a sword charged towards him, wanted to kill him! Unfortunately, just before he could rise up his sword, he was repeatedly stab by him cruelly and throw him on the ground!

I quickly went to the boy's side; he's breathing hard and started loses conscious. He had lost lots of blood and this could lead him to dead! In my mind, I wanted to help the boy, but for some reasons, I could not just let Lu Bu go! In the end, I did not take the boy to medical treatment, but continue chase Lu Bu. I took the boy's sword and successfully stab Lu Bu down! Although I successfully stab him, but he still stand firm and stab me instead! I thought I was gonna be a goner, but, before I totally lost consciousness; I use all my strength to stab his heart. "I done it…" just before I fell, I could see that Lu Bu too had slowly fallen…

End of flashback POV…

Cao Ren: And that's how I killed him…When the time I woke up, I was already in He Fei… Still, I'm not sure how I get here though… (He tried to remember but could not)

Everything was silence. Most of them just look at each other and probably could not believe of what they just heard.

Huang Gai: Ok, you say you stab Lu Bu's heart right? Then, how could he still alive?

Cao Ren: How the heck I know! I wish I knew that too… But, I'm not lying! He did fall, I swear! (he could see that most of them still can't believe the whole fact)

Huang Gia: Argh! Why does this thing have to happen now? Jiang Wei, do you have any idea about this? You're HURT right? Then you should know a thing or two about it…

Jiang Wei: I wish I knew too… Back then, I was ordered not to interfere this case so, I have no idea about it… But, I've heard some from my mates, they say they couldn't find where Lu Bu was… and weird was, there's no trace about Lu Bu at all…

Huang Gai: What? That's mean he's still alive, right? (but Jiang Wei just shook his head, he had no clue at all)

Everything went back to silence again, they're not sure whether they should believe it or not. On the other hand, Jiang Wei saw Lu Xun clutching his fist. Although Jiang Wei did not ask, but he knew there was something else behind this fact.

Xu Huang: Then, what should we do now? We can't just wait here forever… (they had no idea at all.)

Cao Ren: I've decided, I'll chase Lu Bu down! (most of them were surprise! 'Chase him down?' 'Did he just out of his mind?' and some sort of these questions) I know I'm saying this might be sudden to you guys, but I need to confirm that whether he's still alive or not…

Huang Gai: Wait! Chase him down? Do you know what you talking about? You're chasing someone who is supposed to be dead long time ago and now you…

Cao Ren: I know what I'm saying! If I don't advance and find the truth, I'll never rest in peace! *sigh* Listen, I did not ask for your help either. If you think you had no problem with that, then that's fine with me cuz, I just want to confirm it for myself… I don't know what had happen all these years and I gonna find it, I promise! (they just look at each other, some of them had their minds on it)

Huang Gai: Hm… think about that just makes me wanted to know more… Alright, count me in! I wanted to know more about it, besides; we have nowhere to go right? Perhaps we could wander with you until we find a suitable to stay!

Ma Chao: Yeah! Count me in too!

Gan Ning: That's right! (all of them stood up and agree to go with him)

Cao Ren: But, I might lead you guys to dead end, and these might never end you know?

Huang Gai: So, what about it! Take your time. Just as I say, we have nowhere to go. We'll take this opportunity to run away from those guys and we could take this as a tour trip right? (most of them just roar happily, they agree to follow him whether he go, until the times come)

Lu Xun: (Just as most of them were happy about it, Lu Xun turn back and walk towards the window, ready to jumps off) Count me out! (as he walk towards the window, they stop him)

Jiang Wei: Why?

Lu Xun: Remember I say before, I came here doesn't mean I'll work with you guys, besides; I wanted to do this alone… Sorry.

Cao Ren: It's alright. I'm not forcing you to stay with us. If you wish to join us, we'll welcome you…

Lu Xun: That would not be necessary, anyway, Jiang Wei, have you thought about that?

Jiang Wei: (he nods his head) Yes, I'll do it whatever I could.

Lu Xun: (he did not look back and jumps off the window, running through on top of the roof) _He's lying! Liar! It's not right! Wait, calm down, I need to confirm it first. Until then, I'll…_ (Then he keeps jumping on the roof and precedes his next move.

Xu Huang: Since he's not following us, where should we head then?

Jiang Wei: How about this, instead of running blindly, how about we start from here and proceed to another place step by step? This won't cause us wasting time, right?

Huang Gai: Well, it's not a problem! But before we go, aren't you girls should find a place to hide too? If you keep following us, we might bring trouble to you…

Xiao: What? You're asking us to go?

Da: Please don't make us leaves you, we wanted to follow you guys…

Huang Gai: But, it might be danger to you girls, especially there are kids with us… But don't misunderstand me, I'm not saying that you girls are the problem, it's just that… (both girls look down, they haven't thought of this either. In fact, he was right. It would be a problem to bring the kids along)

Jiang Wei: How about this? We'll send them to the dock to Bei Ping. In order to reach there, they need to go by Ferry. Besides, that place was not highly guarded by Cao. So I think it should be safe for them…

Huang Gai: So, what do you say? (now, both girls discussing among themselves. They need to chose the best for their children and they finally decided)

Da: Alright, we'll go there as you say.

Xiao: But, you guys definitely would come and see us right?

Jiang Wei: I promise, we'll come and see you girls as soon as we reach that place!

They just smile. They definitely will meet them someday. Without wasting time, they send the girls at the dock and they too ready themselves for their trip. Just before they go, they saw Lu Xun at a shop, buying some stuff. Just as Gan Ning wanted to play a prank at him, there are a group of tough looking guys came near Lu Xun, snatch his belonging and surround him.

As they wanted to give Lu Xun a hand, Jiang Wei stops them, asking them to analysis the whole situation before they act.

??: Well, well, what do we have here? Another puny Hunter who thinks he is a Hunter…

??: Yeah, look at him! Ha ha ha, he's so small! I bet the monsters' appetite won't satisfy by only eating one bite! Ha ha ha (they continue to made fun of Lu Xun, which they think it was funny. On the other hand, Lu Xun just stands there coolly, without any emotion, which later pisses them off as they fail to humiliated him)

??: Hey, what's with you? You wanna fight? (Lu Xun just kept quiet, looking at him with serious eye) B…Boss!

Boss: You had some guts, I like that, tell me, who are you? (somehow Lu Xun just kept silence, not willing to say any) Ah, my wrong, I should introduce myself, I am Yan Yan, and these are my members, Ahui Nan, Xu Gong and Yan Bai Hu, and we are known as 'Hunter The Crusher'!

Xu Gong: Boss! Look at this! (he open Lu Xun's cell phone and show it to his Boss about his Pass. As the Boss look through, he was surprise!) This is…!

Boss: (as he read through, all of the sudden he could felt that this kid was not as easy as he looks) Tell me, who were you under with? (he still kept quite. Since there's no way to make him talk, he proceeds to ask him) Since you're already on that level, you must be very expert right? Then, tell me, who were you under with? (But Lu Xun just smirks, pissing them off)

Ahui Nan: My Boss ask you, answer him! (he wanted to grab Lu Xun's collar and beat him, but Lu Xun just disappear in the air and stands beside him, already took back his stuff) What?! Why you…!

Boss: That's enough, Ahui Nan. (he walk towards Lu Xun) You're a 'Crystal' user, aren't you? Being so young to know how to control these 'Crystal' in a short time. How about this, join us! I promise I'll make a good use to you! What do you say?

Lu Xun: (Somehow, he just smirk at them with serious eye) Ha ha ha! No! First, you guys just snatch my stuff without my permission. Second, if you really want to know who I'm under with, that's no one. Third, you're asking me join you? Don't make me laugh! And as for your information, I always work alone! Forth, if you guys say you're a Hunter, then you disgust me! And fifth, if you're thinking that I'm just a good looking guy with a puny body who doesn't know how to defend himself, then you are wrong! Thanks for the greeting anyway, but I must say, that was the lowest pride of you to greet someone. Next time, tried to pick your own size! (he wanted to walk away but was attack by Ahui Nan. Lu Xun foresees this and attacks him with bare hand and punch his stomach with his full force, which makes Ahui Nan holds his pain and stay behind his friends)

Boss: I see… well, if you insist, then I won't force you either, but you know, I just thought of a game! How about this, we shall challenge each other on who will got The Legend rank, whoever got that rank first will be the winner, what do you say? Hm?

Lu Xun: (he thought for awhile. He knew there was something wrong. If he accepts it, then, he had to be ready to turn his life upside down! But if he did not, then he'll be a laughing stock as 'chicken'. But in the end, he just smile and turn away) Hm… that was a good one, but it's just a child's play right? Stop being childish! If you really want to challenge, find another way, I'm not buying that! (then off he goes, without noticing Jiang Wei and the others were watching at him)

Ahui Nan: (he wanted to hit Lu Xun seriously, but was stop by his other friends) Boss! Don't tell me you gonna let him off just like that!

Boss: Patience, my friend, I'm sure we'll find a way to 'play' with him. Besides, just let him be, until that day came, we'll crush him down once and for all! Besides, there will be no one who could stand against us anyway! Ha ha ha! (they all laugh happily and leaves the place, not knowing Jiang Wei and the other were still watching them)

Ma Chao: I smell something fishy here, should we told him?

Jiang Wei: No, it's alright, he could handle himself…

Ling Tong: But, aren't you close with him? You would rather watch him being treated that way?

Jiang Wei: Well, if they really gonna do 'those' on him, then we could help him anytime we want, right? But, since he did not ask for our help, I guess we should just leave it to him until he really needs our help. That's all.

Gan Ning: *sigh* Sometimes I don't even know how you communicate with him! I mean, I just don't get it… You guys seem knew each other long time ago…

Ling Tong: Then, I guess you should learn a thing or two then…

Cao Ren: Alright, did we check our equipments? (they all check their equipment one last time, just to be sure to be prepare anytime soon!) Are we ready? Once we step out, there'll be no turning back! So, last call, ready? (They all look at him confidently, telling him that they had ready whenever they are)

Then, off they go to the other side of the town to search for clues about Lu Bu. But as they went on, what kind of troubles will they face in future? Will they manage to hunt down Lu Bu? Stay tune!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's character.

**Other world, other me**

They finally step out and walk towards the next town which they hope they could find Lu Bu anytime soon. As they walk, they look at the map and decide which road they should use.

Gan Ning: So, where should head to?

Jiang Wei: (look at the map and point the direction) We'll head to Chi Bi, once we pass through the jungle, we'll be there in no time.

Huang Gai: Ok then, let's go!

As they walk, they manage stop at the entrance of the jungle. But before they enter, there was a man stops them for advance.

Man: Halt! Don't go any further!

Cao Ren: (they look at each other, confuse) Why is that? Is there a problem?

Man: Um… Don't you know, it's dangerous in there! Lately there was a furious monster, roaming around!

Gan Ning: Heh! You don't have to worry about us, we're pro!

Man: I wouldn't say that if I were you. This monster was different than the others! It was a three heads serpent! I would avoid that it if I were you, even the Hunter and soldiers could not take it down!

Cao Ren: But, we need to go to Chi Bi as soon as we can, is there any other path we could go?

Man: Hm… actually, there was a way, if you could run as fast as you can, you might out of danger cuz I heard that this monster was not a good chaser, so as long as you can run, but the problem is, the jungle was 100 kilometers deep! If you can't run that long, I advise you to use other route!

Huang Gai: You sound like you knew there was another way, told us!

Man: The other choice was, go to Ru Nan Village; you could buy a horse there and ride it through until the exit! That should be wise enough for you!

Jiang Wei: Ok, it seems that we had no other way right?

Ling Tong: Yeah, I would rather buy a horse instead of running…

Cao Ren: Alright then, we'll go to Ru Nan Village, buy the horse and off we go! (then, they started to walk to the village which was not far away from the jungle. Just as they walk away, Gan Nings walk slowly behind them, thinking)

Ling Tong: What's in your mind?

Gan Ning: Hm? Nothing, just thought of this name makes me reminded of his home, he lives there right?

Ling Tong: Oh, you mean Lu Meng? Yes but not from world. I never thought this place would exist in this world. You know, there seems to be some connection with our world, don't you think? I mean, most of the place and the people we knew, they seems to be exist for some reason…

Gan Ning: Yeah, that is why it makes me wanna go home…

Ma Chao: Hey, you think you're the only one who thinks that? We thought of that too!

Xu Huang: Well, is beyond our power right? Since we stuck here for awhile, why not enjoy it first? Until then, we'll find a way to went back home!

Wei Yan: He's…right… we go…together…

Ling Tong: I guess we thought the same think too…

Jiang Wei: Hey! What's with you guys! Come on already! It's just right there! (he shout as loud as he could since he was a few miles away from them.)

As they saw the village, they saw there was a herd of horses, gallop around. Since they need a horse, they went to see the dealer and buy it from him. But the problem came.

Gan Ning: What?! $1000 each? Are you crazy? That'll make $8000 then!

Cao Ren: But, can't you just discount for it? I mean, $1000?

Dealer: No, no, no discount! That's the lowest price I could give…

Jiang Wei: Then, what should we do? We don't have enough money to buy it…

Huang Gai: How about we share? That'll do it right?

Jiang Wei: Still, we can't afford it; we've just only had $1000 and we could only buy one…

Ling Tong: I don't want to run… That's crazy! (they just look at each other, don't know what to do. Just then, the dealer went off and serves other customer)

Dealer: Ah, welcome, do you need a horse?

Lu Xun: Hm… no, actually I came here to talk about the Mission that you've mention…

Dealer: Oh, so you're the Hunter, thank goodness you came; I was just hoping someone to…

That voice, it sounds familiar. As they all look behind, they saw Lu Xun standing at the entrance, talking with the dealer.

Gan Ning: Lu Xun! You came! (he shout, as if he was deaf)

Lu Xun: (he just ignores them and continues his discussion) Now, about the Mission, you say this monster roaming around here lately and you want me to defeat it…

Dealer: Yes, that's the thing. It would be extremely annoying if it still roaming, so I bet you, help me eliminate it!

Lu Xun: Ok, I'll see what I can do… (then he walk out the room and head to the field, of course the others were following him which piss him off) What now?

Gan Ning: What else? We came to see whether you need our help…

Lu Xun: No, thank you. I could handle it alone!

Jiang Wei: I heard he says there was monster around, what was it?

Lu Xun: This does not concern you! (then he turn away and leave them alone)

Gan Ning: Sheesh, we just ask…

Ma Chao: Now, what should we do?

Jiang Wei: um… I don't know, I guess we need to find something that could earn some money…

Huang Gai: I guess the only place we could ask was Jing Zhou or this farm…

Cao Ren: Alright, if that's the case, we'll find something to do and earn some money then…

Then, most of them split and find themselves a job in order to earn some money. Lu Xun, who still on the field, thinking about what the Dealer had said. As he tries to figure out, the more he felt weird about it. Just as he wanted to investigate the jungle's side, he saw most of them, wondering around, searching for something. He just shook his head and went off.

As for Gan Ning and the others, they're wondering around, looking for something that could sell and earn the money and the truth is, they don't even realize what they were doing as they never tried it before! They just wandering around, doing something hopelessly. As for Jiang Wei, he wandered around the saddle. As he passes by, he heard something whining in pain. He looks inside, searching for the noise. As he follows the noise, he saw a horse, lying on the ground, whining in pain. Its leg was caught by a chain, but it was not any normal chain. It had thorn beside it and it went through the leg which cause the horse's leg bleeding (which it stops now).

Seeing this scene, Jiang Wei could not let this happen and slowly approach it, hoping to release it. But the horse was afraid of him, it started to get panic and this cause its leg bleeding again. "There, there, it's alright, I'm here to help you…" Jiang Wei tried to calm him down, but the horse still panic in fear and it was trying to hit Jiang Wei. But Jiang Wei did not give up; he held out his hand slowly and touches its nose, then slowly pats its head. For some reason, the horse started to calm down and stay quiet. "It's alright, I'm letting you out not…" he used his Trident, carefully targeting the chain and broke it.

Once the chain broke, Jiang Wei takes out a bottle and pours it on the horse's leg. The horse flinch in pain, it wanted to get up but Jiang Wei keeps hold him down until the wound is heal. As the wound heals, the horse quickly stands up and ran outside, leaving Jiang Wei alone. As Jiang Wei put the bottle back in his pocket, he heard there was a lot of noise coming from outside. He quickly ran outside and checks the situation. To his horror, he saw a huge Horse like monster, attacking the farm.

Just as he wanted to fight the monster, he saw his friends ran towards him, together with Lu Xun.

Jiang Wei: What happen here?

Huang Gai: Beats me! This monster just came out from nowhere and it's attacking the farm! (then they saw the Dealer ran out from the room)

Dealer: Ah, it's that thing! Help!

Lu Xun: (as his cell phone beep, he took out and sees the message. Once he finishes reading it, he put it back) that's Tien Lu! One of the sacred beasts! But why does it attack?

Gan Ning: Who cares! I don't know about you guys but I'm going! (then he charge forward)

Of course the others join him too. As they fight, they notice that this monster was way too big for them and it was getting nastier every minute! Just as they keep attacking, the monster targets the Dealer and wanted to crush him! Of course they could not let this happen; they quickly find a way to distract the beast. Lu Xun jumps up on the beast's head, shout at its ear. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" But the beast could not listen to him one bit and it's getting wilder! Lu Xun still holds himself on top of its head, trying to communicate with it. But as he tries to communicate, the beast targeting Jiang Wei, wanted to crush it down. Of course Jiang Wei keeps evade. But the more he evades, the beast wanted to crush him down.

Lu Xun quickly concentrates and re-communicates. This time, to his surprise, the beast wanted Jiang Wei and Dealer's life as they had took her son from her. Once Lu Xun got the idea, he quickly jumps down on the ground and meets Jiang Wei, ask him with dangerous tone, "What had you done to her child? Answer me!" "What are you talking about?! I don't understand!" mean while, Jiang Wei tried to evade from the beast. "She says you done something to her son, and now she wants you to pay for it!" Lu Xun too tried to evade from the beast as it was getting nasty! "I've done nothing to the child and I haven't even met any kind just like that!" Jiang Wei tried to explain but his hand was hold up by Lu Xun, which was stain with blood. "Then explain this, why there was blood on your hand? What did you done?" Lu Xun grab his bloody hand and wait for his reply. "Oh? This one? I got it from the saddle just now. I saw there was a horse lying on the ground whining in pain, so I 've free him…" before Jiang Wei could finish his sentence; Lu Xun expression was totally change. "Wait, if it was in the saddle, that's mean…" Lu Xun looks at the Dealer angrily, and chases him down.

Lu Xun successfully caught him and grabs his collar, "Do you know what had you done? That was his mother and now she's trying to kill us all because of you!" But the Dealer did not want to confess, still intend to dilly-deli. Now, Lu Xun was enraged, he punches the Dealer out of his mind and tries to stop the beast. He rises up his hand into big 'T' and hoping to stop her, "Stop! He's free now! Stop this instance!" But the beast did not want to listen to anyone and she was trying to hit him down whom Ling Tong manages to pull him aside, avoid the danger. "Are you crazy? You want to get yourself kill?" Ling Tong quickly pulls him up and half scolded him, worrying about his safety.

But Lu Xun did not listen to him, he push Ling Tong aside and chase after the beast, hoping she could calm down. But things getting worst, she could not be control anymore. She was too anger to listen to anyone and worst, that whole area was a mess! Just as Jiang Wei tries to evade the beast again, he unfortunately trip on a stone and lost his balance and fall on the ground. He tried to get up, but the beast turn his body around and charged forward Jiang Wei, without pity!

Just as they thought Jiang Wei gonna be a goner, there was another beast came and take Jiang Wei off. Jiang Wei was surprise; he was lift up by the horse he saves earlier! The horse gently put him down and walks towards the beast. The beast was calm now. She lowers her head and licks the horse. It was her son! And she was happy to see him safely. They slowly stand up, and walk away few inches from the beast, which they fear that she might go crazy again.

Once the mother was happy about it, the mother and son walks towards them and bow, as if they're telling them that they're sorry about everything, and went off. But the Dealer did not want the beasts go, he wanted to catch them from the beginning, but he was threatening by Lu Xun and decided to give up.

Since everything was back to normal, the younger horse walks towards Jiang Wei and lick his face, asking him to ride on him. "He says he will help you to cross the jungle" Lu Xun said, looking at the horse. "But it could only fit one person right? Then how about us?" Huang Gai asks. Then the mother walks toward and asks them to ride on her. At first, they hesitate, but, since she asks for it, they accept and ride on her, while Jiang Wei and Lu Xun would on the younger horse.

As they pass through the jungle, the man that mention about the monster earlier was indeed true. Fortunately for them, both mother and son had a great speed and they manage to pass through them until the exit. They step down and thank the horses. Just before the horses leave, the younger horse walk towards Jiang Wei, gave him a 'Crystal' ball, and leave. At first Jiang Wei was confused. But as Lu Xun explain to him, he finally understood that he could call for its help whenever he was in trouble, but in one condition, he needs to has a 'Summoner' form, or else, half of his strength will be wasted!

Just as Lu Xun wanted to leave, Ling Tong asks him to stay with them, but was rejected. He transforms into 'Ninja' form and leaves them behind. Now that they've pass through the jungle, they continue their journey until they could reach the next town.

Alright, that's it for this chapter. Stay tune!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's character.

**Other world, other me**

Walk they go, as they still had a long way to Chi Bi. As they walk along mountain side, Jiang Wei could feel someone was following them. He looks behind, readies his spear any time soon as he need to prepares counter-attack Most of his friends stop and curious, asking him what happen. Although Jiang Wei told them that he might think too much, suddenly, a figure came out from the top and attack Jiang Wei! Jiang Wei quickly evades and confronts his attacker. He was a rather tall and muscular person, plus he too was a spear user just the same as him. But, the only thing different was that, his spear's head could extend like a wimp, which it could swing around crazily and kill the opponent cruelly.

"I've finally found you! Bo Yue!" the man says with danger tone, ready his next move. Now Jiang Wei, face him and ready himself, "Deng Ai… How did you…!" Now, they face each other, Jiang Wei never thought this would happen. "Bo Yue… Never thought I would face you again… Ever since you got executed, I thought I could pay 'them' a visit after they announce about your execution! But! For the whole time, you've been escape from punishment! Your death! And you even live normally! As if nothing happen! This is unforgivable! If I did not kill you by today, I shall hunt you forever!" Deng Ai roars, and charged towards Jiang Wei! "Wait! Stop! I could explain!" Jiang Wei tried to finds a way to explain, but Deng Ai did not want to listen and attack him ruthlessly. "Say no more! Now, accept your punishment and died… for 'them'!" Deng Ai charged him with full force, not willing to give him another chance to explain.

As for Gan Ning and the others, they wanted to help him, but were halt by someone who use gun to stops their advance. They look up and saw two figures on top of them! The both of them jumps down and reveal themselves! "No way, it's Xing Cai and…Guan Ping?!" Ma Chao looks at them disbelief. He never thought they would appear in this world. Guan Ping and Xing Cai stood in front of them, looking at them dangerously. "You know what to do, right Xing Cai?" Guan Ping asks and walks off, leaving Xing Cai with the others behind. Xing Cai did not answer him and point her gun at them, ready to shoot them down while Guan Ping turn back and face Jiang Wei. The others wanted to stop him, nut was stop by Xing Cai, "Do not interrupt, or else…!" she looks at them emotionless, and pulls the trigger. They dare not to move, they knew she was joking at all. Since they could not move a bit, they give hint to each other and re-plan their strategy since they don't familiar with this Xing Cai.

Guan Ping walks towards them coolly, and join them, "Long time no see, Bo Yue…Never expect to meet you here…" Guan Ping looks at Jiang Wei dangerously, "I thought I told you I don't need your help!" Deng Ai shouts at Guan Ping angrily, not welcoming him. "Hey, we're not helping you either! We're just doing it because we've been ask to, mind you!" Guan Ping just replies him lazily, not willing to look at him and prepare his weapon. "Then you better stay away from my sight, he's mine!" Deng Ai too prepare his fight, he had been waiting this moment to kill Jiang Wei! "Be my guest, still, me and Xing Cai will take him back whether you like it or not! But come to think of it, you should consider yourself lucky that we're the one who came instead of the seniors. I've heard that most of the team from different sections had advanced their plan to capture you and your friends here. So, you should be grateful about it." Guan Ping smirk at Jiang Wei and charged forward, (which he manage to evades) and this piss Deng Ai, "He is mine!" Together, they attack Jiang Wei, hoping they could be the one who caught him. Although Jiang Wei manage to evades some of their attack, but, deep down, he knew that he did not had the advantages and he might lose in this battle. As he tried to think a way to settle it, Guan Ping use his giant sword (which he use in DW5) hit the ground, causing the ground a deep hole, and this proof that he was not joking either.

"I see, you've improve, I guess I need to aware of that!" Jiang Wei said, as he tried to use his strength to defend himself. "If you think I'm still the old-self, think again! I've been practicing hard just to defeat you!" Guan Ping uses his specialty to attack him, which makes him startle a little. "You know, for once, most of the people looks up to you so much that they even call you 'Prodigy's Child'. You always outstands us, you're the best of all, but what had you done to yourself!? Do you know that because of you, we've been send here to capture you just because we've studied under the same roof! But come to think of it, I should grateful that Sir Pang De had assign me this mission so that I could defeat you once and for all!" now, Guan Ping could feel himself anger and use all his strength to perform his next move.

But before he could hit him, his attack was interrupt by Deng Ai and they started to argue. "You have no right to defeat him; I should be the one to defeat him!" Deng Ai shouts at Guan Ping, asking him to back off. But Guan Ping insists; he wanted to defeat him too! Instead fighting him, Jiang Wei rolls his eyes, stands there and watching them argues with each other.

Meanwhile, back to Xing Cai and the others, she fires every single shoot in order to stop them for assisting their friend. Just as she wanted to shoot another shot, she heard some noises came from the other side. She recognizes the voices, and thought to herself whether she should advance her attack or not. But in the end, she sighs to herself, and off she goes to find her friends. When she arrives, she saw Guan Ping and Deng Ai argue with each other, not doing their job! At first, she was so angry that she wanted to shoots them down, but she keeps telling herself to calm down and decided walk towards them, telling them to settle down. Unfortunately, they ignore her!

As they keep bickering to each other, they did not aware that Jiang Wei and the others had silently leaved the place! When they time they aware of that, Xing Cai cross her hand and tap her feet, and looking at them angrily. The boys at first kept quiet as they just a huge mistake, but as they look at each other again, they started to blame each other carelessness. Xing Cai just slap her own head and take out her cell phone, calling their leader, Pang De. When she explains everything to him, she was told to pursue them once again with their seniors. Once it was done, she grab Guan Ping's collar and pull him away from Deng Ai as they had another assignment to do.

They ran as fast as they could! Once they confirm that they're not chasing, they slow down their pace and rest for awhile.

Gan Ning: Phew, that was close! Never thought they'll come so soon! (he patted).

Xu Huang: It seems that we need to be more careful in future…

Ma Chao: Come to think of it, are they also…? (he wanted to say 'HURT' word, but somehow the words could not be form.

Jiang Wei: Yes, they're HURT. They're Xing Cai, Guan Ping and Deng Ai. Now that they start advance, we better move now. (they all stands up and started to walk, hoping they could reach the town soon)

Ma Chao: Say, is there something happen between you and them? They seem pretty… um… how you say… competitive, especially Deng Ai! The both of you look like rivals…

Jiang Wei: Him? He's alright… He just… always wanted to be the best, that's all! Besides, we studied in the same badge of the academy. Both Xing Cai and Guan Ping's parents are HURT member, so, that automatically makes them one of them. As for Deng Ai, he was an orphan; they saw him in potential and took him in ever since he was young…

Ma Chao: Then, how about you? How you became… (Unfortunately, Jiang Wei changed the topic and says something else)

Jiang Wei: From the first day of training, we've been compared. Even if it's just a practice, we'll take it seriously. For us, defeat was unbearable, once you've been defeat, whether you stand up, tried again or died with humiliated! Perhaps we're too competitive, that's why we jealous each other… who knows?

Ma Chao: Yeah, still, I want to know how you got in it…

Jiang Wei: (he just kept quiet, doesn't willing to say a word) Sorry, I don't feel like telling about me… perhaps other day?

Ma Chao: (from the looks of it, he feels disappointed. He wanted to know how he gets involve with it as he knew that the 'old him' was not that kind of person, especially when he say he was one of them once. This must be kidding! But in the end, he stops pursued and let it go) O..ok, other day then…

Jiang Wei: I'm sorry… I wasn't in the mood…

Ma Chao: Nah, don't worry about it! It's my fault too; I shouldn't force you, besides, if you think you're ready to tell us, just say it, we'll be waiting! (he saw Jiang Wei form a small smile) _Well. I guess I have to wait then…_

As they walk few miles, they saw a town from far. They look through the map once more and confirm that it was the town they're heading to. Once they pass through the gate, they notice that this city was no different with He Fei. Although there're citizen walking around, but, the atmosphere tells them that they're heavily guarded by soldiers, since there are some soldiers walking around, and they too had to be more careful.

Gan Ning: So this is Chi Bi… It's not as lively as I thought!

Jiang Wei: … that's because this place was heavily guarded by Cao Company.

Cao Ren: Since there're soldiers around, we better proceed carefully…

They split themselves and walk around the town. Cao Ren and Xu Huang went to different shops to ask about 'Lu Bu's appearance. As for Jiang Wei and Huang Gai, they went to the dock and ask about the timetable. Lastly, the remaining one walk around the town and tried get use with the situation. As they walk by, they saw Lu Xun in the middle of the town! At first they wanted to gives him a surprise, but soon they saw a small kid run towards Lu Xun. They quickly find a spot to hide and eavesdrop.

Kid: So, did you have that 'thing'? (he looks excited, hoping Lu Xun had the 'thing')

Lu Xun: (he took out something from his waist bag and gave it to the boy.) Here, the 'thing' you've ask for… (as the boy receive it, he looks happy)

Kid: Thank you big brother! I've been looking for this! Here, take this! It's your reward! (the boy took a some money and gave it to Lu Xun. Although Lu Xun resists, but the kid still insist wanted to do so and finally, Lu Xun accept it) With this 'thing', my mother will get well soon enough! (the kid turn and run, quickly take this 'thing' to his mother)

Lu Xun just smiles, and walk to the other direction. They quickly follow him. As they follow him, he saw Lu Xun stops in front of a notice board and read it. As he read, he shook his head in disbelief and walk away. Now this picks their curiosity. They walk fort and read. It was a list of jobs, and there're lots different kinds of odd jobs that they could choose! As they read on, Gan Ning saw something interesting and asks them to look.

Gan Ning: Hey, read this, 'Urgent! Workers needed! Be our workers for today and you'll receive $1000 per each! Don't miss it!' So, what do you think about this?

Ling Tong: Hm… I don't know. Who would be so stupid to get a job like that? I mean what kind of job is this? Is it illegal?!

Ma Chao: Yeah, who post this thing up anyway!

Gan Ning: Hm… let's see…it says Cao Pi… CAO PI?!

Ling Tong: So he's out of people…

Huang Gai: Hey! (both he and Jiang Wei run toward them) So, what have you found?

Ling Tong: Ha, read this. (now it was Jiang Wei and Huang Gai's turn to read. They too can't believe what they've just read!) Funny, huh? Seriously, who would fell for that?!

Jiang Wei No wonder there's lot of people right there… I guess you guys still don't know about that yet…

Ma Chao: Know what?

Huang Gai: You see, the ships that we're supposed to be on are not available…

Gan Ning: What?! What do you mean?

Huang Gai: According to the captain, the so-call President Cao Pi came, having ceremony and announcing his appearance to his people! Until then, we'll wait until he's done!

Ling Tong: So that's mean… they'll having parade… But, why here? I thought their headquarters supposed to be in He Fei…?

Jiang Wei: Come to think of it, you're right, I guess that was because we still haven't cross to the border, then they could catch us here. Anyway, since we've came, we should find a place to stay and re-plan.

Ling Tong: By the way, where are Xu Huang and Cao Ren?

Xu Huang: (walking towards them) we're here. So, anything special?

Ma Chao: Nope, not really. It seems that we have to stay here for awhile, but how about you guys, anything about Lu Bu?

Cao Ren: No, not a clue…

Gan Ning: Guess it's not in this town, so that's mean we have to go to other town...

Huang Gai: But the problem is, today is not available. If we continue to stay here, surely they'll know where we are, unless we could find something that could help us to cross over…

Just as they tried to think of something, they saw the kid from earlier fell down and were bullied by a bigger kid! They ran toward, wanted to stop them but…

Kid: Please, don't hurt me…

Big Kid: Give me all your money and I'll let you go! (he pull his collar and scared him)

Kid: Money? What money, I don't have any…

Big Kid: Don't play fool! That 'thing' cost lots of money! If you did not have money, how come you afford to buy that 'thing'?

Kid: No, it's not, I…I…

Before the Big Kid hit the smaller kid, his grip was hold by someone. It was Lu Xun! He manages to hold the kids' hand and pull him aside.

Lu Xun: What do you think you're doing? Bullying the weak one?

Big Kid: Look, Mr. I have no business with you, if you don't mind, leave us alone… (before he could finish his word, he was slap by Lu Xun who was obviously not in a good mood, and you really don't want to see his angry face!) What's the big idea?!

Lu Xun: Have you no sense of humor? Because there's someone like you, the world could not rest in peace! You as a bigger one should protect the small one, not bully them! (then, he look at the kid from earlier) As for you, don't just sit there! Stand Up! Show your guts! Never let anyone see your weakness! Now, stand up and confront him!

The smaller one stand, he tried his best not to let his weakness show off. Of course the bigger kid was scare, he don't know why this man came in all of the sudden and scolded them. All he wanted to do was just take the money and buy some herb for his mother. But now, his plan had fail and the smaller one wanted to do something on him. He felt hopeless and cried, ask for forgiven. Just as he thought he would be hit, the smaller one raises his hand, and helps him to stand! At first, he was scared, but he held out his hand and stand. The smaller kid comforts him, and became his friends! Just before they leave, Lu Xun gives the bigger kid some money and turn away.

Just as he thought he could have some peace, he saw his friends came forth. He quickly walks away, not wanted to meet them. They chase him all around the town! As he thought he manage to slip through them, they had surrounded him and make him startle. Since they are here, there's no way he could run. He gives up and faces them. They tried to talk to him, but Lu Xun just ignores them and wanted to walk away (which makes Gan Ning piss off again). Before he goes, they heard a scream from the beach! Without hesitation, they quickly ran towards the scene and see what happen!

* * *

Ok, that's it for today! So, what'll happen next? Stay tune!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, another chapter is up and I hope that you guys really enjoy it! Besides, there'll be a special guest appear in this chapter! Hope you love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's character.

**Other world, other me**

Once they arrive, they saw the children (which were the kids from the previous chapter) are being attack by a sea monster! It was a huge fish type monster. It keeps going up and down to the water repeatedly as if playing with them! Of course they quickly ran down and attack the monster, except Lu Xun. He just stands there, feeling afraid. As they need his help, for some reason, Lu Xun just stands there, not willing to move! Jiang Wei somehow figure out the reason, but since the situation was too tense, he asks Lu Xun to help them from behind.

At first, Lu Xun hesitates about it but when he snap back to reality, he quickly use 'Fire Crystal' to burn the monster. Few minutes later, the monster vanquishes. Most of the town people cherish and praise for their bravery, even the children thanks them for rescuing them. Lu Xun of course feels that he doesn't deserve the praise and ran away. As he wanted to go, suddenly his shoulder was grab by someone with force! He looks back with annoyance, notice it was Gan Ning who grabs him and he was very angry. Lu Xun back away, not willing to face him and insist to go, but Gan Ning does not want to let him go and started to 'lecture' him about the incident. Of course Lu Xun had his own reason of why he could not help them. Deep in his heart, he doesn't want anyone to know about his weakness and in the end, he pushes him away and asks them to leave him alone and leave.

There was a slight silence for a moment. Gan Ning, who still wanted to 'lecture' Lu Xun for his cause, decides to chase him down but was stop by Cao Ren as he notices some of the soldiers started to come forth to check the situation. Of course they quickly leave the place as fast as they could as they don't want to be caught by those guys and since they still brand as runaway prisoners, you do know what'll happen if they still stays there, right? Once they leave silently, they quickly rent a place to stay and decide what to do next.

Ling Tong: (he looks at the corner of the window and saw a group of soldiers running around searching for them. As they ran off, he closes the curtain and walks toward them) That was close… Now that we're here, what should we do? It's obvious that these guys won't give up searching for us and we need to leave at once!

Jiang Wei: I agree. I'm sure that the incident had reached their ears by now. Anyway, we had to find a way to pass through them, or else…

Now, they tried to think a way to escape this place. Since the ship was not available because of Cao Pi's appearance, they had to find another way to pass through Cao Pi's grip and advance to the next town. As they think, Gan Ning thought of an idea and decided to say it out.

Gan Ning: How about this, we saw the list of jobs right? What if we went in there and pretend as the worker? With that, I'm sure we could pass through them easily, right?

Ma Chao: What?! Are you crazy? Just in case you forgot, we've been chase by them! And I don't think they'll be that stupid to let us in, they might recognize us!

Gan Ning: Yes, yes, I know that is why we sneak in quietly; we steal their clothes and pretend to be one! Once we find the way, then off we go! Cool huh!

Ling Tong: For once Gan Ning, you're a sly dog! I never thought you could think of something like that…

Gan Ning: He he, then you should learn a thing or two from me for I've done lots of ambush and surprise attack in my life!

Xu Huang: So what do you think? Do you think this idea would work?

Jiang Wei: Actually, it might work… But the problem is, there is no transportation available, so it would be impossible to use this idea… (most of them just look down, they thought they had an idea, but in the end, they had to re-think again)

Huang Gai: Then, what should we do? We can't just wait here… (he look around) come to think of it, where's Wei Yan? (they too look around, he was right, Wei Yan was nowhere to be find)

As they wanted to look for him, Wei Yan had come in and closes the door happily. He took out a paper and shows it to them. At first, they thought Wei Yan shows them the same job list on the board. But as they look carefully, most of them just look at each other and smile.

They quickly go to the location that the list mention and waited there. Few minutes later, a kid came and shows them the 'thing'. As first it was cover by a big cloth, as the boy open it, it was a small boat! They ask the boy how he got the boat, but the boy knows nothing as he just does whatever he had been order to. Now, they're being cautious, and ask Wei Yan where he fined the paper. Wei Yan told them that he fines it just before they went in the motel. Since there was no one took it, so he tear down the paper and decided to show them. But he doesn't know where and who does it came from. Jiang Wei took the paper again and read once more. He notices that there was no name on it! They started to wonder whether they should accept this or not as they don't know who was behind this, as they also fear that this might be one of the traps. But, since there was a boat which could take them off the place, they find no harm and accept it. Just as they wanted to pay the money to the boy, he had disappear and nowhere to be found! Now, everything lay on their hands. They quickly ready their equipments and wait for the perfect timing to leave. Back to the boy, he meets the man and claims his reward. When the boy meets him, half of his face could not be seen as it had cover by goggle. He gives the money to him and told him not to mention anything about it, and disappear in the air. The boy startles. He quickly nods his head and run as fast as he could as so that he'll never meet that man again.

Soon, the sky went dark and the ceremony had begun. They sat on the boat and row quietly as they did not want to alert the soldiers. As they row in the middle of the sea, one of the soldiers saw them and decides to shoot but was furiously hit by someone. As the soldier fall, the man with a goggle hides the man in a corner and watches them leave silently. He too wanted to leave the place, he whistles in the air and a big bird came! It was a phoenix! He jumps on it and flies off, disappear in the air.

As for Cao Pi, his plan fails. Now that they got away, he angrily hit the table and commands his man to chase them down, whatever it costs! He looks back and tighten his fist, feeling enrage! He could not believe this would fail! But just as he tried to figure another way to catch them, his advisor came in and provides a good plan. At first he doesn't want to listen, but as he continues to listen, he let out an evil laugh and precedes his 'game'.

When the time they reach the other side of the seashore, it was almost morning and they're really tired (since the day they ran out from prison). Once they step on the ground, most of them lay on the sand and rest there, could not even move a muscle! While they're resting, a ball stomps on Gan Ning's head! He woke up angrily, took the ball and wanted to throw at his 'culprit'. "Why you…" just as he wanted to throw, he stops, not a single muscle move. Ling Tong was curious, he looks at Gan Ning and looks at the direction he was looking, "Gan Ning, what're you lookkkiiinnggg…" he too stops, half of his mouth open. Of course this makes his other friends curious and look what is going on. At first, they could not believe what they just saw. To them, it was like a dream! They saw lots of women, who're wearing Bikini and some sexy swimsuit, on the beach! Most of them are laying on the sand, enjoying the sun, some put sun screen (or help each other) on it, some playing around, like running around, chasing each other, chit chat, and playing their little games which they so call beach ball, hop the loop and jet ski! (Well, does that sound familiar to you? Well, you should cuz these are all from DOA Extreme! I mean if you did play the game of course!)

As they snap back to reality, Xu Huang and Ma Chao quickly cover their nose as it had bled and shout out loud, "Oh my Lord!" They wouldn't dare to take a peep, (even though part of them wanted to), but in the end, they keep their own so call 'humanity' and turn away! As for Wei Yan and Ling Tong, they just stand there, looking at the girls in swim suit and doing nothing, as if they had pulled them along! While for Gan Ning, well, you could say that he had out of his mind! (Well, what can you say, they're like old ancient people who obviously did not do that type of things right? I mean back of their days!) As for Huang Gai, Jiang Wei and Cao Ren, they don't feel anything weird about it, they just look at the five of them and feels weird, what kind of place where they came from?

As they decided to find a place to stay, a girl runs towards them. She had a long brown hair and had a cute peach face. She was Kasumi, the heroine from DOA! And she was wearing her favorites pink swim suit! She runs towards Gan Ning and ask for forgiven as she and her friends accidentally hit him while they're playing beach ball. Of course Gan Ning doesn't mind about it, he returns the ball back to her and watches her runs towards her friends. She told her friends about them and giggles. Jiang Wei, Huang Gai and Cao Ren roll their eye, they pull their collar and make them move, since they're too posses with it. Once arrive a motel, they rent a room and decided to take a break until afternoon. Since it was a free time, they split themselves and went to do their own 'thing'. Jiang Wei lays on the bed and fast asleep since he was too tired, and that same goes to Huang Gai, Ma Chao and Wei Yan. As for Cao Ren and Xu Huang, they went to certain shops and ask information about Lu Bu. As for Ling Tong, he went to a place that was calm and rested there. And lastly, Gan Ning wandering around the town to look for something fun. Although he wanted to meet Kasumi and the others girls, but, he decided to find them later as he had lots of things to see in this town. As he walks around, he notices that this town was merrier than the other town. He also notices that there wasn't any single soldier around the town. "_This gotta be fun!" _he thought, and decided to enjoy the fun. When he reaches the center of the town, he saw lots of people gathering there. He slips through them and saw the commotion. It was a competition and it's just getting started!

MC: Hi, welcome to Jiang Dong, for those who came here for the first time, I welcome you to come aboard and I hope that you enjoy yourself! Ok? (he point his microphone at them and let them roar out loud!)

Audience: YEAH!

MC: Now then, our time has come and you know what was it right? (and again, pointed at them)

Audience: IT'S FUN TIME!

MC: Yeah! As you know, our sponsor from Luo Yang always offers different kind of competition, right? But today, they had sponsor another game to us, and it was call "Who'll drink out cold!" This was a drinking contest! Here's the rule, whoever could not drink that much and fall will consider out! As long as he or she still stands until the second last person fall shall considered win! The winner shall get $3000! As for the second one shall get $2000 while the third shall get $1000. For those who are interested, you may now join the game at the very end of this shop! And better sign in quick as it's only limited to 30 people! So, goooo for it! (then, most of the audience ran crazily and join the game they want)

Gan Ning: Drinking contest?! Oh boy, it's my lucky day, better sign up quick! (he too went to that place and sign up as he could had a free drink! Furthermore, he could show them how well he could drink!)

As for Cao Ren, he and Xu Huang had asked several local people about Lu Bu but find nothing. On their way back to motel, they pass by a shop where a competition was held and saw Gan Ning on the stage, drinking! They were surprise! They slip through the audience and saw Ling Tong was there too, shouting! At first they thought he was cheering to them, but as they went closer (since it was too noisy), Ling Tong was not cheering for them, he ask Gan Ning to stop this instead! Xu Huang told him just let him be, but Ling Tong insists; fear something might happen, especially when 'he' was around! He point behind Gan Ning, they saw Lu Xun was there too! Now this really surprises them! They never thought he too would join the game and he had drunk almost 10 bottles! Although Ling Tong told them how they'll react towards alcohol, but there was no way to stop the game unless one of them fall or win!

Gan Ning force himself to drink, he had reach his limit. As he looks behind, Lu Xun still stands and drinks, not willing to give up! He feels tense now; he never thought he was good at it. At first, he just dares him to accept the challenge since the Lu Xun he knew was not a good drinker, and every time he drank, he'll pass out! But in this world was total different! Not only that he could drink this much, but still awake! As Lu Xun drank another bottle, Gan Ning quickly drinks another one, forcing himself, "_I won't lose! Just you see! I'll make you…accept it… "_ he thought, and swallows the last drop of alcohol and drinks another one!

10 minutes has pass, most of the contestant had fall and only two of them remain! Gan Ning looks at Lu Xun, he too had reached his limit, and he started to lose his balance! As he wanted to drink another bottle, Ling Tong told them to gives up, but none of them listen to him. As they drink, they could not hold any longer, and finally fall. Now here's the problem, the both of them fall at the same time and it's difficult to judge who the winner are. Since they fall together, the judges decided to count the amount of the bottles, who ever drinks the most was the winner. While they're counting, they saw a hand rise up! Lu Xun grabs the table and pulls himself up; manage to stands on both feet, but shakily! He looks at Gan Ning who had fall asleep and leave. Although the judges wanted him to claim the prize, but Lu Xun resists and ask them to give it to Gan Ning. They went on the stage; they pull Gan Ning's body on their shoulder and went back to the motel.

Once they arrive at the motel, they told everything to them about what had happen just now. Since Gan Ning had out cold, they have no choice but to stay here for one night. Now it was their turn to sleep, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Huang Gai and Wei Yan went out to have their time. Jiang Wei walk around, worrying about Lu Xun. He went every corner of the town and finally finds him. He just sat there, looking at the ground stupidly. He walks towards him, wanted to pull him up. To his surprise, he doesn't want to stand and started to act like an annoying kid who doesn't want to follow order. As Jiang Wei tries to pull him up again, he still resists. Jiang Wei sigh to himself, he fold his sleeves and use half of his strength to pull him up! This time he caught Lu Xun really tight and takes him back to motel. Along their way to motel, Lu Xun keeps resisting to walk, making funny noises and even pull his hair and bite him! Jiang Wei just ignores it. He opens the door and pulls him in. He gently put him down on the coach and gives him a cold towel to cool him off. As time goes by, he started to calm down and fall asleep.

Jiang Wei went to the kitchen to find first aid and bandage himself. Once he finishes, he sits on the floor and rest, he too had a rough time handling a drunker! He looks at his sleeping friends, they're sleeping soundly. Since he had nothing to do, he decided to stay in the room and read a book, waiting for them to be awake.

That's it for this chapter. So, what do you think?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors' character… well, none of them…

**Other world, other me**

Gan Ning holds his head as he woke up, lazily. He could feel his whole body was aching with pain and his head was spinning 360 degrees. He tried to make himself to sit comfortably and took a deep breath, looks around, wanted to remember what had happen just now (since he had cold out during the drink). As he looks around, the first thing he saw was Jiang Wei who sits on the floor, reading, and Lu Xun still sleeps on the coach soundly. He slowly stands up, a bit shaky, and walks towards Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei lifts his head up and looks at Gan Ning who now stands in front of him. "Oh, you're awake." Jiang Wei asks. "Yeah…" Gan Ning just replies him shortly and look at Lu Xun. He raises his hand and touch Lu Xun's forehead gently, not to wake him up. "Don't worry about him, he just asleep. By the way, Ling Tong is waiting for you. He's just outside somewhere near the shop. I'm not sure what's wrong but its best that meet him now." Jiang Wei replies and let out a smile. Although Gan Ning not sure what is wrong with Ling Tong, he automatically moves out and thank Jiang Wei for everything.

As he steps out, he walks the end of the street, and meets Ling Tong who was standing at the corner of the shop.

Gan Ning: Hey!!!! (he call Ling Tong from far and run toward)

Ling Tong: You finally awake! I thought we'll have to put some ices on you…

Gan Ning: Well, better do that on Lu Xun, he's still asleep… (somehow his head was smack by Ling Tong) What's that for!

Ling Tong: Do you even need to ask?! What were you thinking?! Letting him drink alcohol! If Lu Meng finds out that you gives him 'those' thing, do you think your head still on? Hm?

Gan Ning: (he started to panicking, the truth is, he doesn't think of the consequences and he's doom if Lu Meng fined it out! But he does have his own reason why he do so) Wait! I can explain!

Ling Tong: Now you want to explain… Don't you think that was… out of time?

Gan Ning: I swear, just gives 10 minutes to explain, that's all I ask…(he just hopes that he could listen to him, or else…)

Ling Tong: Ok, fine! But just 10 minutes! Or else, you know what I will do…

Gan Ning: ok, ok, no rushing, sheesh…

_Few minutes before the challenge… Gan Ning POV…_

_I was waiting, with boredom and look around to see if there was something interest that could kill the time before the race. As I look around, I saw Lu Xun pass by and decided to stops him. At first, he doesn't want to, but before he goes, I stop him by asking him to join us since we had went this far. But he decline, and decide to walk off! Of course I was kinda irritate about it and decides to do something so… I ask him for a challenge! _

Ling Tong: You what?!

Gan Ning: Hey, shut it, I'm explaining! (somehow, Ling Tong just sigh and let him continue)

"_You want to challenge me…with this?" Lu Xun ask in disbelief, look at the bottles. "Yeah, you hear me, if you win, I'll never bother you anymore, but if I WIN, you have to follow what I say, deal?" I just smile cockily, I knew his weakness and decided to dare him._

_Lu Xun still look in shock, I could tell that from his face and I dare to say that he will not accept it and decided to pull out. Somehow, it does not came the way I wanted to, he accepted it! I was surprise! I've ask him to think twice before he did so, but he had sign his name on the list! "As long as I win, you won't bother me anymore, right?" he ask, put down the pen. Of course I can't back away, since he had sign it, so what? He would fall soon! "Of course, mark my word!" I reply him confidently._

_As the challenge went on, I never expect that he could drink this much! The Lu Xun I knew was not a good drinker, whenever he drinks more than two cups, his head started to spin and cold out. As the race went on, I started to get worried and thinking what'll happen if he still keeps on. When the time we're on final, he still stands and started to stands shakily, well actually that same goes with me. I've ask him to give up, but he resist, and drink the next bottle. Just before we fall, I thought to myself, does he really think that way, about us? He doesn't want to join us? But why?! What makes him to do so?! Why?! But my body won't listen to me, and fall. I saw him fall too, but, when he raise up his hand and walk away, I knew I had lost the bet…_

Ling Tong: (he looks at the sea, eyes wide, don't know what to say. He never thought that Gan Ning would done something like that for a friend)

Gan Ning: Now that I think back, I'm kinda… disappoints to myself. I mean, is this how it should be? Can't it just went back to how it likes? I mean, we always hang out together and now… look at it! Is this the way they're suppose to be? I mean, it's just…

Ling Tong: not fair? (he turn and face Gan Ning) Gan Ning, do you still remember what Zuo Ci say before we went off? He did told us that things might change in other world, right? So, why can't we just accept that? I mean, that's the thing they are now, why do you think you need to change it?

Gan Ning: Then, do you plan that it had to be like this forever? This is Lu Xun we're talking about! He's totally different in this world and I don't like it…

Ling Tong: Then, do you think that Ma Chao, Wei Yan and Xu Huang had not think the same thing as you are? And do you think I'm not aware too? Of course we do! They even thought that whether they should accept who they are or not?! Take Lu Xun as example, in this world, he was short temper, hard headed, unsociable, critic… but what could we do? This is their world, not ours, and we had no right to ask them to be who they are once!

Gan Ning: Still, you want them to continue like this?

Ling Tong: Well… of course I don't want, but still, we can't just ask them to change who they are! Even if they did, do you think that'll bring them back?

Gan Ning: Ah… (he turn aside and hold his head, feeling confuse and annoying) I just, don't want to be that way…

Ling Tong: *_sigh*_ Gan Ning, I know it's hard to accept but… we have to…

Gan Ning: Urgh…. (he yell as loud as he could, Ling Tong just stood aside and let him stay calm)

Back in the motel, Lu Xun still asleep and Jiang Wei sits on the floor, reading. He close his book and rub his sleepy eyes, and look at Lu Xun's hat, which was on the table. He took it , examine the hat and look at sleepy Lu Xun. As he looks at him, for some reason, he remember a boy, who always hide behind his back when they were young. He too wearing a hat which it was so big that his face could not be seen! He smile a bit, back then, it was the happiest day ever. How he wish that he could return back of the days.

As he tried to remember who the kid was, he saw Lu Xun started to awake, he put down the hat and went to the kitchen. Lu Xun open his eyes and woke up, make himself in sitting position. He could feels his head spinning. He curl himself and rest his head on his knees. "You're awake?" Lu Xun lift his head up and look at Jiang Wei who stands in front of him, handed him warm water. Lu Xun accept it, and drink. He feels himself cool down and decides to stand on both feet. As he tried to stand, he almost collapse but was support by Jiang Wei. He quickly regain his balance and stand still, wanted to goes off. "Leaving so soon? Why not stay a bit longer?" Jiang Wei tried to hold him, but was decline. "I've stay enough." Lu Xun, same as always, ready to step out from the window. "Before you leave, what do you expect from this race?" Lu Xun stops, as if this question had strike him. "What do you mean?" Lu Xun ask, turn his head slightly aside.

"What else? You accepted it, right? Would that mean…?" Jiang Wei ask. "Nothing. Just leave me alone…" Lu Xun reply coldly, but cut off by Jiang Wei. "…Is that all? Then, why do you even bother to accept the challenge? You could just 'no', you know? Then why still…" Jiang Wei continue, which makes Lu Xun looks at him deadly, as if wanted to kill him, "That's my choice to make, I need no one to lecture me, besides, he was the one who ask for it. Since I've win, I'll could do whatever I want…" " Is that what you really want? From what I see, I don't think that was all." Jiang Wei walks toward him, pull him away from the window and ask him to sit on the coach, having conversation, privately. Although Lu Xun resists, but in the end he sits and confronts Jiang Wei alone.

On the next morning, they woke up early and ready to leave. Before they leave, they saw Lu Xun standing at the gate.

Gan Ning: What is it this time? I know, you want to say 'Leave me alone!' or give some dirty faces right? Well, just go on ahead, since you win the bet, I guess I've no right to…

Lu Xun: Do I look like those kind of person? (he stare at him deadly, which makes Gan Ning freak out for a while)

Gan Ning: Well, no, no…(he quickly shut his mouth and say no more, just in case he done something mean to him)

Ma Chao: Then, why are you here?

Lu Xun: Can't I be here?

Ma Chao: No! It's not that! It's just… (he too quickly shut his mouth)

Lu Xun: (he take a deep breathe and look at Jiang Wei, he nods and looks at them) I've decide, to follow you on this journey…

Unison: What?! (they were surprise, they never saw this coming)

Lu Xun: I say, I'll follow you guys on the journey… How many times do I need to repeat myself?! So, do I still welcoming or not?! (most of them just look at each other, surprise. 'Did he just say that?' they thought.)

Ma Chao: But… why you want to come… don't misunderstood, I'm not saying you're not welcome…it's just that…

Lu Xun: Well, thanks to that spiky, I've win the bet. Since I've win, then I could do whatever I want right? Of course, if you really wish that I could join, just one condition, whenever that had something to do with me, I'll handle that by myself! So, you think you could accept that?

Cao Ren: (he looks at the others, none of them dare to say it. He turns and look at him, welcoming him) Sure, no prob. You're welcome aboard. The more the merrier, right?

Jiang Wei: Well, say no more. I'm just glad that you could come, right guys? (he looks at them, most of them just look aside, dare not to object)

Lu Xun: (Cao Ren wanted to shake his hand, but he just look aside and walk away, standing besides the gate and ready to leave with his member)

Cao Ren: Shy, I guess. Well, since we're all here, now, shall we go now?

Ling Tong: So, where'll we headed this time?

Cao Ren: (he took out the map and take a look) The next stop will be…

Lu Xun: Luo Yang.

Cao Ren: Yeah, that's the place. But it'll took us few days to arrive, so be sure we're ready enough before we set off.

They check their equipment one last time and finally set off to Luo Yang. As they walk, Lu Xun's phone keeps beeping and started to annoy Gan Ning. Lu Xun somehow just ignore him, and continue to answer his phone. But, as time goes by, Gan Ning could not bear anymore and decided to ask Lu Xun to keep his phone down.

Gan Ning: Hey, can't you just done something to that thing? It started to annoy me…

Lu Xun: What, a phone could annoy that badly? I wonder why… (he took out his phone and press the button. Of course Gan Ning started to get crazy whenever tick, beep, tock were all around)

Gan Ning: Urgh… I swear if I had the chance I'm gonna throw that thing off!

Lu Xun: Well, if you dare to do so, I'll buy another one and make you crazy like hell! So stop complain! (he walk pass through him and continue to answer the phone)

Gan Ning: (he looks at him, disbelief. He curse himself silently, he shouldn't bet with him in the beginning) Damn you, come back here… (he chase Lu Xun down, try to take down the phone, and started to argue about it)

Ma Chao: Do they have to begin it right now? (they knew them too well, whenever Lu Xun and Gan Ning around, only arguing, and quarrel fills in the air)

Ling Tong: Yup, it seems that our journey going to be 'fun' soon… (they just gives him blank expression. Of course they don't want their journey fill with quarrel, especially with them. They've been like that ever since they first met!)

Ma Chao: Well, I'm not buying that…

Xu Huang: (he knew it's gonna begin soon and decided to change the topic) Say, what was that thing you're holding on your waist? They seems…small…(they look at him, give him a thumb up as he had thought of the idea)

Lu Xun: (he looks at his waist for a moment and answer him) It's Crystal, never meet one?

Xu Huang: Well, you could say that so…, so those are Crystal, I do remember you did mention about it in the dungeon, I never know about it, I saw Cao Ren use that thing before, so I was just wondering how to use them…

Lu Xun: (he looks at Huang Gai, Jiang Wei and Cao Ren, although they never really use it, but at least they should knew a thing or two about it) You didn't tell them? (they just shock their head and ask him to explain, since he uses it most of the time.) *sigh* How should I put it, Crystal was like a form, a device that could help us in many ways. There're many ways to use it, and it depends on how you use them. For example, my outfit was 'Thief Form'. Whenever I change to 'Warrior Form', my outfit will change according to what it was, and of course only that particular option I could choose from it was from the Crystal itself. So far got me?

Xu Huang: So far ok, but, is there lots of them? You seem to have lots of it…

Lu Xun: Yes, there are lots of kind. It depends on the Crystal too. Some are outfit, and are magic. But, of course that's not all, there're also rare Crystal too. It's just that we need to look for it.

Xu Huang: Hm…, come to think of it, I barely see Jiang Wei and Huang Gai use it…

Jiang Wei: Well, I use it before…

Huang Gai: Don't look at me like that, of course I do! It's just that…it's hard to use…

Jiang Wei: Well, you need some time to change it, since it some time, so, I barely use it…

Ma Chao: Took some time? Come to think of it, Cao Ren did take some few seconds to change it… but Lu Xun seems use it perfectly fine.

Huang Gai: Well, that's because he's one of Xi Huang Mu's descend. I heard that whoever those are those clan, they're perfectly fine with it…

Lu Xun: It's not that, it's not because I'm one of them then I'm perfectly fine, I also use some time to get use to it and keeps using it, or else, it'll became those situation…

Huang Gai: Huh?! So that's mean we need to practice it? Oh man…

Ma Chao: Since you guys keeps mentioning about Crystal, why don't we try it, could we?

Lu Xun: (he handed some Crystals to them) Sure, what you need to do was just put it in your… where's the slot? (he looks around Ma Chao's weapon, and notice that most of their weapon did not equip any slot. He felt curious and started questioning them) Where did you got that weapon?

Ma Chao: Uh, it's from… uh…(he's not sure whether he should say it's from their world or not, the last time when Jiang Wei told him about it, he doesn't seems to trust them at all) Uh… well… uh…

Gan Ning: Where else we came from? Of course from our own world! Ouch! (smack by Ling Tong on his head)

Lu Xun: (he look at them suspiciously, he doesn't trust them at all, especially 'the other world' thing. He never believes there was such thing. Somehow, he looks at the weapon one last time and return back to Ma Chao, walk away)

They look at him strangely, he never gave them a word or something, and its not his style at all. They look at each other and continue their journey.

Time pass by very fast, and most of them were tired. They saw a broken house right in front of them and decided to stay there for a night. Huang Gai search some woods and put it in the middle of the house, and Lu Xun lit the fire (well, he was a pyro right?) Cao Ren and Jiang Wei went out to find some foods while the others remaining find themselves some cloth and put it on the ground, preparing for sleep. Once Jiang Wei and Cao Ren came back, they started to cook and went to sleep.

Now, most of them had fallen asleep, only Lu Xun stays awake, he had to stay on guard until the round. He sigh to himself, and look at the sky, recall back what Jiang Wei say back in Jiang Dong…

_In Jiang Dong, motel…_

_Lu Xun sat on the couch, and looks annoying. Jiang Wei sits in front of him and confront him. _

_Jiang Wei: Now, tell me, what do you intend to do?_

_Lu Xun: Like I say, I've win and I'll do whatever I want…_

_Jiang Wei: Then what? You just wandering just like that?_

_Lu Xun: Leave me alone! You're not the one who should talk either! Take a look in your condition! Do you think you…_

_Jiang Wei: …have the right? I can't say I have, but I do. Do you think I did not consider about it. I too wanted to walk out alone, search for my past, by not dragging them in trouble, but do you think that would help? It won't help. When the time I'm still a HURT member, I never really had a true friends in my life. When the time I died, I could feels that I'm all alone, but now… I got another chance, a chance that gave it to me to know more who I am and my surrounding. All this time, I've been work like a machine, but that was all over now! So, why can't you…_

_Lu Xun: Do you really think that could work? Maybe for you it's nothing, but, what about me? Do you think I…_

_Jiang Wei: (he use his finger and shut his mouth) Of course you could! You could join us, from now on! Listen to me, don't hard head anymore, if that's what you really want in your life, do it so! Or else, only regret will be taken to your dead. As far as I know, we need companion to guide through all this hardship. I know we might had conflict in between, but together, if we work as one, I'm sure we could overcome it, I knew it! (he smile widely)_

_Lu Xun was surprise, he never thought Jiang Wei could read his mind! As if they're one! He thought for awhile, and stands, walk to the window, ready to leave, but before he leaves, Jiang Wei ask him to reconsider as this was one of the chance! He turn back and jumps on the roof, as he runs, he thougth to himself, "Should I?"_

Back at the camp, Lu Xun looks at the sky, ask the same thing. "_Did I make the right choice, mother? Did I?"_ As he thought, he heard someone awake. It was Jiang Wei, and he walks towards him quietly as he did not want to disturb his sleeping friends. "You should sleep now, we had a long way to go." Jiang Wei ask him to sleep as it was his turn to stay on guard. Lu Xun shook his head, claiming that he's not tired at all. The truth is, he too was tired, but Jiang Wei foresee that and looks at him with angry eye, ask him to sleep. With no choice, Lu Xun lay on the ground and close his eyes. Before he sleeps, he asks Jiang Wei about his opinion towards them (which he was mentioning about Gan Ning and the others). Although Jiang Wei couldn't gives him a precise answer, but he asks him not to think so much as truth will come someday. He looks at Jiang Wei one last time and fell asleep, try not to think too much.

* * *

Alright, that's all for today…


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's character.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

On the next morning, they started their journey again. As they walk, the phone rings again and started to annoy Gan Ning. In the end, he can't hold it any longer and snatches Lu Xun's phone away, wanted to throw! As he wanted to do so, Lu Xun was very angry about it and use 'Fire' to flare him up! (Actually, only his pants, not his whole body) Gan Ning drops the phone, and jumps like crazy, quickly dust off the fire. Once he pat off the fire, he chases Lu Xun down, (which he manage to get back his phone and quickly run away.) "How dare you, come back here, midget! I'm gonna throw that thing away!" Gan Ning started to chase, he runs as fast as he could to catch Lu Xun and tries to take away his phone. "If you dare, I'm gonna make you as if this was your last day!" Lu Xun looks at him angrily, he continues answering the phone and jumps from tree to tree, making Gan Ning tired of chasing from tree to tree. As for their friends, they just walk normally and shook their head, "Not again… it's just early in the morning and those guys never know how to quit, don't they?" Ma Chao say in unbelievable tone, he already fed up with those two, who always bickering over something.

Gan Ning still chasing after Lu Xun. As he wanted to turn the other side of the road, he saw a sea right in front of him. He slowly walk towards. He raise his hand and put in over his eye brow, looking far. He looks right and left, as if searching for something, and he saw a land right opposite them, and it was a big one. His face lit up, recall back when he was still a pirate. Few minutes later, his friends manage to catch up with him. They saw him looking at the sea and walk toward him. Gan Ning saw them coming, he point at the land he saw and he was excited about it. Although they're not sure why he was so excited about it, but, when they mention Lu Xun's name again, Gan Ning suddenly remember that he was still chasing Lu Xun and off he goes again.

When the time he arrives, he saw Lu Xun standing in front of a cave, holding the phone. Gan Ning wanted to sneak on him, hoping could snatch his phone without his acknowledge, but his friends had call him just before he could do it so. Lu Xun turn back, surprise. Gan Ning was right behind him, wanted to took his phone and he doesn't aware about it. He quickly hides his phone and face his friends, which now they had stand in front of the cave.

Huang Gai: What's up?

Lu Xun: This cave, I wanted to go in there… (he point at the cave)

Huang Gai: Um? But why? Aren't we supposed to go to Luo Yang? It's not this way…

Lu Xun: I know, but gives me few minutes, I wanted to check something…

Huang Gai: No, no, no, we gotta go Luo Yang now, or else, we gonna miss Lu Bu…

Lu Xun: (He thought for a while, he really wanted to went into the cave to check something. As he thought, he decided to went in alone) If that's the case, I'll went in alone. You guys go first, I'll catch up later! (without giving any reason, he turn and run into the cave)

They stand there for a moment, and look at each other, confuse, as they don't understand why he wanted to do so. As they thinking what to do, they decided to went in the cave, fear that he might in trouble, since he was all alone.

At first, the entrance of the cave was rather big and bright. But, as they went in deeper, the tunnel getting darker and smaller. They started to call Lu Xun, but somehow he did not response. As they walk in deeper, they saw a bright light from afar. They walk toward the light, and saw Lu Xun, standing in the middle of the room. They walk towards him, looking at him still tapping his phone. They call him, but he doesn't seems to response to them, too focus on the phone. Gan Ning quietly went to his side and shout at his ear, "LU XUN!" Lu Xun startle for a moment and looks at Gan Ning with angry face, "SHUT UP, IDIOT! I'M DOING SOMETHING!" Unfortunately, because of their loud voices, a huge lizard jumps before them, ready to attack them. "Look what you've done!" Lu Xun took out his dagger and prepare for the fight. "What do you mean I'm the one who done it?!" Gan Ning too took out his sword and defends himself, which the monster had strike them fort. "Would you two just knock it off already? We got better things to do!" Ma Chao and the others took out their sword and charge forward, at the mean time ask them to concentrate on the battle instead of arguing.

As they fight, the phone rings. This time, Lu Xun did not answer the phone, instead, it was a girl's voice talking mechanically, "Target found, do you want to accept the job?" The voice wait for Lu Xun's reply, which he just say 'accept'. "Mission accepted. Good luck!" then off the voice. Now, the monster swing its tail towards them, they quickly evade and attack it. They use every formation to fight it off, and they almost half and hours to defeat it! Once the monster down, the voice came back again. Lu Xun took out the phone and listen to the message. "Mission success, Giga Lizard defeated. Monster data had transfer to your profile. All your rewards had transfer to your account. Hope you can keeps update with us, thank you." Then off the voice again. Lu Xun keeps his phone back and walk towards the monster. He knelt down and took out his dagger, cut off its claw and skin!

Xu Huang: What are you doing?

Lu Xun: (he took out a piece of skin and examined it. Once he satisfied with it, he keeps it into his waist bag and turn to them) Don't you ever learn how to survive in such occasion?

Xu Huang: But… with that? How so?

Lu Xun: Can't you see, there's some value on it? You could take some of its part and sell it to the store. That way you could earn some money… But, since I've took it, there's no more value on it, so let's go…(he turn, and walk to the other direction.)

They follow him behind, walk towards the other side of the road.

Huang Gai: Come to think of it, why you come here for?

Lu Xun: Well… I'm looking for someone, according to the message I've read just now, she was looking for a friend…

Gan Ning: Oh, so it was a 'she' then, so, who's she looking for?

Lu Xun: Would you just shut up and let me finish it?!

Gan Ning: Sheesh, you don't have to be that rude!

Lu Xun: Anyway, she was looking for her friend. (at the mean time, he took out his phone and read it out) Here's what she said, "Could someone help me to search for her? It's been quite a while she's not returning home and I fear that she might got lost while on her way home. If someone manage to look for her, please bring her back to Luo Yang, we need her literally. From: Lady in blue. And P.S., She had a little problem about memory and she had a Erhu with her. So try to bear with her. Oh, if you really manage to find her, please reply me and I'll give you details"

Huang Gai: What the… then how should we know if we really finds her? And how do know that she's really here? I mean, she might had gone to other place already…

Lu Xun: She wouldn't, this message just written yesterday. If we assume that she got lost yesterday, we might meet her on the way to Luo Yang. But yesterday there's no sign of any girl passing by, right? So I guess she might be here somewhere…

Cao Ren: So, you're saying that she'll definitely be here?

Lu Xun: Actually, I'm not sure…

Huang Gai: Then why you came in anyway…?

Lu Xun: Who knows? Maybe she really was here, I think it's worth to try.

Huang Gai: Well, suit yourself.

As they reach the end of the cave, they saw nothing but few pillars decorated around the room and there was a tomb or something like a coffin in the middle of the room. They walks towards cautiously since they're not sure whether it was a trap or not. Once they reach the tomb, they tried to open it up, but it was tightly shut and they can't open it.

Gan Ning: Do you think she really in here? I mean, look at it, it's a…coffin?

Ling Tong: Well, who knows? Maybe she really in here. But the problem is, it's tightly shut.

Lu Xun: (he looks around) There must be something that could open it… (he goes to the pillars and examined it, but fail to finds anything)

Huang Gai: Nah, give up already. She won't be so stupid to stay in here, besides, if we think logically, there's no way anyone could stay in there, especially in this thing… Anyway, let's go already…

Lu Xun: (he cross his arm and give it a thought. He tried to figure out how to open the tomb as he thought that she might be in there. But as he wanted to check once more, he saw Gan Ning hitting, banging and kick the tomb which makes him surprise) Stop! What are you doing?

Gan Ning: Relax, I'm trying to figure out whether it's works or not, just take it easy…

Lu Xun: You idiot! You might set up the trap… (he tried to stop him but fail)

Gan Ning: What's so scare about, it's just a … wah!

He accidentally kicks one of the switch, causing the tomb open by itself. They quickly jumps back for cover, just in case it was a trap! Few seconds had pass, it does not response at all. They slowly walks toward the tomb, and slowly raise their head and look in. To their surprise, there was a girl sleeping, slumber. She was a beautiful lady, as if it was portrait from a wall. She wears blue robe and she was hugging Erhu with her while she's sleeping! They look at each other, wondering that would she be the one who they wanted to search for.

Xu Huang: _What the… Cai Wenji_?

Gan Ning: Ok… although I knew her… but… (he knew that if he say her name, they'll be suspicious about them and decided not to say so) …What should we do? Wake her?

Huang Gai: Well, if that's the case, you wake her up…

Gan Ning: Me? No way! How about you Ling Tong, you wake her!

Ling Tong: No I won't, how about you Xu Huang?

Xu Huang: Like I could… how about you guys…? (they shock their head. They wouldn't dare to wake her up, and started to argue)

Just as they dilly deli, the girl finally woke up. She stretches her body gently and gives a yawn. As she rubs her sleepy eye, she saw someone right in front of her, looking at her.

??: (She smiles at them gently and greet them happily) Good morning!

They look at her dumbly, and reply " Good Morning".

Huang Gai: (he was the first person that snap back to reality) Morning… my butt! Why are you here? Who are you, what's your name?

??: Hm? My name?

Huang Gai: Yes! What's your name?

??: Hm… I don't remember…(she looks at them, smiling, which in return, a looks of disbelief)

Huang Gai: What do you mean you don't remember? You do had a name right?

??: Well… I have, but I don't remember right now…

Huang Gai: You must be joking…

Ma Chao: What should we do? She seems not remember her name…

Lu Xun: (he took out his phone and text the message)

Gan Ning: What're you doing?

Lu Xun: Shh! (he keeps tapping the message and finally puts down, looks at the girl) If I was correct, are you Cai WenJi?

Cai Wenji: (she thought for awhile, and looks at them again) I think so… So my name is Cai Wenji…

Lu Xun: *sigh* Yup, that's her.

Huang Gai: Huh? She's the one?

Lu Xun: Yup, she's the one. I've message to the lady, and confirmed. Since she's a forgetful and holding a Erhu, so, it's her, now shall we go? (then he turn and walks off.

Cai Wenji stands up happily, she took her Erhu and skip happily besides them.)

Ling Tong: Come to think of it, could someone tell me how did she manage to sleeps in those kind of thing? If it was tightly shuts in the beginning, then how come… (he looks at them with full of question marks on his head. They too don't know how she manage to get in there! They slowly turn their face and look at her, she was just smiling and say, "I don't remember." They look at each other once again, and had a sweat drop on their head)

As they went out from the cave, Cai Wenji had been asking about her name ever since she got up from that thing, and they are getting fed up!

Cai Wenji: Sorry Mr. Big Muscle Guy, what's my name again? I don't remember at all…

Huang Gai: For thousand times, your name is Cai Wenji!

Cai Wenji: oh… What's my name again?

Huang Gai: Ah!!!! I give up!

Ma Chao: I think we should hurried back to Luo Yang, before she kill us off…

Wei Yan: …Agree…

Gan Ning: You know Lu Xun, you shouldn't accept this in the first place!

Lu Xun: *sigh* Like I could, just bare with it…

Gan Ning: What?! Bare with it? Are you crazy? She like! Been asking us the same thing!

Cai Wenji: Sorry, Mr. Pirate, what's my name again?

Gan Ning: Ahhhhh!!!!!!

Along their way to Luo Yang, Cai Wenji finally stops asking them. Just as they thought they could relax, she ask again. They quickly shut their ears and walk away, don't even care to answer her. She stops asking and looks around her, they had shut their ears! She sigh, and finds someone who could answer her. As she looks around, she finds Lu Xun did not shut his ears. She walks towards him and ask the same thing. "Sorry, Mr. Grumpy, what's my name?" Unfortunately, he did not response at all. She feels weird and walks towards him. To her surprise, Lu Xun did not shut his ear because he had earphone on his ear, which he could not hear anything at all! Once again, she sighs to herself and walk quietly with them, which they wouldn't dare to put down their hands or else...

As they walk, Cai Wenji saw something shiny and run towards it. They quickly chase her as they don't know what'll happen to her if she got lost again. She picks up the thing and it was a Crystal (although the shape was a bit different). She shows it to them, and take a good look at it. Lu Xun examined it, he notice it was not a mere Crystal, but a recorder.

Xu Huang: So, what's was it? A crystal? It looks different…

Lu Xun: No, it's a recorder…

Xu Huang: A… record…er? What that?

Jiang Wei: Recorder. It records everything what you see or what you hear. It also could play back too.

Gan Ning: Cool! Then play it back!

Cao Ren: Should we? Aren't it personal?

Gan Ning: Nah, who cares! We want to see, right? (they just nod their head, since it was on the floor and no one took it, they decided to take a look at it)

_Recorder…_

_The scene shows a man's hand, adjusting the camera and finally, revealing background. A man appears, it was Taishi Ci! He takes the camera in front of him and take himself down, started to introduce himself._

_Taishi Ci: Hi there, I'm Taishi Ci and I'm welcoming you to my "Dummies for Teachers" on live! As you can see, (he turns the screen, showing two figures. One was a tough looking man who was in middle age and the other one was way younger which around 14s.) this is Lu Meng. As you all know he was the famous master in the world right? So, Chapter one: Introducing… Master Lu Meng! Why don't we see how he teaches a student. (he took the camera and walks toward Lu Meng) Hey, Meng, say something to your fans student, they sure love it!_

_Lu Meng: (he puts down his spear and looks at the camera while his student turns back, only showing his back) Taishi Ci! Don't you have something else to do? _

_Taishi Ci: Well…(he point the camera, ask him to say something)_

_Lu Meng: *sigh* Go somewhere else, I'm teaching!_

_Taishi Ci: That's my point! I wanted to have a record of you of how to teach someone… Say, boy, why don't you say a thing or two about Lu Meng, eh? (but the boy resists and walk away) Oh come on, don't be shy, look at the camera… What a shy boy, now your turn Meng…_

_Lu Meng: Look, don't interrupt us anymore, go somewhere else, shoo! shoo! (he pushes him away so that he could back away from them)_

_Taishi Ci: Ok, ok, you don't have to push me like that… (then he turn the camera and take himself) Well, it seems that they're all camera shy, so that's all for today, see you on next chapter, don't miss ya! _

_Then off the recorder…_

Most of them had a sweat on their head, they never expect this would come, a commercial. Well, at least they knew there was someone else, like Lu Meng and Taishi Ci had appear in this world. But, the only that bug them was the boy, they swear they seen the boy before but could not figure it out. Lu Xun keeps the recorder in his waist back and continue their journey.

Not long later, they pass by a village. This village had been destroyed several years ago and it was all blank out.

Huang Gai: You see that? It was once a village, but as you can see, it was nothing!

Ma Chao: What happen to it?

Cao Ren: A war… It was a terrible war… back then…

Ling Tong: What kind of war? Is it really that serious?

Huang Gai: Well, obviously! It was those stupid punk who done it!

Ling Tong: Who?

Cao Ren: Huang Quan's clan, which they call themselves "The Yellow Turban"

Xu Huang: What?! _No way! Huang Quan here too? Now…she forms…Yellow Turban? Aren't that suppose Zhang Jiao…_

Ma Chao: _Whoa… This whole thing gonna be crazy… again…_

Huang Gai: If its not because of them, everything don't have to be like this!

Xu Huang: Why? What makes this war happen in the first place?

Huang Gai: Don't you know? Huang Quan was not a human! She was a monster! She came from outer space, and bang! Here she was, spreading monsters all around the world!

Ma Chao: She… was a monster? _Never thought in this world too…_

Cao Ren: Although it was just a rumor from hundred years ago. But, it was true that her clan who done it. 35 years ago, they form in forces and oppose us human in order to take over the world...

Gan Ning: Whoa, I never thought this would come…

Huang Gai: … and that's why we should hate them whenever we see them! They don't even deserve to live in this world! Why don't they just vanish somewhere else! And because of that, lots of people died in that war… even my parents, they were killed by those scum bag! If I ever knew and saw those creatures again, I'll tear them up into pieces! (he crunches his fists, seek for revenge!)

Lu Xun: (After hearing this, his face expression change immediately. He could not believe what he just heard. He clutches his heart, feeling pain! As if a knife just pierce through him. Now, he could feels his whole body stands shakily, and wanted to turn up. He looks at Huang Gai, wanted to told him say no more!) Huang Gai, I… I…(before he could finish his word, Jiang Wei steps in front of him and cut his line)

Jiang Wei : Huang Gai, that's enough!

Huang Gai: What, I'm not done talking!

Jiang Wei: Enough is enough! There's no point saying it again and that was past, so just let it go… (he looks at him with stern eye, hoping not to say anything)

Huang Gai: (he looks at Jiang Wei's eye, and gulp. He wasn't sure what's gotten into him, but he knew that it was best not to make him angry, or else…) Ok, OK, I'm not saying any again… But, it had nothing to concern with you right? Why are you upset about? I'm just saying that those 'monster' shouldn't even… (this time, Jiang Wei looks at him seriously. From the looks of it, his eyes tells him that he would kill him if he tried to say it again. Huang Gai quickly shuts up and keep quiet)

Jiang Wei looks at Huang Gai again, making sure he doesn't say any word again. He looks slightly at Lu Xun, and walk away.

Gan Ning: (they quickly gather around and whisper, silently) Guys, do you think this was…

Xu Huang: Yeah, more on like personal issue…

Ma Chao: Should be, look at Jiang Wei, I never saw him in that looks before, I wonder why?

Wei Yan: We…could…ask…

Ling Tong: You want us to get kill? He just warned him…

Cao Ren: Hey, if you guys still don't walk, we gonna leave you behind! (he shout)

Unison: Oh, sorry, on our way…(they look at each other with question look. They're not sure what's going on but they quickly chase up with them before they got left behind)

As they walk, they didn't notice that Lu Xun was left behind. He looks at the abandon village, alone. He sighs, and looks at the ground. _Am I not worth to live…at all?_ he thought. As his looks getting gloomy, Cai Wenji's face suddenly poke in front of him, which startle him for a moment.

Cai Wenji: Is there something wrong? You don't look so good…

Lu Xun: (he tried to hide his expression but its fails and this makes him slightly frustrated and walk away) No…nothing! Let's go…!

Cai Wenji looks at him worriedly, she wanted to help him, but as she tried to figure out something, her minds went off again and forgot that she wanted to finds a way to help him. She scratches her head, and quicken her pace to follow the others.

* * *

Ok, that's it for today. Yeah, I know, in this chapter, I've made Cai Wenji looks like Dory, but oh well, I've done it again… Well, I guess that kinda fits her… sometimes… but don't upset with it, she's not like that…

So how was it so far? I hope you enjoy it very much. Keep update ya…!


	26. Chapter 26

Yeah, final exam finally over and I'm back to business again! Sorry for the delay, let's start, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior's character.

* * *

**Other world, other me**

Now, they just glad that they still had few kilometers away to Luo Yang, since Cai Wenji keeps asking them the same thing and they're getting tired of it! Along the way, they wanted to ask about the war, which they saw the village, but none of them dare to ask since Jiang Wei was practically not in the mood and it was best that they don't ask while he was around. Xu Huang quietly walks beside Cao Ren, hinting him to walk behind as they had something to ask. Cao Ren understood. He slows down his pace, let the others went forward while he and the others five were left behind, walk slowly.

Cao Ren: Alright, you could say now… (he looks front, making sure they're not suspicious anything especially Jiang Wei)

Xu Huang: So, uh…what's happen just now? Do you have any idea?

Cao Ren: Actually, I have no idea either. I didn't know Jiang Wei was sensitive with it…

Gan Ning: What do you mean sensitive? Is there something we're not suppose to know?

Cao Ren: Well, you could say that so… Some people could not accept what they are…

Ling Tong: Like Huang Gai…

Cao Ren: Yes, but he's not the only one who hate them, there're lots of them who hate them that much!

Ma Chao: Whoa, I never thought this war could bring this much vengeance…

Cao Ren: Even if there's no war between it, people still hate them…

Xu Huang: But why? Are they really that… bad?

Cao Ren: (he looks around, making sure no one was around, and whisper) Alright, before I tell you, do you have any idea about Huang Quan or Yellow Turban?

Xu Huang: Well, in our world… well, they're…inhuman… but I'm not talking about this world, right? (he looks at the others)

Ma Chao: I agree with him. Back in our world, there was such thing, but, we never thought in this world too…

Cao Ren: Then do you guys… hate them?

Ling Tong: Um…it's not that we hate them or what. Of course back in our world, we are, but, it's just that, since this is not our world, we have no idea what was going on and we can't say that we hate them…So, basically, we're clueless…

Cao Ren: I see… But still, I gonna warn you guys about this, whenever you mention about these 'people' which I mean 'monster', better watch your tongue. As you can see, there'll be someone who are as sensitive as them. (he point at Jiang Wei and Huang Gai) And you don't want to get yourself in that trouble, right? So I advice you to be more careful especially when you talk to someone who are those kind of people.

Xu Huang: Ok, we'll be careful about it, but, I still don't get the idea why they hate them that much?!

Cao Ren: Let's just say… it's all begin hundred years ago…

Gan Ning: Oh boy, another history… ouch! (he looks at Ling Tong which he hits his head)

Cao Ren: (he clears his throat) As you can see, hundred years ago, Huang Quan appears in this world. Although her true motive was unknown, but as you heard from Huang Gai, she was not a human. But to told you the truth, we don't know where she had gone either, it's just like… she vanishes in the thin air! So, basically, we have no clue about her, but as times goes by, she did forms a forces call 'Yellow Turban'. Although I'm not sure why she call that, but, those forces were not humans either!

Gan Ning: What? Not human?

Xu Huang: So, you're telling us that the whole time, you guys been fight against with those so call 'monster'? And that is why you hate them?

Cao Ren: Actually, the reasons of why being hated was unknown. I guess that was because they're different than us, and because of that, most of us terrified by their appearance and started to hunt them, kill them… But so far what I know was that those 'Monster' did wanted to take over the world. We tried our best to hold them off, and to tell you the truth, it was horrible. I heard that most of them were cruel and cold blooded. They would do anything in order to achieve their goal… not even a child…

Ma Chao: That was…really…

Xu Huang: In the end, who won the war…?

Cao Ren: Us…

Gan Ning: Well, serve them right! Huang Gai was right! They don't deserve to live at all!

Cao Ren: Even we did win the war, but, there was too much loss… We lost almost everything… from that bomb…

Ma Chao: What bomb…? Ek! (he startle, he didn't knew that Jiang Wei was right behind their back all this time)

Jiang Wei: Hm… I thought I say no more… hm?

Now, this really scares them! Most of them just jump up and look at him terrified. They could not sense his appearance at all, and this makes them startle. Jiang Wei looks at them blankly, they could not tell what he was thinking.

Jiang Wei: Well? Care to told me?

Ma Chao: Um… it's nothing! We're just…uh…

Ling Tong: Having conversation, that's all, nothing else!

Jiang Wei look at them, a face of 'he's not buying it'.

Jiang Wei: Unfortunately, I'm not buying that… (he walks towards them and pass through them) Next time, tried to find a place to talk, it's not safe to talk here… (then off he goes)

They looks at him dumbly, for the moment there, they thought they would gonna get a huge 'lecturer' from Jiang Wei. They look at each other, and decided to let go of the topic, for today.

On the other hand, Lu Xun looks at the ground, solemnly. At first, Cai Wenji wanted to cheer him up, but when she saw his expression, she decided to let go and continues the journey.

Few minutes had pass and they're on their way passing through a small road. In the middle of the road, they saw a monster sleeping on the roadside. The monster was rather huge, and some sort like a reptile type. Although there was no message came from Lu Xun's phone, they decided not to wake it and walk quietly. Unfortunately, the monster suddenly awake and attack them! They quickly held out their weapon and fight it. Huang Gai manages to shoots it down, but just as they think this was all over, there are a few more monster appear on the cliff, surrounded them! They jump down and attack them furiously. They tried their best to strike ever single one of them! But somehow it was useless, the more they strike, the more they appear! Slowly, they started to worn off and tired. "Jezz, how many things are there?! It's getting ridiculous!" Huang Gai started getting fed up and almost worn out. "This is no good, we have to fall back!" Ma Chao shout. "But how? They keep coming!" Ling Tong had strike another monster. "As long as we could get out of here…!" Gan Ning too had strike another down. "Hello, just in case you still not aware of the situation, we've been surrounded!" Ling Tong exclaimed. They look around, he was right, they've been surrounded! The monsters had surround them in circle in ready to attack them anytime soon! "Uh, guys, we better think of something before they do…" Xu Huang ask, although he had been battle most of his life, but this time, he had no idea how to get away from this kind of situation, especially dealing with these monster!

Just as they thought they gonna be a goner, a music came in. At first, they were confused of what had happen, and decided to look around. As they find who are the one playing it, it was Cai Wenji who now sitting on the floor and play her Erhu! "There's no time to play music now, woman! Help us out!" Gan Ning did not move an inch but shout at her. Somehow, Cai Wenji did not responses him and continue to play her Erhu. "What…what is she doing?" Huang Gai ask in disbelieving. As Cai Wenji continue to play, slowly, the monsters started to fell on the ground and doze off. They put down their weapons slowly and examine the monsters with caution. They were all asleep! Since they were all down, they quickly pass through them and run as fast as they could.

Once they reach the main road, they stop aside and rest.

Gan Ning: Phew, that was close!

Ling Tong: You could say that again…

Cao Ren: As long as we're here, they won't be chasing us anymore…

Ma Chao: What?! You mean that was their 'base' and we're just passing through?!

Jiang Wei: Seems to be…

Xu Huang: Then, why didn't you told us about that?!

Cao Ren: Actually, I never knew those are their 'base'…

Lu Xun: Still, we had to pass through it as this was the only route that could lead us to Luo Yang…

Ma Chao: Oh boy… (he slaps his own head)

Huang Gai: But still, I'm impress! I never thought that your music could make them sleep! What's the song you play? How did you done it? (he looks at Cai Wenji with amazement)

Cai Wenji: Huh? Me? (she do a pose of thinking)

Huang Gai: Yeah, yeah!

Lu Xun: Ten, nine, eight, seven…

Gan Ning: What're you counting for?

Lu Xun: …six, five, four, three, two, one…

Cai Wenji: Sorry, I don't remember at all! What did I do again? (she smiles at them and started to ask, which most of them just drop their head)

Lu Xun: That's what I'm counting for…

Xu Huang: Should knew that…

Ling Tong: Yeah, after all, she was a forgetful…

Cao Ren: Anyway, Luo Yang just few more miles from here, we should go now.

As they reach the destination, they saw nothing but dead end. They look every corner to look for a place to pass through, but find none!

Xu Huang: Uh, Cao Ren… are you sure this was the direction cuz… it's a dead end…

Cao Ren: (he took out the map and look carefully. He inspected it again and again but the answer could not came to him which makes him out of idea) Actually… I don't know…

Ma Chao: What?! What do you mean you don't know? You never came before?

Cao Ren: (he show the map to them and point the direction) Sorry, I never went to Luo Yang before, so basically I have no idea about it… but, it's stated here, as you can see…

Xu Huang: Then how about you guys, don't tell me you guys too… (somehow, Jiang Wei and Huang Gai shook their head. None of them went to Lou Yang and basically they had no idea of how Luo Yang looks like)

Ling Tong: Ok… since no one came before… then I guess we'll follow the map then…

Ma Chao: But, the problem is… it's a dead end! What'll we do now?

Huang Gai: Do you think we just miss out or mistook the direction?

Gan Ning: What?! If that was the case, please don't tell me we gotta go back there and pass through those reptiles again…

Wei Yan: Any… sign…?

Jiang Wei: (he looks around. They are right. They might had got lost or mistook the direction.) Maybe we should turn back for awhile and search carefully, it should be around here…somewhere…

Ling Tong: Ok then, but better do it soon cuz it's almost getting dark...

They look at the sky and he was right. The sky was red in color and soon became dark. Just as they wanted to turn back, Lu Xun stops them.

Lu Xun: Wait! Where are you going?

Gan Ning: Where else? This not the place…

Ma Chao: We're going back and search one more time, we might had lost it just now…

Lu Xun: But, why do you need to search again since it's already here?

Gan Ning: (he walks towards Lu Xun, slightly holding his collar) What do you mean it's already here?! You see that? (he point the mountain which it was obviously no road in front of it) It's dead end! And there are no road for us to pass and we're turning back and look for it… now! (which he was obviously screaming at Lu Xun's ear)

Lu Xun: (he flinch for awhile and regain his position) Well, at least you could hear this out first… Luo Yang is just here, come… (he walk off, lead them, and point at it)

At first, they thought it was a joke! For what they saw, it was a cave. Lu Xun did not say anything but kept quiet. They look at Lu Xun with an eye of 'are you serious?' Lu Xun just walk in, follow by Cai Wenji. They wanted to stop the both of them, but they ignore and continue to walk in. With no choice, they follow them and catch up with Lu Xun before they got lost.

Cao Ren: You know, I'm still not quite sure about this, are you sure this is the place? According to the map, it was suppose to be…

Lu Xun: …somewhere around here… Yes, I'm sure of it! It's just ahead us!

Huang Gai: But how did you know? You came here before?

Jiang Wei: My guess was yes, you're a hunter right? You probably had gone lots of places in the world…

Lu Xun: True, but not all. There are places I haven't went yet, so I can't say I've traveled a lot since I did not travel for these few years…

Huang Gai: Well, if that's the case, you came here before right?

Lu Xun: Well, actually no…

Huang Gai: No? Then how you know it's right here?

Lu Xun: (he takes out his phone and show them) I… I use my phone for the source, see, I could check where was the place… anyway, we almost there… (he quickly puts it back and walks toward, as if fear that he might been ask any further)

Gan Ning: …Almost there? Cool! I was just wonder how it will looks like? Would it be as merrier as Jiang Dong? Or would it be as gloomy as He Fei…

Ling Tong: Well, we'll find that out once we reach there…

Xu Huang: Lu Xun, are you sure this is the place? I mean… aren't Luo Yang a town? Why do we need to go through here?

Ma Chao: Wait, I know, I bet it's just right across this cave, right?

Lu Xun: Uh… actually, Luo Yang was a …

Gan Ning: Hey I know, maybe it's a city that was full of mystery, that's why we need to find it harder…

Ling Tong: No you idiot, a town won't need any mystery…

Gan Ning: Well, what do you know about it…

Ling Tong: No, you listen here…

Lu Xun: _*sigh* _

But what they did not notice was that, Jiang Wei was suspicious towards Lu Xun. He puts a finger under his chin and recall what he had just say. As he tried to think about it, he feels something was wrong with his statement. But in the end, he decided not to think about it and act accordingly.

Few minutes had pass, they still haven't reach the place yet and they're started to get impatience!

Huang Gai: Argh! Lu Xun! You say we almost there! But! We've been walking for hours and we're not arrived yet! I swear I gotta kill you if we lost this time!

Lu Xun: For thousand times! We almost there! And it's just few minutes pass, that's all!

Ma Chao: Lu Xun… do you aware that you've been saying the same thing ever since we enter the cave?

Lu Xun: Look! I'm actually showing the way, and I'm telling the truth, it's just ahead us…

Gan Ning: *sigh* Lu Xun, if you really don't know the way, just… tell us… We won't blame you… huh?

Lu Xun stops for a sudden and looks at Gan Ning with stern eye.

Lu Xun: If you're saying that we got lost, no, we're not! So, shut up and walk! (he turn and continue to walk.)

Ma Chao: But! How long could it be? We've been like… walking few hours…

Lu Xun: *sigh* You guys really doesn't know how to calculate the time… Look, it's just straight ahead, once we cross the bridge, then, we'll be there.

Xu Huang: Are you sure?

Lu Xun: Yes, I'm sure!

Huang Gai: Better be! I had enough walking for today!

Lu Xun: *sigh* Yes, yes…

Just as Lu Xun say, there was a bridge. There was a small waterfall beside the bridge, and they look underneath it, notice that it was way higher than they thought! As they cross over, they could heard some noises coming from the other side.

Gan Ning: Hey, I could heard some noise here, so, we're almost there, right Lu Xun? (somehow, Lu Xun was too fed up to say a thing and ignore him)

Xu Huang: Hm… but still, don't you think its weird? I mean, this is a cave right? Then how would a town fits in it…?

Ma Chao: That's echo, Xu Huang. I bet there're still long way to go, right Lu Xun? Lu Xun?

Cai Wenji: What's wrong? You seem quiet…

Lu Xun: *sigh* Whatever I say you guys won't believe me… So, why do I need to waste my breathe on it? You'll soon know enough…

They look at each other and shrug. They're not sure what had coming into him.

Once they cross over the bridge, Lu Xun walks towards and searching for something. He burns down the branches and leaves, and cut off the remaining branches. When everything was clear, he leads them again and follow the path.

Now the noise are getting clearer. Just few more steps, they saw bright light coming through the entrance. To their surprise, it was an underground town! From the top view, the town was merrier than Jiang Dong and most of the places are bright up in light! Plus, there're lots of fancy decorations and entertainments all around the town! When they saw this whole event, most of their eyes open wide big and some open their mouth, hanging in the air in amazement!

Ma Chao: Now this really open my eyes…

Gan Ning: Whoa… awesome…

Xu Huang: So… this is… Luo Yang?

Lu Xun: Yes, now let's go. (he leads the other to the other side and meet a bunny lady who stands in front of the elevator.)

Bunny Lady: Good evening Lady Cai, is this your friends? (Wenji just smiles and nod at her) Then welcome to Luo Yang! Oh, by the way, they've been waiting for you at the stage, mainly about the next event. Please meet them there. (she switches a button and the elevator's door open) Please step in here in order to proceed…

Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Cai Wenji, Huang Gai and Cao Ren went in the elevator, except the other five. They look at each other and wondering why they had to went in the big box and what kind of trick it'll do.

Ma Chao: Maybe it's just me thinking too much, but, why do we need to went in the…box?

Xu Huang: Well, I have no idea…

Huang Gai: Hey! Why are you guys still standing there, coming in already!

They look at the elevator, and slowly look down the path. They gulp, and look back at their friends who had went in the elevator. They're not sure whether they should went in or not since they're not familiar with this whole place. They look at each other one last time, and brace themselves. Xu Huang, Ling Tong, and Ma Chao manage to went in. As they look behind, Gan Ning and Wei Yan were still standing outside and they don't even dare to went in.

Gan Ning: Why don't you went in, mask boy?

Wei Yan: Me…later…go…in…You…go…first…

Gan Ning: Nah ah, you went in first, then I go…

Wei Yan: Me…no…go…in… You…

Gan Ning: No, you first, I'm actually letting you go first…

Wei Yan: You…in…Me…later…

Gan Ning: No… you first

Wei Yan: You…first…

Huang Gai: Hey, are you done already?! Come in this instance!

Now, Gan Ning and Wei Yan look at each other. They're actually scare about it and they doubt! They still dilly deli about it and it really makes the other friends…annoy.

Ling Tong: Oh, come on now, don't tell me you guys are actually scare about this thing… didn't you? (well, he was right, they are scare!)

Lu Xun: It's call elevator…

Ling Tong: Well, what ever! Anyway, you guys better come in now before we make you! Whether you like it or not!

Cao Ren: Yes, we still have some errant to do…

Cai Wenji: Don't worry, it'll be fun!

Gan Ning: That's what makes me afraid the most! How do I know this thing not gonna fall or what!

Jiang Wei: Well, it's well design and manufactured. So don't worry about it…

Gan Ning: Yeah, but, what if it's not?!

Lu Xun: *sigh* You know, for someone like a pirate ass you are, you did have a weakness didn't you, scary cat!

Gan Ning: Hey watch your mouth midget! I'm not scare at all! It's just… unsafe!

Lu Xun: Unsafe? Cry out loud! If you think this is not safe at all, then why the heck we went in the first place?!

Gan Ning: Well, that's because I don't feel right, that's all!

Lu Xun: Just admit you're scare about it…

Gan Ning: What did you say?!

Ma Chao: Enough! If we keep on like this, they'll never went in!

Huang Gai: So what's your excuse mask boy? Don't tell me you're scare too…

Wei Yan: (he slightly lower his head with embarrassment) Yea…

Lu Xun: See? At least someone was telling the truth! Unlike someone…

Gan Ning: Hey!

Jiang Wei: Well, Ma Chao was right. If we keep on like this, it'll take ages to do so. Still, why don't you guys just come in, it is safe!

Gan Ning: Not in my life!

Wei Yan: Me…too…

Cao Ren: Oh boy…

Bunny Lady: I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you please hurry up? There are some customers need to use it… (she usually won't rush a customer but, this time is a bit different and she was a bit embarrass to do so)

Jiang Wei: (he quickly bow to the lady for apologizes) Uh… we're sorry about this. Could you gives us a moment, please?

Ling Tong: Well, you heard it! Come in already!

Gan Ning: No!

They quickly turn behind and whisper among themselves, advancing a plan. Although Gan Ning and Wei Yan wanted to know what they're talking about, but to their worst nightmare, Ma Chao and Ling Tong turn and face them, and they're not sound like they're friendly at all!

Ma Chao: Oh Wei Yan…

Ling Tong: Oh Gan Ning…

Ma Chao and Ling Tong: We had a little surprise for you… (the both of them walk out from the elevator and wanted to catch them!)

Gan Ning and Wei Yan aware about it and wanted to run away, but, before they could do it, both of their hands and legs were caught and carried by their friends, ready to went inside the elevator! They scream as loud as they could, not wanting to went in! Once they went in, Cai Wenji ask the Bunny Lady to close the door. She did as she was told, and look at them with a sweat drop on her head. But before the door fully close, Bunny Lady greet them to had some fun! But unfortunately, both Gan Ning and Wei Yan scream at the same time and eventually, they could not heard anything of what the girl had say…Pity…

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter. Keep update with me.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior Character.

On the way to the lower ground, Lu Xun use 'Silence' on Gan Ning and Wei Yan, who still screaming like a girl and started to annoy them, along the way. Most of them just shook their head in misbelieve and enjoy the scene, which the lift was actually well design for observer to observe the scene while the lift take its time to went down to the lower floor. They look at the scene with amusement and forgetting about Wei Yan and Gan Ning who were at the corner of the lift, screaming in mute.

Ma Chao: You know, you guys should see this! This place ain't that bad! You can see everything from here… (somehow Wei Yan and Gan Ning just sit there, terrified)

Xu Huang: Yeah, like over there! there was a big stage somewhere at the corner… and over there! There was a big building! And there, there, there! (now this pick their curiosity, they stand up slowly, and look outside. Gan Ning somehow overcome his fear, started to enjoy the scene, but as for Wei Yan, he quickly hide at the corner, started to chant! )

Ma Chao: That's odd, I never knew Wei Yan afraid of height…

Huang Gai: Anyway, this is where you will be right? Little missy.

Cai Wenji: Yes, I guess I am…

Cao Ren: That lady… she just call you 'Lady' right? You must be someone important!

Cai Wenji: Hm… I don't know…

Xu Huang: *sigh* ok, once we let her go, what'll we do next?

Jiang Wei: How about we stay here for a day, since it's getting dark…

Ling Tong: I agree, I'm getting tired…

Huang Gai: Ok, that's settle then! What's with you? (he notices Gan Ning was acting funny. He keeps swinging his hand and point his mouth!)

Ling Tong: Um… Gan Ning… what's with you? (somehow Gan Ning could not say a thing, he still swinging his arm in the air!)

Jiang Wei: I guess he was trying to say that he got no voice… (Gan Ning quickly nod and light up, he just got his point! Since he got the point, he continue to gives clue) o…k, I think he try to ask how to get back his voice? Right? (Gan Ning just nod and looks at Lu Xun, giving an eye of wanted to punch him since he was the one who put the spell on him)

Lu Xun: (he slightly look at Gan Ning) Well, why should I? (somehow Gan Ning just shot him a glare, really wanted to hit him)

Cao Ren: Even if you don't want to say it, but… we want to know it too…

Lu Xun: *sigh* Well… it might take some time to reverse it… probably couple hours from now… or days…(Gan Ning's expression started to change, his eye were wide big and ready to hit him)

Once the lift's door open, Lu Xun quickly went out from the lift and run as fast as he could, just before Gan Ning could lay a hand on him. On the other hand, Ma Chao held Wei Yan up as he was too afraid to move. For the others, they shook their head and chase after them.

Once they arrive at the destination, there are two ladies and a man came near them. They quickly knew who they were. The first lady wears a half top, revealing her stomach, and the other lady wears beautiful white Cheongsam-like. They ran toward Cai Wenji and greet her.

Diao Chan: Wenji!

Zhen Ji: Where had you been? We've been searching for you everywhere…

Cai Wenji: Opps, sorry… did I done it again?

Zhen Ji: Of course not silly! (the girls hug each other. They start chatting and giggle.

Huang Gai: (As they were chatting, Huang Gai look at them strange, he slowly walk to them, open his mouth with awe. This makes the ladies aware of him, they step back a foot and he could not hold it anymore!) You… You're…!

Cao Ren: What's wrong? Huang Gai!

Huang Gai: I don't believe this, I actually meet them! You're Zhen Ji, the one who act in 'Love Me Honey!', and you! You're Diao Chan! You just had your concert few days ago! I love your songs! They're great! And know what?! Whoo… This is great! I never thought I could meet them here! You girls are my idol! You rock, girls! (he looks at them with amazement! He was so excited that he doesn't even realizes he just scare the girls. Of course most of his friends were surprise because they never knew he likes them so much, since he did not mention it often)

Both Diao Chan and Zhen Ji were out of idea, they don't know what to do, especially dealing with someone who are as crazy as he is. Cai Wenji whispers at their ears and they look at him again, smiling.

Diao Chan: Um… that's nice of you…

Zhen Ji: Yes, nice…nice to meet you…

Somehow to their surprise, Huang Gai grab their hands and this really startle the girls!

Huang Gai: Yeah, nice to meet you too! Could you girls sign for me?!

Now the girls totally out of idea and scare! They wanted to get out of here! But to their relief, his friends quickly hold him off and apologize to them repeatedly!

The girls let out a sign of relief. They bow politely at them and left the boys alone. Huang Gai doesn't want to let them go, he wanted to go after them! But there are two men came in front of him and stop him. One of them wears purple outfit with some beautiful decoration and flower on it, and had a long beautiful ponytail! While the other one wears a slight yellowish outfit with robe!

Yuan Shao: Well, hello there! I'm Yuan Shao, and this is Zhang He. I'm the owner of this place and he is my assistant! Nice to meet you all…say, is this your first time here?

Cao Ren: Well, yes we are! Look I'm sorry about just now, we're totally sorry…

Zhang He: (he giggles a bit) Nah, don't worry about it, he's not the only one who react that way… But anyway, thanks for searching for her, Lu… (somehow Lu Xun quickly gives him a hint of shutting his mouth, motion him not to say a thing. To Lu Xun's relief, Zhang He got his point and pretend that he doesn't knew him, which somehow caught Jiang Wei suspicious about it)

Yuan Shao: Anyway, since you done your job, how about stay here for one night, for free, as your reward.

Cao Ren: Really? We could?

Yuan Shao: Yes, you've done your job, right? so I don't see the reason why not. Beside, you can't pass through the other side since it was close, so why not stay for awhile?

Cao Ren: But, it was Lu Xun who…

Lu Xun: I accept.

Yuan Shao: Alright then, Zhang He, lead them to the inn. I'll meet you guys later.

Zhang He: As pleasure, follow me! (then off he goes, skipping)

Ling Tong: Well… never expect they'll be here…

Xu Huang: Yup!

As they wanted to follow Zhang He, Lu Xun receives a call and answer it. He puts down the phone and turn around, did not follow them and walk on his own.

Ma Chao: Hey, where you going?

Lu Xun: Well, it's none of your business! (then off he goes! Without looking at them at all.)

As they wanted to follow where he was going, Zhang He ask them to come before he walks too far. On the other hand, Huang Gai wanted to searches for his idol, but manage hold back by his friends and went to the inn.

As they arrive the inn, Zhang He told the person in charge about their room and fee. Once the person in charge get the point, he started to show the way to their rooms while Zhang He had gone out for another errant.

When they went in the room, to their surprise, this room was so big and grand. It was all well decorated and they find that they had enough beds for them to sleep in this room! Once the person in charge close the door, most of them slam on the bed and rest, not willing to move! Cao Ren on the other hand, stands up and went out, wanted to get some clue about Lu Bu's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Lu Xun went into a building. He steps every single floor and reach to the highest floor. As he wanted to enter a room, which it was written 'Private', a secretary stands up, wanted to stops him. Without hesitate, Lu Xun took out his phone and show it to her. She understood, and sits back, allowing him to pass through. Lu Xun gently open the door, it was dark and cold! As he close the door and walk few steps forward, he saw something shining and it was flying towards him! He quickly evade and look at the weapon, it was dagger! Just as he wanted to finds the cause, he was been attacked again. He evades every single one of them and manage to find the cause. He quickly transform to 'Ninja' form and took out his sword. He swifts forwards to his attacker and fights him! Few seconds later, the attacker gives up and the light open, revealing himself. Lu Xun transform back to his old form and walks toward him, helping him to stand on his feet and lead him to a chair.

Lu Xun: Well, a nice way to greet someone, old geezer!

Somehow, the 'old geezer' just smile. He sits gently and looks at him.

Old Geezer: Well, at least it was a good way to find out whether you had improve or not… After all, it's been a while we have not seen…

Lu Xun: Well, straight to the point! old man, what was it this time? It's really rare that you call! So? (the old geezer just smile and took out an envelop, handed it to him.) What's this? (he opens the envelop and read it. To his surprise, it was a request! He looks at them in misbelieve) Are you kidding me? What is this?!

Old Geezer: Now, now, patient young one. I knew you would act that way and that is why I test you just now, and it seems that you just pass…

Lu Xun: Listen, if its really urgent and important, I could help, but, what does it had to do about just now? And what do you mean I'm pass?

Old Geezer: Oh boy, you're same as ever, never change. But before we got into the main point, there's some question for you. Do you aware any difference lately, especially…here? (he took out a teapot and readies his tea)

Lu Xun: (he thought for awhile) No, not quite, why?

Old Geezer: Hm… I guess I couldn't blame you, want some tea? (he took a cup of tea and gave it to Lu Xun, but rejected. He puts it back and drink it) If I may ask, how you come in again?

Lu Xun: (at first he was surprise, he don't understand why he ask him that. But he answer anyway) Well, as usual, we pass by a cave where Wenji caught herself in a box, and we also pass by the reptiles lair. Nothing seems wrong to me…

Old Geezer: Ah… that's not all, try to say in detail, like how you came in?

Lu Xun: Um… well, once we pass by the reptile lair, we almost got lost because the grass and some branches cover it… Wait, come to think of it, when we cross the bridge, it was the same thing as the front…

Old Geezer: Yes, you almost there… now, do you remember when the time before you left? Was it the same?

Lu Xun: Come to think of it, it does looks different, compare to it…

Old Geezer: Well, that the point! You see, one month ago we clean it up, but for some reason, it grown back. We did not aware of this, so clear it up again, but, as you know, it grows fast and we don't what's the cause you see. So, we decided to put on the post and ask for help…

Lu Xun: But, would it be a plant or something that would grown faster, after all, this is a cave, so what's so…

Old Geezer: Ah, but hear this, the first time when we ask the person to spot the cause, he almost in danger and reports that it was cause by a monster. So as usual, I post up the mission but so far no one could catch it, so…

Lu Xun: Wait, what kind of monster was it? Is that possible? (the old geezer handed him another file, revealing the monster) This is…

Old Geezer: So, do you accept, or not?

Lu Xun: (he thought for a while, and looks at the file. He recalls this kind of monster are tricky and hard to deal, especially one on one. He thought once again and accept the job) Alright, I accept!

Old Geezer: Alright, I guess I could told some details about it, it seems that it only appear at mid night. So far no one really catches it, but if you need any further information, you could ask the owner or his assistant, they knew better than me.

Lu Xun: Alright, I'll report back once it's done… But you know, you could just say it in the phone! (he turn back and head out, but before he went out, the old geezer warns him about his safety and be careful about it)

Back to the inn, Gan Ning was bored and he wanted to went out. But the problem is, he got no voice at all, and if anything happens to him, it was disaster! He tried to shout out loud but no voice coming out! He sigh, and thought for awhile. He finally made up his mind, he opens the door and went out. He started to explore the town, and looks every single of the town. Most of it amuse him, he never thought this place was way better than the places he had been before, since this place was full of entertainment! As he walks by the corner of the shop, he quickly stops and peeping. It was Lu Xun and Zhang He, talking. He slowly shift himself to a corner, and tried to ear pepping. He manages to hear them now and tried to stay aside, listening.

Zhang He: Oh, Lu Xun, long time no see…

Lu Xun: Sorry Zhang He, I have something to be done first, it's about the mission you request. According to that old Geezer, you and Yuan Shao knew what had happen lately, so, what happen?

Zhang He: oh, that one…so you accept it… Ok then, for what I know, it's getting annoying and it appears recently. It covers the road path and since the road path close, less customers will come and they might mistaken otherwise. So, we ask some help but it's not working at all, so maybe you could help us out.

Lu Xun: Then where could I find it?

Zhang He: The last time we saw was somewhere up there. (he points the direction) But I think it was easier to catch since its appears quite a lot, but still, it was a smart one. It could be everywhere… So, good luck! (he wanted to walk off but stop by Lu Xun)

Gan Ning: _So, they're talking about the mission, boring… _(just as he wanted to turn away, Lu Xun suddenly ask Zhang He to stop! He quickly turn back and peep again)

Lu Xun: Wait!

Zhang He: Hm? What is it?

Lu Xun: Why?! Why didn't you ask for my help in the first place?! I might help, you know…

Zhang He: Well… we wanted to. We figure that you might gone for awhile, so we did not ask for it! Besides, aren't you searching for 'him'? If we ask for help, will you come in the first place?! (Now, Lu Xun was speechless, he was right. He was searching for 'him', even now. He saw Lu Xun's expression change and quickly change the subject) But anyway, since you came, I guess we should consider ourselves lucky! Right?! Lu Xun?

Lu Xun: Hey… do you think I had the chance… to meet him…again?

Zhang He: Listen, I'm not sure what makes you go on this journey in the first place, but, since you already did, I don't see why you can't use this opportunity to look for him! Besides, didn't he mention that to look for him all around the world? Perhaps one day, 'pop'! he's right in front of you!

Lu Xun: If only I'm that lucky! I knew that myself! I'm wasn't a type of lucky person either… For my whole life, I'm a… I'm just a…

Zhang He: Now wait a minute, young man. I thought we had this through! If you keep telling about yourself that way, I wonder what would 'he' say to you!

Lu Xun: But! I…I…!

Zhang He: No more but! Just… remember this! Be more positive, ok? I'm sure that you could meet him someday, just believe yourself! Ok!

Lu Xun: 'be more positive, ok?' (these words had reminded him of someone. He recall a young boy, probably around 6, 7 years old, tutoring him, and say the same thing as Zhang He did. As the boy hold his hand, he could feels his warmness. He was such a caring person, always sees him as little brother, protecting him. He slightly let out a smile and gradually snaps back to reality)

Zhang He: Lu Xun… Earth to Lu Xun! Hey!

Lu Xun: Um? Huh?

Zhang He: A… are you alright?

Lu Xun: Oh, sorry, just remember something…

Zhang He: Well, anyway, don't give up! You surely find him someday! I'm sure of it!

Lu Xun: You know, you're right! He was right! Thanks! (he smiles a bit and starts to walk away, waving at Zhang He) I'll report to you once it's over! Oh by the way, sorry about the earlier, I didn't meant to!

Zhang He: (he looks at him and smile, return him a wave) It's alright, I know…just… be careful, ok! (but Lu Xun had walk far away, unable to hear him) As always, what a busy kid…(he walks off to the other direction)

Gan Ning: (as the coast was clear, he slowly came out from the corner) _Hm… I never thought they were that close… What a seconds… didn't he say he never came here before? Then why he… No way! He was lying! Lu Xun…he lied? Now this is new… gotta tell the others about this!_

He quickly return to the inn and told everything what he just saw and heard. Unfortunately, none of them could understand of what he said, since he still doesn't have his voice back, and they just lay on the bed, continue to sleep! Gan Ning let out a big sigh, and sits on a sofa. He couldn't believe this at all! As he tried to figure some way to told them, Jiang Wei who just take a bath, came out from the bath room. He saw Gan Ning sits on the sofa, sighing. He feels weird and sits besides him, asking what's bother him. Although Gan Ning tried to explains, but since he did n not had the voice, he uses his body language to communicate with him. Jiang Wei just sigh, he stands and open a drawer, took out a piece of paper and a pen, handed to Gan Ning. Gan Ning start to writes down everything he knows. Jiang Wei read it, he too was surprise! As usual, he puts his hand on his chin and think about it. Although Gan Ning wanted to talk about it, but Jiang Wei quickly stands up and went out. Leaving Gan Ning alone.

As Jiang Wei walks down the street, he heard bells following him. He looks back, Gan Ning was following him! From his faces expression, he could tell that he wanted to know the whole thing, especially of why he wanted to lied to them! Jiang Wei just sigh, and ask him to follow him. Few meters they had walk, they finally sat on a bench and rest. Jiang Wei rest his head, while Gan Ning tried his voice again, but this time, he manage speak out a few words! As they rest, they saw Zhang He pass by. Gan Ning wanted to ask him, but instead, Jiang Wei was ahead him. He walks toward Zhang He and ask him for his time. Zhang He knew something was not right, but agree, and invite them to a café, started their conversation.

Zhang He: So, what do you want to ask about?

Gan Ning: Well, for starter, tell us about…

Jiang Wei: Tell us what you know about Lu Xun! How you knew him, how he meet you guys, and how he came here, that's all I want to know!

Gan Ning: Jiang Wei! I haven't finish my…

Zhang He: So, this is about Lu Xun… I see… But why do you want to know about it, wouldn't it be better to ask him by yourself?

Gan Ning: If only he wanted to!

Zhang He: Well, that's your problem, not mine.

Jiang Wei: For what I know so far, he seems he keeps a secret, like pretending doesn't know you guys, I don't see why should he…

Zhang He: Well, that's his choice! If he wanted to, then so be it! We had played our part!

Jiang Wei: How so? For what I know, I heard some rumors about here, if I was correct… you guys had form an organization, waiting a perfect time to strike with those Hunters, against those Cao's, I presume?

Zhang He: That's… a nice try, don't think I did not had a thing or two in my sleeve. I search about your background too, you're… a former HURT. For some reason, you've been frame and executed. But as I could see, you still here. But come to think of it, if you're not one of them anymore, I wonder why you're so eager to bring this up and why you're so persistent wanted 'him' so much… (they look at each other with deadly glare, none of them would give in. As the situation getting tense, Gan Ning quickly cut in)

Gan Ning: Whoa! Hold it right there! You guys really tense the situation now…!

Zhang He: Well, I wonder why…

Jiang Wei: Hm! Let just say, we don't want anything uncertain happening between us, especially involving 'him'…

Zhang He: I could say the same thing to you, AND your friends here. If I found whoever done something mean on 'him', me and my friends won't let you go in peace! (they stare at each other once again. In the end, Jiang Wei stands up, wanted to leave, but halt by Zhang He) I wouldn't really mind what you guy done so far, but I warn you, do not! And I mean it, Do Not done something tricky or mean on him! You know we're not the joking type of person either! (Jiang Wei did not turn back, he storms out, follow by Gan Ning)

Gan Ning tried to follow Jiang Wei and cool him down, but Jiang Wei did not listen and slam the wall hard! Gan Ning looks at his face slightly, only sees him in anger! Gan Ning did not say a thing and let him cool down. Few minutes later, they sat on the bench. Jiang Wei lower his head, slightly cool down, while Gan Ning looks around, nothing to do. Jiang Wei slowly raise his head up and looks at Gan Ning, asking him not to mention to anyone about just now. Although Gan Ning don't understand of why and ask the reason, Jiang Wei just shot him a glare and ask him to shuts his mouth. Gan Ning sighs out loud! He don't know what to do anymore!

Now, it had pass mid night. Lu Xun hides in the dark cool place, patiently wait for his target. As time goes by, his target appeared. It was tree like monster! Although it was not huge, but, it was still considered as dangerous creature! It crawls like an octopus, and stands beside a cliff, let down it's branches and leaf and cover the entrance! Lu Xun slowly walks toward it cautiously. He quietly summoned Fire and burn it, making the monster pain in vain! Now the monster was furious! It uses it's leafs to shoot at Lu Xun, which he manage to evade it. But as it grew tired of it, it quickly went to the nearest wall and stick itself on the wall, let out its branches and went to the top cliff. Lu Xun use Jump technique to chase it. As he reaches to the top, the monster was no where to be found! He quickly held out his weapon, and makes a guard stance, just in case it strikes him anytime. As he slowly walks around, the monster quietly uses it's branches to caught him! Now, he was totally defenseless! He tried to struggle and moves his body, hoping to finds a way to break it free!

But the more he struggles, the monster tied him up tightly, causing him hard to breathe. Just before he out of breathe, he quickly summon Fire again, and flare it! The monster could not hold the pain and let him go, flee. Lu Xun tried to caught some breathe and stands up slowly. This time, he use 'Ninja' form to relocated the monster. As he tried to stay on guard, the monster once use it's branches to catch him, but this time, Lu Xun caught his timing and evade it. He quickly transform to 'Black Magic' form (which was his ROTK's outfit) and summon Firaga repeatedly! As the monster getting weaker, he transform to 'Warrior' form (which was DW6's outfit) and ready to use its musou to end its life.

As he thought that was last of it, he did not aware there was another attack came from his back. When the time he looks back, he could feels his shoulder in pain, as if someone had break it! He clutches in pain, and stumble with one foot! He tried to find a bottle of cure from his waist bag, but pointless as he drops the last bottle on the ground! The monster attacks him blindly, not willing to care it's surrounding. Lu Xun clenched his teeth in pain. Every single strike and whips are painful. He could feels his skin and muscles were torn apart! He gives himself a deep breathe, and hold the pain. He quickly regain his position and finds a perfect timing to kills it. When Lu Xun use his musou to kill it, he drop the sword and stumble in the ground, breathe heavily! He slowly crawl himself to the bottle and open it, gently put it on his wound. At first he flinches, but as he put another drops, some of his wounds started to heal.

Although not all of the wound were heal, he slowly stands up, clutches his injured shoulder and cut some of the monster's part. Once he satisfied with it, he keeps the items in his waist bag and head back to meet old Geezer.

Alright, that's all for this chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Hi, just some slight warning about this chapter. There might contain a little bit of yaoi, (which I think it's not), and there also might contain violence and blood in here. But I hope that this does not irritated you guys, so happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior's character.

**Other world, other me**

He enters the room, seeing two people standing at the end of the room. He walks towards and greet them.

Old Geezer: Ah, how's the mission going?

Lu Xun: Everything went well, I've manage to defeat it!

Yuan Shao: Well, that's nice to hear! You done it again!

Old Geezer: Ha ha ha! What did you expect from him? Aren't he was the apprentice of a Great Master!?

Yuan Shao: Hm… I wonder what would he say if he knew this…

Old Geezer: I assure you, he'll be glad to hear from heaven…

Lu Xun: (he immediately aware of the word, especially the word 'heaven') Excuse me? What did you just say? What do you mean 'hear from heaven'…?

Yuan Shao: E! hm! (he quickly stops Old Geezer, hinting him not to say a word)

Old Geezer: I mean… he'll hear it from all the places, around the world, watched by heaven… (actually he doesn't even knows what he was talking about, somehow that did 'tricked' Lu Xun and he just nod his head, not asking anymore)

Yuan Shao: (since its almost leak the secret, he quickly changes the topic) Well… since you eliminate it, this is your award! (he handed Lu Xun a bag of item. Lu Xun opens it and inspected it, then close it) Well, I hope you satisfied with it.

Lu Xun: Sure, I am!

Old Geezer: Nah ah, ah, not only that, guess what, we decided to promote you on the next rank, 'The Righteous'!

Lu Xun: What? But why! I can't accept that?!

Yuan Shao: Listen child, we decided and that's that!

Lu Xun: But still, I can't accept that! If I accept it, what would others think about it?!

Old Geezer: As Yuan Shao say, we already make the choice and that's it! Don't worry about it the others, just think this was all from your afford. If someone doubt about it, we'll be the one to stand up for you! So don't worry about it.

Yuan Shao: Besides, you should heal yourself now and get a rest! It's pretty late now…

Lu Xun: (although he wanted to reject the promotion, but decided not to and bow slightly, leaves the room)

Outside the building, Jiang Wei and Gan Ning still walking around the town. Gan Ning still eager wanted to know why he was not allow to say so, but Jiang Wei insisted not to say any. As they wanted to walk through the building, Lu Xun just came out from the building! Jiang Wei saw him and call him. As he call him, there was another person also call him at the same time. He looks further away and notice it was Zhang He who also call Lu Xun. Now the both of them looks at each other with stern eye. Lu Xun was surprise! He looks at the both of them. Both Zhang He and Jiang Wei run towards him and grab him at the same time, making Lu Xun startle! They stare at each other, not willing to hold back! Lu Xun knew something was wrong but don't know what was it, and decided to stop them, but none of them would listen!

Lu Xun: Guys, what's wrong?

Zhang He: So, what would it be? Will you be the one or I will be the one he'll follow?

Jiang Wei: Well, I wonder…

Lu Xun: What is wrong with you guys! I wanted to…

Zhang He: So Lu Xun? What'll it be? You will follow us or them?

Jiang Wei: I don't think so!

Lu Xun: Hold on! What're you guys… What's going on? (he looks at Gan Ning, demanding an answer, but Gan Ning just shrug, don't know what to say! He looks back at Zhang He and Jiang Wei, back off and looks at them angrily!) What is it with you guys?!

Zhang He: It's nothing, we just had a little conversation, that's all!

Jiang Wei: Yes… a wise one… (and stare each other again)

Lu Xun: Is that it!? But I don't see why you guys…

Jiang Wei and Zhang He: Lu Xun, did you… injured?!

Lu Xun: These? Well, it's not what…! (he tried to opposed, but both of his hands held by Jiang Wei and Zhang He, revealing his wounds. He tried to hand off, but their strength were too strong and generally stuck in the middle)

Jiang Wei and Zhang He: You need to get heal now! (the both of them look at each other)

Lu Xun: Look, nothing serious! It's just a scratch…!

Jiang Wei and Zhang He: No! You need to get cure this instant! (they look at each other again, this time, they're serious about this)

Jiang Wei: Quit copying what I say!

Zhang He: Me, copying you?! You're the one should quit it!

Lu Xun: (he tried to makes himself free, but making them holding him more tighter and jerk.)

As they aware that they're hurting him, they quickly let go their hand, not willing to hurt him anymore. Once Lu Xun's hand are free, he quickly transform to 'Ninja' form and disappear in the air! They look in the air, and started to blame each other!

Zhang He: Look what you done!

Jiang Wei: Me! You're the one who started it!

Zhang He: Yeah, right! You're the one hold him tight, until he got hurt!

Jiang Wei: Me?! I bet you're the one who hurt him than I do! (they stare at each other again, but was interrupt by Gan Ning)

Gan Ning: But… aren't you guys hold him at the same time…? (somehow he quickly shut up, receive a glare from the both of them)

Zhang He: You can't just give up, won't you!

Jiang Wei: Same as you too! (they jump back, ready to took out their weapon, but decided not to, as they notice more and more street walker pass by, looking at them. They put it back, and walk towards)

Zhang He: Since it's getting no where, how about this then, we'll look for him! Whoever manages to find him, could got him, deal?

Jiang Wei: Deal!

Zhang He: Are you certain about this? You never know where he'll be…

Jiang Wei: So be it, I'm sure I could find him first!

Zhang He: Fine! _What an idiot, I knew him well, of course I know where he'll be…_

Jiang Wei: _No matter what, I'll be the one to look for him!_

Before they left, Jiang Wei ordered Gan Ning not to say a word about this. When Gan Ning wanted to ask the reason again, they left the scene, leaving him alone. As he thought he was all alone, he heard someone call him. He looks back, Ling Tong and the others had came. "Did we miss something?" Xu Huang ask, wanted to know what is going on and same goes the others. Somehow Gan Ning just shrug, not sure whether should say it or not! But since Jiang Wei told him not to say so, he decided not to say any (since he doesn't know what kind of special 'treatment' will he get from Jiang Wei if he dares to do so), and that makes his friends are curious about the whole situation now.

Back to Lu Xun, he finally found a place that could avoid them and rested there. He tried to use his magic 'cure', but not working as he was very tired and injured, due to the running. He slowly opens up his sleeves and inspect the wounds. He took out the item that Yuan Shao gave him, and opens the bottle. Just as he wanted to pour on his wound, someone had came! It was Jiang Wei and Zhang He. He quickly keeps the bottle back in his waist bag and ready to run away, but literally was caught by Jiang Wei and Zhang He again, which he gave himself a big sigh of give up.

Lu Xun: What now? Do I look like a reward to you?

Jiang Wei: Actually, no, we're searching for you…

Lu Xun: And then what? You guys gonna argue again? Listen, I have no time to listen whatever bickering of yours, but for what I know, you guys definitely acting funny and to told you the truth, I don't like it and I don't even know why you guys do that for! I wanted the truth, now!

To his surprise, instead of telling or arguing, they took him to a medical treatment. At first, he insists not to go for any medical treatment, but they forcefully drag him and here he was now, in a room, confronting a doctor and a nurse! While the doctor helps him to bandage his wound, outside the resting room, both Jiang Wei and Zhang He not willing to look nor talk to each other. Each of them sat aside, waiting for Lu Xun to come out from the room. The place was so quiet that even a cricket sounds could be heard. As Jiang Wei wait patiently, Zhang He suddenly broke the silence.

Zhang He: You know, you do have some guts, knowing where he was…

Jiang Wei: I could say the same thing to you too. It seems that you knew him for quite some time.

Zhang He: Well, yes, of course we are. Or else, why am I so close with him?

Jiang Wei: Hm… never saw that coming. So, how long did you guys know each other?

Zhang He: Actually, just 3 years…

Jiang Wei: (now he turn around and look at him) What? 3 years? How could that be? As long as I remember, you're still one of us, back then! Then how come you…?

Zhang He: How rude! I haven't finish my words yet! (Jiang Wei just shrug and continue to listen to him) Well, as you can see, I have an old friend, he knew the kid first. At first, I thought he was just joking, since you know his condition. But that did not stop him at all and literally meet the kid several times, and he also ask me to meet him! So I did… And you could say that was the time I've meet the kid for the first time…

Jiang Wei: Wait…who was this guy you mention…(he tried to figure out and remembered) don't tell me…

Zhang He: (He smiles slightly) Yes, you meet him too. I'm sure you already figure it out who, and to be honest, he also say a thing or two about you too! You kids definitely are enjoyable... (he gives himself a small giggle, remembering those days)

Jiang Wei: But still… I don't get it! You got the chance being promote, but…what's make you quit in the first place?! Is it because of 'him' or did you…

Zhang He: Even if I did accept, do you think I capable to do it? Do you think I would hunt him, catch him, or torment him, just for my own sake? To told you the truth, I can't! I can't do it at all… Since I couldn't do it, so I quit! That's why!

Jiang Wei: But…

Zhang He: Look, I'm not sure what's makes you think that I still had that intention, but, aren't you too done the same thing? You quit didn't you? Then why ask the same thing?…Unless you still had doubt…

Jiang Wei: Of course not! I quit and that's it! No more!

Zhang He: Even if you're being hunted?

Jiang Wei: So be it! Even it cost my life!

Zhang He: (he looks at him for a while and stands up, ready to leave) Then, I guess I'll leave then!

Jiang Wei: Huh? Don't you want to wait until Lu Xun is done…?

Zhang He: I wanted to, but… I decided not, take care of him for me will you? He's still a child in some way. (as he opens the door, he looks at Jiang Wei slightly) But, the words that I warn you before was not a joke either. If you intend to do anything funny on him, you know what'll we do… Oh by the way, that person… what's his name again, ah, Cao Ren, if I were you, I'll be more cautious on him, to told you the truth, I don't really trust that guy at all...

Jiang Wei: Why? Aren't he one of your comrade? then why you…

Zhang He: Let's just say, I'm not sure of myself either. Anyway, just be careful! (he smiles slightly and leave the room) That's all I wanted to say! Bye!

Jiang Wei wanted to ask some more, but since he left, he sits back and rest his head, until the doctor came out, announcing Lu Xun's condition. To his relief, it was just minor injury and some scratches. He went in the room, checking on Lu Xun, notices that he had slept soundly, and leaves the room quietly.

On the street, Ling Tong and the others still pursued the question. Gan Ning tried his best not to say so, but as he give up and wanted to say the truth, they met Yuan Shao on one the street.

Yuan Shao: Why hello there, we meet again! (they greet him in return. He saw their expression of 'not to talk this guy' and wanted to get out of here, and stop them) My, my, it's getting late now, I wonder why you guys still up late, oh I know, are you guys up for the late entertainment? There are some interesting late night games, pubs here…

Xu Huang: Uh… sorry, we…gotta go… (they wanted to leave, but was halt by Yuan Shao)

Yuan Shao: Wait, wait! I bet you guys want to know why there was such place right? You see, I build this place with my own will…

Ling Tong: Actually… we're not that interested, so bye…!

Yuan Shao: Wait, I'm not done yet!

Most of them just leave, not willing to listen to him. Somehow, Yuan Shao just let them pass through and smiles slightly. A man drops by, standing beside him.

Yuan Shao: So, how it's going?

??: Yes, everything according to plan.

Yuan Shao: Perfect!

As they arrive at the inn, they saw Jiang Wei already in the room, sitting on a bed. They wanted to ask him about just now, and Lu Xun's whereabouts, but Jiang Wei not willing to say any, and ask them not to pursued anymore.

The place was dark and cold, causing eerie breezes slide through the dry skin. He walks down the stairs by not his not will. There were two big rough hands, holding both his arms and drag him to a room with force! The room was totally dark, but only a light could be seen. It shone on a thing, it was a chair. But it was not any normal chair. It was build of hard metal and contains wires and belts on it. When the time he aware of it, he started to felt fear and screams out loud, hoping someone could help him! But none could hear it, and before he knew it, he was forcefully sits on the chair, being tied up! He struggles for freedom, and slowly looks at their faces. Although it was faceless, but from the view of it, it was a faces of satisfaction and full of evil laughing! Now, he was tied up, and no where to run, he begs for mercy and chants, hoping they could let him go. But his wish was not fulfill, a man with a skinny hand press the button and zap! He screams out loud and split some bloods from his mouth! He could feels the force of electrical running through in his body, as if stabs him in vain! They stand aside, watching him being torture. As they stop the devices, they took some materials and went toward him. One of them splashed a bucket of water on him and gag his mouth, bind him. He started to get panic, knowing that they would not let him go easily and this time, they wanted him to be torture to death for sure! Before he knew it, his hair was forcefully grabbed. He had no choice but to raise up his head with pain! Although he could not see a thing, but he could feels that he was looking at him deadly. Generally the man let his hair go. Before he got the time to ready himself on physically or mentally, another strike had came, and it was more painful than before and suddenly, everything turn black!

Lu Xun woke up forcefully. He breathes out hard, and looks around him slowly, inspecting the place. A nurses stands besides, looking concern, and pat his head. He was slightly embarrassment and cool down, he wipes off the sweats and rest his head on his hands, feeling headache! A man comes near him, he was wearing a white lab cloth and ask the nurse about his condition, and examines his wounds. As he tries to remember of how to got himself in this place, he instantly remembers that he was dragged by Jiang Wei and Zhang He for medical treatment and took a medicine, and before he knew it, he felt his body getting weaker, and spinning, feeling sleepy. He quietly curse himself and looks at the clock. To his horror, he was late! He curses out loud and jumps off from the bed, heads out the room, without listening to the doctor's advice.

They waited and waited, until they saw a figure running towards them. Lu Xun instantly apologizes and rubs off his sweat. But he was not the only one was late, Cao Ren was late too. He told them that he could not finds anything about Lu Bu and decided to searched the other place. They proceed to the other side of the entrance, ready for their next journey. As they step out, they could feel a strong heat! They look fort, and notice that it was a dessert! At first, they don't want to go, since it was a place that was hot and nothingness. But, in order to went through the other side, they need to pass through this place first. They thought for awhile, thinking of other way to pass through. But, there was none, and decided to use the map as their guidelines, since it was a place that would easily got lost.

As they walk through the dessert, they noticed that none a single person nor any transportation or living creatures could be seen! Few hours had pass and they're getting tired, and all sweaty! Most of them just drag their legs forcefully, started to felt dizzy because of the heat! As they walk few more meters, they started to give up, not willing to go. But Cao Ren insists wanted to go, but none of them had the strength to stand as the heat was getting higher within every single minutes.

Cao Ren: Come on now, we can't just sit there! We need to move!

Xu Huang: Uh… Cao Ren… just give us few minutes to rest, we're… tired…

Gan Ning: Yeah! Just in case you're not aware of it, this heat making us crazy!

Huang Gai: I bet its probably 40 degree, by now! …Oh man!

Cao Ren: But still, even if we stay long, we're still heat!

Huang Gai: But, we're tired…!

Ling Tong: Come to think of it, why you feels hot? We're the one who are hot since most of us wearing armor with long sleeves! (he looks at Gan Ning, who fan himself)

Gan Ning: Hey, I'm human too! Just in case you don't know, I could feels my body was burning like hell! I think I might had sunburn!

Ma Chao: Well, we're hot too! Except for someone…

Lu Xun: (he startled, feeling unease when they're looking at him) What…what're you looking at?! (at the mean time, he use his hat to fan himself)

Ma Chao: Well… didn't you like fire? So… I thought…

Lu Xun: *sigh* even if so, I'm still hot! (he fans himself instantly and rest his head)

Cao Ren: But, I'm sure we could get out from here anytime soon…

Huang Gai: Yeah, like how far should we still need to proceed? We've been walking in this condition for hours! And we're still not out yet!

Ma Chao: Don't we have a map? So how far should we go?

Jiang Wei: (now, he feels tense. Most of them are looking at him since he was the one who took the map. He took it out and study it. But put it down generally, not even dare to look at them) Well… uh…

Wei Yan: So?… How…far…?

Jiang Wei: (he took a deep breathe and say it once through) Actually… I'm not sure either! (now, most of them were looking at him with shock! And quickly took the map and grab him)

Huang Gai: But! Aren't you the one study them and lead us?!

Jiang Wei: Well… yeah, it's true that I'm the one read it, but… as you can see… we're kinda lost because… it's a dessert! I mean, how would I know where we had gone since it's almost the same?!

Ling Tong: Wait… would that mean… we're actually walk in the same place?! All the whole time?!

Jiang Wei: Well… I'm not sure either… (they're all crumble down and sits lazily, feeling hopeless!)

Huang Gai: Wait! How about Lu Xun's phone? He got the map right…?

Lu Xun: Useless either! There's no line here, so, it can't coordinate where we are… (he continued fan himself and rest his head, cursing the medicine which still makes his head spinning.)

Now this is hopeless, not only the map was useless, but GPS too! They just sat there lazily, feeling hopeless!

Gan Ning: Uh… if only there're something or someone could show us the direction…

As they're dilly deli, they saw something from far coming straight to their direction. At first they thought it was just an illusion since (or probably) they're the only one around here. But as they look carefully, that thing still coming and they quickly took out their weapon, just in case it was an enemy! As it came nearer, it was a huge creature, like a tiger like creature coming towards them! "Oh shit! Why came at the time like this!" Huang Gai cursed out loud, and ready to attack it, but Lu Xun stands ahead them, asking them to hold. They advice him not to, but he did not listen and walk towards the creature, transform to 'Warrior' form. The creature wanted to attack Lu Xun but immediately stops. Lu Xun took out the thing and sniffs it. Before they knew what happen, the creature leaks Lu Xun's face and plays with him. They all curious and surprise. They put their weapon back and walk toward them.

Ma Chao: Uh… is it me or does this creature does not intend to eat us? It's playing with him!

Huang Gai: Yeah, I know…

Lu Xun: (he holds the creatures head down and ask him to stop, looking at them) Don't worry about it, he's tame! (the creature leak him and plays with him)

They're suspicious about it, they're not sure whether should believe it or not since it was a monster that they're facing now!

Cao Ren: O…k, since the monster was nice… so I guess we don't have to worried about it, right?

Lu Xun: Yeah, no problem! I've ask him, he'll show us the way out of here (the creature hold Lu Xun's collar and throw him up on its body. Lu Xun pat the creature's head and motion him to go. Somehow, they're speechless. They look at each other and quickly follow the creature before they got lost!)

As they walk, they hide under the creature belly since it was so big that it had enough space for them to had a shelter. They look up and ask him how he knew the monster, but he did not answer, instead, he 'talks' to the creature. As they keep asking the same question, there are someone blocking their advance. The creature automatically growl at them. They too took out their weapon, but Lu Xun, jumps in front of them again, halt them. He walks towards the strangers, and confront them.

??: Well, looks here… It's the little boy we met before,…and it's hideous creature… oh I see someone here too, are they your…

Lu Xun: Back off! There's none of your business! Old man! (he hissed at them)

??: Whoa! Where's your manners boy! We're more senior than you!

Lu Xun: Still, back off! There's nothing you could do here…

??: Nothing you say? That creature! It's supposed to be ours! You're the one steal it and we want it back!

Lu Xun: Steal? Me? Oh no, you just got yourself mistaken. I! did not steal. You guys the one who miss the opportunity and now you're blaming on me!?

??: Then, who else should we blame on? You're there right? Then who else would took it?

Lu Xun: Hm! You just run out your luck, that's all!

??: Watch it! Wretch! Don't forget how we 'treat' you after that, unless you want your friends here to know how we humiliated you…

To their surprise, Lu Xun was enrage and attack them! Within one second, he transform to 'Fighter' form (which was DW5 outfit, but in purple) and attack them without mercy. He caught the man's neck with his leg, twist himself, and throw him down the land, like Mucha's style! The other man tried to caught off guard, but Lu Xun was quick enough to evade and sits on the man's neck, twist his body again and slam him on the ground, like Yue Ying's DW6 style. Now they lay on the ground with pain, barely get up.

Lu Xun: That's the pay back for humiliated me! (he wanted to turn back but saw another group of people came in, clapping) _Not them again… why are they here?_

Yan Yan: I see you got yourself into a huge commotion… Oh dear, is that you, Uncle Zhang Ren, how are you doing? (he pretended to be nice but in reality, they knew he was just acting, which makes them twitched)

Zhang Ren: Oh, is that you Yan Yan? Could you help me and uncle Zhong Hui to teach a lesson on this stupid kid! He's just getting no where!

Yan Yan: Oh, you want me to teach him a lesson… I see… after what he done to you, of course I could… but… I think I'll pass that, beside, I have something more important to do, since he got promoted, I think I'll learn a thing or two from him, of how he got himself to promote that fast… (he looks at Lu Xun, which he just glares at him)

Lu Xun: Don't give me that looks! Do you really think that I would cheat and stole someone's glory, for my own sake?!

Zhong Hui: Well, it's depend on how we think! Thief!

Lu Xun: Watch it! I do it with my own afford! Nothing else! If you still insists that I took it somewhere, then ask Leader, he's the one you should ask!

Yan Yan: My, my, I'm just asking, that's all, why need to be serious all the time?! (he was satisfied with that and smirk)

Lu Xun: (he curse silently, he got him!) _Damn_…

Yan Yan: Well, since most of us still have doubt about it, why not you guys accept this mission then, I think that would help us to solve the problem… (He just smile slightly, knowing they would accept it no matter what)

They just look at each other, wondering what kind of trick he'll use this time, feeling unease about it.

Alright, that's it for this chapter.

On next chapter, what kind mission would it be, will they accept it? Keep update with me!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi, I just want to say, Happy Mother's Day, to all of the mother in the world! Just an advice, if you had parents who're not at your side, please say a 'Hi', 'Hello' to them now, as you should know, they're your parents and don't make them worry! Perhaps you felt this was a strange thing to say, but I hope that once you read this chapter (which somewhere in the middle) I hope you guys understand how they fell as we are always stay far from them! So why not use these time to appreciate it before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior's character

**Other world, other me**

They wait him patiently. Most of them just sit and rest while they still can, since they manage to get away from the dessert. But, as time goes by, Huang Gai started getting impatient, wanted to leave.

Huang Gai: That's it! I can't wait anymore longer! We should go now!

Xu Huang: Can't we just wait for few moment…

Huang Gai: Like how much time do we need to wait?! Aren't he aware that we need to chase down Lu Bu? Sheesh, if he really do care about this mission, why can't he do it when the time was right?!

Jiang Wei: Well, he did told us to go without him right? So, we're the one also on the blame as we all agree to wait for him. So, if we really go then, will he really catch up with us?

Huang Gai: Well, uh… (he stretches his head in embarrassment)

Jiang Wei: So why not take this chance to rest a little longer? We might travel a bit further.

Huang Gai: Alright, as you say so, we'll wait. But, can't he just ignore them and proceed, I mean, it's optional right?

Cao Ren: Do you think he got any choices? I would do that if I were him…

Ling Tong: Besides, from the looks of it, I could tell that he doesn't wanted to do it either…

Ma Chao: Let's just say it was a fight for honor!

Jiang Wei: I agree. If that's what they want, I guess, we shouldn't stop him either…

Gan Ning: Yeah, I understand how he feel… (He remember when the time he murdered Ling Cao and regretted it. He remembered how Huang Zu rejected that and he had to fights lots battle to regain his trust, especially to Ling Tong, since he killed his father. But all the afford were not wasted either, now he was a friend to him. Same goes to Ma Chao and Wei Yan, they had the same experience, for they have to fight for justice and trust.) But why can't we help out, we could teach them a lesson for messing with us…

Cao Ren: I advice you not to. This is their Hunter's problem and it would be best not to involves with it! Just let them solve themselves…

Huang Gai; Right, like you just saw it, those bunch of guys are problematic…beside, they couldn't even hold firm in one community! That's what I heard…

Ma Chao: So, it's more like competitive?

Cao Ren: Well, you could say that so…

Ling Tong: *sigh* Let's just don't care about that anymore, I just wondering how's he doing now…

Jiang Wei: Don't worry, he'll do fine, I'm sure of it…

Back in the dessert, Lu Xun runs as fast as he could as a huge monster was about to eat him, alive! The monster was a huge worm, it could switch up and down through the dessert sand. The other hunters tried their best to defeat it, but they can't keep up and left behind! He curse out loud and keep running, wondering why he accept this mission in the first place!

_Back to the dessert, couple hours ago…_

_Lu Xun: That's impossible! That thing should had died few years ago!_

_Yan Yan: Yes, I know, but it seems that it was alive…for some reason…_

_Zhang Ren: But… the last time we did kill it! Didn't we? (he looked at his partner which just gave him a face 'I don't know')_

_Yan Yan: Yes, as you can see, it appears again and this time, instead of doing it alone, why not we work together and kill it once and for all…!_

_Lu Xun: I'm out! I don't want to get involve with this… _

_Yan Yan: Then I guess I could figure out how you got those titles…_

_Zhong Hui: See? I knew it, you cheater…_

_Lu Xun: What does it had to do with this?_

_Yan Yan: Let's just say… most of us heard about you, and you did done a great job, impressive! But, that's makes us suspicious about you… it seems that you had special connection with Leader, I wonder why… (he looks at him with an eye of 'could you explain?'_

_Lu Xun : (he looks at him misbelieve, he never thought this would gone too far!) I only say it once, I do it with my own afford, nothing else! Got that!?_

_Zhong Hui: Like hell we believe you! After all, you're a thief! You steal someone else's Mission! And that's that!_

_Lu Xun: (he was enrage now and looks at them) Then, show me the proof! When and how did you know that I steal someone's Mission! Say It!_

_Now, this was serious! No one expect he would be this angry. Yan Yan covered his face and smile. He really got him this time and before he knew it, they started to argue and fight each other. Along the fight, Lu Xun's hat fell and the wind blew towards Jiang Wei's leg. He picks it up and saw a writing inside the hat. To his surprise, he knew the hat's owner and only 'he' would had it. He immediately looks at Lu Xun, surprise, wondering would he be the person he's been searching for, or not! As the scene getting wilder, he quickly snaps back to reality and walks toward them slowly. _

_Jiang Wei: If I may ask, what is your intention? Actually? (he looks at Yan Yan deadly, which he knew it was not a joke anymore. He gave it back his hat to Lu Xun and looks at Yan Yan one last glance, warning him not to do something funny)_

_Yan Yan: Ok, ok, just kidding. Well, back to the topic, we really need to take care of that monster and I'm asking to help here…_

_Lu Xun: Hm! More on using us…_

_Zhang Ren: Yeah! So that you had the advantage of taking our rank!_

_Lu Xun: I told you, I DID NOT! _

_Yan Yan: Come on, are we in or what?!_

_Zhong Hui: Well, it's not a problem to me._

_Zhang Ren: Same here…_

_Yan Yan: Then how about you? Don't you want to…join us? (he slightly looks at Lu Xun)_

_Lu Xun: And then what? You guys gonna accuse me for stealing your Mission? Don't aspect me was a fool…_

_Yan Yan: How hush! We're not like that, right boys? (most of his boys just nod, making Lu Xun even more angrier) Let's just say, if you accept this mission, your name might clear, further more, we won't judge your ability! How about that? Unless you want more of us, stuck you around like this, accusing you non-stop and got you no where… How do you like that? _

_Lu Xun thought it twice. He just had enough trouble with these people and he doesn't want to think what'll it became if more of them came, because of his newly promoted rank. He lower his head and cool down. If he really accept it, will they really let him go that easily? In his life time, he never had a good communication with other people and lack of society images. If he really accept it, will his honor be clear? He thoughts a lot, hoping that would gives him a time off in future. In the end, he sigh softly and accept the job, whether he likes it or not. Yan Yan just smiles wide, knew the trick of 'being promote' gonna make him fall apart! _

_Yan Yan: Since it's settle, let's go then, monster waiting, chau… (his fellowmen follows him and leaves the rest behind)_

_Zhang Ren: Hm! We'll see about that, come on, let's go, we got monster to hunt…_

_Zhong Hui: Yay, see ya, little boy! (he looks at Lu Xun's friend with evil looks) Oh by the way, I would advise you to leave him as soon as you can before you knew how evil he was… I heard he was such a stealer…_

_Lu Xun: Get out from here!_

_Zhong Hui just smile, leaving Lu Xun and the rest. Lu Xun curse out loud, and walks toward his friend, asking them to leave without him as he had something to do. He asked the creature to get them out of the dessert while he himself runs in the dessert, searching for the monster._

Now, here he was, running for his life! He manages to evade some of it's the attack but as he tried to run further, the monster sank in the sand, causing the land shake and make the place hard to see as all the sand had cover his eyes. Lu Xun lost his balance and fell, he coughs out loud and clear his eyes from sand, wanted to inspect the whole place since it causes him disadvantage. But the monster did not gives him a chance, it swam right up under him, ready to eat him! Now Lu Xun was swing up in the air, defenseless, ready to became the monster's food! The monster open its mouth wide, ready to eat Lu Xun on the air, but something had grabbed Lu Xun away from him and miss the target. Lu Xun feels himself being save, he opens his eye slowly, notice that he had sat on the creatures body! It growls at the monster and attack fiercely.

Most of the Hunters came in time. They notice both monsters, with Lu Xun on it, are fighting against each other! They jump in the fight, hoping they're the one who kill it. Just before they finish the monster one last strike, they look at each other one last time, and attack it with their strength! The monster finally fallen and they're waiting their message to announce who defeated it! Finally the answer reveal, it was Lu Xun! They look at him, misbelieve! Zhong Hui grabs Lu Xun's collar with anger, started accusing him for stealing. Lu Xun had enough with it, and started to quarrel!

Zhong Hui: You thief! I knew it, you steal it from us!

Lu Xun: Whoa, hold on! Why on earth I was the one who steal it!? Aren't the message say it out clearly? It's final!

Zhong Hui: Heck! Like it knew, you cheat!

Lu Xun: I did not!

Yan Yan: Well… it seems we can't get this through after all…

Lu Xun: Don't you play dumb! You involves us in this mess!

Zhong Hui: Hey, eye on me, cheater! You probably done something on the phone and…

Lu Xun: and what? Say that I'm the winner?! Can't you use your brain for once! Do you think we could change such thing?! Look! The message won't lie! Once it's fix, then it's fix!

Yan Yan: But… you had a creature helping you right? So I guess it was unfair to us!

Ahui Nan: Yeah! You cheat!

Lu Xun: Like I would!

Zhong Hui: Then explain why this 'thing' was here in the first place, hm? I thought this fight was just meant to us…

Lu Xun: (now, most of them started accused him because with the help of his creature. He was in deep trouble and he thinks quick to avoid the problem) Huh! You guys are pathetic. (he took his phone and show it to them) Look carefully, do you think this considered as cheating? Huh?

Now, they're speechless. On his phone, it was written that he had tag team with a beast and to fulfill this mission. Lu Xun let out a smirk, wanted to get out of here, but, as you know, it never that easy.

Zhong Hui: So what! You still cheat because we're only human and compare to it, of course this 'thing' will win it all! What do you aspect!

Lu Xun: Look! I don't want to repeat myself anymore! I've put the name with his help, and that's it! No more asking! And I'm out of here, let's go tiger…

Zhang Ren: Oh no you're not! You're coming with us… We gotta meet leader and fix this once and for all!

Lu Xun: Nah ah, I'm not coming! Just accept that fact and that's it! (he wanted to leave but his arm was tightly grabbed by Zhang Ren)

Zhang Ren: Oh no, you're not going anywhere, you're coming with us!

Both Zhang Ren and Zhong Hui grab Lu Xun tightly, not intended to let him go. Together with the help of Yan Yan and his fellowmen, all of them wanted to beat him down. He quickly asks the creature to help him. It know, and quickly came in, it bites Lu Xun's collar and throw him on his back. When Lu Xun was safe, it growls at the Hunters fiercely, ready to attack them anytime.

Lu Xun: Hold! (he pats the creatures head, ask him to stop)

Zhang Ren: Come down here and fight like a man, thief! Don't think because you had your big friend here and it could save you!

Lu Xun: (he motion the creature to turn aside, ready to leave) No! I'm not interested negotiating with you guys any longer! As far as I'm concern, this is a fair fight and no more accusing me as a thief! (he looks at them angrily, and motion the creature to leave. He clutches his fists in anger and felt disgust, hoping not to see them again!)

They waited patiently until they saw a huge figure coming toward them. They run towards them and greet him. Lu Xun jumps down from the creature, ask him to stay here, not to follow them. But the creature wanted to follows him, but rejected. They also advice him to keep him, just like how Jiang Wei keeps Tien Lu and became 'Crystal'. Lu Xun just ignore them, not willing to do so. It gives him a puppy eye and turn around like a dog, hoping he would allow it, but the trick was not working at all and Lu Xun insists him to stay, until that day comes. It cried softly, it really wanted to follow him. Deep down in Lu Xun's heart, he too wanted him to come, but right now was not the right time to do so. He promises the creature that someday he'll ask him to join him once he got that 'Crystal', then, he was free to do so. It leaks him gently, and leaves, until it's shadow were not seen.

Since Lu Xun was here, they started their journey again. At first, they wanted him to rest since he just got himself out from dessert and might be tired, but Lu Xun resists, wanted to walks on without delay. They step aside so that he could not heard a thing, and discussed that they should let him rest instead of going further, since he looks exhausted. Finally they decided to rest in a small village which was located somewhere nearby. Lu Xun knew something was not right and walks toward them. They quickly look at him and told him that they'll be off to the village to investigate about Lu Bu. Lu Xun looks at them suspiciously, but decided to let it go and walks toward the village, without realizing the truth.

Just as the map say, it was just somewhere nearby and they arrive the village. Cao Ren quickly went to the shops to ask about Lu Bu, while the others just follows him, since they got nothing to do. While on their way asking, an old lady came to them and hold Cao Ren's hand, asking him did he saw his son, Zhang Liao. Most of them were surprise, Zhang Liao was here, in this world? Cao Ren looks surprise and ask the lady how he looks like or what rank was he since he did not know who he was. The old lady describe every single detail about Zhang Liao, but Cao Ren still had no idea about him. Lu Xun seems wanted to told her something, she grabs Lu Xun's hand tightly, wanted to know what had happened to him! Lu Xun was startled, he doesn't know how to explain to her, and this makes the old lady even more anxious about it. One of a man saw this and quickly stops her. She started to get crazy and yell, wanted to meet his son. They stood aside, feel awkward. When the man calm the old lady down, he told them that she miss her son a lot, since he did not came back for few years and stop receiving letter from him two years ago, which makes her worried so much. He also mention that the last thing she knew from his letter was about two kids that he had meet during his work and mention that one of them was a member of HURT, and the other one was a child who involves with 'special cases'! When the man mention about this, the old lady suddenly recall that and ask them whether they meet such person. Although Jiang Wei was one of the HURT member, but he quickly reject and say that might be someone else. As for the boy who involves with 'special cases', they never meet such person before! Now this really disappoints the old lady and slowly, she went back to her home, crying.

They look at her sympathy, not sure what to say or do since she was depressed about her son. As they find a place to rest, they ask Lu Xun what was he trying to say to the lady, but he just lower his head, not willing to answer anything and lay on the bed, hold himself, not looking at them. They look at each other and shrug, wondering what had happening.

Now, it's night time, most of them had rest enough, ready to leave. Just as they wanted to step out, Cao Ren stops them, ask them quickly hide themselves as there are someone out there at the counter. To their surprise, these guys were searching for them and to their horror, Jiang Wei recognizes the voices, it was Zhao Yun and Dian Wei! They hint each other and took the back door to escape. They run into the forest, hoping could escape from them. As they run deeper in the forest, they could heard lots of noises behind them, chasing them. They run as fast as they could, but hopeless. Some of the soldiers had block the path, shooting at them. They run to the other side, but hopeless too. They look around, notice that they've been surrounded! They started to panic and stand in defense position, prepare for the worst. Zhou Yu steps forward, ask them to give up.

Zhou Yu: My, my, why waste such energy to run? Just give up already, especially you Voodoo! (Lu Xun just twitches his face, send him an dirty face, which this makes Zhou Yu kinda anger)

Sun Ce: Yeah!

Gan Ning: Guys…, better think of something… we're in trouble!

Just as Zhou Yu wanted to order the soldiers to shoot them, Zhao Yun steps forward, ask them to stop.

Zhao Yun: Wait just a sec!

Zhou Yu: What is it this time?

Zhao Yun: Just…just let me deal with it, I might… I might could…

Zhou Yu: What? You think you could advice them to give up? I've done that already!

Zhao Yun: But, if you could just let me try… Look! I had permission to do so (he took out a list of paper and show it to Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu just roll his eyes and step aside) Bo Yue…

Jiang Wei: *sigh* Like I've said for thousand times, I'm not Bo Yue!

Zhao Yun: Well, it doesn't matter! Anyway, I'm asking you, please surrender yourselves! I've ask Sir Pang De, if you willing to give up, we might lighten up your punishment…

Jiang Wei: Like how so? Even if we did, what is the punishment? Dead! So what's the different with execution?!

Zhao Yun: But! I could advise them to lighten up your punishment…

Jiang Wei: That would be enough! If you really think that would happen, I would rather died here instead caught by you guys!

Huang Gai: Yeah!

Zhao Yun: I…see… (he steps back, letting Zhou Yu do his job)

Zhou Yu raises up his hand, order the soldiers to shoot them. But before they could do it, there're fog all around them and the soldiers started to panic as they started to lose sight of the target. Since it was a perfect opportunity to escape, they quickly use this chance to run! They pass through every soldiers and cut them down. Most of the soldiers were clueless and shoot all the direction, causing some of them kill their own team mates. Now things seems difficult and the member of HURT quickly ask them to halt before they cause anymore damages. Zhou Yu and the member the HURT inspect the situation and stop their advance since the fog was too thick. They regroup themselves and started to advance another plan.

On the other hand, Cao Ren and the others just run non stop, not willing to look behind. Once they manage to get out from the forest, Lu Xun quickly leads the way while he use his phone to locate the place that would be safe for them to hide. Although they had run for some time, they manage to reach a place that need to climb the stairs. They run up and slowly, they notice there are a light coming from the top.

There was a man who guard the entrance saw some figures running up to him. He quickly motion himself to defense position. As he wanted to attack, he saw Lu Xun coming up. He fells relief and greet him, but was push aside by Lu Xun and ask him to help them to get away from the soldiers. He understood and let them in, continue to guard the place. Just as they expected, Zhou Yu had come with some soldiers for investigation.

1st soldier: We receive order to capture the runaways fugitives, have you seen anyone of them? (he took out a file of photos and show it to the guard for identification)

Guard: Hm… (he looks at the photos and shook his head) Nope, I haven't seen them!

Zhou Yu: Are you sure? (he looks at him suspiciously, which makes the guard slightly tremble. He inspected the place slowly, although the local villagers are watching at them, he ignores them and turn to the guard) I wonder… should I trust you… or not! (he slowly walks behind him, and strangle the guard, forcing him to admit the truth.) I know they are here! Now, if you be a good boy and tell me where they are! NOW SAY IT! (now, this makes most of the villagers terrified in fear and there're some people charging at him, but stop since the soldiers were aiming their guns toward them, forcing them to back away)

Guard: (he chokes. He wanted to told them, but since he knew their main purpose, he decided not to say so, instead rather died on his hand) No… they're… not…here… *choke*…

Zhou Yu: Oh really? You would rather died for them instead for yourself? (he could not buy that and put some weight on it, torturing the guard)

The guard now struggling for air, he could not hold anymore! He could heard his fellow friends trying to help him to get away from this mess, but Zhou Yu did not want to let it go, and insists to strangle, causing him lost sight! But that was soon over as he heard a man came by, 'negotiate' with them.

??: May I ask, what is going on here? Officer? (he walks down the stairs and confronts them)

Finally, Zhou Yu free the guard. The villagers quickly came to him and carried him away.

Zhou Yu: No, it's nothing particularly. We're just wondering whether you folks had hide our precious runaway fugitives, that's all…

??: Oh? Why is that so? What's makes you think we involve in such thing? (he answer innocently, even though he knew this would endanger himself)

Zhou Yu: Don't play dumb with me! The fog… you're the one who summon that, didn't you? You help them escape in purpose!

??: My, why do think it's me? (still acting innocent)

Zhou Yu: Hm! Of course I know, you're the only one who could cast such spell! After all, you're the most famous cast-speller in the world, so what makes it difficult to do so? Master Zuo Ci…

Zuo Ci: (he raise his eyebrow and stay calm) Oh… the fog… yes, yes, the fog… I remember now, I've just practice my magic just now! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't knew that would make you had a great lost! After all, magic had no eyes, what do you expect from it? From away by itself?

Zhou Yu: Hm! I still don't buy what you say, if you don't mind, I would like to search this whole place… (but Zuo Ci stand in front of him, stop him)

Zuo Ci: …Unfortunately, I can't allow you to do so, if you may, please leave… (he looks at him deadly)

Zhou Yu: Unfortunately, I can't do that either, now if you may…

But he was halt by Zuo Ci, who use his thunder to stop their advance. He looks at Zuo Ci furiously and look around, most of the villagers stand in front of him with determination, ready to attack. He tried to charge forward, but was send another strike of thunder ahead him. Now he was furious, he can't get through him and ready to do the worst, kill them! But he was stop by someone, Pang De came up to him and ask him to leave as they had no business here. Zhou Yu resists, still wanted to them chase down, but receive a deadly glare from Pang De. He immediately stops and obey. Pang De apologizes to Zuo Ci and leave.

As they walk back to camp, Zhou Yu asked Pang De of why should they retreat instead they had the chance to capture them, since it was the only place they would be. But all Pang De could answer was he just follow the order from of their boss, Cao Pi, and state that he had his own plan. If they dare to interfere his plan, they should know what kind of consequences they'll get! Zhou Yu just kept quiet and twitch, not willing ask since this was one of their boss' plan.

Alright, that's all for this chapter. Like I always say, keep update with me!

Ok, I know what you guys thinking now and I bet you're saying that "that's totally same with FFVII, which Zack was not back home for few years!" Yeah, I know it's my bad, but since it's Mother's Day, so I thought I should bring this up and remind you guys again! Happy Mother's Day! And don't make them worry, ok?


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own DW characters

**Other world, other me**

In a dark room, Cao Pi stands in front of a window, looking at the scenery. Although it was not an enjoyable one, he looks at it as if it was very interesting, until a soldier came in.

Cao Pi: So, what's the report?

Soldier: Yes. (he flips the file and start to report everything he knew) According to 'him', there's no suspicion among each other so far. Although there was some slight mistaken happen but everything was alright!

Cao Pi: Then, did 'he' report anything about those guys?

Soldier: Well… so far no, sir. 'He' did tried to ask about their whereabouts, but it seems that they're from nowhere, sir!

Cao Pi: Alright, put down those files and you're dismiss! (The soldier bow politely and leave. He walks toward his desk and sit, started to read the files. Once he read it through, he thought for awhile and summon his most trusted adviser)

?: (he came but could not seen his face as he hide himself in the dark) You call?

Cao Pi: Yes. (he put the file aside so that he could read it) So, what do you think?

?: As far as I concern, these guys had no record on it. Even their DNA could not detect who they are! It's like, they appear from the air!

Cao Pi: Hm! Don't give me that damn answer! If they did appeared from thin air, then explain why our technology could not detect it in the first place? Hm? And don't tell me that they're from other dimension either! I don't buy that! (he rubs his eye and looks at him) There must be a record about them…!

Zhang Jiao: Oh? Give up so soon? (he came out from nowhere and walks toward them)

?: No, we did not say that…

Zhang Jiao: (he looks at the file and read it) Ah… so these guys the one give you a headache, how awful, and yet interesting…

?: Will you get out already? We had something to discuss…

Zhang Jiao: Oh, how rude of you! Shooing people away…

Cao Pi: Then, why are you here for, Dr Zhang Jiao? Don't you had something important to do?

Zhang Jiao: Well, I'm kinda bored since my specimen was not here... So I thought I could help you to solve these problems…

?: Don't make me laugh! What possibly could you do? The only thing I know was you operate them!

Zhang Jiao: Bingo! You getting smarter didn't you? Well, I did intend to operate those guys since I've just heard you guys say that they appear from thin air, so I was wondering that they might be as interesting as my specimen, and I thought maybe I should give it a try… (he puts down the file and gives him a hint of 'I want it so much!')

Cao Pi: (he understood and smile evilly) How unfortunate, these guys are not available yet... It seems you have to wait until we caught them then…

Zhang Jiao: Not to worry, I can wait! (he turn, head to the door) Just remember to inform me once you got them, especially him. You know how long I've been waiting for this moment to operate him!

Cao Pi: Sure do! (he just watch Zhang Jiao went out and proceed the other file)

?: I still don't understand why we still need him? He's nothing but a psycho!

Cao Pi: Well, at least his psychoness could lead us something interesting…

?: Heh! If only that would happen! Anyway, how do we deal with that idiot? He seems doesn't want to cooperate with us…

Cao Pi: (he shifts his chair aside and opens computer screen, watching the record about their runaway. As he look at it, he thought of something and smile slightly) I wonder… if these girls were on our hand, do you think he'll do whatever we say?

?: (he looks at the screen and smile, got his point) I see… so you want to…

Cao Pi: You got it right! Let just give him one last chance, shall we? I'm sure he'll be a good boy and do whatever we say…

?: Yes… I can't wait to see how his face gonna looks like!

Cao Pi: (he took the phone and call Pang De about his plan. Once he gave order, he puts down the phone and started to laugh out evilly)

Back to the village, they thank Zuo Ci for helping them, even though it might bring troubles to them. He just smile, and heal the guard, who was injured due to Zhou Yu's attack. To their relief, it was just a minor injury and they apologize to him as he almost lost his live for hiding them! He just smile and stand, return to his post. They were surprise and ask him to rest since he just heal, but for him, he wanted to guard the place until the next shift. They shook their head in disbelief and wondering why would someone like him still eager to guard after what had just happen. Now that he was safe, Zuo Ci ask them to follow him. They follow literally, until they went into a house. He invites them to sit and demand an answer about why they're being hunted. They look at each other and told him everything what they've been walk through. Once he got the idea, he nod his head and ask them to stay for awhile, since the day still dark, further more, the soldiers might still roaming around, hunting them. They thought and decided to took his advice and Zuo Ci lead them to an inn, asking them to rest.

As Zuo Ci headed back to his house, he felt someone was follow behind him. He turns, notice Lu Xun was the one following him. Without hesitation, he welcomes Lu Xun to his house and having conversation.

On the other hand, Gan Ning could not go to sleep. He stir right and left, but could not sleep at all. In the end, he woke up, head out from the room, hoping could get some fresh air. As he walk out, he saw Xu Huang sitting in the middle of the village, facing fire. He walks toward and notice that he was holding a map, thinking something.

Gan Ning: What you thinking? (he ask, and sit beside him)

Xu Huang: Oh, this… (he show Gan Ning a map, and put it down)

Gan Ning: That was the map that Jiang Wei gave it to us right? So, what's the problem?

Xu Huang: Hm… I don't know… I just feel like… something's not right!

Ma Chao: What's not right? Care to tell us? (he, Ling Tong and Wei Yan approach them from behind and join them)

Gan Ning: Can't sleep?

Ma Chao: Well, do you expect someone to sleep in a time like this?

Ling Tong: Well, now that we are here, care to tell us what's the thing you seem not right? Beside if you ask this stupid pirate, I could assure you that he only could gives you some idiotic opinion…

Gan Ning: Hey, I did use my brain to think you know!

Xu Huang: Heh! Well… (he put the map on the floor and started to think of a better phrase to say it) Ok, this is where we are right now, right? (they nod) and this is where we came from just after we cross the boarder, right? (they nod again) Do you still remember how we walk through this until now?

Ma Chao: Sure, of course we do, right? (they nod in approval, none of them actually forgotten about it) We meet Cai Wenji on the cave, then we go to Luo Yang. From there we met Zhen Ji, Diao Chan, Zhang He and the so call noble Yuan Shao…

Gan Ning: Oh, I know, we pass through the dessert and met those Hunters! Once we pass through that, we're chase by those soldiers!

Ling Tong: Very good, Gan Ning, you actually did remember! (he say in teasing tone and pat his head, making Gan Ning shot him a face of disgust!)

Xu Huang: Ok, since we're all clear about that, don't you think it's weird? Anyone? (most of them just look at each other, thinking of what had gone wrong) Guys! This is serious! Don't you think we just miss out something important? (but none of them could figure it out, and sigh in defeat) For cried out loud! Don't you think this happen all of a sudden? I mean, if we're being hunted, why can't they just ambush us or attack us in these places, plus, don't you think this was well plan all along? As we had travel this far, don't you think it's weird that they did not show up earlier instead of now?

Ma Chao: Come to think about it, you're right! They could just got us back then…

Gan Ning: Even if they do it as plan, look at the map, there must be some places that they can't go through either…

Xu Huang: Still, it should be no problem for them. Remember what Jiang Wei and Cao Ren say before? Those guys will do anything in order to accomplish their goal! If we're the target, why can't they do it in the first place?

Ling Tong: Because there was someone who leak the information about our situation…!

Gan Ning: Well, definitely not us!

Ling Tong: (he hit his head hard) Of course we're not, idiot! How the heck we are the one since we did not belong here!

Ma Chao: What? Whoa, hold it right there! You sound like there was a spy among us? Don't you think that was a bit too far?

Ling Tong: Hey, I don't want to think about that either! But as Xu Huang just mention some of the points, I have no choice but to think the worst!

Ma Chao: Why you? (both he and Ling Tong stared at each other, not willing to give in)

Xu Huang: No, Ling Tong might be right. I know it's hard to accept, but as you can see, the only thing it seems according to plan was, there really was a spy among us!

Wei Yan: Then…who…spy?

Ma Chao: Definitely not Jiang Wei…! He said he quit right? So it shouldn't be him…

Xu Huang: How do you know he would not do it anymore? Just in case we almost forgot, he was one of them once and he does had a perfect role to do so!

Gan Ning: Then, would that mean Cao Ren was counted too? He was once a soldier too…

Xu Huang: No, I don't think it was him! But on the other hand, Lu Xun might be one of them…

Ling Tong: Are you crazy? How would you expect someone who was being hunted by them would considered as a spy?

Xu Huang: Well, he could ask to spare his life! Besides, look at this map! I've made a little research about these places and see this? This whole road was connected! If he say he did not pass through, then explain why he knew the way to Luo Yang?

Ling Tong: Well, he looks from his phone right? What's the big deal?

Xu Huang: Ok, let's aspect that he really looks from the phone. Then explain how he knew that creature back in the dessert? They seem like… knew each other for quite some time… And explain why he doesn't want to told us every time we ask! Don't you think that was weird? None of us pass through these path but he seems he did… Do you still think that he had nothing to do with this?

Ling Tong: Still, I won't believe that Lu Xun was such a person! Ok, maybe he did tried to cover up by lying to us or not telling us, but, I don't believe what he done had something to do with being a spy! Surely both Cao Ren and Jiang Wei could consider the most suspicious one as they had something to do with Cao Cao right? I'm sure we did overcome these kind of consequences back in our world!

Ma Chao: No! I believe in him and definitely not him!

Xu Huang: Nor Cao Ren!

Wei Yan: Then…that's…leave…Huang…Gai!

Ling Tong: Still, I don't think it was him! He was anti Cao right? So I guess it shouldn't be him…

Gan Ning: If he's not the one either, then who else could it be? (they just look down, don't know what to say. He looks at them and getting frustrated, wanted to know the answer) So? Who was it then? Say it!

Ling Tong: We don't know! (he curse silently. He doesn't want to think about it either, but, if this is true, one of them, who they considered as a friend, will buy them out)

Xu Huang: Still, I must say, there must be someone among us leak out the info…

Gan Ning: Urgh! Why does this have to be like this? Can't they just… go on normally? They felt silent again, this time, they heard a loud bang behind them. They turn and saw Lu Xun storms out from the house angrily, and head to the upper hill. They look at each other and shrug, wondering what had happen. As they turn and look at the fire, they look at each other and laugh.

Ma Chao: Well, about just now… I'm sorry…

Xu Huang: No, it's my fault in the beginning, I shouldn't even mention it…

Ling Tong: No, it was my fault as well, I shouldn't say such thing either…

Gan Ning: I guess we're all apologize then. But, do we still need to aware of it? (he looks at them with question face. They look at each other and stand. Each of them grab him and started to punch him playfully) Guess that's not then! (he tried to hold his breathe as they keep on hit him, non stop!)

At last, they stop and watch the sun rising from the west.

Ling Tong: Now that we had come this far, I just notice that this world really are confusing! They got lots of strange stuffs and monsters here!

Ma Chao: Yeah, they sure are! And don't forget about their community! They seem like anti-social…

Wei Yan:…crazy…(they just laugh, remembering how they got here in the first place)

Gan Ning: Guess, we're the only one who got transfer here… so far…

Xu Huang: You know, come to think of it, I wonder why they still haven't came out to help us out, just like back then…

Ma Chao: Yeah! It should happen by now right? Do you think they got lost, and search for us?

Ling Tong: Nah, if they really do, I'm sure those soldiers had caught them in the first place or they would say 'hey, I got your friend here and surrender!' Besides, they need someone to guide them right? So I guess it's impossible then…

Ma Chao: Yeah, you probably right, I guess it's up to us then… Well, it's almost morning, better check our equipment before we leave! (he and Wei Yan stand, ready to go)

Ling Tong: I guess you're right, come on Gan Ning, let's go! (both he and Gan Ning stand and leave Xu Huang behind)

Xu Huang: (he wanted to stop them as he had something to say, but decided to let it go as he thought he was thinking too much. He generally watch them walk off, and face the sun's direction, wondering) _Why I had the bad feeling about this? Although… I think I should need to keep an eye on him… *sigh* Guess_ _I need to hope that'll be nothing went wrong then… _(he stands and sigh, head back to inn)

Now it was morning and they're ready to leave. Zuo Ci and the villagers gathered at the main gate bet them farewell. But before they go, Zuo Ci advice them to be more careful as their journey will getting tougher, especially with the appearance of the soldiers and HURT member. They look at the map and noticed that they're almost reach Yi Ling. They're wondering what does it looks like since Cao Ren say that place had been burn down for sometime. However, Lu Xun just kept silent. He just lower his head, not willing to say anything. Xu Huang on the other hand, look at them with suspicion. He observes their every moves, trying to find who was the spy.

They arrive at Yi Ling, and cautiously advance into the town. They look around, hoping no soldiers or HURT members were there. To their disappointment, most of the soldiers were there, guarding the town. At the mean time, they look around. Just as Cao Ren said, the town was really burn into ashes! Most of the house were all burn down and only some stays as it were (although there are some sign of burning). Just as they look around to search for a way to get in, they did not aware that Lu Xun was not besides them and plus, there was a man stands behind them!

?: What are you guys doing? (most of them were startle in fear! They did not aware of his appearance at all, not even Jiang Wei)

Ma Chao: Whoa! How did you… (he looks at the man and quickly recognize who he was) You… you're!

Huang Gai: Geez old man, you really scare us!

?: Oh pardon me, I didn't meant to! I did try to interrupt but… you guys seems to be focus on those guys…

Jiang Wei: _That's weird, why can't I…_ Who… who are you?

?: Heck! Where's my manner, I'm Huang Zhong! Nice to meet you!

They look at each other and introduced themselves. As they wanted to introduce Lu Xun, he was no where to be found! They look around and wondering where he had gone to. To their surprise, Huang Zhong saw him walk through the other side of the town. They startle and quickly went to the other side of the town, searching for him. But before they go, Huang Zhong wanted to follow them, but rejected by them as they knew troubles would only haunt them and do not wish that he got involve with this. Huang Zhong was speechless, he wanted to follow them but as he wanted to follow, they had run ahead of him.

They manage pass through some of the soldiers, and saw Lu Xun on the rooftop, inspecting the situation. They quietly went up and ask him why acted recklessly as he might be found by those soldiers. Lu Xun decline and ask them to go back, but to their surprise, Huang Zhong had went up to the roof, eager to follow them! Just before Lu Xun could ask further, the roof could not hold any longer and fell to the ground. They curse, and slowly stand up. But, this ruckus had alerted the soldiers and started to chase them., which leaves them no choice but run!

As they run few meters away, they reach a place that was full of big stones and some strange statues with it. Gan Ning and the others easily recognize this place as their own world had the same thing too! It was the Eight Sentiment Maze, created by Zhuge Liang (which was all mix from all DW version)! They step back and swallow hard, thinking whether should went in or not. Unfortunately, they had no choice but to went in as the soldiers are coming by. As they went in, they confront a big problem! They don't know which direction should be headed! Lu Xun walks on, ask them to follow him. At first, they hesitate, but since the soldiers had come, they follow him literally. Amazingly, Lu Xun did not miss the way, they started to had confident in him and decided to follow him.

But that was soon over. As they run deeper in the maze, for some reason, there was fog came and it was getting thicker! Most of them started lose track and got lose in the maze. Lu Xun looks back, notice most of them had lost! He curse out loud, and heads back to search for them!

Now, they had split into several groups and they're having trouble handling with the soldiers! Gan Ning and Wei Yan was somewhere in the middle of the maze, fight off the soldiers. Ling Tong and Xu Huang was not far from Gan Ning and Wei Yan, but they could not find the way to pass through as the fog was too thick. As for Ma Chao, he was currently alone and face the soldiers by himself. As for Cao Ren, Huang Gai, Huang Zhong and Jiang Wei, they had no idea where they are! They yell at each other and walk around, until they meet each other. They tried look around, wondering which direction they should head. But to their relief, they saw Lu Xun just in time and he leads them out of the maze.

Once they head out, Huang Zhong was already waited outside of the maze. They look around, only three of them were not seen. They wanted to went in again but Lu Xun stops them, advice them wait here. They oppose, insist to look for them, but only receive a massive of 'lecture' from Lu Xun. Of course with the help from Huang Zhong, Lu Xun had went in the maze to look for the others.

They wait patiently, and finally, they saw Huang Gai come out from the maze, which later follow by Cao Ren, Jiang Wei, and Lu Xun. Once they gather, they quickly set off and run to somewhere safe.

Few miles had pass and they're tired of running. They rest aside and huff, hoping no one could chase them. They look around, notice that they're in a cave since it's a combination with the maze. They look at the map, and they're still in Yi Ling. There are slight disappointment in them, expecting had went out of this area. Huang Gai was fed up with it and yell in anger, wanted to get away from this place. Although they ask him not to yell anymore since this might distract the soldiers, but he continue to yell in frustration. Unfortunately for them, his yell caught the soldiers' attention and they're shooting at them! They curse out loud, blaming Huang Gai's stupidity and continue to run. But there was no space for them to escape as they saw a huge figure right in front of them (which it had a huge claws on its leg and rough skin). They slowly look up and surprise, it was a huge monster which it was a T-Rex! It shows its sharp teeth and growls out loud at them.

Of course they quickly run for their lives (plus the soldiers, which some of them shoot at it)! They scatter among themselves, hoping the monster will get confused. But it was not stupid at all, it chooses the weakest one as target, which it did not takes a long time to eat half of the soldiers! The soldiers tremble in fear, not even bother about their mission and run for their life!

While the monsters attack the soldiers, Gan Ning and the others saw a light shone from far. They walk quietly, not to distract the monster's attention. Unfortunately, Lu Xun's phone rang and the monster looks at them! He curses out loud, not expecting this would happen. They quickly run toward the exit, but the monster jumps beyond them, block them. They startle, don't know what to do. Lu Xun quickly ran through his phone massage, ask them don't move. It works! The monster sniffs them. They don't even dare to move!

Somehow it works, but as it ready to walk away, Huang Zhong could not hold his sneeze and sneeze out loud! It looks at them fiercely and growls out loud. They curse again and run, not even dare to look back!

This time, it chases them furiously. It doesn't care who it targets, the nearest the better! They have no choice but to defeat it, but the problem is, it was too big and fierce, plus, it was a intelligent monster, which they have to think of a perfect plan to defeat it! Instead of facing it, they split two sides, leaving Lu Xun runs by his own as decoy. He just runs straight forward, leaving his friends to find a way to attack it!

When they done their preparation, they shout out loud, ask Lu Xun to lead it to their side. He heard them and run to their side. He makes a perfect U turn and run fort. Once he pass through, they jump on the monster, attack it. The monster struggles, tried to shoo them away. Some of them had fall, but not seriously injured. It swings it's tail around as they tried to jump on him. They defense, and receive sharp pain as its tail slam them through the wall. They quickly opens cure bottle and heal themselves while the others tried to hold it down. The monster keeps swinging its fang and tail at them. They had no chance approaching it.

They thought of retreat, since it was too strong. Once they heal, they quickly got up and ran toward the exit. The monster did not allow that to happen and uses it's force to slam on the ground, causing the ground shaking, which they lost their balance and fell on the ground. Now that they're defenseless, the monster run up to them, open its mouth wide, ready to eat them. As they thought they gonna be eaten by the monster, they heard another voice coming up from them. They look up, surprise, it was Lu Xun's creature (which they meet from the dessert), fight against T-Rex. Lu Xun's eye wide, he stands up shakily, ask the creature to back away. But the creature doesn't want to, it pushes T-Rex away and charge forward.

Now, both monsters are fighting, they growl at each other and fight furiously! Lu Xun was worried about it, wanted to help, but grabbed by his friends and ask him to leave. He denied, not wanted to leave him. They had no choice but grab him by force. He struggles to get free, but they grab him tightly and run out to the exit. As they run few meters away they slow down and look back, wondering what had happen to the creature. Lu Xun fell onto his knees and tears flow on his chin. He had lost his creature. They sympathy about his lost but soon caught their attention as there was a shadow coming toward them. They stand in defense position but took it back as the creature walks toward them. Lu Xun was surprise, he run fort and inspect it's wound. The creature did not flinch but gives him a claw and leaks Lu Xun's tear. He took the claw and pat it's head gently, ask him not to act ruthless anymore as he just almost lost him. It understands and growl silently, change itself into cat like. He carried him up gently and put it in his hat, which he took it down and put in on his waist. They look at him surprisingly, wondering how it do it. But Lu Xun did not answer and walks off. They shrug themselves and continue to walk. When they ask about T-Rex, there was a loud growl coming from that place. They tremble in fear, quickly run away as they value their life!

**Alright, that's all for this chapter. Yeah, I know it's illogical for T-Rex to appear in such place, which is why I hope you guys still keeps on track with me! **

**Now, they suspect there are spy among them, but who are the one? On next chapter, will the spy himself reveal himself? And who're the one! Let's find out more on next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

They look at the map dumbfounded, could not believe what they just seen. They studied once again and look at each other, feeling dumb! They could just walk the other way of Yi Ling instead pass through it! They hit their own head, regretting not studied the map carefully.

But what done is done. They had went to the nearest town's clinic, receiving medical treatment. The doctor helps them bandaging their wound while they wait outside quietly, until they were called. Now it was Huang Gai's turn, he stands up lazily, letting Gan Ning came out from the room, and went in literally. Gan Ning finds a seat and sits between Ma Chao and Ling Tong. They just had their medical treatment and just sit there, nothing to do and took up a conversation.

Gan Ning: Pretty quiet huh? (he rubs his wound gently)

Cao Ren: Well, what do you expect this place could be?

Gan Ning: Well, it's just… awfully quiet, plus I'm bore! Don't they had something interesting to do here?

Ma Chao: Well, that can't be help, after all, this is clinic, not amusement park…

Gan Ning: Come to think of it, where's Lu Xun? Haven't seen him around… (he looks around, searching Lu Xun)

Ling Tong: Oh, he's just right outside, see? (he point through the door, revealing Lu Xun back, sitting on the stair)

Gan Ning stood up and went out. He opens the door carefully so that it won't hit Lu Xun's back, which he almost sits too close to the door. Lu Xun did not look back, he just sits there, lowered his head, with his cat sleeping on his lap. Gan Ning sits beside him, wanted to chat, but Lu Xun did not response to him at all! Now this piss Gan Ning off and shout at his ear! Both Lu Xun and the cat woke up surprisingly and looks around confusedly! Before they could act anything, the cat attacks Gan Ning brutally (since that shout of his had scares him), using it's claw to slashes him, while Gan Ning just shouts out loud in pain!

They heard him yell and quickly went out to see what is going on, (even the doctor and nurse ran out to see what happen). As they went out, they notice Gan Ning's face was full of cat's claw (which had some blood on it) while Lu Xun carried his cat and calm it down (which he looks at them innocently). They look at Gan Ning again and laugh out loud! Poor Gan Ning, he had no idea why they were laughing at him. The nurse took out her mirror and borrow him. He was surprise and embarrass, not only that he got some 'creative' slashes, but a bad hair day too (which looks like a broken broom)! They continue to laugh, which he gives them a shot, asking them not to laugh anymore. Once they're enough laughing, they take them to the doctor again.

In the end, Gan Ning's face were full of handy plus. He came out from the room and sits end of the corner. They laugh silently, only makes Gan Ning shots them a glare. Few minutes later, Lu Xun came out, with his cat on his hand. He looks around and sits between them, and stroke the cat's head. The nurse came out and call Cao Ren's name. Once Cao Ren went in, everything went back to normal again. They wait patiently, only doctor and nurse's voice could be heard from inside, plus some yelping in it. Few minutes later, Gan Ning could not bear with it anymore and look at Lu Xun angrily!

Gan Ning: If it's not because of you, I wouldn't be like that!

Lu Xun: Well, it's your fault to begin with! If you did not shout, you might not scare it and this might not happen!

Gan Ning: Well, you did not response so I yell!

Lu Xun: You never see situation didn't you? How the hell would a person who fall asleep could answer a thing!

Gan Ning: How the heck I you're asleep! Your hair cover it up, plus, you stroke it's head! So I thought…

Lu Xun: Well, serve you right! Next time, see the situation properly before you act!

Gan Ning: I told you it's not my fault!

Ling Tong: Cut it out you two! This is a clinic, not a park! So why don't just forget it and let it go. Beside, Gan Ning, if you did not shout just like that, that cat won't in a panic and attack you! So just cool down ya!

They stare at each other one last time and turn away, not wanted to look at each other. The others just shrug, don't know what to say. They look around with boredom. Just then, a nurse came out. She saw the cat and stroke it's head.

Nurse: That's a cute little one, what was his name?

Lu Xun: N…name?

Nurse: Yes, what's it's name? (she smiles at him gently)

Ma Chao: Come to think of it, we barely heard you call him by name! The only thing we call it was 'creature' or that cat, or something like that…

Nurse: Aw, don't be mean, it must had a name, right? (She wait patiently)

Lu Xun: (he was slightly surprise, he never thought of this before. Ever since the first day they met, he never gives him a proper name. He thinks for awhile and thought of it) Wu…(Gan Ning and the others are surprise, they never thought this name would be use on this cat. Of course they know what Wu is right? But for Jiang Wei, Huang Zhong and Huang Gai, they had no idea about this and they thought this was a nice name for it)

Nurse: Oh, what a lovely name, oh my, look at you, you look tired… do you want to sleep for awhile? (she touches his face gently, looks at his pale face)

Lu Xun: No, no thanks…(he tried to refuse)

Nurse: Don't worry, once they're done, we'll wake you…

Lu Xun: I'm really fine, I don't need to…

Jiang Wei: Just go, you've been running around for a whole day…

Huang Zhong: Yeah, and you use 'cure' on Wu right? So why not get some sleep?

Lu Xun: But! How about you guys? Aren't you all been running around too?

Huang Zhong: Well, yeah! But not as much as you!

Ling Tong: Don't worry about us, we'll get ourselves a rest here… Besides, you don't have to worry about Gan Ning, I'll make sure he won't do the same mistake again… (he looks at Gan Ning, receive a shot from him)

Lu Xun refuse, he doesn't want to sleep in there! Whenever he looks at it, it gives him a creep! Which is why he barely go to medic and heal himself. He thought of something, wanted to get out of here. But safe by his phone, he quickly pick up and ran out, answering the phone. Most of them had a question mark on them, wondering why he doesn't want to take the offer. They look at each other and shrug, thinking he might came in when he was done. But they were wrong. Lu Xun did not went in. He walks around the park and finds a perfect place to rest. His eyelid felt heavily and fall asleep. The nurse from the clinic just happen came out, and saw him. She wanted to wake him, but decided not to. She took a blanket and gently put on him. Wu did not sleeps, he looks at her with his cute face and mews, but the nurse just silent him, not to wake him.

Now the day was getting darker and they need to find a place to stay. Huang Zhong offer them to rest in his house which just locate not far from this little town. Although they wanted to leave as soon as possible since the soldiers might keep up with them, but since it's getting darker, and might face unnecessary danger, further more, most of them were wounded and they really need to rest. Finally, they decided to stay at Huang Zhong's house and will leave once the sun is out.

Huang Zhong started to lead them. His house just right on top of the hill. While they climbing to the top, they saw lots of junk around his home. Although Huang Zhong just state that it was just a bunch of useless junk, but it was too many that it could build a home, just like how He Fei use to be (I mean in this world). They close their nose, expecting a nasty smell, somehow, they could not smell anything nasty but air breeze. They felt weird, ask Huang Zhong again, but he just smile cockily, continue to lead them.

They finally arrive. In front of them, it was a small house, or rather a hut, which mostly built by woods. Just as they expected, the house was really small, it only had one bed with full junks besides it (which makes the place even smaller) and most of his furniture are DIY! They look in amazement, and looking around! Meanwhile Huang Zhong go to his room, search for blankets.

Gan Ning: Say, old man, you stay in this house all by yourself? (he looks at the furniture, simply amaze by it)

Huang Zhong: Yeah! Been stay here for long time! (he opens a cupboard, search for blankets)

Ma Chao: These things… you done all by yourselves?

Huang Zhong: Nah, some of these not my creation. Most of them were made by a lady from the other town. She's a brilliant one!

Xu Huang: Then, where is she now? Who was she, may I ask?

Huang Zhong: (he stops for awhile, then continue searching) Well… she's not here anymore… she died one year ago…

Xu Huang: I'm sorry, I didn't knew…

Huang Zhong: He! Don't worry about it. She's not my daughter so, don't feel bad!

Ling Tong: But, it's really well-crafted, I wonder who she is? Besides, these thing! What was it? (he was curious, he saw a lot of plane model in a shelf and arrange in a row according to the timeline. He touches one of them, and it moves. He startle and quickly step back, fear might spoil it)

Huang Zhong: Ha, ha, ha! (he walks toward the rack, looks at the model) Aren't these babies beautiful? I collect them once in a while! See these racks? She helps me to build it too! And it fits perfectly well! (he looks at his model, laughing to himself)

Ma Chao: (he walks to them, whisper) Hey, don't you think the person he mention was…

Ling Tong: Yeah, only 'she' would do that…

Wei Yan: But…she…died…

Ma Chao: *sigh* I thought we could meet her…

Jiang Wei: Hm… you seems like you're interested in it! Are you a pilot for a chance?

Huang Zhong: Ha, ha, ha! I wish I am! (he continues to search for blankets)

Gan Ning: Pilot? What are pilot? Does it had something to do with these thing?

Lu Xun: Those are not a thing! It's a plane model and usually pilot was the one drive them!

Jiang Wei: Yes! You should see the real one! It was way bigger than this!

Huang Gai: And know what? These plane could fly pretty fast!

Gan Ning: O…k, never thought this thing was that good… (he scratches his head, never thought this thing was that 'good')

Huang Zhong: Ha! Finally! (he took out a bunch of blankets and gave it to them) Here you go! Hope this was enough for you guys!

Huang Gai: (they took it, and find themselves a place to sleep) Yeah, it's totally fine! As long as there's a place for us to sleep, that's all we could ask!

Jiang Wei: (he looks around again, wondering why he could not feel his presence at Yi Ling. As he looks, he saw a sleeve came out from the corner of the cupboard. He looks nearer, notice it was a soldier's uniform! He was slight surprise and looks around, searching for something suspicious, but none.) Huang Zhong, were you once… a soldier? (They look at him surprise, and look at Huang Zhong) I'm sorry, I saw it at the corner, so I thought I should ask…

Huang Zhong: (he takes a deep breathe and face them, look at the uniform) Once, I am, but now… it's just a dream…

Huang Gai: What do you mean it's just a dream? What happen?

Huang Zhong: *sigh* I thought I never mention this again… Well, here goes…Do you know there was a huge war 30 years ago? Because of that war, I lost my job being soldier.

Huang Gai: Wait, do you mean the war that against those 'Monster'? You were there too?

Huang Zhong: Yes. Back then, I was just a small soldier, plus a pilot's assistant. We do whatever they told us to, until 30 years ago. As you know, it was a horrible war and it's getting fiercer day by day. We're all send out to every places for defense and gradually lack of men! Few week later I was assign as captain of the pilot and started to bring every single one of them to the battlefield. They attack, and hold them off, but things getting worst, as if no ending at all!

Ma Chao: Then, what happen? How this war end just like that?

Cao Ren: A bomb. There was huge explosion in the middle of the field, and it was so powerful that could destroy half of the land!

Huang Zhong: Yes. we decided to fight on that place once and for all. To told you the truth, I'm not sure who and how they did it…

Huang Gai: Who else? It must be those pesky, inhuman 'Monster' done it! Who else could it be? (somehow, he was receive a 'sheesh' from them, asking him to shut up)

Huang Zhong: Ok, back to that part, that time, I was sending supply and defense my post from those pesky Monster', and before I knew it, there was a huge BOMB explode from far. We could feel the impulse from far and it's getting nearer! We don't have choice but run! But unfortunately, it happened so fast and 'SNAP'! My back was hit and before I knew it, everything went black. But I woke up. I could feel my back was pain like hell! You have no idea how I had to go through that! Later on, the doctor told me that I had injured my back, and this only leave me two choices, one, I could continue to serve loyalty just as before, BUT, could not fight for long or else I might kill myself with that condition! So in other word, I only allow to do lighter jobs…

Xu Huang: Then, what is your second choice?

Huang Zhong: (he quiet for awhile and continue) Quit. The doctor advise me to quit before it's too late. See, he say one of the metal had struck my back and it's struck somewhere near my back bone! He say that I would only have 50% chances of living if I quit. But, if I still insist to work, my chances will zero and who know, if I fights again, I might hurt my back and died, just like that!… So in the end, as you can see, I quit. I came back this house and… it was nothing. So I started a new life and that's what I'm doing now.

Ma Chao: I guess you hate those days right? If only there was no such war, I guess you still…

Huang Zhong: Even if there's no war, I would quit too!

Ma Chao: Wh…Why? You had your job right? So why quit?

Huang Zhong: He! Those guys never gives chances to others. The last time I ask them just to let me drives G-3000, they say I was a lowly soldier which not fit to drives such thing! Curse them! I could drives better than those juniors! They don't even know how to hold the wheel! (suddenly he looks at Jiang Wei and Cao Ren, which kinda startle them) Ah, you guys from Cao's Company right? Then tell me, is G-3000 still there, huh? Huh?

Jiang Wei: Well… (he looks at Cao Ren, awkwardly) It's still there…

Huang Zhong: Yes! (he gives a pose of 'yeah' childishly)

Cao Ren: But, there was lots new model, perhaps you could try K-…

Huang Zhong: No! Besides G-3000, I don't want anyone of them! They're not as good as my baby girl… (he starts to daydream about driving G-3000, happily ever after, but soon interrupt by someone)

Huang Gai: But! In Yi Ling, you fight! Would that not danger your back?

Huang Zhong: Ha, Ha, that kinda fool you kids wasn't it? (most of them just gives him a blank expression, as it was not funny at all) Well, should figure that! My back kinda heal ever since I learn that move!

Ling Tong: Move? What move is that?

Huang Zhong: Have you ever heard of Taichi? It could heal any injuries and look at me, I'm all healthy and still alive, just like back of those years! Ha, Ha!

Jiang Wei: Yeah, but still… you can't do anything ruthless right? Or else you might harm your back again…

Huang Zhong: Well of course I still need to be more careful! That is why every morning, I work out for Taichi, then I'll find something interesting to build these things! Cool huh!

Huang Gai: Well… if you say so!

Huang Zhong: How about this? The next morning you kids gotta woke up early and play Taichi with me? What do you say?

Gan Ning: That one… no thanks! (for him, it was boring. He would prefer go to sleep instead playing it)

Huang Gai: Yeah, we need to went out early anyway…

Cao Ren: Yes, we need to keep up the pace… So, sorry about that…

Huang Zhong: Nah, it's alright! I understand. But, why the heck you guys being chase by those soldiers anyway? Is there something you guys had done? (This time, it was their turn to told him what had happen to them. He understood and thought for awhile, decided to follow them) Well, it seems fun… Alright then, I'll join you guys!

Unison: What? You must be kidding!

Huang Zhong: Of course I'm not! I could use some workout here and I gonna show those pesky punks a thing or two about me!

Huang Gai: Uh… old man, you do aware how danger it was right? If you follow us, there'll be no turning back and you might be hunted forever!

Huang Zhong: So what? I could still protect myself!

Huang Gai: But! You'll be charge as a fugitive for helping us!

Huang Zhong: I don't care! I want to came along!

Huang Gai: But!

Cao Ren: How about we it a day? We'll think whether we should accept it on tomorrow besides, look at the time, it's getting late and look at Lu Xun, he had sleep already.

They look at Lu Xun, and he was right. Lu Xun and his cat had fall asleep in sitting position. Just as Cao Ren say, they call it a day and search a place to sleep. Although not all of them could sleep on the floor, they squeezed themselves and sleep on each other.

As time goes by, Xu Huang still awake, thinking of who're the spy. Although he had thought of several suspicious, but he still could not figure out who! He sighs in defeat and look at them who're still asleep. He gives up and lay down, not to think anymore.

On the next morning, they ready to set out and decided not letting Huang Zhong follow them (since he was serious about this), but stop as they saw Huang Zhong was outside, talking with soldiers! They hide aside and listen to what they say. Huang Zhong looks really angry. He shouts at them, shoo them away! As he wanted to went in, Zhou Yu came to him, ask him to corporate with them, but rejected. Zhou Yu show out a paper, which makes Huang Zhong surprise, he was charge guilty for helping them! He was speechless, only looks at the paper. Zhou Yu ask him one last time, if he could corporate with them, he'll cancel the charge and his record will be clear once and for all. Huang Zhong decline the offer, decided not to tell a thing. Just as Zhou Yu ask the soldiers caught him, he told them that he need to settle something inside his house and he only needs a few second to do so. Zhou Yu roll his eye, ask him quicken his pace.

Huang Zhong went in, and lock the door quietly. He quickly went back of his house, took his weapon and open a hole, relieving a stair. He ask them to follow this path and run. Without hesitation, they quickly went down, follow the path carefully. Huang Zhong was the last person went down, he locks the hole tightly and leaves. Zhou Yu getting impatience, and order his men to charge in but finds no one. Zhou Yu search around the place and notice they had went through the hole. He anger, order his men to chase them down while he reports to Pang De.

They went down carefully since it was so dark that they could not see a thing! As they went down deeper, there was a light came under them. They reach seashore, and there was a boat right there too. They quickly went on the boat and set off, right before the soldiers shoot them.

Now they're somewhere ion the middle of the sea. Although there was no soldiers chasing them, but they still need to aware of their surrounding. They look at their map, and started to relocated where they are.

Huang Gai: So, where are we now?

Cao Ren: Hm…this is problem, I need some time to check it, just a moment… (both he and Jiang Wei look at the map, relocate where they are)

Ma Chao: Huang Zhong, are you sure about this? You could just hand us in…

Huang Zhong: Well, what done is done! Now that I have brand as fugitive, I guess I could had some fun here!

Ling Tong: You still think that this was all fun, didn't you?

Huang Zhong: Well, what could you do? I've barely came out for adventure and here I am! I gotta enjoy this for my life now! Ha, ha, ha!

Ma Chao: Anyway, we're really sorry about this! We never thought this could lead you in this mess…

Huang Zhong: Well, just as I say, what done is done…

Lu Xun: But why? Why do you want to help us? You do know that this could lead you disaster, right?

Huang Zhong: Oh, where is your cat? Where is he? Oh…(he wanted to change the topic, but the cat came out from Lu Xun's hat and mews, which leaves him no choice but to answer) Well… er…how could I say? Because I want to had some fun? Did that answer your question?

Lu Xun: What kind of answer is that?

Huang Zhong: Well…I can't just stay there right? Someday, they gotta catch me back and imprison. So I thought, if I follow you guys, then I could… Even if I lied to them, do you think they'll buy that?

He was right. Whoever help them, they'll be charged guilty, and imprison! They look at each other, feel guilty about it, but Huang Zhong insists, ask them not to think anymore. There was a slight awkward in the middle, but to their relief, they saw an island and decided to land on it, relocate their whereabouts.

They help each other. They look around on the island, only saw a bunch of trees with lots of strange statue all around the land. Once they look through, they study the map and double confirm the location. Finally, they manage to figure out the place. To their surprise, they had themselves landed on a land which they should not land. Although they wanted to ask why, Huang Gai advise them to leave instead asking.

As they want to leave, Lu Xun was no where to be found. They curse out loud and quickly search for him. While they're searching for him, Gan Ning and the others use this opportunity to ask of why they should not stay here. They explain, knew that it had something to do with the war, plus it was a place that disconnected with human. If anything happen to them, the other side won't responsible for it as this land was call Savage Land, a land that should never cross over. They quicken their pace, hopefully could find him.

Lu Xun was standing in front of a statue which was besides the cliff. He touches it, tried his best to sense it. To his disappointment, he could not feel any! He lower his head, wondering why it won't accept him? The more he think, the more he confuse about it. His cat which just right besides his leg was sad to see him like this. He gives up, wanted to leave. As he turn away, he could feels a strong aura came from behind! He looks back, and his face suddenly change to pale color. It was a man with a huge figure. He had two antennas, full-worn armored and holding a huge halberd. He smiles evilly, and walks slight fort to Lu Xun, which makes him walks back a little. "Long time no see, little boy! See this? Isn't that nice…" He say evilly while holding a 'Crystal' on his left hand. He puts it on his pocket and ready his Halberd on his back. Lu Xun was surprise and scare! "Y…You! That thing…how did you?" Lu Xun saw the crystal that he was holding and surprise, wondering how on earth he got that thing! His cat charge fort, only receive a brute kick from him! Lu Xun surprise and worried, wanted to go to his cat's aid, but was stop by him. He dangerously walks toward Lu Xun, only makes Lu Xun walks back cautiously. Without giving warning, he attacks Lu Xun furiously.

From far, they could heard weapons clashing! They knew something was wrong and quickly their pace! Once they arrive, they could not believe what they saw either! Cao Ren tighten his fist, took out his weapon, and charge forward angrily, "Lu Bu!". Lu Bu kicks Lu Xun aside and looks up, and defend in time. Cao Ren looks at him angrily, and gives him another attack, but Lu Bu just evade it, like it was a waltz for him. They quickly ran toward Lu Xun, hold him up, and prepare their worst as they are about to fight the strongest man in the world!

**Alright, that's all for this chapter. Now that they had meet Lu Bu, what would happen to them? As always, keep update with me!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

They cautiously make their move and attack. But none of their attack working and they're disadvantage. Cao Ren still charge at Lu Bu, but only gives him a brute kick! Cao Ren grabs his injury, tried to stand, but fall. They quickly went to his side, tried to defense but Lu Bu's strength was way too strong for them. Just one stroke, all of them fall on the ground wince in pain.

Cao Ren regain his balance and charge fort. Lu Bu saw this, accept his challenge. Cao Ren strike furiously, but only makes himself tired. Lu Bu saw this, and gives him a push, makes Cao Ren fell on the ground again. Lu Bu laugh out loud, taunting them, but none of them dare to attack him as they could not withstand his strength.

Lu Bu just smirks and turn aside. He raise his Halberd and strike the statue. Lu Xun surprise, wanted to stop him, but immediately stop as Halberd was pointing toward him. Lu Bu looks at him evilly, and lower his body, took something from the broken statue. Lu Xun could only watch in horror. He wish that he could stop him before it's too late.

Finally, Lu Bu had found the thing he wants. He lifts it up, revealing another 'Crystal' which it shone brighter than the usual ones. "No, not The Pure One!" Lu Xun looks at it in misbelieve. He never thought this Crystal had fallen on Lu Bu's hand. Most of them were surprise, wondering why there was a Crystal' in it.

Lu Bu: Ah… Look at this? Aren't this beautiful? I wonder what'll happen if I smash it! (he said evilly, holding 'Crystal' on his hand)

Lu Xun: Please, no! Not that one! I beg you! (he tried to take it back, but push away by Lu Bu)

Lu Bu: Pathetic, do you really think that you could stops me? Once this thing gone, everything shall according to plan! (he looks at Lu Xun with angrily and put the 'Crystal' on the floor)

Cao Ren: What do you intend to do Lu Bu? (at the same time tried to find his strength to stand but fail)

Lu Bu: Wasn't it obvious? Of course destroy the world!

Jiang Wei: But why? Aren't you suppose…?

Lu Bu: Died? That's totally absurd! You soldier dog are always like that? Never let anyone know a thing! Plus, they use them like a puppet! Even now…

Cao Ren: Lu Bu, you won't get away with this! I'll kill you once and for all!

Lu Bu: Oh really? You think you capable to do that? You're nothing but just a puppet, and that same goes to you two, don't expect you had a chance to redeem yourselves, after all, you guys should know what I meant by now! (he looks at Jiang Wei and Lu Xun. They dare not say a thing but lower their head)

Huang Zhong: Still! Why wanted to destroy the world? And what possibly makes you think that destroy that 'Crystal' would lead you success?

Lu Bu: Hm! That's why I hate you puny humans. You're all nothing but a worm! Haven't you heard this legend? After Huang Quan begin threat to the world, XiHuang Mu confronts her. Since she knows her own limit, she used all her power to create two keys, which was The Pure One and The Dark One from Huang Quan, and seal it. If these 'Crystal' should had found by someone, they had the power to conquer the whole world, but since I got both, I'll have to destroy this Crystal and use this (which he takes out another Crystal from his pocket which it shine in dark color) to open the path of destruction!

Lu Xun: Even if so, there's no way you knew where it had hide? Only they knew…

Lu Bu: Do you really think that you're capable to protect it? You just saw it didn't you? It doesn't response to you and by now you should know what it mean. YOU ARE UNACCEPTED! SO BE GONE LOSER!

Lu Xun was surprise and regret. He was right, he was not accepted. He's been trying to communicate but fail. Lu Xun disappointed to himself and hold his heart, wanted to cry. Lu Bu just laugh, know that he just pick his weak point. Without hesitate, he held up Halberd, ready to smash it. Even though Lu Xun was disappointed about this, but he can't let him do whatever he want. He ran fort, not thinking about his own safety. He quickly transform to Warrior form and strike at the Crystal, causing it moves aside. Lu Bu was anger, wanted to kill him, but was stop by the others who attack him at the same time. He just give it a stroke, causing them to fall. Now, he looks at Lu Xun, who're now holding the Crystal. He looks at him evilly, and slashed him. Lu Xun tried his best to evade but receive a cut on his hand and drop the Crystal. He saw it, wanted to take it back, but receive a stab on his right shoulder. Lu Bu smiles slightly and takes the Crystal, smash it with his bare hand! He presses it harder again, causing the Crystal became powder, disappear in the air. Most of them are shock, only could just watch the Crystal destroy in front of them! "Opps, did I just destroy it? I'm sorry, oh! I shouldn't say that right? I DID wanted to destroy! Ha, ha, ha!" they look at Lu Bu with disgust look. Although Gan Ning and the others were not from this world, but they too felt this Lu Bu was way too annoying than theirs!

Lu Bu satisfied with it, and walk toward Lu Xun. Now, Lu Xun was scare, he wanted to run, but he was too scare to make a move and stays there literally, letting Lu Bu came near to him. He quickly holds up his weapon, wanted to defense himself, but Lu Bu grips his wrist and lifts him up in the air, making him scream in pain as his shoulder was injure. Without any choice, Lu Xun loosen his grip, let his weapon fall on the ground. Lu Bu smiles and let him go, watching him wince in pain! Knowing that Lu Xun was no longer could harm him, he fell fort and whisper at his ear.

Although they wanted to know what he say, all they know was Lu Xun's face expression started to change every seconds. At first he tightens his chest in fear! But soon fade. He lifts up his head, tighten his grips and looks at Lu Bu angrily. Jiang Wei feel something was not right, decided to stop him, but quickly jerk away as his hand was burn!

Lu Xun was really angry. His aura shine in red, like a fire, and strike Lu Bu at all cost! Lu Bu back away, manage defense himself in time, only finds perfect timing to strike back. "Why? Why must you destroy everything? Why must you take everything from me?" at the same time strikes Lu Bu furiously, not giving a chance. "The last time you did the same thing! Even now you did the same thing! I hate you! I hate you all!" he fights with hatred, not willing to care about his safety! Even their advise were not taken seriously! As he keeps striking Lu Bu blindly, Lu Bu manage to block Lu Xun's attack and swift his weapon away! When the time Lu Xun realizes his mistake, he had receive a stab from Lu Bu!

Now this makes Lu Bu started enjoying himself. He presses harder, make Lu Xun screams in pain, and at the same time, causing lots of blood flows through his shirt! They quickly charged Lu Bu, but could not move as his aura had force them down! He looks at Lu Xun again and press even harder, only makes him cried in pain. He smirks, feeling satisfy with it.

He lifts up his weapon slowly, and turn toward the sea. He looks at Lu Xun's suffering face, laugh out loud. "You really let him down boy! Now, back to where you come from! And meet them there!" He swing his weapon hard, throw Lu Xun toward the sea. They're all surprise! They wanted to stand and save Lu Xun, but still could not move! They only could just watch Lu Xun sinks into the sea helplessly. Lu Bu was satisfy, and disappear in the air.

Now, they could move again. Gan Ning quickly jumps down into the sea and looks for Lu Xun. He swims as deep as he could, hoping he could save Lu Xun in time. He turn around repeatedly, but could not find him anywhere. Now he was panic! He started to wondering whether the water had brought him somewhere or had he gone deeper? He curses, quickly take another deep breathe from the air and swims even deeper. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him at all! He looks around, only saw Ling Tong swim towards him. They hint each other, decided to look again. As they look around, they saw something shining from below. They feel weird about it, wondering what cause it shining. Although they know it was not the time to see what it was, but for some reason their feelings tell them that they should went down and check about it. They swim down and head toward the shining. At first they could not figure out there was a body and the light was surrounding it, but as swim deeper, to their surprise, Lu Xun was right there! They quickly wrap him and swim up, head to the shore.

They're all concern, quickly went to their side. Gan Ning carried Lu Xun and put him down. He lean on his chest, tried to listen his heartbeat. But there was none, he was not breathing! Gan Ning press his chest as hard as he could, hopes to split out the water from his lung. But there's no response! He quickly gives him CPS, and press his chest again. To their relief, Lu Xun split out the water, and cough. They look at him with concern. He looks around, wondering what had happen. They told everything to him, and looks at Gan Ning. Although he doesn't like how the way Gan Ning was, he was slight embarrass and thanks him. Gan Ning just stretch his head, don't know what to say since this is the first time he thank him. Suddenly they remember about his injuries. want to examine it. Somehow, Lu Xun resists. He tightly close his collar, doesn't allow them to check. Jiang Wei knew his awkwardness, and touches his injuries, press slightly harder, reveal some blood. Although Lu Xun did not flinch, he could tell that he was in pain. He took out his scarf and curl into a ball, tried to stop the blood on his stomach. He quickly ask them to leave the place as they need another medical treatment. Without hesitation, they went to their boat prepare to set off. Lu Xun tried to stand, but was carried by Gan Ning. He tried to resists but Gan Ning just ignore and continue walk on. Lu Xun sigh in defeat and look at the sea, wondering what had happen to The Pure One, and at the same time feels unease and fear about it.

Couple hours later, they had arrive Luo Yang since it was the nearest town they could go. They went up the stairs and enter. Same as always, there was a lady standing besides the lift and worst of all, Wei Yan still fear about it. They caught him in time and went in literally, not wanted to know what's other thinking about them. While on their way to clinic, Zhang He pass by, wondering what had happen. They told him everything and without hesitate, Zhang He lead them to the clinic. Once they arrive, the doctor was surprise to see their condition, especially Lu Xun. They told him about his condition. Without hesitate, he asks Gan Ning to put Lu Xun down on a bed and heads out, leaving the doctor, nurse, and Lu Xun themselves in the room.

They wait patiently, hoping Lu Xun was alright. As they wait, Zhang He came again, but this time, he brought Yuan Shao and the girls along. They're worried about him too. Of course they ask why they're worried about him since he himself say that he did not came here before. But they just kept quiet, don't know what to say. Although Gan Ning and Jiang Wei knew about it, but since this was their plan, they decided not to say so.

Few minutes had pass, the doctor finally came out. Most of their hearts jumping very fast, wondering would he manage to be save. They quickly gather around the doctor. He told them that he was lucky to be heal in time, and his wound was not serious at all, only minor cut! They're all surprise, and ask the doctor to check it again since they saw with their own eye! But the doctor told them that he had check several times and it was not as serious as it seems, although he did lost some bloods.

Now, they look at each other, wondering what had gone wrong. They swear that Lu Bu did stabs him deep enough to cause one life and now, it was heal? Ling Tong suddenly snaps his finger, startle everyone. He told them what they saw in the sea and ask would that cause the healing since they saw something shining glow from his body. Gan Ning saw it too and agree, although he could not see what it was, but he was certain there was shines from his injury. Now, they're curious. How would a sea could cure someone? Although they want to suspect it, but since Lu Xun was alright, they decided not to think that first while it was their turn to receive their medical treatment. Jiang Wei went in as he was called. He looks aside as he saw a huge curtain cover all up to the end of the room, and slightly saw Lu Xun's lying on bed, using his left hand to cover his eye. Jiang Wei went fort, not opening the curtain, ask how he feels. Lu Xun just speaks lowly, not in the condition to speak as he just got shot from the doctor (which he tried to denied but caught by nurse instead). Just then, the doctor came in. He ask Jiang Wei to sit, starts to check his wound.

Now it was night time and the town getting merrier. Lu Xun was outside, sitting on a bench, stroke the cat's head. He looks around the town, only knew that it was a lively town. His friend Zhang He, along with Yuan Shao came by. They sit beside him and start to chat. Suddenly, he was hugged by three girls from behind! They greet and squeezed him tight, not wanted to let him go. Somehow Lu Xun was embarrass about this. He tried to push them away but only makes them hug him tighter and he could feel their boobs were around him! Now his face was totally red. They quickly let go as they thought they had squeezed him out of breathe or they had injure him! Lu Xun was speechless, he tried to cool down but only makes him remember those bodies of theirs! He turn aside, fan himself, while the girls just giggle and tease him playfully.

But that was soon over. They saw Lu Xun's friends walks toward them and back to business. Yuan Shao ask them about their plan since the The Pure One had destroy while The Dark One was on Lu Bu's hand! Cao Ren told them that they'll tried to stop Lu Bu at all cost, but if only they knew where he had gone to. Although Zhang He and the girls still can't believe that Lu Bu was still alive and came back for revenge, but Yuan Shao told them that he received a weird report from Bei Ping which lately there was lots of monster appear in that area and they also report about seeing a huge figure with big antenna pass through the storm. Now this gives them a clue about his whereabouts and look at the map. In order to reach there, they need to sail out and heads north. But the problem is, there was a huge storm and they need to wait until the next morning in order to pass through.

Since they'll leave on the next morning, they decided to take a little break and had fun in this town, but was stop by Yuan Shao's men who run to them having trouble. Yuan Shao looks at him with question, wondering what's wrong.

Yuan Shao: What's wrong men, you seem trouble…

Men: No…no good sir! The performers, and the entertainers… they can't come because of the storm!

Yuan Shao: Oh no, what to do? These shows can't just cancel off just like that? What shall we do?

Zhang He: Ok, let's think about this, how many people do we need to perform it?

Diao Chan: Hm… if I remember correctly, we need 10 people, at least…

Yuan Shao: 10? How we suppose to find that many? We still had 30 minutes left and we're lack of men! Come on, think now, think…(They tried to think a way, somehow manage to solve the problem and look at them, which Lu Xun wanted to walk away)

Zhen Ji: (she quickly grab Lu Xun which he just twitch his face a little for being caught) I know, we could them to help, right?

Diao Chan: (she too grab Lu Xun, hug him) Beside, they had 10 people right? So? What do you think?

Now, they look at each other, wondering what kind of thing they need to do.

Cao Ren: Well, sure we could, but…what sort of thing we need to do?

Yuan Shao: You'll help, great! What you only need to do was just perform on the stage and entertain the audience, that's all!

Huang Gai: But why us? Wouldn't there be someone who could perform well than us?

Zhang He: We hope we could, but we really short of people and we need these time to rehearsal and oh my! We still had 25 minutes left! We gotta think quick! (he looks at the time and freaks out like a girl)

Cai Wenji: Oh, please, please, help us… (she use her puppy eye to beg them)

Zhen Ji: Yes, if you help us…(she took out a pack of ticket. It was their concert ticket) You have these, free~

Huang Gai: (without thinking twice, he accept) Alright, we're in! (somehow he receive a glare from his friends who obviously doesn't want to accept this)

Lu Xun: What do you mean 'we'? I'm not in it!

Huang Gai: Oh come on, it's free! We could go after that, right?

Yuan Shao: Yes, you could take this as your reward.

Lu Xun: Come to think of it… No! (he wanted to leave but stop by Huang Gai and argue about this)

The others just shook their head, and rub their forehead, misbelieve! Whenever it involves his idol, he'll do anything for them, instead his own friends. They had no choice but to accept since Huang Gai keeps begging them to join, for his sake…

Now, they're at the backstage. Lu Xun just shook his head, still wondering why he need to involve in this play and worst of all, he need to play as a servant, which he was now currently wearing a fake wig and the maid's skirt (which he just wear it outside with his pants in it). Once they use the paper to pick their role, they started choosing the costume according their own role. Since they had no time to make up and change the entire cloth, they just wear everything they could to make it as one! At the mean time, they also need to memorize everything from their script (which they find out that it was written by Zhang He)! They look at each other, wondering why he always thinking these fancy story! Anyway, they tried their best to memorize it, of course with Zhang He's help. Unfortunately, when the curtain rise, most of their mind are blank! They could not remember anything at all! They just look at the audience, and look at each other, asking what to do.

Down at the audience sit, a little girl sits in the front line. Her looks tells it all as she was bored of watching the play. She ask Zhang He why not a play about fighting, killing or something that was interesting instead a play of fairy tale! Of course Zhang He could not offense her and answer her that a little girl need to watch something that was girly, gentle and cute show, which he himself now daydream about himself meet his prince charming. Somehow the little girl just gives him a dirty looks and say 'boring'.

Now, the play has officially started. They just stand there dumbfounded while Zhang He starts his intro. "As always, they always start 'Long time ago blah blah blah, there was a beautiful princess blah blah blah' Hm, what? Isn't it always start with that?". Somehow the little girl receives a glare from the audience which she just annoy them. Zhang He clear his throat and speaks again.

Zhang He: Long time ago, there was a beautiful princess who lives in a castle. When she reach 16 years old, she meet a prince.

Jiang Wei: Hi, I'm Princess Wei, what's your name? (he stands fort, wearing a fake wig with a long skirt and say in high pitch which he act as a girl)

Gan Ning: Oh… I'm er… (he tried to remember his line and decided to use his name instead) …Gan Ning! Nice to meet you, Princess!

Zhang He: (he slaps his own head, and continue) As you can see, they had met. But destiny always cruel. The princess was taken by bandits (which was pretend by Huang Gai and Cao Ren), along with her faithful servant, Xunie!

Jiang Wei: (again uses his fake voice) Oh, help, save me! (he hit Lu Xun's hand, hint him to say a word)

Lu Xun: (he roll his eye, hoping could stay out of this) Oh, save us! (use his fake voice)

Zhang He: Now the prince was ordered by King and Queen, and meet them at the palace.

The scene show Ling Tong, who as the Queen, and Ma Chao, as the King, sitting on a throne. Beside them were Huang Zhong as dark knight, Xu Huang as adviser, and Wei Yan as magician. Gan Ning walks toward the throne and bow.

Ma Chao: Ah, Prince…Gan Ning, here you are! Please save my baby girl from those bandits! _Why do I have to say 'baby', it's disgusting! _(obviously he was trying to remember the line)

Ling Tong: (use his fake voice, which was the most horrible) Yes, please safe her…

Gan Ning: Don't worry m'dam, I'll save him…I mean her! I'll save her at all cost! (he stands, forgetting his own role and act like pirate does! He looks beside him, which they hint him about his gesture. When the time he realize it, he quickly bow again)

Zhang He: (he slaps himself for the second time, could not believe his story would be ruined by them! He quickly clear his throat and start to lead them) As you can see, in order to beat these bandits, Prince Gan Ning need some advises. First he goes to advisers. (he hints Gan Ning to go there, but Gan Ning was clueless which Zhang He just shove him to go there)

Gan Ning: (he walks toward Xu Huang, stands there stupidly) Ok, what now?

Zhang He: (he hit himself, ask Xu Huang to gives him a paper) The paper!

Xu Huang: (he remembers now and took out the paper, give it to Gan Ning) Here, you must read these carefully.

Gan Ning: (he look at it and read out loud) You have to choose whoever can help you to defeat the bandits. Choose either Huang Zhong or Wei Yan. Oh, ok, I think I'll choose… Huang Zhong!

Somehow Zhang He slaps his head, misbelieve as those word supposed to be read by Xu Huang, not Gan Ning!

Gan Ning: (he walks to Huang Zhong, tried to call him, but he had fallen asleep! Most of the audience laugh and he quickly wakes him up) HUANG ZHONG! (Poor old man, he startle himself and fall on the floor, which makes the audience laugh even louder)

Huang Zhong: Wh…What's going on? Is it over already? (somehow most of them just roll their eye and ask Gan Ning to continue, which makes Zhang He lost of words!)

Gan Ning: No old man… I mean, Mr. Dark Knight! Ah… please help us to fights off those bandits!

Huang Zhong: (somehow he could not get the idea and keep asking what does he mean ,which he does not aware that they're on the stage, and this really makes Zhang He wants to died of embarrassment!) What bandits? The world are peaceful right? How could there be bandits? And who're you calling Dark Knight? I'm Huang Zhong! (most of them just slap their head, making the audience laugh even louder)

Gan Ning: (he slaps his head, hoping this end soon and went to Wei Yan, hoping nothing went wrong) Now, Mr. Magician, please help… (but he was stop by the audience who suddenly break their speech)

Audience 1: That one, a magician?

Audience 2: Yeah, how could he looks like a magician when he looks like a monster! Go act monster instead! (the audience start to roar as they could not believe Wei Yan was taking this role!)

Wei Yan: (now this piss him off. He went to the front stage with anger!) Me… magician!

Audience 1: You got to be kidding me!

Audience 2: Yeah, I mean, look at yourselves! You're a monster! Wearing a mask! How would a magician wearing those kinda of mask! (the audience start to taunt him, wanted him to change his role)

Wei Yan: Me! Magician! You! See! Bomb! (he say out loud, hoping could scare them, but instead flare himself and he tried to dust off the fire and runs off the backstage!)

Poor Wei Yan, he got himself embarrass and so do them all. Gan Ning was clueless now, don't know what to do since he was suppose to ask Wei Yan and Huang Zhong to help him play his part! But now, everything was not according to the script. Fortunately, Zhang He quickly came in and leads him.

Zhang He: Since they can't help, Prince Gan Ning decided to attack those bandits by himself! He took out his sword and charge bravely, defeating the bandits! Now, the bandits were defeated and Prince Gan Ning and Princess Wei went to…Oh my!

Suddenly the stage were pack with people! These guys were masked and holding real swords and guns, pointing toward them! At first, they thought it was part of the script, but Zhang He insists that it was not on script and they're lack of men, which it was impossible to hired people in the short time! Now, the audience panic! These are real bandits and they're not joking! They decided to follow whatever they ask them to, obey them literally.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter and wanna know what happen to the stage? Well, keep update with me, ya! Yeah, I know, another scene from FFVII's stage play… well, what could I say? I'm crazy about them and of course, I'll change it whatever I can! Ha Ha! So bare with me…**

**Oh by the way, I don't really like Aerith been kill's scene either, it just make me… sad… I wonder why Square Enix wanted her to died anyway…**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

The bandits point their weapon at them. Most of them squad down and hand over their valuable. Zhang He quietly set alarm but discovered by bandit and ask him to lay low on the ground, pointing his weapon at him! Without choices, He obeys. Although the others want to help, but He just shook his head, told them it's not the time. They too obey, since there were audience here, they can't just bang in and attack them, just in case they might endanger the innocent one.

Now, they got what they want. They ask them to keep themselves low until were all out. But one of the bandits cried in pain, accusing 'her' for attacking him. They went fort and check, notice that his konco lay on ground, injure. The leader grab her, and ask dangerously whether she was the one who done it. 'She' just smiles, try to make a fool of them! He anger, wanted to slap her, but instead slapped by her! He fell on the floor wince in pain, and order his men to capture her. But she just stood there, smiling. As they charge fort, suddenly there're fire around them! They jump in fear and dust themselves off. Lu Xun jumps down and attack them, follow by Jiang Wei who they thought he was a 'she'. They see this as opportunity and attack them!

The audience were scare, and hide themselves under the seat. But the little girl not afraid, she slowly lifts her head up and watch the fights with amazement! On the stage, they tried their best to defense themselves especially when there was gun shooting at them. They plan and separate themselves. Gan Ning and the others will attack the one without guns while the rest will attack the one with guns. It was piece of cake for them. The little girl cheer excitedly, not aware of the danger and was caught by bandit's leader.

Now, he point his sword on her throat, threaten them to surrender or else he would kill her! They startle and anger! They don't want to surrender, but for the sake of the little girl, they put down their weapon and surrender. But unexpected came, Jiang Wei did not put down his spear, instead walk toward the bandit's leader. At first, he tried to threaten him, but Jiang Wei still insists walks near him. His friends did advice him, but none of their word heed him. Every steps he walks fort was full of dangerous aura. Now, the leader was scare now, he pushes his weapon on the girl's throat, causing some slight blood drip from her neck. Jiang Wei stops, knew that he was serious. The leader ask him to surrender again, but this time, he could feels a cold wind rush toward him and without his acknowledgment, Jiang Wei was right his back! He looks at him with horror! Just before he could act, he could feels his body started to weakening and slowly fell to the floor.

They look in horror, wondering if Jiang Wei really did kill him. Jiang Wei puts his weapon back, and slightly looks at the leader, "You know what I hate? Bandits!" he say coolly. Now the little girl was safe, she could feels her feet was as soft as jelly and fell on the floor! _This is not a game_, she thought, knowing that she almost lost her life! But soon was ask by Jiang Wei to get her out before he awake as he just only knock him out. They quickly went to her aid and get her out of here.

At the mean time, most of the bandits was panic after sawing their leader had fallen. Lu Xun jumps down from the stage and take microphone from Zhang He, "It's over! Surrender now or else!". Without choices, they surrender. Yuan Shao and his bodyguard came and arrest them. Just as Jiang Wei said, he just knock the leader down and now he was tied up with his konco, waiting for their punishment. They beg for mercy as they need some income to support themselves. Although Yuan Shao does not agree to let them go as they just bang in his territory, but Zhang He thought of a plan to fulfill their punishment which they need to work for them for years, not only as hiring them, but also an opportunity to get income. They were happy and thank Zhang He for his kindness.

Since the case is solve and the shows end, Zhang He hand them a pack of ticket which they had promise. Huang Gai's face fill with light! He had been waiting for this moment for so long and now he got the chance to watch them, LIVE! Without hesitation, he took a piece of ticket and book a place for himself! They had a sweat on their head, never expecting this would gone too far. Now, the tickets were on their hand and they're heading to the stage. But Jiang Wei did not want to go, instead, he ask Lu Xun to follow him as he had something to talk to him. Lu Xun feels curious and followed him, leaving them behind.

They shrug themselves, not wanted to know what was it about and went to the concert. As they went in, the studio were packed of people! Most of them were crazy fans and they're cheering for them aloud! They tried to squeezed in and generally found Huang Gai in front of the line. He too cheer for them! They just look at each other and cheer too, as the three girls had appear on the stage singing!

Outside of the studio, Jiang Wei leads Lu Xun to the exit. He wanted to open the door but gives up, facing Lu Xun seriously. Lu Xun feels weird, wanted to ask what had bug him. But receives no answer and was pulled forcefully! He tried to ask him but all Jiang Wei did was just pull him and wandering around the town. Finally, they stop in front of a cafe. Lu Xun still questioning but Jiang Wei ask him to sit. Lu Xun sighs in defeat and obey, not asking anymore. A waitress came and help them take an order. After their order had came, Lu Xun want to ask again but interrupt by Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun, I know is weird to ask this but… how did you got that hat? I mean a hat that with big Ace on it…

Lu Xun: That hat? Well, I had it ever since I was born. My mother gave it to me… why do you ask that?

Jiang Wei: It's nothing… I thought I saw a name on it, it says, Lu…

Lu Xun: (he knew something not right and quickly cut him off, anger) It's not your concern! This hat is mine and forever mine! And I did not steal it!

Jiang Wei: (he saw his anger and quickly cool him down) Cool down! I'm just asking….

Lu Xun: Why do you want to know? And why are you acting weird lately? It's not like you at all… (suddenly he startle as Jiang Wei hit the table all of the sudden)

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun! I know I'm not suppose to say this but… could you… could you promise me that whatever happen between us, you'll trust me forever? (he saw his face, he wanted to say something but stop by him) Please I'm asking you!

Lu Xun: (he silent for awhile, don't know what to say, he wanted to ask what had bug him but, Jiang Wei's eyes still pierce at him, demand for an answer) Alright, I'll trust you, but, if only you could told me what is wrong, then I might…

Jiang Wei: No, there's no need. I just need you to trust me, that's all… I'm sorry about this but…

Lu Xun: It's alright… But, what's bugging you lately? Was it…

Jiang Wei: It's nothing, I'll be back to the hotel… sorry for disturb…

He stands, leaving Lu Xun alone. Although he want to make clear about this, but gives up and leaves the place too. While Jiang Wei back to the hotel, he curse himself for almost doing 'that'. He slam the wall, hate himself!

The concert was over and it was a success! As they head back to hotel, they notice that Cao Ren was not beside them! They look around until they saw a man run to them. It was Cao Ren! He told them that he went to the washroom and miss them as he tried to searches for them in the studio as it was cramped by people. They forgive and continue to head back to the hotel, but soon meet Jiang Wei on the street. They wave him and caught his attention. They told him how awesome the concert was but, Jiang Wei just nod weakly as he had no mood to think of such thing since he had other thing bug him. When they ask what was he trying to talk to Lu Xun, Jiang Wei just kept silent, without saying a word.

On the back stage, the girls cried happily as soon as they saw Lu Xun came in. They wanted to hug him again, but this time, Lu Xun quickly evade as much as he could so that he won't be caught by the girls. Soon Zhang He came in follow by Yuan Shao, and congratulate their success. But the atmosphere soon turn to seriousness.

Lu Xun: Say, Yuan Shao, are you sure your info was correct?

Yuan Shao: Of course they do! Do you think my men would gone wrong?

Lu Xun: No, it's not that I doubt but…

Zhang He: You're worried about that, aren't you? (Lu Xun just nod, he knew what would come to him)

Cai Wenji: Can't you just not go? It might remind you about that…

Zhen Ji: Yes, you just got yourselves through with that. I think you should just give up and let them go instead…

Lu Xun: Don't worry, I'll be fine. I knew these days would come literally (he tried to smile but only a sad smile)

Diao Chan: Are you sure about that? Once you go there again, it might haunt you again!

Zhang He: I'm sure he would, although… I see you still had problem… would it had something to do with that HURT member?

Lu Xun: You mean Jiang Wei? (He nod) I guess there're things can't hide from you…

Zhang He: Actually, I just walk by to the café moments ago and saw the both of you talk, and acting strange too! So I figure that might be the problem.

Lu Xun: Well, you could say that so. He ask me to follow him, and drag me to nowhere! He stop at the café and suddenly ask me to trust him no matter what! I'm not sure what had bug him, but… I guess I've to ask him again, usually he won't act like that…

Zhang He: Still, I have to this, you must be careful of him. Although he quit became HURT, but, he was one of them and who knows he might someday return to who he was? Plus, I should give you one more advice since it might had something to do you…

Lu Xun: What is that?

Zhang He: Be careful of Cao Ren too. I saw him hiding behind the pillar where you and Jiang Wei talking, and he seems to eavesdrop… I can't say I'm thinking too much but… (he pat Lu Xun's shoulder) I only ask you to be more careful from now on. You never know what would happen next? Especially who you are! And I could say that there're lot of them wanted to had on you, you must remember that!

Lu Xun: (They look at him with concern and surprise, but quickly settle down, give them a smile) Thanks guys. I know you guys really worried about me and I appreciate that, but still, I have to go on. I know someday these truths had to be reveal. Until that day, I'll try to hang on! I'll settle everything as I could! Just you see!

Yuan Shao: (he pat Lu Xun's back hard) That's the spirit! You just go on and do what you should do! We'll always support you!

Zhen Ji: Yes! If that's really happen, you have to told us everything you walk through! Promise?

Lu Xun: (they look at him happily, he knew this day would come and he had to confront it. He turn to the door and open it, ready to leave) A promise then! I'll told you everything once I came back! OK? (they hug him tight, asking him to be careful one last time. He nods and close the door, prepare himself for the next journey)

The next day, Yuan Shao came to them and ask them to use his personal boat to cross the sea. Although Jiang Wei knew how to drive, but he decided to let the driver to guide them since he knew the way than he was.

Finally they set off to Bei Ping. Most of them can't wait to meet Lu Bu since the info says that he will be there, plus, they had the chance to meet the Two Qiaos, ever since they separate from Jing Zhou. As they thought they could meet them the girls, somehow, Jiang Wei just lowered his head and silent. Lu Xun saw that and ask, but receive no answer.

Few hours later, they manage to reach Bei Ping's dock. To their surprise, although this place was set on north, but it was cooler than being freeze! The driver told them that Lu Bu had pass through the mountain and it was just right beyond them. They look at the mountain with amazement and they just notice that there are two mountains right in front of them. They look at the map and notice that both these mountain was called Shi Ting and Jie Ting. The mountain they need to head off was Shi Ting.

Just before they went on, the driver gives them some clothes as they need to climb to the higher mountain. They wear it just in case and thank the driver, which he would stay here until they came back. At first, they wanted to drop by and meet the Qiaos, but as they ask the counter from the inn, he told them that they had left few days ago. With disappointment, they head to the mountain and started to ask someone to lead them.

Most of the villager fear and only show them the way as they say that it was once a place of Monster's lair! Although it had been neutralized by the soldiers few years ago, but they believe there're some survivors still remaining to fulfill their motive! Huang Gai form in fist! He had been hated those 'Monster' for years and swear that if he ever seen a 'Monster', he'll crush him in no time!

At the same time, the villagers also warn them that there're some path they can't go as it would lead them to their lair! Once they knew the way, they thank the villager and head to the mountain. They read the map and walk cautiously as it was getting narrow and hard to see as it's trail was all white! They walk and walk, until they had lost! They studied the map through but none could lead them the way! They look around hoping to find someone or something that could help them. Jiang Wei looks up the sky, talking to himself.

Jiang Wei: Hm… never thought I'll be back here again…

Ma Chao: Again? You came here before?

Jiang Wei: Yes, I did, but only once, for Mission…

Huang Gai: Come to think of it, those villagers… they say it had been neutralized by soldiers right? So you're one of them?

Jiang Wei: (he nod) Yes, I am, back then. It was my first assignment and we're ask to executed every single one of them. Although I can't say there were survivor but… that was the time I meet someone. He looks familiar but… before I could ask, he ran away and drops from the cliff.

Huang Gai: Was he a Monster?

Jiang Wei: Yes. I just thought that he looks like someone I knew, so…

Huang Gai: Heh! Who care! As long as it was those thing, it doesn't matter they died or what! They deserve what they did!

Jiang Wei: But, don't you ever thought that if they don't intended to? Would you still hate them?

Huang Gai: Heh! It doesn't matter whether they like it or not, for me, I'll still hate them, once and for all! (he clutches in fist and hit the wall)

They're speechless, whenever speak of Monster, he'll hate them from his heart. As they want to go, there was a group of people driving motor toward them, surround them! These guys had chains and some weird weapons on them! They quickly prepare themselves defense themselves! The motorists stop and face them dangerously. One of them took off his google, reveal Monster's eye! Huang Gai clutches his fist and shout out loud, "Monster scum!" The others did the same thing, reveal themselves as Monster!

Now, they're in trouble! These monster surround them, ready to attack them, but their leader stops them and head fort, look at Lu Xun and speak their 'Monster' language. Lu Xun understand, and say the same thing which kinda surprise them, especially Huang Gai. The more they chat, the more hotter it get! The leader finally make his decision and order his men attack them! They summon their own magic and hit them! Lu Xun defense it and told them that they're serious and they gonna use their ultimate weapon to defeat them!

Although Huang Gai want to ask how he understood them, but they quickly cut him off and attack the enemy instead. While they fight furiously, the leader walks back, summon his own technique. Lu Xun knew it, wanted to stop him but was stop by his followers. Ling Tong helps him out, but as they fight and evade, Ling Tong accidentally hit Lu Xun's head, causing Lu Xun's contact lens fell off! Ling Tong apologizes but only shoo off by Lu Xun as he doesn't care about his head and quickly find his contact lens. But it was hopeless as one of the enemy had step on it and destroy it. Lu Xun could feel his heart had broken into pieces, as if this was the end to him! Huang Gai walks to Lu Xun, wanted to help him but give up the thought as he saw his golden eyes! Huang Gai was furious, feeling wanted to kill him! Lu Xun saw his expression, wanted to explain but he quickly shove Huang Gai aside and summon fire which it almost strike Huang Gai's back. The leader anger, ask him to shift aside, but Lu Xun disobey. Without choices, the leader uses his technique to attack him which Lu Xun had predicted it and disband it. The leader halt his men, ask them to retreat. But before he goes off, he looks at Lu Xun dangerously and warn him that he was about to get himself in danger for he had betray them and was going to report this to their Head which until that day came, he'll receives his punishment!

Lu Xun wanted to stop them but was pull by Huang Gai and gives him a slap! Lu Xun fell on the ground, hold his pain. Huang Gai held him up again and slap him once more! This time Lu Xun's face was red and his mouth was bleeding. As Huang Gai wanted to hit Lu Xun again, Gan Ning and the others quickly stop Huang Gai before he did so. He was so angry that he don't care who he dealing with! He tried to shove them aside but fail and give up literally. Jiang Wei helps Lu Xun up, and help him to wipe off his blood but cut it off.

Huang Gai calm down now, and they slowly let him go, just in case he might attack again.

Huang Gai: You monster! Get out of my sight!

Lu Xun: Please, it's not what you think! Listen to me!

Huang Gai: I don't believe this! For the whole time I've been traveling with a monster! No, a voodoo! No! A Taboo! You sicko!

Jiang Wei: Huang Gai! That's enough!

Huang Giai: You too! (he hold Jiang Wei's collar with anger) You knew who he was didn't you? Why you did not told me about this?

Jiang Wei: If I told you, do you think you'll accept? Look at yourselves! Before you knew who he was, you're fine with it! But now! Look at it! You don't even care to know who he was and now you even wanted to kill him!

Xu Huang: He's right! Just before you knew who he was, you guys seems close!

Huang Gai: (he let go Jiang Wei) But not anymore! You're nothing but a taboo! I don't believe this! At first I thought because you're Shi Huang Mu's clan so I did not ask further from you! But now! You're a Monster! How ridiculous! You're nothing but a taboo! No! A bad lucker! Devil's child!

Lu Xun: Yes, you're right! I'm nothing but a taboo! Devil's child! And I don't even have right to stay at all! But! If it's not because of you humans been chasing us like this, do you think all these would happen? That war, it all happen because of you humans who tried to suffering us, torture us in the first place! And that is why we wanted to show that we had our own pride too! But you humans only take us as Monster and use us for experimented purpose! Do you think we did not suffer that much?

Huang Gai: Yeah right! You Monster kill us violently! Even the children are unforgivable! All you Monster could do was steal, cheat, killing without mercy, and heartless! Do you really think the like of you are capable to stay? I think not!

Jiang Wei: Huang Gai! He had nothing to do with that war, cut it out!

Huang Gai: No, I'm not done yet! You Monster should deserve more than punishment! I even wondering why on earth your mother wanted to born you anyway? For fun? Or for experimented purpose? (but before he could finish his word, he was slap by Lu Xun instead)

Lu Xun: You could mock me and my father about this, but not my mother! If not because of her, I won't be here at all! You don't even know how I feel! Do you really think I like the way who I am? Being half SiHuang Mu and half Monster was torturing! You had no idea what I had been through! For the whole time, I've been running from my life from you humans and only she was the one who guide me until now! Do you really think you had the right to think that? I don't think so! (his eyes started to show watery, as if it might drop anytime soon) You with all of people don't know a thing and don't simply claim that you knew it all, cuz I had enough! (he bits his lips, tried to hold his tear)

Huang Gai: Then answer me honestly, you did with them before, didn't you? Hm? And don't tell me you did not cuz you just spoke their language! So, did you or not!

Jiang Wei: Huang Gai, I know you hate about this and that is why I don't want to told you about it and I even told him about you, so that's why I…he… but, as you just heard, it is true! I could prove it! (he wanted to stop Huang Gai but he keeps pressing the question and finally Lu Xun admit it and nod his head)

Huang Gai: Then, I can't accept this! Just go! I don't want to see you again (he turn his back, not facing Lu Xun) If I ever see you again, I will kill you, so be gone!

They beg him but Huang Gai ignore. Lu Xun understood and leaves the team. Jiang Wei wanted to chase him down, but Lu Xun ask him to stay as he had done what he had told. On the other hand, they look at Huang Gai who still facing opposite. They ask him to recruit Lu Xun back but as you know, Huang Gai did not wanted to and never want to meet him as he was a Monster. They shrug and decided to let him cool down. Without any choice, they only watch Lu Xun leave them quietly and they continue to walk fort which they reach a tunnel like. Huang Gai fasten his pace as he still piss off. Jiang Wei feels like he was stuck in the middle. He tried to thinks of something and finally cut by someone.

Ma Chao: Jiang Wei… we er…

Jiang Wei: I know, I'm sorry about this… I never thought this would gone seriously bad!

Ling Tong: Hey, don't blame yourselves! We're at fault too!

Jiang Wei: No, it's not! I'm the one who was fault! I should told you guys about this…

Gan Ning: Hey, what's done is done! We can't just go back to where it was right? So, why not told us what you know? Maybe we could figure out something…

Xu Huang: Yes, to told you the truth, we're still not sure what's going on either. So I guess I can't say we're all at fault at all…

Cao Ren: Then I guess it'll be alright to told them about those Monster?

Jiang Wei: Yes, I guess so…

Ma Chao: So, what was it about? How do we know that those are Monster? They seem… normal!

Jiang Wei: Yes, it's hard to tell, but, as you can see just now, if they had something extraordinary from us, then they'll be considered as Monster. Take Lu Xun as example, his eyes shone bright gold right? That was extraordinary! You see, human don't have those eyes. If their appearance shown something different from us, they'll automatically brand as Monster! That's what we state them.

Gan Ning: So in other word, if we see their body was different than us, that's mean they're Monster, right? But why you stop telling us back in Luo Yang? Is not that we can't keep our mouth shut!

Xu Huang: You're actually concern about his feeling, didn't you, so that's why you stop us back then…

Jiang Wei: Yes, I knew that if you guys still press that question, he might lost his sight and decided not stay anymore… Plus, whatever Huang Gai say back then did hurt his feeling…

Huang Gai: Heck! Who cares! As long as he was not here, I'm fine with it!

Ma Chao: But, where is the feelings that we had been walk through? Don't you feel any?

Huang Gai: I don't care! Those are past and I'm not thinking about it anymore! He should count himself lucky for I did not kill him in the first place!

Ma Chao: But still! (Huang Gai ignore and let out a sigh)

Ling Tong: But… are you really sure what you say about Monster are all that bad? Cuz for what I see, Lu Xun are not one of the type! He helps us out too…

Huang Gai: Hm! That's what he thought he could confess his guilt! A Monster will always be Monster! That's that!

Ma Chao: Still, compare to those guys! He did help us right? Or else he had join them and kill us in the first place!

Huang Gai: Alright, that's enough! I'm sick hearing about him and he's one of them, that's it!

They look at each other and sigh in defeat! He really was hard head! As they walk, Xu Huang still wondering who was spy as he still think something was not right! Although he did thinks that Lu Xun was a spy, but the more he thinks, the more confuse he got! In the end, he still could not figure out who and why, and decided just leave it until the day had come.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! I'll tried to update as soon as possible! So don't miss it!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

The atmosphere was pretty tense ever since Huang Gai knew who Lu Xun are and none of them dare to mention about Lu Xun as Huang Gai still not intend to forgive him at all. They walk through the snow storm and literally reach another level of the mountain top. They saw another tunnel and went in it as it was the only way to reach another level of the mountain. Xu Huang was out of space, as if he was thinking something seriously.

Ma Chao: What you thinking?

Xu Huang: Um, well…

Ling Tong: Let me guess, you still thinking who're spy among us!

Gan Ning: What? Not that again… The last time we almost had a fight because of this…

Xu Huang: Well, yes, I still wondering about that, but it's not what you think, I just… had some thoughts in my mind that's all…

Ma Chao: Hm? What could it be? Is there something more important than that?

Xu Huang: Nah, I just wondering why we travel in the first place that's all… These situation getting colder than I thought…

Gan Ning: You don't say! Ever since we knew who Lu Xun was, everything change!

Ling Tong: Yeah, if only I be more careful, or else, everything won't go wrong!

Ma Chao: Even if you did, I don't think he gonna let him go that easily… (they look at Huang Gai)

Ling Tong: I guess you're right! He hates them!

Gan Ning: You know, I felt like we're not make it after all…

Ling Tong: (he hits Gan Ning's head) You idiot! Don't simply just say that! Of course we gonna make it through!

Gan Ning: Hey, watch it! (he rub his head in pain) I'm trying to say was if this keeps up, this team gonna split anytime soon, it's not that we gonna died here or what…

Ling Tong: Oh, sorry, I thought you say…

Gan Ning: Nah, it's ok. Besides, I just hope that nothing went wrong, that's all, or else, everything going to be complicated again…

Xu Huang: Say, does anyone remember why we're on this journey again? I feels like we have no purpose at all…

Ma Chao: What're you talking about! We go on because we're run away from those Soldiers remember! Huang Gai too! He follow us because he was chase by them. Jiang Wei follow us because he hopes he could finds his memory, as for Huang Zhong, he thinks this trip was fun and decided to follow which he too was chase by those soldiers. As for Lu Xun, well… I don't know why he follow us in the first place! And as for Cao Ren, he was chasing after Lu Bu. So, that's how we came about!

Xu Huang: Oh yeah, I forgot about that…

Ling Tong: What's got in to you? You seems trouble…

Xu Huang: Nothing… Just feels like we just being drag to nowhere…

Ma Chao: Well, it's better than stuck in dungeon…

Gan Ning: But, had you wonder what we'll do once we meet Lu Bu? Fight him? It's not like we could defeat him that easily!

Cao Ren: That one, you don't have to worry a thing! If we fight together, I'm sure we could win! I'm sure of it! (he suddenly spoke up which startle them)

Huang Zhong: Hah! He should see how this old bone could do!

Ma Chao: Uh… old man, just in case you're not aware of it, we're facing Lu Bu! The strongest man in the world!

Huang Zhong: So what? You think I could not do it?

Ma Chao: No, it's not what I mean!

Wei Yan: You…old… careful…

Huang Zhong: Like what you know? I could take care of myself, so don't worry about it!

Ma Chao: But still… (he let out a sigh)

Xu Huang: But Cao Ren, why do you intend to chase after Lu Bu? Was it because he want to destroy the world? I want to know.

Cao Ren: Um… well, you could say that so… If we did not stop him, then who else? Since that thing was destroy, I doubt that he had plan on his mind now, so be careful!

Xu Huang: But how bad would it be? How would a 'Crystal' could do with destroying the world?

Jiang Wei: That one, I don't know, you could ask Lu Xun about this, he knew better than us…

Huang Gai: Heck! Anyone but him!

Jiang Wei: Huang Gai! He's the only one who knew this…!

Huang Gai: Like I want to listen from him! He's… taboo!

Jiang Wei: *sigh* Huang Gai, can't you just give up that thought just for once? (but Huang Gai just ignore and walks fort, which he just lower his head)

As they walk fort, they reach end of the tunnel. To their nightmare, they need to cross the snow again. Same as always, they took out their map and mark the trail carefully. But few hours had pass and it seems endless, plus started getting tired! They look around, to their horror, the trail that they suppose to be mark was gone! Now they're in deep trouble, they got lost in the middle of the snow!

They look around them, only white land they could see. As they tried to figure which way they should take, they saw a figure came by. It had a lady's body shape, and having a beautiful face, like snow! As they thought they were safe, she floats in the air! They surprise and quickly took out their weapon, ready to attack! She did not back off. She open her mouth slightly and blows cool breezes at them! They stand still, tried to overcome the wind as it was blowing harshly at them. But soon crumble at their feet, since it was too cold! Without any choices, Jiang Wei took out a 'Crystal' which was red in color and throw it at her. The 'Crystal' shines, blinded the girl.

They quickly stand up, hoping could run away, but the girl soon find out and she was furious! Instead of blowing, she lifts up her hand and summon 'Ice', targeting them! They evade as fast as they could as the Ice keep shooting at them! Now, they feeling hopeless! They had no chance to gone near her at all! Jiang Wei thought for awhile and decided to summon Tien Lu. Within a blink, they saw a light from the sky and Tien Lu flies down gently, standing beside Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei pat his head gently and gives him the order to attack the girl. Without mercy, Tien Lu charges at her with it's full speed! The girl tried to shoots at it but quickly evade as she almost crushed by Tien Lu.

While Tien Lu was busy fighting against the girl, they quickly use this chance to run, but for some reason, Jiang Wei can't leave the scene as he had to order Tien Lu and finish this once and for all. They feel guilty for leaving him and decided to attack the girl! She struggles, and finally defeated by Cao Ren. She hold her pain and knelt down, transform into a 'Crystal'. Cao Ren took it cautiously and look at it surprisingly, wondering why she transform herself into 'Crystal'. As they wondering the same thing, they heard something fell off behind them. They look back, notice that Jiang Wei was on the ground, unconscious. Ma Chao lifts him up, tried to wake him, but he did not response and his face started to get pale! They quickly look at the map and study once again, but to their dismay, it was all covered in snow and they had lost their direction!

They yell out loud, hoping someone could heard them. To their relief, there was a man came by. He noticed them and run to them. Without hesitate, he quickly leads them to his hut and let Jiang Wei rest. They thank him and told him what had happen just now. The man understood and told them that they just meet Lady Ice, (who was a creature just like Tien Lu and Wu), and as it was say that she was the ghost and protector of this icy mountain. Although he still don't believe that they defeat her, (since they say she was unstoppable), but finally admits and told them that to be more careful when 'using' her.

Couple minutes later, Jiang Wei regain his consciousness. He could feels his body was weak! He tried to stand but sit back as he was too weak to lift himself up. Outside the room, they heard something falling on the floor and went in the room. They saw Jiang Wei sits on the floor, trying to stand. They stop him and ask him to rest as he just got himself recover. At first Jiang Wei resists, since they still had a long way to go, but as he tried to stand again, he finally give up the thought and rest for awhile.

The man was kind enough to let them stay as much as they could, and he also gives them some guidance about this mountain. Once they feel they had enough strength to go, they thank the man again and started to climb the mountain. This time it was more easier. All they need to do was just follow the trail that the man gave them until they reach a cave. He also told them that he saw a man with huge figure pass by one day ago and he too went to the same direction as they are.

Just as the man say, there was a cave. When they went in, they could feel something eerie in it, as if something bad gonna happen. They take a deep breathe and went in. It was dark at first, but as they went in further, they saw light shine through from the top and they could see clearer as they saw three paths right in front of them. They discuss and think of which way should they take as they don't know Lu Bu had taken which path. They started to argue as their decision was different than the others. They sigh in defeat, wanted to separate themselves into few groups just to be notified their plan. Wei Yan looks around and saw some weird writing on the wall. He motion them to look at it and it was a riddle!

Wei Yan: Look… here… Writing… on…wall… (they walk to him and read the writing as he say)

Ling Tong: Hm… it looks like a riddle to me… "Lead you to Heaven' What's that mean?

Ma Chao: Look at this! (he too saw another writing on the other side) It says, 'Lead to where you came from.' What would that mean? We'll go back to where we came from?

Gan Ning: Yeah, but from where?

Huang Gai: Hey, I saw another one here! It says, 'Lead you to Hell' Would that mean he use this path?

Cao Ren: Hm… It might be cuz he did wanted to destroy the world right? I guess it would be this then…

Ling Tong: But wait! What if it's not! It could indicate other meaning too! Like to Heaven. Maybe it also meant destroy…

Ma Chao: But, it's heaven! Obviously it does not bring any meaning of destroying the world, so I guess it's not this…

Ling Tong: Hey, you never know! Some riddles like to fool people! So I guess we should take this path!

Ma Chao: No, this!

Ling Tong: No, this!

They started to argue again as none of their opinion came to them in one. Jiang Wei quietly thought and look at the riddle again.

Jiang Wei: _Ok… three path right in front of us, and it definitely lead us to a place… The problem is, which one? Which path does Lu Bu take and which path does lead to destroy? Hell? Could be… but Heaven might indicate the same thing too, like Ling Tong say… Of course it's obviously not 'Lead to where you came from', if we follow that, we'll go back to where we came from… But again, what it mean where we came from? Here? Or outside?…Nah, impossible! It's pretty obvious but which path should we take? Hell or Heaven? Think Jiang Wei think… if I were the one who create these path and tried to told someone, what should I say? _(he thinks deeper and finally came to an answer) I know, Heaven!

They look at him surprisingly, never expect he would thought such a thing!

Ma Chao: Whoa, whoa, Heaven? Why Heaven? Aren't Hell would be suitable?

Jiang Wei: My guess would be this, remember back in the island where we meet Lu Bu? And do you remember he say how those key were created? It was created by SiHuang Mu right? So, my judgment was this, since she was the one who created it, and plus she's a god. Probably her clan think that using Heaven would be the best way to remember who she was and how she seal it. So… would that make sense? (he looks at them with one eye open, wondering what they think)

They just speechless, wondering what kind of logical thinking is that?

Huang Gai: What? Is that the only thing you could think of?

Jiang Wei: Then explain why you choose Hell?

Huang Gai: Well, just as we explain, because he wanted to destroy the world, and destroy only make it like Hell!

Jiang Wei: True, but still…!

Huang Zhong: Ah! Who cares now! Why don't we just split to two groups and went on?

Ling Tong: Wouldn't that be danger? Cuz you never know what's in there?

Huang Zhong: Well, we could just runaway from it and ask for help, right?

Somehow they just shook their head and follow Huang Zhong's plan. Now they had split to two groups. Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Jiang Wei, and Wei Yan will went in Heaven's path, while Huang Gai, Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, Xu Huang and Cao Ren will went in hell's path. They went in and take their own path.

In Hell,s path, they quickly turn away and join the others as there was a strong shield block their way. Now that they were together, they advance without arguing. Just as expected, it was a path that lead them to where Lu Bu are as they saw him from far. They quickly chase him down. Lu Bu saw them, and run, as if leading them to somewhere. Without realizing anything, they were now in a large room with wall surrounded and they notice Lu Bu was on top of them. With one swing, they fall on the ground, move less. Lu Bu smirk and jumps down, feeling satisfied. They tried to stand but soon fall as Lu Bu gives them another force. They feeling helpless and stay on ground, growl in pain. Lu Bu laugh out loud and walk toward them.

Lu Bu: My, my, is that all? What a pity…

Cao Ren: Lu Bu! You won't get away with this…

Lu Bu: And then what? You going to do the same thing like before?

Cao Ren: No more dwelt! First you destroy the whole town in Yi Ling and now you wanted to destroy the world, I won't allow it!

Lu Bu: Ha! Like you could! I done it because I aware that you human always live in lowly lives! Always depends on each other and harm each other in order to live! What a laugh! You should see their faces! All screams in ugliness! They never know what had got to them! Ha ha ha!

Cao Ren: Why you? You're monster! No, worst than that!

Lu Bu: I could say the same thing to you! You did the same thing as Monster did! Didn't you human lied too? You cheat, kill, steal, all of it, aren't those what you human did for the whole time? What a joke! You should see who you talking with and know your place! (he looks around, notice Lu Xun was no where around) By the way, where was that boy? I don't see him anywhere…Oh, did I kill him? No, no, no! It's too easy for him to died just like that! Further more, I still sense his present… So tell me, where was he?

Cao Ren: He had nothing to do with this! So quit it!

Lu Bu: Oh did he? I see… But are you sure that he had nothing to do with it? For what I remember, he did had something to do with it! Ha, ha, ha! (they look at each other in horror, they never expect he had something to do with Lu Xun too) Foolish human, you never aware of this didn't you? You just follow blindly and don't know a thing, especially at Yi Ling!

Cao Ren: Of course I know! You burn and kill the whole villagers without mercy! When the time I came, they had died!

Lu Bu: Oh, you mean like this? (he lifts up his hand and summon, changing the whole place into Yi Ling!)

They look in horror! Although it was an illusion, but it was too real! They saw nothing but the way how Lu Bu kill those villagers! Most of them scream in horror and died in vain as their body had split into half! Lu Bu also shows them how he advance to the maze and kill the soldiers! They feel disgust, wanted to turn away! But they could not as they saw a boy who had google on his face charge at Lu Bu furiously! He jumps at him, wanted to slain him from the top, but fail as Lu Bu's spear had pierce through his body! Lu Bu smirk and keep stabbing him in the air. The boy cried in pain! Lot of bloods split out everywhere and finally, he throw his body throw, leaving him half dead! They look at the boy's face, he was suffering! He could not speak or breathe normally! Then a man came, he held the boy's head and ask him to stay with him. They quickly recognize who he was, it was Zhang Liao! Now this really surprise them, started wondering why he was here? The boy hold his hand, ask him to defeat him.

Zhang Liao stands and charge at Lu Bu with full force! They fights furiously and in the end, both got cut on their stomach! They fell on the ground, tried to find their strength to stands and fight. Zhang Liao manage to gather his strength. He held up his weapon, wanted slain him but instead he was slain from back! He looks back, noticed it was a soldier who stab him! Zhang Liao looks in terrified, hold his pain. The soldier did not just leave that, he press in even harder and finally stab through his body which it also stab Lu Bu at the same time! Zhang Liao yell in pain. The soldier just stand there, holding the weapon. The boy looks in horror! He held up his hand, wanted to help, but his strength could not allow to do so! He just lay there and watch Zhang Liao died in front of him! The soldier looks at them with cold eye. Once he confirm they had died, he turn to the boy and looks at him with the same eye! The boy could only watch in terror, hoping this was just a dream! The soldier walks fort, lift up his weapon and stab! The boy cried in pain, but soon fade as he had lost conscious. The soldier stand and leave the scene. Just like that, and everything went back to normal. They look in horror, never expect this kind of scene would happen in front of them! Even war would happen as serious as this!

Lu Bu: Now, do you see what had happen?

Cao Ren: You monster!

Lu Bu: I hope this makes everything clear to you. As you just see, you're no hero at all! You just play the game and join in! That's all!

Cao Ren: What are you trying to say? Don't make a fool! I know what had happen and you just twisted it!

Lu Bu: My, my, not give up didn't you? Shall I invite our dear witness to you? He saw everything what had happen back then…

Cao Ren: What're you talking about! There's no way there was such person anymore! You kill them remember?

Lu Bu: True, I've kill them, but somehow is out of my expectation. You see, I never even thought I could meet him either… and know what? He's been traveling with you the whole time and you fools just did not aware of it…

They look at each other, wondering who was he mention about. Lu Bu just smirk, lift his hand up and summon a hole. They prepare themselves, just in case they were being attack. But to their unexpected, a man with a google came out from the hole. He looks around confusingly, wondering how he came here. As he looks around, he only saw his friends looking at him weirdly, which he did not aware Lu Bu was there. Gan Ning quickly recognize who he was as he fights with him in He Fei!

Gan Ning: You! You're the one I fight in He Fei!

Ma Chao: What?

Gan Ning: Remember I told you I fight with someone before? He steals something Dong Zhuo and I chase him down!

Ling Tong: Which unfortunately he got away…

Gan Ning: Well, I never expect to meet him here!

?: (he looks around confusingly, still wondering how he came here as he remember he was just about to fulfill his Mission and here he was! He looks around again, hoping he could get the answer from his friends who now looking at him weirdly) Jiang Wei? Cao Ren? Why you guys here? And why am I here? How did I get here? (they surprise, wondering how he knew them)

Huang Gai: Whoa! How did you know us?

?: Of course I know! Or else why I ask you in the first place? I just want to know how I came here!

Huang Gai: Wait a minute! Who the heck were you! Reveal yourself!

?: What do you mean reveal myself? I'm Lu Xun! Can't you recognize? (they were surprise, and look at him with wide eye. He sighs and took off his google, revealing himself!) Now did that answer your question?

Huang Gai: What on earth he was doing here? (he wanted to hit him, but stop by his friend) Let me go!

Jiang Wei: Huang Gai, calm down! (he walks toward Lu Xun and pull him aside just in case Huang Gai might hurt him) Lu Xun, why you came here? Aren't you suppose…

Lu Xun: How the heck I know! The minutes I was doing my job and before I knew it, here I am!

Ling Tong: I think you should ask him! He was the one who make you came here cuz we saw him open a hole just now! Something about meeting witness, I guess… (he points at Lu Bu which he was standing behind him)

Lu Xun: (he looks behind and surprise, as if saw a ghost! Without hesitate, he took out his weapon for defense) What…what was he doing here? And what do you mean witness?

Lu Bu: There, there! Don't be scare, I won't kill you this time. I just only invite you cuz I want you to explain something to him. (he looks at Cao Ren) You see, he accuse me that I was telling a lie about Yi Ling's incident, so I thought maybe you could enlighten this up… for us…

Lu Xun: You told them, didn't you? (Lu Bu nod) Then why you still need me for?

Cao Ren: Lu Bu! He had nothing to do with this! Quit it!

Lu Bu: On your contrary, he HAD something to do with it and he was about to tell you how wrong you are!

Cao Ren: You don't have to worried a thing Lu Xun! This idiot just think that he could play a fool with us!

Lu Bu: I wouldn't say that if I were you. You saw everything didn't you? So tell him how wrong he was!

Cao Ren: Lu Xun, don't listen to him! He just playing a fool with us! (at the same time, Lu Xun started to feels scare and confuse, don't know what to do anymore)

Lu Bu: I see, you don't want to say it, very well… (he took out a 'Crystal' and throw at them) Look carefully! There was something you should see!

Lu Xun: (he started to panic as he saw 'Crystal' and tried to stop them but took away by Huang Gai) N…No! Don't! (but quickly halt as Lu Bu's spear was pointed at him. Jiang Wei quickly pull him behind him, protect him)

Huang Gai: (he pick it up and notice it was a recorder) It's a recorder!

Gan Ning: Well, play it!

Huang Gai lowered his hand and press 'play'.

_Recorder…_

_The camera shows Zhang Liao face as he look nearer, which it makes his face looks bigger, and soon zoom smaller as he turn the camera around, shooting at the boy, who now trained by himself. Zhang Liao leaves the camera like that and walks toward the boy._

_Zhang Liao: Training alone?_

_Boy: (he stops and looks at him) Yes! (did not aware the camera shooting at him)_

_Zhang Liao: Hm… you work hard lately, wanted to prove a thing or two for your master?_

_Boy: Yes, I am! I still had lots of things to learn from him and I hope I could work with him someday…_

_Zhang Liao: You really can't wait that day came, didn't you?_

_Boy: Yup! You could say that so!_

_Zhang Liao: Ha, ha, ha! Now you done it! Hey listen, could you do me a favor? Transform yourself into 'Warrior' form and take off your google._

_Boy: Hm? Why? Is there something wrong?_

_Zhang Liao: No! Nothing wrong! I just wanted to spar with you, besides, don't you feel uncomfortable wearing google on it? So I thought maybe you could just take it off for once…_

_Boy: Liao! You know why I can't take it off! And why the heck I need to take it off? Is there something wrong? You act funny all of the sudden…_

_Zhang Liao: Well, look around you! There's no one here, so, take it off! Please… (he do a puppy eye, tried to make him take off his google)_

_Boy: (he looks at him with suspicious eye, not buying it) I don't think so! I sense something fishy here…_

_Zhang Liao: Oh come on, all I'm asking was just take off your google right? Is that really hard for you?_

_Boy: Well… no… but…_

_Zhang Liao: No more but! Just take it off already!_

_Boy: (he still looks at him with suspicion, wondering why he was so desperate want him to take off his google. He looks around, wanted to take it off, suddenly he heard noises coming from the village! He turn and surprise, the village was in fire. Without thinking much, he run toward the village) The village on fire! We need to go!_

_Zhang Liao: Whoa wait a sec! Lu Xun! Oh crap! (he turns off the camera)_

They look at Lu Xun with surprise, he was there after all! Lu Xun just stand there, speechless.

Lu Bu: Now do you know what it mean?

Cao Ren: (he shook his head) No, Lu Bu… This might be one of your trick! If he was there, he'll say it!

Lu Bu: Ah! But the problem is… he did not want to say it! So tell them now boy, say that you are there! Say you saw everything! Told them the truth!

They're all looking at Lu Xun, hoping he could explain everything. Lu Xun feels lots of pressure on him! He grabs his head tightly, tremble in fear as he remember those horrible scene! Jiang Wei stands fort, looks at Lu Bu dangerously.

Jiang Wei: Lu Bu! You know the whole thing and yet you want him to say it again! What were you thinking? What good would that gives? He had enough of this, why can't you just let him go?

Lu Bu: You have no right to say that too… If I was right, you had something you're not telling them either, am I right? (Jiang Wei quiet now, knew that he caught his weakness) Hm! Think before you say vermin! Now back to you boy, tell them or I'll do the same thing as I did to you like before!

He ready his spear as he was ready to attack Lu Xun anytime soon. Of course they want to stop him but a gun shoot cut them. They look back, notice Lu Xun had stood up, not trembling anymore. He had transform to 'Gunner' form and he was pointing his gun at Lu Bu!

Lu Xun: You want the truth? Is that what you ask for? (he ask in dangerous tone, as if wanted to kill someone)

Lu Bu: Hm! Finally! That take you long enough!

Lu Xun: (Jiang Wei want to stop him but he rejected. He breathes deep and look at them) I could told you the truth, but! You guys gonna hate this for sure!

**So what's the truth gonna be expose, stay tune for more!**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

He knew these day would come and close his eye, tried to find perfect way to explain. He sighs and open his eye, started to explain.

Lu Xun: Yes, it's true, I was there the whole time and I saw everything…

Cao Ren: Lu Xun, you don't have to do what he says, he just fooling you around!

Lu Xun: No, he's not… in fact, you are the one should stop this! (Cao Ren was surprise, wondering why he say that, and that same goes to the others) No more confusing us! And stop twisting it! You're the one who done it! You kill him!

Cao Ren: Lu Xun? What're you talking about… I don't understand…

Lu Xun: To be honest, I thought I would never mention this again! If possible, I wish I will not remember this again! But in Jing Zhou, when you say you kill all Lu Bu by yourself, I know something was not right! I thought I had made a mistake, so I decided to follow you guys, but as I went on, I discover one thing… You did not kill Lu Bu at all, Zhang Liao did! And you just kill us!

Cao Ren: What do mean I'm the one who done it? I just don't…

Lu Xun: …get it? (he opens his collar slightly and pull a little, expose different kind of scars on his chest. They look carefully and it was sign of being stab) See this? These are the one which Lu Bu stab me back then. But this one… (he pull slightly lower, reveal another scar but different one) This was the one you kill me! Saw this sign? Only the weapon of yours had those sign! I've even double confirm about it and it was you are the one who done it! Why must you kill us?

Ling Tong: Wait! If what Lu Bu let us see the whole illusion was true, then the soldier back then… was you?

Cao Ren: That's absurd! I never done anything like that!

Lu Xun: Admit it! After I've fall, Zhang Liao was the only one came to me and defeat Lu Bu! And I was clear about that cuz I'm still conscious, but you! You came out from maze and kill us all!

Cao Ren: But, that's still could not prove that I kill you guys, and what makes you think that I have to kill you guys in the first place?

Lu Xun: Yes, it's true that I don't have proof about this but…

Huang Gai: See? You say so yourself! Why still accusing him as he did not done it? Same as always, you Monster just like to blame on things! You're no different than the other Monster!

Lu Xun: He would be! Although I'm not sure why, but these scar won't lie! It was from his weapon…

Huang Gai: But in this world, he's not the only one who would only use this weapon! It must be someone else!

Lu Xun: No! I'm sure he was the one, and I even check about you! There was no proper record about you! Who the heck were you?

Cao Ren: Listen Lu Xun, he's just fooling you… (somehow Lu Xun just gave him deadly glare)

Ma Chao: Question! If you really being stab and kill, how you got yourself recovered? I mean, if that's really what had happen… How did you survive? It's not like you had the chance…

Lu Xun: I…I was in coma for three months… To told you the truth, I don't know either… When the time I woke up, I already at a village, recovered…

Jiang Wei: _Three month after the incident? Wait, I remember that time…_

Ma Chao: Which village? Did we pass through it before?

Lu Xun: Yes, it's the place where we meet Zuo Ci…

Ling Tong: What? You were there?

Lu Xun: (he lower his head) Yes… but! He did not told me everything what had happen! Neither how I was safe or what had happen during coma… so I just… don't have any idea what had happen…

Ma Chao: You… never thought of asking him?

Lu Xun: Do you think I never ask? Of course I've tried! But whenever I ask, he'll always say it's not the time! Even when I wanted to go back to Yi Ling, he'll stop me no matter what! So? Since I couldn't got from him, so, I went out to search for myself and literally tried to search about you! (he looks at Cao Ren dangerously)

They were surprise, Xu Huang was right, he did hide something from them! As they wanted to ask about his intention, Jiang Wei interrupt them from asking.

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun, there's something I need to told you, but I need you to calm down, I know it's hard for you to accept this but… Zhang Liao… he's not dead yet…

Lu Xun: (his eyes wide open, looks at him surprise) What do you mean he's not dead? I saw him being stab! That's impossible! (at the mean time grab Jiang Wei's sleeves hard)

Jiang Wei: Lu…Lu Xun, calm down! (he tried to calm him which he finally stop) I know it's weird to say this now since it's already one year past but I really saw him six month ago, just before I got myself executed! (Lu Xun stop, look shock) Listen, I was on the job and I was told to capture him! You know what, we face to face and talk to each other! Although I'm not sure what had happen to him since I was on other duty, but I'm sure he was somewhere…

Lu Xun: (he shook his head solemnly) No… no more Jiang Wei, I know you wanted to cheer me up but not this way… He already died! Jiang Wei, already died!

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun, I'm not lying nor cheering, I'm telling the truth!

Lu Xun: No, just like I've told his mother, he'll never came back… (he saw a figure right behind their back. Zhang Liao looks at him solemnly and gently shook his head. He wanted to say it, but knew that they won't trust him. He kept quiet, not saying a word)

Xu Huang: Then, if you don't mind, I have something to ask, what is your intention? Why do you lie to us? Why you told us that you never went through to Luo Yang before. I've study the map, all the way we went through was just straight ahead and it was connect to the village. Then why you… (Most of them were surprise when he ask that. Jiang Wei quickly stop him from asking but too late as Huang Gai was piss off)

Huang Gai: Oh, so that's the reason why you following us! What do you think we are? A fool? Are you trying to play a dumb with us? That's it! I had enough with you! You're nothing but a liar! A low life!

Lu Xun: I…I know I shouldn't lie but, if you could just…! (but he was cut off by Huang Gai as he could not bare to listen from him anymore)

Huang Gai: NO MORE WORDS FROM YOU! You know what? You shouldn't even deserve to live at all! All these lies! You just created them on and on! Even this incident, you just created it for your own purpose! You should died instead! You should just…where the heck you going? (Lu Xun lower his head and leave, not looking back)

Jiang Wei: (he quickly grab Lu Xun's wrist, stop him from going and looks at Huang Gai with stern eye) Stop! Don't go! Huang Gai! Why you need to say such thing? You haven't even heard what he gonna say and you just split through! Why can't you just stop for once and think what you gonna say!

Huang Gai: That's because he don't deserve for us to trust at all! Just as Xu Huang say, he lie to us! If we listen to him again, who knows he gonna lie to us again! Even this whole incident, I bet he had something to with it instead say Cao Ren was the one who done it!

Jiang Wei: But you could just listen, just for once!

Huang Gai: Don't side him anymore, Jiang Wei! He don't deserve to!

Lu Xun: Shut up! Just shut up! (he looks at them with dead glare) If you don't want to listen then that's fine! Since you think this was just a lie, then I have nothing to say! But I still have to say, Cao Ren was the one who done those things on us! Whether you believe it or not!

Huang Gai: Grr! Just go! I don't want to hear this anymore! Liar!

Lu Xun: Don't worry, I will! (he looks at Cao Ren with deadly glare) But just before I go, there's something I need to ask… How did you know the direction of the maze? If you insists say that you came to the rescue, then tell me, how did you pass through the maze, cuz as I recall, there're no one knew the direction unless… they had a map or someone guide them through… So tell me, how did you know? And one more thing, that place! The place you've been assigned, was it really there? As I remember, that place had been destroy by Monster 30 years ago! So basically that place was unavailable at all! If you don't trust me, just ask Huang Zhong, he knew better than you!

Cao Ren wanted to explain but somehow, he could not remember a thing about how he pass through the maze and how he got assigned! They ask Huang Zhong about the place, which he nods and confirm that it had been destroy long time ago since he was assigned to that place before. They're slightly surprise, wanted to ask Lu Xun, but he was gone as he had walk to the other side of the cave.

Jiang Wei look at them in disbelief and chase after Lu Xun, hoping could get him back.

Just as he expected, he was not far from them. He grab his wrist, ask him to stop.

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun, wait, stop! (Lu Xun stops, look at him sadly) Follow me, we're going back! (to his disappointment, Lu Xun shove his hand off, walk away) Wait Lu Xun! Wait! (this time he grab his wrist even harder, making him stop) Please, don't go! I know they don't mean it and I'm sure we could work this out if we…

Lu Xun: And then what? It's just the same! But I have to say, aren't you going to do that? Better do it now before it's too late…

Jiang Wei: What…what are you talking about? Look at me! I'm not doing anything! I swear!

Lu Xun: Are you sure? So you don't care about their life? At all? They're there, didn't they?

Jiang Wei: (he was shock, never expect he knew that) Lu…Lu Xun, how did you…

Lu Xun: …know? I heard everything… in Yi Ling… I heard you talk with Pang De, talk about the girls… and me!

Jiang Wei: (his face was pale and his heart was jumping like crazy as he did not expect this would happen! He lowered his head and knelt down, holding Lu Xun's hand, crying) I'm sorry… I'm really sorry! (that's the only thing he could say as he don't know what to say anymore. Lu Xun knew that it was not his fault, and knelt beside him. To his unexpected, Lu Xun raise up his hands in front of his face)

Lu Xun: Tie me now, that's the only way to save them…

Jiang Wei: What! Are you crazy? Don't! (he quickly lower Lu Xun's hand as he did not intend to capture him. But Lu Xun insists, still raise his hand) Lu Xun! Don't! I don't want to…

Lu Xun: Tie me now, they only want me right? So, capture me now so that the girls will be safe…beside, Huang Gai was right… I don't deserve to…

Jiang Wei: (he quickly shut his mouth and hold his face so that he could look straight at him, which kinda startle Lu Xun) Listen to what you just say, Lu Xun! You're about to send yourself to death! And don't use this as a joke and you know what? I'm not going to capture you because of this! (Lu Xun wanted to say something but he quickly shuts his mouth as he know what'll he say) No! Don't! I don't want to hear a word from you! No more!

Lu Xun: (his mouth was shut by Jiang Wei. He knew this would come too. He sigh silently and remove his hand, raise his hand) No, Jiang Wei. They're innocent. I'm sure you don't want them in troubles too right? So, why can't you just capture me and they'll be release… (before Jiang Wei could say a word, another voice came in)

?: Yes, he was right! Once you hand him to us, as we promise, we'll set them free! (Both Jiang Wei and Lu Xun look at him unison and surprise!)

Jiang Wei: Pang…Pang De? How did you… (he looks around him, notice they're being surrounded by HURT and soldiers)

Pang De: Hm? How did we what? We came by plane of course… (he points his airship which it was right behind him)

Jiang Wei was surprise, he never expect they had came and worst, he could not sense anything as his instance are not helping him this time. He lowered his head and curse himself for being useless. Pang De walks fort, hand him a syringe. Jiang Wei looks at it with horror and anger!

Jiang Wei: What's the meaning of this? Do you expect me to do this, to him?

Pang De: Agent Bo Yue, as far as I know, you're still our agent and your job was to hand him over by yourself! If you did not do it, I can't guarantee what'll happen to the girls as it was part of the deal! Plus, 'he' was already here and wish to see that you done it yourself! Or else, you know the consequences… (Jiang Wei looks at him deadly, refuse to do it. He sighs and capture Lu Xun, ready to give him the shot. Jiang Wei aware, beg him to stop) Bo Yue, I've tried to make things easier for you! If you insists disobey the orders, then I'll capture this kid myself, but! You know this is not a joke right? If he knew this kid was not capture by you, , you do know what'll happen to the girls right? So heed my advice, capture him and shot him, and take him in! Once we gave it to Zhang Jiao, we'll let them go… What do you say, Bo Yue? Do it or not?

Jiang Wei: (he was furious! Wanted to hit them! But he can't endanger either one of them especially the girls! He tried to thought a way to escape but none as he know he had to decide which choice should he made as this had relate to someone's life! He holds his head and anger, hoping they could give him some time to think but as you know, time not allow him to do so. Pang De started to count, which make him panic to think of what to do! As Pang De almost count to ten, he finally decided to do it himself) Ok! Ok! …I'll do it! So don't…!

Pang De let go Lu Xun and hand him the syringe. At first Jiang Wei resists, but whenever he thought of the girls, he literally take the syringe, looks at it dumbly. Pang De stood aside, letting Jiang Wei to do his job. Jiang Wei curse silently. He knew he had to do it, but deep in his heart, he doesn't want to! Lu Xun knew that he could not resists any longer and decided fold up his sleeves, reveal his skin, ready to get shot. Jiang Wei resists, doesn't intend to do so. Without choices, Lu Xun grabs Jiang Wei's hand and shot himself. Jiang Wei surprise, and quickly grab Lu Xun as he slowly falls over. Jiang Wei slap his face lightly and call him loud, hoping he could awake but fail as he had gone into deep sleep! He curse himself even more, blame himself being useless!

Now that the first step was fulfill, Pang De walks toward Jiang Wei and hand him another item. Jiang Wei looks up with anger, hoping this could end soon as he felt that he had been mentally torture by them! Pang De throws him the item and ask him to change. Jiang Wei's eye wide, it was his former uniform! He glare at Pang De but only his back as he had gone the other side, wait for him to change.

At the mean time…

After Jiang Wei chasing after Lu Xun, Cao Ren still can't remember a thing of how he got there and why the place that he was assigned were being abandoned long time ago. Huang Gai told him to stop thinking as he thought this might be one of Lu Xun's trick since he could not prove a thing and simply blaming on him. But Cao Ren resists and told him that probably he just need to recall it and prove that he just got himself fooled by Lu Bu. As they mention about Lu Bu, they just aware that he had been long gone and worst of all, none of them sense his absent! They curse themselves and thinking of leaving. But just as they wanted to search for Jiang Wei, they saw Lu Xun run toward them. At first they want to ask what had happen but without giving them a word, Lu Xun took out his gun and shoots Cao Ren! Cao Ren could not evade in time and got shot, fall on the ground, bleeding! Lu Xun smile evilly and ran back into the path.

Xu Huang and Huang Zhong quickly ran toward Cao Ren's aid, tried to stop his bleed while the others went in and chase Lu Xun. As they went deeper, they saw Jiang Wei who now wearing his DW5's outfit, standing in the middle of the path, not facing them, and they also saw Lu Xun lying on the ground! At first they're curious of how Lu Xun got himself lying on the ground, but since they're here, they did not suspect a thing and walks toward them.

Ma Chao: Hey Jiang Wei, glad to see you here, listen, you just won't believe what had happened just now! This kid just came over and kill Cao Ren! If you don't mind, we're wondering that if you could just hand him over to us…? (somehow his word could not get through as Jiang Wei had carried Lu Xun and walk away)

Huang Gai: Hello? Earth to Jiang Wei, did you hear us? Hey! (but Jiang Wei still walk on, without looking at them)

Ma Chao: (he still not give up and walks fort) What's wrong Jiang Wei? You seem… weird all of the sudden! Is there something wrong? And since when did you change your clothes? I thought you always… Jiang Wei! (Jiang Wei stop, look at him)

Huang Gai: Jiang…Jiang Wei? Why on earth you wear HURT uniform? And why on earth you act like one? I thought you quit…! (but Jiang Wei kept quiet, and walk on. Now this piss him off and halt him again, but this time, Jiang Wei stop and looks at them deadly) Jiang Wei?

Jiang Wei: I would advice you not to ask anymore! Just as you can see, this is who I am! And since you're clueless, I was told to capture him and if you had nothing to do with it, I advice you to stay back or else! (his tone getting serious as he explain)

Gan Ning: (he stop Jiang Wei, wanted to pull him aside) What? What do you mean you were told? Aren't he's your friend? Then why capture him! Explain! (as he grab Jiang Wei's shoulder, he had shove aside and back away, as if he could fly backward)

Jiang Wei: Like I have told you, it's none of your business! What decided is decided, if you'll excuse me… (he turn, not looking at them)

As they wanted to pursue their question, a light shine on them. They look up, it was the Soldier's airship! Most of the soldiers jump down and surround them! They look around and ask Jiang Wei what had happen, but Jiang Wei did not turn back, and jump on the plane as it lowered. Jiang Wei land gracefully, and looks beside as there was a group of medic came to him by bringing the trolley. He gently puts down Lu Xun and turn to face his friends. They're all surprise, never thought he had out buy them. Just as they wanted to leave, Xu Huang and Huang Zhong run to them, wanted to warn them about the soldiers, but they're too late as there were some soldiers came by! Now they're surrounded, Jiang Wei just look at them with blank expression. Although Xu Huang and Huang Zhong wanted to ask what had happen, but quickly understood once they saw Jiang Wei on the enemy's plane! Xu Huang was right! There was spy among them after all!

Now they felt like they're a swarm of fish, who ready to got themselves caught by fishermen! They stand beside each other, whispering what to do? Soon, Cao Pi and Pang De came out from the plane and stand beside Jiang Wei. Cao Pi looks at Jiang Wei with amazement while Pang De pat Jiang Wei's shoulder, praise him for doing a fine job. Jiang Wei twitches his face slightly but quickly back to blank expression as Pang De hand him a mask. Without hesitate, Jiang Wei took the mask and untie his hair, reveal his true identity to his friends. They stood there, feeling anger as they could not believe that Jiang Wei would be the one who out buy them!

Back on the plane, Jiang Wei was about to went into the plane, not hoping to see this situation, but immediately stop as Cao Pi just order the soldiers to kill them! He looks at Cao Pi and ask him to stop as it was not part of the deal! But Cao Pi ignore and ask Pang De to take over as he himself when in the plane, enjoy the scene. Jiang Wei just stood there and looks at him deadly. Cao Pi smirks and ask him to look for him after this had done! Jiang Wei clutches his fist tight, this is not what he was hoping for! He looks at his helpless friends, hoping could give them a hand… but none!

Now, they're in deep trouble! Cao Pi just send out the order to kill them all! The soldiers ready their gun and prepare to shoot them while waiting for Pang De's order. They look around, searching for way out. Just as Pang De was about to give the order, a sudden earthquake trembling in the cave. They fall, temporary could not get up as the land was shaking like crazy and lots of soldiers being kill as the rocks had fallen on them! Without choices, Pang De order the driver to set off as it was getting dangerous while the soldiers searching their own way to set off.

They too run for lives. They manage went out but could not find Cao Ren anywhere since he was injured. But time could not allow them to search! They quickly run as fast as they could, leaving Cao Ren behind. As they almost reach the exit, the rocks suddenly collapse from the top, blocking their way! They started to panic, quickly search another way out. They went back where they came from until they reach the three paths. This time instead of using the The Heaven path, they decided to tried the first one. Although they're not sure whether they should take this path, but as soon as the rocks collapse, they had no choice but to follow this path.

They quicken their pace, but as soon as they run few miles, the road was not any mere rock but became slippery! Ling Tong was the first person who lead the way and slip on the floor. But because of Ling Tong's sudden slip, the others could not stop in time and bang together on the ground, and glide down the path! For them it was crazy as it was totally out of control. They could not sense where they head as the force of glide getting faster! They could just only yell in the air, hoping this could stop soon.

As their wish demand, it was soon end. As they thought this could end in normal way, they saw a light coming below them (since their legs facing toward the entrance), and before they knew it, they were on the air, and fall on the snow! They curse out loud and tried to push each other aside since they fall on each other.

They stand, looking around them and wondering where they had been. As they look clearer, they notice that they had reach the village's side, which it was located few miles from here. And they also notice that the villagers are acting weird as they're all running around like crazy! They wanted to ask but was stop by someone who shout at them. They look at him, it was their driver! He ask them to set on boat quickly as they need to get away from this place!

Without asking, they quickly went on the boat and ask the driver what had happen. He did not say a word but point at the mountain which ask them to see by themselves while he quickly starts the engine and drive away as fast as he could. They look in horror! The mountain's snow falling apart! Within a blink, they saw lots of rocks falling from the sky, shooting at them! The driver tried his best to evade as a rock was about to crush them. With one turn, they manage to evade it, but not all the time as they look around them, they saw the rocks had damage half of the village and worst of all, most of the citizen died because of that!

As soon as they escape, the rocks stop falling. As they thought this was the last one, they saw something horrible, even their mouth are wide open! They saw the mountain's top in smoke, which mostly looks like a volcano going to explode! But that did not happen as something more terrible came! They saw a light shine toward the outer space, but soon fade! They look up, wondering where does it shoot. At first they thought it was nothing as there was nothing came to them! The driver quickly took out his communicator as Yuan Shao was calling him urgently, and told them that disaster had came! At first they're not quite sure, but before they could ask, they heard a loud 'BOMB' from the mountain.

They quickly look at the mountain, notice there were another light came. This time it's not shooting toward the sky but shoot toward Jie Ting! Once it's connected, Mount Jie Ting was in smoke and came out a beast! It was a very huge beast that protected by armored. It looks around and roar out loud, even the other side of world could hear it's roar! Once it finish, it turn around and fly off, started destroy the whole thing!

Now they're in shock! After all these just happen in few minutes, they felt that this was the end of the day! As Wei Yan looks at the mountain again, he quickly ask them to look at Mount Jie Ting as he saw a black star appear in the sky. Since it was far away from the mountain, the driver gave them binocular. As they look at it, to their horror, it was Lu Bu! For some reason his aura was getting stronger than before, even his looks was different! Lu Bu looks around and land on Mount Jie Ting. They gasp, wondering what to do in the future.

Yuan Shao call again, this time he ask them to came back as he had something to ask them. Since they're out of idea of what to do next, they decided to went back to Luo Yang and meet Yuan Shao. But as they're on the way back, they saw several planes fly the other direction. They of course knew who's plane does it belong to as their most trusted friend just out buy them! Most of them clutches their fist in anger, hoping someday could meet and fight 'him' in future!

On the plane, Jiang Wei…no Bo Yue quietly peeping Lu Xun from outside the room, who're now sleeping on the trolley and was tied up just in case he got up and ran away, just like before. He wanted to went in but could not as he was ordered by Pang De to guard outside the room. He suddenly startle and soon relief as he thought one of the medic was going to operate him since he was holding a surgery knife. He turns and curse himself for what he had happen today! He bites his lip and clutches his fist, swear that he'll settle everything once and for all!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

In Ro Xu Kou, another Headquarter…

An hour had pass and they finally reach Ro Xu Kou. Bo Yue looks out the window, wondering why they came here instead their main base, He Fei, since it was just few kilometers away from here. He looks down, and see nothing as the surrounding was full of dead plants and highly guarded! He lean on the wall and sign softly as he remember this was the place where he was trained when he was still a cadet.

Once the plane land, he quietly curse himself and order the medic to take Lu Xun to Zhang Jiao. Zhang Jiao, who had been waiting outside since morning, let out an evil smile as his medic push the trolley to him. He inspected the boy and ask them to send him to 'Special' Room. He looks at Bo Yue slightly and went in the building. Bo Yue just stand there, watching Lu Xun being send away. He twitch his face slightly and soon fade as Pang De and Cao Pi came to him. He forcefully salute them, which he curse deep in his heart. Cao Pi looks at him, ask him to follow him to his office as he wants to talk about their deal. Bo Yue's curse silently and follow behind him as he need to makes sure everything was alright (which he also fear that he might done something horrible to the girls).

Along their way to the office, Cao Pi just smile wide as if he just win a prize, which kinda makes Bo Yue had a bad feeling about this. As they reach the office's door, a soldier opens the door, and close it as he was the last person to went in. Cao Pi walks toward his desk, and ask Bo Yue to sit. Bo Yue rejected, and ask him if he was about to keep his promise. Cao Pi close his eyes and stand, facing him with cold eyes. Bo Yue gulp, only wish that he could just let the girls go.

Cao Pi stares at Bo Yue few seconds and laugh out loud. Bo Yue felt weird, asking what was he laughing for. Cao Pi did not answer, instead switch on the computer, revealing the girls in the cell! Bo Yue surprise and yet relief after knowing the girls are alright!

Bo Yue: _*sigh* I'm glad they're alright… Wait a minute, why they're still in the cell…?_ (he looks at Cao Pi) Sir, what is the meaning of this? Aren't they suppose to set free? Why are they still lock in the cell? Let them go!

Cao Pi: (he tried to hold his laugh and face him with icy eye) Well… as you can see, I'm not satisfied yet!

Bo Yue: (his eye wide open, could not believe what he just say!) What the? What do you mean? I've done everything you've told me to, and… you're not…satisfied?

Cao Pi: (this time he could not hold his laughter and laugh out loud as he saw Bo Yue's surprise expression) Ha, Ha, Ha! You know, even though you had a mask on it, but your face! It's just… too funny! Ha ha ha!

Bo Yue: (he readjust his emotion and slam the table, look at him seriously) Cao Pi! Why do you still lock them! Didn't we had the deal? Now that I've give Lu Xun to you guys, why still…!

Cao Pi: (this time, he stop laughing and became serious) Foolish Bo Yue! Do you really think that this deal was on in the beginning? And do you really think that we could just let you go that easily? After all, you're a criminal and for what I know, you're supposed to be executed long time ago…

Bo Yue was furious, wanted to hit him but stop by Pang De and a soldier as they hold him down on the table, and turn both his hand backward! Bo Yue yelp in pain, trying to release himself but could not as they had hold him tighter, and at the same time, Pang De had grab his right hand, ready to broke it anytime soon. Bo Yue still resists and soon feel a sharp pain as Pang De had twist his hand, which he heard a loud crack from his bone! Bo Yue yell in pain and breathe hard as he was in deep pain!

Cao Pi: (he grabs Bo Yue's hair and lifts his head up, looks at his suffering face. Bo Yue could not do a thing but trying to hold his pain! He smiles, started to enjoying this and grab his hair even harder, making Bo Yue cried in pain and beg for mercy. He laughs out loud and slam his head on the table, causing his head bleed!) So, what do you think now? You're nothing but powerless and useless! Do you really think that you had the right to pursue this deal? Don't make me laugh! And how many years had you became HURT? Hm? By now you should know that, in this world, we're not the type of person that could be trusted easily! Didn't you learn that in your lesson boy? So? Do you still want to pursue this deal, or what? (he looks at him with a glare)

Although Bo Yue's could felt his head was in pain and spinning like a top, but he could hear what he say clearly. He deep thought, thinking that he got the point, and regret, regretting that he should not believe them in the first place and just make a huge mistake! He close his eyes and looks at Cao Pi.

Bo Yue: Yes, I was a fool to trust you guys in the first place and I even was a fool to deal with you guys! If you really think that executed me would be the way to solve this problem, then be my guest… after all, I was just a tool…

Cao Pi touches his chin and looks at the window, wondering should he kill him, or continues to use him as a tool? He thought carefully and face Bo Yue, who still hold on the table by Pang De and the soldier. He raises up his hand, ask them to let him go. Bo Yue was curious, but was stand still as Pang De and the soldier pull him up.

Cao Pi: Oh my, what a disgusting word you just say! You sound like… as if I gonna execute you so soon! What a joke! (Bo Yue juts kept silent, he sense there was something was not right) Oh, please, there's no way I gotta kill you, besides, what you did was quite impressing too! Especially how you 'caught' that Monster boy! (Bo Yue clutches his fist, curse in his heart!) But since you're being a good boy by obeying our orders, I could just give you one more chance…

Bo Yue: (his eye wide open, wondering what could it be. But keep out the thought as he knew Cao Pi's personality long time ago) A… a chance?

Cao Pi: Yes… I could give you one more chance. If you could done this right, I'll free you from execution, how do you think of that?

Bo Yue: _Hm… what was he up to this time? I know I shouldn't trust him anymore but… if I don't, not only that I'm in trouble but the girls and Lu Xun too… What to do… _(he deep thought but interfered by Cao Pi as he know what was he thinking)

Cao Pi: Well, you don't have to worried for now. Until I've figure what to do with you, why don't you go get a rest?

Bo Yue wanted to pursue but pull by Pang De which he had no choice but went out. Just before he opens the door, Cao Pi told him that he had change so much ever since that day, and told him that he should keep up the work just like before as he will always keep an eye on him. Bo Yue twitch his face and went out, not wanted to deal with him anymore.

Bo Yue stomp through the hall way. He was totally humiliated by Cao Pi and this was the first time he was totally set into his trap! He stop aside and slam the wall hard, feeling furious! Pang De came to him and pat his shoulder, but shove by Bo Yue as he was really angry. Pang De looks at him sternly and ask him to follow him, but Bo Yue refuse. Without choices, Pang De grab his right hand tightly and force him to move whether he like it or not. Bo Yue wince in pain and quickly keep up Pang De's footstep as he could felt his hand was going to tore apart!

They reach medic room. Pang De opens the door and push him fort, ask him to sits at the corner while he himself took the first aid kid. Bo Yue obeys and sit, just in case he might harm him again. Pang De open the box and find the medicine. He took out a bottle and dip on the cotton. He lifts up Bo Yue's hair and put it on his head. Bo Yue yelp as the cotton touch the injury. He tried to shove aside but Pang De hold him tighter, continue to clean his wound.

Pang De: Don't move! Or else I can't clean it! (he tried to hold his head as he tried to clean it.) You know, you should behave yourself, do you aware that you just almost got yourself killed? Answer me! (somehow, Bo Yue just kept quiet, not willing to answer) I know it's hard for you to accept this but, surely you knew this would happen too right?

Bo Yue: So… you knew it too? You knew this would happen didn't you? (he stare at him, ask him in danger tone) If you knew this would happen, then why can't you help them? Why? Why must you guys have to do this to me? Aren't this enough? (he lower his head, felt anger)

Pang De: (he listen, but not reply a thing, He felt sorry for him, but what could he do? An order is an order, and he have to obey it or else he'll face the consequences. Finally, he puts down the cotton and replace the new one. He dip the medicine again but this time, he puts on his head and stick on it by using handy plus. Once it's on, he stands, walk to his right side) Listen kid, as far as I know, you're HURT agent, and since you're under me, I don't want my man acted that way! If anything goes wrong, our emotion should put aside and continue on, you learn that from training right?

Bo Yue looks at him, wanted to talk but before he knew it, Pang De had capture his hand and readjust his hand's position, causing another crack from bone. Bo Yue could not hold the pain and yell out loud. He wanted to push Pang De away but Pang De still press on, until he heard another crack. Bo Yue yell out loud and clutches his shoulder tight. Pang De quickly puts on the stick and bandage it. Bo Yue could only breathes hard and hold the pain, hoping this could end quick.

In Luo Yang…

Once they arrive, they told them everything what they know, and slightly anger, especially Zhang He, as he could not stop Lu Xun from the beginning. Once they got the idea, Yuan Shao ask them to follow him to somewhere. They just follow until they reach store room. At first they're wondering why they were brought to such a place! Yuan Shao just smile and ask Zhang He to lock the door as he going to turn on the switch. They look around as the room stated to move. They kept asking the question, but receive none as Yuan Shao and Zhang He just smile.

Once it stop, they notice they had reach the lower ground. They look around in amazement, never thought there was a hidden place. The place was so big that it was fully equip with high tech computers and scanner. And most importantly was, there were several transportation in it, even G-3000 was there! Huang Zhong's eye was as big as a marble, he just saw his beloved! He quickly run down and hug the plane, kissing it! They had a sweat on their head, never expect he would reacted that way!

Yuan Shao let out cough, ask them to follow him again, leaving Huang Zhong behind as he keeps hugging the plane, not willing to let go. They look around while they walk, until they reach a room. It was a conference room, and it was so huge that could fill hundred people in it!

Again, they were amaze by it. It was beautifully designed and there was a logo on it. Yuan Shao ask them to sit whenever they want while he and Zhang He prepare the procedure. They sit as they ask, and look around, wondering why they were invited. Few minutes later, Yuan Shao and Zhang He came back. As they reach the front, Zhang He took out his laptop and insert it to the main computer, reveal a scanner.

Yuan Shao: I know it's weird to ask you guys came to this place. As you can see, we're not the organization that against anything but only protect. Since Lu Xun was capture and Cao Ren are missing, it was our duty to find them back and further more, we'll have lots of things to do… (Zhang He enlarge the map, reveal some mark on it) As you can see, this is the report you just mention and we just reanalyze the whole situation and it was bad! You see these mark, the monster you mention just now had just destroy some of the villages. Plus, the rock that falling from the sky, most of the north side had destroy. Of course we could not miss out Lu Bu. According to our scout, he's still in there, but, for some reason, we can't get near to him as it was full of monster and there was a strange in it, so right now, we can't give you any proper info about it! Besides, we have bigger thing to worry about, look at this! (Zhang He show another scene, this time, it shows a huge meteor, and it was coming to them! Most of them were surprise, only could look at the screen) As you can see, this was just the surface, but if we enlarge it even more… (they just startle, there was something in the meteor and it was a monster!)

Gan Ning: What the heck is that thing?

Ling Tong: Yeah… It's…getting ridiculous!

Zhang He: We still not sure for now, but for what we know, this meteor would only land within a month!

Huang Gai: In other word, we still have 30 days to go…

Zhang He: Yes, if that thing came, we're doom!

Yuan Shao: That is why, if you would willing to help us, we're glad to accept you sincerity…

Xu Huang: Hold on a sec! Why you told us everything about this, because you want us to join you guys? Don't you think you ask too much? And what's makes you think that we could stop these? Just in case you're not aware, we're just human! Plus, how the heck I know you guys had something to do with Cao Company? (he enrage all of the sudden, which kinda startle his friends. As he cool down, he was wondering why he was anger all of the sudden, which he don't understand about himself either)

Yuan Shao: I know I had asking too much but… we just hope that you could help us as we're all in danger. As you just see from the screen, disaster happens everywhere. If we stuck here, doing nothing, we're as good as dead! Of course I can't say we had nothing to do with Cao Company, after all, we did sign contract before…

Ma Chao: Huh? What kind of contract is that?

Yuan Shao: Actually, is a deal. You see, it happen after that war, when we gain peace, lot of people wondering which land should they had. Back then Cao Cao just got his position and conquer half of the land, which the other half was belong to Monster clan. Since Cao Cao had half of the land, most of the power goes to him! So I wasn't satisfied with it and decided fights against him! I've gather the Hunters all the around the world, and fights him...

Gan Ning: What? Not again… I wonder how you guys live back then?

Yuan Shao: Oh shut it, I haven't finish yet! Yes, we fight, but only a while! He came to me later on, and negotiate about it! So, in the end, I got this land and he got his… (he show them the map and point which one was who's)

Xu Huang: Wait! Would that mean this whole land was yours? (Yuan Shao nod) Then would that mean this land would be yours forever?

Yuan Shao: Of course it is! As long as I'm still alive, this land would be mine…

Ma Chao: But… what would happen if you died? What would happen to this land?

Zhang He: Don't worry. I could assure you, this land would stay forever, even if the owner dies.

Xu Huang: But wait! Most of this area… Aren't these their land? If we went in, wouldn't that be considered crossing over it?

Zhang He: Well, if we have to! Of course, if they did took something from us, we'll take it back no matter what? I wouldn't care those rules anymore…

Yuan Shao: Yes, which is why we hope we could safe him…

Ma Chao: Him? Who him?

Zhang He: Who else? Lu Xun! Of course Cao Ren too… although I don't really like him!

Huang Gai: If you gonna safe him, then count me out! I don't want to safe that Monster…

Zhang He: Why? Was it because he was a Monster, you don't even care to safe him? Even though he's just a kid?

Huang Gai: Of course I won't! Those Monster are not worth to safe at all! He should just died!

Yuan Shao: Hm… I don't know what's makes you think he was that worthless, but for what I know, since he was one of us, then we're going to look for him, that's what I think! (Huang Gai cross his hand with anger, not looking at them)

Gan Ning: But, where would you look for him? This world was so big and how the heck we know he was there? And since when did he became one of you…hey!

Xu Huang: Plus, we also need to find where Cao Ren are…

Ma Chao: And, this whole world thing!

Yuan Shao: Hm… how about this, you guys get some rest first since it's already mid-night. So why not we wait this until tomorrow, I would like to double check the info…

Zhang He: Beside, we also want you to reconsider about this, especially that friend of yours… (they look at Huang Gai, who're still anger) He doesn't seem want to help…

Ling Tong: Come on Huang Gai, those are past! So forget already!

Huang Gai: Hm! I still think that kid was worthless to be safe! Besides, even if we did wanted to safe him, we will confront Jiang Wei right? (they kept quiet, he got the point. If they rescue Lu Xun, that's mean they would confront Jiang Wei too…)

They curse silently, hoping could teach Jiang Wei a lesson. Zhang He and Yuan Shao sense the atmosphere getting tense, and ask them to get a rest as they need to continue to discuss this issue tomorrow.

As they went out from the room, Huang Zhong still hugging the plane! They hit their head in disbelieve, trying to separate him from the plane!

In Ro Xu Kou…

Bo Yue walks down the hall way and let out a sign of relief as he just manage to get away from boring meeting which it was a 6 hours meeting long, basically talking about the world being threaten and how to deal with it, plus he also confront his former comrade, which most of them keep asking of why he was back to duty instead as criminal, etc. He yawn quietly, head to his room. As he pass through a large window, he looks slightly at it and surprise! Lu Xun was in there, asleep in half naked, full of wire around him.

In the room, the scientists walk around non-stop, and exchange their paper to each other. One of the scientist went near to Lu Xun and examine him. He looks at the scanner and jolt it down, quickly report to Zhang Jiao, who're now standing beside Lu Xun. He smiles slightly, and shoo him away. The scientist just went off, without asking. Zhang Jiao walks toward Lu Xun, and bend his body for closer looks. He looks at him amusingly and touches his face with his icy finger. He laughs and leave the room, leaving his man to finish his job.

Bo Yue quickly run to the other side, hoping he could went in the room in time. As he turn around the corner, he saw someone standing in front of him. _Deng Ai…_ he murmur, never expect he would be here. Deng Ai looks at him deadly, ready to take out his weapon. "Bo Yue! Prepare yourself for I'm going to destroy you! For killing Vice Prime Minister!" Bo Yue curse, took out his weapon, ready to defense but only invite more trouble. Guan Ping, who also walk the same path, saw them in the middle of the way and involve himself, wanted to fight Bo Yue. Bo Yue looks at them in trouble, wondering how to settle this as he was about to confront two members of HURT!

As Deng Ai was about to make his first move, Guan Ping came in and strike Bo Yue with his first move! Deng Ai was furious and shift Guan Ping aside, causing him fall aside. Deng Ai strike his first move, manage to attack Bo Yue, but as he going to attack him again, Guan Ping's sword came in, causing Deng Ai's spear flung in the air.

Deng Ai was furious and glare at Guan Ping, asking him to stay away! Guan Ping ignore, insists to fights Bo Yue. Soon, the fight between Bo Yue, Deng Ai and Guan Ping was over as Deng Ai and Guan Ping started to argue each other as they wanted to fight him. Bo Yue shook his head and quietly sneak out while they did not pay attention on him.

Once he turn around the corner, he quickly head to the room and open it. To his disappointment, none of them in the room! Without hesitation, he went out of the room and run down the hall, search for them. As he run, he saw a scientist came out from the room. Bo Yue went fort and ask the scientist about Lu Xun's whereabouts. The scientist was slightly surprise as he did not receive any order about someone would come and was told not to let anyone in except Zhang Jiao. He tried to shoo Bo Yue as he knew he was not on the list, but Bo Yue not giving up and gives him several reasons about meeting the kid. But the scientist still insists not letting him in and started to argue!

Just then, one of his mate came. He immediately recognize Bo Yue as he meet him at Bei Ping. His mate looks at him and ask him to let him in as he was the one who capture the kid. At first the scientist resist as he was told not to let anyone in, but his mate beg him and told him that he'll responsible on it. The scientist finally agree, and told Bo Yue that he only had 2 minutes see him since they're not permitted to do so.

Without wasting time, Bo Yue and the scientist went in the room while the his mate stay outside the room, guarding, just in case their someone pass by. Bo Yue saw Lu Xun on the bed and went fort. He looks at him solemnly and regret, blaming himself for dragging him in this situation. The scientist keep an eye on him and ask him not to touch a thing, fearing he might done something on their subject. Bo Yue understood, not blaming him. He could just only watch Lu Xun sleeping like a dead people! As he looks at him from head to toe, he felt like wanted to turn up. He bites his lip, tried to hold the uncomforted.

As the time had end, the scientist ask Bo Yue went out immediately. Bo Yue obey, and quicken his pace to the wash room. He opens the door rough and knelt beside the toilet bowl, turn up. Once he felt alright, he wipes off his mouth and lay down, try to get some air. He shut his eyes and cried, as he remember what he just saw. Every single part of Lu Xun's body was full of injury and scars and it was not only one scar nor a cut, but there're lots of them and different sign of it (which looks more like being cane, and wipe hideously)! Although he knew that not all of it was cause by scientists' cruelty, but most of the scar was caused by past and he just aware that Lu Xun had went through these horrible experience during his childhood, and now he was going to face the same thing again! He curse himself even more, and cried silently, blaming himself for being useless.

In Luo Yang…

They could not sleep at all as lots of things just happen in one blink. Most of them just stay awake, wondering what to do as there're lots things for them to think! Gan Ning, same as always, not the type of person that think much. He slam himself on the bed, hoping could get some sleep, but soon wake up again. Ling Tong, Ma Chao and Xu Huang sit together in a corner, thinking of the plan in future. As for Huang Gai, he sit's the other corner, curse everything! Wei Yan stares at the ceiling, thinking about Jiang Wei as he still believe that he was not that type of person. As for Huang Zhong, he was not in the room. He was literally at lower ground, admiring his 'baby'!

Gan Ning: Argh! (he stands and look at them) I don't know what to do anymore! First, Lu Xun was a Monster, then Jiang Wei betray us and capture Lu Xun, and then, Cao Ren was injured and disappear for no reason, then the whole world in disaster, and now, Yuan Shao ask us to join them…!

Ling Tong: Correction, he ask us to reconsidered, not join them…

Gan Ning: Nah, it's the same thing!

Ling Tong: Of course it's not idiot! Reconsidered mean you rethink again and give them answer, whether you like it or not, while join them was…well you join them!

Gan Ning: Sheesh, I still think it's the same in the end…

Ma Chao: So, what to do? Should we join or …

Xu Huang: I think not! If we join, we'll have to listen to them, and there'll be no way we could do this on our own!

Gan Ning: Well, why can't we just ask him about that? I don't see he was the same type person as we knew…

Xu Huang: That's easy for you to say. What if he's not allow and insists to ask us to join!

Ma Chao: You know, it may sound funny but… I kinda with Gan Ning, we could ask…

Xu Huang: *sigh* you guys just thinking about the surface! Think of this, if they really had enough men to do it, why ask us?

Ling Tong: He's right, although he did say reconsider, but I'm not really buy that…

Gan Ning: Then, what to do? We can't just sit here? We gotta think of a way to save them… well beside Jiang Wei, that traitor…

Wei Yan: Me…think…he's not…that…bad…

Gan Ning: Hello, earth to mask guy! He reveal himself in front of us AND betray us! Beside, he took Lu Xun with him! That sicko! (both he and Wei Yan glare at each other, started argue about this)

Huang Gai: (he stands, head to the door) Hm! Count me out! I don't want to had a thing to do with this! Beside if we really did meet them, do you think we gonna make it? I know we could oppose those Cao scum but, I just don't want to safe that Monster…

Ling Tong: You know, he is normal, just like us… Why can't you just think that way…

Huang Gai: Heck! Not in million years! If you wanna fight Jiang Wei, I might join, but safe that Monster brat, no way!

They wanted to say something back at him, but was interfere by someone as he told them to meet Yuan Shao. They look at each other and shrug, went off to see Yuan Shao and hoping they could give him the answer.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

They finally arrive Lower Ground. They look around, saw Yuan Shao, Zhang He, and the girls are in the hall, looking at the big screen which held on the wall. They greet them and ask them to gathered around as they just inspecting something.

Ma Chao: You wish to meet us?

Yuan Shao: Why yes! I'm just wondering if you guys just thought about what we say earlier!

Ma Chao: Well, about that one, to be honest, we did thought about it, but…

Xu Huang: …the problem is, if we did join you, we're just wondering what would become to our freedom. (they seem confuse, and demand him to say in detail) Well, what I'm trying to say was, we might not listen to you the whole time…

Ling Tong: Although it's true that we might join you guys, but, we're just wondering if you could spare us from making our own choice as we had our own way to do… You got what I mean?

Yuan Shao: (he looks a bit surprise and looks at them with questioning face) So, you mean you would still join us, but only on your own way, and we have no right to command you guys, is that what you wanted to say?

Xu Huang: I know we might had ask a bit too much, but, we're just wondering that since we had our own privacy and our own way to do things, so we just thought that…

Somehow Zhang He and the girls started to laugh. They're surprise, wondering why they're laughing.

Xu Huang: If I may ask, what're you guys laughing about?

Zhang He: (he tried to hold his laugh as his tears had came out) Sorry about that, it's just that… Lord Yuan Shao… he…

Zhan Ji: He just outsmart himself! (she hold her stomach hard and laugh out loud, which at the mean time, Gan Ning and the others look at them even more weird)

Yuan Shao: Ok, ok, I admit, you guys win! Sheesh! (he stretches his head in embarrassment)

Diao Chan: Better keep your promise cuz we had witness here! (she smiles at Yuan Shao and giggle a little)

Gan Ning: Er… What's going on here?

Zhang He: Well, actually, he had something to told you guys about this joining thingie…

Yuan Shao: The truth is, I don't want you guys just join in and recruit like other people did, or else it makes no different with soldier! So I thought that maybe I could give you the priority to do whatever you want! But…I never expect you guys would say it first…

Ling Tong: (they're surprise, never expect he would thought of this before) So, you mean… we're free to do whatever we want? Even we could disobey your order? (Yuan Shao nod)

Xu Huang: Whoa, are you sure? I mean, you're letting us join you and yet we don't have to fully obey the orders? What sense is that?

Zhang He: Oh just calm down! We thought of this before.

Yuan Shao: We'll separate you in other group as special force! So that way you could do what you need! Would that be ok?

Ling Tong: Well… if that's you already think of… (he look at the others and just nod) I guess it's fine for us then…

Yuan Shao: Alright then! You're all considered as a member! Welcome! (they exchange hand shake, which kinda makes Gan Ning and the others felt weird about this since they do that in their world) Now then, since we're all here, I guess we could start our discussion then…

Gan Ning: Wait! Did you manage to find where Lu Xun and Cao Ren?

Zhang He: Actually, we still haven't find them yet… (they look down, disappointed)

Yuan Shao: But, we could still discuss some of the facts, since you guys just join, I advice you to know the current situation. Once we done so, we might…

Huang Gai: Hold on! If you're still insists to safe that Monster, then count me out!

Ling Tong: Not again… Can't you just forget about it! We're a team now!

Huang Gai: Hm! What for? That kid was nothing but a Monster! A Monster will always be a Monster! And what's the point we need to save someone like him? Especially what they did to us 30 years ago!

Diao Chan: Wh…what? How could you…(she wanted to back talk him but Zhang He stop her, and back away)

They stay quiet, knowing that pursue this question would only makes Huang Gai's stubbornness worst! They look at each other, wondering what to do with him. Huang Gai was anger and walk away, went up to the upper floor. They sigh in defeat, feel that they really had no idea how to deal with him anymore! The girls whispered among themselves and leave them.

Yuan Shao: Well anyway, lets begin shall we?

Gan Ning: But, from where? You guys had no clue where they're right? So where do you think you should search from?

Xu Huang: Why not we search where Jiang Wei are? That way we could find where they're kept right, since he was the one who capture Lu Xun!

Zhang He: We thought that before, but you must know one thing, HURT and Cao soldier are the type of person that we should not trust easily!

Yuan Shao: Beside, they might had hide them somewhere. Even if we did search Jiang Wei's whereabouts, I don't think that would lead anywhere…

Ma Chao: Hm… That's not good… We had to think of the way somehow…

They silent again, they had out of idea!

Wei Yan: But…me…still think…Jiang Wei…was…not…that kind…of…person…Me…trust…him…!

Gan Ning: Oh boy, here we go again! Listen mask guy! HE almost buy us out and you did saw him how he got Lu Xun right? So, why you still stay on his side?

Wei Yan: Me…feelings…tell…me…!

Gan Ning: Oh, not that! If you really think he was not those kind of person who would not buy his own friends, then why on earth he would done it in the first place?

Somehow their bickering was stop just in time! Both Yuan Shao and Zhang He just sign, wondering why most of the topics that they're discussed would only brings 'anger'! As the bickering still on, suddenly they heard a loud 'Bang'! They quickly check, saw Huang Zhong and some of the crew were repairing the plane! They cough as they smell the smoke and ask them what had happen. The crews apologize while Huang Zhong told them that they wanted to upgrade his 'Baby' since it was an antique model. Yuan Shao just sign, and ask them to be more careful.

On the upper floor, Huang Gai kick the sand and squad at the corner. The girls came up and walk toward him. He saw them and quickly stand, greet them shyly!

Huang Gai: Oh, it's you girls! Aren't you with them?

Zhen Ji: Yes, we are, but…

Diao Chan: There's something we need to told you!

Huang Gai: Oh, what's that? (he was curious, wondering what kind of thing they wanted to told him)

Zhen Ji: Well, it's about Lu Xun…

Huang Gai: (he felt silent and face aside, not willing to discuss about this) Like I told you, I don't like that kid and I don't even want to mention about this either!

Diao Chan: How can you say that? You don't know about him and yet you say it as if you knew it! How unspeakable of you! If you wanted to hate him, you should hate us as well!

Huang Gai: What…why were you girls felt upset all of the sudden?

Zhen Ji: You see, that kid… he helps us a lot! If it wasn't for him, we won't be here! (Huang Gai wanted to ask but stop by her) Do you know how we got here in the first place? It was Lu Xun who ask us to came! Me and Diao Chan are street performers, once…but…

Diao Chan: …because of our beauty and ability, we were 'sold' by a man, and force to work for him to 'charm' his client!

Zhen Ji: We don't want this kind of life either, but… what could we do? If we don't obey, he'll beats us to death! But if we do it… we had against our own will! A women's will…

Diao Chan: So, we tried to help each other and live as hard as we could… But, we're throw to those hideous man…They beat us, wanted to rape us, and we can't even fight against them! We're just…powerless!

Zhen Ji: It was then that moment, he came! He stands there innocently and ask what is going on, although I'm not sure whether it was because he was too young to know such thing or what, but, he came… just like that… He came, and ask those men to let us go…

Zhen Ji: But those men wanted to hit him! We told him to stay back, but he just flare everything and the whole place are in fire!

Diao Chan: Of course we run for our life! We run as fast as we could so that we won't be caught again… But, he ran up to us. He had his friends with him. He ask his friend to give him Yuan Shao's card and gave it to us! He told us to meet this guy as he was now hiring someone. We can't resist, and accept the job!

Zhen Ji: And that's how we stay until now… So you see, if he really was that bad, he wouldn't help us… But he's not… And I'm glad that we had a normal job, instead of 'those'!

Diao Chan: Now that you knew who we are, will you still hate us? As your idol who you admire so dearly, was those kind of person once! Plus… we're…we're…!

Huang Gai was speechless. He had no idea that these girls, who he really adore them above all else, had went through these kind of situation and he didn't even knew about it! He lower his head, feeling regret, but as the girls ask him to forgive Lu Xun, he immediately turn his head as he could not forgive him at all. Wenji beg him, but he walk away, leave the girls behind. They sign in defeat, all their effort for helping Lu Xun are zero!

Ro Xu Kou…

Bo Yue walks on the corridor alone. He could not focus where he was going as he kept thinking about the girls and Lu Xun. As he was out of space, he's neck was surprisingly grabbed by someone! He startle and look at him, it was Zhao Yun, who smiles cheekily at him!

Zhao Yun: Got you! I've been looking everywhere for you! (Bo Yue sigh in annoyance and shift his hand away from him, wanted to walk away) Oh, come on! it's been so long that we never been together like this!

Bo Yue: What do you want? (his ask annoyance, as he was not in the mood)

Zhao Yun: What do you mean of that? Of course to invite you to come with us! Just like back then!

Bo Yue: Look, I'm here not because I was accepted! Better stay away from me…

Zhao Yun: (he put his hand around his neck and pull him slightly) Well, I don't care! As long as you're here, we're always together! Right boldy? (Dian Wei just nod and cross his hand, look at Bo Yue)

Bo Yue: Look, like I say, I don't want to have anything to do with you guys! If anything happen to me, you guys will responsible to it!

Zhao Yun: Hey, don't worry! If anything goes wrong, we'll handle it for you…

Bo Yue: (he quickly shift his hand and look at him seriously) You just won't get it didn't you? If I was caught again, you'll have to kill me then! Why can't you just see that? Further more, I came back not because I wanted to! It's because I have no choice at all! So I advice you not to follow me and just get out!

Zhao Yun: (both he and Dian Wei just look at him with blank expression, and pat his shoulder) How bout this, let's go to cafeteria and had breakfast, shall we? Then we'll think about this later… (before Bo Yue could say a thing, he had turn Bo Yue 180 degree and push him fort to the cafeteria. Bo Yue could only blame his luck and follow them)

Now they had arrive cafeteria. They're stand beside the door and look around, searching for a place to sit and decided to sit at the corner. Zhao Yun motion Bo Yue to sit while they order the food from the counter. Bo Yue sigh, wondering if they understood what he said just now. He put up his hand, wanted to rest his head, but quickly stand as he felt his head wet all of the sudden!

The crowd laugh out loud! He was being teased! He looks around, searching for the prankster. One of them holding the empty cup and throw it at him. He stares at them, clutches his fist tight! The pranksters came to him, started to taunt him and make fun of him. They use their food to throw at him and pin him down! Bo Yue could not hold this any longer and grab one of their head, slam him on the table! He wince in pain, ask his friends to help him. They came to him, ready to take him down, but Bo Yue saw this coming and crush them down, limp to limp!

The crowd cheer, and Bo Yue win. The pranksters now lay on ground, wince in pain which some of their bone were crack by him! Dian Wei came up to them and 'lecture' them furiously as they're disrespect the upper rank soldier, which at the mean time, they also need to write a full report to Pang De! Bo Yue looks at them slightly and leave, felt that his appetite was ruined by them.

He reach the wash room and clean himself up, looks at the mirror with horror. He looks at his bare hand, wondering why he would acted that way! But his name was called and was ask to meet Cao Pi in his office. He breathes deep and ready for the worst! As he came out, he saw Zhao Yun and Dian Wei had waited outside for him. He ignore them and walks straight to the office. They tried to ask why Cao Pi wanted to meet him but Bo Yue just kept silent, not willing to answer them.

As they reach the office, Pang De was already waited outside the office. He saw Bo Yue and ask him to went in while he ask Zhao Yun and Dian Wei to stay outside, since only he and Bo Yue are allowed to went in. Zhao Yun wanted to beg Pang De but this time, Pang De had close the door before he could ask more! He tried to open it, but it was lock from inside! He scratches his head and asks Dian Wei to help him, but Dian Wei just stands there, not doing a thing! Zhao Yun sigh and decided to eavesdrop from the door hole, which it's not clearly to be heard…

Bo Yue walks to the front of the table and forcefully salute Cao Pi. Cao Pi puts down the file and looks at him.

Bo Yue: You wish to see me _sir… _(Pang De cough lightly, hint him to behave himself)

Cao Pi: Good, since you're here, I'll be frank now, I just thought of a way of how to 'redeem' yourselves… (he turn his file and let him see the picture)

Bo Yue: (he was surprise, these are the picture of his friends!) No… You mean…!

Cao Pi: Yes… I'm sure you understand what I want from you, right?

Bo Yue: (he grunt his teeth, looks at Cao Pi) You want me to settle them? Once and for all?

Cao Pi: Yes! That's right! And you can't take that back either as I've found the way for you to show yourself and NOW, was the perfect timing for you to show it, whether you like it or not! (he sneer and looks at Bo Yue's horror expression! He could tell that he was not expecting this and let out a smirk)

Bo Yue still could not believe he had to do this! First was the girls, then Lu Xun. And now, he had to kill his friends! He lower his head, tried to figure a way but fail! He curse in his heart, he knew he doesn't like this but literally accept it, for the sake of the girls and Lu Xun.

Bo Yue: Alright… I'll do it… Just tell me what I need to do…

Cao Pi: Good… Here's what you need to do, this is a solo assignment and you only had two days to done this right! I don't care how you prepare it BUT, as long as I could see their head in front of ME! Then I'll let you pass! Or else… you could kiss your head goodbye! Understood? (Bo Yue just nod, not willing to ask, and ready to move out) Oh by the way, these people… if possible, I need one of them alive! (he took out five pictures and gave it to Bo Yue)

Bo Yue: (he startle, wondering why he need Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Xu Huang, Wei Yan and Ma Chao alive) If I may ask, why do you need them?

Cao Pi: Oh it's nothing! I heard that they came from other dimension and Zhang Jiao was eager to experiment on them, which I also wanted to know who they were! So… if possible, bring one of them here! Or you could also could bring their head here!

(Bo Yue wanted to ask again, but Pang De stop him and ask him to went out! Bo Yue obeys and salute one last time)

Zhao Yun tried to hear what they say, but only heard 'solo assignment' and something about kill them all! Just as he press his ear in, he suddenly fell on the floor as Pang De had open the door wide! Zhao Yun looks up and gives them a childish smile which Pang De and Bo Yue staring at him! Dian Wei quickly pull Zhao Yun up and run for their life as Pang De was about to use his hand to 'punish' them! Once they're out of sight, Pang De ask Bo Yue to follow him to a place.

Pang De brings him to Weapon room. Bo Yue looks around, wondering why he was brought here. Pang De went to the computer and tap the password which one of the cabinet open. Pang De ask him to come closer and looks inside. To his surprise, it was his former weapon, and it was four spears! Bo Yue took it out and inspected it closely. He could feels that he had not use it for long time. Pang De smile slightly, ready to leave. But before he do so, he told Bo Yue that all his stuffs were kept in the cabinet during his execution, and was ask to use it again, just like back of the days!

Bo Yue nod and took everything out from the cabinet, equip it on his body. Once he set everything, he step aside and give it a try, just in case he forgot which part had gone wrong. He swings around, satisfied with it.

He went to his room, hoping could thought a plan, but none as he could not harm his friends at all! He scratches his head with annoyance, wondering how to deal with this as he only had 47 hours to go! As he tried to thought of a plan, someone knock his door. A soldier came in, ask him to follow him to a place. Bo Yue wanted to reject but the soldier insists him to came as it was important. Bo Yue gives up and follow him literally.

They went to the lower ground, saw few tunnels with it. He was curious, wondering when did these tunnel were build and where does it lead. The soldier went into one of the tunnel and ask him to follow him. He looks around curiously, and ask the soldier. But the soldier just kept silent, not even wanted to answer him.

Few minutes later, they had arrive their destination. To his surprise, they reach He Fei and it was connected to Ru Xu Kou. The soldier continue lead him and that's make Bo Yue realize where he was headed. Just as he expected, they reach an office and it was belongs to the former Prime Minister Zhuge Liang. He hold his head, started recalling the past of how he works with him. The soldier stop and told him that they could not clear the rest of the file since one of the drawer could not open. He opens the door and leave him settle while he handle something else.

Bo Yue went toward the desk, and open the drawer. Just as the soldier say, it was lock. He searches the table and book rack, but find none. He stands there and try to remember where could he hid the key. As the memory slowly flows to him, he opens one of the drawer and touches it's lower part. He felt something curve out and grab it out. It was a key!

He tried it on, and it opens! He slowly open the drawer and only saw a 'Crystal' in it. He scratches his head, wondering why Prime Minister left a crystal here. Just as he touches it, the crystal suddenly light up bright and started to scan around the office. '_Surrounding clear! Identified Bo Yue…. confirmed! Play back started!' _Bo Yue was confuse, wondering what had happen! He heard a voice came from the crystal and decided to hear it.

While listen to it, the more tension he felt! His eyes wide open and quickly stand while listening to the crystal! He open the computer and click certain files which he need to types the password! This time, he was surprise, and stare at the screen for a long time. After the recording finish, he slowly put down the crystal and drop himself, feeling guilt. He close his eye, clutches his fist in despair. He cry out loud and looks up, wondering what to do! He cool down himself and stand, looking at the computer again. This time, he felt nothing but determination, knowing what to do next!

In Luo Yang…

It's been a whole day they stuck in the meeting room in order to understand the rule! Gan Ning who was not the patience type, had fallen asleep, snoring! Ling Tong kicks his chair, causing him falling on the floor. He looks up angrily, wanted to sleep again as he was bore to read the rules! Ling Tong shot him a glare, makes him sit again. Gan Ning grunts and looks at the rule again. He keeps mumbling as he reads through. Zhang He came in and ask if they had a problem with the rules. They just shook their head as they had no problem with it. Just as they read the half way through, Gan Ning stands, wanted to head out! They quickly ran to him and make him read again as they had promise Yuan Shao that they'll understand the rules! Gan Ning shout out loud, wondering why on earth they need to read the rules and understand it!

Zhang He smile cheekily, never thought they're such children, but quickly fade as one of his man came in roughly!

Man: Sir! We had report about Lu Xun's whereabouts! Please gather at the main hall at once!

They quickly head to main hall. Yuan Shao and the girls were there, looking at the screen.

Yuan Shao: Ah, you guys come! Look at this! (he enlarge the screen, revealing Lu Xun, who still asleep and Bo Yue appears in front of the camera)

Bo Yue: If you wish to meet him again, then come to this place at 4pm! Precisely! Then we'll settle this once and for all! (then off the camera)

Yuan Shao: (he shuts it off and face them) As you can see, he had got him…

Xu Huang: But, where's Cao Ren? He's not there, did he?

Ling Tong: Still… are you sure about this? This seems a bit too easy…

Yuan Shao: Yes, you got the point. Although Cao Ren not there, but Lu Xun definitely are real! We just receive this camera few moments ago and it's still fresh! Look at time, it was recorded one hour ago and now he demand us to came to this coordinate!

Ma Chao: Ok, then what kind of place is that? Was it dangerous?

Zhen Ji: Actually it's not. It's just an empty land with some rock hill!

Ling Tong: Still… it's just too easy! don't you think that's weird? And why choose that place?

Zhang He: To be honest, we don't like this either, he probably had think some plan on his sleeves… (he opens a file of biography, a picture of Jiang Wei appear) Besides, he's the most successive member among all! Plus, he excel in both academic and fight, especially in spears! I heard that he could wield four spears at the same time and kills it's opponent by just one strike!

Gan Ning: But… didn't he did not use that weapon for month? Wouldn't that makes him… out of shape?

Zhang He: I wouldn't think that easily! Although he did not use it for quite some time, but he still used spear to fight right? So my guess was, he's still expert with it!

Xu Huang: Then… would that mean we'll in trouble? Further more, the place that he pick… It's too… quiet, as if he's going to kill us…

Ling Tong: I hate to say this but even a strategies could foresee this and I sense something was not right…

Yuan Shao: I can't say that for now… Anyway, let's go save him for now, if anything happen, we'll decide later! Crew, is the plane alright?

Crew: Everything's done! We've manage upgrade it!

Yuan Shao: Good! Then we shall…

Huang Gai: If you want to save him, go ahead, I'm not going!

Ling Tong: Oh boy, not again…

Cai Wenji: Please… can't you go and save him?

Huang Gai: No! I won't save him and that's that!

They just look at each other, not willing to argue with him anymore as they need to save Lu Xun. They started walk to the plane, ready to leave. Huang Gai still stubborn as ever, not willing to move. The girls came to them, ask them to bring them along. But Yuan Shao stop them, not willing to let them caught in danger! Just then, Zhang He volunteer himself to go with them on behalf his master and the girls.

At first Yuan Shao disagree as he could not lost his man, but the girls beg him, and they use their puppy eye to beg him! Yuan Shao gives up, allow Zhang He to go. The girls are happy, and ask Zhang He to help them to beat up Jiang Wei for them. Zhang He just smile, and head to the plane with the others. Just then, Huang Gai came up to them and told them that he'll go! They're surprise, wondering what's makes him change his mind. Huang Gai clutches his fist in anger, swear that he'll beat up Jiang Wei good as he had betray them! They just let out a sigh and ready to take off! The girls wave them goodbye and wish them luck!

Bo Yue head to the plane, ready to do his worst. The pilot salute him and lead him to his plane as he had warm up the engine. Bo Yue nod, ask him to went in first. The pilot understood and went in as he order. Bo Yue sigh deeply as he knew there will be no turning back! _"Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise! Just… wait for me!"_ He thought and went in the plane without looking back.

**Alright, that's it for today!**

**Will they successfully save Lu Xun out? And what kind of fate will lead them to as they're gonna fight Jiang Wei, alone! Keep update with me!**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior

**Other world, other me**

They look around in awe as this plane was so huge! It was a three floors plane and fully equip like the usual home! There was steam room, bedrooms, cafeteria, deck, store room, living room and so on! For them, they never seen anything like this in their world! They start to wandering and venture the whole place! They went up and down like little kid, and open every room as they pass through! They gathered themselves and share their experience of what they saw! Zhang He chuckle as he looks at them react that way.

One of the crew came and ask them to gather at the main bridge as they're going to leave soon. Zhang He nods and lead them since they don't know the way. They went in and surprise! It was huge too! There was a huge window at the front which could be seen around their surrounding! They went to the window and look down, it was clear, as if they're flying in the air! _Cool…_ that's what their mind came to them! They're all excited about this! Huang Zhong came to them and ask about his newly upgrade 'baby'!

Huang Zhong: So, what do think? Isn't she's pretty?

Gan Ning: You can say that again! It's awesome!

Ma Chao: Yeah, this place is huge! I think we'll walk around again!

Zhang He:_ Lu Xun was right! These guys really are out dated… I guess I owe him some sweets!_

Huang Zhong: See? That's why I like her! You should see how she move!

All: Cool! Make her move!

Zhang He: (he walks toward them) Huang Zhong, shall we?

Huang Zhong: oh, right! You hear them boys! Let's move this baby now! (the crew salute and start the engine, ready to leave)

The main door open wide, and the plane move toward it and getting faster, ready to flies off. Most of them grab of something to hold themselves as the force was getting stronger! Now the plane had reach it's limit, Huang Zhong order his man to pull up the gear. The plane slowly fly in the sky and balance. They stand and walk toward the window. To their amazement, they did fly in the sky!  
Crew: Captain, everything went back to normal!

Huang Zhong: Alright then! Now move this baby to this place, we need to reach before 4pm, got it?

Crew: Yes sir! (he walks toward the driver and gave him the coordination)

Huang Zhong: Well, since it takes some time to reach there, why not you kids go and wander somewhere else?

Ma Chao: Come to think of it, since when did you became Captain?

Zhang He: Well, it's simple! Since he knew how to drive this thing, we thought that why not he's the one to do it. Plus, he was a driver when he use to be a soldier right?

Huang Zhong: That's right! I never expect I could drive this baby either!

Ling Tong: Hey, good for you! At last your dream come true!

Huang Zhong: You could say that… hey you! Don't space off! Keep the balance on. And you! Don't forget to put up the scanner, and you, don't forget the steam… (before they knew it, he had went out, yelling at his men!)

Xu Huang: Well… at least he was happy with it!

Ma Chao: Yup! You're right!

Zhang He: Ok then, since we still had an hour to go, why not take this time to rest? We'll call you once we're there.

Gan Ning: Alright then, I guess I'll wandering around first! This place so huge that I still haven't finish explore it! (as he went out, most of them follow him to explore the whole place, except Xu Huang)

Xu Huang: How about you? What'll you do?

Zhang He: I'll guess I'll have my beauty sleep then! I just can't stand my beautiful skin gets old… But, if you could lighten me up, that'll be good… (but Xu Huang had walk away, can't stand his beauty freak! He just smile, looks at the sky) _Just hold on Xun, I'm coming for you…_

Gan Ning runs like crazy! He keeps open the door and look what's in it! His friends ask him to stop as most of the crew look at them weirdly, as if they're barbarian! Gan Ning just could not stop his explore wilderness, insists go on wandering around the place. They shrug, decided explore as well.

Few minutes later, they gone tired and rest in a room. They slam on the bed and huff, started to laugh out loud!

Gan Ning: Now that's what I call explore! Ha ha ha!

Ling Tong: You really out for the wild Gan Ning! You really are!

Xu Huang: You know, I never thought we could ride this thing!

Ma Chao: Yeah… we also see lots of weird thing too! And this makes me dizzy!

Wei Yan: Fly…fly…

Huang Gai: Wait a minute…aren't you afraid of height? (somehow his mouth was shut by Ma Chao)

Ma Chao: Hey, don't remind him of that! Look at him, he doesn't seems to be aware of it! (Wei Yan just looks at ceiling. They couldn't tell if he really was scare or not as his mask cover it all)

Ling Tong: *sigh* So does anyone know how to do next…when we meet him?

Gan Ning: Ling Tong! Can't you not be a spoiler? You destroy the mood!

Ling Tong: Don't blame me! We have to face it either and don't tell me you're not ready!

Gan Ning: Heck! It's not that I'm not ready, but…

Huang Gai: I gotta be frank to you guys first! I'm not saving that Monster ok? I only wanted to fight that idiot…!

Ma Chao: Yeah, yeah, you just say that yourself…

Xu Huang: Anyway, what do you think about this? Do you think he prepare some traps for us?

Ling Tong: Hm… Who knows… Although I'm not sure why he ask us to come to this place, still, I think we should be careful too. Plus, he's Zhuge Liang student right? Who know what kind of trick he'll use?

Huang Gai: Hm? You know Zhuge Liang? I thought you say you're from…

Ma Chao: Oh no, it's nothing! We're just talking to ourselves! (Huang Gai was clueless, decided not to chase the question)

Gan Ning: Anyway, if we face him, we'll beat him like hell and get Lu Xun out of that place!

Ling Tong: He's right! If we have to, we'll fight no matter what!

Wei Yan: …Jiang…Wei…

As they wanted to rest, they heard their name was call and was ask to report at the bridge. They wake up lazily and head toward Bridge. They went in, saw Huang Zhong and Zhang He was already there.

Huang Zhong: About time you came! We're almost there so get ready!

Gan Ning: Wait! I wanna see what's that place looks like… (juts as Zhen Ji say before, it was nothing but plain land with some rock hill) O…k… it's not what I think…

Xu Huang: So, that's the place we'll land?

Huang Zhong: Yes! Once we land this baby, I'll ask them to leave and we'll walk there ourselves!

Ma Chao: Huh? Why can't we land as he say? Wouldn't that be easier?

Zhang He: We can't risk that for now. If we land there and leave it, who knows what'll happen to the plane as they could hijack the plane, plus this was our only chances to escape!

Huang Zhong: In other word, if anything happen to us, I'll set the order and ask them for the rescue! So don't worry about it, besides, I also had order them to take care for themselves! So, any questions so far? (they shook their head) Alright then, I'll leave this baby to you boys, and let's go!

Just they plan, the plane land down and set them off. Once Huang Zhong gives them the signal and flies off.

Zhang He: Ok then, all we need to do was walk straight from here, until we meet the rock hill. And one more thing, our main priority was to save Lu Xun. If fights are necessary, we may as well do so, but saving Lu Xun would be the first! (he knew Huang Gai doesn't like it and looks at him) I know you don't like him and I don't blame you for that! But you must know, if time comes, you'll have to do it whether you like it or not and of course, if you can't, you'll just handle Jiang Wei yourselves, was that clear?

Huang Gai: Heck! As long as I'm not saving that Monster, I'll be glad to beat that kid!

Zhang He: Now that we clear what we need to do, let's move out! (now that they had no time to left, they quicken their pace and run fort)

"_Guess there's no turning back then…" _Bo Yue breathes deep and close his eyes. He could sense they're here. He wait patiently, and he was right, they have come. He opens his eyes and took out his weapon, hold it tight as he was waiting for the perfect timing to strike.

They reach as they were told but see no one! They looking around, saw Lu Xun's hat on the rock. They thought he was there and run to it, but there was none as it's only was his hat, weapon and waist bag! They anger and shout out loud!

Gan Ning: What's the meaning of this Jiang Wei? Come out this instance! (but no one respond, not even a body) Come out and fight like a man! You useless scum! (still no respond! He was getting frustrated and yell again)

Zhang He: (he knew he was here and smile, stop Gan Ning from shouting) You don't have to hide anymore! I know you're here, Jiang Wei… no, I should call you, Bo Yue! Am I right? (he looks at a huge rock, wait for him to appear himself)

Bo Yue: (he slowly comes out from behind the rock, holding two spears on his hand while the other two on his lower waist!) So, you guys did show up, what a fool! I was expecting you guys would not come…

Gan Ning: Stop fooling around! Where's Lu Xun? Where did you hide him!

Bo Yue: Lu Xun? Oh, that… (he wanted to say 'half breed', just wanted to taunt them, but he could not say it as he felt it was not a pleasure to say to his friend)…Monster, nope! How unfortunate of you, he's not here…at all! (now this had anger them. They're expecting Lu Xun was here, but now, it was just a trap! They curse and stare at him angrily, wanted to beat him for good! He just smiles as he was expecting this would come and proceed his plan)

Gan Ning: Why you little…! How dare you fool us! (Ling Tong quickly stop him and cool him down as he fear he might went into his trap)

Bo Yue: (he smirks) My, you should blame your stupidity, for trusting me just like that! Do you really think that I'll hand him over that easily? Don't make me laugh! Beside, he was way important to us as he was the only species in this world! So, we'll be the one to keep him until the end of his life! Got that? Ha, Ha, Ha! (he force himself let out an evil laugh, hoping they could buy that)

Gan Ning: (he was really angry and took out his Seamaster, wanted to beat him but quickly stop by them, and analyze the situation since everything was not according to plan!) You know what? You're nothing but a heartless scum! He always takes you as a friend and he trusted you! And yet you've buy him! What on earth are you?

Bo Yue: This one, you should thanks Huang Gai… (he looks at Huang Gai evilly) You've just reminded me of something! You say it this before… a Monster will always be Monster, a soldier will always be soldier… and HURT will always be HURT! And I'll do what HURT would do and prepare your worst nightmare! (he stands in attack position, ready to fight)

Zhang He: (He walks toward slightly, face Bo Yue) My, my, how cocky you are, but I wonder, how long would you stay as we had more people than you! Do you think really you could…

Bo Yue: Oh please, do you really think that all of you could defeat me that easily, just because I was all alone? Just in case you're still not aware, you're facing the most successive HURT! And I should be the one who advise you to be careful as I was going to kill all of you, right here, RIGHT NOW! (he suddenly charge at them with full speed!)

Bo Yue charge toward Wei Yan as he stands the most side of them all. Wei Yan manage to defense in time but could not hold longer as Bo Yue's had strike him with full strength! Wei Yan ask him to stop as he still consider him as a friend. Bo Yue glad to hear that as he still trust him but quickly snap back to reality and attack him non stop! Wei Yan could not hold any longer and off guard! Bo Yue wanted to stab him, but Gan Ning jumps in and attack him instead!

Bo Yue dodge and pursue the now attacker. Gan Ning swings his sword furiously, wanted to do his DW5 technique! Bo Yue foresee that and step aside! He kick his back, facing Huang Zhong and fall together! But that was not over, Ling Tong and Huang Gai take on the challenge, using both different range to stop Bo Yue's attack. Bo Yue evade and defense as Ling Tong and Huang Gai attack him at the same time! He stab his spears on the ground and lift himself up! As Ling Tong wanted to use his leg to kick the spears, Bo Yue swing himself 180 degree, kick Ling Tong's face! Ling Tong flew aside, land on Huang Gai!

Bo Yue land down gracefully and face Ma Chao and Xu Huang who also attack him at the same time. They fight furiously and cut his attack, causing Bo Yue's spears flung aside. They nod, decided to caught him together. Of course Bo Yue would not allow that to happen, he quickly took out his other spears and swung hard, causing both Xu Huang and Ma Chao fell back! Bo Yue wanted to take some breathe but quickly evade as Zhang He strike him from behind. Zhang He show off his claw and stand in battle stance! He looks at Bo Yue sharply and strike him like fighting cat! This time, Bo Yue was slightly tired, wanted to run for a breathe, but Zhang He keeps attacking him, not giving him the chance! "Now, tell me, where's Lu Xun!" Zhang He ask dangerously while he pursuit Bo Yue. "Over my dead body!" Bo Yue anger, not willing to expose Lu Xun's whereabouts!

Zhang He was serious now, he keeps pursue Bo Yue until he willing to tell him where Lu Xun are! Bo Yue huff tiredly, he could feels himself no longer had the strength! He breathes hard, wanted to end this once and for all. But before he got the chances, Zhang He strike before he does, causing his spears flung aside! Now he was weaponless, he quickly ran toward his spears, hoping could got it back! Zhang He saw this and ask his friends to stop him. They surrounded him and he feels helpless! He breathes hard and looks around, wondering what to do as his friends point their weapon at him!

Xu Huang: Give up now Jiang Wei! There's no where for you to go!

Bo Yue: Correction! It's Bo Yue!

Gan Ning: Whatever! You lost! Tell us where Lu Xun is!

Xu Huang: And Cao Ren too!

Bo Yue: _Cao Ren? He gone too? _(he looks around, notice that Cao Ren was not here. He wanted to told them that he did not know where Cao Ren is, but decided not to say it as they're his opponent now and he has to like one) In your dream! If you really want to find them, search yourselves!

Gan Ning: Why you? (he wanted to hit him but was stop by others)

Ma Chao: Why? Why you became such…

Bo Yue: …person? Do I look like such a person that would not do such a thing? Hm? Don't you know? I'm a HURT! A HURT doesn't show who they really are! If you insists to know who I'm really am, this is who I am!

Wei Yan: Me…think…you…not…

Gan Ning: Just give up Wei Yan, he already admit who he was and it's not worth to know him at all! Buying his own friend… what kind of joke is this?

Zhang He: Well, now that you're surrounded, better be a good boy and surrender yourselves!

Somehow Bo Yue just stood there, laugh out loud!

Ling Tong: Huh… what're you laughing! Quit it! (Bo Yue did not answer, still laughing)

Bo Yue: Hm… So you guys still haven't figure out didn't you?

Gan Ning: What're you trying to say?

Bo Yue: Don't you ever thought of why I ask you to came here in the first place? Don't you think it's weird? (he looks at them as they're all had blank expression! He smirk, quietly focus his energy on his both hands)

Gan Ning: What? What do you mean? Hey! (but Bo Yue did not answer him which makes him piss off)

Xu Huang: Let's just get out of here, Huang Zhong, call them now! We're leaving!

Zhang He: (he puts his hand on his chin, wondering why he say so. As Zhong order his men to land the plane, He suddenly remember something, ask Zhong to cancel it) Wait! (before they knew it, Zhong's communicator went crazy and their strength started to get lower! He looks at Bo Yue dangerously, saw his hand glow in light! He wanted to stop him but was flung aside as Bo Yue uses his magic to shove them aside! They fell on the ground, wince in pain!)

Ling Tong: (he tried to stand, and surprise as he saw Bo Yue's surrounding was surrounded by four spears, float in the air!)What the heck just…?

Bo Yue: (he lift up his hand, motion the spears to stay beside him, smile evilly) What's the matter? Surprise to see a spear could fly? It's one of my specialty see! These spears are specially made and only I could control it!

Xu Huang: (he wanted to stand but did not had the strength) You…what did you do?

Bo Yue: Don't misunderstood! I did nothing at all! Or should I say… it's nature's fault? (he looks at them playfully)

Zhang He: Curse! The magnetic! I should figure this in the beginning!

Ling Tong: Uh… could you please enlighten us? I don't get it! What does it had something to do with nature, and what is magnetic?

Zhang He: This place… it's full magnetic! Every time it heads to evening, this whole place will create a forceful of magnetic because of the gravity! Once it happen, not only it influence communicator but plane and health as well!

Bo Yue: Very good… Now that you know, I guess there's no way for you to call your friends for help, and neither one of us would get out of here!

Zhang He: Don't be crazy! This thing will kill you if we stay long! What're you thinking!

Bo Yue: What am I thinking? Like I say, TO KILL YOU ALL! That's what I wanted to do!

Ma Chao: But! What's makes you wanted to kill us that much? Because you're a HURT?

Zhang He: Or because you're being force to? Listen, those guys won't give you any good, you know that! Especially Cao Pi! Do you really think he'll…

Bo Yue: (he glitches his teeth, can't stand this anymore) This is enough! Prepare yourself! (he point fort, controlling the spears hit straight to them!)

They quickly evade as the spears fly to them! Just before they could figure how to deal with it nor how to attack, the spears keep flying at them! Bo Yue looks around him cautiously and swings his hands wide as they tried to get near him. But the more he uses it, the more he felt tired! He knew his limit, started to breathes hard.

On the other hand, they also felt tired, but they also saw his tiredness and hoping could get near to him! Bo Yue's vision started to get blur, but quickly snap back as he saw Gan Ning runs toward him, raising his sword ready to strike down! Bo Yue quickly point fort, a spear appear and block Gan Ning's attack! Gan Ning step back, and charge at him again, but the spear block his way! Bo Yue huff even more as he had reach his limit!

Now his face was clearly seen, they look at each other and charge fort at the same time! Bo Yue started to panic, he doesn't even know which direction should hit! They manage to get through and beat him up! Bo Yue hold the pain as they kick, punch and slash him at the same time! Bo Yue turn back, quickly retreat to the rock hill! They pursue him, not willing to let him go! Bo Yue clutches his injury and run, tried to find a place to hide! He stop aside and breathe hard, wondering what to do now. He summons his spears, but only two spears appeared. He curse and rest his head but startle as he saw Wei Yan appear in front of him! He looks around, Ling Tong and the others had surround him! He had no way to escape!

They came nearer. Bo Yue hold up his spear, not giving up!

Ma Chao: Give up Jiang Wei! There's no way you could go anywhere!

Zhang He: Yes, I advice you to surrender before it got worst!

Bo Yue: Shut up! I'm not done yet! As long as I'm still breathing, you shall died! (he wanted to attack but fall to knee as he was injured)

Ling Tong: Again? Look! I'm not sure why you doing this but I gotta say, it's enough!

Xu Huang: He's right! There's no point fighting anymore! Just give up!

Bo Yue: No… I won't… (he tried to stands on his both feet and balance himself, look at them deadly) I won't give up no matter what! Not until I've accomplish my goal! It was you guys should give up!

Zhang He: Then tell me? What's makes you keep on pressing like this! Was it because of the order? Or was it because of Lu Xun…

Bo Yue: (he lower his head, he caught his point, but quickly shook his head back to reality) Argh! What do you know? You guys know nothing at all! Nothing! (he took out a pill from his pocket and eat it! He could felt his strength came back! He summon his spears again and kick them out of his way!)

Bo Yue was furious now! This time he hold two spears on each hand and charge at them with full force! Bo Yue strike them without mercy, he pierce every one of them! Most of them fall on the ground, clutches in pain. Bo Yue knew this was his opportunity and strike, not giving them the opportunity!

Just as he wanted to strike Huang Zhong, there was a gun shot shoots at him. He looks up, surprise, wondering how a plane could pass through! He thought for awhile and realize that he just makes a huge mistake! The crew shoots him from the deck and lower the plane, came for their aid. Bo Yue twitch his face, tried to figure a way to kill them.

The crew knew and shoots him. Bo Yue evade as much as he could, but receive several shots on his body! He split out some blood and fall on one knee, grab his injury! He breathes hard, wanted to stand, but got shot on his leg! He wince in pain, tried to hold the pain. Now, they stand and walk toward him. Bo Yue tried to run but only make it worst as the crew shot him again! He shout in pain, and fell to the ground, tighten his injury!

They slowly walk toward him, wanted to grab him, but quickly back away as someone had jump in! The crew saw it, wanted to shoot, but stop as his gun was destroyed by Zhou Yun who jumps up to him! Dian Wei stands beside Bo Yue, use his iron ball to slam on the ground! The ground shaken, causing the rocks shot at them without direction. They quickly defense themselves and got several slashes!

Zhao Yun jumps down from the plane and carried Bo Yue on his shoulder. Bo Yue resists, ask him to put him down! Zhou Yun ignore, quickly leave the place. Dian Wei takes out a flash bomb, throw it on the ground! They close their eye. Few seconds later, they open their eyes again, but they had gone! They wanted to pursue but Zhang He ask them not to as he had puts a device on them. Although they're not sure what it was, but they're glad to hear that and decided head back to the plane to heal themselves. Zhang He took Lu Xun's equipments, ready to head off, but quickly stop. He felt someone was spying on them! He stands there for a moment and look around, wondering who could it be but gives up as his friends call him to went on the plane.

They had run far enough. Dian Wei guard their back as to make sure no one following them while Zhao Yun signal the pilot to land. Bo Yue was dizzy, he wanted to ask Zhao Yun to put him down, but fail as he was too tired to say a word. As the plane almost land, they went up and order the pilot to leave. Zhao Yun lay Bo Yue down on the seat and takes some cloth to stop his blood. But Bo Yue resists. He shove Zhao Yun aside, tried to stand, but receive sharp pain from all over his body! He sleeps back and wince in pain, tighten the injuries! Zhao Yun saw this and quickly hold him down. Bo Yue still insists wanted to stand. He shove Zhao Yun angrily, ready to stand. But this time, Dian Wei the one to hold him down! He cover his mouth and press him down on the seat. Bo Yue was anger, tried to move his hand away but slowly fall asleep as Dian Wei gave him a shot on his neck! They sigh and takes some bandages to bandage his injuries!

In the Headquarter, his adviser reports everything what he saw. Cao Pi smiles evilly and stands, looks at the window. He just thought of something evil! He laughs out loud and order his adviser to follow his plan. His adviser too smile evilly and bow before he proceed his work. Cao Pi sits back and laugh as he felt these days were his happiest day in his life!

**Alright, that's it for this chapter.**

**Next up, what'll Jiang Wei do next? And what kind of scheme Cao Pi had in his mind!**

**Keep update with me!**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

In Luo Yang…

They've finally arrive. Most of them were tired of exhaustion and had minor injuries due to the previous battle. Without hesitation, both doctor and his nurses came for their aid and take them to the room for check up, except Zhang He. He walks straight to Yuan Shao and report everything what he went through.

At first, Yuan Shao could not believe what he just heard, but as Zhang He explain more detail, he started to understand and ask him to get a rest. Zhang He resists. He doesn't want to rest as long as he still could not find where Lu Xun was. Yuan Shao insists and gave him the order. Without choices, He obeys and went to the doctor.

Yuan Shao sigh, as he still could not believe what he just heard. He turn to his man and ask them to start the analyze of where the device had gone to. To their surprise, it leads to He Fei! As they scan deeper, it scan two human and generally not moving much! They tried to enlarge the volume but fail as it had gone wrong! Yuan Shao sigh in despair but heads up as he's not giving up. He order his man to keep watching on these people as this was their only chance to lead them to Lu Xun's whereabouts!

Zhang He went in the room. Most of them had fallen asleep, and some still awake as the doctor and nurse help them to bandage their injuries. A nurse saw him and ask him to sit. She finds the first aid kid and took out the suitable medicine. Although he just had minor injuries, she advice him to get himself a rest. He thanks her, and find himself a bed, but saw Wei Yan still awake, sit on the bed looks trouble.

Zhang He: Is something the matter?

Wei Yan: (he looks at him for awhile, then lower his head) No…nothing…

Zhang He: Hm… although your mask cover it all, but I could tell that you sound trouble… Now tell me, what's trouble you? (but Wei Yan kept silent, he knew he was not the type of person that speaks much. He sigh, decide to bring out the topic himself) Hm… let me guess… would it had something to do with Jiang Wei? (Wei Yan looks up slightly and lower his head again, nod) Then tell me, what do you think of today? He's obviously not the type we meet right? And he's obviously different right? You never expect he would fight us, didn't you?

Wei Yan: Me…trust…him… Me…think…he is…not…those…kind… But me…think…wrong… He…hurt…us…kill…us… Me…wrong…about…him! Me…don't…think…trust…him…!

Ma Chao: Hey, we know how you felt! We thought the same thing too!

Ling Tong: So cheer up! It's not that you're the only one who thought about him like that!

Xu Huang: After all, what's done is done! If he ever wanted to fight us again, he was welcome to do so!

Gan Ning: Hmp! He better be cuz I'm still had not enough yet!

Zhang He: Oh, you guys awake?

Huang Gai: *sigh* How could we, after what he almost done to us!

Huang Zhong: But I gotta say, he's really out of his mind, searching for a place like that to fight! Doesn't he aware that this could kill him too? I felt like as if…he wanted to died that badly…

Zhang He: (he startle as those words just ring in his head! He does had the point!) _Come to think of it, he did seems like wanted to died that badly, but why? Plus, if he really care about it, why would he thought of that, unless he was… But then, Lu Xun did told me about that… Urgh! I couldn't remember now! What was it again?_

Ma Chao: You thought of that too old man? I thought I'm the one thinking too much! Beside, don't you think there's something weird with him? The way he fight… Don't you think it's a bit… weak? For the whole time, I never saw him get tired before, but now, he seems different! Plus, he say he was the most successive HURT right? I don't see any difference between usual fighter! Then why the way he fight was…

Zhang He: _That's it! No wonder I felt something was not right! He did say that before…!_

Gan Ning: Hm… I guess it's because of his weird weapon and the place… after all, that place did ate up our strength right? So, what's the… where you going? (he looks at Zhang He who now stands, ready to leave)

Zhang He: Oh it's nothing, I just could not get use to sleep in a place like this, so, I decided to sleep at my own chamber! Now good night boys, sweet dreams! (he skips out, heading to his room. Most of them look at him weirdly, wondering why this Zhang He was no different than their own Zhang He!)

Just as Zhang He say, he heads to his room. As he opens his room, he did not walk straight to bed nor walks toward the mirror having facial treatment, instead, he went to his desk and open his laptop! He click here and there, searching for something. He clicks again and finally let out a smile, and sit back, started to rest.

In He Fei…

Zhao Yun sit on bench, cross his hand! He observes the busy nurses running in and out from the room! He taps his leg unrhythimically, and stand, decided to went in the room, but was stop by Dian Wei, who now block the entrance.

Zhao Yun: Let me in!

Dian Wei: You know you'll bothering them! Especially not a thing that we could help!

Zhao Yun: I don't care! Can't you see? It's been 4 hours now and still not over! No, I can't wait anymore, I have to went in and see what happen to him!

They struggle among themselves! Dian Wei knew the reason of why he wanted to went in, but just as he say, that won't give them any good! Zhao Yun still insists! He tried to thinks of a way to went in! He tried to shove him, tickle him, and even tried to sneak in by disguise as a nurse! But most of his effort were in vain as Dian Wei manage to stop him in time!

Finally, the doctor came out. His assistants move the trolley to a room and cautiously carried the patience to the other bed. They arrive and ask the doctor about his condition. The doctor check his report and told them that he had considered himself lucky as he almost got himself kill, and need some time to rest especially he had lost some blood. They sigh in relief and thanks the doctor. Zhao Yun looks at Bo Yue slightly, decided to stay. Dian Wei just smile and took two chairs, sit besides Bo Yue.

In Luo Yang…

Now it was early in the morning and half of the citizen awake. Yuan Shao walks down the hall, wanted to check the target but heard some tapping noises. He felt curious and quicken his pace, only saw Zhang He looks at the screen, read something.

Yuan Shao: Zhang He? What're you doing here? Aren't you suppose to rest?

Zhang He: (he stood up, wanted to salute but stop by Yuan Shao) I'm sorry sir, I know I should rest by now but… there's something bugging me, so… I thought maybe I should check it before I went for a rest…

Yuan Shao: (he looks concern) Then, how long had you been staying here? And where's the others? Aren't they suppose…

Zhang He: Oh about that one, I've told them to rest instead. But don't worry, I've help them look over this thing. So far there's nothing suspicious about their move, so…

Yuan Shao: (he looks at the screen and examine it, feeling satisfied, and yet, worried) Hm… well, since there's nothing suspicious about them then I guess you could take a rest now. It's been whole day you've stay up long…

Zhang He: About that one… I can't rest yet… You see… there's something that I need to find out first and look at this! (he opens the other screen, revealing a profile and some videos)

Yuan Shao: Hm… what's this? Wasn't this Jiang Wei… I…I mean Bo Yue! What's wrong? Why check on him, mind to explain?

Zhang He: About this… I just felt something was not right! As if he was total difference compare to who he use to be! When we fight him, for some reason, I've felt that… he was holding back by something but yet! There's also something that makes him to go on even if it's against his will! If he really was one of them, then how come his ability was way different than these! (he plays the video, showing how Bo Yue's fight when he use to be HURT and how he plays flying spear which it was different than now) …he could just perform this stunt and kill us all! But the problem is, why he did not do so? And why he was so insists to fight with us? Because of order? Or because of something else… *sigh* The more I think about it, the more I felt my skin had grown old…

Yuan Shao: Then… are you're saying that, he was still one of us? It's just that he was being force to do so and that's makes him goes against his will? Is that what you want to say?

Zhang He: To be honest, I don't know either… I just remember Lu Xun once told me that he doesn't intend to join HURT as he felt he had no true friends and alone… And since he got the chance to live again, he wanted to know more about himself and his surrounding, plus, he also say that he works like a killing machine! No feelings, nor regrets… only nothingness! Of course I'm not saying that Lu Xun was wrong about him, it's just that… I just don't know whether I should trust this guy or not since he buy him…

Yuan Shao: *sigh* Why not we do this? Instead you think all by yourselves, why not I help too? Well, since you had thought of this, so why not we find out more? Once we finish, you could get some rest then…

Zhang He's face lit up! He felt so touching that he could dance all the way! He thanks Yuan Shao and started explain in detail.

In He Fei…

Bo Yue gently open his eyes and looks around him, which he finds himself in a wad, accompanied by Zhao Yun and Dian Wei who're now asleep on the chair. He tried to sit but receive several pains and fall back, wince in pain! Now this had awoke them and saw Bo Yue struggling to stay up. Zhao Yun quickly stop him and advice him to stay. But Bo Yue resists, push him back angrily! Without choices, Dian Wei quickly went out to call for doctor while Zhao Yun tried his best to hold him down as Bo Yue insists to stand.

As the doctor came, he quickly gave him a shot. Bo Yue could felt himself getting weaker and slightly cool down. He lay himself on the bed, looks at the ceiling dumbly and let the doctor check his wounds. He checks every single of his wounds, and advice him to stay on bed as he just recovered. Just before Bo Yue could denied, a soldier came in, ask the three of them to report themselves in Cao Pi's office. The doctor was slightly anger and ask the soldier to report his condition to Cao Pi, but the soldier just doing his job, insists them to go.

Bo Yue sigh in defeat, he knew he would be summon no matter what. He slowly turn aside and they help him stand carefully. He jerk slightly as the pain attack him suddenly. He hold his pain, breathe slightly. The doctor shook his head, he's not agree with this at all! But what could he do! He gave Bo Yue some pills and order him to meet him after this was all over.

Now, they had arrive the office. Zhao Yun knock the door and enter the room. They saw Pang De standing at the corner with another person. Bo Yue felt curious, wondering who he was. They salute them and face Cao Pi who now look at them angerily, especially toward Bo Yue.

Cao Pi: Now that you come, I should be frank with you, Bo Yue, you know this was your solo assignment right? Then explain, why did you ask them for help?

Bo Yue: No, it's not what you think! They just came without my expectation…

Cao Pi: Enough! Since you disobey it, I'll have to foul you by deduct 6 hours penalty!

Bo Yue: No, you can't do that…!

Cao Pi: Why not? You disobey the rule and that's what you get! So be it! I don't care how serious your injury are, as long as you've done your job, I'm fine with it! So, go out and do your job properly!

Zhao Yun: (he was surprise, wondering why Bo Yue got this kind of punishment instead of them, since they're the one who help him without his knowledge) Whoa, just hold on a minute! We are the one who came in for the help, not him! If you want to punish, punish us instead! He had nothing to do with it and he knew nothing about us coming for rescue, right Dian Wei?

Dian Wei: Yes! We're the one interfere him… Plus, his injury still not recovered yet, perhaps you should… (before he could explain further, Pang De quickly cough out loud, as Cao Pi was angry about this)

?: Still, he fail, didn't he? For the first time you disgrace yourself, Bo Yue. I just couldn't believe this! A top HURT was defeated, just like that! What a sick joke! I was expecting more from you, but instead I see nothing but a worthless piece of work!

Zhao Yun: Hey, hey, hey! You maybe are our newly hired Adviser, but that does not mean you could say such a thing about him like that! If you really think that was easy to be done, you should just go out and face them alone!

Pang De: (he grab Zhao Yun's shoulder and stop him) That's enough! Your ruthless act will only bring death for yourself! (Zhao Yun shove his shoulder angrily and look deadly toward Xu Nong, their newly adviser)

Dian Wei: But sir, I got to say, although I'm not sure about this whole assignment thing, but for what I know Bo Yue just recovered and need some time to rest, plus, it was not his fault in the first place! So, me and Zhao Yun should be the one take this responsibility!

Bo Yue: That's enough! I don't need your sympathy and I'll take the responsibility alone! So just shut up before you make it worst!

Zhao Yun: Don't be stupid, if you insists to do it yourself, you'll only killing yourself! (Bo Yue shot him a glare, demand him to shut up)

Cao Pi: (before the argument getting hotter, he stands up, motion them to silent) Hm… Since the both of you had admit what you done, I don't see the reason of why you can't take the responsibility! Now mark my words! Bo Yue, you're still being penalty 6 hours and since you're injure, I'll allow you to have someone to accompanied with, and they would be the one! So be sure to use them wisely cuz if you fail again, you could kiss your head goodbye!

Bo Yue was really surprise! Not only that he was being penalty but had someone to help him, which it was not part of his plan! He wanted to reject but receive a dead glare!

Zhao Yun: Wait a minute! If we fail, what kind of punishment we get? And how come he was being punish instead of us! It's still not fair!

Pang De: That's enough Zhao Yun! This is his assignment…!

Xu Nong: He's right! This was his assignment and he should take it as responsibility! If this little simple thing could not be done properly, then what's good we accept such member in our troop!

Bo Yue: (he could not bare this anymore! He knew why he was treated that way in the beginning! He was frustrated, slam the table!) Fine! If that's the way it is, then I'll do so! Happy? (without saying much, he turn and walk out the room!)

He walks out frustrated but soon stop as his wound had open. He clutches in pain, and take the pill out from his pocket. He forcefully swallow it and stand slowly, regain his position. He heard some footsteps from behind and it was Zhao Yun and Dian Wei! Bo Yue was really angry about them, decided to leave, but stop by them!

Bo Yue: What now? Aren't you had enough troubles for me?

Zhao Yun: Look! It's not what you think…

Bo Yue: Yeah right! It's not what you think! I've told you to stay away from me, didn't I? But you still came and what I got! A penalty, plus, working with the both of you! Don't you think you had ruin half of my life? _Especially my plan! My death?_

Dian Wei: Hey! If we did not appear in time, you would had die!

Bo Yue: Unfortunately, I DID NOT FOR ASK THAT! Do you really think that I could not handle myself? Even if I died, why would you care?

Zhao Yun: But, we just…

Bo Yue did not want to deal with them anymore and walk away. Zhao Yun wanted to follow him but receive a dead glare from him, advice him not to follow him! Both Zhao Yun and Dian Wei fall back, not even dare to follow him! "_Thanks for ruining it!" _Bo Yue was disappointed and frustrated at the same time! He did not know how to deal with this either as he was assigned to work with these two idiots to accompanied him in his assignment!

He tried to think harder, but the more he thinks, the more he felt hopeless, stress, disappointment, and frustration as he could not think of better plan! But the pain strike him again and his wounds had wide open, started to bleed! He clutches in pain, wanted to yell but no voice could came out! He close his eyes tightly and sit himself, tried to hold the pain as he took another pill from his pocket and eat it. But it was not working at all! He could feels the pain getting worst! He breathes out hard, tried to cool himself off as he was trying not to remember the pain. But his vision getting blur and generally slam on the ground, started to feels dizzy!

A doctor just pass by. He was surprise to see Bo Yue stays on ground covered with blood! He quickly ask his medic and take him to his office! As they lay him down on the bed, Bo Yue looks around him dizzily. He saw the medics were running around like crazy! Some ready the equipments, some open his shirt and inspecting his wounds and one of them gave him the cover to cover his mouth! He wanted to resists but fail as the doctor had gave him sleeping shot! He tried to fight it but could not resists the effect and started to felt his eye lid gotten heavier and fallen asleep.

Couple hours later, he had awake. He looks around dizzily and tried to figure where he was! There were white sheets covered all around him and saw his uniform hanging on the cover. He pull himself up slowly and realize his left hand was inserted by a tube with a hanging bag beside him! His eye wide open, wondering what had happened just now. He tried to remember and suddenly, he looks at the clock, total surprise! It's already 4 o'clock in the afternoon and he had been asleep for so long! Without thinking much, he quickly pull away the tube and jumps out from the bed. He grabs his uniform and change it, ready to head out!

But before he could step out from the white sheet, he heard several footsteps coming toward him! To his horror, it was the doctor and a nurse! He looks everywhere and quickly went out from the other side and hide! Now they open the sheet and this time they're the one who were in panic! They search everywhere in the room but could not find Bo Yue anywhere! The doctor was angry now! He asks his nurse to search him everywhere and tie him up (if that was needed) as long as they could bring it to him! Without hesitate, the nurse quickly went out and order her fellow friends to search for Bo Yue! The doctor was frustrated! He curse out loud and swear that if he ever saw him again, he'll tie him up with chain and make him stay on the bed forever!

Few seconds later, the doctor leave the room, searching for Bo Yue! Bo Yue poke his head out slowly and sigh in relief as the nurse did not check the other side of the sheet properly (which he just hide there)! He opens the door quietly and heads out, making sure no one was around and without looking back, he quickly turn the other direction and run away from his life, which he hopes he will not be caught by the doctor!

He run and run. He don't even know where he had run to and finally stop! He huff tiredly and grab his wounds as he felt slight pain from it. He sat at the corner, tried to regain his strength. Just then, he heard a yell coming from the other side and he swear he knew this chipmunk voice somewhere before! He stood up slowly and head toward the sound. It came from the cell! He was surprise and finally realize who's voice is this! It was belongs to Xiao Qiao! He was worried and went fort to the guards, ask them what is going on to her as he fear they might in trouble! But the guard did not answer him and use headphone to shut their ears! Bo Yue started to get worried and looks inside the cell. To his surprise and yet relief, the girls are perfectly fine! It's just that Xiao Qiao was shouting from her lung, demand them to set them free! Da shook her head and advice her to stop as she had been screaming like that for few hours! Xiao just not willing to give up and keep screaming, hoping they could set them free! Da sigh in defeat as she knew this will not stop her from died trying!

Bo Yue lower his head. He wish he could set them free! But the problem is, if he do so, not only he'll in deep trouble but the girls too! He felt anger and clutches his fist tight as he blame himself for believing what Cao Pi said and what's the reward? The girls continue to be their hostage and Lu Xun was successfully in their hand! He felt ashamed to himself, not even dare to face them and leave.

And again, he was spacing off in his mind. There're too many things for him to think and he doesn't even know what to do anymore! He started to feel tense, wanted to give up, not because of he still had 10 hours to go, but, he did not wanted to kill his friends in the first place! The previous plan that he thought was just a plan for him to sacrifice himself which he thought it was the perfect way to settle things! But things always come upside down for him as he never, or ever thought of Zhao Yun and Dian Wei had came to the rescue (which kinda piss him off)! He grab his heart and feels it, as if it was telling him that killing a friend were worst than a trash! He cried softly, wishing that Cao Pi should kill him in the first place instead torturing him in this way!

As he walk pass a room, he suddenly realize that he had reach Lu Xun's room! He looks at the door for awhile, hoping he could went in to 'visit' Lu Xun. He walks toward the door, wanted to knock but let it go as he knew there will be no chances for him to 'visit' him again. Just as he wanted to walk away, a scientist came and it was the one who allow him to meet Lu Xun! He saw Bo Yue and ask him whether he wanted to meet Lu Xun again. Of course he quickly nod in agreement! Even if he did not ask, he'll still ask him until he give in, by all mean!

The scientist opens the door, revealing another scientist in it, but this one was different than the previous one. This one was slightly smaller and kinda timid. As soon as he saw Bo Yue came in, he quickly stop his friend and ask him to stay out as no one was allow to get in! But his friend just laugh and ask him to stay calm as he'll be the one take all the responsibility since it was his turn to stay on watch! But the timid one resists and plead his friend not to do something stupid as this would lead them punish by Zhang Jiao!

His friend just smile and before he knew it, he was send out by his friend, and before he close the door, he ask the timid one to keep this as a secret! The timid one wanted to went in but the door was tightly shut. He stands there dumbly and bites his fingernail in fear, wondering what to do!

Bo Yue still could not believe he had the chance to 'visit' Lu Xun and thanks the scientist several times! The scientist just laugh and ask him to stay as long as he can since he was on duty! Bo Yue took a chair and sit beside Lu Xun, who're still sleeping like a dead people! He check his body, wondering if they had done something mean to him! The scientist laugh and told him to relax as they still haven't thought of operate or meant anything harm toward him! Bo Yue sigh in relief and sits, hold Lu Xun's hand. He could felt his hand cold and his face was pale like snow! He felt heart broken and lower his head, take Lu Xun's hand and put in on his head, started to blame himself! The scientist was concern, ask him what had happen. At first, Bo Yue doesn't wish to speak as he felt that no one could help him! But the scientist insists and finally told him everything what he had been through.

An hour had pass and Bo Yue finally finish his 'story'. The scientist was surprise as he never thought he had been walk through this! Bo Yue fell silent, he doesn't wish anyone knew how he felt nor sympathy, but only wish for someone could give him an advice of how to deal this situation! He looks at Lu Xun sadly, he doesn't wish he knew this either as he know how he had been suffering enough!

Just then, the alarm ringing wild! They look around, wondering what had happen. Bo Yue went out, notice some of the soldiers running! He halt one of the soldier and ask him what had happen! The soldier salute and reports that they're being invade by Yuan Shao forces! Bo Yue was surprise, he never thought they would come this far! Then Pang De was on the call, he demand all the soldiers and members of HURT gathered themselves in He Fei! Bo Yue looks down, he knew if he went there, he'll fight them, or worst, kill them! He thinks hard, and finally makes his choice! He went in the room and ask the scientist to gave him a large amount of pain killer as he was about to face fierce battle!

But the scientist resists as this could lead him to death. Before he could stop him further, Bo Yue took the pain killer from him and shot himself! He move his body slightly and feels no pain anymore! He looks at Lu Xun one last time as he knew this would be his last chance. As he was about to leave, he quickly halt and look at Lu Xun again! He swear he heard Lu Xun call him, ask him to stop! He felt odd and shook his head furiously which he thought he had think too much, and leave the room generally!

Deep down his sub-conscious, he heard everything what he said! He cried out loud, tried to reach him! But, his body not allow him to do so! He tried to wake himself and beg, but nothing work! He knelt down in depress and yell one last time, "JIANG WEI!"

**To be continue…**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

Warning: Might contain violence and blood! You've been warned!

**Other world, other me**

Now this whole place became a war zone! At the entrance, the soldiers start to shoot as the enemy charge toward them and kill them! They use high tech robots and K-9 to stop them, but only hold them temporary as more and more enemy charge in and destroy everything they saw! On the top floor, the plane shoots among each other! Huang Zhong commence the signal and shoot the enemy down! He laugh happily as he got one of them, but soon quickly back to battle as another plane attack them!

Yuan Shao stand at the front line and analysis the situation. He saw the opportunity and command his men to charge fort! Of course Gan Ning and the others were here too. They charge into the building with the others and kill those who stand in their way! Once they reach the first floor, Zhang He stop aside and told them what to do.

Gan Ning: *sigh* Here we go again… climb up the stairs…

Zhang He: Alright, you guys know what to do?

Ling Tong: Of course we know! You've been telling us for thousand times!

Zhang He: Listen, we don't want to mess this up! We know he was here and we have to do it right!

Ma Chao: Hey, don't worry about it! We know what to do, really!

Zhang He: Alright! Let's head to that place while you guys…

All: We know that! We'll escort you to Zhang Jiao's lab and from there we'll got him out of here! We know that already! (Zhang He just was speechless, wondering if he really did say the same all over again)

Without hesitate, Zhang He went on first since he knew the place well. As they went up several floors, some of the soldiers step in their way and shoot them. They cut them down without mercy and went on. But as they reach the next floor, they're being ambush and evade the attack! It was Zhao Yun and Dian Wei! They step fort and ready to attack them!

Zhao Yun: So you guys came, I'm impress!

Dian Wei: Still, we would advice you to leave before we turn you into dead meat!

Ling Tong: What if we're not?

Dian Wei: Then I guess we'll have to deal with you RIGHT HERE!

Zhao Yun: Plus, a pay back for what you did to Bo Yue! That's unforgivable!

They took out their weapon, ready to fight, but Ma Chao and Xu Huang came fort instead!

Ma Chao: You guys just go on, we'll deal with them from here!

Wei Yan: But…

Xu Huang: We're short of time right? Instead we stay together, why not we split into several groups and stop them! I bet there're some more of them waiting for us…

Ma Chao: Beside, it's not that they're that tough after all! Plus, I've been eager to fight this Zhao Yun!

Xu Huang: So just go! We'll handle them from here! Once you got him, told us so! Got it?

They hesitate as they could not let them fight by themselves. But since this might slow them off, they decided to let them deal with them and went on! Both Zhao Yun and Dian Wei anger, wanted to stop them but Ma Chao and Xu Huang step in their way and begin to fight!

They continue to went up, but again was stop by another HURT! It was Guan Ping! Guan Ping use all his strength to wield his huge sword and throw it on the floor, just like his DW5 last technique! Wei Yan break his attack just in time and ask them to go! Without saying a word, they went on and leave them behind. Guan Ping charge fort, but Wei Yan had stop him before he had the chance, and start the fight!

Now they reach the half floor of the building. As they pass through a huge hall, suddenly they're being under attack by several shot! They quickly hide themselves under the table! Huang Gai shift aside and patiently wait for his hunt, and…shoot! Xing Cai dodge in time and shoot again! Huang Gai motion them to move while he'll handle her! They went off cautiously and quicken their pace to went up. Xing Cai tried to shot them but stopped by Huang Gai. They look at each other, and shoot!

They reach another hall and almost reach Zhang Jiao's lab! As they wanted to run the other side of the hall, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce had wait for them in the center! They came fort dangerously, ready to attack them.

Sun Ce: Going somewhere? (he ask dangerously)

They gasp as they've block their advance! Zhou Yu knew they wanted to went up and purposely step in the way while Sun Ce stands in front of him, covered him.

Zhou Yu: If you want to pass through, you'll have to pass through us first!

Sun Ce takes out his tonfa and strike on the ground, causing it tremble. They quickly shift aside and hide behind the wall. Now they're in trouble, the stair which could lead them to the lab was block by them and they need to figure a way to pass through them! Zhang He looks around and told them that he'll use the other passage while they distract them. Gan Ning and Ling Tong nod, and face them! Zhang He walks to the end of the corridor and open a sewer. He climb up and crawl his way to the top.

Outside the lab, Bo Yue stood there alone. From what he heard so far, he knew they would reach this floor sooner or later. He was wondering why he was assign here instead facing his friends at the lower floor, since this was also one of his assignment. The more he think, the more he felt that this had something to do with Cao Pi, or his adviser. Speaking of adviser, he just realize that ever since Cao Pi took the place, the position of Prime Minister were banned. As he recall, he never meet this person before and wondering how he got the position and who the heck was he?

He clutches his spear as he also had other things to worried about!

_Few moments ago…_

_Most of them had gathered themselves in the hall as Cao Pi, Pang De, Xu Nong and Zhang Jiao were in the front. Pang De looks at them sternly and assign them. Once they knew where they're assign, they went off, except for Bo Yue._

_Pang De: Bo Yue, you're assign to the lab and protect it!_

_Bo Yue: (he was curious) Why that place? What makes you think they'll went there…_

_Xu Nong: How foolish of you. Don't you know why they came here in the first place?_

_Bo Yue: (he shot him a glare, for some reason, he doesn't like the way who he was and the way he say was quite discomfort!) Then, enlighten me! If you may…_

_Xu Nong: (he could see within his mask and smirk, feels satisfied) Well, let me ask you, who does we had from them? That kid right? So my guess was, they'll tried to save him there!_

_Cao Pi: (he smiles evilly) Which I must say they're nothing but a fool! They thought he was here and could take us down? What a impudent scum! They should know who they dealing with! That old timer!_

_Bo Yue: But wait! If you know he wasn't here, then why do I still need to assigned there?_

_Pang De: Bo Yue! You know where you're being assign and now go!_

_Bo Yue gives up and turn back, he knew they're plotting something! Just as he ready to leave, Cao Pi and Xu Nong stop him._

_Xu Nong: By the way, if you meet them, please do what you should do. I just can't wait to see how you fight them!_

_Cao Pi: You better done this right cuz if you fail, you know what'll become to you and this was your final warning! Do I make myself clear?_

_Bo Yue just silent, he knew this was their plan in the beginning and now he had to do it no matter what! Just as he head out, he heard Zhang Jiao saying about having a 'test' on Lu Xun in somewhere else! Bo Yue was stunt! He never expect this would happen that fast. He closer his ear and listen deeply, tried to figure out when he'll operate him, but fail to know as Zhang Jiao just gave a flaw info! He curse silently, started to thought of a plan!_

He sigh, wondering if he had make the right choice! Just then, his instinct told him that someone had come, and only one person had come so far. He ready his spears and face him. Zhang He jumps down from the sewer and shows off his claw, walk toward him gracefully.

Zhang He: Oh my, no wonder I haven't seen you anywhere… So you're here, guarding this place…

Bo Yue: You came for Lu Xun?

Zhang He: Of course I am! Then what do you think I came here for? Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to went in and take him out of here… (he walk toward, but stop by Bo Yue which he raise his spear and point toward him!)

Bo Yue: I don't think so! If you insists, I won't show you any gratitude but to fight you! Although I gotta be honest with you, you find the wrong place, he's not here!

Zhang He: Oh really? Do you really think I should trust someone like you? Then tell me, why were you guarding here? Hm? (Bo Yue kept silent, not moving a muscle) I knew it! He was here…

Bo Yue: I've told you! He's not here! I was just assigned here and that's it! If you still don't believe me then you're welcome to fight me, but I gotta warn you! He's. not. here!

Without giving mercy, Zhang He strike toward him and aim for his chest! Bo Yue defend himself and attack furiously!

Zhao Yun and Dian Wei vs. Ma Chao and Xu Huang…

Zhao Yun was about to stab Ma Chao's chest but step away as Xu Huang manage to stop his attack just in time. Ma Chao thanks Xu Huang, but shortly cut off by Dian Wei as he uses his Iron Ball to hit them! They evade and stop as they breathe for air!

Zhao Yun: If it's not because of you guys, Bo Yue wouldn't have to suffer this! Had you not enough?

Ma Chao: Us? Suffering him? Just in case you're not aware of it, he's the one who suffering us!

Dian Wei: That's because we are HURT and we hurt people more than you do!

Xu Huang: Heh! As if! I see nothing but just a bunch of coward!

Zhao Yun: Shut up already! As long as you stand, I'll kill you no matter what! For Bo Yue sake!

Again, they return to fight and this time, Zhao Yun and Dian Wei were serious about this and fight merciless!

Guan Ping and Xing Cai vs. Huang Gai and Wei Yan…

Guan Ping manage to team up with Xing Cai as he manage to pass through Wei Yan but could not went on further as Huang Gai shoots him. Wei Yan, who just catch up and join Huang Gai. Both Wei Yan and Guan Ping charge fort while Xing Cai and Huang Gai cover their back! They help each other out as Xing Cai tried to shoot them while Guan Ping just to lure them out. They huff tiredly as they need to evade from those two but quickly cut off as Guan Ping was about to slain them! Huang Gai wanted to shoot since his guard was down but stopped by Xing Cai as he almost shoot him! Guan Ping keeps on attack while Xing Cai finds the chance not only cover him but to kill them!

Now they're really tired! Not only evade not working but attack too! They tried to find a way but so far, none of an idea came to their mind as they keep pressing them, as if playing hunting with them!

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce vs. Gan Ning and Ling Tong…

Zhou Yu still not moving an inches as Sun Ce push them away whenever they wanted to get near. Ling Tong made an eye contact with Gan Ning and decided to attack them separately. At first it works, as Gan Ning taunt and challenge Sun Ce for a fight and literally got lured out. But the plan fail as Zhou Yu ask Sun Ce to came back as he was being tricked! Sun Ce anger and runs fort to attack Ling Tong, who now confronts Zhou Yu. He kicks Ling Tong aside and send him flying back! Gan Ning anger and attack them with all his might! Ling Tong stood up slowly and clutches his stomach. He slowly regain his strength and help Gan Ning as he had fight two people at the same time!

Zhang He vs. Bo Yue…

Zhang He still insist want to went in the lab but fail as Bo Yue keeps defend his position! This makes He slightly piss off and attack him furiously, without knowing what Bo Yue tried to plan! Bo Yue defend himself patiently as he was waiting the perfect timing to take him down! Zhang He slashes as hard as he could and suddenly, his claw was stuck at Bo Yue's spears! He tried to free it but fail. Bo Yue lock it even harder and shift himself to the other, tried to finish him off!

Just before he could do it, his back was being wipe! He yell out loud and use his other hand to grabs his pain! He looks back, notice there are two girls right behind him! Diao Chan raise up her wipe, wanted to wipe him again but this time, he quickly push Zhang He back and evade.

The girls run to He and attack him unison! Bo Yue curse and started to defend himself! He tried to evade as they strike him at the same time! As he hold longer, the effect of pain killer had gone and his wounds started to rip open again, started to bleed out wild! He knelt down in pain and clutches his wounds tightly! Without standing a chance, Zhen Ji kick him on his chest and send him straight toward the door. Now the door wide open and he land roughly on the ground. He tried to stand but was kick by Zhen Ji again and this time, he was send flying toward the cupboard, causing the equipments fall on him!

He slam on ground helplessly and split some blood from his mouth. They look around, feeling anger as Lu Xun was nowhere to be found! Zhang He pull him up angrily, press him on cupboard!

Bo Yue: (he tried to hold his pain and smile slightly) See? I've told you right? He's. not. here!

Zhang He: Then, where is he? Tell us!

Bo Yue just smile, pissing them off! Diao Chan could not hold her anger and slap him hard, and run away, crying! Zhen Ji too slap on his face and chase after Diao Chan. Zhang He let him go all of the sudden, causing him slam on the ground helplessly. He looks at him wince in pain. He lower himself and grab his hair tightly, make him look at him directly!

Zhang He: You know, you're pathetic! Lu Xun maybe trust you but I don't! You buy him! Do you know that? You buy his trust! He trusts you so much!

He let go his hair and stands, sigh in despair! He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, tried to cool down. He opens his eyes again and looks at Bo Yue. Bo Yue tried to stand but quickly fall back as he was in real pain. He lower his body, lend him a hand! Bo Yue looks up curiously, wondering what he was trying to do.

Zhang He: You maybe are pathetic, but I'm sure Lu Xun won't like to see this happen either! So please, tell me where you guys kept him! I'm sure what you did all this time was not meant for your own self right? Yesterday, you could just kill us with that stunt! But why you did not use that instead try to find death? Do you think that was worth it? Do you really think that would solve everything? Plus, do you think they'll just let you go that easily?

Bo Yue was surprise! He never thought his plan was oversaw by him! He looks at his hand and ignore it, make himself sit instead. He breathes hard and hold the pain, gently sit himself.

Zhang He: I know you doesn't meant to do it from the beginning but! Why can't you told us what is going on instead of torturing yourself! Do you know how much you had hurt us? How much you hurt their trust? (he grabs Bo Yue shoulder and shake him with concern) Listen to me, come back to us! We'll figure out something and solve this together! So please! I'm asking you! Please turn back and help us! Help us find Lu Xun, ok?

Bo Yue could only listen and looks at him with blank expression. He recall what the scientist says before he went off and told him that Lu Xun will be move somewhere which he doesn't know where and when! He thought for awhile and looks at Zhang He one last time. Deep in his heart, he wanted to go with them, but he knew there was something more important for him to do and he'll do it no matter what!

Bo Yue: He, if you really had time to lecture me, why don't you use this time to search for him instead? (He's eye widen, he doesn't want to go with them!) Yes, you knew what I mean. I wish to stay here. There are something that I need to do here! If you ask me about what? I can't tell you right now but I gotta be honest, I really don't know where he was now and I'll never know where he'll be taken to as me myself do not know where he had gone too either! I'm really sorry…

Zhang He was disappointed. Not only he did not know where Lu Xun was, he also fail to convince Jiang Wei to return to them. He stands up slowly, wanted to leave. Just before he leave, Bo Yue had something to tell him.

Bo Yue: He, could you do me a favor? (He just nod, without saying a word) If you manage to save him, told him that I'm really sorry about being useless which I could not protect him as I promise! I do not wish he'll forgive me but… only wish that he could live as who he was! Would that be alright for you to pass it to him?

Zhang He just nod, he knew he had plan on his mind and no matter how good his negotiation are, he'll never be able to change his mind that easily! Just as he turn, he felt his stomach was in great pain! Xu Nong smiles evilly and took out the knife, causing the blood flow out. He yell in pain, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Bo Yue was totally shock! He quickly went to his side and help him to stop his blood!

Xu Nong laugh out loud! He looks at them happily and walk toward Bo Yue. Bo Yue stare at him! "Xu Nong!" He took his spears, wnated to strike him, but for some reason, his body could not move at all! He tried to move, but fail. He looks at him deadly as Xu Nong came nearer. He took off Bo Yue's spears and change it to the knife. Bo Yue looks in horror and started to panic as he could not resists at all!

Once he hold the handle, Diao Chan and Zhen Ji came in time! They look in horror and ran toward Zhang He! Zhen Ji strike toward Bo Yue and Xu Nong, making them stay away from He while Diao Chan quickly cure him as Zhen Ji tried to buy her some time.

Bo Yue tried to explain but Zhen Ji not willing to listen and keeps attacking him! Just then, Cao Pi came, congratulate Bo Yue for killing his friend. The girls look at him deadly, accuse him being a murderer! Bo Yue tried to explain but only makes them even angrier and attack him without mercy!

As they fight, Cao Pi had been looking at Zhen Ji for quite some time and started to amused! He walks toward her calmly and pull her behind, makes her facing him and kiss her! Diao Chan cover her mouth in surprise, and that same goes to the others who was there!

Zhen Ji was totally surprise and speechless! She never expect this would happen on her! Her heart started to jump fast and looks at him angrily, quickly push him away and slap on his face!

Zhen Ji: How rude of you! How dare you insult me in such way! Who do you think you are, for stealing my kiss!

Cao Pi: (he tidy himself and looks at her coolly) You know, for an actress, you sure are the most beautiful flower I've ever seen! But, on reality, I just realize how beautiful you are! How should I say… you're even brighter than a star, no, even surpass angel's beauty! (he raise his hand up, just like a gentleman which kinda startle Zhen Ji for the moment) Come with me! I could assure you that I could gives you everything what you want and I could guarantee that you won't felt regret after being with me! So, what do you say? Are you with me?

Unfortunately he was rejected! Although Zhen Ji was blushed by his words, but at the same time she was pretty angry at him!

Zhen Ji: Shut up! You maybe handsome, cool and cute! But that does not mean I'll follow you! After what you done all this time, I could not accept you for this moment! So, give up! (she turn aside, not looking at him)

Cao Pi: (he just smile, he knew she'll reject him) Heh, I knew you'll reject. Since you don't want to follow me, then it's yours to lose, but I got to told you, you might had the chance to meet your little 'friend' here. If you willing to stay by my side, I can let you meet him whenever you want!

Bo Yue: _Oh no, not again! I have to stop her no matter what! _Don't listen to him! He's just trying to…! (all of the sudden his voice could not speak out! He tried to yell and scream, but no voice at all! He hold his throat in panic, tried to force himself to speak out)

The girls look at him weirdly, wondering why he acted that way and tried to figure what he's trying to say. Zhen Ji looks at Cao Pi, wondering if she can take the offer as she knew how dangerous he was and probably would danger herself! Diao Chan ran up to her and told her that she had a bad feeling about this! Zhen Ji knew and hold each other tightly as she does not want to follow him. Cao Pi smile in disappointment and order Bo Yue and his soldiers to kill them!

Bo Yue was surprise as his body move by itself again! He curses out loud and try to stop it, manage to hold back slightly. The girls were in danger as they being surrounded! They look around them, hoping could find a way to escape. Just then they heard a voice came from outside and ask them to shut their ears! Before Cao Pi could order the soldier to check, a high pitch tune squeak through their ears all of the sudden! They could not stand the sound and knelt down, close their ears tight! Yuan Shao quickly ran in the room and order the girls to went out while he carried He on his shoulder!

Now the sound getting softer and they stand slowly. Cao Pi was furious and order the soldiers to pursue them! Bo Yue hold his pain and went out, not even care about the order at all! Cao Pi was furious and ask him to pursue the others, but Bo Yue disobey and went out from his sight! Cao Pi was not playing anger anymore, he was seriously angry about this and swear that he'll pay for this!

Yuan Shao on the other hand quickly ask WenJi to commence the order of 'Retreat'. Once Gan Ning and the others heard about this, they quickly leave their opponents aside and ran to Yuan Shao's aid, tried to covered him as the soldiers start to pursue them! Slowly, they manage to went out through the front door and quickly went up to the plane and leave!

Bo Yue stands beside a window, watching them leave one by one. He sigh in relief as most of them were safe. H looks at dark sky and silently bet them farewell. Just then, he was called by Cao Pi to meet him at the office. He looks at the sky one last time and sigh deeply. He knew he had to do it no matter what, and head toward the office. As he walks down, he realize that this whole place was in a mess! Most of the soldiers were injured and there're several doctors and nurses came to their aid. For those who're not seriously injured, they started to help each other to clean up the mess!

A doctor pass by and saw Bo Yue at the corridor. Bo Yue started to panic, and quickly make a run as the doctor going to caught him! He quickly turn around the corridor and hide in a dark room! He opens the door slightly and watch him run pass! He heads out quietly, making sure the doctor was gone and run the other direction!

Now, he finally reaches the office. He clutches his fists and takes a deep breathe, he was ready to do this. He brave himself opens the door and head in, only saw Cao Pi alone in the room! He walks toward him and salute, doesn't care he like it or not. Cao Pi glares at him angrily and face him eye on eye! Bo Yue just ignore him without fear, which kinda makes Cao Pi slightly surprise. Cao Pi felt anger and punch at his face! Bo Yue just stand there, without wince the pain, letting the blood flow from his mouth! Cao Pi was surprise now as he did not show any sign of weakness or flinch! Cao Pi looks at him misbelieve and tried to figure out what had gone wrong with him! He thought for awhile but decided to gives up and looks at him deadly!

Cao Pi: Bo Yue, do you realize what you're doing just now? Do you know that disobeying orders would lead you to death? Hm? Do you know that I could sentence you to death that easily? What were you trying to show, hm? Just in case you're still not aware, YOU'RE STILL ONE OF US AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN OUT OF THIS GAME YET! Not as long as your time was out! Do you got that?

Bo Yue: No, you're the one that's not got what I meant! You see, the only reason I came here was to told you that I quit! And I had enough with your game! I quit! (he took out his badge and his mask, put it on the desk)

Cao Pi: (he was totally furious and punch him again) What is this to you, a joke? Do you really think you could quit this game that easily? Just in case you forgot, I had your girls and your little Monster friend! If you quit now, I can't guarantee what'll become to them? Hm? (his tone was full of threatening, tried to uses them as bait)

Somehow Bo Yue just laugh and told him that he had nothing to worried about as he was no longer had the burden to hold. Cao Pi was curious and looks at his computer, watch the girls in the jail. But they're all gone! He plays back the recorder and notice it was him who set them free during the invasion! Cao Pi was furious and before he knew it, Bo Yue had took out his spears and strike toward him!

Just as he was about to kill Cao Pi, a huge figure stand in front of him all of the sudden and block his attack! Bo Yue looks up, notice it was Cao Ren who stand in the way! He was totally surprise and literally let his guard down. Cao Ren attack him without mercy and flung his spears aside! He curse, tried to took his spears but again, his body could not move at all! He started to panic, knowing that he was not alone!

Just as he struggle to move, he saw Cao Ren's leg kick toward him! He knew this was his end and receive a sharp pain on his stomach, yell in pain! But that was not over, Cao Ren held his leg high and strike down on his back, slam him on the ground with force! He split out lots of blood, and felt another sharp pain from his back! Bo Yue could only yell out loud as he could not identified what cause his back hurt! Cao Ren took out his sword and walks toward Cao Pi, with Xu Nong.

Soon Pang De and the soldiers came in, and capture Bo Yue! They lift him up forcefully and make him knelt! Bo Yue could only follow as he had no strength to fight or resists! Cao Pi looks at him deadly and order the soldiers to take him to that 'place'! Without asking further, they drag Bo Yue and know what to do with him! Bo Yue looks at Cao Ren one last time, and curse silently… he was the real buyer!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

Warning: Contain blood and violence, and I mean it!

**Other world, other me**

In Luo Yang…

Once they arrive, the medics quickly take Zhang He to emergency room as he had lost lots of blood! Yuan Shao was very angry about this when the girls told him everything what they saw! He went to the command center and command his men not only search for Lu Xun but Bo Yue as well as he felt like wanted to tore him apart, for injuring his man! He tried to fasten his men but most of them were too tired from the previous fight and could not even move a finger! Yuan Shao piss off and yell out loud, keep asking them to move! Gan Ning and the others quickly stop him and ask him to calm down as he was crazy thinking about revenge! Yuan Shao clutches his fist tight and walk away as he wanted to calm down. They look at each other with fear as this was the first time they saw him this anger! The girls ask them to take a rest, since they too were tired and injured from the fight. Yuan Shao went in his office and slam on the desk as he could not forgive what he done!

In ?…

Somewhere deep down the lower ground, he was imprison and chained up with a big 'T' in the middle of the room! He could not believe what he just saw as Cao Ren was on their side! He looks around the room, he knew this place and it was not any human should came. It was a medium size room and the place was cold and creepy! Plus, the place was full of different kind of torture's tools! He tremble slightly, not because of afraid being torture, but more on cold as he was half naked! He lower his head and close his eyes, wondering what kind of execution and punishment he'll get this time! He sigh, and recall what had happen to him after he was being caught here and it was awful!

_Once they arrive, the soldiers drag him to the middle of the room, press him on the floor! He knew what they would done on him and fight back! But fail to do so as they had press him on the floor hard and caught both of his legs tight! One of them took a metal bat and walk toward him! He raise up the bat and hit the back of his legs without mercy! A loud crack could be heard, and he scream out loud as he could not hold the hideous pain!_

_But that was not over. The soldiers brutally tore off his shirt and his gauntlets, and put the chain on his wrists! There are two of them roll the handles and lift him up at the same time! Bo Yue breathes hard and grunt his teeth as his shoulder was being stress!_

_Cao Pi came in and smile wide, satisfied with it as he saw Bo Yue was hung in the middle of the room. Bo Yue looks at him deadly, wanted to hit him, but was tightly tied! Cao Pi laugh evilly and punch his face hard! Bo Yue shot him a glare, and continue receive several punch from Cao Pi, causing his face cover with sore black and bleed from mouth. Cao Pi still not satisfied, he took a metal stick wanted to hit him, but Cao Ren had came in time._

_Bo Yue looks at him angrily and yell out loud, but receive a furious hit from Cao Pi, which he use the stick to hit at his wound! Bo Yue yelp in pain and cough instantly! Cao Ren came and stand beside Cao Pi. He hand him the stick, and ordered him to hit him instead! Bo Yue grunt his teeth angrily as Cao Ren hit him without mercy! He hold the pain at first, but literally yell out loud as Cao Ren mostly hit his wounds and broke his rib! Cao Pi just stand aside, enjoying himself watching Bo Yue being beaten up badly._

_Soon, Cao Pi stop him. Cao Ren stood aside, let Cao Pi came fort. Bo Yue split out the blood and breathes hard. He know he'll receive another hit from them again. Cao Pi laugh out loud and grab his hair tight, makes him look at him._

_Cao Pi: Now do you think you could quit? Hm? (Bo Yue kept silent, stare at him!) Like I say, your time still not up and since it's still not up, you'll receive your punishment literally, just wait for it!_

_Bo Yue: I've told you… I quit!_

_Cao Pi: (hold his hair even tighter) Oh do you? For what I know, you're not! And to be honest with you, it'll not end as long as you died!_

_Bo Yue: Then, kill me! I would rather died instead fooled by you! Your main purpose for doing this was just only wanted to see me in torture and execute me, am I right? (he yell from his lung, not only tried to overcome the pains but his anger)_

_Cao Pi: I see… so you saw through my intention… very well, if you wish to died that badly, I could fulfill your wish, but! (he closer himself and whisper at his ear) Right now… I can't do that, for you still have lots of fun for me to play… So, just hang on until the day of your execution then…_

_Now this makes Bo Yue anger and clutches his fist! He really wanted to hit him but since he was in this situation, he just yell out loud and felt powerless, anger himself for being toyed! Cao Pi let out a satisfied smirk and let go his hair, and head toward the exit as he could not wait to think of a way to torture him!_

_Just then, Bo Yue laugh out loud all of the sudden! Instead of despair or frustration, he just laugh out loud. They look at him and walk toward him, gives him a punch! Bo Yue stop laughing, and look at them deadly!_

_Bo Yue: How fool of me! I should knew it from the beginning! No wonder when they told me about your missing, you were no where to be found as you were with them all the time! And I was even wondering of why you order me to kill them and catch them for experimented in the first place! So, it's all because of you! Cao Ren! You told them everything, didn't you? You told them that they're from other dimension and that's why Zhang Jiao wanted them so much! Plus, you're the one who expose our position and ambush us! Just like in He Fei! You told them about our hideout and blaze the whole place! Further more, you're the one who told them about our plan of saving Lu Xun, didn't you? Even before we reach Yi Ling, you told them our whereabouts and that's why we're being ambush! In Bei Ping too! You told them before we set off! Am I right? Answer me! (somehow Cao Ren just looks at him without expression, which piss him off!)_

_Just then, Zhang Jiao came in. He smile cheekily and walk toward them._

_Zhang Jiao: My, my! If you really had such strength to yell, why not use this on your punishment instead! There's lot of 'entertainment' for you to yell!_

_Cao Pi: Hm! I was wondering what were you trying to say. It was all nothing but blah, blah, blah! Have you not thought that it was your fault in the beginning? If only you cooperate with us, we won't ask him to help us!_

_Bo Yue: Like hell I should trust you! Even if I did, you would done the same thing to me, just like now!_

_Zhang Jiao: (he's getting impatient after hearing them argue and quickly stop them as he was looking forward to 'deal' with him later) There, there! Let's stop here, shall we? And I must say, Lord Cao Pi, we've run out of time and there're lots of thing for us to think of how to deal with him later! So, be a good boy and wait for your punishment then! Chau…_

_Both Cao Pi and Cao Ren turn away, follow Zhang Jiao behind. Bo Yue was piss off, not willing to give up! He wanted to know how Cao Ren got involved with them, but in vain as they had left the room, leave him behind with the soldiers._

Suddenly he felt huge pain from his stomach. He yelp in pain and looks at his tormentor, who smiling widely, and gives him another hit, make sure he stay awake! He hold the pain and breathes hard, tried to overcome the pain! As he breathes rapidly, he could no longer feels the pain and breathes calmly. He looks up the ceiling, wondering how long he had been stuck like this as his shoulder getting tired.

Just then, he heard several footsteps came and the door wide open. He looks at the direction, saw Cao Pi, Pang De, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu came in. He looks at them, wondering what would they done to him as they're do their own things. Pang De looks at him sternly and walk toward him, held out a file and read out loud.

Pang De: Bo Yue, after read your report, we had decided on what to do with you! As a member of HURT, what you've done was unforgivable and will you accept any punishment for your doing? (Bo Yue juts kept silent and nod) Very well then, since you would, we'll do that! Sun Ce!

He looks at Sun Ce, saw him took a long whip and walks behind him. He knew and looks front, prepare for the worst! Sun Ce stands as he was and prepare to strike. The others stand aside, and looks at Cao Pi. Pang De announced his punishment and order Sun Ce to gave him 15 strokes! Once it was clear, Cao Pi nod while Pang De signal Sun Ce to strike!

Bo Yue yell out loud as his body was being whip! He could felt his skin was tore apart and started to bleed! Pang De count out loud and signal him again. Before he could take the time to breathe, he receive another stroke from behind, cause him yell again. He breathes hard and bite his lip, tried to hold the pain but fail as his back was being whip again! He yell in pain and broke out his tears. It was so pain that he wish he could died this instant! He knew Sun Ce's strength, and it could probably kill him! He knew and tried to hold the pain, but again, yell in pain!

Another strike came, and this time, he could feels his fresh was cut open and hit his bone! He could not stand the pain anymore, struggle to move, but was tightly tied! As he could not hold pain any longer, he literally fall to unconscious. Zhou Yu walks toward him, use lots of way to wake him up. He tried the cold water, slap his face, and even hit his injuries, just to wake him up.

Bo Yue open his eyes slowly, feel his shoulder in pain! Before he had the time to settle everything, he was wiped again! He yell automatically, and his body start to feels shaky. He yell whenever the whip strike him and generally fell unconscious because of that, continually!

An hour later, Sun Ce put away the wipe and clean it, as there was blood stain on it! Now, Bo Yue's back was totally cover in blood and full of slashes! His blood slowly runs down with his sweat and generally color the floor in red! Deep in Bo Yue's heart, he was glad that it was over. He open his mouth wide and breathes forcedly as he could felt himself started to feel weak and shaky, plus the hideous pain! Cao Pi looks at his watch and signal Pang De. Pang De nod and walks toward Bo Yue, who still struggle to overcome the pain. He looks up tiredly, wondering why he came toward him. Instead of talk to him or face him, he walks beside him, took out an ink and a paper! He knew something was not right, tried to resists but receive a sharp pain as Zhou Yu splashes the water on his back! He yell and lower his head, tried to overcome the pain. Pang De lift up his thumb by force, and color it, chop on the paper.

Then he walk the other side, do the same thing. Once he finish, he hand over the paper to Cao Pi, and sign. Cao Pi smile slightly and order Pang De to announce his execution! Bo Yue was surprise, and look down. He knew this day would come and it was held at noon! He was speechless, ready to accept his death.

Pang De sigh and leave the room. As he went up, he saw Zhang Jiao and Xu Nong came fort. Behind them, he saw two soldiers drag Lu Xun down the hall. The boy was powerless as he's still asleep! As he pass by them, they smile evilly and walk in the room. Pang De could only shook his head as he knew this day would be his worst nightmare!

They came in and gives him a "See, I've told you would yell!" those sort of face! Bo Yue looks up tiredly, wondering why they came but soon turn to surprise as he saw Lu Xun was being drag by soldiers who now put him on a metal bed, tied him up! He looks at them angrily, ask for explanation!

Bo Yue: What're you doing? He had nothing to do with this! Let him go! (he anger, struggle to free himself!)

Xu Nong: (they smile evilly and walk toward him) Well, what do you think we would do? Of course had some fun! Especially to see you in torture!

Zhang Jiao: Beside, we could make him, to make you, to play with us!

Bo Yue: (he was startle and confuse, he don't understand what they tried to say) What do you mean to see me in torture? If you wanted to do so, then do it! What does this had to do with him?

Xu Nong: (he raise up a finger and shook playfully) Tsh, tsh! You really don't understand, didn't you! How sad… Zhang Jiao!

Zhang Jiao smile and walk toward Lu Xun. He slowly open Lu Xun's button and open wide, review his bare skin. He touches his chest and gently slide down toward his belly! He stops there and took out a surgery knife from his pocket, ready to cut him! Bo Yue quickly get the meaning and stop him, start to panic!

Bo Yue: NO! Don't! STOP!

Zhang Jiao: Why should I? He's my specimen, and I could do anything I want to! (he press slightly, reveal some blood)

Bo Yue: NO, DON'T! STOP! I BEG YOU! He had nothing to do with this! STOP!

Cao Pi: Are you sure he had nothing to do with this? (Bo Yue looks at him deadly, wondering what was he up to. Cao Pi sigh and grab his chin hard) Just in case you still not aware, it's not over yet! (he let go of his chin and walk aside. Bo Yue was confuse, wondering what does this had to do with Lu Xun and what does he mean not over yet!) Let me enlighten you, do you know why you're being charged for wipe just now? (Bo Yue roll his eye, of curse he knew the reason why) You see, you attack me as HURT! So, we do it regarding to one of HURT's rule! About your execution, like I say before, your time it's over and here your execution, remember?

Bo Yue: Yes, unfortunately I remember that! But I still don't get it! What do you mean it's not over yet! I've got what I deserve right? Then why was Lu Xun being brought here? What does he had to do with this?

Xu Nong: (he walks behind his back quietly, observe his newly created wounds) Oh, him… He's just a bait to make you do whatever we want, that's all! (Bo Yue was clueless, wanted to know what they're planning but quickly yelp in pain as his back was touches by him! He smile slightly and use his finger nail to press in, and scratches it, causing Bo Yue yell out loud!)

Cao Pi: (he smile and grab his hair tight! He could feels his body shaking) Don't worry, we'll not harm him as long as you play our little game…

Bo Yue: Why? What do you want from me? I got what I got, aren't this enough? If you insists want me to play your game, you could just add me in your list instead him…

Cao Pi: Why? That's because I see you still had some fun for me to play. Plus, I do felt suspicion from you ever since you came in and oh! Now that you reminded me… (he smile and let go his hair, and walk toward Zhang Jiao, who was so eager to operate Lu Xun!) …why don't we use him to make you talk then… (he looks at Zhang Jiao, ask him to do his job) By the way, I do advice you to talk now before this getting ugly! You know knife had no eyes right? So say it before we cut him into pieces! (Bo Yue was clueless as he had no idea what kind of things that he need him talk about!)

Zhang Jiao press lightly and slowly cut up to the chest, make a line of blood on it. Although Bo Yue knew he just cut on his skin, but he started feels scare, fear they might harm him seriously! He beg them to stop, but pretended heard nothing and continue. Now, Zhang Jiao walk the other side and shift Lu Xun's head aside. He gently puts his knife on his neck, and slightly press harder. This time, it started to bleed out and flow out like a river! Bo Yue knew they're serious and yell in tears, beg them to stop, which unfortunately, they still won't listen and cut in deeper, causing the blood flow out even more!

Bo Yue started to felt frustrated! He knew he was playing mind game with him and obviously wanted to humiliate him in front of them (if he could not guess out what he want!) He clutches his fists tighter! He really wanted to give them a punch of senses! Xu Nong knew something was not right and quickly step back as he felt some strange aura came from him. Then all of the sudden, they heard a loud crack from the ceiling and a roller fall on the ground! They look at Bo Yue, who now only had one hand chained and slide one side! Sun Ce quickly run to his side and caught his other hand, while Zhou Yu use his string to tied him up!

Bo Yue was really anger! He tried to free himself but overwhelmed by them! He stare at them and yell out loud, still tried to move! "Why you! If you really want to play, then play with me instead! He had nothing to do with this and I'm the one should be pursued! I'm the one who cause this! Not him! I'll be the one do everything on his behalf, so please, let him go!" They manage to hold him down, and they swear they just saw his eyes were glowing like a light, but soon fade. Now, this pick Zhang Jiao and Xu Nong's attention, wondering if they should 'done' that to him.

Bo Yue not willing to give up yet. Although he knew his wounds had slow him down, but he still tried to resist as they tried to tied him again! Cao Pi was furious and took Zhang Jiao's knife, aim Lu Xun's neck and threaten him to obey! Bo Yue immediately stop struggling as he saw the blood flow out from Lu Xun's neck. Cao Pi smirk. He knew his weakness and press slightly harder, and turn, make a hole on it! Bo Yue started to panic and cried, begging him to stop as he'll obey everything what he say! Cao Pi satisfied and let out a winning smile. He took out the knife and return it to Zhang Jiao, and order his men to tied him tightly as he doesn't want the same thing happen again.

Without choices, Bo Yue gives up the thought and obey, let them bind him again! Now, instead of hanging in a big 'T', both Bo Yue's hand and legs were tightly tied together and hung up straight! He could feels his shoulder was once again being stress, started to feel numb!

Both Xu Nong and Cao Pi walk to the corner and took a cane, and walk toward Bo Yue. Bo Yue gulps as he knew he's going to be caned! Although he knew that was a normal cane, but he knew how dangerous it was and wondering what will they do to him! They stand on both side and cane his leg hard! Bo Yue yelp in pain as the cane sweep through his leg. He bites his lip harder, tried to hold the pain. They continue cane him without mercy and mostly cane at his legs! Bo Yue could only yelp in pain as they keep hitting the same place, and generally let out his tears flow through his cheeks!

They finally stop. They put the cane back and look at Bo Yue who now shaking like crazy! His pants were tore open, reveal several bruises and blood on it! Bo Yue could feels himself no longer had the strength to stand and crumble as not only his back were badly wiped, but both of his legs were being caned badly! He could not stop himself from shaking and turn up, feeling dizzy! They just laugh out loud as they win this round.

Zhang Jiao took a syringe from his pocket and puts a large amount of medicine in it. He order Zhou Yu to hold him tight as he wanted to gave him the shot. Bo Yue wanted to resists, but fail as he was too tired to do a thing and felt the needle poke in his neck. Suddenly, he felt his head started to get dizzier and his eye lid getting heavier, feeling wanted to sleep! He breathes out hard, tried to resists the effect.

They untie him, watch him land on the floor helplessly. The soldiers pull him up and drag him to a metal bed, ready to tied him up! He looks at them tiredly as not only his vision got bluer, but he was too tired to fight back. He could feels he was laying on a cold surface and feels lots hands touching his body. Soon he heard the metal's clinging sound and generally feels something cold tied around his body. He could feels a strong pressure and slowly, his vision gone more bluer. He helplessly look aside, saw Lu Xun sleep beside him. He wanted to reach out his hand to him, but fail as his hand was being tied up. He started to blame himself and apologize softly, let out tears. Slowly, his vision betray him and everything went black.

In Luo Yang…

The doctor came out and announce He's condition. Although it was not serious, but still need some time to recover. They sigh in relief and report to Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao too sigh in relief and sit back, and close his eye, tears flowing out.

Somewhere in a dark room, she sleep slumber and accidental hit her head on a shelf. She wakes up brutally and rub her head in pain. She looks around with confusion, wondering where was this place and what time was it. She scan around and suddenly, she realizes something and quickly wake her sister up.

Da: Xiao, wake up! Wake up! (she shook her slightly, tried to wake her up)

Xiao: Hm… Give me another 10 minute…

Da: No Xiao! You had to! We had overslept and… I don't even know where we are now!

Xiao: (she rub her sleepy eye and scan around. She saw lots of junk, boxes and shelves around them, felt surprise!) You're right! Where are we?

Da: I don't know, I haven't check it out yet… (she looks around worriedly as she was not familiar with this place. Just then, Lei and Ying awake, wondering what had happen)

Lei: Mom, what's going on?

Da: Well, it seems that we overslept and… we got here, somehow… (Lei too look around, started to feels scare)

Lei: Don't tell me we're in enemy's base…again…

Da: That one, we still not sure… Beside, 'he' told us to meet them here…

Xiao: Nah… I say we shouldn't trust him at all! Look where he send us to? Nothing but a store room! Plus, he's wearing a mask! How should we know what was he thinking! (she cross her arm and tug her leg, wondering if they got tricked or what)

Da: (somehow she don't think so. Although she doesn't know who 'he' was, but she had a feeling that she knew him and swear that she knew that voice somewhere before! She tried to recall but fail as Xiao started to get impatient. She snap out of the thought, think of how to deal this situation instead)

Xiao: Aw… can we go now, I'm getting tired of this place!

Da: But the problem is, we can't just bug out just like that… What if we get caught?

Lei: But Mom! If we stay here, they'll surely came in anytime soon!

Xiao: Um hm! She got the point! Instead of staying here, I say we went out and find out ourselves! What do you think?

They hesitate at first but decided to went out. Xiao opens the door quietly and scan the area. Once she makes sure no one around, they sneak through the corridor and went down. They quickly hide aside as two crews pass by. Once it was clear, they proceed again and went down.

Now they reach on the lower floor and saw several men guard the place. Xiao saw a door wide open, it was an exit! They tip toe quietly, and sneak through them. Most of the guard were too tired to guard and they don't even aware the girls were right behind them!

Just as they could went out, suddenly, they bump on someone who was about to came in at the same time! They look at him surprise and quickly help him up as they just knock down an old man! They apologize rapidly as they fear they might injured him. He just laugh out loud and hit his chest hard, assure them that he was alright! They sigh in relief and tried to shift aside and 'run', but quickly stop by him who now eye on them suspiciously, wondering who they are!

Now the girls are in trouble! They knew this such of thing would come and their heart jump crazily! They wanted to explain, but he doesn't seems wanted to listen and looks at them suspiciously, from up to down! They're really scare and hug each other. They wish they could get out of here. He looks at them deadly, as if wanted to kill them! Now this totally scare them, and cry out loud!

He was surprise and quickly apologize to them! He beg them to stop crying as he was just playing a prank with them! The girls were surprise and slightly cool down, wipe off their tears. He sigh in relief and ask them to came to his office. At first the girls were to scare to go as he just scare them, but since he sincerely apologize to them, they decided to follow him instead of wandering around this 'unknown' place.

He opens the door and ask them to sit. He serves them a cup of tea and introduce himself.

Huang Zhong: Sorry about just now! I'm thought that was fun! Well anyway, I'm Huang Zhong, Captain of this plane! Nice to meet you girls!

The girls were surprise. They never thought they would meet him as the man who set them earlier told them to seek help from him. They look at each other, wanted to say something but was interrupted by his crew!

Crew: Sir! Sir Zhang He disappear from his room and we can't find him everywhere!

Huang Zhong: Ok… this is bad! As far as I know, he's still injure…

Crew: Then what should we do? If Sir Yuan Shao heard this, he'll definitely fire up and gone crazy!

Huang Zhong: Alright, don't panic! Let's ask the other to look for him first! I'm sure he's still somewhere here… (His crew salute him and leave the room. On the other hand, he himself stretches his head and went out too) Sorry girls, gotta go! We'll talk later ok?

Before they could ask, Huang Zhong had close the door shut! Now, this leave the girls alone in the room. They sit there dumbly as everything just happen so fast that they did not had time to absorb a thing! Xiao looks at her sister, ask what to do. Somehow, Da just shrug her shoulder, don't know what to do! They look at the tea, wondering if everything will be alright.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not any Dynasty Warrior character

Warning: Contain blood, and violence!

**Other world, other me**

Bo Yue open his eyes slowly, find himself lay flat on a surface. He could feels his whole body was ach in pain and being stress! He gives himself a deep breathe, wanted to sit up but find himself could not move at all! He felt strange and scan around, notice both of his hands and legs were being tied with chains! And worst of all, he was tied on a table like and naked!

He started to panic, wondering what had they done to him during his sleep! He moves slightly, receive a sharp pain from his back. He recall what had happen back then and remember that he was being wiped and caned, plus Lu Xun was there too! Speaking of Lu Xun, he suddenly realize that he was not around! He tried to look around but fail as his head could only look 180 degree on the front! He curse and yell Lu Xun's name, hoping he could answer him!

But everything was quiet. Not only he could not heard a thing, but there were no soldiers to be seen or stop his madness at all! He felt weird, figure that they might gone out. Since there was no one around, he decided to take a look back, wondering if he was there. He hold his pain while look back! He force himself to turn but quickly slam on the surface and huff as he reach his limit.

Soon, the door wide open. It was Cao Pi and the soldiers. Cao Pi look at him with satisfaction and lead the others in. They gave him cheeky smile, and went behind him, prepare their stuff. Bo Yue gave them a glare, knew they going to 'play' him again.

As the last soldiers close the door, he notice that Zhang Jiao did not came in! He started to felt scare as he knew he would hurt Lu Xun during his absence.

Cao Pi walks toward him, smile at him. Bo Yue knew this was his doing and clutches his fist tight!

Bo Yue: You… where did you take Lu Xun to? What did you intend to do with him? And where is Zhang Jiao? What is he trying to do to him?

Cao Pi: My, my! You still had time to worried about him more than yourselves, aren't you? Well… I guess I could told you about it, but! I hope you prepare for this as this going to be nasty! (he took out a communicator, showing off in front of him. Bo Yue look at him blankly, wondering what he's trying to do) I'm sure you know what this is right? You see, all I need to do was, just press these buttons and contact Zhang Jiao…

Bo Yue: What…what do you mean by that? Straight to the point!

Cao Pi: (he smile evilly and put the communicator aside) Alright then… I'm sure you still remember about our game right? Let me show you a demo… (he turn on the communicator and Zhang Jiao answer the phone) How's thing out there?

Zhang Jiao: _Well, everything went well so far! Just give the word and I'll ready to operate him anytime soon! _(and Cao Pi turn off the call)

Cao Pi: Do you understand now? (he eye on him deadly, took the communicator away)

Bo Yue: (he startle and immediately understand what they meant! He knew he had no choice but to obey as he was right in their hand! He slowly let go his fist and look at Cao Pi, ready to give in) What do you want?

Cao Pi: Good, so you understand… Then shall we begin? (he signal his soldiers to do their work)

Bo Yue heard several footstep walking around him, not sure what they tried to do! He wanted to look behind but one of the soldiers hold his head down and readjust his position. They lower down his lower part and tied both his legs separately! Bo Yue yelp in pain as they tied his broken legs and breathes harder as they started to stress him apart and tied him even tighter!

Now the soldiers finish their job. He tried to move himself, but none of his body could move and gradually became numb. Cao Pi walks toward him and playfully play his hair. Bo Yue jerk his face away, and look at him deadly. Cao Pi let out a smile and let it go. He straighten himself and took out the communicator. He contact Zhang Jiao again, ask him to wait as he was about to begin.

Bo Yue struggles to adjust himself as he felt uncomfortable. Cao Pi walks toward him and look at him coldly.

Cao Pi: Now then, answer this question Bo Yue, why did you come here in the first place? What's made you came here, and what is your purpose?

Bo Yue: What else! I came here just only wanted to save them. If it's not because of your trickery, they wouldn't stuck here! He wouldn't be here too! (suddenly he felt a great pain from his butt and yell out loud as he could feel his skin was tore. He clutches his fists tight and hold the pain, expecting another hit)

Cao Pi: What? Is that the reason why you came? But unfortunately, that's not the answer I want to hear! Try again! (Bo Yue grunt his teeth and looks up angrily, but receive another furious hit. He let out a smirk as he saw his suffering face, and halt the soldier) Now, answer, what is your purpose for coming here?

Bo Yue: Like I told you, to get them out from your grab! (he yell again as they gave him another hit! He clutches his fist even tighter and breathes hard as they just hit the same spot!)

Cao Pi: (somehow he still not satisfied with it and grab his hair, pull him up) That's not what I want either! Better answer me before you get yourselves wipe to death!

Bo Yue grunt his teeth as Cao Pi hold him up! It was really painful! Not only that he was tied both side, but force to use his back's strength to support him from Cao Pi's grab! He breathes hard and hold the pain, tried to answer, but receive another hit! He yell even louder and broke out in tears!

Cao Pi hold him tight and use all his might to slam him on the surface! He looks at Bo Yue, who now struggling not only the pain from his lower part, but his back and his head as it started to bleed.

Bo Yue lay his face flat on the surface and breathes unrhythmically as he could not control his body shaking! He force himself to breathes deeply and shut his eyes tight, wondering if he should answer him as he knew whatever the answer he gave would not be satisfied and generally being wiped! He felt like wanted to give up but quickly shut the thought off as he knew this'll endanger Lu Xun if he did not obey! He sigh slightly and breathes deep, he knew he had to do this. He bite his lip, force himself to turn aside while holding the pain, look at Cao Pi again.

Bo Yue: Like I say… to… save them… Ahhhh! (he yell out loud again and slam on the surface, started to cried!)

Cao Pi: (he shook his head in disappointment, look at him coldly) My, my! You really know how to keep your secret aren't you? Fine then, since you're not willing to share with us, I guess we'll do this then! (he took the communicator and gave the order. A rustling sound could be heard and hit on something, as if cut on something! Bo Yue's eye wide open, quickly beg him to stop!)

Bo Yue: No, stop! No!

Cao Pi: Why should I? You did not answer my question and that's what you got!

Bo Yue: (the buzzling sound could still be heard, and it's getting louder! He started to get panic and fear, beg him literally) No, stop! Alright! I promise! I'll answer whatever you want, so please stop! Please!

Cao Pi: (he slightly look at him with one eye) Anything?

Bo Yue: Yes! Anything! So please, stop!

Cao Pi: (he smile slightly, still holding the communicator) Good! Since you willing to answer anything I want, then repeat what I say! 'I came here to kill you, Cao Pi!' Say it!

Bo Yue: What? (he was surprise, wondering why he want him to say that so. He looks at Cao Pi, who still holding the communicator and ask him to answer quickly. He started to panic, confuse and frustrated, don't know what to do)

Cao Pi: (he bend down and look at him directly, show him the communicator) Time's running out, Bo Yue! He's going to died soon!

Bo Yue: (he grunt his teeth angrily. He knew he was up to something and the words that he want him to say could lead him to death! As he heard the sound again, he feels like his heart had torn into pieces as he don't know what had they done to Lu Xun! He could not bear this anymore and clutches his fist tight, yell out loud) I CAME HERE TO KILL YOU! CAO PI! Now I say it, let him go! (he bite his lip deep, tried to hold his tears, stare at him)

Cao Pi: (he satisfied with it and cancel the order. He looks at him for a moment and laugh out loud) Good! Now say this then, 'I was one of the resistance! I was send as a spy not only to kill you, but take down this place! But since we fail the plan, I decided tried to kill you, by myself!' Say it!

Bo Yue: (his eye wide again, he had gone too far and was totally played in his game! He form his fist in anger as he knew he wanted him to died that badly! But whenever he looks at the communicator, he knew he had no choice but to obey! He grunt his teeth one last time, repeat what he say. Once he finish the words, he immediately shut his eyes! He knew he had ruin his own life! But why should he care? As long as Lu Xun was still in their hand, he'll tried to distract them away from him, even it cost his life!)

Cao Pi: (he laugh out loud as knew he had no choice. He pat his head like patting a dog's head, and say coldly) Good boy! You did given in didn't you? I thought you would consider about this but… I was wrong! You listen everything what I say! Really good boy!

Bo Yue clutches his fist in anger as not only the soldiers laugh at him, but he was being humiliated in front of them! Cao Pi continue pat his head and smirk! Bo Yue could only curses himself silently, lower his head in embarrassment.

Cao Pi: But you know, you really are in deep trouble! All these words that you say just now had been recorded in our list! Do you know what kind of punishment would lead you to? (he stop pat his head and bend toward his ear) Death! Now tell me, what kind of death would it be?

Bo Yue: (he twitches his face slightly and answer) Execution…

Cao Pi: True, but which type of it? Surely you knew, didn't you?

Bo Yue: Electroshock, poison to death, shoot to death, hang to death, or head chop off…

Cao Pi: Very good! You did remember! Then tell me, do you know what type of execution you're in?

Bo Yue: (he shot him a glare!) How the heck I know! Even if I knew, what does it change? You're the one who set this game!

Cao Pi: Hm, I guess you're right! Well, since you admit yourself, now you're nothing but a criminal! Beside I got what I want, I guess our integration just over… (he was about to walk toward the corner but quickly stop as he remember something) Oh one more thing, since you're no longer member of HURT, I guess I should call you Jiang Wei then, and you do know what kind of circumstances of a criminal would meet right? (he smile slightly and turn away) Hope you enjoy this! Do it boys!

Cao Pi smile evilly and signal his men to do their job. They release him from the table, see him land on the floor helplessly. Jiang Wei, who no longer call as Bo Yue, struggles to hold his pain and breathe harder! One of the soldier took a chain and round it on his neck, tied it! Jiang Wei quickly hold the chain and struggles for air as his neck was being tied tightly and lack of air! They pull the chain forcefully, make him lay on the ground. Jiang Wei could not resists and literally fell on the ground, wince in pain as his neck was being pull! They went aside and each one of them took different tools, and walk toward him, ready for their game! Jiang Wei, who still struggles to unlock the chain, came to realize that they had came fort. He looks at them with horror as they started to pull him around and beat him up without mercy!

In Luo Yang…

The girls no longer wanted to stay in the room and decided to went out. Xiao sneakily leave her head out, start to lead them through the corridor. Once they reach the exit, they open their mouth in awe as they saw this place was awfully big and fully equip with technology! Da was amazed by it and close her mouth slowly.

They started to walk without direction and look around the place in awe! As they look around, Da realize that there were no one guarding this place! She looks around with cautious and ask them to be more careful as this might be a trap! But none of them could heard her as they had attracted by the surrounding! They look at the computers, gadgets, planes and rooms with amazement! They never seen these kind of thing in their life!

Just then, Xiao approaches a door and saw a button right beside it. She looks at it curiously, wanted to know what it was! Da notice her action, wanted to stop her but fail as Xiao had press the button and the door was wide open! They slightly jump up in scare as they don't know what was behind it. But as they look closer, it was nothing but a lift! They look at it cautiously, wondering should they went in or not. But before they could made a choice, they heard someone coming toward them and quickly went into the lift!

Now the lift automatically went up, they had no idea where will this lead them to! Once the lift stop, they quickly hug each other as they worried they might in trouble again, but soon discovered that it was just a store room! They went out slowly and look around, and saw a door.

Xiao put her ear close to the hole, tried to identify the situation! To her, she could not heard any sword and gun bustling around, or soldier marching sound, command sound. Instead, she heard lots of laughter, giggling, and promotion, as if they're at market! They felt weird and look at each other for a while, decided to open it.

They step out and look around in awe again. It was an underground city! They felt like they're in fantasy world! Xiao breathes deeply and shout out loud as she felt she was free! They too felt the same thing and scream out loud, after what had happen to them! The trespassers look at them weirdly as they thought they gone crazy!

They sign in relief, start to wandering around the town. For them, this was their first time being here! They look around excitedly and eventually shop several shops. As they walk down the street, they saw Xu Huang and Ma Chao from far. They call them but somehow they did not heard them instead run the other side of the direction. They quickly chase them down but nowhere to be found! Xiao snap her finger as they need to told them something important.

Just as they wanted to track them down, they heard someone wince in pain painfully! They look around, wondering where does it came from. They slowly follow the sound and realize there was a man laying on the floor helplessly! Da quickly run to him, tried to identify the problem.

She notices there was blood flowing from his stomach and it's getting serious! She quickly use her healing magic to stop his blood and literally getting better. The man stands slowly and breathes hard. As he regain his balance, he looks at her and thank her. Da was slightly embarrassment as she realizes that this man was actually a 'beautiful' man! Not only that he had a beautiful face, but he also had a fine body shape, just like a woman!

Xiao ran up to her and snap her thought off! Da jumps slightly and advice him to get a rest. But the man did not wanted to, wanted to walk away! Da shook her head furiously and hold his hand, insists him to rest! The man wanted to resists but quickly clinches his injury as the sharp pain came! He knew how serious his injury was, and beg the girls to help him as he had something important to be done.

The girls exchange their looks as they don't know whether they should trust him as this was their first time meeting, and secondly, he was seriously injured! He started to get worried and beg them, ask them to let him go as this would lead to someone life! They thought for awhile and decided to take him to the place as they fear his injury might get worst! He thanks them once again, started to show the way.

Once they reach the place, the girls were slightly surprise as they did not expect this man would came to this place. The man looks at them and thanks them once more, asking them not to expose anything as this would be their secret! He went in without hesitate and never came out! Xiao grab Da's hand worriedly, ask her what to do! Da look down and clueless as she doesn't know what to do. They just escape from Cao Company and definitely doesn't want to get in any troubles again!

Lei step fort, ask them to went in as she had the feeling that they need to went in. Before Da could reject, Ying had open the door and press the button! Da sigh in defeat and brave herself.

Once they reach the lower ground, they sneakily head out, saw the man went into a room. They follow him behind and quickly hide as they heard someone talking. They peek a little and cover their mouth in surprise! Gan Ning and the other were here too, but Lu Xun, Jiang Wei and Cao Ren were nowhere to be found! Xiao wanted to greet them but somehow stop by Da as she notice something was not right.

Yuan Shao look at Zhang He worriedly as he was still wounded! They quickly went to his side as He almost fell on the ground but quickly regain his balance and walk fort. He salute politely and report everything to Yuan Shao. Most of them were surprise of what they heard and look at the ladies as they're the only one who saw everything back then. Zhang He shook his head roughly, told them that it was a misunderstood! He correct them and told them that Jiang Wei was the victim and might in trouble if they don't take him out soon! Somehow Yuan Shao doesn't seem to bother about it as he could not forgive Jiang Wei of what he had done!

The girls could not believe of what they say and felt guilty. Zhang He even tried to consult him but fail as Yuan Shao think this was all his fault for buying Lu Xun to them! The girls really felt guilt and ran toward them crying! Gan Ning and the others were surprise as they did not expect they were here, ask them how they got here!

Da: Wait! If it is what you say, then everything was our fault to begin with!

Xiao: We know what happen and it's all our fault for making him like that!

Huang Gai: Whoa, girls! Why did you came here and how did you came? What happen?

Ma Chao: Wait! Cool down! What do you mean by that? What happen?

The girls tried to calm themselves and wipe off their tears.

Lei: It happen when we arrive Bei Ping and got caught few days later.

Da: We tried to fight back, but Ying was on their hand and threaten us! We have no choice but to obey!

Lei: And that's how they make a deal with him, told him that if he wish we are harmless, he must surrender Lu Xun no matter what!

Xiao: Of course we told him not to worry about us, but… I guess he did done it then…

Da: So you see, it's all our fault from the beginning! If we're strong enough to handle this situation, Jiang Wei will not involve with this!

The girls could not hold themselves any longer and cry out loud, start to blame themselves for being useless! They were surprise and cuddle them as they never thought this would happen and literally blame Jiang Wei on the wrong side! Yuan Shao lower his head as he still could not forgive what he had done.

Yuan Shao: No… I still can't forgive what he had done! If he really in deep trouble, why can't he told us about it in the first place, instead buy him away?

Zhang He: Sir! As you just heard from these girls, he was totally had no choice but to do it! If he could told us from the beginning, then why would he be so stupid to do all these stuff? Plus, you must not forget who we dealing with, it's those Cao's, and those people won't make a joke about it and I knew that clearly!

Yuan Shao: Still! He could gives us a hint or something, like where is Lu Xun?

Zhang He: Yes, he would and he had! Remember the day when he told us to meet him in the place where full of magnetic and tried to kill us, and almost got himself killed? After I heard from you guys commenting about his fighting skill, it did bugging me of why he did not use those stunts to kill us all and still follow them even though he knew that won't make him good, plus, why he doesn't want to follow us when he got the chance? At first, I thought it was all about Lu Xun, but after what the girls just say, I just realize that these also had something to do with them too! (they look at each other and surprise, they knew what's he trying to say!)

Ma Chao: Wait… are you saying that, after all what he did was actually trying to save them? And that is why he would willing to sacrifice himself even if it's death…?

Zhang He: Yes! He was gambling his own life! My guess was this, if he was gone, the girls will release from their grasps literally…

Ling Tong: But wait! Even if the girls did release, but that doesn't mean they'll let Lu Xun go…!

Zhang He: True! That is why he'll became the bait after he fail his previous plan. You see, when I confront him just now, I advice him to return to us, but he doesn't wanted to, saying that he had something important to do! Plus, I've tested him and I'm sure that he was not the Bo Yue I knew!

Gan Ning: Huh? What do you mean the Bo Yue you knew? Bo Yue was Jiang Wei right?

Zhang He: Yes, he is, but he's not the Bo Yue I once knew. You see, I too was a soldier, an ex-soldier… (they look at him surprise, did not expect he was one of them too! He sigh, knew what they're thinking, decided to went on) Back then I was a 2nd Lieutenant and often see him on the case! He was, how should I say, was a cold blooded and a cruel killer among the HURT and trust me, you don't want to see how crazy he was back then! I remember there was a case about a group of bandits being invade one of Cao's territory and assigned to go there to eliminate them! As I recall, most of the soldiers had fallen, only few of us still stand! We wanted to retreat but fail as the bandits had surrounded us! Just then, Bo Yue stand fort and confront them alone. He just lift his spears up and whoosh! He slice them into half!

Most of their eye wide open as they didn't knew Jiang Wei was once those type of person! Zhang He open a video for them, reveal young Jiang Wei fighting with someone stronger and bigger than him. At first they thought Jiang Wei would be the one who lost since he was just 12 years old or younger than that, but the situation change as Jiang Wei use his flying spears and stab the man without mercy! They're all surprise and speechless! Zhang He show them another clip and it's the same! Now they all startle, just knew his true form!

Gan Ning: But, wait a minute! Are you sure this is him? If this is who he was, why he did not kill us back then?

Zhang He: Yes, it is true that he could kill us all by using those stunts! But just like I say, probably it's because of them, he had no choice but to follow the plan.

Ma Chao: But, don't you think it's weird? If he really was that cruel, then, how could he change so much? His attitude, the way he act…What make him change…It's like… they're different people!

Zhang He: That one, I don't know. To be honest, I didn't knew he was Bo Yue when the first time he came!

Ling Tong: Why? Didn't the both of you work together once? So why can't you recognize him in the first place…

Xu Huang: I guess that was because he was wearing the mask right? To hide his identity.

Zhang He: Yes, it is true. I only knew when the time Lu Xun told me about him, and check about him. Then only that I just realize that he was that HURT kid!

Gan Ning: Wait! Would that explain of why the both of you quarrel back then?

Zhang He: (he remember that day and it was total out of control! He slightly nod his head in embarrassment) Yup, that's correct!

Gan Ning: Oh boy… (he slap his fore head in disbelief)

Ling Tong: What? What going on back then?

Gan Ning stretches his head, and explain everything what he saw back then. They had a sweat on their head and eye at He directly! Zhang He was slightly embarrass, quickly defend himself.

Zhang He: Hey, don't look at me like that! I fear he might hurt him, so, we had a little fight, that's all! (somehow they still eye on him suspiciously, wondering why he was so anxious to protect Lu Xun, as if they're a couple!) Oh cut it out! Surely you knew why right? All these years, Lu Xun was being targeted by those Cao and we're here to protect him, that's why! (Yuan Shao and the ladies nod their head in agree as this was part of their job) So you see, I'm not a gay ok? Sheesh! (they sigh in relief and laugh dumbly as they just fool themselves)

Ma Chao: So what now? Since we know the reason, what're we going to do next? Save him?

Zhang He: Definitely! I had a bad feeling that if we don't get him out soon, he'll definitely get himself in trouble…

But his judgment always correct as their man had came in and report about Cao Pi's next plan, the execution! He opens the screen, reveal several criminals' name on list and saw Jiang Wei's name written on it! The man told them it was live and will begin in noon! They startle and worried, wondering if he will be alright!

Zhang He: (just as he expected, he quickly turn to Yuan Shao, beg him to proceed the plan) Sir! As you just heard and see, we need to take him out of here, now!

But Yuan Shao still doubt about it, he fear this might be one of their trap since the person that they're against was Cao Pi! He lower his head, still think about it! They're slightly piss off as they see Yuan Shao's reaction and beg him literally. But Yuan Shao still could not make up his mind and leave the room, cool himself down, follow by the ladies. They sigh in defeat and look at each other, wondering what to do as the time is running out!

**To be continue…**

Sorry, the story does not end here! But anyway, I'll tried to update as soon as possible since I got assignment to do, so be patient ya!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior's character

**Other world, other me**

He had been staying like this for quite some time now and yet still could not figure out how to release from their grasp! He felt frustrated and curse himself, tried to move his body but fail. He cross his hand and gives himself a deep thought. _There must be a way to get out from here, there must be!_ He look around and started to run without direction purpose. He run and run. He doesn't know where he was running to as this whole place was cover in white and doesn't seem endless! He runs as far as he could but find no way out! He huff tiredly and sit on the ground, hug his leg tight!

He rest his head on his knee and tried to caught his breathe. He slightly cool down and looks up. He definitely knew there was a way to get out but could not figure it out how! He felt frustrated and stand, yell as loud as he could! He looks around, but there was no one around nor heard him. He was all alone!

His knelt down helplessly and hit the ground with his fist, cried in despair! "Why? Why can't I get out? Let me out of here! I don't want to stay here anymore! Please! Somebody! Get me out!" He cried out loud, hoping someone could heard him. But just as you know, there was no one there, not even a spirit could be seen! He slowly lean himself on the floor, started to weep.

Just then, he felt someone was touching him! It was not only one but two pair of hands touching him! He startle and scare, quickly hug his body tight as it's going to happen again! He recall what had happen few hours ago and it's still fresh in his mind.

_He could feel someone dragging him and tied. He could hear several voices around him, and knew Jiang Wei was there! He wanted to open his eyes, but fail as his body condition not allow him to do so. He felt frustrated and anxious, wanted to know where he was and why he was being brought to that place._

_Soon, he realizes that he was just a bait as he was powerless and defenseless, demand Jiang Wei to play their game! He cried out loud, beg Jiang Wei not to listen to them! He was confuse as he heard something ruckus going on and suddenly, he felt his neck was in great pain! He yell in pain, wondering what had happen! He heard them threatening Jiang Wei, ask him to obey. He was surprise, quickly beg him not to listen to them._

_Soon, he no longer feels the pain and heard them laugh. He knelt on his knees, could not believe himself as Jiang Wei had give up! He yell out loud, ask him not to give in that easily but before he knew it, he heard several whack sound and Jiang Wei's scream! He felt that his heart was pierce into pieces, started trembling in fear as those sound of whacking and the hideous scream started to reminded him of his childhood memory! It was a horror one! He shut his eyes and ears tight, beg to stop this instance!_

He swallow hard and hold his body even tighter, start to trembling in fear! He really hopes that Jiang Wei will not be around, or else, he had to went through the same thing again!

He roll himself uncomfortably as the 'touch' touches his limp and chest! He felt like they're tickling him, wanted to laugh, but quickly jerk as he felt another 'touch' touches his face! It was cold and eerie one, which automatically gives him a goose bump! He start to tremble. He recognize this 'touch' and started to feel insecure and danger. He knew 'he' will harm him… no, them! He hold himself tight and yell out loud, hope they could stop this instance!

In a lab, the medics check his wound and report to Zhang Jiao, who now walks toward Lu Xun. He look at his 'precious' thoroughly and touches his cheek gently. He let out a small smile, slowly glide his finger down to his neck and inspect his wound. He twitches his face in anger as he recall Cao Pi almost ruined his master piece! He curse silently and turn to his medic, ask them to heal his neck no matter what as he wanted his precious to be prefect as ever! They obey and quickly do their job. Zhang Jiao let out a smile and looks at Lu Xun again. He felt so alive whenever he looks at his 'precious'. He gently touches his forehead and whisper on his ear, "Don't worry my precious, I won't allow anyone to harm you, except me! So wait for me would you? I got some plans for you!" He straighten himself and leaves the room, leaving his assistants behind.

They sigh in relief and do their work even more relax since he always gives them lots of pressure whenever dealing with this Monster kid!

Medic A: Finally! I thought he'll never leave!

Medic B: Tell me about it! Whenever dealing with this kid, we're the one always had to work extra careful! As if he was really that 'precious'!

Medic C: Don't you know? He was after all the rare creature among them all! Having SiHuang Mu's blood and Monster's blood at the same time! Don't you think it's rare?

Medic B: Fine! You got the point! But don't you think it's weird? Whenever Prof. Zhang Jiao took a specimen, he'll cut them straight away! But why this one not?

Medic C: Well, actually, he did wanted to! We even planned to cut him today! Although I got to say, it's really weird that he would accept proposal from Lord Cao Pi and Adviser Xu Nong…

Medic B: Huh? What kind of proposal is that?

Medic C: Hm… I don't know… they say they had something interesting in their mind and wanted him to join them! If I was correct, they say something about playing a game…

Medic A: Nah, who care! As long as we could cut him, everything is fine!

Medic B: Fine, whatever… But still, why tied him up? Aren't he in sleeping condition? Plus, you guys gave him those shots every hour? Then why the extra work…?

Medic A: Hm! You really don't know a thing didn't you! Fine, we'll tell you! You see, we caught him several times but somehow, he always manage to get away! So, instead of putting him in sleep just like that, we decided to tied him up and gave him several shots, just to shut his conscious! And what do you know, Prof. was right, it works! Now that you knew about it, QUIT ASKING AND DO YOUR WORK!

Medic C: Although, I do felt sorry for that kid…

Medic A: Heck! Why felt sorry for him? That's what he should be right?

Medic C: No! I'm mean that HURT kid. (they look confuse, wondering who was he talking about)You know him, he just recently join in and came to visit this kid quite frequent! You meet him too! In Bei Ping…

Medic B: Oh yeah, I remember now! Him! What… What happen to him? Did he get in trouble?

Medic C: Didn't you hear? He was being sentence to death, charging for trying to kill Lord Cao Pi and being a spy, helping the resistance! And it was today at noon!

Medic B: Wait! Are you sure this is true? He just join two days ago!

Medic C: Hey, I was surprise hearing that too! I heard that after they integrate him, they started torturing him badly! And you know what's the strange thing was? They say a scared beast appear right in front of them suddenly and attack them!

Medic B: What kind of sacred beast was that? And what happen?

Medic A: Hm… let's see… If I remember correctly, they say it was Tien Lu… But anyway, they kill it just before it could get that kid out…

Medic A: Still! There's nothing for us to feels sorry about! And since we still had works to do, why don't you guys just shut up AND CONTINUE TO DO THE WORK BEFORE WE GET FIRED!

They jump slightly and quickly proceed their work! As they check everything what they need to do, they swear they saw Lu Xun's finger move slightly! They're surprise, quickly check on him as they just gave him another shot and it should be worn off few hours later. They sigh in relief, thought they just thinking too much.

Somehow, deep in Lu Xun's sub-conscious, he slam his fist hard on the ground and grab his chest tight! He could feels his heart had tore into pieces and let his tears flow through his cheeks, cried out loud!

In Luo Yang…

They no longer wanted to wait as time was running out! They beg Yuan Shao, hoping he could assist them in this mission. But Yuan Shao still could not made up his mind and ask them to went out as he need some time to think again! Most of them were frustrated after hearing what he say and decided to went on without him and his team.

Huang Zhong gathered his crew and start the engine as they're leaving to save Jiang Wei all by themselves. Zhang He tried to convince them to stay as this was a dangerous mission and they need as much help as they could. They ignore since they knew Yuan Shao will not help them and insists to go there even if this will cost their life! Zhang He sigh in defeat and took out a file and gave it them, advice them to be more careful as they're about to deal with Cao Pi!

They understood and took the file from He. Before they set off, Da and the girls wanted to follow them as they felt guilty, wanted to redeem themselves by saving him this time! Of course they resists since this was a dangerous mission but before they knew it, the girls had make up their mind and went in the plane!

They shrug in defeat, they knew no matter how they convince them, they'll never listen! Soon, one of the crew gives them a signal and ask them to went in the plane! Once they're all set, Huang Zhong order his men to fly his Baby with full speed!

Once the gate close, Diao Chan and the girls took He to the clinic as his injury started to bleed again! As they walks up, they saw Yuan Shao standing aside, watching the plane went off all the time! He went up to him, ask him to reconsider again. Yuan Shao, same as ever, could not make up his mind and ask them to take He to the clinic. They sigh in defeat and salute, leave him behind.

Yuan Shao watch them went in the elevator and slowly walks down to the hall. He opens the computer and sigh out loud, wondering if he should help them and forgive the kid for what he had done.

In the plane…

Huang Zhong keep pursue his men to fly faster as they only got one hour to go! His men, of course, felt lots of pressure as they had done their best to make this plane faster! Zhong sigh softly and gently rub his forehead, tried to cool his temper down as he knew this was not entirely their fault.

In the meeting room, Gan Ning quickly open the file and spread it on the table! They look in awe as this was a map of Cao's Company and reveal some secret passages on it! They studied it thoroughly and plan of something! But as you know, none of them train as strategist and could not gives a perfect plan at all! They argue among themselves, wanted to charge, but some of them disagree about it and re-plan again! They sigh frustrated, started to understand how a strategist's feel and really hope that they're here for help!

The girls let out a sigh and went into the command center since they haven't thought of any plan right now. They look at the sky solemnly, hoping everything would be fine. They clasp their hands on their chest, pray hard. Zhong knew what they're thinking and walk toward them, tried to cheer them up. The girls chuckle a bit as they knew he was trying his best to cheer them and gives him a smile. Now this makes Zhong in embarrassment and scratch his head awkwardly, decided to ask them to went in the meeting room.

The girls nod in agreement as they wanted to know what they had been planning so far. As they walk out the room, they did not aware Lei was leave behind! Lei somehow did not aware she was being leave behind and looks at a lady who was standing beside her! She looks at the window and grasps her chest tight, looks trouble! Lei wanted to ask but somehow was stunted by her beauty as she had a feminine face, as if pure like a pearl, and had a long brownish hair along her waist! She looks in awe and shift herself slightly, wanted to see her from the front. The lady somehow aware of her appearance and looks at her, let out a warm smile.

Now Lei's face was red like an apple! She knew she was being rude for looking at someone like that and started to apologizes furiously! The lady tried to calm her down as she accept her apologize. But Lei still keep apologizes and bow blindly as she felt guilty in her! Just then, she felt something patting on her head! She looks up slowly, saw the lady who pat her head! The lady pat her head gently and gives her a smile again.

Lei lower her head embarrassment and feel ease as she forgive her mistake. The lady gently touch Lei's face, and raise her head up, look at her! Lei was slightly blush as she looks at her in near distance! She totally had a perfect figure on it! Although she doesn't want to compare her beauty with her mother, since they say that her beauty could make a flower blush. But the way she move and talk was totally perfect! Even Diao Chan are incomparable!

Lei looks at her amusedly as she felt this lady could be on the beauty list as she was so perfect! A total dream lady for all man! The lady just smile, and ask her if she was alright. Lei quickly snap back to reality and straighten herself.

Lei: I… I'm sorry about just now… I was just thought that you're such a beautiful lady…

The Lady: It's alright, I knew that.

Lei: Hm? You knew? Then why…

The Lady: Your face told me everything! So… have you seen enough?

Lei: Y…Yeah! Of course! Although… I still want to ask, why are you here? And why you looks so… sad?

The Lady: Oh, it's nothing, I just fear for his safety…

Lei: Who? Your boyfriend? Or your husband…

The Lady: No… it's really nothing…

Lei: Please, just told me! Maybe I could help!

The Lady: (she chuckle) Well, you guys knew him too! But, it's really nothing now! That's grateful of you! Thank you!

Lei: Huh? Someone we knew? Then…Who is he? Maybe a hint? Please? Perhaps I could told him that you're looking for him…

The Lady: Don't worry, I don't want to meet him now… Let's just say…I'll only meet him when the time is right. Beside, you guys will meet later…

Lei: Oh, really? Then I should figure out who he was then! Although…you do remind me of someone…your face… you kinda looks like… him… (she puts her finger on her chin, started to think)

The lady just smile and hug her, walk out the room. Lei looks at her and stretch her head with confusion, wandering what was up with the lady. But as she wanted to call her again, she just remember she did not ask for her name! Most of the crew were startle and confuse of what she was doing. They whisper among themselves, wondering who was she talking to! Lei aware they're looking at her weirdly and slightly embarrass. She had no idea of what they're looking at and this makes her uncomfortable! She straighten herself and brace herself to walk out of the room, looking for her mother.

As she reach the meeting room, she could heard lot noises come from inside and it's getting wilder! She breathes deeply, and open the door slightly. She look around, notice the men were facing each other and bickering about the whole plan thing! Xiao saw her and wave at her, motion her to sit with them. Lei quickly went to their side as the situation was getting tense, and whisper at her aunt Xiao's ear.

Lei: They still on it? But… aren't they suppose to…

Da: True, but unfortunately, none could agree and still plan about it…

Ling Tong: Like I say, we can't just charge in just like that! That's call suicide!

Xu Huang: He's right! If we're not careful enough, we'll set into their trap instead!

Gan Ning: Fine, since you think that was not a good idea, then how about you guys told us how to do it! As far as I know, your plan was not good either and I don't like it!

Both Ling Tong and Xu Huang were speechless, they too had no idea at all!

Gai: See? That what we trying to say! Why wasting time planning about it! I say we just charge in!

Ling Tong: Are you crazy? Surely you knew what would happen if we do that!

Gai: Then what else could we do? We've been planning this whole thing for almost half an hour and yet we still thought of a thing!

Xu Huang: Still, we can't just charge in, just like that!

Zhong: Ah…! You kids still on it? Can't we just plan on something now…

Ma Chao: Zhong… is not that we don't want to plan on something but… we really can't figure out a perfect plan!

Zhong: What? Can't we just read these map and follow the trail? See, this is a trap and secret passage right? All we need to do was just skip here and there and puff! We're there! Right guys? Guys?

Zhong was proud to himself as he just thought of an idea. But somehow the others think that this was the most stupidest and childish plan among them all! They just lower their head in defeat and sigh out loud, curse of why this have to be so hard and generally wondering how their strategist friend could survive this!

Xu Huang: _Now I know why Sima Yi sometime gone crazy…_

Ma Chao: _No wonder Zhuge Liang always get sick…_

Gan Ning: _No wonder Zhou Yu always get frustrated because of this!_

Zhong: So, how about it? Would this work?

Gai: Work my butt! There's no way this will work! Ah…! Why do these has to be so freaking hard! My head hurt now!

Gan Ning: Hey! Do you think we're not? We're clueless as well!

And again, they all sigh in defeat. They really out of idea and worst, they're running out of time! Soon, one of the crew bug in and ask them to went into the command center as they had a problem! Once they went in, he enlarge the screen and reveal a lady broadcasting about the execution. He turn up the volume and listen carefully.

News Lady: We hereby to broadcast today's top news! As we heard this morning's news there'll be live execution today by noon, and it was say that it will be held in all three different places at the same time, which it was slightly unusual than before…!

Xiao: Wait! In three places at the same time? I thought it always held in Cao Company!

Huang Gai too agree, since he stay there for quite some time, knew their style, but quickly quiet by them as they wanted to listen to the news.

News Lady: According to President Cao Pi, the reason he doing this because of the invasion from the Resistance earlier, and was say that they manage to caught one of their member, who confess he was being assigned to kill him personally, by pretending one of them and leak out the info to his fellow members.

The view suddenly change to a scene where Jiang Wei was being dragged by two soldiers, who hold him arm to support him since he could not walk properly due to his broken body and was chained his wrists on the front! Most of them were startle, surprise and speechless as they saw Jiang Wei's condition! He was seriously injured due to the tortured, and was totally out of shape! His face and body were covered with bruises and blood! He even could not balance himself and slam on the floor, but forcefully pulled up by the soldiers and make him walk again! The girls could only cover their mouth in horror and cried silently while the men could only look disbelief as they almost could not recognize Jiang Wei! Both Ma Chao and Wei Yan tighten their fist angrily, could not bare to see this any longer! Soon the view change back to the News Lady and continue the news, with several name list right at the corner of the screen.

News Lady: As you can see, this is the name list of the criminal and there'll be three different places held the executions at the same time and it was stated that these places were mostly held in Cao Company, Ru Xu Kou and Chi Bi! According to Adviser Xu Nong, he stated that this will confuse the Resistance who tried to safe their fellow friends and literally takes their time to sort out where his friend would be! As President Cao Pi's concern, he hopes this punishment would be a 'good lesson' to all the citizen and literally gives a hint for the Resistance to give up…

Zhong turn down the volume, he too can't bear this any longer!

Ma Chao: That's does it! I can't bare it anymore!

Gan Ning: This is totally stupid! How could he possibly be one of the Resistance and kill him personally! These guys really know how to makes thing up! The only reason he was there because of the girls!

Gai: Now you know why I hate those scum? As long as they still live, this world never know peace!

Xu Huang: If that's the case, we have to think of a plan and take him out now!

Ling Tong: But the problem is, where? As you just heard what she say, the executions will be held in three different places and we don't even know where Jiang Wei could be! Plus, we can't just go and check one by one, that'll take too much time!

Xu Huang: Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that…

Just then, they receive a call and Zhong put it on the speaker so that everyone could hear it.

Zhong: What is it now?

Yuan Shao: I'm sure you seen the news…

Ma Chao: Yes, and it's getting ridiculous! We need to act now before it's too late! We still had several minutes to go!

Yuan Shao: I know, but as you can see, we don't know where he'll be held either!

Gai: What do you mean you don't know? You guys had those so call technology right? Then why can't detect it?

Yuan Shao: Hey! We tried our best we could! Their security was tighter than I expected and these guys really know how to 'play' with us!

Ma Chao: But wait! Why you want to help us? I thought you still want to make up your mind and disagree about this…?

Yuan Shao was speechless. He don't know what to say as he was being jerk back then. He cool down slightly and sigh to himself. He hate to admit this but he had forgive Jiang Wei for what he did. He also understand why he acted that so as he too will do the same thing if this incident happen to him. He breathes deeply, ready to told them what to do, but He and the girls appear from behind him and took the communicator.

He: Hey guys!

Yuan Shao: Zhang He! Why you're here? You're suppose to get yourself in medical treatment!

Diao Chan: Like he could! We saw the news and we came as fast as we could!

He: So? Any plan in your minds?

Ling Tong: Nope! Nothing at all!

Zhong: We don't even know where to start!

Yuan Shao: Alright then, I've been thinking about this, since we invade Cao Company yesterday and make a mess, my guess was that'll be out of the list and instead, we'll tried the other two…

He: Ro Xu Kou and Chi Bi…

Yuan Shao: That's right! we'll split ourselves into two groups and you guys will head to the nearest while we'll head the other side!

Zhong: (he face his crew and ask for direction) You heard it! Where are we now!

Crew: We're currently somewhere between Chi Bi and Ro Xu Kou! Where'll we head sir?

Zhong: Damn! So, how was it? Should we head on or wait…?

Yuan Shao: Alright, since you guys somewhere between there, I guess you could ready yourself and wait for…

Just before he could finish his words, their crew ask them to take a look at the screen again. They were surprise and quickly turn up the volume as this time it was not the News Lady on the report but reveal a scene where Jiang Wei was being held.

They saw Jiang Wei was being dragged in a room and make him sit on a chair! Once they unlock his chain, they quickly tied him up and put a cover on his mouth! Jiang Wei tried to resists but he was too weak to move as his body was being tied tightly! He glare at Zhou Yu, who was now his executor, and receive a punch on his stomach! Jiang Wei cried out loud and cough furiously as he was in pain! Zhou Yu let out a smirk and walk out the room, shut the door tightly! Zhou Yu walks toward the window, looks at how Jiang Wei struggling to move. Without hesitation, he looks at the watch and gave out his order, begin the execution.

At first, they don't really understand what kind of execution is this! But as several seconds had pass, they notice that Jiang Wei was acting funny and cough out large amount of blood from his mouth!

Gai: Oh my god! Is that… gas poison?

He: No! It's Gas Acid!

Gan Ning: Wha? What Gas Acid? How do you know that was it!

Gai: (he point the direction and show him) Saw that cover and a tube like on his mouth? That's where the gas will lead to and it's poison!

Zhong: And worst of all, it is say that once you breathe in, it'll damage the inner organ until it became waterish! Just like any acid would do!

He: And that is why they called it Gas Acid because these gas were full of acid!

Ma Chao: Then… will there be any cure or antidote for this?

He: Unfortunately not! Although the chances of surviving are small, but if he could hold his breathes and takes small amount from it, I guess he still could make it…!

Xiao: Then, where is he now? Where'll we find him? Guys!

Somehow, they're speechless! Even if the screen did broadcast to them, they still could not figure out where the place was as it was almost the same!

Ma Chao: Zhang He, you were once a soldier right? Then you should know…

He: Unfortunately I don't know either! This place… it's almost the same as the others! I can't identify it unless there was something that could relate to a place…

They felt deep disappointment as they don't have any clue where Jiang Wei would be and they're running out of time! Just as they wanted to gives another try by connecting their system to Cao's system, they saw a small figure, who wear the lab's cloth, suddenly appears from the swell and jumps down from it! That figure looks around and use the spear to broke down the CCTV! They're surprise and grateful to meet that figure as it was Lu Xun who came in to the rescue, but quickly became horror as now they need to worry the both of them, who still stuck in one of those building!

Gan Ning: Did…did you see that? That's…that's…

Xu Huang: Lu Xun?

Yuan Shao: So… he was there…

Ling Tong: Whoa, hold on a second! If he was there, then that mean… we have two things to worried about now!

Gan Ning: You're right! We have to reach there as soon as possible! Zhang He! You still could not identify what's place it was?

He: Don't worry, I know where it was! (their face start to lit up, demand him to answer) By judging from Lu Xun's outfit, they should be in…

Lei: Ro Xu Kou!

They're all surprise, even He too! They look at her suspiciously, wondering how she know about it as only He knew the place! Lei tried to explain but since the time was running out, without hesitation, Zhong quickly order his crew to went to Ro Xu Kou and they'll pursue this question later on!

In Ro Xu Kou…

Jiang Wei was glad that he could breathes again as he felt someone took off the cover! He looks around blurry, saw a figure stand in front of him and cut down the string. He feels relieve and slam on the floor but literally felt someone was holding him tight! He looks up tiredly, tried to figure out who it was. He blink his eyes several times, tried to wash away his blurry and finally, he saw his savior and to his surprise, it was Lu Xun who knelt in front of him! Jiang Wei was speechless, he doesn't know what to say as Lu Xun looks at him worriedly, let out his tears roll down on his cheeks!

**To be continue…**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

Several minutes before the execution…

_In the lab, the medics were busy their own thing, except Medic B, who're now looking at sleeping Lu Xun out spacing. He lower his head and felt sorry for the kids as they had to face these hideous fate! He looks at Lu Xun one last time, ready to leave._

_But somewhere deep in his heart, he felt guilty as he felt he could help them in the first place! He quickly shook his head furiously and smack himself, wondering why he would think should a thing! He felt weird, quickly cool himself and gives himself a thought!_

_He was struggling and looks at Lu Xun, wondering why should he help them as this will lead him to death! He close his eyes gently, recall what had happen two days ago. He was being so kind to let that HURT kid to 'visit' his friend, TWICE, even though he was told not to allow anyone went in, even if is friend! He sigh out loud, wondering why he do that in the first place and why he was so desperate to help them!_

_He struggle for a moment and finally make up his mind. He quietly took a syringe and put some amount of medicine in it. He looks around, making sure no one was around and quietly unlock the tie. He gently roll up Lu Xun's sleeve and gave him the shot._

_To his surprise, his fellow friends caught him red handed and call the guard! He started to panic, wanted to run away! But before he knew it, both of his friends suddenly fall on the floor, out cold! He looks back, notice the kid had gone! He panic even more and startle as the door suddenly bang loudly! He looks at the door and ran to it, wanted to open the door but Lu Xun had jump in front of him, holding the surgery knife, stare at him coldly! He gulps and moves back as Lu Xun point the knife at him! He stumble on a tray and fell on the ground, started to beg for mercy!_

_Lu Xun glare at him dangerously, as if a tiger preying at his prey! The medic pray even harder as he thought he was going to died soon! Somehow Lu Xun did not kill him but pull him up forcefully, hold him on the wall!_

_Lu Xun: Give me few reasons why I shouldn't kill you! (he ask dangerously. He knew he was the one who free him, but that does not make him fully trusted on him as he doesn't know what was his intention. He hold the knife and press hard on his neck, demand for answer!)_

_Medic B: So you knew… (he breathes deeply, ready to told him the truth of his intention) I know you may not trust me but I could told you one thing for sure… your friend are in danger, you should save him…(he could see Lu Xun was surprise and startle but quickly yelp in pain as his neck was being press harder!)_

_Lu Xun: Do you really think I will buy that? Aren't you fools had been wanted me for so long? Then why let me go? Aren't that a waste? Hm? What's your real intention, say it! (he press even harder, demand him to talk! Suddenly the alarm ring wildly. He looks up, wondering what had happen as this sound different than the usual one)_

_Medic B: So… it begin… (Lu Xun look at him confusingly, still press the knife on his neck) As you heard, this is the sign of execution, and it'll begin soon… your friend… he's the first person on the list and now he was about to be executed! Go and save him now…_

_Lu Xun: You still haven't told me your intention…_

_Medic B: (he smile slightly) I already had… Listen, you still could make in time… the Execution Room just right in this building and it's on the west side, fifth floor from here… (he moves the knife slightly and head to the cupboard, searching for something)_

_Lu Xun: (although he still don't trust him but he let it go, eye on him cautiously, just in case he got tricked. To his surprise, the medic gave him two bottle of medicines and a syringe. He looks confuse, looks at the items) What're you…_

_Medic B: Take this, this is painkiller and antidote, and I'm sure you'll need it!_

_Lu Xun eye on him suspicious and took the bottle, read the label carefully. Just as he say, it was painkiller and antidote. He wanted to keep it in his pocket but soon realize he was half naked! He look around, saw a lab cloth on the chair. He quickly grab it and put it on, keep the medicines in the pocket. He roll his sleeves up as this cloth was way too big for him. He scan the area again and took several knifes with him, since he did not had any Crystals nor weapon with him!_

_Soon, the soldiers came and bang the door hard, demand them to open the door! The medic started to panic and ask Lu Xun to get out. But before he knew it, he was hit by Lu Xun and unconscious. Lu Xun apologizes silently and quickly open the sewer, start to crawl._

_On his way to the Execution Room, he crawl to a place where they usually hide his equipments. As he tried to take back his equipments, he finds that most of the boxes were unrelated and find nothing! He felt disappointed and anger, wondering who had took it and where could they hide it! Just as he wanted to look somewhere else, he heard the announcer announces about the execution and it had begin! Lu Xun was puzzled, he don't what to do anymore! He grabs his head frustrated as not only he could not find his equipments but had to worried about Jiang Wei's safety at the same time! He thinks harder as he could not lose both of them, and let out a yell of frustration, decided to save Jiang Wei after all!_

_He crawl and climb cautiously, not to alert the soldiers. As he was about to crawl to the other side, suddenly, the base could not support him and fell! He wince in pain as his body land flatly on the surface. He hold his pain and looks up, scan the room cautiously. He was relief that he was in a small room and there was no one around. He slowly stands up, ready to climb again, but saw a spear laying against the wall and it looks familiar. He walk toward it and inspect it, it was Jiang Wei's spear, Trident! He grunt his teeth angrily and hold the spear tightly, decided to take it with him._

He let go the spear, could not believe what he saw and let out tears. The man that he knew was no longer the Jiang Wei he knew! He was weak and powerless, having lots of bruises, cuts, broken bones and bloods all around him! He started to panic and grab his head shakily, tried to think of a way to settle this! As he was trying to think of a plan, Jiang Wei suddenly raise up his right hand and wipe off his tears.

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun, why are you here? Are you alright? Did they hurt you? (he looks at him worriedly and inspect his wound instead of himself)

Lu Xun: (he shook his head furiously and shift his hand away, looks at him angrily) I am fine! You should be the one worry about yourself you idiot! Look at you! What did they done to you! Why you did not run away? You had the chance, right? Tien Lu came to save you, didn't it? Then why you did not go with him? And why you did not go with them! They came for us, right? Then, why didn't you go with them… you… idiot! Do you not think I could run away by myself? Do you think I'm that useless? I did not ask for this, at all! (he yell out from his lung and grab his head even tighter, cried out more. He really wanted to bit him up for his stupidity! But as he saw his condition, he could not bare to hit him at all! He curse himself and slam his fist on the ground angrily!)

Jiang Wei: (he was surprise, never thought he would knew about this) How… how did you…

Lu Xun: …know about this? Of course I know! I heard everything! I heard everything what you say! I also heard them say! And I even heard how they treat you! Do you really think I was asleep the whole time? You're suppose to do something right and now, what did you done to yourself? Death! (he cried out loud and lean on Jiang Wei's chest, start to weep and beat him lightly) It's all my fault! I shouldn't even…! I'm really sorry…!

Jiang Wei just kept silent as he knew he was upset and angry about this, and at the same time, he was actually worried about him. He smile slightly, gently pat his head.

Jiang Wei: Then how about you? Now that you're free, aren't you suppose to run instead came here?

Lu Xun: (he looks up suddenly, shot him a glare) Well, what do you think? Do you really think I could leave someone idiot like you, waiting for death? And do you really think death will solve everything? I think not! (he start to 'lecture' him again, on and on!)

Jiang Wei just smile, he did worried about him! At the mean time, the soldiers tried to open the door, but it was tightly shut from inside and they can't came in! Zhou Yu, who was outside the room, had been watching them from the window, knock the window for their attention.

Zhou Yu: Oh, what a touching scene and I'm soooo touch about it! But since you really had time to talk, WHY DON'T YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR AND LET ME KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Lu Xun looks at him angrily and walk toward the window. He grabs the curtain and look at Zhou Yu, gives him a dirty face, and close the curtain! Zhou Yu was really furious! He had enough dealing with this midget ever since he was born! He walk aside and took a chair, tried to brake the window! He throw as hard as he could, but scratch-less! He started to piss off, wondering why they need a hard window in the first place, and order the soldiers continue to bang the door until it was broken!

Back in the room, Jiang Wei split out some blood from his mouth and clutches his chest tight as he felt huge pain from his inner body! Lu Xun quickly ran to his side, inspect his condition. Jiang Wei tried to resists but too pain to hold and lean on the ground painfully, cried in pain! Lu Xun started to panic, don't know what to do! As he touches his pocket, he suddenly remember the medicines which the medic gave it to him earlier. He quickly took out the antidote, ready to fill in the syringe.

Just as he was about to do so, suddenly, he heard a voice came from outside and growls out loud! Lu Xun startle. He swear he knew that voice and it was getting nearer to them! Without giving them warning, a loud bomb came from outside and explode! Half of the building were torn apart! Lu Xun lost his balance and fell the medicine! He wanted to take it back but too late to grab it as it had fallen below! He snap his finger angrily but quickly fall back as he saw a huge monster appear in front of him! He froze himself not to move, trembling in fear! "No way… this is… It couldn't be! Then that's mean everything was…!"

Just then, Jiang Wei cough again and it's getting serious! He coughs furiously and cough out some blood with it! Lu Xun slowly shift himself to Jiang Wei, tried to hide him from the monster.

The monster scan the area one last time. It find nothing interesting and fly off to the other direction! Lu Xun quickly turn to Jiang Wei and refill the syringe. Although he knew painkiller won't help him much, but he gave him the shot anyway, just to lighten his pain!

Jiang Wei: (he look at Lu Xun weakly) Go… leave without me… I'm just a burden! (he hold his chest tight, tried to breathes hard as Lu Xun gave him the shot)

Lu Xun: (he takes off the syringe and keep it back in his pocket. He hold his tired head, make him look at him face on face) Listen, I don't care! We will get out from here, together! You and me! Both! No matter what! Beside… I have something really important to told you! So… just don't died on me yet! I haven't done with you!

Jiang Wei looks at him worriedly. He knew they won't make it as his condition would lead them huge disadvantage! He resists, advice him to go alone. But Lu Xun insists. He took his spear and pull him up on his shoulder, walk out through the newly made hole!

Jiang Wei sigh in defeat as he was too stubborn to listen and literally obey of what Lu Xun trying to do. Lu Xun look around the area, tried to figure a way to escape. He too knew the possibilities, but he can't just leave him behind and get killed! He had to try no matter what, that's what he had in his mind.

As they manage to reach somewhere looks like a roof top, Lu Xun heard the monster growling and looks up! It was flying in circle as it was attacked by the soldiers, who now using the plane to shoot it down! It started to get furious and attack the plane one by one! It fly toward them and uses it's tail and claw to cut them down! They started to panic and retreat, but the monster would not allow that to happen and shoot them with his fire breathe! The pilot shout in horror and vanished in the thin air! The monster growl out loud and attack the other side as the soldiers shoot him with tank!

Lu Xun held Jiang Wei tight and walk to the end of the roof side. He looks down, only saw dead bodies all around the ground. It was probably around 30th floor tall and there was no other way out. He wanted to look around again but soon surrounded by the soldiers, who now pointing their gun at them! Lu Xun curse silently, wanted to use Crystal to defeat them, but quickly realize that he did not had his weapon nor Crystals by his side! He curse even more, never expect them to came this far.

Zhou Yu walk up, ask them to halt. Lu Xun eye on him suspiciously, wondering what kind of trick will he use this time. Zhou Yu just smirk, he knew there was no way for them to get out.

Zhou Yu: Well, well, it seems that your runaway ends here! So why don't you just give up and surrender to Zhang Jiao quietly while your puny friend here will continue his death! What do you say?

Lu Xun: (he glare at him) Like hell I would let that happen! If you really wanted to do that so, you have to come through me first!

Zhou Yu: Hm! You really don't know your own situation, didn't you! Very well then, I shall fight you, ONE ON ONE!

Without hesitate, Lu Xun puts down Jiang Wei and leave his spear with him. Jiang Wei wanted to stop him but quickly fall on the ground as he was in pain again! Lu Xun looks at him slightly and ask him to rest assure as he will thought of a way to get them out of here. Jiang Wei grab his hand tight, beg him not to go, but Lu Xun let it go and face Zhou Yu all by himself!

Zhou Yu on the other hand, had order his men not to attack unless they were told to. They understood and stood aside, watch them fight. Lu Xun took out the knife from his pocket and prepare battle stance. Most of the soldiers laugh as they saw his weapon was a surgery knife! Zhou Yu too chuckle but quickly back to seriousness as Lu Xun throw the knifes at him! He manage to block in time, accidentally kill some of his men! Lu Xun twitches his face as he could not cut him and charge fort!

He eye on him deadly and throw the knife again. Zhou Yu evade and block it, hit one of his man. Lu Xun continue to throw but soon find himself in trouble as he had use all the knife! Zhou Yu smirk and charge fort! Without choices, Lu Xun tighten his fist and fight with bare hands. He manage to hit him but only minor injury. Zhou Yu smirk even more as he knew he had the chances and hit his stomach hard, pull his hair up! Lu Xun yelp in pain, struggle to free himself! Zhou Yu smile wide and slap him hard!

Lu Xun feel light headed, wanted to faint! Zhou Yu slowly let go of his hair, watch him crumble on one knee, wince in pain. Zhou Yu lower himself and grab his hair again, slap him again! Jiang Wei, on the other hand, startle as he saw how Zhou Yu treat Lu Xun. He tried to stand but only fall on the ground! He curse silently and hold his spear tight, tried to pull himself. He breathes unrhythmically as the pain attack him, started to feels his whole body trembling. He curse even more, force himself to stand no matter what!

Lu Xun yell out loud as he was being pulled again! Zhou Yu smile slightly and grab his hair even tighter, look at him suffering!

Zhou Yu: Look at you! Without Crystal, you're nothing ! (he slap him hard, not letting him go this time) What's wrong? Are you hurt? Aw… too bad, I've been eager to do this long time ago and I'm not done yet! Do you know how miserable we are ever since we're ask to capture you? All these years, you always run away from us and humiliate us, and what do we got? We always being punished and do you know how I got these hideous hands? And do you know how Sun Ce got his weird strength? If it's not because of you, we're being tested and got ourselves 'punish'! So stay still and accept my wrath! (he gives him several slaps, until he was satisfied enough to let him go!)

Lu Xun collapse on the ground helplessly and breathes hard as his vision started to get blur! He shook himself roughly and tighten his fist, wanted to stand and fight, but receive a kick on his stomach! He wince in pain, round himself up to hold the pain!

Zhou Yu: Is that all you got, voodoo! Is this what being half breed should had? Don't make me laugh! (he bend down slightly and grab his hair without mercy, make him stand on both feet!) Get up now! I'm not done yet! (he slap him again, but this time Lu Xun did not whine in pain nor struggling, but stare at him deadly) What are you staring at? You deserves it!

Lu Xun: Is that so? For what I see, it was your own fault from the beginning for not accomplish your work properly and generally let me escape from you, and yet you blame me for all of this! Beside, am I really that so stupid to let you guys catch me back to Zhang Jiao and got experimented in the first place? Don't make me laugh!

Zhou Yu: (he slap him hard, shut his mouth) Shut up wrench! Just in case you're not aware of this, you're being born to be experimented!

Lu Xun: Oh really? Just in case you still blindly not aware of anything, I have feelings too!

Zhou Yu: Oh do you? Well, sorry to heard about this but you are not fit to had one and you know what? I just figure something that could make me feels better, and do you know what that is? I'll let him to punish you for always being a naughty boy, always running away from us, and I'm assure you that you would had fun with him!

He motion his soldiers to caught him tight while he took a syringe from his pocket. Lu Xun saw this and started to panic, wanted to free himself. Zhou Yu grabs his hair tight and shift his head aside, ready to gave him the shot.

Jiang Wei could not bare this any longer, and finally stood up on his both feet by force! He yell out loud, picking their attention on him!

Jiang Wei: STOP! (they're all looking at him, standing shakily while holding his spear for support. The soldiers were surprise, ready to shoot him but halt by Zhou Yu)

Zhou Yu: (he smirk slightly, still grab Lu Xun's hair) Oh, you're still here? I'm sorry for missing you out but… I'll deal with you later! (he looks at Lu Xun, higher up his head) Any last word to your puny friend here before your 'departure'?

Lu Xun: Yeah, three words for you. Go to hell!

Zhou Yu was furious but decided to let it go since he was the one going to see him being torture instead! He tighten his grip, ready to gave him the shot, but shortly interrupted by three planes, which flying toward them. Zhou Yu curse out loud and order the soldiers to take them down. They shoot at it, only was being shoot back.

Yuan Shao saw them and ask Ma Chao and the others ready themselves on the deck, but quickly pull back as Huang Zhong order his men to pull aside! They shout at Zhong, ask him to find a place for them to land. But Zhong resists and ask them to went in as they had another problem. They saw a figure flying toward them, and it was the monster, who're now flying toward them, attack them!

It growls out loud and strike them without mercy. It don't care who the opponent is and slash them without mercy, and fire it's fire breathe! The soldiers started to panic and ran away, not wanted to deal with it! Zhou Yu was furious and ask them to stay and fight, and literally let down his guard! Lu Xun saw the chances and quickly release himself from his grip, and kick him hard! Zhou Yu curse out loud and clenches his injury. Lu Xun quickly stand in his battle stance, ready to gives him more of it.

Zhou Yu: Hm! That was just a lucky shot! But that does not mean forever! Without Crystal, you're nothing!

Lu Xun: Oh, really? How about we tried one more and see who are right?

They charge again, but time Zhou Yu was the one lose the bet and crumble on one knee, clutches his fist tight!

Lu Xun: Well, still think that was a lucky shot?

Zhou Yu: Hm! Don't get cocky boy! You may have win but you still have no chance to get away from here! Look around you, you have no Crystal, your puny friend there are in no good condition, plus, your reinforcement can't reach you as you just saw just now, the monster came! Then answer me, how possibly can you get out from here?

Lu Xun: (he look around, scan the situation. Just as he say, he had no Crystals and Jiang Wei just standing there, trembling, could not move an inch! He looks up, saw the monster attack his friends and tried their best to get down. He looks at Zhou Yu who now gives a face of 'see, I told you'. He sigh out loud, shook his head slightly and confront Zhou Yu) Who say I can't get away from here! I may not have Crystal with me but that does not mean it doesn't assists to help! Don't forget, I'm also XiHuang Mu's descendant and that's makes me could summon anytime!

Zhou Yu: Yeah right! Just in case you forgot, you're also half breed Monster! Do you think you could make it?

Lu Xun: Watch me! And I'll make you eat your words! (he saw He took out the ladder from the deck, ask him to run fort)

Xun understood and quickly run toward Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei was surprise, wanted to ask what's going on, but was pushed by Lu Xun and jumps off the roof! Zhou Yu knew what they tried to, decided to chase him down, but stop by Yuan Shao's plane. Yuan Shao smirk slightly and ask Zhang He to grab them!

Lu Xun jumps as hard as he could and tried to grab the ladder but it was too short for him and miss, start to fell down! Zhang He startle, and ask the pilot to get them. But the fall was too fast and they could not make it in time! The monster somehow got attracted and saw both Jiang Wei and Lu Xun falling down, decided to give it a chase too! They started to panic and quickly use all what they could to stop the monster from chasing after them!

Jiang Wei curse himself as he no longer could summon Tien Lu and ask Lu Xun what to do. Somehow Lu Xun did not answer him and grab him tight, ask him to trust him! Jiang Wei confuse but decided to trust him as he knew what to do. Lu Xun close his eyes gently and clasp his hand on his chest, started to chant. He gently raise up his hand and face the sky, shout out the name "Phoenix!"

A red beast appear in the sky and fly toward them with full speed! Just as the monster was about to eat them, it had took them away and fly toward the sky! Both Lu Xun and Jiang Wei land successfully on it and quickly grab it tight as it was flying with full speed! Now the monster growls angrily! It wanted to chase down the beast but soon was shoot by the planes and gives up literally!

Lu Xun plead Phoenix to fly further, but soon land on a ground. It bend down gently, let them land carefully. Lu Xun put Jiang Wei down cautiously and went to Phoenix. Although this was not the place he wanted to land at, but he gently pat its head and thanks the phoenix. It let out a soft growl and uses its neck to rub at his face. Lu Xun let out a small smile, and let it fly away.

Soon, he heard several planes passing by. He knew it was them, and waves at them, signal them to land. He let out a smile, ask Jiang Wei to look at it. But, he receive no answer from him and look back. To his surprise, Jiang Wei had lost conscious. He run to his side, tried to wake him up. Jiang Wei could heard him calling, tried to open his eyes. But he was too tired to stay focus and fall to unconscious again.

Once they land successfully, they quickly take them into the plane and leave. Ma Chao carried Jiang Wei to a room and let him rest, letting Da and the medics to do their job. Lu Xun on the other hand refuse to take any medical treatment and meet Yuan Shao and Zhong at command center. He ask them to take him to an island, which they could meet a doctor who are specialized handling this kind of injury, and beg them to bring him there.

Yuan Shao and Zhong felt weird about it, wanted to ask how he knew about that place. Lu Xun stay quiet and lower his head, he doesn't wish to say it. Yuan Shao could just stretch his head. He knew him well and gave him a map to point out where was the place he was referring to. Huang Gai somehow overheard this and snatch the map, demand Lu Xun to told them the truth! Lu Xun was slightly startle, don't know what to say. Huang Gai felt suspicious about it and hold him against the wall, demand him to answer no matter what.

Both Yuan Shao and Zhong quickly run to them and stop Huang Gai madness, but was pushed aside, continue to pursue Lu Xun! Now this had attracted the others attention and help Yuan Shao and Zhong to stop Huang Gai. Zhang He quickly pull Lu Xun out, ask him to stay out for a moment while they'll handle Huang Gai until he was calm. Lu Xun let out a sigh and walk away.

He out spacing for a moment and reach a room. He heard several noise from it and looks inside, saw the doctor and Da doing their best to heal Jiang Wei. He looks down, felt regret about it. Just as he turn, he accidentally hit the nurse who are about to went in the room. He apologies several times, quickly help her to put the medicines back in the tray. As he was about to turn away, she notices he had some bruises on his face and ask him to went in for medical treatment. He tried to resists but the nurse had pull him in, ask Da to had a look at him!

Da check his wound and took some of the medicines with her. He looks around, saw Jiang Wei lay on the bed, being bandage and fell asleep. Da turns his face slightly and brush the medicine on his face. He jerk, wanted to walk away, but was hold by Da. He really don't want to stay here any longer but, whenever he saw Jiang Wei lay on the bed helplessly, he could feels that he surely would wanted to leave this place too, just like he do! But he did not! He did not heard him yell in pain nor wanted to run away. He still stay there, having the treatment and it must an awful pain for him!

He clutches his fist tight! He can't run away just like that, since his injury was way too serious than his! He breathes hard and stay still, let Da do her job. He yelp whenever the medicine touch his skin and finally over! He let out a sigh if relief and turn to Jiang Wei, silently pray for his safety.

**To be continue…**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior character

Warning: Might contain Yaoi…well, actually not really… I guess?

**Other world, other me**

Lu Xun: Look, we need to take him there! That's the only thing we could…

Huang Gai: …And why is that? Would you mind to explain of WHY we need to be there!

Huang Gai looks at him dangerously, as if he was going to kill him anytime soon! They stop him, just in case he done something reckless again. Huang Gai glare at Lu Xun, who stand far away from him. The both of them were being separate and stand opposite side.

Yuan Shao took a map to Lu Xun, ask him to point out the place he mention. Huang Gai disagree, saying that he might lied to them again! Lu Xun ignore him and point the place. To their surprise, it was an small island which coordinate somewhere north and it's almost reach the border line of the Monster's territory!

Huang Gai anger, wanted to hit Lu Xun for asking them head that place. They quickly surround him and stop him just in time! Zhang He stand beside and protect Lu Xun, fear that Huang Gai might hurt him. They ask him to calm down, and ask him to listen to what Lu Xun would say.

Gan Ning: Calm down Huang Gai! It's no use for being anger! (both he and Ling Tong hold his stomach tight, try to pull back)

Ling Tong: Yeah, listen to what the pirate say! Calm down!

Xu Huang: Lu Xun, could you be more helpful here? At least explain to us of why we need to go there? And how come you knew that place? Please? (he too tried his best to hold Huang Gai's right arm. He could barely hold him any longer!)

Lu Xun: (he sigh, he could told them there was a famous doctor there. But explaining to them of how he knew that place would only make him discomfort! He lower his head slightly, only answer the first question) Like I say, there was a doctor could cure any injury and I bet he could heal Jiang Wei soon enough! That's all!

Ma Chao: Ok, then explain to us how you knew that place, please! Just in case you still not aware of this, we're in trouble here! This big guy wanted to bug out anytime soon! (he hold his left arm, tried to pull him down!)

Lu Xun seems hesitate, he really doesn't wish to say it, wanted to get out from the room. Huang Gai was really angry and shove them aside! They land on ground helplessly, watching Huang Gai charge toward Lu Xun! Zhang He tried to stop him but was shoved aside too! He grab Lu Xun's collar and held him up, nail him on the wall!

Huang Gai: Answer the question Monster! How did you know that place? Tell us!

Lu Xun: (he struggle to move. He could feel himself no longer touch the ground! He tried to release his grab but literally make it even tighter) Like I say… there was a doctor… who can cure anything…! (but immediately cut off when Huang Gai slam him on the wall hard)

Huang Gai: No! Not that! I'm asking about how you know the place!

Lu Xun: N…no! I won't…say it…

Huang Gai: Say it before I make you! (but Lu Xun insists not to say and make him piss off)

He drag him forcefully, wanted to take him to a room. Lu Xun eye on the room and started to panic and scare as he recall some of his past and it was so similar that it almost make Lu Xun went out of crazy, beg him with fearful tone! The others ran up to him and hold him tight, make him release Lu Xun at the same time. Zhang He wanted to held up Lu Xun but he was too terrified and ran away from him! Zhang He gave it a chase and lost him at the corner! He curse quietly and ran around, tried to search for him.

Somewhere in a dark place, Lu Xun was trembling in fear. He could hear Zhang He was calling him, but decided not to meet him. He round himself, tried to fight against the fear and cried softly.

Zhang He run all around the places but could not see him anywhere! He ran to a room, hoping he was in there. He gently open the door, only saw Jiang Wei laying on the bed, resting. Jiang Wei was awake and look at He slightly. He could tell that he was having trouble, since he too heard some ruckus from outside. He look around and disappointed, thought he would be here. Jiang Wei felt weird and ask, hoping it had nothing to do with Lu Xun. Although He doesn't want to say it since he was not in a good condition, but decided to told him as he was worried about Lu Xun.

Jiang Wei was surprise as he heard this and clutches his hand softly, wondering why Huang Gai act recklessly. He started to get worried as he knew he was still in this plane but somehow could not figure out where he was hiding! Jiang Wei close his eyes gently and ask him to look for him in a place where it was full of darkness. He confuse, wondering what kind of place could that be but immediately got the idea, and ran toward that place. Jiang Wei sigh out loud and curse himself for not being there by his side.

Zhang He huff tiredly and cool down, open the door slightly. He scan around but saw no one. As he was about to leave, he heard a soft weep came from inside. He felt weird and inspect the sound, coming from a black sheet. He gently open the sheet, reveal Lu Xun hiding in it, trembling in fear! He knelt and hug him tight, gently pat his back to comfort him. "There, there, it's alright. Everything will be fine! I'm here now."

He wasn't sure how long they had been staying like this in this room, but there's one thing he could assure was Lu Xun started to calm down and stop trembling. He smile and find a place for him to sit. Lu Xun obey, lower his head in embarrassment. Zhang He chuckle and take out something from his back, hold it in front of him. Lu Xun was surprise and light up, they had their equipments!

Lu Xun: My Crystals! My waist bag! My hat! And weapon! They're all here! (he put his hat on and examine his things, never expect they're the one who took it)

Zhang He: (he chuckle as he saw his expression) I knew this will cheer you up!

Lu Xun: I don't believe this! You guys actually have it! I've been searching for this in that building and I thought I'll never find it again! So you guys had it… but, wait a minute! How did you get it? If I was correct, I was held in Ru Xu Kou while you guys came to Cao Company right? Then,… how did you… And why the heck some of my Crystals are missing and… what is this? It's not mine! Hey, who the heck done all my stuffs? (he was angry as he knew someone bother his things and he doesn't like it. He took out the Crystals and examine it and shook his head, he had no idea what it was and worst of all, some of his Crystals had gone! He looks at He angrily, he wanted to had a piece of whoever dare to bother his thing!)

Zhang He: (he knew he was anger, tried to calm him down) Lu Xun, calm down! I know you doesn't like someone bother your personal things but… there're something I can't told you about…

Lu Xun: Why shouldn't I? He, I want to and I need to know! An hour ago I was searching for this all around that place and I thought I'll never get it back! But since it's in your hand, I don't see why you have to keep this as a secret! Plus, these things… I don't even know what it was and definitely not mine! So please, He, I need to know who and where you get it from? And I need to know why these things are here? I'm really confuse… I need to know what had happen lately… Plus, that monster… if it appeared… then that's mean everything has… (he hold his head tight. To him, everything was running in circle as he had lot of things to think of! He grab his head even harder, tried to calm down and sat aside)

Zhang He: (he hold his shoulder and shook his thought off before he was totally out of his mind) Lu Xun, calm down! Listen, I can tell you, but you must stay calm, cuz… this isn't what you would expect…(he told him everything. He told him about how Lu Bu summon the meteor, how Jiang Wei defect and fight them, and how they got his items)

Just as he expected, Lu Xun was puzzle after heard from what he said! The whole time, he just stay quiet and lower his head, not doing anything. He started to worried and knelt beside him, tried to comfort him. But to his unexpected, Lu Xun suddenly looks serious and stand. He took out a Crystal and change to Thief mode, ready to head the door. He was surprise and confuse, wondering if he was alright. Lu Xun turn back and smile, told him that he was alright and thanks for comforting him. That smile, it was a fake and unnatural one. Something tell him that he was hiding something from him and started to worried, wondering if he was really alright. As Lu Xun head toward the corridor, he took out his phone, only find that he had lots of messages and miss calls! He delete them and make a phone call, started to walk down the corridor. Zhang He look at him worriedly and quickly follow him behind, just in case something might happen to him.

Back in the meeting room, Yuan Shao was really angry about Huang Gai's action and ask them to tied him up on a chair. Huang Gai struggle to move but was tightly tied by his friends. They too exhausted and rest on the chair, let out sigh of relief.

Yuan Shao: Now look what you done! Better explain yourself before I make you in trouble!

Huang Gai: Well, just in case you don't know, I'm trying to make him talk so that he won't lied to us…again!

Yuan Shao: In what way? Do you think he would do such thing?

Huang Gai: Oh yes he would! Remember the first time we went to Luo Yang and he say he never came across that place? Well, he did right? Aren't that count as a lie? He say he never went to Yi Ling which by right he did went there before! Aren't that count as lie? Plus, back in the dessert, that creature… he didn't even explain how he got it and those Hunters, they say he steal it? Aren't that one of it? And worst of all, he did not mention HE WAS a monster! Aren't that count as lie too?

Yuan Shao: For what I see, he was just trying to protect himself by not telling you, or else, you would kill him, just like just now! Look! He has his own reason and right to do so and so do us! So why can't you just let it go and be good with him!

Huang Gai: Like hell I would! The only thing I'll be good with was if he was gone forever! Those Monsters scum… they're nothing but a bunch of cruel creature! And I've seen worst! Zhong! Don't tell me you're actually like that Monster kid! You should hate for what he done to us human back in those days! And that same goes to you too Yuan Shao! I just don't believe that there're someone like you who willing sacrifice themselves and protect them, even though they're heartless creature! (somehow he was punch by Yuan Shao!)

Yuan Shao: (he tighten his fist, stare at him deadly) You know nothing at all and yet you accuse him for who he tried to be who he was! If you think he was those kind of Monster, then you're wrong! He was way different than the other Monster I've ever know!

Zhong: He's right! Although I could tell that he was a Monster back the first time we meet. But as far as I could see, he was not those kind of Monster that we meet on those days! Plus, he was way too different than those heartless scum and trust me, I was surprise too!

Yuan Shao: Then answer this, have you ever seen him kill someone cruel, so cruel that he could take out those organ and tear it up! No! And had you see him kill someone innocent before? Did he kill a baby? No! And had you seen him not being helpful at all? Of course you don't! That's because you only see him as a Monster, not who he was! You had no idea what he had been through!

Huang Gai: Still, he is a Monster! A Monster will always be a Monster! Surely you knew that when the time came, he'll out of control and kill us all! Surely you knew this day will come, right? Right? (Yuan Shao was speechless, he got the point)

Gan Ning: (now this was new to them, they never heard them mentioning this before and look at each other, questioning) Time? What time? Hello! Could someone please answer us? Please?

Yuan Shao: It was… it was…

Lu Xun: If that time really came, then you're welcome to kill me whenever you want!

They're surprise and look back, startle to see Lu Xun and Zhang He were behind them all of the sudden! Huang Gai started to anger again, wanted to free himself! Zhang He walk toward Yuan Shao, told him that he had actually told Lu Xun some of the incidents during his absent, and also told him that he was concern about Lu Xun's reaction ever since he told him those incidents. Yuan Shao startle and looks at Lu Xun. He too agree with He and started to concern about him.

Ling Tong: Lu Xun, are you alright? You seem pale just now…

Lu Xun: (he shove aside, ignoring him) I'm fine! You don't have to worried about me, you should worried about Jiang Wei instead of me!

At the meantime, the doctor came in and report Jiang Wei's condition.

Ma Chao: Doc! How was he? Is he alright?

Doctor: He is fine, only temporarily! I manage to stop his blood but his injury are way too serious! He need to had a better doctor to look at this!

Ma Chao: What? But… can't you done something about it?

Doctor: I'm really sorry but… this the least I could do…

Ma Chao: You got to be kidding…

Gan Ning: Hey, how about that place that Lu Xun mention about? He say there was a doctor specialized in this kind of situation right? Why can't we go there?

Huang Gai: Oh no we don't! We will NOT go there!

Doctor: What place? Mind to told me? I might know that place.

Ling Tong: Well, something about a small island somewhere near north east, at the border of the Monster Territory…

Doctor: Oh, I knew that place! That's where Doctor Hua Tuo are!

Xu Huang: Excuse me, did you just say… Hua Tuo?

Doctor: Yeah! Hua Tuo! He's the most renowned doctor in the world!

Xu Huang: _So… he was here too?_

Gan Ning: Guess Lu Xun was telling the truth this time! (he eye on Huang Gai, gives him an eye of 'see, you're wrong this time!')

Ma Chao: Great! That's mean he's the best, right? Then, we could meet him…

Doctor: Oh no no, we can't go and meet him just like that! I heard that his schedule was very tight and barely meet people at all! Plus, the only thing we could meet him was make a contact and had a appointment with him personally!

Lu Xun: You don't have to worry about that! I've made appointment with him! (they look at him, wondering when did he done it. He felt uncomfortable and look away, doesn't wish to make eye contact) A…Anyway, I have call him, we'll meet him there! Zhong, we need to get there as fast as we could!

Zhong: Don't worry about it! Leave it to me! (he smile and head out, order his crew to take them there)

Lu Xun: As for you guys, tried not to interfere me for a moment, I got call to make! (he took out a phone, ready head toward the door but was stop by the doctor)

Doctor: Wait! You are Lu Xun right? Then you should come with me! That boy, Jiang Wei, he ask me to bring you there, he need to talk to you…

Lu Xun: I can't! I have to call someone first…

Doctor: But! You must meet him! He need you…

Lu Xun: *sigh* Fine! Just me give few minutes, I'll be there! (without looking back, he open the door and went out, make his call)

Without hesitate, they quickly follow the doctor to the room, leaving Huang Gai behind as he was still being on the chair! He shout out loud, but no one willing to give him a hand!

As they open the door, they saw Da and Xiao knelt beside Jiang Wei's bed, taking care of him. Just as the doctor say, he had stop bleeding, but his injuries all around him and yet not recovered fully! Jiang Wei open his eyes and breathes unrhythmically, inspect his surrounding, find Lu Xun was not around.

Jiang Wei: Where… is Lu Xun?

Doctor: He say he'll came later… he got a call to make!

Jiang Wei: I…see… How about you guys? What are you going to do?

Ma Chao: What are we going to do? Jiang Wei! We are sick worried about you and you only concern about others instead yourself! Can't you at least worried about yourself just for once!

Jiang Wei: Well…that's the least I could do? I guess…

Wei Yan: You…al…right?

Jiang Wei: I'm fine… although, it's really pain to get some sleep…

Doctor: Listen, why don't you guys visits him again on the next couple of hours. He need some rest now.

They look at each other and ready to leave, since they knew Jiang Wei need some time to recover. As they're about to leave, Ma Chao just stand there and form his fist tightly, look at Jiang Wei angrily!

Ma Chao: Why? Why do you act recklessly? Why didn't you told us? Why? Why do you have to handle this all by yourself? Why do you have to be secretive? Can't you trust us at all? Do you know that we almost kill you, just because of you've being a traitor and buy him out! And do you know that, if Zhao Yun did not came for rescue, you could died in our hands! Do you aware of that? And now, look at you! What had you done to yourself? Do you think that's worth it? Why do you have to be like this? (he grab his collar lightly, really feel like wanted to lift him up and beat to his senses! But he could not do it! He shakily let it go and cried, tears drop on Jiang Wei's shirt)

They quickly pull him aside, fear he might harm Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei could not done a thing but look at him, feeling guilty. He knew he had make them worried about him!

Jiang Wei: (he sigh softly and look at them) You're right, Ma Chao, I could died by your hand… but why doing this? I really don't know… it's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just… I don't feel like I need to put you guys into these kind of circumstances at all…

Ma Chao: Still, you could told us! What if you really died! Do you think we could forgive ourselves?

Jiang Wei: I'm sorry… I just… I just…(the pain attack him again and it's getting pannier! He clutches his chess and cough, split out some blood from his mouth! The doctor quickly assist him while Da and Xiao ask them to went out)

They went back to the meeting room, started to worried about his condition. As they went in, both Huang Gai and Zhong ask about his condition, since they're not there just now. To their disappointment, most of them just shook their head and everything started to feel gloomy! Zhong shook his head and went out of the room again, ask his crew to fasten their pace!

Lu Xun just came down from the dock and saw Zhong went out of the room. He saw him shouting at his crew and went to other side, feeling stress! He slightly understand what had happen and silently slip through the corridor, until he reach the medic room. He gives himself a deep breathe and brace himself to open the door.

He peek his head in and look around, saw the doctor tried to assists Jiang Wei who still breathes unrhythmically. The doctor saw him and ask him to came in. At first, Lu Xun was hesitate to went in as he knew this was not the perfect time to pay a visit. But the doctor insists and ask him to sit beside Jiang Wei, since he was ask to be here. Lu Xun lower his head with embarrassment and find himself a chair.

Jiang Wei knew he was here and look at him slightly. He raise his hand shakily, wanted to hold him. Without hesitate, Lu Xun quickly grab his hand tight. Jiang Wei let out a weak smile and sigh softly.

Jiang Wei: You came… I'm sorry I wasn't by your side…

Lu Xun: You wanted to see me? Is there something the matter?

Jiang Wei: (he nod slightly and look at him slightly. He too had bandaged on his neck and face, and saw him having his equipment back) You… got all your equipment…

Lu Xun: Y…yes! Yes I am! They gave it to me… and told me everything… (he lower his head, started to feel shaky)

Jiang Wei: I… see…So, you knew…(he could feels his hand started to shake in fear and look at his equipments) Lu Xun, if you may, could you take out those Crystals? Just put on here, I have… something must told you…

Lu Xun took out his waist bag and put the Crystals on the bed. Jiang Wei look at it and point one of the Crystal, ask him to take it. Lu Xun obey and took it. It was a recorder Crystal. Lu Xun felt weird and look at Jiang Wei with question.

Lu Xun: This is… a recorder! And by the way, what are these? You put it in my bag, didn't you? But why?

Jiang Wei: Take this… and watch this if I'm really gone…

Lu Xun: (he was surprise, never expect would heard that from him! He felt anger and snap him out!) What are you talking about? Of course you would survive! Don't say you can't make it! I don't want to hear that!

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun! There're things I need to told you, but I can't! As you can see, my chances are very small and I fear I can't make it… this time! So please! Watch this, and you'll find out why those Crystals were here…

Lu Xun: (he close his ears, not willing to listen!) No! NO! I don't want to listen anymore! Stop it!

Jiang Wei: Lu Xun… please… I'm asking you… please… only you…

Lu Xun: No! Please! Don't say such thing! You'll live, I promise! I've find a doctor that could cure you, so hang in there! Please… I beg you, please stay alive… I… also had something to told you, long time ago…

Jiang Wei: Then say it here, you know I might…

Lu Xun: No! I would only tell you if you're fully recovered! So… just…! (he could hold himself any longer and cried, tears roll down his cheeks)

Jiang Wei: (he too hope he could stay longer. But he knew it would be impossible as his condition was totally not in good shape at all! He looks at Lu Xun, he could see that he was trying his best to help him. He let out a sigh, tried to hold his tears and pat his head) Alright… I'll try to live, kay? I'll try… so, don't cry… It's not like you at all! Where's the Lu Xun I knew once? He usually won't cry just like that…(he tried to cheer him up, although knowing this was all just a lie, but what could he do? Nothing at all! Right now, he'll have to just only tag along with them as much as he could)

Lu Xun tried to smile but fail! He rub off his tears and put back the Crystals, ready to leave. Jiang Wei ask him to stay a bit longer, but Lu Xun resists and leave the room.

He started to wander off out spacing, not knowing where he was going. In his mind, all the words that Jiang Wei and the recent happening was like recorder! It keeps repeat, repeat and repeat, started making him frustrated, sad, gloom and agitate, gives him a feeling of wanted to scream! He tighten his fist and slam the wall hard, tried to let it out!

Lu Xun: Why? Why can't it just let it go! It's… suffering… I can't breathe… These feelings… what is this… Is this what humans would had? Them why was it so… (he slowly knelt down, struggle to overcome his mixture of emotion! He grab his chess and breathes out hard, started to feel uncomfortable! He clutches his chess even tighter, hoping there was a solution to fight against it!)

He lay against a wall and close his eye, tried to cool down and forget all these feelings. He breathes hard several time and look up, he heard them talking in a room. He shift aside, wanted to ignore it but soon caught his attention as they ask Lei how she knew about their whereabouts. He stands slowly and walk toward the room, eavesdrop.

Gan Ning: Come on girl! You know there wasn't any lady in the room right? I mean, we're all there but… how come we couldn't see her?

Lei: I'm not telling lie! She was standing there and point out the place!

Da: Lei, are you sure you're not dreaming? Or perhaps you're exhausted, after being drag around like that…

Lei: Mom! I'm not dreaming or fantasizing! I'm totally fine and I could swear to god, I did saw her, back there!

Huang Gai: Fine… since you insists that she did appear, perhaps you could tell us, how does she looks like?

Lei: (she put a finger on her chin, tried to recall how she looks like) Well, she had a …

Lu Xun: Does she happen to had a long brown hair up to her waist and a beautiful feminine face like a pearl, and had a perfect figure with it?

Lei: Yeah, that's it! That's how she looks like! But… how did you know?

Most of them were startle and shock to dead as Lu Xun appear behind them all of the sudden! Lu Xun just kept quiet and walk toward Lei.

Lu Xun: Then, did she say anything? Beside she say that place? Anything else?

Lei: (she was slightly startle as Lu Xun ask her all of the sudden! Although he did not done anything harm on her, but she tried to calm herself and recall what she just say) Well… if I remember correctly, she was looking at the window, look kinda sad and worried. Although I did ask her why but… she doesn't seem wanted to say it and she say something about… she'll meet him when the time was right… and oh yeah, I almost forgot! She say I could meet this guy after that incident… I guess, she was referring to you, right? Cuz come to think of it, you do look like her…so much… Are you… related with her by any chance?

Without listening any further, Lu Xun look away and thank her. They felt weird, wondering what were they actually talking about and wanted to pursue this question. But same as ever, Lu Xun did not wanted to talk about it and head out! Huang Gai, as always, started to enrage! He really doesn't the way he was as being secretive and most important thing was, he was still a Monster, which he always took them as his nemesis!

Lu Xun went up toward the dock, look at the sky. Now that he knew she was here, but he could not stop questioning of why she doesn't want to meet him! He sigh out loud, look at the sky solemnly. _Why? Why didn't you wanted to meet me, mother…_

**To be continue…**


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry, I'm so sorry for the late update! I was so busy with my school works since it's almost end of semester and you have no idea what it looks like! Man… I was like hell!

Anyway, I'll try to keep up for the lost ya! Promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

Finally, it took them some time to reach the island and land beside the village. The rough engine sound had awaken the villagers and walk out from their homes, wondering what had happening as it was in the middle of midnight! They gather themselves at the entrance, wanted to ask but immediately fall back as the main door open! To their surprise, they saw several men standing at the entrance and one of them carried a young injured boy on his arm!

They wanted to ask, but mostly were denied as Lu Xun ran fort, start to lead the way! They follow him closely and make way for Ma Chao as he was the one carried Jiang Wei. The villagers look at each other and dumbfound, decided to follow them too!

Lu Xun manage slip through the villagers and saw a medium house like on the front. He open the door and walk toward the nurse to ask for help. At first she was at loss but immediately understood as she saw Ma Chao carried Jiang Wei. Without hesitate, she quickly call Hua Tuo and ask her fellow mate to push a trolley for them.

Hua Tuo immediately came out from his room after receive the call, saw a group of people standing at the entrance. He ran toward his nurses and take a look at the patient, which he find him started to had breathing difficulty. He shook his head slightly and order them to take him to the Emergency Room. A doctor came to him and gave him the report, told him everything what he knew. Hua Tuo roughly studied it and decided to ask the doctor to help him as assistant, since he need someone to help him in this surgery.

Once the doctors went in, they find themselves a place to sit and wait patiently. At the meantime, they observe the nurses running around like crazy! They keep running in and out, carried the bloody bandages and medicines with them! They started to get worried as they also could heard Jiang Wei hideous scream! They wanted to know what had happening in there, but the nurses won't allow and ask them to wait until the process is done! They sigh in defeat and sit back, watching the nurses running around, again.

Just then, a young nurse was about to went in and stop by her mate! She took her equipments and order her to went back to the room and took several materials with her again as the situation was getting tense! Without asking further, she quickly obey and memorize the materials that she needed and went to the room, recollect the materials. As she was about to head out, to her surprise, her mate had run in and took several materials with her, and told her the situation was getting worse! The young nurse started to worried since she knew the doctors had tried their best to cure him, but whatever they tried to do, his injuries getting worse and worse! Her mate too agree and ask her to fasten their pace!

Most of them started to worried after hearing from what they say, and wondering what would happen to him if this goes on! Ma Chao stood up and head toward the door, wanted to went in, but was stop by the nurse who ask him to sit back. Ma Chao curse out loud and slam his fist on the wall! He really wanted to know what had happen! They too understood how he feel, and beg the nurses to let them in.

As the nurses tried to hold off these trespasser, Lu Xun silently slip behind them and open the door, went in quietly. He quicken his pace and look behind, find no one behind him! He sigh in relief and walk toward the another room, which just few meters in front of him! He stops and higher his heel, tried to look through a small window since he was shorter. He could see the doctors were trying their best to heal Jiang Wei and could hear them clearly! The nurses busy themselves running around handling the equipment while the doctors tried to calm the patient as his injuries getting worse! Lu Xun lower himself. He knew he had to went in. He took out a Crystal and recall what had happen 'that day'. He could remember how bad his health condition was, and if it wasn't Hua Tuo who help him, probably he would not survive until now! He lower his head and sigh, he sure will get a huge 'lecture' from him this time. He breathes deep, and brace himself open the door.

To his unexpected, Jiang Wei started to breathes unrhythmically and clutches his fist tight as the pain came again! He yell out loud and moves furiously, struggle to fight the pain! They hold him down and tied him at the corner, making him struggle and yell in pain! At the mean time, a nurse put the cover on his mouth, tried to make him sleep. But for some reason, Jiang Wei could not lay back, struggle to fight against it! Hua Tuo was slightly surprise and curse out loud, gives him another shot. Jiang Wei was really tired. He too hope that he could sleep just like that, but his pain does not allow him and keep torturing him! He clutches his fist tight, tried to fight against it!

The doctors were completely out of idea! They never expect this would be serious! Just then, they aware Lu Xun standing at the door, holding a Crystal. Hua Tuo surprise and walk to him. Lu Xun look down slightly and gave him the Crystal.

Hua Tuo: You… now I remember, if I was correct, you're that kid, back then!

Lu Xun: Yes, that's me… here! (he held up the Crystal and gave it to Hua Tuo)

Hua Tuo: (somehow, he doesn't want to take it and hesitate) No! I can't take that! If I take it from you, you'll…

Lu Xun: I'll be fine, don't worry about it, after all, I have completely heal, thanks to you… But the problem is not me, but him! He need this more than I do, and I'm sure this would help right?

Hua Tuo: Well, it's true it could help but, what would happen to you? I can't take it unless I had a double check on you…

Lu Xun: There's no time! He need it and he'll be the one to use it! Since I could take this out easily, then, that's mean I have completely heal! You say it before, if one day, I could take it out, then, it was the day I'm completely heal and here I am! I've taken it out and look at me! There's nothing you should worried about! Please… just give this to him…

Hua Tuo: (he looks at him and gives himself a few thought. Just as he say, he manage to take it out and it seems he was heal. Even if so, he can't afford to danger him as he knew his condition back of those days. He shook his head and decided to take a look at him. He check his pulse and put a palm on his forehead. Once he confirm everything was normal, he took the Crystal) Alright, I'll take this but in return, I need to see you after I'm done with this, do I make myself clear?

Lu Xun just nod, he knew he had to confront him no matter what. Without hesitate, Hua Tuo quickly put the Crystal on Jiang Wei's body and seal it. Jiang Wei started to calm down and breathes slowly. He could feels his body became painless and tired, wanted to sleep. He looks around dizzily, saw Lu Xun standing at the door.

Lu Xun sigh in relief, ready to walk out. Before he open the door, he looks back slightly and form his fist and raise up high. They're surprise, wondering what was he trying to do. Jiang Wei's eye wide, he knew that pose!

Jiang Wei: _That pose… it was…_

Lu Xun: You knew this right? You told me before, you'll be my eye and I'll be yours! Now, it's my turn to be yours while yours are mine! You must heal! There's lots of thing I wanted to told you about and I wanna hear from you too! We miss so much and I don't want to lost it just like that! Plus, I'm really sorry for saying I hate you… I never meant to hate you at all…for being HURT… it's just… I never knew that wasn't your choice… back then… I'm sorry… So, please… heal soon… Wei…

He put down his hand and went out. Now that he had say it, he felt his heart had lighten, don't feel any stress anymore. Although he knew it was kinda too late to say this, but since he's still alive, he thought that he should told him just before it's too late. Along the way, he tried to hold his tears until he open another door. As he went out, most of them were surprise to see him came out from that room! They wanted to ask about the situation as he was the only one who went in but quickly denied as Lu Xun did not face them and walk away, let his tears flow down his cheeks.

Back in the room, Jiang Wei was completely surprise of what he just heard! He never thought he would hear that from him and now, everything was clear now! He really was that kid that he use to know! _"So… it's really you… Yi…" _Slowly, his eyelid started betray him and fall to sleep.

_Jiang Wei's POV_

_Yes, I do remember and even now, just like yesterday…_

_12 years ago…_

_Back then, I was just seven years old, and I always used to train myself playing wooden spear on the hill with father, Jiang Qiong. As long as I could remember, he was a strong and dedicated man, plus a strict one. Whenever trained or study with him, I can't lose my focus nor make mistakes as he would lecture and 'punish' me for that. But don't get the wrong idea, it was not those spanking or cane those kind of punishment, but rather a funny one. He would ask me to copy a whole book of dictionary or help mother to clean up the shop for three days, and some other funny punishments that he could think of!_

_I train hard day by day, hoping someday could walk on the same path as father did. Although it wasn't totally my idea, but I was trained that way ever since I was born! But since father was too busy to train with me, I face a tree and pretend it was an enemy. I strike, slash and cut, make the tree trunk full of slashes. I put down the spear and look at my 'artwork'… Ah… I feel proud of it!_

_I rub off my sweat as it flow down my face, and sit under the shady tree, taking a rest. I breathe deeply. It was a nice air! I lay against the tree, look at the sky, let the cool breeze blow over my face. Slowly, I give it a yawn, this could be a perfect place to sleep!_

_Just then, my mother called. Without hesitate, I took my spear and run down, united with her. Deep in my memory, mother was a gentle and independence lady, just like any mother does. Not only she was a housewife, but also an owner of a shop! Believe it or not, our shop was our home! And why is that? Because our home was actually a 'private home' make restaurant, and take this, she was the chef! She mostly cook some home made dishes and only open business during afternoon to night, since that would be the time where the 'hungry ghost' came! Of course, father disagree about this since he thinks this'll worn her out, but…as you can see, she still doing it, and no matter how hard my father tried to convince her, she'll never listen and just do what she want!_

_She took out a handkerchief and rub all over my face! I've tried to resists since it's so embarrassing to let someone to see me like this, but she just rub, until there wasn't any dirt or sweat could be seen. She gave a smile and hold my hands, went to a shop to buy some ingredients._

_Along our way back to home, we saw a lady collapse on the street! And you, back then, was that small boy, remember? You knelt beside her and shake her, beg her to wake up. But you receive no response and started to cried. And know what. I just realize that was the first time we met._

_We run to you all, worried, wondering what had happen to her. Mother put down her stuffs and ask me to look after you! Back then, I was total lost and clueless, wondering what to do with you! And to be honest, I never take care of a kid like you before! Okay, maybe not fully since there might be children came to the shop. But I barely makes friends with them or play with them, and even if they wanted to, their parents wouldn't allow them to play with me at all! Plus, I don't have any siblings in my family! So, how the heck I know how to deal with it!_

_I looks at you. You still crying over your mother and the worst part was, your cry getting louder and louder, and it was bad! I really don't know how to hush you and felt like wanted to throw you to my mother, since she was expert with children! I pull her sleeve slightly, hoping could get attention from her. Unfortunately, she ignore me and check the lady's pulse!_

_I sigh in defeat and look at you… again. You keep crying and crying, as if there's no end of it! And it's started to get on my nerve! I lower my head, tried to think of a way! For some reason, a thought came in my mind and ask me to raise my hand, gently pat your back. You look up and lay your head on my chest, weep. Now that was surprising! I never thought you would act that way, and you started to quiet down!_

_And boy, am I glad you finally quiet. Now to think of it, I just aware that how light and tiny you are! And fragile too! It makes me wanted to protect you even more! I look closer and move the hat slightly, not only you had a beautiful face, but also had a pair of golden eye! Which I think it's kinda weird for a human… You look away embarrassment and lean on my chest again, not even looking up! I just smile and continue pat your back. Anyway, mother was checking the lady's pulse and it's getting weak. So, she decided to bring her to the medic while I was told to bring you home first._

_I do as what she told and went home. I put down the things and find a place for you to sit. You look around, started to feel scare since your mother was not around. You jump down, wanted to find to her alone! Of course I quickly stop you and take you to the seat again. You beg lots of time and I'm not allow you to went out, remember? And what did you do? You started to get angry and frustrated, pull my hand off and ran toward the door!_

_I manage to grab you and you bite me! I yelp in pain and let go, receive a dirty face from you, and I swear that you're smirking at me! "Great! Just… great!" I curse. "Fine, I'll show you!" I was kinda angry and ran toward the door, stand there. I cross my arm and guard the door, tight!_

_You started to frustrated and use all your strength to push me aside! I just stand there, letting you push me! You keep push and push, as if pushing a big statue! To be honest, you look funny and 'cute' back then! I even hold my laughter, tried not laugh out loud!_

_Soon, someone open the door and hit my head! I yelp in pain and look back, it was my mother who open the door! She was surprise and run to me, check my head. Behind her, a lady came in. You quickly run to her and hug her tight, started to cried again, but it was a cry of happiness. She smile slightly and raise you up, embrace on her chest._

_She look at us, ready to leave, but my mother was concerned about her and ask her to stay, since she was not in a good condition to run around. At first, she was hesitate as she doesn't want to bother us, but as you know my mother, she insists her to stay and here she was! Beside, she'll work with us as well! But, it's just only temporary, until she was completely heal!_

_Ever since then, we're like a family! Although my mother did told me not to mention anything about HURT in front of you, saying about you're sensitive with that… But anyway, I just obey and didn't really take it seriously. Plus, I feel like I had a brother all of the sudden! So I thought that we could share lots of things and came to know each other! Of course… there're also some things that I don't know about you too! For example, do you remember the day I ask you to went out and you seem scare about it? I notice that you've been looking outside the window, watching the children running around for quite some time. But for some reason, you doesn't seem wanted to join them and prefer to stay in the house, no matter what! I know deep in your heart, you wanted to play with them, but… I just don't get it. Why don't you go out and join them? All you need to do was just ask!_

_At first, I thought it was because you're shy and not familiar with the place, since you're new here. So, I decided to take you for a walk! But…I was wrong! You don't want to step out at all! You tried to hide and hug you mother's leg tight, not willing to let go! I tried to pull you away, and do you know how long it took me to make you out? It's one hour! One hour! Imagine that! And you're pissing me off!_

_You're really persistent! Even if I did drag you out from home, you keep begging to let you go and struggling to get away from my grab! I carried you tightly until we walk half way from home. I put you down, expecting you to look around. But, no! You quickly hide behind me, not willing to look up! I sigh out loud. No matter how hard I've convince, you would only peep your head a little and hide again!_

_Yeah, I know its weird for us to walk like that, and everyone was looking at us weirdly! Since you keep hiding behind my back, what could I do? I just keep walking, pretend as if nothing happen! I stop by a shop, saw a row of candy on the shelves. I choose and bought some of it, head toward the hill. Finally, you came out from my back and sit under the tree. I open the package and took out the sweet, look at the scenery and enjoying the sweet. Of course we did not eat the whole day, but rather leave for the next day._

_Since you willing to look around, I thought that maybe I could ask of why you're afraid of hanging out. Back then, I totally don't understand of why you say the world are too dangerous for you. And, I also don't understand why you say you're different than the others, something about you're a half XiHuang Mu and Monster's clan. I remember you point your eyes and say that was a monster eye, which not any human should had it. And because of that, lots of people wanted you so much and being chase around! Especially those soldiers, HURT and researchers! All the time, I thought you're just joking cuz for what I see, you're just a normal human, just like us! You look down, feeling down. I raise my fist up, and say that I'll be your eyes while you'll be mine, remember? We told everything what we saw and report about it, and I think that was the happiest in my life!_

_But, now that I think of it, I just realize how stupid I was! If only I knew more about your kind and the world, then you don't have to face these cruelties! Especially when the day you told me how hateful you are toward me! I remember how angry you are when you find out my father was a HURT and I'm currently study under him. I remember your reaction was way too… well, you know, really angry! I curse myself! No wonder why mother doesn't allow me to say who I am. I tried to explain, but you don't even want to listen nor talk to me and before I knew it, both you and your mother had gone on the next day._

_I ask mother again and again, wondering why you had to go! Was it because of who I am? Or was it because of father's job? I just don't understand! Mother tried to convince me not to think too much as it was not totally my fault, and also say that someday we might meet again. Furthermore, I also notice there're some soldiers wandering around lately, saying searching for someone important._

_My father came back, saying that he got a report about your whereabouts. Although my mother did not say anything about you, but I knew something was not right! They came all the way here, just to take you back! I just don't get it. Why they wanted you so much? Ever since then, I can't keep up with father any longer and hate them in return! If it wasn't for them, perhaps you won't hate about me this and I don't have join those stupid mission in the beginning!_

_But two years later, both my parents killed because of the bandit's invasion. I manage to get rid of them all by myself, and because of this, they saw my skill and literally taken by HURT, started trained in special unit. I wanted to resists since I knew I might involve in catching you and I don't want that! But for some reasons, my instinct told me that if I did not join them, then I'll have no chance of searching you again! Who know, maybe they'll be the one who caught you instead of me! If they do, I don't know what'll they do to you, especially Zhang Jiao! I've think twice and accept the offer, and started to trained and study like hell day by day, hoping someday could meet you again._

_I took me lots of time, effort and hardship to gain this opportunity, and finally, I became a cadet and had my first assignment. Back then, my objective was simple. Get a perfect result and gain their trust. If I manage to do that, I might had the chance to find you, in solo mission… Anyway, my first assignment was assigned to Bei Ping and annihilate all the Monster clan, since we're reported that was their secret lair! We broke in and attack them without mercy._

_I too ran around and kill them whoever stand in my way. As I went in deeper, I find myself at a corridor which contain lot of holes with metal cell on it! I was curious and scare at the same time, wondering what kind of place is this! The hole was so small that only a children could fit in! I inspect it cautiously since I was alone, and startle as someone suddenly bug at me! I pant out loud, it was a child… but not any normal child, but a Monster child! He stretches his hand out of the cell, and growl wildly, wanted to had a hand on me!_

_I pull myself back but quickly jump aside as another one came and bug me again! I look around in horror! There are still lots of them, and there're all children in the holes! I breathes out hard, just realize that this was the most unthinkable prison cell I've ever seen! They saw me and stretches their hands, wanted to grab me! I fall back, wanted report this to my senior, but for some reason, my communicator were out of signal! I curse out loud and ran, don't even know where I run to until I reach another corridor._

_To be honest, I hate this so much and I really wish that I could get out from here right away! It was so dark, cold and creepy! Plus, it was a row of rooms! I curse even more, wondering if there'll be more Monster in it! I went fort cautiously and inspect the room one by one. To my relief, there wasn't anyone in those rooms! I've check for almost half the of the row and decided to quit since there was no one in the room._

_But for some reason, I could not take my eyes away from that room, which locate in the last row of the corridor. I went fort and open the door, start to inspect the room. To my horror, this room was way different than the previous ones! There're lots of blood coloring around the place and you know what the worst part… It was a torture chamber! How did I know? I saw both the bed and table were covered in blood, and some 'tools' in this room too!_

_I look in disbelief. If this is their lair, why would they treat their own kind this way? Who're they torturing? Humans? No… so far there wasn't any sign of humans at all, only Monsters… But why? It's not making any sense! Is this how a Monster would had? If that was so, then, would that mean…_

_Just then, I saw something moving under the bloody cloth. I cautiously went fort and open it, reveal a boy! He trembling in fear, and look at me with his golden eyes! I was surprise and startle, I knew that eyes before. I think and think, and quickly shook my head furiously! No, this couldn't be him… was it? I breathes deeply and knelt beside him, wanted to take a good look at him, hoping it was not him!_

_He had a long brown chestnut hair, which until his waist and it was messy! He also had a beautiful face once, which there're lots of bruises on it. I look at his body, he was so skinny that only bones could be seen, barely had any muscle at all! I gulp hard, most of the appearance looks similar as yours and I knew it was you, but… I just don't believe this! Is it really you? I hold my tears. I knew I had to face this no matter what. I breathes deep again, brace myself to call your name, which I hope it wasn't real too!_

"_Yi? Is that you? It's me, Wei." You seem startle and response, but for some reason, you don't seem to remember who I am and look at me with odd face. I wanted to touch you but you quickly flinch and jerk away, not even dare to look at me! You started breathes hard and grab your head, spoke in Monster language! I was surprise and yet disappointed! Although I hate to admit it, but I know I was right! It is you! It's just that… maybe because of the situation that makes you change so much!_

_I clutches my fists tight! I could feel my heart had pierces into pieces! I grab your shoulder and ask you remember? I wanted to know how you got yourselves involve with them, and where is your mother, everything! But, in the end, what I got? I don't even understand what you're talking about and you started to trembling and scare, tried to stay away from me! You struggle really hard and bite my hand hard! I yelp in pain and release you. I could feel my muscle was being torn apart! Without hesitate, you quickly ran out from the room, tried to run away from me! I chase you all the way, until we reach the mountain side._

_We stop and huff out loud, tired of running. I tried to convince you, but you eager not to follow, wanted to run away. I tried to hold you, but before I knew it, you slip aside and fall from the hill! I ran fort, tried to grab your hand, but it was too late! You had fall deep down into the icicle sea, letting the wave wash you away! I yell and curse out loud! Not only I can't protect you, but fail to save you in time! I slam the ground angrily, I had fail twice and now, you're gone, gone forever! I look at the sky one last time. I know it sounds stupid to do this, but praying to god was my only choice and I pray that he'll still alive and let us meet again…_

**To be continue…**

**Sorry, I know I did take a long time to write it, but I'll try my best to update it as soon as I can!**


	47. Chapter 47

Yeah, as you can see, this actually was the continuation from previous chapter. Since it was so long, so I decided to separate it. Although this was not the only chapter that was continue, but most of them are!

Anyway, let's cut the talk, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

_Jiang Wei's POV…_

_Days had pass and there's still no news about you. Although we did 'win' the battle, but to me, I have lost… lost of losing you… The fall… I could still remember and it's printed in my memory! It's keeps repeat and repeat… it's torturing! I blame myself, wondering why I can't save you from falling! I even curse myself of why I did not took off my mask and face you personally! And what did I do? I scare you and run away from me, causing you fall! It was all my fault! If only I took off my mask, then you won't…_

_I went back to the lair and check the nearest area, but find nothing! I sigh in defeat, wondering if you're still alive… No, I shouldn't think that nor give up either! You must be still alive! I'm sure of it, and I won't defy it as long as I did not see your dead body! Yes, I have to look for you, that's what I need to do now! The problem is… should I? Am I too fool to think there will be chances, even if it's just 30 percent of surviving from that fall! To be honest, I don't know. I don't think God could had the power to save him from that fall either, unless… miracle happen._

_Months had pass and became two years, there's still no clue about you. I pray hard and tried my best to search for you all the around the world. But, as time goes on, I felt that the chances was getting zero. I know I shouldn't think of this, but! It is hopeless! I wanted to give up! There's no way you would survive from that! I should knew that! I knew I should just give up and stop tormenting myself but… why couldn't I? For some reasons, I can't let it go! What if you're still alive! What if… you're being drifted to somewhere? But… even so… I should had find you in the first place! But why? Why can't I find you and where the heck were you? Do you know how worried I am? Ah….! This is torturing! I don't even know whether I should find you or not!_

_In the end, I wrote a letter and put it in an envelop. I was ready to give up everything, even quit being HURT. I know the consequences but, since I've no longer could find you, so what's the use of staying here? The only reason of why I join them was because I need their info to search for you. I sigh and went out. I told myself that this would be my last assignment and once it's finish, I'll hand over my resignation and face the consequences. But… it's not that simple after all…_

_I remember my so call last assignment was being assigned under Zhou Yu and learned under him. As you know, he was assigned to capture you and here he was again, with his partner, Sun Ce, started discussing on how to capture you again! I roll my eye in disgust. I knew what had happen to you and yet, they doesn't even aware of your disappearance! Man, I wish I could told them but…something tells me that just let it be, these fools just only chasing the 'ghost'. But you know… they're not… totally…_

_All the time, I don't even care to listen of what they say, since I knew that was impossible. But, there're something that pick my attention when they say they had report you, in He Fei! I was surprise and startle, wondering how could that be! I immediately pay attention and listen widely, hoping you're not the person we're looking for! They mention every single detail about you, especially those eyes of yours and being half breed child! From here on, I knew that was you! Everything what they say was you! It is you!_

_I let out sigh of relief, knowing you're alright! But at the same time, I also fear about it. Since you still alive, then… that means we will capture you again! Now this is bad! What should I do? Do I really have to catch you? All these years, I knew you've been running away for all your life, being chased by them and now, you'll face this consequence again! No! I can't do it! Not at all! Even if it's an order! But… if I did not do it, then what'll they done to you…especially Zhang Jiao! He's a real psycho! I can't just let them take you to him, not at all! I struggle and tried to think of solution. But again, how? Ah… This is such a headache! I don't even know what to do!_

_I quicken my pace as Zhou Yu had order me to went to that old building. But don't misunderstood, I was not ask to capture you, not now… I was actually ask to stay on watch and report about it, that's all. Although I feel weird about giving report, but, why should I care, as long as I could meet you, anything not the matter! I huff out loud and stop at the old building's entrance. I look at the door for a moment and walk toward it, feel wanted to open it. But… if I went in just like that, I might scare you and run away from me again, just like before. I know my mistakes and I wish that I did not make the wrong choice cuz I don't want to loss you anymore! I stood there for a long time, wondering if I should went in. Although this was not part of the plan, but… I really want to meet you… just once…_

_I shook my head furiously, snap back to reality. I can't just stand here! If I have to makes thing right, I have to face you, without my mask! I was about to open the door, but it seems there was someone else in the building and it was coming toward the door! I panic, quickly step aside and hide around the corner!_

_There were two men coming out from the building and acting funny. They look around sneakily and face the door, talking to someone who're hiding behind the door. I look out slightly, tried to figure who were they talking to. I curse silently. Their huge bodies cover everything! I shift aside, tried to find a spot to see the person and at the same time I also tried not to lure their attention._

_This time, I manage to saw the face and I was totally speechless! Is this really you? Is this really the 'you' I saw back those incident? No… it is you… I recognize that… especially those eyes, it's the same as I knew, a pair golden of eyes. But the weird thing was… your body… and your height… you seem to had put some muscles on it and… slightly taller, I should say. Plus, you had shorten your hair! Ok, I'm not opposing you, but rather I should say… you're totally different, compare to last time when I met you!_

_But… this is impossible! As long as I remember, when the time I saw you two years ago, you're totally out of shape, not even look like a human! Plus, that fall… you could had died from that! The more I think of it, the more I feel it was impossible! Yes, there must be some mistake! Unless… that person I meet… was not you…! Yes… it must be… But still… those eyes and your figure… it totally look like you! And I knew it was you and yet I can't explain why I can't accept it at all!_

_Now, the more I look at you, the more I think you must be the other person! There's no way you would survive from that fall and plus, there'll be no way you could recover within these two years! That was impossible! But then again, you look the same! But, how? I was confuse! I wanted to know what is going on? What had happened to you? Which one is the real you? Now or back then? Or none!_

_I shook off my thought and closer my ear, start to listen to what you guys say. "Remember, if anything happens, call us immediately and make a run! We'll find you…" The one with a tough looking and a long dark ponytail say worriedly. He talk really slow, slow enough for you to understand, with some hand sign. Somehow, you stop him and answer him slowly, as if tried to form a word from your mouth, "Don't…worry, I'll be… fine." That man just shook his head, he doesn't seem to feel relief of letting you here, all by yourself! But his other friend, who wears orange armor and had two rods on his back, told him to relax as everything will be alright! But the man still worried and advice you again and again! His friend started to get annoy and pull him away, ask you to close the door tight! The man tried to resists but before he was pulled away, he just mentioning your name, Lu Xun.  
'Lu…Lu Xun?' Now that was weird. As I recall, your name was Lu Yi! But why… You nod your head slightly and close the door. I quickly lay against the wall, hoping not seen by them! As they walk off, I could heard them talking, talk something about your safety and also something about have to settle this thing quick before it's too late! Although I wanted to know why they're here and who they are, but now… the only thing in my mind was, is this really you?_

_Yes, it's true that you did not change your surname, but… why didn't you called as Lu Yi instead Lu Xun? That one… I don't understand! I went to the door, tried to open it, but it was lock! I look the other side, hoping could find a way to went in. But… there was no back door and even if I did went to the roof top, it was lock! I sigh out loud, there must be a way to went in. I stand at the entrance again, tried to figure a way to went in. Just then, I heard some footsteps coming from the building and it was rhythmic! I was curious, wondering if there was anyone in the building beside you!_

_I saw the keyhole and decided look through it. To my unexpecation, I saw you holding two wooden swords, swinging around! You swing your swords gracefully, and move around accordingly, as if you're dancing with it! I was completely speechless! Is this really you? Please tell me that wasn't you! As far as I remember, back when we still together, you use to hate those kind of fighting and battle thingy, saying it cause damages and death! And I also remember you would stop me by not fighting with those kids and pull me aside, fear might hurt them! I listen to you and back down my fist, and take you home! That's what I know about you back then!_

_But now… it's totally different! Not only you change your name but, you're holding a weapon! No, two! Why? I thought you use to hate it, but…why? Now I am confuse! I even started to doubt that was this really you? As far as I could see, you might looks the same but… for some reasons… you had change so much! So much that I really can't tell whether that's really you or not!_

_Just like what I was told, I report everything what I've seen. At first, Zhou Yu's facial expression tells me that he could not believe this and I thought he might give up on this. But I was wrong… He seems happier and frustrated at the same time, ask me to keep watching! I was curious, wondering why he insists to chase you down, even if you might not be the one! Somehow, he just silent me, and ask to keep watching! I obey. Although I really want to know what was he trying to up to, but I guess it's useless to knew about it since he was too stubborn not to let us know._

_From that day on, I was on watch and had to stand far away from the building, spying on you. At the mean time, I had check about the two men that with you. The one with tough looking was Lu Meng, while the one carried with two rods was Tashichi. I was surprise, wondering how you knew them as the both of them were the Mastery of Martial Art and former Hunter! I spy on them as I fear they might hurt you anytime. Of course I am relief that they did not meant anything harm and protect you instantly, which I was glad to heard that. But still, I can't let my guard down as I was being told to keep an eye on them too! Saying something about wanted to get rid of them…someday…_

_Why I'm saying that? That's because I notice that you barely came out, only Lu Meng and Taishichi would came out frequently. Although there are times they did not came back as schedule, but, this makes me fear that Zhou Yu might put up his schemes against you, since they were not beside you._

_As time goes by, it gradually became part of my habit to wait outside of the building, watching you. As always, you stay in the building practice your swords with those guys, and read some books. Speaking of book, I really don't know what're you reading. As I recall, you're looking at the book and spell the words one by one! I was curious, wondering why the way you read were like a kid who just study in elementary! I think and think, wondering if it had something to do with that incident (since you did not talk to me normally)._

_Now that I think of it, perhaps there was a reason of why you speak those Monster language instead human language… perhaps you're being forced and that is why you don't understand what I'm talking about… If that's the case, then… Oh no, what did I done! I was accusing you for being change and yet I knew nothing of what you had gone through! I'm sorry… I'm really sorry! I knew I shouldn't doubt you…it is you! But, I got to say… I'm impress! You've make such progression within short time and you're really improving! I'm glad to hear that, really! As least… you could speak normally… right now…_

_I curse myself and jump from my bed! I was late for duty! I took my uniform and head out, quickly put it as I run. I ran as fast as I could, cursing myself of how could I sleep soundly as I got duty to watch! I stop and huff out loud, hoping no one replace my swift. But… I was too late! There was someone with you, standing outside of the building! I started to panic, wondering who could that be! Was he assigned by Zhou Yu to capture you, or was he just some tourists that ask for direction? I shook my thought, this couldn't be! If he assigned someone, I should knew it in the first place! I knew something was not right and calm myself down, keep telling myself that I shouldn't jump to conclusion and see what is going on. I breathes deeply several times, keep telling myself everything will be alright._

_I follow you guys as the both of you walks down the street. Although he was the one who talk all the way, but you seem enjoy it and I don't see the reason why I have to stop the both of you. I observed the man carefully as I do not wish he would caught you when you're off guard. Plus, I also notice that he was a good fighter, especially when he fights the monsters. I feel suspicious about him, decided to follow you until he was out of your sight._

_I follow until you guys stop at the park. I felt weird and hide aside, keep watching. You guys still talk but somehow, you reaction suddenly change in scare and horror, as if you just heard a scary story. He seems to tried to consult something but you just stand there motionless, still afraid of it. I knew something was not right, wanted to step up and settle things right. But my phone called all of the sudden and was told to went back to Headquarter immediately. I curse silently. I really do not wish to leave. But somehow, the man leaves too, after receives a call. Although I felt weird about this, but since he was no longer with you, I feel relief and head toward the Headquarters._

_As I reach Headquarter, it was a disaster! One of Zhang Jiao specimen had escape and make ruckus all around the place! Zhang Jiao came out, order us to capture it. Although I hate to do this, but order are order. We split into several groups and search for it!_

_At first, we thought it was just a weak monster, since Zhang Jiao always use them as experiment and always fail to make a result. But our guess were wrong, this was big and furious type of monster! Most of us having trouble handle it and loss some of our men. I too fight my best to handle it, but it was too strong and almost cut me into half! I evade, ready to use one of my musou, but before I knew it, there was someone jump in and slash the monster's face! It growls in pain and ran away,_

_I looks aside and surprise! It was that man that we saw earlier and you know what's the worst thing, he was a soldier! I was totally speechless and startle, I never expect he was one of them! Pang De came up and told us that he was just assigned as Lieutenant! Now to think of it, no wonder I never saw him before, he was newly recruit! I curse, I should knew about this! And I shouldn't even let him get near to you if I know this might upset you again!_

_He came fort and introduced himself, called himself Zhang Liao. Although he was trying to be 'nice' with us, since he was asked to joined us, wanted to had a hand shake. I tighten my fists, feel like wanted to gives him a punch! But instead, I back away, not even look at him in the eye nor even care to hand shake! As I walk away, I curse him deeply in my heart, blaming him for scaring you!_

_I just walk, not even realize the monster was right in front of me! I curse out loud, for not paying attention and I was all alone! It growls loud and swing it's fang toward me, slash me without mercy! I defense with all my might, but it's strength was too much and I can't keep this up any longer! With it's last strike, I was pushed aside fiercely and injure my arm! I tried to hold my weapons but I was too weak to hold and drop it. It growls and strike toward me!_

_I defense myself one last time, expecting the worst! To my relief, someone came to the rescue! I look aside, expecting someone else came to the rescue, but… nope! It was Zhang Liao who came to save the day… great, it's not what I'm expected…! He swing his axes and slashes the monster without mercy! For him, it was like piece of cake! It took him few minutes to defeat the monster! I was surprise and speechless, I never thought he was that… skillful!_

_He held out his hand, wanted to pull me up. I look at him, slightly anger as I still remember what he did to you. I look aside, stand by myself, not wanted to help by him. Now, he feels something not right and stop me, wanted to settle things right as he doesn't know why I kept ignore him. But I know why and I don't care to answer, and swift him aside, ready to leave. But he still not giving up and pull me aside, intent to settle this right! Now I was anger! Fine! If he wants to settle this right, then, don't blame me for doing this!_

_I form my fists, ready to punch him! But, without our expectation, the monster woke up again and was about to slash him! For some reason, I automatically shove him aside and summon my spears and kill it without mercy! Once it falls again, I went to the monster and check it's pulse, just to make sure it had died! He seems surprise and look at me! I too was surprise, wondering why I just save him! I could just let the monster kill him but… I just did!_

_I turn aside, ready to leave, but again, he stops me! I look at him with irritation, thought he wanted to settle this again, but instead, he thank me! Now that was surprise! He thank me… for what? I'm the one should thank and apologize to him, for having such attitude. I shouldn't blame him everything. Maybe that was just misunderstanding, which I thought he wanted to hurt you!_

_Just as I wanted to apologize to him properly, his mate suddenly call him, ask him to handle another case. He pat my shoulder one last time, expect to meet again. Although I kinda regret by not telling how rude I am, but just like he say, we'll meet someday. Plus, now that I face him one on one, I don't feel he had any intention to hurt you, so, I think I'll just leave it._

_Soon, I was 'kick out' by Zhou Yu and being assigned to other department. At first, I'm quite concerned about you since I was not ask to watch anymore, but somehow, thanks to Zhang Liao, he still contact with you and told me about your progress. He knew I had some common with you and convince me to meet you personally, but, for some reason, I've no guts of facing you but choose to avoid lot of time! Although he did mention that you wouldn't mind anymore, but… is this true? Will you let it go that easily? Somehow I had a feelings that you still anger about it, it's just that… you did not express it! The reason why I don't even dare to appear in front of you not because you might run away from me, but, I might make you remember how you hate me, just like back then! That scene… I remember it clearly, even until now, I could not forget that angry face of yours!_

_Years had pass, I was assigned under Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi, and from then on, I barely had time meet Zhang Liao nor see you. Although he would message me within some time, but, I barely had the chance to reply him and the worst thing was, I have to face two Prime Minister, in one day! To told you the truth, it was boring! I barely had the chance to went out for battle and worst thing was, I have to stuck myself in a room, with them! All the time, they always like…'Bo Yue do this, Bo Yue do that, Bo Yue, do this this this, Bo Yue do that that that'! Ah… this making me crazy! I was working like a slave and I hate being stuck here anymore! I want to went out, for real!_

_Just like people would say, be careful what you wish for. Although my wish was kinda come true but… I never this would happen again! Once I receive the news about Yi Ling, I immediately beg Zhuge Liang to allow me for investigate, since I heard that both you and Zhang Liao are there, and also report that you guys were injured! But, my request was denied, saying it was not my business to deal with! I was kinda frustrated and plead again, hoping he could allow me but, this time he turn to me with a glare… a dangerous glare! He shot me that looks, as if he would kill me anytime he could, and ask me to forget about it. I wanted to beg but for some reason, my instinct told me that it was not joke and better quit it! I walk back and obey, order are order._

_Even though I was not allow to join the mission, but that doesn't stop me from asking. I ask those whoever when to Yi Ling and tried to got the information. For what I knew, they manage to find Zhang Liao laying on the ground, saying that he might had fight with Lu Bu and got himself wound up. Plus, they mention something about being brought to other place for further medication and interrogation. Although I'm not sure why but as they mention about Lu Bu, they could not find him at all, as if he had disappeared in the air! And one last thing, they also report that they saw a kid got himself stabbed by Lu Bu. They too wanted to find him but before they do so, he was brought by someone and escape._

_I was startle, wondering if the kid that they mention was you. If I remember correctly, the last time Zhang Liao mention that he was with you, in Yi Ling. I ask for more detail, just wanted to confirm. But to my horror, it is you! Now, I don't believe myself, it happen again! Why? Why do you always have to face these cruelties again? It's not fair!_

_Now that you're on our list, most of them set out and search for you! This time I was not playing worried, but real worried! They might catch you anytime since they knew who you are, plus, you're injured! As for Zhang Liao, to be honest, it's not that I don't care or not worried about him, but… I don't know where he was held all these time and the worst thing was, we're ask to hunt him down, whether alive or dead!_

_I too was assigned and set out to search for him. Although I still wonder why Prime Minister would allow me to take this mission, but at the same time, I was also glad that I did not ask to capture you. But you know what, my instinct told me that I shouldn't worried about you but Zhang Liao. Honestly, I do not know why, but I knew that you'll be fine and probably won't be so stupid that would let those soldiers to catch you._

_Deep in my heart, I pray that I will not meet Zhang Liao, as I was ask to capture him, but… as always, fate really like to make fun of us, and here he was, right in front of me! I sigh in defeat, curse myself for having such awful fate! He looks at me, he knew what he had to do and so do I. We draw our weapon and charge, attack without mercy. If by any chance, I wish I could let him go but… If I do so, not only that he'll in deep trouble and so do I!_

_It's been a long time we had fight and none of us willing to give in! Although I advice him to surrender, but, he wasn't willing to and keep pressing himself to defeat me! Of course, I can't allow him to defeat me either and fight with all my might! The longer we fight, the more we felt exhausted. Zhang Liao saw this, tried to run away from me! I chase after him, but as I chase him around the corner, he hit on my back and unconscious._

_As I woke up, I curse myself for not being careful, wanted to track him again. But, my wish was denied and was ask to return to my position. I sigh in defeat and return, hope he would be alright. But… for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this, as if… that'll be the last time we meet…_

_To be honest, I don't remember what had happen later that day. When the time I woke up, I was being held in prison, ready for execution! I was surprise and confuse, wondering what had I done! No matter how hard I tried to remember, the only thing I knew was, blood are all around me! And no matter how hard I told them I was being framed, they don't trust me!_

_During the execution, I knew my day had came! But! Why? Why life have to be cruel? All these time, I only wanted to meet you, but… is that too much for asking? No… I don't want to died! There's still lots of thing for me to do… I didn't even got the chances to told you! I curse myself, wondering my life has to ended that way!_

_Yes… I thought that would be my last, but… here I am… still alive! Although… I still wondering why I'm still alive but… since I got the chance, I don't see the reason why I can't take this opportunity to look for you! And, at the mean time, I knew Huang Gai and literally work with him! I told him everything about myself and you know what was his reaction? It's just like how those guys came, surprise as ever! At first, I thought he'll never accept me because of who I am, since he was one of anti-Cao. But, I was accepted! That's… great I guess…_

_Anyway, from that day on, we work together and exchange the info among ourselves as promise. I even change my name, just in case my identity expose! Later on, we build ourselves a shop, just to cover our hidden lair! Although I barely came out because I was the owner of the shop, but, my body's condition wasn't in good shape too, since I was executed. But don't worry, I did completely heal several weeks later but, because of that, I got the chances to talk with the customers and listen about you!_

_You know, you did make yourself busy and often makes trouble, plus, there's also some rumors about you too, being the mysterious guy! As far as I heard, some would complimenting about you and some hate you! Well, what could they do, you're a Hunter after all! Although, it does surprise me at first, hearing you do lots of missions and helping people, challenge the soldiers…but… why should I now… You've choose your path and you could even protect yourself! So what's the use of worrying of?_

_But… I'm still worried! Even if you could protect yourself and makes appearances, but… that doesn't mean you could act reckless! Always jump into missions and challenge the Cao's soldier! You really makes me worried sick! You know that? *sigh*_

_To be honest, you really change so much! Back then, you're just a shy, cute little boy who uses to hide behind his mother and MY back! But now… look at you! Totally different! I guess, my father was right, people does change, and so am I! I learn and handle lots of things! And I even learn to be strong, not giving up hope! Well… I guess, we're equal now! No use of blaming you then! But still, I never forget to look for you, not once! And I was about to! It's just that…_

_PREPARATION READY SIR! Opps…! That's my cue! I guess I'll stop here then. But anyway, if you manage to listen to this… probably you knew what had happen to me… I know… you'll blame yourself and scold me no matter what, but… I just want to let you know… no matter what happen, you have to be yourself cuz this is who you are! The real you! It doesn't matter what people say about it but… just be normal! Cuz to me… you're a human, not a monster! So promise me! Just be who you are! That's the thing I could wish for! Please… I beg you… please…_

Then off it goes. Lu Xun looks at the sky and bite his lip, tried to hold his tears. He gives himself a deep breathes, and looks at the crystal. It was the recorder that Jiang Wei that gave it to him. He press 'play' button again and uses his earphone to listen once more, listen patiently. To him, this was the fourth time he had listen and intends to listen to it again and again!

He walks toward the roof's side and sit there, sigh in sorrow. This time, he could not hold his tears any more and let it flow. He grabs his head with frustration, feel like wanted to yell! But instead, he cried out loud and started blame himself, wondering why he could not recognize him in the first place and why he never thought of this before! He hit his head hard and curse himself for being an idiot for not aware the situation! He keeps hitting himself and grab his chest hard! He could hardly breathes at all! All these feelings… it was suffering! He looks at the sky again and cried, "Mother… what had I done?" He lower his head, continue to grief in sadness…

**To be continue…**

**So, what would happen now? Will Jiang Wei survive… or died for real? And what'll they do to save the world without Jiang Wei? Plus, don't forget about Cao Ren…**

**See you soon!**


	48. Chapter 48

Before we start, I would like to told you all that how thankful and appreciate I am toward all of you who had read my fic so far, especially PyroMystic and Feli-La. You guys been reading my fic for such long time and honto arigato ya!

Plus, I also manage to enable the review site so that all of you could write whatever feedback you want and I'm welcome to heard from it. Of course, this also doesn't means you could simply flame on me as I'm still working on it and tried my best to make the story interesting! But good advise are welcome. Alright, that's all, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

Several hours had pass and the operation finally over. The nurses push the trolley in a room and gently held Jiang Wei on a bed. They wanted to visit him but the doctor advice them not to interrupt as he had something to told them.

Just as they expected, it was bad news. The doctors had tried their best to heal him and ask them to prepare themselves mentally as he might not make it this time.

Ma Chao: What do you mean we have to prepare ourselves? Can't you do a thing?

Hua Tuo: I'm sorry but we try our best and that's all we could do! He's injuries were too serious and… it's impossible for him to survive in that condition! Even a super human could not survive that! I'm very sorry. (he shook his head and went off, leaving the others behind)

They disappointed, even Hua Tuo could not help them! They sigh in defeat, decided to went back to their plane and thought of a plan. Just then, Lu Xun came out from the corner and heard everything! He clutches his chest tight and walk toward the doctor's room. He opens the door and walk into the room, saw Hua Tuo writing a report. Hua Tuo stand, he's been waiting for him and ask him to take a seat, wanted to check on him.

Hua Tuo: Ah… I've been waiting for you. Here, have a seat! I would like to check on you…

Lu Xun: (But he resists and step aside) Doctor, I came here not for checking, but I need to know how can we save Jiang Wei, isn't there any other way?

Hua Tuo: (he just sigh and shook his head) I'm sorry. Like I've told your friends, there's nothing that I could do! The only thing we could do was pray…

Lu Xun: No…(he step back and grabs his head, could not believe what he just heard and breathes unrhythmic, as if could not breathes at all!) But! Back then, you manage to cure me! I know it's different but… can't you do a thing? Anything! Please… he's my friend and I can't afford to lose him again and it's all my fault to begin with!

Hua Tuo tried to calm him but Lu Xun step back and blurt everything what he had kept in his heart. Hua Tuo just listen patiently and nod his head at the same time, tried to understand the situation. All the while, Lu Xun told him everything what he just heard from the recorder and keeps blaming himself of how useless he was!

Lu Xun: If I knew this would happen, I would rather buy myself instead he was the one who send me in! And I should even knew he was the boy I knew long time ago! Why I didn't foresee that? Why?

Hua Tuo: (He shook his head in despair, he could see their friendship was really deep. Deep in his mind, he had thought of a way but, the problem is, it was impossible to do so and might against his will! He sigh and looks at Lu Xun, decided to give it a try) Actually, there was another way but…I fear this might against your will…

Lu Xun: (his face started to lit up and grab his shoulder, wondering what kind of way was it) There was? Great! Then what was it? Please tell me! Anything! I'll do it!

Hua Tuo: (he was slightly startle and tried to resists at the same time) I… I don't know if I should…

Lu Xun: Dr. Hua Tuo, please, I beg you! There's no time left! If there's a way to save him, then I'll do it, no matter what!

Hua Tuo: (he sigh in vain, hoping he could prepare for this) All right, since you would accept, guess I'll say it but! I have to warn you, you should prepare for this as this might against your will…

At first, Lu Xun listen patiently to what he say, but his facial expression soon change to horror and paler as he knew what it need to do! Then, his phone rings, it was a message. He looks at the text and startle, clutches his fist tight! Hua Tuo knew something was not right and ask him to think about it since it's just only an optional choice. Lu Xun stand there out spacing, wondering what to do. Although Hua Tuo gaves him some advises, but before he knew it, Lu Xun suddenly turn aside and head out. Hua Tuo sigh again, wondering if he just make the right choice for telling him that plan.

In the plane…

The place was quiet as most of the crew were sleeping soundly in their cabin, only some of them roaming around the place to guard as night shift. But, there was one room that filled with light and they're discussing among themselves. But, as you know, none of them could thought of an idea and started to yawn as they did not sleep for whole night. Yuan Shao ask them to get some sleep, but they resists, insists to stay.

Just then, Lu Xun came in, wondering what were they talking about. Most of them surprise of his sudden appearance and quickly stop Huang Gai as they fear he might attack Lu Xun again! But this time, Huang Gai did not attack nor make a move as he was too tired to move around. They sigh in relief and sit back, struggle to think a way.

At the same time, Zhang He walk toward Lu Xun worriedly, wanted to check on him since he was gone the whole night. He notices his eyes were red and had sign of tears on his cheeks! He wanted to ask but Lu Xun look away, ask what happen instead.

They shrug their shoulders, none of idea came through their mind! Lu Xun looks down, he knew the way but, ever since he heard that plan from Hua Tuo, he started to doubt and don't even know whether he should say it or not. Zhang He looks at his face slightly, he could tell that he was in trouble. He pat his shoulder and was about to ask what had happen.

Just then, a crew came in and told them they were having trouble in Luo Yang! They were surprise and follow the crew to the command center, notice Cao Pi had lead several soldiers to Luo Yang and make appearance in several places! Yuan Shao clutches his fist and slam on the table, never expect they would came at the time like this!

Yuan Shao: How dare they! What does he want this time? Get Lu Xun back or pay back time!

Crew: That one we're not quiet sure but Luo Yang was not the only place they headed and it seems they're having another activities…

Ma Chao: What? Other activities? Like what? Aren't they just having execution and now they're having other plan?

Gai: Heh! Those guys will never change! Always full of plans!

Zhang He: Yes… it seems they're fully planned as well…looks suspicious to me (he looks at Yuan Shao, wondering what would he plan)

Yuan Shao: Anyway, we can't stay here any longer, whatever reason it is we need to go! Zhang He, prepare everything, we'll leave soon!

Zhen Ji, Diao Chan and Wenji: We'll help too! (the girls went off, preparing the plane)

Zhong: We'll come too…!

Yuan Shao: No! We'll handle Luo Yang while you guys stay here and handle other things instead! Who knows what kind of trick will he use this time?

Ling Tong: But, are you sure about this? What if he really attack while you guys were short of people…

Yuan Shao: That one, you don't have to worry about us! If we really could not handle the situation, we'll call you guys as back up, would that do?

Zhong: Well… (he looks at the others, none of them object and agree) Alright, since no one object, I guess we'll follow this plan!

Yuan Shao: Good! If that's the case, Lu Xun, you're coming with us…

Lu Xun: I can't! I have… something to do…

Yuan Shao: Huh? why? Is there something the matter?

Lu Xun: Not…nothing! It's just I think I should…

Gai: I smell fishy here… You better tell us before I make you talk! (he crack his fists, hint him to talk!)

Zhang He: Huang Gai! Please! He must have reasons for not coming! (Huang Gai hump angrily while he looks at Lu Xun, ask him gently) You seems trouble, is there something the matter?

Lu Xun: It's nothing, really! Don't worry about it…!

Gai: I don't trust him! Here he goes his little secret… again! (most of them gave him the looks of 'ok, it's enough' those type of faces, wanted him to stop) What? I'm telling you he's trying to…

Gan Ning: Whatever! Whenever Lu Xun here, you'll always accuse him everything!

Ma Chao: Yeah… just like how you always say his phone annoy you and always bickering over it! (he looks at Gan Ning and gave him a fishy eye, reminded him back of the days)

Gan Ning remember those days and it was funny that they'll fight over it as his phone always ring from day to night, which almost makes him gone crazy! Gan Ning sighs, he hates to admit it but he really miss those days and would rather prefer always fight over a phone instead Huang Gai's vengeance! Ever since he knew Lu Xun was a Monster, he always took him as nemesis and even wanted to kill him!

Yuan Shao: O…ok, if you say so… but wait! If we left you alone, what if Huang Gai done something bad to you…

Lu Xun: You don't have to worry about that! I can protect myself!

Gai: You better be cuz if I find you're acting funny, you're going down by my fist! You hear me! Hey!

Lu Xun roll his eyes and went out, not even bother to answer him! They sigh, this could be one hell day!

Now that they knew what to do, Yuan Shao and his troops set off to Luo Yang while they check the so called 'other activities'.

Zhong: Listen up boys! As you just heard, Cao Pi was acting funny and we need to know what he's trying to do and I need it now! Now go, go, go! (he yell as loud as he could and make them work twice faster than before!)

The crews started to run around and busy themselves searching for clues. The others look around confusingly and make way as if they're like a blind people who doesn't realize who's on their way! Soon, the crews came and report everything they knew.

Crew: Sir! Weird activity spotted and it seems they appear in these places! (he enlarge the screen and point the places. To their surprise, it was not two or three places but almost twenty of it! They look at the screen stupidly and open their mouth in the air) Although we're not quite sure what they're doing in all these places but we think that they're searching for us and they seem to be transporting things too…

Zhong: Ah? What kind of things? Could you verify that?

Crew: Unfortunately we can't, sir! There're too many of them and we don't know which one to check!

Zhong: Well, this is bad! What shall we do? (he looks at them, wondering what to do)

Ma Chao: Don't look at us like that! We don't know!

Gan Ning: Yeah! You're the captain here! Not us!

Zhong: But, I really don't know what to do? All these places… argh! They're really trouble some! What to do?

They shrug their shoulders, they had no idea either! Just then, Lu Xun came in and answering his phone. As soon as he keeps his phone, he notices they were looking at him weirdly, as if he had done something wrong! In return, he glare at them and walk aside, ignore them!

Ma Chao pushes Ling Tong slightly, hint him to ask since he was once a strategist back in their world! Although Gan Ning did warn him about his little 'attitude', but, Ling Tong could not find the word to ask and hint others to ask instead! They started to dilly deli, none would dare to ask! In the end, Zhong could not hold any longer and rolls his eyes, ask by himself instead!

Zhong: Say boy, could you help us here? I need some help here!

Lu Xun: (he looks at them suspiciously and walks toward them, wondering what they want this time) What do you want?

Zhong: Well, you see, we manage to locate where they are and know they had something else on the other hand. But the problem is, they appear in these places and I don't even know where to start from? So I was wondering, perhaps you could help us here…please?

Lu Xun: (he sighs softly, although he hates to do it but he looks at the screen and analysis it. He looks at it roughly and face them) Simple! Just lessen it and find the most important of all, that's all! Why do you need to think so hard?

Zhong: Ok… but how do we know which one was important? I mean, most of it looks the same…

Lu Xun: (he took out his phone and press something) Here, find these, it might lessen your 'choice' (he hands over his phone to Zhong and walk aside)

Zhong on the other hand look at it and hand to his crews, ask them to check. It did not take them long to check and finally came to several results.

Crew: Sir, we did ask you ask and look at this! (he enlarge the screen and point the places. Just as Lu Xun say, this had lessen their choice. Instead twenty of them, now it had lessen to three! They sigh in relief, glad it was not as many as previous!)

Zhong: Ok then! Since it had make our work easy, I say we split into three groups and check what those punk doing…!

Ma Chao: But wait! If we all went out just like that, who'll look after Jiang Wei? You do know that they're still after us, especially him, right? Then, who'll stay here? (they startle and looks trouble, they've completely forgot about this! Now, they scratches their head, wondering what to do)

Xu Huang: Yeah right… we haven't thought about that…

Da: How about this, you guys just go, me and Xiao will stay here, what do you say?

Xu Huang: Well… I guess it's alright but, you girls sure about this? You do know they're dangerous right? And if they really came, how would you girls handle…

Xiao: Heh he! You don't have to worry about that! If they attack, I'll smack them with this and give them a taste of fire! (she whack her fan childishly and makes them jump in surprise as she summon fire on them all of the sudden!)

Ling Tong: Whoa! Watch it! You should use this on them, not us!

Xiao: Whoops! Sorry! (she quickly hides her fan behind her and gave them an innocent smile)

Da: Well, if there's no question about it, I guess we'll go out then! And don't worry about us too! If we're really in trouble, we'll call you guys as soon as we can!

Although they still think it was not a good idea for letting the girls to stay here (since the person they're facing was Cao Pi!) But, since the girls were desperate to help, they don't see the reason of why stopping them and let them go instead!

As soon as they agree about this, the girls started to went off from the plane and head toward the clinic. They too did not hesitate and form themselves into several groups.

Zhong: Now that we had settle that, let's went back to business! Now, choose whichever you want to follow with!

Without hesitate, they quickly raise their hand and say out who they wanted to be with, just like an elementary student who wanted to answer teacher's question!

Ma Chao: I'll go with you and Wei Yan!

Gan Ning: Then I'll go with Ling Tong and Huang Gai!

Xu Huang: (he wanted to say it but most of them had form a group and left him out! He looks at Lu Xun with horror. He doesn't wish to stick with him as he was still in Wei Wu mood, plus, his attitude kinda freak him as he was total different than the one he use to know. He looks at them, saw them smiling sinus. He knew something was not right and grumbling) Hey, that's not fair! You guys choose too quick and I don't even had the chance to say so! Gan Ning! Ling Tong! Why don't you guys with Lu Xun instead! Why do I need to be the one with him…!

Gan Ning: Poor Xu Huang…(he pat his shoulder) You should blame yourselves for being slow! I guess he's all yours then…

Lu Xun: No! Count me out! I don't want to had something to do with this and I don't even want to involve in this! So, bye! (he looks aside, ready to walk out)

Gai: Why you… (he crack his fist, ready to hit him but was stopped by others) What's the meaning of this, you little…!

Lu Xun: Don't misunderstood me! I maybe say I have something to do but that doesn't mean I'll stay here to help!

Gai: Ok, then tell us, what kind of thing you wanted to do? What's your purpose! (he struggles to move as they tried their best to hold him down)

Lu Xun: (he twitches his face and cross his hands, face them with a glare!) Why do I have to tell you? Hm? Even if I say so, would you guys even wanted to listen? I guess not! So STAY! OUT! (he walks toward a crew and takes back his phone, ready to leave)

As Xu Huang wanted to sigh in relief, since he won't be joining with him, Zhong suddenly startle them and ask Lu Xun to stop!

Zhong: Boy, stop!

Lu Xun: Look, I maybe help you just now but that doesn't mean you could ask for more! If you insists my help, I suggest you pay me first before you ask!

Zhong: Well actually… I was hoping you could assist me as Vice Captain…

All: What? (they look at Zhong, wondering if he was out of his mind! Even Lu Xun was surprise to hear that!)

Gai: Hey old man, are you out of your mind? You want him… to be your…what?

Zhong: Like I say, I want him to be my assistant! Are you guys deaf or what?

Ling Tong: Well, we're not, it's just that…

Gai: He is a Monster!

Zhong: So what? Is it a crime? Hm? (Gai kept silent. He don't even know whether he should argue with him or not!)

Lu Xun: You want me to… No, no no no no! This must be a joke right? You expect me to help you, just like that? Don't make me laugh!

Zhong: Unfortunately it's not! You see, I need someone who could sort out these things for me and just to let you know, these bunch of monkeys doesn't know how to make a plan and neither do I! So I thought that maybe you could…

Lu Xun: No! (he cut him off rudely. Even though he know this was not a nice thing to do but, he had enough and that's it!) I've told you, I'm here not because I wanted to help! Even if I could, there's nothing I could do here!

Zhong: Well… I don't see that coming… You just help us to sort out these problems and I should say, I'm impress, you're really knew how to solve this real quick…

Lu Xun: That was because I wanted to! And if I'm not doing it, you'll definitely keep asking me to help again and again!

Zhong: Then… why don't you help us again?

Lu Xun: Like I've told you, I have something else to be done and I need to do it alone! That's it! If you'll excuse me!

Zhong: Well… that's not good… (he scratches his head, he really don't know what to do anymore. He looks around, tried to find a way to make him stay as Yuan Shao had ordered him to do so)

_The day before they land on the island…_

_Zhong: You want me to wha?_

_Yuan Shao: Look, it's very simple! All you need to do was make him stay, no matter what! I fear he might get himself in trouble again! I mean IF he did not with us, then you have to make him stay, understood?_

_Zhong: Yeah but how? Aren't you guys the one supposed to make him stay? After all, you guys knew him better than I do! As you should know, he's not a kid anymore! He got legs, hands and brain, and he could make decision for himself! Then why should I make him stay?_

_Yuan Shao: That's the point! He's a smart kid and because of that, he doesn't want to told us how he feel and always tense to keep it in his heart! And I don't even know what was he thinking either? Plus, ever since he got out from that place, I notice he had change all of the sudden and acting weird too!_

_Zhong: Hm… maybe he was concern with Jiang Wei? After all, they're friends right? Perhaps that's the reason why he acted that way…_

_Yuan Shao: True, true! They are! But, I'm still worried! What if he could not think straight and got himself trouble…_

_Zhong: I wouldn't worry if I were you! Like you say, he's a smart kid and I'm sure he'll told you once the time came! Trust me, teenagers are like that! I saw lots of punk like that back those days and I'm telling you, I know what's they're thinking! _

_Yuan Shao: I don't know… if only he willing to told us everything… Anyway, if he was with you, tried to make him stay no matter what! I fear he might get himself in trouble again…_

Zhong: _Heck! It's easier than done! How am I suppose to make him stay? Who does he think I am? Babysitter? _(he sweep his hair behind and sigh, hope he did not went gone too far) Ah, I don't care! I'm the captain here and I assign you to be my assistant and that's it! This is an order!

Of course they argue, since this was outrageous! But Zhong had made up his mind and that was his final decision! They were dumbfounded, especially for Lu Xun, he was totally speechless and lost! He had no idea of why Zhong insists him to stay and ask him to be his assistant!

On the other hand, Xu Huang curse silently, wondering why he had to team up with Lu Xun in the end!

Once they knew who they're team up with, Zhong order his men to fly and head toward the places. Although Xu Huang wanted to change his partner, but as you know, none of them wanted to change, since they knew Lu Xun's personalities.

Lu Xun walk toward Zhong, ask him to cancel his order. But Zhong just won't do it and ignore. Lu Xun feels frustrated and walk off angrily, tried to figure a way to get away from here!

Zhong sigh out loud. He knew he had gone a bit too far. But since Yuan Shao was really worried about him, he do it for his own good. He sigh again, hope everything will be alright.

Just then, Lu Xun came in again. Zhong curse in his heart, wondering what kind of 'argument' he will face this time. He looks at him, ready to turn him off but to his surprise, Lu Xun did not resists at all and took out a map, point the place.

Lu Xun: Fine! I give up! I'll be your assistant… just for time being! And until then, I'll take this place and I'll go to that place, no matter what! (at the same time, he looks at Zhong deadly and walk off!)

Zhong could only gulp hard, he knew he had gone a bit too far.,, this time…

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! Yeah I know it's a bit boring here and I know you've been expecting something interesting, cool and adventure in this chapter. But I promise, on the next chapter, something 'bomb' might happen!**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

In the plane, Zhong gathered all his friends in the command center, discuss about their plan while opening the map, reveal the places.

Zhong: Alright, listen up! Here's what we gonna do! Since we know they're transporting things, we need to find out why and what's their purpose! Plus, we also need to know whether attacking Luo Yang was also part of the plan too! (he step aside so that he could let Lu Xun to have some space to talk)

Lu Xun: So here's the plan, once we land, we'll head toward these coordinate and investigate. Although fighting were not necessary but if anything goes wrong, protect yourselves at all cost!

Ling Tong: So, in other word, just do according to situation, right? (Lu Xun just nod)

Zhong: Before we go, these are the places that you'll be heading, Lu Xun, if you may.

Lu Xun: (he started to point the place) Huang Gai's group will go to the Mont. Ding Jun, Zhong's group will go to Han Zhong, while mine will go to Jie Ting…

Xu Huang: Han Zhong and Jie Ting? In this world?

Lu Xun: (he look up slightly, wondering if something wrong about it) Yes, there was! Is there any problem?

Xu Huang: No, nothing!

Lu Xun: (he shook his head slightly and roll his eyes, took out three maps) Anyway, take these maps with you, I'm sure you guys need it…

Gai: Wait! Why do I have to take it from you? And how come you got these maps? Who gave it to you?

Gan Ning: Who cares how he got that! As long as we have info then… who care?

Ling Tong: He's right! You should forget about this Gai…You're just too… *sigh* (he pat his shoulder and shook his head, grabs the map)

Huang Gai wanted to say something but the others cut him off and grab the map. They too sigh and pat his back, ask him not to think too much. In return, Huang Gai could only sigh out loud and grumbling silently.

Zhong: Now that you had the map, once you land, follow these route accordingly and do whatever Lu Xun just say. And remember, our main objective was investigate their purpose, and if they had anything suspicious activity going on, report it at once! Understood?

Xu Huang: Of course we can't forget to find where Cao Ren are either! We need to know where he was! (somehow, they just gave him a glance, as if telling him that 'was this the time to say so' those sort of faces)

A crew came to them and told them to get ready as they'll almost reach the destination. They nod and went up to the top of the plane, get themselves ready. As soon as they open the door, the strong wind brushes through their faces, almost makes them fall back. They tried their best to walk fort until they reach the center.

They look around in awe. Although they had take this plane for several times, they never thought from this height, they could see such beautiful view from here, especially when the blue sky and cloud were all around them, as if they're flying in the sky! They stretch themselves and breathes deep, started enjoying the scene, plus, also letting the wet air washing their faces!

Just then, a crew talks on the speaker, told them that they had reach Jie Ting. They all look down with curiosity, wondering what kind of place could that be. As the plane lower, they manage to see a mountain or hill like right below them, surrounded with haze! Although it was slightly different from their world, (since there wasn't any building around it), but the mountain was mostly the same as DW6.

When the plane stop moving, the crew told them that they need to land fast as this would get them suspicious. Now this really startle them! They immediately step back and gulp hard, wondering how could they land since the plane was still fly in the air, plus, it was not one or two feet height, but almost hundred floors from below!

Xu Huang: How… how are we going down from this height?

Lu Xun: Simple, jump!

Gan Ning: Are you crazy? You expect us to jump from here?

Lu Xun: What? Is there a problem?

Ling Tong: Duh… just in case you're not aware, this is not one or two feet height but… it's probably hundred floors high! And I think it's more than that!

Lu Xun: Hm… (he looks down slightly and looks back at them again) It's not that high, do you guys even know how to calculate? It's just… I don't know… not so high!

All: What? You call that not so high?

They look down slowly and eyes wide as the view became blurrier! The view they saw now move like jelly and makes them even more dizzier! They quickly step back, look at Lu Xun again who now looks at them annoyingly.

At the same time, this kinda scare Wei Yan who immediately hide behind Ma Chao! Ever since they took the elevator from Luo Yang, he was so afraid of it and from then on, he was scare of those 'things' which could move in the air (since he thought that elevator might fall)!

They slap their head hard, wondering if Lu Xun was joking about it cuz if they do, not only that they'll died from height but probably having broken bones! (If they survive from the fall…)

To their dismay, Lu Xun shot them a glare, telling them that he was serious! Without giving a warning, he pulls Xu Huang's collar (since he was his teammate) and grab him to the front point, about to push him down! Xu Huang was surprise and quickly push him aside! He was so close to the fall!

Xu Huang: Now that was close! What were you thinking? Tried to kill me? Don't you even DARE to drag me like that anymore! I think I'm going to had heart attack! (he grabs his chest tight and breathe out loud! He was really scare that he will fall!)

Lu Xun: (he sigh out loud and cross his hand, look at him sternly) Listen! If you still dilly deli and staying here long enough, not only that'll gives us trouble but suspicious too! So jump before I make you to!

Xu Huang: Oh no! I don't think so!

Just as Lu Xun wanted to say something, his phone rings all of the sudden. He picks it up and read the text. As he reads it, he feel enrage and frustration about it! He clutches his fist shakily and hold his phone tight, as if wanted to spoil it! Although they don't know what had happen but they definitely could tell that it was not a very good news as he grit his teeth tight! Showing faces of anger and frustration!

Lu Xun puts down his phone angrily and looks aside with frustration! He sigh angrily and cross his hands, tried to cool down. Zhong, on the other hand, knew something was not right and had a bad feeling about this, wanted to ask. But before he got the chance, Lu Xun suddenly snap his finger and looks at Xu Huang, which makes him tense up all of the sudden!

He took out a Crystal from his pocket and raises up his hand, started to chant. Within few seconds, his hands started to glows in light and point toward Xu Huang! "You force me to do this!" Before they realize anything, Xu Huang feels himself being lift up! He looks down and started to felt scare and surprise, he was indeed being lift up! He yell at Lu Xun, asking him what had he done to him! Lu Xun just smile evilly and walk toward him while still raising his glowing hand, push him behind!

Xu Huang looks down again and this time, he find himself hang in the sky! He started to panic and yell out loud, asking for help! They too were surprise and startle, wanted to help Xu Huang! But before they could give it a hand, Lu Xun had release the spell, causing Xu Huang fall in sky!

They quickly look down and feel helplessly as they could only observe Xu Huang fall and yell for help! Huang Gai felt furious and clutches his fist, wanted to hit him! Before he could do it, Lu Xun raises his hand again and threaten him. "You want some? I could do it again you know?" Lu Xun ask dangerously and raise his hands, intend to do it again if he dares him! Huang Gai of course wasn't that stupid and quickly step back as he doesn't want to get involve with his stupid game!

Lu Xun shot them a glare and walk toward the front point. He raises his both hands, making a 'T' word and gently fall forward, falling down! They quickly look down, watching them fall! Just then, Zhong suddenly remember something and yell out loud! "BY THE WAY, IF YOU GUYS HAD FINISH DOING THE JOB, CALL MY CREW! THEY'LL FETCH YOU!" Somehow, there was no response from below. They look at him, wondering why he did not mention it during meeting hour!

As Lu Xun fall, he saw Xu Huang right below him! He reposition himself and straighten himself to fall toward Xu Huang. Xu Huang, on the other hand, still yelling for help! As he looks at the hill, he could feels the distance toward the ground are getting nearer! He cried out loud, this was his end of the day! "So… is this the end? Is this how I end my life? Curse you Lu Xun, you'll pay for that!" He clasp his hands together and pray for God, hoping there was miracle happen! He even started to talks of his will, like, 'I'm sorry father, mother, for not being a filial son', 'Lord Cao Cao, I could not serve you anymore', 'I'm sorry Guan Yu, my friend for killing you in Fan Castle', 'I'm sorry Zhang He for calling you a weirdo', 'I'm sorry Lord Cao Pi for hating you' and so on!

Just then, he felt someone pulling his collar and hold his body tight. He looks aside, it was Lu Xun! He sighs in relief and at the same time, he was piss off of what Lu Xun just did to him, wanted to punch him for good! But he knew this was not the time and they're almost reaching the ground fast! Without hesitate, Lu Xun took out another Crystal and shoot it on the ground! Xu Huang gave another yell and shut his eyes tight, expect something worst.

Somehow, he did not feels anything, not even a pain! He felt weird and open his eyes, surprise to see that he was floating… again! He looks down and sigh in relief, he was sitting on a huge bubble which it was stick to the ground and it was so soft like a bed! Lu Xun let go his grip and walk away, leaving Xu Huang behind! Xu Huang notice, wanted to chase him down, but before he knew it, both his legs had crumble down, as if the jelly had melt on fire as he still shock from the fall!

Xu Huang cried for help, but this does not make Lu Xun stop and walk away instead! Xu Huang clutches his fist slightly and mumbling, decided to stands by his own and complaining about his action! He grabs on something and stand shakily, still mumbling. As he tried to walks, he could feel his feet barely had the strength to support him and trembling, almost fall back. Just then, he heard Lu Xun yell from far, ask him to quicken his pace as they need to finish this job quick! Xu Huang was really piss and ask him to help him as he need some help here!

Somehow to his expectation, Lu Xun did not turn back and lost in sight! Xu Huang, once again, mumbling non stop and force himself to walk for like an old man who had lost his cane!

On the plane's top…

The crew had brought them to another destination and this time, instead of jumping down from the top, they ask Zhong to order his crew to get them land on ground! Although they knew this might be risky, but ever since Lu Xun's action had scare them, they insist the crew to land them on ground instead! Plus, even if they would dare to jump from top, there's no guarantee they could land safely (even though they say it'll be nothing, yeah right!) Without choices, the crews had to sort other plan and find a perfect place to land!

This time, it was Huang Gai's group turn to went off. Once they land, they quickly follow the route that they're given. As they went in, they saw lots of sign board written on the trees. Huang Gai walk fort and read out loud, "Danger! Stay out!" They look at each other, wondering if it had something to do with the plan!

They walk few miles in the forest and saw several paths right in front of them and heard some weird sounds came from beyond the path. They felt weird, wondering what kind of activity they were doing, decided to find a place to spy. Gan Ning, as always, was a good sneaker and find a place to hide. They proceed cautiously and lay themselves on the ground, crawl toward the pit. To their surprise, there were soldiers all around the place! Some were carrying things, digging, guarding and giving orders! They dive their head low and crawl aside, started to organized a plan.

As for Zhong's group, they too had arrive their destination and proceed the plan. This place, it was much different than the other two. Although there were trees and hills around, but there were buildings and houses all around the place, more like a small town! Ma Chao was curious, wondering why this place was stated suspicious as he feels that everything was normal. But Zhong did not thought such a thing and ask them to be cautious, since he knew the place well too! (I mean, of course he knew this place well since he was from this world) They walk and ask around, try to find some clue. Just then, they saw several soldiers running in a group and head toward a cave! They felt weird, decided to follow them!

Lu Xun's group…

Xu Huang finally overcame the shock and quicken his pace, tried to catch up with Lu Xun! As he reach to the top, he saw him kneeling beside a huge rock, looking at something. He walks fort furiously, wanted to 'lecture' him of what he had done! But, as he saw several soldiers passing below them, he quickly kneel down and ask what had happen, forgetting about the lecture.

The soldiers huff tiredly and put the 'thing' on the truck, started complaining how heavy that thing was! To their dismay, their leader came fort and ask them to carry again! They whine since they had carry those things for a long time! But their leader insists them to do so and hasten them!

Now, the soldiers had left, leaving three soldiers on the guard. Lu Xun hint Xu Huang to follow him as he wanted to went down for investigate. Once they reach the ground, Lu Xun took a rock and throw at the other direction, lure them aside! The soldiers alert and ran toward it, check what had happen. Without wasting time, Lu Xun quickly walks toward the back of the trunk and jumps up, started to searched for clue while Xu Huang cover his back.

Lu Xun took out his phone and take the photos while opens the covers. As he opens it, he notices most of the covers were fill of rocks! He took one of them and examine it, notice it was not any mere rock! He smiles slightly, feel like wanted to laugh out loud as he knew why they wanted these 'rocks' for. Just then, Xu Huang saw the soldiers came back and ask Lu Xun to fall back!

The soldiers ran as fast as they could as they did not find a thing! Although they're not sure whether it was just a trick but they decided to double check the 'thing', just in case. To their relief, none of their things were gone and it's still there! On the other hand, both Lu Xun and Xu Huang had ran away and get on plane!

Thanks to Lu Xun's quick thinking, they had leave the place just before the soldiers really realize what had gone wrong! Lu Xun puts the rock aside and download the pictures into the computer. Once it's finish, he ask the crews to gives these items to Zhong, ready to leave again! But for some reason, the crews doesn't allow him to go and tried their best to make him stay! He shove them aside, but they keep begging and pressing him in a room!

Lu Xun was not playing anger anymore and raise up his hand, threaten them to back away as he was about to summon fire at them! They quickly back off, fear that he might burn them for real! He looks at them deadly and shift himself to the door while still raising his hand! He touches the door knob and opens it, quickly ran out from the room!

Without looking back, he runs to the top and shuts the door tight! They knock and bang as hard as they could, tried to open the door. He huff tiredly while rubbing off his sweat, never thought this would be tiresome! He walks toward the front point and looks down, he needs to know where they had reach! Somehow the door could not hold any longer and bug open! He curses out loud and jumps off, without giving another thought!

Now, this had startle them and quickly ran toward the point, look down. To their surprise, they saw Lu Xun had land on a creature's back and ran off the other direction! The crews look at each other and started to panic, wondering what to do now! Xu Huang felt weird about it and decided to ask. But to his dismay, they too don't know the reason and were ordered to make him stay no matter what! They scratches their heads, wondering if they should report this to their captain.

But, no matter how hard they tried to came up with a plan, they knew that this will not fool him forever and decided to report to him at once!

Zhong's group…

They successfully follow the soldiers from behind and now, they were hiding behind a pillar of stone. Lucky to them, this place was dark enough for them to hide and none of the soldiers aware of their appearance! Since this gives them huge advantage, both Ma Chao and Wei Yan had sneak in for investigation, leaving Zhong behind to took the pictures for evidences. Just then, Zhong receives a phone call from his crews and it was not really a good timing...at all!

Zhong: Hello?

Crew: _Sir, there's something you need to know…_

Zhong: Not now kiddo! Call me later!

Crew: _But sir! It's urgent and I think you should know this…_

Zhong I told you! Not now! And we're almost finish! Sheesh!

But before the crew could say further, Xu Huang shifts the crew aside and answer the phone.

Xu Huang: _Zhong, listen! Lu Xun's gone! And he's not with us!_

Zhong: (he was surprise and out rage, forgetting what kind of situation he was in) WHAT? HE'S NOT WITH YOU? Oh shit! (he quickly cover his mouth as he just realize his mistake and put away his phone!)

Now, due to his loudness, this had alerted the soldiers and now they're coming toward his direction! Zhong curses deep in his heart and pray that someone will save him! Xu Huang, who still answering the phone, aware that something was not right and ask him to run! But Zhong could not move and feel numb, as if a huge rock had stumble on him!

The soldiers advance cautiously and surround the area, ready to shoot. Zhong shuts his eyes tight, he knew he had to do this no matter what! Once he had make up his mind, he gave a deep breathe and ready to head out.

Just then, he heard a growl coming from the inner cave and it was getting nearer! The soldiers started to panic and look around confusingly, wondering what kind of monster could that be! Zhong lean against the wall. He swear that he knew this sound somewhere before and decided to stay as he was, not making any appearance!

Their leaders gave them the order, but some of them were too scare to confront and ran off! The others too also wanted to run but before they could do so, the growl was getting louder and suddenly, an alligator's figure appears in front of them and growls fiercely, scare half of the soldiers!

Now, this leave the other half and they're firing the so call 'monster'! 'It' swings its spear around and attack them fiercely! The soldiers wanted to shoot it, but it keeps moving around and evade their attack, making them shoot around crazily, not knowing where they're shooting!

Just then, another attack came and it was flying toward them! They too wanted to shoot it but before they could do it, most of them were sweep away by the so call 'tornado'! It lands on ground gracefully, gives a wide grin and keeps making tornados to kick them away!

The soldiers started to felt afraid as they were attacked by 'mysterious monsters' and decided to run for their life! Zhong laugh out loud as he came out from his hiding and pat the 'mysterious monsters's shoulder. They too laugh out loud and reveal themselves to nothing but only Ma Chao and Wei Yan!

Just then, they heard some funny voices coming from the phone and it was the crews and Xu Huang who were still on the line! Zhong quickly pick up the phone as he had forgotten to shut it off and answer it.

Xu Huang: _Zhong! Are you alright? What's going on? _(the crews too were worried about Zhong and squeeze him, tried to answer the call!)

Zhong: Ya… sorry about that! I guess I was overacting just now! Everything was fine now!

Xu Huang: _You sure about this? Cuz just now I heard there were some weird sounds…_

Zhong: Heck! Don't worry kiddo! These two just save my butt, right boys?

Ma Chao: Yeah! You should see how we scare them away! It's really funny!

Wei Yan: They…thought…monsters…Stupid…!

Xu Huang: _Now that's a relief,… perhaps you should told us what is going on someday! Anyway, Zhong, the reasons we call because…_

Zhong: I know! You just say it! He's gone right? *sigh* What to do now… I was hoping that he could stay…

Ma Chao: But why? I just don't understand why you insists wanted him to stay? I mean, it's not like he was handicap or what!

Xu Huang: _Yeah, I've been wondering that too…_

Zhong: Anyway, let's head back first and we'll think of something! By the way, did Huang Gai call?

Crew: _Yes sir! We just receive their call and they were done!_

Zhong: Good! Pick us up then! I'll thought of this later…

Lu Xun…

Somewhere deep in a jungle, Wu huff tiredly and let out it's tongue, letting it's saliva flows non stop, as if tried to caught it's breathe for running such a long time! It wanted to take a break, but Lu Xun insists him to went on as he need to reach that 'place' in such short time. "Wu, faster! I need to get there! Please!" He hasten Wu and eyes fort, looks trouble. Although he knew he had ask too far, but in order to reach there quick, he had no choice but hasten Wu.

Wu did not blame him and went on for his sake! Although he was not sure why he was in the hurry, but, since his master ask for it, he strengthen himself again and run, tried to fulfill his wish.

Lu Xun grabs his chest tight and pray hard! Ever since he heard the solution from Hua Tuo, he can't stop thinking about it, wondering if this was the time to do so! "_Have you heard of Phoenix? It was said that it was a sacred beast…"_

_Flashback (in the clinic)…_

_Hua Tuo: …You know that right? (Lu Xun nods and proceed) Perhaps you do know that there are two types right? One male and one female… The male, as we know had the ability to fight while the female had the ability to heal, right? (Lu Xun gave another nod and eye on him weirdly, tried to get his point) As you should know, Phoenix, was a beast that never dies unless…_

_Lu Xun: It took off by itself… Hua Tuo! What are you trying to say? Straight to the point!_

_Hua Tuo: *sigh* Alright, if you insists… Perhaps you heard 'Phoenix's Tear'…_

_Lu Xun: (he was surprise, immediately understood what he was trying to say) Wait! Don't tell me that you're actually suggesting to use 'that' to save him! Do you know how cruel could that be? (he glares at him, enlarge his voice)_

_Hua Tuo: Yes, I know, which is why I told you that this might against your will! (Lu Xun falls back slightly and lean against the wall, never expect this would relate to it, surprise) Lu Xun, surely you knew this too, right? Beside it's healing magic, you do know that it's tears also had the ability to cure any ailment! Like injuries!_

_Lu Xun: (he shuts his ears and shook his head rough) Yes, I know! But! You definitely know the consequences right? If she cry, not only that she'll died but the male too! You know that! I… I can't do it…! (he yell out loud and shut his ears tight, not willing to listen another word!)_

_Just then, he receives a phone call and looks at the text:_

_Dear bounty hunter around the world:_

_We're proud to told you that this year, we're having another 'once in a year' hunting season and guess what, our lucky beast was The Phoenix! If you're interested, meet us in Kunlun Mountain and we shall begin the 'hunt'! So see you there!_

_From: Bloody Hunters_

_His eyes wide open as he reads the message and clutches his fist tight, curse the humans for being heartless and cruel! Just then, he suddenly remembers that within this time, the Phoenix were having off spring and started to worried about them! He curses even more, not only that he need to figure a way to save Jiang Wei, but also had to worry about Phoenix at the same time!_

He looks down, sigh in frustration, wondering what to do now. In his mind, he wanted to save Jiang Wei no matter what's the cost are. But, the problem is, in order to save him, he need to make female Phoenix cry and got that tears!

But then again, if she cry, not only that she'll died immediately but the male too will do the same thing, commit suicide! He grabs his head tight! He doesn't wish to do it at all but… if he did not do it, what'll happen to Jiang Wei?

He curses even more as he still had other things to worried about, The Hunters. He knew the reasons why they were there and hasten Wu to Kunlun Mountain! He looks up in the sky, although deep in his heart he wanted to save Jiang Wei, but there's part of him told him that it was not a wise choice to take their life nor leave them be as they're going to had a new born child soon!

He let out his tears and cried, he could feel himself being torn apart and wondering why choices has to be hard to decide! He tighten his fist, felt like wanted to scream! He really hopes that someone or something that could gives him a wise solution to solve this problem, and started to wish that his master will be here too!

Sooner or later, they manage to reach the mountain. To his horror, he saw several Hunters had arrive and make their way to the top! Without wasting time, he motions Wu to climb the other side of the mountain and pray that he could make it in time!

**To be continue…**

**Alright, that's all for this chapter, plus, there's some reminders:**

**Just in case you guys might wondering who Wu are, it was not actually not a kingdom name but rather, I should say, it was Lu Xun's creature… or so call pet friend from the dessert (well, if you still remember in Chapter 28, it does makes appearances in that chapter and got the name in later chapter, which the part where it transforms into a cat)**

**By the way, there's something I also need to told you guys about the Phoenix in this chapter. As you can see, this Phoenix was just a made up and it was not totally according to reality (ok… maybe some of it)! So please bare in mind that I'm just making it up and no confusion. Plus, I also need to specially thanks to PyroMystic for your story as it gave me some ideas about Phoenix! Thanks ya!**

**So I hope that everyone clear about this ya!**


	50. Chapter 50

Warning: The Phoenix that you read in this chapter was non-fiction and was not according to reality or Myth! Thanks to you again, PyroMystic for your review, I've decided to mix all the Phoenix from all around the world to became as one, which I think I'm too lazy to think about it! Anyway, yeah, please aware of that!

And one more thing, there was slight changes in previous chapter, which I've mistakenly wrote Wu as female. So, it's actually a male and so sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

In Kunlun Mountain…

This was as far as Wu could go as the cliff getting incline and the haze was getting thicker, making it hard to see a thing! Wu steps on the rocks cautiously as it was getting slippery and hard to climb! Lu Xun aware of the danger and halt, ask him to stop aside.

Although Wu insists to climb since there are still a few miles away reaching the top. But, since Lu Xun gave the order, he obeys and finds a place to stand, letting him to went down. Lu Xun turns to him and pats his head gently, thanking him for his afford. Wu lets out a small smile and leak his face, telling him that he was appreciating it and leave.

Without looking back, Lu Xun looks down the mountain and locate The Hunters whereabouts. To his surprise, he never expect some of the Hunters had climb half way through of the mountain and it was Yan Yan and Zhong Hui's group who had reach the level!

He curses and follow the trail, runs as fast as he could! Just then, he saw a red figure spread out it's wings and flies in the hasty haze! He stops immediately and take a closer look at the figure as the fog was too thick for him to see, tried to identify the creature. It growls melodiously while flying in a big circle! Lu Xun eyes widen and startle, he recognizes that voice and tried to stop it!

It saw Lu Xun on the cliff and make a back flip, dive toward below! Lu Xun quickly looks down as it dive downward and yell out loud, ask the Phoenix to stop this instance as it was about to face them all by itself and it was a suicide! Somehow the male Phoenix did not listen to him and hasten himself to attack the Hunters!

The Hunters were all startle by it's appearance and quickly took out their weapons to defense themselves! Phoenix growls out loud and use it's force to sweep them off, causing some of the Hunters fall from the cliff and some fall on the ground, cover their face as the dusts blinded them!

It gives another turn, wanted to charge again. As it face them, the back up Hunters quickly took out their guns and firing it, shot it's whole body! It growls in pain and flies aside, tried to evade the shot! At the mean time, the Hunters who stays on ground were now recovered and uses the bombs or any equipments to shoot at it, making it lost it's focus and fallen on the ground, badly injured! Lu Xun yell worriedly, beg him to retreat!

But, Phoenix did not wanted to back away and force himself to stand, insists to fight them! The Hunters were so please to see this as they find it as an opportunity to capture it and charge toward it, wanted to kill it!

They split themselves into several groups and started to shoot and slash non-stop! Although Phoenix tried its best to fight back, but most of the Hunters were too cunning for it to handle and finally crumble on the ground tiredly! One of the Hunter signal his mates to surround it and use the nest and ropes to tied it up!

Lu Xun clutches his fist! He could not bare any longer! Without giving another thought, he puts up his googles and bend his knees, ready to jumps down from the cliff! Just then, Phoenix suddenly looks up and moves wildly, startle most of the Hunters! It growls, and uses it's fire to burns the nest and ropes to free itself! The Hunters of course will not let it go just like that, wanted to recapture it again! But before they could do so, Phoenix let it's wings glows in yellowish and flap it toward them, causing the whole area set up with fire!

They quickly back away as the fire getting bigger and tried to find a way to pass through it! Phoenix stands tiredly, it knew it had reach it's limit and spread it's wings once again, and flies away in a flash! They curse out loud! They were this close to capture it!

Lu Xun was slightly startle to see what had happen! As it flies toward him, Lu Xun felt something was not right, wanted to run! But, the Phoenix was too fast for him to escape and took him away, fly toward the top of the mountain!

In the plane…

Zhong once again ask his friends to wait for him in the command center while he himself busy commanding his crews to search for Lu Xun at the moment. They wait patiently while watching him ordering around.

Zhong yell angrily and keep pressing the crews to locate Lu Xun. Although they did tried their best to find him, but somehow they did not receive any clue to track him down, which makes Zhong piss off!

Zhong: Could anyone tell me where Lu Xun is?

Xu Huang: Zhong, calm down! If you keep pushing them like that, I think it'll take longer time to search for him!

Ma Chao: Come to think of it, you still haven't told us the reasons of why you wanted him to stay?

Zhong: *sigh* You had no idea how tough it was to baby-sit someone like him!

Ling Tong: Huh? Baby-sit him? What for? Is not that he was a baby! (he chuckled softly, never thought Zhong would accept this kind of job!)

Zhong: Hey! Don't think that I wanted to accept it either! If he's not the one requested it, then I wouldn't have to…

Ma Chao: Him? Who him? And why he ask you to do so?

Zhong: *sigh* It was that Yuan Shao! He told me that I have to make him stay no matter what! Say something about acting strange lately and got into trouble those kind of thing!

Gan Ning: I say he's just thinking too much!

Ling Tong: Well, you could just say no…

Zhong: I wish I could! But, seeing him in trouble can't help stopping me to help him, plus! What if what he say was true! I also felt that he was acting weird lately…

Gai: He would acting weird? Ha! I don't think so and I don't even trust him either! Trust me! I'm sure that he was just acting and make us think that he was acting like one so that he could trick us!

Zhong: Even if he did, there must be reasons why he acted that way…

Xu Huang: I agree, but, you know how the way he act! I saw that too and he doesn't like it! So what's the use of keep making him stay!

Zhong: I don't know… Still, just for in case, I have to find him! Who knows what'll Yuan Shao do if he finds out that Lu Xun was not here? I think he's gonna freak out!

Gai: Fine, fine! Do your thing then! But I gotta warn you! He's just lying around and don't cry to me cuz I DID warn you!

They just ignore him, knowing that he's going to say bad thing about Lu Xun again! Just then, one of the crew came and report that they find out where Lu Xun is! Zhong's face lighten up and ask them to bring them there!

In Kunlun Mountain…

Lu Xun slowly opens his eyes and wakes up lazily, he could feel his head was spinning like a top and it hurts! He looks around, found himself surround with nothing but rocky wall! He stands daily and tried to recall what had happen. He remember he was here to find Phoenix and save them from the Hunters. And then the male Phoenix show up itself and fight them and… ding!

He just remember that Phoenix was injured and took him here! He looks up, he saw a Phoenix, who close it's eyes, and sit on a wooden nest, with an egg right in front of it. Although it does looks like the Phoenix he saw earlier, but, it's feather was light red-yellowish, with white hair behind it, and plus, it was a female!

Lu Xun looks at it surprisingly and run toward it, "Yin!" Although she did not opens her eyes, but for some reason, she knew he was there and face him.

Lu Xun jumps on the nest and gently touches the egg, looks at it in awe. He never thought of this egg could be this big! He gently close his eyes and feel it. He could feel there was living creature live in that shell and unspeakable warmness in it, as if it was so warm and comfortable to stay in there, without worries at all!

He sighs in relief. He was glad that both the baby and mother were alright. He looks at Yin, he could tell that she was worried about something and look the other side, surprise to saw another Phoenix crumble on the ground and it was injured!

Lu Xun quickly jumps down from the nest and ran toward the male Phoenix. "Yang!" It tried to looks up but fail as it had worn out it's strength and seriously injured! Lu Xun kneels beside it and apologizes for being late, and inspect the wounds. Although he knew it could heal himself, but, since he was weak and powerless, he quickly transforms himself into 'White Mage' mode and heals him.

Yang mourns softly as he tried to heals him and push him aside, not intends to gave him any trouble. But Lu Xun insists and ask him to stay down while still heal him. Yang lay down his head, slightly regret what he had just done.

As Yang feels he was getting better, he stood up slightly and halt Lu Xun for healing him. "_It is enough… Master…Thank you…_"It looks at him and bows with embarrassment, never thought his master would came for his aid. Lu Xun tried to stop him from moving, but, Yang had walk away, walks toward Yin.

It walks unrhythmically, as if going to fall anytime soon! Although Lu Xun still thinks that he need some time to heal, but Yang swings it's head toward him, make him to stay aside. It huff tiredly and sits beside her, uses it's head to round her neck. She too rounds his neck, sweep each others face.

Lu Xun quickly looks aside and shook his head in misbelieve, 'love' was not his expertise after all! Just then, they stop hugging and looks at Lu Xun.

Yang: _Master… we knew why you came here for…_

Lu Xun: (he was startle! He could swear that his heart was bumping like crazy, especially when he say 'he knew why he was here for'! He quickly looks aside, wondering if they really find out why he came here for and decided not to admit a thing, pretend to be clueless) What… what were you talking about? I came here… to help!

Yin: _You wanted the 'tears'… didn't you?_

This time, Lu Xun was really surprise! So they knew it all along and yet, they still let him stay by their side! He quickly looks aside, doesn't wish to let them see his facial expression and think about this, wondering why they still let him stay!

He gives himself a deep breathe and shut his eyes, tried to think calmly. As far as he knows, he reads an article about Phoenix and also heard about them from his master. If he remembers correctly, whoever tried to get the 'tears', the male Phoenix will fight and protect it at all cost, even if it's their own masters!

He sigh in defeat, who was he trying to fool. They were sacred beast and his creatures, of course they knew what he thinks!

Lu Xun: Look… it's not what you think! You know that! I came here not because of the 'tears'… I… I came here… (somehow, he could not form a word and let it hang, just like that!)

Both Phoenix knew his objective and lean on him, as if hugging him! Lu Xun eyes widen! He was totally surprise and speechless!

Yang: _Master, we knew why you wanted that 'tears' for! Although we're suppose to fight over it, but…I don't want that! I don't want to fight you, Master! And I'm sure you don't want to fight us too! Throughout the years, we've been playing this role for so long and every time we fight, we will not stop thinking of those who had died in this incident and wondering how we had hurt our masters' feelings! To be honest, I don't want to fight…and I don't want this whole thing happen again! That was… long time ago…and it was tiresome…_

Lu Xun: (He lower his head. He too don't want to fight them as he could feel that they're depress and regret about it over the generations! He sigh out loud! He wishes there was another way to solve this but… as he knows, only 'tear' could save Jiang Wei's life, and if he really wanted it so much, he had to fight with it no matter what! He shook his head. He really doesn't wish this could happen either!) I don't like that too…but you know it's impossible for us to skip this…! (somehow, he was cut by them… again)

Yin: _Yang told me everything! He told me how you and your friend escape and if he wasn't there just in time, not only that you'll be eaten by the Monster but might fall to ground! Plus, your friend… he was badly injured, wasn't he? So that is why you… _(Lu Xun wanted to say something, but, he could not finds a words at all cuz what they say was true!)

Yang: _Unlike any Hunters we knew, most of them use it for their own luxury! Don't even care what was it for! But you're different, Master… you use it to save someone's life and treat it as something valuable, we could see that! You saw that too, right? They're here not only for the 'tears' but our child and our souls too!_

Lu Xun: Still… I'm can't just ignore it just like that! Do you know how hard for me to accept this…without a fight? That's totally unfair for all of us! (he tighten his grip, he really wish that he could just fight and kill them to makes thing easier)

Yang: _Master, although you just became our master for several years, but really! I'm very grateful to had a Master like you and we're not regret of giving this without a fight!_

Yin: _Yang was right! This the least we could do to repay our debt…_

Just as Lu Xun wanted to protest, they heard ruckus came from outside and it was close! Lu Xun heads out the exit and looks down, it was those Hunters again and this time, they had find another route and almost reach the top! Not only that, there was a plane just pass by and head down the fog.

Lu Xun falls back slightly, he knew the plane and this was not a good news for all of them! He looks back, although the Phoenix did not show any sign of expression on their faces, but he could tell that they're worried and scared!

He sigh in frustration! He knew he had to think of a way no matter what! He looks around the area and inspect the place, tried to find a way to stop them.

Below the mountain…

Most of the Hunters huff tiredly as they had climb for such long time. Thanks to Phoenix, since the path they took earlier was set fire by it, they had no choice but force to fall back and took another path, which it was slightly narrow than the previous one!

As they climb, they saw a plane coming toward them and hang in the air! They quickly grab their heads tight and shut their eyes as the plane getting nearer to them!

Zhang Ren: Hey, what's the big idea? (they look at the plane, wondering why there was plane right here)

The dock wide open, reveal several men in it. Without giving a thought, they ran fort with full speed and jump, land on the ground perfectly! The Hunters looks at them with strange faces, wondering why they appear in the time like this!

Zhong Hui: My, my, what brings you boys here? Out for hunting?

Zhong: Ah… no! We're actually came here to…

Yan Yan: Don't you guy know the rules? IF you wanted to hunt, you SHOULD begin from the starting point, not from here! (he point toward the Hunters, hint them to stand back for their turn)

AhuiNan: Yeah! That's call cheating! (the Hunters boo at them, ask them to move back)

Zhong tried to explain that they're here to look for Lu Xun, but the Hunters did not listen and shift him aside, make them to move back.

Gan Ning: Hey, watch it! I warn you! (he push them away, feel like wanted to give them a punch as he doesn't like anyone to 'boss' him around, especially from someone like them!)

Of course the Hunters did not take his words seriously and push again! This time, Gan Ning was not please with it and push them back, ready for a fight!  
But Zhong did not want any trouble and quickly grab Gan Ning's head, make him kow tow several times while he apologizes for every thing he done! Although the Hunters wanted to hit him for good, but since Zhong sincerely apologizes and regretted about this, they decided to let it go and proceed their journey.

Gan Ning, on the other hand, was not satisfied with it and still wanted to have a piece of them! But unfortunately for him, Ling Tong had pull him away and reminded him of why they're being here in the first place!

Just then, Yan Yan notices that some of their friends were absent, especially Lu Xun! He felt weird about it, wondering where could he be.

Yan Yan: Hey, where are the other friends of yours, especially that Hunter kid? It's not like him to skip mission! Oh wait! Was this mission scare him by any chance? Or was he too afraid to face us since there are too many of us to compete and that's why he choose to ran away this time! (he ask in mocking tone while his team just giggle)

Somehow, Zhong and the others just kept silent. They knew how jerk he was and decided to leave him be, literally feel disgusted about it.

Zhong Hui: Now that you reminded me, I haven't seen him either! But anyway, he better prepare himself cuz we all going to crush him by compete him with this mission, right boys?

The Hunters yell out loud! They too hate Lu Xun for some reasons and wish to compete with him (since how he always got the job done and being promoted in a flash!) For some reasons, they suspect that he uses tricks and steal someone's job in order to get promoted! Not only that, they also suspicious about his ability and knowledge (since he was way too young to know everything and know how to uses all types of 'Crystal' in such short time)! Plus, his background was also suspicious as his identity was really mystery! None of them seem to know where or who he really was! Since then, they swore to dig his 'secret', hoping could find something that could strip him off from the position and humiliate him no matter what!

Just few days ago, they just having a secret meeting and plan to use this mission to fight against him! Although Lu Xun still did not show up yet, but since the opportunity came, they're sure that he will make appearance and will settle this once and for all!

On the other hand, Zhong and the others could feel that they're having evil scheme and decided not to hang around with them too much as they really don't know what was in their mind! Somehow Gai did not think of that way and blurt it out, not even care what kind consequences it'll be!

Gai: Hm! Forget about that kid! You had no idea what he was! He's nothing but a mons…! (before he could say it, Zhong had forcefully cover his mouth, stop him from saying that word!)

Somehow, this alert the Hunters and started to ask, wondering what was he trying to say as they think this could be the chance to expose his little 'secret'!

But to their dismay, Zhong gave them a silly smile and quickly make up lots of story of what had happen between them! (which at the same time, he blinks his eyes at the others, hints them to fall back while he pull Gai aside and shuts his mouth with his palm)! They nod in unison. They understood what he meant and fall back, gave them a silly smile too!

The Hunters felt suspicious about it, wanted to ask some more! But before they knew it, Zhong's group had fall back quite far and disappear at the corner of the cliff! They wanted to chase them down, but Yan Yan had stop them and ask them to leave it be since they had waste too much time on them!

Yan Yan: Leave them be! I'm sure we'll know the secret soon enough! Beside, it's not like him to abandon mission like this one! I'm pretty sure he'll came soon and until then… we will have our fun! (he let out a smile and walks away, followed by his followers)

As the Hunters started to walk away, Gan Ning and the others sigh quietly, glad that they were stay away from them! At the mean time, Zhong shot Gai a glare and warn him about his action as he was almost endanger Lu Xun and the others because of his hatred! Somehow Gai did not take it seriously and mumbling silently, saying about someday he'll got his day for revenge!

As they walk few more further, AhuiNan suddenly raises up his hand and halt the others! "What now?" They ask in annoyance as they did not see anything suspicious around! But, AhuiNan motion them to keep quiet and looks around cautiously. He could sense there're something wrong and before he knew it, there were lots of huge rocks falling from the top and stumble them!

The Hunters quickly fall back and look around them with full of alert as they don't know who was the one ambush them! Just then, a boy, who wears a sleeveless red top with a white pants and a googles, jumps down from the top and face them, holding two daggers on his hands!

They look at him with confusion, wondering who he was and why stop their advance!

Hunter1: Who the heck were you? Get outta here!

Hunter2: Yeah! Go back to your Mummy before we crush you into pieces!

Somehow the boy did not reply anything and charge toward them all of the sudden! He uses his 'Crystals' and keeps on changing to different types of mode, causing them confuse and panic, don't know how to deal with him any longer!

Somewhere behind the groups, Gan Ning and the others peek behind the wall, not showing up at all! But don't misunderstood that they're being coward! The reason they did not make appearance because they knew the boy and doesn't wish to be his opponent (which they don't want to be caught into trouble either)!

As they watch them fight, they started to get worried, wondering if they should give him a hand!

Ling Tong: Guys! We have to go out there and help! He's been fighting alone and I don't think he'll make it!

Gai: Nah… who cares! Why should we help him if he could protect himself! Look at him! He don't even looks like he's having problem and I say we should just leave him be!

Zhong: Still… he was out there fighting alone and we need to help him! Beside, you guys should remember why we came here for!

Ma Chao: But! That was because you were asked by Yuan Shao and drag us in it! We didn't ask for it in the first place!

Xu Huang: He's right! Even if we did help him, we'll get ourselves beat up by those guys and I don't think that 'he' will appreciate our help either!

Gai: Yup! He got the point! Think about it! If he really need our help, he would had call us in the first place! Plus, didn't you wanted him to stay? And what he do? He keeps evade and running away from you! And because of what? Doing his mission thingy!

Zhong: Even so! We can't just leave him just like that! Although I don't know what kind of mission is this and why he doing it, but still, we have to help him no matter what!

Both Gai and Zhong started to argue as they don't agree each other's opinion! They tried to calm them but only make things worst! Just then, they notice the situation had change and quickly looks at the scene!

Within a blink, most of the Hunters had fallen, only remain half of them! They huff tiredly. Although there're lots of them fight against him, but for some reasons, they could not get a hand on him and give up literally, start to run for their life! Some of them lay on the ground painfully and some still wanted to fight (which only being kicked off by the boy)! Soon, they felt they could not win against the boy and fall back, started to wondering who this boy could be!

The boy step aside and huff quietly. He too started to get tired and feel like wanted to get a rest. But, as he looks at the Hunters, who still eager wanted to fight their way through to the top, he kept telling himself to hold on and face them, maintain his coolness.

Both Yan Yan and Zhong Hui walk fort. They've been watching them fight from the beginning and gather their mates, form a plan of how to defeat him.

Yan Yan: Hm… something tells me that I knew this guy before…(he looks at him suspiciously and examine him from head to toe! As he looks at it, he swear that he felt like he saw the boy somewhere before but just could not remember who!)

Zhong Hui: By judging from the looks, he seems very young and confident! Plus, I could see that he was a 'Crystal' user… Perhaps he was a Hunter, just like us!

Hunter1: But why? If he was a Hunter, why oppose us?

Zhang Ren: Unless… he wanted to take all the profit for himself!

Hunter2: That's unforgivable! We have to teach him a lesson!

Yan Yan: If that's the case, we have to form a plan and take him out!

Zhong Hui: Then we'll take off his googles and make him pay!

They smile slightly and closer themselves, started to whisper among themselves to form a plan. The boy felt weird about it, he knew they were planning something and it's definitely was a bad one. As they had done, they face him again and charge toward him!

The boy too tighten his grip and charge toward them! At first, everything was went well just like before. But, as he fights on, he notices that the quantity of people getting lesser, as if it's just only ten peoples left! He felt weird and looks back, notice that some of the Hunters had slip through him and on their way to the top!

He wanted to stop them but before he could do it, the Hunters smile slightly as they had caught him off guard and uses the ropes to caught his upper body! The boy startle as he was being tied and before he knew it, the Hunters pull him backward, make him fall on the ground! The boy started to panic and keeps struggling himself, he knew he had to free himself no matter what!

Once they tied him up, they forcefully pull him up and grab his hair, make him stay still! Zhong Hui walk fort and take off his googles, only to find that it was Lu Xun! They were all surprise and anger, never expect he was the one who stop their advance!

Lu Xun quickly shut his eyes as his googles was took off! He knew that if he opens it, not only his identity will expose but his life will in jeopardy! He curse in his heart, never thought this would out of his plan!

Yan Yan: Now that's explain why you look familiar! So it was you!

Zhong Hui: See? I've told you he's a thief!

Zhang Ren: What's with the eye? Hm? Open your eye boy! (he grip his hair tight, tried to make him open his eyes! But Lu Xun not willing to open his eyes and shuts his eyes even tighter, only makes them angry!)

Hunter1: Why you little? Let's get him!

They look at him with hatred and accuse him for being a thief! Although Lu Xun could not see a thing, but he could tell that they're looking at him deadly, and throw him on the ground, started to beat him up badly!

He bites his lips tight as he receives several kicks and punches! He could also feel several hard metal hit on him! He yell in pain as they keep hitting and curl over, tried to protect his face.

On the other side, Gan Ning and the others knew they had to save him and was about to show themselves. But before they could do so, they heard a growl coming from the sky!

The Hunters too stop their beating and look up, notice there are two figures appear in the sky and it was coming toward them!

As it came closer, they notice that there are two bird-like figures appear from the fog and charge toward them with full force! The Hunters started to panic and quickly took out their weapons, started to firing it!

This time, both the Phoenix were not that stupid to strike fort and separate themselves into two sides! Yin flies aside and summons shield on Yang while Yang uses his fire breathe to shoo them away, making them stay away from Lu Xun!

This time, Lu Xun was surprise and looks up, without realizing that his identity had expose! Most of the Hunters gasp as they never thought that he was a Monster and literally felt that this was the time to take him down, wanted to recapture him again! which unfortunately for them, Yang foresee that and spray them a field of fire, making them fall back again!

Lu Xun could not believe in his eyes and tried to free himself as he never expect both Phoenix would came to save his life! "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yell out loud, beg them to leave as he thought that he should be the one to take the course instead of them!

Yin flies down slowly and gently uses it's claw to cut the ropes, about to grab him too. But Lu Xun resists, insists to stand by himself! He stands shakily and hold Yin's leg for support. As he tried to walks, he could feel that his head started to spin like a top and fall, everything went black!

Without hesitate any more, Yin had grabs him and flies toward the fog, followed by Yang.

Gan Ning and the others were surprise as they never expect that they could meet Feng and Huang in this world! But even so, they felt sorry for Lu Xun as his life will be more miserable and hard to walk since his identity were expose! Zhong curse in heart! The thing that Yuan Shao fear the most had come true and was wondering how to explain this to him (since he was responsible to look after him and now he might probably get blamed because of this)!

On the other hand, the Hunters were happy that they finally caught his darker side and decided to reveal everything to their fellow friends! But that's not over yet! Both Yan Yan and Zhong Hui type a deadly message and spread it across the land, asking the people to rise and fight against him as a Mission purpose! They laugh out loud! They can't wait to see how torturing he could get!

**Alright, that's it for this chapter!**

**PyroMystic: Yeah, come to think of it, I have to agree with you! I think Lu Xun DWSF'outfit did had similarity with Phoenix, since the back side kinda looks like the tails, plus his eyes bright in golden, his outfit was red in color AND he was fire element too! So I guess that he really does has the similarity with it…! XD**

**Author notes: Oh, I'm truly sorry for being late update since my school had start this semester and I was asked to work on my studies lately! I'm really sorry! Anyway, just to let you guys know that I might update in slow progress since I was busy with my school works and might take a longer time to finish it! So I hope you guys bare with me ya!**


	51. Chapter 51

So sorry about the delay, I've been trying my best to update it and here it is now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

_You don't deserve to be here at all! Get lost!_

_Your mother shouldn't even born you… you! Monster!_

_I felt sorry for you to had a child like him…!_

_What a disgrace! You should never gave birth to it! Look at him! He's don't even look like us! A total creature!_

_A Monster will always be a Monster! They never change!_

_Until that day had come, you shall serve your purpose! Ha ha ha…_

_It's your destiny… your fate! You can't run away from it! Accept it!_

_We have to kill him! Throw him into the sea!_

_Back to where you came from!_

"_Here it goes again… all these voices… why can't they just stop! Stop it!" he yell out loud, as if they would end as he please! Somehow, the more he resists, the more voices came and it was getting annoying and more negative thoughts and memory came to him, as if making fun of him!_

_He shuts his ears tight and ran, he can't stand this anymore! He ran and ran, don't even realize where he had run to and trip over! He tried to stand but soon, the voices came back and haunt him again, started to make fun of him!_

_Can't you see? You can't keep running away! Face the facts!_

_Is this what Monster should be? What a shame! You disgrace us!_

_He's a creep! Beat him!_

_I'll teach you how to be a real Monster! This is how it should be!_

_There's no way you could run! Catch him!_

_Ah… what a rare specimen, but don't worry, I'll play with you soon enough!_

_And the voices keep going on and on, mostly all those negative thoughts! He really can't stand this any longer and shut his ears again! "Enough already! Just leave me alone! I just want to be myself! Was it hard to ask?" Somehow, the voices seems to response with it and answer him with eerie tone!_

_Be who you are? Like how, boy? You're a monster! They all hate you! Do you think they'll accept who you are?_

_What a foolish child… there's no way you could change who you are…_

_You should know they all hated us! And we should hate them too! That's who you are! Who we are!_

_Face it! You're not welcome at all! You should just gone somewhere else!_

_Beside, you're a real voodoo, you know that? Always brings bad luck for all people! Demon's child!_

_Face it boy, whenever you go, whenever you touch, you'll always get them bad luck! Just like that!_

_I say you should just went back to where you prefer, like that 'place'! That's your real 'home'!_

_The voices began to laugh, cause him really in scare now! He shakily cover his ears and drop himself on the floor, trembling! "Go away! I had enough with this! Just go away! No more… no more!" he yell out loud and let out his tears, wondering why this can't just leave him alone!_

_Just then, another voice came in and sweep all the voices away. "Be strong Lu Xun! Don't run! Confront it and face it!" This one was rather different, it has more strong, firm and yet gentle aura with it!_

_Lu Xun's face lit up and looks up, he recognizes this voice!"Master, is that really you? Where are you?" he quickly stands up and looks around, wondering where could he be and where was the voice came from._

"_Lu Xun, you must not fear about it! Remember what I've taught you before! Deal with it and confront it! Don't be afraid!" Lu Xun started to run and tried to locate the voice._

"_Master, where are you?" he ask worriedly. He knew he was somewhere out there and started to look for him._

_**Deep in his heart, he had been searching for him for so long. Ever since he recovered from that injury (which caused in the incident of Yi Ling half months ago… actually is three months ago since he got coma back then…), for some reasons, he had disappear and never meet since then! Although he did beg Zuo Ci to told him about his whereabouts, somehow Zuo Ci doesn't seem wanted to say a thing, only hand him a letter!**_

_**At first, he could not believe of what he just read, but because of that, he started his journey three months ago and look for him all around the world! Hoping could find him someday!**_

_Now that 'the time' has come, he was really looking forward to meet him now!_

_Just then, the path was blocked by a flock of shadows and before he knew it, there were lots of shadows suddenly came out from the ground, (like the Mercury from Terminator 2, which the difference thing was these were shadows, not waterish… I guess…) and form themselves into a bunch of Monsters!_

_Lu Xun was startle and trembling in fear. He could not believe what he just saw and fall backward clumsily, looks at them in horror!_

_They smiles evilly and walks toward him, wanted to catch him. Lu Xun started to panic and breathes out loud, tried to make a run. But before he could do so, they had fall on him and grab him tight, started to 'play' with him!_

_Lu Xun struggles to free himself and cried out loud as he was pushing around! They just keep pushing him, like rolling a ball in the field. Even he himself started to confuse and don't know where he was being pushed to!_

_Finally, one of monster uses it's leg to trip him over and pin him down on the ground hard, started to tease him for being useless and so on!_

_So tell us… how does it feels being useless, hm? Loser…_

_Look at you…you're so damn pathetic! What a total disgrace!_

_Yeah… I never expect to meet such Monster who are weak as you!_

_I even wondering how your Master train you back then? You're so… how should I say… auspiciously weak!_

_So… that voice just now, is your master? Hm? Where was he now? He say he was here right? Then show us where!_

_Hm! I bet he's just reading newspaper and doing nothing! Ha ha ha…_

_Aw…what's wrong? Did we just say something wrong? Well if that the case, don't just sit there, do something! Like, fight with us or… unless you going to cry… again? Like a baby! *hoo, hoo* Fine! Go on then… keep crying… cry to your mama and your master! They can't help you anyway! What a cry baby!_

_Beside… I think because you're so weak that even they're not willingly to help you this time! I mean look at here, where were they now? I guess they were too embarrass to had someone like you!_

_Lu Xun wanted to cover his ears as he can't stand to listen all these hideous taunts any longer, but both his hands were tightly grabbed by the Monsters and keep taunting him, not letting him go!_

_Now, he felt helpless! He shook his head furiously and yell out loud, begging them to stop this! Just then, he heard another voice came in, and the weird thing was, this voice was begging him to wake up! "Master, please wake up! Master!" He looks around confusingly, he knew this voice! "Master, please, I beg you! Master!"_

Lu Xun quickly opens his eyes and wake up forcefully, breathes out hard! He shakily puts his palm on his chest and feel the heart beat. He could feel that it was beating very fast and jumps like crazy! He gave himself a few deep breathes, just to cool down himself and rubs off his sweat, try to recall the dream he just had.

To be honest, he can't tell whether that was really a dream or not, as if it was so real! Those 'Monsters'… they seem so real, especially when the time they push him around and grab him hard! Plus, their words… it was so poisonous! They seem to know what he had been gone through and what was he thinking about, as if they could see through his soul and torment him mentally! He trembling slightly and looks at his shaky hands, he just couldn't believe what he just been through and wish not to gone through that again!

Just then, he felt someone was looking at him and quickly looks aside, notice Yang was standing right beside him, looking concern!

Yang: _Master… are you alright? You seem to have a bad dream… _(he looks at him worriedly, wondering if he was alright)

Somehow, Lu Xun gently shove him aside and make himself stand, feel embarrass to face him. Just then, he suddenly remembered that he was suppose to fight those 'Hunters' and black out, wondering how long he had been asleep!

Lu Xun: Yin, Yang! Why didn't you wake me up? How long I've been asleep? And where's the Hunters? Did they pass through?

Yang: _Master, it's alright! So far you just sleep for a short while and about those Hunters… they still haven't reach here yet!_

Lu Xun: Wait, just a short while? How long is that? Even if it's just couple of minutes, they should be here by now! (he could not believe what he just heard and quickly run toward the cliff, looks down! He knew the Hunters will reach here anytime by now! But to his surprise, the Hunters still climb half way through to the top and it seems the quantity was getting bigger than before! He step back slightly and hold his head, wondering if he had calculate the wrong timing and tried to figure out what had happen so far! He gave himself a deep breathe, he was really confuse right now!)

Yang: _Master! _(he flip his wings softly and fly toward Lu Xun, land beside him)

Lu Xun: But… how could this be! Yang, what's going on here? Why they still half way through here and… what had happen while I'm unconscious…? (he breathes unrhythmically, as if he could not breathes right now and hold his head even tighter, feeling confuse and headache!)

Yang gently motion him to walks in and explain everything what had happen.

Yang: _Master, it's alright! After you black out, both me and Yin brought you back here and summon some magic on them, just to make them take some time!_

Lu Xun: Magic? What kind of magic? Explain… (he rubs his head gently and listen to them patiently, while he make himself comfortable to sits beside the egg)

Yin: _Just some walls, shields, and rocks slide._

Yang: _But don't worry about us, we did not fight them! We knew that it might took you some time to woke up, so we thought that we uses these magic just to hold them off._

Lu Xun: Still, you guys should wake me up! What if those Hunters got here before I was awake? Won't that be troublesome?

Yin: _Well, we wanted to, but…_

Yang: _You're injured! If we wake you, we fear that your injuries might not recovered…_

Lu Xun: You don't have to worry about me! It was you guys I was worried about! If those Hunters came, I don't know what'll they done to you!

Yin: _And that's same goes to you too! Master, you're badly injured! Those guys… they beat you without mercy! Although I could not see, but I could hear! And it took us lots of time to heal you!_

Yang: _She's right! It did took us some time to heal you and, even if we did wake you, there's nothing you could do! Although half of your injuries were healed, but there're some injuries were severe and… to be honest, I think your action was reckless! What if they really DID kill you! If you're gone, then what would happen to us? Master, what were you thinking? You knew that would cost you a life and yet, you still do it! Just look at yourselves… you really scare us back there! We thought we had lost you!_

He breathes deeply, he knew he was about to yell at him and quickly cool down, just in case he lost his temper! But, as he thought about it again, he knew the reason why he doing it so that both his son and wife will be safe! He sigh softly, what could he do about it, he knew him too well! Even if he could stop him from the beginning, he'll still go out and do it no matter what!

On the other hand, Lu Xun could tell that he was really upset and angry at him for being reckless! He looks down embarrassingly, he was right. His action just almost cost his life and if it was not because of their rescue, he would really be killed back then! He shook his head gently, now that his plan had fail, he had no choice but to wait for another time to strike again as his injuries might still in vain.

Speaking of injuries, he just remember that he was beaten badly by those Hunters and looks at his body, inspect the wounds. Just as they said, half of his injuries were heal, leaving some bruise signs on it. He moves his injured hand slightly and it hurts! Probably there's some broken fragment in it. He sigh softly, perhaps he did over doing it and decided to apologizes them for making them worried.

Below the mountain…

Ever since Yan Yan's massage had spread throughout the world, this had seeks more attention from the Hunters and receive some messages from the citizens, asking them to finfish him off as part of the quest!

Along their way to the top, they never expect that this would took them a long time to reach there as they had to face lots of difficulties, (since the Phoenix uses some of their magic against them, making them had a hard time to struggle)! They curse out loud, wondering if it was one of Lu Xun's tricks for making them delay their mission!

Xu Gong, one of Yan Yan's member, notices that Gan Ning and the others had not following them ever since the Phoenix came and felt suspicion, decided to report it to his boss as if it was so confidential.

Xu Gong: Boss, those guys… I don't them anywhere! What should we do? Should we ask search for them?

Yan Yan: No, no… there's no need for that! If they're not here which means, they had figure out a way to reach their Monster friend!

Xu Gong: But Boss, won't this makes them a huge opportunity to destroy us? I still think we should…

Yan Yan: Relax! Didn't you notices that one of their members who also seems to hate him as much as we do?

Xu Gong: Oh… that huge guy! Oh yes he does! He seems like wanted to told us something just now, so it was 'that thing'… Uh… what's his name again? Damn, I can't remember it!

Yan Yan: Hm! I don't care who he was! As long as he hates him, everything would be under control and until then I'll get everything what I wanted!

Xu Gong: But why Boss? Was it benefit for us!

Just then, another voice came in and interrupt them, startle the both of them.

Zhang Ren: Can't you see? If one started to argue and fight each other in a group, what would happen then? They'll split right? Is that what you're thinking of, young lad?

Yan Yan: Oh yes it is, uncle! And you sure had a long ear too! (his talks with annoyance. He never likes someone interrupt him while he's on business and definitely not hoping could get some help from a senior like him!)

Zhong Hui: Hm! And don't think that we don't know what you're thinking there! We all wanted to kill him that much and we'll get this promote together! We all do! And we'll get him right here, right now! Right boys? (the Hunters roar out loud! They definitely had preparing for this! He walks pass him with a cheeky smile, he knew what's on his sleeves and definitely had spoil his little 'game', feel satisfied for humiliate him!)

Yan Yan twitches his face and looks aside angrily! All these time, he uses different kind of tricks, so that he could be promote in the higher rank easily and he'll definitely use whatever course to make it for his own benefit and only wanted for himself! He forms a fist and hit the wall hard, he would be the one who will took the position in the end!

Back to the mountain top…

As for Gan Ning and the others, they had use another path to went up the mountain and it was much more easier than the Hunters one. All they need to do was climb the hills way up there, just like how they do it in DW6 (only the difference was, they're not jumping toward it, but really climb up toward it)

They use their weapons and climb cautiously as the cliff getting incline and slippery, and step on the rocks one at the time, slowly pulling themselves up! Gai whine out loud as he thinks that they should take the path instead of climbing, since it takes more energy on it.

Somehow, they just ignore him as they had explain to him for almost thousand times that they're no longer safe with those Hunters (since they knew their relation between Lu Xun) and generally became a threat by them! Although they too wanted to walk on the path, just like what the Hunters did, but since there was no other way to went up, so, they decided to use the most simplest and shortest way to reach up there (which you know the answer, it's climb!) Furthermore, if they insists to walk on path, they'll surely met those Hunters scum and negotiated by them, and probably be used as a bait to lure him out to capture him! So, instead of facing these troubles, they rather stay away from them and find another route to reach the top, hoping they'll be the one to reach there first (since they're also worried about his condition too).

Although the progress was slow, but they finally reach the top and land on the path safely. They look around slightly, wondering if the Hunters had arrive.

Wei Yan: So far… no sign…enemy…only… haze…

Gai: What now? We don't know whether they had arrive or not?

Xu Huang: By the looks from it, I don't think they're arrive yet…

Ling Tong: Even so, we can't just say it by judging it!

Zhong: Anyway, let's us go now! We need to find Lu Xun no matter what!

Without hesitate any longer, they carefully follow the path, until they saw a huge entrance hole like right in front of them. They slowly peep their head and looks inside, saw a huge nest set in the middle of the cave, with an egg on it!

They were curious, wondering why there was an egg in a mountain, and plus, it was a huge one! Without giving a second thought, they quietly walk into the cave and take a look around.

Some walk around the cave as they're amaze by it's appearance while some climb on the nest, wanted to take a look on the egg. Zhong, who was now with Xu Huang and Ma Chao, look around the cave with mouth open. These walls were so tall and ancient like, as if it was from _Wuxia _story! They look up with amazement, started to fantasizing one of the character!

As for the others, they look at the egg and walk around it, wondering who's egg could it be! They stick their ear to the shell and knock softly, they could heard some odd sound came from inside and it was alive! Now that they knew there was a creature living in there, they felt curious and thought of open it, wanted to know what kind of creature was it!

Zhong, who was still looking at the walls with Ma Chao and Xu Huang, heard some weird sounds coming from the egg's direction and look behind, felt curious. To his surprise, he notices that they're trying to break the egg and tried to stop them! But before he could do it, they heard a growl coming from the top and looks up! It was the Phoenix, who growls at them angrily, and flies down toward them!

Now they were in deep trouble! They never thought that this egg was belongs to the Phoenix and had anger it! They back away slightly and took out their weapons, prepare for the worst!

The Phoenix flaps it's wings towards them, causing them to fly backward and fall on the ground hard! They whine in pain, struggle to get up as the Phoenix wanted to attack them again!

Just then, they heard another voice came and stop the Phoenix just in time! They quickly looks up, they saw Lu Xun hold on another Phoenix's leg and flies down toward them, and jumps down from the it just before it lands on the nest.

As Lu Xun lands on the ground, he quickly cool Yang down while Yin stays beside her egg and protect it! Yang, somehow could not forgive them and insists wanted to fights them, but somehow his Master not willing to let him do so and ask him to stay with Yin instead! Without asking further, Yang just obey and stay beside Yin, and at the mean time, he eye on them deadly for they tried to steal their egg!

On the other hand, Lu Xun glare at his friends angrily and was about to yell out loud!

Gan Ning: Look… we're sorry of what we just did! We thought that we could… (but as you know, before they had the chance to explain everything, Lu Xun could not hold his anger any longer and raises up his hand, summon his 'fire' and flare them up! Well, expect for Zhong, Ma Chao and Xu Huang, the three of them did not do a thing toward the egg and stand aside, watching them being burned!)

Lu Xun: What were you guys thinking you're doing? Were you out of your mind? Try to break the egg? Do you know what would happen if you do that? (he keeps flaring at them without mercy while 'lecturing' them!)

Now, all they could do was running away from him and evade his fire, just before he could turn them into a roasted human! They ran and ran, and started to apologizes to them, tried to seek forgiven from them. Somehow, none of Phoenixes or Lu Xun wanted to forgive them that easily and decided to teaches them a lesson!

Gan Ning: Uh… guys, a little help here? This midget was trying to burned us alive! Ouch! (he was caught by the fire and started to jumps like a monkey, try to pat away the fire from his pants!)

Ma Chao and Xu Huang: (somehow, he, Zhong and Xu Huang just stand aside doing nothing, watching them running around like crazy!) Sorry, no can do! You guys deserve it!

Zhong: Yes… Take this as a lesson kiddo!

Now this is hopeless! Even the trios not willing to help them this time! They started to beg and evade as fast as they could, try not to get caught by Lu Xun's fire!

Few minutes had pass, Lu Xun finally stop firing them and walks toward the nest angrily, still angry with their action. The Trios run toward them, wanted to gives them a hand, but soon laugh out loud as they really looks like a roasted human now! "So… what do we learn here?" Zhong ask jokingly and laugh out loud, he never seen a roasted human in his entire life! "Yeah yeah… never break the egg without permission!" They answer lazily and look at themselves in misbelieve, they never expect he would be that serious to burn them off just like that!

Just then, Lu Xun suddenly stops and face them with stern face!

Lu Xun: It doesn't concern with whether you had the permission or not! It is of what you almost done! You almost kill it, do you know that? And had you guys ever thought of what would happen to you if you do that?

Ling Tong: Yes! Yes we do! After what you 'did' to us, we knew we're at fault and we wanted to apologize for what we just did, and we're truly sorry for what we did! Really!

They quickly bow down, hoping they could forgive them! Now, Yin and Yang look at each other and whisper among themselves, wondering if they should forgive them. Although they wanted some opinion from their master, but Lu Xun just look aside, ask them settle by themselves. After what had happen, they think that they got what they deserve and decided to forgive them.

They sigh in relief and thanks the Phoenix for forgiveness, and ask them whether they could look at the egg again, which makes Yang quickly shot them a glare, just in case they do something again!

Just then, Lu Xun turn away from them and ask them to leave. They were surprise, wondering what's had gone wrong with him all of the sudden!

Ma Chao: Wait! What do you mean we HAVE to leave? Do you know that we came all the way here just to make sure you're alright! And plus! You almost making Zhong had a heart attack after he heard that you're no longer staying in the plane and came here all by yourself! And know what we saw just now? You almost got yourself kill and now you're asking us to leave? DO you think we came here for nothing?

Lu Xun: Unfortunately yes it is! You came here for nothing! Did I ask you guys to came here in the first place! No, right? So basically it's none of your business and get out of here before you got yourself into trouble! (he turn away, and was about to walk away but stopped by Zhong, who now grab his shoulder with concern)

Zhong: Why? If you know you'll face such trouble, then why still doing it? And what's makes you came here in the first place? Could you at least tell us what's going on so that I could explain this to Yuan Shao…since he ask me to check on you…

Lu Xun: (he shove Zhong's hand slightly and back away) Like I say, it's none of your business! Even if you've told him, there's nothing he could do now! So please… get out! (he point the exit's direction, hoping they could just went out without asking a thing! But, Zhong resists to go and neither his other friends! Now this really makes Lu Xun frustrated and took out his weapon, ready to fight them!)

Xu Huang: Lu… Lu Xun! What're you…!

Lu Xun: Don't say that I did not warn you about this! It is none of your business and I did advise you guys to leave right? If you insist wanted to stay, then you'll leave me no choice but to fight you all, by myself!

Gan Ning: But… why? I just don't understand you! What's makes you insists to make us stay away from you!

Lu Xun: You don't have to know a thing about this! Like I say, if you still insists stay, then don't blame me for being cruel as I'll ask Phoenix to fights you for real!

?: If that's the case, you're welcome to do so, Monster!

?: Besides…it's not likely that you will win this bet too!

They quickly look back, wondering who could that be! To Lu Xun's worst nightmare, it was those Hunters, who now surround them at the entrance! Lu Xun was surprise, he never expect they would came here real fast!

Yang walks toward slightly as he would covers both his wife and son behind him, and at the same time, he eye on the Hunters deadly, ready to fight them anytime soon!

As for the others, they too never thought they would reach here soon and took out their weapon to prepare themselves! But before they could do so, Lu Xun had walk fort and stop their advancing, confront them all by himself.

He breathes deeply, he knew the time will come and walks fort, tried to think of a plan at the same time.

In the clinic…

Jiang Wei slowly opens his eyes and looks around slowly, finds himself in a room and laying on a bed with a cover on his mouth. He tried to moves, but quickly whine in pain! Most of his injuries were not fully heal and it's torturing him again!

Da, who sits beside him, saw him awake and ask Xiao to call the doctor came! At the same time, she tried to calm him down and make him stay on the bed. Jiang Wei breathes out loud, tried to fight over the pain!

Once the doctor check his condition, he felt slightly better and takes a look around, notices that most of his friends were not here, and wondering where they could be.

Jiang Wei: Lady Da… where is everyone? (he ask tiredly as he was still weak)

Da: They had something to do… something about Cao Pi had lead some soldiers toward Luo Yang and having other activities in several places…

Jiang Wei: Luo…Luo Yang? Then, would that means Yuan Shao had gone there?

Xiao: Why, yes they are! He took his friends back to Luo Yang and settle things there!

Jiang Wei: If Yuan Shao and his troops were there… then where's the rest? Did they help him?

Da: Unfortunately not. Yuan Shao ask them to go to others places to check some things for him instead! Saying something suspicious with it…

Jiang Wei: Then… where did they go to? Do you girls know where they had been?

Somehow, the girls seem surprise by his questions and gave him a shrug, told him that they had no idea where they had been and ask him to shut him up and take a rest.

He was clueless, he had no idea where they are and wondering what were they doing now. Just then, he heard some noises coming from outside and it was getting clearer! At first, he thought it was just some gossips or unrelated topic, and was about to ignore. But, as he heard about them talking about a boy was being discovered as a Monster and was about to get himself get killed in the Mission, he just realize that it had something to do with Lu Xun and tried to wake up!

Of course the doctor not allow him to do so and ask his nurses to press him down as his wounds still heavily injured! Jiang Wei, somehow, still struggles to move, insists to force himself to get up! He tried all his might, but he was too weak to resists and generally got himself injured again as his wounds started to tear open!

He cried in pain. He could not bare with the pain any longer and clutches the bed sheet tightly, tried to fight against it! But, for some reasons, he can't stop thinking of what he just heard, and tried to gets up again, feel like wanted to help him no matter what. But before he knew it, his eye sight started to get blur again and gradually fall into a deep sleep!

As the doctor had make sure that he had fall asleep, Da ask Xiao to take care of Jiang Wei while she herself went out from the clinic and make a phone call. To her dismay, she could not contact with 'that person' and it was currently unavailable now! She started to get worried, wondering if anything happens to them and decided to send a message!

Once the message had send, she went into the clinic again, but this time, she walks toward her daughter and Ying, who're now watching TV in the resting room, and sits beside them, watch the news with them.

As they watch the news, they too started to felt worried and scared of what would happen to all of them as there're lots of things happen lately and it was not a good one! They slowly raise up their hands and clasp together, started to pray real hard. Lei too pray very hard. Although she does wish that everything will be alright, but somewhere deep in her heart, she was actually praying for 'his' safety as she saw the message from a Hunter and literally hopes that he'll be alright!

**Alright, that's all for this chapter!**

**Yeah, like I've say on previous chapter, I might update slightly slower than before and hopes you guys could bare with me for a while!**

**PS: And yeah, for your info, **_**Wuxia **_**was some sort like **_**Shen Diao Xia Lu **_**those kind of fighting for justice those kind of story. So if you still had no idea what it was, I advise you to watch this movie, so that you had a better idea about it!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi everyone, sooo sorry about the late update! I've been busy with my works lately and still busy with it! *sigh* When will this end? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character**

**Other World, other me**

In Kunlun Mountain…

Now, most of the Hunters had surrounded them at the entrance of the cave and smile wickedly as they trap like a mouse! They took out their weapon and swing playfully, as if they're ready to attack them anytime they want!

Gan Ning and the others too took out their weapons and prepare themselves. To be frank, they had no idea of what to do or how to handle them since they were out number! "What now? They're many of them!" Gan Ning looks around in misbelieve. Although he had fight lot of soldiers as many as this one in his life, but for some reason, his instinct tells him that these people were not any ordinary soldier and best to be careful!

"What? You're backing off? Get real! It's not like we never handle this type of situation before, get a grip!" Ling Tong snap him out from his thought and focus on the Hunters. "Yeah! We could beat these guys up in no time, right Wei Yan?" Wei Yan roars out loud as Ma Chao cheers them and make a battle stance, ready to attack them. At the mean time, Gan Ning sigh in relief and rubs his nose cockily. They're right! He fights his worst before and there's nothing for him to worry about, and cockily stand in battle stance, ready to fight too!

Zhong just smile, he wish he could be as energetic as they are! Just then, he feel his phone vibrating for quite some time and decided to take a look at it. Although he knew the timing was not right, he slowly took it out and look down slightly, wondering who could it be.

To his surprise, it was Da who had call him several times and leaves down a message, written the words 'Urgent!' on the first screen! Now this is not good, he thought. He knew something was not right and decided to check it out, wondering if something had happen in the clinic.

And he was right! There really something happen in the clinic and it was a surprising one! Da told him that Jiang Wei had awake and knew what had happen to Lu Xun, wanted to save him in his worst condition! But to his relief, Da told him that the doctor had calm him down and manage to stay on the bed for a moment. And at the mean time, she also told him to make sure that 'he' was safe or else they'll never know what would he do if he finds out what had happen to 'him' and do those silly things again!

Zhong puts down his phone slowly. He never expect this news could spread real fast and now, he had to make sure that Lu Xun was safe, (since he doesn't want Jiang Wei to act recklessly as he was told) and started to think of a way to deal with it!

Just then, he heard Lu Xun ask them to stay back as he will handle them alone! Now this really makes him heart attack and quickly stop him, ask him not to do it! But as you know, Lu Xun not willing to listen anything from him and shove his hand away, ready to walk toward the Hunters!

Zhong was startle. After what had happen to Jiang Wei, he can't afford to let him deal with this alone and tried to stop him again, wanted to told him about what had happen to Jiang Wei! But Lu Xun gave him a death glare, and ask him to stand back as he will handle this by himself without their help! Now Zhong was speechless, he knew he had to do something about this and scratches his head, tried to figure out a way to settle this!

Lu Xun curses silently. To be honest, he still haven't thought of any plan to settle this! He looks around slightly, wondering if there was something that could gives him some advantages. But to his disappointment, he finds nothing except the top of the mountain, which it was fifty floor height to the top and kind of impossible to do a thing!

Now this is bad! Not only there was no way out but he had to find a way to help them escape, since they're not meant to get involved in the first place! Although he knew they could protect themselves, but still, he can't let them involve with this and started to improvise, hoping could find a way to get away from this madness!

Now he had reach to the front of the Hunters and stop himself. He knew what it takes and prepare himself mentally as they might attack him anytime! He takes a deep breathe and tuck one of his hand in his pocket, and looks at them coolly, try to act calm so that they won't know what was he thinking and confront them!

Zhong Hui: Would you look at here… our dear little 'hunter' trapped in a cave… So sad…! (he say in mocking tone, trying to make fun of them)

Lu Xun: What do you want? There's nothing for you to take from here!

Yan Yan: Of course there was! Or else, why would we came here in the first place!

Hunter1: We want you and your Phoenixes to surrender to us! So do it now before we make things uglier!

Lu Xun: (he clutches his fists angrily, how could he possibly surrender to the likes of them!) Hm! As if! If you think you had what it takes to take us, then you're welcome to try and get it by yourselves!

Hunter2: Aiya… you're a cocky little one, aren'y you! Just in case you still not aware, you're the one in deep trouble for we have lots of people than you!

Lu Xun: Even if so, there's no way I will back off! If you really think you could takes us off that easily, then you're wrong! And I strongly advise you to get out from here before you guys the one who looks uglier! (he slowly moves his hand backward and quietly opens his waist bag, ready to take out the 'Crystal'to attack them)

Yan Yan: Oh boy, you're really persistent aren't you… Perhaps you had forgotten about this, your friends still here and you do know what'll we do to them…! (he smile at them cheekily, he wanted to had a hand on them!)

Lu Xun: (he clutches his fists even tighter, of course he won't allow them to get involved and bark them back angrily) Leave them alone! They had nothing to do with this! Your main target was just me and the Phoenixes, not them! So leave them be and we'll settle this as what Hunters should do! Nothing else! (his friends tried to stop him as they heard what he just say, but only jerked by him and ask them to stay back, face them seriously again!)

AhuiNan: Aw… that's too bad! I was hoping that we could 'play' with you guys a little longer…! (he say playfully, they had been expecting him to say that!)

Hunter 3: Then what're we waiting for! I say we kill them once and for all! What do you say! (the Hunters roar out loud! They've been waiting for this moment and prepare themselves. They can't wait to do this instance!)

Zhang Ren: (After seeing the situation, he looks at Yan Yan and smile evilly, he knew the chances had come and raise up his hand, gave them the order to attack him!)

Now the Hunters were like 'hungry ghost'! They roar even louder and charge toward Lu Xun with full pace! Lu Xun knew the time had come and quickly took out his 'Crystal' and transform into 'Ninja' form, make a hand sign to form his clones jutsu!

Within a blink, there're lots of different forms of him appear in front of them and charge toward them! At first, they thought everything would went well since it was just a bunch of clones who copying each other and probably was the weaker type among them all!

But unfortunately, they were all wrong! These clones were actually as skillful as the real one and before they knew it, these clones had kick their butt hard, causing some of the Hunters give up on the quest and ran away!

They curse out loud. They never expect these clones would be that strong and started to wondering if they could find the real Lu Xun and stop him, since he was the one who controlling them!

Somehow the real Lu Xun had change back to his old self and jumps on Yang's back, order him to fly up! Yang obey and flies. He flies around the cave and uses his fire breathes to spray at them as he was told! He looks down slightly, he saw them started to panic and run around without direction as they almost got burned by his fire!

At the mean time, Gan Ning and the others too charge fort and strike them without mercy! Although Lu Xun told them to stand back, but they insists to stay and fight!

Lu Xun: What're you guys doing? I've told you to stand back, didn't I? (he motion Yang to fly lower and face them sternly)

Gan Ning: And then what? You gonna take all the fun by yourself?

Ling Tong: Yeah! At least you should leave some for us!

Lu Xun: This is not the time to had some fun! I ask you to leave because this is none of your business and get out while you can!

Xu Huang: Well, even if we did get out in peace, then, what about you? Do you think we could just leave you alone, just like that?

Zhong: They're right! We can't leave you and I was asked to make sure that you're safe!

Lu Xun: (he greet his teeth hard, now this makes him real angry as he felt being insult) And why is that? It's not that I can't protect myself, right? Then why can't you guys just leave me alone and get out of here while you can!

Zhong: That's because, Lu Xun, Da just call and she said that Jiang Wei had awake, and now he knew what had happen to you and wanted to save you! Do you HAVE any idea that this action of yours would almost lead him to? If he do that again, the doctor can't guarantee he'll be fine and you better be safe or else, I don't even know how to explain to them! AND quit doing things alone and let us help you! Surely you don't want anything happen to Jiang Wei right? (he looks at him seriously, hoping he would aware of what he just almost did! To be honest, he doesn't want to yell, lecture him or mumbling him like any old man do as he was old enough to think by himself and definitely doesn't want to waste his breathe on him as they had situation to deal with. But for some reasons, he can't stop himself thinking of wanted him to understand that not all of the things that he could just do it by himself as he was not alone! He sigh slightly, perhaps Yuan Shao was right. The things that he fear most had come true and he definitely had lots of explaining to do this time)

As for the others, they were glad to hear that Jiang Wei had finally awake (since Hua Tuo told them that he might not make it and prepare for the worst) and was hoping could see him soon! But as Zhong say, if he moves around and act recklessly again, they can't guarantee that he'll be safe as his wound still in vain and literally feel worried again, wondering if he could really be fine.

Lu Xun was speechless. He had no idea that this'll cause him act recklessly and now it was like a threat to him! If anything happen to him, he'll be the one being blamed and he definitely don't want to be the 'murderer'! He shook his head furiously, he can't just stop and do nothing! If he wanted to safe him, he had to continue to find a way to retrieve the cure before it's too late! Or else, why would he came here in the first place? But the problem is, was this really the right time to do it? If not… when, where, and how?

At first, the reason he came here because of the Tears. But, the problem is, if he do so, not only that'll kill the Phoenixes but also lost them at the same time! But again, if he did not do it, when and where will he find the cure again? Although he had do some research about this just before the Hunters came and literally had some ideas of which creatures had the same ability as Yin. But, if he was to do it, this'll waste lots of time to locate it and even if he did manage to finds it, will he be able to make it in time? To be honest, this is real risky! If he fail to find it, he could say goodbye to him forever!

He turns his head with frustration and curses silently. Of course he doesn't want to slip this chances away, but… how could he? How could possibly that he would be so heartless to take their life away from them! After all, these Phoenixes were belongs to him and he was their masters! Then, how could he possibly do it!

He looks at Zhong slightly, perhaps, Zhong was right, he could ask them for help! All the while he was being stubborn and always tends to kept things for himself by not asking nor share what he thought as he thinks that everything what he done had to be done by himself and literally abandon them. But… should he? If he ask them to help, won't that lead them in trouble?

He remember back in Jiang Dong, Jiang Wei once told him that they need companion to guide through this hardship and if they work together, surely they could overcome this no matter what! He looks down slowly and put his finger under his chin, wondering if he should ask for their help.

Just then, Zhong call him with concern as he had stay silent for few moments and wondering what he was thinking. Lu Xun shook his head slightly and looks at him seriously, about to ask Yang to fly.

Lu Xun: Still, I did not ask for this! Tell Lady Da that if he awakes again, told him that there's nothing for him to concern about and I'll be fine! That's all! (without looking back, he motion Yang to fly and attack the Hunters)

Gai: Hey wait! (he looks at Zhong with misbelieve) Did you see that? Is this how this should be? He didn't even say a word 'thanks' or concern about this! What was he thinking?

Zhong: (somehow he did not answer but look at Lu Xun flying away, wondering why he persists to do so) Lu Xun… why?

As Yang flies off, he notices something was not right with his master and call him gently. "Master, are you alright? What were you thinking of?" Somehow Lu Xun just shook his head and looks away, pretend nothing had happen,"Nothing! There's nothing we should concern about! Let's do that stunt now! I'm sure that'll push them away!" "But… are you sure, master? You seem…!" before Yang could finish his words, Lu Xun stop him just in time and ask him don't ask any further! Yang just obey and fly up high, ready to do the stunt as his master request!

Back to the nest, Gai still anger about Lu Xun's action and curse even more!

Gai: Fine! Who need him anyway! We could handle this situation ourselves! (he talks in annoyance, he can't stand Lu Xun's attitude any longer)

Yin: _Please don't say that, you've misunderstood him!_

They startle and look around, wondering who was talking to them as there was no one except the Hunters!

Ma Chao: Who… who's talking there?

Yin: _Me!_

Ma Chao: Where?

Yin: _Behind you!_

They look behind and totally surprise, wondering if they're dreaming as the huge bird was actually talking to them!

Xu Huang: Did… did you just… talk!

Yin: (somehow she just nod and smile)

Now this really startle them greatly and walk back slightly! They totally never expect that A BIRD was actually talking to them and it's kinda scare and surprise them!

Yin: _Please don't be afraid… I won't harm you but instead…I had a request for you…_

Ling Tong: O…ok… now this really unexpected… I mean! Feng Huang was talking to us!

Yin: _Feng…Feng Huang? Who? Me? _(Although she can't see, but she could sense they are nodding) _Oh no, you've must have mistook someone! I'm not Feng or Huang! I'm Yin! And that one, was my husband, Yang!_

"_Yin and Yang?" _that's what they in their mind and look at each other blankly, wondering why the Phoenix in this world was different than theirs since they usually call them Feng Huang!

Zhong: (he walks fort and face Yin, wondering what kind of request she was asking for) Just now… you say you had a request… what is that? How could we help?

Yin: _Yes, I beg you! Please help him! He can't handle this alone! I know this might against his will but, please help him!_

Gai: What? You want us to help Lu Xun? Forget it! There's no way we will help him! He say he don't need our help, then, fine! Leave him be! It 's not that I care for him very much!

Yin: _Even if so, we can't just leave him like that! Yes, it's true that he say he won't need your help! But, that doesn't means that he was serious about this!_

Ling Tong: But, the problem is, he doesn't want us to help! Whenever we want to help, he'll shoo us away! Like back in dessert, we want to help but in the end, what did he do? He told us to stay aside and do nothing!

Yin: _But_… _that's because he was worried about you guys and doesn't want you guys to get involved! That's why he turn you guys down so that you won't get in trouble! _

Gan Ning: I say he doesn't trust us at all! Or else, why would he always tends to do by himself!

Yin: (she shake her head slightly, tried to protest) _No, it's not what you think! It's because he… he…_

Ma Chao: Then why? Why doesn't he want our help! Why can't he see that?

Yin felt silent and lower her head, she knew they won't listen to her since they knew his personality and seems to doubt of helping. She tried to explain but somehow they would not listen and told her of how stubborn he could be!

Just then, they heard huge scream from the Hunters and look at them! Yang was doing a somersault from the top and uses his body weight to slam on the ground, just like how Lu Xun did his jumping back when he was in DW4!

As they look at them in awe, they did not aware that some of Hunters pass through their sight and ambush them from their back, especially toward Yin! Yin tried to summon 'shield' to protect herself and her egg, but before she knew it, there were several ropes and nets covered all around her body and fell from the nest! They tried to help Yin but they too having trouble of handling these Hunters and tried their best to cut their way from them!

Yin tried to move, but none of her body freed from the tied and started to panic, yell for help! Now, this had seek the other Hunter's attention and run toward Yin and the egg, was about to slash her alive!

Somehow out of their expectation, just as they were about to cut her alive, suddenly there was a huge paw strike them from the top and hit some of the Hunters, and roars out loud! They walk back slightly, they never expect a huge tiger-like creature would appear in front of them all of the sudden!

Wu roars out again and chase them down as Lu Xun gives him an order! They quickly turn back and run, curse Lu Xun deeply as he had summon another beast!

Yang lands beside her worriedly and cut her free. At the same time, Lu Xun cut down the Hunters and walk toward his friends.

Lu Xun: I thought I told you to leave, didn't I?

Gan Ning: What? Are you crazy? Do you really think that we would just leave you behind and let you handle them alone? No way!

Ling Tong: He's right there! Look at them! They out number us and we have to work together to push them away!

Lu Xun: Like I've told you, it's none of your business and get out! Zhong! Can't you call your crews to pick you up?

Zhong: Unfortunately I can't kid. This bird… eh… what's her name again… ask us to help you and we're here to help, whether you like it or not!

Lu Xun: (he was slightly surprise and looks at Yin, wondering why she ask them to do so) Yin… why? You know why I don't want them…

Yin: _I'm sorry master! I know this against your will but please, I beg you! Please accept their help! You can't handle this alone! You need everyone's help to face this problem! I can't afford to see you in danger any longer!_

Yang: _Please don't get mad! She was just trying to help! Please master, please reconsider this! To be honest, I too agree with her! We don't want you to do this all by yourself! So please, reconsider about this!_

Lu Xun looks aside angrily, he never expect they would say the same thing and piss off, wondering why can't they understand what's he's trying to do! All he want was they could get out from here so that they won't get themselves in trouble because of him! Although it was not completely all his fault, but, if they help, this'll only brings them trouble in future and definitely don't want that to happen, since he was being hunt down all over the world and dealing with the Hunters now!

But… were they the only one he should concern?

If you think that was it, then you're dead wrong! They're not the only one as there're more for him to worry about, like those Cao soldiers! If they find out where he was, they'll definitely report this to Zhang Jiao and asked the soldiers and HURT to recapture him again!

Plus, he also had to worried about those Monster clan, which he manage escape from them few years ago and now, they too intend to recapturing him back to their own headquarter and meet his worst nightmare… again!

He sighs worriedly. Although it is true that on his father side, he was one of them, but… 'family blood line'? Never! He would never, ever consider them as part of his family or one of them and they're not fit to be one as those guys had done horrible things on him back of the days! If it wasn't those HURT and soldiers invade their secret lair, he would had been 'sold' to another side of the lair and became their 'slave' again!

Furthermore, they're not the type of people that they should look down or messing with as they're a bunch of cruel and dangerous creatures!

Now this is worried some! If they find out where he was, not only they'll take him away, he might get punished by them! And the worst thing was, they might kill them if they find out they had connection with him! Who knows what'll they do to them! They're crueler than Cao! They'll do anything in order to achieve their goals and would definitely kill them without mercy!

He takes a deep breathe and looks at the Phoenixes. Deep in his heart, he knew the reason why the Phoenix wanted to help him and to be honest, he was grateful that they're trying to help him. But.. as he say, this was none of their business and doesn't want them to get involved! He looks back, not facing his friends.

Lu Xun: Still, you need to get out of here! I thank you for your help but, like I say, this is none of your business and please go away now! I will handle this alone!

Gan Ning: Why? Why you insists not letting us to help but do it on your own? It's not that we're asking for something! (he grab his hand tight, tried not to let him go)

Lu Xun: (he turn around and looks at him annoyingly, tried to release from his grab) Look! I don't want to argue this over and over again! If you insists to stay then be my guest, but, I have to warn you! Don't get involved with me, I had nothing to do with you guys!

Ma Chao: Yeah right! Nothing at all! As if! Just in case you still not aware, we're all in one! Just admit it! You need our help!

Zhong: He's right! Although I don't know why you're not letting us help but, we can't just let you handle this alone!

Lu Xun tried his best to shove off his hand, he really don't want to involve them in this fight, not from the beginning! Just then, he felt someone was eyeing at him with cold stare and quickly looks behind! He scan around cautiously, he swear there was someone out there eyeing on him deadly and it's creep him out!

Gan Ning let go his hand slightly and looks around, wondering what was he looking at! Lu Xun looks around worriedly, he could not find any suspicious and wondering if he was thinking too much!

He shook his head lightly, perhaps he WAS thinking too much and now, he was illusioning someone was trying to catch him! He gave a small sigh of relief, let out a small laugh! How could they possibly be here? If they really do, they would had catch him in the first place! Or else, why would he still be here?

As he was about to face his friends, there was a sight that caught his attention and looks at it. To his horror, there are two men standing in the middle of the fight, look at him with the looks of 'see, we've find you'!

Lu Xun was totally speechless and tremble hard! He never expect 'they' had came and now, 'they' had came for him and decided to run away, just before they 'could' catch him! But before he knew it, for some reasons, his body started to move by itself and walks toward them! He started to panic, he don't know why his body would not listen to him and cried for help. But, his voice fail to come out and literally walks toward them!

Now he had stand in front of him and kneel obediently. Although he hate to do this but, his body the one doing the work and literally obey, lowering his head deeply, not wanted to face them!

'They' smile sinus and held up his chin, makes him look at them eye on eye. He looks at them shakily, he could feel they had an evil aura around them and chant silently, pray that they could unharmed him and get out from here as soon as possible!

'They' closer their face and inspect every single of his face, as if there was something valuable on his face! Lu Xun wanted to jerk aside but his chin was forcefully grab and started to trembling in fear. He had no idea why they're doing this and wondering if 'they' would really harm him!

As 'they' seen enough, one of them let out a wide sneer and grab his hair all of the sudden, force him to stand! Lu Xun yelp in pain and obey, he knew this would come and quickly shut his eyes, expecting a slap or a punch from them! But somehow, he did not receives anything from them and open his eyes slowly, notice that they're all gone from his sight! He looks around, wondering if he was illusionning again!

Zhong: What's wrong Lu Xun? What's the matter? Why you look so pale? It's that something the matter? Lu Xun? (they were worried and shook him hard, hoping he could regain his consciousness)

Lu Xun: (with that shook, he quickly snap back to reality and look around again. Now that was strange… a moment ago he was being pulled by them and now…they're all gone! He looks around the battle field, he could not see them anywhere! He falls back slightly and looks afraid) No…this couldn't be! Am I dreaming? But… it's so real! What if they had come… would that means I… I'll… (they felt weird and ask again, but somehow he shut his ears and runs off by himself, not aware of the situation!)

They tried to stop him but the Hunters came back for them again and fight, not giving them a chance to do so! Yang knew something was not right and ask Yin to take care of the egg while he himself will team up with Wu to find master, just in case he might get himself in danger ! Yin understood and quickly summon 'shield' on both the egg and herself, and at the same time, she too summon 'heal' on the others as they fight with the Hunters.

Yang flies up high and saw Lu Xun in the middle of the fight and quickly dive downward as he saw one of the Hunter uses his bow and was about to shoot him! The Hunter grin wide, he knew the chances had come and was about to shoot! Just then, he saw Wu running toward him with haste and shoot him instead, just before Wu got the chance to slice him into pieces!

Lu Xun was totally surprise and startle, and quickly ran toward Wu. The Hunters wanted to shoot him again but this time, Yang came just in time and spray fire breathes at him, making him running around like animation!

Lu Xun examines Wu worriedly and keep apologizing, he didn't expect his action would cause them in danger and now he was wondering if he got hurt from that arrow. Somehow Wu licks his face gently and told him that he was fine, telling him that Hunter was an idiot and miss the shot and so on, hoping he could fool his master by not worrying him!

At first, he thought his master will scold him for lying to him and check on him since the arrow did struck at his paw and it is bleeding now! But somehow to his surprise, his master was completely fooled by his lied and apologize to him again, just before he tries to make another run!

Just then, Yang flies down and manage to stop him, and ask him what had happen just now! Somehow Lu Xun not willing to answer anything and tried to shove him away, begging him to let him go!

Yang felt weird, he knew something was not right with his master and looks at him. Although Lu Xun tried to look away, but somehow, Yang could tell that he was afraid of something and could not calm himself, keep begging for letting him go!

As Yang wanted to ask more, just then, he heard a loud cried from Yin and quickly looks back! To his horror, Yin was no longer stay in the nest and lay on the ground helplessly, covering with blood! Yang was totally loss himself and quickly fly toward her, leaving his master and Wu behind!

Lu Xun, of course, could not believe himself either and ran toward her. But before he knew it, Wu uses his mouth to grab his collar and throw him on his back, rush toward Yin and Yang!

The Hunters wanted to had a hand on her but only receive fire breathe from Yang and retreat!

Yang kneel beside her worriedly and looks at her condition. To his relief, she did not opens her eyes and there's still some hope for him to safe her! Without hesitate, he tried to heal her but it was not working! He tried and tried, but none would work and lower his head, he knew the answer and prepare for it…

Lu Xun manage to reach them and kneel beside Yin. As always, he keep apologize of what had happen and blame himself, since he just ran off just like that and makes them worry! He took out his 'crystal', wanted to heal her, but somehow he was stopped by Yin and open her eyes, looking at him gently!

Lu Xun was not playing worried anymore and beg her to close her eyes. But unfortunately, it was too late. He saw a tear rolling down from her eye and turn into a crystal like! He took it and looks at Yin, wondering why she wanted to do that! Somehow Yin just smile at him and ask him to stay strong as she could no longer serve him anymore! Lu Xun shook his head furiously and keep begging her, beg her to stay with him! But Yin could no longer feels her heart beat beating and slowly close her eyes, rest on the ground helplessly!

Lu Xun hit the ground hard, he felt like wanted to yell out loud! Just then, he just remember of something and looks at Yang, hoping he was not doing something funny! But to his horror, Yang looks up the sky, ready to commit suicide! Lu Xun quickly stands, wanted to stop him, but again, he was too late as Yang had crack his own neck and fell on the ground beside Yin!

Lu Xun kneel beside him and held up his head gently, tried to figure a way to heal him! Yang could feel himself no longer had the strength and looks at him one last time, speak with weak tone, "_Master… I'm sorry… I can… no longer… serve you… Please… take care of our son… we beg you…_"Lu Xun beg him not to talk but with his last breathe, Yang could no longer hold himself and lay on his lap, breathless!

Lu Xun shake him lightly, call him several times. But, he got no response from him and put him down gently, tears roll down on his cheeks. He could not believe they had gone! They walk toward him, tried to comfort him. But Lu Xun did not seems to heard them and grab his head hard, yell out loud! He can't believe what had just happen!

Now that the Phoenixes were gone, the only thing that left was Lu Xun and the egg! The Hunters charge fort, since they still on the game, they wanted to finish their job and kill them!

Zhong and the others too charge fort, tried to stop them advance. They even told Lu Xun to make a move so that he won't get killed. But Lu Xun not willing to move and stay as he was. He looks at his hands shakily, what had he done? This hands… they died in his hands and now, he had loss both of them! He lower his head and curse himself, what's on earth had he done?

Just then, a voice came to him, ask him to turn around! He turn as he say, saw those men again, who're now standing far behinds those Hunters and let out a smile! One of them took out his weapon and lick his sword, hint him that he was the one who kill Yin! Lu Xun clutches his fists angrily and scare at the same time, wondering why can't 'they' just leave them alone and kill him instead! This is not fair! What did they do 'them'? They don't deserve that! Not at all! He was the one should receive their 'punishment', not them!

The Hunters manage to pass through them and charge toward the egg. Since there was no one guarding it, they jump on the nest and raise their weapon, started to break it. Although the shell was hard, but it can't hold much longer and started to show some crack sign!

Just then, they felt an enormous heat around him and it was getting hotter! They felt weird and decided to look around. To their surprise, the nest was on fire and slowly burn all around the places, and it was getting bigger! They started to panic and yelp in pain, decided to fall back just before they became roasted human!

As they jump, the fire started to burn strongly and within few seconds, the nest was covering with huge fire! They stop themselves fighting and looks at the nest, wondering what would happen to the egg and who're the one who cause this fire!

Just then, they heard a loud crack and saw a figure appear from the fire! 'It' growls melodiously, and without giving any warning, 'it' opens it's mouth wide and sprays fire breathe at them, just like how Yang always do! They scream in horror and fall back! They never expect there will be another Phoenix appear from the egg!

The new born Phoenix looks at them sternly and was about to give them another fire breathe, but before he could do so, he heard a whistle and looks around, fly out from the fire and fly toward the sound.

Lu Xun puts down his hand and looks at the new born Phoenix. He looks at him in awe, although he wasn't as huge as Yang, but from the looks of it, he definitely had some appearance from both his parents, especially from his father!

He raises his hand again, wanted to touches him. But before he could do so, 'he' had lower his head so that he could touches him. Lu Xun was surprise, since this was his new 'creature', he gently puts his hand on his head and brush it, like patting a dog! As he strokes, the Hunters regain their strength and was about to attack them again!

But this time, instead of fighting, the young Phoenix grabs his master's collar and throw him on his back, and flies up high to the mountain's top and flies away!

They curse out loud! They were so close to had them and looks at Zhong and the others, wanted to had a piece of shit of them (since they're his friends). But before they knew it, they too had retreat and ran toward the exit, and jump on the plane (which Zhong's crew came in time), and leaving them behind! The Hunters curse even more, they swore they won't let this happen again and will make them to pay for this, especially toward Lu Xun!

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, by the way, does anyone have Bohuslav Martinu's 'Puppet' Bk1 and 2? See, I'm a pianist and I'm actually playing these pieces now. So I was just wondering that if anyone of you had the book and… will you be kindly to lend it to me? Plz? Cuz I need it within these two weeks time and it's for exam purpose! Oh, PS: I'm from Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur, so if you're from somewhere there… thanks for the help, but if it's a no…, then thanks again for everything!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Ha ha ha! Finally! My exam is over and I got the time to write this, again! Yea me! But of course, that doesn't mean I was completely finish with my assignments and still on the way doing it! *sigh***

**PyroMystic: Thanks for your help, I know it's weird to ask for it but thanks! I manage to find what I want and only hopes that I could pass! **** Anyway, about Yin and Yang's death, sorry about that… that's the only way to proceed the story. And about those men, whether they really are the Monster clan or not, well… that one my friend, you need to see by yourself! XDDD**

**Yurianna Shan Liu: Well, it's a good start, infect, I hope you could read the previous chapter as soon as possible! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character**

**Other world, other me**

Everything was over now and they're on their way to the clinic. Although they could use this opportunity to take a break, but to Lu Xun, this was not the time as he had to pass this 'Tear' to someone real quick. Yes indeed. The only person that he need to gave it to was Dr. Hua Tuo, he was the only hope to save Jiang Wei's life!

Young Phoenix flies as fast as he could as his master ask him to do so. Although this was his first time, but he seems to get use it and could feel close relation between him and his master as he was the one who summon him back in the cave! He felt grateful, if he was not the one who set fire on the nest and wakes him, he can't guarantee that he'll be safe and might probably be killed by the Hunters!

He looks up slightly, look at his master. He could tell that he was very tired and sleepy, and sad at the same time as both of his Phoenixes had gone! Of course, he was sad too since he never got the chance to say a word with them nor meet them. But, what could he do about it? It's none of their fault and there's nothing for him to blame on! Even if he really wanted to blame, he should be the one to blame himself for being late to hatch out from the egg as he did not uses the time wise! He curse slightly, if only he appears earlier, or else, none of this would happen and neither his parents will died in the first place!

But now, everything was too late! Now that both his parents gone, the only person that close to him was this man, his so called 'master'! Although he did blame and accuse him for being his fault, but, in the end, he can't at all as none of them wanted this to happen and sigh, what a cruel fate!

Lu Xun pat his head gently, although he wasn't sure what was he thinking about, but he just pat it and lay back slightly. To be honest, he was really tired. After all the work out from this morning, he wishes he could just lay back and sleep for a short while this Phoenix will takes him to the clinic. But, as he thought about it again, he decided not to as the young Phoenix was just born and knew nothing about the world!

He stretches himself, tried to wake himself and looks down the sky. He could see there are some islands around the sea and knew that they're almost there! He took out the 'Tear' and take a look at it. "_Just a little longer, hang in there!_" As he wanted to puts it back, he looks at his bloody hands and sigh. To be honest, he doesn't know whether this was the right thing to do as Yin and Yang just died and felt like he was using it just for it's advantages! He lower his head, put the 'Tear' in his pocket, felt sorry toward the young Phoenix since he was the one who lost it's parents.

In the clinic…

Without hesitation, he quickly jumps down from Phoenix and went into the clinic, head toward Hua Tuo's room! As he walks toward the room, there're several nurses tried to stop him from advancing, even summon some guards to stop him!

He ignores them, there's no time for him to stop and without giving a knock or making an appointment, he opens the door rudely and enter, saw the Qiaos and Hua Tuo talking among themselves.

They look at him strangely, wondering why he buzz in all of the sudden! Somehow Lu Xun didn't really care of they thought and took out something from his pocket, show them the 'Tear'!

Hua Tuo was totally surprise. He slowly stands and walk away from his desk, approach him slowly as he never expect he would went there and took it from them for real!

Lu Xun just kept quiet. Although he wanted to explain but since saving someone's life was more important, he decided just gave that 'thing' to him and ask him to use it to save Jiang Wei this instant!

Hua Tuo accepted it stupidly. He knew how important this 'thing' was and definitely can't miss this, since he too having trouble of how to save Jiang Wei! As he puts it on the table, he felt weird about this and decided to ask how he got the 'thing'. But, as you know, just before he had the chance to ask, Lu Xun had walk away and disappear himself at the corner of the corridor!

Both Qiaos look at the 'Tear' with awe. To be honest, they never saw this kind of thing in their life! They nearer themselves toward the 'Tear' and take a good look at it.

Xiao: Sis, look at this! It's… beautiful! Just like a diamond!" (she points at it and at the same time, she shook Da's shoulder crazily, as if a child saw something new!)

Da: Yes, you're right, it is beautiful! (she too was amazed by it and looks at it without blinking! Perhaps for them, this was the most precious and prettiest thing in their entire life!)

Xiao: (as they look at it, she started to felt curious and doubt about it) But I wonder, could this 'thing' really cure Jiang Wei? I mean, originally it is a tear right? Now that it's became a diamond like, so how could possibly…?

Somehow Hua Tuo had take the 'Tear' away and order his nurses to proceed toward Jiang Wei's room, asking them to prepare the equipments as he was about to uses this 'Tear' on him. The Qiaos were worried, they wanted to follow him but was rejected as he told them to stay in his office and until then, he asks them to wait for his news and closes the door gently, leaving the Qiaos inside the room, alone.

Outside the clinic…

As soon as Lu Xun walks out from the clinic, he hasten himself to walks toward the woods' direction. The villagers saw him and run toward him, tried to stop him from advancing since it was getting dark.

At first, he wanted to ignore since it was none of their business. But, as he was wanted to went into the woods, those villagers had stops him from advance and turn to them. To their surprise, as soon as he looks at them, they saw his Monster eyes and quickly fall back, never expect he was a monster! They stay away from him and whispering among themselves. Ever since they heard the news about hunting the Monster's case, now they doubt about it and wondering if they should call the Hunters and hunt him down!

Lu Xun did not say a word and looks away. To be honest, he don't want to scare them nor cause any troubles. '_Now this is great!_' he thought. Now that they knew who he was, they might had the possibility to report this toward the Hunters and if this for real, he had to deal with this… again! Without giving another thought, he quickly walks into the woods, without looking back again!

Now, here he goes again, thought another way to escape this problem! He curses slightly, if only he ignore and walks on, perhaps they won't find out who he was and he don't have to worried about this! To be honest, he had enough with this! He can't stand this anymore! No matter where he goes or what he do, troubles always came to him!

He slams on the tree angrily and curse out loud, wondering why can't they just leave him be! To him, he already had enough stress to handle these problems and definitely knew that there're lots of things that he need to deal with!

First of all, those Cao and HURT can't seems to stop tracking him ever since he was born and was forced to run around, tried to stay away from then on! And because of that, his mother had to brings him all around the world and generally had weaken her, in order just to avoid from those people!

Second, he was worried about Jiang Wei. since he was his childhood friend and because of him, he was forced to join them and got himself killed, almost at the state of death! Although he had the 'Tear' with him, but he can't be too sure or happy about it as he fear the 'Tear' might not be working this time!

Third, he had to worried about the world's sake! Now that Lu Bu had broke the seal (which he broke The Pure one and summons the meteor) and awaken that Monster (which he saw during the execution), he had to find a way to solve this before it's too late!

Fourth, he had to deal with these Hunters as his identity had revealed and was on the run, hoping they will not catch him and brings him trouble!

And lastly, the thing that he worried and fear the most, was those Monster clan! They finally came! After they've killed Yin, they told him to beware himself as they'll take him away anytime soon!

He started to feel scare and clutches his chest tight, trembling! Now that the Hunters had spread the news about him, more troubles will came to him and they'll definitely find in no time!

Now he was real scare! He don't want to went back there again! That hideous place…those memory… it kept haunting him! After what they had done to him all those years, he swore he'll never go back no matter what and will try to avoid them as much as he could!

He huff out loud and gave himself deep breathes, tried to think calmly. They say they'll take him anytime right? Then, that's means, they had no idea where he was now and will search for him all around the world, like playing hide and seek! If that's the case, all he need to do was just run and hide, that's simple! Plus, if they knew where he was, he would had been taken away by them and definitely will not be here in the first place! He laughs to himself, wondering why he was so stupid not to realize this and had to worried so much as he still had the time to hide and stay away from them!

But then again, why on earth did they wanted to do that? To them, they could easily found him whenever they want and why wasting so much time on playing with him? Aren't this a bit too weird?

He puts his finger under his chin and thinks again, tried to figure out what were they up to and what kind of trick is this!

So, is this what they want? Just to 'play' with him? Is that all? And then what? Catch him when the time was perfect? Or catch him when he let his guard down and beg for forgiveness? Then give up his life? Nothing else? No… it's not that simple! It never will! He knew them well, too well! Now this is bad, something tells him that they were up to something and definitely had something in their sleeves!

He sigh in defeat, now that he was clueless, there's no point for him to think about this as this'll only makes him crazy! He wakes himself and continues to walks in, put the thought aside.

As he walks in, the more he felt nostalgic. He form a small smile, all these feelings… they're memorable. Yes, indeed, he came here before, but why and who? You never know…

_Five years ago, after he fell from the cliff into the sea, he had land beside a place call Yi Ling and unconscious. To be honest, he don't feel like wanted to live anymore. After what had happen to him in those years, he felt that this world no longer a place for him to stay and wish that he could died instead!_

_Unfortunately, he was not granted at all. He was saved by the locals and receive medical treatment. It was not a good one. Both his mental and physical were not in good condition and it took him a long time to recover from the illness._

_At the same time, it was from that day on, he met his master and kept staying by his side, take care of him like his child, not leaving him even once! To be honest, he don't remember how exactly he met him either, since everything happens so fast and confusing… But know what, he was actually felt grateful! If it wasn't for him, he probably still stay who he was and might not get himself to be more stronger or know about the world!_

_But then again, speaking about why he accept him as his student… he doesn't know why either… Although he did tried to ask why he wanted to save and accept him in the first place, but, whenever he ask, his master would avoid the topic and not telling him a thing! Deep in his heart, he knew he kept a secret against him, but since he's not willing to say any, in the end, he chooses not to persuade but wait… wait for him to say it by himself…_

_After he had recovered, Dr. Fan A, who was Hua Tuo's student and work in Yi Ling back of the days, advice his master to bring him to meet Hua Tuo as his body condition still not satisfying! Without his acknowledgement, his master had brought him here and here he was… back to this place…_

These woods… they were all the same… calm and gentle, and soothe too, as if it was calming him! He takes a deep breathes and walk slowly, although it's not like him to take some time to enjoy, but for some reasons, he had the feelings that he could take a looks around, tried to enjoy the scene.

He looks at a tree. This tree, he climbs on it once before. _Back then, when he heard his master going to brought him to Hua Tuo, he was too scare to face it and run into the woods, climbs on this tree! His master tried his best to beg him to come down, but all he do was keep climbing, not wanted to come down, yell at his master to back away!_

He smiles frantically. He was afraid of doctors. Although he knew there were good and bad, but he just don't feel secure with them, ever since that day...

As he walks on, he saw there was a sunlight shines in the middle of the woods and walks fort without hesitation.

He walks in and stops himself, looks at the sky. The sky…it was painted with red yellowish as the sun was about to sink into the mountain. In return, this place too painted with it as the light shone on it.

The wind blow softly, causing the trees dance in lullaby. He gently closes his eyes, he could feel warmness from it. The sun, the hot breeze… they're so warm… so warm that he could felt the comfort from it and feel like wanted to take a nap.

Just then, he saw both young Phoenix and Wu laying on the ground tiredly. They look up, saw him walk nearer to them and walk toward him, greeting him. He sigh softly and pat their head gently, they deserve it. After what had happen just now, they're all tired, even he himself was tired, wish to find a place to rest.

Lu Xun finds himself a tree and sits under it. He lay his leg flat on the ground and lay his back against the tree, letting both Wu and young Phoenix rest on his lap. They rest as they were told and gently lay their head on his laps, close their eyes.

Lu Xun let out a faint smiles and brush their head, soothe them to sleep "Rest well, you deserve that…". Both Wu and Phoenix nod their heads tiredly and gave one last yawn, ready to fall asleep.

Just then, they heard someone coming and it was getting nearer! Without hesitate, they alert themselves, wondering if it was the enemy! They let out a growl, as soon as they saw that person came out from behind the tree, they quickly stands in position, ready to attack!

Lu Xun, who knew who it was, quickly back them down and told them that he knew the person. They back down as they're told, still eye on the person dangerously! Lu Xun hush them down and looks up. Yes, he knew who it was and looks at her calmly, he knew her!

Lu Xun: You're finally here! I've been waiting for you, Mom… (he let out a smile, try to hide his tiredness)

Mom: (she too let out a warm smile and stands in front of him) Yes, it nice to see you too, Yi!

Lu Xun: So, what's makes you came? It's rare that you appear in a place like this…

Mom: And why not? I was worried about you! You didn't go back for quite some time, so I was wondering if you're alright! Anyway, back to our topic, how were things going? You seem trouble…

Lu Xun: (he stay quiet for a moment. He couldn't told her that few days ago he was captured by the Cao and now he was chasing by Hunters! He knew if he told her, she'll definitely 'lecture' him or freak her out and decided to cover the truth!) No, it's nothing! I'm doing fine! I'm just wandering around with my friends…

Mom: (she could tell that he was hiding something and definitely was not a good one. She closer herself to him, knelt beside him) Yi! I know you're hiding something, what's going on? And… what is this…? (she saw a black eye on his face and gently touches it. Lu Xun jerk in pain and looks away, she caught him) What happen? Yi, tell me, does it had something to do with Cao? What did they done to you? Did they hurt you? And… where is Wei? Aren't he with you? Is he alright? Yi! Tell me now! What's going on? Yi!

Lu Xun tried to resists and insists told her that everything was fine. But somehow his mother did not buy that and keep asking him, demand him to told her the truth! He stay quiet for a moment, if possible, he wish he will not say it. But since she insists him to say, he had no choice but to told her the truth, start from the part where he met Jiang Wei and his friends in He Fei...

In the clinic…

Zhong and the others finally came back and was about to heard the news from Hua Tuo! Hua Tuo came out from the room and told them the news. To their relief, it was a success! The 'Tear' works and save Jiang Wei's life!

They went in the room and take a look at Jiang Wei. Just as Hua Tuo say, Jiang Wei was fine now and his injuries are getting better!

Hua Tuo went in the room again and ask them to leave as the patient need some time to rest, and at the mean time, he too order his nurses to help them prepare some beds for them to sleep! They appreciate it and went out, he got the point.

As they went out, they did not aware that Lu Xun secretly opens the door and went in quietly. He walks toward the bed, looks at Jiang Wei. He too sigh in relief and cried silently, let the tears down. _"Now this is relief… real relief…"_

Few moments ago…

_His mother listen every words what he say and gently pat his back as he had told him everything and was about to cry._

_Lu Xun started to cry out loud, tears flow down uncontrollable. She knew it was hard for him to deal with and calm him, who was crying like a little children who can't stop his cry._

_She hushes him and embrace him on her chest, pat his back gently. Lu Xun grabs her sleeves tight and hug her, sink himself onto her, cry even louder._

_Deep in her heart, she tried to hold the pain, she can't bear to see his son had to suffer from such pain. She hug him tight, she could felt that a knife had pierce into her heart and swear that she could hear her heart had broke into million pieces! She looks at him sadly. It was such a pain that she can't do a thing nor share how he feel, only could see him cry in pain!_

_She continues pat him and hushes him down. Although it was hurt to see him in this way, but since this was the only way that could relieve him from suffering, she allows him to sink himself into her and cry, cry as if there's no tomorrow._

_As time goes by, Lu Xun gradually quiet down and sob silently. She let out a smile, now that he had calm down, she continues to cuddle him like a child and sigh in relief. Now this is weird, she thought. He was now a teenage and yet still cry like a little boy, just like back of the days! Whenever he falls or hurt himself, he'll cry to her and she'll be the one to hush him. She smile wide, those days… it was memorable and yet sad one! Ever since that incidents, most of the things had change him and generally lost that 'thing'… his smile. To her, he uses to had the sweetest smile in the world, an angel smile. But now, he'll never shown it again, not after what had happen to him back then. She sigh softly, if only he knows how to let it go and smile again, that's the only thing that she wish for, to see his angelic smile again._

_Mom: There, there, everything will be alright, I could assure you about that… (Lu Xun looks up slightly, tears on his face. She gently brushes his hair and sweep away his tears, gave him a smile) There… as bright as ever! Listen Yi, everything will be alright! Jiang Wei surely will be fine, you have the 'Tears' right? Then you don't have to worry a thing! About those Cao, didn't you always make a fuss with them? So, don't worry about that! About those Hunters, well, can't say you could relax but…what could I say, I'm sure you could handle them well!_

_Lu Xun: Then what about 'those' people! I can't just sit here and relax? They surely will find me! I…I don't want to went back there again! I can't fight them! They're too powerful! And scary…(he started to tense up in fear. He don't know what to do as they might got him this time) _

_Mom: Yi, it's alright! Calm down! Listen to me! They won't hurt you! No matter how strong or scary they are, they will not hurt you! I assure you that!_

_Lu Xun: But… but…_

_Mom: (she gently puts her finger on his mouth and silent him. She could tell that he was afraid and tried her best to calm him) Sheesh… listen to me… the more you fear, the more they'll hurt you! You have to stand up for yourselves! If they should hurt you, stand up! Don't back away! Remember what your master say before? Stand, and face it! That's what you need to do! (she gently raise his head and makes him looks at her. Although she could see that he was still trembling in fear, but at least now he had calm and stroke his hair again) See? There's nothing for you to fear. Now sits up straight and listen! All you need to do was went back to the clinic and see Wei, take a rest there! Until then, I could assure you that everything will be fine tomorrow, I'm sure of it!_

Back in the clinic…

Hua Tuo opens the door and went in the room, wanted to check Jiang Wei. As he was about to close the door, he saw someone sitting beside the bed, resting his head on the bed.

He felt weird, wondering why there be someone still staying in the room. He walks nearer. To his surprise, it was Lu Xun the one who lay there and sleep soundly, looks very tired. Hua Tuo shook his head slightly, wondering how would he sleep at a place like this and finds himself a blanket, carefully cover on his back.

He form a small smile and walks to the front of the bed, check the status. He flips the paper and puts it down, check Jiang Wei's condition.

As he check enough, he quietly walks toward the door and switch off the light, leaving the boys alone.

On the other side of the room, Zhong and the others were about to went to sleep and lay themselves on the bed. Ma Chao sigh in relief, he was glad that Jiang Wei was alright and was hoping could see him soon in the morning!

Of course the others too wanted to meet him! Although it just happen within two days, but they felt like they did not meet each others for few years and they're so desperate wanted to meet him!

Just then, Xu Huang gave another sigh and swift aside, told them that they shouldn't be happy about this as they still haven't find Cao Ren yet!

Now that he mention it, the whole room started to fills with gloom. He was right. Now that Lu Xun and Jiang Wei were safe, the only person that's still missing was Cao Ren! Without giving another thought, they too gave out a sigh, a sigh of defeat. To be honest, they still haven't track him down and had no idea where he was as they're busy handling with Jiang Wei's case!

The whole room went gloom again. They had another thing to worried about! They need to find out where Cao Ren is and had to find it quick, just in case he might in trouble!

Zhong could feels that it was getting tense and told them to get some sleep! Although they don't want to, but since they might had jobs to do tomorrow, they might as well get some rest which they hope they could get more energetic as before!

Morning finally came. Without hesitate, they quickly jump out from the bed and walk toward Hua Tuo's office.

Hua Tuo, who just came out from Jiang Wei's room, saw them running toward him and greet them! They quickly ran to him, now that he just came out from Jiang Wei's room, they don't find any guilt about it and ask.

Hua Tuo just smile, he was about to told them about the news! Just then they heard a loud growl came from outside and shake the land hard! Most of the people lost their balance and fall, yell with fear as they don't know what had happen!

They ran out from the clinic and look in horror. It was the Monster they met from Ru Xu Kou and it was now attacking the village!

The villagers ran around wildly and yell in horror! They did not expect this monster would came here and attack them in the early morning! They run for their life. For those who still sleep slumberly in their dream and can't escape from the Monster's grasp, their life end just like that, either being crushed by it's leg or slashed into half!

They held out their weapons and charge fort. Although they knew it would be impossible, but they can't just let this monster destroy the village and kill the innocents! They split themselves into several groups and attack it! They jumps on it, just like how they did in Multiraid and keep slashing, hoping this could divine attraction from it.

The monster roars angrily and attack them. It doesn't like anyone to interfere him! Now that it was a success, they hint each other and ran the other side of the village, lead him toward the open area!

Zhong went in his plane and order his men to prepare for attack. Without hesitate, they quickly ready themselves and set off the plane, charge toward the monster! They too divide several groups and help each other, listen to Zhong's order. They heat up the engine and insert some missiles, targeting the monster. As they see it was the opportunity, Zhong set out the order and ask them to shoot without mercy!

It was a bull's eye! It hit directly on the monster's face and cried in pain! They too did not hesitate and charge toward it again, slash it without mercy!

Lu Xun, who just awake and came out from the clinic, saw the whole event. He too did not hesitate and ran toward it, help his friends!

Gai, as always, wasn't happy to see him around and looks away. Although he knew this was not the time to pick the fight, but, as he thought about it, since they all need any man power as they could, he let it go this time and shoot the monster!

Lu Xun transforms himself into 'Summoner's' form and summon his creatures, ask them for help. Wu charge toward the monster while young Phoenix grab his collar and puts him onto his back, fly toward the monster.

They attack simultaneously. They jump on it's body and slashes as much as they could.

It roars out loud. Although to it, it was not a real pain, but the more they came to him, the more it feels that it was bitten by mosquitoes who tried to suck it's blood and life! It swings hard, tried to sweep them away!

They tried to stay still but his strength was too much for them and being throw aside! They wince in pain. They got themselves scratches and broken some of their body part!

Lu Xun too tried his best to kill it. Although he knew it was impossible to do it, since he knew the truth behind it. But deep in his heart, he knew that if he did not stand and face it nor give it a try, he'll never know that whether it'll fight against the odd, just like his mother say.

He braces himself and ask young Phoenix to fly toward the monster and order them to attack. They fight their best as they could. To be honest, they too knew it was impossible to defeat this monster, but just like what Lu Xun had thought, if they did not give it a try, they'll never know the result and tried their best to fulfill their master's wish.

As they fight on, Lu Xun could see that they're getting tired and getting weak! He knew they can't stand this any longer and had to figure a way to end this quick! Just as he was thinking a way, he did not aware that the monster's fist strike toward him and slam both he and young Phoenix on the ground!

They land hard. Young Phoenix uses it's body to protect his master and generally felt unconscious! Lu Xun rubs his head slightly and tried to gets up, wondering why he was safe from that slam. To his nightmare, he saw Phoenix uses it's body to cover him and lay on him, heavily injured!

Lu Xun's tears started to flow down as he saw Phoenix's condition and blame himself of why he did not pay attention on the monster. He gently shakes his body, beg him to wake up! He can't bear to see him died just like that!

As he still trying to wake Phoenix up, just then, Wu suddenly ran to him and help him to defense from the hit! Lu Xun was surprise, he totally had no idea that the monster was trying to kill him from behind and now it was Wu's turn to get injured! He quickly ran to Wu and inspect his wounds. He cried out loud and held his head on his lap, blame himself again! If only he aware of his surrounding, or else, none of this would happen!

The monster roars fiercely. Thanks to Wu, who tried to interrupts him from killing, was not satisfied with it and higher it's hand, ready to slashes him again!

This time, Lu Xun knew it was going to kill him and clutches his fists angrily, turn himself to face it! He changes himself to 'thief' form and held out his weapons, ready himself for another fight!

They started to panic, wondering if he was out of mind and ask him to run! Lu Xun tighten his weapons and aim carefully, he knew he can't miss this chance and off he goes, quickly jumps aside and evade the attack, and ran away as fast as he could!

Now the monster was real angry! He can't believe it had miss him and now, he was running away from him like a coward! It gave another fierce roar, to it, this was a taunt, a humiliate one! All the time, it could kills whatever it wants or likes as no one would dare to turn away from it! But since Lu Xun had done it, it lower it's lower part and jumps fort, just like a frog jumps from the distance!

Lu Xun run as fast as he could. Now that he had trick him, he hopes this could makes pay more attention on him as he wanted it to stay away from his creatures and the villagers. He ran and ran but before he knew it, the monster had appears in front of him and gave him a blow all of the sudden!

Lu Xun tried to defense but it's power was too much for him and being slam in the trees, lay flat on the ground! He wince in pain. He could felt that half of his body were broken and started to feel dizzy, arches in pain from all over his body! He grab his chest tight, tried to fight against the pain, but somehow the pain was vain for him and quickly fell on the ground, can't move a muscle!

The monster let out a huge roar, it had finally got him and looks at him, targeting him. Lu Xun could only trembling in fear. He did not expect himself could be his 'breakfast'!

They quickly ran to him! They yell as loud as he could, beg him to make a move!

Just then, they felt a strong wind dashes through them, causing them fall aside! Most of them were curious, wondering what had just pass through them!

Lu Xun curses silently, now that he was injure, he had no chance to get away from this mess and shut his eyes tight, ready to meet his end. The monster smiles sneakily and raises it's hand one last time, was about to uses it's strength to cut him down!

They too quickly shut their eyes as they could not bear to see Lu Xun died in it's hand! As they were about to thought he was going to be a goner, for some reasons, they could not heard any slashes sound and open their eyes!

To their surprise, they saw a man standing on a huge horse and single handedly uses his spear to defend the monster's strike! Ma Chao's eyes wide, let out his tears, he had came, he finally came!

Lu Xun too was surprise of why the monster still did not kill him and looks up. He, too, was surprise to see what he saw and eyes wide. Just like what they saw, a man standing on a horse and single handedly hold the monster's hand!

With a tear flow down on his cheek, he was glad that he was alright and at the same time, he too also glad that he came just in time to safe him! The man looks down and let out a wide grin, and uses all his might to shoves the monster's hand away!

The monster sway behind and looks at him cautiously, wondering who could this person be as this was the first time that a human could stop it's attack and sway him back! It growls lightly and stay back slightly, dare not to make a move on this person!

Now that the monster had stay back, he jumps down from his horse and took out a bottle from his pocket, gently pour on his wounds. As Lu Xun no longer feel any pain, he gently pull him up, help him stand on his feet.

Lu Xun looks at the person with suspicious, wondering if he was dreaming. Somehow the person just brushes his hair playfully, let out a smile! Lu Xun cried softly, he was not dreaming! Just like his mother predicted, he was alright!

They ran to them. They examine Lu Xun's injuries and looks at that person. They were too happy to meet him and hug him tight, glad he was safe. Somehow, Jiang Wei just smile wide. He knew he had makes them worry and definitely had lots of explanations to do!

The monster roars out loud, it was angry again! Now that they were together, they held out their weapons again and charge fort!

Jiang Wei let out a grin and position himself, he had a feelings that he could take this monster down with his friends! "Come, let's go and had some fun, shall we?" Without looking back, he too charge fort, followed by Lu Xun.

Lu Xun could just smile weakly. Now that he was here and healed, all he need to do was follow them and defeat this monster before it's going to attack the village! He ran toward Jiang Wei and stay beside him, charge toward the monster, "Yeah, of course, it's been a long time!"

**Alright, that's it for this chapter!**

**Ok, just for info, according to wikipedia, Fan A was actually Hua Tuo's student. Well, actually he got two, one was Fan A and the one was Wu Pu. So, juz to let you know about this, that's all!**


	54. Chapter 54

**PyroMystic: Oh yes, you are right! She is a strong woman indeed! Perhaps this is what they call, 'MOM'S POWER'! Ha ha ha! Nah, juz joking! All mothers from all over the world are strong! If it was not for them, I guess, there'll be no one to guide us at all! Oh, by the way, let's not forget our father too! They too guide us to who we are! :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior's character**

**Other world, other me**

Here they go again, split themselves to different path and attack it! Gai stands on a branch and shoots at it. The short-range users, like Gan Ning or Ling Tong, went as close as they could and cut it as much as they could, while Zhong and his crews uses their missiles to shoots it!

They work together. Instead the monster the one who slay them, they're the one who move to every single of it's body and keep attacking it without mercy! They slashes as hard as they could, tried to break it's defends. But somehow, it's skin was harder than they thought and tried to figure a way to break it!

Lu Xun, who was worried about his creatures, quickly ran to them and dismiss them. Although Wu insists wanted to fight with him, but since he knew his own condition, he obey his master's wish and disappear himself, together with young Phoenix.

Lu Xun sigh in relief. Now that they were gone, he will find a way to heal them. But most importantly, he need to finds a way to shoo this monster as they still did not went out of danger and ran fort, join the others.

He jumps beside Jiang Wei and joins him. He changes into various forms and fights together with him. Jiang Wei saw him and let out a grin, he too slash as hard and will not left behind.

Jiang Wei: I see you're getting better! Any tips?

Lu Xun: Yes, stay low! Don't hurt yourself! (he tighten his sword and cut down as hard as he could! To be honest, he was angry. He was angry about why he wanted to help them as he was just got himself heal)

Jiang We: (he smile slightly and cut another part of the body. From his tone, he could tell that he was angry, puts down his spear) Sorry to make you worried, I'll explain everything later… (Somehow Lu Xun just stay quiet and cut another part, not even care to answer him! Now this is bad, he thought. He knew he was angry about this and might take some time for him to talk to him! He looks aside, he knew he won't get any response from him and cut the other side, about to walk off. Just then, Lu Xun suddenly speaks out and looks at him with concern! Now this is surprising! Usually when he was angry on something, he would either gives silent treatment or do some weird dirty faces at them! He faces him, felt relief, he was not angry anymore but worried, worried about him)

Lu Xun: If you knew it, then don't do it again! You make all of us worried, do you know that? Even I too…

Jiang Wei: (he gives another smile, gently pat his shoulder) You had work hard, didn't you? It must be tiring, wasn't it? (somehow Lu Xun just stay quiet, not saying anything) I'm sorry about this, I promise… I promise I won't do that again… I won't scare you anymore…

Ma Chao: You better be! You really make us damn worried, you know that? (he stands beside him as he just cut one of the body part, heard them talking all these time)

Xu Huang: Yeah! You had no idea what had happen! Yesterday, we've went to different places to investigate something and know what's next? We also went to a huge mountain and meet Feng and Huang…!

Just then, Lu Xun glare at him angrily, hint them not to say a words and walk away, jumps to the other side of the monster's body. They look at him weirdly, wondering what had gone wrong with him. Jiang Wei too felt weird. He knew something was not right and definitely knew something had happen.

Gan Ning: Anyway, now that you're here, let's finish this monster off like no tomorrow! What do you say? (they just nod. Of course they wanted to fight this monster and end this as fast as possible!)

The monster was really mad! It tried to hit them but fail as they're like annoying mosquitoes who flying around him and hit himself instead!

It roars out loud. Now that does it, it could not stand anymore! These humans… they were too fed up to give up and feels that they need to be taught a lesson!

It swing itself hard, like a dog try to dry it's own fur, and throw them aside!

Out of their balance, they were slam aside forcefully and land on the ground hard as the monster suddenly shakes it's body, causing them whine in pain!

Now, it looks around cautiously. Now that they had went off from his body and had makes sure that none of them stays on it's body, it gives itself one last roar and spread it's wings wide, flies up to the sky. It flaps it's wings as hard as it could, flies to the highest point of the sky.

Finally, it had reaches it's destination and looks down, saw an island right below his feet! It gives a small grin. It knew this was the end for them and opens his mouth wide, focus it's energy on it's mouth!

They felt weird, could not understand what was it trying to do as it suddenly flies away and stops in the middle, open it's mouth. At first, they thought it was because it was afraid of them and ran away, laugh out loud.

But, to their horror, they saw something glowing came from it's mouth and when the time they realize it, it had forms a huge giant fireball on it's mouth and was about to fires at them!

The villagers started to panic as soon as they saw the monster's mouth glow with fire and knew that it was about to shoot at them! Everything was a mess. They started to scream in horror, ran around with no direction purpose!

Dr. Hua Tuo tried to calm them down but it was useless. None of the villagers listen to him and keep screaming, don't know what to do or where to hide as this island was far away from main land and knew that this place going to be doom!

They rush to the dock, hoping could get a boat or something that could take them away from this island. But unfortunately for them, most of the boats were fully book and had sail toward the land, leaving the villagers behind!

Zhong and the others curses out loud! Now that everything was a mess, they knew they have to evaluate the villagers as fast as possible before things getting worse! Without hesitate, Zhong set the orders to his crews, ask them to land their plane on a open area and ask Ma Chao and the others lead the villagers to his plane!

For Ma Chao and the others, this was the simplest and yet the most troublesome work they had done before! Back in their world, they had been evaluate the villagers lots of times and could say that it was a piece of cake!

Although not all the time was simple as that since there might be some persistent villagers who not willing to work with them. But there might also appear some weaker citizens such as elderly citizens who can't walk properly and might had to take some extra time to lead them!

They shout as loud as they could and started to lead the villagers into the plane. The villagers went in obediently and follow every instructions that they ask them to as the crew started to lead them to the rooms and ask them to stay there.

Just then, Jiang Wei walks toward Lu Xun and ask him to gave him the Summoner's Crystal! Without thinking much, Lu Xun hand him the Crystal and looks at him curiously, wondering what was he going to do about it.

Jiang Wei went fort and transform himself into 'Summoner' form. To be honest, it was such a surprise. They never expect to see him changing into Zhuge Liang's DW6 outfit, holding the white fan and act just like him! Well, except the face part which he doesn't have Zhuge Liang's beard.

They walk toward him, wondering why he dress and act like Zhuge Liang! But before they knew it, Jiang Wei swing his fan gently, point his fan toward the sky!

Now this was weird, they thought, what was he up to? Was there something in the sky?

While they look in the sky, just then, they notice that Lu Xun had walks back slightly and quickly hide behind the tree! They look at each other, wondering what was up with him!

As they're about to ask, just then, they heard a huge storm came from the sky and quickly look at it, wondering what was it this time!

To their surprise, they saw the sky suddenly change into dark clouds and within few seconds, the clouds had form thunders and round themselves into a circle, creates a hole in the sky! It zap and energizes each other, making the hole even bigger!

Both their eyes and mouth wide open! Now this is bad, real bad, they thought! There was a hole in the sky and it's getting bigger, what to do?

As they still thinking of what to do, just then, they heard another growl came from the sky and look at it again.

This time, both their mouth and eyes even wider! They did not expecting they would saw a creatures, which in a dragon form, appear in the darkness hole and came out from it, heading toward them!

Now this is bad, they thought, not only that they need to worried about the monster but this creature too!

Now they were scare. They quickly hold Jiang Wei, wanted to pull him aside. But, before they could do so, the creature had land in front of them, stop them from advancing and looks at them!

Jiang Wei walks fort and point his fan at it, looks at him seriously. To their surprise, the creature bow obediently, not dare to make a move. Jiang Wei nod in acknowledgement and lower his hand, ask it to raise his head. It raises up as it was told and looks at him, nearer itself to take a closer look at Jiang Wei.

They walk nearer, wondering why Jiang Wei was not afraid of it but instead, it was the one who obey him! They walk even nearer, tried to take a closer look.

Without giving them a warning, Jiang Wei suddenly swing his hand hard and point at the monster, order it to attack! It obeys, and flies toward the monster without questioning any!

The monster, who had gather enough energy on it's mouth, had lock target on the island and shoots it!

The creature stops in the middle of the sky and tried to form itself a ball, wanted to shoots at it. But, somehow the monster's fireball was too fast for it to do a thing and was about to hit it!

The creature quickly swift aside and looks down, saw the fireball shoots down toward the island!

Now the situation started to get serious and messy again as the villagers saw the fireball coming towards them and started to get panic, running around like crazy again! They tried to calm them but in reality, they too scare about this and tried their best to comfort them!

Without hesitation, the creature quickly readjust itself and flies down at full speed, tried to keep up with the fireball. It pushes as hard as it could, the ball still had a little distance to go and was about to hit the ground!

The creature opens it's mouth. This time, it tried to focus it's power on it's mouth again and form another ball, hopes could give another one last shot.

The monster let out a grin. It knew they had no chance to run and flies away, not even care to take a look of what would happen next.

Now, the fireball almost reach the ground! There was still a little chances for them to run and it was getting nearer to them!

The creature still tried it's best to chase after the ball! As it feels it had gather enough energy to shoots it, it strengthen itself again and dash fort, tried to get closer toward the ball again.

It pushes really hard. It could feels the rock almost getting closer to it and quickly shoots the fireball without a doubt!

It was a success! The ball finally hit the fireball and flashes into million light! Within few seconds later, the fireball seems to response to it and broke the shell, scatter into million pieces of rocks, and hit on the ground hard, cover in fire!

Everything was a mess again, but this time, it was the worst one! The houses… the ground… the trees… They were all covered in fire! And know what's the most scariest thing was? Death bodies! They were everywhere! These innocents souls… They could not ran away from their fate and lay on the ground lifelessly, covered in blood in return!

The villagers cried in pain as they saw this event! They could not believe that most of their homes were destroy and moan for their love one!

Zhong, who fell flat on the floor as the rock hits his plane! He slowly pull himself up and looks out from the window. To be honest, it was a disaster! He saw these type of scene before… yes, it was same as that time, the war from 30 years ago! Back then, while he was still works as a co-pilot in Cao Company, he uses to see this type of scene lots of times as he had to send supply to his mates during that time! **(ok, if you don't remember, I suggest you to take a look at chapter 31, he did mention about this)**

He walks out from his plane and looks around, saw an old lady sits near a death body and cover her face, cried painfully! He walks fort, he knew exactly how she feels as he too had lost his loves one during the war. He gently pat her shoulder, tried to comfort her in some ways.

Gan Ning and the others too were fall on ground when the rock hit on the ground! They slowly stood up, take a look around. Yes, just like how Zhong's thought, it was indeed disaster. Back in their world, these things too happens lots of time and to be honest, they had enough of this! Whenever there was war, this'll only welcome the Death of God!

Gai curse out loud. He too was reminded about 30 years ago and clutches his fists angrily, swore will get those 'Monster' no matter what as they're the one who kill his family back then!

They look around, tried to search for survivals and at mean time, also figure a way to handle this situation. They find some of them. Most of them were heavily injured and was immediately send to Hua Tuo for aid.

Poor Hua Tuo, he was really busy. Although he got some help from the Qiaos and his nurses, but there're still no time for him to take a break and every time he had heal a patient, more and more of them came in cried for help and really wish that he could be Sun Wukong so that he could split himself into dozen of him and could take a look at these patient in different places at the same time!

At the mean time, Gan Ning and the others, plus with the unharmed villagers, tried their best to set off the fire as it was getting bigger every single seconds! They help among themselves. Some form themselves a line to the sea and pass over the bucket to each other, water it on the fire; while some uses wet clothes to pat the fire, tried to cool it off!

As they're busy working with the fire, just then, they heard a cry coming from the middle of the fire! They look around, saw a little girl who was holding a puppy on her hand, stands in the middle of the rotten hut and surrounded by the fires!

The girl's mother was surprise. She never thought she will trap in there and cried in panic, beg for help!

They wanted to jump in but the fire suddenly flares up fiercely and quickly take few steps back as they could not pass through it! Without hesitate, they quicken their pace to sweep the fire away and bring some water from the sea while some of them ran to the other side of the fire, hoping could find another way to went in. But somehow, the fires seems to know how to read their mind and flares even wilder, stop them from advancing!

Her mother cried even more desperately. She could feels herself being helpless as she could only see and heard her daughter from here who now crying for help since she was stuck in the middle of the fire helplessly and trembling in fear! The little girl could only cried in fear, she had no where to run nor where to go as she was surrounded by the fire! She hold her puppy even tighter, pray for someone to save her.

As they're on their way to the rescue, just then, they heard a crack came from the girl's direction and notice that the pillar (which it was made by wood) could no longer hold the roof and was about to fall on her! Now this is bad, they thought. The pillar will not hold any longer and need to take her out before it collapse on her.

Unfortunately, their worst nightmare always came true! The pillar no longer could hold and finally fall! The girl's mother scream in fear as she saw her little was being crushed by the roof and knelt helplessly, tears roll down on her cheeks!

She grabs her chest hard and cried out loud, she could feels that her heart was pierced into million pieces as she not save her in the end and had to watch her died instead! They too look down. They feel disappointed of themselves as they could not save her in time!

As they're about to give up, just then, they saw something moving beneath the roof and it was being move away by force! Now they felt curious. As far as they recall, there should be only one little girl and a dog trap in that area and none of them should had the strength to remove that roof!

To their surprise! It was Lu Xun the one who was in there and protecting both the girl and her puppy from being crushed by using his back as a shield to cover them both!

The girl was real scare as she saw his golden eyes! She never saw any humans had those eyes and it's kinda scary, hold her dog tight, and wondering if he will hurt her.

Lu Xun breathes out loud and lower his head slightly as the roof fall on his back. He could feel the pain and clutches his fists tight, bite his lower lip and give it a push, tried to open the way.

The little girl just looks at him. She knew he was trying his best to save her and felt grateful, never thought there will be someone like him who will came to her rescue!

Lu Xun moves his back slightly and stands up slowly, uses most his strength to pushes it off. To be honest, it was quite heavy! He had to push real hard to swift these woods aside!

He sigh in relief, now that he had moves the roof away, without hesitate, he quickly carry both the dog and the girl and transform himself into 'Ninja' form, and quickly stay away from the situation. He jumps on a land which it was not detached by the fire and finally land safely on the ground, hand over the girl to her mother.

The girl's mother cried happily as she thought she will never see her again! She embraces her tightly, almost makes her out of breathe!

The villagers too feels happy for her and congratulate her. She just smile warmly. Now that they were safe, she was about to leave, wanted to bring her daughter to a safer place to stay.

Somehow the little girl don't want to go and let go from her grip, quickly run toward Lu Xun! She hug her puppy tight and let out a smile, and bow politely. She knew he was the one who save her and wanted to thanks him.

But, before she had the chance to say any word, her mother had pull her aside worriedly, not wanted her facing with this 'Monster'! They look at him weirdly and takes few steps back. Although saving someone's life was a good thing, but since the person who save her life was none other than a 'Monster', they seem could not accept this and started to whispering among themselves, wondering what to do about this!

Now this kinda piss Gan Ning and the others! They could not believe what they're doing now and bark at them angrily, wondering why they could not thanks or accept him as he was just save someone's life and being rude! They keep argue and argue, hoping could get some rights and justice to Lu Xun since he deserve the praise. But, as you know, none of the villagers willing to face this facts and kept quiet or looks aside, not even care to say any 'thanks' nor appreciate of what he had done!

Deep in Lu Xun's heart, he knew why they were prejudice toward him and turn away, wanted to leave. But his friends stop him, beg him to stay as they think this was unfair to him and insists wanted to claim some right for him.

Somehow, Lu Xun just walks away. He knew this won't brings them any good but choose to leave so that he won't bring any troubles to them this time!

Now that Lu Xun had gone, the little girl started to get frustrated and shove her mother aside, wondering why they did not thanks him properly but treat him coldly!

Her mother just stay silent. She knew the reasons but don't know what to say! In the end, she resists to told her anything and pull her, insists her to walk! But the little girl not willing to follow and shook off her hand, quickly ran toward Xu Huang and hide behind his back!

Xu Huang was surprise and confuse, wondering why she hide behind him and the worst thing was, he don't know how to handle this kind of situation?

Her mother started to get angry and walks toward Xu Huang, wanted to grab her away from him! But the girl resists to go and run toward Ma Chao's back instead!

Now this really makes her mother even angrier and raises up her voice, demand her to follow her. But the girl doesn't wanted to and keep hiding behind Ma Chao's back! After calling for so long, she finally sigh in frustration and massage her head, she could not understand why her daughter resists to follow her!

Now that the girl did not want to follow, they had no choice since they can't just walk away but ask the girl instead. The girl poke her head out slightly and looks around. Although she was scared by their appearance at first, but since she saw they're trying to help Lu Xun to claim the right, she figure that they must be close friends and brave herself to face them.

Xu Huang: Say little one, why don't you go to her? She seems worried.

Girl: (she looks at her mother slightly. To be honest, he was right, she seem worried and looks kinda down. She wanted to go to her, but after what had happen just now, she decided not to go to her and stay there as it was, kept quiet)

Ma Chao: I can see that you wanted to follow her. So why don't you…

Girl! No! I don't want to! Not until they told me why they treat him like that!

Now this surprising, they did not expect these words will came from her and she was getting to the point!

Girl: Why? I just don't understand! Aren't we suppose to thanks someone who help us? Then why you treat him like as if he had something wrong! Why, Mama? You taught me before! If anyone who helps you, you should say thanks to them, right? Then… why not thanks him? He… safe me… (she looks at them sternly and at the same time, tried to hold her tears. She indeed had no idea why and hoping they could explain)

They look at each other. So is this what she was thinking now? Wondering why they treat him like that by not praising him? Now this is trouble, the villagers thought, they don't know how to tell her about this and kept silent.

The girl looks down at the floor, she knew they were hiding things from her and still resists to told her the truth! Her mother walks fort slightly and beg her to stop about questioning, and ask her to follow her. But the girl did not wanted to and keep hiding Ma Chao's back, keep resists to follow until she could say thanks to Lu Xun!

The villagers could just sigh in defeat, hoping if only there was someone or a way that could make her forget about this! Somehow they receive a smirk from Jiang Wei and look at him, who're now laying against a broken wall.

Jiang Wei: So… is his how they treat people who save their life? You know what? I was total clueless! In fact, I think you guys just being bias! (he slowly got himself up and face them, look at them seriously) You know what? You should be ashamed of yourself that you're only thinking for yourselves but not others! Even a child like her knows how to appreciate someone than you are! What kind of grown up were you guys? Is it really fair for him to be treated like that? Hm? Just because he was a 'Monster and you think that he don't deserve a praise, at all! And are you trying to say that, IF, it was us humans the one who save her, then you guys will congratulate and praise us instead? Let me tell you what this is, this was a total bias! He may be a 'Monster' but that doesn't mean he has no right and I don't think he was deserve to be treat like this!

Villager: But… as you say, he was a 'Monster'! They're cruel, mean and nasty creatures in the world!

Jiang Wei: Oh yeah? Then explain why he wanted to safe this girl in the first place then? He could just leave her be and walks off, not even care what would happen to her! But no… he did not! He still went in and save her! And why is that? Because he was different than the 'Monster' you've met! He was the total opposite from them! So think about this again by not judging on the appearance!

Villager: But… still… he was a 'Monster'… How would you possibly be so sure that he was not one of them…

Jiang Wei: So what? Would that change a thing about him? Will that change of who he was? No! This is who he is! We had to accept this facts! He too also had to accept this! And do you really think he wanted to be who he was now? He doesn't even wanted to! But does he had the choice? None! So why don't you just quit judging who he was and just accept him like a human!

Frankly speaking, his friends were surprise to see him suddenly talks out and got angry with this! Whenever it had something to do with Lu Xun, he seems always tense himself on him and got himself burst out, as if he was so important to him!

Wei Yan walks toward Jiang Wei and pat his shoulder gently, hoping he could just cool down. Jiang Wei breathes deeply, he knew he had over the edge, but what could he do? He can't juts leave them treat him like that and definitely had to stand out and claim some right for him, just like his other friends tried to do just now.

He cool himself and swift Wei Yan's hand and walks toward the little girl. At first the girl was afraid to face him as she just saw his angry face and it was an ugly one! But as Jiang Wei gave her a soft gentle smile and knelt beside her. She slowly peek her head out from Ma Chao's back and face him.

Jiang Wei: By now, you should heard most of our conversation right? (she nod in fear, also tried to figure what he was trying to say) Then, you should know that who are we referring to, right? (again, she gave another nod, hold her puppy even tighter) Then, you should know that the person who save you… was a 'Monster'… right? (this time, she did not nod but gulp hard. He knew how she felt and persists the questions) Like you've just say, if someone save your life, you should thanks him right? Now that you knew who he was, then, do you think that… he still deserve the praise, or being threaten badly?

Somehow the girl did not gave any response and looks at him blankly. His friends tried to stop him, knew that this will makes things worst. But Jiang Wei did not wanted to stop but continue.

Jiang Wei: I know what I'm saying now might makes you doubt about him. But, I want you to know that, not all the 'Monster' are bad or evil just like they say, but, there are gently and kind, just like him… You see, he used to be my friends, our friends! To be honest, we never knew that he was one of them since he always wears contact lens to cover his eyes. But, you know what? Although he does had a strange temper and attitude, but along the way, I find that he was being helpful and gentle, just like when he used to be when we were kids… (he stops for a moment as he just remember of how Lu Xun used to be before they got separate 12 years ago. The girl slide her head slightly as she felt curious of why he stops all of the sudden! Somehow he quickly snap out of it and face her again) So you see, it's not that all the Monster were bad! If they are like that, then… we won't be here until today! So it's all up to you now of whether you wanted to thanks him or not! Of course, I'm not saying that you should since this might against your will! But, think it twice! If you find that you should, you could find him somewhere on the deck!

Ling Tong: Whoa! How did you know he will be there?

Jiang Wei: (he stands up slowly and turn aside, ready to leave) Well, where else would he be at the time like this? Now that he was not welcome here, so, I figure that he will be there, that's all!

Now this was like a deja vu to them! How could he possibly be so sure that he will be there as he never told them where he could be! They look at each other, now that he say it, they feel like they saw the Jiang Wei they saw back in their world where he uses to serve under Shu and strategize like Zhuge Liang, had appear in this world!

Just before Jiang Wei totally walks out from their sight, he looks at the villagers with dangerous glare and walks off, went into the plane.

The girl's mother quickly ran to her and hug her tight as she had been through just now. Her mother cried softly and kiss her forehead, beg her to go now. But the girl doesn't seems to response to her and looks outpacing, thinking about what Jiang Wei just say.

Finally, the fire had worn off and it really took them a long time to vanquish it! They cheer happily and having a small celebration on the sea side, since their village were burned. They cheer for their first step and been planning about next step as they need to build their village as soon as possible!

They drink as much as they could when Zhong ask his crew to donate some of their wine from their storage and also donates some of the food too! The villagers were grateful and accept it with full hearted. To be honest, they needed this as far as they could think of since they had lost everything and welcome them to join in their so call 'gathering'.

Somehow, there was one person who did not attend the gathering and stay on the deck. Yes, indeed. It was Lu Xun who was on the deck as Jiang Wei had mention, uses his 'cure' Crystal to heal both his Phoenix and Wu. His Phoenix, who tried to protect him from being crashed, was still unconscious! Although he had been healing him for quite some time now, but, the problem came as his injuries still in vain and unconscious! He curses himself, wondering why he was being careless and started to blame himself! He had promise Yin and Yang that he will take good care him and now, what had happen! A one day old Phoenix got injured because of his slight mistake! He greet his teeth angrily, if anything should happen to this Phoenix, he swore he will never forgive himself and started to pray hard, hoping he could get heal soon!

As he still heals his creatures, just then, he heard them laughing about something and looks down slightly, wondering how could they possibly be so happy this as they just almost face their death and still had the mood to celebrate! He shook his head slightly and snap out of it, well, what could he do? Stop them? That would just make them hate him even more! Plus, why should he care about them! It's none of his business and leave them be! _These immoral humans! All they think was themselves!_

Lu Xun quickly stops healing and grab his chest hard, wondering if he just thought of these mean words? _Did I just think of that? No… it couldn't be… did I…?_

Just as he wanted to figure out what had happen to him, just then, he heard footsteps walking toward him and it was getting louder! He quickly readjust himself and looks back, find that it was Jiang Wei the one who came to him and sits beside him, ask about his condition as his back was hit by the roof.

Somehow Lu Xun just looks back and continue do his stuff, not wanted to make eye contact nor told him how he feels as he wanted to heal his creatures first and pretends nothing happen.

Jiang Wei let out a smile, he knew what he was thinking and looks at the sky, not wanted to bother him.

Just then, they heard another footsteps came in and looks at the door, heard someone talking and it was getting nearer to them! To their surprise, it was the little girl from the earlier and came in with her mother! Jiang Wei was glad to meet her as she finally came but somehow to Lu Xun, he seems slightly surprise and sits back slightly. The girl, who grab her mother's hand, lead her fort toward them. Although her mother tried to denied, but her daughter insists her to come and pull her toward them.

Lu Xun roll his eyes and looks away, continue to heal his creatures, not willing to face anyone of them! After seeing this, her mother thinks that he was being rude and pull her away, ask her to forget about this. But the little girl resists and pull off her hand from her, walks behind Lu Xun and hug his puppy tight.

Lu Xun: What do you want? There's nothing I could do for you! (he knew she was there, but he did not look at her but heal his creatures)

Girl: Well, um… (she looks at Jiang Wei slightly, who wink her with smiling face on it and brace herself) I… I wanted to thank you for saving my life!

Lu Xun: (as he heard the word, he immediately stops healing, surprise, wondering why) Why? It's not that I wanted to do it by my own will, do you aware of that?

Girl: Even if it's not on your will, but you still save me! And I can't just pretend nothing was wrong!

Lu Xun: Perhaps… it is time for you to aware of this then! (he stood up and looks at her coldly, show his gold eyes! He looks at her as mean as possible, tried to scare her away. To be honest, he feels that he don't deserve this at all. After all these years, humans never appreciate of what they done! Even if there was, like this little girl, but most of them will say that this person was such a fool and will always being mocked ever since then! Deep in his heart, he doesn't want this to happen! To him, this was like a broken tradition. If he ever agree or accept their appreciation, that'll only cause troubles for them both, especially toward the girl! He continues pierce into her eyes, not even a blink! He looks at her, he could see that she was scare. Her mother started to get worried and wanted to stop him. But as he shot her a glare, she quickly walks back, not making another move! ) Now, what do you think? I am a Monster and Monster was mean and cruel creatures in the world! AND MONSTER DON'T ACCPET SYMPATHY OR HONOUR FROM YOU HUMANS! So, tell me little girl, do you still think I deserve that?

The girl was really scare now as she saw his deadly eyes! She wanted to say something, but in return, she could not speak any but gulp hard. Now her mother was really afraid that he will harm her and ask her to stay away from him, and quickly hug her as hard as she could!

Of course Jiang Wei kinda scare and surprise too as he saw him acting this way all of the sudden! This was unexpected. Although he knew he was just trying to scare her and act that way, but somehow, for some reasons, he feels that he was serious about this and was ready to stop him anytime he need to. But, as he saw her mother hug her tight and beg Lu Xun, he saw Lu Xun's expression change slightly and sits back in relief. He knew he was not serious about this and definitely will not hurt them.

Her mother shuts her eyes tight and beg Lu Xun to let them go, ask him for forgiveness. But, to her surprise, she could feels her hands were gently moves away and open her eyes. She looks at her daughter. She was the one who opens up her hands and gave her a smile, and ask her not to worry.

Her mother wanted to say something, but somehow her words could not be form but watch her daughter face Lu Xun, alone!

Now the little girl looks at him and gave herself a deep breathe. She knew she had to do this, she had to! She gather her legs and stands straight, bend her body gently, give a bow politely.

Lu Xun was really surprise and speechless! This is not what he want nor as he plan! He tighten his fists and make himself looks even meaner, hoping she could just go away!

Lu Xun: What do you think you are doing? I've told you! I am a Monster and I won't accept any of you humans sympathy!

Somehow the little girl slowly straighten her body and face him, form a smile on her face! Now this really makes Lu Xun speechless! She was not afraid of him and yet dare to bow to him even though she knew who he was! He feels piss off, wanted to shout out loud! Can't she see what's he's trying to do? He's not deserve to accept this! Not at all! Now he really wanted to shout out loud, why can't these people just leave him be!

He wanted to say something, but for some reasons he feels too lazy to speak any and looks away angrily! He shoves his hand lazily and ask her to walk away, not even care to look at her! The little girl just smile, she knew he had her gratitude and gave another bow, leave with her mother.

Jiang Wei walks beside him and peek at his face slightly. Well… he can't tell that whether he was angry, shy or happy about this as his face was expressionless! He wanted to speak of something but instead, he was stopped by Lu Xun who now higher up his voice and ask him to leave! Jiang Wei just looks down, perhaps this was not a good idea after all. All he wanted to do was to help him, but now, it seems that he was wrong about this time, he doesn't wanted this in the beginning!

He turn away and leave, knew that he won't talk to him right now. Without telling him anything, he silently closes the door and leave Lu Xun alone.

Lu Xun brushes his hair with frustration and sits beside his creatures, continue to heal them. To be honest, he felt like being a fool! He curse and mumbling non stop about why can't they just leave him alone and stop being busybody! And also curse of why he had to save the girl in the first place!

He stops healing for a moment and looks at his hands. These hands… he just save the girl, right? Then, he should be glad that she was safe instead of throwing temper on her! He gave out a sigh and looks at the dark sky, wondering if he was overdoing it. To be honest, he don't know either. All he wanted to do was just save her from danger, not even thinking about payback! But why… why he doesn't seems to be happy about this but getting more upset? Was it because he was being rude just now? He really don't know why.

Somehow, as he was about to heal his creatures again, for some reasons, he can't stop thinking about the girl's braveness and let out a small smile. Perhaps because she was still young to know about the world's negative side and being too innocent to knew about everything. And perhaps because of this, she don't really care who she face or what's around her and do whatever she thinks was right!

He let out another sigh, he also knew that Jiang Wei had done something behind his back and definitely knew that he was just trying to help him. He shook his head slightly and sigh softly, to be honest, he was grateful too! All these years, when the first time he became a real Hunter, whenever he manages finish the mission or a job, he'll get praised by people and award him! And why is that? Because they had no idea that he was a Monster and he tends to uses googles or contact lens to cover his eyes! That's why none of these humans were prejudice toward him and being to him instead!

But, everything change ever since his identity were blown in Kunlun Mountain, and what did he get now? Hated, prejudiced, being look down, being hunted and lots negative feedbacks! To be honest, it was a total difference between know and not known!

He just smile weakly and continue to do his stuff. Now that this had happens, he had to thought of lots of ways of how to survive this troubles and avoids most the things now. He shook his head slightly and snap himself out! Right now, this was not the time for him to think about these and concentrate on heal his creatures, tried not to think anymore.

**Alright, that's all for this chapter! Hope you having fun with me so far! And to be honest, it was really tired! I just came back few days ago and did not get some sleeps, just because wanted to update this chapter!**

**But anyway, I hope you like it! And of course, I won't strain myself to death cuz I know how important of our body is! So, keep update with me! Yay!**


	55. Chapter 55

PyroMystic: Ho ho ho! Well, can't say he was the hero of this chapter since I tried to treat each of these characters as equal as possible… Well yeah, the villagers were kinda mean since you know who he was and about the girl… well, it's not that he wanted to reject her, but rather, he can't accept this anymore… you'll soon know they true reason about this! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior's character.

**Other world, other me**

Now, it was in the morning and most of them still sleeping soundly in the plane where they find themselves a perfect spot to sleep on the floor. Frankly speaking, it was pretty late in the morning and yet none of them willing to wake up after all the work out from yesterday.

Zhong, who usually woke up earlier than them too was sleeping soundly, not even aware of the time! He mumbling something in his dream and turn aside, tried to sleep again. Suddenly, he heard something rustling from outside and it was getting nearer! He lazily rubs his eyes and looks out from the window, saw two or three planes in the middle of the sky and were about to land beside them! He curses slightly and quickly ran out, and at the same time, he alarm his crews and order them to get ready themselves as they don't know who had come at the time like this!

Most of them were woken by the mysterious plane and Zhong's order, and quickly awaken from their dreams and move out, quickly ran toward the exit.

They look out, saw the planes had landing. They quickly line themselves in front of the planes and prepare themselves as they don't know who they were and why they came!

The planes main entrances slowly opens by themselves and reveal several soldiers in it!

The villagers started to get panic as they saw the soldiers and hide inside the plane, not dare to came out!

The soldiers march toward below and form themselves two lines in front of them, and stand firm. Zhong, somehow looks surprise as he swore that he saw these soldiers somewhere before and eyes wide, wondering if these soldiers were belongs to 'that' person!

To their surprise, these soldiers suddenly raises up their hands and salute him respectfully, shout Zhong's name in honor! Zhong just nod his head and walks fort, ask them to put down their hand. Yes, he remembers now. He knew whose these soldiers belongs to and ask one of the soldiers to ask their leader to appear himself!

Now this is weird, they thought, these soldiers… did they knew them? Few seconds later, one of the soldiers looks at the entrance and gave another yell, demand them to pay attention at the entrance! They look up, saw another group of people came out from the entrance and walks down toward Zhong!

Now this surprising! They did not expect they will meet them here! Zhong walks toward Yuan Shao and smile wide, welcoming him. He, who was right Yuan Shao's behind, gave them a smile and walks fort, followed by Zhen Ji, Diao Chan and Wenji.

The villagers sigh in relief. They thought it was the Cao soldiers and came out from the plane, welcoming them!

Yuan Shao takes a good look around and ask Zhong about the situation. It is horrible, he thought. Most of the places were burn to ashes and left to nothing! Without hesitate, he immediately order his troops to give them some help and take the equipments from their storage and started to build the houses. The villagers were glad about it and join them. And at the that same time, Gan Ning and the others too went fort to help them and started to build the place again.

Yuan Shao pats Zhong's shoulder, pull him toward his plane and headed toward the meeting room, together with He and the girls. Along their way, Yuan Shao ask Zhong to told them what had happen so far ever since they split themselves into two groups two days ago and now, they wanted to hear all about it! Plus, they also wanted to know what had Lu Xun do lately since they haven't heard from him for such long time!

At first, Zhong hesitate to told them about it since he knew it was not a good one and definitely don't dare to told him anything about being 'hunted' case! He looks aside, tried to think of a way to change the topic.

But Yuan Shao insists him to say it and set it as an order, and demand him to told them the truth! Without any choices, Zhong gave out a loud sigh and told them everything what had happen so far, even the event of Kunlun Mountain and being 'hunted' case!

Most of their faces change after what they had heard, especially Yuan Shao! His happy face immediately change into anger and greet his teeth angrily, clutches his fist tightly! Zhong, somehow could see that something was not right and quickly stop himself from explaining and keep his mouth shut!

Just then, Jiang Wei, who happen came out from a room, saw them standing at the corridor and call them loud, seek their attention.

He and the girls were startle by his call and looks at him with surprise! They were glad to see him being alright! They run to him and take a good look at him! They felt like they had been years did not see him and now, he was all heal and here he is, standing in front of them!

Yuan Shao on the other hand, looks at him dangerously. He too looks at Jiang Wei and walks toward him. He looks at him from top to toe, and finally face him face to face.

They smile and step aside, give him a way to talk to him. "You… sure you had heal?" Yuan Shao ask, still looks at him dangerously and at the mean time, suspicious with it, wondering if he had totally heal! Jiang Wei just give it a nod and smile slightly, assure him that he was fine. Somehow Yuan Shao doesn't seems to trust him and ask him again and again, just to make sure that he was total heal!

Zhong pat his shoulder and assure him that he was totally heal since the 'Tear' had save his life! Yuan Shao gave out a sigh and looks at him one last time, quietly clutches his fist!

Yuan Shao: You sure? (he looks at him dangerously and clutches his fist hard, wanted to punch him anytime soon!)

Zhong: Come on Yuan Shao! I've told you, he is fine! See? (he shakes Jiang Wei slightly, tried to convince Yuan Shao that he was totally heal) Say a word, Jiang Wei, tell him that you are fine! (he pat Jiang Wei's shoulder, hint him to say a word)

Jiang Wei: Yes, I have completely heal now. Thanks for the concern. (he let out a smile and moves his body slightly so that he could proves them that he had heal)

Zhong: See? What did I told you? He had completely heal! And believe it or not, yesterday, he just came out from nowhere and fight that monster! Isn't this cool or what?

Yuan Shao: So, you're saying that he had heal… right? (he looks at him thoroughly, inspect his whole body)

Jiang Wei: Yes indeed, I am!

Yuan Shao: (upon hearing this, he feel relief and breathes deeply, clutches his fists even harder) Good… since you've really heal, guess I could do this then! (without giving him any warning, he punches straight at his face, causing him fell on the floor due to his sudden attack!)

Most of them were surprise and quickly pull him backward just before he had the chance to hit Jiang Wei again!

Jiang Wei, on the other hand, was surprise with it and stay on the ground dumbfounded, wondering why he suddenly acted that way and hold his pain! The girls went toward him and help him to get up, and at the same time, Diao Chan took out her handkerchief and help him to wipe off the blood from his mouth.

Yuan Shao struggles as hard as he could. He tried to shift both He and Zhong aside angrily, eager wanted to punch him for good!

Both He and Zhong tried their very best to hold Yuan Shao down while at the mean time, they also ask the girls to bring Jiang Wei away for the moment as Yuan Shao was still angry about him and need some time to cool off. Without any choices, the girls pull Jiang Wei away from the scene and was ask to meet them at the meeting room later!

Once Jiang Wei was nowhere to be seen, they finally let go of Yuan Shao, who now looks away angrily and walks toward the meeting room. They look at each other and shrug, wondering what was up with him all of the sudden.

Yuan Shao was really angry. To be honest, he wasn't angry with him any longer since he had forgiven him. But, after what Zhong told him what had happen to Lu Xun, he can't stop himself from being angry and curse out loud, initially blame Jiang Wei the one who cause this!

Once he reaches the room, he opens the door hard and hit the table, feel frustration about this! He breathes angrily and looks aside, saw a phone on the table and went to it, started to make a phone call.

Just then, both Zhong and He came in and gently close the door behind them. Zhong looks at He, hint him to convince or tried to do something about this. He could just sighs softly and walks toward Yuan Shao, tried to thought of a way to break 'hot' situation. Somehow, Yuan Shao seems to know what he was thinking and ask him to stay there as he was now, as he was just finish making his phone call and step aside, thinking of something. Both He and Zhong look at each other and shrug among themselves, don't know what to do now since it had something to do with Jiang Wei.

Now that they manage lost sight of Yuan Shao, the girls finally stop themselves around corridor and rest aside, fan themselves.

Diao Chan: Oh god! I thought I don't have to run like this and look at me now, I'm all sweating! (she took a tissue from Wenji and rubs her sweat off, continue to fan herself)

Zhen Ji: Well, at least you're not the only one who feels sweaty here! Oh my, look at me, my make up! They're… ruin! (she quickly look at her small mirror and took out a brush, started to dip the powder on her face)

Wenji: Tell me about it! Now look at my hair, it's a mess! (she too took out her small mirror and shone herself, tried to adjust her hair)

Jiang Wei, who was completely clueless about this, had no idea what's got into him and looks at the girls, wondering if they could fill him in since he just got heal and had no idea what had happen to the outside world.

Jiang Wei: What happen back there? Why he acted that way? What did I done? Girls, if you don't mind telling me, what had happen so far? I feels like… miss lots of things…

Zhen Ji: To be honest, we don't know… We've just finish our errand from Luo Yang and just came here. So, basically you could say that we had no idea what had happen lately either…

Diao Chan: Yeah, you should see what had happen back there! It was crazy, if you're telling me! That guy was a creep!

Wenji: Yes, but not for someone who thinks it's kinda romantic, right Zhen Ji…(she looks at Zhen Ji and started to tease her, who now her face looks as red as a tomato! Zhen Ji was speechless and knocks her head playfully, hint her to stop this)

Jiang Wei: Ro…romantic? Why do you say that? Now that you reminded me, what happen to Luo Yang! I remember Da mentioning about this and they say that you guys were having war right? Are you guys alright? And how's Zhang He, how was his injuries? Was he completely heal now? I remember he was stabbed by Xu Nong and…

Diao Chan: So it really was Xu Nong the one who did it… guess he was telling the truth then…

Jiang Wei: Truth? What truth? What had happen so far? Does this had something to do with me? And was it because of this, that is why he was so angry about me…?

Zhen Ji: Well, the truth is, we thought that you're the one who stabbed He since you're the one holding the knife and we misunderstood about you!

Wenji: But no worries, He told us everything and we kinda make it clear! So I guess you're not the one who cause him angry!

Diao Chan: Besides, he actually had forgiven you! After Da and her sister appear, they told us everything and that's how he had forgiven you!

Jiang Wei: But… I still don't understand! If he had forgiven me, then… why he punch me? What did I do?

Zhen Ji: That one… we really had no idea either… for what I know was, after what Zhong had told us, he seems suddenly change and angry about this…

Jiang Wei: Zhong had told you something? What was it! Tell me!

Wenji: Oh, that one…he told us what had happen in Kunlun mountain and something about Lu Xun was being 'hunted' by the Hunters…

Jiang Wei: What? Lu Xun was being hunted? Why? Why was he being hunted and why was he at Kunlin Mountain? What was he doing there? (he was really surprise! He had no idea why he was there and why he was being hunted and started to get worried and angry about this, wondering why he got himself into troubles. Now that they just mention, he did recall that Xu Huang was trying to say something about the mountain and he did overheard what the patient say when he had awake two days ago. He hit the wall slightly, feeling frustration of why they did not told him in the first place!)

Diao Chan: Wait… you didn't knew about this, didn't you? (she slowly cover her mouth and looks at the other girls, knew that they had slip something that they shouldn't say and quickly keep quiet, wish not to say any words about it!)

Jiang Wei could just looks at them with questions and anger, he really had no idea about this and wanted to know more, and demand them to told him everything since Zhong and the others haven't told him everything yet!

At first, the girls seem hesitate to told him, since they thought that he just got himself heal and also wondering that if he really could accept this. Jiang Wei started to beg, keep begging them to told him! In the end, the girls could not hide anything from him any longer and told everything of what they just heard just now.

Now, everything was too startle to him as he just realize what had happen and lean against the wall weakly, slowly sits on the ground. He grabs his head, he could not believe what he just heard and slowly looks at his hands in tremble. His life… he risks himself to get that 'thing' so that this could safe him and because of this, now he was in danger as he was being hunted from all around the world due to his identity exposure!

He tighten his grip real hard and slam it on the ground, let out a cry! He just could not believe this! He could just ignore him by not saving him and now, what did he get? He had just ruin his own life!

He looks at his fists again, now everything makes sense! He remembers Xu Huang was trying to told him about the mountain case but soon was stopped by Lu Xun which he glares at him! He brushes his hair backward and sigh in frustration. He knew the reason why he stops him from saying it because he don't want him to know about this and intend to keep it as a secret from the beginning as he thought that he just got himself heal and ! Plus, he also knew that he will not totally accept this if he finds out what had happen to him and might blame himself again and again!

He brushes his face downward and breathes deeply, tried to cool down. Now this also explains why the villagers were bias and treat him coldly, just because they knew who he was and might had report this to the Hunters!

He hits the floor again and started blame himself. If only he knew this would happen in the beginning, then perhaps, he might think of other way to save the girls and might prevent this from happening!

The girls could just looks at him in despair. To be honest, they too worried about Lu Xun and feels bad for him since he just got himself heal and now, he had to accept this reality.

In the deck…

Lu Xun pant tiredly. He had been healing his creatures for quite some time and his Phoenix's wound still could not see any improvement at all! He huff out loud and stop healing for the moment. He can't take this anymore! He could feels that his body started to split apart and started to feel dizzy, was about to fall on the ground!

Just then, he heard the door wide open and heard footsteps came in. He breathes deeply and tried to hold himself, he doesn't wish to anyone to see this and ask them to leave, not even care to look behind nor wanted to know who had came in at all!

But, the footsteps did not fade away but continue walks fort, walking toward him! Lu Xun started to feels frustrated, and this time, he raises up his voice and ask him to leave rudely!

Suddenly, his body grabbed by someone and hug him tight, not willing to let him go!

Lu Xun started to panic and struggle, wondering if he was being attack and curse himself of why he did not looks back to check who it was just now!

He moves as hard as he could, tried to free himself. But his attacker not willing to let him go and hug him even tighter!

Lu Xun quietly clutches his fists and focus his energy on both his hands, ready to uses his strength to fight the attacker back! He breathes deeply, he knew this was the perfect timing to strike and raises his hands slightly, was about to shift his hand back to punch on his stomach!

To his unexpected, a voice speaks at his ear and stop immediately! He knew that voice! Jiang Wei lower his head. He leans his head on his neck and hug him tight, let out a cry.

Lu Xun felt weird. He knew something was not right and ask, wondering what had gone wrong with him. Somehow, Jiang Wei could just sob in despair and finally speak out, ask him why he had to do this!

Lu Xun was totally surprise by his question and speechless. Now this is bad, he thought, he knew this already! If possible, he wishes he will not told him about this nor neither wanted him to know about this since he knew he will not accept this!

Jiang Wei keep asking the same question, beg him to told him the real reasons of why he doing this! Somehow, Lu Xun just kept quiet, not willing to told him anything! Jiang Wei hold him real tight now. He really wish that he could told him everything! Anything! Anything that he had keeps it in his heart as he don't know what he was thinking nor how he feels since he was the one who were in troubles instead of him! He begs him, beg him to split it out.

Lu Xun just looks down, still not willing to tell him anything. Although he wanted to say it, but deep in his heart, he can't at all! He knew that even if he told him, what's the use? It was him the one who get in trouble and there's no way he could help, especially when he had to face those 'Monster' clan! He knew that there will no chances for him to help and would rather he was the one stay away from this since this was not his business in the first place! He curses deep in his heart, wondering why Zhong and the others told him about this!

Just then, he felt lots of hands touches around his upper body and hug him! He startle for a moment and soon feels relief. It was the girls who hug him now and closer themselves on his body, thought of giving some comfort since they too knew what had happen to him.

He tremble slightly. Now he feels that he was being sympathized and was surrounded by tears and hugs! To be honest, he felt uncomfortable now! He felt like wanted to move away! If possible, he wanted to told them how uncomfortable he was now and wish that they could just leave him alone, for now!

He opens his mouth, tried to say something. But somehow, none of his words could be form and looks at his creature instead! Deep in his heart, he can't reject them at all! He knew they were here to comfort him and wanted to stay by his side so that he won't feels lonely about this.

He slowly closes his eyes and breathes softly. Now that they were here, he finds no reasons of shooing them away and decided to let them stay by his side a bit longer. He lay back slightly, he could feels the warmness coming from them.

Now that's weird, he thought. It was soothe, calm and gentle… but somehow, he can't really describe the warmness from them which he never encounter it before! Plus, these feelings… it makes him… sleepy. He tried to stay still, but for some reasons, he could feels his head started to spin like a top and slowly fall into darkness.

In the village…

This is it, they thought. After a whole day of hard work, they finally build several houses and rest aside, give themselves a time off. Most of the villagers were happy about this and thanks them. Although it was not fully renovated, but they were glad that they had a place to stay and generally felt grateful about this. Even Hua Tuo too was glad about this since his clinic were burned down and now, he got a place for the patient to rest and healed.

Now that they had done what they could, Yuan Shao ask his soldiers to went back to their position as they were about to went back to their headquarter. Even Zhong too ask his crews and friends to pack up the things and ready to leave.

With one last regard, the villagers wave them goodbye and flies off, headed toward Luo Yang.

In the plane…

Once the plane had set in the middle of the sky, Zhong orders his crews to set the bridge down and combines it with Yuan Shao's plane. They obey and gently puts down the bridge, tried to target it on the other side, which Yuan Shao's crews had opens the door for them to combine the plane into one!

Once they confirm the position, the crews gave the signal and lock it, successfully combine with it and puts up a cover on it since they're in the middle of the sky and might encounter with strong wind to cross over!

Zhong walks toward the entrance and meet Yuan Shao and his gang there. Although they had met in the morning, but this time, instead of Yuan Shao the one who went to Zhong's plane, Zhong and his friends turn to head toward Yuan Shao's plane and lead them toward their control room. Somehow Zhen Ji and the girls did not follow them but instead had ask Yuan Shao's permission to leave, and went into Zhong's plane!

They felt weird, wondering why the girls went off, and plus, speaking of their friends, they just notice that both Lu Xun and Jiang Wei were no where to be seen either!

Deep in Zhong, He and Yuan Shao's heart, they knew what had happen so far and ask them leave them be, continue walk toward the room by themselves.

Somehow, Gai not willing to go since he just miss his idols this morning and wanted to his dear idols instead. But to his disappointment, before he had the chance to 'fly' off to his idols, both his arms were grabbed by Wei Yan and Xu Huang and being drag away, not giving him any chances at all!

Somewhere in a room, Jiang Wei sat beside a bed and looks at sleeping Lu Xun. He gently puts his palm on his forehead and let out a sigh. To be honest, he was worried and scare just now! The moment the girls hug him, few seconds later, he suddenly falls into unconscious and startle all of them!

He clasps his hand tightly and rest his head on it. Although the doctor told him that he will be fine and need some time to rest from exhaustion since he had been healing his Phoenix for the whole night without taking a rest. And plus, from the stress too, since he had encounter lot of problems lately and generally makes him even weak. But for some reasons, he could not help but to worry about him since his face still looks as pale as before and wondering if he will really be alright and pray hard.

Just then, Lu Xun's head moves slightly and awake, looks around slowly. He finds himself in a room that surrounds with white wall and literally caught himself on a bed, covered by blanket.

He wanted to gets up but only being stopped by Jiang Wei who now ask him to get some rest. He looks at him slightly and sits up, grab his head dizzily, wondering how he got here in the first place.

Jiang Wei sigh in relief and hand him over a glass of water. Lu Xun accept it and looks down, still wondering how he got here.

Just then, they heard the door wide open and looks at it, reveal Zhen Ji and the girls came in! They saw Lu Xun had awake and quickly ran toward him, not giving any notice toward Jiang Wei and shove him aside, hug Lu Xun tightly!

Lu Xun was startle and surprise by it, he had no idea what's going on and tried to shift them aside as he was too embarrass to keep this up since they keep closer themselves on him, causing his face full of redness! Somehow, they just keep hugging him and ask about his health, started to touches his face and inspect his body, wondering if he was alright.

Somehow Lu Xun tighten his collar and keep it low, looks aside awkwardly. He don't really feels comfortable with this and was trying to find a way to stay away from this. Fortunately to him, Jiang Wei knew he had enough with this and shove the girls aside, ask them to wait outside for a moment.

The girls gave the sound of ' aw'and was being shove outside of the room literally! Without giving them any words, Jiang Wei immediately closes the door and shut the door from inside, not letting them a chance to went in!

Jiang Wei let out a sigh of relief since he manage shove them away and looks back, startle. He saw Lu Xun gets up from the bed and stands shakily, was about to fall anytime soon! He quickly ran toward him and hold him, gently pull him toward his bed.

Lu Xun wanted to resists, but for some reasons, he was too weak to resists and lay on the bed dizzily. He curses quietly and massages his head, wondering why he feels dizzy again.

Jiang Wei puts the blanket on him. He gently moves away his hand and puts a wet towel on his head, ask him to get some rest. Lu Xun could just looks at him dizzily, he feels like wanted to say something, something like 'I am fine'. Somehow, before he had the chance to say anything, his vision started to get blur again and fall asleep.

The girls walk around the corridor worriedly. They really wanted to went in the room to stay by his side! Just then, they heard the door open, saw Jiang Wei came out from the room! They wanted to went in, but Jiang Wei stop them from proceed and told them that he had fallen asleep.

The girls could just sigh and walks away with disappointment. Now that Lu Xun had fallen asleep, they had no choice but walk toward the control room since they don't want to disturb him, and at the same time, they also ask Jiang Wei to follow them, since Yuan Shao need him!

Jiang Wei resists. He wanted to stay here to look after Lu Xun. But somehow, before he had the chance to reject, the girls had pull him away and makes him walk toward the direction of control room, doesn't really care whether he like it or not!

In the control room…

Zhong just finish reporting about their investigation two days ago and had handed over the 'rocks' toward Yuan Shao for analysis.

Zhong: Alright, here's the things then! Guess you guys will analysis it?

Yuan Shao: Yeah, although it might take some time… but not to worry! Once we find out anything, we'll call you as soon as we could! (he accepts the 'items' and hand over to his soldiers, ask them to keep it)

Xu Huang: (they felt weird, wondering why they did not report this situation in the morning but now?) You know what? Aren't you guys suppose talk about this in the morning? I mean, you got the time right? Then, why discuss this now instead in the morning? And what did you guys do when we're helping the villagers anyway? We didn't seem to see you guys around… (they look at them, wanted to know what they do back then)

Both He and Zhong look at each other, they knew what had happen so far and kept quiet, ask them not to ask anymore.

They cry in 'aw', wondering why they're not willing told them anything! They sigh in boredom. Since they could not get any answer from He and Zhong, they find themselves a seat and sit in boredom, lay their head on the table lazily.

Just then, the girls came in, together with Jiang Wei! Now that they had arrive, the girls let go of Jiang Wei and walks toward Yuan Shao, whispering something at his ear.

At the mean time, Ma Chao and the others walk toward Jiang Wei. Now that he makes himself appearance, they just realize that both he and Lu Xun had gone the whole day together and wondering what had they done! Somehow, Jiang Wei just stay quiet. Although he knew what had happen, but, after seeing Zhong and He shook their head, he understands what they meant and keep quiet, decided not saying anything about Lu Xun's condition!

Ma Chao saw something black on Jiang Wei's face and press it, wondering how he got himself a sore! Jiang Wei jerk in pain and cover his injury, gives them an excuse of being careless! Somehow Ma Chao not buying that and insists wanted to know more, since he knew he was lying to him and definitely knew that he caught himself a fight!

Somehow Jiang Wei just keep telling them that he was being careless and looks away, not willing to face them as Yuan Shao gave him a glare, hint him not to say a word about this morning!

They just shrug. They knew they will not got anything from him and sigh in boredom again.

Once Yuan Shao heard everything from the girls, he gave himself a thought and walks out from the room, ask Jiang Wei to follow him too!

They felt weird, wondering where he was going and wanted to follow! But somehow, Yuan Shao not willing wanted them to follow but ask them to stay here instead!

Now this weird, they thought. They could felt that they're acting weird today as they did not willing to answer them anything and keep the secrets from them, which generally feels like they were being abandon!

They're confuse, and at the same time, clueless. With one last sigh, they were sit back as they were, lay their head on the table lazily, doing nothing!

In Luo Yang…

Once the planes land in their secret base, Yuan Shao immediately ask his soldiers to take the 'rocks' to the analysis room, started to analysis it! At the same time, he also ask the others to take a good rest at the inn as they will have a meeting in the morning!

They yawn out loud. To be honest, it was indeed a long day of hard works and one of the tired days ever! Zhen Ji and the girls lead them the way and bring them to the inn. Somehow, Jiang Wei did not want to follow them and ask them walk off instead, since he wanted to look after Lu Xun. They look at each other, although they wanted to know why he doesn't want to follow them, but since he had make up his mind, they respect his decision and leave him behind.

Along their way, they notice that the town was as fine as ever, except there were some trashes around and the people who lives here closes their door tight, not willing to came out! They look around and generally felt weird, wondering why the town still looks as good as before since they say they're having wars with those Cao!

Ling Tong: So… what happen then? I heard Cao Pi lead the soldiers here and… I don't see anything different here?

Diao Chan: Oh, that one… Didn't Yuan Shao told you? (they shook their head, they had no ideas about this since neither one of them told them a thing and clueless) Oh well, guess I have to say it then! That Cao Pi… to be honest, I don't know what he was thinking actually… After we arrive, just like our crews say, Cao Pi order his soldiers to surround the place, ready to attack us!

Wenji: At first, we thought we're all going to meet doom since the soldiers were everywhere!

Diao Chan: Yuan Shao soon set the order of evacuation and order our men to prepare to fight!

Ma Chao: Then… who makes the first move? Who attack first?

Wenji: Speaking of that… well… can't say we had, but…

Diao Chan: To told you the truth, that was the weirdest thing ever happen in the history!

Xu Huang: What happen then? If they lead the soldiers here, then this mean this is war! Then what's possibly you think that was weird?

Zhen Ji: What they wanted to say was… was uh… (somehow she was embarrass to say the words and cover her face, which was now shines in redness!)

Diao Chan: (she knew she was too embarrass to say it and help her, which she also wanted to enlighten the others) Well, you won't believe this! Cao Pi, came ALL the way here, just wanted to meet Zhen Ji! Do you believe that? (somehow, she receive a blank expressions from them, who now looks at her with questions, wondering if she was the one who had mistaken or perhaps they were the one who got the wrong massage!) He came down from his plane, together with his assistants, he asks his soldiers to set fireworks on the sky and gave her some flowers, and confess everything of what he thought of her! Oh… isn't this romantic? Then later on, he told Yuan Shao that he will meet her again and will do the same thing again! Aren't this exciting or what?

Xu Huang: (Somehow he could not believe this and rubs his ear, hoping he did not heard the wrong thing!) Wait, wait, wait… you say that he came here… just to meet… her? That's all? (they look at the girls, hoping they were not joking about it. Somehow the girls just nod, hint them that they were right about this! Now this is weird, they thought, curse Cao Pi of how could he possibly uses this type of thing as… fun!) You're not kidding me, right? What kind of logical thinking is that? How would a person… uses this… as a joke? (to be honest, he don't even knew what he was talking either as he was piss off about this and wondering that if this guy was really crazy!)

Somehow the girls just giggle and looks away with embarrassment, especially Zhen Ji! She's the one who was more embarrass than anyone else since Cao Pi done all these things, just for her! She cover her face and shakes like a teenage who had a crush on someone, and started to day dream about her 'prince charming'!

Now they were totally speechless and had a huge sweat on their head, just like an animation does! They could swear that this Cao Pi from this world was way weirder and cooler than the Cao Pi they knew in their world and literally swore that they will be grateful to face their own Cao Pi instead of this one!

Along their way to the inn, all they could heard was both Diao Chan and Wenji keep teasing Zhen Ji this and that, and sing some love songs to make fun of her! They shut their ear tight, they swear they could gone crazy anytime soon on and literally wish that they could arrive the inn as soon as possible!

In the morning…

They were awaked by the morning call and was ask to gather themselves in the meeting room after the breakfast. They let out a yawn and stretches themselves, tried to wake themselves up! To be honest, they really wish that they could sleep a little longer, since they were too tired about yesterdays' works, and lazily gets up from the bed and prepare themselves for breakfast.

Once they finish their breakfast, they slowly walk themselves toward the secret lair base and head toward the meeting room. As they went in, they saw Yuan Shao and He had arrive at the room, together with Jiang Wei standing beside them. Gai looks around, he could not find Zhen Ji and the girls anywhere! They too look around, speaking of the girls, they too could not find Lu Xun anywhere and wondering where could he be!

Somehow, both Yuan Shao and He told them that they will not be here for the meeting due to some reasons and proceed without them. Poor Gai, he looks in disappointment, he thought he will meet them here since he had not meet them ever since yesterday!

Jiang Wei looks down slightly and took out a 'Crystal', enlarge it on the screen. They felt weird, they saw there were a row of words written on it and ask, wondering what had gone wrong with him.

Jiang Wei looks at them. He tried to find the perfect word to speak to them as he had something to told them about.

In the deck, Lu Xun wanted to heal his Phoenix again and ask them to leave him alone as he thought that this was his fault in the first place and wanted to heal him again. Although the girls could just walk away and leave him be, but since he just got himself recover, they find no reasons of abandon him and decided to stay by his side and help him, hoping he will not exhausted himself even more!

They help each other and focus their energy on each wounds, hoping could enlighten his work. But somehow, the wounds doesn't seems to get any better since they had uses their healing for quite some time and now, they started to feels a bit tired and rest. At the same time, they too started to wondering that if they had uses the wrong method or did they just use less power to heal it.

Lu Xun puts finger under his chin and looks down, started to think about this. Now that they've just mention, they had been using the same thing and felt that it would be useless to use it again, since it fail to show any progression on it.

He looks down and tried to recall of something. As far as he could remember, he remembers that back in Kunlun Mountain, he uses 'heal' to heal Yang when he was injured and that same goes with Wu! Now this was weird, he thought, he could not understand why this Phoenix could not being heal by his power as he had uses this method for a long time and started to wondering why! Somehow, he just shook off his thought and takes out his phone, started to looks for info about how to heal his Phoenix.

Xiao, who started to feels annoy with it since they had no ideas of how to heal the Phoenix and let out a magic angrily, accidentally summon 'fire' on the Phoenix!

Da, who was totally surprise by her sister's attitude, started to apologizes to them since she had no idea that her sister will fuss up just like that and apologizes to Lu Xun sincerely, hoping he could forgives them!

Somehow, to their unexpected, they saw the Phoenix wounds started to closes up a little bit and literally thinks that 'fire' could heal it's wounds!

Without hesitate any longer, they quickly ask Xiao to do it again and it's really working! They lit up with joy and started to summon 'fire' on it, focus it's wounds again and heal it!

Deep in Lu Xun's heart, he felt grateful about this since they're the one who thought of the way and deiced to gives them a hand, was about to summon 'fire' to heal it.

Just then, he saw both Da and Wenji sit at the corner, not doing anything! He felt weird and walks toward them, wondering why they did not help.

To their dismay, they told him that they were not the type of capable of summoning magic, since they did not equip it any magic on their body nor they were in 'Magician' form just like Xiao. They look down, they felt that they were just being helpless and sit aside, don't know what to do!

Lu Xun could just sigh slightly and takes out two Crystals from his waist bag. The girls were surprise and look at him, wondering why he gave it to them since he might need it. But, somehow, Lu Xun just ask them to take it as he will went out to take another Crystal since he had keeps some Crystals in this place.

He went down toward the main hall and walk toward a huge room which locate at the corner of the hall and open it. From here, he saw there were lots of row of lockers in it and started to walks around it. He stops himself and took out his keys, and opens the locker. He forcefully took out a huge bag from the locker and unzip it, saw lots of Crystals in it! He digs his hand in it and started to search around, and finally grabs a Crystal! He let out a smile and zip the bag again, put it back in the locker.

He walks out from the room and was about to went into the plane again. Just then, he heard there were several voices came from the meeting room and closer his ear, tried to listen of what they're talking about!

To his surprise, he heard Jiang Wei talking and literally surprises him, clutches his fists tight! He could not believes of what he just heard and walks back slightly, greet his teeth angrily!

Jiang Wei was still trying to them the truth, but none of them seems to believe what he say and took off his own shirt, reveal several scars and wounds on his body and turn back, show them a sign. They look at it and surprise, started to wondering if he was telling the truth!

Just then, Zhen Ji knocks the door and came in, look around the place! Yuan Shao felt weird, wondering what was she looking for!

She looks down with embarrassment and told them that she was looking for Lu Xun since he haven't return for almost an hour and literally thought that he was here!

Now this kinda surprise Yuan Shao. He quickly order his soldiers to look for him as he was worried about him. Although they told him that he might went out to take some fresh air or something like that, since they knew his little attitude and ask him to calm down! But to their worst nightmare, a soldiers came in and report that they saw a figure who wears in red, had ran toward the direction of Cao Company with full speed!

Without hesitate, Yuan Shao orders his soldier to reveal the figure on the screen and to their horror, it was Lu Xun the one who had transform himself into Ninja' form and uses it's 'run' ability to run toward Cao Company!

Now this is bad! They had no ideas of why he went there in the first place and quickly prepare themselves to depart, since they thought that he might get in danger again!

Jiang Wei slam his fist on the table hard and thinks about it, wondering why he went there all of the sudden. Somehow, the more he thinks about it, the more he feels that it had something to do with him since Zhen Ji say that he had went out for an hour and suspects that he might had heard whatever he had say in this room and because of this, he was angry about this to find 'him'!

Jiang Wei was speechless now! If this is what he truly thinks about, then, it was him to be blame as he was suppose to keep this as a secret from him and hasten himself toward the plane, ask Zhong to depart as soon as possible as he had a bad feelings about this!

**Alright, that's all for today! Whew… thought I never end this…**

**On next chapter, who will appear? And who 'him' that he mention? Stay with me ya!**


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

Lu Xun greet his teeth angrily and runs as fast as he could! To be honest, he don't care anymore! He don't really care what would happen to him! He don't care if he was going to get caught or being experimented. All he want now, was revenge! Revenge for his past! Revenge for 'their' death!

_I knew it! I just knew that 'he' was one of them! How could you, Jiang Wei! How could you keep this secret from me! Can't you tell that… after for what 'he' had done, I've been suffering from this stupid past and wanted to kill 'him' that much ! Then why on earth you wanted to hide this from me? Don't I have the right to know about this? _Lu Xun curses angrily, he can't believes that Jiang Wei was trying to hide the truth from him and ask the others to keep this secret away from him!

_All these time… I've been suspecting 'him' ever since we met and had been checking on 'him' ever since then! And now that we knew who 'he' was, then why on earth you guys still had to hide these things from me? Why?_

_Well, it's true that I do hides some things from you guys, since there're things that makes me feel uncomfortable of saying this... plus, there're also some things that I do not wish to told them about... expecially my past! To be honest, it's not that I don't want to say but... I just can't! Do you really think that keeping these secrets in my heart was fun? Well, to be frank, I don't like this at all and I hate this! I hate this very much! It's torturing me!_

_All these years... I could not sleep very well, just because of these hideous past of mine! No matter where I go, it keeps haunting me! Although I did try to open up my thought of telling you guys about this but... I just can't! I just could not find the perfect words of telling you guys about this and I truly don't know of how to overcome this either!_

_Frankly speaking, I did consider you guys as my friends but..., don't get me wrong! It's not that I don't trust you guys but..., I just can't help thinking that even if I say it, will you guys really help me to solve these problems? And would that change anything? To be honest... I really don't know... I don't know whether that could help me at all... And I don't even know that... whether... telling you guys was the right choice either!_

_Argh! What's the use of thinking this now? This is my choice, right? I do have my right to choose of whether I want to tell or do whatever I want right? Then, why on earth I have to told them everything!_

_That does it, I don't care anymore! For what I want now, was getting revenge for me... and for 'them'! That's what I wanted to do now!_

Lu Xun clutches his fists and greet his teeth even harder. After he heard everything from what he say, he could not help angry about this and continue to run on! He dodge and slay anything that stops his way, not thinking of the consequences he'll get!

He run and run. Soon, he stops his pace and looks aside, saw the old building. He walks toward it and stands in front of the door. He raises his hand, touches the wooden door. This building... it's been long time he did not came back... ever since he met Jiang Wei and the girls, he had been ran away from this place and travel with them literally.

He takes a deep breathe. He wanted to went in, but, only finds himself had no strenght to went in but just standing there, doing nothing. He looks down sadly. '_Doing nothing... huh...' _Now that this reminded him, he started to recalls Yi Ling's incident as he once too doing nothing, and just looks at 'him' died in front of him... and literally wait for death too!

_Back then, I could not do anything..._

_After I was injured badly by Lu Bu, all I could do was just watch in horror, not doing a thing AND just looks at 'him' being killed! Saw __Zhang Liao falls down slowly and lay on the ground helplessly..._

_After 'he' done his job, 'he' swings his sword slightly and looks at me, stare with those cold eyes and started to walks toward me!_

_Those eyes… it was cold and death one…! For some reasons, it kinda reminded me of 'them'! They too had the same glare as 'him' and it's really terrifying!_

_I look in horror. Every single steps 'he' walks fort, my heart could not stop pounding in terror and I really wish that 'he' could just stay away from me!_

_Finally, 'he' stops in front of me and looks at me with the same glare. To be honest, I don't know how long 'he' had stare at me, but, now, for what I know was, the more 'he' looks at me, the more I could feels that my time had finally come! After all these years of waiting, I've been expecting this again and now, it's really my end, the end of my life! Can you believe how ironic is this! Ha... ha..._

_But...know what? For some reasons... I don't feels like wanted to died just yet... I know it's strange but... why can't I help thinking that I still had something more important to do and generally feels that death was the scariest thing to face!_

_'He' slowly raises his weapon, ready to stab me anytime soon!_

_I feel like wanted to scream out loud. To be honest, it was scary! I've just realize that I was afraid of dying and feels like wanted to beg for mercy!_

_Somehow, it's out of my luck... This time, 'he' raises his weapon slightly higher and within a second, 'he' just stab through me without mercy!_

_At first, it was such a pain... a hideous pain! I struggle to fight the pain and wanted to yell in pain! But...somehow... my voice... it was mute! I have no voice to shout it out but tried to fight the pain as much as I could!_

_I tried to breathes as hard as I could! It was torturing...! I could no longer breathes normally and started to lack of air!_

_Slowly... I could no longer feel the pain any longer and fading away... __Now, I feel blur, numb... and cold... I could not feels anything at all! It was... painless..._

_I look at 'him' one last time... just before 'he' turns away from me... I stare at 'him'... tried to remember his face, his body, everything, as I wanted to remember that... 'he' was the one who had kills us in the end and will remember this forever!_

_'He' looks away, answering the phone call. I still stare at 'him' blurry, tried to figure out what 'he' was doing. Just then, I heard 'him' say something about 'Yes sir, right away, sir... I'll do it as you ask...' or something like that..._

_Now this is weird. What was 'he' talking about? And who was 'he' talking to? Who is 'sir' that 'he' was mentioning about? And what does 'he' mean... 'I'll do it as you ask'? What is the meaning of this..._

_'He' shuts 'his' phone and looks at me again, and held out 'his' hand to grab me forcefully! I tried to protest, but... before I knew it... my sight started to get blurry and literally went black..._

He clutches his fists slightly. Although he don't know how or why he's still alive, but, now that he's still alive, he had the chance to take revenge on him and will definitely make him pay for what he did!

He takes few steps back and looks up even higher, let out a sigh. '_Guess... I'll be back later then... Sorry Mom, I have to go... no matter what..._' without looking back, he regain his pace and started to run again.

He runs toward Area 1 and went into the 'secret place', and started to climb the ladder where Gan Ning and the others used to climb when they wanted to save him back then. As he manage to reach the end of the point, he cautiously walks toward the corner and peep a little. As usual, there are soldiers patrol at the entrance of the building. But, the only thing difference was, the total of soldiers are more than the usual one, as if they knew something bad might happen and had prepare for it.

He hits the wall and curse quietly, he had no chance to get in! Although, to him, he could just went in that easily by knocking them down to unconscious. But, since his main purpose was just to meet that 'person' personally, he feels that he should sneak in instead of making any trouble and decided to find another way to went in, just for now.

He cautiously walks to the back door and opens it quietly, saw a stairs right in front of him. He went in and takes one last look around, once he confirm that there're no one around, he silently closes the door and run up the stairs, prepare for the worse.

Flashback… (during meeting hour...)

_Lu Xun was about to head toward the plane and heard some noises coming from meeting room. He stops his pace and looks up, wondering why meeting was held as he was told that the meeting will in the afternoon! Then, what were they doing here? What were they discussing?_

_Without giving another thought, he sneakily walks toward the room and closer his ear at the door, tried to listen of what they say._

_He heard them talking, mostly sharing their thought and say it out loud, planning about to look for Cao Ren and was about to leave soon! Lu Xun rolls his eyes in annoy, 'So that's it? Is this what they're talking about the whole day? Searching for Cao Ren?' he let out a sigh, to be honest, he don't really care about this and decided to walks off._

_At first, he thought Yuan Shao would say something like, 'Well, go for it, I'll support you! Good luck…' or something like that!_

_But, somehow, it was out of his expectation! He heard Jiang Wei the one who speaks out loud and resists harshly, not willing to help at all! Now that's__ weird, he thought, it's not like him to reject someone help…? __He knew something was not right and quietly walks toward the door again and listen, wanted to know the reason._

_This time, he could heard more arguments coming from them and the situation getting tense now._

_Xu Huang: What are you talking about? We have to find him…!_

_Jiang Wei: Like I say, give up! There's no point of searching him anymore and it's not worth it!_

_Ma Chao: What happen to you? It's not like you at all? Why're you resists to help us? And why do you want to stop us from finding him? He's one of us…!_

_Jiang Wei: Not anymore… He's no longer one of us and so do we!_

_Gan Ning: Wait! If you don't mind, at least tell us what is going on? You can't just say 'he's not one of us' just like that! We demand to know what's going on? Why can't we help? It's not that he had done something…_

_Jiang Wei: (he looks down and take a deep breathe. To be honest, he don't know how to tell them that Cao Ren was the spy nor how to told them that he was not the person that they're think of! He let out a sigh and face them seriously. Although it was cruel to say this, but he knew that he had to this before it's too late!) Cao Ren, he… he was a spy… he had betray us… He's with them..._

_Now this is surprising! Most of them were surprise to hear this, even Lu Xun too! Xu Huang walks away from his seat, grabs Jiang Wei's collar angrily as he could not believe of what he just heard!_

_Xu Huang: You're joking right? How could he possibly was a spy? He's with us! One of us! He even ask us to fight along side with him so that we could track down Lu Bu and fight with him! Then how could you possibly accuse him as spy just because he had disappear! Explain yourself! (he grabs Jiang Wei's collar even harder, he just could not accept this!)_

_Jiang Wei: (he kept quiet. He knew they can't accept this and neither was he! To be honest, he too as surprise and unacceptable as they are when the time he saw Cao Ren stops him from killing Cao Pi and literally defeated by him! Plus, when he was in torture chamber, he was beaten badly by him and ever since then, he came to understood everything about him, which this had explain of why wherever they go or what they do, those Cao would know about this and literally get themselves in ambush, just because of him! He grabs Xu Huang's hand and pull away his grip, looks away with disgust! Now that he had done it, he finds no reason of backing him up nor hiding things from them which he thinks that they need to know about this and definitely don't want them to get themselves into his trap in future!) Whether you want to believe this or not, what I'm telling you was the truth! And I mean it!_

_Xu Huang was startle about this and stand there as he was, doing nothing. To be honest, he feels like wanted to hit him a thing or two as he felt that he was telling a lie and generally feels like wanted to punch him even more! But, somehow... he just could not do it! Although he knew that he was not telling a lie but... he just could not accept this! For the whole time, he had been susepcting there was spy among them and to be frank, he did not expect that Cao Ren would be the one who're spying on them as he feels that he was one of them back in their world and literally count him out from his 'spying list'! He sits back on his seat motionlessy and hits the table with frustration. He just could not accept this at all!_

_Of course, Xu Huang was not the only one who could not accept this and look down. 'This is great!' they thought. None of them actually knew nor suspect that he was the one who behind this! After what they've been through... Those ambush... it was he was the one who leak their whereabout... Plus, his dissappearance... was it one of his plan too? So that he could trap them... just like that?_

_Ma Chao: (This time, he was the one who looks at Jiang Wei. Alhtough he knew that asking this question might be weird, but, since there're things that he still could not understand, he finds that it was not a guilt to ask and decided to ask) But... Are you sure about this? You're not mistaken with someone right? I mean…this is Cao Ren we're talking about and… how would you be so sure that he was a spy?_

_Jiang Wei: Frankly speaking, I never thought I'll met him too! The only thing I knew was when the time I was about to kill Cao Pi, he suddenly appear behind me and cut me down, just like that! Besides that, he also had told them about you guys and now, you guys too were being target and was ask to caught one of you so that you would became Zhang Jiao's experiment! And plus, you also had no idea of how the person he was! He was not the type of person that you're think of and I would strongly advice you to stay away from him, as I fear that he might plot on something again..._

_Ling Tong: Whoa... just wait a sec! Now you're telling us that we're being target as Zhang Jiao's... experiment? But why? And what do you mean that... he was not the person that we're think of?_

_Jiang Wei: Like I've say, he had told them everything, including where you came from! Although I'm not sure why they would believe this, but, this not a joke! To Zhang Jiao, he thinks it's worth a try and had set order to capture you guys!_

_Now this really surprise them! They never expect this would come as they did not expect that Cao Ren would actually told them for real! Now, deep in their heart, they could not express how angry and how disappointed they were since Cao Ren had truly betray them! Most of them clutches thier fists in anger and curse out loud! They really don't know what to say nor what to do or what to believe anymore as they felt that everything happens too fast and it's happening on them one by one!_

_Jiang Wei: (At the mean time, he walks toward a computer and puts a 'Crystal' in it. At first, he was hesitate to opens it, since he knew that they had a hard time to accept this, and to be honest, it was a hard one! Not only that they had to accept the facts that Cao Ren a the spy, but now, they also need to accept another facts about him and is certainly troubling. He takes a deep breathes and sigh. To be honest, he don't want to do this either. He feels like he was being bad person and feel bad about this! But, since Cao Ren had betray them, he can't just stand here doing nothing and decided to told them everything what he knew) And speaking about him... there's also somethings that I have to show you guys... __(They felt weird and surprise, wondering what kind of things that he wish to told them about!)_

_Now, everything was quiet. Lu Xun felt weird, wondering why he still did not say anything nor explain anything and opens the door quietly, take a small peep. To his surprise, he saw Cao Ren's picture on the screen and reveal something on it, it was the report about Yi Ling! His eyes wide open and grabs his chest, started to breathes wildly. He could feels that his heart was jumping like crazy!_

_Yi Ling... it was the least place he wanted to remembers and now, it's started reminds him of that incident and breathes hard, tried to fight over the 'past'! He looks down and gulp hard. 'Now that's weird... why bring this up now? Does this had something to do with Cao Ren... again?' This time, he brace himself to looks up and continue to take a peep, wondering why Jiang Wei wanted to talk about this and listen to his explaination._

_Jiang Wei: (he puts up several files and pictures on it, and started to click the file) As you can see, this is Cao Ren, back when he was just a soldier…_

_Gai: Yeah, so? What about it? It's not that he change or what!_

_Jiang Wei: Yes, it may looks like him, but… if you read these carefully, I'm sure you'll not believe this either! (he clicks a picture and reveal a place, Yi Ling) __As you can see, this is the report about Yi Ling. As you should know, 1 year ago, this place had been burn down, just like Lu Xun say, remember? (they gave a nod and continue to listen to what he say) If you recall what he say, he did mention that... Lu Bu burn down the place and kill the villagers, right? And he also mention that Zhang Liao the one who fights with him and before he knew it, Cao Ren the one stabs his back and because of that, Zhang Liao died. Plus, after he had kill Zhang Liao, he also stabs him, right? (they gave another nod, tried to get what he mean)_

_Gan Ning: Well, can't say we forget about this but... what's the deal about it?_

_Jiang Wei: The deal is... it does connect everything... (now they've felt weird about this and demand wanted to know about it even more) You see, that was just Lu Xun's point of view. He just told us whatever he saw. But, what I wanted to say was, what Lu Xun say might not be true either since he did not see the whole thing happen!_

_Now this surprise Lu Xun as he can't believe that Jiang Wei just say that he got the wrong thing. At the mean time, Gai seems to be happy about this as he heard Jiang Wei says that Lu Xun got it wrong and make a hand sign of 'yes'. Somehow, Jiang Wei just shook his head and told him that he still haven't finish his words for now._

_Jiang Wei: No, Huang Gai. Although it's true that he did not sees the whole thing, but that doesn't mean that whatever he sees during that incident was fake as it had something to do with Cao Ren. (This time, he enlarge the file, reveal some scenes, a picture and reports on it)_

_Zhang He: (he felt weird. He knew this file was suppose to be a confidential and it's not easy to get it. He walks toward him and grabs another 'Crystal'. He also notice that these 'Crystals' are confidential too! He felt even weirder about this and decided to ask) These records... how did you get it? As long as I remember, these files... it was suppose to be confidential and it's kinda weird that you could find it! So... how did you..._

_Jiang Wei: Oh, this? I found it when I became HURT and got myself into Prime Minister's office, and know what? He still keeps it hidden in his drawer and I happen to find it when the soldier ask me to clean it up._

_Now this is weird, why the heck they need him to clean it up as they had cleaners to clean it. And plus, why the heck this so call Prime Minister would hide something that was so important in the drawer? They look at each other weirdly and shrug, wondering why the soldiers and the cleaners were too lazy to do the job!_

_Jiang Wei: Anyway, can we go back to where we start from? I still need to..._

_Zhang He: Yeah, sure. (he walks back to where he came from and listen patiently)_

_Jiang Wei: As I was saying, what Lu Xun see during that incident was true but, the only thing difference was... he didn't knew the real truth behind it!_

_Xu Huang: Ok, fine! What's the truth then? What was it had something to do with Cao Ren?_

_Jiang Wei: That one... I'll try to explain for now... See this picture? What did you see?_

_Gai: What else? Of course it's Cao Ren! You've just show it to us just now!_

_Jiang Wei: Good... then, what about this? (this time, he click another picture and show it to them)_

_They look even closer, notice it was Cao Ren too! Now they felt weord, wondering why Jiang Wei show them the same thing!_

_Gai: Jiang Wei! What are you trying to say? This is Cao Ren! We all knew that!_

_Jiang Wei: Perhaps you think it was the same but... it's not!_

_Xu Huang: What... what do you mean it's not the same! This is Cao Ren, right? Then... why..._

_Jiang Wei: ... why is not the same? Look at this then. (this time, he reveal a scene where Cao Ren stands during a fight. Both Zhong and Gai surprise, they never he would saw this scene again as this was the scene of war from 30 years ago!) This record... it was taken by someone who was at the main scene and was soon was kept it as 'Top Secret' for some reason. Although, I'm still not quite sure of why this was kept as 'Top Secret' nor how Prime Minister got this info, but this is the facts! He is right there and here he was!_

_Gai: That... that was..._

_Zhong: The war between Monster and Human from 30 years ago!_

_Now this really surprising! If this is what Zhong say, the 'Human and Monster' war, then, why and how could possibly he could be there as it was 30 years ago! And plus, if this is really 30 years ago... then why and how would he could still looks younger as before as he should be in the middle age of 50's! They could believe, tried to protest._

_Xu Huang: This...this is not making any sense! How could possibly this be true? If this is Cao Ren, then explain to us of how he could still looks at young as this picture! Plus... the background... are you really sure that this is the war from 30 years ago cuz as far as I see... there's no way he will be there! No way!_

_Both Gai and Zhong knew they were not mistaken about this and insists told them that it was true! They argue, tried to resists but somehow Jiang Wei had stop them and told the truth._

_Jiang Wei:Yes, what Zhong say is true. This is indeed the war between 'Human and Monster' from 30 years ago and he was, indeed, right there! (he click on a file and enlarge it, reveal an info! He started to click certain passage and highlight it so that they could see clearly of where he was pointing) As you can see, this is his biography, his true identity. According to this file, he was actually Cao Cao's distant brother and ever since he lost his mother, his father took him into this family and was stay with him ever since then. Although it was said that they were related, but, as you know about Cao Cao, he never really took him as part of his family members and after their father's death, Cao Cao immediately took his father's position and soon ask him to join the soldier, so that he could outshine and bring honour to his family!_

_Ma Chao: What? That's totally absurd! How could this actually bring honour to thr family? I say it's commit suicide!_

_Gai: Well, that's Cao Cao for you! I even heard the rumour that, even his own son, Cao Pi, too was asked to join HURT on his behalf!_

_Gan Ning: Cao Pi.. was a HURT? Now that's fresh news to me!_

_Jiang Wei: Yes, they're all true. Cao Pi was a HURT, which is why he was even crueler than his father and was unpredictable sometime. Anyway, Cao Ren did not resists it and join the soldier as he was told! (now this kinda surprise them. They never thought Cao Cao was this type of person in this world and wondering why he can't resists for his own sake. He opens another file and highlight it, started to read out loud) So far, there's not much detail about how he gone through as soldier until 30 years ago, when the war started to broke out, he was assigned to this place which call Xu Chang, to guard the place from the Monster invasion. But unfortunately, the 'Monster' were too strong for them to against with and was say that every single of the soldiers and villagers had died in their hands! But, somehow, Cao Ren did not wanted to give up and stand on his both feet, fight for his own! But unfortunately, he had sacrifice in the battle in the end...!_

_Xu Huang: (most of them were surprise to hear about this and could not accept this at all! He grabs Jiang Wei's collar again and pull him aside, could not accept this either!) But... that was impossible! If you say that he had sacrifice in that battle, then, how could he possibly still alive? Answer me!_

_Jiang Wei just kept quiet. He knew they would question about this and pull Xu Huang's grip away from him, and walks to the computer and click another file. This time, he plays the video on the screen and walks to the other side, not watching it as he had watch the video earlier and knew what would happen next._

_They look at it and surprise. They notice someone was holding the recorder and it was shooting at someone they knew..._

_In the recorder... **30 years ago... after the event of war...**_

_The scene started to show a place where there were lots of blood and death bodies lay everywhere! It was horrible and disgusting! Most of the people died in cruel way as their body had been cut into half and being smash like a rotten meat! __The video started to walks around and soon stop, saw a man lying on the ground without his head! The video taker quickly puts down his recorder and cover his mouth, ready to turn up anytime soon when he saw this event! He tried to hold it, but the smells, the scene... it was too disgusting to feels it and finally turn up, can't hold it any longer!_

_Just then, he felt his shoulder were patted by someone and felt relief, it was his friend who tried to comfort him and cool him down. He gave a small smile and rubs off his saliva, he felt grateful to had a friend like him and continue to shoots the event. To be honest, he doesn't like this either. But, what could he do about it. He was ordered to do this and it was his job to fulfill it, that's all!_

_As he was about to shoots on the other side, just then, he heard somone call him and quickly ran toward him. He looks at him, the scientist was looking at him with annoy face and ask him to take this down! Without hesitate, the scientist order the soldiers to move the 'body' and ask them to transfer it carefully!_

_He felt weird and walks fort, tried to take a shoots at the 'person' as he was told. He was a young adult, probably around 20 to 30's. He was a soldier! He had a huge body size and had a tatoo on his both eyes._

_He continues to shoot it and asks the scientist of why he wanted to take him away and where was he going to take him to. Somehow the scientist did not answer him any and ignore him, ask him not to ask anymore or else, he'll be the next victim for him to experiment on!_

_He quickly kept quiet and obey, try to stay away from him for the moment as he felt that he had gives him a goosebump! The scientist let out a victory smirk and looks away, quietly let out a small laugh._

_Back in the meeting..._

_They were surprise. The never expect they would saw Cao Ren was being moved by the soldiers and it was Zhang Jiao the one who ask them to take him away! Now they felt something was not right. The report that they heard earlier was stated that he had died in the battle. But, if that was the case, why would Zhang Jiao wanted his death body for? Does this mean that... he was still alive for some reasons...? But, that was impossible, right? Those 'Monster'... they're killing machine! They kill humans without mercy and definitely will not miss him out from their list that easily!_

_But... still, it is possible right? What if they miss him out and thought that he had died instead? As far as they know, the Cao Ren they meet was still alive and healthy, and he could still track down Lu Bu with them! So, how could this possibly say that he had died?_

_Now this is confusing. If the Cao Ren they knew was still alive... then, why the heck the report stated that he had died during the battle? And what is their main purpose? What were they trying to gain for hiding the truth? What doesw he had something to do with it?_

_As they still questioning, He notice the video still rolling and ask them to kept quiet and looks at the screen again._

_In the recorder...**Few years later...**_

_The video started to show a room which equip with lots of tools and some weird machine in it. The video taker started to walks again as Zhang Jiao ask him to follow him and this time, he saw a man being tied up in a huge 'T', hanging in the middle of the room with his hands being tied apart and was unconscious! Zhang Jiao let out a smirk and walks fort, observe his 'creation'._

_He takes a closer look and was surrpise with it. Although he could tell that he was the same person as he was, just like back then, but for some reasons, his body... it looks like it was slightly bigger than before and huge too..._

_Zhang Jiao looks at 'him' proudly and let out a hand signal, ask them to proceed the plan._

_He felt weird and looks around, wondering what was he trying to do as his followers keeps tapping the keyboard and running around like crazy!_

_Just then, he heard a huge growl coming from the other side and quickly shoot it, tried to find out who could it be. But to his surprise, it was that 'man', who're being tied up, was shouting like a 'Monster', and now, he was struggling to move his body in pain and it looks like it was torturing him!_

_He wanted to puts down the recorder and wanted to ask Zhang Jiao to stop this. Although he don't know what cause him in such pain, but, deep in his heart, he could not bear to see this 'man' being torture and was about to shut his recorder as he felt that he should help the 'man' instead'! But, somehow, Zhang Jiao foresee that and quickly ran to his back and held out his surgery knife and point it on his neck, started to threaten him to keep the record rolling, or else!_

_Without any choices, he gulp in hard and finally obey his obey, continue to record the whole scene._

_Few minutes had pass by, Zhang Jiao finally ask his follower to stop this and walks fort toward the unconsious 'man'._

_He too walks fort and take a looks at 'his' whole body. This is insane, he thought, he saw his body had grown slightly bigger and now his whole muscle started to build up like The Hulk! He walks back slightly, he could not believe what he just saw!_

_?: Professor! What... what did you done? Is he still alive?_

_Zhang Jiao: He he he... what does it matter? All we wanted him was his body so that we could experimented on him whatever we can!_

_?: But... why are you doing this? What had he done to deserve this? And what's the point for doing this? What are you trying to show? What're you... (somehow before he could ask him even more, he was stopped by Zhang Jiao, who're now completely felt annoy with it and held out his surgery knife once again!)_

_Zhang Jiao: Look! Just shut up and keep record! I want to see how's my work progress in future and that's what I want you to do now! If you still keep on asking, then, I won't hesitate to make you to be my next 'specimen'! Do you understand? (he slowly walks toward him and playfully swing his knife in front of his face!)_

_He gulps even harder. He knew he was serious about this and decided to kept quiet for now as he don't want to be his so call 'specimen'! Without giving any thought, he quickly turn away and started to ran as fast as he could, hoping he would not to get caught!_

_Back in the meeting room..._

_Ok... another surprise for them again and this time, double surprise! Not only they saw Cao Ren was being caught but they also saw of how Zhang Jiao torture him! Now this is worried some. Was this one of the reason of why he did not appear himself all these time? But why? Why was he being treated that way? What's makes them think that he deserve that? Why?_

_In the recorder... **few years later...**_

_This time, instead the recorder the one who records the scene, but Zhang Jiao the one who open the recorder and put it on the table, shoots himself! He let out an evil smile and turn away, took a file from his table and laugh out loud!_

_Zhang Jiao: Oh, Cao Cao... Cao Cao... what an honour of you to assign me with this kind of job...To save his life? Ha! As if! He was nothing but just a piece of trash! But, come to think of it... he does had some uses to me... and know what, I thought I'll never make it! I thought I'll never see my creation could be that lively! Ha ha ha! What an honour indeed! All these years... you've been ask me to save him back 15 years ago and now, look at this, Cao Cao... your dear brother... had become part of my specimen and it works! Ha ha ha! But, not to worry, my Lord Cao Cao... I'll ensure that he'll be still alive and until then! You shall see how my perfect creation was when the time came... Ha ha ha!_

_Somehow, he was interrupted by someone and quickly shut off the recorder!_

_In the meeting room..._

_Most of them were dumbfounded when they heard this. They never thought this would come and it was planned after all! But, wait! If this was planned by Zhang Jiao in the beginning, then... what does it had something to do in Yi Ling? Yuan Shao walks toward the video and fasten it, stops at the scene where it shows the events in Yi Ling..._

_In the recorder... **in Yi Ling, one year ago...**_

_The recorder holds the camera tremblingly. He could not believes of what he just saw and suddenly, there was a furious light shone toward him and looks aside, not looking at it. As the light fade down, the recorder shoots the scene again and this time, he saw a 'man' standing in front of them, who now clutches his fists tight and growls loudly, makes the whole place trembling! _

_The soldiers aware of this and quickly hold him down, and at the mean time, they also point their guns at 'him' as they fear he might them anytime! The recorder was slightly surprise with it and trembling even more, causing the video shakes like crazy!_

_Just then, both Zhang Jiao and Cao Cao came in the room and smile, was about to walks toward the 'man'! But the Head of the soldier resists, they knew this 'man' was dangerous and beg them to stay back!But, Cao Cao and Zhang Jiao did not seem to care about that and continue to walks toward the 'man', face to face!_

_The 'man' looks up with curious and fear at the same time. He don't know what had happen around him and keeps struggling, insists wanted to free himself! Cao Cao closer himself to 'him' and smiles, and face Zhang Jiao, say something about he had done a good job or something like that..._

_Zhang Jiao just smile, he knew he had done a nice job and accept his compliment. The 'man' looks at them even weirdly, he had no idea what is going on and keeps struggling. Cao Cao raises up his hand and order his soldier to let him go, set him free!_

_The soldiers are not playing surprise, they don't know whether they heard the wrong thing as their Lord just ask them to set this 'dangerous man' free! But Somehow, Cao Cao just ask them to do it and he told them that he'll be the one to responsible about this! At first, the soldiers were hesitate about this since they don't know what would happen to them if they really set 'him' free! But, since their Lord insists them to do so, they had no choice but to obey, set 'him' free!_

_Now, the 'man' looks at them even more weirdly and stands with cautious, he don't know who they are not what do they wanted from him. Cao Cao spread out his hands and gave him a hug, startle 'him' for a moment. The 'man' could just stand there, do nothing. He really had no idea who he is nor what to do as his memory was blank!_

_Cao Cao gave him a pat on his shoulder and face him. He told him how concern he was as his Lord and told him that he had an accident and it was temporally! The 'man' seems to be please with this and lighten up slightly. Cao Cao too looks happy with it and ask him to follow Zhang Jiao so that he could help him to regain his memory. With a nod, the 'man' did not hesitate and quickly follow Zhang Jiao who now on his way to his room..._

**_One year ago..._**

_The 'man', who now call himself Zi Xiao, stands in front of Yi Ling waiting for order from his Lord. He stands there as he was, looks at the scene. It was peaceful. The villagers, they're friendly. They smile all the way on the street and help each other and greet each other. _

_The recorder walks nearer toward Zi Xiao and shoots at his face. He was surprise, he never saw this kind of facial expression before since the way he looks at it was cold, scary and expressionless! As if he was a robot or a killer! He walks back slightly and trembling, to be honest, he don't know what he was thinking! The way he stands, the way he moves... it was full of darkness... Although he had been follow him for quite some time and also had report this to his Lord, but... whenever he follows him, he can't help to stop afraid of him as he always tends to gives him a creep!_

_Now, here he was again, waiting for the orders. Although he don't really know what is their main objective of being here, but, since this was an order from thier Lord, they had no arguement about this and patiently waits the order._

_Just then, they heard the villager yell in horror and soon the whole village started to set in fire! Zi Xiao's phone soon rang. He picks it up and answering the phone, keeps nodding his head. Once he got the idea, he shuts down his phone and gives a hand sign, ask his soldiers to do thier job!_

_He too runs toward the village, tried to catch up with Zi Xiao as he had runs before him as soons as he got the order! He run and run, saw the situation himself! To be honest, it was awful! The villagers... they've died in cruelty as most of their body were cut into half and blood were everywhere! He looks aside with disgust! It was awful! He could not bare to this any longer and keeps on running, tried to keep up with Zi Xiao._

_Fortunately, he manage to catch up with him and saw him at the exit of the maze! He let out relief sigh and run to him, was about to ask him about thier main objective. But, to his horror, he saw him stab two men at the same time and forcefully pull out the weapon, causing them fallen on the ground helplessly! These gentlemen, they were wearing soldier's uniform! What's makes them deserve this?_

_Zi Xiao swings his sword slightly and looks at the boy, who now laying on the ground helplessly since he was injured badly and breathes unrhythmically. The boy, he was very young and wearing a googles. He tries to get away but before he knew it, Zi Xiao had walks in front of him and stab through him without mercy!_

_The recorder wanted to run toward him, but, for some reason, his feet could not allow him to do so and stay there as he was, continue to shoot the scene from far!_

_This time, he saw Zi Xiao answering the phone and looks at the boy again, wanted to carried the boy, but somehow, to his dismay, he heard someone had come and looks at the person who came to him. It was a middle age man, who're holding a halberd and stands in battle stance. Although there was conversation between them, but, since it was too far away from them, the voice could record clearly and could only saw them talks to each other and fight!_

_It was a furious battle. Even if they're tired, none of them willing to give up and keeps on fighting! Zi Xiao wanted to slain the mysterious man, but somehow, it was the myterious man the one who hold his attack and pushes him away, gives him a kick with all his might! WIht such strength, Zi Xiao was kicked as far as he could and hit the recorder instead,__ causing everything went black!_

_In the meeting room..._

_Now that they knew what had happen in Yi Ling, they don't know what to say anymore since Lu Xun indeed told them the truth and kinda own him an apology. and plus, they also don't know what to say about Cao Ren since now they knew who he truly was!_

_Lu Xun too was surprise to see this and grabs his chest even harder, as if could not breathes at all! He tried to calm himself down, tried not to think anymore. But, ever since he saw the video clip, he can't help himself to stop thinking about this as it was started to haunted him again!_

_With a sigh, Jiang Wei walks toward the computer and shuts it off. Now that they knew who and what kind of Cao Ren is, he advises them to be careful about him and stay away from him! But, somehow, some of them still resists to accept the truth and 'accuse' him for trying to lie to them as he had no proper proof to prove that Cao Ren was the spy!_

_Somwhow Jiang Wei did not say any words and took off his shirt. Although he had no proof to prove that he was the spy, but, since he still had his weapon's sign on his back, he hopes that this could really makes them realize of how Cao Ren is and generally wishes that they could realize how mistaken they are if they still don't believe him!_

_They felt weird, wondering why he took off his shirt all of the sudden. But soon quickly realize that he was actually showing them his back, which now full of scars and wounds, plus, with a sign on his back too! Jiang Wei ask them to take a look closer and also ask them to identified who and what kind weapon had done this to him!_

_Now they're speechless. They knew that sign! It was the same as Lu Xun, which he was being stabbed back in Yi Ling, and the sign was actually belongs to Cao Ren's weapon! Now this is wrong and unacceptable, they thought, if this sign was on his body, then... that's mean... Cao Ren had truly betray them and was really the spy from those Cao!_

_They curse themselves angrily! To be honest, they still could not accept this truth! For all the time, they had been wandering around the world together and now, he was a spy? How could that be?_

_Jiang Wei puts on his cloth back and face them, although he knew they need some time to settle this but, since they knew about this, he advice them to be more careful in the future as he don't know what kind of trick they'll use and definitely doesn't want to get involve with it since he himself had went through those kind of experience._

_Just as he was about to keep the recorders away, he suddenly just remembers of something and quickly told them that they need to keep this secret away from Lu Xun since he fear that he might not accept as they are and might do something reckless again!_

_At first, Yuan Shao hesitate about this, since he thought that he had the right to know about this and definitely feels that it was the bad choice to do so. But, Jiang Wei insists them not to speak a word about this and ask them to kept quiet about this since he knew that he'll definitely get revenge from him and will definitely danger himself again as he knew that it had something to do with him and literally wishes that he'll not do something reckless in the future again (since he had heard some rumours about him for being reckless)!_

_Yuan Shao__ looks down for a moment and think about this. Although he knew that hiding things from him was wrong, since he feels that he had the right to know about this and literally think that he should know about this. But, after what Jiang Wei just say, he does admits that he had the point about this since he knew Lu Xun well and definitely knew that he will do something reckless again, just like in Kunlun Mountain! To be honest, he don't like this idea at all. Deep in his heart, he knew that secret won't keep forever and literally felt that someday, when the time was ripe, he'll eventually knew about this and might had to face this facts again! But then again! If he did not knew about this, perhaps this was the chance for him to stay away from this problem in future! In the end, he let out a sigh and nod. He decided to hide this from him and so does He._

_Although not all of them willing to agree about this but,since they had agree about this, Lu Xun, on the other hand, somehow could not forgive of what they did and clutches his fists angrily, and leaves the place quietly so that he could proceed his plan all by himself...!_

End of flashback, in the plane...

Jiang Wei slams his fist hard on the table and curses himself furiously. He could not believes of how careless he was and started to blame himself, wondering why he could not sense anything about his present! Zhang He knew he was still blaming himself and pats on his shoulder, tried to ask him not to blame himself anymore, since they too doesn't know he was standing out the room and had listen everything what they've say, and at the same time, he also tried to convince him that everyhting will be alright since he knew Lu Xun will not get himself careless nor caught by those soildiers as he had been when in Cao Company for several time and will definitely be alright!

Jiang Wei could just looks down and form a worried smile. Although He knew He was trying to comfort him from worrying but, how could he now? Now that he knew everything and had went to Cao Company all by himself, then, how could he possibly just let it go nor told himself that everything will be alright, since he had brings enough troubles with him and now, this?

Jiang Wei gave himself a deep breathes and looks up slowly, looks at the sky. Although the sky was blue, bright and happy, but to him, it was dull, dark and worried. To be honest, he was really worried about Lu Xun's safety! He don't know what'll happen to him and really hopes that everything will be alright, just as He say.

**That's all for this chapter! Yeah, I know... it's really long right? But... I'll try to cut it short in future, promise!**


	57. Chapter 57

PyroMystic: Yes indeed! Cao Ren had done something terrible and yeah… it's kinda pity of him too, since he was used as experiment… Oh, and about the mysterious man you mention about…ok, here comes **spoiler**! Yes, you're right! That 'man' was Lu Meng and you'll soon know who he really was! He he!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

In Cao Company…

Lu Xun finally reaches the highest point of the building and opens the door quietly. Once he had makes sure that there was no one around, he quicken his pace toward the end of the area and opens the sewer, climb into it.

He took a deep breathes, tried to calm himself down. Now that he had come, all he need to do now, was to find out where Cao Ren is and decided to head toward the control room, since there are plenty of cameras for him to check about Cao Ren's whereabouts!

He took out his phone and tap something, reveal a map on the screen. He clicks the button and let out a smile. He knew how to proceed from here and was about to puts his phone back into his pocket. But, just then, his phone suddenly rang and his smile immediately fade down as he saw his friends were calling him. He scrolls down the text and also saw that he had lots of miss calls in the lists and it was mostly Jiang Wei the one who keeps calling him all these time!

He looks aside angrily and puts down his phone. What were they trying to do? Look for him and ask him to went back? Who were trying to kid? They expect him to went back, just because they knew the whole thing and now they fear that he might get himself in trouble and ask him to stop? Just like that?

No… he don't want to stop! He'll definitely find Cao Ren all by himself and settle a thing or two with him, whether they like it or not!

He looks at his phone again and shut it off, decided to ignore it. He don't even care of answering them as he was still angry about them! He huff and brushes his hair angrily, wondering why can't they just leave him alone!

He looks down and calm himself. What's the point of feeling anger now. Now that he was here and knows the direction, he puts his phone back into his pocket and cautiously crawl toward his destination.

Along his way in the sewer, he could see some soldiers standing nor walking around under him seriously. He shrug and continues on. Although there are times they are serious about their job, but, as he crawls further, he could also heard what they're gossiping about since they're talking too loud and clear! He rolls his eyes, wondering how could they just talk of nothing instead of doing their work at the time like this and continues to crawl on!

He crawls and crawl. He notices that one of the direction was blocked by lasers and pick his curiosity. Now that's weird, he thought, the last time when he sneak in, there wasn't any blockage on the way, but now… what happen here? Now this is suspicious, is there something that they tried to hide from?

He looks down and gave it a thought. Although his main purpose was to find Cao Ren and settle things with him, but, now that he finds something weird going on, he felt that he should went in to check it out, leave the important matters behind for the moment.

Without giving any thought of how danger this could be, he crawl himself closer toward the laser and took out his gadget from his waist bag, and puts the cable into one of the laser's hole, undo the laser.

He smiles slightly, this was a piece of cake! Once the lasers deactivate, he cautiously crawl himself toward the end of the sewer and stops himself. He closer his ear on the ground, tried to listen out whether there was anyone under the sewer.

He could heard several people talking underneath him and it was getting louder and louder! '_Ok… now that's double weird and suspicious, what were they doing down here?'_

He carefully opens the sewer and take a little peep, saw several researchers running around in a room like crazy! He looks down slightly. He tried to find out what they're doing and keep himself low profile.

Underneath him, he notices some of researchers are looking at the computers and joint down something on their files. At the same time, he also notices that some of them were looking at several glasses and makes the reports in their files!

Now this is weird, what were they planning now? What are they looking at?

Just then, the alarm rings wildly. He startles and looks around panicly, wondering what had happen!

The researchers look around happily and scratches their hands, it was their break hour. They puts down their things on the desks and chat with each other, and slowly walks out from room one by one, leaving no one behind in the room.

There was a slight pause in middle of the room until Lu Xun finally opens the hole quietly and takes a look around slightly. Once he had confirms that no one was around, he quietly jumps down from the sewer and looks around the room.

This room… he recognizes this room! This is one of Zhang Jiao's research lab and it is say that this was his favorites among his labs as in this room, they're full of high tech technologies and full of upgraded equipments!

Now that's weird. As far as he could recall, this room… he barely saw him uses this room unless there was a huge project going on…! Now that he thought about it, what were they doing in here? What were they planning to do? To be honest, he don't know. He just had a bad feelings about this. Although he knew that he had lots of labs (since he had been caught several times and came to knew this place well) But, this room… to be honest, this is the first time he steps into this room. And whenever he heard that he will uses this lab, for some reasons, this'll gives him a goose bump and feels that he should stay away from this!

He cautiously walks toward the desk and took some of the files and read it. Now this is surprising. These files… they had lots of math and analysis in it, and plus, they're also had some photos of 'rocks' in it, which it was paste in the middle of the page of the files and had some scrabbles on it too! Now this is getting suspicious. What were they trying to do with these 'rocks'?

He puts down the files and walks toward the glasses, and takes a looks inside it. He saw there're different types of 'rocks' in it and he recognizes these 'rocks' too!

Now this is surprising. He seen these 'rocks' somewhere before! Two days ago, just before he went to Kunlun Mountain, he and his friends were assigned to investigate the soldiers' weird activities, which in the end, they find that they're actually searching for some kinds of 'rocks' in various places and here it is… Now this is weird, why would they want these 'rocks' for? What was it they want…

Somehow, just before he could thought of anything, he saw something shine from the reflection of the glass and looks back, saw a fire ball flying toward him! With his quick reflex, he quickly jumps aside, letting the fire ball broke the glass!

Now that it had stuck on the glass, he quickly hide under the desk and took out his blade! Now this is bad! He was being ambush!

He peep his head out slightly, he wanted to check who was the attacker, but quickly hide his head again as the fire ball shoots at him again! Now that's a close one! One mistake could just kill him!

He stays there as he was. Now that he was being attacked, he need to find out who was behind this and puts down his blade on the ground. He cautiously moves the blade outside and looks at it. He uses his blade as a mirror to scan around the place, tried to figure out who was his attacker.

He moves his blade around and felt weird. He could not find anything nor anyone around in this room and getting nervous about this. Now this is double bad news to him. He had no idea who was the one behind this and can't possibly stay here forever!

He gives himself a thought and moves his blade one last time, looks at the blade's surface again. Once he had looks through everything, he quietly keeps his blade into the belt and gives himself a deep breathes. He had thought of a plan.

He quietly position himself into kneeling pose and stay as he was. He took a deep breathes again, he knew this was his last chance to do this and had to succeed no matter what as he don't want to get killed nor get caught by whoever that is trying to attack him! With one last breathes, he silently counts himself to three and quickly run himself toward the sewer without looking back!

As he had predicted, the fire ball continues to shoot him as soon as he came out from the desk and runs as fast as he could, hoping could get into the sewer and get out from here!

But, just as he was about to jumps into it, just then, he saw a figure suddenly appears right beside him and gave him a force punch! To his surprises, it was Cao Ren the one who attack him and was about to punch him directly at his face! With his quick reflex, he quickly raises up his hands and cover it, tried to protect himself from being hit.

He manage to block his punch, but for some reasons, his strength… it was an extraordinary one! He could not withstand his strength and was send flying toward a wall instead!

He slam on the wall and lay on the ground hard! He had never been punched with that force before and hold his pain, looks up slightly.

Cao Ren lands on the ground gently, looks at him coolly. Just as Jiang Wei say, he had indeed betray them and was totally different now. Compare to the last time they've met, he had change into more emotionless and heartless human being! He slowly held up his sword and walks toward him, ready to attack him again.

Lu Xun looks at him deadly and force himself to stands. Now that he had meet him, he finds no reasons of backing away and took out his blade, wipe off his blood from his mouth! He looks at him angrily! He could not forgives of what he had done and grabs his blade tightly, trembling hard!

Lu Xun: (he points his blade at him shakily. He could not hold his anger any longer and let out his tears. All these time, he had been trying to overcome this past and even tried to forget about this! But, everything was different now! Now that he knew what had happen in Yi Ling and also knew that he was the spy, he can't stop himself feeling anger about this and charge toward him, clashes with his blade fiercely!) You…! Do you know what you've done! You've kill all of us! You have kill Zhang Liao! And you've even tried to kill me! Why… Why do you want to kill us? What had we done to deserve that? Why do you guys want to kill us? (Somehow, Cao Ren just looks at him coolly, not giving him any answer nor showing any facial expression on it, and continues defense himself!) All these time… I've been trying to forget about this and I've even tried not to mention about this either as I don't want to remembers those horrible scene again! But no… I was totally wrong about this! To be honest, when the first time we met, I thought I had mistaken about you're the one who killed me once since you say you've quit being soldier and also say that you wanted to hunt down Lu Bu, and to told you the truth, I had actually let it go and literally had forgotten about this! But… after what I've heard you say in Jing Zhou, I knew something was not right and been started to suspecting about you since then! But… you know what… I was right after all! You're indeed something wrong! You're the one who behind this! You're the one who kill us! Why? Why did you do that? And why did you betray us? And why did you even torturing Jiang Wei? What had he done? What had we done to you? Answer me, WHY? (he could not hold his anger longer and started to attack him blindly, not realizing about his surrounding nor how much strength he had used as he was too angry to think about this and attacks him without mercy!)

Cao Ren, on the other hand, keeps blocking his every attack, not doing a thing! Although he knew that he could just stop him that easily, but, since he was too angry and keeps attack him blindly, he thought that instead of stopping him now, why not let him show his own weakness and stop him once and for all? He glares at Lu Xun slightly. Right now, he'll tried to follow this plan for this moment and until the time had come, he'll uses this 'perfect timing' to finish him off once and for all!

Lu Xun, who had blinded by his anger, did not aware of his plan and keeps attack him without mercy, insists wanted to take him down no matter what! He keeps slashing as hard as he could. He did not aware that he had uses too much energy on it and literally getting worn off!

Just as Cao Ren predicted, Lu Xun's face started to show the sign of tiredness and literally knew that his time had come. He grabs his sword tight and looks at him carefully, he was ready to 'caught' him anytime he want.

Lu Xun somehow still insists slashing him without stopping and literally could feel himself started to getting tired about this and huff tiredly! He curses silently, he knew he had waste too much energy on it but, part of his heart told him that he can't just stop this and insists continue to fight him!

But, somehow to his unexpected, just as he was about to gives him another slashes, Cao Ren somehow manage lock his blades with his sword and swing aside roughly, causing his blades flung aside!

Now, this really has surprise and startle Lu Xun! He did not expect that Cao Ren would caught him that easily and now, he was looking at him with the same cold eyes, which he uses to looks at him before and literally reminded him of Yi Ling!

Those scenes… it was horrible! He can't stop himself from thinking about this and started to trembling hard, feels frightening!

He walks back with fear. He felt like he was being targeted by wild animals! He tried to stay away from him and got himself stomped on the ground carelessly, swift himself backward with fear!

Cao Ren walks toward him slowly with cool expression and looks at him coolly. He looks at him of how frightening he was and raises his sword high, wanted to cut him down!

Lu Xun quickly snap out of his thought and roll himself aside, just before Cao Ren could cut him!

He quickly stands on his feet and run. He knew he will get killed and quickly run toward the sewer hastily! Without hesitate, he quickly took out his 'Crystal' and cast himself 'haste', runs toward the sewer.

But to his unexpected, Cao Ren had appear right in front of him and swing down his sword at him! Lu Xun startle, he never expect he could catch up with him and quickly shift aside, evade his attack!

Cao Ren twitches his face slightly and point his sword at him again, charge at him without mercy! Lu Xun foresee it and quickly transform himself into 'Thief' form and took out his twin blade, block his attack just in time!

Lu Xun tried to hold as hard as he could and breathes hard. He knew he had no chance against him as he had waste too much energy on him just now and keeps defense himself!

Cao Ren keeps pressing on him, not giving him a chance to strike. He knew he would fall anytime soon and decided to uses that 'technique'!

Lu Xun falls back slightly, tried to caught some breathes. To be honest, he can't hold this any longer. Not only that he could feels how strong he is but he also could feels that both his hands and legs started to get weaken and started to trembling hard, he could no longer keeps up with this!

Without giving any warning, Cao Ren had uses half of his strength to cut off his defense and flung his blades again!

Now, Lu Xun was totally surprise and loss in words, he never thought he would get through him that easily and literally let his guard down!

Now that his blades had flung aside, Cao Ren knew that his time has come and immediately uses his other hand and grab his neck, choke him hard!

Lu Xun grabs his hand tight and struggles very hard, tried to free himself! But, Cao Ren had choke him even more and held him up, leaving his feet from the ground few inches away!

Lu Xun started to panic and struggles even more! He could feels his feet was no longer touches the ground! He wanted to kick him, but his stamina could not allow him to do so as his neck was in real pain and lack of air!

Cao Ren, who still looks at him at the same expression, did not back away his thought and raise his sword, and point at his stomach!

Lu Xun eyes wide and started to felt terrified! He knew what he was trying to do and tried to free himself as hard as he could!

Cao Ren gently point his sword on his stomach and started to press in every seconds, started to reveal some blood flowing down from his stomach!

Lu Xun could just yelp in pain and cried in fear, he knew he will end his life by torturing him slowly and moves his body furiously, tried to fight over his fear and pain!

Somehow, Cao Ren still keeps pressing him every seconds it goes and observe his face started to change every seconds he stabs his sword in, making him cried in pain even more! He press in even harder, and this time, he notices that Lu Xun was struggling even harder and cried out loud even more! Now this is it, he thought. He knew he will fall any time and keeps on pressing it, until he saw him gives up on struggling…

Just as he expected, Lu Xun could no longer hold the pain and slowly went to unconscious! Once he saw him stops struggling, he immediately release his grip and makes him fall on the ground helplessly! He closer himself to him and studied him. He had to makes sure that he was really indeed falls unconscious and slowly stands up straight, keeps his sword back into his belt.

Just then, he heard someone opens the door and congratulate him for doing his job! Cao Ren looks at the door and salute. It was Cao Pi, Zhang Jiao and Xu Nong the one who came in!

Cao Pi dismiss his formality and takes a good looks around. To be honest, it was quite a mess. Without hesitate, Cao Pi lift up his hand and orders his soldiers to surround Lu Xun, ask them to held him up!

Zhang Jiao, who was delighted to see this, had walks toward Lu Xun and looks at his sleeping face! He touches his face gently and let out a laugh! He could not believes that all these time, Lu Xun, who had been his target, had finally came and was fallen into their hands! He laughs out even more and skips around like a little girl. He could not describe how happy he was and slowly walks toward Lu Xun again, takes a good at him!

At the mean time, both Cao Pi and Xu Nong roll their eyes with annoy. They knew he was too crazy and too lazy to get their attention on them and walks toward Cao Ren. They looks at him sternly and soon form a smile on their face. They could not believes he had done a fine job instead from those HURT, they're nothing useful than him!

All these years, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce had been assigned to capture Lu Xun for quite some time now and always tends to fail on their assessment! But, now that Lu Xun was on their hands, they felt that their 'hard work' from all these years had finally work out right and definitely will 'use' him wisely on the next assessment!

Just then, Zhang Jiao walks toward them and told them that how grateful and how lucky he was to had Lu Xun with him! Somehow, both Cao Pi and Xu Nong look at him and literally felt disgust about it. Here he goes again… crazy about him, again!

Somehow, just before they had the chance to say anything, Zhang Jiao somehow had order the soldiers to take Lu Xun away and ask them to follow him literally!

Both Cao Pi and Xu Nong could just shrug and shake their head, speechless. Now that he was in charged with this assignment, they too follow his back and proceed their next plan, followed by Cao Ren.

At the mean time, in the plane…

They had receive several reports from their scout and most of them are bad news! Firstly, they've had confirm that Lu Xun had went into Cao Company all by himself and now, they seems had lost his tracks and could not detect where or which floor he was now since their signal were block for some reason! And now, this had kinda makes Jiang Wei extra worried as he don't know where he was or what he had confronts with since he did not answer his call!

Secondly, the rocks that they had find earlier on, finally had came out with a result and able to analyze what kind of rocks was it, which it's automatically bring them both good and bad news!

The good news is, these rocks were actually capable of destroy the shield, which it was made by Lu Bu, and it is said that these rocks could actually help them to destroy it if they use in one! But, the bad news is, in order to break the shield, they need a proper machine to operate and also need huge massive of power to operate it in order to break it through!

Now this is bad. Where and how would they find such force within this short time and plus, where the heck could they find this so call 'proper machine' and who had it?

Just then, one of their crew ran to them and told them that they receive a message about Cao Pi having the machine and was planning to uses the world's energy as the source of power to destroy the shield!

Now this surprising, startle, maniac, and yet suicide! How could he possibly think that using the world's energy as energy source? Wouldn't this'll kill the planet in the end?

Yuan Shao curses slightly and walks aside, tried to think of a plan to stop his madness! Zhang He, as always, hop himself toward him and ask him to think about this clearly.

He: Sir Yuan Shao! You have to think of this wisely! If we should involve with this, this might get us into another war with Cao Pi and there'll be no turning back forever as this could be the sign of war between us and the Cao and definitely will bring another war like 30 years ago!

Yuan Shao: (he hesitate and at the same time, anger. Although whatever He had say was true and definitely got his main point to it, but… there's part of his feelings also told him that he can't just leave it just like that nor sits aside doing nothing while watching the world's energy being drained and end in the end! Now this is such a frustration decision to make. If he don't do a thing, the world will end soon! But, like He say, if he involves with this, this means they'll had war with the Cao and he definitely don't want that either since this could makes another war just like 30 years ago! Now he was out of idea. He don't know what to do anymore and felt like he was stuck in the middle of the plan! He looks up and face his friends. Now that he had no ideas about this, he felt that he should listen and ask about their opinions instead of thinking all by himself!) So, does anyone thought about this? Just like He say, if we involve, there'll be war again, just like 30 years ago. But, IF we're not involve, as you know, this'll drain the world's energy and this will be the end to all of us! So? What do you guys think about? Any idea?

They could just look at each other. To be honest, they had no ideas nor any plans about this since both of the results would only lead death and generally felt that there was no point of thinking about it either and split out their thoughts!

Gai: I say we should stop them! To be honest, I don't really care what'll happen to us but… since what they're doing was wrong, I say we should teach them a lesson and stop them once and for all!

Somehow Yuan Shao just kept quiet and continues to listen to the other's opinion.

Zhen Ji: Don't be crazy! Although this may sounds heroic and might solve a thing or two… but don't you forget about this! The person that we'll fight against was those Caos and you definitely knew how dangerous they are right? If we involve with this again, I can't guarantee that we'll be out of trouble as we had intrude their place few days ago and now, we're being wanted and was brand as Resistance!

Ma Chao: But… we can't just sit here and watch them destroy everything, right?

Ling Tong: He's right! Although we're not from this world and definitely not our business to take care of, but I still think that we should stop them before it's too late! Diao Chan: We know about this! We all know! But! Have you guys really thought that, if we involve with this again, this will became another war from 30 years ago and we definitely don't want this to happen again! No thank you!

In the end, none of them could give themselves any good idea and keeps arguing! Yuan Shao walks to the other side of the room and sigh to himself. To be honest, after hearing from them, he could not finds himself any solution about this but literally felt frustrated even more, felt like wanted to yell out loud!

Just then, he notices that Jiang Wei, who been stay quiet for quite some time and spacing off, doesn't seems to heard them talking at all! He felt weird and went fort, wondering what he was thinking.

Yuan Shao: You seems awfully quiet, is there something the matter? Oh… you're worried about Lu Xun right? I understand… we're all worried about him too… I wonder if he would be alright…

Jiang Wei: (he seems to snaps out from his thought and looks at him. He was right, he was indeed worried about Lu Xun, but at the same time, he also had an unexplanation feelings swell in his heart, as if it was telling him that something bad might happen later on! He looks at them slightly, who're now stop arguing and looks at him. He sigh out loud and looks down, he can't really explain of how he feels now and looks at the 'rocks'. And speaking about the 'rocks', he swear he heard something about these 'rocks' and tried to remembers it!) Yes, indeed it was true I am worried about Lu Xun but… I don't know why… I can't help feeling that something bad might happen… (now they look at him weirdly, they did not expect that he would say something like this! They wanted to ask, but, just before they had the chance to ask, he quickly snap out from his thought and looks at the 'rock' instead, decided to change the subject just before they ask too much) Well, it's just my thought so… Anyway, regarding the plan about whether we should invade or not… to be honest, I have no plan in my mind but… these 'rocks'… to be frank to you guys, I heard of these 'rocks' somewhere before and it's kinda familiar to me though…! (he puts his hands under his chin and think about it, he could swear that he heard it before and tried to remembers it)

He: (he was surprise and quickly grabs his shoulder, wanted to knows more) You did? Then, where did you heard of it from? How did you know it? Told us, quick!

Jiang Wei: (somehow, he gently push him away and looks down, felt disappointed to himself) That one… I don't really quite remember anymore… You see… I lost most of my memory just before I got myself executed and can't remember when nor how I knew this anymore… But, there's one thing I could assure of! Somewhere deep in my memory, I definitely do remembers that I heard it from Prime Minister and he told me something about these 'rocks' can't be activated that easily unless there was a 'key' to 'opens' or something like that! Sorry guys, I know I should remember this but now, I feels like I'm just… (he looks down in disappointment. He still could not remembers of how he knew about these 'rocks' and curses himself)

Ma Chao: Hey, no worries about this! None of us actually blame you about this and you did tried your best to help us right?

Ling Tong: Beside, it's not that you were trying to makes things worst or hide something from us! So, tried not to blame yourself anymore!

He: They're right! Although I have to say this, this is the first time I heard about this though…interesting… You know what, even though I used to be soldiers back of the days, but, I still had no clue about this and to be honest, this is the first time I heard about this!

Zhong: But, now that you say it, the 'key' that you mention about…what does he mean? What does he means that, 'it can't be activated without the 'key''?

Diao Chan: Then…would that means that, even if there was the help from 'proper machine', but that still doesn't means that it could be activated unless they have the 'key' to unlock it? Then… this means that…

Wenji: Yeah! We don't have to fight them!

Yuan Shao: So in other words… as long as they did not have that 'key', whatever they tried to do will not be succeed, right? Alright then! Guess we'll find this 'key' first just before they do! Zhong, He, you guys know what to do right? (without hesitate, they ran out form the room and ask their crews to do the job! At the same time, he also feels grateful that they don't have to fight those Cao for now since they knew that they need this 'key' to proceed their plan and sits back, let out a sigh of relief)

Now, the whole situation was going crazy again as the crews got their orders from their leader and busy themselves searching for the 'key'!

Back in the meeting room, although they knew that they need to searches for the 'key' before those Cao, but here comes another problem… what and how does exactly the 'key' really looks like since none of them actually seen it and now, they felt like they're searching a needle under the sea!

Now this bad and troublesome. Now that they just thought about this, they looks at Jiang Wei again, hoping he could remembers anything that contain about the 'key'.

Xu Huang: Jiang Wei, it's that the only thing you could remember? I mean, what does the 'key' looks like? Did you manage to remembers about that?

Jiang Wei: (he tried to remembers it, but somehow, he could only shook his head slightly as he could not really remember anything at all! He looks aside, tried to thinks again. He can't help himself feeling that he had miss out something important and grabs his head hard, tried to thinks even harder!)

Just then, He suddenly runs into the room hastily and told them that Cao Pi had finally proceed the plan and was about to use the machine to shoots at the shield!

Now, this really surprise them! They did not expect that Cao Pi would proceed the plan and generally felt weird about this, wondering of how could he possibly proceed the plan without the 'key'?

Yuan Shao: But… that's impossible! How could he proceed the plan without the 'key'?

Zhen Ji: Then… what shall we do? Stop them?

Gai: I say we have no choice but to stop them before it's too late!

Diao Chan: But… if we do so, then that's mean, we'll…

He: Although I don't really agree with this before but… since they insists to proceed this plan with force, then we'll have no choice but to stop them, whether this'll lead us to war or not!

Somehow, Yuan Shao still seems hesitate about this, wanted to think it through! Just then, they heard Jiang Wei murmur quietly and saw his face suddenly looks as pale as white! They felt weird and was about to ask him what had happen. But, somehow, just before they had the chance to ask, Jiang Wei had walks toward Yuan Shao and ask him to hasten their plane to Cao Company before it's too late!

Now this really surprise them and ask him to calm down. They don't understand of why he wanted to went to Cao Company that fast and literally felt weird about this.

He, somehow knew there was something was not right, and looks at him, ask him what had happen.

Jiang Wei: (he looks at them tremblingly. He was indeed remembers of something and it was horrible one! He tried to told them, but somehow his mouth could not allow him to say anything as he was too scare to say it out! They walk toward him and beg him to say it out! Somehow, he could just looks down. He knew he had to say this no matter what and looks at them face to face, decided to told them the truth) Yes, it is true that I have remembers of something and… I also know the reason of why they proceed the plan in the first place!

Now this really surprising! They did not expect him would say he remembers something but knows the reason too?

Yuan Shao: (he walks toward him and pat on his shoulder, insists him to say it out) Then tell us, what do you remember? What do you know about their plan?

Jiang Wei: (he takes a deep breathes, tried to think of a word to say it out) Yes, I remembers of something now and it was not a good one! You see, the reason why they could proceed the plan was because they had the 'key', and the 'key' that Prime Minister mentioning about, was actually not a thing, but a human! (now this really surprise them, especially the part when he say the 'key' was a human! They look in misbelieve and ask him that whether he got the things wrong since they thought the 'key' was suppose to be a key-like instead of a human! Somehow, he insists told them that whatever he remembers was true and continue to told them the reason) Whatever I say was true! Although I don't want to admit this either, but, this is what I heard from Prime Minister and he told me that the 'key' was actually a tool made in human form and only those kind of humans would had this power to do so! The XiHuang Mu's clan! Only they're capable to do that!

Now this surprise He, Yuan Shao and the girls! They seems to know who he meant and surprise, they did not expect they had got 'him'!

He: Jiang Wei, are you sure about this? If whatever you say was true, then, would this mean…

Jiang Wei: I fear to admit it, but I think it's true! They had got him! Now that they could proceed the plan, the only reasons that I could explain was that they're using him the 'key' and now, he was in deep danger!

Gan Ning: Whoa, wait a sec! Who'se in deep danger? And what were you guys talking about? What do you mean they uses him the 'key'? Hey!

He: Don't you guys still understand? They use Lu Xun as the 'key' because he was the only XiHuang Mu lives in this world and now he was in deep danger, do you understand now?

Now they were speechless. To be honest, they had forgotten that Lu Xun was actually a half Monster and half XiHuang Mu child, and now that they knew the truth, without hesitate any more, Yuan Shao clutches his fists tight and immediately orders his crews to fly themselves toward the Cao Company with haste!

At the mean time, at Cao Company… somewhere in an open area…

Lu Xun gave one last yell and immediately fall his head lower as the pain stop piercing him, and now, he felt slightly relief and breathes unrhythmically. He could not believes what he had gone through!

Zhang Jiao smiles slightly and readjust the courses, was about to press another button!

Somehow, Lu Xun could just looks in fear and trembling hard, he knew what he was trying to do next and quickly hold on his breathes. He was about to receive another hideous pain again!

Just then, he heard someone had come and looks aside tiredly, saw Cao Pi and Xu Nong the one who had came in, ask Zhang Jiao about the progress.

Somehow Zhang Jiao did not answer but just smile and press the button, causing Lu Xun yell in pain again!

As they look what had happen, they too let out a smile and ask him to keep up the good work!

Just then, Pang De came in and told them that they spot two planes and it was coming toward them! Somehow Cao Pi just let out a laugh and looks aside, he had been expected them to come!

Without asking further, Xu Nong walks toward Pang De and order him to prepare themselves as they would face another fight! With a quick bow, Pang De quickly ran out as fast as he could and commence the order!

Cao Pi too walks away and headed toward the door. Now that he had expected them to came, he too prepare himself and ask Xu Nong to follow him! But, just before he completely disappear himself from the room, he also order Zhang Jiao to finish his job as soon as possible as he doesn't want anyone of them interrupts their plan!

Zhang Jiao bows lowly and let out a sneaky smile, he knew why he was here and looks at the keyboard again, readjust the course.

Lu Xun huff tiredly and slowly looks up slowly. He saw Zhang Jiao was still trying to adjust the course and looks down again, curses himself of why he could let his anger blinded him that badly and literally feels guilt about this as he just heard that they came all the way here to save him and now, they had to endanger themselves again, just because of him! He sigh softly and blame himself. If only he could calm himself and thinks straight, or else none of these would happen!

Just then, he saw Zhang Jiao walks toward him, takes a good look at him. Lu Xun, somehow, feels uncomfortable with it and looks away. Somehow, to his dismay, his chin suddenly was grabbed hard by Cao Ren and makes him looks at Zhang Jiao with force!

Lu Xun clutches his fists tightly, he doesn't like the way it was and looks at him angrily, breathes unrhythmically.

Zhang Jiao touches his face gently and smile. He gently shift his hand into his pocket and took out a surgery knife!

Lu Xun looks in fear, tried to fight back, he knew he was trying to do something funny and keeps resisting, tried to free himself at the same time. But somehow, this just only make things worst as Cao Ren had hold his face real tight, makes him stay still!

Zhang Jiao smiles slightly and gently hold some of his hair and cut it, show it in front of him! Lu Xun was really surprise! He thought he would harm him and started to wondering of why he wanted his hair instead!

Zhang Jiao smiles in satisfaction and walks away, gently put the hair into his surgery tube, and puts it into his computer.

Now his weird, Lu Xun thought, he still had no idea what he was up to and generally had a bad feelings about this.

Unfortunately to him, his wish always come true. As soon as Zhang Jiao see the result, he seems happy with it and laugh even louder!

Now this really makes Lu Xun unease and looks at him seriously, wondering what was he up to.

Lu Xun: What're you trying to gain? Do you really think that, with this few hair… it could change everything? Well, let me be frank with you, IT WON'T WORK! No matter how hard you try, it just won't work! You knew that, didn't you? You knew that, no matter how you're going to make me to open the path, it just won't work! So stop wasting your time and let me go instead! (he pull himself slightly, tried to release himself from the chain but fail. He huff tiredly and looks at Zhang Jiao again, wondering what he was thinking now)

Zhang Jiao: On your contrary, it does help, and that is why I was happy about it! Ha ha ha!

Lu Xun: (he was startle. He did not expect him to say that and looks at him weirdly, wondering why he say that so) What do you by that? You do aware that… I'm just a half breed right? Even if you could make me as the 'key', but that doesn't mean it will work and I could honesty say that it won't work! You know that! Then why? Why do you still wanted me for? (this time, he pull even harder, felt frustrated with it)

Zhang Jiao: (he knew he was anger about this and held up his tube, looks into it with awe) There, there, my dear specimen… you don't need to rush on everything, I just had a perfect plan, just for you…! (Lu Xun was surprise and scare, wondering why he say that) To be honest with you, I don't really care whether it was a succeed or not, since they keep asking me to do the job and here I am, using my knowledge to ease their mind, but… I was wrong! I never knew that there was a way to makes things interesting and here it is, I've just finally thought of a way to makes things even more interesting and I was hoping that I could do this experiment on you… ha ha ha!

Lu Xun: What… what is that? (he looks at him trembling, he knew something was not right now)

Zhang Jiao: You want to know? Well… guess I could told you about this, but… (he slowly walks toward him and closer himself to his ear, whisper)… you have to keep down as this is the secret between you… and me! (Lu Xun was totally surprise and moves wildly, that's does it, he can't stay here any longer, wanted to free himself badly! He looks at him slightly and laugh out loud, he knew he had done it and feel satisfied, walks toward the machine) Guess I better do my job now before it's too late! Oh, by the way, thanks for coming by, '_Lu Xun_' I just didn't knew that you would come to me eagerly and I could assure you that… this war… we'll definitely won and you, on the other hand, will always be mine! Ha ha ha! (without hesitate, he recharge the power and laugh out loud, he just could not believes what he had done and generally felt satisfied with it!)

Lu Xun, on the other hand, could just keep begging in fear and moves even wildly. He could not believes what he'll encounter and definitely don't want to involve with this, and yell out loud!

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! Sorry guys, guess I still can't really shorten it, since I was so deep into writing this chapter and generally forgot about the length! Ha ha! :P**


	58. Chapter 58

AR: Yeah… sorry about the late update! Actually, I was intend to update it on last Wednesday, just before I went out to oversea but, since I can't manage to finish it in time, so I'll have to finish it during my vacation and here I am now, finally update! Hooray to me! So, let's cut the talk then, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

On the plane, in the control room…

They receive a signal from the radar and immediately report toward Yuan Shao. With his acknowledgement, he quickly order his crew to puts it on the screen to let them see. All they could see was there were lot of soldiers, planes and tanks were guarding the place tightly!

Juts then, Zhong came in the room and told him that he had spotted some of the planes and tanks were on their way toward them and attack them!

They quickly look at the screen again and notices that Zhong was right. The planes and the tanks were indeed coming toward them and started to firing them!

Now the whole situation was in tense! They could feel the pressure of being bombing and shooting all around them and it was shaking hard! Most of them grab onto something and support themselves. Now this is bad, they were being attack!

Outside the plane…

As Zhong says, both the planes' unit and tanks' unit had came to them and shoot at them in unison! It was an endless fight! The tanks' unit keeps targeting at them non stops while the planes' unit flies all around them, keeps shooting them!

In the plane…

Yuan Shao looks down slightly, think of a way to solve this. Although he hate to do this since he came here just wanted to stop them from using the world's energy and save Lu Xun's butt. But, now that he was and being attacked, both he and Zhong felt that they could not just sits here doing nothing but quickly order their crews to ready themselves as they were about to declare war!

Without hesitate, some of the crews quickly run themselves toward the weaponry section and refill the bullets. Once they're ready, one of the crew quickly ran toward the communicator and told the control center to commence the attack!

Once they had makes sure everything was done, both their leaders quickly acknowledge their crews and commence the attack!

They target the planes and tanks as sharp as they could and shoot it. Although they could not completely take down the tanks or the planes, but at least they had shoot some of their important parts and generally slow them down!

Again, without hesitation, the crews quickly busy themselves and refill the bullet again, and do the same thing over and over again!

Just then, Yuan Shao's crew receives a call and answer it. Once he knew who it was, he quickly acknowledge Yuan Shao and told him that Zhong was searching for him! With a nod, his crew quickly pass the phone to Yuan Shao and continues to do his job.

With just a word "say it", Zhong told him that he just got another message from 'them' and now, they're on their way toward that 'place', follow the plan!

Once Zhong finishes his words, Yuan Shao could just gave it a nod and puts down the phone, sighs softly. _So… they've finally went in…_

Zhen Ji, Diao Chan and Wenji, who had been station themselves at the communicator, stood up from their seats and walk toward him, ask him whether everything will alright since 'they're' the one who were being assigned with this important task and literally feel worried.

Somehow, Yuan Shao could just let out a sigh and looks down, pray deeply. To be honest, he was worried about their safety too! Although he knew that everything will be alright since they've been working on this plan within this short time and planned it well. But, now that they had use this plan, he knew that there was no turning back and looks at them, tried to assure them that 'they'll' be fine!

Somehow the girls could just looks worriedly and pray deeply in their heart. They really hopes that everything will turn out alright and went well, since 'they're' the main 'key point' to succeed this plan! Plus, they also hopes that Lu Xun will hang in there for now as they're on their way to save him and literally wish that they could save him just in time…

At the mean time, in Cao Company…

It was as messy as the upper land. Not only that the siren sounds wildly in the building, but the vibration of bombing could be sense in here and makes the whole place trembling slightly, as if it was like going to fall anytime soon!

The soldiers were busy running around like crazy as they were told that they were having battle now and quickly took their weapon, run toward the main hall! Once they reach there, they quickly split themselves into several lines and line up properly, and wait patiently.

Jiang Wei, who're now wearing soldier's uniform in disguise, hides himself behind a wall and takes a little peep. He saw the soldiers were running toward the hall and now, they're all gathering there and also could heard the bombing and shooting sounds came from the outside world!

Without hesitate, he cautiously runs himself toward a small room. Once he reaches a door, he takes a look around just to assure that there was no one following him and knock the door quietly, and say something like a pass word.

Inside the room…

Once 'they' had confirm it was him, 'they' quickly opens the door and pull him in, and quickly shut the door tight!

Without hesitate, 'they' quickly pull him toward the middle of the room and started asking him what had happen so far since he was the only one who knew what had happen just now.

Ma Chao: So, how was it? Has it begun?

Jiang Wei: (he walks toward the table and took out a map, started told them everything) Yes, it had begun, just as we expected! Half of the soldiers were dispatched toward battlefield and some were gathering in the hall, waiting for orders to proceed!

He: Good, then we shall proceed too! What's the statues in the hall?

Jiang Wei: (he opens the map widely and started to point the direction) Right now, this is where they're gathering. We'll sneak behind them and pretend that we're one of them! Until then, we tried to follow whatever they want until… we reach to this area! Both me and He will give you the signal and once you saw it, leave them without notice! And of course, once we leave, we'll split into two groups as we have plan earlier, wasn't it right, He?

He: My, yes of course! We'll show them how a butterfly dance in the battlefield!

Jiang Wei: (he smiles slightly, he can't believe why he could be so energetic and face the others) Right… anyway, since we have disguise ourselves, guess we're ready then to set out then… (somehow he was soon stopped by Xu Huang who now looks kinda worried)

Xu Huang: But, wait! How about the soldiers? You say they're still waiting for orders right? What if they're doing something else… Then, what shall we do? We can't just walk off just like that! This'll lead their suspicious to us… and how do we know that we had reach that area!

Jiang Wei: That one, you don't have to worried about this. We'll hint you and escort you throughout the place before you knew it! So, tried to stay close with me or He as close as possible! Oh, and one more thing, if anything should happen, never EVER took out your helmet until we reach there! Even if they insists or asked us to do so, NEVER took it out! Understood? We don't want our cover to blow up that soon! Was that clear?

They just nod. Now that they clear of everything and knew what to do next, they walk toward the door and was about to open it. Just then, Gai asks questions of why he had to accept this job since you know why, and why they had to save him since they thought that he was that 'useful'.

Somehow they just ignore him and walk away. They knew the true reasons and without hesitation, they cautiously went out from the room and head toward the corridor again, saw a bunch of soldiers had gather themselves in the hall!

Jiang Wei gives them the 'signal' and started to walk out casually, tried to act like one of them!

Somehow, to their unexpected, Ling Tong, who could not really get uses of this boots had accidentally trip onto something and pump onto Gan Ning, who just scratched his body from itchiness because of the uniform, was startled by Ling Tong's sudden trip and had tripped aside!

Xu Huang saw it and quickly went to them, wanted to give it a hand. But, for some reasons, he could not clearly see what's in front of him and had tripped onto something, literally fall onto them as his helmet had cover his sight!

Now, the trios looks like an idiot! They tried to struggle to stand up but keep falling instead!

Half of the soldiers shot at them with an annoy glare and looks fort, shook their head literally. While there're some of them were actually laugh out loud as they could not believe why they would hire someone who're as clumsy as these people into their units and had been wondering of why and how does they pass their training exam in the first place?

Both He and Jiang Wei walk toward them and pull them up. Although they don't like how the way they're being treated, but, since they do this just for cover, they decided to let it go for now and walks fort, tried to cover up their embarrassment!

Just then, the door wide open! They knew who it was and quickly silent themselves, and raises up their hand, gave a full salute!

Cao Pi, Xu Nong, and Pang De were soon came in, and followed by some of the HURT members!

Cao Pi walks fort and raises up his hand, dismiss their salute. Now that they had done it, Cao Pi looks at them thoroughly and finally speaks out.

Cao Pi: As you should know! We're having battle with those Yuan, and surely you know why they're doing this right? All they want was that 'Monster' kid and now, they're here to get him, take him away from us! All these time, 'he' had always been our main target and today, he finally had serve his important role and you do know that we can't afford to lose 'him' this time! So listen up! If you wish to died in honor, then you should protect your Lord's desire and no matter what happen, this 'kid'… he must not be taken and if you should see any intruder... Kill them without mercy! They're here just only wanted to makes things worse as they don't know that this 'kid' was way too important! So, hear my order! Kill them without mercy! And if they dare to takes him? Kill them! Kill them like there's no tomorrow! So… out you go! Stop them at all cost! (he swifts his hand hard toward the door, motion them to went out!)

Pang De: (he knew this was the time and walks fort slightly, yell out loud!) Now you've heard the order! Follow your leader and head out! Now move! Fight!

Without hesitate any longer, they quickly salute them and head out, follow their own leader.

Each of the leader lead them to different places. Some went to the north side, some went to the east side, and so one.

They just follow. It doesn't matter where they go or which position they were assign, they knew they had no choice to choose but to follow their fate literally.

As they run, what they did not notice was that, they did not aware that Jiang Wei and the others had successfully leave the team and now, they sneak themselves into another room and took off soldiers' uniform, throw it aside!

Gan Ning: Finally! I thought I would never get this thing off from me! These things just makes me itchy!

Ling Tong: Tell me about it! These shoes… they're making me crazy! I just can't believe that it's harder than our shoes and I've lost my balance because of this!

Xu Huang: Yeah, and don't forget about the helmet too! This thing just block everything!

Wei Yan: Me… can't… see… a… thing…

Ma Chao: Yup, you're right! I just can't believe how they could survive with this thing on! I mean, this clothes was old, rusty, smelly and… eww… (he quickly cover his nose and looks away with disgust! He could not really explain of how horrible the smell is!) What kind of smell is this? Don't tell me they didn't wash this thing for ages!

Jiang Wei: Well, what could I say? This is their uniform! No one could change it…

Somehow they receive an answer from He and his voice was full of anger and serious with it! Now this is weird, they thought. All these time, He usually would not sounds serious as this except when he came to his job. But somehow, just now, he just sounds serious all of the sudden as if he just deal something important in his life!

They felt weird and looks behind, wondering if he was alright. Somehow, to their surprise, they find him that he was looking at the mirror, doing some modeling pose in front of the mirror and still on his soldier's uniform!

He: No! We should ask them to change this once and for all! I mean, just look at me…! I felt like I was wearing a fisherman suit! What kind of fashion design was this? It doesn't suit me at all! I wonder who's the one design this outfit in the first place? I mean, look at this collar! Why must he design in this way? And look at this button! Can't they put something like cute or shiny? And take a look at this, for agony…these pants…why can't they just find a better fabric on this? I mean… oh my god! And look at these boots… what did they done? It's horrible! Alright! That's it! I had enough with this! I'm going to call whoever designed this cloth and sue him right!

Jiang Wei: But He… didn't you join soldier before? Then, perhaps you would had get use with it…

He: So what? I'm still going to sue that whoever design this hideous clothes and trust me, once I've find out who design this, I'll be the one who fired him and I will be the next designer to design another uniform for them in no time!

Somehow, they just looks at him with blank expression and had a sweat on their head, just like an animation does. They were all speechless! They just could not believe that he was such a fashion maniac!

Most of them just look around and scratches their heads with clueless. To be honest, this is not what they're trying to say! All they've trying to say was that they were not fully get use with this clothes and it's causing them trouble!

Gan Ning was the first person to break the awkwardness and walks toward He, still scratching his head. He thought for a moment and finally speaks out.

Gan Ning: Eh… He…, we were trying to say that how we don't really get use with this clothes and cause us some trouble, it's just… not what you think it is…

He: (he blushes in redness. He thought they're talking about the cloth's design and weaknesses and literally had blurt out everything! He looks aside shyly, tried to cool himself from being embarrassed and quickly took off the uniform. So it was just a misunderstanding)

Now this was such an awkward situation. To be honest, they don't really mean to hurt his feelings at all! Deep in their heart, they knew who he was and what he was! But, it's just that, sometimes… when there was misunderstanding, they thought that perhaps they should solve this problem before it's too late!

But, for some reasons, they felt like they were being jerk to him, for ruin his so call 'dream'…

Now that it had 'solve', Jiang Wei finally speaks out and break the awkwardness.

Jiang Wei: Anyway, now that we're here, guess we're all ready to proceed our next plan? (They just nod. They knew why they're here and had prepare for it!) Alright then, then we'll start by proceed with our plan then!

Wei Yan opens the door cautiously and looks around. Once he confirms that no one was around, he gave a signal to his friends and proceed themselves toward a corridor, except He. He had something else to do and had run toward the other side of the corridor.

Jiang Wei leads them along the corridor and saw a stairs in front of them, and went up. They ran all their way up in the building, just like how they tried to intrude this place before.

Gan Ning: So, does anyone could tell me that how much more we should go? I felt like we've been round this thing for ages!

Ling Tong: That one, guess you need to ask our 'leader' here…

Jiang Wei: We'll tried to reach the highest building as we could! If they should activate that machine, only that place was our option to find Lu Xun!

Gan Ning: But, how did you exactly knew they will hide him there? What if they hide him in the other place?

Jiang Wei: No, they won't! In fact, I could hundred percent assure you that he will be there!

Ma Chao: But… why? I just don't understand? Why do we need to reach that high?

Jiang Wei: Then think of this logically. If they really want to shoot that shield, then how should they do it? Do it from the top right? Plus, in order to do it, they also need him to be there as their 'key' right? So my guess would be this, if they really wanted to use that machine, all they need to do was take Lu Xun there to the highest point of the place and puts him there! And once everything settle, they'll use that machine and shoot it from there!

Once they had reach half of the building, just then, they heard a voice coming from nowhere and quickly stops themselves from proceeding, and takes look around, wondering who could it be.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure, who appears from nowhere, jumps in front of them and strike at them without warning!

?: Unfortunately to you, 'Jiang Wei', you're right! And this is as far as you people could go! ('He' raises up his spear high and swing it down, point 'his' spear toward Jiang Wei!)

Jiang Wei foresee that and quickly took out his spear and block 'his' attack, causing both of their weapon clashes with each other.

Zhao Yun let out a smirk and turn his spear fiercely, and quickly gives him another strike!

Jiang Wei, somehow could just keep defense himself and keep blocking his attack. Once he finds the perfect timing, he quickly lock his spear and hold it on the ground, face each other fiercely!

The others wanted to help him, but just before they had the chance to do it, Dian Wei, who also appears from nowhere, suddenly jumps from the top and uses his giant ball to crushes on the ground, which cause them jumps aside with haste and stop them from advancing!

Jiang Wei uses most of his strength to pushes Zhao Yun away and quickly stand beside Gan Ning and the others.

Now this is bad, they thought. Now that they had come, this means there'll be more and more enemies blocking their way and definitely will slow them down in no time!

Jiang Wei hold his spear tight and feel tense about this. He knew they can't waste any time on them since their main priority was to get Lu Xun and plus, he also doesn't know how much Lu Xun could hold on since he was the one who was in pain now!

He hold his spear tighter, _that's does it! _he thought, he can't manage to wait any longer and was about to charge at them, tried to figure out a way to pass through them no matter what!

Somehow, to his surprise, both Xu Huang and Ma Chao block his way and had step in front of the team, and ask them to leave while they'll be the one handle them from here!

Jiang Wei resists. He knew they had no chance against them since he knew who they really are and ask them to stay back as he will be the one who will stop them!

But, unfortunately to him, both Xu Huang and Ma Chao insist not to leave but ask them to leave, saying that they need to settle for their previous battle!

Jiang Wei still resists to let them do so and started to beg them. Somehow, he was stopped by Wei Yan and ask him to go instead, since they ask them to do so and had went off, leaving them behind!

Jiang Wei wanted to say something, but for some reasons, he could not finds any words to ask them to stay but watch them leave one by one, leaving him, Ma Chao and Xu Huang behind.

Jiang Wei stands there dumbfounded and felt confuse now. Part of his heart told him that he can't just let them fight with these peoples and definitely should help them! But, there's also part of him tells him that if he did not leave now, Lu Xun will surely be tortured to death and until that time came, everything will be too late!

Now this is really bad! He could not make up his mind and grabs his head with frustration as he don't know he should help them or save Lu Xun first since both side were equally important to him!

Somehow, his thought was immediately cut by Ma Chao, who now facing his back at him, and told him that they will be fine about this and at the mean time, they also ask him to promise them that he will be the one who get Lu Xun out safely and until then, they will hold them down for them and he should went off without worried about them!

At first, Jiang Wei still hesitate about this and walks toward the stairs slowly. Although deep in his heart, he hates to do this, but since he wanted to save Lu Xun that badly, in the end, he decided to take the leave and dashes up all his way toward the next floor, and thanks them in his heart.

While on his way toward the next floor, he could heard there were several gun shots and clashing sounds coming from the door and it was getting louder! Jiang Wei curses slightly, he knew 'they' had come and fasten himself toward the door, and open wide!

Just as he expected, there was someone who tried to block their way and this time, it was Xing Cai and Guan Ping the one who block their way and now, everything was a mess!

He saw Wei Yan tried to hit Guan Ping. But instead he was the one who done it, Guan Ping the one who had wield his sword high and uses most of his strength to throw his sword on the ground, causing a huge explosion on the floor and makes Wei Yan evades aside!

While on the other side of the floor, he also saw Huang Gai and Xing Cai who now trying to shoot each other and keeps firing at different angle!

Now this is bad, he thought, if this keeps going on, there's no telling that this would end easily and they might get caught sooner or later!

Just then, he heard Gai call him and ask them to leave without them as they'll be the one who will stop them here!

Jiang Wei was speechless and surprise. _Not again… _he thought. _First was Ma Chao and Xu Huang, and now, Wei Yan and Huang Gai too? And don't tell me that Ling Tong and Gan Ning will be next…_ Jiang Wei quickly snaps himself and tried to thought of something, he knew there must be a way to settle this and was about to took his spear!

But, before he had the chance to do anything, suddenly, he felt his hand was tightly grabbed by Ling Tong and had pull him to the other side of the stairs! Jiang Wei tried to resists, but, again, just before he had the chance to say or do anything, he heard Gan Ning ask him to move and pushes him toward the stairs!

Jiang Wei was speechless along his way to the top and gradually felt himself being stupid and helpless. He really don't know what to say nor do anything anymore as he just let his friends sacrifice themselves in the battlefields, one by one!

He let out a sigh. Although it was true that they sort out this plan in the last minute and had agree on it, but, after what had happen just now, he just don't feel that this plan was the right choice and gradually feels regret about this.

Now, they had finally reach another level of the building and was now heading toward to the other side of the door. Just then, they saw another two persons who are now standing in front of a door and guarding it!

Jiang Wei's eyes wide. He knew who it was and this time, it was Zhou Yu and Sun Ce's turn to block their way and now, they're facing them with evil smirk, as if they're telling them that this was their last place to stand!

Jiang Wei took out his spear and prepare himself. He knew what they're capable of and was about to charge at them! And again, before he had the chance to do so, both Gan Ning and Ling Tong had ran up before him and attack them!

Now, Jiang Wei was really surprise! He knew this would happen again and quickly ask them to stop, beg them to stand back!

But, as you know, they insists wanted to fight them and ask him to went on instead!

Somehow, Jiang Wei just stands there, not doing anything. He just could not accept this any longer! To be honest, this was not part of the plan! Their main objective was to sneak in quietly and get Lu Xun out safely! And, even if this kind of situation should happen, they were suppose to stay together and deal with it together, not sacrifice themselves one by one and being left alone!

Now, to him, everything was so confuse! He had no idea why they wanted to do this in the first place and now, he really had no idea of what to do anymore! If he choose to help them, wouldn't this will waste their time? And… if he really helps them, what would happen to Lu Xun? He'll surely died! But again… if he did not help them but save Lu Xun, what'll become of them? What will these HURT would do to them? They're stronger than them, he knew that and that is the facts! But… if he just leave them just like that, wouldn't this just lead them to death too? Ah… now this is such a frustration and a hard choice to make! None of the ideas were actually work out perfectly and generally meets an end!

Jiang Wei curses himself slightly and thinks again. He knew there must be a better way to solve this and hold his head tight, tried to figure out some plans again.

Somehow, to his unexpected, while they're still fighting against Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, both Ling Tong and Gan Ning told him that this is their choice to make in the first place and there was no one actually force them to do so! Plus, they also knew that he was worried about Lu Xun and would prefer him to save him instead of them since he knew this place better than them and hope that he could save Lu Xun just before they fall!

Jiang Wei was surprise to hear of what they've just say. Now this explains everything. No wonder why they're so eager wanted to volunteer themselves and ask him to proceed in the first place, so that he could had the last chance to save him in the end…!

On the other hand, once they had securely lock them aside, they quickly ask him to leave this instant while the door was unguarded!

Jiang Wei bites his lips slightly and looks at the door slightly. Although it is true that the door was unguarded and wide open, but… what about his friends? What would became of them? Will they be alright?

They yell again. They knew they could not hold them any longer and ask him quickly to leave this place this instant as Sun Ce was trying to break their defense with force!

Jiang Wei hesitate. He knew he had the chance to went on but… he just could not stop worried about his friends and still wondering if he should stay here and help them!

After they beg and plead him to go and had made some thought about this, he finally make up his decision and quickly ran toward the door, and ran up the next level of the building!

Now, he was all alone! All those noises of shooting and clashing, he could no longer hear it from here and it was gradually getting softer!

He shut his eyes tight, tried to hold his tears. Although deep in his heart, he hates to do this, but, since most of them had make up their own choice, he thought that he should respect their decision and quietly felt grateful toward his friends. And at the same time, he also tried to hold himself together and literally pray that everything will be alright since they're on their own now…

**Alright, that's it for this chapter.**

**Yeah, I know it's kinda short for this chapter but… since it was too long in total, I have no choice but to separate it into half! So sorry about that!**

**So, I guess you would probably see the next chapter in the next few days again! Yeah!**


	59. Chapter 59

Hi, here I am again. So sorry about the very late update, I was kinda fond with FFXIII lately and seriously had forgotten to update this chapter for so long! And plus, I also had some house works need to be clean since Chinese New Year almost came and you have no idea of how many things I have to pack! So sorry ya…

Anyway, here's the reply:

PyroMystic: Ha ha… yeah it's true that this was the climax of the story and you could somehow estimate that this story would come to an end soon! So sad right? But speaking of what had happen to Lu Xun within that time, well, that one, I guess you need to wait and see then. He he!

Well, that's all, happy reading and have a Happy 2011 Year! Peace!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

_He walks down the stairs lazily and rubs his sleepy eyes, yawn tiredly. It was middle of the night and he can't go to sleep! He steps down slowly. He was thinking of going to the kitchen and had a warm milk so that he could get some sleep._

_As he reaches the lower floor, he saw a light came from the kitchen's direction and scratches his head with confusion, felt weird. If he remember correctly, he do remembers that his mother had switches off every lights from below, just before they went up to their bedroom as this was their daily routine! But now, why? Why and when did the kitchen…?_

_Just then, he heard some loud 'cling' and 'banging' sounds came from the kitchen and it was getting ruckus, as if there was a rat in there!_

_He gulps and steps back slightly, started to feels cautious about this. Now this is bad. From the sounds of it, it does seems suspicious and the looks of it, this could only mean one thing… They're being robbed!_

_He walks to the corner of the house and grabs a broom, hold it tight. He knew what he need to do and walks toward the kitchen cautiously._

_Now this is it, he thought. After all the training he had receives, he felt that finally this was the day he could show a thing or two about him and lay against the wall, takes a deep breathe._

_He hold the broom tight. He was prepare to do this and was about to came out from the wall, don't even care to realize who or what'll he face!_

_Somehow, just before he had the chance to strike, suddenly, he heard his mother was talking to someone and immediately stops himself from swinging the broom, quickly hide himself at the back of the wall and hold the broom tight._

_Now this really startle and surprises him. He did not expect that his mother will be the one who was in the kitchen and sigh in relief. He was glad that this was just a misunderstanding and most importantly, he also glad that he did not came out just like that or else, this would only embarrass himself and he really had no idea where will he hides his face again for he just misjudge the situation._

_He pat his own chest, tried to cool himself embarrassment. Now that he knew it was his mother the one who was in the kitchen, he slowly walks toward the corner and puts back where the broom taken from._

_He looks at the kitchen, scratches his head slightly. Now that's weird. Why would his mother awakes at the time like this? Is there something the matter? And speaking of which, who does she talking to? Why she sound so… panic? Is there really the matter?_

_He was curious, and yet, scare. He fears that there might be something wrong and walks toward the kitchen quietly, peep his head out slowly._

_Now, this really surprises him! He could not believes what he just saw and eyes wide open. The first thing he saw was Aunt Hua's hand was cover in blood while she uses her hand to shut her mouth and press it hard, as if she was trying not to let the blood drips from her mouth!_

_He gulps hard. He could not believes what he just saw and looks at the other side. He saw his mother sitting besides Aunt Hua and she was trying to comfort her from pain and gives her a glass of water, gently pat her back._

_The so-call Aunt Hua takes the glass from her and drinks it. Somehow, just before she had the chance to swallow it, suddenly, she felt her throat itchy and cough furiously, split out some blood!_

_His mother quickly stands up from her seat and ran toward the sink, refill the glass. Once it was full, she quickly puts the glass on the table and ran toward the cupboard, searching for something._

_Just then, she finally got the thing and quickly ran toward Hua and took out a pill out, ask her to eat it._

_Hua shakily raises her hand and took the pill, and at the same time, grabs her chest hard, tried to press down the itchiness. Once she took the pill, she puts the pill into her mouth and grabs the glass. Somehow, she was too weak to hold it and trembling furiously, almost makes the glass fell off from her hand!_

_Luckily for her, his mother foresee that and quickly helps her to grabs it, and help her puts the glass on her mouth._

_Hua drinks slowly and slowly cool herself down, finally stops coughing._

_His mother sigh in relief and took the glass and the pills away, refill the glass again and puts back the medicine into the cupboard. Once she had done those, she took a cloth from a cupboard and wet it, and gives it to her._

_Hua thanks her and takes the cloth, started to wipe off the blood stains._

_His mother looks at her worriedly and decided to took another wet cloth, and helps her to clean up._

_Hua could just lower her head and thanks her with embarrassment, and quickly wipe off the remaining blood._

_Hua: Thank… thank you… for all the trouble I've just cause…_

_?: Hey, don't say such things! Aren't we suppose to help each other? (she looks at her and smile, saw her embarrassment. She knew what she was thinking and decided to change the topic while helping her to wipe off the blood) Say, how are you feeling now? Getting better?_

_Hua: My, yes! I'm fine now, thank you Xian…_

_Xian: Hey, how many times do you need to say it? You've been thanking me ever since you and your boy came!_

_Hua: Oh… I just… I just wanted to thanks you, that's all! (she looks at her and smile)_

_Xian: (she looks at her and sigh slightly, wondering how could she smiles as she just almost meet her own death!) Look Hua, although I'm glad to hear that you're fine but… to be honest with you, I don't feel that at all and I could tell that you're getting worst! Am I right?_

_Hua was startle by her words and immediately stop wiping the blood. She knew she had see through this and looks at the ground. She can't afford to hide from her any longer and started to feel guilty about this._

_Xian on the other hand, shuts her eyes tight and felt guilty about this. She knew she had jump into the point harshly and started to curses herself, wondering why she would slip her mouth just like that and started to regret about what she just say!_

_He looks at the situation and feels the tenseness in the air._

_Now what to do, he thought, should he came out and say something to lighten the atmosphere? But, then again, even if he came out, what could he do? He's just a kid and there's definitely no way for him to help them!_

_He bites his fingernail and tried to think hard. He knew he can't just stay here doing nothing and was about to came out!_

_Just then, he saw his mother sighs softly and open her eyes. She knew she had to apologizes to her and say it out._

_But somehow, to their surprise, Hua shook her head suddenly and cut her from saying anything and apologizes furiously, tears started to broke out!_

_Xian was curious and yet shock to see this, ask her to stop, wondering why she cry and apologizes for?_

_Xian: What… what's wrong? Why're you crying? Stop this! (she took a tissue from a box and took out few pieces, help her to rubs off her tears. Hua could just sit there and weep, doing nothing. She just let her do whatever she want and weep softly, letting her tears roll down) Listen, I'm sorry what I've just said before…_

_Hua: No… it's not your fault… I shouldn't…_

_Xian: Hey, I'm the one should apologize, not you! I shouldn't point this out in the first place and hurt your feelings…_

_Hua: But… but…_

_Xian: *sigh* Listen. I'm the one who started this first and that's that! So stop crying now and accept my apologizes. Besides, we don't want to wake the kids right? It's still middle of the night! (she looks at her and form a smile, try to convince her that it was not her fault)_

_Hua looks at her and hug her, sob softly. She told her that she don't want to face this fact as she knew she won't meet his son any longer. She was actually fear that one day, if she had really gone from the world, she was worried there will be no one taking care of him since he was being chased by those 'peoples' and she definitely don't want to see her child crying alone in a stranger place!_

_Xian smiles slightly and pat her back. She understood how she feels and told her that she need not to worry a thing as she will take care of her son as the way how she'll treats him like her own child and also told her that she need to seek for doctor since she felt that her health was getting worst day by day and definitely need to had a check up before it's too late!_

_Hua could just weep. She don't know how to repay her kindness and closes her eyes, let the tears roll down. She knew she could count on her and hug her tight._

As he run all his way toward the top, he cuts down those whoever tried to step in his way. He slower himself and peeps his head out at the corner, looks at the situation cautiously. There, he saw there were several soldiers guarding the place and they seem to had prepare themselves as if they had predict that he will be here anytime soon!

He lay against the wall and grabs his spear tight, breathes deeply. He knew he had to do this no matter what and quickly turn himself, and charge toward them at all cost!

The soldiers saw him and quickly point their guns toward him, ready to shoot him down!

Somehow, just before they had the chance to pull their trigger, he was happen to appear right in front of them and slashes them without mercy!

The soldiers look at him dumbfounded. Most of them were too startled to do a thing and before they knew it, they could feel a huge pain came from their body and split out huge amount of blood, and slowly fell on the ground lifelessly. Half of their bodies were cut into half!

He continues to proceed and ran up, not even bother to take a look behind. He knew what had became of them and fasten himself toward the next floor.

Deep in his heart, he pray that everything will be fine and also hopes that he will make it in time since they might proceed their plan without their notice and they sure will 'kill' him before he knew it!

Soon, he saw a door right in front of him and open it widely, huff tiredly.

_Finally_, he thought. After all the climbing, he was actually glad that he had finally reach another level of the building and puts his hands on his knees shakily, tried to catch some breathes.

_This is it…, just few more steps to go and I'll meet him in no time! Yes… just… few more to go… hang in there…_

He looks up tiredly, saw another door right in front of him, which was just few miles away from him. He lower his head and shuts his eyes tight, feels the tiredness that invades him. To be honest, he was really tired and exhausted. Ever since he got himself recover, he knew his stamina might lack off quite a bit and breathe harder. He had been running non stop and now, there seems to be more and more stairs for him to go, as if there was no end of it!

He open his mouth wide and breathes even harder, tried to catch himself some breathes and strength. Deep in his heart, he really wish that he could get some rest. But, since they were running out of time, he knew he can't just sit here doing nothing and force himself to stand again, was about to make a move.

Somehow, just before he had the chance to step fort, he could feels the dizzily ran into his head and lost his balance, fall onto the ground!

He curses himself angrily. He can't believe why he will fall at the time like this and clutches his fists tight, blame himself for being useless!

Just then, he heard a loud yell came from the opposite door and immediately startle. That voice… he knew that voice! It was belongs Lu Xun and now he was yelling in real pain!

He felt horrible. Now that he heard him, he knew he was almost reaching him and quickly crawl himself up, hold onto a door knob. He knew he can't just give up and puts the other hand on his feet shakily, and tried to pull himself up again.

This time, instead of falling again, he tried to rebalance himself and walk fort step by step. Once he had regain his usual strength, he slowly makes his step slightly bigger and faster and continue run toward the door, not even care whether he was really tired from it nor what kind consequences he'll get!

He runs and runs. Right now, all he ever think now was reaches Lu Xun as fast as possible and save him, that's all!

Somehow, as he was almost reaches the door, suddenly, he heard a loud 'bang' came from behind him and quickly looks behind him! The door that he just enter just now was tightly shut and before he knew it, he also heard another 'bang' came from the front and this time, it was the front door's turn to close!

He ran toward the front door panicly and tried to open it. He turns, pull, push and stir as hard as he could, tried to reopens it. But to his horror, the door seems does not response to him and takes few steps back, startle. He knew what is the meaning of this and stand there dumbfounded. He can't believe he had set into their trap and now, he feels like he was a mice who now trap in an empty room! And speaking of empty, this room… he just realizes that this room was awfully too empty and too quiet, as if…

Somehow, just before he had the chance to figure it out, he saw the whole room suddenly came out with lots of soldiers coming out from every corner of the room and point their guns at him, surround him in the middle of the room!

He looks at them sternly and tried to study the whole situation. Right now, these soldiers had surround him in the middle of the room and there seems there wasn't any advantage for him to do anything but sigh softly.

The soldiers walks toward him cautiously while pointing their guns at him. They command him to surrender as they had surround him and also ask him not to do something funny as they will seriously shoot him down if he do so!

Somehow, he just let out a laugh and hold his stomach tight, as if this was very funny!

Most of the soldiers were curious about this and started to feel cautious, frustration and confuse at the same time. They had no idea of why he was laughing since he was the one who was in danger and now, the way he laugh was so loud that as if he pays them no attention and literally humiliated, as if he was telling them that they're just nothing but a simple doer!

The soldiers bark at him angrily and demand him to shut up.

But, to their dismay, he's not willing to listen but laugh even louder!

That's does it, one of the soldier thought. He could no longer bare with this any longer and feel anger as he disobey and disrespectful to them and point his gun and shoot him without mercy!

To his surprise, he could not shoot him directly and was being slain instead!

Most of the soldiers step back slightly, started to feel confuse, cautious and scare. They had no idea what had happen as their comrade just died and now, the weird thing was, ever since their comrade shoot him, that person that they've surrounded had stop laughing and took out his spear, and looks at them dangerously!

Some of them started to feel scare and panic and point their guns at him, wanted to take him down. Somehow, just like pervious battle, those whoever shoot him were being slain without mercy and now, they share the same fate as their previous comrade!

They look at him in fear and feel like wanted to ran away since they knew they did not had the chance and was about to scram! Somehow, their leader insists them to stay and order them to take him down at all cost!

For those who willing follow the order just stay as they were and started to shoot him without mercy. And as for those who were afraid, they don't really care what'll happen to them and rather ran away from their duty, not even dare to face him!

He ran toward them hastily and slain them without mercy! He knew his chance had come since the laughing part was just his ploy to break through from being surrounded and now that his plan had succeed, he quickly break them through and cut them off one by one!

He jumps, evade, block and kill at the same time. As he almost kill half of them, just then, he was interrupted by a huge spear and quickly block it!

He looks at the user and surprise. He did not expect he will deal with 'him' and block it as hard as he could!

?: I see you're still alive, _Bo Yan… _no, _Jiang Wei!_

Jiang Wei: (he twitches his face. The person he faces now was Deng Ai and now, he was the one that'll stop him from proceed and he really need to find a way to escape from him before everything was too late! He shoves his spear angrily and quickly stand on his position. He knew he had to face him in order to proceed) Of course I am, or else why would I still be here? Hm? Sit back and do nothing? And see how you people will 'use' him, just for 'destroy the shield' purpose? No kidding! Do you really think that we will let you people do whatever you want? We know what's your main purpose! We know that once you had the 'key', you guys would use it to operate the so call 'proper machine' and at the same time, you guys will drain the world's energy in order to break the shield! What were you people thinking? Using him and the world's energy as the source? Stop joking! If you do it, not only he will died, but the whole planet too! Do you people had any common sense? (he clutches his fists tight and breathes forcefully, tried to hold his anger. He could not forgive what they've done so far, especially what they had done to Lu Xun!)

Just then, there was another voice came in and interrupt them.

Jiang Wei looks at the comer and clutches his fists even tighter, greet his teeth angrily. It was Cao Pi the one who came in, together with Pang De standing beside him!

Now this is really unexpected, he thought. He did not expect he would face these three peoples at the same time and the worst thing is, among of all HURT, these peoples the one he doesn't wish to encounter with and now that they're all here, there's only one thing he could explain… they're here not only wanted to stop him but also catch him!

Cao Pi raises up his hand, hint the soldiers to stand back while both him and Pang De walk beside Deng Ai and took out their weapon.

Cao Pi: (let out an evil smirk. He knew he was no longer had HURT's strength and walks toward him even nearer, had him surrounded at the corner and face him) My, look what we have here… the death had revive and now 'he' talks boldly, would you believe that…

Jiang Wei: Cao Pi, what on earth were you thinking? Using them as a tool? Do you have any idea what will happen if you do this? Have you not thought of the consequences at all? And do you really think that this will work out perfectly? Do you?

Cao Pi: Hm… now that you mention it… no I don't! I never even care to figure this, at all!

Jiang Wei's mouth hang open with surprise. He did not expect he would answer him so carefree, as if it was non of his fault! He slowly closes his mouth and greet his teeth angrily. "You…!" He could not accept what he just said and clutches his fists tight.

Cao Pi brushes his hair coolly. He could tell that he was started to piss off. Well seriously, who wouldn't be mad with it after what he say? It was indeed true that he did not make any thinking effort about this since he just wanted to break down the shield and would willing use any kind of effort to accomplish it, without thinking any consequences at all!

Cao Pi: (Once again, he brushes his hair and let out a smile of satisfaction. He can't wait to see how Jiang Wei's would react as he was going to make some 'fun' of him) My, look at you… being so serious and angry all of the sudden! Jezz, calm down, I haven't finish my words yet! (He looks at Jiang Wei. He could tell that he was getting tense while holding his spear tight. He smirks softly. He knew he started to aware of this and continue his words) You see, we just want to destroy the shield, that's all. Then, why on earth we should trouble ourselves thinking and caring about those life or no life thing in the end, it's just making you headache! After all, what does it matter anyway? If it work, then it work. If it's fail, so be it! We're free to use it anyway. They're just a tool! So why think too much, hm? Even if it fail to came out with any result, we could just throw them away and think of others way then…, right? (he form a smile and looks at him evilly, wondering what kind of reaction he will get from him. To his expected, Jiang Wei was indeed really angry now and he looks like he was going to kill him anytime soon! He let out a satisfied smirk. He can't help himself giggle quietly as he just made him mad and sooner or later, he'll definitely get him in no time!)

Just as Cao Pi said, he could no longer bear to listen another words from him and clutches his spear tight, feels anger about this!

Jiang Wei breathes forcefully. He could not believes how cruel this person could be as he just take them as a tool!

How could he? How could he take them as a tool? Lu Xun… he was just a merely 17 years old teenage child and was a human just like them! Well, yeah it is true that he was a half breed but… that doesn't mean that he could be treated that way, right? So why uses him as a tool? Can't he feel anything? To him, didn't he think that life was valuable? Then, what's the difference between with those Monster anyway? None!

On the other hand, this world… It was a place where humans could relied on. If the world had gone, what would happen then? Will they still had a place to live? No… not at all! If the world was truly destroy, not only the human or living creatures could survive, but the time too! There'll be no past, present and future in future! So what's the use of destroying it?

All these time while working on this operation, didn't he think about this seriously? Shouldn't he should figure it out what's the consequences are? Then why on earth he still insists wanted doing it if he knew this would brought them both failure and disasters! What the point of sacrifice it? Can't he at least feel appreciation it?

Jiang Wei grabs his spear shakily, feel like wanted to cry. Yes, he feels like wanted to cry not because of Cao Pi's cruelty, but to Lu Xun. He can't help thinking of how torturing it could be as he had to walk through all these cruelties since they just took him as a tool to open the path and now, he will be 'thrown' away anytime they want, once he was no more valuable to them!

Jiang Wei slowly calm himself down and looks at them dangerously. These people… they'll never know the true purpose of life! So what's the use of telling them!

He hold his spear to his front and stands in battle stance. That's does it, he thought. If they insists wanted to 'use' him until the end of his life, then he'll be the one who will get him out of there and will definitely won't let them do whatever they want!

Most of the soldiers were aware by Jiang Wei's reaction and raise up their gun, ready to shoot him. Somehow, Cao Pi just stop them in time and looks at Jiang Wei with a cold eyes. He knew what's the meaning of this and smirk annoyingly. He knew exactly what was he trying to do and brushes his hair again.

Cao Pi: What now? You want to fight us just all by yourself? (somehow Jiang Wei just stand there as he was, still holding his spear and stand in battle stance. He laughs a little. He could tell that he was he was serious now)

Pang De closer himself to him and whisper something on his ear, ask him to gave them the order to take him down.

Cao Pi: (Somehow, he just stop him to do anything and face Jiang Wei. He looks at him with an eye of unbelievable. He could not believes that he would seriously think that he could stop them all by himself! He cover his mouth hard. He tried to hold himself from laughing out loud and hold his stomach even harder) Man, that was hurt! Do… do you seriously think that you could stop us and save him all by yourself? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I mean, look at you…, you're all alone! You have no one by your side to help you with and yet, you still want to save him all by yourself? Man… are you crazy or what? Ha ha ha! (he could not hold himself any longer and laugh out loud, burst in tears!)

Jiang Wei somehow did not affect by him and still stand in battle stance, and looks at them deadly.

Cao Pi: (he rubs his tears off and tried to stop laughing. Although he still think it is funny to think about it, but since he finds Jiang Wei was in no 'mood' of playing with him any longer, he decided to stop this at once and face him again) Ok, fine, I get what you mean… You came here because you want to stop us and not only that, you also wanted to save your little Monster friend, right? Fine, fine. You can go if you wanted to. But I gotta told you about this first, we're still in the middle of the operation and it's not fully completed yet! So if you insists wanted to take him away from us… then be my guest! All I could do was send you to death since you've escape from execution… But, if you value your life, then stay here like a dog! I could guarantee you that if you obey everything what I told you to, you'll not be harm literally and I could even promise you that your little friend will be fine! So, tell me, what's your choice now? Still want to go on or obey like a dog, hm?

Somehow, Jiang Wei just point his spear at them, told them that he still insists wanted to go on and he will take him no matter what!

Cao Pi looks at him for severe seconds, look into his eyes. His eyes… He could tell that it was full of seriousness and danger in it and there's no doubt that he was serious about this! Without giving another thought, he raises up his hand and smirk, looks at him one last time. Now this should be interesting, he thought.

With one swing from his hand, Pang De, Deng Ai and the soldiers ran toward Jiang Wei hastily and attack him all in one!

Jiang Wei clutches his spear tight as he saw them running toward him and swing his spear hard, send them flying away from him! He runs, evades, block and attack at the same time. He knew they were serious about this and tried to keep himself a distance from them as they keep coming up to him and attack him without mercy!

Cao Pi on the other hand, lay himself against the wall and cross his hand, enjoying himself watching the fight and doing nothing! All he could see was Jiang Wei was like Jerry the mouse who was now being chased by a bunch of cats, who're now strike in hunger and now, he was running around like crazy, just wanted to avoid their attacks and strike them when the time came!

He let out a smirk. Now this is getting interesting, he thought. Now that they were having fun, he started to think that perhaps he too should join them and puts his finger under his chin, stared to think about it.

Just then, he got an idea and summon one of his soldier, and whisper something at his ear. The soldier listen patiently and nod in acknowledgement. Once he got the message, he immediately bow and ran toward the stairs!

Once the soldier disappear in the air, Cao Pi looks at the fighting scene again and smile widely. He can't wait to see how would Jiang Wei react and was looking toward it!

At the mean time, Jiang Wei was in huge trouble now as he was now confronting both Pang De and Deng Ai, who're now attack him in unison!

Deng Ai jumps himself on the top and swing down his spear hard, clutches his spear against his!

He smirk slightly. Now that he manage to lock him at the corner, he continues to press him even harder and pushes him toward a wall, and presses him even more!

Pang De clutches his fists tight. Now that Deng Ai had lock him, he find that this was his chance to do this and quickly ran toward him, was about to punch him!

Somehow, to their unexpected, Jiang Wei saw through their strategy and uses all his strength to swing his spear hard, send them flying away from him few distance!

Without hesitation, Jiang Wei quickly jumps aside and puts his spear to his front again, ready to confront them once again.

Both Pang De and Deng Ai slowly gets up from their fallen and stands aside to each other, looks at Jiang Wei dangerously.

Now this is not good, they thought. Not only half of their soldiers had gone, but, even if they tried to attack him in unison, they too almost defeated by him and now there seems there was no way for them to take him down as he keeps standing no matter what!

Just then, they heard Cao Pi summon them and quickly went to his side, and bow in embarrassment. They had fail to defeat Jiang Wei and now, they're prepare to face their punishment.

Somehow, to their surprise, Cao Pi doesn't seem to care about this and lazily shift them aside, told them that he doesn't have the mood for that and walks toward Jiang Wei, alone.

Jiang Wei clutches his spear tightly. For some reasons, he can't help himself for having a bad feelings about this and started to felt aware as he had no idea what he was up to now.

Cao Pi: (he stops himself and let out a smile, and claps loudly at the same time, felt envy about this) Bravo, bravo! You know, that was the best show I've ever see! Although… I still think that there are something missing… Oh ya, if only there was something thrilling happen in the middle, I bet this show could be more interesting! What do you say? Hm? Do you want to know what was that?

Jiang Wei: (he roll his eyes annoyingly and felt angry about this. To be honest, he can't stand with him any longer and point his spear at him angrily, felt being annoyed by him) What do you want now? I don't have time to 'play' with you! If you have something to say just make it quick! You don't have to stop us like this! There's nothing for us to talk anyway!

Cao Pi: My, my. You really can't wait, can't you? Very well then, since you're so impatient about it, how about we put down our weapon for a moment and follow me to a place first, then I'll explain to you of what I meant.

He command his soldiers to puts down their weapon and so does he. At first, they seem to doubt about it, but since their leader ask them to do so and he himself had put down his weapon, without any choices, they obey his command and put their weapons aside, stay there as they were.

Cao Pi: (now that most of them had puts down their weapon, he looks at him and gently raises up his hand, wanted to show him the way) What do you say, trust me… or not?

Jiang Wei looks at his hand, and then the surrounding. Just as he commanded, they really had put down their weapon and now, this only leaves him to decide whether he should believes him or not and started to think about this, wondering if he had some kind of tricks to treat him again!

Ever since what had happen last time (which he cooperates with him, in order to rescue the girls and got tricked in the end), he can't help himself to felt aware about this and clutches his spear tight. Now what was he thinking? If he really wanted to eliminate him and his friends, he could just order his comrades to kill them without hesitation! But now, why did he stops him all of the sudden? What was his intention this time? Does he try to trick him again?

He clutches his spear even harder. He had no idea of why he ask him to follow him and struggle.

If he follows him, will he face the same thing like before? Like, use someone as a hostage and force him to do what he want? But, if he did not, what will he do then? Will he use the same trick toward him? Then, if that's the case, what's the different anyway? He matter which one he choose, he will literally be force to do what he want in the end!

Cao Pi could see that he was struggling to think about this and roll his eyes with boredom, and ask him to make his choice quick!

After for a long time of thinking, in the end, Jiang Wei let out a sigh and keeps his spear on his back, gave a nod. He had decide to follow him… for now…

Cao Pi just smile. Now that he make his choice, he pull his hand and started to lead the way toward the stairs.

Jiang Wei looks at him at his back, feel suspicious about this. Now that's weird, he thought. Why he want him to follow him to the top? Wasn't that place where Lu Xun was kept all these time? Then why is he doing this? Can't he see this'll gives him the advantage? He don't understand him at all…

Finally, they had reach their destination and without hesitation, once Cao Pi opens the door widely, Jiang Wei saw nothing but his friends were gather in the middle of the room and ran toward them, felt weird about it.

Ma Chao and the others too look at the door's direction and surprise. They did not expect to see him coming and run toward him.

Now that they've meet each other, Jiang Wei ask them how and why did they came here as he remembers that they were suppose to face those HURT at the lower floor and now, for some reasons, he could not explain how they manage to reach here just before him!

Somehow, they told him that they too just arrive and it was those HURT peoples ask them to take the elevator, just before they finish the fight!

Now that they've mention about this, they started to feel curious and clueless, literally feels scare about this. They had no idea why they were ask to came here and quickly face Cao Pi, demand him to expose his intention!

Gan NingL Why you… what is the meaning of this? What is your intention! Why you taking us here?

Somehow Cao Pi just smile and walks toward the other side of the room while his soldiers point their guns at them, halt them from getting nearer to Cao Pi.

Cao Pi: (He looks at them one by one. Once he reaches his destination, he gently hold a ropes, which it was right beside a huge curtain, and playfully play the string, let out a smile) Now, now… now that you dogs had come, I have something interesting to let you dogs see and until you do, I could assure you that this could be your best moment!

Jiang Wei: Best moment? What do you mean by that? Get to the point!

Cao Pi: Alright, alright! Since you dogs impatient about this, I don't mind to tell you about this! But! Just before I told you the answer completely, you need to guess and answer whatever I ask you to! So, tell me… what do you think of this place? Hm? Good?

Ma Chao: Hey! Just straight to the point! We don't have time for this!

Gan Ning: Yeah! We need to save Lu Xun out from your hands! So what's the use of answering you that!

Ling Tong: Plus, we came here to stop you too! So tell us where had you hide him or else we'll turn this place upside before you knew it!

Cao Pi twitch his face slightly and curse silently. Now this is unexpected. All he want was to play with them for a moment and now, they seem doesn't like his game and sigh.

Cao Pi: See… that's what I call impatient and infinite fools! You dogs will never know how to appreciate a game and you even tried to ruin it! Well, my bad anyway. I should just ask more straight forward so that you fools won't feel bore about it any longer!

Ma Chao: Not again? Listen, quit asking these stupid questions and straight to the point! We'll appreciate that, thank you!

Cao Pi: Oh really? Then how about this questions then… could some of you figure out why I send you fools here in the first place? And do you know what's the connection with it? Time ticking now!

What? Not again… they groan. That does it! They had enough with his so call prank and swear that they'll definitely beat him up one on one, if… only they had the chance for this!

Somehow, they could just sigh in defeat and decided to play his game instead, since they had no choice anyway. And why was that? Well, first of all, he was the gamer here and since he was the one who set the rules, there's no telling how would he play the game and he might had change the rules before they knew it!

Secondly, they had no idea of what he was planning since he was the one who brought them here, and might had planned perfectly like setting up some traps for them and they definitely don't want that to happen either!

Thirdly, since he ask them to play his game, he definitely had some connection with Lu Xun's hideout, since he was still in their hand and if they really need to know where he was, all they need to do was play his game and got the answer from him… if only that could be easy…

Without wasting any time, they look at each other and started to ask among each other, especially Jiang Wei. Among them all, he was the only one who knew this place and keep thinking and asking, hoping could get some answers.

Jiang Wei scans around the room cautiously and felt weird. Now that he ask these kind of questions, he did had the point! Why does he wanted to brought them here in the first place? If he remembers correctly, this room was suppose to be Cao Cao's office and now, everything had change into emptiness, leaves only the wall and a huge curtain right in front of them!

And plus, the 'connection' he was mentioning about… what does he means? Who or what was he referring to? Lu Xun? Well, even if he did, then, where was he? He don't see him around in this room anyway!

Well… since Lu Xun was not on the connection's list, then what was it?

Jiang Wei looks around the room again and think about it. He says there was a connection right? Then... was he trying to referring this room? If that's the case, what does this room had something to do with it?

Well, to be frank, he finds none! Why? Because this room, as he just mention, was belongs to Cao Cao once and since he had gone for so long, there's no way there will be anything left here anymore but remain walls and a huge curtain!

But then again, speaking about the curtain, this room… it was awfully huge! It was so huge that it was like a huge window that it covers all the wall behind it!

He puts his finger under his chin and thought about it, felt curious and suspicious about it. He had no idea what's behind it and wanted to walks toward it, wanted to take a look at it.

Somehow, his step immediately halted by the soldiers, who now point their guns at him, and step back slightly.

Now that's weird, they thought. Why they stop him from checking about this… was there something that they doesn't allow them to see? Then, if that's the case, it was truly suspicious indeed and they could swear that this window must be the connection that he was mentioning about!

Now that they knew the answer, they look at Cao Pi again and this time, they wanted to ask him to open the window and reveal the answer.

Somehow, just before they had the chance to do so, suddenly, the whole building shakes like crazy and trembling like an earthquake, causing most of them fall on the ground!

They tried to grab on each other and hold still. Now this is bad. They did not expect this would happen!

Soon, the trembling fades off.

They slowly stand themselves up and face Cao Pi once again.

All these time, Cao Pi just stand there as he was and yawn softly, act like as if there's nothing happen! Now that he aware that they're looking at him, he was actually glad that they've finally gives him the attention and looks at them, let out another yawn!

Cao Pi: So… what's the answer?

Gan Ning: We know there's something behind this curtain and we demand you to open it! Now! And quit playing with us anymore! We had enough with your prank!

Cao Pi: Oh… so sad… I was hoping that you guys could play with me any longer… (he looks at them one by one. Just as he expected, most of them started to feel annoy about this and had an angry face on their faces! He smirk slightly. This is it then, he thought. Now that they were serious about this, he too felt that he should be serious about this and this time, instead of having a playful tone, he started to reposition himself and looks at them deadly) Hmph! Fine! Since you're so eager to know about the answer, then hear this! Congratulation! You've just guess it right! So tell me, what you want for the reward, hm?

Jiang Wei: Cao Pi! Just what exactly do you want from us? First you're the one who ask us here and ask us to answer your question! And now you want us to say out what's the reward? What were you thinking anyway? What's your intention?

Cao Pi: My, my! I just want to play fair, that's all! Besides, I see that you dogs just manage to answer my questions so I thought that perhaps I should reward you dogs fairly! Or else, what do you think the other people would think of me? They'll surely say that I'm noting but heartless!

Ma Chao: Well, for starters, yes you are!

Ling Tong: Look! We don't care about the reward! All we want was Lu Xun! So give him back to us!

Cao Pi: Hm… give you back? I'm afraid I can't fulfill that kind of reward but… how about this! If I let you dogs see what's behind the curtain, do you think that will exchange for the reward? What do you say? Agree?

Gan Ning: Agree on my butt! What do you mean you can't give him back to us? And why do we need to see what's behind the curtain as the reward instead! We want Lu Xun!

Cao Pi: Hmph! Lousy dogs! Like I've just say, we can't give him back to you… for now!

Jiang Wei: And why was that? Where had you kept him? And what had you done to him?

Cao Pi: My, my… still about Lu Xun again… Boy, you guys definitely was so close, aren't you guys! Fine… I give up! Since you insists wanted him so much, guess I have no choice but to show you dogs to where he was then! And to told you the truth, he was just right here and know what? He's just right this curtain! Would you believe that? (he gave a signal to his soldiers and ask them to do their job)

Most of them were happy about this since they did not expect that he would let him go easily and was hoping that they could meet Lu Xun as soon as possible.

Somehow, Jiang Wei doesn't seems to trust him fully and eye on them cautiously, can't take away their eyes from them as he fear they might pull some tricks on them.

Each of the soldiers walk toward the curtains' both side and held up a rope. Once they've prepare, Cao Pi gave a nod and with all their might, they use most of their strength to pull the down while the curtain slowly raises up to the highest.

Most of them were surprise and yet startle to see this. They could not believes what they've just saw and quickly runs toward the window and bang hardly!

Beyond the window, they saw Lu Xun was out there, being tied up with a huge 'I' shape on a pillar and now, he had fall to unconscious and looks awfully weak, after for what he had been through!

Jiang Wei clutches his fists tight! It was SO tight that his fists had gone to white and shakes hard!

How could they…, he thought. He could not believes what they had done to him and greet his teeth angrily, feels like wanted to yell out loud… no, to be more precise, he feels like wanted to kill them all this instance! He could not forgives them for what they had did to him!

He bang the window and yell out loud, shout Lu Xun's name as loud as he could! Although he knew it might be impossible, but… he really do hopes that he could hear him from here and wait patiently, hoping he could regain his consciousness or gives him a hint that he was alright!

Somehow, to his dismay, he doesn't seems to get any response from him and slowly knelt down hopelessly… _No… am I being too late again…? Why? Why again…? Why!_

_Few days had pass and this was the day where they'll all get to know about the her medical report! His mother, was the first person who was looking forward to it, opens the envelope impatiently and read silently._

_Somehow, her face soon turn to pure white in horror and her eyes started to went red with tear. She could not believes what she just read and puts the report aside, and quickly walks out from the house, crying._

'_She' looks at her sadly and literally let out tears. She knew it was not a good sign and cover her eyes with both hands, started to weep softly._

_Just then, a boy, who happen saw the whole event, was curious about this. He had no idea why they were crying and walks toward the table, and takes a look at the report._

_He read it one by one. To be honest, he had no idea what the report just said until he read the part'Sorry to tell you this that you could just live few months and incurable…' those sort of words!_

_He puts down the report and looks at the lady right in front of him. So that's what happen then… he thought._

_He walks beside her and gently pat her back, convince her not to cry._

_She looks at him and immediately hug him tight, cry softly. "Why… why now…? All I want was to stay by his side and now… How am I suppose to take care of him anymore? And who will take care of him IF I have gone? Why…?"_

_The boy could just stand there and startle. To be honest, he don't know how to response toward this as he don't know how to comfort her to stop crying or how to stop her from depress!_

_He slowly raises up his hand and gently pat her back. Well… what could he do? The only thing he could do was stand there like a rock, letting her tears wet his clothes and pat her back, doing nothing…_

_**To be continue…**_


	60. Chapter 60

Oh… another late update! Gomennasai! I've been so busy with my assignments lately and it's really tiring and yeah… busy! Plus, I also had to worried about my student's concert and some religious activities too! Oh Dear Lord, hear me cry… Whoo…

Anyway, here's the reply:

PyroMystic: Yes, you are totally right! Hua was Lu Xun's mother while Xian was Jiang Wei's mother… which you should know they're also an OC anyway.

Oh, by the way, if you happen to felt confuse whose I'm referring in Italic form, most of it was Jiang Wei's memory and that'll same goes to this chapter too!

And plus, there'll be a little yaoiness in it, hope you don't really offend with it anyway!

Well, that's all, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

_The street was really busy and pack of people. It was so full that these people had to squeeze themselves into the crowd and pass though it! The hawkers yell as loud as they could in order to attract the customers to buy their things while the customers themselves also busy to look around the things and choose or decide whatever they want!_

_Somehow, there was one person who wasn't in the mood for this and the way he walks was so slow that every steps he took was one seconds per step, and because of this, most of the time he was hit and scolded by the street walkers as he did not dodge, evade nor gave way for them while walking through the busy street!_

_After for quite some time, he manage to walks through that busy street and stops himself at the corner, and sigh out loud. To be honest, how could he? After what had happen just now, how could possibly he could enjoy himself while something bad just happen as the lady who now stays with them, could no longer lives any longer and now, she was so sad and damn worrying that no one would take care of her son, IF she was really gone!_

_He looks at the hill, which was few miles away from him, and looks to the way up to the top! He could see there was a boy, who was now sitting under the tree, enjoying himself watching the blue sky, smiling, as if there's nothing for him to concern about!_

_That boy… he is finally smiling… he remembers back when the first time they met, this boy… he was a total mama's boy! He always tend to stay by his mother's side no matter what and because of that, he don't even dare himself to take a step out from the house! And now, ever since he 'convince' him to get out from the house (if you happen to read chapter 46), he had finally let himself off from his mother and brace himself to walk out from the house and know what's the interesting part was? Ever since that day, he would ask him to accompany him to this place and play with him almost everyday!_

_He looks down at the ground and let out a sigh again. Well, although it's true that he came here to accompany him, but… for some reasons, this time, instead of just a mere accompany, he was also asked by his mother that he will stay by his side a little bit longer until he was called while she herself will settle 'things' at home!_

_Again, another sigh came from his mouth. Well, now that he had reaches here, he can't just disobey his mother and straighten himself, and started walk toward the hill._

_Along his way to the top, the boy saw him walking toward him and quickly stands up from his seat, greet him with a happy smile!_

_He too saw him from below and return him with a smile. Without hesitation, he climbs himself all the way toward the top and sits under the tree, huff tiredly._

_The boy, on the other hand, sits besides him and uses his hands to fan him childishly and blow some air from his mouth at the same time, tried to cool him down._

_Somehow, instead of saying thanks, he raises his hand up and brushes the boy's hair playfully until most of the boy's hair stands up messily!_

_The boy shoves his hand off and turn his back against him, comb his hair properly. He can't stand people brushes his hair like the way he did and mumbling silently._

_He laugh out loud. He can't help himself laugh at the way how he act and hug him from his back, continue to brushes his hair and play with him!_

_Finally, the time had pass so fast that it had reaches evening. Most of the street walkers started to went back home while the hawkers started to pack their things up, leaving their stall into emptiness._

_Somehow, the two boys were still on the hill, sitting under the tree and enjoying themselves watching the sun as it colors the sky with red, orange and yellowish while it slowly set down behind the mountain._

_While he was enjoying himself watching the sun, just then, he felt someone pulling his sleeves gently and looks at the person. It was the boy the one who pull his sleeves to seek for his attention and now he was asking him that whether they can went back home now as he was tired and hungry._

_He touches his stomach, heard a growl from it. Now that he just mention it, he too started to feel hungry and looks at the watch, surprise!_

_Oh no, he thought. Now it's already 6 in the evening and his mother still haven't came for them and started to felt worried, wondering if she had totally forgotten about them or was she still haven't manage to settle 'that' in time!_

_Now this is bad. What should he do now? Should he just bring them home or continue to wait here since it was late in the evening!_

_He looks aside and think about it. If he brings them home, what would happen then? His mother definitely will scold him for sure! Well, who wouldn't? She'd told him before, right? Of course he deserve that! But most importantly, what would happen if they happen went in the house and saw something that was unexpected ? Like crying, hugging or say something like how regret it is, or worst… speaking about death right in front of them!_

_Well, he definitely doesn't want to hear this right? Not especially in front of this boy! Who knows how will he act then? Surely he can't accept the truth and get sadden all about this!_

_But then again. If they continue to stay here, what time will his mother came? And until what time will they manage to went back home? Surely it must be really late right?_

_He looks at the boy for a moment and sigh softly. Well, to be honest, of course he wanted to go home too! I mean, who would be so stupid to stay here for so long anyway as they're both hungry and tired of waiting!_

_The boy, who obviously could not stand any longer, keep pulling his sleeves harder and harder, and started to make some noises, keep begging him to take him home on and on!_

_Ah… now this getting annoying and frustrated! What should he do now? Now the boy keeps annoy him like there's no end of it and at the mean time, he still haven't figure out that whether he should continue to wait or not since it was getting late!_

_Somehow, the more he thinks about it, the more this makes the boy confuse, scare, worried, and tired at the same time. He totally had no idea why he didn't response to him and keep asking him, hoping could get his attention once again!_

_Now that does it. He can't stand it anymore and raises up his voice in anger, demand the boy to shut up at once!_

_The boy immediately startled by it and sob. He had no idea why he yell at him and started to cried out loud!_

_At the mean time, as soon as he say those words, he quickly shut his mouth tight, just realize what he just did just now. He did not expect he would throw tantrum on him and quickly apologizes to him, tried to quiet him down. Somehow, to his dismay, the more he comforts, the more the boy cry! The boy doesn't even care to listen to him and cried even louder than before!_

_Now what to do… He totally had no idea of how to quiet him down and sign in regret, started to blame himself. He was so regret that why he lost his sense just now and clutches his fist tight, don't know what to do anymore!_

_Just then, he saw a figure walks towards them and gulp hard. Although it is true that he had wishes that 'she' would came, but… the problem is, he did not expect that she will came at the wrong timing and looks away slightly, dare not to meet with her eyes!_

'_She', on the other hand, looks at him slightly and hasten herself toward the boy, and carried him onto her bosom. She gently pat his back and wipe his tears off, tried to quiet him down._

_Somehow, the boy keep crying, still not intend to stop. He keeps crying so loud that he keeps pointing at the one who just scold him and speaks in 'children' language, as if telling her that it was all his fault!_

_He, on the other hand, just looks down, tried not to make any eye contact with them… or to be more consistent, not making eye contact with 'her' as she seems to be disappoint with him._

'_She' looks at him for a moment and then looks back at the boy again. After what she just saw and heard just now, she finally understood everything and playfully swings the boy around, and show him some of the things that around her, tried to make him pay attention all around him instead of remembers what had happen nor keep crying._

_As time pass off, the boy finally quiet down and sob quietly, lay his head on 'her' shoulder._

'_She' gave a weak smile and pat his back gently. Now that the boy had quiet down, 'she' looks at her son and ask him to moves while she herself carried the boy and walks down the hill, walks toward their home._

_He slowly stands up and looks down in embarrassment, walks behind her slowly. Now this is it. He's going to get scolded by her because he just makes the boy cry for no reasons, plus, also had hurt his feelings._

_Once they've reach home, everything was so quiet that even a single bug dare not to make any noises, causing the whole night full of awkwardness!_

_And of course, just as he expected. His mother had scold him fiercely about his action just now and had ask him to seek apologizes from the boy no matter what!_

_He just remain silent. After for a long 'lecturing', he quietly leaves his place and walks toward his room, felt guilty at the same time._

_As he reaches his room, he saw his bedroom's door was half open and surprise. He remembers that he had let the door wide open, just before he leave the room and decided to take a peek, wondering who could it be._

_In there, he saw Lady Hua cuddling his son to sleep, by singing his favorite Lullaby Song. She gently stroke her son's hair and smile. She could tell that he was getting sleepy any seconds from now as his eyes started to closes and continue to sing him until he was fully asleep._

_The boy was too tired to hold his sleepy eyes and had finally 'surrender' himself into slumber, slowly fall into dreamland of his._

_Lady Hua still continues sing him but only this time, she sing it slightly softer._

_As she sings, she gently pull the blanket and cover his little body, and land a kiss him on his forehead before she left the room._

_Somehow, just as he manage to snaps out from his thought, Lady Hua had open the door right in front of him and surprise. She did not expect that he will be here!_

_He lower his head and greet her in embarrassment. Well, after what had happen just now, he was too embarrass to meet her straight into her eyes and went into his room, was about to close the door._

_Somehow Lady Hua stops him just before he manage to closes the door and ask him to come with her as she had something she need to talk to him._

_He hesitate. To be honest, there's nothing he could do nor talk about it. But since Lady Hua insists, without any choices, he quietly follows her and went into a room, his mother's room._

_She smiles while looks at him and offer him to sit on the bed._

_He, at the mean time, try not looks at her directly and sits as he was told. He looks around curiously, then her, and literally felt weird. He had no idea why she brought him here. Was she gonna scold him just like how his mother did? Well, maybe not, since he barely sees her scold anyone before… But if that's not the case, then what else? Why was he summoned anyway?_

_She sits in front of him and ask him to looks at her. Somehow, just as she expected, he doesn't want to face her and touches his chin gently, raises his head up, causing him looks into her eyes._

_He looks up just as she did to him and looks into her eyes. To be honest, he could just simply resists nor looks away from her since he doesn't has the mood for this. But, for some reasons, he could not help himself resist but obey, looks into her eyes._

_She form a smile. Now that he is willing to looks at her, without hesitation, she opens her hands wide and hug him._

_Now this totally makes him full of surprise, startle, and yet speechless. He had no idea why she hug him all of the sudden and felt dumb._

_This hug… come to think of it, this was the second time for today. Ever since they knew what had happen, he could tell that she was depress about this and decided to stay quiet for now, let her do what she want._

_Hua: (She let out a soft sigh, hug him slightly tighter. To be honest, she had something to told him and was thinking of a perfect word to speak. Her breathes keep running faster and faster, tried to fight against her cry. Once she ready to speak out, she gently push him back, looks at him with a smile) You know, you don't have to felt guilty about this. It's not your fault anyway. I know you had done your best to keep him down and yet got scold in the end. So don't worry about it, I know everything. Besides, it is my responsible too. I knew him well and I do had the right to teaches him right as a mother. (She could tell that he wanted to speak of something, but before he had the chance to say it, she gently uses her finger to closes his mouth and sigh) But… please forgive of whatever he did just now, as you should know, he is just a child. He knows nothing about this world and he still had a long way to learn. And in order to teaches him, he need someone to guide to him through his life. But, as you should know, my end will came soon and will not stay by his side forever, and until that day came, I need someone to guide him and take care of him on my behalf, and which is why I ask you to came here for… (She sigh softly and gently grab his shoulder, form a smile) …I want you to help me to take care of him, on my behalf… will you do that?_

_He was totally lost from his words and startle. Now this is surprising. Why on earth she entrust him to him as this had something to do with his future? Why can't she entrust him to his mother? Wouldn't this be better? Well, think of this, his mother was way experience of how to take care of a child than him! So why insists want him to do it if that's not his specialty? Wouldn't this makes things even worst?_

_Hua: (she smiles gently. She could tell that he had doubt and gently pat his head) I could see you have doubt, Wei. But no biggies! The reason I ask you to take care of him because you're two years older than him and he seems to be close to you whenever you go! Besides, I think he had taken you as an older brother too! So I thought that if he stays with you, perhaps this might helps him a lot in future…_

_And Lady Hua keeps on talking on and on… To be honest, from here on, he doesn't even pay any attention of what she's saying as he was thinking something else in his mind and out of space._

_Now that's explain everything. She was indeed worried about her son's future and because of that, she want him to take care of him on her behalf, as an older brother!_

_But…, was he really capable of doing this? Think about this, this is, after all, was his first time of being someone's else brother and he definitely had a huge weight of responsibility for him to carry on! Like, he had to play the best role model for him to set as an example, or he had to show him what's the best for him, or he need to toke care of him most of the time and so on!_

_Ah… what a headache, and how such a difficult task to fulfill!_

_What if he fail to take out that role correctly? What will she think of him? What will HE thinks of him? Surely he would be so disappoint to had a useless brother like him, and IF this should happen, then… what else could he do? There's no telling what will the boy think anyway! Perhaps he'll stop 'idolize' him as role model, or perhaps he'll think as a friend instead? Well… it's not that simple, right?_

_As he thinks about this, just then, he felt his whole body was shaking hard by something and finally snaps out from his thought. He saw Lady Hua was looking at him worriedly and was asking him whether he was alright!_

_He nod in embarrassment. He couldn't believes himself that he just out spacing, thinking something else while she was talking all these time! How disrespectful of him!_

_Hua: (she just smile. She could tell that he was thinking and tick his nose playfully, say in joking tone) That's not a nice thing to do you know? Being a brother… He might learn that trick if you don't careful…_

_He scratches his head and laugh awkwardly. Well… what could he say? She caught him!_

_Just then, they saw the door was open slightly, and saw someone familiar came out from the door._

_Xian saw the both of them were in her room and ask her son to went back to his room as the time was getting late._

_He greet before he leave the room and walks out from the room as he was told._

_Once he reaches his room, he quietly closes the door behind him and sits on his bed, pull up the blanket and was about to cover himself. Somehow, just before he set his head on the pillow, he looks at the boy, who now sleeps beside him and watch him._

_He watch and watch. The more he looks at him, the more this reminded him of what Lady Hua._

_He scratches his head slightly and sigh. Now what to do, he ask himself. Now that Lady Hua told him everything, how could he possibly just ignore everything, right? Especially the part where she told him that her time will almost end soon and she was hoping that he could take care of him like an older brother…!_

_An older brother, eh… Now come to think of it, this wasn't as scary nor as worried as before… Well, although what she say just now was a bit too sudden for him to accept, but… now that he had calm down and think carefully, to be frank, this wasn't so bad after all!_

_All these years, he was the only son in this family and they had great expectations from him. And because of this, there was time that he would felt lonely because there's no one he could talk to or play with, and was actually wish that he could had a friend or a brother to accompany him!_

_And now that they've came, it was like a dream come true! He had the opportunity to take care of the boy and also had taken him as younger brother ever since then!_

_Now this is great. He don't have to felt tense, worried nor stress about this any longer since he had done this ever since the day they came and since there's nothing he should worried about, with a relief sigh, he land his head on the pillow and looks at the ceiling! _

_Now this going to be exciting! He can't wait to teaches him some of the new tricks he just learn!_

_But… if only that was simple than think about it…_

He bang and yell as hard as he could. He even took out his spear and tried to broke it, but fail!

His friends looks at him with confuse, surprise and weirdness. They had no idea that this will causes him act ruthlessly all of the sudden and watch him from aside, wondering what had gone wrong with him!

Jiang Wei huff in tiredness and crouches down to one knee, curses out loud! After he had uses most of his strength tried to break it, he had no idea why he can't break this window no matter what and clutches his fist tight! So tight that his whole fingers and palm had gone to white and point his spear at Cao Pi angrily, not even care what's besides him!

The soldiers point their guns at him, wanted to shoot him anytime. But Cao Pi just looks at him calmly and raises up his hand, hint them to lower their weapons and let out a satisfy smirk. He knew he had got him and walks toward him even nearer, not even bothered by his treat!

Jiang Wei: (he puts a halt at his throat, makes him stop walking nearer to him and looks at him deadly. It was so deadly that even his nerves could be seen all around his neck, breathes angrily!) You… what had you done to him? Release him at once!

Cao Pi: (he stops the moment Jiang Wei point at him and stays as he was. To him, this was not a big deal. All he want was having fun with them of torturing them, especially 'him'!) Release him… at once? Why should I? He just did a great job by offering himself hanging on the pillar and yell like crazy! And what was that for? The 'key'! Besides, it's just getting started! So why stop now since it's going to get some fun! Ha ha ha!

Jiang Wei: (he point his spear at him again, demand him to stop) What do you mean it's fun? Release him… now!

Cao Pi: (he just smile. He knew he had reaches his point) Oh my… is this some sort a treat? My oh my… you seems to be forgotten who you're dealing with and definitely had a bad attitude this time… What a bad boy… But no worry! Since I'm in good mood, I could gladly teach you how to make you behave yourselves well by doing this! (He raises his hand and snap his finger)

They heard a weird sound came from outside and looks out, saw Zhang Jiao smile wickedly while pressing the button. Within few seconds, the machine trembling wildly and making some weird buzzing noises, produce a huge amount of electric and precisely hit Lu Xun's body, causes him awake from his unconscious and yell in pain!

Jiang Wei's eyes wide open, startle! Whatever he sees just now, it was not a joke at all!

This scene… it was horrible! He saw Lu Xun was yelling so hard that he moves his body violently as he tried to fight against the pain and beg for stop! He could not bare the pain any longer and soon fall into unconscious again!

Jiang Wei walks back slightly, startled by what he just seen. So this is it? Is this what he means of how he'll make him behave himself while he himself take this as something that was 'fun' to do? By using him as a treat and threatening them so that they will obey him no matter how? If that's the case, then, how could he? How could he be so mean that he will seriously uses this kind of trick to trick them? How could he uses him as a tool to make them obey? If anything goes wrong, he'll definitely uses him as an excuse of punish him instead of putting it on them!

Cao Pi: (he smile wide. As long as Lu Xun was in his hand, he could tell that he had win this game as he knew they had no chance against him but obey) Now, do you understand what's this mean? Hm? Cuz if you don't, I could simply just do it over and over again until you're fully understood what I mean! But, if you DO understand what does this means, then you should know what to do next, right? Or else…you know what'll I do if you don't! (he raises his hand again, ready to snap his finger again!)

Jiang Wei clutches his fists shakily, felt anger, disgust and disappointed. To be honest, he does't like this at all and totally hate it! He knew what is the meaning of this and told his friends that they had no choice but to give up, and need to surrender themselves before this psycho tried to plan anything crazy! After all, they had no choice anyway! Now that Lu Xun was in his hand, he could easily controlling them like a puppet!

They hesitate at first. To be honest, although it is true that Lu Xun was in their hands, but for some reasons, even if they surrender, what'll became of them? What'll became of Lu Xun? There's no guarantee that they could let them get away from this easily!

Somehow, just before they had the chance to do anything, without giving them any mercy, Cao Pi snaps his finger once again and done the same thing toward Lu Xun all over again!

They startle once again! They did not expect that even a slight hesitate would cause a problem!

Cao Pi tap his finger impatiently and ask them to make their decision quick as he had no patience to wait for them and was about to snap his fingers… again!

Jiang Wei foresee that and quickly stop him in time, just before he had the chance to do anything! Just as he had expected. Now that Lu Xun was in their hands, they can't just simply charge or do anything reckless for now as he uses him as a treat in order to obey him and if anything goes wrong, he'll simply set the orders and will harm him by electrified him again!

Jiang Wei greet his teeth angrily for a moment and finally let go of his spear. So that was it then. He had to obey this sick psycho just because he uses Lu Xun as a treat and put his hands behind his head, slowly kneel down in front of him!

His friends were surprise to see him doing this and looks at each other for a moment. Well, to be honest, they doesn't wish to do this too, but since Lu Xun was in their hand, they can't afford to see him being tortured and do as what Jiang Wei did, surrender themselves obediently!

As soon as they surrender, the soldiers quickly surround them and chain them.

Pang De too did not hesitate. He walks toward Jiang Wei and took out a tiger collar from his pocket, and put it on Jiang Wei's neck! Without giving any thought, he press the button and within few seconds, there're lots chain coming out from the collar and tied every single of his body tightly! (if you happen to see chapter 17, I'm sure you understand what I mean)

Once they had tied them up, they make them kneel in front of Cao Pi and step away, letting Cao Pi confronts them.

Cao Pi: (he looks at them and smiles in satisfaction. He hold Jiang Wei's face and pat his face playfully) Now that's a good boy, I should say! You know, I was kinda expecting you guys could oppose me for few moment, but… since you guys stop the fun, I guess I'll find another 'thing' to entertain myself then! What do you say, hm? What should I do next? Ha ha ha!

They twitch their face in disgust. See what they mean now? Even if they had surrender, for some reasons, this psychotic psycho still not intend to let them go and insists wanted to had some more 'fun'! How annoying is that!

Cao Pi puts his finger under his chin and think about this. Well, now that they had surrender, he was wondering of how to 'play' with them and looks at Jiang Wei, grin widely.

Jiang Wei looks away with disgust. Although he doesn't know why he looks at him that way, but, there's one thing he could assure of, was that he was planning something 'evil' again and prepare himself mentally. Who knows what'll he came up with? After all, he was a maniac! There's no telling what he was thinking either!

Just then, Cao Pi grabs his chin all of the sudden and makes him looks at him! He gulps hard, and curse silently. Now this is bad! He knew he was going to pick on him and prepare himself for the upcoming mental torture.

Cao Pi: (he smiles wide as he looks at him, feel satisfy. Now that he can't do a thing, he knew this was the chance to 'play' with him even more detail) You know what? Now that I look at you, I've just thought of something and I've been eager wanted to ask you about this… Why you're so worried about him? I mean, why you're so willing to sacrifice yourselves to save his butt even though you know that's impossible for you stray dogs to oppose me! But then, why? Why you insists wanted to do so? And what is your relation with him, if I may ask? Why you're so interested with him, hm? I want to know why, _Jiang Wei_… will you tell me? Or else… (he closer himself toward his ear and whisper)… I'll be gladly to do that, you know? (he smile slightly and let go his chin, stands before him) So… which would you prefer, hm? Better do it now before it's too late! (he raises his hand up and form a sign of snapping, hint him that he was about to snap again if he doesn't answer him any time soon!)

Jiang Wei was surprise by his statement and so do his friends. Now this is bad. He want to know how they knew each other and he will definitely uses Lu Xun to make him talk!

He greet his teeth angrily. How could he possibly obey him again! But then…, even if he could resists, then what'll became of Lu Xun? Surely he would get electrified! He gulps. Now what could he do. All he could do was obey him obediently so that he won't take Lu Xun as an excuse to punish him.

He open his mouth slightly, was about to say something. Somehow, just before he had the chance to say anything, suddenly, his mouth was shut by Cao Pi who now uses his finger to shut him up!

Cao Pi: (he smiles even wider. He could tell that he had find his weak point and just thought of something 'fun'!) Ah… don't tell me just yet! I wish to figure this on my own!

Now this kinda surprise Jiang Wei and his friends. Now what was he up to now? Can't he just quit already?

Cao Pi: (he, somehow, not really care what was their reaction and puts his finger under his chin, pretend to gave it a thought. He walks around them and finally lighten up, looks at them again) Hm… I wonder… what could it be ya? Could it be… Oh no! Don't tell me that you're actually had fallen in 'loves' with him, so that is why you're so eager wanted to save him no matter what! Oh god! Why didn't I realize this so soon! _Jiang Wei! _I never knew you were those type of person… you're a… gay! Ha ha ha! Now that's explain everything! No wonder why you're willing to sacrifice for him back then… All these time, back when the girls were held hostages, I thought the reasons why you're willing to do it was because they were held hostages and you would do anything! But now come to think of it, I should had figure that you were actually care for him when the time we tried to hurt him! Hm… I should knew it back then! So tell me, you're a girl or a boy? Hm? Tell me, tell me! I'm kinda curious with this!

Jiang Wei looks away with disgust, ignore his so-call 'dirty' thought. To be honest, this is way too far! Just because he was worried and save him from trouble, that doesn't really makes him that he was actually fallen in 'love' with him right? Well, it's true that he might had stay close with him a bit too close… but still! Even though it's true, the 'love' that he considered toward him was just a normal 'siblings love', not those type of real lover or consists of yaoi thingy! Seriously, what was he thinking anyway?

Cao Pi looks at his face for a moment and doesn't seem to be satisfied. He knew he was not into his game and without hesitation, he snaps his finger loud, cause Lu Xun yell in pain again!

Jiang Wei startle as soon as he heard Lu Xun yell! Now this is bad. He had completely forgotten about his manners and had make a huge mistake! He had forgotten that he should play along his game instead of pestering this maniac!

He looks at Cao Pi and beg him to stop! Now that he had pestering him, without any choices, he quickly admits that Lu Xun was his lover and bow furiously! Hoping he could let Lu Xun go this instant!

Cao Pi smiles wide and cancel off the order. Just as he expected, he thought. He just knew that he had connection with the boy and ask him that whether he had felt the pain or not!

Jiang Wei quickly nod his head and beg him once again. Beg him not to hurt Lu Xun anymore while he'll be the one who'll receives the punishment for his sake!

Of course, most of his friends disagree about this and ask him to stop his madness. Although this does seems to be a way to stop him from torturing Lu Xun, but in reality, who knows what'll this maniac do to him as he just volunteer himself to be his 'toy' and argue.

As they keep arguing each other, Cao Pi don't really care what they're arguing about and ask him one last time. Ask him whether that he was really willing to volunteer himself, just for 'his' sake!

Without hesitate, Jiang Wei just nod and lower his head, shut his eye. Now this is it then. The day of his humiliation will came soon as he knew that he would definitely finds something that was 'playable'and 'fun' for him to entertain him.

Somehow, to his surprise, and yet, horror. He did not receives any kind of beating, torture, nor receives any 'humiliation' words from him but laugh…an evil laugh!

Cao Pi laughs so loud and yet evil that he hold his stomach hard and shed some tears! He also even takes few steps back and keeps laughing likes there's no tomorrow!

Jiang Wei looks up curiously. Of all his time being as HURT, to be honest, this was the first time he saw this kind of reaction from him and it was creepy! He had no idea what got into him and keep an eye on him.

Cao Pi finally calm himself down and tried to hold his laughter. After all the fun he had been through, he did not expect he would hear him admits of how he felt and was actually beg him to stop torturing his so call 'lover'! And plus, he also say that he was willing to accept any kind punishment, just for 'his' sake!

Cao Pi gave a thought and looks aside, looks at Lu Xun, who're now completely exhausted from the torture and smile even wider. He just thought of a perfect plan and summon Zhang Jiao, whisper something at his ear.

Jiang Wei started to felt curious, cautious, suspicious and scare at the same time. All these time, he knew Cao Pi too well! He knew he was not the type of person that would let go his fun that easily and wondering what was he up to now since he had no idea why or what's makes him change his mind of not torturing him but whisper among themselves!

He eye on them cautiously. Well… by judging from their looks, he could tell that they were up to no good, but what? What were they planning next?

Once they've finish their whispering, Zhang Jiao nod in understanding and walks toward the machine.

Zhang Jiao just smile. Now this is getting interesting. After what he had heard from Cao Pi, he decided to follow the plan and order his substitutes to do the job for him while he himself looks from behind.

Zhang Jiao's substitute do as he was told and took out a container from the machine, reveal an orb in it!

They look at it curiously. They had no idea what was that thing as it glows beautifully, like a shining pearl!  
Jiang Wei too was curious and suspicious with it. That orb… where does it came from? From all his life being HURT, this is the first time he see this thing! But, how? How did they got it? From where and who did they get it from? And speaking of which, why on earth they show this thing out anyway? What was their purpose? To show off? For what?

While they're still wondering what's was that thing about, just then, Zhang Jiao's another substitute took out another container from the same machine, and reveal another orb in it!

Without hesitation, they put the two containers on a tray and cautiously push it into the middle of the room!

Now this is double weird! There's another orb? Why on earth there are two orbs and why did he took out?

Jiang Wei feels fear in him, for some reasons, he can't help himself had bad feelings about this! Although he had no idea what will happen next, but, since they had took out the orbs, his instinct told him that he was up to no good, and ask Cao Pi, wondering what was he up to now.

Somehow, Cao Pi just let out a grin and hold Jiang Wei's chin tight, makes him looks at him directly!

Cao Pi: (He closer himself toward his face and smirk) There, there, what's the rush? I still haven't finish my 'fun' and there's still lot of things that awaits you! But tell you what. I'm not intend to punish him or you, for now… But in exchange, I'll let you see something interesting first and until then, I'll 'play' with you 'thoroughly'! You won't mind, right?

Jiang Wei looks at him blankly. To be honest, he had no idea what he was up to. He can't tell what he was thinking and nod slightly, felt that he should play his 'game' instead.

Cao Pi smiles in satisfaction and let go his chin, let out an even wider smirk!

Jiang Wei curses silently, watch his every single moves.

Cao Pi took the orbs from the container and take a look at it, while walking toward them. He smiles, and ask them about the orbs while he himself playfully play in front of them!  
They look away with disgust. Now this is great and rather annoying! How could he had the mood to play in front of them while they had to knelt in front of him as a prisoner and how the heck they will know what were those orbs were anyway? It's not that they knew everything or any of their business, right?

Cao Pi, somehow, just ignore their compliment and walks toward Jiang Wei, ask the same thing.

Jiang Wei too, looks away with disgust and answer him annoyingly, "how the heck I know! It's just an orb and how does it had something to do with us anyway!"

Cao Pi: (he tch mockingly and stops playing, looks at him with disappointment) Tch, tch, tch… that's why I always say, you people are nothing but a useless dogs!

Upon these statement, they could not bare with his despicable compliment and was hoping that they could oppose him now, which they were stopped by the soldiers who now point their guns at them and ask them to sits back obediently!

Cao Pi just smirk. Now they're really like a bunch of dogs! Being tied up with a chain and bark crazily, even though they knew it was hopeless to do so! What a waste of time!

Cao Pi: (now that it did not interest him, he looks at Jiang Wei once again and shove the orb in front of him, ask in sly tone) You really don't know what this is, didn't you? _Jiang Wei…_

Jiang Wei just looks at him sternly, not willing answering him anything.

Cao Pi: (from the looks of it, he could tell that he was clueless about this and let out another smirk) How disappointing… I really expect you know about this but no… not only that you could not figure it out but… you say 'it had nothing to do with us'? How hilarious of you, _Jiang Wei_! How could you, a once top HURT, could not figure out what is this? You, of all people should know this better and do you seriously had no idea what's this is? Hm? And how could you say that it had nothing to do with you! He is your lover, right? Then why? Why you're being so heartless, _Jiang Wei!_ Do you know how much you've hurt his feelings? Hm?

Without their expectation, he suddenly makes Zhang He's most favorite 'ah~' moves and say it dramatically! "Did you hear that, Monster Boy? He says this had noting to do with him and he don't even care about this at all! How cruel of him!"

Lu Xun looks up shakily, wanted to say something. Somehow, his mouth was too weak to form a word out and immediately lower his head tiredly. He was too exhausted to do anything!

Jiang Wei, of course, was totally surprised by his act and his statement, and started to feel suspicious this! These orbs… should he knew about it? As far as he could recall, he doesn't even remember when was the last time he saw these things anyway! And another thing… these orbs… what does it had something to do with Lu Xun anyway? As far as he could remember, he never ever saw Lu Xun took, use or mentioned any orbs so far, which kinda makes thing even weirder… And speaking of which, what did Lu Xun tried to say just now? Why he seems so desperate wanted to say something…?

Gan Ning: Hey! Stop this nonsense already! If you really want to say something just get into the point! We had enough with your twisted game!

Cao Pi: (he twitches his face in disgust. Now that he ruin all the fun, he return back to his normal self and reposition his attire) Oh my… after all the acting I've done, you dogs still haven't figure it out?

Once again, they gave him 'yeah, we still haven't thought anything out, thank you!' faces and looks in disgust! Honestly, they really can't stand with him, at all!

Cao Pi: (he rubs his forehead and shook his head) Well… since you dogs still could not figure it out, then… I guess I'll just gives you a little hint then… (he puts his finger under his chin playfully and thought about it)

Oh no… here he goes again, they thought! Whenever he puts out that pose, they knew he was up to something and looks in defeat!

Cao Pi just smile. Well, what could they do? This is 'him' they're dealing with and he'll definitely 'play' with these people on both physical and mentally until they've became a broken doll! Or else, where and how on earth this word 'fun' will exist in such world, right?

Cao Pi: (he smiles a little and finally went back to his seriousness. Now where was he… oh ya… gives them the hint. Well, to be frank, it doesn't really matter that if he should gives them the hint but… since they were still on the game, he could tell that they wanted to know the answer and finally thought of a hint) Well…how about this then… it does had something to do with the whole plan and without this thing…it won't work, even if it was in million years! So, have you figure it out? Hm?

They tried to think and think! But none of them could find any answers or anything commons or logical thinking strike into their mind and finally had given up, decided to ask Jiang Wei!

Somehow, Jiang Wei's face had turn into a pale white paper, as if he had seen a ghost or something like that!

Now that's weird! Of all the time they were together, this is the first time they saw Jiang Wei reacted that way and ask, wondering what had gone wrong with him all of the sudden.

Jiang Wei just kept silent, looks at Cao Pi in horror! Those statement… if he was correct, what he actually meant was…!

Cao Pi let out a wide smirk. Judging from his looks, he could tell that he had finally figure it out and smirk even wider, satisfied by the looks of it.

At the mean time, while they're still tried to figure out what's horror Jiang Wei while Jiang Wei himself fears from the statement, Lu Xun tried to struggle himself from being tied and lower his head in defeat, huff tiredly. He bites his lip tight, tears roll through his cheeks. Those orbs… he knew what those orbs are! He knew that if neither one of them still act accordingly or stop him just in time, not only that he will be in trouble, but the world too!

Jiang Wei looks at Cao Pi with unbelievably looks, murmur silently. "You… you got it, didn't you? The 'key'…!

**That's it so far! Hope you like it and I'm very sorry again, I'll tried to keep update as soon as possible since I still had assignment need to work off! *sigh***


	61. Chapter 61

Yeah! Hooray to me! Not only DW7 finally out, but I've also finally finish all my work just in time so that I got all the time play the game almost everyday and guess what, I've been playing my dear Lu Xun and Jiang Wei for all the time that I've actually forgot to unlock some of the officers! Oh man!

Oh and yes of course I won't forget to write fanfic too since I've been delay this work for almost like… how many years again? Three years? Whoa… I think I better hasten it up!

Anyway, enough chit chat, here's the **warning** and **disclaimer**: There'll be some violence in it and I do not own Dynasty Warrior characters, if you know what I mean…

**Other world, other me**

Most of them were surprise to hear this. They could not believe nor neither expect that the 'key' they've been talking about was actually an… orb?

Now how could that be, they thought. Didn't Jiang Wei said that the 'key' was in human form? But why and how does this orb had considered as the 'key'? How?

They look at Jiang Wei with full of questions, felt very confuse too!

Although it does makes sense with the hint that Cao Pi gave, but still… was it really true that this orb was the 'key'? Think about it, the hint: '_it __**does **__had something to do with the whole plan and __**without**__ this thing,__it __**won**__**'**__**t**__ work, even if it was in million years_!' What kind of things that needed so? The 'Key' right?

Well, Jiang Wei did mentioned this before when they're still on the plane. He told them that in order to operate the machine, all they need was the 'key'. But, just like they've been wondering and suspicion with this… was it really true that this orb was the 'key'?

Without hesitation, each one of them blurt out with questions, not aware of Jiang Wei's reaction and all that.

Ma Chao: Whoa, just wait a minute there Jiang Wei! What do you mean those orbs are the 'key'? I thought you say the 'key' was in human's form, right? Then how could you possibly told us that this orb was the 'key'? Don't you think this doesn't make any sense?

Xu Huang: Yeah, are you sure about this? I mean… this orb… How could that be? Are you trying to tell us that the 'key' that we've been talking about was… this? This orb?

Gan Ning: You say that yourself! You told us that you remember what your Prime Minister say and now you're telling us that this orb was the 'key'? What the heck?

Ling Tong: Well, although I know it does makes some sense but… are you sure about this…

Ma Chao: Jiang Wei, tell us what you know! This doesn't make any sense anymore! Jiang Wei!

Somehow, Jiang Wei clutches his fist and greet his teeth tight, curse deeply in his heart!

Well, why wouldn't he? After what Cao Pi had hint him, not only that he'd figure they had the 'key' with them, but he also knew that they had done something very awful toward Lu Xun by using dirty tricks to force him to took out the 'key', or else, why would Lu Xun looks very exhausted ever since he came in and now, this psycho was showing off these orbs right in front of him, as if he was telling them that he had finally got what they're looking for and it was such a pleasure of doing it!

He curses and curse!

This is unforgivable at all! How could they just took it from him? How could they torture him until this rate? How could they done this to him! What had he done to deserves this? Why must he has gone through all these cruel path anyway? Can't they see how suffering he was now? Then why must these has to happen on and on? WHY? Why can't this just stop for once? Why can't he was the one replace him instead! He was the one should being blamed and punished since he did not fulfill his responsibility well and he should be the one tied on the pillar and gone through all this 'torture', not him!

WHY? WHY? Why must it always has to be him? WHY? It's just not fair!

Cao Pi on the other hand, let out a smirk and claps loudly. Well, isn't this great! Now that he had got the massage, he could tell that he was very angry about this and to be frank, he likes the way how it is now and really wishes that he could just continue to makes fun of him again and again!

Cao Pi: My, I'm impress! I did not expect you could answer that boldly… although… I do seem to recall you just say… 'it's none of your business', right? So tell me, how does it feels now after knowing such important item had fallen right into our hand…! Ah, I know! You must be really really angry and very disappointed, right? Well of course! Why didn't I think of that! We took this from your lover and you definitely knew how painful this is, right? Poor him… He yell sooo pain in this room! All those tortures... they're really cruel! We keep electrolyze him non stop so that we could just give up and surrender the 'key' to us! But you know what? He was such a stubborn and hard head kid, you know that! We keep zap him lot of times but… he doesn't seem wanted to give in! But know what! Zhang Jiao finally figure out something that was so useful that this kid finally given up and surrender this so call 'key' to us! Wasn't this great! I mean, we did not expect this could work so perfectly you know, and do you want to know how he makes him to do it? Hm? I'm sure you want to know about it… right?

Jiang Wei just shut his mouth in anger while greet his teeth tight, stare at him angrily! Well, of course he doesn't want to know about it, damn it! Why on earth he need to know that anyway! Is this some sort an entertain to him?

Cao Pi: (he smirk slightly. From the looks of it, he could tell that he wasn't enjoying about this at all. Well, what could he do? This is what he was expected, didn't he? Without waiting for his reply, he clear his throat and say out loud) Well, all what we need to do was, just larger the frequency of the bolt and zap him again and again! It's just that so damn simple! Ha ha ha!

After hearing this, Jiang Wei could not hold his anger any longer but moves himself violently, tried to release himself from being chained!

That does it! He can't tolerate with these beasts any longer! He can't forgive for what they had done and was trying his best to stand up against them, hoping could kill them once and for all for they've just hurt Lu Xun!

He struggles as hard as he could. He gives himself few deep breathes and keeps extend his muscles with force, tried to break the chain by any chance!

He pushes and pushes.

Now this is really troublesome and annoying! He could feel the tightness of the chain that bind every single of his bodies and curse out loud! It won't break at all!

Cao Pi laugh out loud! After he saw what Jiang Wei was trying to do, he really did enjoy himself watching him tried all his best to free himself desperately and laugh even louder! Jiang Wei huff tiredly and finally given up. After all the afford he had tried, he can't believe how powerless he was now as they use special equipment just for him and stares Cao Pi deadly, not please with this at all!

Cao Pi let out a satisfy smirk. Now that he knew he had no chance to against it but to give up, he felt like he had just win the game and slowly form a grin on his face, calmly walks toward him!

Cao Pi: Now do you see how weak and powerless you are now, since you're in that state?

Jiang Wei did not answer him but stare at him with full hatred! How dare he say that he was weak and powerless? He still haven't see the best part of him just yet! Well…, if only he was not being tied, or else, he could had just cut them down once and for all!

Cao Pi smiles while walks toward him. Once he had stands right in front of him, he swing his hand high and gave him a hard slap on his face!

Most of them were surprise and startle to see this! They did not expect this would come!

Jiang Wei greet his teeth angrily while trying to hold the pain. Now that's really hurt! He could feels the sharp pain that strikes on his face!

Cao Pi could just smile. That slap… it feels great! He did not thought that, beating someone who are being tied up, weaker and powerless than him was that much fun!

He raises up his hand again and swing lot of times, keep striking and beating at his face! He slaps and slaps, slowly let out a smile. Now this feels even better and more satisfaction! he thought. Not only that this guy could not fight him back, but he too could do whatever he wants toward him, especially when he was in this kind of condition!

Jiang Wei could just stay there as he was and tried his best to hold the pain! To be honest, this is really painful and madness! He could feels the sharp pains that keep stings at his face, as if there were thousands of needles stings onto his face nonstop!

Most of his friends could not just watch him being beaten and yell out loud, beg Cao Pi to stop this instant!

Cao Pi twitches his face in disgust and breathes angrily, slowly form a fist on his hand.

They beg him to stop? Nonsense! Who do they think they are! How dare they order him just like that! He was the master mind of this 'game' and only he would be the only one who're capable of giving the orders and do whatever he likes, not them!

He looks at Jiang Wei angrily while still holds his fist tight! That does it, you're asking for it! Without showing any mercy, he uses as much energy as he could and swing his fist toward his face, and punches directly on his face!

Jiang Wei immediately fell onto the ground! Now that's really unexpected and awfully pain! He did not expect he would use that much strength to take him down!

Cao Pi walks few steps back and huff tiredly as he just uses all his strength just now.

He huff and huff. Now that's really tired… and feels great too! He can't wait to do it some more!

Jiang Wei struggles to reposition himself as the pain still strikes him and uses all his strength to forces himself to do in sitting position. Once he straighten himself, he stares at Cao Pi deadly, tried his best not to show the pain. Somehow, he did not expect his lower chin suddenly grabbed by Cao Pi with force and makes him looks straight at his face, looks at his grin of satisfaction!

He breathes angrily. What now? Does he want some more? Well, he just beat him right? Then what else does he wants now? Tried to show off? What for? So that he could told him that not only he had lose the game but was too weak to against them? Well, either the case, he's definitely not buying into it, never!

Furthermore, that grin… he was soooo really hate that grin! That so called 'satisfaction grin'! Whenever he does that, this just makes him real angry and felt disgust about it, feels like wanted to strangle him alive!

Cao Pi: (he let out a smirk and slowly let go of his chin, slaps his face playfully. Now things are getting more interesting! Now that he was weak and powerless to against him, he feels like he should 'play' with him until he was really satisfied with this) Pity… I was expecting more from you! But, like I've say! You're weak and powerless! You don't even stand a chance to against us!

Jiang Wei: (once his face was release, he shift his face with disgust and stares at him, tried to moves his body wildly) You monster! I won't forgive for what you did! Not until I was release, you all shall pay for what you did!

Cao Pi: Oh really? Like how would you do it? You don't even had the slightest chance to break the chain and now you're saying as if you could beat us all! Well, sorry to tell you this but… just in case you still haven't aware of your own situation, YOU HAD NO CHANCE, AT ALL! And let me kindly reminded you of one thing! Most of the advantages were on our side while yours none, dimwit! Look around you! I have all my men and full equipments with me while you… you got nothing! You dogs just came here with few people and now look what had happen to you all! Both you, your friends, and your dear beloved lover boy were all now being tied and now do you still think that you could beat us? Hm?

Jiang Wei: Hm! I maybe had tied up, but that doesn't means I'll stay like this forever! Like I've say, if there was a chance for me to get away with this, I surely won't just let you guys go off just like and you're best to prepare yourselves!

Cao Pi: Oh ho ho! If you're really think that you're so capable and confident enough to get us, then why don't you just do it this instant! Hm? Cuz right now for what I see, you're nothing but just talk big and cocky! Besides, you're not HURT anymore! Without that, you're even more nothing than who you are now and there's no way that you had the chance of winning! Plus, just in case you still not aware, the chain that we put it on you was specially made just for you and let me tell you this, it is unbreakable and even IF you did was a HURT, there's no way that you could release yourselves from it and let me advice you one more thing… Give it up! There's no chance that you could do it, at all!

From this moment, Jiang Wei was totally speechless and slowly lower his head. Well, he did had the point! If he really wish to kill them and save Lu Xun, he should had broke the chain and do what he must right? But right now, all he could do was just stay here, being tied up and do nothing.

Furthermore, just as Cao Pi said, he was no longer HURT, and even if he was, there's no guarantee that he could break the chain and there might be no chance for him to win over this either!

Now this is really frustrating! What should he do now? What could he do now? There's no way he could do this anymore!

Cao Pi could just smile. Now this is great! Not only that he is speechless now but now he was so clueless that he don't know what to do anymore! Wasn't this great!

Cao Pi: (He nearer his face toward Jiang Wei and move toward his ear, said in softer tone) Now do you see how powerless you are now, _Jiang Wei_! You don't even had the power to save him, do you realize that? And let me tell you something _Jiang Wei_! You're now a nothing but a weak worm that trap on the spider's web, ready to be eaten! Do you know that!

Jiang Wei could just stay quiet, not answering anything. Yes, he was right! He was nothing but a weak and powerless worm who could not do anything, and lower his head with embarrassment, don't know what to do any longer.

Cao Pi looks at him at the corner of his eyes and let out a satisfaction smirk. Now this is even better! He could tell that he was so embarrass that he don't even know how to back talk him any longer, and plus, he also had ran out of idea too, since he was in this kind of situation!

He pull himself up and turn his back against him, and walks toward the container. Well, now that he had his fun, now it's time for serious!

He grabs the cover and turns the opener. Once he opens it, he hold one of the orb on his hand and was about to it in.

Somehow, he was interrupted by some noises and it was those ruffian dogs who were barking at him, ask him what he was doing!

Gan Ning: Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!

Ma Chao: What do you want to do with those orb?

Cao Pi twitches his face and looks at them with disgust. Now what do they want now? Just now they beg him to stop beating Jiang Wei, and now they bark at him, ask him of what he was doing!

Now this had caught Jiang Wei's attention and quickly lift his head up, looks at Cao Pi with surprise, plus startled, panic and scare with it! Now what was he planning now? Why was he opens the cover? And what was he trying to do with the orbs? Where does he wanted to bring it to? To the machine? No… it can't be! He can't do that! He just can't!

He struggles to stands up, tried to stop him. Somehow, the chain was unbreakable and without any choices, he could just sit there and struggles as hard as he could, tried to break it.

Cao Pi mumbling quietly and puts the orbs aside, face them sternly.

Well, seriously! It is none of their business right? He could do whatever he wants right? Then why do they need to be soooo busybody! Sheesh!

Cao Pi: Now what do you dogs bark about? Can't you see I'm busy here? Hm?

Gan Ning: What do you think you're doing? Taking those orbs and put it into that… thing! What are you planning now? Where do you want to take these orbs to? Tell us!

Cao Pi: Like I care! I could do whatever I want and it's none of your business!

With that, he shot them a face of 'I don't care' and looks at the orbs, was about to grab it.

Somehow, as expected, his wish was not granted and this time, Jiang Wei the one who stop him and grunt, why must they had to stop him in the middle of something? Can't they just pick perfect timing to do so?

Jiang Wei: Wait! You're planning to take those orbs to the machine, didn't you!

Cao Pi: (he sigh frustratingly and face Jiang Wei with impatient look! Grr… Why must they always do this? Can't they just shut up and let him do the job?) What if I say yes? Would that be still your business? Hm?

Jiang Wei: (he was surprise, startle and scare! He can't believe he was doing this and stop him once again, hoping could seek his attention) Don't do it! If you do that, there's no telling that it might work and it's just only a rumor! Furthermore, what'll happen to Lu Xun? You guys took it from him right? Then, won't he…

Cao Pi: (somehow, just before Jiang Wei could finish his words, he put up a halt and stop him from talking more further) Let me assure you one thing! This plan… it will work! With our latest technologies, there's no way it will fail! And about your lover boy… well, I don't care at all! All I care was this plan had to be success no matter what and it doesn't really concern me that whether he is dead or alive! Besides, I have Zhang Jiao here! Surely he will supervise and take care of him 'nicely'! So, I don't care, and I don't even had to worried about 'his going to die' either! Now, if you'll excuse me, I still had lot of things to do, thank you!

Of course, they were not playing startle nor surprise by his statement any longer. They can't believe what he was trying to do and keep struggling to free themselves, and at the same time, they also keep convince Cao Pi to think this twice, tried to make him to stop this madness!

Cao Pi let out a smirk. Now this is it. There'll be no one to stop him from doing what he want to do and hold the orb, and was about to put it into the container.

And again, he was interrupted, and this time, he heard a weaker voice came from outside and looks at the person, notice it was Lu Xun who was talking to him.

Lu Xun: (he raises up his head weakly, say in trembling tone) No… please… don't…! Don 't… do it! It'll… not work…! Please… give it… back…! Please…!

Cao Pi let out another sigh and grunt softly. Not again… How many more times do they need to stop him anyway?

Without giving any more mercy, he hint Zhang Jiao and his troops to do their job while he himself puts the orbs into the container and shut it tight.

Both Zhang Jiao and his troops nod. Now that they got the order, the HURT members surround Jiang Wei and the others and started to beat them up badly while Zhang Jiao walks toward the machine and press the button, release the bolt and zap directly on Lu Xun!

Lu Xun yell as loud as he could and that same goes to the others of his friends. Most of them receive punches and kicks from them and they keep doing it until they've totally covered with blood and bruises!

Once Cao Pi finishes his job, he finally hint them to stop and smirk.

Now that outta teaches them a lesson! If they still willing to do it again, well, be his guest then! He was so welcome them to do it again!

Somehow, to his out of expectation, Jiang Wei tried his best to stand again and still insists to convince him not to do it!

Jiang Wei: (he forces himself to stand and bow as deep as he could, plead) Please… I beg you! Please stop this madness and let him go! Please give that orb back to him! Please! He had nothing to do with this and stop this at once! Please…!

Cao Pi startle. This guy… he was still going? And now he was begging him?

Ha! What a joke! Who does he think he is now? Begging him? Ha! He doesn't even had the right to do that!

Without giving any mercy, the HURT members surround him again and beat him up again and again, tried to shut his mouth!

Ma Chao too tried his best to sit up and that same goes to the others. They force themselves up to say the same thing and receive the same fate as Jiang Wei does!

Cao Pi rubs his temper and sigh out loud. Argh! What is the meaning of this? Do they really want some more! Hm? Are they all gone nuts?

Well, fine! Go ahead then! He care no less anyway! Besides, it wasn't his fault of murdering them anyway! They ask for it! Plus, if they truly value their lives, they should know when to shut up and give up right? Then why even bother to try against it? Can't they see what kind of situation they're in now?

He cross his hand and watch them being beaten, and at the same time, he also hopes that they could just give up.

They beat and beat! Somehow, the more they beaten, the more they insists wanted to talk about this!

Without any choice, he finally hint them to stop and face them. He can't believes nor understand why they're so persists about this!

Cao Pi: My, my… just look what you dogs got into now… Can't you dogs know when to give up, hm? You know it is useless, right? So what's the use of keep trying then, hm?

Jiang Wei: Even if so… I can't let you do whatever you want! You had to stop this madness and return the orb back to him, please!

Cao Pi: Oh ho ho… Give it back to him? Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard we tried to get this 'thing' from him? Hm? We keep zap him for several hours until he finally gives up! Do you know that? Furthermore, you should know that we need this 'thing' to operate this plan, right? Then what's the point of return it anyway? Besides…, he will not had the chance to get it back either! Now that he was here, Zhang Jiao was soooo delight that he wanted him to stay by his side, forever and we won't return neither your lover or the orb to you all! Ha ha ha! (with that, he order his men to put the container aside and followed them at behind)

Jiang Wei greet his teeth angrily. Why? Why can't he understand nor listen to what they're trying to told him! Can't he see that this is a suicide? Furthermore, even Lu Xun thinks that it will not work! So what's the use of trying anyway? Won't this waste the time and energy?

Jiang Wei: (no… he can't let him do this any longer! He need to stop him no matter what's the cost) But… you had two orbs with you right? Then why not just use one of them and return the other one instead! Why must you need to use two orbs at the same time? One try will be enough, right? Then why two? Do you intend to drain the world's energy until it was nothing? Had you not consider what'll happen if you do that? Then why must you be so cruel, greedy and selfish about this! Answer me!

Cao Pi stops his pace the moment Jiang Wei talks to him and listen almost patiently. Well, to be frank, he did had some points and it is awfully true! He could had just use one orb as the first try, and if it was not working, he could uses the other orb for the other time, right? But wait a minute… how did he knew that he wanted to use two orbs at the same time? Did he just told them himself?

Nah… anyway, back to the main point. Although he did thought of using one orb as the first try, but Zhang Jiao insists that he must uses two orbs at the same time as he says something about each of the orb only consists half the power and in order to fulfill the plan, they need to use two orbs at the same time…or something like that!

Now that's weird. Why only half, ya? Aren't orb suppose to be in full power? Well, think about this, they tried to suck the boy power by zapping him lot of times right? Then wouldn't this will automatically suck all his power? Then why saying that was only half? This doesn't makes sense at all!

And speaking of which, when, where and how did he got the other orb in the first place? Why he didn't knew about this before? Hm… Now this is really suspicious! What was he trying to hide from him? What was it…?

As he was thinking deeply, he was interrupted by them again and face them.

Now what to do, he thought. Now that they've reminded of him, he can't really decide which plan he should follow now and felt slightly lost, don't know what to do anymore!

Cao Pi: (He think and think, and finally came up with an idea! Now that he still had no idea of what to do, he thought that maybe he should let them play a game while he himself will use this opportunity to think about it again) Now let's see… now that you mention it, I think you're right! I don't have to use two orbs at the same time right? And of course, I should also had figure that this'll only worsen the earth and it might lead us to disaster, right? Well, my bad… I should think this through and know what? I've just figure something in my mind and if you don't mind, I would like to play a game with you all! If you could identified which one of these orbs was belongs to his, then I'll give it back to him! But… if you can't make it as time given… well, you know what I'll do then!

Gan Ning: But… how the heck we know which one was his? Both looks the same!

Ma Chao: Besides, you puts those orbs into that cylinder thing again! And how the heck we could tell which one was which!

Cao Pi: Well, that's your problem! I can't tell which one of it either and I only could gives you dogs 3 minutes to sort it out, or else… not only that I'll send it to the machine but you could also kiss these orbs goodbye!

Now this is troublesome! How the heck they know which one was belongs to Lu Xun? They can't just simply pick, right? Who knows what'll happen if they mistook it? Surely there must be a clue or a hint that could identify which one was his, right?

Jiang Wei too started to think hard and looks at Lu Xun, who're now struggling himself at the pillar and keeps begging him to help him to took back the orb from them, beg him in terrified, scare and panic tone!

Now this is bad! From the sound of it, he could tell that this orb was really important to him and was about to ask Lu Xun which one was his!

Somehow, just before he had the chance to do so, he saw a huge figure walks toward Lu Xun and cruelly hit him on the stomach and cried in pain, split some blood from his mouth!

Jiang Wei clutches his hand tightly and curse out loud, struggle to moves himself. That Cao Ren… no that _Zi Xiao_! How dare he does that to him! Just because he was helpless and was the only one who knows the truth, that doesn't mean that he could shut his mouth by hitting him like that and moves wildly, hoping could get a hand on him!

Somehow, to his dismay, Cao Pi shows his watch to him, as if hint him that he had no time to lose and should pay attention on the orb instead of that trouble!

Jiang Wei greet his teeth angrily! How could he just ignore Lu Xun just like that? How could he still had the mood to play his game? Now that he was bitten like that, there's no telling what will they do to him again!

Somehow, his friends advice him to do as he was told and without any choices, he looks at Lu Xun slightly and lower his head. Well they're right! If he wishes to save him, all he need to do was figure out the orb first, then worried what'll happen next! Furthermore, if he continues to stay like this, not only that he had waste the time but the opportunity too!

He sits back slightly and apologizes deep in his heart, hoping Lu Xun could forgives him for not trying to help him at this moment, and without hesitation, he looks at the container, tried his best to figure out which one was his!

Argh… what to do! Now that they ask him to choose, he could not differentiate the differences and think even harder, literally felt weird about this!

Now come to think of it, why are there two orbs in the first place? If one of it was suppose belongs to Lu Xun, then the other orb… who did they took it from? Another XiHuang Mu's clan?

Well, that would makes sense since only those clan had it, and since Lu Xun was the only survivor, he can't really recall who else had the same as Lu Xun, unless, it was from…! No way… it can't be! But…, how?

Cao Pi, on the other hand, opens the large window and walks toward Zhang Jiao, felt full of suspicions about his action.

Once Zhang Jiao orders his men to do their job, he saw Cao Pi walks toward him and let out his usual evil smile, and ask what's brings him here.

Somehow, Cao Pi looks at him coldly and walks around him, looks at him from head to toe!

Zhang Jiao felt weird and ask once again, wondering what had gone wrong with him!

Cao Pi stops and let out a smirk.

Now then, where should he start? Should he just ask directly… or should he makes him say by himself? Now this is really exciting! He can't wait to see what was his reaction…

Cao Pi: (he slowly closer himself toward him and whisper, ask him coolly) Is there something that you still haven't told me just yet? Hm? Cuz just in case you still not aware, I think you had something that hide from me and now I demand you to tell me what's in your mind now before I make the authority myself! Surely you know how serious that could be!

Zhang Jiao: Oh, my lord! What do you mean by that? I don't quite understand what you're trying to say…

Cao Pi: Hm! You know what I mean! You're a smart one, surely you knew what I'm trying to say! (he looks at the container, motion him to look at that)

Zhang Jiao just smile and looks away. So that's the thing he was talking about, he should say it from the start!

With full of confidence looks, he takes one of the file from the machine and hand it to Cao Pi.

Cao Pi takes the file and read it through, looks slightly surprise. Now what is the meaning this? Was he serious about this? What was he thinking? Is this the reason why the orbs were halved? But… How? How could that be?

Zhang Jiao: (he just smiles. From the looks of it, he could tell that he was full of surprise, questions and speechless! Without waiting for him to ask nor reply, he walks toward him and whisper at his ear) Now you see, my lord? You've thinking too much! There's nothing I hide from you and I could assure you that you don't have to worried about anything! And now that everything are clear now, shall we proceed our plan then? I don't want to miss this opportunity, dearly! (with that, he let out a victory smirk and walks away happily, leave Cao Pi behind)

Cao Pi clutches his fist, greet his teeth tight! He can't believe he can't caught him red handed but was humiliated instead!

He breathes as deep as he could and brushes his hair coolly. Well, fine then! This time, he will consider himself lucky! But, if he finds anything suspicious from him again, he swears he will not let him go that easily and will definitely tortures him greatly!

Well, since he could not caught him, without hesitation, he walks back to the room and closes the large window again, and order his men to prepare their plan this instant!

Now this really surprise and startle them! They were about to proceed their plan? Now what is the meaning of this? Didn't they just had a deal just now? Then why did he ignore it and proceed the plan instead? Did he tried to break their promise? Or… was this just mere a trick from the beginning with? If that's the case, then… how could he? How could he do that? Why?

Somehow, Cao Pi did not reply but looks at Zhang Jiao, ask him to do his job.

Zhang Jiao could just smile and face the machine. Now that his men had set everything, without hesitate, he connects the source from the earth and operate it!

The machine started to trembling slowly while the 'rocks' started to get hotter and hotter. Once everything was in set, Zhang Jiao took out the orbs and put into the machine, connect it with the machine.

Now this is bad, they thought. That Cao Pi… not only that he just broke their promise, but right now, he was thinking of proceed the plan without realizing what'll happen next!

Jiang Wei greet his teeth angrily. Now this is really gone too far and yet unforgivable! How could he still not think of what'll happen next? Shouldn't he realize that all his doing was just a waste of time, energy and lives? Furthermore, how could he just lied to them? It's just not fair! A promise is a promise! How could he just decide by himself? He can't stand his trickery anymore!

Both he and his friends glare at him fiercely and moves wildly, tried to free themselves and at the same time, tried to convince him again.

Cao Pi could just shook his head with pity. Well, what could he say? They're a bunch of fools who never knows how to give up! Can't they see that no matter how hard they try, it'll still be the same?

He let out a smirk and looks at the machine, literally feel satisfied. Now that everything went according to plan, without hesitate, he order Zhang Jiao to ready himself while he himself and face them, wanted to see how the way they react!

Just as he expected. They keep struggle and struggle! Not only that they tried to free themselves but they also keep advice him not to do this !

He let out a loud laugh and looks at the other side, looks at the Monster boy.

Now this is even interesting! Not only that they're the only one who make the noise, but this boy too was begging him not to do it again and again, looks really panic and fear!

Now this is really fun to watch! Imagine this… the both side were actually begging for him, beg him to stop! What a joke! Do they really think that beg him like that will stop him from doing so?

Well, to be frank, it's totally not! Not only that he'll not heed their words, but he also wanted to prove them that they were all wrong about this and feels like wanted to let them see the whole progress right in front of them, wanted them to remember this very moment forever!

He looks away and face his troops.

Now this is it! This is the moment that he had been waiting for! Once this plan work, he will immediately commence his troops to Jie Ting and take down Lu Bu once and for all!

With that, he raises up his hand, was about to give the order.

Just then, they heard a loud growl came from the outside and the one who were right outside the room quickly run toward the balcony and take a look at it, wondering what had happen.

To their surprise, they saw that besides their soldiers were the only one who fight against the Resistance in both air and land combat, they too also saw some of their men were trying to shoot down a huge birdlike and a catlike figure in the battlefield, who now trying their best to get nearer to the building, and walks back with fear, wanted to flee!

Cao Pi greet his teeth angrily and curse out loud, wondering why they always had to interrupted him in the middle of the plan and ask his men to take them down no matter what the cost!

Most the soldiers set in their position and started to shoot the creatures as they were told while the researchers started to ran around panicky and keep knocking the window, beg Cao Pi, the HURT or anyone from the inside to open the window!

Somehow, none of them willing open the window and before they knew it, the birdlike creature had reaches in front of them and kill half of them!

Most of them could just yell in horror and keep begging them to let them out! Somehow, just before realize anything, they had receive a cruel cut from their back and were being slain to half!

Lu Xun looks up weakly and startle. He can't believe he just saw both his Phoenix and Wu had came all the way here to save him and attack the soldiers with their previous injuries on it!

Now this is a total suicide! What were they thinking? With that kind of injuries, can't they tell that this'll only lead them to death? Furthermore, he did not summon them either, right? Then why were they still insist wanted to come in the first place?

Without thinking too much nor care about his own safety, he yell as loud as he could, ask them to leave at once!

Somehow, the young Phoenix flies around with it's mouth wide open and spray his fire breathe at them while Wu tried to support himself from being fall and slashes whoever he saw right in front of him since he was too big to get into the balcony!

Lu Xun keeps begging them to stay away, somehow, to his horror, he saw several planes had surround them in different area and started to shoot them like crazy, hit directly on their bodies!

Lu Xun yell the moment he saw his creatures were being shot without mercy and started to panic and worried! Now that they were treated that way, without thinking twice, he started to beg the soldiers and Cao Pi to let them go instead, beg them not to hurt them anymore!

Somehow, both the soldiers from the plane and the ground did not intend to let them go and keep shooting at them blindly!

Lu Xun could just watch in horror and yell like crazy as he saw both Wu and Phoenix growl in pain and keep struggling to fight back! He could not bare to see this any longer and moves wildly, keep begging them to stop!

After a long time of struggling, both Wu and Phoenix finally could not hold themselves any longer and fell from the building, land directly onto the ground!

Lu Xun was totally speechless and lower his head emotionlessly, tears flow through his chin. After what he had saw just now, he could no longer know what to do, say nor how to react anymore but stare at the ground blankly, cried for the lost!

Cao Pi looks around the situation and slowly let out a satisfied smirk. Now that the creatures had fallen and the Resistance still on their hands full with the battle, without hesitate, he gave the order once again, and order them to proceed their plan for real!

The researchers hasten themselves to do the job and check everything for one last time. Once they had everything set, Zhang Jiao moves the pointer at Jie Ting and wait for Cao Pi's order, ready to shot anytime soon!

Most of them struggle as hard as they could, tried to stop him! Now that this maniac was dead serious, they too could not just let him do whatever he want and moves even wildly, tried their best to free themselves and hoping could stop him before it's too late!

But, to their dismay, not only that they were stopped by soldiers and HURT, but they too could not stop Cao Pi from giving out the order and looks at it with disappointment.

Now, that whole piece of area was trembling like crazy as the machine started to absorb the power from the earth and shines brightly from afar. Once it had gather enough power, the pointer suddenly glows brightly and let out a beam, shoot directly at Jie Ting!

The beam burns as hot as it could, tried to melt down the shield.

Now that it is half working, without any doubt, Zhang Jiao press another button on the machine and release the orbs, shoot it directly toward Jie Ting again and this time, it causes a huge explosion from afar!

Now, everything had end now. Now that the smoke had cover everything, they could not see a thing but patiently wait for the result.

Somehow, as the smoke getting thinner, the more they could see clearly and literally felt disappoint with it!

That shield… it was still there! It doesn't show any sign of burn mark on it, as if it was a brand new one!

Now, everything was gone now! Not only that they had fail the plan, but the orbs too!

Lu Xun cried out loud and trembling hard. Now what to do? he thought. Now that his orb has gone, to be honest, right now, he could felt emptiness, insecure, confuse and horrorness that swell in his body and felt breathless, don't know how to face the fact anymore!

Jiang Wei greet his teeth angrily and curse deep in his heart. Now that does it! He really could not bare with this anymore! Not only that he did not listen to their advice, but now look what had they done? They've all had make Lu Xun cry and suffering! And it is damn unforgivable! How could they do this? Do they think this is fun to do so? Well, damn not of course!

Jiang Wei: (for the first time, ever since he came in, he stops struggling and breathes angrily while looks at Cao Pi and ask in deadly tone) Now do you still think it's working? Cuz right now for what I see, it's totally not and you're going pay for what you did!

Cao Pi brushes his hair coolly and breathes calmly. Well, now that it had fail, so what? Surely there must be another way to do it again, right? So what's the fuss up? It's not that it might work on the next try, right?

Cao Pi: (with a sigh, he looks at his so call 'dog' again and speak up in more confidence tone) Well, doesn't matter! Failure is failure! But, as long as this Monster boy still here, we could still make him to produce more orb and until then, we will proceed the plan again and again, until it is work…! (somehow, just before he could finishes his words, Jiang Wei suddenly release himself and stand right in front of him, with full of electric around his body, eyes glow brightly and some flying spears around him! Exactly the same as the old days when he was still a HURT!)

Cao Pi was really startle and walks back slightly. He could not believes what he just saw and order his men to take him down!

Somehow, just before they could do a thing, Jiang Wei shifts his spear angrily and cut them down without mercy, even the HURT member could not stop him!

Jiang Wei clutches his fists tight and walks toward Cao Pi angrily. To be honest, he had reaches his limit. After what he had said just now, he could not forgives him any longer and runs toward him hastily, lift up his spears high!

Cao Pi quickly summons his ice shield, tried to defends himself. But, just before he could do anything, both his hands and chest were cruelly pierced by Jiang Wei's spears and yell in pain, blood started to flow out like a river!

Jiang Wei looks at him angrily. Now this is it, now that he was cornered and no one could stop him, he will end his life no matter and was about to give him another stab!

Cao Pi could just looks in horror and quickly shut his eyes tight, not dare to see what'll happen to him.

But, for some reasons, he could not feel any pain at all!

He opens his eyes slowly and looks up, surprise! Right now, instead of stab him, he saw Jiang Wei looks at him dangerously and without he knew it, he hold his collar tight and pull him up with force, pull him up until he could not sense his legs on the ground!

Jiang Wei: (he slam his body toward a wall and closer his face toward his, say in threatening tone) Now you listen to me! I maybe not HURT anymore, but that doesn't means that I will not do the same thing again and to be honest with you, I am not in the mood now and since I am not, you're best to watch your action from now on cuz if I finds anything that pick my anger again, surely you know what'll I do next! Do you understand!

Cao Pi could just nod his head in fear, and was release in return, cause him land directly on the butt!

He clinches his injuries in pain while tried his best to crawl backward, tried to stay away from him. Now this is serious. In all his life, although he had seen him being angry and serious most of the time, but this time, for the very first time, he never seen him that so damn angry and so serious that even his eyes had glow brightly and it was scary! So scary that he could felt that his soul had been devour by his aura!

Jiang Wei glare at him dangerously and turn away. Now that no one could stops him, without hesitation, he walks toward his friends and free them.

Most of his friends too as startle as Cao Pi does and looks at him with fear. They really had no idea that he was soooo angry that he could release himself with that kind of strength! Just then, they could feel both their hands and legs were free from bind and felt relieve, glad to be free!

They massages their stiff body while searching for their weapon. Once they got it back, without hesitate, they stand in front of the huge window again and tried to figure out how to open it.

Of course, they're as stupid as before. They grab Cao Pi with force and was about force him to say out the secret!

Somehow, just before they could ask nor do anything, Jiang Wei had use his spears to break the window into pieces!

Now this totally fear and surprise them even more! The window… it really had broken!

They look at Jiang Wei and gulp hard. His strength… it was really superb and yet scary! No wonder why people always say that never anger someone who always looks calm or else, looks what had happen now! Jiang Wei had gone crazy!

Jiang Wei gather his spears again and proceed to the balcony. As he walks in the middle of the area, just then, a spotlight shines at him and was ordered to stop!

Jiang Wei looks up and clutches his fist tight. Now what do they want? Do they still want some piece from him? Well, if that's the case, then consider themselves being unlucky then! If they dare to ask him to surrender, or stop as he is, well, don't blame him for being heartless then! He'll definitely kill them all if they dare to do so!

They quickly follow his back, but only being stopped by Jiang Wei!

They look around and gulp even harder. Now they're in deep trouble. Right now, all they could see was planes were everywhere, surrounded them!

They look around with questions and fear. Well, what to do now? Now that they're being surrounded, there's no telling that they could went out safely!

Jiang Wei looks around thoroughly and looks slightly at Huang Gai, ask him to take out his phone.

Huang Gai took out his phone as he was told and hand it over to Jiang Wei, and ask what does he wanted for.

Somehow, Jiang Wei just snatches his phone and make a phone call, put it on his ear. He talks to Zhong and Yuan Shao, ask them to came at once. Somehow, the more he talks, the more impatient he get and louder voice he rose! Without reply any, he switches off the phone rudely and throws the phone back to Huang Gai, looks up at the sky angrily!

Now this is even weird and so unlike him! Why must he being so frustrated? What had gone wrong with him? Does it had something to do with Lu Xun? Well, either the case, he mustn't act rashly right?

As Jiang Wei still looks at the sky, suddenly, he ask them to save Lu Xun while he himself will handle the planes!

Most of them were surprise and startle! Now what was he thinking? He will handle those plane all by himself? Now this is a total suicide! How could he handle it since the plane was way up in the sky! How would he went up there? Was he serious about this?

Somehow, after saying this once, Jiang Wei immediately summons his dragon like creature and jumps behind it's back, and started to flies off and fight against the planes all by himself!

They totally look in startle! From below here, they could tell that he was really crazy, angry and serious about this as he keeps jumping from one plane to another and strike down each of the soldiers from inside without mercy, causing it lost control and fell directly on the ground!

Well, now that he was doing his job, they too did not hesitate and quickly ran toward Lu Xun.

But, to their horror, just as they almost reach the pillar, they saw Lu Xun was no longer hang on the pillar anymore but was about to carried by a group of researchers!

They took out their weapon and quickly ran toward them, tried to stop them from taking Lu Xun away!

Most of the researchers were too panic to face them and scram as fast as they could! They were too scare to face them and quickly leave the boy alone!

They let out a sigh. Now that they came for the rescue, they felt that there's no one dare to take him away and quickly ran toward Lu Xun, was about to reach him.

Somehow, just before they could make it in time, Lu Xun was carried by someone else and this time, this figure looks at them dangerously, ask them to stand back!

They clutches their fist tight, curse out loud! That guy… it was Zi Xiao! He's the one who carried Lu Xun now and right now, they had to face him no matter what!

Xu Huang walks forward slightly, beg him to stop and ask why he wanted to do this! Somehow, Zi Xiao did not answer him and walks back slightly. Now that he had got Lu Xun, he thought that since he had accomplished his work, he felt that he shouldn't fight with them but should take this kid to Zhang Jiao instead, and was about to make a run!

But, just before he could make a turn, for some reasons, he could felt a cold steel suddenly stain around at his neck and looks back slightly, felt slightly surprise and startle!

To his horror, he saw Jiang Wei was standing precisely right behind him who was now shot him with a dangerous glare and full of electric around his body, and now he uses his spear to point directly on his neck!

He greet his teeth tight and curse, and at the same time, full of questions in his mind. Well, to be honest, he's totally did not expect that he would finish his task real fast, and now that he had came here, he can't help wondering of why he could not sense his presence in the first place!

Of course he was not the only one who was startle, even Ma Chao and the others too felt the same thing! They totally could not believe that Jiang Wei will come that fast and also had finishes off every planes all by himself, by not leaving any single sign of it!

Jiang Wei looks at him angrily, and ask him to let Lu Xun go with threatening tone!

Zi Xiao hesitate. Now do he do? Should he just do it, or should he fight him? But wait… if he choose to fights him, would this be a right choice? Well, think about it. Now that he could came back that fast and finish the odd job, wouldn't this just makes him like a superhuman? Furthermore, if he really did fights him, what will became of him? Will he really be able to fight him off now, since he could not judge how strong he is currently now! Besides, there's no telling that he will win this time but death!

As he still doubt about it, without giving any warning, Jiang Wei had cut his flesh even deeper, show a sign of blood flowing out and this time, he told him that he was serious about this and ask him to hand Lu Xun for real!

Without any choice, Zi Xiao could just sigh softly and carefully hand Lu Xun to him!

Lu Xun could just cried softly and trembling non stop. Once he saw Jiang Wei was going to take him, he hold his collar shakily, and keeps calling his name tremblingly, tears roll down through his cheeks!

Jiang Wei single handedly hold Lu Xun on one side and ask his friends to came and gave him a hand, while at the same time, he also single handedly point his spear at Zi Xiao cautiously so that he might do something funny toward them.

They retreat as Jiang Wei told them to and slowly back themselves toward the end of the balcony! Now this is bad, what should they do now? Now that it was a dead end, there's no telling they would be save this time!

At the mean time, Cao Pi manage to regain himself and walks out weakly, saw Zi Xiao took out his weapon, ready to take them down.

He let out a smirk. Now that they were all cornered, he could tells that they had nowhere to run and immediately ask Zi Xiao to take them once and for all!

Somehow, just as Zi Xiao was about to launches his first attack, suddenly, they heard a plane's engine came from no way and suddenly make appearance right in front of them, with the lower deck open!

Without any doubt, both Zhong and Jiang Wei order them to jump in as Zhong had open the deck for them and attack those whoever tried to step in their way, and keep asking them to moves faster since this was his best he could do!

They do as they were told and hold Lu Xun tight while jumping into the deck. Once they had manage to went in, Jiang Wei too did not fall behind and quickly jumps on the upper deck instead, and ask Zhong to leaves this instant!

Without hesitate, Zhong quickly closes the lower deck as he was told and leaves as once.

Now, Cao Pi was really furious about this and ask Zi Xiao and his soldiers to stop them no matter what!

Somehow, to their surprise. They saw there're lot of spears suddenly rain down from the sky and pierce every soldiers and things on the balcony, destroy almost everything!

Cao Pi walks out from his hideout and looks at plane, saw Jiang Wei raising up his hand!

Jiang Wei looks at them dangerously, especially toward Cao Pi. After for what they had done, he really could not forgives them and ran toward the end of the balcony, and shout out as loud as he could!

Jiang Wei: Cao Pi! If I ever find you trying to do something funny, or try to catch him again, then let me told you one thing! You can either eat my spear alive, or kiss your life goodbye for I shall protect him with my life! So think about this wisely if you truly value your lives for I shall kill you someday!

With that, the image of a plane slowly fades away into the sun, together with the echo of the battlefield...


	62. Chapter 62

Oh God, cry out loud! New semester had begun again and I felt like I just had a short break of resting! *sigh* I really wish I could rest some more…

And the worst thing is, all the effort that I'm been working on became nothing but wasted! *sigh* Why can't this pay off to be more fair? Anyway, here's the review:

**PyroMystic**: About that one… well, you'll know soon, he he! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

**Jiang Wei POV:**

Now, here we are again, back to Luo Yang and everything had went back to normal as usual… well, maybe not exactly had went back to normal… After what had happen, Lu Xun had been lock himself in this room ever since then, not talking, nor eating, drinking and he just either sit on the bed, or crouches himself at the corner, looking at the wall dumbfounded, doing nothing, just like a dead puppet! And worst of all, he had been acting like that for two days! Imagine that! Two! Days! And it's not progressing anything better and it really worries me!

I cross my hands and lay against a wall, sigh out loud.

Although we all had came back safely, but not all of them are! Lu Xun's 'heart' was not here and now… look at him! He was like a mere puppet, just sit there, doing nothing!

I gently closes my eyes, let out another sigh.

Now what to do? I can't just let him continue to be like this right? Then… what could I do? How could I possibly make him all better again?

_After we manage to escape and got ourselves heal up, we had told them everything of what had happen back then and once they knew it, most of them were really surprise and startle to hear about this and gulp hard. Perhaps they did not expect this would happen so far._

_Yuan Shao bites his finger worriedly and mumbling to himself. Although I can't really hear what he was saying, but from the looks of it, I could tell that he was thinking and worried too much about this and before I knew it, he suddenly ask He to straighten the defenses and also order his troops to prepare themselves as they might had another war with Cao Pi and ask them to prepare hastily!_

_I look at him questionly and surprise at the same time!_

_What was he thinking? Why do we need to straighten ourselves anyway? Why do we still had war with those Cao? I thought it's all over for now!_

_Well, think about this. After he had fail his plan, what will he do? He'll definitely tried to reorganize the plan and prepare what's he needed, right? Then how long would that take? A long time right? And since it might need longer time to prepare for it, then what's the use of worried anyway!_

_Furthermore, I don't think that Cao Pi and his troops will came and hunt us for this moment too! After what I've give them a 'little surprise' back there, I have totally ruin the place and kill some of their men, and besides, I think they're who might need some time to get themselves prepare instead of us! Don't you think?_

_I let out a small smile and shook my head lightly. My Yuan Shao… you are indeed worried too much!_

_I walks toward him and pat his shoulder, tried to calm him down._

_At first, he was surprise to hear about this since I've told him that not to worry about anything and getting tense. But, once I had explain everything of what I thought, he finally seems to sort it out and had pull back the order at once, and felt slightly relax._

_I just smile. Well, now that everything had settle, I ask for my leave and walk toward the door. I just can't wait to meet Lu Xun right now since he was the only one who wasn't here and speaking of which, I wonder how does he feels right no. Now that his orb has gone, I guess… he must be really depress about this right?_

_Well, ever since what had happen, I could still remember clearly of what had happen and it keeps ringing in my mind again and again, as if it was like a recorder!_

_I grab the door knob, was about to open it and at the same time, felt frustrated with it. I did tried my best to forget about it, but… why can't I? Why can't I just forget about it but keep remember it, especially the part where I saw the face of how panic, depress and shocking of his, and it's really makes me heart broken!_

_I sigh slightly and pull the grip. Well, I can't do anything right now, right? Then perhaps I should go straight to find Lu Xun instead of thinking it again!_

_Just then, Cai Wenji suddenly opens the door widely and knock onto me!_

_I was, of course, surprise by her sudden appearance and quickly grab her tight so that she won't fall over!_

_She looks at me with real surprise and grabs my shirt tight all of the sudden, seems like wanted to tried to talk me._

_I ask her to calm down as she keeps huff tiredly just like that! From the looks of it, I could tell that she had been running all her way toward here without getting a rest and now, she was trying to get some air!_

_Once she had caught up some of the breathes, without caring either she was really out of breathes again, she looks at me worriedly and trembling hard, say in worried tone, "No good! Something just happen! Lu Xun, he…! He is acting really weird! I don't know why but… I think it's best that you should check on him now!"_

_WHAT?_

_Of course, I was not playing panic at all! And that same goes to Yuan Shao and the others too! They too could not believe what they just heard and quickly surround her, seek to know what had happen!_

_I gulp hard and grabs her shoulders hard, demand her to speak out more! "Weird? How weird was it? Tell me!"_

_Somehow, she could just shook her head and keeps saying that she don't know how to explain at all and insists us to look by ourselves!_

_Without any doubt, I shove let her aside and hasten myself toward his room, and open the door wide, startle!_

_Now this is real bad! Real bad!_

_Lu Xun…he was sitting on the bed lifelessly… and weak! As if like a broken doll!_

_I quickly walk toward him and hold his face with my both hands, could not believe what I've just saw!_

_I call and shook him slightly, hope he could gives some response. But his eyes… it was dull and lifeless! He just looks at me motionlessly and stay there as he was, just like a broken who doll who could not move anymore!_

_I keep shaking him and ask him what had happen. But, none still came from his mouth and just then, a thought came through in my mind and I could swear that my heart had just stop for a moment, and looks into his eyes again! Oh no… was he in shock?_

_I look at Diao Chan and Zhen Ji , who are here just before we did, and ask them with full questions, anger, and frustration! I really wanted to know exactly what had happen and I really wanted to know what's the cause!_

_Somehow, the girls too had no idea about this and before I knew it, Yuan Shao and the others had came in, with the same looks and expressions as I am just now!_

_I step aside, letting Yuan Shao and He walk toward him worriedly and do the same thing as I do just now, keep asking what had happen and also wondering why he did not wanted to speak out!_

_I could just rub my head with frustration, felt like being useless here!_

_Just then, Wenji and doctor came in and told us to went out for the moment as he wanted to take a look at him._

_We obey and went out, patiently wait for the result._

_After some time had pass, the doctor finally came out and he just shook his head with disappointment. He too could not help him and ask us to gives him some time to cure from his illness._

_We could just nod in understand and thanks the doctor. Without waiting any further, Yuan Shao and He quickly went into the room with the girls and ever since then, each of us had volunteer ourselves by turn to stay by his side, accompany him._

I think and think. I think so hard that I could feel my head going to blow up and sigh with frustration! I still had no idea of how to cure Lu Xun's illness and even with Yuan Shao and He's help, there doesn't seem to be any improvement too and its really bothers me now!

I rub my head with frustration. The more I think of this, the more I feels that it is impossible at all! I mean, among us all, he was closes to them right? If that's the case, then shouldn't this'll makes things even more easier? But then, why? Why can't it works? I don't see any problem at all!

I really could not understand why he was so stubborn that he insists not to speak out to them nor neither to anyone of us! Even include me too!

But still… I can't ignore him just like that, right? I mean, he save me! If it wasn't for him, I don't think I could still live until now and now, it is my turn to do him a favor and I will definitely find a way to help him, no matter what!

I walk down the corridor, and felt nervous about this!

Now what to do… Now that it's almost my turn to look after him, I still haven't figure out of how to help him and before I knew it, I saw Yuan Shao and He had came out from Lu Xun's room.

They too, saw me and close the door behind them, and walk toward me.

From the looks of it, I could tell that noting good had happen and takes a deep breathes, brace myself to ask, "So, any progress, so far?" I looks at them worriedly. I really want to know how it goes.

Somehow, just as I expected. They just shook their head in disappointment and sigh out loud. Well, they don't have to tell me anymore, I know exactly what's the answer is!

Without asking them any further, I walk toward the door and knock softly, and opens the door myself.

I open slowly and looks around the room.

Well, just as I expected, he was indeed still sitting on the bed, and this time, instead of looking at the wall dumbfounded, this time, he looks at the food tray and do nothing!

I look at the food and sigh quietly.

Not again… he had not been eating nor drinking again! And to be honest, I'm kinda fire up and started to worry about this! How could he not eat nor drink? Does he really wish to commit suicide?

I take a deep breathe and close the door behind me, tried to calm myself. Well, I do admit that I was almost losing myself just now, but, after I've recall what had happen, I could just clutches my fists tight and slowly let it go! How could I possibly scold him about this!

Without any doubt, I walk toward him and kneel in front of him, look into his eyes.

As always, he just keeps looking at the tray emptily, never even care to look at me even once!

I smile while I kneel in front of him and brushes his hair playfully, ask him what he was doing (even though I knew what he was doing).

Somehow, he did not gives any response and still looking at the tray emptily!

To be honest, from this moment, I could swear that I've reach my limit and was about to yell! I really wanted to ask what is the meaning of this!

But, I decided not to show it and quickly calm myself, and take another deep breathe.

Now that he doesn't wish to talk nor response, well, fine then! I could just think of other entertainment rather than being frustrated and fuss up right?

I sit beside him cautiously and inspect his wounds. Well, there'll awfully lot of burn marks on his body, especially his wrists! It must be the caused from electrolyzed!

I took a clean cloth and started to wipe off his wounds, and at the same time, I look at his face, wondering if he was jerk in pain or something like that. But, as always, he doesn't gives any response and since he did not, I continue to wipe his wounds and tried to find a way to break the silence.

"Say, how do you feels now? Any better?"

…

"Well, for what I see, I could tell that you're getting better and perhaps you could told me everything then!"

…

"Know what, I've been asking myself these questions ever since we came back and I still can't seem to understand about all these orbs, 'key' and shield those kind of stuff they're talking about! But, since you're more familiar with it, so, I was wondering that if you had completely heal, then, perhaps you could explain it to me even more details then! What do you say!"

…

"Anyway, you need to eat something. It's been two days you haven't eaten and you should eat some now in order to get some strength!"

I put down the cloth and turn toward the food tray, take a bowl of soup. I gently scoop up one teaspoon and puts it into his mouth. I put and put, tried to make him to drink! Somehow, he just doesn't want to drink but letting the soup drips down from his mouth!

I clutches my fist tight and breathes angrily. Now that does it! I really had reach my limit this time and put down the bowl, and hold his face tight, makes him looks at me straight!

I raise up my voice and yell at him! I really can't bare to see him keep going on like this any longer and started to beg him! Beg him to response or say anything!

"Lu Xun! Look at me! Look at me now! What had happen to you? Tell me! I really wanted to know and I really hope that you could told us everything, by not just keep quiet like this and do nothing! Lu Xun! Please, I beg you! At least a word! Anything! Say something Lu Xun! I can't stand this anymore! I really don't know what you were thinking and I really wanted to know about it! Was it because of the orb? You could blame me for not helping you to gain back the orb, you know? Yes, that's right! You could put all the blame onto me! You could even scold me! Blame me! Bit me as hard as you want! Anything! As long as it could makes you feels better! So please… do or say something! Anything! Please! Don't just… stay like this! Please!"

I keep shaking him non stop, hug him and plead him from above all my heart! I really can't stand the way who he is now and yell out loud, beg him to response!

Just then, I saw his mouth started to open slightly, tried to form a word!

_Finally!_ That's the word that had been came through my mind and boy, how happy and how glad am I to see this! I had been waiting for him to open his talk and hold his face gently, patiently wait for him to form the words while I have prepare to hear of what he's gonna say!

He opens his mouth tremblingly, and looks at me with the same lifeless gaze, say in weaker tone, "Get… out…"

"W…What did he just say? Get out? W…Why?" I could not believe what I just heard and was about to ask him some more! I wanted to know why he wanted me to get out!

He just looks at me with the same gaze, and continue to say in weaker tone, "You say… at least… something…, right…? Now…, I ask you… to get out. I want… to be… alone."

I could just look at him with unbelievable look, and speechless at the same time!

Well, it's true that he had finally speak, which I think I should thank God but…, this is not what I want! I mean, he just say he wanted to be alone right? So… is this what he wants now? To be alone? I was actually expecting him to express how he feels now instead of this!

I slowly let go his face and sigh in despair! After all I did, I thought he could finally open up of how he feel now and pat his shoulder gently.

I walk toward the door and open it, and take a last look at Lu Xun just before I close the door.

Well, what could I possibly do now? He wishes to be alone, right? Of course I had to respect his decision. If this really could makes him feel better, then, maybe I really should leave him alone for now and gave him some time of privacy, and close the door.

**Lu Xun POV:**

I look aside slightly once the door had completely close and let out my tears to flow through my cheeks.

No Jiang Wei… I did not blame you at all and you shouldn't blame yourself either! It is not your fault in the beginning and it's all my fault! I shouldn't had went in there in the first place!

I shouldn't had let my anger blinded me and now, look what had happen to me! Not only that I had cause troubles to them but… I got nothing this time! They had took away my orb, my power and now, it's gone forever! Forever!

I clutches my fist tight and hit the bed with anger, frustration, annoy, sad, anything that all the feelings I had now, and curse out loud!

Why? Why must they took away from me? Can't they see that it was part of my life? Then why? Why must they insists took away do from me? Can't they tell what'll happen to me if that orb was gone? Shouldn't they knew what was the consequences? Then how many more things do they need to taken from me? Why must they always have to took away all what I have? When will they ever stop and feel satisfied with it?

I look at my own hands, trembling hard.

Now what should I do? Now that it had gone, I'm no longer had the power of XiHuang Mu and I had no idea what'll became of me in future, and I can't even guarantee that if I could remain myself any longer and the worst thing is, I might hurt them or kill them with my own hands one day and until that day had really came, they all shall hate me, hunt me and they might even kill me if they felt they wanted to!

Now I'm very scare! Real scare! I really had no idea of what to do anymore but hold myself tight, started to trembling even harder!

Now what should I do? Now that it had gone, there's no way that I could retrieve it back, and even if there was a way to reproduce it, I also had no slight idea of how to do it either!

Now what to do? I can't even do something right and I felt like being useless!

I slam myself on the bed, puts a hand over my forehead and sigh out loud.

Now what to do… I can't just stay here, doing nothing right? There must be another way to solve this…

Just then, an idea cross over my mind and I quickly sit up straight, snaps my fingers.

That's it! Why didn't I think of this before! Since I really had no idea of what to do, then, why don't I seek for their help and told them all about this instead?

Well duh! They're all my friends right? Surely they would find a way to help me and I don't have to feel pressure or felt being alone about this anymore, right? Besides, instead of thinking and do it alone, we could share and exchange the info, and at the mean time, I could also told them about all my problems, right? All these years, I had been hiding, avoid, running from reality and never even talk about my past.

Yes… I know I've made them worried sick about me and I'm kinda felt sorry for them… I mean, I know they wanted to accompany me because I was down, and they really did tried their best to cheer me up and insists wanted me to told them what had gotten into me! But in the end… what did I done to them in return? I keep denied them, not even appreciate their intention but keep hiding all the problems in my heart, not even willing to told them anything at all!

I sigh out loud. Now seriously! I feel like a mean and bad people now, and it also kinda makes me feel bad and regret about my action too!

I shook my head lightly and put away the thoughts for the moment, was about to move away from the bed.

Well, now that I've made up my mind, I'll told them about my problems and perhaps, this time I really should apologize to them for what I've just done and seek for their advice… seek for their help…

_You will seek for help? Ha! It's wwwaayyy unlike you at all! I mean… someone like you would actually ask for help? And you're actually asking FROM their help? What were you thinking? Are you crazy, stupid or what? You would rather seek for their help instead of our own kind? Are you sure about this? Hm? Cuz just in case you forgot, this is human you're dealing with and by now you should know that all the humans are unreliable, and once they knew your weakness, they WILL surely turn on your back and make fun of you and keep torturing you whenever they want!_

Oh no… it's that voice again! It had roam in my mind for quite some time now and lately, 'he' seems to know how to pop out without my consciousness, and the worst thing is, whenever 'he' pops out, he'll always gives negatives point of views and it could really drive you to crazy! Just like now!

I quickly grab my head hard and tried to pull myself together. I knew what 'he' was trying to do next and uses all my might to fight him back, hoping that 'he' could just go away and stop this madness at once!

"No! I trust them! They will not do such thing to me! They're my friends!"

_Hm! Friend… They're nothing but just a name on the appearance! Haven't you heard of this term before? 'Today's allied, tomorrow foe!' Surely you knew that well right?_

"No! You're wrong! They won't do this to me! Definitely not Jiang Wei! He won't do that to me! He's my…"

_Childhood friend? Or should I say… best friend? Well, of course he is! Or else, why would he insists wanted to search for you even though he knew it's impossible, right? I mean, how would a friend would be so mean to throw the others aside! Ha ha ha! But… if I may ask… how many years exactly you guys never seen each other? Hm? _

…

_It's ten years, idiot! Ten! It's been such a long time and you don't even know how much he had change either! Just like you! You're a total different person too! If I remember correctly, you're not like this when you're very young, right? Being such an adorable, cute, fragile, a cry baby, and a mama's boy back then, and now, look at you! You've totally change into another person and from what I could see, you seem to be more like an expertise, which you think you could handle almost everything by your own and you don't seem to even care about how people's feel at all, and which is why I think most of the people would think that you're a mean, cool, insensitive, over confident, and worst of all, they even think you as a problematic child! So tell me, what's makes you became like this? Hm?_

"What else! You Monster the one done this to me and if only 'he' did not send me to that place, I might still…!"

_See? That's the point! You have change due to time and place right? And that same goes to him! He might had change because of that too you know? Think about this, how long had he became a HURT? Hm? Surely he too had a hard time same as you and who knows if he really had change! Besides, you should also know that whenever they became one, they will always be one, no matter what! Just like us Monster! Ha ha ha!_

"No! It's not what you think! He is not like one of them and he too doesn't like them! I saw the recorder myself! The reason why he became one because he wanted to look for me! Nothing else! He care for me…!"

_So what about it? If he really care for you, then why didn't he uses that power to help you to gain back the orb in the first place! You seen that too right? He could had easily break through all the defenses and got the orbs if he done that! Furthermore, you should know what kind of power is that! That was one of his power back when he was a HURT! Don't you think it's weird that he uses it now? Didn't he say that he will not uses it no matter what? Then why he wanted to uses it in the first place! Answer me!_

Now that 'he' mention it, 'he' does had the point! Why ya? As 'he' say, I do remember he say he will not uses those 'HURT' power anymore since he was no longer one of them… Then why? Why he uses it back then…? Ok, even if it does against his will, but, shouldn't he think which was important first? I mean, compare with against a will and helping, which one was more important? Then why he didn't uses this power to help me in the first place…?

_Speechless now, aren't you? I say he doesn't even had the intention to help at all and now look what he just do? He came here and say how sorry he was for not helping you! Puik! How dare he! He don't deserve to say this at all and you should blame him instead of forgiving him! Can't you see that you're just being soft heart, fool and naïve? He is just pretending!_

"No! He wasn't…!"

_Admit it! You see that yourselves and yet you doesn't want to face it! You're always like this! Keeps running away from truth! DO you really think that would solve everything? Hm? Do you still wanted to being used by them? You're such a fool! You never know how to break yourselves from them! I say you should stand up for yourselves and settle this once and for all! Demand for truth!_

"Stop! I don't want to talk about this anymore and I don't want to hear from you either! If this is the only thing you wanted to talk about then get out! Get out!"

_Hm! Fine! I'll go as you please but, at least let me told you this! Until that day when you had realize everything, you shall know that the choice that you make now was the biggest mistake in your life and I could guarantee you that you shall kneel before me, and beg for my help!_

I let go my grip slightly and relax myself, was about to take a deep breathe. Somehow, just before I could do so, 'he' suddenly bug in my mind and startles me!

_Oh, and one more thing just before I make my leave. Now that you had lost the power of XiHuang Mu, why don't you just accept who you are now cuz right now for what I see, no matter how hard you tried to retrieve or gain that power again, it'll never came back forever and since it won't, why don't you just accept who you are right now and became a full pure Monster!_

Now this is the thing that I fear to hear now! I just knew he would say such thing and quickly shut my ears, tried not to listen to him and fight with all my might!

_Think about this, instead of being half, aren't you glad that at least for once, you finally had your own place for yourselves and you don't have to think so hard or frustrate about who you are anymore? Besides, being a Monster was fun too, you know? With that kind power you had now, I'm sure you will like it even more than before and I could guarantee that you'll ask for more! Ha ha ha…!_

No! That does it! I can't stand this anymore! 'He' is crazy! I don't want to hear about this anymore and yell as loud as I could, ask 'him' to get out at once!

With that, both 'he' and 'his' creepy laugh slowly fade away and everything went back to normal.

I slowly put down my hand, just in case 'he' pop out all of the sudden and say something crazy again and was ready to close my ears again!

I look around suspiciously and huff tiredly, feel scare. Now that 'he' had really gone, I put down my hands and was about to take a deep breathe, tried to settle myself. Somehow, just before I had the chance to do it, suddenly, the door bang open widely and it really startles me!

I look at him with full of surprise. It was Jiang Wei the one who came open the door and he quickly ran toward me, and looks at me with a worried look, started to inspect my body and keep asking me what had happen just now!

I could just gulp hard and speechless. Well, that was unusually quick of him! I didn't expect he would come in that fast and startle! What should I do now? Now that he had come and keeps asking, should I told him what had happen just now?

Nah, of course not! If I told him that I just had a talk with someone that was in my mind and 'he' was such a super annoying and crazy person, do you think he will believes that? Well, for once, I think he will not… He might think that I have gone crazy! But… if I did not told him, then… what kind of excuse should I make? There's no way that I could lie to him and besides, he's not that stupid either! He definitely knew there's something wrong with me and would keep asking, until he knew the reason!

Now what to do? There's part of me wanted to told him, but at the same time, the other part of me insists doesn't want to do it and it's such a headache!

I look at him. The more I look at him, the more I felt that it was safe for me to told him and was about to open my mouth, ready to speak out. But, for some reasons, I feel doubt at the same time.

Why? He is my friend right? Then it shouldn't be a problem for me to told him right? But then, why? Why I feel doubt? Was it because of what 'he' had just said? Ever since what 'he' just say about him just now… for some reasons, I felt like I'm actually agree with 'him' and lower my head, and clutches my fists tight!

No! I can't think such thing! He is my friend! I shouldn't let 'his' sickly mind interfere me!

Jiang Wei still looks at me worriedly. He still waiting for me to told him everything.

I think and think. After a long struggle of thinking, I've finally made up my choice and looks at him again, told him that I just had a bad dream!

Jiang Wei just looks at me, without saying any words.

Well, figure. I should knew that this lie won't work on him…

Somehow, to my unexpectation, he suddenly form a smile on his face and brush my head, He told me how ridiculously I was to be fear by dream!

I look at him with wide eyes. Now that's really surprising and weird… To be honest, I had no idea what had gotten into him and the weird thing is, he would actually fell for that such lie? Now that's really not like him…

Now I felt like I had done something bad now! I was actually lie to him and now, he thinks that I was really had a bad dream and seems to be relief of that!

I wanted to told him the truth but… just before I had the chance to say it, Jiang Wei had stand and walks toward the door, and ask me to get some sleep just before he closes the door!

Now, here I am again. Being alone in this room.

I clutches my fists tight and slowly hold my myself, trembling hard.

Now what did I just do? Why didn't I told him about that? Didn't I just thought of having friends was better than being alone?

Then why? Why can't I do it? Why do I still had doubt in them? Why? Why must 'he' always had to play in my mind? Why must I had to remember what he just say? Why? Why can't 'he' just leave me alone? And now, what had he done to me? I feel doubt on them and I couldn't even set my mind on it! Curse you!

I hold my head hard, tried to fight against the thought I had now.

Those hideous and horrible words… It keeps haunting and ringing in my mind!

Now that 'he' just mention it, would this means that, I really had became one of them…?

No! I mustn't think such a thing! I mustn't fall into his sickly mind trick and I have to be more stronger! There's nothing to fear off! His words were nothing but just a bluff! He is just trying to scare me and makes me fall into his plan, that's all!

I take a deep breathes and calm myself, and think again! Now that I knew he was just trying to make fun of me, then, there shouldn't be anything to worried off, right? Right?

Yes, that's right… There's nothing to be fear or worried right now…

I keep saying the same thing, and keep telling myself that it'll be fine…

Somehow, it wasn't as easy as I thought!

What if 'he' was right? What if it is true that they will turn back on me and make fun of me if I told them about my problems now? Well, after I've think it through clearly, I think they actually might! Especially Huang Gai!

Think about this! He is a Anti Monster, right? Ever since he knew who I am, he doesn't even care who I am anymore and started being bias, just like other people does, and IF I told them about this and it was happen to slip the info to those kind of people…, what do you think they will do to me? To be honest, I don't want to know and I don't even dare to think about this! I mean… it must be cruel of them to treat me that way! Right?

Furthermore, speaking about Jiang Wei! You know what? 'He's' right! He could had easily help me right? With that power, he could had stop them and help us, right? But why? Why didn't he uses it from the beginning and why must he had to let it happen until the situation get worst and then he will use his power to help us? Why? It doesn't makes sense! He is my friend right? Then why? Was he just pretending? What for!

I grab my head harder and harder! I keep telling myself that he wasn't those type of person and keep telling myself that it's not true! It's not true!

But… why? Why can't it stop? Why must these negatives thinking keeps playing into my mind? I really had enough with this and I don't want to think about this anymore! It's torturing me!

I lower my head while holding my head, and slam myself on the bed! I turn around wildly, tried to fight against the thought!

No! No more! Please! Stop! I can't stand this anymore! SSStttoooppp!

**Jiang Wei POV:**

I walk down the corridor while still thinking of what had happen just now.

Lu Xun… he looks so scare just now… as if he just seen a ghost! What had happen to him? If I remember correctly, isn't he looks very sad just now? Then, what had happen? I wish to know!

Although it's true that I could make him talk more about it, but…from the looks of it, I could tell that he was uncomfortable about this and decided to let it go for now, probably will need to find some day to ask him.

I think and think. I really had no idea what's makes him reacted that way! I mean, few minutes ago he was sad and depress about something. But, the moment I came back again, he suddenly change into another person and this time he looks more scare than before! Isn't this weird?

I think and think, and felt worried.

Now what to do? Now that I knew there was something wrong with him, then… what should I do? How should I help him?

For once, I had no idea what had strike him became like that and I've totally had no idea what had gotten into him! I mean, I had no idea what's the problem is and to be honest, I really had no slight of idea what's the cause since he doesn't speaks out!

I could just sigh out loud, wondering why must he had to be so stubborn to lock himself like that? Why can't he just spill out already! Aren't we untrustable enough to him?

I walk and walk, still thinking the same thing.

Argh! Now this is such a headache! I still had no any idea at all! Perhaps he might be thinking about what had happen two days which this kinda fears him even until now? Or perhaps he was thinking about the orbs since he seems worried about that! And speaking about orbs, now that reminded me, I had no idea why it was so important to him!

Well, if I remembers correctly, I do recall that he was so worried about it and keeps begging them to give it back, and from the sounds of it, I could tell that he doesn't wish them use it and was really panic, as if he can't lose it at all!

But why? What is the meaning of this? And here's another question, what's exactly was those orb anyway? Although I knew these orb was served as 'key', but, the truth is, what exactly does it use for, and how does this orb produce anyway? Why there're such thing exist? And plus, why didn't I heard Lu Xun mention anything about this anyway? Was it suppose to be secretive?

Hm… now this is really suspicious… Those orbs… it is said that only those XiHuang Mu's clan had it right? And because of that, it is said that only their power could break the shield and that's the reason why they took Lu Xun's orb, right?

Well, they actually did took it from him and show it to us, right? I mean, we all saw it with our own eyes, right?

Now here's the question. If they really had taken Lu Xun's orb, what'll became of him? That's the only thing I need to know! I mean, think about this! All these years, this orb had been in his body for so long and now that it had taken away and had destroyed, then… what would happen to him? Will he be alright?

To be honest, I had a bad feeling about this, as if something bad might had happen if I didn't find it out soon, and the weird thing is, I felt like as if I've just miss out the most important fact from this case and I can't seem to recall what was that! Hm… what was it ya…

Finally, without realizing that I've reach a door in front of me, I've just realize that I had reach meeting room while I'm still spacing out and walks inside, and meet up with Yuan Shao.

He looks at me with full of surprise and ask me why didn't I take care Lu Xun such this and that, as if I wasn't suppose to be here in the first place!

Well, figure. Of course I knew he would ask me this question! I mean, why not? It's suppose to be my turn to take care of him, right? But, it's not my fault anyway, right? I mean, he was the one who ask me to go out because he need some time to be alone, right?

Well, since that was the truth, I don't see this was considered as 'abandon my duty' and without dilly deli, I've told him everything what just had happen just now and once he understand, he just looks down and sigh out loud.

Of course we too sigh out loud and look down. I mean, who wouldn't? Now that he keeps locking himself like that, there's no way that we could just force him to open up his thought unless he himself!

I look around and thought of something, and ask them to think of something, since thinking with group of people was better than thinking alone!

I've ask. Somehow, most of them just give up and slam their heads on the table tiredly, moan softly. They even gave a face of 'out of idea' or a face of 'giving up' and the worst thing is, Huang Gai, as you should know, he is always bias and hate Monster that much, gave me the answer of ignoring him and let him died on his own!

Of course I was startle and angry! I mean, how could he say such a thing! Didn't he remember all the hardship that we had been through? Think about this! Ever since the day we were hunted by those soldiers and was force to run with all our life, does he really forget the moment how we've been through? It was tough right! Then how did we manage to get through all these hardship? If we work together, right?

But now, look what had happen! Ever since he knew Lu Xun was a Monster, he started to became bias and always rude to him! Didn't he knew there were times that Lu Xun the one who've been helping us out? And if he did not help us out back then, then what do you think what would happen to us? Shouldn't he think of that by now? What a selfish he is!

I clutches my fists tight and greet my teeth, feel like wanted to burst in anger! But whenever I think about Lu Xun, I Keep telling myself that it's not worth to make myself angry because of him and keep taking some deep breathes, and sigh out loud! Slowly let go of the thought!

Now, I have calm down… Now that my mind was clear now, without wasting any time, I turn the other side and think of how to help Lu Xun.

Well, there must be a way to make him open up his thought, right? I mean, we can't just wait for him to open up by himself right? It'll probably take us thousands years to wait for that!

Now, what else could we do? Now that we use all the method, perhaps we could… Yes, that's it! Maybe do something that he usually loves to do!

Well, that's not a bad idea! If we could accompany him and makes him happy, surely this would lighten him up and he might open up his thought in no time! Yeah, that's it! I might work!

But then again… what did he loves to do anyway? Now that it's been a long time I haven't seen him, I had no ideas of what kind of stuffs he loves to do now! Hm… although right now he was a Hunter and might always went out for mission, but, even if we wanted to accompany him, he'll always ask us to stay out and he loves to do it alone!

I shook my head lightly and think another idea, hopefully could be more helpful.

While I was thinking, just then, an idea suddenly came into my mind and snaps my fingers loud, and pick their attention!

They look at me with full of questions, wondering what had into my mind and ask.

Somehow, I just ignore them and look at Yuan Shao excitedly, and ask him some questions.

"Yuan Shao! Besides you, He and the girls the only one that closer with him, is there anyone else who're closer with him?"

Yuan Shao was surprise by my statement and looks at me with questions look, "Why do you want to know?"

See? I knew he would ask. But, since helping Lu Xun was more important, without hesitate, I told him the reasons excitedly! "Well, I was wondering that if we could find someone who're closer with him and ask him to help us to open up his thought! What do you think?"

Yuan Shao could nod. From the looks of it, I could tell that he was agree with and puts his fingers under his chin, make a thinking pose, and at the same time, looks hesitate. "Well, if that's the case, I see no problem but… I'm not sure whether I should say it out or not, since I'm not so sure myself and we haven't heard from him for quite some time!"

"Well, who is it? Tell me! If there's a chance to make him feels better, then I'll do anything to fulfill it! Even it cost my life!" Of course I am too excited to know who it was! I can't wait to find where he was either!

Yuan Shao looks even more hesitate and tried to cover his weakness, "Well, you see, he was close to his master. But the problem is, I had no idea where he is now and to be honest, we've been trying to search for him for so long and there's no news about him nor neither we knew his whereabouts! Ever since what had happen in Yi Ling, we had lost contact!"

Of course I am surprise to hear this and keep asking! I have to find this person no matter what! "What do you mean you haven't heard from him? Did he got lost? How could that be? Did Lu Xun knew?"

Yuan Shao looks aside and sigh, "Well, of course he knew! That's the reasons why he was still searching for him, even until now."

So he knew? Oh… so that must be the reasons why he follow us in the first place… so that he could search for him while following us… But, why didn't he mention about this before? We could help him too, right? Then, why didn't he…

Somehow, just before I had the chance to think about this, Yuan Shao suddenly turn and face me, say something that beyond my expectation! "Anyway, I would advice you not to search for him anymore! Although there's no guarantee that we could find him but… I fear that it was just a waste of time, and I even fear that he might no longer stay in this world either!"

What? What was he talking about? Why he saying as if his master had died?

Just before I could ask, He had cut in my line, say in worried tone, "Sir Yuan Shao! Please don't say such words! We maybe could not find him, but that doesn't means that he had died!"

Yuan Shao could just sigh in defeat and rubs his head, felt frustration, "I know! But… it's been a long time we've tried to find him and there's still had no news about him either! Wouldn't this just makes him…"

Somehow, He could not accept the reason and say in worried even more, "Still, you mustn't say such thing too! Think about if Lu Xun was here. What if he hears it? What would he react? Surely you know how close and how important to him!"

Yuan Shao was speechless now. Well, He does had the point, if Lu Xun really hears this, I could swear that he will scold them like crazy and might went out on his own again! Surely none of us wanted that to happen right?

I look at them and feel the tension, quietness and awkwardness in this room! To be honest, I don't like this kind of feelings at all and neither to them too! Without hesitate, I quickly cut in and break the awkwardness, "Well, if that's the case, then who else know where he had been? Surely he must had met someone, right?"

Now that really work! After I've ask that questions, Yuan Shao and He look at each other and started to think about this, seems caught on something, "Hm… now that you mention it, Zuo Ci saw him before!"

Zuo Ci? That old wizard? Well, if I remember correctly, Lu Xun did mention about him before and he said that he insists doesn't want to told him about where his master was!

Well, that's odd… Why he doesn't want to told him? Is there something the matter?

Well, anyway! Zuo Ci was the only one who knew where his master was, without hesitate, I ask Yuan Shao to made the phone call and finally reach Zuo Ci, and at the same time, Yuan Shao enlarge voice volume so that we could hear Zuo Ci's voice.

Zuo Ci felt weird and ask us what had happen.

Once we told him what had happen so far, for some reasons, Zuo Ci doesn't wish to expose his master's whereabouts and it's really frustrates me! I mean, come on! Why must he had to hide it anyway? Can't he see that that's the only way to help Lu Xun?

Of course most of them too are angry about this, well, except Huang Gai, he never care about that! They too could not believe why Zuo Ci was so persistent not to say it!

We beg and beg. We keep telling him how important it is for him and beg him to tell us about his whereabouts!

Zuo Ci could just sigh softly and finally given up his thought. He had decided to told us about his whereabouts!

Of course we're glad to hear that! I mean, he's finally wanted to told us everything right? Without hesitate, we ask him to go straight to the point as we can't wait to hear where he was now!

Somehow, it always not what we expected.

Zuo Ci told us that we need to give up our thought and also told us that he was actually no longer stay in this world!

Most of us were surprise to hear this, especially Yuan Shao and Zhang He! They did not expect this would happen and demand to know what had happen!

Zuo Ci stay quiet, insists not to told us in detail!

Now how could he? Until this rate, why must he insists not to said it out? And plus, if he had knew everything, then why didn't he stop Lu Xun to search for his master? Didn't he knew that this just makes him chasing after a 'ghost'?

I raise up my voice in anger! Now that's does it! I can't stand this anymore! I really wanted to know what was he thinking!

Zuo Ci let out another sigh and finally reveal the answer!

Of course, it was also beyond our expectation too!

He told us that this was not his will to do it, since he was asked to do it, and it was his master was the one who actually ask him to do so! And because of this, he had no choice but to lie or insists not to say anything about this!

Now this is really unexpected! I mean… how could this be? His master the one who ask for it? What kind of sense is this? Why must he do that? WHY? Lu Xun had look for him for so long and now, what did he get? A death master!

Now that we knew everything, without any choices, we thank Zuo Ci about his info and everything had went back to normal as before!

Most of us could just stay quiet, not sure what to say anymore!

I clutches my fists and greet my teeth angrily. After what had happen just now, I can't seem to forgive what he had just done and curse! I can't believe there was such teacher in this world!

Yuan Shao could just sigh in despair and order us not to mention this in front of Lu Xun no matter what!

To be honest, I'm kinda agree with him! Now that he was not in a proper condition, who knows what'll he do later? It must be hard for him to accept this fact and he might be very upset and might interfere his emotions, right?

By all means, Yuan Shao insists us not to mention anything about this and if his condition was getting better, he'll find a day to talk to him personally and until then, we were not suppose to do anything funny for now!

**End of POV**

Down toward the corridor, Ling Tong stretches his arms lazily and huff out loud! After stucking in the room for so long, they were finally free and was ask to get some rest!

As he walks on, suddenly, his shoulder was patted by someone and quickly look at the person.

Gan Ning ask him to join them as they too walk the walk way.

Ling Tong let out a smile and accept his invitation. With that, he, Gan Ning, Ma Chao, Wei Yan, Xu Huang and Huang Gai walk down the corridor and head toward their chamber.

As they walk on, just then, Huang Gai suddenly mention about what had happen just now and say out loud!

Now this really startles and surprise them all! They knew they were suppose to keep their mouth shut and ask Huang Gai to lower his voice, just in case Lu Xun might hear it!

But, as you know, Huang Gai doesn't intend to let it go but keeps on talking about what had happen just now, and doesn't even care what'll happen later on!

Now this is serious, they thought! If he still insists and doesn't wish to stop this, they knew this'll bring them lot of problems and keep begging and asking Huang Gai to shut his mouth!

Somehow, Huang Gai still persistently wanted to say it and this time, he talks even louder, as if the whole corridor could hear him!

Now this is it, Gan Ning thought, Although in their world, Huang Gai was suppose to be friendly and was his old friend, but, since this Huang Gai insists wanted to do so, without any choices, he takes out his sword and point it at him! Ask him to stop at once!

Huang Gai let out a cocky smirk and stand in fighting position! He too was ready about this and point his gun at him, ready to shoot him anytime!

Of course this had really double their startle and surprise, and literally became awkward! Now this is really bad! Now that Gan Ning was serious about this, there's no way what it would happen and without hesitate, Ling Tong and the others quickly pull them aside and ask them to stop!

Just then, they saw Jiang Wei and He ran toward them and check about the situation.

Most of them could just let out a relief sigh as they were glad that they had actually come for help!

Both Gan Ning and Huang Gai still looks at each other deadly and was about to fight! Somehow, just before they had the chance to do so, He had order some his soldiers and ask them to take them away while Jiang Wei walks toward Lu Xun's room hastily and without giving it a knock, he opens the door slowly and take a peep.

He sigh in relief. He finds that Lu Xun was actually laying himself on the bed and was soundly asleep, knew nothing about what had happen just now!

Without making any noises, he walks toward the bed slowly and pull a blanket, and cover it over his body!

Once he had done everything what he needed to, Jiang Wei let out a smile and walks back toward the door again, and gently closes the door.

Somehow, as soon as the door shut, Lu Xun opens his eyes slightly and turn the other side, and sob silently. Now that he had heard everything, he let his tears roll down onto the pillow and say in sad tone, "Master!"

**? POV:**

As I look down from these rocky hills, I brace myself to looks down, saw lot of human walking around in the underground city!

I smile slightly. So, this is the place where he was hiding now… How shameful and yet disgraceful of he! Shouldn't he find even more better place to hide? Then why here? There's lot of humans here!

But, come to think of it again… it wasn't as bad as I thought either! I mean, I might actually could had some fun in here, like... how to torture them to death!

Just then, I heard a footstep walk toward me and look at him slightly, let out an evil smile.

'He' too return the smile and do the same as what I did, and literally let out an even wider smile! Now that's it! So he thinks it was fun too ya?

I look at him and ask him when shall we proceed our plan!

Somehow, he just looks down and smiling, ask me to be more patient!

Now that's weird? What does he mean by that? We had corner him and it was the perfect timing to get him, right? Then what was he thinking? Does he wanted this opportunity to slip away?

Once he had finish observing, he turn to face me and smiles evilly!

Now this is the looks I like to see! I definitely could tell that he was thinking something very evil and it kinda thrills me to excitement! I can't wait to hear what he was planning!

He looks down again and point certain place.

I look as where he was pointing and let out a whistle. Now that's what I'm talking about! I saw there are three ladies dancing in the center of the town, and there're full of crowd!

So that's the place where it'll be our stage of blood then! How interesting!

Well, anyway, until that time came, we shall be the one who'll take over the stage and I can't wait to see how they response either! Ha ha ha!

He puts down his hand and walks back to where he came from, still had the evil smile on it.

I too let out the evil smile and follow his back! Now that he just hint, I can't wait to perform on that stage and laugh out loud! Ha ha ha!

**To be continue…**


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

**Zhang Jiao POV:**

I smile wide as I look at the screen and for some reasons, I can't help stopping myself from keeps clicking 'play', 'pause', 'rewind', 'play', 'pause', 'rewind' on the video recorder and I've been watching and playing the same scene again and again ever since yesterday and to be honest, I don't feel bore at all but crazily had fall in love with it, just can't keep my eyes away from 'him'!

Well, why wouldn't I? That power… it was soooo superhuman! I can't believe he had finally done it and I've just realize how powerful and how 'adorable' he is now! I just can't wait to experiment more on him and I've been wondering how powerful he is if he uses that power! Oh… I can't wait to see the result! I just feel like wanted to know even more about him!

I look at my file and smile while looking at the record I've been made few years ago.

All these time, I've been waiting for this moment for him to show off that ability of his and now, I feel so damn happy and damn so excited about this! I could not believe I myself could see this with my very own eyes! Ha ha ha!

I stop laughing and look the video again, and pause it the moment it shows his face on the screen.

I look at the screen and walk toward it slowly. For some reasons, the more I look at 'him', the more I can't help myself feels like started wanted to touches him personally and touches the screen's surface, and gently scrub it, as if I was really touching his beautiful face!

I smile wide while I still scrubbing it. Somehow, without my realization, my body had automatically move themselves toward the screen and stick on it, and started licking and kissing on the screen!

I lick and kiss, lick and kiss…

Ah… these feelings… They feel good… and abnormal! It kinda reminded of me back of the days when I got this Monster child in my lab and I've gone so crazy that I touch his skin and literally lick and kisses every part of his body!

Ah… the taste of a specimen… I could still clearly remember how it taste like!

Those tastes… it tastes soooo nice, tasty and yummy! I feels like I was as if licking a real life human's meat! Oh! Now that I've mention it, I wonder how does 'he' taste like, hm? Perhaps 'he' was as yummy as this child was? Ya… it could be… Oh ho ho ho! How I wish I could touch him and taste him now! I barely could wait that anymore and I feels like I wanted to had a special relation with him this instant! Ha ha ha!

Just then, I heard my door wide open and I quickly restrain myself, just in case someone saw me in this kind of 'situation'!

I look at the person and grin wide. Well, to be honest, I didn't expect he would come at all! Well, ever since what had happen two days ago, Lord Cao Pi had been strict on some of us and he seems to had suspicious on us, especially on me! Ever since he knew something was not right with the orb thingy, he had been cold with me lately and he even ask his soldiers to keep an eye on me! As if I would do something funny behind him!

Hah! As if! Who does he think he is! How dare he thinks that he could control me forever! Puik!

I fix my tie and walk toward a table, making a cup of coffee while offering him a seat.

He sits as I told him so and looks around his eye the place, then finally land his eye on me, "I see you're working on something, are you trying to do something 'interesting' again this time, hm?"

With that, I gave him the coffee I've made and he accepts it, and takes a sip of it.

I walk toward my desk and took out a file that I've just look just now and gave it to him.

He puts down the cup and took the file from me, and read it.

I could just smile and return to my desk, and take a cup of coffee.

As he read it thorough, slowly, his face started to shows a face of full of surprise and looks at me with questions, could not believe what he just read! "Is… is this what I'm thinking what it is? It's… unbelievable, and yet shocking! How could this happen? I thought it's a failure…?"

I put down the cup and grin wide. "Well, of course it work! Or else why would I let you see the report in the first place! He he he…!" Without hesitate, I take the video controller and play the video again.

He puts down the file and walks toward me, and looks at the screen. He looks as if he could not believes what he just saw and puts his finger under his chin, seems like he was started to think of something.

I could just sit aside and enjoy the coffee while waiting for him to finish the whole program.

Once it is finish, he looks at me with unbelievable kind of looks again and ask, seems doubt about it, "But… how could that be? Few years ago, you put 'that thing' into him and he fails to show any result and because of that, you thought it was a failure and give it up, right? But, few days ago, when he was caught in the torture chamber, he started to show a sign about this and again, you put 'that thing' into him and yet, he still doesn't show any results about this, right? Then… how could that be? Why now? Why didn't it work in the first place! Is this the result we got so far? I want to know…!"

Somehow, after hearing from what he says, to be honest, he does had the point!

Hm… Why ya? Why didn't he uses this power before? Why use it now? Hm… Back of the days, I swear I've put plenty of dose for him and at that time, he show a little effect about this and I've given up because I thought that it was a failure! But, just as he had mention, when we realize he had started to show that sign again, we thought it's going to work again and just because of that very reason, I've put double dose for him so that I could see the result myself! But still… why? Why isn't he shows any result? Why didn't he obey me? Argh! Curse you specimen! Are you trying to make fun of me?

I look aside while thinking of what he just ask, tried to figure out the reasons too.

I think and think… I still had no idea why didn't he show it off instead of using now? Isn't that weird? I mean, think about this, if you had the power to do so, then you could do almost everything, right? But then… why ya? Why didn't he uses it in the first place?

And one more thing! If he really doesn't wish to use it, then, what had caused him to do it in the first place? Wouldn't this just double the weirdness?

I think and think! *sigh* What a headache! I too had no idea why ir how it happen anyway and I can't seem to explain after all!

I let out a huge laugh out and turn away from him while grab my stomach!

He looks at me with surprise and startle! He had no idea what had got into me and brave himself to ask.

I could just keep laughing while still holding my stomach hard. Ah… my dear 'fail' specimen… now do you know how much you've make my heart jump with excitement? Huh? Ha ha ha! Well, worried not! I'll certainly find a way to find the answer and until then, you may as well keep yourselves alive because… I can't wait to operate you any much longer! Ha ha ha!

He roll his eyes and walks toward a chair. Once he had taken a seat, he make a face of 'well, here he goes again…' and read one of my files lazily.

I've finally had stop laughing and face him with a evil grin. Well, now that Lord Cao Pi started to feel aware of me, I was wondering that if he could help me about this and was about to say something.

Somehow, he just stop me from saying anything and throw the file aside lazily, and takes another file beside him and continue to read while without facing me, "Wait…! I know! I know what you were thinking and I also know what you want me to do, right? Ok, fine! I'll do it! But! Promise me that once you got the answer, you'll definitely tell me what's going on, understood?"

I could just smile evilly and looks away, continue to watch my dear specimen on the show!

He, on the other hand, again throw the files away and stands up lazily, was about to leave.

Somehow, for some reasons, I could not hear any noises behind me and quickly looks behind, wondering what had gone wrong!

He looks at one of the files and take it up, show it to me, "These people…don't you want them too? Then shall I help you with this…?"

I took the files and take a looks at it, literally let out a face of disgust! Hm! These files… they're a bunch of useless genuine pig anyway! Although these five of them were said came from other dimension or other world, or something like that…, but puik! After what I've seen from the video, I've just realize that they're just a bunch of useless genuine pigs who doesn't had any special powers like them and had decided to give up on them! Of course I can't just let these rats ruin my reputation, right?

I took the file away and put it into a box-like tube, and uses fire to burn it into ashes! I just don't want to see these stupid files in my life ever again!

Without wasting anyone's else breathe, he understood what I meant and walks out from the room.

I laugh out loud again and walk toward my desk, and takes a look at two different thing in front of me! Well, now that with his help, I don't have to felt worried anymore and continue to take a look at it, and let out a wicked smile! The things that I look at it right now was a photo of a young member of a former HURT and a picture of a Monster child with his hair sample on it!

I gently touches both of the pictures and laugh even louder! Now that I know what to do, I could feel that not only my inspiration had came, but my body too had started to ache with busyness as I can't totally wait to experiment on them anytime soon! I just can't wait to see what's the result is! Ha ha ha!

**Jiang Wei POV:**

Boy, that was close! I really fear that Lu Xun might heard about it and hasten myself toward their chamber, felt angry about this!

That Huang Gai… didn't Yuan Shao just gave the order to shut their mouth! Then why must he still insists wanted to do so? Can't he see that this'll cause him great pain!

I bang open the door, startle everyone of them in the room! They look at me with questions, wondering what had gone wrong into me for sudden came in just like that!

Of course I don't care about them for now. The only reason I came here because I was looking Huang Gai and look around the room, saw him laying himself on the bed with his head rested under his two hands!

I clutches my fists tight while walking toward him! Once I reach him, I quickly grab his collar tight and pull him up with all my strength!

He looks at me with full of surprise and startle. Just before he could ask any, I've slam him toward a wall hard and gave a punch on his face! I just feel like wanted to beat this guy for good!

Huang Gai yelp in pain and land directly on the floor! As I approaches him and gave him some hit again, this time, he tried to free himself from me and beg for help!

The moment I heard this, I've totally could not stop myself from raging in fire and beats him even more harder!

Oh, so he want some help, huh? Well, that's funny! For a guy like him, does he even deserve to be helped? Well, to be honest, I think not! If he truly knew how to beg for help, then why can't he think of his situation? Didn't he sees that he too need some help? Then why? Why must he insists being selfish? Can't he just think for his own good, just for once? Was it hard to ask for?

I keep beating him blindedly! To be honest, I don't care how much I've hurt him or pain him like hell! Right now, all I wanted to do was teach him a lesson for thinking that was fun to do so as I definitely could not forgive him for what he just did just now!

I keep beating and punching, but, just before I could give him some more, I was being hold back by my friends, who now tried their best to separate us apart and had pull me far away from him!

I insists wanted to gave him some hit and tried my best to shove them away! Somehow, they had pull me further as I thought and clutches my fists tight, still tried my best to shove them away from me!

Huang Gai, on the other hand, finally regain himself and wipe of the blood from his mouth, and stares at me angrily, curse out loud! "You… what is the meaning of this? What did I've done to you? Are you out of your mind? Why are you beating me for? I've done nothing just yet and yet you beat me! What's was that for?"

Why? Why? Why? Is this the only thing he could think off? Can't he see what's the reason I beat him for? Can't he see what he just did? Can't he even realize that this actions of his would cause the trouble! Can't he sees what's the mistake he just make?

Argh! For crying out loud! Of course I am so damn angry about this and point at him with full of anger, bark at him angrily! Surely by now he should knew why I beat him in the first place and surely he also must had knew what's wrong with it! Then what's the point of asking the questions anyway! Shouldn't he felt guilty by now ?

"How dare you say you haven't done anything! I thought Yuan Shao order us not to mention anything right? Then why on earth did you do that for? Do you realize what you almost done? Surely you knew that he was not in a good condition to know about this and even if he knew about it, there's no telling what'll he do either and surely you must had remember how he react when he find out the truth about Cao Ren and because of that, we had to went in that place to save him and the worst thing is, not only that we got ourselves injured but he too had lost his orb and there's no telling what was he thinking now since he hasn't been acting himself lately and we are all really worried! Do you still intend wanted to caught ourselves into those of trouble again and makes us all worried and injured? Surely you don't want that to happen again right? Then why can't you at least be more helpful by just shut your mouth up and act nothing instead!"

Somehow, he roll his eyes and puff out loud, as if it doesn't matter at all and looks at me, said out loud, "Cih! Why do I even care? It is not my business anyway! If he truly wishes to die, then so be it! I see no guilt of telling the truth and if he truly wanted to meet his master, then, be my guest! He could just commit suicide or find a better way to die and meet his master in the afterlife! Besides, I just don't see the reason why we had to keep this as a secret anyway! I mean, surely he will know it someday and until that day come, I'm sure that he would do the some thing too! So what's the use of fussing on me! I was trying to help too, see?"

Well, that does it! I had it now! After hearing of what he just say, I've totally had reach my limit and clutches my fists very tight, and greet my teeth angrily! I really, really, really wanted to beat this guy for good as I can't believe of how cruel and how cold blooded he was and started to moves myself wildly! I really wish that I could just beat him and kill him this instance! I just can't stand the way who he is now and really wishes that he could just disappear from this world instead!

I tried to shove them aside, insists wanted to beat Huang Gai at all cost! Somehow, Huang Gai had saw through my intention and he too also moves himself wildly, also tried to fight back and defense himself in this case!

My friends tried their best to stop me as I tried my best to shove them aside wildly and same as to Huang Gai! They keep holding and grab us as hard as they could, and at the same time, they also tried their best to calm us down as we had started to makes things worst!

Just then, I felt a hand held on my shoulder and looks at him. It was He the one who hold me and shakes his head lightly, hint me to give up the thought!

Of course I resist! There's no way that I could let this go easily and wanted to talk back, insists wanted to beat Huang Gai no matter what!

Somehow, He still held me tight and ask me to give up the thought, told me that it was it was pointless to talk to him and it's just such a waste of breathe!

After hearing that, I put down my fist slowly and look down, rethink about this. Well, to be honest, he does had the point! Why didn't I think of this before? What's the point of arguing and fight the thought with him since he keeps denied it and felt no guilty about this! Then why don't I uses all these remaining strength of mine to help Lu Xun instead of wasting my time, breathes and energy on fighting with him!

I look at Huang Gai for a moment and looks away with disgust, and walk directly toward the door, causing some of them quickly stay away from me, making a path for me to pass through and whispers among themselves. Probably wondering what had gone wrong with me all of the sudden or this and that!

I grab the knob and open wide, was about to leave. Just then, I heard Huang Gai yell from behind me and ask me to stop, "Stop it right there! What is the meaning of this? You came all the way here to beat and lecture me, and now, you're walking away? What were you thinking now? Is this some kind of a joke? Tell me!"

I stop as he ask for and clutches my fists tight, tried to hold my anger with force!

I look at him at the corner of my eyes, feel too disgust to look at him in personal and shot him a glare! There's nothing that I could talk about and say in firm tone, "Figure on your own! You're the one should knew about this! I've no time wasting on you right now!"

With that, I've completely shut the door behind me and started to walk down along the corridor.

I walk and walk. He was right. There's nothing I should angry about and walk into the kitchen, take a look around the place and started to gather the tools and ingredients.

Most of the stuffs look at me with weirdness and ask me to went out, since this place was authorized. Somehow, I just ignore them and continue to do my things. I put the rice into a pot and wash it, then put it on the stove, without realizing nor care they've surround me.

They look at me with even more weirdness and finally went off to do their own things, give up their thoughts of shooing me away.

I look at the time and calculate it, and turn myself toward the cutting board and cut the ingredient.

Just then, I heard footsteps approaching me and looks at the corner of my eyes, saw it was He the one who walks toward me and continue look at the cutting board and cut the ingredient instead!

He just smile and near himself toward me, see what I'm doing.

I tried to shift aside, started to feel awkward. Somehow, he poke his head on my shoulder and looks at me cutting the food, awe to see me doing this! "What did you make? It smells… nice! I didn't knew you know how to cook?"

I put down the knife and looks at him slightly, "What? Never saw a man doing kitchen work before?" From the sound of it, I could tell that he could not believes that a man can do kitchen work and keeps looking at me doing my job in awe! "Aw… that's so sweet of you! Ah… how I wish they're someone who could do the same thing, just for me! Ah…"

Now I felt really awkward! Now that he keeps looking at me like this, I can't seem to concentrate a thing and tried my best to shift away from him, tried to continue my work!

He still looks at the same way as he did and finally look at the other side, saw the boiling pot. He walks toward it and near his nose toward it, and give it a smell! "Hm… that's smell really nice! So, who did you make it for? Lu Xun?"

I just nod. Well, who else did I make it for? Of course it's for him right? After two days of without eaten anything, I thought that he might had gotten hungry and also thought that maybe it is the perfect timing to prepare for him.

I stop cutting and put down the knife, take the just cut ingredients and put it into the boiling pot.

He quickly step aside while letting me to do the job and continue standing there looking at me.

Once I've put the ingredients, I close the cover and patiently wait for it, wait for perfect timing to serve.

**Lu Xun POV**

I walk shakily and stop at the corner, huff tiredly. After for a long time of walking and hiding from place to place, and at the same time, felt hunger and tiredness with it, I felt like I was too weak and too tired to do a thing and quickly grab a handle, support myself from being fall!

I slowly lay against a wall, tried to takes some breathes.

I breathes as much as I could, tried to gain my strength back. Once I felt that I had gather enough strength to go on, I force myself to stand again and started to walk, continue to walk down the corridor.

I walk slowly and shakily while still holding the handles around me from falling, and at the same time, tried to avoid the crews seeing me. After hearing from what Huang Gai say, I totally could not accept about this and now, I was looking for an exit, tried to find a way to get out from here and meet Zuo Ci, wanted to know the truth no matter what!

I proceed cautiously. After trying my very best to walk and avoid from the crews, I've finally reach the place that I've been looking for and quicken my pace toward the door, and tried to open it, was about to flee!

Somehow, to my dismay, no matter how hard I tried to open it, the door won't open and it was tightly shut!

I keep pulling and pushing at all cost, and literally getting frustrated! No! This shouldn't be! Why can't it open! Why does it lock? Open up now you damn door! I want to go out! I really wanted to! Please! Open! I beg you! I have to go!

I beg, push and pull with all my might, hoping it could open. Somehow, the door still maintain the same and without any choices, I kneel helplessly and stomp my fist on the floor, curse out loud! I could not believe that after all the effort of trying to escape, this is the only thing I got and clutches my fists tight, sob quietly!

Why? Why can't I get out? Why must they lock me in here! I want to go out! I know I've worried them before but… I really want to know the truth! I want to how and why did he had died? Why didn't he told me about this? Why must he hides everything from me? Why?

Just then, I heard someone talks to me and it's startles me! "What're you doing? Why are you here?"

I look at the person with surprise and fear. It was Lei the one who approaches me and I felt like being a criminal!

Now I'm busted! Now that she is here, she will definitely report this to Yuan Shao and I have to make a run, just before they tried to find me again!

I stand shakily and tried to open the door again, hoping it could work this time. Somehow, just as expected, the door still tightly shut and I'm started to feel scare and panic about this! I really had no idea of where to go or what to do now anymore as this is the end of the corridor and there's no way I could just through her!

She walks toward me and stops, looks at the door for a moment.

Now this is weird, I thought. What was she trying to do now?

Once she looks at it, she finally lay her eyes on me and point at the door, look at me questionly, "You're not actually seriously wanted to go out, right?"

Now I'm totally speechless and dumbfounded! What kind of question is that? Of course I am seriously wanted to get out from here! Or else, why the heck am I here for? Can't she see that?

I look at her curiously and yet suspicious. Now what was she thinking? Is this some kind of trick?

She still looks at me with the way it is and walks toward me, as if tries to approaches me!

I quickly take few steps back, tried to avoid from her from approaching me!

I back and back. The more she walks toward me, the more I felt that she had something in her sleeves and keep stepping back until I was hit against a wall!

Now this is bad! What should I do now? Now that there's no way I could run, this girl, Lei, she had stop in front of me and poke her face right in front of me!

I look away with embarrassment. Well, what to do now? Now that there's no way to escape and was feeling too weak and too tired to think nor do a thing, in the end, I slowly sit myself on the floor and giving up! I am too lazy and too dizzy to think of something and decided to let her do whatever she wants to do to me as I don't care anymore! I don't care if she would grab me, caught me, or report this to Yuan Shao or whatever! And I also don't care what kind of consequences would come to me either as I only wanted to find out the truth and really hope that everything could end this quick!

She looks at me with surprise and sit in front of me, grab my shoulder and looks at me worriedly! "Are you alright?"

Somehow, I just sit there and looks at the door, did not response anything. I felt like I was like a broken doll, who just sit there, looking at the door and feeling weak and helpless! I really had no idea of what to do now since the door had tightly shut and I really wanted to went out there…!

She looks at the door for a moment and finally land on her eyes me, looks worried, as if just read my mind, "You really wanted to go out, didn't you?"

I could just nod. Well, of course I wanted to go out! I wanted to find out the truth! Well, if only the door did not shut, or else, I might had…!

"But, you do know that if you really went out just like that again, we'll be all worried about you!"

Now this is one of reasons that I don't want to hear! Of course I know that I'll make them worried again because of my previous mistake, and because of that, I've cause lot of troubles to them and now, most of them were injured because of me and I too had also lost the most important thing! But, hey! I do have the right to do what I want, right? If they really think that saving me was such a waste of time and energy, and plus, was a very troublesome one, then, why should they help me in the first place? I didn't ask for it, right? I didn't even ask them to come, right?

I look down, calm myself. Now that she mention it, of course I don't want this to happen again! I mean, who want that incident happen twice! I've learn my lesson, really! But…, I really, really can't control myself any longer and wanted to find out the truth! I just don't get why they didn't want to tell me about this and insists wanted to keep this as a secret! I mean, I have the right to know it too, right? Then why can't I know about it? Is there something that I shouldn't know? Well, maybe, or maybe not! But still, when will they told me about this? To be honest, I don't know… I had no idea what were they thinking now…! But, if they still insists wanted to hide things from me, then…don't blame me for being persistent, hard headed and incorporated! You guys the one force me to this state!

I grab my head with frustration and curse out loud, accidentally told her I really wanted to went out!

Lei seems to be surprised by my words patiently and puts her finger under her chin, think of something.

Now this is bad. Now that I've told her the reasons, now I had no idea what was she thinking now!

She thinks and think, and suddenly snap her fingers loud, looks brighten up!

Now that's surprises me! What had she thought now? Why does she looks kinda happy? Did she just think of a way to help me? Nah, anyway! If she was trying something funny or a tricky one, then I might had to leave this instant just before I caught myself into another problem, again!

She looks at me happily and say out proudly, let out a wide smile! "How about this, instead of doing this alone, why not meet Yuan Shao and ask for his help! What do you say?"

After hearing that, I immediately lower my head in disappointment!

Seek for his help? Are you kidding me? How could I possibly ask them for help? Now that they're trying to hide things from me, there's no guarantee that they will help me and they might give lot of reasons of trying to stop me from finding the truth!

"No, they won't help me… he won't…" I shook my head, told her that it is impossible! Somehow, she keeps denied it and keep begging me that I should trust them as we're all friends! "What do mean he won't? Aren't we all friends? Aren't friends help each other? Then why doing this alone?"

Friends… is this what friends really are? To help each other if there's someone in trouble? Well, although it's true that asking for help would be much more better than doing alone, but, just as what 'he' had say! They're nothing but just a name on the appearance! If they truly wanted to help me, then, why can't they tell me in the first place? Why must I be the last one to know? They're all fake! How could I seriously trust them and plus, how would they be seriously to help me?

Lei keeps trying her best to advice me to seek for Yuan Shao's help and keeps telling me that I should trust him! Somehow, I turn away from her, felt disgust and anger. To be honest, I had enough! I just could not trust them! Even if they willing to help, but I still could not trust them from above my heart and grab a handle nearby, force myself to stand again, prepare to make for my leave!

She looks at me worriedly and tried to stop me from proceeding! Somehow, I've just ignore her and ask her to stay away from me as I had nothing to talk about and had walk pass through her!

She could just looks down, feel trouble.

Well, that's it then! Since she had nothing to say nor do anything, then, I'll leave now! Since this stupid damn door could not open, fine then! I'll definitely find another way and get out from here!

I walk shakily, was about to turn at the corner. Somehow, just before I could step my foot on it, suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm hard and started to pull me with force, walk me down along the corridor!

I look at Lei with surprise and ask her to stop, and at the same time, struggle to free myself from her grab and ask her what is the meaning of this!

Somehow, she just smiles at me and keep pulling me with force, and told me that everything will be fine and not intend to let me go!

Now what was she thinking? What had got into her? I really what had gotten into her mind and now, where was she trying to pull me to? To Yuan Shao? And what does she means 'everything will be alright'?

Well, now that she says that, do I looks like I had any choices now?

We walk down the corridor and finally reach the meeting room.

*sigh* Just as I've expected, she really did send me to Yuan Shao and now, we are standing at the front door!

Now what to do. Now that I am here, should I went in? and even if I've went in, then, what should I do? Somehow, just before I had the chance to decide anything, she had knock the door and it startles me even more!

Oh no! What should I do? What should I do? Now that she had knock, I was about to went in and I still had no idea of what to do?

She smiles as she looks at me and hold my hands.

I too look at her and felt nervous. To be honest, I really don't know how to face Yuan Shao and also had no idea of what to do either?

I wanted to back away, feel like wanted to flee. Somehow, she keeps holding my hands and told me that everything will be fine.

I take a deep breathe and sigh out loud. Well, this is it then. Now that she says it shall be fine, then, fine! I shall trust her this time! Without wasting anymore time, I brace myself to hold the doorknob and open it, went in together with her.

**Jiang Wei POV**

There! Perfect! Now that I've the food is ready, I took the tray and walk out from the kitchen, followed by He.

He help me open the door as we reach the room and walk into his room, and tried to wake him up while I was about to put the tray on the table. Somehow, to our horror, we could not see him nor find him anywhere in this room and started to felt panic and motionlessly drop the tray! He was not in his room!

Both He and I quickly ran out from the room and look everywhere, tried to find him! We ran and ask around. Somehow, we could not find him anywhere and getting even more panic!

Now this is bad! Where could he be now? Now that he was nowhere to be seen, there's no telling where he had gone to, and plus, there's also no telling what would he do either! Without hesitation, we decided to report this toward Yuan Shao and quicken our pace to the meeting room, hoping he could help us!

As we reach the meeting room, I rudely bang open the door and yell out loud, was about to told Yuan Shao about what had happen! Somehow, my voice was quickly shut and let my mouth hang wide open, speechless. I saw Lu Xun was standing in front of Yuan Shao, Zhong and Lei, and they seem to had a talk just now and now, they're looking at us with question looks, wondering what had happen!

I, too, look at them in return and sigh in relief, and yet confuse and frustration. To be honest, from this moment on, I really had no idea of how to react anymore! I felt like being an idiot just now which I just ran around the place looking for him like crazy and now, he show himself up just like that and its kinda makes me feel like stupid!

I clutches my fists. Lu Xun… so he was here all along…! All these time, I thought he had went off and do something reckless again, and because of that, I was so worried that I had to look for him just now!

Yuan Shao felt weird and ask what had happen! Somehow, I just ignore him and walk toward Lu Xun, and hold his shoulder! Boy, am I relief to see him here! I thought he had ran away just like before and hug him tight, causes most of them look at me with surprise!

Lu Xun too was surprise and stand there like a dummy, don't know what to do!

I slowly let him go and hold his face, makes him look at me, "Don't you do that again, young man! Do you know how worry we are just now? We thought you had ran to somewhere else and do those reckless thing again! You really almost cause us worried to death! Do you aware of that?"

Lu Xun could just stay quiet and looks down, speechless. For once, this is the first time I saw him acting that way and it's kinda makes me… bad! I mean, I feel like as if I was scolding him, like what a mother would do!

I let go of him and quickly look aside, felt embarrass about this! Now look what I've done! I've create an awkward situation and now, I have no idea of how to makes thing back to normal again and felt like even more stupid!

Yuan Shao too looks kinda awkward and cough softly, tried to broke the awkwardness.

We look at him, felt somewhat slightly relax.

Once we got the attention, Zhong walks toward me and pat our shoulder, let out a smile, "Jiang Wei, he knew what he was doing was wrong and was deeply regret about it! Besides, he came all the way here to talk to us and he didn't even just ran off just like that! Isn't that nice of him?"

I look at him with surprise, could not believe what I've just heard!

Lu Xun… he would actually regret onto something? Now that's weird… And besides that, did he just say 'he did not ran away'? Was it really true? Well, to be honest, I was completely dumbfounded and speechless! I mean, the Lu Xun I knew was a persistent one, right? Then, how and why could him did not resists this time? It's not so like him!

Yuan Shao walks toward me and pat the other side of my shoulder, "He is right! Thanks to Lei, not only that he did not run away, but he also told us what he felt too!"

Now that's surprise me even more! So it was Lei the one who help out…guess I should thanks her for that! But wait a minute! Did I just hear him say, 'he had told us how he felt'?

I look at them with question, wondering if it was true!

Both Yuan Shao and Zhong look at me and give it a nod, as if assure me that it is true!

Now this is really unexpected and yet shocking! All these time, I was trying my best to make him talk about it and know what… I was actually glad and relief to hear that! I never expect that he would actually told us how he felt and hug him tight! I just could not believe what I've just heard and I was so happy that I felt like I don't want to let go of him for this moment, felt happy for him!

Lu Xun could just stand there, struggle himself to get off from me and looks away with embarrassment while they just stand there as they are and laugh out loud!

I let go of him and face him directly. Well, now that he is willing to stay and feel like wanted to told us, then, perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to ask and ask what was kind of feeling he just say! Somehow, the moment I ask, the atmosphere immediately change to tense, felt awkward again!

I look at them confusingly. They had the facial expressions of awkwardness on their and they just look aside, dare not to look at me nor speak any words!

Now that's odd… Why did the situation suddenly change to awkwardness? What had happen? Is there something wrong? Did I just ask something that shouldn't been ask?

I look at He, who obviously as confuse as me and give it a shrug. He too also had no idea what had happen and do the same thing as I am, look around.

I quickly turn toward Lu Xun and ask, hoping he could told me what had gone wrong. Somehow, he just lower his head and bite his lip, and at the same time, I could also see him form his fists tremblingly, as if he was trying so hard to hide onto something!

Now I'm started getting worried now! What the hell had just happen? Can someone just told me already? Really, this is not a joke anymore! I demand to know the truth!

I look at Yuan Shao worriedly, and at the same time, angrily! "That does it! I had it! Tell me now! What the hell had just happen! Say something!"

They look among each other worriedly and still kept quiet, started to hint each other to say something!

Now I'm getting impatient and frustration now! What the heck had just happen? What were they dilly deli about? Just say the word already! Was it so hard to say it?

After such a long time of 'who dare to volunteer themselves', in the end, Yuan Shao was the one who would speak out and clear his throat, wasn't dare to look at me, "Uh… about that one… Well, uh…" He looks at his comrades nervously, who now ask him to explain no matter what, and was force to face me again, scratches his head nervously.

I cross my hands and tap my finger impatiently, and looks at him sternly! "I'm waiting!"

Yuan Shao gulp hard. From the looks of it, I could tell that he was trying to find better word to explain and take a deep breathe, finally brace himself to speak out, "Well, it's about Lu Xun… He knew it… he had knew everything! Even the part where his master had…!"

WHAT?

Now that's the thing I doesn't wish to hear! What does he mean he had knew it? Don't tell me…!

I quickly look at Lu Xun, hoping it is not true! Somehow, he just looks away, still clutches his fists tremblingly!

No… it couldn't be… So he had knew it? That fast…?

To be honest, if possible, I really hope that this secret could be kept forever, not intended to let him know about this!

I face Yuan Shao again, hoping this is not true! Somehow, they just look aside, not dare to look at me and kept quiet, don't know what to say at all!

I was totally speechless, could not believe this at all! Now this bad! What should we do now? Now that he had knew it, then… would this means he would…!

"I want… to find out… the truth… no matter what!…. Please… take me… there…! I want to know…"

Oh no… just as I fear of, he really had ask about it and from the sound of it, I could tell that he was upset about this and now, he was hoping us could take him to Zuo Ci, seeking for truth!

I look at them worriedly, and then him. Now what to do? Now that he ask for it, there's no way that we could hide from him any longer and felt headaches, wondering how to settle this!

Both Yuan Shao and I walk toward Lu Xun and pat his shoulder.

He look at us with pleading face, as if hoping we could help him, do as he wish!

We look and hint at each other, felt trouble. Now what should we do? If he really wanted to find out the truth, would this really was the perfect timing for him to know about this? Will he really be able to handle it?

Well, to be honest, we don't know either… After what had happen so far, there's been lot of troubles keep pushing on him and now, look what had just happen? Do you still think it's the right choice to do so?

Both Yuan Shao and I keep winking our eye and shook our head furiously, keep gave the signal of 'yes' and 'no'!

Now seriously! What to do? If we help him, could he really hold his emotions by not acting ruthlessly and act calmly? But… if we did not help him, then, will he being persistent and act ruthless again, just like before? To be honest, we don't know which one was the better choice now! It doesn't matter that which choice we choose, we'll have to prepare for the worst and keep signaling each other, still wondering which choice was the best!

Lu Xun, as usual, keep begging and plead us to help him, and slowly kneel himself in front of us, cried for help!

Now this is serious! Now what should we do? Now that he keeps asking, begging, and even kneel in front of us, this had totally prove that this is important to him and now, he was serious that he would kneel in front of us, insists wanted to know about the truth no matter what!

"Get up! We don't deserve that!" I tried to pull him up with force, wanted to make him stand. Somehow, Lu Xun resists to stand up and insists kneel there as he is, plead.

I look at Yuan Shao once again and signal him, hint him that it's time for us to decide where we should help him or not! _"Now what?"_

Yuan Shao looks aside and make a thinking post, think about this. He thinks and think. After for quite some time of thinking, he face Lu Xun again and pat his shoulder once again, makes him look at him.

Lu Xun looks up tremblingly, tears on his face.

I, at the mean time, could just step aside and watch them. I too had no idea what he was thinking now and was hoping that he could find a way to solve this since I have no right to make decision for now.

Yuan Shao sigh softly and gently pull him up, and help him to stand on his feet as he stands shakily and offer him to sit on a chair, just before he fall again!

Lu Xun sits as he was told and grabs Yuan Shao's hand shakily, and say the same thing, beg for help.

I look at Yuan Shao, look at his facial expression. Right now, I could tell that he too was struggling to gave him the answer and felt worried, wondering what kind of decision he would gave him.

Somehow, to my unexpectation, Yuan Shao nod his head in agree and let out a smile, and told him that we would definitely help him no matter what while playfully brushes his hair! "Of course we will help! Don't worry!"

"Really? You mean it? Then, when will we…" Of course Lu Xun was so happy to hear about this and quickly lighten up, was about to ask him another question! Somehow, just before he had the chance to ask, Yuan Shao suddenly gave him a look of seriousness and speak in firm, "But! In order to went there, you need to strengthen and heal yourselves first, BEFORE we could take you there! Do you hear me?"

Of course, Lu Xun's brighten face immediately fades to despair the moment he hear this and started to argue with Yuan Shao, wondering why they can't leave this instant?

Somehow, Yuan Shao insists stays with his decision, not intend to change his mind and firmly told him that he need to behave himself and strengthen himself no matter what, or else!

Lu Xun was totally speechless now and looks down, don't know how to back talk nor argue but feel despair!

I gently pat his shoulder, tried to cheer him up. Of course, I knew Yuan Shao's intention. He was just trying to save him from pulling himself too much and ask him to get some rest, so that he had the stamina to confront this problem 'calmly'.

Lu Xun looks at the table blankly and finally let out a sigh of give up, and face Yuan Shao, "Fine, as long as you could take me there, then I'll do it, only for this time."

Without wasting time, Yuan Shao order me to bring him some food while He will takes him back to his room.

I walk toward the kitchen and prepare the food once again, and take it to his room.

Just as Yuan Shao order, He did brings Lu Xun back to his room and now, he was sitting on his bed, looking at me walking into the room with a food of tray on my hands.

I put the foods on the table and takes a bowl with me, and sit in front of him, was about to hand it to him. Somehow, he looks at the food blankly and quickly shut his mouth, doesn't wish to eat or take it!

Both me and He looks at him sternly and remind him of what Yuan Shao just say!

He looks aside with disgust. I could tell that he doesn't wanted to be drag this way and finally looks at the food, take it from me. He shakily took a scope and put it into his mouth, force himself to shallow it as if the food was torturing him!

Once he had finish his food, I gave him the medicine and takes out the food, leaving both He and him in the room.

I wash up the dishes and walks toward the meeting, meet up with Yuan Shao, Zhong and Lei.

I walk toward them and face Lei. Well, since she was the one who stops Lu Xun from going out, I thank her with above of my heart and bow, sincerely thanks her! "I thank you for helping us out! If you did not stop him in time, we'll never know what'll he do this time! I thank you!"

Now, her face was bloom in redness and quickly cover her face, hides her embarrassments!

We laugh heartily, laugh at her such embarrassments' reaction! We never thought she would be that bashful!

Well, now that I've thank her, I face Yuan Shao again and this time, I look at him seriously and ask, "Yuan Shao, about just now… Why did you agree on it? You know that'll do no good, right? Then, why? I don't understand…"

Now that I've mention it, both Zhong and Lei look at me with question face and looks at Yuan Shao, wanted to know the reason.

Yuan Shao looks at us all and sigh softly, "Well, what do you expect? If I refuse, he'll definitely went out without realizing his own safety and do recklessly things again! But, if we help, not only that'll stop him from doing thing recklessly, but we could also stay by his side help him settle this calmly, right?" He look at us and ask us in return.

I scratches my head, feel worried. Well, although he does had the point, but still, even if we could help him and stay by his side, there's no telling that if he could confront or accept this calmly, and might pain him even more! Besides, this is his master we're talking about! And surely we should also know that how important he is to him!

I once heard this from Yuan Shao and he told me that he was very close to him, as he sees him as a father to him!

Well, come to think about this, I can't blame him at all! Ever since Gan Ning accidentally overheard their conversation and had told me about this, I just knew that they had a very close relation and now he had knew it, there's no way that we could stop him anymore and will definitely find out the truth no matter what!

I sigh out softly, and face Yuan Shao again, "But still… was it really the right time to do it, I mean, his condition still in vain. If he really had find out the truth, then, would he really…?"

Somehow, just before I could complete my words, Yuan Shao had interrupt and let out a smile, "About that one, you don't have to worried about it! Now that he is willing to stay and listen to us, I'm sure he'll heal up in no time! Besides, now that you guys will be the one who'll accompanied him, I'm sure that there'll be no way that he'll do something reckless again and there's no way that he would act rashly either, since you guys would be the one who'll take care of him!"

After hear his statement, I just realize that why the way he says it as if he doesn't involve with it! "Whoa… just wait a minute! Why the heck we'll be the one who'll take care of him? How about you? Why you sounds like as if you're not involve with it!"

Of course I was slightly piss off about this! How could he not helping us since he was the one who decides everything? Don't you think he should be more responsible?

Somehow, just before I could back talk, He had came in and interrupt my line! "Well, that was because, my dear, he had errand to be done." As always, he skips toward us gracefully and make a pose of flying butterfly!

"Ah… you have come! How was he?" Yuan Shao ask, and at the same time, was glad to see him.

Well, now that he just mention, I just remember that He was suppose to look after Lu Xun and worried, wondering how had he been now!

He, as always, make a gracefully bow and smile, "He is fine now, he had fallen asleep."

I let out a relief sigh, glad to hear that!

Well, now that I knew he was fine, I looks at Yuan Shao again and continue to pursue the previous question, "What do you mean you had errand to do? What was it?"

Yuan Shao face me again, and looks at me with questions, "What else errand could I do? Of course to stay here and guard this place, right? I mean, even though there's no soldiers hunt us or attack us, but we still can't let our guard down and surely there must be someone who can stay here and guard as a duty, right?"

Well, now that he just say it, he just got the point! I totally had forgotten that we still need to guard this place no matter what, right? Ah… how stupid of me! Why didn't I think about this before?

But wait! If he knew that he could not make it, then why the heck he agree in the first place? Besides, why can't he just let me or someone else who willing to help him to decides it anyway? Wouldn't this just makes it illogical? And plus, what was the purpose of doing this anyway since he did not intend to involve in it…? Would this do any good?

I look at Yuan Shao again, feel like wanted to ask again. Somehow, Yuan Shao had stop me from asking and ask me to get myself a rest now since it was late at night.

I could just sigh out loud and obey, retreat myself toward the room and let out a yawn, decided not to pursue that question anymore.

I walk and walk, and literally drop by Lu Xun's room.

I stop myself and stand there, look at door for quite some time.

Now what to do? Now that we had agree to help him, there's no way that we could turn back now and ignore this, right?

I let out a sigh and continue to walks down the corridor, head toward my room. Now really… what to do? Now that not only we had agree to help him, but… since he had knew the truth, we also can't stop him from finding the truth and must prepare ourselves right, just in case he might do those reckless things again…

But then, come to think of it, what if Yuan Shao was right! What if, if we could stay by his side and accompanied him, then, perhaps he might not do those reckless just as he mention and might settle things calmly?

Well, that maybe might work but… wait a second… this is his master we're talking about right? What if he could not accept the truth? What if he could not think this straight and do reckless things again? What'll happen to him?

To be honest, I don't know… I do not know that whether he could accept this calmly or emotionally, and I also don't know what to do next either! I really had no idea of how to help him solve this problem and feel worried, wondering if he really could make it!

I let out a soft laugh, laugh at myself, wondering why am I being so worried about and open the door, slam myself on the bed lazily, felt really tired!

Well duh, of course he will be fine, right! I mean, this is Lu Xun we're talking about and from what I could see, he was not the type of person that'll being beaten that easily, and since we would be the one who'll stay by his side and help him, there's no way that he can't do a thing right and closes my eyes slowly, keep telling myself not to think or worried anymore and tried to get myself to sleep, hoping that everything could make out right tomorrow…

**To be continue…**


	64. Chapter 64

**Feli-La: **Hi, welcome back! How hav u been? I hope you're fine! Anyway, I hope you will had a great time to read too since you had miss so much… Well, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior characters

**Other world, other me**

**Jiang Wei POV**

Just as we promise, since he really had behave himself very well lately by listen to our every advises, Yuan Shao had finally agree to allow him to fulfill his wish and order us to accompany him to that village to meet Zuo Ci, by taking Zhong's favorite plane, G-3000.

I look around with amazement. To be honest, this is the first time I went on this plane. Just like what they say, this plane was indeed really huge as it really had three floors high and fully equip like the usual home!

I walk while looking around the place, literally reaches the control room.

I take a look into it, saw Zhong keeps ordering his crews around like there's no tomorrow, causing most of them running around like crazy and stumble onto each other carelessly, causing the whole place into a total chaos!

I chuckle softly and walks away while shocking my head lightly. Zhong… you don't have to really push them that harsh, right?

I continue walk around the place and pass through several corridor. Suddenly, I heard there were some ruckus coming from one of the room and it was so loud that I could even hear it when the door was shut!

I felt weird and opens the door slightly, and take a look inside.

Somehow, to my surprise, I saw Ma Chao and Gan Ning are arm wrestling among each other while Ling Tong, Wei Yan, Huang Gai and some of the other crew members were standing beside them and cheer for them!

Now this is really surprising me! I didn't knew that they would had such activity at the time like this and speaking of which, if these crew members were here, then, would that means that Zhong still had no idea that they're actually was here, doing nothing? And plus, would this also means that all these time, the crew that I saw in the control room had been doing their work in twice?

Now honestly, this is definitely could not be forgiven and I mean, poor them… They had to do their job twice and Zhong had no single clue about this, and yet they were all here relax doing nothing! Don't you think this had over do it!

No! I can't let them do this anymore! I had to go in there and ask them to continue their job no matter what!

Somehow, just before I had the chance to do anything just yet, just then, I saw Zhong suddenly appear at the corner and walks toward me with his angry face on it!

I could just gulp hard and walk backward slightly as his face had scare me for the moment and thought of "oh, oh…"

Zhong stops in front of the door and looks at me slightly, and point at the room with a tone of anger, "Those lazy punk… are they all in there?"

For some reasons, I could just nod dumbly, don't know what to do anymore!

Zhong let out a smirk while cracking his fists tight, "He he… got you now! Now let's see how you lazy pigs pay for this!" With that, he hold the door knob and ready to burst in!

Now this bad, I thought. Now that he is serious about this, I quickly turn away from him and run toward the nearest stairs and quickly went up, dare not to see this!

I ran up and up, and finally reaches to the top. Now that was close. I can't imagine what'll happen to me if I continue stay there and gives myself a deep breathe, was about to make a move.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang came from below and could clearly heard Zhong's loud voice shout out from his lung and literally heard some of his crews beg for forgiveness! They yell and yell. Few seconds later, I could hear some running steps running at the corridor and slowly fades away, together with the scream of horror and Zhong's harsh yell!

I could just shrug and sigh out loud. Well, serve them right! They ought should know that which was the perfect timing to do their job or relax right? Now that Zhong had solve the matter, this would means that they'll get the punishment they deserve and it's no longer any of my concern anymore, right?

I continue walk down the corridor and look around. Just then, I saw a door was open slightly and reveal a light coming from it!

I felt weird and walk toward it, and slowly peek my head out from the corner and look into it, surprise. I saw Xu Huang was sitting in the middle of the bed and meditate himself!

Now this is what I call 'normal'! At least there were someone who could use their time for good purpose!

Without interrupt him any further, I gently tip toe and walk away silently, tried not to interfere him.

And again, I walk down the corridor and looks around. This time, well and yes again, I saw another door was slightly open with light in it and this time, there was music came from it and it really pick my curiosity and decided to take a look, wondering who could it be…

Somehow, to my surprise… uh well, I should say, to my shocking, I saw Zhang He the one who was in the room and guess what I saw him do this time?

I saw him standing in front of a mirror, keeps turning here and there and do some funny and weird poses in front of the mirror while keeps follow the music beat and know what is the most disgusting thing is? He take a tube like thingy from the table and color it on his mouth in red, and gives the mirror a huge kiss, leave a kiss sign on it and continue to dance on his own!

I quickly cover my mouth with disgust, feel like wanted to vomit! Yuck! Now this is what I call 'disgusting' and 'abnormal'! So THIS is what he always do in the room…! Well, to be honest, I really, really don't want to stay in his room nor pass by his room ever again and I definitely DON'T want to had any involvement with his matter at all! Trust me!

I walk away silently, and continue to walk down the corridor. As usual, there's nothing really interesting happen in between so far and everything seems normal! The crews as always, busy themselves running around like crazy as they kept being ordered around by Zhong. Both Xu Huang and He, as usual, are in their rooms, who one of them was meditate himself alone in the room while the other one…. well, you could say he was doing something personal, I guess. As for Gan Ning and the others, well, ever since Zhong had foresee what had happen just now, well… they were being dragged by Zhong in the end and was force to do his work in return! Ha ha! Serve them right!

Well, now that I've meet most of them, now come to think of it, where is Lu Xun anyway? Where had he been? Although I knew that Yuan Shao and the girls were not here in the first place since they had some event to be done in Luo Yang but, since he was the main objective for this assessment, he should be somewhere around in this plane…

I look at the map of this plane and take a look at it. Now let's see. Now that I've walk almost every places of this plane, there's only one place that still I haven't visit yet. The dock.

I proceed as the direction mention and finally reach the place.

Just as I thought, he was indeed here. He was sitting in the middle of the dock, facing himself toward the sky with his both creatures, who now transform into smaller size and rest themselves on his legs, letting him brushes their heads like a child!

Wu and Phoenix raise their head up as they saw me and soon lower their head down, continue to rest themselves on his leg.

I walk toward him and pat his shoulder, wondering what he was doing.

He looks at me slightly and return his gaze to the sky, not giving much response.

I could just smile. Well, as always, that was so like him, rude as ever. But know what? I'm really glad that he had finally return to normal and feel relief. After what had happen to him few days ago, I could tell that Yuan Shao's plan had finally work out well and now, he had finally calm down and return to his own self.

I look around him. Besides he and his creatures, there's no one else in this place.

I scratches my head. Well, now that I have come and since we're are the only one who was here, I was wondering that if I could sit besides him, wanted to accompany him, "If you don't mind, could I sit here?"

Somehow, same as ever, he doesn't gives any response, not even a hint!

Ok, now what is the meaning of this? Could I sit beside him or not?

I look at him slightly, tried to read his facial expression. Well, from the looks of it, he doesn't seems to looks like he was rejecting or against or anything like that…

But, since he doesn't show any sign of it, without hesitate any longer, I adjust myself to sit beside him, tried not to interfere both of his creatures at the same time.

I look at him. Now that's weird, what was he looking at anyway? Ever since I came in, he kept looking at the sky, not even take his eyes away from it!

I look at where he was looking now, saw a small dot on the sky.

Oh… So that's the thing he was looking at. Well, who wouldn't? Ever since Lu Bu had activate 'it' during Jie Ting's incident, this meteor… it gonna fall to this earth anytime soon and the worst thing is, this is not any mere meteor!

If I remember correctly, during the time when I was defect became HURT, I recall that they did mention about there was a some sort of monster living inside the meteor and who knows what'll happen to them if the meteor really did land on earth! Who know what would happen if the monster from inside attack them? What'll it cause? What would happen to them? And know what's the worst thing is? Besides we still had no idea of how to solve this, we still had about 3 weeks lives to go and because of this, most of the people started to think that this is 'the end of the world' and started to panic among themselves, and started to act and think irrationally too!

I look at him again, which he still looks at the meteor, not making any movement at all.

I could just sigh out loud. Well, I guess he must be worried about this thing too, huh…

I look at the sky again, look at the meteor. So, what now? Do we have to sit here and waste our time to look at it the whole day? Well, if that's the case, I'm not please with it, thank you! I mean, now that we're here, what's the use of wasting our precious time looking at the meteor instead of doing something more useful?

I look at him once again. This time, I will definitely makes him focus on me and tried to change the topic, "Hey, have you look around Zhong's plane? You should see how huge his plane is! It's so damn huge! Now I know why he like this plane so much!"

I look at his facial expressions while talking to him. Somehow, same as just now, his eyes still looks at the meteor, not even care to look at me nor answer me!

Of course I was kinda piss off! I mean, hello…! I was talking here! And I am certainly NOT talking to myself or to the air, right? So… could he just give me, at least an answer or a hint so that I know that he was actually listen to what I say by not showing any rudeness?

I roll my eyes annoyingly and say the same thing while study his facial expression again, hoping he could gives me some response. Somehow, he still remain who he is and to be honest, he is really started to makes me angry! I really can't stand his attitude and higher my voice, say out loud! "Lu Xun! I'm talking to you! Could you at least just give me some responses instead of ignoring? You know that's rude you know!" I look at him sternly. I really had no idea why he had to be so rude!

He looks at me with disgust while rubbing his ear, "You don't have to shout that loud right? I could hear you and I'm not interested, thank you!" With that, he looks at the sky again, don't even care to look at me again!

I continue looks at him sternly and cross my hand. What? What is the meaning of this? If he truly had no interested with it, then he should he just say so, right? Then why do he need to be that rude? Why can't he change his attitude for once?

Although I know it's hard to do it than saying it, but, he should at least know how to show a little respect rather than being rude and annoying, right?

I let out a sigh and finally puts down my hand, brushes my hair instead. Well, fine then, if he truly had no interested with it, then, I should find another topic to talk to, right?

I think and think. Well, what to talk? Since he had no interest about Zhong's plane, then, perhaps I could ask him why he keeps looking at the meteor since he keeps looking at it ever since I've came in.

I look at the sky, same as he did. Now really, what was he thinking now? What's makes him pay so much attention to that thing that he don't even bother to answer me…!

Well, this the thing that I don't know. But since I don't know, what I need to do was just ask right? It's just that simple. "Come to think of it, why are you looking at the meteor? Is there something the matter?" To be honest, I really hope that he could answer me this time. Well, I know I was a bit carried away just now, since I didn't think much about this thoroughly and raise up my voice. But, now that I think of it, I know maybe it's my fault that I didn't think about his side and decided to ask him once more, hoping he could really answer me instead of stay quiet.

I wait and wait.

*sigh* Not again… Well, can't blame him this time. Maybe he was thinking of something too deep that choose not to talk to me, for now.

I look down, was about to look away. Somehow, to my surprise, he suddenly speak out and it's kinda startle me, "Do you really need a reason if you wish to see something?"

Of course I'm dumbfounded. I didn't expect he would ask me back with this kind of questions!

I look at him again, and looks at the sky, "Well, or else, why do you keep looking at the meteor… or unless you're actually not… But anyway, my point is, you keep looking at the sky and you've been looking at it ever since I came in!" Of course I want to know the reason, or else, why would I had to ask him about that!

"Yes, I am looking at the meteor, so what? Is there any problem?" he looks at me annoyingly, as if he was telling me that I have ask too much and had annoy him!

Of course I was surprise by his statement and back talk. How could he say that? "What do you mean 'So what'? There must be a reason why you look at it, right? So tell me, why are you looking at it? Does it had something to do with the monster in there?"

He looks at me for a moment and return his gaze at the meteor, "Even if it is, so what? Do you think it will change anything? Do you think it will stop? To be frank, I say no, not on you humans! Not after what 'he' had done, everything will be over soon…"

Now that's the thing I didn't expect he would say such things! I mean… he was saying that we, as humans, really had no chance to stand against that meteor and shall died because of that!

To be honest, he is right. If it's only depend on us humans, we surely had no chance to against it, but wait a sec! Why does he sounds like he knew what would happen soon? Did he just foresee what going to happen next? And speaking of which, why he keeps saying as if we humans will died from it while the Monster clan would be saved from it? Don't you think it's weird?

Well, think about this. That thing in the meteor, it was a monster right? If, I just say, if, it really had fall to this earth and destroy everything, would this means that only those who're from Monster clan shall survive? Well, if that's the case, would this means that Lu Xun shall survive from this?

But wait… Lu Xun was a half breed child, right? Would that still count him as one of them? Well, it might be, since there'll still had some blood in his body, but… he hate and fear them, right? I don't think that he'll be please about this even if he had the chance to survive with that…

No! I shouldn't think of that! Now is not the time to think about this! Right now, I need to know why and how could we solve this problem! "But… surely there must be a way, right? If we could find about it's weak point, then perhaps we could…"

Somehow, just before I could finish the words, Lu Xun had interfere and looks at me angrily, "Like I've say few days ago, there's no way to stop this anymore! If there's really had such a way to do so, then the orb that I've lost should be working in the first place!" With that, he greet his teeth and clutches his fist tight, and breathe angrily!

I curse deep in my heart. Now I'm in deep trouble! Real deep trouble! I shouldn't had ask about that! Now look what I had just done. Not only that this had reminded of him, but also had hurt his feelings!

Now what to do now? Surely I can't ask this question anymore and decided to change the topic, tried to find something that could help him feels better.

I think and think. Now what to say? Although I really wish that I could ask more about orb thingy and the meteor, but, now that I see he was in no condition to talk about it, there's no way that I should force him to say it out, right?

And here I am again, think of what to say and what to do… Just then, an idea suddenly came into my mind and without hesitate any longer, I quickly pat his shoulder and change the topic, hoping this could help us to change the tense situation, "Ok, let's not talk about the meteor anymore, shall we? How about let's talk anything else, like, how about our future in plan then? Now that your identity had expose, not only that this had interfere your job but your missions too, right? So, what are you going to do about it? Is there anything we could…?"

And again, just before I could finish my words, Lu Xun had rudely interrupt my lines and shove my hand aside rudely, "Why should you care! It's none of your business! I could take care on my own and I don't need you to help me! Now leave me alone! I want to be alone!" With that, he turn his face angrily, not looking at me anymore!

Now this is really unexpected. Why does he suddenly being mean and rude, and angry all of the sudden? Did I done something wrong?

I pat his shoulder once again, hoping could seek the reason of why he acted that way. Somehow, Lu Xun had shove my hand once again and looks at me sharply, as if hint me that he was serious about this!

I let out a loud sigh and make my leave, was about to reach the door. Somehow, just before I grab the door knob, I look back again and let out another sigh. Well, to be honest, I really had no idea what got into him all of the sudden and I really had no idea what's his problem is? I mean, compare to few days ago, he had been acting really weird ever since I've came in and he was as if like… suddenly change into another person!

Now come to think of it, it was indeed really weird. What had cause him became like this, ya? Did he had some sort of problem that he doesn't even told me?

But, what's the use? No matter how hard I've try to make him talk, he'll never say it out!

And again, I let out another sigh and shook my head lightly. Well, since he wish to be alone, without thinking twice, I've open the door and went out, hoping everything would be alright.

At last, we reach the village and meet Zuo Ci.

At first, Zuo Ci was so surprise to hear about this and insists wanted to keep this as a secret, doesn't wish to reveal the truth no matter what. Somehow, Lu Xun does not giving up and keeps pressing the questions, keeps begging him to say it!

We too also help him and beg him at the same time, hoping he could told us the truth no matter what!

In the end, Zuo Ci had finally giving up and ask us to follow him, started to lead us toward the hill.

We all felt weird and follow him at behind, wondering what kind of place he would take us to.

At the mean time, Lu Xun, who was walking ahead of us, had ask lot of questions regarding about his master. He ask and ask. He keeps asking of how he save them both, how he survived, how he died and so on! As if it will never stop!

Somehow, Zuo Ci could just ask him to be patient and calm down, while we're still on our way to the place that he wanted to show it to us.

We climb and climb. It took us some time to reach to the top and we had finally arrive, stop our pace and look around. To be honest, from this moment on, most of us are too speechless and startle to say a word about what they had seen!

This place… it was full of tombs! It doesn't matter where or which direction you're looking at, theses tombs… they were everywhere!

We look around with surprise, startle, and yet unbelievable unease look about it. We totally could not believe that this hill would actually fill with these tombs and this place was actually a cemetery! I mean, who would actually think that this place would look like one? He never brought us to here before and never even told us about this once!

Zuo Ci looks back and felt weird. He had no idea why we stop ourselves, looking at the place with weirdness and ask us to catch up!

Now this is really crazy and scary! This place… I wonder why they were lot of it? Who does it belongs to? And why does it build here? Why can't it build somewhere else? Does this bring any meaning to this? Well, if that's the case, then, what was it? Why we never heard and knew this place before?

We walk while we're looking everywhere and literally had pass through several row of tombs.

Now come to think of it, I notice that these tombs had the similarities as most of the head of the tomb were actually facing toward the same direction!

I follow and look at the direction that it was directed, and felt weird. Now that's weird, there was nothing there but an old abandon village from the opposite side from this mountain!

But wait a minute! That village… I knew that place! If I was correct, that village was… No way! How could this be? I mean, this is not a joke, right? If that's the case, then these tombs… would this means that it was actually indicated to…!

Zuo Ci still lead the way until we had finally saw a shrine like in front of us and stop.

Now this is even weird, I thought. Why would there be a shrine in the middle of cemetery? I mean, think about this, this place… it is a cemetery, right? Then, how could there be a shrine build in the middle of this place? Furthermore, there are no any other shrines being build here! It was as if like… his shrine… it was meant to be build here! Don't you think it's weird, illogical and suspicious?

I walk toward the others, was about to told them about the suspicious. Somehow, just before I had the chance to do so, Zuo Ci had put his hand on a door and chant out loud, makes the door glow in brightness and wide open, reveal a room in it!

Most of them could just awe in awesomeness and tried to takes a peep from outside, wanted to see what's inside.

Zuo Ci looks at us for a moment and told us that we had arrive, and ask us to proceed.

Most of them was too excited wanted to take a look at the place and squeeze themselves into the shrine, wanted to take a look from the inside!

Once they had went in, I was the only one who was leave behind, standing alone at the entrance and looks at them blankly, doubt about whether should went in or not!

Now what to do? Now that I knew there was something not right, I can't just stand here and do nothing, right?

I take a deep breathe and finally decided to follow them from behind. To be honest, after what I've seen so far, I can't help myself to felt suspicion about this and prepare myself, just in case something bad might happen and at the same time, I was looking for a perfect chance to told them about this place before it's too late!

We look around in awe. This place… it was nothing special at all. All this place has was rotten wood ands rocks around in this room and a huge weird designly crafted box at the front of the room.

Now this is even suspicious… Why is there a box right there? And what's exactly that box is…? Could it be…?

While we're still looking at the room, just then, Zuo Ci ask Lu Xun to come fort and hold his hand, pull him toward the box.

Lu Xun do as he was told and stand fort, and looks at the box, was about to burst in tears.

Zuo Ci gently pat his shoulder and told him to calm down.

Of course, from the looks of it, I could tell that Lu Xun knew what's the meaning of this and kneel in front of the box, tears started to flows like a river and cry out loud!

Now this pick ours curiosity and look at them in unison awkwardly, wondering what had happen.

Lu Xun cried and cried.

This feelings… I too knew how he feels too…Back when I had lost my parents, I could still remember how it feels like when losing someone dear to you and it had been always haunted ever since then!

Zuo Ci still pat his shoulder and keep telling him to calm him down.

After some time had pass, Lu Xun had finally calm down slightly. He looks at the box blankly, seems like had doubt of whether should open it or not.

We walk behind him and advice him to open the box, wondering what kind of things that his master had leave behind for him.

Lu Xun looks at the box for a moment and tremblingly touches the lock, and braces himself to open it.

Inside the box, there were full of different types of crystals in it and there were some recorders in it too!

Now this is rather interesting. I didn't expect that his master would leave him this much things and I could tell that his master truly cares about him.

Lu Xun tremblingly touches the things inside the box and took one of the recorder, take a look at it.

Most of us were curious about it and nearer ourselves, wanted to take a look and at the same time, ask him to play the recorder, wanted to take a look in it.

Lu Xun plays the recorder as he was told. Somehow, just as he press the button, the recorder suddenly glow in brightness and makes of our eyes tightly shut, can't see a thing!

Now what is going on? What had happen? Why the recorder suddenly glow in brightness and… know what the strange thing is? I felt that my body had been moved by force and felt like I was being flied to somewhere else, and literally hit on hard thing!

I slowly open my eyes, just in the brightness attack my eyes.

Now this is weird! How on earth am I being brought back to here? Aren't this outside of the shrine? Then, how? And plus, I'm not the only who was being kicked out, but the others too! They too were kicked and hit on the ground, and speaking of which, where is Lu Xun anyway? Why is he not with us? Where could he be?

Somehow, just before I had chance to digest about whole situation, just then, I heard Lu Xun's voice came from inside shrine and he was asking for help!

I quickly run toward the door, tried to break it open!

I push as hard as I could! Now this is bad! This door… it just open right? Then, why was it tightly shut now?

Just then, an idea suddenly strike into my mind and without hesitate, I beg Zuo Ci to open the door since he was the only one who know how to unseal this door!

But, to my dismay, Zuo Ci could just shook his head and ask us to stay here instead, not willing to help!

Now this really piss me off! I mean, why on earth he doesn't to help us now? Can't he sees that he was in deep trouble…? Now wait a second, all those suspicious feelings that I got just now … so it does had something to do with this?

I breathe angrily and took out my spear and point at him angrily! Now that does it! I can't forgive for what he had done! It was all a trap along!

Most of my friends were surprise to see this and quickly pull me aside, tried to stop me! Somehow, I still could not let him go and told them the reasons! I can't believe that he would use this kind of tricks to set us up, especially on him!

This time, it was their turn to felt surprise and let go of me slightly, and looks at Zuo Ci with unbelievable look!

I swift them aside and point my spear at Zuo Ci and ask. I really wanted to know what's in his mind now and demand him to talk, I want the truth! Somehow, Zuo Ci could just shook his head and walk toward the door, gently touches it.

With a huge sigh, he lower his head with defeat and looks down at the ground, "It's no use. There was nothing we could do! Even if I had the power to unseal it but… 'he' doesn't want us to do so and now, everything it's all depend on 'him'! So… try to bear with it! Once 'he' had finish, everything will be back to normal! I promise!" With that, he looks at us with full of hope and yet despair, and face the door once again.

Now this is weird! Really weird! What does he means by that? And who does 'he' meant to? Lu Xun? No… that's impossible! There's no exact motive for him to do so! Then… who else could it be then? Besides Lu Xun was the only one who was in that shrine, the only thing that was leave in there was his master's belonging… Wait! Could he meant the 'he' was…

No way! It couldn't be! I don't believe this at all! If it is true that 'he' was the one who wanted it, then, why? What's the point of doing this? Aren't 'he' his…? Could this be…?

With that, I slowly lower my spear and looks at the shrine, could not believe of what I had thought of either!

Of course they too were clueless as I am and ask, demand wanted to know the whole truth! Somehow, Zuo Ci could just looks at the door and say, "Let's just say, this is one of 'his' will. Simple as that."

With that, most of us just stay quiet and look at the shrine blankly, had no idea what he was talking about and wait outside while listen to Lu Xun's pleading voice, beg for stop!

**Lu Xun POV**

I quickly evade myself aside, just before 'he' had the chance to strike toward me and at the same time, could not believe myself of what I've seen either!

Now what the heck had just going on? Why is the recorder suddenly activate itself and slam most of them out from this place and lock me in here? And why is 'he' suddenly appear in front of me? Why is 'he' fighting with me? Why is my master fighting with me? What is the meaning of this? Master Lu!

I run toward the door and tried to open it. Somehow, it still could not open and quickly swift aside, was about to be slain by my Master!

I look at him and breathes panikly! Now seriously! What is the meaning of this? Why is he attack me for no reasons? All I want was to find out the truth! Not this!

I keep evade and beg him! I really do not wish to fight with him!

Somehow, my master keeps attacking me without mercy and keeps asking me to fight with him, whether I like it or not!

Now this is bad! What should I do now? All these time, I never seen him that powerful or serious before! It doesn't matter if I spar with him or train with him, he never treat me this way and now… what is going on? Why he suddenly…!

I look around, tried to find a way to solve this and literally looks at the recorder, which it was under his feet, felt suspicious.

Now wait a minute! This is just an illusion, right? Think about this, the moment I open the recorder, for some reasons, there was a strange power suddenly swap them out from this room and after that, my master suddenly appear himself from the recorder and demand me to fight! Surely this was just an illusion, right? I mean, how would a man could hide himself in a recorder anyway! Besides, since he was just an illusion, then, this means that there's no way that he will not hurt me or scare me, right?

Without thinking twice, I quickly run toward him and aim myself toward the recorder. I have to shut that thing off before it gives any trouble!

Somehow, just before I had the chance to do it, my master suddenly turn aside fast and gave me a furious kick on my stomach, and send me flying toward the wall hard!

I grab my stomach and breathe hard, tried to hold the pain. Now this is really unexpected and yet, feel impossible! I totally didn't knew that this illusion could be so damn real and now, I am really in big trouble now! Now that it is real, I can no longer let down my guard or do any mistakes but had to think of a way to fight him carefully!

I evade and defense myself, and attack him whenever there was a chance.

Now what to do now? Now that I can't just simply get near to him and was trapped in this room, I have to find a way to stop this before I was the one who'll be completely worn off!

Without thinking twice, I transform myself into 'Warrior mode' and strike him once again, hoping this mode could help me achieve of what I want.

I strike, defense and evade, and literally transform into other types of mode, and attack in return. Somehow, to my dismay, none of the mode had any effect on him nor could hurt him and started to feel panic. I really had no idea of how to deal with this any longer!

My master keeps attacking non stop! No matter how long the battle is, he just keep going on and on without taking a rest!

Now come to think of it, how could that be? It's just a recorder, right? Then, how could he possibly had the power to do it, like as if it was a real one? There must be some sort of mistakes!

Somehow, just before I had the chance to think of any, my master raise up his pike high and strike down with his force, smash the whole ground into pieces!

I quickly transform into 'Thief mode' and swift aside, decided to do the counter attack.

Now this is it! This is my last chance to do it! This was the only mode that I haven't try it on him just yet and quickly slashes on his body, hope this could injured him, hurt him, or stop him!

Without thinking about my safety, I quickly aim my dagger toward him and manage to make a cut on his hand!

He yelp in pain and hold his hand shakily, and retreat himself, looks as if he was hurt!

Now this is really unexpected! What had happen just now? Why was he suddenly…?

Somehow, just before I get the chance to think about it, my master had recover himself and looks at me seriously, and attack me once again!

I quickly transform into 'Warrior mode' and block his attack just in time!

He pushes in real hard, tried to cut through my defense!

I greet my teeth hard and focus all my strength. Now that does it! Although I do not wish to fight with him, but, since there was no other choice, I have to settle this quick before I was the one in deep trouble!

With all my might, I've manage to break through his attack and make him wide open!

Now this is it! This is the perfect timing for me to end this once and for once!

With that, I quickly make a back summersault and while I was still in the air, I gather my strength on the sword and swing it hard, gave him a slash air attack from the air and make a huge explosion on the ground, causing the rocks shoot around out of control and hit directly on his body!

I make a perfect landing and sigh out loud. Right now, I saw my master was laying on the ground helplessly and decided to walk fort while keep away my sword.

Well, this is it then, everything is over now. Since he is no longer could harm me anymore, I guess I could turn this stupid recorder off and ask that old geek Zuo Ci about what is the meaning of this!

As I almost reach the recorder, just then, I felt my leg was suddenly being grabbed by something, and before I knew it, I've totally lost my balance and was being pulled down by force, lay myself on the ground hard!

I tried to get up, tried to make a run. Somehow, just before I could do anything, my body was being pushed down by something that was heavy and both my hands were being grabbed hard and was twist behind with force, makes me hard to move!

I yelp in pain and take a look behind, wondering who or what was the one that caught me. Somehow to my surprise, I saw my Master the one who was doing this to me and now, he grab my hair harshly and force me to stand while he still grab my hands hard!

Now this is impossible! I thought I just hurt him, right? Then… how would he still…?

I yelp in pain and beg him to stop. Now this is bad! What should I do now? Now that the attack was a failure, I really had no idea of how to get away with this and struggle as hard as I could, tried to find a way to escape from his grab and keeps begging him to stop!

He keeps pull me up with force and started to me pull over to a wall!

Now this is bad! I know he would do something harmful toward me and tried my best to think of a way of what to do next!

Just then, an idea suddenly came through my mind and without hesitate, I quickly step my foot at the wall and haste myself walk up toward it, make a back somersault!

With that, he had finally lost his focus and had let go of me, seems startled by my sudden move!

Now this is it! Now that I was free, without wasting any time, I quickly change myself into 'Thief mode' and pull out my dagger, and gave him a cut on his back just before he had the chance to do a thing!

He yell out in pain and quickly hold his back shakily, slowly fallen onto one feet and breathes hard.

Now this is weird. Why is he suddenly felt hurt and pain again? What had just happen? I don't understand…

He turn himself to looks at me and slowly stand up, while still hold his injury and shakily grab his weapon on the other hand, tried to make a battle stance!

What? Not again? Now this is really crazy! Why does he still insist wanted to go on after receiving that kind of injury? Why can't he just give up? Can't he see that it's over?

Now that come to think of it, why does he insists wanted to fight with me anyway? What is the meaning of this? Is there any reason behind it?

I think and think, tried to think of something that was logical of why he wanted to fight with me so desperately!

Just then, an idea suddenly came through my mind and to be honest, I too was surprise with this and totally could not believe of what I just thought!

Could it be… No way! He is not serious about this… right? Well, although it is true that back then, I've told him that I will fight him if there was a chance… but, I wasn't really meant about it and I could swear I never even think about this either!

Well, it's not that I was joking either, but, it's just that… I think it is impossible to do it since he is my master and I was his apprentice, and since he is my master, there's no way that I will take over his place no matter what happen and how could I dare to think and be so proud that I could think of defeating him one day? He is my master after all and there's no way that I will take over his place! No way!

As usual, he stands shakily while standing in position and looks at me, say the same thing as just before, "Don't hold back, boy! Think about this as a training between master and apprentice! Or else!" With that, he run toward me and strike with all force!

Of course I'm not that stupid to let him beat me and quickly transform myself into 'Ninja mode' and quickly evade aside, and at the same time, I quickly form a jutsu and point it at him, make a huge explosion around him!

Once again, I've manage to hit him directly! Somehow, to my dismay again, he doesn't seems to had any injure at all and continue strike me without mercy!

Now seriously! This really not making any sense! I mean, come on! Why every time I change myself into other mode, it always fail to show any effect but, whenever I change to 'Thief mode', it seems always working?

But wait…! Why Thief mode? Why can't any other mode could hurt him but this mode could? Don't you think it's weird?

I keep evade and defense, while trying to think of why only this mode could hurt him.

Back then, I remember I had this cloth back when I was still being hold with the Monster clan and ever since I've manage to escape, I had been wearing and using this mode ever since then, doesn't matter it's sparring, training or… Now wait a minute! Don't tell me…!

I look around slightly, look at the box. Now come to think of it, is this the reason why Zuo Ci wanted to take me here?

Those items in the box… it was all belongs to him right? And to put it simple, it was all his will, right? And since it was part of it, then, would this means that all his doing right now was also part of it?

Yes, that's it! Now I get it! So this is what he want… just wanted to had spar with me for the last time just before he died… All these time, he was waiting for a chance to had a 'fight' with me before all this was over and he was actually wanted to test my strength by using this cloth! It's just that simple! But, since I've got coma due to the incident one year ago, I guess, he must had realize that he had no chance of doing this any longer but to record everything in this recorder, so that he could fulfill his wish…!

I halt myself in the middle of the fight and stand there, doing nothing.

Now this kinda surprises him and quickly take few steps back, gives me a weird look and wondering why I stop all of the sudden!

I laugh to myself. Well, I can't blame him, right? After all, it is my decision that I wanted to stop all of the sudden and looks at him, let out a sigh. Well, since this is what he wish for, without any hesitation, I transform myself back into 'Thief mode' and take out my daggers, and make a battle stance once again.

Now this is it! This is the moment where his wish… no, I should say his will will be fulfill! I can't keep delay his dream any longer, right?

With that, my master say that same thing again and this time, without any doubt, both he and I look at each other fiercely and charge at each other, having a fierce fight!

We fight and fight! We block and clutches our weapons with each other and none of us willing to give in!

I evade just in time and saw an opening. Now this is it! The chance had come! He had finally show his weak point and quickly rush toward him, gave him a stab on his stomach!

He yell out in pain and hold of the dagger hard!

I stab him with force and pull it out hard, and breathes hardly.

He grabs his injury and fallen onto one knee, slowly raises up his head and looks at me, smiling. "That's it, boy! You've done it! You had finally surpass me! I am glad!" With that, his image slowly fades away and return into the recorder.

I slowly walk toward the recorder and let go my daggers, and kneel in front of him, tears started to flow down through my cheeks! Now I've done it! I had finally done it! I had finally fulfill his long waited dream! Hooray…! Hooray…

**Jiang Wei POV**

Now, everything was so quiet in there. I wonder what is going on? Why there's no sound all of the sudden? What had happen in there? Is everything all right?

Just then, the door suddenly glow in bright and had finally open the door, reveal Lu Xun in there holding a recorder!

We ran to him worriedly and ask what had happen. Somehow, Lu Xun could just stay quiet while look at the recorder and sob quietly, not answering anything.

We look around the place, felt weird. Now what the heck had just happen just now? Why this place look like a mess?

Of course, Lu Xun didn't even bother to answer us and keep looking at the recorder.

Now that's weird, why is he keep looking at the recorder? Is there something about it?

I kneel in front of him and pat his shoulder, and ask why he was holding it. Somehow, as you know, Lu Xun still doesn't want to talk about it and instead of answering our questions, he told us to leave and wish to be alone for now.

We look at each other with questions, wondering if we should leave him alone as we don't know what'll he do or what kind of things would happen to him next since he was quite emotional just now and might do things recklessly.

Somehow, just before we had the chance to make any decisions, Zuo Ci had agree and ask us to leave!

Of course we back talk to him and was hoping that at least, one of us should stay by his side for his own safety sake!

But, just before we could say anything just yet, Zuo Ci had firmly insists wanted us to leave and ask us to follow him instead!

With that much of disappointment, most of us lazily walk out from the room and follow Zuo Ci behind.

I look at Lu Xun for one last time while pat his head playfully and smile. Now really! If he really wish to be alone, then I guess I have to respect his decision and make my leave with the others, leave Lu Xun in the room alone.

And once again, we pass through the tombs and take the route that we came from earlier, and walk down the hill.

To be honest, after passing by those tombs again, most of my questions and suspicious toward this place started to flow into my mind once again and can't help myself to feel that I really should know about this place and was trying to find a way to ask Zuo Ci.

Somehow, just before I had the chance to do it, just then, Zuo Ci suddenly speak out to break the awkward silence and ask us about that place! "So, what do you think about that place? Do you feel memorable?"

To be frank, most of us were so startled by this questions and look around awkwardly, don't know how to answer him with that kind of question!

We shrug, scratches our head awkwardly, or look around blindly. None of us actually know how to answer him as to them, that place was kinda spooky and it's kinda weird that why he need to talk about that place in the beginning with! And plus, he also ask them if they felt memorable about it! I mean, why ask that? Should we feel one?

With that, Zuo Ci could just laugh out loud and ask us to relax while still proceed our path.

Of course, most of us were still in shock by the questions and was wondering why he suddenly ask that in the first place. Even I too felt the same thing!

After a long laugh, Zuo Ci finally regain his composure and take a deep breathe, sigh out loud, "You know what? That place… it was indeed full of memorable one… and full of memories about that place too…"

'_That place_?' What was he talking about? Wait! Could he be referring to…?

"Yes, that place… it was a place where they once live, and ever since that place had destroyed one year ago, that place had became abandon, even the villagers were leave alone and died there…!" With that, he took a deep breathes and stop talking for a moment, as if like searching for perfect words to say it.

Now this is really unexpected, and yet, unbelievable! I felt like, all of the sudden, he could as if read my mind and now, he was as if like trying to answer all of my questions, felt surprise with it!

After long pause, most of us could not bear to wait any longer and demand him to told them all about that place, wanted to know about the truth behind it.

Zuo Ci could just sigh in despair and continue walk down the path, still could not manage to told us about a thing about that place for this moment.

Deep in my heart, I already knew the answer. Ever since I look at where the tombs' direction were showing, I had already knew what's the place are and after hearing what he had just say, I think I kinda knew what had happen so far.

They ask and ask. They still insists wanted to know what had happen and they seem still could not get what he was trying to say!

Poor Zuo Ci… I wonder for how long he had to kept this secret so far? I mean, he was the only one who know the truth right? Then, there shouldn't be anyone know about this either, right? Or else, why didn't we heard and came to this place before? And speaking of which, did Lu Xun know about this? Well, if I think carefully, I think he also had no idea about this at all since this was the first time, Zuo Ci had finally reveal the truth and the looks of it, I could tell that he doesn't know about this place at all!

With one last breathe, Zuo Ci sigh out loud and brace himself to speak, "You see those tombs… they were all belongs to those villagers… The Yi Ling's villagers…They were all there…!"

With that, most of us could just stay quiet and look down, dare not to ask anymore.

Once we reach the ground, we were all separate into few groups and scatter all around the place.

I, at the mean time, look at the top of the hill, wondering how was Lu Xun doing. Just then, Zuo Ci's voice suddenly bug in and it really startle me, and started to do the talking! "Don't worry, that kid will be fine… All he need now was some time to digest, that's all…" With that, he turn aside and walk away slowly, like any old man does!

Now this really started to bugging and annoyed me now! Was he a sick kick or what! Why does he seems to know what I'm thinking about?

I look at him strangely and look back the at hill, sigh softly. Well, since he say it will be fine, then, I guess I should just find a place and wait for him to come down then…

**Lu Xun POV**

Now that they were gone, I close the door behind me and play the recorder, saw my master standing on top of the recorder do the talking.

"_Hi Lu Xun! How have you been? I wonder how old are you by now? I guess… it must had been few years for you to know about this, right? And speaking of which, I guess you must had figure out that I had finally leave this world, right?"_

I could just nod my head and proceed to listen.

"_Um… I'm truly sorry for not telling you this in the first place and I am truly sorry for leaving you with such short notice! The true is, I really wish that I could stay by your side but… I just had no chance of doing it and I am truly sorry that I leave you behind! Please forgive me!"_

I could shook my head and beg him to stop, it's not his fault in the beginning!

"_So, how had you been? Have you been practicing a lot? How many Missions have you done so far? How does it goes? Do you have any problem with it? Did you manage to work out with those Hunters along? And most importantly is, have you been taken of yourselves properly? Hm? Well, surely you don't want to had any problem with that, right? I mean, with all the illness around you… it must had been worst, right?"_

I could just nod and wipe off the tears. Of course I'm doing fine… well, expect the part 'working out with those Hunters', I guess I had a really big problem about that.

"_Ha ha… anyway, I hope you're doing fine in either way! Now then, should we get ourselves to the main point? I'm sure you wanted to know of how I had died in the first place, right? Or else, what's the point you open this recorder right? Well, the truth is, there were things that I had been wish to told you long time ago and it had kept it in my heart for so long… so long that… I feel so regret that why I didn't even bother to told you when we had the chance! And now… look what had happen…! But fear not Lu Xun for I will try my best to told you everything what you need to know and I should assume that you should had prepare yourselves for this! So… are you ready or not? Cuz if you do, please put the recorder in the middle of the room, or else, I'll assume that you doesn't wish to know about this and this recorder will shut it off automatically…"_

Without hesitate, I do as he was told and quickly put it on the floor, let it be.

"_Alright then. Since you had prepare, I guess, I should told you from the beginning then…"_

With that, the recorder suddenly glow in brightly and it started to fill every single corner of the room! I look around panicly, surprisely, and at the same time, startle. I really had no idea what is going on as when the time the brightness fills in the room, these brightness, it was not only the white light that covered the room but, there were also some colors that was painted on it too!

I turn and look around the place slowly, and started feel to calm down slightly, felt amaze.

Now this totally unexpected. I didn't knew that a recorder could do such things!

Once the light slowly colors on it, I turn and look around with amazement and turn myself into surprise and startle. This place… not only that it had completely change into another kind of room and now, it totally show a place that I know! The old building!

Just then, my master suddenly make an appearance in front of me, as if he looks like he was still alive!

I slowly raise up my hand and touch him slightly, felt surprise! Now this is really surprising and yet amazing! Not only that I could not touch him, but, the moment I touch him, the image would became blur, as if it was like a projector!

"_Now Lu Xun… as you could see, this is part of my memory and I'll show it to you right here, right now…"_

So this is his memory? Now this is really unexpected! I didn't knew that we could use someone's memory to show it out, like a real performance!

I look around and finally look at him. Right now, for what I could see, he started to show a scene of a building and appear a lady sitting in the middle of the room, taking care of a child!

That lady…! I knew her! She is my mother! She uses to always be there! But, why is she here? What does it had something to do with him?

With that, my master slowly disappear and shows other scene, show himself instead!

Now this is weird… why is he…?

"_Lu Xun, do you remember that you'll always ask me why I would keep you as my student? Now, the truth has come, for I shall told you what I've been wanted to told you long time ago… And this is where I shall start my story…"_

**To be continue**

Yay… finally! After a long day of writing, I had finally had some time to talk with you guys and I would like to thank you all for following me this far! Thank for reading! Xie Xie! And terima kasih for reviewing!

Ya… I know I've been updating a bit quite late now a days and might bring some confusion to you all. So, just to let you know, I would advise you to read some of it for the upcoming chapter purpose, and of course, I do also hope that you could read all of it soon enough! Yay!

Oh! And about when the story will end… well, to be honest, I also had no idea how many chapters more to go to meet it's end. But I could assure you that, this story had almost reaches it's very end of the story and I hope you guys could still bear it and update together with me, ya!


	65. Chapter 65

I'm so sorry about the late update again. I've been updating my assignment lately and know what? I fell like I have to like walk through the hell of assignment… again! Aiya…

Anyway, here's the reply:

**PyroMystic: **Nah, it's alright! I understand. I also haven't seen your story too as I had been busy lately especially in the middle of this semester! I felt like going to hell of assignment again! Anyway, yup, it's a shame that he was rude, but, like the others would said, there must be reasons behind it and I've been thinking of changing him into a nicer person but, the problem is… the story still haven't went through accordingly just yet and I guess it must still had a long way for me to change him… hope you could bare with it, Lu Xun's super fan! :P

Well, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior characters

**Other world, other me**

**Lu Meng POV**

_Back then, I was nothing but a rowdy guy, never think of nor care about everything that was around me, except one thing… revenge! 'What for' you ask? Well, let's just say, I'm doing this for someone and it was for one of my friend! Lu Su…!_

_Back of the days, besides Taishi Ci, Lu Su was also one of my friend and the three of us use to work together on Missions and we tend to help each other no matter when!_

_But… it was all ended when Lu Su accept a Mission one day and because of that, he had unfortunately died during the Mission and died was terribly! Most of his body were tore apart cruelly and died in horrible way!_

_Both me and Taishi Ci swear upon our heart would take this as revenge and ever since then, we had been tried our best to search for this damn Monster and we'll definitely make it pay for what it did to our friend!_

_All these years, we've been tracking down this monster and now that the chances had came, I had finally locate this Monster and had corner it, get ready for the action, without seeking for Ci's help._

_I let out a smirk and jumps in front of it, take out my pike. Now I got you now, you beast, for I shall kill you and got my revenge on behalf of my friend no matter what the cost!_

_The monster growl wildly as he saw me and strike toward me fiercely, started attack me!_

_I block and attack, and manage to give it some scratches! Now I really got you now! Now that I had hurt it that much, I could tell that it had lost it's strength and decided to give the final slash, almost cut it's head!_

_Somehow, the monster had evade my attack and before I knew it, the monster had turn away and started to ran away!_

_I curse angrily and hold my pike tight, and gave it a chase! So now he was trying to run away, huh? Well, I won't let you go off that easily, coward! You won't get away from me!_

_I chase and chase. We had chase all around the place and somehow reach to a place where there was a bridge!_

_We cross over the bridge. Somehow, just before I had the chance to cross over it, the bridge suddenly fall apart, cause me lost of balance and fell!_

_I could just look at the broken bridge dumbly while falling down! Now I'm so in deep trouble… and so death! I could not do anything for now but keep thinking that I would died soon and before I knew, both my body and head were hit on something and everything had gone black…_

_Now I am really death! I could no longer feel pain nor feel anything anymore and I could feel that my body was floating!_

_*sigh* Well, here goes my life! Come to think of it, throughout all these years, I never really had any life motivation and know what… I felt like I've just wasted my life just like that and it's worthless, foolish and useless! Why I never thought of this before?_

_But… what's the use of regretting it now… now that I have died, there's no way that I turn back and it's certainly there's no way that I could say goodbye to my family and friends anymore cuz you know what, a dead person will soon go to one place,… Heaven!_

_Now then, what should I do now? Should I wait for the angle came for me? Or what? I mean, hello… just in case you haven't aware, I never experience death before and how the heck I know where or what should I do? I felt like being… dummy all of the sudden!_

_Just then, a feminine voice came into my mind! "Hello? Are you alright? Please answer me…!"_

_That voice… who was it? Was it an angle? Well, it could be? I mean, I have died, right? Then perhaps she wanted to…_

_And again, that voice came again and this time, I could hear it clearer, and from the sound of it, I could tell that it was a worried tone, "Hey, are you alright? Please, speak to me!"_

_What the…? What just happen? Why is she asking me? Isn't she suppose to…?_

_Now this is weird and yet suspicious, I thought. Now that she ask me this kind of questions, now come to think of it, would this means that I am still alive?_

_Without a doubt, I slowly open my eyes and looks around blurry, saw a girl looking in front of me and slowly motion myself to sit, rub my eyes so that I could see clearer._

_She looks at me with a smile as if she was glad to see me doing fine and look at the other side, talk to someone, say something like "Look Yi, he's finally awake! What a relief!" or those kind of words…_

_I look around confusingly and felt surprise. This place… it was all broken and rotten! There were lot of broken furniture, woods and fallen wall all around the place and it was really a mess and dirty! Well, except for one place… This place… it is where I was sit now and it was full of flower, and believe it or not, it was actually a bed of flower!_

_I touch the flower and felt weird… Why is there flowers in this kind of place? Don't you find it odd? And speaking of which, what had happen to me? And where the heck am I? Heaven? Well, from the looks of it, it doesn't look like it but…! How the heck did I get here? As far as I remember, I was suppose to chase that Monster and then fall from the bridge…!_

_Now this really startle me and quickly grab my head hard as I look at the ceiling, saw a hole on it. That hole… don't tell me that I was seriously fall from there and manage to survive from that fall! I mean, think about this! How could a person could survive from this fall if the place was so high! It's impossible right?_

_Now, my action had pick the girl's attention and now, she was looking at me worriedly and quickly aid me, ask me to cool down._

_I look at her in the face and slowly looks at the other side, saw a tiny figure right besides her, who now sleep soundly in some sort of a box and he was covered with cloth all around him, could not see his face!_

_Now this really pick my curiosity and yet suspicious! Why is there a girl and a baby would appear in this kind of place? Don't you find it's strange?_

_I look at her for quite some time. Well…, she doesn't seem to had a bad girl looks and she definitely doesn't look like a person that would seek for advantage! And know what's pick my suspicious? I find that this girl was different than us!_

_Why you ask? Well, here the thing…_

_First of all, her looks… for some reasons, she had a face that most of the humans doesn't have and her face kinda reminded me of XiHuang Mu's type and she really did look like one! I swear!_

_Secondly, the way she aid me was different too! I saw her hands the one that was glowing, instead of the Crystal and know what's even more shocking? I just aware that she did not use any Crystal to heal me but with her own power and only those XiHuang Mu's descendant had this kind of power!_

_And of course, thirdly, I remember there was once a rumors about them and it is say that those whoever were XiHuang Mu's descendant, they would had a beautiful and handsome face and a perfect figure and to be frank, this girl… she looks like was one of them! Not only she had a beautiful face but she also had a perfect figure that there was no flow or weakness about it and it is totally could be a man's dream lady!_

_Now this is totally surprising and yet absurd! She couldn't seriously be one of XiHuang Mu's descendant right? I mean… even if she is, wasn't she suppose to stay with other XiHuang Mu's clan? Then, why would she came to this kind of place all by herself? And where are the other members? Don't you think it's weird?_

_The girl still aid me, not aware that I was looking at her._

_Well, now that I had a rough idea of who she is, this time, instead of keep looking at her, I look at the other side and look at the tiny figure again, started to wondering._

_Now come to think of it, this baby… was it her child? Or was it someone else? I mean, look at her! She looks so young and from the looks of it, I could tell that she was just a teenager, which probably around eighteenth or nineteenth years old… and she couldn't possibly had a child at the age like this, right?_

_But… come to think of it, it could be her child… I mean, what if she married early? Then, would this means that this child too was one of the descendant of XiHuang Mu? Well, if only I could take a look at him closer, or else, I can't simply just say that child was hers and who knows if I was wrong! I might humiliate myself you know!_

_The girl had finally finishes healing and land me a smile, was about to turn away. Somehow, just before she had the chance to do so, I quickly grab her wrist tight, causing her looks at me with startle and full of questions!_

_Now this is it, I thought. Now that I've stop her, this was the perfect opportunity for me to ask and started to ask, without realizing that I did not gives her some space to talk or think about it but keep asking whatever that cross over my mind!_

_In the end, the girl could just look at me with confuse looks, don't know what to say anymore!_

_Ah, damn it! I curse. Now look what had I done! I've just being rude and impolite to her and causing the whole situation awkward! Why didn't I think about this clearly before I ask! Damn it!_

_Without hesitate, I quickly apologize and explain to her once again, tried my best to ask in better way! Somehow, the girl chuckle softly and started to laugh while she cover her face!_

_Now this really surprise me! I have no idea why she could laugh after I've ask those silly and yet rude questions! Is there something on my face? Or the questions that I've ask was funny? Well, it couldn't be… right?_

_Once she had fix herself, she started to apologize and told the truth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh just now! But… the way you ask the questions was too… weird!" With that, she chuckle again and tried to hold her laughter again._

_I could just looks at her dumbly. Now really, why was she laughing anyway? And what does she means my questions were too weird? Was it really that weird?_

_She looks at me again. This time, she stops laughing and but smile, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to be rude, is just that… I don't know how to answer your questions as it was soooo many of them! I don't know which to answer first!"_

_Well, figure! I knew she will be too confuse to answer my questions and decided to ask her one per one._

_Along the conversation, I'd learn a thing or two from her and guess what? I was right. She was indeed XiHuangMu's descendant and say that this place was once a fine and beautiful building back of the days and because of the previous war, this building was destroyed and being abandon!_

_She even told me that this place, once, used to stayed by XiHuang Mu's clan and because of the war, most of the clans were either killed by the Monster or being taken by the humans for experiment purpose, and because of this, she was the only clan that left in this world and had stay in this place ever since then!_

_Of course I was angry and heart broken to hear about this! I could not believe nor forgive for what they had done and because of this, this had cause her all alone as she was the only survivor that remain in this world and I bet that right now she lives in fearful life!_

_I look away angrily while trying to calm myself!_

_But… wait a minute! How about that child? If she say she was the only survivor, then, how about that child? Was he one of them?_

_Now that reminded me, she still haven't answer that question and ask, I wanted to know!_

_Somehow, the moment I ask, she looks down sadly, not saying a word!_

_Now that's weird. Why is she reacting that way? Could this means that this child was not belongs to hers? Hm… now this is weird… if this is not her child, then who's child is it? Why was he here? And even if he was not her child, then, why is she acted that way? Is there a reason behind it? _

_I keep asking. I need to know about the child as I need to know why he was here in the first place and I also need to know why she reacted that way! Somehow, just before I had the chance to ask, suddenly, the girl looks at the door terrified and quickly carried the child away, and ran behind the building!_

_I tried to stop her, ask her what had happen._

_Somehow, the girl had already disappear herself behind the room, not leaving or telling any words!_

_Now, I felt like a dummy standing in the middle of the room. I really had no idea why she ran away all of the sudden and felt weird, was about to give chase._

_Just then, I heard there're some noises and footsteps came from outside of the building and open the door wide, reveal a bunch of soldiers!_

_Of course I'm not please to see this and felt angry! Now what do they want now? How could they came in just like that? Can't they show a space of privacy? What a bunch of rude and useless person!_

_The soldiers look around the building and started to walk around, as if looking for something!_

_But, in the end, they could find whatever they wanted to search for and walk toward me, and started to ask me if I've seen a mother and son who had been living in this place!_

_I was so angry about this and greet my teeth tight while clutches my fists tight! Of course I'm not that stupid to told them the truth, right? I mean, think about this! How could you be so mean to send someone 'death' if that person had save your life? You can't possibly do it, right? Plus, ever since the girl had told me everything about herself, how could I possibly hand her in to them? Don't you think it's cruel to do so?_

_No… that does it! This is totally unforgivable! I can't just let them harm her anymore! No way!_

_With that, I twist the whole situation and told them a huge lie, tried not to mention anything about their existence!_

_But, somehow, those soldiers doesn't seem to buy my words and keep asking! They totally could not believe what I say as they saw the box was open and keep asking this and that, until I willing to told them the truth!_

_Of course I can't give in right?_

_With all my might, I keep telling them how I hunt the monster and how I caught myself to this place, and also told them how I've use the items without their permission!_

_We talk and explain for such long time, and finally, the soldiers had finally given up and retreat themselves._

_Now that was close! I thought they would never go away!_

_Just then, the girl poke her head out from the corner and look around cautiously while still carried the baby in her arm._

_Now this is totally weird! How could she came out from that place in the short time? Didn't the soldiers just take a look at that place? Then how could she manage to skip from their sight?_

_Well, to be honest, I really don't know how! But anyway, now that both she and the child were safe, without hesitate, I ask her to came out confidently as there were no soldiers around anymore!_

_Just as I've told her, she slowly came out from her hiding place while looking around cautiously and put the child into the box, cuddle him to sleep._

_Once she had finishes her stuff, she face me once again and thanks me for helping her! "Thank you so much for helping me! I really don't know what would happen to us if you had told them…!"_

_Of course I have to cut her off! I mean, I understand she was worried about their safety and quickly stop her before she thinks this is all her fault, "No, no! In fact, I should be the one who should thanks you for healing me! Besides, how could I possibly just let them get you both anyway! You're my life saver after all! Of course I have to help you, right?" With that, the both of us laugh and finally quiet down, each look away awkwardly._

_Now what should I do now? Now that I've thanks her, there must be something that I could do for her even more, right?_

_I look around again, tried to find something to do. Just then, my eyes lay on the child once again and this time, I felt even weirder. Ever since the soldiers came, I've been wondering why those soldiers wanted the child anyway and ask. I need to know why!_

_Somehow, same as before, the girl gives me the same facial expression and looks down sadly, not saying a word!_

_Just then, the baby started to move wildly and cry out loud!_

_The girl quickly ran toward the baby and carried him on her arm, and cuddle him to quiet!_

_I too walk toward them, tried to quiet down the child._

_Somehow, the girl doesn't seem wanted me to had a look at him and walk aside hastily, as if I would take away the child or something like that!_

_The girl keep trying her best to quiet him as the baby keeps crying. Somehow, the more she tried, the more the baby cry even louder and I could swear that his crying not only could pierce through the ears but also could take down the whole building anytime soon!_

_Now what to do? Now that the child keep crying, there's no telling if this could attract the soldiers' attention again and quickly walk toward her, was about to carried the child away from her and cuddle him!_

_The girl, of course, looks terrified and quickly step away from me the moment I tried to get the child and huddle him!_

_Now that's weird… this child… it wasn't hers right? Then why is she worried about it? It doesn't makes sense!_

_I tried my best to convince her, but the girl insists doesn't wanted me to had him and keeps staying away from me, as if I would harm the child or what!_

_Now seriously! Do I look like a kidnapper or what? Yeah, I know I haven't fix my moustache for a long time and because of that, I was always mistaken as someone that looks rough and barbarian! But, that's not the point right? All I wanted to do was to help her to quiet the child, that's all!_

_She keeps on quiet the child, still not working._

_Ok, that does it, I had it! I had to help her no matter what and without her realize, I've taken the child away from her and took an item out from my pocket, and playfully play the 'thing' in front of the child, tried to attract him!_

_The girl now was so surprise and startle the moment as I took the child away and beg me to gives him back to her!_

_I keep on quiet the child, deny her for the moment and know what, Lu Xun? This is where the first time I meet you and your mother, and as I look closer at you, I just realize that how small and how fragile you are back then as your tiny figure resting on my arm!_

_As I keep on play the 'thing', slowly, you had stop crying and seem to be attracted with the 'thing' and tried to grab it!_

_Now this is really surprising and yet startle. Although I've manage to make you quiet, but, the moment you open your eyes, I notice that you had a pair of golden eyes and know what's I'm thinking back then…?_

'_This child… he was a Monster and I had to destroy him, no matter what!'_

_To be honest, I too also don't know why I had this thought cross over my mind all of the sudden and the truth is, back then, I really hate and despise Monster as they had treated us humans badly and because of that, when the time I find out that you're one of them, I was so rage that I wanted to kill you and even hunt you down…!_

_Back then, once your identity had reveal, without hesitation, your mother tried to get back you from me and started to rebel as hard as she could, and beg me for letting you go!_

_Of course I can't just let it go and push your mother aside, and tried to find a way to destroy you!_

_Monster… they're nothing but a despicable creatures! If it was not because of them, we humans would not be tormented by them during the war and they should just died instead! It's pointless to keep them anyway!_

_I look at you and thinking of what should I do with you!_

_I think and think… hm… should I throw you on the ground? Or should I kill you with my pike? Well, maybe can… or perhaps I should use other method to kill you, like…, perhaps I should strangle you to death! That'll do, right?_

_Still, I think and think, and at the same time, I also push your mother aside as she tried to get you from me!_

_Well, now that you are in my hands now, I see no reasons why we should keep the likes of you and put my palm over your tiny face, so that I could suffocate you!_

_But, as I was trying to do my job, just then, your mother grabs my hand tight and cried out loud, beg me to release you! "Please, I bet you! Please let him go! He is my son! Please don't do it!" With that, she keeps on begging, hoping I could release her son!_

_Now this is totally absurd! Her son she say? How could this be? She was a XiHuang Mu's clan right? Then how could she possibly had some sort relation with a Monster? Don't you think this is… disgrace?_

_I look at her coldly, could not believe what she say! "Are you kidding me? Do you expect me to believe that, this Monster child, was your child? Do you think you can take this as a joke? You do know that this is a Monster right? How could you possibly keep him and save him without our knowledge? How could you! You do know that we'll hunt him for sure, right? Then why? You disgrace us all! Even your own clan!"_

_I keep on scolding, mumbling, yielding, critic and so on! I just can't believe that she would be so daring to defense for a child like you!_

_She keeps on begging, hoping I could let her 'so call child' go! "Yes, I know I've disgrace my people! And I've even humiliate myself! But even if so, he is still my son! I can't just see him died just like that, even if he is a Monster! Please, I beg you! Let him go! Give back my child!"_

_To be honest, I had enough! I don't want to listen any words from her anymore and push her aside with force, wanted to kill you again._

_I put my palm over your face once again, and press in every seconds! To be frank, I find that this is the most finest and suitable way for me to kill you as you're too powerless to fight against me and keep press in, hoping you could stop struggle soon!_

_Just then, my whole body suddenly stop by itself and could not move at all! As if being froze!_

_Ah damn it! What the heck just happen? Why of all time must it had to happen now! Why the heck my body stopped all of the sudden?_

_I tried to move again, but before I knew it, I saw your mother walk toward me and grab my hand and quickly remove it, and take you away from my embrace and quickly step aside, tried to hush you to quiet._

_I curse deep in my heart while looking at her angrily. Damn! So this is how it goes then! She summons the magic on me so that I can't move and once the time came, she'll took you away from me and will decided to make a run! What a brilliant idea it is!_

_Your mother, on the other hand, still tried to quiet and cuddle you to stop crying while she pat your back._

_Well, now what should I do now? Now that she had put the magic on me and can't move a muscle…, well, except my eyes, I still can look around freely… There's no telling when will this magic off it's power and until the time had come, they might had already ran away and might not meet them again!_

_I tried my best to move again, hoping could regain my strength. But, just before I could do a thing just yet, she walk toward me again while holding you and bow to me, started to apologize this and that! "I'm so sorry! I had no other choice but doing this! Please forgive me! But, you must understand! Even if he is a Monster, he is still my son and I can't let my child died just like that! Yes, although I know having this child could cost people hateness and disgust and also bring a huge humiliation to my clan, but! What's done is done! Now that I've gave birth to him, I can't just simply throw him away and I also can't let anyone of you harm him in return, even if it might cost me a life! I'm really sorry about this! I really am!" With that, she turn away and walk toward the back of the building hastily!_

_I could just open my eyes wide and started to move even wildly while look at her walking away! Oh damn it! Now this is big trouble! She is going to escape for real!_

_I struggle and struggle, still had no idea of how to release myself from this magic! Just then, she suddenly stops her pacing at the corner of the wall and looks at me again, "By the way, I thank you for saving us just now! If you had told them you had met us, I can't imagine what they'll do to us and I really appreciate your help! I thank you! And… about the magic, it'll worn off soon, don't worry!" With that, she let out a smile and bow once again, and off she goes behind the wall…_

_Now…, I was the only one left in the middle of the building, standing like a statue, and to be honest, it was a real bored! Now that it took some time for the magic to broke off, I seriously had no idea of what to do or how to undo the magic but patiently wait, hoping the magic could broke off by itself anytime soon…_

_I wait and wait… and know what? I feel like I had been staying and maintain this posture for like few hours and for cried out loud! Why is this magic still haven't break off anyway? Could someone just came in and lend me a hand here? I feel like so dead here! Really!_

_And again, I wait and wait… and seriously, this magic really took a long time to reverse it and to told you truth, I am really bored now as I could not move my muscle at all but look around with my only 'movable' eyes!_

_I look around this place all over again, so that this could just kill the time, and eventually look at the ceiling again, which it reminded me of the incident I've got myself into and literally remember of how your mother had save me just now._

_Now come to think of it, why did she wanted to save me anyway? If she knew that she had a Monster child besides her, then why is she insists wanted to save me even though it might cause her some 'unwanted' and 'unpredictable' trouble? Don't you think this is such a foolish thing to do so in the beginning? And don't you think this act could also brought her to disaster, like death? Well, to be honest, I really had no idea why she would think about that in the first place! I mean, if I was her, I would rather let the guy died instead of causing anymore trouble!_

_Besides that, I've also been wondering how and why on earth, your mother, could had a relation with a Monster and would born a child like those kind! Don't you think this is a laughing stock to her? I mean, think about this, she is from XiHuang Mu clan, right? Then can't she find a mate who're same clan as her but rather had a special relation with a Monster? We all knew this was like against the rules, right? And beside, don't you think this also had just disgrace and humiliate her own clan but herself too?_

_I feel frustrated whenever I think about this and sigh out loud._

_Well, what should I do now? Now that I know about your existence, should I keep hunting the both of you, or not… To be honest, I don't know what to do either! If I don't hunt or find you and give up the hunting thought, well… I can't guarantee that the other hunters might think the same thing too, you know! But, if I hunt you down, this'll not only cause the both of you will be hunted forever, but this might also bring hatred from the human and against you both!_

_Now I'm got a problem. What should I do now? Should I hunt them or not? If I choose to hunt, it won't work well for both of us, but, if I choose not to hunt, well, to be frank, it won't work well either!_

_Argh, seriously! What to do? Now that none of the choices actually was a good idea, I really had no single idea of what to do next and feel doubt, trouble and hesitate! I am totally was clueless now…_

**Ma Chao POV**

Yes, finally! It's dinner time and boy, you had no idea how hungry we are now! We've been hunger for almost a day and finally, the villagers offer us some food and it's time for us to load our stomach again, and find a perfect spot to sit!

We round ourselves in the middle of the hut and started to eat. Now this is really delicious! I never thought that home made food would be so damn great and to be honest, it kinda reminded me back when I was in XiLiang and feel like wanted to eat our food again!

We proceed our meal as always and literally had some conversation and laughter in it!

I look around the place, and land my eyes at the hill. Well, although most of us were eating and having a good time together, but, there're also some people who did not enjoy this situation but having a distance from us!

I slowly look down the hill, saw a figure standing right below it and looking at the hill, cross his arms in freeze!

I could just sigh out loud and proceed my meal. That guy… why can't he just take a break and come here to had some food instead? He had been standing and waiting in that place for almost a day now, and even if he manage stays there until that guy willing to come down, there's no telling when will 'he' come down but keeps on waiting!

And again, I let out another sigh and looks at the food, keep eating. To be honest, this is not a good idea right? I mean, why does he had to bother himself to wait for him under the hill while he himself had to suffer with hunger and freeze in return? Don't you think this is such a foolish act? Besides, he just got himself recovered from previous injuries, then why can't he just think for his own sake rather than worried for a kid like that! I say it's not worth at all!

I put the last spoonful of food into my mouth and puts down the spoon and fork, look at the empty dishes with thought. Now really, what was he thinking anyway? If he continues standing there and without taking any food, I doubt that he'll fall anytime soon! Plus, does he seriously wanted to do that all the time until that kid willing to come down? Seriously, I think he had gone of his mind!

I grab my plate and put into the basin, looks at him again. Now seriously, when does he going to stop anyway? Can't he see that most of us were worried about him?

I think and think. The more I think about it, the more I feel like I had to give him a hand and grab another plate of food, and walk toward him.

As I've approach him, I put the food right in front of his face, startle him!

He looks at me with surprise, as if he just aware that I was here few moments ago.

I just let out a smile and hand him the plate, which I think he had no choice but to take it.

He looks at the food for a moment and looks at the hill again!

Now this kinda piss me! Why would he so persists wanted to look at the hill and wait for him? What's the point anyway?

I let out a sigh and lay my back against a tree, caught his attention.

Jiang Wei looks at me curiously, ask what had bother me.

I look at him in return. 'What had bother me', he ask? How dare he ask me that? Can't he sees what the problem is? Can't he see that he was the one who makes us worry?

I look at the hill and sigh again. Well, what can I say? He'll never know if I never told him, right? "What do you mean 'what's wrong with me'? You've been standing here ever since we came down and you haven't eaten yet! Better eat it now before it's get cold, or else, not only that you're going to get sick but you'll also get cold!" With that, I continue look at the hill, not looking at him.

Jiang Wei just smile and took a spoonful of food, and put it into his mouth while looking at the hill.

Now that's relief to see. At least he knew when to 'give up', unlike that kid, he's been stubborn enough to walk around, even though he was full of injuries around him!

Well, although it's true that it's such a relief to see him eat, but…, was this really the finest way to continue his act? I mean, I know it's true that caring for a friend is good, but… is this the appropriate way to do it? Is there no other way instead of this?

Once he had finish his food, he pass the dish to me, continue look at the hill.

Now this is not good. He can't possibly be so serious that he had to keep standing here and wait for that kid, right? You know it was like a suicide, right?

I look at him again, tried to stop his foolishness, "Jiang Wei, how about went in the hut and had a rest there, you had been standing here for a long time and it's started to get cold here…"

Somehow, Jiang Wei just shook his head, doesn't seem to agree with me! "No, I can't… I have to wait here until he came down…" With that, he keeps looking at the hill, not moving at all!

Of course I was surprise and angry to hear this. I mean, if he insists wanted to stay here, then, what'll became of him? Did he ever thought of that?

I keep advice him not to do so, hoping he could just quit thinking about this! But, just as I thought, he insists wanted to stay here, not going anywhere!

In the end, I could just let out a sigh and pat his shoulder before I walk off. To be honest, I wish there was a way to help him, but, since he had decide of what to do, I just hope that kid would come down quick as Jiang Wei had been waiting for him for some time now…

**Lu Meng POV**

_It's been years now I had wandering around the places, searching for the both of you. Yes, you're right! The fact is, I still could not let go the thought and had been keeps on hunting, hoping could get you both!_

_All these time, I had been went back to that old building lot of times, trying to look for you both. But know what, every time I get there, the both of you will always were not in that building and tend to disappear yourselves, as if knew that I will came for sure!_

_Yes… I know the reason why she was trying to avoid from me, but, even if so, there's no way that she'll always be that lucky for keep avoiding from me and I could guarantee that someday I'll definitely find the both of you!_

_I search and search. To told you the truth, back then, I really had no idea why I've been prejudice with the both of you, even though it had been pass few years! But guess what, this thought… it had finally end! While I wander all around the places, I've finally understand one thing and it's something that greatly hit in my mind! Yes…, I know it's true that you might not believe me but, trust me, I'm not joking! I really had learn my lesson and I'm going to tell you how, and why…_

_Back then, while I was still wandering all around the places, still searching for the both of you, I happen to went into a town and stop there, decided to take a rest there._

_I sat on a bench and gently close my eyes while resting my head on the tree, tried to relax myself from exhaustion. Just then, I heard a lady yell in pain and quickly look at her who're now fall on the ground, holding her big round stomach!_

_Without hesitate, I quickly ran toward her and help her to stand, and at the mean time, I also tried to take her toward the bench where I sat just now and tried to help to take her to sit._

_Somehow, she was too weak to stand up and keeps holding her stomach hard, and whin in pain, keeps telling me of how painful she is now and ask me to help her!_

_Now this is not good, I thought. Now that she was having pregnancy, there's no telling if this injure had threaten both the mother and her child, without hesitate, I quickly carried her on my arms, and ran toward the nearest clinic for a body check!_

_Once the doctor had check her condition, to my relieve, both the mother and her child was save from danger, and since they were out of danger, the doctor had finally given her the permission to leave and also ask her to take care of herself with more cautious!_

_With that, after we had thanks the doctor for his help, I decided to accompany her back to her home so that it won't happen the same thing again._

_While we're on the way back toward her house, she had been thanking me lot of times and know what? This feeling… Although this was not part from the Mission or any assignment that were specially requested, I never thought that this could simply makes you feel so happy and feel so great about this!_

_After a long walk, we had finally reach her home and were greeted with a tiny figure who're now running toward us with a big smile!_

"_Mummy, you're back!" The cute little girl with two cute ponytail on her head ask while shaking her hand._

_She, on the other hand, return her with a smile and brushes her hair gently, and hold her hand tight as we walking toward the door._

_Once she opens the door, there was another voice came in and this time, it was a little boy's turn to talk and had ran toward her, and raise both his hand high, hint his mother to carry him! "Mummy!" With that, the lady release the little girl's hand and carried the little boy, embrace him._

_The both of them laugh and walks toward a table, put him sit on the table while the little girl walk beside her mother and jumps like little chick while grab her sleeves!_

_I too walk toward them and put the stuffs she bought earlier on the table. But to my surprise, as I put the stuffs on the table, the two little children seem just aware of my sudden appearance and grab their mother tight as they were too scare to see me and feel like wanted to cry!_

_I could just sigh softly and lower my head with embarrassment. Yes, I know the reason why they scare of me. They're actually feared by my appearance and plus, since I was a total stranger to them, they were fear of me and tend to ran away from me, as if I would harm them!_

_The mother could just chuckle and gently hush her children to calm down, patiently told them everything about me!_

_Both her children listen thoroughly to what she say and had finally calm down, let out a smile!_

_Now that was a relief! Now that she had explain everything, I could tell that they had finally accepted me and guess what! With their mother's guidance, the little boy jumps down from the table and ran toward me with the little girl and hug around on my legs, giggling!_

_I let out a smile while looking at them. Now would you look at this! They're no longer fear of me anymore but wish wanted to play me! Aren't they a bunch of adorable one!_

_With that, I've carried both of them onto my arm and started to play with them, causing them to laugh with joy!_

_We play for quite a long time, not even aware of the time had fly so fast that it had reach evening!_

_Their mother, who just came out from the kitchen, had call us for a break and had prepare some meals for us!_

_Now this is total embarrassing! I didn't expect that she would prepare the meal for me as I was suppose to help her!_

_Well, what could I do anyway? Now that she had prepare my meal, without any doubt, I took the meal from her and had a meal with them._

_Once we had finish, the mother walks clumsily toward the kitchen and was about to wash the dishes. But, just before she had the chance to open the pipe, I had stop her from doing it and gives her a hand instead. It is my turn to do something in return, right?_

_As I wash the dishes, I just notice that besides she and her two children in this house, I realize that her husband was nowhere to be seen and ask. Where could he had been at the time like this!_

_She, on the other hand, just smile while wiping the plates and told me not to worry as he need to work at the other town and might came back few days later!_

_Well, after hearing her saying that, to be honest, I just felt that this was not suppose to be as this lady was pregnant, and even if he wanted to go for work, he need, at least came back to look after her for a day, just in case her baby might pop out anytime soon and who know what'll happen to her if there's no one beside her! He can't possibly just ask and depend on both his two children to help her right? They're too young to know a thing just yet!_

_But still, what can I do? This is one of their problem and they need t sort out by themselves right? Besides, how could a trespasser like me would possibly do a thing. I can't always be a busybody, right?_

_Once we finish the cleaning, I help her put the dishes back into the shelves and walk toward the dinning room, look at the children playing all by themselves._

_You know what? The moment I see them playing, for some reasons, both you and your mother's image suddenly flow in my mind and look at the mother's stomach, reminded onto something._

_She too was a mother right? Then would this means that she too might understand how's a mother feel? Like… having a child like your kind…_

_From this moment, she knew that I was looking at her and felt weird, and at the same time gave me a questioning looks, wondering what had got into me._

_I, somehow, quickly look away with embarrassment, dare not to look into her for some reasons. Well, to be honest, I really felt like wanted to ask her this questions but… would this question scares her? I mean, although it's true that it's regarding about how's a mother feel but… at the same time, it also concern about the child too…_

_She just smile and ask, insists wanted me to told her about my problem!_

_I look at her for quite a moment and finally let out a sigh. Well, do I look like I had a choice? Now that she was asking, I see no reasons why I should doubt about this and ask. Perhaps she could help me solve this problem, and who knows if I had the chance to ask again, this might be the perfect opportunity for me to know something too!_

_Without hesitate, I took a deep breathe and face her, brace myself to ask 'that' question, "You're a mother, right? Then, perhaps you could ask this, what if, one day, when you find out your child was different than the others, what'll you do? Will you leave him?"_

_Once finish that sentence, she looks at me with question, as if I've just ask a stupid question! "Well, no! Why would I had to leave them? They're my child right?" With that, she looks at me cautiously, wondering why I would ask those kind of question!_

_I could just sigh and proceed. Yeah, I know it's really awkward and strange to ask this but… I have to, right? I mean, this was the only opportunity for me to ask! "But, what if the different was really different! What if your child was… a Monster? Will you still keep him …?" With that, I could just stop asking but look at her reaction, who now seem to be surprise with it and think for a moment._

_She think and think, and finally face me, with a smile on it, "Well, even if they're Monster, they're still my children, right? Do you really think that I would be so cruel to leave them alone in this stranger world? To be honest, I can't do it at all! No matter how hard or how cruel this world would treat us, I'll still be with them and take care of them no matter what!" With that, I was totally speechless, don't know what to say anymore!_

_Now this is not what I expected. I mean, why even she would willing to take care of those kind of people? Don't you think it is just…_

_As I think deeply in my thought, she suddenly ask me why I ask those kind of questions and ask. Somehow, just before she finishes her words, I had stop and interrupt her, hoping she would not ask._

_She just let a nod, seems to understand and stop asking._

_Now where am I again, oh yes, I really don't understand why even she would help them? I mean, those are Monster! They're nothing but a bunch of killing machine without any heart! It doesn't matter how hard we tried or care about them, they'll definitely will not repay your kindness but hurt you in the end!_

_I think and think. The more I think about it, the more I feel angry about this and clutches my fist tight, and greet my teeth!_

_As I think all these hateful stuff in my mind, just then, the mother pat my shoulder gently and startle me for the moment! Now this is totally embarrassing! I didn't mean to show her this kind of face in front of her. It's just that… I feel confuse and clueless. I really had no idea why they would do and think those kind of things…_

_Just then, the mother suddenly ask her children to gather around us and ask them to sit in front of us while she herself take a book from a bookshelf and open it, and even ask me to sit beside her._

_I felt weird and look at the book, see the title 'Lambert' on it. Now this is weird. Did she wanted to tell story to her children? Then why even I had to sit beside her? I felt awkward all of the sudden!_

_She open the book and face her children with a cheerful face, and ask them if they wanted to listen the story or not!_

_Of course the children were too happy to hear this and cheer even loudly, demand her to read!_

_She open the cover of the book and show it to us, saw a lion's picture in the first page._

_This story… to be honest, I had heard this story back when I was as young as this kids and know what? I had actually forgotten about the story line and felt stranger all of the sudden. I was too clueless to remember about this anymore!_

_She smile slightly and open the second. Now this is interesting. I could tell that the story had started now as the words shown in the pictures and without a doubt, she had started to tell the story while facing the children, and at the same time, show us the pictures._

"_As you can see, this is Lambert, the one they call lion-sheep. He was a kind and gentle you've ever seen!"_

"_When he was just a baby, he and the other babies had been wrapped in a box and was supposedly send to a deep jungle to his own clan. But, because of the mail bird's carelessness, he had mistakenly mix up with the other baby sheep and had send him to a mountain, where all the Mama sheep stay there."_

"_Back then, when all the babies were unwrapped, the babies ran toward Mama sheep and had chose them to be their beloved mother!"_

"_But, of all the sheep, there was only one sheep left who did not being chosen as their mother and feel sad and cry. She had no idea why there are no babies for her to take care off!"_

"_Soon, her wish were soon came true as the baby lion slowly crawl out from his wrapper and walks toward her, and sleeps beside her!"_

"_Of course the Mama sheep was so happy and glad that she had finally became a mother and quickly wrap him to cover him with warmness!"_

"_But, to her disappointment, the baby soon were taken by the mail bird as he apologizes to her that this cub was suppose to be send to a jungle and put him into the wrapper and was about to send him off again!"_

"_Of course both the mother doesn't want to be separated from her child and hit the mail bird with her head, and take back the child with her!"_

"_Of course, the mail bird keeps advice and plead her to give him back the cub as he need to send him to his appropriate place, and also told him that he was the most cold hearted and cruel lion in the world!"_

"_But, the Mama sheep doesn't care about that and insists wanted to keep this child no matter what!"_

"_With that, the mail bird had finally giving up the thought and letting the cub stays together with the Mama sheep. And because of that, this cub was soon became her child and was called 'Lambert', the lion sheep."_

"_Years had pass, the cub finally had grown slightly and had makes friends with the other sheep"_

"_But, things were according to what he want. Whenever he wanted to befriend with them, he always tend to be critic and bullied by the younger sheep and because of this, he will always ran to his mother and cry, seek for mother's comfort!"_

"_Somehow, the Mama sheep did not blame him but cuddle him gently, and hush him whenever he was down."_

"_As time flies, Lambert had finally grown into a full fledge lion!"_

"_As always, he will always being mocked, critic and being look down by the fellow sheep for his differences and always tend to get embarrassed by them!"_

"_Although Lambert were not the same species as them, but, deep in his heart, he never tend to feel sad or feel bad about this because of his mother's guidance but keeps making friends with them, hoping they could accept him one day!"_

"_As days had pass, while Lambert and his mother sleep at the top of the hill, suddenly, there were a group of wolves suddenly ambush them in the middle of the night and surround them!"_

"_Most of the sheep were too scare and panic to do a thing and quickly run for their lives, leaving both Lambert and his mother alone at the hill!"_

"_Lambert, who're a kind and gentle like a sheep was so scare to face this kind of situation and quickly hide behind his mother, seek for help!"_

"_Of course the Mama sheep too were scare about this and keeps cuddle him to stay calm, while she herself tried to protect the both of them from danger!"_

"_But, as you know, the wolves were a bunch of cold heart beasts and stop in the middle of the prey as they saw a lion appear in this kind place and was about to run for their life, which they really thought that Lambert might hurt them!"_

"_But, as they studied the situation carefully, they notice that this lion was nothing but a soft, timid and useless lion who now hiding behind the sheep's back and had caught Lambert's mother, wanted to eat her!"_

"_She yell out loud, beg his son to save him!"_

"_But, as you know about Lambert, he was too timid and too scare to do a thing but keeps trembling and hiding under his paws, not even dare to see!"_

"_He shakes and shakes! He keeps telling himself that Mama was in danger and need to be brave and save her, and was about to stand!"_

"_Somehow, poor Lambert… whenever he sees the wolves all around him, he felt so scare again and quickly hide under his paw again, dare not to move anymore!"_

"_His mother yell as loud as she could, keep begging her child could save her as she was about to be eaten by a wolf!"_

"_Somehow, as Lambert saw the incident, just then, for some reasons, he had suddenly change into another person and roar out loud, and startle most of the wolves!"_

"_With that, the wolves were too surprise and too scare to face him and quickly ran away from their lives, dare not to disturb them again!"_

"_In the end, because of him, both him and his mother were finally being accepted as one of them and they live happily ever after! The end!"_

_With that, she closes the book and put it back in the shelf, and ask her children how do they feel about the story!_

_Now come to think of it, now that she had ask, I do recall the story was something about that and felt weird and suspicious. Was she trying to tell me something from this story?_

_Well, think about this, Lambert was as if represent as you while the Mama sheep was your mother! And from the way I could see, I could tell that the Mama sheep had accepted her fate ever since the beginning she took the cub and she definitely had knew that this would happen her someday! And because of that, she would willing sacrifice herself, even though she might in trouble, and would protect something that was dear to greatly!_

_Now come to think of it, the Mama sheep does really looks like your mother a lot! Just like her, the both of them would willing protect something that was dear to them, even tough they knew they'll be treated that way!_

_Now seriously! Is this what she was trying to told me? What a mother would do on their behalf?_

_Well, I guess I do see the point now. I mean, I understand how your mother feel now when she was trying to protect you from the people and soldiers, and she even knew what'll happen to her in future for having a child like you! Besides, I think it was also her choice that she had chosen this path and had born you in the first place. Perhaps to her, you're everything to her in her life!_

_And besides, if I think calmly, your mother was a XiHuang Mu, right? Then, this would means that you're not a full Monster but a half, right? And since you're half, there's no way that you'll be as cruel as the Monster clan, right?_

_Now seriously, what am I thinking? Why I never thought of about this before? Why am I trying to kill you in the first place? Why can't I think of this carefully before I act? Argh! Curse you!_

_What a disgraceful and cruel of me! How could I possibly do this? Won't this just makes me no different with Monster clan? And plus, won't this also would be the biggest laugh stock in my entire life!_

_The mother, on the other hand, just let out a smile and ask her children to went to bed!_

_Now really, now that everything had made clear now, I guess I've no longer feel doubt about this but owe her an apologize…_

**To be continue…**

**Alright then, here's here then! This is the only first part of Lu Meng's pov, there's still some more to go!**

**Anyway, regarding about Lambert, I seen this story in Disney channel and to be honest, I felt it's funny though, since the mail bird had mistaken the delivery, and kinda touching too! Well… that's my thought anyway! Keep on update with me ya!**


	66. Chapter 66

Well… here I am again… filled up with a bunch of assignments and I feel sooo stress that I felt like I can't breathe and wanted to vomit blood! Oh God!

Anyway here's the reply:

**PyroMystic**: Yes, it was indeed touching when the first time I watch this story. If you want to know more, perhaps you could watch this story from you tube. I think it was edited and broadcast by Disney company, which it was drawn in cartoon version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

**Lu Meng POV**

_After hearing that story, I__'__ve finally realize what I__'__ve done was wrong and proceed myself toward the old building again, wish to apologize to her._

_As I head myself toward the building, I__'__ve been wondering something, after all these years of not seeing you, I wonder how both you and your mother had been all these years? Now that we barely seen each other, I can__'__t really tell whether it was bad or good since I don__'__t really know the whole fact, and of course I do hope that the both of you are fine when the time I get there as I really wanted to take this chance to apologize to her!_

_Well, anyway, come to think of it, how big were you now? If I was correct, back then, you__'__re just a baby, and after all these years had pass, I wonder if you would be as big as the two children I met before? Would you be as playful as them? Will you be adorable as them? Or will you be as pamper as them? Well, I want to know__…_

_After a long run, I__'__ve finally reach the place and walk toward the building slowly._

_Yes, I have finally reach the place and believe it or not, after all these years of chasing and hunting, I had came back here again and know what, for some reasons, I could sense that the both of you were in there this time and brace myself to grip the door knob, and open wide._

_I look around the place, and literally saw two figures sitting in the middle of the building who now seems surprise to see me here and look at me with startle, and stand up slowly, looks like wanted to make a run!_

_I, too, look at you both in return and ask you both to calm down while walking slowly toward you both, tried not to scare you both, especially you! Ever since I had come in, you__'__re so scare that you quickly hide behind your mother, not even dare to look at me at all and ask your mother to run!_

_I could just sigh softly and walk fort slowly. Yes__…__ I know that bugging all of the sudden had scare you both off and it was totally my fault. But, since this was the only chance for me to meet you both, without hesitate, I quickly ask your mother to stop and beg her to give me a chance to say something, at least one__…_

_Without giving any thought, I__'__ve told her everything what and how I__'__ve felt for my doing and literally beg from her forgiveness!_

_She looks at me for a moment and looks away slightly, give it a thought._

_To be honest, I know why she was doing this since I__'__ve suddenly blurt out just like that__…__ She might think that I had some tricks in my sleeves and felt confuse, startle and surprise about this at the same time, don__'__t know what to do for now!_

_She think and think. From the looks at it, I could tell that she had problem about this and looks at you, which you keep begging her to get away from here!_

_Of course I tried to stop the both of you! If I didn__'__t do it, there__'__s no telling if she would be seriously listen to you and run away just for your sake!_

_Somehow, to my surprise, your mother let out a smile while touches your head gently, and finally look at me, told me that she had accept my apologizes!_

_Of course I felt so startle and surprise with her statement and felt weird and unexpected! I mean__…__ how could this be? Did she totally and seriously had forgiven what I__'__ve done? Especially the part where I tried to harm her child! Do you think that was worth of forgiven?_

_I walk toward her slightly, tried to ask her once again as I still think this is impossible!_

_But, your mother just smile while cuddle you to comfort, keeps saying that she is serious about this!_

_Now I was totally lost on my words! I really had no idea of how to react anymore but stand there like a huge dummy, not doing anything!_

_Once she was done, she walks toward me while asking you to get nearer toward me. Somehow, you__'__re too scare to do it and keeps hiding your mother__'__s back, hide your face behind her legs!_

_Your mother apologies as much as she could, hoping I could forgive for what you__'__ve just did._

_Of course, I can__'__t blame you, right? I mean, you don__'__t really know me in the first place as you__'__re just a baby back then and you probably might had forgotten about me! So, do you think I could blame on that? And besides, even if you did remember, you might hate me or fear of me as I__'__ve treated you cruelly back then and you do had your reasons of doing that, right? So, do you still think that I could blame you for that?_

_Your mother keeps asking you to walk fort, keep trying to get you get nearer to me no matter what. Somehow, as always, you keep denied her and keeps hiding her back, not even mind to show your face no matter what! And because of that, every single of your action had cause your mother keeps apologize on your sake and keeps trying to ask you come out from your __'__hiding__'__ nicely, as if she was really desperate about it!_

_From here, I could just sigh softly and ask her to stop, since I felt that there__'__s no point of forcing you. But, your mother insists wanted to do it and told me that this had to be done! Say something about it had something to with the future!_

_Once she had says that, I was totally surprise by her words and surprise! What does she mean by that? Is there any reason behind it?_

_I wanted to ask. I need to know why she would says such things! But, just before I had the chance to ask or do anything, as always, you__'__re too stubborn to came out from your hiding and started to cry out loud, making the whole situation in awkward!_

_And again, I let another sigh. I just knew the reasons why you don__'__t want to face me but resists!_

_I scratch my head. Well, what could I do? Since you__'__re not willing to see me while your mother insists, suddenly, a thought came in my mind and walks toward the both of you. It seems that there__'__s one thing that I could do__…_

_With that, I took out something from my pocket and kneel beside you, playfully the hat in front of you, tried to seek your attention._

_After some time had pass, you had finally calm down and stop crying while weeping your tears and looks up, finally caught your attention!_

_I smile slightly and put the hat on your head. Know what? I felt like I had return to back of the days where the time I carried you and hush you to quiet like the way it is now and felt memorable! I can__'__t believe that I will use this trick twice and feel relief! You had finally calm down and look at me like back of the days and pat your head lightly, let out a wider smile._

_You touch the hat and took it down, take a look at it, inspect the whole hat._

_Your mother too kneel beside you and comment how beautiful the hat is!_

_Yes__…__ this hat was indeed beautiful, and was perfectly crafted. It was a gift from the mother, who I__'__ve help few days ago, for awarding me for helping her, and right now, I gave this hat to you so that you could keep it and had it for you own._

_Once you had look through the hat, you had finally let out a smile and hug it tight, as if it was some sort toy!_

_Now this is really surprise me. I didn__'__t knew that you would be so happy to accept this!_

_Your mother, of course, was happy to see that you had finally accepting and ask you to say thanks to me for giving you this hat!_

_You, of course, just like before, was about to hide behind your mother__'__s leg and this time, just before you take the chance to do it, you look at me slightly and had finally speak __'__thanks__'__ the first word shyly, and quickly hide behind your mother__'__s leg while hugging the hat!_

_Now this is even surprise me! This is the first time I hear a word from you and know what__'__s the crazy thing in my mind now? I felt that all of the sudden, you had became Lambert the lion as you__'__re so shy to look at me and hide behind your mother!_

_I could just chuckle. Well, what could I say? Perhaps you__'__re indeed a very shy person, and perhaps because of this reason, you__'__re too shy to look at me and keeps hiding behind your mother and cry out loud in the first place!_

_Well, anyway, now that you had calm down and accepted me, your mother ask you to go somewhere else and play by yourselves while she herself had some __'__talk__'__ with me._

_I follow her to behind and look at you at the same time. You know what? I didn__'__t knew that you could be so active and playful when you play by yourselves as you keep jumping up and down, running all around this building, play with the hat and laugh happily, as if there was someone playing with you!_

_Now that__'__s the thing that I had never saw it from you! You totally play like a little kids who would play around all day without feeling any troubles and always laugh happily, and eventually wore a smile like a little angle__…_

_Smiling__…__ speaking about that, I haven__'__t__…__ no, I should say that ever since that incident, I had never seen you smile like that or act how the way you are now anymore__…__! All these time, not only that you had forbid yourselves too much, even a single smile could not lay on your face at all!_

_*haih*__…__ How I wish to I could know what had happen to you during that incident__…__! How I wish to know what had troubles you so much that__…__ you don__'__t even wanted nor care to smile anymore or be the way who you are right now but always stay cold and keep some distance from us, not even care to told us what had troubles you at all!_

_Well, like I always say, what could I do about it? It is your choice to choose, right? If you doesn__'__t wish and felt uncomfortable to say it, well, be my guest. I__'__m perfectly fine with it! Besides, I can__'__t force you either, right? Or else, there__'__s no telling what you__'__re thinking about me as you might think that I would soooo busybody that I would tried to intrude your personal!_

_Now, back to me and your mother. Now that you__'__re fine with it, both me and your mother had a talk over something and literally talk lot of things, not even realize the time had reach its limit and it__'__s time for me to go._

_I wave good bye to the both of you and leave, started to walk down the path._

_I look at the building slightly and sigh, recall what we__'__ve just talk earlier._

_Believe it or not, she told me how hard and how difficult for them as they need to run for their life from being caught by those soldiers as Zhang Jiao needed them as experimental purpose! And because of this reason, she also told me that she too having a problem with getting along with other people as they__'__re always being chased all around the places and plus, it__'__s also because you had the Monster__'__s eye, this sometimes would lead them suspicious and sometimes would report this to the soldiers and caught them!_

_Hearing her saying that, I could felt that how much you and your mother had been suffered all these time and thought of something, wondering if there was a way to help her__…_

_Just then, an idea suddenly came into my mind! I just thought of a brilliant idea and tried to convince her to join me, so that both me and Taishi Chi could protect the both of you from being harmed and this might give you both a chance to get away from this! What an idea right?_

_Somehow, your mother resists, doesn__'__t want to follow me and says that this would be a huge burden to us!_

_Of course I had to denied it right? I mean, think about this! With the both of us protecting you two, there__'__s no way that the both of you should feel worried about it anymore, right? Then why denied it? Can__'__t she trust us? Well, it couldn__'__t be__…__ right? Then, what__'__s the use of being forgiven then? There__'__s no point right?_

_As usual, your mother insists doesn__'__t wanted to follow, keep saying that it would be a burden for us!_

_*haih* Well, what could I say? Now that she keeps saying that and resist, there__'__s no way that I could convince her anymore and give up the thought, stop forcing her, respect her decision, for now..._

_Once again, I let out a sigh while looking at the building. What a pity__…__ if only she could follow us as that was the last time I meet the both of you, especially your mother__…__ I had never seen her ever since that day__…_

_After some years had pass, I had kill the monster that had killed my friend Lu Su and had retire, giving up the Hunter__'__s position. But don__'__t get me wrong! Even though I had given up the position, but that doesn__'__t means that I had given up wandering around world but keep on going, went on the trip together with my partner, Taishi Chi!_

_But__…__ even if I had retire__…__ still__…__ there was one thing that had been bothering me and know what? All of the sudden, I had become the well-known Hunter among hunters and because of that, there were more and more people wanted me to take them as my student and to be honest, I don__'__t like the way it is, really! I mean, look at them! All they want was using my name for fame and who knows what__'__ll they do with it? They might ruin my reputation, right? And even if they had a thing or two on their sleeves, there__'__s still no telling if they will do accordingly to my will and felt worried! I really had no idea what__'__ll they do behind my back and felt my day going to get doom soon__…__!_

_We went all around the world, helping and do all the jobs without assigning Missions, and of course there__'__re also one important that I need to do and know what was that? I need to get away from these people who tried to ask me to accept them as my student and avoid them as much as I could! I really don__'__t want to get involve with this!_

_As always, I had visited that building whenever I pass by that town and always sigh in disappointment._

_Well__…__ every time I went there, the both of you will always not there and it__'__s sadden me__…__ I mean__…__ why? Why every time I tried to approach the both of you, you guys would always tend to stay away from me? As if like__…__ the both of you avoid me with purpose and untrustable. Am I really that annoying? Do I look like someone who was so annoying that__…__ the both of you felt pressure with it and decided not to see me?_

_Yes, I do admit that I do had purpose of wanted to meet you both! I wanted to convince your mother to follow us once again as I felt that she should not walk through all these hardship all by herself! She could ask us for the help, right? Then why couldn__'__t she just ask for it? Does she think that this__'__ll trouble us?_

_Well, to be honest, I don__'__t felt that way at all! Although I knew that there__'__ll be some __'__unexpected__'__ troubles might came to us, but, at least there__'__ll be someone who could stand by you, give you a hand help you rather than doing all the jobs by herself, right?_

_Now come to think of it, it__'__s been eight years I__'__ve had never meet the both of you and I wonder__…__ how had you been now? Will you still be as active and as playful like the way you are back then? How tall had grown this time? I bet you must have grown around my waist! I just can__'__t wait to see how big you__'__re now! And besides, how is your mother doing lately? Were the both of you fine? Did the both of you manage to settle things by your own?_

_All these questions__…__ it keeps pop out in my mind. Well, silly me! Of course the both of you will be fine! I__'__m sure of it!_

_But, know what? For some reasons, I had bad weird feelings that everything was not accordingly and felt worried, as if something bad might happen soon!_

_But know what? My guess was right! Something bad had happen and it was soooo bad that__…__ I really wish that I had a machine or a device to go back to the past and correct all the history! So that none of this would happen in the first place!…_

_After a long trip, we decided to stop by a town and take some days off there, so that we could prepare our items once again just before we set out our trip._

_As always, we buy our stuffs from the grocery and fill our purse by doing some jobs and Missions, and literally had to went through of hell of running away as there__'__re some people insists wanted me to accept them as my students no matter what!_

_Like I__'__ve say, of course I don__'__t want to accept anyone of them as I don__'__t see what__'__s the reasons or any purpose for them to study under me and quickly find a way to stay away from this matter, hoping they could just give up, go away or vanish somewhere else rather than annoy me and disturbing me for nothing!_

_But, somehow__…__ things tend to went out of your control and literally feel frustrated and annoy! Especially when you had a friend who tried to ask you or force you to accept the job without asking your permission and had makes decision for you, doesn__'__t matter if I like it or not!_

_I gave Taishi Chi and glare and sigh out loud! Why? Why on earth this guy always had to do things without asking for my permission! Can__'__t he see why I don__'__t want to had any students for now? By now, he should know the reasons, right? Then why does he still want me to do something that I doesn__'__t wish to do it? Can__'__t he see that he was pissing me?_

_I argue with him, wanted to make things clear! But__…__ know what? Whenever I argue with him, he__'__ll always find lot of excuses to back talk me, as if whatever his decision he had made was right from the beginning!_

_In the end, I was totally wordless about this and accept them unwillingly, and started my job, tried to teach them as much as I could._

_But, just like I always say__…__ which I had knew the answer from the beginning of the lesson, I find that none of these people were actually seriously wanted to had lessons with me but laying around, either not taking the lessons seriously or showing off to someone, as if it was such a pressure of being accepted!_

_Of course from this moment on, I was totally piss off and clutch my fists tight, and at the same time, greet my teeth hard! Now see the reason why I don__'__t want to accept any student? The result had clearly shown! They don__'__t respect me at all and that__'__s it! I had enough with this and had to cancel this lessons no matter what and make a quick leaving, so that I won__'__t see this bunch of stupid monkeys again!_

_As we walk, TaiShi Chi felt weird and manage to catch up with me, and ask why I don__'__t want to continue the lesson!_

_Of course I was so piss off! Can__'__t he see what had happen just now? Was he blind or what? Can__'__t he see that they don__'__t respect me at all but mocking me! Who do they think they are? Argh!_

_With that, I was sooo angry and so frustrated that I really don__'__t know what to say anymore but keep on walking, not even care whether he had ask me to slow down or explain!_

_Yet again, we walk down the path and saw another town from far._

_As we step in, we notice that this town was rather small and out dated, unlike the one we had pass through before._

_As usual, we find a place to stay and book a room, and once we had it, we put our stuffs in the room and went out, decided to stay here for this moment and look for Missions and some jobs._

_We walk around the town and literally step into a shop; find a place to have some drink._

_The both of us order the drinks and look around the place, wondering if there was anything particular happen._

_Just then, we saw there were a group of villagers gather themselves in the middle of the place and talk among themselves, seems like they had discussion over something._

_I hint Taishi Chi to walk over and listen to what the villagers said._

"_What to do? Most of our belongings seem always to disappeared lately! Who could it be?__"_

"_Yeah! Just two days ago, one of my clothes just gone!__"_

"_Not only that! My garden was ruin! It was as if being rampage by something!__"_

"_Do__…__ do you think it was a creature who done it? It__'__s horrible!__"_

"_But__…__ What kind of creature could it be? Could it a wild and aggressive one? Who knows if that thing could eat us alive!__"_

_With that, most of the villagers immediately soften their voice and whisper among each other, started to get panic and worried._

_Just then, one of the villagers notices our presence and seeks for help._

_Both me and Taishi Chi felt weird about this and ask, wondering what had happen lately._

_From what we heard, they say that this so call __'__thief__'__ had been rampage and stealing their things lately and tend to came out in the middle of the night, which I think it is obvious enough for a thief to do their job._

_But, as we thought that was the only case, they also told us that this __'__thief__'__ was a weird one! Whenever he came to steal something, he had never rob their money or any valuables items like any thieves do but rampage the whole place, steal some foods and clothes instead!_

_Both me and Taishi Chi look at each other and question among ourselves, wondering how could that be? Well, think about this! How would a thief not steal anything valuable? Don__'__t you find it strange? And plus, why the heck he steal only foods, rampage the whole place and clothes? What__'__s the purpose of doing that? Weird__…_

_Without any doubt, the villagers immediately brought the both of us to each of their home and take a look at their place, literally felt surprise and startle._

_These places__…__ they__'__re all a mess! Instead of their home the one being invaded, most of their farms and garden were totally ruined as the vegetables, plants, fruits and dried foods were all scatter around the places, even the clothes too were all tore up into pieces and mix together with the rotten foods!_

_Now this is really surprising and yet shocking! What kind of __'__thief__'__ is he? How could he rampage all the places like this!_

_Most of the villagers started to get worried and panic about this incident and beg for our help, hoping we could catch the thief and made him pay!_

_Now what should we do? Should we help them?_

_After both and me and Taishi Chi discuss among ourselves, we had decided to accept the job to help them and started to look for clue, find something that could link us to that __'__thief__'__._

_Now this is interesting. This __'__thief__'…__ he was indeed a weird and mysterious one! I wonder why he only targets the foods and the clothes instead of valuable items! Don__'__t you think it__'__s odd? I mean, if I was the thief, I would have steal something that was priceless and make a profit for myself! Then why should I even have to bother myself to steal food and clothes? Don__'__t you think it was such a waste of time and energy?_

_We inspect every house that was being invaded lately and came to knew about something._

_This __'__thief__'…__ he seems he would only appear in the middle of the night, and since he would only appear during that time, we thought that if we could stay here overnight, then perhaps we could catch him right on track!_

_Without thinking much, Chi and I stay at the corner and peep, waiting for that thief to come out by himself._

_We wait and wait__…__ we wait until the both of us were almost doze off and yawn tiredly. It__'__s already early in the morning and yet he still hasn__'__t made any appearance!_

_Now this is weird__…__ the villagers said that he would come during this time right? Then__…__ where is he now? Why is he still haven__'__t come out?_

_I think and think__…__ I still had no idea of why he still did not appear himself and__…__ oh no! Don__'__t tell me that he had seen through our plan!_

_I curse silently and quickly told Chi about what I thought, and was wondering if we should came up with another plan and retreat for now as our effort might be wasted._

_After hearing that, Chi was totally surprise and angry about this and grunt out loud, started to complaining!_

_To be honest, of course I too understand why he acted that way and felt disappointed. Now that he did not show up himself, we had decided that we should retreat for now as we're too sleepy to think of a think and started to pack our things up, was about to leave._

_Just then, we saw a small figure with a cloak, walking out in the middle of the dark street and sneakily head himself toward one of the villager's garden and kneel in front of the fruits, started to do his 'thing'!_

_Now this is really surprise and yet unexpected! We totally did not expect that he would appear himself for real and quickly hide ourselves again, wait for the perfect timing to strike._

_Chi look at me, hint me to make a move._

_But I denied. Although I know that this is the perfect timing to strike, since 'he' totally did not aware that we're here, but, for some reasons, I had a strange feelings about this guy and keep backing Chi down, tried to figure out what is wrong with it._

_I look at 'him' for quite some time and started to wondering about something. Why is this guy wearing a cloak? Well, yeah I know it's true that to hide identity but… don't you think it's weird? I mean, think about this, if you are the thief, would you wear something that was fancy or a cloak to steal something? No, right? Then why is this guy wearing it? Is he trying to hide something? But… what was it? It doesn't make any sense! And besides, judging from his body size, I could tell that he was just a kid! Now come to think of it, why is this 'child' wanted to steal? Is there a reason behind it?_

_Chi, as always, keep hinting me to strike. He really can't wait to take 'him' down._

_Somehow, I just ignore him and continue to think about the weirdness, and decided to ask Chi, wondering what would he think about this._

_But, to my horror, I find Chi no longer stay by my side and started to panic, and quickly look around the place, wondering where could he be?_

_I look and look… Just then, I saw Chi walking toward the 'thief' sneakily, ready to attack 'him' from behind!_

_I was totally speechless and totally in surprise status! I really, really did not expect that he will do this without my approval and call him quietly, ask him to stop!_

_Chi, who did not hear me calling him, walks toward the 'thief' cautiously, was about to caught him! Somehow, to our dismay, Chi accidentally step on a dry leaf and cause a slight noise in the air!_

_The 'thief' quickly stops doing his thing and looks at Chi slightly, and quickly ran himself into the forest!_

_Chi curse out loud and quickly give it a chase, leave me behind!_

_Of course I too curse out loud and give it a chase, follow them!_

_We chase and chase… We keep follow his track on behind and had finally reach to a place where it looks like an open area, and felt surprise and weird. We had lost his track for some reasons!_

_We look around the place and questions each other, wondering why and how on earth we could easily lost his track!_

_We round and round. We could not find nor see any sign of him and felt weird, we totally had no idea of how he would disappear himself in a short time and wondering where could he be?_

_Just then, we saw a lady with a brown hair walk at the other side of the forest and she had a basket on her hand, and walk into the forest hastily, as if she was rushing onto something!_

_Both me and Chi look at each other curiously, was about to call her and wanted to ask why she was in a hurry and why she would appear herself at the time like this!_

_But, just before we had the chance to do so, she had went into the forest and disappear herself, seems like doesn't even aware we're here at all!_

_Now this is really weird, and yet suspicious. Why is she reacted that way? And where is she going to?_

_As far as I could see, right now, it is still early in the morning! And even if she was a farmer or a worker that needs to work in the morning, wasn't she suppose to walk normally and brought some of her stuffs? Then, why did she only brought a basket? What's in the basket? And why is she bringing it? Who does she brought it to?_

_Without thinking much, both me and Chi decided follow her quietly, tried to find out where could she been to?_

_As we follow, we notice that she had been looking around nervously and cautiously, as if she was trying to hide something!_

_After a long time of following, we saw her walking into a cave like and stop ourselves from proceeding._

_Now that's weird… Why did she went in that place? _

_Without thinking any further, both me and Chi went in went in the cave like and proceed cautiously, just in case there're 'something' pop onto us!_

_We went in and in… and heard a girl's voice, sound like she was talking to someone!_

_Now this is it! Now that we heard her voice, then this could means that we could who was she dealing with and quickly ran toward the voice, saw something that was unexpected!_

_From afar, I saw the lady kneel beside the 'thief', who lay on the ground unconsciously and keeps shaking him, beg him to wake up!_

_Now everything make sense! No wonder why she came here and take the basket with her! So she does had some sort related with that 'thief'!_

_Once the lady notice our appearance and quickly ran toward us, beg us to help 'him'!_

_Now this is weird. Why would she ask us to help? And why does 'he' lay on the ground unconscious?_

_Without thinking much, I walk toward the 'thief' and touch his body, find him that 'he' was trembling hard!_

_Now this is even weird. Why is 'he' trembling that hard? Was 'he' sick?_

_Without hesitate, I touch 'his' forehead and surprise. Now this is really bad! I didn't knew that 'he' was really ill and quickly remove his upper cloak, felt even more surprise! _

'_His' face…, it looks exactly just like you! But this time, 'his' face was full of paleness and wounds, covered by 'his' messy hair!_

_I look around the place, saw some clothes and foods splattering around messily! Now come to think of it, is this the reason of why 'he' only steal foods and clothes? Just because of 'he' is ill? Then, where was 'his' parents? Why is 'he' alone? And the most important thing is, why is 'he' injure? Where does these wounds came from? And plus, why does 'he' looks like you? Could it be… you?…_

_After seeing 'him' in this kind of situation, I could no longer think about the job that we're being given and gently hold 'his' body, was about to carried him._

_Just then, 'he' suddenly open his eyes wide and looks at me in fear, and quickly pushes me aside, crawl backward in fear!_

_I too was surprise by 'his' sudden action and look at him with weirdness in return. Now that I look at him, why I feel like I know this child for some reason? Why I feel like I met this child before…?_

'_His' face… 'he' kinda reminded me of someone… a face of a child and a mother's… And not only that, even 'his' eyes too were familiar to me… especially his golden eyes!_

_I think and think… keep trying to remember!_

_The child still looks at us with fear, and quickly hide himself behind a huge rock!_

_For some reasons, an image suddenly float into my mind, reminded of how a child once keep hiding behind his mother and immediately surprise! This child… don't tell me this child is…! But, how could that be? Was this true?_

_Somehow, just before I had the chance to digest everything, just then, Chi took out his Twin Rods and attack the child, tried to kill him!_

_Of course most of us were too startle about this and quickly ask him to stop, just manage to hit the rock!_

_Now the child had no choice but to evade from Chi's attack and breathes tiredly while standing shakily, feel like as if 'he' is gonna fall soon!_

_Now this is bad! Although it's true that I still haven't make things right and also knew that helping the Monster Clan was a crime, but, think about this! Since this child was seriously ill, there's no way that 'he' was in perfect condition to attack us, right? And besides, he is just a child! Then how could he possibly harm us just like any Monster would do? That'll be impossible, right?_

_Without thinking much more, I quickly stop Chi and told him that I knew about the child, beg him to stop!_

_Of course Chi doesn't please with this at all and insists wanted to kill this child no matter what, not even care to listen to me!_

_I keep asking him to stop, tried to stop him no matter what!_

_Just then, I heard the lady yell and quickly look at the direction, saw the child had fall on the ground unconscious!_

_I quickly pushes Chi and ran toward this child's side, check his condition with the lady._

_Now this is not good. As I touch his forehead again, I find that his temperature getting higher! And the worst thing is, 'his' breathing started getting weaker, and started to breathe unrhythmically!_

_Without hesitate, both me and the lady decided to take him, was about to take 'him' away from here._

_Somehow, Chi, as usual, wasn't please with this at all and tried to stop us from proceeding!_

_I hand the child to the lady and ask her to stand back as I fear that Chi might harm her._

_Now, both me and Chi face each other and ready our weapons, prepare to fight!_

_Chi stares at the child angrily and advices me to hand over the child, wanted to get him kill no matter what!_

_But I denied. Yes, although I know the consequences, but, since I've make my choice without any choices, both me and Chi raises up our weapon and attack each other._

_We fight and fight! Now we're like tiger and dragon fighting against each other fiercely, none willing to give in!_

_I keep telling Chi all about the child's identity and also told him how I met him, hoping he could understand about this and stop!_

_But Chi insists wanted to kill the child no matter what and insists telling me that 'he' would bring disaster as 'he' was part from the Monster Clan!_

_Now, the whole situation was getting tense and fierce, still not willing to give in!_

_Just then, the lady suddenly yell out loud and pick our attention, ask us to had a look at the child!_

_I push Chi aside and quickly take a look at the child just as she had ask, felt worried. Now this is getting serious! The child seems like he had difficulties of breathing and started to breathes even harder, tried to fight against the pain!_

_Without thinking anything else, I quickly took away the child from her, was about head toward the exit._

_But, to my dismay, I could felt there was a slight pain came from my neck and halt._

_Chi point his Rod at my neck and threaten me to let the child go, or else he would kill the both of us in return!_

_In the end, I could just sigh and told him how sorry I am for betray his trust and beg forgiveness, hoping he could understand and let us go._

_In the end, without waiting for him to answer, I walk toward the exit hastily with the lady and head toward the village, seek for doctor's help._

_I wait at the waiting area, pray for his safety. Just then, I saw the lady, which we saw earlier, sit beside me and thank for everything._

_Now come to think of it, who is she? Why did she wanted to help that child? Does she know him? Well, it could be, or else, why would she even bother wanted to help him in the first place!_

_Well, if that's the case, then…, would this means that all these time, I've just mistook the child, which I thought that it was you?_

_Oh dear… what's gotten into me! Am I thinking too much? Did I miss both you and your mother that I've mistook the child was you?_

_Well, it could be! I mean, how would you possibly ended up like this! You probably might still be traveling with your mother, right? And besides, you're not the type of person that would steal and rampage someone's belonging, right? Well, to be honest, I don't believe of what I've just thought either and decided to put that thought away._

_But still… that face… and that eyes… it looks exactly the same just like yours! It doesn't matter from which angle I look at it, both you and the child looks exactly same, it was as if… like it was a twin!_

_While I was deep in the thought, suddenly, the lady interrupts my thought and ask me why I'm helping the child instead!_

_Now this is weird… I thought she was the one who had relation with that child! Then why does she ask me this kind of question? Why she sounds like she had nothing to do with this at all?_

_Seeing that it's pointless to think of these questions on my own, I had decided to ask her instead and find out the truth._

_After the so call pursuing questions, I've finally find out some info from her and started to questioning myself, deep in my thought again._

_As far as I know, this lady's name is Yue Ying. She too was one of the villager from this village and the reasons why she knew about this child was because of few days ago, which the stealing and rampage event occur, she happen to saw this child running and hiding in the forest's cave, which we enter just now, and decided to check on him, only to find that 'he' seriously injured and need some help!_

_She also told me that she did tried to approaches 'him' for quite some time, but, whenever she get near to 'him', this'll only cause 'him' run away from her and continue to steal and rampage all the things in the village, causing a big headache for the rest of the villagers! And because of that, instead of letting him continue to do those kind of things, she had decided to walk into jungle by bringing him some foods and clothes, hoping 'he' could stop 'his' action._

_I could just nod in understand, realize what just happen so far. Well, now that I know they had no specific relation, then, would this means that this child… was you?_

_But… that's impossible, right? I mean, all these years, you had been follow your mother, right? Then, how would you involve yourself in that kind of situation? What had happen to you so far? And speaking of which, where is your mother anyway? If this child was really was you… then, would this means that I…I had finally…!_

_Just then, my thought were cut off by Chi, who now came in and face me, not giving any facial expressions._

_I could just sigh and look away, tried to avoid his sight. Yes… I know what he's gonna say. He might say something like, 'Well, I don't care, I have to kill him!', or maybe 'I've told everything to the villagers about the child and they wanna had a piece of him' and blah blah blah…! He probably wanted to tell me how angry he was for saving this child and hope that could get a piece from him!_

_With one last sigh, I brace myself to look at him, prepare to face something that was unexpected._

_Chi, who still keeps giving the face of seriousness, ask me if I am seriously wanted to save the child, and fold his arm on his chest._

_See? I knew he would ask me about the child and from the sound of it, he also wanted the child!_

_I take a deep breathe and give it nod, not saying anything. _

_Chi breathes angrily and finally let down his arm, and raises one of his hand, was about to do something!_

_Well, figure! I knew he's gonna punch me or do something awful toward me and stay still, letting him do anything what he want._

_Somehow, I did not receive any punch or pain but a pat on the shoulder, and surprise. I did not expect that he would…_

_Chi let out a smile and take a sit, let out a sigh._

_Now this is weird of him… why is he smiling? Didn't he wanted to…?_

_Somehow, just before I had the chance to ask, Chi told me that he had let go the thought and decided to respect my decision!_

_Now this is really, really unexpected! Did I hear the wrong thing? He would… respect my decision for real? Is this true? Then, how about the villagers? Did they knew about this too? Did he told them about this?_

_Somehow, Chi just shook his head and smile, told me that he lied to them, saying it was caused by an animal!_

_Now this is really, really, really surprising! I was totally lost in words and surprise, I totally did not expect that he would help me!_

_Just then, the door suddenly open, reveal the doctor and some nurses walking out from the room and walk toward me, wish to see us in his office._

_We follow him and discuss among ourselves about his condition, and started to felt worried and terrified._

_This child… he had been walk through all the cruel path in his life as 'he' was being abuse and tortured cruelly!_

_I curse deep in my heart and clutches my fists tight while greet my teeth angrily. Now this is went out too far! Although 'he' is part of the Monster Clan and we're not suppose to help them but…, this doesn't mean that they could treat a kid in this way, right? Then who on earth would done such a thing? This is unforgivable! They shall pay for this!_

_The doctor started to ask us some personal, ask us why we wanted help this child in the first place._

_Well, to be honest, I too had no idea why I wanted to save this child… perhaps it's because 'he' had reminded me of you, and that's why I wanted to help 'him'… or maybe because 'he' is just a kid, which I think it's not a crime to save him and that is also why I wanted to help 'him'… I guess…_

_Anyway, I've told him the reasons of why helping 'him' and ask me how should I settle with the child, which I need to chose whether I should let 'him' go, or accept 'him'._

_I thought of that question for a while. I know what I'm going to do and was about to told my answer. Just then, a nurse suddenly came into the room and with panic look, and ask the doctor to take a look at the child!_

_The doctor did not hesitate and quickly ran out from his office, follow the nurse!_

_From the looks of it, I could tell that something must had happen and we too quickly follow both the nurse and doctor into the patient room, and surprise._

_From here, I could see that the child had awake, but only this time, 'he' was biting his own hand, tried to pull out the bandage!_

_Both the nurse and doctor tried to stop 'him', but only cause him jumps down from the bed and hide underneath, hide in fear!_

_Both the doctor ands nurse tried to convince him to come out. But, the child keeps denied them and speak in Monster language, which we don't even understand what 'he' was talking about!_

_In the end, I myself could not stand about this any longer and walk toward the child, manage to pull 'him' from under the bed._

_Now the child yell as loud as he could and struggle hard, tried to release from my grip!_

_The doctor tried to advice me to go of 'him', saying that 'he' was not in good condition and might cause trouble!_

_But I did not listen and keep grabbing his wrist, fear that 'he' would ran away from here and do something reckless!_

_Somehow, to my surprise, 'he' suddenly near his mouth toward me and bite my hand, tried to release himself in this way!_

_I wince in pain and hold the pain, while still grab the child's hand, not thinking of letting 'him' go even once!_

_Of course the doctor did advice me to let 'him' go, fear that my hand would injured!_

_But, the more I don't want to it let go, the more deeper 'he' bite, causing a pile of blood rushing from the flesh!_

_I hold the pain as hard as I could, still not letting go the grip!_

_Now the child was really angry and breathe angrily, bite me even harder!_

_Now things are getting tense! None of us willing to give in!_

_In the end, the doctor had no choice but to gave the child a shot, cause him feeling weak and fall to unconscious, make him fall into a deep sleep!_

_Now I could feel my hand again and this time, it was a great pain! It was so pain that I could see my flesh had cut open wide, blood gush out non stop!_

_Ever since incident, that child keep doing reckless things, not even thinking about 'his' own condition at all, and because of this, in the end, we had decided to tie him up on the bed, just for his own good!_

_There were times that 'he' would yell and cry as much as he could, or resists to accept any medical treatment, hoping these threat could make us let him go. But, there're also time that 'he' will yell during his sleep, especially when he was attacked by nightmare! Sometimes it would be so serious that we need to ask for Zuo Ci the Great to help us to calm him down in 'his' dream!_

_As days had pass, the child has somewhat cool down and had finally accept the medical treatment, which there're also some times that 'he' might resists._

_For here on, since 'he' had finally calm down, we thought that perhaps this was the time to know more about 'him' and had decided to seek for someone to help us translate the Monster language for us as we had no idea of what 'he' was talking about!_

_We think and think… Although we did thought of asking Zuo Ci to help us at first, but, since he himself reject our request, in the end, we had finally decided to ask both my Phoenixes, Yin and Yang, to had talk with 'him' instead, since they too knew about the language and I bet that it would a piece of cake!_

_I've transform them into a normal bird size and knock the door, gently brought Yin and Yang toward the child and started to had a conversation._

_At first, the child seems to be afraid about Yin and Yang and started to cry in fear, too scare to meet them! But, as they keep trying to calm him down, in the end, the child had finally accept them and started to had a little talk with 'him', hoping could get as much info from him._

_During the conversation, I could see there was slight awkward and some 'me and you' talking between each of them._

_Once everything had done, I leave Yin to accompany the child while I myself brought Yang with me, head myself toward the doctor's office._

_Yang told us everything what they just talk about, and told us how stubborn this child is as he doesn't want to talk at all, insists wanted to get free and beg for letting him to went home! But, as they keep trying to convince 'him', in the end, the child himself told them that 'he' once uses to stay in an old building with 'his' mother, just before 'he' got himself wrapped up into that 'place' long time ago._

_Now that's really surprise me! After hearing him say this, I just aware that this child too had the same background of yours! Then, could this means that the both of you are the same person? Was it really you?_

_All these years, I had always thought that both you and your mother had been traveling all around the places, just tried to hide away from me and the Caos! But… after hearing him say that, I totally had no idea that the you I know and totally had lost my words, I really had no idea that you would had walk through those kind of experience and _

_Ah! Damn me! Why didn't I see through that in the first place! Why am I doubting you when we met again? I should had known it was you, right? Judging from the appearance and your eyes, I should had known it was you! The one and only!_

_But… if this child is really you, then… all these wounds that you had now… could this means that you had been walk through all these cruel path all these years?_

_Now come to think of it, it was all my fault from the beginning! If only I keep trying my very best to convince your mother to stay with us, then, all these would not happen in the first place! And speaking of which, if you're the only who manage to survive, then… could this also means that your mother had…? No! It couldn't be! Please don't tell me that she had seriously… gone…!_

_After hearing Yang describe more about you, from here on, I could assure that this child was really you! There's no doubt about it! It is really you!_

_In the end, I had told them everything what I knew about you and told them that I will be the one who'll responsible to take care of you, feeling guilt!_

_After hearing that, Chi wanted to oppose about this, saying that it's no point of doing this as it's not completely my fault!_

_Of course I know it wasn't but…, think about this, if I could advice and convince her in the first place, do you think these incident would happen? Well, for what I could see now, now that things had happen until this rate and it's beyond my control, do you still think that I could just pretend nothing had happen and let it go? No right? And plus, since your mother was not here anymore, who'll take care of you and guide you along the path in future? Do you think I could just let you wandering around the place all by yourselves?_

_After a long discussion, I had made the decision and seek some advice from them, and went to the room to look for you._

_As always, you lay on the bed and look at the window, not even bother to take a look at me!_

_Of course I know why. After hearing from Yang, I knew that you were hoping we could let you go and wanted to went back home, that's all what you want!_

_I wanted to talk to you, tried to told you how sorry I am and wanted to told you how would this happen in the first place, wanted to call your name._

_I think and think, tried to find a perfect words to talk to you. But, for some reasons, my mouth just hang open, without any words coming out!_

_I could just gulp hard and curse silently. Why? Why can't I told you? Why am I so useless that I don't even know how to told you about this? Why am I so scare about? I don't know…_

_As always, you tend don't want to get medical treatment and resists, always think and do lot of reckless things! Like, there was one time, when the doctor ask you to drink a bowl of medicine, you keep covering your mouth and resists? Do you still remember that? And there's one more, do you still remember how stubborn and how resistance you are when we tried to put the medicine on your body? You keep kicking and push us aside, not even wanted to accept any treatment!_

_And the worst thing is, when we mistook that you're asleep and untie you, you find a chance to escape from the window and ran into the maze!_

_We chase you all the way, until we ran to a dead end, surround you at the corner!_

_You crawl backward in fear, keep telling us to stay away in Monster language._

_Now this is bad, I thought. I didn't knew that you would be so reckless that you don't care about your own health condition!_

_We tried to get nearer to you, tried to approach you. But you keep on crawling backward, even when you reach the wall, you still keep crawling backward, cry in fear!_

_Now this is even worst! Now that you're not in good condition, there's no way that we could approach you in personal and ask Yin and Yang to help, hoping they convince you!_

_They tried to approach as we plan and convince you at the same time, told you that we would take you home if you follow us. But, to our dismay, you don't want to listen and shut your ears tight, and told us how untrustable we humans are!_

_We keep on begging and convince, hoping you could listen to us._

_Somehow, to our horror, the more we tried to convince you, the more this makes you even more angry about this and suddenly, your body was covered with dark aura and sweep us all away aside!_

_I pull myself up from the fall and look up, startle._

_No… this couldn't be… is this the you I know?_

_Right now, the you I see now was totally different person from what I'm expected! Those aura… not only that it surrounds you greatly but… your appearance too had change as your hair and body had change into pitch black, and even your eyes were shine brightly like a devil's eye! As if you had turn into a real Monster!_

_Now, everything was out of control! Now that you had transform into that kind of appearance, you sweep us with your power and was about to leave, only was stopped by Yin and Yang!_

_The doctor too was startled by you and ask us to stop you no matter what, saying that this might danger your life!_

_Although I had no idea why he said that so but… Well, to be honest, of course I too wish that I could stop you in person! But, the thing is, now that you had transform into those kind of form and also had those weird power, I couldn't possibly could guarantee that I could stop you with my own strength but stand aside, watching both Phoenixes tried to stop, fear that I might make things worst!_

_Now, the three of you fight among each other fiercely, none would give in!_

_You, for some reason, ever since had transform into that form, you seem to be more powerful and crazier than before and keep attack them with all your might, not even care about your own condition!_

_We keep trying to advice you to stop on the other side. But, as soon as we do so, you're too angry to listen and got frustrate, and attack us in return!_

_Yin ran to us and protect us with their might, while Yang uses his fire breathe and spray directly at you!_

_Of course I quickly order Yang to stop this and startle! I really had no idea what'll became of you and felt worried, fear that you might injured badly!_

_Somehow, to our surprise, and yet horror, you manage to stand up just fine and laugh playfully, telling us that you had so much fun about this and wanted Yang to play with you some more, by using the same technique on you again!_

_Of course this had cause the most of us with startle and surprise as we totally could not believe what we just saw but gulp hard. We totally had no idea of how to stop you for now!_

_Yang too was surprise and scare with this and keep using different magic and techniques to stay away from you as you keep walking toward him with a face of joker's smile while walking like a zombie, and was about to approaches him!_

_Of course I quickly order him to stay back and curse out loud. Now that does it! You had completely gone crazy! Now that you say that Yang was so much fun to be played with, well, to be honest, I too was started to scare about this and could just ask Yang to keep running away from you, while I myself still trying to find a way to deal with the situation!_

_I think and think! But, none of the idea came into my mind but zero! _

_Just then, Yin suddenly fly in front of Yang and block you from proceeding toward Yang, and ask you to stay back as she too was about to use her magic to attack, tried to threaten you in some ways!_

_But, for some reasons, you doesn't like you're afraid of it and keeps proceed, insists wanted to approaches Yang no matter what and use your power to sweep her aside!_

_Somehow, to our surprise, this time, instead she was the one who got injured, she was totally fine with it and had surprise you this time, which you keep using your power, could not believe yourselves either!_

_Now that was weird, I thought. What is going on? Why did Yin did not get hurt by your attack while Yang could not hurt you? Is there a reason behind it?_

_After for quite some of trying, you seem to had finally started to scare about this and walk back with fear, demand Yin to stay away!_

_Well, although I still had no idea of why, but, since Yin was the only one who could stop you, without hesitate, I order Yin to walk nearer you, tried to convince you to calm down!_

_Just like before, you're too stubborn to listen and keeps resisting, not even bother wanted to follow at all!_

_Now what should we do? Now that you still doesn't want to follow us, there's no way that we could force you as we fear this might anger you again and keep asking Yin to convince you no matter what, hoping you could just listen and calm down._

_Somehow, your facial expressions soon change into surprise and startle, and quickly cover yourself in fear, as if you're scared by something!_

_Now this is weird, we thought. What had just happen? Why did you afraid all of the sudden? Is there something the matter?_

_We ask among each other and shrug. To be honest, we totally had no idea what or why you suddenly had this kind of reaction but could just look at you from far, tried to figure out what had happen at the same time._

_You keep trembling in fear, say something about 'I'm sorry' and started to cry like a child, say something about you're in great pain, or something like that!_

_After for quite some time, you had finally calm down and started to lost that horrible appearance of yours, and finally fell to unconscious!_

_We quickly ran toward you and examine you, only to find that you had started to fall sick again and quickly brought you back to the clinic for full medical check, again!_

**To be continue…**

**Alright, that's all for this chapter!**

**Anyway, I would like to give credit to PyroMystic from her fan work 'Unbroken Thread' about the idea of Feng and Huang as most of her ideas had ring in my mind and had came up with some ideas about it, (which you don't have to worry though, I'm not intend to copy everything!) Thank you!**


	67. Chapter 67

Well, here I go again…surrounded by assignments… Ah, curse you assignments!

Anyway, here's the review:

**PyroMystic: **About that one, all you need to do was just sit back and watch, and yeah, thanks for the concern. Hope you're not that busy too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Other world, other me**

**Lu Meng POV**

_It's been days now after that incident and most of them started to wonder if they really, seriously, need to keep you from now on as they thought that you might be a threat in future._

_Of course I had to disagree and denied whatever they thought about you and ask them to give you chance, thinking that you could make a change in future._

_Somehow, most of them could not accept and doubt, wanted to deny._

_With all my might, I keep begging and ask them to give you a chance._

_After a long 'negotiation', in the end, they had finally accept and give you a chance, but with one condition. No matter what's the cause, I had to be the one who'll responsible for all your cause and action from now on, or else, they might 'eliminate' you without mercy!_

_Of course I am really glad that they willing to accept you again! I mean, at least you're not being 'send away', or else, I really had no idea of how to explain nor facing your mother in nether world!_

_I walk into the room, watching you sleeping soundly._

_The nurse who was in charge just smile while walking out from the room, leaving both me and you behind._

_I sit beside you and touch your forehead, felt relief. After the incident, the doctor had stabilized your condition and I could tell that your fever had finally cool down, out from danger from this moment._

_I look around the room, take a chair and sit, continue to look at you._

_Now come to think of it, I still had no idea how you transform into those kind of… form! What possibly had made you turn into that!_

_Hm… Now that I think of it, could it be because when you're angry and felt that when you're being pushed to the limit, you, for some reasons, think that this was the only way to deal with the situation and transform into those kind of form?_

_Well come to think of it, it could be! I mean, you did push and sweep us aside, right?_

_But still… is this the reason? Why do I felt like this is not possible? Why I felt like this is not the answer?_

_Well, think of this. There're times that you'll be angry, frustrated and do lot of reckless things that you're being forced to do something that you hate to do until you tend to resists in return, right? Then, why didn't you transform into those kinda of form in the first place? I mean, you could have just swept us away easily if it does offend you, right? Then… why? Why choose only that time to change? Don't you think it's weird?_

_And speaking of which, why did the doctor was so concerned about your transformation? Hm… now that I tried to recall back, I do remember he told us to stop you no matter what, right? But why? What's makes him so concerned about it? Did he know something about that form of yours? And what exactly does this form brings to you anyway? Is there something that I need to know about it?_

_Without thinking twice, I walk out from the room and ask a nurse to accompany you, just in case you woke up and run away again._

_I ask the doctor as I plan and ask the questions that I need to know, especially the part about your transformation. I need to know why._

_The doctor told me everything, and eventually surprise with it._

_Now this is totally unexpected. I didn't knew this could cause a great trouble!_

_Well, first of all, it's regarding about your life! According to what doctor said, this transformation… it was part of where a Monster would go through if they're fully adult and once you've transform, not only that it'll shorten your life, but it might also cause you to death!_

_And secondly, which I think it surprises me even more! It's regarding about the rumor we've been heard before, it's totally undependable!_

_Yes, just like the doctor had said, this transformation could only be working if you reach adult right? But…look at you! You're just only twelve years old, right? Then, how could this possibly be? Don't you think this is weird?_

_All these time, this rumor… this fact… it had been told and passes down for generations! And even the researchers had clearly stated and confirm that this record is true! Then, how could there be some sort mistakes?_

_Now the both of us were in huge headache as we've just realized how imprecise the fact is and doubt, started to wondering if there was a mistake in the first place!_

_Well, it could be! I mean, we all had witness what had happen just now, right? Then, do you think that this was just an act, plus, with some sort of joke on it?_

_No, I don't think so! For what I could see now, this is really serious and real! After you had transform to that form, you did sweep us away with that power of yours, right? Then do you still think that this is a joke!_

_Now come to think of it, there must be some sort mistakes had happen in between and maybe there're some things that we didn't know about it clearly and which is why we had totally miss it, right?_

_Now that I think clearly, this could be one of the reasons why we misjudge it, right? I mean, first of all, we're just a human, right? Since this transformation could only be working on the Monster, then, could this means that only those who're a Monster will only know how and why this would happen in the first place?_

_Yeah… it could be it! Now that I think clearer now, this could be one of the reasons! There must be something that we as a human still haven't sort it out and only those Monster know about it!_

_But still… is this is the only reasons why we're being miss out that greatly? What if there was another secret hiding behind it? And what was it?_

_And the weird thing is, if I remember correctly, your mother was a XiHuang Mu clan, right? Then, how would you possibly could transform into that kind of form? I mean, aren't XiHuang Mu's power supposed to be greater than Monster? Then why is this happening? This shouldn't had happen right? _

_Well, to be honest, I don't know what to say or what to think anymore. Now that you could transform into that kind of form, now that I think of it, I seriously had no idea if I had the will to change you greatly and plus, I also had no guarantee that you could maintain the same you as before!_

_Well, anyway, since none of us sort out what's the problem is, there's no point that we had to worried about your 'condition' and had decided to leave this questions in future, was wondering if we could find or seek someone for help, hoping for an answer to explain this._

_Just then, a nurse came into the office and inform the doctor about your awaken!_

_Now finally, I thought! After a week of sleeping, I thought you would never wake up again and follow the doctor._

_We went into the room in unison and take a look at you. Right now, I could see that you look really weak on the bed and was about to close your eyes into a deep sleep again!_

_The doctor walks toward you and examine you carefully, just in case you might offend or do something reckless again. Somehow, to our surprise, you did not do anything and letting him to do his job!_

_Although I had no idea of why you didn't resists, but, since you willing to give the thought for now, I could just pray hard and hoping everything was fine!_

_To my relief, once the doctor finish examine you, he told me that you'll be fine soon and leave the room with his nurse, leaving both me and you in the room, again._

_I quickly sit beside you and take a look at you, ask about your condition._

_Somehow you just look at me with your usual cold expression, not giving me any response!_

_I immediately hit my own head and blame myself for being stupid! Well, duh! Of course you wouldn't answer me! That's because you don't understand what I'm talking about as you only understand Monster language! Ha! How silly of me!_

_Without hesitate, I summon Yin and Yang, ask them to help me for the translation._

_They do whatever I've asked and patiently wait for the translation at the same time._

_As always, you just keep quiet, not intend wanted to speak and ignore._

_I could just sigh quietly and order Yin and Yang to stop, wondering if you're too tired of saying anything, just for now._

_But still…, you look different today. As far as I recall, whenever we tried to get nearer to you, you'll always tend to yell, resists and do something that was reckless that we would tried to stop you no matter what! But, today… it's totally unexpected! I mean, just now, when the doctor approaches you, you doesn't seem to resists or oppose just like you'll always do but just lay on the bed 'obediently', as if you had no mood of doing a thing!_

_Now this is weird. Why did you stop doing all this kind of yours all of the sudden? What had made you to give up the thought? Was it because you're too tired that you don't have any energy to against it?_

_Well… come to think of it, it could be! But… was this the only reason of why stopping you?_

_Nah, I don't think so… I mean, think about it! All these time, you had been ill badly, right? If you're truly ill, then, this would have made you very, very tired, right? Then, where did you get all the energy few days ago? Don't you think it's weird that why all of the sudden you change? It's not making sense!_

_And besides, it is also impossible that there was someone who could talk or convince you! I mean, you had been asleep all these days, right? Then how could that be possible that you had the chance to listen and change?_

_I think and think… in the end, I really had no idea of what had cause you change in the end and order Yin and Yang to help me to ask you this question hoping could get an explanation._

_I wait patiently, while watching the two of them trying to make you talk and slowly lead them into a mass of quarrel! As if sound like they're argue over something!_

_Of course this had picked my attention and tried to nearer myself toward them, wondering what they are fussing about!_

_Just then, Yang the one who stop the fight and face me while Yin looks away angrily and humph out loud!_

_From the bottom of my heart, of course I knew there was something had happen between these two and brace myself to ask, wondering what had happen._

_Yang looks at Yin slightly, who obviously was really angry with him, and sigh out loud, and started to told me what had happen just now._

_To my surprise, Yang told me that few days ago, back when you had ran away and transform yourselves into that 'Monster form' back in the maze, they happen saw something that was unexpected and was supposingly meant to be a secret, which it happens to connect of why you're acting weird back then and now!_

_Of course deep in my heart, I wanted to know why and what had change you all of the sudden and demand them to speak out! I wanted to know what the secret behind it was and wanted to solve the mystery. I really had no idea of what kind of things that it could turn out to be soooo unexpected that it had to become so secretive!_

_After for quite some time of pursuing, in the end, Yin and Yang finally give up and told me everything, which it really makes me in total of surprise and speechless! I just could not believe of what I've just heard right now!_

_From what I heard, they say they saw your mother back in the maze and because of that, she manage to advise you to stop your ruthless act and calm you down, and told you that everything will be fine!_

_To be honest, I totally could not believe what I've just heard and look at you, wondering if everything of what they've just said was true and ask them once again, wondering if I'm the one who got mistaken!_

_Somehow, Yin and Yang insists that whatever they saw was true and also added she was the one who told them to keep this as a secret, say something about there's no point of knowing it!_

_Now I am totally speechless and clueless. I really had no idea what's going on and demand them to explain the whole thing, especially the part where she say 'keep it as a secret'._

_But, to my dismay, they could just shrug and say that they had no idea either as this was all your mother's decision!_

_From here on, I could just stay there, felt speechless and clueless, had no idea of what to do next._

_Now that I recall something, is this the reason why you look scare and cry out loud all of the sudden? And because of that, you manage to calm down in the end and change back to who you are now?_

_Well, if whatever they say was true then… why? Why didn't she want to tell us? Why she wanted to keep this as a secret? Is there a reason behind it?_

_Well, to be honest, I felt that there is no reason of why she need to hide it from us since she had appear herself, and even we could not see her, but… can't she sees that this'll makes thing better? I mean, she really care and love you, right? And at the same time, I also know you really love your mother so much, and because of that, you'll always listen to her whatever she ask you to do, right? Then, why didn't she do it just for your sake? Why didn't she just cooperate with us? What is she thinking anyway?_

_I think and think… tried to figure out what had gotten into her and literally reminded me back when I tried to convince her to stay with us, and sigh in regret. Now really! She is still the same as before! Tend to denied someone's 'goodness'… just almost like you…_

_Know what? Now that I think of it, the both of you really do look alike! Besides the face, both of your attitude almost the same! Tend to denied someone…_

_Well, anyway, now that your mother manage to calm you down, now everything could be easier for us to look after you and… I was thinking that perhaps I should find a chance to 'visit' your mother, just wanted to thanks her for the help… I hope you won't get upset about this…_

_Days had pass, you indeed did not offend, resists nor do anything reckless from then on and was trying your best to 'cooperate' with us, although, there're some time that you'll tried to offend. But know what? Even though you're willing to cooperate with us but… your eyes… it was lifeless! It doesn't matter when the doctor was healing you or ask you to eat or do something for us; you'll either look at the ceiling or look at one side lifelessly, as if like a broken doll!_

_The doctor had been check on you and finally told us the consequences, saying that this could be really serious if you insist staying in this way!_

_Now this is bad! After hearing from what the doctor say, I could tell that there must be something wrong with you and keep asking myself, wondering what had bothering you and think of a way of how to solve this problem!_

_I think and think, and decided to ask Yin and Yang for help._

_As always, they did whatever I ask them to, hoping could get an answer from you. Somehow, same as always, you tend to seal your mouth tight, not willing to say anything at all!_

_Now this is even worst! Now that you don't want to speak out, there is no way that I know what you're thinking about!_

_I think and think… still tried to find a way to help you…_

_Just then, a thought came through my mind and I was wondering that… what if, you're home sick again? What if you miss your home so much that you don't even care about your own health at all!_

_Well, it could be! I remember when the first time we met, you keep saying, yelling and begging to go home, right? Then, perhaps this is one of the reasons of why you're acting this way?_

_So, if that's the case then… could this means… Oh god! What had I done? What had we done? Why didn't I think of that before? I should have known that, right?_

_Without hesitate, I quickly ran out from the clinic and told the others to look after for a moment while I took Yang with me and ask him to take me to a place, leaving them behind without them what had gone wrong into me!_

_Now that I think of it, you're really home sick, didn't you? Although I had no idea whether is this what you're thinking in your mind but… since that's the only thing you could think of, I could swear that this should be the reason of why you're acting that way and order Yang to fly hastily!_

_After quite some time, we had finally reach the place that I was looking for and stand in front of a huge, old wooden door, looking at it with full of thought._

_Yes, you probably might have guess where I was now… I was now standing in front of the old building where you once live with your mother and to be honest, I never thought I would came here again and it kinda reminded me back of the days when I tried to find the both of you! Now that I think of it, all these years, I had come to this place countless time and whenever I came to meet you both, the both of you will always not in there and know what? I felt like I was a dummy all of the sudden! I should have known what had happened to you both, right? I mean, if I knew it, then perhaps, both you and your mother don't have to meet those kind of incident, right?_

_Yes… it won't happen… right? Now that I think of it, what a fool am I! I should had aware of this, rather than keep making myself visit to this place without any lucky and keep wondering if your mother really had forgiven me, right? Argh! What a fool am I!_

_Well, anyway! Now that I've find you, there's no use that I keep blaming myself, right? Right now, all I need to do was keep trying my best to help you and take care of you in return, so that this could pay for my mistakes in the past!_

_I brace myself and open the door wide, and look in the building once again._

_As usual, this place… it was empty and messy! Most of the woods were scattering around while the flower bed still maintain in the middle of the building's hall, still blooming healthy as ever!_

_I walk toward the flower and kneel, touch one of the flowers._

_Now that I think of it, it is weird though. These flowers… why does it still manage to bloom healthy as always? Aren't it supposed to dry out from dryness? I mean, think about this! After all these years, ever since the both of you had leave, there is no one came into this place to water nor taking care of them anymore, right? And, even if there really was someone who had come in, I should have known in the first place, right?_

_And besides, do you really, seriously think there'll be someone who will be so free and kind hearted that they would spend most of their time to care a flower? No, right? Then… why and how on earth these flowers could bloom by themselves? Don't you think this is illogical, and yet not making sense?_

_I think again, tried to figure out what's the cause. Somehow, I could just let the thought go and look around the place instead, started to find something that was 'useful'._

_I look around for several times, and finally land my eyes on a box. Now that I look at it, I remember that back then, this box had been there for years now and open it, take a look in it._

_Now this is weird… After I had look through, I find that this box just contain some clothes, some daily use items and some other stuffs in it, nothing else! There's nothing interest in it!_

_Just then, I saw a hat kept at the corner and surprise! This is the hat that I gave it to you when you're still a little boy!_

_I pick up the hat and take a look at it. Now this is interesting! I didn't know that you will keep this hat for real, and you had been keeping it nicely even until now!_

_I turn the hat around, saw a sign on it, written 'Yi' on it!_

_Now this is new! Why didn't I notice this before? Was it crafted recently? Well… from the look of it, it doesn't seem like it. _

_If I remember clearly, when the time I took this hat from that pregnant lady, I remember there wasn't any sign on the hat, until when I handed it you back then…_

_That's it! Everything makes sense now! If I put the entire puzzle into one piece, this sign… it must had been sewed by your mother after I left, right?_

_Yes… it could be it! Now that part of this puzzle had solved, then this sign…, could this means that this sign is your name? Well, now that I remember it slightly, I do recall that your mother did call you by that name and there's no doubt about it! Your name is Yi! Lu Yi! I totally had remembered it now!_

_Well, now that I had remember it, without giving any other thought, I took the hat with me and ran out from the building, and ride on Yang once again, on my way return to YiLing._

_I look at the hat, and started to wonder what kind of reaction you'll give if I let you see this hat once again. Could it be very surprise? Well, you could be, since you haven't seen this hat for like ages, and I bet that you'll be pleased about this and might lighten your mood immediately!_

_And besides, I know this hat was memorable to you since there was your name on it and perhaps because of this, you might started to trust me and ask me to take you home this time!_

_Well, come to think of it, it was indeed a great idea, right? Now that I'm the only one who know about this, I'm sure that everything would went well and I could bet that you will follow me 'obediently' from now on! Ha ha ha!_

_But then again... was this the only way to approach you? For some reasons, I had a feeling that this idea won't work in some way and feel unease... Why? What was this feeling I had now? Why I feel like this could only makes things worst? Why do I feel like I am just taking advantage? Did I just a wrong choice? Well, to be honest, I don't know... I really had no idea of what am I thinking nor what should I do anymore! I am... clueless, for now...!_

_After quite some time, I had finally made it back and quickly proceed myself toward the room, ignoring Chi and the others for this moment._

_I step into the room, see you lay on the bed, looking at window motionless as always; and don't even care to look at me at all!_

_I let out a sigh and walk toward you while taking out the hat from my back, and show it in front of you, seek for your attention._

_You look at it and look somewhat surprise, tried to grab it tremblingly! Somehow, I did not give it to you but pull back slightly, not only cause you look at me in fear, even Chi and the others too look at me in surprise, wondering why I done that!_

_You started to cry and beg me to give it to you, tried to take the hat no matter what!_

_I keep back fort, tried not to let you got it. From the looks of it, I could tell that you still remember about this hat and put the hat aside, and quickly hold your hands tight, ask you to look at me at the face!_

_You look at me with fear and trembling hard, tried to release from me as hard as you can!_

_I hold you as hard as I could and keep telling you to calm down, and ask Yin and Yang to help me about the translation!_

_After for some time of convincing, you had finally calmed down, still eye on the hat!_

_With that, I take the hat and put in front of you, still not intend to give it to you._

_You just look at the hat, not doing anything funny for now._

_Well, now that you had completely calm down, without any doubt, I make a deal with you and told you how promising I am to take you back, if only you had heal yourselves completely, and finally hand over the hat to you, which you just take a look at it, not doing anything._

_You look at the hat for few moments and embrace it in your chest, and cry softly._

_Yes… I knew it! I knew you do have feelings toward the hat and embrace you in my chest, and pat your back, tried to comfort you in return._

_Days had pass once again and this time, instead you had been resisting and do something funny, you had finally accept medical treatment, and literally get heal._

_Well, this is it! Now that you had healed, the day that I kept my promise had finally come and started to pack things up, and seek some advises from the doctor, wondering if there is anything that I need to be prepare or concern about._

_I jolt down everything what I need to know and check everything for one last time, just in case we miss out something important._

_Once finish that, I walk into the room, wanted to take you out from the room._

_You, as always, sit on the bed and look at the hat thoughtfully, doesn't seem to aware that I was here._

_I walk fort and take a look at you, wondering why and what had make you look at the hat so deeply. Somehow, to my surprise, I find that there was a book hidden in the hat and you're actually looking at the book instead of the hat!_

_I just smile and pat your shoulder, finally pick your attention. _

_You look at me with startle and quickly close the book, as if I really had scared you for no reasons!_

_Now really! Although I did advise you to learn a thing or two about human but… since you had just recover, there is no way that you need to rush yourselves onto things, right?_

_Without wasting time, I motion you to move out from the bed and put a goggle to cover your eyes, so that there would be no one to find out that you're a Monster. And speaking about that, I just remember I had to told something important and ask Yin to help me for the translation._

_I motion you to sit on a chair and make you look at me directly, so that you know I was talking to you._

_You look at me curiously, wait for me to do the talk._

_I look directly toward you and told you I had change your name to Lu Xun!_

_You look at me with startle, seem like wanted to talk but hold back and gulp hard instead._

_Yes, I knew you would give this kind of reaction and ask you to calm down, tried to explain._

_Well, just as I say, your name was no longer Lu Yi but Xun, Lu Xun. Now that I think of it, although I know that it's weird for me to name you this since most of them said that this means humble and polite but... know what? That's not my only point. Well, yes it's true that I wanted you to become someone like that, in my dream, but, you had to understand this, the reasons of why I change your name was not for fun or cool but regarding about your past! I wanted you to became a new you and start a new life, rather than sticking or remember that horrible past of yours!_

_You, somehow, don't seem to understood me and look at me even weirdly._

_To be honest, I knew you would not understand since you're still young and innocent back then and sigh out loud. Well, since you had no idea of what I'm talking about, I just thought that, what if I wait patiently and find the perfect timing; perhaps I could explain to you again but would be even clearer._

_I turn around and started to pack things up. Once I had finish, I take you out from the room and meet Chi at front of the door, and walk toward the exit of the village._

_Now this is it! This is your first step step into this world and I bet that you could learn and see lot of things from this world!_

_As we're almost reached the exit, we saw Lady Yue Ying standing beside a pillar, with a bag on her hand._

_She hand the bag to us, saying that it must be useful to us on the journey and ask us to return anytime we want!_

_I accept it willingly and thank for her afford. Well, isn't it nice of her? Now that I think of it, she too was actually caring about you and she even say that she wanted you to become her adoptive son! Aren't you glad about this? I mean, at least there was someone who is actually still care for you…_

_Well, either way! Now that we had stepped out from YiLing, the first thing in my mind was bring you to visit a village which it was nearby here and decided to let you had a look it and learn a thing or two!_

_Just as I expected, once we step into this place, you look around the place with full of curiosity, startleness, scare and yet surprise, as if you're like a little fish that just jumps out from an aquarium and swim into a sea!_

_We walk into the busy street while look around the place, try to enjoy ourselves._

_You, somehow, walk behind me and hide behind in fear, as if these people would harm you!_

_Upon seeing that, I hold your hand tight and make you walk beside me, and started to walk around the places while showing and teach you all the things that around you._

_You look around the things that I've been showing and tried to memorize it, and know what? You're really a quick learner! Whenever new stuffs came into you, you'll easily absorb all the things that I've taught you and guess what! You manage to learn almost twenty words in a day and you even manage know of how to speak like a human day by day! Well… except the part about your strength and health, you're still way behind that!_

_To be honest, it was a long trip indeed. Now that we had managed to visit several villages and pass through it, we thought of build up a camp few meters outside the village and decided to get a rest there, since we had been walking too long and your stamina too had started to show some flaw._

_As always, I gave you the medicine and ask you to get some sleep._

_Just then, Chi suddenly asks me why I choose walking instead of riding both on my Phoenixes!_

_Well, now come to think of it, he was right! I could just ask Yin or Yang to ride us to your place, right? I mean, this could have save lot of time, right? So why bother of doing this anyway? Don't you think that's just waste of time?_

_But... now that I think of it again, although it's true that it could be lot easier to do it, but, do you think that was worth it? Well, it is true that you might had reach home, then, so what? Did you manage to see and learn lot of things by doing that? No right? So what's the point of rushing into things? It's pointless!_

_Yes, I know it is really a waste of time, but, I don't mind. I mean, as long as it's worth to do so, I don't see the reason why we need to cancel this plan anyway! And besides, I bet that you had never really seen this world in your entire life, right? Ever since you're being found, I could tell that you had never seen and must have a rough time! But I promise, I'll try to makes things right and I could swear that neither you nor I would feel regret about this, not even once!_

_We had travel a long way from YiLing and visited some places, and finally reach dessert, do you still remember about that?_

_We pass through that dessert and to be honest, it was so damn hot! I feel like I was being fried alive!_

_Both I and Chi look at the map, tried to find a way to get out from here._

_We look around the dessert and look at the map again and again…! And know what? WE'RE LOST! LOST IN THE DESSERT! DAMN IT!_

_Both I and Chi argue among each other, accusing each other fault. Somehow, to our horror, just before we had the chance to decide of what to do next, a sand storm suddenly rush onto us and got us all separated!_

_I lie on the sandy ground and stand up slowly, regain my consciousness._

_I look around the place with horror and started to felt panic and fear. Now this is bad! Where the heck had you guys been fly off to? Where had you been flying off to?_

_Although I was about Chi too, but…since you're the one I'm worried the most, without hesitate, I shout out your name as loud as I could and started walking around, looking for you._

_I shout and shout, still have no response came from you!_

_Now this is bad! Where had you been? Will you be fine if you're being alone?_

_Just then, I saw there were two figures standing several miles away from me and quickly run toward the figures and yell out loud, tried to seek for whoever attention._

_Those two figures look at me with questions and ask why and how did I end up coming here!_

_From the looks of it, I could tell that they were Hunters and told them everything, ask from their help._

_At first, they don't seem wanted to cooperate with me, saying they had some sort important Mission need to work out. But, as they keep asking and accidentally reveal my name, the entire sudden, one of them seems to recognize who I am and eager to help!_

_Now this is totally out of my expectation! I mean, why the heck they would willing to help if I am sooo famous! Don't you think that was selfish?_

_Anyway, since they willing to help, without hesitate, we look around the place once again, tried to find the both of them._

_As we walk around, just then, we saw another figure around alone and it was Chi! He is fine!_

_I ran toward him and ask him whether he had seen you. Somehow, to my dissapointement, Chi too saw no one but us, and started to felt worried._

_Now really! Where the heck had you been? Where the heck did the sandstorm have sent you to? Please return back to me!_

_Here we go again, we walk and round around the place blindly, don't even have a clue of where you had been!_

_Somehow, to our luck, we saw a rather small figure walking slowly on the sand from far, as if looks like he was lost!_

_I look carefully and surprise, and lighten up at the same time. Now this is really unexpected! I didn't know we would see you here and quickly run toward you!_

_You saw us and quickly hide something in your hat, and give us a face of surprise, as if you were surprise to see us here._

_Without asking, I quickly inspect your whole body and ask whether you're alright, and ask what hides behind your back._

_Somehow, you just shock your head; keep denied a thing._

_I look at you for a moment and look what's in the hat, eyes wide._

_Now what I just saw? I swear I saw a tail wiggling and quickly hide inside the hat!_

_I tried to shove your hands aside, wanted to know what kind of creature has hidden in it._

_Somehow, you keep hiding it and lower your head, insist not showing it!_

_I could just sigh and give up the thought. Well, since you don't wish to tell us, then, there's no point that I keep forcing you, right? I mean, I'm sure you had your own reason, right?_

_I thank the Hunter for their effort, was about to turn away. Somehow, they tried to stop me and Chi, wanted us to help them._

_I look at Chi and question each other, hint not to accept their proposal._

_Chi too agrees about this and resists helping, quickly thanks them and walk away._

_Now that I think of it, they did mention they had a Mission to be done, right?_

_Hm… now that I think of it, what kind of job they're doing this time?_

_Hey! Why the heck am I thinking of this anyway? It's none of our business, right? _

_Well, first of all, I had quit, right? So what's the use of helping them? What'll we gain in return? They're just using us for fame, that's all._

_We walk toward the direction that they've given, saw a cave there._

_Now this is it! Just a little more and we'll out from this dessert!_

_Once we had arrived the cave, we take a rest there and fan ourselves. You, for some reasons, ever since I've found you at the dessert, you had been acting weird and keep looking at the dessert, as if you're worried over something!_

_I ask you once again, tried to find out what had been bothering you. Somehow, as always, you just shock your head and keep denied, not wanted to tell us a thing!_

_Well, what could I do? Now that you don't want to tell us, without wasting time, we stand up from resting and proceed into the cave._

_We walk in deeper and deeper, and finally see an entrance._

_There were two girls greeting us and open the gate, lead us into the town._

_As soon as we walk in, you look around the place with full of amazement and curiosity, could not let go of your eyes!_

_Well, from the looks it, I could tell that this is your first time coming here, and started bring you walking around the town, and teach you once again._

_We walk down several streets and stop by a shop, wanted to buy something for our next trip._

_You look around the shop with wonder and eye on a box, and tried to touch it curiously. Somehow, to your surprise, the moment you touch the box, suddenly, the box's cover open wide and appear a joker, causing you jump in fear and surprise!_

_Both I and Chi laugh out loud! To be honest, we totally did not expect that you would give this kind of reaction!_

_Once we finish our shopping, just then, we saw someone familiar walking toward us and greet. It was Yuan Shao the one came to us and invite us for a drink._

_Of course we had to accept his kindness and walk toward a café, and order our drinks each._

_We talk, laugh and discuss among ourselves. Know why? Well, for your info, Yuan Shao was not only the leader for this town, but he too was also one of the closest friends to our former Hunter's lord and slowly led us into deep conversation._

_As we talk, just then, Yuan Shao eye on you, give a face of suspicious!_

_From the looks of it, I could tell that he had started too aware of you and quickly change the topic, tried to catch his attention._

_Somehow, this idea doesn't work on him but was asked instead, ask about you!_

_Now this is bad. I knew something was not right and ask you to leave us alone, just in case you were caught into trouble._

_You leave as you were told and sit on a bench, took out a book and started to read._

_I face Yuan Shao seriously, and cut off his attention toward you._

_To be honest, I don't like this at all! I mean, he don't have to look at you like that, right?_

_Yuan Shao looks as us with a face of 'fine', and demands us to tell him everything, especially about you!_

_Now really! Why do we need to tell him everything? Was it necessary?_

_Well, think about this! Although it's true that he was our Hunter's lord closest friend and was also a leader for this city, but… that doesn't mean that he could tell us do whatever he ask, right?_

_But come to think of it, why does he want to know about it? Oh no… would this means that he was planning on something? Well, it could be! Maybe he was trying to kill you by informing this toward Lord Hunter and…!_

_Nah… it couldn't be! After for so long of knowing him, he wasn't those kind of person! I'm sure of it!_

_After for so long of thinking, we had decided to tell him of what we knew, and beg him not to tell anyone about this, especially for those who're Monster hater! They'll definitely kill you without mercy!_

_Yuan Shao could just nod and agree to help._

_Although I had no idea what's gotten in his mind, but, since he is willing to help and no threat for this moment, without wasting time, we pay the money for the drink and head toward an inn, decided to stay here for a day._

_Once I had confirm you had asleep, both I and Chi started to think of what had happen just now and discuss among ourselves, and started to wondering if we should trust him…_

_Chi too aware about this and decided that we need to leave the next day in the morning, so that Yuan Shao will not catch up with us!_

_In the next morning, we leave Luo Yang as we had plan, and was about to head out. Just then, we saw Yuan Shao walking toward us and greet us, and walks toward us slowly!_

_Now this is bad! Now that he is here, could it be true that he really wanted to take you away from us and kill you?_

_Without thinking twice, I quickly took out my spear and point at him, halt him from proceeding!_

_I glare at him dangerously and threaten him to stay back!_

_Somehow, to our surprise, he doesn't seem he was being threatened but stay calm! As if it's not a big deal!_

_Both I and Chi question each other, what is the meaning of this? Is this part of his trick? And come to think of it, if he was here, then, where was his force? Wasn't he come here to take us away?_

_Yuan Shao let out a smile and asks us to calm down, saying he had no other intention but come here in peace, wanted to send us away._

_I think for quite some time and decided to put down my spear. To be honest, I don't really trust him. Although he said that he came here in peace, but that still doesn't explain how he knew we'll be here early in the first place!_

_I eye on him cautiously while I hold your hand, just in case he tried to do something funny._

_Yuan Shao looks at you once again, but this time, instead he eye on you suspicious__ly__, to my surprise, he pats your head lightly and smile even widely__, and started to talk you non stop__!_

_Now both I and Chi look at the __both of you__ with startle__,__ and felt worried __at the same time.__ Now what does he want now? Does he want to take you away while we let down our guard?__ What was he trying to do now?_

_Yuan Shao keeps __laughing, __patting your head__,__ told you to be careful during the trip, and __this and that! As if right now he was very close to you!_

_Well, that does it! Although I could no longer say he was a threat to us but... seeing him doing this, it's really making me unease and quickly grab your hand, and excuse ourselves, finally head out the exit!_

_Now really! That was close! I thought we would never get away from him! Well, like I've say, I don't really trust him... for now... I mean, if he truly wanted to help us, well, he should had let us pass, right?_

_Without wasting time, we hasten our pace, just in case Yuan Shao order his men to give chase._

_Now, we had arrive at the corner of the hill and take a rest. Well, from the looks of it, Yuan Shao really did not send any troops to chase us and felt relief. Now that I think of it, perhaps he was indeed serious about this. Maybe he was a person that we could trust after all._

_Just then, we heard several loud roars came from a hill and quickly take a look, surprise. Now this is bad! We saw there were a group of reptiles gathering themselves and charge toward us without mercy!_

_Both I and Chi quickly take out our weapon and prepare for the worst, and fight off as much reptiles as we can, and tried to escape at the same time!_

_We keep defence and attack, while trying to keep you safe._

_I push you aside and halt a reptile, which it was about to slash us apart! I keep defence, tried to push it back at all cost. Somehow, to my horror, as I've manage to take down the reptile, just then, there were another group reptiles running pass through me and heading toward you, attack you!_

_Now I was really panic and fear! Now that the reptile running toward you, there is no way that you would survive from this as you had no idea of how to protect yourself!_

_I quickly run toward you, tried to save you from this mess! Somehow, to my horror, just before I had the chance to do anything, just then, your body suddenly glow in dark aura and sweep all of the reptiles away! Just like how you transform yourselves into that Monster one year ago!_

_I could just yell out loud and ask you to stop._

_Somehow, you seem like you're being posses and use that power without mercy, and literally had kill some of reptiles in blink, which causing most of the reptiles run away in fear at the same time!_

_Now, I was totally speechless! Now that you had done it, without hesitate, Chi charge toward you, tried to kill you!_

_Although I know this had something to do with the deal we had promise earlier, but, now that he was trying to kill you, there is no way that I could just look at you, being killed merciless and quickly stop him ,and beg him to forgive you, even though it does had broken our deal and I was really hoping that he could just give you a chance, just once more!_

_Chi, for some reason, could not let this thought go and insists wanted to finish you once and for all, saying you're too dangerous even though you're in this kind of condition!_

_I keep begging him as much as I could and quickly walk toward you, started to calm you down!_

_You had calm down as I ask you to and once you had return to your own self, without giving any warning, you started to feel weak, and lost conscious in my arm!_

_I quickly hold you tight while keep trying to convince Chi to stop this and boy, it does took me some time to convince him and in the end, Chi had finally calm down and keep away his weapons, looks like he had giving up the thought._

_Well, now that everything was fine now, without wasting anymore time, I quickly bring you back to Luo Yang, and had a rest there._

_Just as the doctor said, that form of yours really did weaken you and it took us some time for you to cure._

_Well, don't get me wrong! I'm not saying that it was your fault that causing us slow in progress. But, now that I think of it, I think, this is what they said God's Will. I mean, think of this, if it's not because of this, we might not had the chance to know more about Yuan Shao and know what? He does seem to had interested in you! And whenever he got spare time, he would definitely came to visit you without any doubt!_

_Once you had cure, as usual, we proceed our journey as usual and had visited lot of places._

_We had pass through several towns and villages and teach you lot of things throughout the journey, and know what's the funny thing is? __Whenever we walk __together__, most of the people would mistake__nly thought__ that we're father and son! Could you believe that? I mean, __seriously__! In which part do __we __look li__ke one__?__!__It's pretty obvious that we look different, right? Then why on earth these people still think that we're look like one! It doesn't makes sense! And for your information, I'm still single, ok? And even if I did married, there's no way my son would look different than me, right? Geez...!_

_Well, now that I think of it, I still haven't teach you of how to protect yourselves, right? Hm... To be honest, ever since that incident, both I and Chi felt unease about this and was wondering that if I should teach you any martial arts, so that not only you could defence yoursleves in future, but this could also helps you to strengthen your body, right?_

_Yes, without a doubt, I teach you everything what I know about martial arts and Crystals, hoping this could be a big help for you._

_You tried to keep up as mush as you could, since you're still weak to bear the strength. And know what? I find that you had a really good speed and had decided to give you the 'Thief mode'. It was perfectly match on you!_

_As time pass by, we had finally reach your home and know what? The moment you saw the building from far, you're too happy and anxious about this and quickly ran toward it, leaving us both behind!_

_You open the door with all your strength and look around place, started to cry. Now this is really touching. After all these years, you had finally return to your home as you had wish and know what? Even though your mother was no longer here, I am really happy to see you had finally reach home again and looks up to the ceiling, tears roll through my cheeks._

_Yes... you had finally reach home, child! Welcome back!_

**Well, that's all for this chapter!**

**Yeah, I know it's a late update but... Now that I had just finish exam and assignments, I think I could find a time to update this real quick!**


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

**Lu Meng POV**

_Days had pass, we had been staying in that building for quite some now and all we do was stay here, sitting around, doing nothing, chatting, continue teach you a thing or two, and the most important thing is, we had been planning and doing things cautiously, so that this would not attract those Cao__'__s attention, well, if you know what I mean._

_We look around the place cautiously before went in the building and quickly lock the door behind us, and walk toward to where you__'__re sitting and read a book now._

_As you notice us, you were delight to see us and run toward us, and ask where and what had we done._

_Now that I think of it, ever since you came back, you barely walk out from this building and had been stay in this place ever since then!_

_As always, I took out some of the ingredients that we just bought just now and put it on the ground, prepare for our next meal._

_You look at it blankly and walk toward to where you sit just now, and started to read, seems doesn__'__t interest with it._

_Well, after knowing you for quite some time, I realize that you__'__re not an eater ever since we met and whenever we ask you to eat; you__'__ll either resists, not wanted to eat or doesn__'__t even wanted to eat at all!_

_Once I had finish preparing the meal, I hand over the bowl and ask you to eat. Somehow, you refuse to take the bowl and continue look at the book, not even care to look at it at all!_

_I could just sigh out loud and put it on the ground, decided letting you made the decision of whether you want to eat it or not while I and Chi will eat our own meal, for now._

_As we finish our meal, I look at your meal again and find that you still did not had your meal and felt slight disappointment and frustration! Now for crying out loud, I really had no idea why you don__'__t want to eat? I mean, food is important to us, right? Then why do you have to suffer yourselves like that? Don__'__t you know that if we didn__'__t eat anything, we might get weak and ill because lack of nutrition? Well, take your situation for an example! If you insist not to eat, then, how would you expect yourselves to get well soon!_

_I took the bowl and keep trying to use different ways to advise you to eat no matter what!_

_Somehow, you keep ignoring and cover your mouth, not wanted to eat!_

_Now really! Why don__'__t you wanted to eat? Is there something the matter?_

_The last time when we ask, you resist to tell us the reasons and keep hunger strife!_

_Now that I think of it, it really does frustrate us! I mean, was it because this food doesn__'__t suit you for your liking? Was it because you don__'__t like its taste? Or was it because you had no mood to eat, or what? Say something!_

_After thinking for quite some time, in the end, I took away the bowl and change the meal, and hand you a cup of milk instead._

_You look at the cup for quite some time and finally raise your hand and drink it!_

_Well, of all things, milk was the only thing that could make you accept as food! Now that I think of it, I remember that back in YiLing, while you're medical treatment, we had given you lot of different kind foods for you to eat and know what? You keep resist all the food we gave and tend to vomit all the foods out!_

_To be honest, back then, we're having lot of headaches as you keep resist. But, to our surprise, when one of the nurses brought a cup of milk into the room, you seem to had eye on it and love it ever since then!_

_After you finish it, you gave the cup to me and look at the book again._

_Well, from the looks of it, even if you manage to survive by drinking milk, but… this is not good enough, right? I mean, think about this, all these years, if you keep depend on this, there is no way that you would heal, right?_

_Well, now that I thought of this, I just wondering, what if… I seek for some advise? Well… like such as Doctor Hua Tuo? He was indeed an experience doctor, right? Maybe he could give me some tips?_

_Two years ago, just before we head out for our journey, the doctor in YiLing told me about this person, Huo Tuo, as he was his teacher and he also told me that how experience he was toward this kind of case!_

_Well, now that I knew who I should seek for, without wasting time, I discuss this matter with Chi and started to think… how are we going to convince you come with us?_

_I mean, now that you were home, there's no telling if you would follow us anymore and started to feel headache, thinking for a perfect plan._

_We think and think… still could not find a way to sort this and head ourselves toward the building instead._

_As usual, we look around cautiously, just before we open the door, only to find that you're no longer in the building!_

_Now this is bad, we thought! Where had you been? Don't tell me you had been captured by those Cao soldier!_

_We look everywhere in the building and started to felt worried. From the looks of it, this place…, it doesn't seem like it was being invaded nor had any sign of struggling…_

_But… if it wasn't… then, where had you been?_

_Without hesitate, we quickly went out to look for you!_

_Now really! Where had you been? Were you really been caught by those soldiers? But… that's impossible, right? Like I'd say just now, there was no sign of struggle or invaded, or unless… it was done by the expert, like such as, HURT! They were capable to do that, right?_

_Hm… now that I think of it, it could be! I mean… this is Cao we're talking about, and surely you do know how cruel and heartless of them for treating someone like you, especially that psychotic Zhang Jiao! There's no guarantee how he will treat you!_

_We ran around and ask someone in the nearest area, wondering if they happen saw you around and keep looking for you, and at the same time, we also pray that you would be fine._

_We ran and search. In the end, we find you standing at a park, back facing us!_

_I quickly ran toward you and inspect your whole body, wondering if you got hurt._

_To my relief, I find that you're fine and ask you what had happen._

_You told me everything and look aside, as if looking at something._

_I could just speechless and startle. Now that you mention it, I never thought that, this Zhang Liao, would came to you by himself and know what the worst thing is? After you told me about this, Chi had made an investigation about him and told me that he was actually a Cao soldier, which he was in captain rank, and the worst thing is, among all the members from this rank, he was the most successive member and said that right now, he was currently study under Lu Bu's guidance! Could you believe that!_

_Now this really worries me now! Why and how on earth did he would found you? Our so call 'stay alert' plan was suppose to be invisible, right? Then, how… Well, now that I think of it, no wonder I feel like there was someone spying on us lately! Why didn't I notice that earlier?_

_Now this is bad! What should we do now? __Now that he knew about us, there's no telling what will he plan next!_

_For your safety sake, we pack the whole things and quickly leave the place at once, doesn't even care where we headed to!_

_You, on the other hand, seem like wanted to resist and ask lot of questions, wondering why we need to leave. Somehow, I could just told you that we're in deep trouble and need to be leaving for now, and hasten ourselves to depart without telling you further._

_We ran and proceed cautiously, and finally reach nearest town, Jing Zhou._

_We quickly find an inn and hide there for now._

_Chi went out to look around the place while both I and you stay in the room, planning what to do next._

_Now that we're here, I was wondering that, what if we go and meet doctor Hua Tuo instead? Yes, although I know we might get ourselves in trouble since we manage to ran away from them, but… this is fine, right? Well, now that you had came out, I see no reason why we should not take this chance anyway._

_Chi finally came back and report everything of what he had inspected._

_Hm… just as I expected, even though there were no soldiers hunting us for now, but that doesn't means that we could sit here and relax, doing nothing, but had to hasten ourselves for the next plan, which we had decided to head toward the continent of Monster territory._

_Once we book ourselves some tickets, we set into ferry and started our journey once again._

_We set and change several ferries according to the route, and know what? This is such a long and boring trip! All we could see was sea all around us!_

_I went into our specialize room, saw you sitting on the bed, look pale. Now that I think of it, ever since we set into several ferries, you look very tired and pale about it, and barely came out to look at the scenery!_

_I pat your shoulder, and ask about your condition. Somehow, you just shook your head, too weak to give any responses!_

_Well, to be honest, I had no idea why. I did tried to ask you, but… as always, you seal your mouth and cover yourselves on the bed, not doing anything. Hm… from the looks of it, perhaps you were sea sick…? Well, it might be, or else, why would you look so pale?_

_It took us several days to arrive our destination and we're finally here!_

_Well, now that we're here, the first thing we do was look for an inn and decided to stay here for now, since it might us some time to be here._

_Once we finish packing, I ask you to stay in the inn as you look very exhausted and had slept soundly while I and Chi walk out and head toward the clinic._

_We ask the nurse about our meeting, hoping we could had the chance to him soon. Somehow, to our disappointment, the nurse told us that his schedule for this year was very tight and the worst thing is, the only time we could capable meeting him was somewhere in the end of the year! Could you believe that?_

_I beg as much as I could, hoping she could find a perfect time for us to meet him as I think this was a slow progress for you!_

_She search, check and tried to reschedule as much as she could, and finally manage to set a time for us!_

_Of course I was delighted to hear that and thanks for her help._

_We walk out from the clinic, head ourselves to the inn._

_Well, now that we had our appointment, now here comes another problem! How do we ask you to see the doctor? As far as I recall, you never seem to had liken doctors very much and whenever we took you to the clinic, you tend to resists, find lot of excuses and ran away! Not even dare to face doctor at all!_

_Now this is such a headache! How on earth we're going to convince you anyway? Now that I think of it, should we force you? Well, it could be working, but… was this the best way of doing it? Hm… to be honest, I'm not quite sure… I mean, there's no point of forcing you to do something that against your will, right? And besides, who know this could be a bad effect for the three of us! You might think that we're mean to you and you might think and act something reckless! Which I fear you might transform to that form and…_

_No! I shouldn't think of this! You won't be that reckless, right?_

_We think and think… still could not find a way to solve this._

_Now what should we do? Now that we had make appointment, there is no way that we should back away or cancel this plan right now, right?_

_Hm… what to do, ya? If we force you, there's no telling what you'll think off and what to do next! It really such worried some! And plus, if we sneakily sent you to Hua Tuo, there's also no telling of what and how you'll act either!_

_This problem… it had been unsolved for almost two weeks and the worst thing is, the date we're being appoint was almost near, and yet, none of us still had any idea of how to make you see the doctor!_

_Both Chi and I could just grab our head with frustration and clueless! I mean, really! What should we do? Should we force you? Ask you? Or take you sneakily?_

_We discuss among ourselves quietly, still tried to keep this away from you._

_As always, we're still clueless as ever, still could not think of a thing and started to felt headache and frustration! We really, really, really still could not think of an idea of how to make you see the doctor!_

_We talk and talk… somehow, the more we discuss, the more we talk louder and yell among each other as we totally could not agree with each other!_

_Chi thought of using force to force you to meet the doctor while I disagree with his act, insists wanted to use a better way!_

_We keep on argue and argue… literally lead into huge fuss between us!_

_Unfortunately, you overheard everything what we said and ran out from the room, run toward the woods!_

_Now this is bad! Although I knew that there would be a day for you to know about this but… now that you knew it, I could tell that you're not willing to cooperate by judging from your reaction and quickly chase after you, just in case you do something reckless!_

_You keep on running and finally climb onto a tree, keep begging us not to bring you to the doctor and yell in fear!_

_Of course I was so scare that you might hurt yourselves or do something reckless and keep convince you to come down! Somehow, the more we advice, the more you feel scare and climb up even more, insist not to come down!_

_Now what should we do? Now that you're so scare about this, how could we convince you this time? Is there any other way to convince you?_

_Just then, Chi thought of a way and told me that we need to went up and tried to caught you by force, doesn't matter whether you like it or not!_

_After hearing this, of course I had to disagree and cut off his thought! Now what on earth was he thinking? Does he ever realize what'll happen if we do that? And how could he still think of this anyway? Can't he think of something that was helpful for now?_

_We keep argue with each other for some time, and literally forgot about your existence!_

_You, at the mean time, sneakily transform yourselves into 'Ninja mode' and make a pose, and had disappear yourselves in the thin air!_

_Now both I and Chi was totally speechless and stand there dumbly for few seconds, and soon realize that what we need to do and quickly make a chase!_

_Now this is really bad! Where could you been this time? Now that you had change your form and disappear yourselves just like that, we totally had no clue where you're headed do the same thing, transform ourselves into 'Ninja form' and split into two, each one of us search in different area._

_We search all around the places! The forest, the village, and even the hill, which I think I should consider lucky since it wasn't that high; and we even call you and ask around at the same time while keep wandering around this whole island._

_Ah, curse! Why do I taught you about Crystal anyway… now look what I've just done! You learn of how to ran away from me by using that in return!_

_After running around for some time, both I and Chi meet each other again and huff tiredly, decided to take a rest for now._

_Now really! Where had you been? Judging from the situation, I could tell that you're still hiding somewhere in this island since I notice that there were no ferries passing by so far and besides, I don't think you would use that ninja technique to cross over the sea either since you still could not completely controlling it!_

_Once we had rest enough, without wasting any more time, we walk around the village again, tried to look for you._

_We walk and ask around, wondering if they saw you._

_But, as always, none of them saw you and proceed our search, continue to look for you._

_Now where had you been? Now that I knew you're still on this island, then, you should be somewhere around here, right?_

_We walk and walk… we had walk almost all of the village and had reach the exit, stop ourselves in the middle of the path._

_Now this is it. This is the end of the route and yet there is still no sign of you!_

_Now I am really, really worried! Just where had you been? Did you had really went out from this island? Nah… it couldn't be! Well, like I said before, you still could not completely control the Crystal and there is no way that you could escape from here! And, if that's not the case, then, where had you been? We've been looking everywhere and there is still no sign of you!_

_With much disappointment, I turn around and walk toward a corridor, looking around with no sense of direction. Just then, somewhere behind a window, I saw you sitting in the middle of the house, talking to an old lady and felt relief. So there you are! We been looking everywhere for you!_

_Without hesitate, I ran toward the door and open it without asking for permission, cause the both of you jump with startle._

_I walk toward you slightly, wanted to hold you. Somehow, you look at us with fear and quickly hide behind the old lady's back, not intend wanted to meet us at all!_

_After seeing you acting like this, the old lady felt aware of the situation weird and ask us what kind of intention we're trying to do with you, as if sound like we're the kidnapper or something like that!_

_Without any doubt, we explain everything from the start, tried to make things clear._

_Once the old lady understood the whole situation, she ask you to come with us, telling you that we're harmless. Somehow, you're too scare to do so and keep hiding behind her back, insists not to come out!_

_Well, from the looks of it, I knew the reason why you didn't wanted to come with us and started to plead, use lot of different ways to convince you, hoping you could follow us._

_But, as always, you keep hiding behind, insists not to come out._

_Just then, the old lady suddenly yelp in pain while grabbing her leg tight, felt a great pain from there and beg us for help!_

_I quickly take a look at her leg, find out that she had her muscle cramp due to her aging!_

_The old lady keeps growling about how painful it was, keep begging us to take her to see the doctor!_

_Well, from the look of it, this looks serious! I mean, she was an elderly lady, right? Then, this could means that her pain had been on all these years, and plus, there's no telling how serious it was either since I don't see any family members of hers or anyone stay in this house to help us to solve this problem!_

_The old lady keep growling and growling, keep telling how painful it is!_

_Argh…! Now what to do? Since both Chi and I was clueless about how to relieve muscle cramp, without wasting time, Chi helps me take a chair while I tried to help the old lady to sit on the chair._

_But, to our surprise, once the old lady sits on the chair, she insists tell us how painful it was getting now and keeps begging us to brings her to the doctor!_

_Now this is serious! What should we do now? I never thought that muscle cramp could bring such disaster!_

_Without wasting time, both Chi and I decided to bring her to the doctor and each of us carried her on the side, move forward cautiously._

_You, on the other hand, not only look full of worried about what had happen just now, but also seem hesitate the moment we say we wanted to see the doctor._

_You stand there for a moment, give it a thought. Although I had no idea what you're thinking, but since you had made up your choice, in the end, you choose to come with us and follow from behind._

_As we reach the clinic, Chi helps me to take numbers from the counter while I help the old lady to sit on a bench cautiously._

_The old lady keeps growling in pain, as if the pain was sooo pain that it really gonna kill her!_

_I could just sigh and sit beside her, tried to calm her down at the same time. Now that I think of it, my grandmother too once having this kind of problem and sometimes she too would tend to complain of how painful it was! Especially when the raining season almost come…!_

_Rain huh…? Hm… now that I think of it, I just aware that the weather was getting darker now, as if it was gonna rain soon! And speaking about that, could this be Reumatisme symptom? Hm… it could be! Usually this type of symptom would only active if the raining season almost came and usually elderly people would be the one who'll cause the consequences! Poor them…_

_Chi came back with the numbers, told us that we need to wait a bit more longer._

_Well, now that we had to wait, I raise my hand slightly, and just remember something! Now where had you been? Now that I remember you're suppose to follow us from behind, then…, where were you?_

_I look around worriedly, saw you standing at the door, hiding behind a pillar!_

_Now what were you thinking? Why are you so scare that you don't want to come in?_

_I walk toward you, ask you to come in. Somehow, you're not dare enough to walk in and keep trembling in fear, keep hiding behind the pillar!_

_Well, to be honest, if possible, I really wish that I could just grab you and take you in with force, since this would save us some time. But… as I thought about it again, there must be reasons why you're fearful toward doctors and which is why you're acting this way!_

_I knelt beside you, tried to convince you to come in._

_I keep convince you on and on, use lot of different ways to do so._

_After a long time of convincing, you had finally give in and brace yourselves to went in._

_You hold my hand tight while walking into the waiting area, look around worriedly, by looking right and left, look almost every corner of the places and hide behind my back, and walk forward cautiously!_

_As we reach Chi and the old lady, you finally let go of my hand and sit beside her, look at her worriedly._

_Now that I think of it, how did you ended up staying with this old lady anyway? Did the both of you had known each other? Why the both of you look awfully close to each other? What had you guys done so far?_

_The old lady tried to smile while tried to hold the pain behind her face, and brushes your hair slightly, told you it'll be fine._

_After waiting for quite some time, finally, the nurse had call us and cautiously brought the old lady walk into the doctor's room._

_Know what? This is the first time I met dr. Hua Tuo and to be honest, I didn't knew that he could be so young, which he had a soft smooth face on the surface, as the doctor I knew in YiLing was in middle age, and I was kinda expecting that he would look a bit more… hm, how do you say that word… 'old'? I mean, this was his master, right? So… do you not think that he should be around that age…?_

_Anyway, we sit the old lady and let the doctor to do his job._

_For some reasons, I've aware that dr. Hua Tuo had been eye on you for some time while he heal the old lady at the same time. Although, to me, this looks rather suspicious, but since he did not do anything, I just thought of keep an eye on him and stay beside you for now, just in case something bad happen._

_After the treatment, we patiently wait at the waiting area, wait to retrieve her medicine._

_Just then, Hua Tuo summon me to meet him in his personal office, sounds urgent!_

_I felt weird and follow his order, sit in front of him._

_Without dilly deli, he went straight into the point, ask me about you!_

_Now I was totally surprise! I totally did not expect that he would ask me about this directly and had decided to told him everything, starting from the start._

_Hua Tuo could just nod his head and jolt down some of the info in a file._

_After understanding the whole situation, Hua Tuo had gave me some advices of how to solve your problem and had even asks me if I could bring you to meet him now, decided to had a check on you!_

_Of course I am happy to hear about this and quickly ran out from his office, ask you to went in!_

_Somehow, the moment you hear about this, you started to get afraid and resists to went in no matter what, keep hiding behind the old lady's back!_

_I tried to convince you and pull you, tried to make you to meet Hua Tuo no matter what._

_But, as always, you're too persistent and not intend to move a muscle, insists hide behind the old lady's back!_

_Just then, the old lady pat your head and started to convince you to went in, keep telling you how nice this dr, Hua Tuo was!_

_She keep on trying and trying, until you had finally give in!_

_You look around the office with fear and stand behind me, dare not to face doctor one on one!_

_With me besides you, I gently take you to a seat, make you sit in front of the doctor._

_At first, you're hesitate about this, fear to do so. But, as soon as the old lady convince again, for some reason, you listen to her and sit in front of Hua Tuo._

_While the doctor take a look at you, I could tell that you're trying to hold your fear, tend to hold back._

_Once the treatment finish, without thinking much, you quickly jump off from the seat and quickly hide behind me!_

_I could just shook my head and took our medicine, and thank the doctor for his effort._

_Ever since that day, Hua Tuo keep advice me to bring you to him, wanted to had a look at you!_

_Now here comes another problem! Although it's true that you had brace yourselves to confront your fear back then, but… that was back then, right? If I ask you to do the same thing again, to be honest, I really had no guarantee that you'll do it again but might ran away from me this time, and I started to had a headache because of this!_

_I've seek some advises from Hua Tuo, uses his method to help you. Somehow, most of his ideas were a failure as you're too stubborn and persistent to obey and keep avoid this matter!_

_It's been days now ever since old lady's illness and you had been looking for her ever since then!_

_I had told her everything about our problem, hoping she could help us since you seem close with her._

_As I thought, even she could not convince you and felt disappointed._

_Now what to do? Now that Hua Tuo insists wanted me to take you for him to take a look at you, I still had no idea of how to convince you to meet him again!_

_Days had pass once again and as usual, you visit the old lady like you always do and tend to run out from our sight, as if you tried to stay away from us on purpose!_

_As always, I walk around the village, on my way toward the old lady's house._

_Just then, I saw the old lady walking toward me hastily, looks like she was in trouble!_

_I quickly hold her, ask her to calm down and demand her told me what had happen, and speaking of which, where were you? Why didn't you come along?_

_While the old lady tried her best to calm down, she told me that you haven't came back for such a long time and started to get worried, wondering if you were in trouble!_

_Of course I was startle, surprise and scare the moment I heard her saying this, and quickly ask her about what kind of thing you had done? Why you would gone so long that you still haven't came back?_

_The old lady told me that you're helping her to retrieve some of her clothes due to wind blow and because it took you sooo long to came back, she started to felt weird about this and which is why she was here to ask me for help!_

_Of course I am very worried about this and ask Chi to give me a hand, started to look for you!_

_According to the old lady, she said that the last time she saw you running into the woods, tried to retrieve her clothes._

_I follow the trail and literally find some clothes laying the ground._

_I walk toward it and retrieve it, take a look at it. Well, now that I find it, this had prove that whatever the old lady said was true, and since I've find it, then, this would means that you would ne somewhere around here, right?_

_I look around and started to look for you._

_Now this is weird. Where had you been? If you had retrieve some of the clothes, then, aren't you suppose to came back?_

_After for quite some time, both me and Chi met each other in a same place, look disappointed._

_I look at the sky, notice the sky were colored with orange, reddish, and yellowish._

_Now what to do? It's already evening and yet we still haven't found you! Where had you been?_

_I look at the map and started to think about this. Well, now that I knew you would be somewhere around here, there must be a place that we had miss out and look at the map carefully._

_I look and analyze at the same time, and finally find a place that look kinda suspicious._

_Somewhere at the end of the woods, I notice there was a broken house located in that kinda of place, and know what's weird? In this map… it does not state specifically in here!_

_Now that I thought it was suspicious, without wasting time, we decided to give it a try and take a look around._

_Chi walk around the house, and had walk behind._

_I look at the door blankly. For some reasons, my instinct tell me that you were in there and this feeling… it was unease… as if it was pierced by a knife!_

_Once Chi had finish patrolling, without hesitate, I hold the door knob and rush in, saw something unexpected!_

_Just as I fear, I saw you lying on the ground unconsciously in the middle of the room and quickly run toward you, take a look at you!_

_I inspect every single of your body, notice that not only you're having fever, but for some reasons, I also found that there were bruises on your hands, as if you've been having a fight with someone!_

_Without thinking much, I quickly brought you to the clinic while Chi helps me analysis that broken house._

_Once Hua Tuo had examine you, he told me that by judging from your wounds, you had been attacked by someone and perhaps because you're defenseless, most of your body were beaten up badly and need some time to recover!_

_Of course I was so angry about this and clutches my fist tight! Although I had no idea who done this, but… how dare he! How could he done this to you! This is unforgivable!_

_As I take care of you, just then, Chi came back and told me everything what he knew, only to find that this was caused by two Hunters!_

_Now this is really, really unforgivable! Those Hunters… who do they think they are for taking on you just like that! Didn't they aware of their own position?_

_Without hesitate, I ask Chi to told me about those two hunters' identity, wanted to pay back! Somehow, the moment Chi was about to reveal everything, just then, Hua Tuo came in and ask me to forget about this whole revenge thing, say that there was something more important for me to do than this, such as taking care of you!_

_Of course I can't just let this grudge went off just like that, right? I mean, although I still had no idea why they wanted to do this toward you but… How I can just possibly forgive them and let them be? This is totally unfair!_

_Hua Tuo keeps advice me to let it go, told me how useless it was to do so!_

_But I refuse! I was so frustrated and angry about this. I really can't forgive them nor let this thought go, insists wanted to had revenge no matter what!_

_Just then, I heard a scream came from a room and I could easily tell that it was you're the one who yell as you tend to had nightmare and tried to calm you down!_

_You keep trembling, struggle wildly and breathe hard, tried to fight back at all cost._

_After trying so hard of calm you down, you had finally release the tension and slept soundly._

_I could just sigh in relief and sit back. Now that I think of it, I had totally forgotten about revenge thing and started to thought about this, wondering if I should let it go, just like what Hua Tuo say._

_Hm… Now that I think of it, I am totally clueless now! If I leave by your side and get revenge, what would happen to you? Will you got scare and cry the moment you find us nowhere to be seen? Well, you could be! I mean, you're unfamiliar and hate this place right? Then, it would be logical that you might react that way!_

_But… if I choose not to chase them, then… would this mean that I had to forgive and let those bastards go? Just like that?_

_Argh, this is totally unfair! Why? Why must this had to happen on you again? What should I do? Should I let it go… or not…_

_After a long time of thinking, I had decided to let it go and stay by your side instead._

_Yeah, I know it's such a waste by not chasing them, but… that's not important, right? Now that I know which one was important to me, then… I guess I should not just hold it back and do what I must do, right?_

_It's been days now you had stay in the clinic and know what? I was really proud of you! When the time Hua Tuo was trying to put medicine on your body, not only that you did not resists, but you're actually cooperate with him and obey every instructions he gave!_

_Of course I am relieve to see this and keep hoping this could proceed just like now._

_As days pass by, you're still remain as the way you are now and keep healing by Hua Tuo. Somehow, to my horror, Hua Tuo told me that your situation does not seem to had improvement and told me that he had thought of a way to cure you!_

_After hearing that, of course I was delight to hear about this and ask him to explain even more._

_Hua Tuo took out a Crystal from his desk and told me how useful this thing is!_

_According to Hua Tuo, he said that this Crystal was originally from his previous master and was uses to heal those who had weak body, and once using it, that person could be granted to had a healthy body in no time but in one condition! Once this Crystal had been seal into someone's body, it could not take it out unless it was really heal!_

_After hearing this, of course I wanted to use this Crystal to help you and decided to told you about this, with the help from Hua Tuo!_

_But, to my surprise, the moment you hear about this, for some reasons, you immediately hold your body tight and trembling hard, started to act wildly!_

_I quickly hold you tight and tried to calm you down, and at the same time, I had no idea why you react this greatly and totally clueless about this!_

_Once you had calm down, Hua Tuo suggest me that I should discuss with you about this, and do according to what he say._

_Just as I thought, you were really scare about this and resist greatly, not intend wanted to obey!_

_I keep convince you, telling how good it was to had it._

_You thought for a moment, and finally give in, decided to accept it._

_Once Hua Tuo told me about the procedure, I hold your upper body and keep asking you to calm down._

_To be honest, I had no idea what did Hua Tuo do as I could not see him behind me, and for what I know, this procedure must had offend you greatly as you keep begging to stop!_

_Once the procedure had done, just as Hua Tuo said, this Crystal was totally a helping hand and now, look at you! You had heal slightly and know what's the good news is? You are finally free to go!_

_Well, now that you had heal, we were planning to move on and this time, we had decided to go to YiLing to pay a visit._

_After we book the tickets, we thank Hua Tuo and the old lady for their help and proceed our journey._

_As always, we had stopped by different places and had finally reach YiLing._

_Well, now that I think of it, how is lady Yue Ying? Was she fine? And how are the villagers? Were they fine too?_

_As we step ourselves into the village, we were greet by a familiar figure and guess what? It's lady Yue Ying! She had been waiting for us all these time!_

_We told her everything what we had gone through all these years and ever since that day, we had stay in YiLing and lives in her house._

_In our daily lives, I'd train you like how we always do during our journey and taught you at the same time, literally had pass several months._

_But, know what? These days… it'll never maintain forever, and guess what? Those guys… they had come! Those Cao soldiers had finally come and know what's the worst thing is?_

_It's Lu Bu!_

_It was Lu Bu and his troops the one who came to this village and know what's the worst thing is? They said that there was some sort incident happen around here lately and told us that they need to stay here in order to investigate!_

_Well, now that I think of it, why I feel like God really love to make fun of us! Why these guys have to come to this place anyway? What is their intention? Do they came here in order to take you away?_

_No! If that's the case, then, would this means that we had been detected? Well, now that I think of it, this could be true! This had reminded me back when we're in HeFei and if it's not because of that guy, Zhang Liao, we had been running away from that place and now, it's all happen again!_

_I sneakily discuss this matter with Chi and lady Yue Ying, hoping we could think of a plan to escape!_

_Somehow, to our surprise, Zhang Liao saw us and ask us to stay, telling us that they had no intention of doing anything harm!_

_I look at him suspiciously. I really don't know whether I should trust him or not since he was one of them! And who know this could be a trap! He might pretend to be friendly at first, and then, *snatch*! We're in their trap in the end!_

_And again, we discuss this matter for quite some time, and know what's surprise us? You're actually quite close with him and also told us that the both of you had met each other back in HeFei, and plus, you also told us that he was harmless and a friend!_

_Of course this really surprise me, do you know that? You should had told us back then! I mean, he might had spy on you for some time and because of this, he might had use this relation to gain your trust and caught you! Can't you see that?_

_We tried to convince you to think about this and ask you to stay away from him! But, you insist wanted to stay by his side, and keep telling us that he was harmless!_

_Well, after seeing both you and Liao were that close, I could just sit back for now and trust in you this time, since you were insist._

_As time pass by, ever since those Cao came, everything was so awkward to us as they keep eyeing on us, as if we're the criminal! And plus, it's really distracting! I mean, why can't they just go somewhere else to patrol? Can't they see that they were sooo distracting that we can't do a thing, especially whenever we're trying to had a training session! How am I suppose to train you in this kind of situation?_

_Anyway, now that mention about those soldiers, and guess what? Maybe you're right! Perhaps Zhang Liao wasn't as bad as I thought as I could tell that he was trying to help you, especially in training session! He had been helping you a lot!_

_But, don't misunderstood me! Although I did praise him for his deed, but that doesn't mean that I had trust him and let go of my guard, and will an eye on him, just in case he do something funny!_

_Months had pass and yet those Cao soldiers still did not walk off!_

_Now what were they trying to do anyway? It's been months now they were here and yet, they still haven't do anything about it and keep staying here!_

_I've been trying to sneak into their camp, tried to find out what they're up to._

_Somehow, I could not find a thing, even Chi too could not investigate what was behind the curtain!_

_Now this is really suspicious! If they were here to investigate, then, why do they need to be here for such long time? What were they planning anyway?_

_And besides, why do I feel unease lately? As if like… something bad gonna happen soon!_

_As always, both I and Chi went out to investigate about their operation, while I leave the training session to Zhang Liao._

_We stand by a hill and use binocular to look at the town, take a look at the soldiers._

_As far as I could see, these people… they were just wandering around, guarding around and do nothing! Doesn't seem to had any activities at all!_

_Well, just as I thought! They were indeed suspicious! Although I could not track Lu Bu fot this moment, but I swear! Those Cao… they're up to something! I'll definitely find the proof and against them! I swear!_

_But, know what? Speaking about Lu Bu, where is he anyway? After we had been spying for days, I just realize that he had been gone for quite some time and know what? This feelings… here it goes again! The unease one! And this time, it was twice stronger than before! Why do I feel this again…? What's going on?_

_As we continue spy on, suddenly, we saw fire flame through all the village, causing most of the villagers and soldiers running around and yell in fear!_

_Now this is bad! What is going on? Why does the village engulfed by flames? Who the hell done that?_

_Without thinking much, both I and Chi rush ourselves into the village, wanted to find out what had happen. Somehow, the moment we went in, we saw there are lot of bodies laying around lifelessly, died in terrible way!_

_Both I and Chi look with horrible. This is the first time we saw this kind of situation!_

_We run around the flaming village, tried to find and save those whoever still survive, wanted to take this chance to know what had happen._

_But, unfortunately, there were none alive, and all what we see was blood and fleshes spreading around horribly as most of them were either being slain into half, headless, without proper body or burn to ashes! Died in terrible way!_

_We look around one last time. Well, since we could not find anyone, both I and Chi thought of leaving the place as the situation getting worst!_

_Just then, we saw lady Yue Ying laying on the ground helplessly, and quickly ran toward her!_

_I gently hold her head up. From the looks of it, she was badly injured, especially her chest part! It was being slain deeply and lost lot of blood!_

_She tried to hold her pain and tried to caught some breathes, and talk to us shakily. She told us that Lu Bu was the one who cause this mess and know what's fear me the most? She told me that once you saw her being slain by Lu Bu, you're too rage about this and chase after him toward the maze, seek for revenge!_

_Of course the moment I hear about this, I was totally surprise, scare and startle! I could not believe what I've just heard and quickly run to look for you, leave both Chi and lady Yue Ying behind!_

_On my way there, I could hear there are gun shots firing around, some yelling, and clash sounds happen in between!_

_Now that I think of it, what would happen to you? Will you be fine?_

_Well, I hope you do! Although I knew you must had involve in the incident, but… I just wish that everything will be fine! I really don't want anything happens to you again!_

_As soon as I reach out from the maze, to be honest, I was startle by the scene and know what? It was horrible!_

_Of all sides, the first thing is see was the soldiers…! Most of them were being slain cruelly and their corpses were laying around separately, blood and flesh spread through the place!_

_I look at the other side slowly, saw Zhang Liao lay on the other side of Lu Bu and was injured!_

_Deep in my heart, I wanted to run over him to help him. But, as I look at the other side of Zhang Liao, I saw you laying on the ground helplessly and guess what? I saw there was a man standing in front of you, holding a bloody blade on his other hand while he stretches his other hand to grab you, wanted to took you away!_

_Of course I quickly charge toward him and stop him, push him aside at all cost!_

_Now that I think of it, although I had no idea what is going on and why he wanted to took you away, but since this guy was suspicious, I bet that he must had plan something evil behind this and fight him, don't even care who the hell he is nor who I'm dealing with as my motive was to push him back away from you and keep you safe, that's all!_

_We fight fiercely among ourselves, none willing to give in!_

_From the looks of it, I could tell that he was a higher rank martial artists since he had both good strength and defense on his side, and it really took me some effort to took him down and had finally kick him away, and quickly knelt beside you, look in horror!_

_Now this is totally out of my imagination! You were totally out of shape as your body was covered with injuries and know what's the worst thing is? Your body… it was being cut cruelly! Ever single part of your bodies were receive several cuts, especially the middle part! Every single injuries on your body was tore open and bleed a lot, flows like a river!_

_Now I am really angry about this! Who the hell had done this to you? Was it the man that I fight just now done this? Or was it Lu Bu the one who done this?_

_The moment I think about this, just then, Chi run toward me and told me about the death of lady Yue Ying!_

_After hearing this, I was totally speechless and lower my head._

_This whole village… it had gone! Although I had no idea why this would happen in the first place, but… This is unforgivable! How could they involved these villagers? What had they done to them? What is their purpose of doing this anyway? This is totally out of their mind!_

_Chi check Zhang Liao, told me that he was still alive and he need to be meditate!_

_To be honest, I was relief to hear about this! Although he came from Cao, but, at least he was being safe rather than being death! At least… there are still someone who could still manage to survive from this madness…_

_Without thinking much, I summon cure on you, just to hold off your bleeding and quickly carried you, was about to take you away. Somehow, to our horror, there was a soldier saw us and report this toward his members, and ask us to surrender!_

_Chi tried to explain everything to the soldier, but everything was in vain as the solider not only doesn't want to listen to us, but he also told us that we're the criminals, wanted to arrest us no matter what!_

_Now this is bad! Why the heck this soldier accuse us being criminal? And speaking of which, how on earth this soldiers manage to came here within the short time? Aren't they suppose to be killed in this incident? What the heck is going on?_

_The soldier point his gun toward us, insists us to surrender!_

_Chi sneakily summon ice and freeze him!_

_Well, now that he had been frozen, now this is the chance for us to escape and was about hold Zhang Liao._

_Now this is bad! If we stay here long enough, they might came here within few minutes and they might catch up with us if we did not hurry!_

_But, here comes a problem! If we take Zhang Liao with us, he'll became our burden! I mean think about this! If we really take him with us, those soldiers definitely will catch up to us in no time and caught us!_

_We struggle for a moment. We still tried to figure out whether we should let him go or not as I think that this is unfair to him and been wondering if there was another way to solve it. Somehow, to our surprise, Zhang Liao had awaken from his conscious and ask us to run instead and leave him behind!_

_Of course we're disagree about this and ask him to came with us!_

_But, just as he had said, he is willing to stay behind, just for our sake!_

_Without any choices, we follow his will and ran off, head ourselves toward the exit._

_As we run, we could heard there were more footsteps running toward us and it was getting near!_

_Just then, Chi stop himself from running and volunteer himself to stay behind, tried to lure their attention while I use this chance to escape!_

_I tried to stop Chi from doing something reckless, hoping he could just give up the thought and follow us instead! Somehow, he insists wanted to do it and without any choice, I thank him for his effort and run with all my might!_

_I keep run and run. Right now, I keep telling myself that I had to escape from here no matter what, don't even dare to take a look behind, even if there were gun shots firing around!_

_Once I had make it outside, I hasten myself on the road, head myself toward a village._

_Somehow, to my surprise, I heard a loud bang came behind me and feel a great pain from my back, and quickly clutches my back tight, could feel a warm liquorish flow through my hand!_

_Now this is bad! I was being shot!_

_I knelt down in pain and let you go slightly, clutches my back in pain!_

_Now what would happen to me? Will I get caught just like that?_

_Well, now that I think of it, what will they done to me? What will they done to you? Will they bring you to their headquarter and examine you?_

_No! I can't let them caught us! I had to stand and fight them no matter what!_

_I hold my spear tight and stand up shakily, tried to fight them with my might! Somehow, just before I had the chance to do anything, I was receive another shot on my stomach and crumble on one feet, clutches my stomach in pain!_

_Now this is totally bad! Now that I was being shot, there is no way that I could escape anymore and pray deep in my heart, hoping there was miracle to help us!_

_Just then, there was a thick fog surrounded us and soon became blurry!_

_I look around in fear. I totally had no idea what would happen to us and hold you tight, keep praying in my heart!_

_Just then, I heard there were loud scream came from the fog and soon faded, and appear a figure right in front of me, walk toward me slowly!_

_I look at the figure in fear, tried to figure out who was the one that was behind the fog!_

_But, to my surprise, it was Zuo Ci the one who came to the rescue, and without thinking much, I beg him to save you this instant and soon lost my conscious!_

_After receive medical treatment, Zuo Ci told me that although he had manage to help you to stop the bleeding, but that still doesn't mean that you were out of danger as your injuries were too vain and the worst thing is, he said that you might not be able to be safe this time and ask me to prepare myself instead! As if saying that you will died soon!_

_Of course the moment I heard this, I keep begging him to find a way to help you, hoping you could be cured! Somehow, Zuo Ci could just shook his head and went off, keep asking me let you go!_

_Deep in my heart, of course I can't just give in and had been finding lot of info about medical, hoping could find a way to cure you!_

_I find and think about this! Although I did thought of taking you to Hua Tuo, but since the soldiers were still wandering around and look for us, I thought that this might not be the perfect timing for me to take you away as this plan was too dangerous!_

_I keep finding the info about medical, keep praying that the Crystal in your body could keep you in shape for the moment while keep searching a way to cure you!_

_After the whole six months of searching, I had finally find a solution and ask Zuo Ci to help!_

_Somehow, Zuo Ci told me that this medical treatment was too danger as it needs a human's life source in order to exchange someone else's life, and keep asking me to think twice!_

_To be honest, the moment I hear about this, I don't care what would happen to me and ask Zuo Ci to proceed the procedure._

_Now, everything was set in place now and just before the ritual begin, I had went to Luo Yang to seek for Yuan Shao's help for one last time and walk up the hill, looks down at YiLing._

_Well, from the looks of it, I notice that the village was now totally burn in ashes, and it was still being guarded heavily by the soldiers! But, now that I think of it, I still had no idea why they wanted to chase us and accusing us for being a criminal for no reasons anyway! It's just not making sense!_

_Well, anyway, now that I've done what I should be done, I had ready for the ritual and on my way there…_

_I sit on a mat, watching Zuo Ci prepare his procedure and wait for it._

_Now this is it! This is the moment where I'll be gone soon and you shall revive again!_

_Well, now that I think of it, I've just realize that in my entire life, this is the first time where I would actually died without regret, and know what? It is worth doing it after all! If this really could help you to revive from coma, I totally had no regret about this, even if it does had cost my life!_

_Yes… died with no regret… Well, now that I am going to be gone soon, there were things that I need to told you one last time, before everything is too late!_

_Well, like I've mention in the beginning of the recorder, I really hope that you could take care of yourselves, even if I was not by your side! And, if possible, I also do hope that you could get along with other people, since I think that you might find a friend someday, and until that day came, I really hope that you could appreciate this relation until very end of your life!_

_And plus, about Hunter thing… well, to be honest, I can't say I had to disagree about this, but… since you had made up your mind, I find that I had no reason to stop you. And besides, I'm sure that you could became a fine Hunter someday! If you could practice and work out everyday, I'm sure that day will come for sure!_

_And of course, there is also one thing that I'm fear off too, which is… your power! I am really worried that you would transform to those form again and who knows how on earth you will stop this if I'm not with you! Perhaps they might think that you're harmful and kill you!_

_So, please… I ask you… please don't do it no matter what! No matter how weak nor how troublesome situation you're facing, please, you must not use this power! I beg you! You must remember this! That's the only thing I ask!_

"_It's time now, are you ready?"_

_I look at Zuo Ci and sigh out loud._

_Well, here I go! Now that it is time but… yes, please, you must promise me about these, especially controlling your power! You must remember what I've warn you before, and plus… you must take care of yourselves! Promise me, ya? And… be good! That's what I'm asking for now…_

End of recorder…

**Lu Xun Pov**

With that, I was totally lost of my words and look at the recorder blankly.

Now this is really unexpected! I mean… why? Why must he save me? Why can't he just let me go? Can't he see that this'll only makes me more suffering? WHY?

I hold the recorder on my chest and cry out loud! I really could not stand this anymore! After all these time of searching, I really did not expect this would happen and now, I was regret of knowing it and wish forget about this instead, rather not know about it in the first place!

Now, it was late in the midnight, other than hearing the owl's wooing, there were no any animals nor humans walking around and walk down the hill carefully as the path was dark.

As I've reach the lower floor, I look around the place roughly and saw a figure sleeping under a tree.

I walk toward the figure and take a look at it, and know what? It is Jiang Wei! He had been waiting here for the whole time and now, he was asleep in this kind of place! Would you believe this?

Now that I think of it, why was he here in the first place? Why can't he just go to the inn and sleep? What's the purpose of doing this? Was he an idiot or what? He might get cold if he continues stays like this!

For some reasons, my mind told me that I need to take a blanket from the inn and so I did. I take the blanket and went out, and cover over him.

Well, now that I had done it, I guess there was nothing for me to stay here anymore and head myself toward the exit, summon young Phoenix quietly and leave this place, decided to leave here, alone.

**To be continue…**


	69. Chapter 69

Warning: Contain blood and violence!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Other world, other me**

**Jiang Wei Pov**

I yawn and rub my lazy eyes the moment the sun shines onto my face and stretches my body lazily. Now this feels good! I could smell fresh leaves spread in the air and at the same time, I could also heard some birds chirping in the air while flying here and there, and some stand on a tree.

I look around me, notice there was a blanket cover over me and felt weird. Now what had happen? Why does there was a blanket over me? Who give it to me?

I tried to remember about it. But, the only thing I know was I had fallen asleep and I really had no idea what happen yesterday!

I fold up the blanket and went to the inn, ask the owner about it.

Somehow, to my surprise, she told me that you were the one who gave it to me!

Of course I was surprise to hear about this. I totally had no idea that you will do this and thanks the owner.

I walk out from the inn, head myself toward the hill.

Well, since you're the one who give it to me, then, would this means that you had done your thing in the shrine?

Yeah, I bet you had! Or else, why would this blanket had cover me? This actually had prove that you had came here when the time I had fallen asleep and quietly cover me, right?

Well, if that's the case, then, where are you? Are you still in the shrine or what? I can't wait to see you and ask what had happen just now…!

Just then, I saw He walking down the hill hastily and run toward me with full of worried, and ask me whether I had seen you!

To be honest, the moment he ask this question, for some reasons, my instinct tells me that something was not right and brace myself to told him the truth, and ask him in return, wondering why he would ask me this questions.

Somehow, my feelings always came true as He told me that he could not find you anywhere and suspected that you were gone!

"No… this couldn't be!"

The moment I heard about this, I could not believe of what I've just heard and startle about this, and started to look and ask around, wondering if there is anyone saw you!

Somehow, just as He said, I could not find you anywhere and sigh in despair. Now really! Why did you wanted leave us? Why must you always had to decide things by yourselves? Don't you think you had cause us worried enough?

Now that I think of it, does it had something to do with the recorder we saw earlier? Well, it could be! Or else, why you would leave us without telling us a thing!

I went to the shrine, tried to find the recorder that we saw earlier and wanted to know what had cause you leaving! Somehow, to my disappointment, not only that the recorders were empty, but even Crystals too were all gone, leaving his hat behind!

I quickly went to find Zuo Ci and ask about your leaving, wanted to know the reason no matter what!

But, as always. Even Zuo Ci did not know about this and decided to report this to Yuan Shao, seek from his help!

They started to discuss among themselves and finally came to a decision, ask us to went back instead.

Well, now that I think of it, he is right too. Now that you were gone, there is no reasons for us to stay and decided to head back.

Once we thank Zuo Ci for his effort, we went to Zhong's plane, head ourselves to Luo Yang.

Now that I think of it, I had no idea why you leave us in the first place! Does it really had something to do with the recorder? But why? What had you seen? What had caused you to leave? And why didn't you tell us about it! Are we untrustable?

I think and think… somehow, I still could not think of any reason and sigh in disappointment.

Well, since I was clueless, I just hope that you would not do anything that was reckless anymore and hope that you will came back soon! I really do not wish to see you in trouble anymore!

**Lu Xun Pov**

I look down the sky, saw a mountain behind the fog.

I motion young Phoenix fly toward it, slowly saw a cave from here and land in front of it.

I walk in together with young Phoenix, saw two huge bodies lying on the ground helplessly.

I walk nearer toward it and sigh in despair. Well, of course I know who they were!

If it wasn't for them, they will not sacrifice for my sake and now, look at them! Most of their body part were tore apart cruelly, especially their feathers and eyes! It was taken off completely, leave only incomplete corpse on the ground!

I breathe angrily and clutches my fists tight. This is totally unforgivable! Now look what those Hunters just done! How could they treat them this way! Why must they being so cruel?

Although it's true that they were rare creatures, but… that doesn't mean that they could treat them this way, right?

After Yin sacrifice herself by opening her eyes in order to create the Tear, both she and Yang died immediately. At this spot! And once they had died, did they pay any respect the death? No, right? Then, why must they insists wanted to do it? Why must they torture even if they had died? Don't you think it's not wise for them to torture them? Shouldn't they at least bury them properly?

Ha! Human indeed! They're nothing but a bunch a irresponsible and heartless creatures! Just like a Monster!

Well, now that I think of it, isn't Huang Gai always said that humans would be sooo much better, kind and gentle than Monster? Now look at this! Did they leave any mercy on them? No, right? Then what's the difference anyway? They're all the same!

I keep breathing hard, keep telling myself to calm down.

Once I had calm down, I started to dig two huge holes, together with the help from young Phoenix.

As we dig, I keep apologizing of late I was for not visiting them ever since that incident and beg them for forgiveness, which I don't see they would spoken in their death.

We gently put the dead bodies into it, and started to pray.

Young Phoenix let out his tears and started to cry.

Well, of course I understand how he feels. Back when my mother was killed and being brought to 'that place', I too had cried for days by hiding under the cover secretly so that they would not find out that I was weak and harm me for no reasons!

Anyway, right now, I am really angry about this and keep blaming those Hunters as they were the one who did it to them. But…now that I think of it, I think it is my fault in the beginning, and if only I did not reveal myself and manage to stop them in time, they would not have came here and do whatever they wanted, right?

I sit in front of the tomb, felt regret. Now that I think about it again, I wonder why I wanted to join them in the first place, and remember back of how I get myself involve into this Hunter thing…

_After awaken from coma, I've been notice that Master Lu was nowhere to be seen and had been wondering._

_Where is he? Where did he go? Why did he leave me here? And what had happen to YiLing? Why am I still alive? Didn't I get myself being slain by Lu Bu? Then, how? How could this be? Why am I…? What's going on? Could someone tell me?_

_With all these questions in my mind, I had been thinking about it non stop and ask Zuo Ci about this, hoping he could told me everything._

_Somehow, Zuo Ci never even once wanted to tell me about this and ask me to forgot about this instead! Saying this is for my own sake!_

_Of course I totally disagree about this and keep pressing on the questions, insists wanted to know about this no matter!_

_But, as you know about Zuo Ci, he insists not to letting me know about it and keep denied me!_

_I was angry about this and giving up of asking him, decided to find the answer by myself and ran away from that village, head myself toward Luo Yang._

_Know what? That was the first time I take on the journey by myself and it feel adventurous! I never thought that this would feel great!_

_I walk according to what Master had taught me before, and slowly reach the entrance toward Luo Yang._

_As I walk into the underground city, I look around the place with curiosity and proceed myself walking into the busy street._

_Well, although Master Lu and Master TaishiChi did brought me here before but… since I was here all by myself, I just don't feel natural of doing this and quickly head myself toward Hunter's headquarter!_

_I step in front of the door, look at it for quite some time._

_Now this is it. Now that I have come, I was thinking that if I should went in and sign up for the course._

_Just then, I saw Yuan Shao and a womanish guy walk toward me and greet me, ask me how and why I came here._

_I greet them in return and look at the womanish man weirdly._

_Yuan Shao knew the problem and introduce him. To be honest, that was the first time I saw He and know what? He was originally a Cao soldier and for some reasons, he join Yuan Shao and had work under him ever since then._

_After the introduction, I've told them the reason of why I wanted to be Hunter, told them I wanted to look for my Master!_

_The moment they hear about this, they were totally surprise about this and started to stop me, keep advice me to reconsider about this as my identity could be reveal and could lead me into great danger!_

_They keep saying how bad and danger it was to be a hunter, tried to stop me no matter what._

_But in the end, I had made up my choice and insists of doing it, had join them in the end._

Hm… now that I think of it, I wonder why I wanted to became Hunter anyway? I mean, there could be lot of way to look for my Master, right? Then, why…? Why did I…?

_I remember back when I've met the old lady, she told me how helpful I was when I help her and should became Hunter!_

_Besides her, even lady Yue Ying and some of the people told me how help I am and advice me to became one of them!_

_Know what? Back then, I was happy to hear about this and had decided to join Hunter ever since then, so that I could help lot of people!_

Well, now that I think of it, I should had think about this twice and listen to them in the first place, right? And plus, if only I did not even care nor bother to know all of these things, I don't have to face this kind of trouble, right?

Ha… now that I had done it, I guess, the only way for me to stay out from this trouble was quit this game!

Yes, that's right! I should quit this game! I mean, if I really had quit, then, I would had stay out from this mess, right?

Once we had finish praying, young phoenix walks out from the cave, wait for me.

I too stood up from my seat and head myself to where young Phoenix stand, was about to ride on him.

Just then, I receive a message from my phone and take a look at it. It was a message from anonymous and 'he' asks me to go to Luo Yang immediately, saying it was urgent!

Now that's weird. Why does he wanted me to go there? What does it had something to do with me? And why didn't 'he' made the request from Hunter's headquarter? It was there, right?

I think and think…Well, could this be a trap? Now that I think of it, it could be! I mean, judging from my situation, they could use this plan to lure me and kill me quietly, right? And besides, this is Luo Yang we're talking about and that place was full of Hunters! So, don't you think it's common sense?

I close my phone and ignore the message, and ride onto young Phoenix and fly off.

Yes, that's it! I should ignore it! Now that I knew it could lead me to danger, then, why should I care? It's none of my business, right?

I motion young Phoenix to fly the other side, as long as it was headed toward Luo Yang nor HeFei.

Now we had fly off quite distance, but somehow, I still thought about the message and look at it again.

Now really! What if this is really urgent? What if there was someone really need my help?

Well, since this is like a request type, then, could this mean that it was part of the 'Mission'? But, that's impossible, right? I mean, all these time, there was a girl always report all kind of Missions through our phone and now, this? Don't you think it's weird?

I think about it again, still thought about the weirdness…

No! I can't think of this anymore! I had to quit thinking about this and give it up! Didn't I've just made the decision of not taking care of this anymore?

I tried not to remember about this, and keep looking forward, tried to ignore.

But, for some reasons, I really could not get away this thought and felt frustrated! Now what should I do?

Deep in my heart, there is part of my heart tells me that I should not get involve myself anymore and should quit instead! But… there was another part of my heart also tells me that I should not quit and had to accept this proposal no matter what!

I struggle about this questions, still wondering if I should accept it!

I think and think…

Well, fine then! I'll accept this job just for one last time, and once finish this Mission, I promise I will not accept any jobs anymore and quit!

Yes… this will be my one last time! I can certainly, definitely sure that this really will be my last time and motion young Phoenix to turn around, decided to headed toward Luo Yang and solve this quick, hoping could end this quick.

**Lei Pov**

I walk toward a hill and look around with excitement.

Wow… look at these flowers! They're so beautiful! I wonder which kind of flower he likes?

Well, now that I think of it, it's weird though. I mean, he is a boy, right? Then, wouldn't this be so weird that a girl would send flowers to a boy?

Hm… now that I think of it, it is weird alright! Among all these things, why do I present flowers to him? And why didn't I choose the other type of present instead? Hm…

Well, anyway! Now that I'm here, I guess I should started to pick some of these flowers and make it great! I wanted these flowers to make it into a bag of perfume!

I pick and smell every one of them, and put into my hand.

Now these smells really nice! I beg I could make it into a nice perfume so that this could ease his mind and stress.

Yes… that's right! That's the reason of why I'm being here! I wanted to make a bag of perfume and gave it to him so that he would not feel stress anymore…

I look up the sky and smile slightly, and take a deep breathe.

Now that I think of it, it was almost as if like yesterday!

_After I've told him about my problem, he really did retrieve back my thing and appears at my window all of the sudden, and present a flower in front of me!_

You know what? It's funny. I totally did not expect that he would make such appearance and present me a flower! I mean… I should be the one who reward him, right? Then why would he gives me present instead…

And speaking about reward, I did told him that I would go on a date as reward, right?

Now that I remember about this, to be honest, I totally had no idea why I would say such thing and it was sooo embarrassing! I mean, I could just say I would pay him in a proper way, right? Then… why didn't I done this in the first place?

Hm…now that I think about this, should I just give up this thought and repay him in the proper way?

Nah uh… I don't want that!

Although it does looks like I was seeking the advantage but, now that this is the only chance for me to know him more, I can't find the reasons of why I should quit this.

And besides, I just felt that at least I should do something to repay for his kindness.

Ever since his identity had revealed, there were lot of things happen on him non stop and I just felt that he should deserve to had some reward, for he had help us a lot, and I bet that if I could give him this, then, he might at least would feel at ease for a moment, even if just a little help…

Yes, I truly would be grateful about it…

Although I'm not sure whether he will appreciate this or not, but, if this really could help, then, without wasting more time, I had continue to pick the flowers and had to give this bag of perfume to him no matter what!

I continue look for the perfect flowers and started to pick some of them again.

Guess what? I am really excited about this! I just can't wait to do this right here, right now!

As I collect the flowers, just then, I heard some footsteps walking toward me and quickly look at the other side, notice there are two huge men standing before me!

I stand up on my both feet shakily while still holding the flowers on my hand and gulp hard, felt slightly nervous.

These men… they were so huge! Not only that they were tall, but, they also had huge muscles and they looks horrified, it was as if like, they're a wrestler, a body builder, a fighter or something like that!

"What… what do you want?" I ask them in fear, wondering why they came here for.

Somehow, they did not answer but look at me with evil smirk, and walk toward me slowly!

Now this is bad. Who are these people? From the looks of it, why these people look so mean and evil? What do they want from me? Were they trying to harm me?

I walk behind slowly, tried to walk away from them!

Somehow, one of the men walk behind me and block the way, surrounded me at the corner!

I look around with fear and beg them to let me go! "What do you want from me? Please let me go…?"

The want in front of me smiles frantically and touch the flowers, literally let out a wider grin! "Now would you look at this… Pretty flowers… ha ha ha! What a childish human you are! Do you really think he will accept that, just because you think you had make such effort? Do you really think that you're in fairy tale world? Hm?"

Once saying that, the one behind me join him and started to annoy me and took away my flowers, and keep picking on me of how girly and how imaginative I was for collecting the flowers! Keep making fun of me!

Of course I'm piss off and wanted to back talk them. But, for some reason, my instinct tell me that I should not do such thing and keep off the thought, keep begging them to let me go! "Please… just let me go! I wish to go home…"

Know what? The moment they hear this, these men… they keep pressing at me on and on, and finally told me that I was 'useful' to them and capture me! "Just let you go? Hya ha ha! How hilarious! Do you really think that we could just let you go, just like that? And besides, it would be such a waste to let you go… You're just the kind that we needed! Ha ha ha!"

Of course I am really scare about this and gulp hard.

Now this is bad! What should I do now? Should I surrender to them, or fight them? Which one?

They walk toward me slowly while let out a wide grin, tried to surround me even nearer!

I sneakily move my hand into my pocket and grab a Crystal, ready to transform anytime soon.

As they were about to grab me, without hesitation, I quickly transform into 'Fighter' mode and push them back, and quickly ran away from them!

I run as fast as I could while keep pushing them away at the same time, and wondering why they wanted me so much!

Somehow, just as I was about to make a turn, just then, I saw a fist came toward me and hit me directly on my stomach!

I clutches my stomach in pain and fall on one knee, breathe harder.

Uh… it's so painful…! It was so pain that I could not move a muscle!

They walk toward me slowly, let out a small laugh.

Now this is bad! What'll they do to me? I'm too scare to move!

One of them hold my hand tight and pull me up with force!

I tried to protest, tried to get away from his grip!

Somehow, everything was in vain!

As I tried to protest even more, just then, I could my hands were being hold backward with force and grip tightly, literally could feel a rope bind around my hands!

I struggle as hard as I could and yell for help!

Now this totally a nightmare! I totally did not expect that this will happen to me and now, look what happen!

Now that I was being bind, with an evil laugh, they grab my hands tight and make me walk, force me walk into a cave.

**Jiang Wei Pov**

I still thinking about this, still had no idea of why Lu Xun wanted to leave us so soon.

I walk toward into the control room and take a look around.

Well, as always, Zhong keeps hasten his crews like crazy while the others were doing their own things.

I walk toward a huge window and look down.

The clouds… there were calm. It was so blue that it looks like a sea.

I look at the sky with full of thought, and literally thinking about of where could you possibly had gone to? What were you doing right now.

Just then, we receive a call from Yuan Shao and told us that Luo Yang was in deep trouble and need our help, saying it was invaded by someone!

Once hearing that, we immediately place ourselves into position and ready to go.

Somehow, just before we could do so, just then, we hear lady Da Qiao's voice came from the communicator and ask us whether if we saw her daughter, Lei, say in worried tone!

Most of us look among ourselves and shrug. Of course none of us saw her! I mean, all these time, we're at outside, right? Then how could we possibly seen her?

Once hearing that, Lady Da seem to be disappointed with the answer and started to get worried, keep asking about her daughter's whereabouts and ask in worried tone.

From the sound of it, of course we understand how she felt.

We tried to convince her, and told her that we'll help her.

She makes a quiet sob and thank us in return, and turn off the communication.

Without hesitation, Zhong hasten his crews even more and quickly flied toward Jiang Dong.

Along our way, most of us are not only worried about lady Da's problem but Luo Yang too!

Well, now that I think of it, isn't the ladies suppose to stay in Luo Yang at this moment? I mean, think about this. If they had stay there for a long time while we're outside of Luo Yang, then, why did she ask us anyway? Of course we did not met her daughter, right? And besides, why did Lei went out all by herself? Don't you think it's weird?

Furthermore, about Luo Yang… why does it being invaded? Who would be so brave enough to invade such a place?

I think and think… Could it be Cao Pi? Hm… now that I think of it, it could be! They were rivals, right? So, it's reasonable!

But… was it really him the one invade Luo Yang? If that's the case, then, why didn't Yuan Shao tell us in the first place? And who does he meant 'someone'? Who could it be?

Well, anyway. Now that we're on the way toward Luo Yang, I just hope that everything was in place for now since I had no idea who would be so daring to make a fuss in Luo Yang and hasten ourselves!

Once we arrive, we find Luo Yang was in total chaos and ran into the crowd, tried to follow the flow by cutting through them!

As we ran, we saw lot of people running around panikly and screaming for help!

Now this is bad. What had happen? What were these people scare of…?

Just then, we heard several gun shots came from the other side and quickly head ourselves toward the sound, saw something unexpected!

From here, we saw there are two huge men standing on the stage, rampaging the whole place while fight against the soldiers!

The soldiers tried to shoot them down. Somehow, one of the men just step aside, letting the other men doing his job while he himself doing nothing and watch the whole scene, and literally let out an evil smile!

The one who attack the soldier now let out a loud roar and run toward the soldiers!

They shoot at him with all cost, tried to stop him! Somehow, to their worst nightmare, he grabs one of the soldier and started to tear his body apart! As if he was tearing a piece of paper!

Now this really had scare the soldiers and cause some of them flee in fear!

We look in horror and startle! We totally could not believe what we've just saw and proceed to look what happen next.

The one who attack them still insists tearing and torturing those whoever tried to shoot him cruelly and literally makes the whole scene into a butcher shop!

Just then, there are a group of soldiers pull out a canon with them and shoot at him, aim directly on his chest!

We cheer with joy. Now that should do it! I doubt that he'll be torn apart this time!

Somehow, to our horror, the moment the fog cease, we saw that man still standing on his feet, not receiving any injure at all!

The soldiers reload the canon and shoot at him once again.

But this time, he manage to grab the bomb with his bare hand and know what's he do next? He turns the bomb hundred sixty degree and throw the bomb directly toward the soldiers, causing huge explosion in between and sweep them away into a dust!

Most of us could just look with startle and started to question among themselves. Who the heck was these guys?

I too look at it with surprise and startle, totally could not believe of what I've just saw and speechless!

Now really! Who the heck are these guys? How could he be so cruel? Was he a human?

Hm… now that I think of it, it is weird tough! Judging from his side and the way he fight, I could tell that he does had an extraordinary strength, as if like a… No… it couldn't be! Could they really be…?

"Monster!"

Huang Gai fire up with hatred and charge toward them without thinking twice!

We tried to stop him, but, as you know Huang Gai, he was such hot headed about Monster thing and shoot them blindly!

The one tearing the soldiers apart puff out loud and looks at his friend, hint him it was his time to show off and walks back!

His friend let out a smirk in return and walks toward to where Huang Gai calmly.

Huang Gai keeps shooting at them blindly. Not even realize what'll cost him next!

'He' still walks toward him calmly and evade some Huang Gai's shooting, doesn't seem to had any trouble with the current situation!

Now this is weird… why does he looks so calm? Don't tell me he had some sort of trick under his sleeves?

Huang Gai keeps shooting and shooting… still don't intend wanted to take a break and finally puts down his weapon, started to huff tiredly.

Once seeing that, without giving any warning, 'he' suddenly charge toward Huang Gai with a high speed and had approach Huang Gai within a blink, and takes out his whip-sword like and strike him precisely onto his body!

Huang Gai could just eyes wide and yell out loud, slowly fell on the ground!

Most of us were too startled by the scene and stand there like a statue! We totally had no idea what had just happen and quickly join into the fight, tried to fight him back.

'He' let out a satisfy smirk and evade as soon as we approach him, join with his comrade.

We quickly approach Huang Gai and check his condition, wondering is he is alright.

To our relief, he just receiving a minor cut on his chest, nothing serious about it.

I clutches my fist tight and looks at those two Monster.

How could they…? How could they treat them in such a way? How could they be so cruel? Why must they do this?

Of course I'm not the only one who're angry about this and do the others, even the Hunters too!

Now that Huang Gai is fine, without thinking twice, we held out our weapons high and charge toward the Monsters all at the same time, wanted to take them down once and for all!

They, somehow, let out a huge smirk and charge toward us too, confront us all!

We fight as hard as we could. Even the Hunters tried their best to take them down, especially the one who tear the soldiers down! So far, 'he' was the only one who manage to fight among a whole bunch of them all by himself and knows what the crazy thing is? 'He' seems as if 'he' was having some fun by either grabbing them and tear them apart like how 'he' treats the soldiers, or, 'he'll' uses any kind of tools or things that around him and throw directly toward them! It was as if 'he' was some sort a gorilla!

On the other hand, me and the others charge the one who strike Huang Gai, had a fierce battle with 'him'!

I manage to make a deadlock with his weapon, tried to hold him tight. Somehow, to my unexpected, 'his' weapon suddenly change into some sort metallic snake type and it moves itself behind my back and makes a wide U turn besides, headed toward my back!

I quickly release the deadlock and evade it as fast as possible, and huff in fear.

Now that's was close! I totally did not that would come, especially when 'his' weapon had change into a form and it almost got me!

"He' change his weapon to it's original form and let out an evil satisfied smirk, as if telling us that 'we can't harm him a bit'!

Now this had pick some of our nerves and had charge toward him without thinking twice, don't even care what'll became of them!

I tried to stop them. But, just as expected, this guy… 'he' was totally a cruel creature!

The moment they approach him, 'he' put his whip sword on the ground and changed it again, transform it into a land of huge thorn, stab precisely into their body!

Most of the victims yell with the mixture of horror and full of painfulness. They totally could not move their body and soon died on the thorns!

I look around with horror, totally speechless about this!

Now this really terrible! No matter on which side you see, this scene… there were corpses everywhere, and the way they died are totally terrible! It was as if like a living hell!

'He' laughs out loud while changing 'his' weapon to it's original form again, and continue to do his 'thing' again!

Damn it! Now what should we do? Now that they were more powerful than us, then, what else could we do? We're totally are powerless against them!

Just then, 'they' stops attacking the Hunters and look at the other side.

We too look at where 'they' were looking at and surprise. We saw Lu Xun standing from far and he was looking at the situation horribly, especially when he looks at the two huge man!

They let out a smirk and walk toward him slowly. "Well, well… what do we have here… our dear little lost Monster…I'm sure that you still remember us, right?"

Now this is totally surprising! I totally didn't knew that these people could talk our language!

Lu Xun started mutter tremblingly and retreat backward.

He keeps mutter in fear, say something about 'no, no, no…' and keeps walking backward, until he was being cornered by a wall, look at them with fear!

They finally approach him and surround him on both side, let out a wider grin!

Lu Xun trembling in fear and started to breathe unrhythimcally, looks uncomfortable about this.

The one that strike down Huang Gai smile slightly and touches his face gently.

'He' touches , and suddenly, 'he' grips his face tight and makes him look at him face to face, not only causing Lu Xun yelp in pain but trembling in fear even more!

I clutches my fists tight, feel angry about this. Now what does 'he' want to do with him? Hands off you creep!

I wanted to charge toward them, but, just before I could do anything, I heard there was someone yell from far and demand them to stop!

We look at the cause, slightly surprise with it.

From far, we saw Yuan Shao standing at the opposite direction, together with a man who're in older age and some of the medics who're doing their jobs saving innocent life.

'They' too look at the cause and grunt angrily, and release Lu Xun's face.

Both Yuan Shao and the elderly man walk toward 'them'. As they walk nearer, they saw the situation around and clutches their fists tight, and hasten their speed toward 'them'.

They stand few feet in front of 'them' and face them. From the looks of it, I could tell that they were angry about this and started to ask about their intention, say in serious tone.

"What do you people want? This is not your place! Get out!" Yuan Shao says in a tone of seriousness, tried to hold his anger at the same time.

Somehow, 'they' just smile and look away with rudeness and hold Lu Xun tight, grip his face once again and makes him looks at both Yuan Shao and the elderly man with force!

"Did you hear that? They ask to leave and which mean YOU also need to go… with us!" With a wide grin, the one who strike Huang Gai hold Lu Xun tight and was about force him to walk!

Lu Xun tried to protest, begging for help. Fortunately, the elderly man speaks out just before 'they' manage to take Lu Xun away and stop them in time.

"We meant the both of you! So release him now before we make you guys pay for what you! And I mean it!" The elderly man yell out angrily while pointing at them, and at the same time, he was trying to absorb as much energy from his body, ready to attack them anytime soon.

But, those people just doesn't seem to be serious about this and keeps holding Lu Xun, insists not let him go and also told him how lowly we are! "Now do you see how they treat us? They think we're a bunch of dogs who think they could control over, and guess what? We will not follow any single order from you humans but… it was you humans the one who should obey us! Ha ha ha!"

With that, the elderly man charge toward the Monsters without giving any warning and raises up his fists high, and single handedly hit on the ground hard, causing the ground tremble into pieces and strike toward the Monsters!

'They' evade as soon as the attack approach them, release Lu Xun at the same time.

After seeing this, Yuan Shao quickly asks Lu Xun to run for his life while he and the others will hold them off.

After saying that, Lu Xun quickly stand on his feet, was about to flee.

Somehow, to his horror, the one who tear the soldiers looks at him sharply and threaten him! "You DARE to run? Hm? Cuz if you do, surely you know how serious this could be, right? SO STAY THERE! OR ELSE…!" With that, 'he' points above the hill, reveal someone on the cliff.

After seeing that, Lu Xun was totally scared by the scene and so do we!

From the top, we saw Lei being tied up at the end of the cliff and that's not the only thing! The way she was standing now was real risky as her mouth was beating a rope which connecting the other side of the cliff and she is only using her tiptoe to supports her half fallen body!

Da Qiao immediately yell in terror! She could not believes what she just saw and beg for help!

Now this is bad! How on earth she caught herself into this mess? And how long had she stuck on there? I bet she can't hold it for long!

From the looks of it, we could tell Lei was trying her best not to open her mouth and trembling hard, tried to keeps biting the rope as best as she could!

Da keeps asking for help, she can't bear to see Lei in this kind of situation.

'They' let out a satisfied smirk and turn toward Lu Xun who now muttering fearfully. "Now you see? If you run, we can't promise what'll happen to her. And besides, you know her, right? Surely you don't want to see her suffering, right? Being a special friend of yours…"

"Ah yes… you should see how cute she was just now… picking flowers from all over places, just wanted to make a pouch for her 'lover'… don't you think that's cute? Hm?" They laugh out loud, keep saying how childish she is!

Yuan Shao could not bear this any longer but cut them, "What is your intention anyway? Speak it out!"

The one strike Huang Gai just smile eerily while facing Yuan Shao, "Oh, we didn't intend to do anything but on your contrary…we wanted him to do us a instead, by helping us on our side to defeat you pesky lowly humans!" From this point, 'he' looks at Lu Xun with a face pure evil smile and started walk toward him slowly while playfully pat his weapon on his hand.

Lu Xun could just eyes wide and terrified, by keeps shaking his head offense, totally scare about this!

The one strike Huang Gai down walks toward him and nearer himself toward face, keeps threatening him by using his weapon and show it in front of him! " Now that you knew each other, I don't see any reasons why you should resist, and besides, you could take this chance to save her, right? So, why don't you lend us a hand and do your job then? Hm? I'm sure it could be a great fun!"

Lu Xun was totally terrified with it and speechless, started to trembling hard and mutter again!

Now this is totally crazy! What will that accomplish? What is their main purpose anyway? That's enough!

I clutches my spear tight and charge toward those Monsters!

This is unforgivable! How dare they? How they treat Lu Xun like that? Aren't they suppose same clan?

Hm… now that I think of it, I do remember what Yuan Shao, He, and Zhang Liao told me about how fearful he was toward them despite of how 'they've' treat him back then!

I raise up my spear, was about to cut 'him' apart! Somehow, the one tear down soldiers step in my way and hold my spear single handed, let out a huge smile!

Now this is what I call incredible power! I totally could not withstand his power at all and struggle as hard as I could, tried to get away from his grip!

The one strike Huang Gai approaches Lu Xun and nearer his face toward his, keeps on threatening him, and playfully swing his weapon in front of him, "Well, it's alright if you don't want to help, but, if you choose to run now… not only that I can't guarantee what'll happen to that little lady but… I'll definitely turn this weapon into a thorn and know what I'm going to do? I'll uses this to throw toward the rope and once it's broken… splat she go! So… do it before I've change my mind…or else…!" 'He' let out a smirk and started to count!

Lu Xun was totally terrified with it and started trembling even harder, totally loss of his words!

Now what to do? Now that I still can't get away from this huge guy's grip, there is nothing I could do about it but keep on struggling to free myself!

The one strike Huang Gai keeps on counting, started told him it's almost times up!

Now everything was in tense now! Lu Xun just stand there, doing nothing but trembling hard, still loss his words!

The elderly man charge toward Lu Xun with full speed and strike 'him' as hard as he could, manage to separate Lu Xun from 'him' and asks Lu Xun to run this instant!

Somehow, Lu Xun just stand there dumbfounded, too scare to move!

With that, the elderly man grabs his shoulder tight and shake him hard, tried to makes him to snap out of it!

Lu Xun, in the end, seems to get onto his sense and started to calm down slightly.

Now this had anger those Monsters, especially the one who strike Huang Gai! He doesn't seem please with this and walk toward him angrily, point his weapon toward him! "You… what is the meaning of this? Do you seriously wanted to betray us?" 'He' looks at Lu Xun dangerously while still pointing his weapon at him.

Lu Xun just kept quiet. From the looks of it, he doesn't seems to be afraid anymore and stand besides the elderly man.

Now this really had anger that man and raises his weapon high, and transform his weapon into a huge thorn and aim toward the rope directly!

Most of us tried to stop him, but, it was all too late! As soon as the thorn cut the rope off, Lei lost his balance and fall directly toward the ground!

Now this is terrible! What should we do now? Now that Lei is falling off, there's no way that we could reach her in time!

Lei yell as loud as she could, terrified, ask for help!

Lady Da too yell out from her lung and immediately faint on the spot!

Damn it! Now what should we do? Now that she was almost reach the ground, there's no time for us to think nor do anymore!

Suddenly, we saw a huge bird flying through us and it manages to grab Lei just in time!

We look around, saw Lu Xun the one who summons his Phoenix!

Now this really had anger those Monsters and cut those whoever near them crazily, started to feel frustrated with this!

Lu Xun aware about this and beg them to stop, beg them to release them.

As soon as Lu Xun says this, those Monsters are totally out of their mind now and charge toward Lu Xun with full speed, don't even care what's around them!

I quickly stand on my feet and chase after them. Now that I was free from being grip, together with all the people, we quickly rush toward 'them' and tried to stop 'them' at all cost.

However, those Monsters… not only that 'they' were strong but cruel too! Whenever we manage to approach 'them', 'they'll' cut us down mercilessly and was about to reach Lu Xun!

The elderly man stand onto his position, ready to fight them.

But, to his surprise, Lu Xun pushes him aside just before he had chance to do anything and got caught in the end!

Lu Xun yelp in pain the moment 'they' grab his hair hard and force him look at 'them' face to face! "You… you shall pay for this instant, for your punishment shall be double!"

Once hearing that, Lu Xun started to feel scare again and started to apologizes to them non stop, beg them for mercy!

The elderly man run toward them as fast as he could, tried to stop them.

Somehow, everything is too late.

'They' laugh evilly while pull Lu Xun along and create themselves a pile of black smokes around them and walk into it, slowly disappear themselves!

Now this is bad! Where did 'they' go? And where did 'they' brought Lu Xun this time? What will 'they' do to him?

Without wasting time, Yuan Shao quickly order He to track down the signal and asks us to prepare ourselves for the leaving.

Lei quickly run toward Da the moment she land and started to get worried. She had no idea that this will cause her mother in much worried and ask for forgiveness, and take a good care by her side!

Well, from the looks of it, I am really glad that she was fine now but… look at the situation now, it's all a mess!

I look around slowly… This place… it was really like a living hell! Not only that the buildings were destroy, blood and corpses around, but… there were cries everywhere! Especially the cry of loss! I'm sure that among all these corpses, there must be someone there were dear most and gone from this world…

Once He coordinate the signal, without wasting time any further, we quickly ran into Zhong plane and head toward the place that He said!

Now this is it, here we go again! Now that we're going to face those Monsters, I just hope that everything will be alright for now, especially how 'they' going to treat Lu Xun! I just hope he could hang on to it until we arrive!

**Lu Xun Pov**

The moment the smoke gone, they push me onto hard ground and slowly position into sitting position, look around panicly.

Now where the heck am I? What is this place? Why did they brought me here?

I scan around the room, started to feel scare.

This room… it was so weird! As far as I could see, besides there was a tiny hole that shine on the surface, I could not find any doors or any sign of exits on it but only four huge walls around me!

I started to breathe hard, really could not believe of what I've just saw!

Now seriously! What is this place? Why is there no door or exits? How am I suppose to get out from here?

I look around in fear, hoping could find a way to escape from here!

Just then, I heard a footstep came from behind me and quickly look at it, saw Tian Jing the one who're walking toward me and the way he looks was very angry!

I crawl backward in fear, tried to stay away from him. Somehow, to my horror, I accidentally hit onto someone and that someone was happen to be Meng You, and he too give an angry face!

With my quick reflex, I quickly crawl toward the other side and started to trembling hard!

Oh crap! Now this is bad! From the looks of it, I could tell that they're not please with this at all and I bet that they're going to hurt me or torture me again, just like how they treated me back when I was being brought to 'that place' few years ago!

They walk toward me angrily, with their weapons on their hands!

I keep crawl back and back… until I was totally being cornered by wall and gulp hard, look at them in fear!

Tian Jing nearer himself toward me and looks at me with full of disgust, frustration, anger and yet dangerously.

I tremble slightly, started to pray hard, hoping they will not hurt me as bad as before!

Tian Jing straighten his wipe-sword and transforms his weapon into a living snake-whip!

I was startle to see this and immediately beg for mercy, hoping he could just let me go!

Somehow, he doesn't seem wanted to listen to my plead at all and round my neck tight, and pull me up by force!

I started to panic and struggle wildly, tried to give my best to release myself from the grip and fight for air!

I keep fight and fight… still struggle to fight for air!

Now this is it! I could feel my life going to end soon, just like this!

I spoke chokily, beg him to stop this instant! Somehow, he doesn't willing to let it go and keep tighten it harder, makes me choke even harder!

Now, I felt like I was a fish who're now outside of the water! This is the moment where I feel how torturous and how painful it was!

I struggle really hard, and beg as hard as I could!

Now really! I really had reach my limits now! I could no longer feel consciousness any longer and started to feel dizzy…wanted to pas out!

Somehow, to my relieve, Tian Jing finally loosen the grip and let me go!

I fell on the ground weakly and hold my neck, quickly breathe for air wildly!

Now that was really close! For a minute there, I thought I'm gonna choke to death and breathes rapidly.

Tian Jing transforms his weapon back to it's original form and hold it by one hand, finally spoken out, "Don't worry, I won't kill you for now! Killing you would be just a waste, and besides, we just thought that there're still lot of things for us settle, um… such as… how we're going to play with you on the next round! Ha ha ha!" With that, both he and Meng You let out a wicked smirk and surround me on both side!

I look around tremblingly, aware with the situation.

Now this is bad! What were they planning this time? And what does he means 'how they going to play with me'…? Oh no! Don't tell me! Are they going to…

No! I don't want that! Not anymore! I don't want to be tortured again! No!

I wanted to crawl backward, but to my much disappointment, Meng You seems to foresee this and block my advance!

Tian Jing nearer himself toward me once again and uses his wipe-like weapon to raises up my chin, make me look at him face to face!

I could just obey and look at him in fear. Now what was he thinking now? I want to get out from here!

Tian Jing let out a satisfied smile and release me in the end. "My, my… look at you… looking so scare! Do you know how weak and how disgusting you look right now?"

I stay quiet, not saying a thing.

He let a smirk, and continue, "Ha! Figure! So tell me… are you really that scare now? Hm?" After saying that, he started walks around me while patting his weapon on his hand playfully.

I could just stay still, dare not do anything funny for this moment and brace myself to say it, pray that they won't harm me in return. "Yes, I am. I really am!" I gulp hard, started to pray real hard now!

After saying that, he stops walking and look at me again, "Oh, so you do admit! Hm, interesting…! Know what? You should! Cuz you know what? You already had broke some of the rules and know what we gonna do to you, hm?"

He looks at me for quite some time, before continue on, "Well, just like what I've say just now, we won't kill you that fast but…! In return, we'll play with you by using our own way, and do you know what kind of things or games we're going to play with you? Hm?"

As always, I keep my mouth shut, say nothing, just in case I've got myself into trouble. Somehow, to my surprise, he grabs my chin all of the sudden and demand me to say it! "So that you guys could torture me?" I say it in trembling tone, do whatever he ask to.

He smiles slightly and let go my face again, proceed, "Well, yes! You're a smart one, aren't you! But unfortunately, it's not totally correct either and do you want to know what? It's to punish you! Got it? Punish you!"

I look at him blankly, startle.

So this is one of the reasons why they didn't wanted to kill me, in order just wanted to punish and torture me at the same time?

Well, now that I think of it, figures! I should had knew they will acted this way or else, why would they call themselves 'Monsters'? It's pretty logical, right?

Meng You pull me up with force and grab both my arms tight, doesn't matter if I like it or not.

I stand as he ask me to and feel shaky. After all the choking thing, I just find myself some time to settle myself and tried to my best to stand still, tried not to show any sign of fragile.

Tian Jing, as always, pat his weapon playfully and once he saw me in position, he proceed, "So tell me, do you know exactly what kind of games or things we're about to give you to?"

I could just shook my head, total clueless.

He looks at me with an evil smile and proceed, "Well, let's just say, it's hide and seek. Aren't this sounds fun?" He looks at me delightedly, as if sound interesting!

I look around the place again, felt weird.

From the looks of it, this room… it was a small, square, empty four walls room, right? Then how could he possibly says that this place is suitable for 'hide and seek'? It's not making sense at all!

And again, Tian Jing let out a smile the moment he saw my facial expressions and proceed, "Hm! From the looks of it, I could tell what you're thinking and know what? You're lucky though! We're not going to had games in this room but…" He transform his weapon into a huge knuckle and hit it directly on the wall, make a huge hole on it!

Now this is surprising! Why is he breaking a wall?

Meng You motion me to walk toward the wall and take a look around, startled and speechless! I totally could not, and did not expect that of all these time, I was being brought to this kind of place!

From here, I saw only clouds that surround me, and know what's the horror thing is?

I look down with my eyes wide. From here, I saw there were of floors build underneath this room and guess what? It was only just constructed and only using metal pillar and it doesn't seem to be supportive at all!

Once I had examine the lower part, I look up with another eyes widen, find it hard to believe as it was completely different with the lower floors!

These upper floors… although they were some still under construction, but I could see there are some rooms, building around and it does seem to be almost complete.

I look at the both of them, wondering if this is what they were thinking.

Tian Jing started to explain everything, told me about the rules, "Now you see? This will be our 'hide and seek' and guess what? All you need to do was run yourselves toward the top and you'll be free! How do you like that?"

I was totally speechless. I totally had no idea that this will be the rules and know what, this sounds simple! I bet I could run away from them this instant!

Just then, Tian Jing continue explain more further, which it kinda fears me now. "But still, remember! This is 'hide and seek' we're talking about and what you need to be aware of was that you can't be capture by neither one of us, or else, not only that you'll caught yourselves into 'deep troubles' but… we might thought of bringing you back to 'that place' again, so that we could continue to punish and tortures you non stop! Ha ha ha!"

Once hearing that, I was totally scare with this and walk backward in fear, totally could believe of what I've just heard!

They started to laugh out evilly. They knew this had fear me and keep telling me of how they're going to deal with me if I was brought back!

Of course deep in my heart, I don't want to be captured by them and tried to think and find a way to solve this.

I look around again, see if there was a place for me to plan.

Somehow, to my horror, both Tian Jing and Meng You ask me if I had prepare for my worst and told me that I was only being given ten seconds to run before they're coming after me!

After hearing that, I quickly run myself toward a stairs and quickly run as fast as I could!

Now really! This is totally crazy! Is this the only way they could think of now?

I run and run… dare not to look back!

Well, anyway! Now that the game has start, all I need to do was keep running, hiding and stay away from them as much as I could, hoping could not being caught by them for real.

**To be continue…**


	70. Chapter 70

Warning: Contain blood, violence and M rate, especially in Italic form! So beware!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior characters.

**Other world, other me**

**Lu Xun Pov**

_Sob… Sob…_

_Mama… why did you leave me so soon? I really miss you…! Sob…_

Yes, mother… why did you leave me so soon? Why can't you stay by my side, even just for a little longer? And even if you can't, then, why can't you take me too? Why can't 'he' ended me just like how you did? Do you know how much painful and torturous I had to confront this all by myself, without you by my side? It is really scary, crazy and suffering! I really wanted to 'go' with you!

_After Mama leave me at the corridor alone, I was told not to go anywhere but stay here, wait her until she is back._

_I wait and wait…_

_After a long time of waiting, I've started to feel scare and question about this. Why is she taking so long? Where had she been? What had happen to her? Did she got lost?_

_No… that wouldn't be it. She usually wouldn't be that…_

_But… why did she taking so long then? Would this means that she had leave without me…?_

_NO! No, no, no, no! That couldn't be either! She would not do that to me! She won't just leave me here and walk away just like that! She will not!_

_I grab my head hard and keep telling myself that it's not true! I totally could not believe what I've just think about it nor believe that she will do such things to me!_

_I keep saying the same thing, keep telling myself about that this is not true._

_But, these thoughts… it keeps flowing in my mind, as if it is telling me that she would seriously leave me!_

_I keep shaking my head, could not accept this and feel scare. I really don't like this at all!_

_After quite time of struggling, I started to feel anxious about this and decided to look for her, whether she like it or not!_

_I walk around the gloomy town, look every of the corner carefully._

_I look and look… started to feel scare… _

_Know what? I've just notice something weird about this place and guess what? This place… it was really weird and creep indeed as not only I could not find anyone in this town but… even a single bug or animal could not be seen or heard at all and it really, really gives me a goose bump!_

_I continue walk around the place… still could not find her!_

_Just then, somewhere in the middle of the open area, I saw there was a figure laying on the ground!_

_I look around curiously. Now that's weird, why didn't there was someone came to help? Where is everyone?_

_Hm, now that I think of it, ever since I walk into this town, I've been thinking about this question and started to wondering about this… Where is everyone?_

_I think and look around and round… tried to find an answer to answer this._

_Somehow, I still could not think of anything and give it up decided to walk toward the figure, wanted to look at it._

_I walk toward it slowly… and at the same time, I tried to figure out what and who was the one laying on the ground and proceed slowly._

_My heart started to beat very fast! For some reasons, the every single steps I took had cause my heart beat jumps faster and to be honest, I really had no idea why I would feel this way and it was getting crazy! It was as if… something bad might happen soon and unease!_

_I walk and walk… Once I've step a few steps away from the figure, suddenly, my whole body was trembling in fear and despair as I saw the figure was covered with blood on the stomach, and the worst thing is, it was my mother the one who're laying on the ground, lifeless!_

_I ran toward her and knelt beside her, and shake her hard, tried to wake her up._

_Somehow, she just lay there, not moving nor giving response at all! Lifeless!_

_I started to cry out loud, could not believe of what I've just see._

_Now this is totally unfair! Why must you 'go'? Who will take care of me from here on? And who would done this kind of horrible thing to you? Why are you being killed?_

_I kept on crying… don't even realize about my surrounding._

_Just then, there was a man, who're just around twenties and with a middle size body, walking toward me and standing in front of the both of us._

_I wipe my tears off and look at him tearfully._

_Who is he? Why does he came here? And the weird thing is… why does his hands full of blood? Did he hurt himself?_

_That man looks at me coldly, and walks toward me slowly and stretches out his hand, wanted to grab me!_

_I quickly crawl backward in fear, dare not let him touch me a single hand and trembling in fear!_

"_What… what do you want from me?" I ask innocently, even though I know what he was trying to do with me._

_Somehow, the man did not say anything and keep looking at me with his cold eyes, and continue stretches out his hand, insists wanted to hold me!_

_Now this is bad! What is he trying to do with me? What is the meaning of this?_

_I keep crawling backward and resists as much as I could, tried not to get caught by that man._

_That man started to show a face of annoyance and finally caught me, grab my wrist real hard!_

_I yell and fight back, tried to release from his grip. Somehow, he was too much for me to oppose and pull me, takes me away from this town!_

_I keep yelling and fight all the way, still insist trying to get away from him. But, to my horror, I receive a harsh slap from the man and immediately stop all the stubborn act, looks at him in fear._

_He stands in front of me and hold both my shoulders tight, makes me looks at him face to face and gave me a face of anger, annoyance and disgust!_

_I sob and look at him with teary eyes while he uses his cold eye to look at mine. From the looks of it, I could tell that he doesn't like the way it is._

_He continues look at me with that cold eyes of his and tighten his grips, tighten my shoulders hard and scold me angrily! "Shut up! I'm your father here! If you insists wanted to do or act anything funny again, don't blame me for being hard on you! So stop being a girl and walk!" With that, he continues pull me, without caring how I feel nor saying any words anymore._

_I was shock the moment he reveal himself and walk as he ask me to by not trying to do something reckless, funny or stubborn this time._

_I look up to him, tried to take a look from below and wonder… was this true? Is he really my father?_

_Well, even though he did say that by himself but… was it really true? I mean, was this really, really true that this man was my father?_

_I look at him thoroughly… take a look at him…_

_Hm… know what? Now that I look at it carefully, I just notice that not only he does had a brownish skin just like me, but he too also had a golden eyes, just like me! Well, except the face, he's totally not like mine because he had a rough rectangular face while mine was like round heart shape, just like Mama!_

_Of course I am glad that we had the some similarities, but, could this really had proven that he is my father? I mean, with all these similarities… could this really proven it?_

_Well, to be honest, I can't at all! And know why? Because I don't think that's how a father should be and I don't like the way he is! Not at all!_

_All these time, I had been hearing from lot of people talking about how a father would be and imagine about it, thinking that perhaps he could be a friendly, kind, loving, protective and educative person to a son like me! And I even remember that Mama once told me about father before, saying that he was a kind and gentleman, or something like that… and she also told me that someday we'll meet and stay together, aren't that great!_

_But… after meeting him, I just notice of how different he was than what I've imagine and feel kinda disappointed. I totally could not accept this at all!_

_To me, this man was very scary! Take it from just now, he slaps me hard and talks to me rudely! How could this possibly be a father's job? Is this how a father would do toward his child? Well, I don't think so!_

_And besides, why must he act that way? Why didn't he just told me from the moment we met? Why didn't he do like what a father would do? And why didn't he bury mother either? Why did he just leave her died just like that? Didn't he love her?_

_All these questions… they keep flowing in my mind repeatedly and this really makes me wanted to ask him and beg him to stop._

_He stops as I ask him to and looks at me with his cold eyes, not moving an inch at all!_

_Well, now that he stops, I thought that perhaps this could be the opportunity to ask him all the questions that bug me. I really wanted to know why!_

_After asking that, he, somehow, still looks at me with that cold eyes of his and suddenly, I receive another slap from him and causes me fall on the ground, blood flowing from my mouth!_

_Now this is totally unforgivable…! Why must me treat me that way? All I want was answers! I really want to know why he wanted to treat us that way? Why can't he just…!_

_I greet my teeth and tighten my fists tight, totally angry about this!_

_How could you? How could you! Although Mama did told me hating is a bad thing, but… it's just that, he was too…!_

_I let out a tear and quickly wipe it away, and stand on my feet._

_Well, fine then. If he doesn't want to say it, then fine! I won't ask anymore! I just don't understand why Mama would fell in love with a man like him and plus, she also had to cry for him for almost every night! It's totally not worth it at all! I hate him! I really hate him! I don't like to had a father like him and I despise him! I hate him for being mean to us!_

_Along our journey, we totally did not speak to each other and quiet all the way!_

_As we walk, I have been thinking of this question, wondering what if he was really was my father, would this means that I had to stay with him forever? And could this means that he will take care of me the rest of our life?_

_Well, to be honest, although I hate him from above of my heart, but, if he was the only one who could take care of me, then, I guess I had nothing to say and let it be, and tried to get use to this then._

_We had pass through several towns and places, and literally stay some of the places there._

_From here, I tend to feel myself was being abandon as whenever we eat, he tends to pick lot of foods for himself and give the remaining to me, and I had to eat a few of it! Besides that, whenever we sleep, he never allows me to sleep nearer or beside him and tend to shoo me away, and sleep far away from him, doesn't even care if I got myself cold nor how I feel! And plus, whenever I caught myself into deep trouble such as facing or handling with monsters, he tend to scold me with his rude words and only help himself, leaving me handling by myself in the battle field!_

_After all these days of 'bad treatment', I could only try my best to keep up with him and literally felt annoyed, frustrated and disappointed day by day…_

_Well, what could I say? Just as I've expected, right? He was indeed a mean, selfish, arrogant and heartless father! If he is truly care for me, he wouldn't just treat me the way it is now, right?_

_But… know what? Now that I think of it, I can't totally say that he was those type of person either and know why? He's been staying with me all these days, right? And since he had stay with me, then, this would means that he was actually looking after me, right? Well, of course it is not like the way I think it is… it's not perfect, right?_

_But, what I'm trying to say is… perhaps he had his own way to take care of me, and… this is it! This is how he look after me… being a 'father'…_

_Few days had pass, we had finally reach an island and know what? This is amazing! This is the first time I came to a place like this and it was all covered in snow!_

_I look around curiously while hold myself together tremblingly, felt cold about this._

_Now where are we? Why is this place covered in snow? And why are we here? Is there something he wanted to do here?_

_I look at my 'father', wanted to ask him._

_As always, my 'father' never told me anything about this place or what he was planning and started to pull me once again, proceed ourselves toward the mountain and climb on it!_

_We climb and climb… and know what? This mountain… not only it was cold and covered by snow but it was sooo high! I totally had no strength of climbing any longer and knelt on the ground helplessly and huff tiredly, I totally could not do this anymore!_

_He stops walking and looks at me with his cold eyes, and started yell at me rudely, demand me to stand no matter what!_

_Now this really tiresome! I totally had no strength of doing this and beg him to let me had a rest, I'm too tired to move!_

_Somehow, he doesn't like the way it is and keep forcing me to stand by pulling me harder and harder and yell out loud, keep asking me to stand!_

_I sigh softly and tried my best to stand as he wish and walk shakily._

_As I walk, I totally could not hold it anymore and started to feel dizzy and fell once again, lay flat on the snowy ground!_

_Now this had anger my so call 'father' and started to kick me hard, started to shout loudly and demand me to stand!_

_I hold the pain and beg him to stop, and told him how tired I was and plead him for a break._

_At first, he doesn't want to listen my plea and keep forcing me by kicking me harder and harder, insists wanted me to stand! But, after seeing this and my plea, he had finally given up his thought and let out a frustrated sigh, and carried me on his chest!_

_He grunts all the way toward the top, keep saying how useless I was!_

_I, on the other hand, round his neck and rest on his chest. To be honest, I was too exhausted thinking about all the hateness towards him and felt my eye lid started to get heavy and slowly close my eyes, literally fell asleep._

_To be honest, I really had no idea how long I had been asleep and this time, instead I woke up myself, I was being waken by my 'father' and slowly open my eyes and look around blurry, notice I was in a cave now._

_Now this is weird. Where am I? Why am I in a cave? Did my 'father' brought me here all by himself?_

_I wanted to ask, but for some reasons, my instinct tells me not to do so and decided to stay quiet, just in case he might harm me for no reasons._

_He puts me down and started to pull me once again, proceed ourselves into the cave._

_I look around curiously while thinking lot of questions in my mind. To be honest, I really had no idea why we're here and how would there be a cave on the top of the mountain? Why are we came here for?_

_While I walk and look around, just then, I saw there are three paths right in front of us and stop, started to feel weird._

_Why are there three paths? Which path should we take? And plus, why is there some weird writings on each path? What does that mean?_

_Furthermore, if look closely, these writings… they actually written 'Lead to Heaven', 'Lead to Hell' and 'Lead to where you came from'!_

_I look at my 'father', wanted to ask him all the questions in my mind._

_Somehow, my 'father' doesn't seem to hesitate or having any troubles about this and pull me to walk the other side!_

_I look at the weird writing again and started to feel even weirder and yet surprise. From what I see right now, this path… it was written 'Lead you to Hell' and it's really scary! Why does he chooses this path? How does he knows we should take this path? And why does this path writing as 'Lead you to Hell'? What does this mean?_

_For some reasons, I started to feel scare and started to breathe unrhythimcally!_

_Now I am really scare! I really had no idea why we should take this path and keep looking at my 'father' with both worried and fear looks, and started to ask about his intention of why being here!_

_But, to my horror, not only that he doesn't wanted talk to me, but he doesn't even care to look at me at all and keep pulling me, not even intend to told me about this!_

_I keep begging, resist and pull back as hard as I could, really hoping that he could gives me a precise answer._

_He keeps pulling me, still not intend told me anything about this and literally reach a shield, and stop our pace._

_I look at it weirdly, wondering why there was a shield produce in the middle of the cave, and plus, what was behind the shield?_

_As always, my 'father' did not hesitate about this and raises out one hand and started to chant, literally broke the seal!_

_Now I am really scare and worried! From the looks of it, I could tell that my 'father' had plan further ahead without my acknowledgement and proceed into the path!_

_As always, I keep resist, pulling backward and beg as hard as I could, hoping he could told me all about his intention and let me go! I really don't like this at all and plus, it really give me a creep!_

_We walk in even deeper, literally saw two peoples guiding at the door and open the door for us!_

_Now this is weird… where are we now? Why there are people guiding in this place? And where is place lead us to again? I'm scare!_

_Once we went in, I could hear there were lot of voices came from there and it was horrible! All those cries…! There are mixture of different voices in it and most of it was a cried of torturing! It's really eerie to hear!_

_I gulp hard and walk behind my 'father', still beg him to stop._

_Without giving me much responds, he continue pull me fort and reach a room, and walk into it._

_I walk as he asks me to and sit in front of the desk, and look around._

_Now this is weird… why he is taking me here? And what is this place? Why does it looks so creepy? I really don't like this place at all!_

_My 'father' sits beside me and wait for someone, and started to shake his leg impatiently and grunt annoyingly._

_I look around the place, just then, the door suddenly wide open and reveal three men coming in, and at the same time, I could hear those cries and it was a painful one, really makes me unease!_

_Those men who just came in head toward the desk and one of them sit in front of us, leaving the other two stand beside him._

_I look at them with full of question looks and look each one of them, and wondering… Who are these people? Why are these people so huge and looks so scary? And the one who sit down, is he the leader here? From the looks of it, he looks kinda scary and cruel… Now that I think of it, I wonder why he wanted to meet us? Was it because of my father?_

_Hm… I don't know… I really don't know why we came here anyway and it was so… mysterious… I really wish they could just finish this kind of meeting as soon as possible and get out of here! I really don't want to stay here! It gives me a creep!_

_Without wasting time, both my father and the person who just came in started to talk and know what? The way they're talking are really funny and weird! I really don't understand a single note of what they're talking about and sit there, doing nothing, and watch them from aside! It's really boring…!_

_They talk, laugh, and nod to each other, seems to had a nice conversation._

_Well, what could I do in return? All I could do was just sit here, doing nothing and look at each of their facial expressions, tried to figure out what they're doing or what they're talking about from this moment and patiently wait._

_After a long time of waiting, they had finally stop talking and stand, and shake each other's hand, ready to leave._

_I sigh out loud. Well, it's about time! After taking for quite some time, I thought they would never stop and stand, was about to follow my father._

_Somehow, to my surprise, just before I could grab my father's hand, my hands were suddenly being grabbed by those two men and held up my hands high, could not move my body at all!_

_I started to panic and yell for help, hoping my father could help me to push them away!_

_But, to my surprise, my father doesn't seem to respond with it and walks toward the door, not even care to look at me at all!_

_I yell and beg as hard as I could, really hope he could help me!_

_As always, my father never land his eyes on me and closes the door, leave me behind with these men!_

_I started to cry and struggle hard! Now really! I totally had no idea why he wanted to leave me here, and plus, I also had no idea why these people wanted to hold me either! What do they want from me?_

_They too pull me out from the room and head toward the other direction!_

_I kick and struggle as hard as I could, tried to release from their grip!_

_Just then, the one who sit walks toward my father and talk with him, and literally shakes their hands again!_

_Once again, I yell out loud, beg my father help me no matter what!_

_But, everything was in vain. He totally don't even care to look at me and head toward the exit!_

_I yell and yell… keep begging him to stay and help me!_

_He grabs the door knob and head out, was about to close the door._

_And again, I yell and cry for one last time, hoping could seek for his attention._

_This time, he looks at me as I've hope and plead him as hard as I could, I really hope that he could help me, even if it was a little…_

_But, to my disappointment, and yet, surprise, and anger… not only that he gives me one last look, but he also gave me a look of annoying and close the door, never appear himself ever since then!_

_Now I am totally lost of my words and immediately fall silent, and was being grabbed into another room, do whatever they want on me…_

_Know what? From that moment on, I knew he doesn't even care me at all and curse deep in my heart! I totally hate and angry to had a father like him and know what? I swear upon my heart, if someday, or one day, if I had the chance to take revenge on him, I really, really, really wanted him death for real as he brought me to this kind of place in the first place and if it wasn't because of him, my life… it would not became like this, and know what? I don't even care if it's against my mother's wish or my own heart because I really despise him very much! I really hate him! How could he do that to me? Aren't a father suppose to protect and gives the best to his child?_

I quickly hide myself at a corner and takes several deep breathes, tried to calm myself.

Now this is it, times up then! I had to be cautious from now on and proceed carefully. I really don't want to be caught by them!

I sneak into my pocket, wanted to grab something.

I search and search… For some reasons, I could not find the things that I wanted and started to panic, quickly take a look at my pocket!

Now I am totally surprise! I could not find my phone anywhere, and the worst thing is, why is my pocket empty? Why didn't I aware about this from the beginning? That's so weird…!

I keep looking and check around my pocket, and I even took out my entire waist bag and put it on the floor, tried to search for my phone clearly.

Now where the heck is my phone? Why can't I find it? Please don't kidding me! I really need it! Seriously!

I pray deep in my heart and search with all my might, really hopes that I could find it soon and keep looking for it.

Just then, I heard a phone rang, and it was somewhere below me!

I turn my head slowly, look at it with horror, totally surprise with this!

Now what the heck…? How could this be? How and when did my phone…?

From far, I saw Meng You smiling while holding my phone and suddenly throw it on the ground with force, broke it into pieces!

I look at it with horror and silently hide myself again, dare not to make any noises and worried, started to think of something else.

Now what should I do? Now that my phone is gone, I could not contact Yuan Shao or the outside world anymore! What should I do?

Just then, an idea strike into my mind and quickly check my waist bag again.

Now that's it! Why didn't I think of this before! I still had Summon Crystal, right? If I could summon young Phoenix, then, I could just easily ran away from here, right?

I started to look for it again, I can't wait to use it now!

Somehow, as tried to I search for it, for some reasons, I could not find it anywhere and started to panic once again!

Oh no! Not again! Please don't tell me that I had completely forgotten where I had put this time!

I tried to recall back… tried to remember back when and where did I put the last time.

If I remember correctly, after I've summon young Phoenix in Luo Yang, I do remember that I've put it back into my waist bag and I'm sure of it!

I look for it once again. I just could not believe that I had lost it!

But, to my surprise, the moment I tried to look for it again, Tian Jing suddenly appears in front of me and show something on his hand!

I look at it with horror and stand up shakily, started to walk backward.

Now how could this be? First, my phone and now, my Summon Crystal! How on earth did they took these things from me?

Tian Jing let out a sneaky smile and shove the Crystal in front of me playfully, told me how naughty I was as I've broke the rules! "Nah ah ah! You've been naughty, hm? Trying to break the rules… Remember… no tricks, or else…!" With that, he took out his weapon while shove my Crystal in front of me, hint me to take it from him with my own might!

I was totally speechless and looks at it dumbly.

Now what should I do now? Should I run now, or fight him?

Yes… perhaps I should. If I could take him down, I could retrieve my Crystal back and escape from here, right?

But… what if I have fail? What if I could not take him down but was being caught by him instead? He and Meng You might kill me without mercy!

Well, why wouldn't I? After witness what had happen in Luo Yang, I had knew how strong and how cruel they are, since I've been torment them before, and know what? It really was a terrible memory! I just wish that I could just forget everything what had happen back of the days and really wish that this would had nothing to do with them anymore! I really don't want to get involve with this anymore and it's really torturing me day by day! I really could not forget for what they've did to me!

I think and think… tried to made a wise choice and in the end, I've decided to run away from him and run as fast as I could! I could not risk myself!

While running toward the top, I could hear Tian Jing's evil laugh from here and told me that he was on his way to come for me, just like back of the days!

Once again, I've manage run away from them and hide at another corner and huff tiredly.

Now that does it! Now that I've lost both important things, the only thing I could do now was tried my best to run to the top, just like how Tian Jing set the rules and think of a way to escape no matter what!

But, know what? Now that I think of it, this had reminded me of back of the days… just like how I've use to ran away from them, with my own life…!

_There he is! Catch him!_

_I run as fast as I could! Now this is bad! Now that I was being found out, I had to find a way to get out from here! Get away from this very hideous place!_

_They keep on pursue, wanted to catch me no matter what!_

_I keep running with my life… don't even care what's around me!_

_I manage to ran out from the cave and look around. Now great! Now that I've manage to ran out, but which direction should I take? Where should I run to?_

_Just then, I heard some footsteps running toward me and started to look around and think panicly!_

_Now this is bad! What should I do? Now that they're almost coming, what… what should I do?_

_Somehow, the more I think about this, the more footsteps are getting closer to me and quickly make a run, don't even know where I was headed either!_

_I run and run, dare not look behind._

_Suddenly, I trip over something and fell flat on the ground!_

_I pull myself up slowly and hold my leg tight._

_Aw… That hurt! I think I've just sprang my ankle and it really hurt!_

_I rub it gently, hoping this could lessen the pain. Somehow, to my horror, those people that pursued me had finally came and now they're all surrounded me in every corner and point their weapons at me!_

_I grab my feet tight and pull myself up, stood up with one leg, look around in fear._

_Now this is bad! What should I do now? Now that I was being surrounded, there's no way I could escape and now, they're walking nearer toward me step by step!_

_I look in fear and started to breathe unrhythmically!_

_No! no! nooo! Please don't take me to that place again! I don't want to go back there anymore! I hate that place! No!_

_I step back in fear while trying my best to fight and resists as much as I could, hoping could find a way to escape from here._

_Somehow, to my dismay, they grab me tightly and pull me with force, brought me back into the cave once again!_

_I keep struggle as hard as I could, tried to release from their grip._

_We reach a room and stop in front of the door._

_One of them knock the door and wait for the reply from inside. Once it was permitted, he opens the door wide, reveal a man sitting in the front of the room, writing something._

_They drag me into the room and makes me stand in front of the desk while grabbing me hard!_

_I look at the person in front of me and started to feel nervous and scare._

_Well, why wouldn't I? He is, after all, the Leader and he does had the power to set the rules, right?_

_The one knocking the door started report everything to him and hold me even tighter, wait for his order._

_The Leader stops writing the moment he hears this and puts down his pen, and walks to the other side, grab something from there and takes out a cane!_

_I look at it with eyes wide and started to feel scare and struggle hard! From the looks of it, I knew exactly what he was going to do to me and started to beg for mercy!_

_The Leader swings the cane hard for testing and order his followers to do their job by putting me on the table by pressing both my shoulder and waist flat on the desk's surface while letting my lower part hanging free from floor!_

_I keep fighting, struggle, resists and beg as hard as I could. I really don't want to had this kind of punishment!_

_I keep on struggling… Just then, I heard footsteps approaching me and stop! Stops precisely behind me!_

_I started to breathes unrhythmically and trembling hard, and at the same time, keep begging, hoping he won't punish me greatly._

_Suddenly, I receive a great pain from my bottom and cried out loud!_

_The way he strikes are merciless. He uses most of his energy to wipe me at all cost! Don't even care how I feel now!_

_I cry and yell every strikes he gave me, and the same time, I keep on begging and tell him how painful it was and ask him to stop. I could feel that my muscles are being tore apart and its really hurt!_

_Somehow he just keep on caning me, still not intend to stop for this moment!_

_Just then, for some reasons, he suddenly stops caning and let go for a moment, heard him let out a sigh._

_I took several deep breathes and tried to hold the pain at the same time, thought that he had finally stop punish me. Somehow, to my horror, just as I thought he was going to stop, suddenly, I feel my pants was being taken off all of the sudden and without giving any warning, he continues cane me even harder, cause me to yell and cry even louder than before!_

And now, here I am again… running away from those people as hard as I could, tried not to get caught by them just like back of the days.

Now that I think of it, I really had no idea nor could remember how long that punishment had gone through, and there's one thing for sure. It was really indeed a long time… and it was harsh too!

But, guess what? That was not my first attempt of trying to escape but multiple times. And whenever I try this stunt, I'll always get myself into troubles and receive the same fate!

Yes… perhaps for some of you might think that this really serve me right as I keep trying to do it no matter what, and if only I did not do such things, then perhaps I won't be having this kind of punishment, right?

But… have you ever thought of why I wanted to do this, even if it could brought me toward the same punishment and cost my life?

Well, let just say there are some of the things that you still don't know and this also lead to why I don't want to be caught by them or stay with them either!

_If you're thinking that caning was the only punishment I've been received and get use to it, well, guess again! I've been through a lot with that and the worst thing is, there were different kind of punishments, which I couldn't really count from my fingers nor really mention or stated it out anymore! It was too much to me!_

_I remember when the first time I read their books, just because I can't manage to work out of what it's meaning and the writings, I was being caned several times and force me to know it in the first try no matter what! And plus, they also wanted me to speak their language no matter what, and if I don't do according to what they want, not only that I'll be caning, but sometimes they'll also send me to a dungeon like and proceed another kind of punishment, which… I don't think I wanted to remember that either!_

_But, that's not all! Even when we had a spar lesson, not only that they wanted me to understand it in first try but… I also need to know how to control it no matter what, or else…!_

_And furthermore… sometimes, these spar lessons could turn into a real battle too, and know what? Whenever we had that kind of lesson, we had no choice but to fight for our lives no matter what's the cost and guess what? It doesn't matter if your opponent was your teachers, mates or friends… As long as if you did not pay close attention or had any feelings such as doubt, well… let's just say that not only your lives will be in jeopardy as you might get yourselves killed in the end and you might as well as get punished too!_

All those days… it was terrible! Now that I think of it, I don't even remember how many lives I had hurt or injured them, nor how many times they had been trying to kill me or hurt me during the battle, in order just for the sake to survive and not being punish in the end!

To be honest, I did try my best to keep up with them, by not harming them or injure them as much as possible. But…, for some reasons, I just can't! I can't do it somehow! I can't hurt or harm any of them! I just can't!

And perhaps because of that, I tend to get myself into several punishments and got myself beaten! Thy never tend to show any mercy at all!

Well, what could I say? Even if I say I really don't like their teaching method and it was hard to accept, but… what could I do? Will they willing to change? Nah… I don't think so! This'll take them thousand years to change and know why? Because they were nothing but a bunch of cruel clan, and that's why!

Well, anyway, I had to stop thinking about this and continue ran toward the top to find a way to get out of here, right?

I look around cautiously. Once I have confirm that they were nowhere to be seen, I stand up quietly and run toward the next stairs.

I ran up and up… and suddenly, I receive a cut from my ankle and fell directly onto hard ground!

I hold my ankle in pain and sit up slowly. Now that hurts! I wonder what had cause it hurt.

Just then, I heard there are footsteps coming toward me and quickly look behind, startle.

Now what the…! How did they…?

From here, I could see Meng You let out an evil while cracking his fists, and Tian Jing playfully pat his snake-like weapon on his hand and he too let out a n evil smile, just looks exactly like Meng You!

I grab my feet and stand up slowly, look at them in fear.

Now this is bad… I didn't knew that they could find me that fast!

I retreat with one leg 'jumping' and look around me, tried to find something that was helpful for me to escape from this mess.

I look around… Somehow, I could not find anything helpful and look at them with even more fear and panic!

They let out a wider grin while walking nearer! From the looks of it, the way they grin was a victory grin! It was as if they're telling me that they had just hit the jack pot!

I keep on 'jumping' backward… tried to stay away from them.

Now this is bad! What should I do now? Now that they're almost getting nearer to me, I need to find a way to get out from here, fast!

I keep on heading backward, until I was completely cornered by a wall!

I look at them in fear and started to trembling hard. Now this is double bad news! What should I do now? Now that I was being cornered, how could I possibly escape from here?

Tian Jing walks nearer toward me and playfully uses his weapon touches my face, and grin even wider! "Now what do we have here… a trap bird…! Tell me, what should we do with you now, hm? Should we torture you now? Or… should we let you go and continue to had some fun then, hm? What do you say?" With that, he stands beside me slightly while still play his weapon on my face, letting Meng You walks nearer toward me!

I started to breathe unrhythmically and trembling even harder! Now I am doom! What will they do to me this time? Will they torture just as he say, or will they let me go…?

Meng You smiles sneakily while walking toward me and grab my hair tight, and pull my head nearer his face, makes me look at him face to face!

From here, I could smell the awful breathe of his and tremble hard, tried to pull away from him.

Meng You let out a smile slightly and looks at me closer.

I look at him in fear. Now this is bad! From the looks of it, I could tell that he is thinking something evil and prepare myself physically and mentally. I had to prepare for the worst, right?

Meng You still looks at me with that looks and say in evil tone, "Well, why should we? We had capture him, right? I think we should 'play' with him thoroughly, and then… we'll send him back to 'that place' and continue to had some fun! Ha ha ha!" With that, he forcefully throws me onto the ground and crack his hands again.

I shakily move my hand on the ground, tried to pull myself up. But, to my surprise, and yet horror, just as I was about to do it, just then, one of my hand was being stepped by a feet and press it hard!

I yell the moment they hurt my hand and yell in pain! So…, is this what they want now? To torture me in this way?

I hold the other hand of mine in pain and hold the pain as much as I could, struggle to get it off.

Meng You laugh out loud the moment he do this and finally let it go, and step my back instead and keep pressing hard!

I yell the moment he does this and clutches my fist tight, tried to fight against the pain. Now this is it! I'm really doom this time! I think I going to be a 'dead fish' anytime soon!

Tian Jing walks toward me casually and lower his back, looks at me face to face. "_Lu Xun_, oh _Lu Xun_… this is your name now, right? What a lowly name this is, and know what? Now that I look at it from here, this name… it kinda suit you, know? Being pressed down, obedient, humble and obey like dog…! Don't you have any pride? Don't you feel any shame for having this kind of name?" With that, Meng You press on my back even harder, not only cause me in great pain but hard to breathe too!

Tian Jing straighten himself and walks behind me, don't even know where to he walk to.

I, on the other hand, could just lay there, tried my best to hold the pain. To be honest, I had no idea what'll they do to me next and trembling hard, prepare for the worst.

Tian Jing continues walk around me and finally reach in front of me again, uses the same facial expression looks at me again. "My, oh my… look at you… was it really that painful?" He knelt in front of me and uses his hand to raises up my chin, looks at him face to face.

I could just stay silent and trembling hard, and at the same time, tried to hold the pain as hard as I could. I could feel my back bone going to crack soon!

Tian Jing looks at my face thoroughly and let out a grin. "Hm… from the looks of it, I could tell that you're really in great pain now, right? But know what? I just exactly knew a way of how to enlighten you and all what you need to do now was wait here, you'll know it soon!" With that, he let out a smile and let go of my face and walk away from me again.

As always, I could just lay there tremblingly, could not move at all!

Suddenly, I receive a sharp pain from my neck and quickly hold it tight, tried to breathe!

Now this is bad! From the looks of it, I could tell that they were about to torture me again and struggle hard, tried to release myself from the grip!

I breathe as hard as I could, tried to fight for air! Now what should I do? Now that I can't move my body, there is no way that I could release from this grip and keep struggle hard! I really could not stand this anymore!

Tian Jing keeps on round my neck heard, not intend to let go!

Now this is bad! From the looks of it, I could tell that he had no intention of stopping and slowly slip one of my hand into waist bag, thinking of grabbing something from there.

I sneakily move my hand around my waist and manage to sneak my hand into the waist bag, was about to grab on something.

Suddenly, my hand was in great pain as there is someone grab my wrist and twist it hard, and pull my hand backward!

I yell in pain at all cost!

Now this is really bad! What should I do now? What could I do now? Now that my neck, my back and my hand were caught and in great pain at the same time, I really had no idea of what to do anymore!

I struggle on each sides, tried to hold every pains I've got as much as I can, feel like I was about going to died!

Somehow, to my relief, just as I was about to lose all my breathe, they had finally stop and leave me alone, leave me laying flat on the ground tiredly to catch some breathes and relax as much as I could.

Once again, I breathe like there is no tomorrow and cough furiously, and at the same time tried to relax too so that this could lessen the pain I've just receive.

Just then, I heard there are some footsteps walking toward and notice Tian Jing nearer his face toward me, talk beside my ear, "Now you see? This is what you'll get if captured by us, and know what? Now that you're in our hands, now I was wondering… what should I do to you now? Now that you were being hunted all over the places and people, especially from us! So I'm just thinking… should we just take you back to 'that place' now in order to proceed your punishment, or… should we punish you now so that not only we will had fun but, even when we went back, we could also see and 'play' with you during the tortures too! Ha ha ha! So tell me, which one will you prefer, hm? Surely you know the reason why you're treated that way, right? So? How about it? Which one will you choose?" With that, he walks away from me and laugh out loud, await for my answer!

The moment he say that, I could just trembling in fear, dare not to think anything else.

Well, why wouldn't I? It doesn't matter which one I choose, those people will surely torture just like back of the days and it's going to get rough! Especially the punishment! I really had no idea what kind of punishment I'll be having this time, since I had committed some crimes such as escape from 'that place' ever since that day, and the worst thing is, not only that I did not denied or hate human as much as they do but, even having a connection with human too was also considered as a great crime too!

Well, now that I think of it, I had knew one of these days will come as they might find and take me back some day and to be honest, I don't think I could resists anymore! All these years of fearing and running… I don't think I could do it anymore and that's enough! I don't want to run anymore! It's pointless of doing this anyway!

I raise up my head and look at them shakily, brace myself to say it. "Well… what's the different anyway? If you have guts to destroy me, then, so be it! I know I can't escape from you guys anyway!"

After saying that, they seem satisfied to hear this and walk toward me, and started to do something bad on me again.

I yelp in pain the moment Tian Jing bind my hands with his snake-like weapon and bite my lip tight. Now this is it! This is where my life going to end soon!

Meng You too join the fun and forcefully tore open my waist bag and throw far from my reaching!

I look at it in horror. Now I am really scare! Now that he had take away my waist bag, I could no longer had any weapons or any Crystals to help me to escape from this kind of situation anymore!

Once they had done their things, without thinking much, Meng You moves his hand toward my ankle and grab it!

I startle slightly and started to trembling, tried to struggle in resistance as hard as I could.

Now this is bad! I knew exactly what he's going to do and beg for mercy. He is going to break my ankle anytime soon!

I keep on begging, hoping he won't do that to me. Somehow, Meng You doesn't seem to listen and tighten my ankle every seconds, causing my bone could not hold the pressure any longer and finally crack!

I yell the moment he does that and struggle in pain, yell as loud as I could.

Now that's really hurt! Please don't do it anymore! It hurts!

They let out a satisfied smirk and pull me up, force me to stand no matter what!

I obey whatever they ask me to and breathe unrhythmically, and at the same time, tried to hold the pain as hard as I could.

Tian Jing straighten me up while letting Meng you walks to the front, makes me stand still.

Meng You crack his fists once again and gave me a punch, hit directly on my stomach!

I open my mouth in pain. Now that's really hurt! I think he had broken my rib!

And again, Meng You doesn't seem wanted to stop and keeps punching directly on my stomach, until I could not hold anymore and spill some bloods from my mouth and stop!

I cough furiously while trying to catch some breathes, and at the same time, tried to fight the hideous pain I've got.

Now that's really, really painful! Know what? I really wish that they could just finish me this instant rather than torture me slowly! It's torturing!

They let out a wide grin and continue pursue me!

Meng You walks toward my waist bag and grab a weapon, and walks back to me!

I look in fear. Now I am really doom! Now that he took my sword, there's no telling what he'll do to me and beg for mercy, hope he could let go of 'whatever thought' he got now!

Meng You playfully swing the sword around and finally take a look at it, looks satisfied!

Now I am really scare! What was he thinking now? What was he going to do with it? Please don't tell me he was going to uses that to torture me…!

I struggle the moment I think about this, tried to release from Tian Jing's grip.

But, to my horror, not only that this'll only encourage Tian Jing by grabbing me even harder, but Meng You too had finally approach me and show the sword in front me!

I started to tremble hard. Now what to do? Now that I had no way to go, I can't possibly just stand here and let them do whatever to me, right?

And again, I struggle as hard as I could, tried to release Tian Jing's grip, and beg for mercy!

This time, Meng You forcefully grab my hair and shove the sword on my neck, and playfully draw the sword around my body!

I keep begging and trembling hard. Now really! What is he thinking now? What is he trying to do with me?

Suddenly, I receive a deep pain from my arm and cried in pain!

Meng You let out a satisfied grin and pull the sword, and pierce my leg next!

And again, I yell in pain and beg him to stop! Somehow, he doesn't seem to listen and takes out the sword once again, and this time, he puts the sword precisely on my neck and hold it right there, let out another grin!

Now I am totally scare and clueless about this! Now what is he thinking again? Does he wishes to uses this way to torture me?

Just as I expected, he pushes the sword slightly deeper and started to cut through my neck, and slowly cut toward my chest, showing out a line of blood!

I yell the moment he does this and beg him to stop once again, hoping he could stop this instant!

Somehow, Meng You still do his job by cutting through my chest and this time, he had cut toward my stomach and deeper the cut once again!

I yell in pain and trembling hard, and at the same time, pray deep in my heart. Now this is it! This is how they'll 'play' with me for now, and know what? Now that they done this to me, now I was wondering… what'll happen to me if they brought me to 'that place'? Will I being treated as badly as this is now, or worst than this?

Well, it might be… they are, after all, a bunch of cruel people, and who knows what'll they do me? I totally could not imagine how will my fate goes during my punishment and I bet it's going to go smooth either! They might could kill me too!

Meng You finally stops cutting me and takes out the sword.

And again, I breathe unrhythmically and trembling even harder. After he had done that, I don't think I could stand this anymore! I wish I could just quit this game this instant!

Somehow, to my horror, Tian Jing doesn't seem to satisfied with this and ask Meng You to do it once again!

After hearing that, I was too startle and too scare to accept this and started to resists as much as in could, and keep begging them to stop no matter what!

Once again, Meng You grabs my hair high and started to cut from neck, and slowly draw the sword down toward my chest, and yell in pain!

Now here he goes again! Cut me from top to below and know what? I don't think I can hold it any longer! I can't stand this anymore! I don't want to be tortured this way all the time! I don't want!

Just then, out from nowhere, I could hear there was a voice talking in my head and surprise! "_If you wish to survive, then summon me! I could take you out safely for sure!_"

After saying that, I was totally speechless and surprise, and yet, disappointed.

Oh no… not 'him' again…! What does 'he' wants now? Why can't he just stay away from me for now? Can't 'he' see 'he' had cause enough trouble to me?

I tried to gather all my strength and talk with 'him', "_Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm busy! Get out from my mind!_" With that, I put all my attention on Meng You, tried my best to hold the pain I got.

And again, that voice came back to me, "_Listen, if you wanted to be tortured that way, then fine with me! But… do you it's worth to be treated that way? And do you really wish to be treated that way forever? Well, to be honest, I don't want that and I'm sure that you don't want that too, right? So why don't you, at least, let me help you for once and get out of here! I'm sure that's what you're seeking for now, right? And besides, you never know what'll they do to you next! You'll never even know if you had the chance to escape either! Think about this! I could help you!_"

Know what? After hearing that, 'he' does had the point! What's the use for me being treated this way anyway? I could just ask 'him' to help me to get out of here this instant, right? And besides, from the sound of it, 'he' does sound like 'he' had the confidence of getting me away safely too! So… should I just listen to 'him' and go on with his plan instead?

But wait! Why does 'he' sounds so confidence in the first place? Why does 'he' wanted to help me anyway? And what does 'he' mean summon 'him'? What does it had to do with me?

Just then, a thought came into my mind and remember of something! Now that I think of it, could this had something to do with my be my transformation?

Well, think about this, Master Lu did once mention in the recorder about my transformation to other form, right? What if, this voice, was one of it? What if it really was?

Now I am speechless. I had totally never expected that, all these time, this person, who always talk in my head, had been stay and talk with me all these years and even I myself never realize that myself too!

Now this is bad… why didn't I realize this in the first place? What should I do now? Should I summon 'him' just as 'he' say?

But… Master Lu did warn me not to use it, right? He says this form of mine was a bad one, right? And because of that, I almost kill everything or everyone that besides me and literally got ill, right?

Well, if that's the case, then, what should I do? If I did not uses 'him', there is no telling what'll these two done to me later on! But… if I choose wanted to, will I be able to control 'him'? Will I be unstoppable, just like how I did in the recorder? Will I manage make 'him' stop in the end? Will 'he' listens to every of my command?

But, even if so, I too can't ignore whatever Master Lu said and he did ask me never used that again, right? Although I did not promise back when he was still alive, but, that recorder… it shows everything, right? Then, should I use it, or not?

I think and think… I really don't know what to do nor what to choose anymore and struggle hard! I really don't know what to do now?

Just then, the voice came back to me again and this time, 'he' told me with full of worried tone and keep asking me to summon him no matter what! "_Listen to me! You have to summon me now! If you died, I'll died too! So summon me before it's too late! I ask you!_"

Now I am totally clueless, frustrated to think about this, and at the same time, tried to hold all the pain that I've just newly receive!

I think and think… still could not find a better way to solve this and close my eyes, letting my tears flow.

What should I do now, Master Lu? Now that I was being trapped in these kind of situation, I really had no idea of what to do anymore and feel useless! I totally don't know what to do anymore! Please, help me Master… Please…!

I pray deep in my heart, hoping there was a miracle appear in front of me.

But, to my surprise, that voice… 'he' came back again and this time, 'he' sounded more serious, "_If you really can't make up your mind, then, let me help you to decide instead!_"

After saying that, I was surprised by 'his' words and soon could feel my body was in fire, and had control over me!

Now this is not good! What should I do now? How should I control this? 'He' is… unstoppable!

I yell the moment the power overpower me and struggle hard!

It's hot! And powerful! I can't stop this anymore! I feel like I wanted to burst out!

Once seeing that, both Meng You and Tian Jing look at me with mixture of surprise and horror on their faces and quickly stay away from me and stand in battle stance, prepare themselves for the worst!

I yell out loud while I grab my head hard, and at the same time, I could also feel my body was in full of painness! Now this is really suffering! Why is there lot of power in my body? What is this power anyway? Is this the power that I saw in recorder? If that's the case, then, will I gone out of crazy just as it shown in recorder? Will I be unstoppable too?

No! I don't want to became like that! I don't like it! I could not accept this! I could not take it! Argh!

I started to struggle hard, tried to fight within me!

Without thinking much, Tian Jing clutches his weapon tight and charge toward me, was about to strike me down!

Somehow, to his dismay, not only that his weapon could not reach me but he too can't get nearer to me and was being send away with force as I've let go of the power!

I started to calm down slightly and huff tiredly. Well, now that was tiring… I totally had no idea this could be that tiring and look at my hands, feel surprise and horror!

Now what had I gotten myself into? My hands… why I had a pair of long fingernails? And not only that, my body… it was glowing in darkness! And plus! Why is my injuries started to heal by itself? It's so… scary!

I still look at my body with mixture of horror and surprise! Now this is really beyond my expectation! What had happen to me? How am I going to stop this?

Once again, the voice came back to me, "_Do not hesitate! Finish them now! They were the reasons you're being treated that way! Quickly! Finish them now before it's too late!_"

After saying that, I was totally speechless about this and startle, seem hesitate.

Now what does 'he' means 'finish them now'? What does it had to do with me? And why must I had to finish them? What's the purpose of doing that?

The voice came back again, and this time, sound more anxious, "_Listen! If you insists wanted to hesitate and resists to finish them now, not only this'll let them gain the advantage but they'll destroy you too! So stop thinking and do it now!_"

Once again, I was deep in my thought and take a look at my body.

Now why must I had to finish them just as 'he' says? Didn't 'he' says that 'he' would get me out safely? Then why must 'he' insists wanted me to finish them? Why can't we just forget about them for now and get out of here instead? Can't 'he' see that getting out here safely was more important than anything else?

Without thinking much, I turn myself against them, was about to make a run! Somehow, the voice coming back to me and insists wanted me to finish them off no matter what, started to control me!

I struggle hard, tried to gain myself.

Now this is bad! What does 'he' wants now? Now that 'he' was trying to control over me, there's no telling what'll 'he' do next and might went out of control, just like how it shows in the recorder!

I keep resists, keep telling myself to seize control over myself and hold my head tight!

At the mean time, Tian Jing and Meng You find this as the advantage and charge toward me, wanted to take me down!

I manage to gain my conscious in the end and look in horror! Now what should I do? Now that they're coming to me, I had no chance to against them and stand there, look in horror, too afraid to move!

And again, just as they were about to slain me, this time, not only that the force of mine had stop them reaching me or hurt me, but as soon as they too were stunt by the force and injured all of the sudden, and fall on the ground helplessly!

I look at the scene with full of surprise and horror, totally was dumbfounded by the scene!

What had happen just now? What did I've done this time?

The voice came back again, and told me about the advantage I got and demand me to finish them no matter what!

Now I am totally don't know what to do about this and hesitate, look at Meng you and Tian Jing, who're now heavily injured.

Now look what 'he' had just done! Although I could say serve them right for what they did to me, but, I did not ask for this, right? I mean, even if 'he' had manage to hurt them, so what? Does 'he' really think that after finishing them off like this, then everything will end just like that?

No… it shall not end just like this, and know what? After this incident, I bet there'll be more and more Monsters going to hunt me and capture me real soon, just for pay back purpose!

I walk backward slightly, started to feel scare and panic.

Now what should I do? Should I just run, or finish them off just as 'he' says?

Just then, Tian Jing raises up his head weakly and stare at me with piercing eyes, and curse deeply in Monster language!

Once hearing that, I was totally scare about this and startle. Now this is bad! Just as I expected, he totally doesn't like the way it is and wish that I will be captured soon and pay everything for what I've just did!

And again, the voice talk in my mind again and insists wanted me to finish them off no matter what!

Now really… what should I do now? If finish them off now, surely I'll get myself into troubles and until that time came, I could guarantee that my life shall end soon! But then, think again… if I kill them now, not only that they will not came back to me again but at least this will had cut down two persons of torturing me, right?

I think for a moment and thought about this deeply, and finally decide what to do.

Without thinking much, I run toward my waist bag and grab all the things that I needed, and quickly turn around and head myself toward the walless wall and jump, fell directly towards below!

The voice in me started to get frustrated and ask what is the meaning of this, and demand me to went up there and kill them once and for all!

Somehow, I just ignore 'him' and quickly search for a Summon Crystal and summon young Phoenix, and successfully land on him.

Now that was really close. For a second there, I thought I was going to became dead meat and looks up toward the building, started to feel exhausted.

From here, I could see Tian Jing and Meng You standing at the end of the building and guess what? They're looking at me with their piercing eyes and looks very frustrated!

I could just smile weakly while huff tiredly. Now what will they do? Now that I was free to go, there's no way that they could came here and hurt me anymore, right?

As young Phoenix fly even further than from them, from here, I could see Meng You keeps cursing in Monster language, and keep saying the same thing as what Tian Jing had said before, looks very frustrated with this!

Somehow, on the other, Tian Jing doesn't seem to be angry this time and let out a wick smile instead, and finally whisper something in his mouth.

Know what? Although I couldn't hear him from here, but, judging from the movement of his lips, I could tell that he was telling me to be careful when the next time we meet as they will not let me go that easily and until that time came, they will use all their might to take me away and torture and punish me thoroughly!

I close my eyes and breathe calmly, letting young Phoenix does his things. And know what? So be it! I don't think I should care about this any longer since no matter how hard I tried, I'll never manage ran away from them in the future and let it be… I'm too tired to think about this, for now…

**To be continue…**


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors character.

**Other world, other me**

**Jiang Wei Pov**

I look at the sleeping figure, look at him thoughtfully. It's been three days now he had been sleeping and know what? I'm started to get worry. Now that he had been sleeping for that long, I started to wonder, what had happen to him during that day? Did they hurt him? Or did they done something bad on him?

Although the doctor had examine him for almost everyday and still could not find any sign of injuries or anything unusual from him, and at the same time, also had finally ease the fever, but… that still did not explain why he is still did not awaken yet! Is there really something wrong with him?

Well, now that I think of it, it might be, since we did not witness what had happen back then ourselves, and who knows what had those Monsters done to him? Maybe they had given or done or put him something 'weird' on him, so that this had caused him a fever and unconscious for quite some time, and now look at him! Even after his fever had cool down, he still sleeps there, not moving at all, and know what? He looks exactly just like a 'Sleeping Beauty'! He really do!

I take a few deep breathes and sit myself on a chair beside him and sigh out loud, tried to calm myself.

Now that is really frustrating and plus, disappointment… After thinking all these questions and remember what had happen lately, I can't help myself feeling useless and brush my hair with frustration.

Why…? Why does this had to happen on him again? Ever since his identity had reveal, lot of things had happen on him ever since then and now, look what had happen? Those Monsters… they had finally came for him, and not only that, they had cause huge trouble in Luo Yang, but they too, also makes Lu Xun in great fear about them, which I honestly think that that was the first time I saw him reacted that way, and know what's the worst thing is? When they keep threatening Lu Xun, I, on the other hand, was being helpless to help him as I could not even protest or break through their attack and it's really making my heart breaking! I feel like I was being useless and was a total sore loser! Why can't I help him that time? Why am I being so powerless? Why can't I break through them? Didn't I had all the experiences and strengths to help him? Then why? Why…?

_Once we had find out where he was being taken to, without hesitate, we quickly set on plane and head off, heads toward the location that He mention about!_

_We fly as fast as we could and keep follow the signal that was shown on the computer screen, never leave our eyes from it!_

_But, to our dismay, just as we fly in the middle of the destination, suddenly, the signal was being cut off and totally lost sign of it!_

_Now this had caused most of us run around panicly and crazily, don't know what to at all!_

_Now this is bad! Now that the signal is gone, there's no telling if they were still there and started to get worried, had no idea of what to do next!_

_To be honest, back then, I, too, was panic and worried just like the others are and quickly ask myself to calm down, started to think thoroughly._

_Although we had lost contact, but that doesn't mean that they will leave that place soon right? I mean, think about this, if they really wanted to leave, they might need some time to prepare themselves to leave, right?_

_Know what? Now that I think of it, why do we need to feel worry about in the first place? We might still had the chance to reach to that location in time, right?_

_Without thinking twice, I quickly ask Zhong to calm his crews and ask him to fasten the flight no matter what._

_After hearing that, Zhong did not think twice nor hesitate about this and follow exactly what I'm asking for and keep maintaining the coordinate, fly toward the destination._

_As we're about to reach the destination, to our surprise, somewhere in the flock of clouds, we saw Lu Xun's Phoenix suddenly appear itself in the middle of the cloud and fly toward us, and land on the deck!_

_We felt weird about this and quickly went to the deck, decided to take a look, and at the same time, also wondering what had gotten into that creature._

_Once we reach, we saw Phoenix carefully lay himself on the ground and carefully shove it's body aside, reveal a figure on it's back!_

_Most of us were totally surprise and speechless the moment we see this and quickly run toward their side, notice it was Lu Xun the one who was behind it and now, he was unconscious!_

_Phoenix gently lay Lu Xun on the ground and uses his head to move his body, as if trying to wake him up! Somehow, Lu Xun doesn't respond to it and stay as he is, look pale._

_I hold Lu Xun up and slap his face lightly, tried to wake him up. But, to my surprise, the moment I touch his face, I could feel the heat burn around his body, and not only that, I also notice there are blood stains cover on his shirt and had some cuts, looks very serious!_

_Without thinking much, I quickly carried him and take him into one of the room, let him take a rest and at the same time, I also order Zhong to head ourselves toward Luo Yang and took a bucket of cold water, tried to cool him down and clean his wounds!_

_But, know what? The moment I unbutton his shirt, I could not find any wounds from his body but his old wounds, nothing else!_

_Most of us were surprise to see this and ask among ourselves, wondering what had happen._

_I look at his chest closely, tried to find the cause carefully._

_But… in the end, I still could not find any sign of bloods and cuttings and felt speechless. I totally had no idea of what is going on nor how to explain this kind of condition anymore as I had never seen this in my entire life!_

_We ask and think among ourselves, and in the end, since none of us could find or explain the source, we thought that perhaps we should let the doctor take a look at him, just in case we're the one who mistaken it!_

_Without hesitate, I cover his body and put a cold cloth on his forehead, hoping this could lighten the heat until we reach Luo Yang._

_As soon as we reach Luo Yang, the doctor examines Lu Xun just as we hoping for and patiently wait for results._

_Somehow, just within few minutes, the doctor came out unusually quick from what we expected and told us that there's nothing with him!_

_Now this really surprise us all, wondering if he too had made some sort of mistake and ask him to check Lu Xun's condition once again!_

_The doctor do as we ask and went in the room once again, check twice. Somehow, just as the doctor say, no matter how many times he check, the result is still the same and there is really nothing wrong with Lu Xun, well, except he just having a fever!_

_Now most of us were really speechless and feel doubt, eerie, and suspicious. We really don't know how to explain this kind of situation!_

_Just then, Yuan Shao thought of a plan and ask us to head back toward the destination that we're headed just now and investigate about this, since that was the place where those Monster had brought Lu Xun to and this might gives us some clues of what had happen to Lu Xun!_

_Know what? After hearing that, to be honest, I too agree with him since he does had the point and decided to head toward that 'place', tried to search or find anything that lead to Lu Xun's 'weird condition'._

_Once we have arrive, we went into the building and check every floor carefully, tried to find something or anything that was unusual._

_I, too, look and walk around, tried to find some clue and know what? Now that I look around this place, I notice that this whole building was not fully constructed, and this makes me wondering…, why did they wanted to take him here in the first place? I mean, look around this place, what can they do here? There is no proper rooms, bricks all around, had no proper walls cover the main walls, and the worst thing is, there are some floors were leave without properly built, such as leaving the floor empty with a huge hole in the center, leaving stairs beside it! Don't you think it's weird?_

_Now this is really suspicious… why did they brought him here for? Is there something they wish to accomplish by bringing him here? What's the purpose anyway?_

_Hm… now that I think of it, for some reasons, my mind suddenly thought of a movie that I've seen before and it shows exactly just like this kind of situation where the assassins brought the hostage to an abandon place and kill him at the spot!_

_Now that I think of it, it could be true too! This place… it's looks really creepy, and at the mean time, looks dangerous too! It totally was a perfect place for kill and I could bet that they could had thought of bringing him here and kill him!_

_As I was in deep thought, just then, there was a soldier came to us and report that he had find a broken phone!_

_I take a look at the phone, inspect it carefully, eyes widen._

_Now this is really surprising! Isn't this Lu Xun's phone? Why was it here? Any why does it broken? No wonder the signal gone all of the sudden…_

_Now this is bad! From the looks of it, I could tell that something bad might had happen and it could be a very bad one! They might had hurt him, just as I thought!_

_Here I go again, deep in my thought… I can't stop thinking how seriously and how cruel those Monster could be and I really could not imagine how they'll deal with him!_

_Just then, another soldier came to us and told us that he had find something else!_

_The moment we hear about this, we quickly follow him without hesitation. As we're on our way and _

_Once we arrive, we notice there are bloods stain at one of the area, and decided to take a look at it._

_I look at the blood, feel goose bump. After thinking of what had happen just now, for some reasons, I can't help myself for stop thinking about this and felt that this blood might seriously could belongs to him!_

_No! This couldn't be! Although this may look like they were trying to kill him or hurt him, but, that still doesn't prove that all these bloods were actually belongs to Lu Xun, right? And besides, when the time we find Lu Xun, he doesn't has any injuries or wounds on his body, right? So… yeah, it couldn't be his… it couldn't be…_

_After thinking that, I keep telling myself that everything will be fine and took some of the bloods as sample, decided take it for analysis._

_We wait for the result and finally reveal, and know what? Once we had read the report, we find that all these bloods that we had been collected, was actually belongs to Lu Xun!_

_Now this really had surprise us all the moment we find this out and ask the doctors for double confirm, wondering if he was the one who make the mistake!_

_Somehow, to our disappointment, no matter how many times we tried, the result is still always the same!_

_Most of us are speechless, don't know what to say nor what to think anymore and keep asking and beg the doctor to told us about the oddness, and ask him to check the whole thing again!_

_In the end, even the doctor too could not explain this and had given up searching for the answer and decided that we should wait for Lu Xun to awake and let him reveal the answer all by himself._

I look at him once again, gently brushes his hair thoughtfully.

Now really… what had happen to him… Although we had find him and had him recovered, but all these questions… they keep ringing in my mind none stop and I can't stop thinking about this and I am really wish that I could know the answer fast!

Just as I was in my deep thought while brushing his hair, just then, I could feel his head moves slightly and slowly open his eyes, finally awake!

I immediately look at him with joy and jump up from the chair, and spread the news, ask everyone to come in! "Sir Yuan Shao, everyone! Come quick! Lu Xun's finally awake! Come in quick!"

Know what? Deep in my heart, I was so glad and happy to see him that he had finally awake and face him again, and ask him about his condition, wondering if he feels alright. "Lu Xun, are you alright? Do you feel anything weird or bad?"

Somehow, Lu Xun look at me blankly, not answering anything.

I could just smile slightly, and sit beside him. Well, from the looks of it, I could understand why he doesn't answer me since he is just awake and right now, I could bet that he must had feel totally clueless and blur about this and ask him once again, hoping he could get clear with this. Somehow, just before I had the chance to ask again, just then, Yuan Shao and the others had came in and ran toward Lu Xun's direction, and ask the same thing as I do!

"Lu Xun! You've finally awake! Tell me, how do you feel now? Do you feel any weirdness? Do you feel any headache? Is there anything you feel unusual?"

They keep asking, really worried about him.

But, as you know about Lu Xun, he looks around curiously and this time, he had decided to sit up and push himself up, wanted to step down from the bed, not answering us at all.

We quickly stop him the moment we saw him wanted to went down from bed and ask him to stay on bed, ask him to get a rest.

Lu Xun obeys and sit back, still look around curiously.

Yuan Shao sits besides him and inspect him, and ask him if he was in pain or something like that.

Of course most of us are excited to know about this and look at him thoughtfully, waiting for his answer!

Somehow, Lu Xun just shook his head, kinda disappoint us all.

Now that's weird… why? How could this be? Why didn't he feels anything? Are we the one who mistaken it?

Most of us could not accept this and started to ask questions, keep asking if those Monsters had hurt him or had done something bad on him and keep asking him to told us the whole thing!

I look at Lu Xun worriedly. Now that he just awake, I wonder if he will be alright to told us everything.

Somehow, the moment he heard about this, his facial expression immediately change into horror and scare and look down and kept quiet, doesn't wanted to tell us at all!

Now this had piss most of us off and keep pressing the questions, insist wanted him to told us about this no matter what!

Lu Xun hold his shoulders tight and trembling hard. The more they press the questions, the more he wasn't willing to say anything and kept quiet!

I find something was not right with him and quickly stop them.

Now this is bad. From the looks of it, I could tell that he was real stress, scare and uncomfortable about this and ask them to stop this instant. I could tell that he could not handle this any longer.

Of course, to some of them, they could understand how exactly he feels and understood the reasons of why I wanted to stop them and immediately stop pursuing the questions, decided to let it go for now.

But, as you also should know, they're also some people, who wasn't 'sensitive' enough about the whole situation and too eager insists wanted to know about the whole thing, and keep asking him again and again! Not willing to stop at all!

Lu Xun look away awkwardly while holding his body and trembling hard, still not saying anything.

Now this is real bothersome! Why can't they see how he feels now and leave him alone? Can't they see that he looks terrified? What's the use of keep pursue? He will not say it no matter what!

They still keep on asking, still not willing to stop!

Now that does it! I had enough! I really can't stand how the way they keep pursue the questions and was about to ask them to shut their mouth! I really, really could not stand them anymore!

Just then, the doctor came in just before I had the chance to say anything and ask us to went out, wanted to examine Lu Xun.

Most of us grunt in disappointment and lazily walk out from the room, and at the mean time, they also tried to beg the doctor to let them stay with them.

But as you know about doctor, once they say no and it means no, and since it is a no, without wasting anymore time, the doctor ask the nurse to shoo us away and ask us to leave them alone!

After saying that, I could hear a sigh from Lu Xun and look at him again, saw him looks in relieve.

Well, why wouldn't he? Ever since he had awake, not only that they did not give him some time to think nor digest the whole situation but was being forced to tell them everything all of the sudden, barely had any time out for himself at all!

I could just sigh lightly and walks out the room as the nurse tried to 'kick us away' and close the door behind me, leave us outside.

So, here we are again, standing outside of the room and wait for procedure.

Just then, we heard ruckus happen outside and it's getting wilder!

I sigh annoyingly and look at the source, sigh out loud.

Not again…! Those people… Can't they ever stop? Ever since the 'Monsters invasion' incident, these town people had been scare, panic and worried about this like hell and had ask us to double up the defense, say that they fear something bad might happen again and insists wanted us to do it no matter what, doesn't even care if we're available at the moment or not!

And that's not all! After they had find out that we had finally find and take Lu Xun in, they had been complain, arguing and against about taking Lu Xun in, saying that he is such a dangerous person who might bring them chaos!

Of course this is totally not true, right? I mean, did they ever saw that it was Lu Xun the one who cause the trouble in the first place? No… they did not, right? It was those Monsters who came by their own will, right? Then what does it had to do with Lu Xun anyway? Was he the one who invite them in the first place?

We look at each other. Now what? Do we seriously need to stand here and do nothing?

Yuan Shao speak out and told us that he will be the one who'll handle this, and at the mean time, he also told us not letting Lu Xun know about this and leave, walks together with He who now follow behind him.

We look at each other once again, look worried.

Well, even though Yuan Shao say that himself, but from the looks of it, even if He was by his side, that still doesn't mean that they could handle this by themselves, right?

"I'll be going. Who's coming along?" Ma Chao looks around while stand fort, was about to go.

Most of them nod their head and follow Ma Chao, until they saw I'm the only one who still stand there, did not follow them.

"How about you? Don't you want to come along too?" Ma Chao face me and ask me whether if I wanted to follow them.

To be honest, deep in my heart, I, too, wanted to follow and help them too. But, the problem is, if I leave now, who will stay here and take care of Lu Xun? Although the nurse and the doctor might be staying here and look after him, but… will that be enough? Will he not run away and do things recklessly just like before? Could you guarantee that?

To be honest, I can't! Not this time! Or perhaps I should say, not anymore.

Don't forget what had happen in the previous incidents, if it's not because of his recklessness, there's no way that I could leave by his side for now, no way…! And besides, since Yuan Shao had order us not to tell him, I guess I have to stay here for this moment, until they had really settle this.

I shook my head, denied Ma Chao's intention and watch them walk away, slowly lay myself against a wall.

Now, here I am again, standing outside of the room, waiting for the doctor to come out.

Soon, the doctor came out and told me about his condition, and leave me, Lu Xun, Lady Da and Lady Xiao in the room.

Lu Xun raises his head, tried to look outside curiously and ask, totally had no idea what is going on! "What is going on? What happen out there? What's the ruckus?"

I walk toward him and tried to calm him down, not intend to tell him about this and told him that everything is fine instead. "No, everything is fine, don't worry about it…"

Somehow, Lu Xun doesn't believe this and shoot me a deadly glare, and this time, he ask me with serious tone, insists wanted to know what had happen! "Jiang Wei! What is going on? Tell me now!"

Now this really startles me! This is the first time I saw him acting this way and know what? It is scary! I've had never seen him look at me and talk to me in this way before!

Lu Xun keep asking, and this time, he had lost his patience and decided to jump out from his bed, wanted to check things by himself!

Now this is bad! The moment I see this, I quickly stop him from standing and keep trying my best to ask him to sit back!

Yes, from the looks of it, although I know this'll makes him even more eager to do so, but since this is part of Yuan Shao's order, I can't let him know about this no matter what and keep telling him everything is fine.

Lu Xun keep resist, insists wanted to get out from bed!

Now we're totally like a cat and dog! The more he wanted to do it, the more I keep stopping him, none of us willing to stop at all!

We argue like there's no tomorrow! After a long argument, in the end, Lu Xun had finally given up the thought and looks away, ignoring me.

I sigh softly and sit back. Now that's a relief. Now that he had finally quiet down, I could tell that he could no longer do anything reckless and feel relax.

I look around the place without sense of purpose, searching for something to do.

Just then, Lady Da walks toward me and hand me some medicines, told me that this is Lu Xun's medicine and he need to eat it now.

I took the medicine and examine. Well, judging from the label, this could be antibiotic and anti-fever, right? If he really has to had it, then he had to eat something before he had this…

Yes, that's it! Why didn't I think of this before? I should had prepare him some food instead of thinking something else, right?

Well, think about this, ever since we had found him three days ago, he had not been eaten anything, right? And now that he had awake, I bet that he must be very hungry by now and guess what? I just think of something in my mind and know what? This time, I'll make sure that he will eat it no matter what and I will definitely make sure that he will eat all of it by not leaving any food!

I put the medicines aside and walk toward the door, was about to went out.

I hint the girls to come fort and whispering at their ears, remind them to keep an eye on him and plus, I also remind them of not tell him anything about what had happen just now and keep reminding them to keep this secret away from him!

The girls just nod and smile in return and close the door, head myself toward the kitchen.

Now here I am again, facing a cupboard with full of foods, ingredients and cooking tool in it and started to pick some of it, prepare the meal.

As always, I boil the water and put some rice into it, and at the mean time, I cut the ingredients into pieces and mix it with rice, and wait for it.

Now what should I do now? Now that I need to wait, should I went back to the room to accompany him and at the mean time, wait for the food prepare to be served?

Well, know what? That's not a bad idea at all! Since I am free now, I guess I should head back and wait for it.

Just then, there was a soldier run toward me and hand me a letter.

I take the letter from him and examine it, saw my name on it. Now that's weird… who could it be? Now that both my parents were gone, I could not think of anyone who could possibly send me a letter and decided to ask the soldier, wanted to know where and who does he get it from.

Somehow, to my surprise, the moment I look up, the soldier was nowhere to be seen and look around with awareness.

Now this is really weird… what is going on? He was just here few seconds ago, right? Now where is he? Did I illumining things?

No… that can't be right… I mean, I had a letter in my hand, right? And this letter is real! Then, how could this be an illusion? What is going on?

I look at the letter blankly. Now that I think of it, I just remember of something. Judging from my experience back when I was still training in HURT, the only reason why this could happen because the person who send the message was actually a spy and in order to give 'something' to someone, they'll disguise into someone and once they had accomplish their job, they'll disappear themselves in the thin air, just like now!

Now this is bad! Why can't I sense this in the first place? Now that this so call 'soldier' had came, now I wonder, what is the reason he came here? Who the heck is he? Who does he work for?

Without thinking much, I tore the cover and take out the letter, and read it.

Now this surprise me! It was Deng Ai the one who wrote this letter and guess what? He asks me to meet him in Yi Province, say that he had something to show me, and besides that, he also asked me to meet him as soon as possible, stated as urgent!

Now this is weird… Why does he wanted me to go there? What does he mean 'he had something to show me'? And why does he insists wanted me to meet him as soon as possible! Could this be some sort a trap?

Well, it could be! I am, after all, was suppose to be executed and if I do as what he had asks, he could uses this chance to take me back and kill me that instant! And besides, we must not forget why they're doing this too! The reasons why they're doing this because not only that they could destroy us once and for all, but once they had done it, they could also use this chance to recapture Lu Xun again and keep him once and for all!

Furthermore, we are both rivals! Ever since we were both assigned on that job, we had became even more greater rivals! How could he possibly will help me!

_Back then, when I was a HURT, we use to train under the same roof, and because of that, we're always use to compete with each other, very competitive! We totally don't like losing to each other, hate to lose!_

_I, too, was not exception. Among all the members, Deng Ai was my greatest rival and we tend to compare and compete with each other, doesn't matter if it was in physical or mental… We'll never giving up of competing!_

_Of course, he was not the only rival I got! There were a bunch of them who were also competitive like us and know what? It's really annoying! They just won't stop competing and comparing, not even in one day!_

_It was, until when I had find out that Yi was still alive, I was being transfer to another department and that time, I was being stationed to worked under Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang, and the surprise thing is, even Deng Ai too was being transfer and he was served under vice Minister, Sima Yi!_

_To be honest, I was totally dumbfounded the moment I hear about this! I totally can't believe that of all people, why must he, too, had to involve in this, and the worst thing is, I had to face and work with him from then on! Argh!_

_Anyway, as you should know, both Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi were competitive among each other, and because of that, it doesn't matter where they go or what they do, there'll always have 'competitions' in the middle and sometimes because of that, this tend to made the both of us compete with each other, just for their sake!_

_I could still remember that there is one time, when both me and Prime Minster, Zhuge Liang was about to had our dinner in a room, vice Minster, Sima Yi walks into the room together with Deng Ai and saw us eating, walk toward us._

_Zhuge Liang looks up slightly and fan himself, slowly cover his fan with it and looks at him coolly._

_Sima Yi, too, fan himself and let out his usual evil laugh, and face Zhuge Liang. "Muahahaha! Well, what do we have here? The Head of Minister is eating with his dear little puppy and… um… what is this? Ew… I never expect you would had this as dinner, hahaha…" With that, he pokes Prime Minster's food while using his fan to cover his face and finally laugh out evilly._

"_Why you…!" I clutches my fist tight and bang the table hard, and stand up angrily, wanted to teach him a lesson. Somehow, to my disappointment, Prime Minster stop me just before I had the chance to do anything and motion me to calm down while he himself fan himself calmly and walks toward him._

_I look at him walking toward him, still clutches my fist. Now how will he settle this? Now that he made fun of us, I hope that Prime Minster could teach him a thing or two._

_Zhuge Liang, as always, fan himself calmly while walking toward him, not showing any sign of facial expressions._

_Sima Yi seems distracted with this and started to feel suspicion, wondering what kind of tricks he had._

_I could just smirk slightly, knowing he had some kind of tricks in his sleeves._

_Zhuge Liang walk around them while fanning himself and finally look at their food. Once he had finish looking, he shook his head and look away, let out a disappointment sigh. "Haih… what kind of food is this? I really didn't knew that you would had this kind of taste level… how embarrassing…" After saying that, he cover his face with his fan and walks away, let out a smirk._

_Now this really had pick Sima Yi's nerve and feel anger, raise up his voice, "Now what does that mean? I got this from the best chef!"_

_Somehow, Zhuge Liang just smirk behind his fan and calmly fan himself, "Oh? Is that so? Then, I guess this would means that your so call best chef was a nothing then…"_

_With that, they started to argue among each other, keep saying their food was the best!_

_Both me and Deng Ai look at each other deadly while leaving the both of them argue among each other._

_Suddenly, the both of them grab us at each side and say that they will had a cooking competition, wanted to find out who's the best!_

_To be honest, we were totally dumbfounded the moment we heard about this and look at each other blankly, clueless._

_Now what were they thinking? That was the most funniest thing they had in their mind! I mean, why do they had to fight over a food? Don't you think it's unnecessary and childish?_

_After receiving order, the both of us walk out from the room and search for the so call 'best' chef, prepare for the 'fight'!_

_Somehow, to our dismay, and plus, horror, the moment our chefs hear about this, the both of them totally fear about this and immediately retreat themselves into a huge sickness, not intend to involve with this at all!_

_And again, both me and Deng Ai look at each other blankly, clueless. Now what is the meaning of this? How could they retreat themselves in such way and…what should we do now?_

_Without thinking much, we report this to them and wait for next order._

_Now what will they do now? Now that both of their chef were 'unavailable', I wonder, will they stop competing and giving up this time?_

_Somehow, to our dismay, and yet, horror, they never even thought of giving up the game and this time, they thought of asking us to prepare the food and serve them instead!_

_Now this really surprise us! I mean… what the heck? Although I know this is the part where we should 'satisfied' our masters but… This is not making any sense! Why do we need to be the one to do this 'thing' anyway? Can't they pick another kind of event instead of this? And plus, we are both fighters, not cooker! They can't expect us to use spear and lance to deal with the food, right?_

_Without dilly deli, we walk into the kitchen and look at the it with our eyes wide!_

_Now what should we do? Although they did say that to 'serve them', but… what kind of food should we serve to them? We're not a cook! We're totally clueless!_

_We took out the cooking tools and ingredients and put it on the cutting board, think of what to do next._

_I grab the knife, give it a thought. Know what? Now that I think of it, this had reminded me of mother, and she uses to work in the kitchen almost all day._

_Well, why wouldn't she? Although my father could support us with his job, but my mother too persist enough wanted to had a job like this and here's how she got herself into._

_Yes, back then, I could still remember how she use to cook several dishes, and now, here I am, holding a knife and do the kitchen's work, just like she uses to do._

_I tried to remember what she had taught me back when I was young, tried my best to do exactly the same thing._

_Once we had done, we serve the food right in front of them and wait patiently._

_They look at the food for some time and scoop a spoonful, and put it into their mouth._

_They munch, chew and taste the food inside their mouth, and finally put down the spoon, look at us._

_Now, here they go… acting like they were some sort of judges or something like that, and now, they started to judge the foods, one by one!_

_They give their comments and critics about our food, and guess what? They think that our food was worst of all and they seem to had regretted about to had this event in the first place!_

_But, even if so, they still need to announce who is the winner and finally got the answer._

_Well, just as I expected, my food was better than Deng Ai, and know what? Even Sima Yi was too embarrass to admit himself after all the lost!_

_After hearing that, I was so happy to hear about this since I have win for my 'master' and I feel great! I didn't expect that I could win over them and this really had made them looks so bad!_

_But, now that I think of it, if I didn't follow my mother's recipe, I guess I'll lose this 'race' and know what? I guess my mom's recipe was the best and I think I kinda owe her a thanks, well, even though she had gone now and guess what? I think I should learn a thing or two about her cooking again and I had to remember it from the beginning again!_

_Of course this was not the only 'race' they always fight about and there are lot of them! It was so many that you couldn't even count with your fingers!_

_Well, anyway, those are past. After the hunting Zhang Liao's incident, we're being asked to go to Yi Province in order to investigate something…_

Wait, Yi Province? That's the place where Deng Ai mention about, right? Why did he mention about that? Did I went to that place before?

Now that I think of it, why can't I remember anything about that place? Why can't I remember anything about that incident from then on! Did I happen to forgotten about it?

I grab my head hard, tried to remember something as hard as I could… tried to remember what had happen back then…

If I remember correctly, I recall that after we receive the order, we had went to that place without dilly dally, and went there with some team members, such as… such as…

Argh…! Now this is bad! Why can't I remember anything anymore? Why is my mind went all blank? Who did I went with? What had happen to me? Why can't I remember anything? Why?

I grab my head even harder… started to feel the pain.

Why? Ever since I had went to that place, for some reason, most of my mind went blank all of the sudden, could not remember anything at all, and until when the time I woke up from the unconscious, I was being caught in the cell and was being accused for killing both Ministers for no reason!

Argh! Now my head really hurt! I really could not remember anything at all, and I definitely could not remember anything what had happen back then, not even one!

Why? I really don't understand! I mean, of all things, why I could remember other things clearer but other than this one? Why can't I remember a thing? Why can't I remember what had happen back then? Why?

I kneel down slowly while grab my head hard, started to breathe unrhythmically. Now this is really painful! I can't stand this anymore! I really can't stop myself thinking about this and it hurts! It really hurts! I could feel my head was going to explode anytime soon!

Just then, I heard another ruckus happen outside the hall and this time, it was more louder and wilder than before!

I shakily pull myself up while grab my head painfully, and take several deep breathes, gently rub off the painful away.

Now what do they want? Why can't they just let it go and stop for once?

Well, anyway, I shouldn't bother about this, right? Now that my job was taking care of Lu Xun, I guess it is time for me to head to the room and continue to do my things then…

**Yuan Shao Pov**

I look at the town people, let out a mixture of disappointment and frustrate sigh. Now what does they want? I thought I had make this clear, right? Ever since those Monsters had gone, we had tried our best to tighten the defenses and do what they ask for, right?

But now, look what they're all doing now! Standing here, arguing over the same thing, and the worst thing is, ever since we had found and keep Lu Xun here, they had been sensitive about this and request us not to keep Lu Xun at all!

I let out another sigh while look around the situation again. Well, although I am glad that Lu Xun wasn't here, since this might had hurt his feelings and was accompanied with Jiang Wei for now, but… How could they be so cruel, selfish and heartless? How could they think this was, as if, it is his fault in the beginning!

Those Monsters… it is not his fault that they come, right? After all the explanation that I've done, why do they still had to think that it was his fault in the first place? How many times do I have to make this clear?

To be honest, I am really disappointed with their actions, and I really could not forgive for what they're doing and what they're thinking now! But, as a leader, I can't think such a thing, right? The only reasons why this kind of situation would happen because the lack of my leadership and it is my responsibility to solve this matter no matter what's the situation.

Zhang He tried to calm down the situation, and so does the other members.

Once they had calm down slightly, I too tried my best to calm them down and higher my voice, "Everyone, please calm down! I know that most of you wasn't please with our working progress and the results of accepting the Monster here, but please listen to me! If you could us some time to settle this, I could guarantee you that everything will be under control! So please go back and remain calm…!"

"What do you mean everything will be under control? Those Monster just came right?"

"What's wrong with you people? How do you do your work?"

"You would rather keep from that freak rather than our safety? He is a Monster! What good you keep him here?"

"No! Send him away! We don't want him here! He will bring us more troubles if you keep him!"

"Send him away! Those Monsters will came back for sure!"

"Ah! We're doom! We are all doom!"

Of course these was not the only complain I heard so far, even the Hunters too were involve with this!

"I say you hand him over! We shall kill him once and for all!"

"Yeah! As soon as we do it, there'll be no threat to us in future!"

"Yeah! Hand him over now! We shall teach them a lesson!"

After hearing all these harsh complains, I could not stop myself feeling disappointed with it and sigh quietly. I really had no idea why they could think such a thing!

And again, we tried our best to calm them down. Somehow, the more we advice, the more wilder and crazier they get and it's gradually getting out of control!

After seeing this situation, I could not help myself but step back with mixture of surprise and horror. I could feel how weak and how powerless leader I was!

Now what had I done? Just because I was trying to keep Lu Xun here, this had cause most of the town people are too angry and too sensitive with the result of letting him stay and wanted me to kick him away personally as they are all hate him so much!

Of course in reality I can't do that! Ever since I had promise 'him' that I will take care of him, it is my responsibility to protect him, no matter what kind of situation I'm facing now!

But, words are easier than done. Now that this kind of situation had happen, now I wonder, what should I do now? Should I continue keep him, just for the sake of the promise, or… should I really kick him out, just for these people sake…?

Ah, damn it! Now I am really confuse and hopeless! I really don't know what to do anymore!

Zhang He and the others still tried their best to calm them. But, to our horror, these town people soon getting furious and wild about this and started to charge toward us, keep pushing us backward!

Most of us are surprise to see this and quickly summon the soldiers to do their job, and tried to push them back with force!

The town people somehow did not willing to give up nor back away and keep trying their best to overcome us, with the help from the Hunters!

We tried out best to push them away, and at the same time, tried to calm them.

Just then, Lu Xun appear himself behind us and stand there, look around the place with puzzle!

The moment they saw Lu Xun, within a blink, they totally went into crazy mode and push us even harder, wanted to get a hand on him!

I quickly walk toward him and stop him, and advice him to stay away from here before he get himself kill!

Somehow, Lu Xun doesn't seem to respond with it and stand there with puzzle, mouth open slightly and speechless!

Now my heart jumps with craziness! What is he thinking now? Does he know what kind of situation we're in now? If he continues to stay here, there's no telling what'll happen to him! And speaking of which, why is he here anyway? Aren't he supposed to be watched by Jiang Wei? Then, where is he? Why didn't he stay by his side? How can he just let him came out all by himself? Didn't he just got himself heal! Does he wanted to get him killed?

Without giving any thought, I grab his hand tight and pull him with all my might, tried to take him away from here!

As I was trying to pull him away, without my expectation, there was someone jumps down on us and uses a blade cut between us both, split us apart!

I push Lu Xun away as hard as I could and successfully land aside, look at the attacker angrily. "Now what on earth was you doing? How could you attack us in this way! Yan Yan!"

He casually let out a smirk and point his sword toward Lu Xun who're now land beside me and look at him eye on eye.

Lu Xun too look at him. From the looks of it, I could tell that he too doesn't like how the way how it is and glare at him angrily while clutches his fists tight.

I quickly stand on my feet, was about to tried to stop Yan Yan. But, just before I had the chance to do anything, Yan Yan shoves me aside and letting the another group of Hunters jump onto us and had surrounded Lu Xun in circle!

Now I am totally in the mixture of speechless, scare, surprise, stress and full of worries! I totally had no idea of how to settle this kind of situation and ask them to stop this instant!

As you know, these Hunters were too stubborn to listen to what I said and raise up their weapons, and charge toward Lu Xun without mercy!

Of course Lu Xun wasn't stupid enough to let them take the chance on him and quickly evade them, and transforms himself into several modes and counter attack them, and defense himself at the same time.

Now this had totally create an utter chaos between them! Not only that they were fighting among themselves, but this also had cause most of the town people cheer for them and support them to kill him!

Zhang He and the others run toward me and ask what should we do!

To be honest, I really had no idea of what to do either as right now, this whole place had became out of control, and the only thing I could think of was ordering them and the soldiers to do their best to stop them no matter what the course!

Once receive the order, without thinking much, they step into their battle field and tried their best to stop them!

Upon stopping them, there are some of them we could still manageable to stop and pull them aside, and throw them into the crowds. But there're also some of them who are too stubborn to stop and kick us aside, and proceed to attack Lu Xun no matter how hard we tried to stop them!

I could just stand aside and pray hard. Now things are getting out of control! How could I possibly stop this now?

I look around the place with tense, the situation is getting worst now!

Now this is bad! Not only that most of us could not calm the situation, but the Hunters are getting wild and it's getting out of control now!

Yan Yan and his friends keep attack Lu Xun without mercy, not willing to give him a time out!

Lu Xun still tried his best to defense himself while counter attack, and manage to stand beside He and relax slightly.

After seeing this, He quickly hold Lu Xun's hand and pull him, tried to lead him into the hall again.

The moment I see this, I am really glad that he was safe and sigh in relieve.

Somehow, just as I thought everything is about to be alright, suddenly, Yan Yan run toward them with haste, wanted to attack them from behind!

I wanted to shout, tried to warn them about this. Somehow, for some strange reasons, I was too startle to say a thing and mouth wide open, totally could not speak a word!

Fortunately to Lu Xun's quick reflex, he foresee this and quickly push He aside, and block the attack at all cost!

Lu Xun greet his teeth tight. From the looks of it, I could tell that he is having problem with this and before he knew it, Yan Yan presses down his weapon as hard as he could and finally break his defense, and shove his weapon aside!

After receiving with such force, Lu Xun was being hit onto the floor, weaponless!

Once again, I tried to warn him for the second time. But, just before I could do anything, the Hunter raises up his weapon and swing his sword toward Lu Xun!

I was totally in terrified mode now! I really could not see this anymore and yell out loud!

Just then, there was a man appear himself in between them and caught Yan Yan's sword with his bare hand!

The Hunters stop the moment they saw 'him' and back away slightly, looks scare of it.

Yan Yan too was not exception. The moment 'he' saw him, he immediately looks scare, surprise and stunted about this and both eyes and mouth wide open!

'He' angrily takes away Yan Yan's sword from his hand and throw it aside, and glare at him angrily, as if he was going to eat him whole!

I walk toward 'him' and thanks for his appearance. Boy, am I glad that he is finally here! For a moment there, I thought I was going out of breathe!

Shui Jing nod slightly and helps Lu Xun up. Once he had made sure that he had on his feet, he looks around him and clutches his fists, yell out loud! "What are you guys thinking you're doing? Are you all gone nuts? Is this what a Hunter should do?"

Most of the Hunters quiet themselves and walk back slightly, seem to scare of him.

But, there're some who seem doesn't fear of him and step forward bravely, wanted to make clear with this, "But sir… he is a Monster and it is our duty to kill him…!"

The moment they say this, Shui Jing's facial expression immediately change into real rage and punch the one who talk, looks at them angrily! "What? Just because he is a Monster, then you wanted to kill him? Did you people got hit or what? What kind of sense is this? Did you people ever saw him done something worst on us? Answer me!"

After saying that, most of them were speechless and hold back, dare not to speak!

After seeing this, Shui Jing walks around the Hunters, continue to lecturing them! "No, right? Then what could possibly makes you people think that he deserves to be blamed for the caused? Don't you think it's unfair? And besides, he is one of us! A Hunter like us! You would rather kill your own comrade rather than doing something even more helpful? Where is your humanity?"

Of course this had cause most of the people angry about this and back talk, "Humanity? A person like him need to had humanity? Stop kidding! He is not a human at all? How could you expect us to see him as human and treat him as one? He is, after all, a Monster! We can't accept him!"

Once again, Shui Jing tries his best to lighten up Lu Xun's name, tried to ensure them about Lu Xun's innocence.

Somehow, just as I thought, most of the people doesn't agree about this and denied, totally could not accept this and keep asking us to kick him out!

Both me and Shui Jing sigh in disappointment and look among each other.

Now what should we do? Now that none of us could calm them nor could talk about this, this had totally offending them and create an utter chaos once again!

And again, Shui Jing clear his throat, wanted to tries his best to convince them for the second time.

But, just before he could say any word, Lu Xun step fort and stop Shui Jing. "That's enough. I quit. I will get out of here just as they say and at the same time, I will also quit being a Hunter."

The both of us are surprise to hear this and face him. I really could not believe he will say that! "Lu Xun! What are you saying? There's no way that I will let you go away and it is not you are the one who should go! So stay here and let us settle this!"

"He is right! You shouldn't go away and you shouldn't even quit being Hunter either! I won't allow you to quit just like this! Not under my watch!" Shui Jing added.

After he says that, I totally agree with him! I will not let him get out from here, no matter what the cost!

Lu Xun shook his head lightly and looks around, looks worried.

I too look around, figure out something. From the looks of it, I could tell that he is concern about this and pat his shoulder, "Lu Xun, listen to me, you don't have to do this! You don't have to leave just because of this sake! It is not your fault in the beginning! You don't have to do such things…!"

Somehow, Lu Xun shook his head again, sounds more worried! "No, I have to! If I do not leave now, this place… they'll definitely hate us and overthrown us soon! And I don't want this to happen just because of me!"

Both me and Shui Jing tried to convince him, keep trying our best to stop him and advice him to stay.

But, none of the words came into him and insists wanted to go, wanted to leave the place at once.

I could just sigh in disappointment and pat his shoulder. Well, if he insists, there's no way that I should force him and ask He to takes him away safely.

Zhang He gently takes Lu Xun's hand and started to lead him way out while the soldiers tried their best to hold down the chaotic situation.

But, just before both He and Lu Xun went out from our sight, just then, Shui Jing suddenly yell, caught their attention! "Lu Xun! No matter where you go or what you do, you're still a Hunter and I mean it! I did not accept your proposal and that's it! You're still on your job! Do you hear me?"

After saying that, of course this had caused most of the people doesn't agree about this and argue in anger!

To be honest, I too agree with him, and say the same thing! Well, why wouldn't I? He is, after all, had stay here for quite some time and I don't see the reason why we should not let him come back either!

Lu Xun, somehow, did not turn back but raises up his hand and wave coolly. From the looks of it, I could tell that he had hear us and finally walks away.

Most of the town people started to walk away slowly while the Hunters went back to their own pose to do their jobs, with under Shui Jing's watch.

Most of us started to relax and went back to their on position.

Well, to be honest, although this situation had finally solve and I should glad about this, but somewhere deep in my heart, I could feel how disappointed and how painful it is to had lost this and it was Lu Xun the one who came out and retreat himself, just for the sake these people!

Zhang He finally had came back and report about Lu Xun's leaving, and head back into the hall again.

Know what? Now that I think of it, I wonder what will he do from here on? Will he be fine?

Well, what am I thinking? Of course he will be fine! I mean, he is old enough to know how to take care of himself, right? So, why am I worried about this again? He had manage to take care of himself before, right?

Along our way on the corridor, most of us too did not agree about this and also think that it was totally unfair to him!

Yes… they are right! It is, indeed, unfair to him, and this shouldn't had happen either!

But, what could I say? This is beyond our expectation, and it is also beyond our control too!

Well, either way, now that things had happen, there's nothing we could do for now but wait. I could just wish that he could came back someday and let the time heals everything, hoping that someday, or one day, these human could truly understand and accept him willingly and stay with a Monster under one roof. That's all I could wish for now.

**To be continue…**


	72. Chapter 72

So sorry about the late update! Lately, I have bought Dynasty Warrior XL and Basara Utage and I have been playing them like crazy, can't stop this at all! But don't worry, in return, I will write this story twice longer than the previous ones as a replacement for my lateness.

Warning: Might contain blood and death.

Well, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior characters.

**Other world, other me**

**Jiang Wei Pov**

I quickly hold a handle beside me and grab my head shakily. Now that was close! For a moment there, I thought I was going to black out and it was so dizzy! I could barely had any strength to support myself at all and slowly motion myself to sit on the floor and lay against a wall, give myself a time out!

Now this is surprising! What had happen to me? Ever since I had read that letter, I totally had no idea that this so call 'lost memory' could gives me a huge headache and now, I could feel my head is spinning like crazy and it had cause me into a huge dizziness, feeling weak!

I take several deep breathes, tried to press down the pain and calm down.

Now this is bad! What should I do now? I can't let this controlled over me! If this pain continues, there's no telling when will it stop and I have to find a way to calm myself, tried not to remember this anymore and stop this! I don't want this stupid headache keeps attack me like crazy!

Once again, I take several breathes, tried to hold myself together.

Just then, I heard some noises coming toward me and it's getting nearer, and saw Yuan Shao and the others walk around the corner, saw me sitting on the floor!

The moment I saw this, I quickly stand up and face them, and quickly hide all the pain I've just got just now and pretend in nothingness.

Now this is bad, I thought. Did they saw everything? What will they think of this now? Will they ask me about this? Oh god, please don't let them ask me! Please! I don't want to let them know about this and I really don't want to tell them what had happen just now and makes me headache all over again!

Both Ma Chao and Wei Yan walk toward me worriedly, ask in worried tone. "Jiang Wei! What's wrong? You look so pale! Is something happen?"

I clutches my fist tight and speechless. See? That's the thing I fear off now! From the looks of it, I could tell that my pretending had fail to deceive them and quickly think of something, tried to change the subject. "No, it's nothing! I am fine! But… why did you guys here? Did you guys finally manage to settle situation? So how was it? Is everything went well?"

Somehow, the moment they hear about this, most of their faces immediately change into disappointment and look away, doesn't willing to answer.

The moment I saw this, I knew something was not right and ask, wondering what had happen.

At first, they really don't want to talk about this, tried to avoid!

I keep begging, tried to made them talk about this. I need to know what had happen!

They still hesitate. Insists doesn't want to reveal anything!

After a long begging, they had finally told me everything and reveal.

I was surprise the moment I hear about this and blank minded, confuse.

Now this must be a joke, right? I mean… how? Why? How could this happen again? I don't believe this at all!

Damn it! Why am I being clumsy this time? Why did I leave him so soon? Why didn't I look after him even longer! This might could avoid the problem, right?

I curse deeply in my heart, blame myself for this! I should had stay by his side all day!

But still, how could this happen? Even if I did not look after him, I thought I had ask the girls to take care of him and also ask them to keep this as a secret, right?

But, wait a minute! If they were the only one who leave in the room with him, then, would this means that they were the one who cause this…?

No! This couldn't be! I don't believe this at all! I trusted them with all my heart, and I really don't believe that they would do such a thing! No way!

Without thinking much, I run away from them and head toward the room.

No! this couldn't be! This couldn't be!

Although they work with me for not a long time, but, judging from their personalities, I don't believe that they will do such thing and I believe that they must had take care of him thoroughly, just as I ask them to do!

I had manage to reach the room, huff tiredly.

Now, how should I ask them? Should I just ask what they've told him about? Or…

No! what am I thinking? I can't think about this! Now this sounds like I'm the one accusing them!

I hold the door knob, doubt to open it.

Know what? Now that I think of it, did they truly did not do it?

Well, think about this, they were the only one who was in the room, right? And this could give them the chance to say or do something toward Lu Xun, right? So, would this mean that they really had done this all along?

No! not again! What am I thinking now? Why can't I just stop thinking about this anyway? Why do I sound like they were the one who had done the crime now? We still haven't find out any truth yet, right?

Yes… that's right! There's still had no proof to prove that they were the one who done it right? Then why am I being anxious and prejudice about this? How could I judge them just like that? That's totally unfair, right?

I open the room wide, looks around the place!

Just as they say, Lu Xun was nowhere to be seen but saw only both lady Da and Xiao who now look at us with surprise!

They seem surprise to see us here and ask, wondering what makes us came here for!

Without thinking much, I ask them about what had happen just now. I need to know what had happen and at the same time, I also wish that they will not be the one who cause this and pray hard!

Somehow both lady Da and Xiao just kept quiet and look down, dare not facing me!

Now this is bad! This is not the thing I am looking for. From the looks of it, I could tell that they were hiding something from me and shake lady Da's shoulder with force, wanted her to told me everything during my absent!

Lady Da looks at me with full of guilt and slowly looks down, not only dare not to face me but doesn't willing to say a word anymore!

After seeing her react that way, within several seconds, I immediately understood what is the meaning of this and now, my heart jumps with full of frustration and anger, could not accept this anymore!

NO! How could this be? I don't believe this at all! I mean… why? Why does she wanted to do this? Why?

I started to shake her with full of anger and frustration, tried to make out senses of her! I really need to know why she wanted to do this!

The moment they saw this, they quickly stop me from doing this and pull me back, ask me to calm down!

I breathe angrily while tried to release myself from them.

Calm down? Calm down? How could I? Now that she was the one who cause Lu Xun kicked out, how could I just forgive her for what she had just done? Does she know what she had just done? Does she know that this will kill him in the end?

At the time I was being pulled away, lady Xiao run toward her sister and hug each other tight, frighten.

I raise my voice angrily, ask them to release me, and at the same time, also ask the girls to explain themselves about this! "Release me! I haven't done talking yet! I need to know why must you do this? Answer me!"

The girls just lower their head with guilt, dare not to say anything.

They keep on trying their best to hold me back, and at the same time, keep asking me to calm down while waiting for the girls' answer.

After seeing this, Yuan Shao walks toward the girls and ask them politely, "Ladies, as you see, we're all are his friends, especially him! To him, he was his closest friend and surely you should know why he is acting that way, right? So, if you may, we would like to know why you girls wanted to do this? Is there something that had bothering you?"

After hear him said that, the girls look among each other and release among themselves, brace themselves to told us everything what had happen during our absent.

"Monster… it was because of who he is, I can't help myself to feel scare and worried about this and ask him to go away, so that 'they' will not came back again because of him…" Lady Da looks down with embarrass while explaining herself.

"What?" After hearing that, I totally lost my temper and raise my voice again! So is that it? Is this the reason why he had to go, just because he is a Monster and fearing 'them' might threatening us in future! Hello! For their information, Lu Xun was not the one who ask them to came and attack us for no reasons, right? Then, how could they think that everything was his fault in the first place? And besides, they also saw him how scare he was when he confronts them during the incidents, right? Then how could he possibly will be the one who cause this incident! How many times do we need to explain this?

Zhang He walks toward Yuan Shao and face the girls, this time, it was his turn to ask, "But, why do this? Surely there must be another way to solve this, right? Then, why must chase him out? Do you think that was wise…?"

Somehow, just before he could finishes his words, lady Da cut off his words all of the sudden and this time, she sounds more desperate, full of worried, angry and anxious, looks as if she could not control her emotion anymore! "After what had happen, do you really think there was another way? During the incident, you do saw what 'they' almost did to her, right? Then, do you really think that I could accept him? I just can't! I don't want to see my daughter got hurt herself again and I definitely don't want them to came here and caught her again and makes her the scapegoat! I had enough of that! I don't want to see her in trouble anymore! I'm afraid!" After saying that, Da cover her face and kneel down weakly, sob in despair.

After hearing her say that, I clutches my fists tight while tried to hold my temper at the same time. To be honest, I understand why she wanted to do this since she is very worried about Lei's safety as a mother and it was her responsibility to think of her safety, right? But, even if so, that still doesn't mean that they could use this way to shoo him away by telling him go away, right? That's really unforgivable!

Both lady Da and Xiao still cry deep in their heart, fill the room with cries of echoes.

I clutches my fists even tighter and take a deep breathe, wanted to say something.

Now what should I do with them? What should I say to them? Should I blame them for this?

Well, this sounds kinda bad, right? Acted being mean to them…

But, they deserve this, right? Now that they had kick him out without our information, then, why do we have to hold back? It is wise for us to told them for this, right?

"You say you're doing this for Lei's safety, right? Then, what about him? Have you thought of his safety?" I clutches my fists even tighter while breathe angrily, wait for their reply.

After hearing that, the girls was totally speechless and started to cried softly, dare not to say a word.

See? That's what I call 'act before thinking'! They never think of this, didn't they?

I clutches my fists even tighter and breathes heavily while looking at them. "No, right? Then why do you girls wanted to do this? How could you possibly be so cruel and coldhearted that you had to kick him out! Do you girls really had any ideas of what you just had done? Now that he had being kicked out, surely he will being chased all around the places! Do you had any ideas where will he go from this day on? Have you girls really thought about that too?"

After saying that, the girls totally broke out their tears and cry even louder, causing the whole room fill with echoes of cries!

From this point on, I know for some of them might think that I had overdoing things by pointing out their mistakes and scold them without caring their feelings! But… as far as I know, if I did not do this, do you think they will ever feel regret about this?

To be honest, I seriously don't think that they will ever feel bad nor regret about this since he was just a Monster and perhaps because of this, they had never even thought of how he feels and hurt his feelings!

After seeing this, Yuan Shao ask me stop talking about this and let it go instead, saying they had learn their lesson.

To be honest, somewhere deep in my heart, I don't feel like I could not let it go that easily and feel like wanted to lecture them even more, wanted them to take the responsible about this!

I look at the girls again, saw them crying and hugging each other for each other's support.

Now that I look at them again, I could tell that they had deeply regretted about this and calm down. Perhaps I should forgive them for what they had done this time.

My friends release me as they saw me had finally calm down.

I walk toward the girls and stand in front of them, let out a deep sigh.

The girls wipe off their tears as they look at me with their teary eyes, waiting for my next action.

This is it then, now that I am here facing them, I guess I had to make things clear and clear my throat. "Listen, I apologize for my rudeness and I had think about this clearly, I will forgive the both of you this time. But in return, you girls must help us to locate and take him back with us and until then, please do not send him away or hate him anymore! He is one of us! So please… don't… Please don't ever kick him away again! I don't want to see him roaming around dangerously and I don't want to see him caught himself into troubles again! Not anymore! Do you understand that?"

After saying that, the girls are completely happy to hear about this and immediately promise that they will help us for their cause, lighten up and nod with joy! "Yes! Of course we understand! Thank you Jiang Wei! Thank you for forgiving us! I promise! I promise we'll do everything what you ask us to do and I could even promise you that we will help you to find him again! We promise!"

The moment they say that, I am really happy to hear about this and sigh in relief, and help the girls to stand.

The girls keep thanking me about this and keep telling me how promising and how helpful they could be!

After knowing how they truly regretted about this and was willing to help, to be honest, I am really glad to hear about this and feel happy for them! I truly am! But, even if so, there is still one more thing in my mind and stop them. I have to something to told them before it's too late.

"Listen, although I could see how much you girls had truly regretted about this and wish to be helpful this time, but, there is one more thing that I have to add, which is, if I happen to find out that you're still doing this again, surely you know how seriously I will take this, right? So, if you truly do not wish this to happen, I hope that all of you could take this seriously! Do you understand?"

After saying that, most of the people were surprise and startled to hear about this, especially the girls. They did not expect that I will say such things all of the sudden and nod their head furiously, hint that they had understand the whole thing.

I let out a relief sigh and look at both Yuan Shao and He. Well, that's that then. Now that I had settle this, I guess it is time for me to find out where he is now and quickly ask them to help me to send several men to look for him quick, hoping could catch up with him just before we had lost sight of him.

They understand what I mean and quickly do what I ask them to, and order the soldiers to split themselves into several groups and started to look for him.

We wait patiently in the meeting room, wait for the answer.

I look at the clock that hang on the wall for every minutes, and started to feel anxious and nervous about this.

Now where did those soldiers had gone to? What took them so long? Shouldn't they had find him by now? We had wait for almost half of the day! Where are they?

We continue to wait for them, just then, there is a soldier run toward us and salute formerly, and finally told us that his team member could not find Lu Xun anywhere!

The moment we hear about this, most of us started to felt worried about this and ask the soldier to proceed his search again, and at the same time, we also wait for the other team's report.

Somehow, to our disappointment, most of the soldiers came back without any news and started to feel more worried, and quickly head ourselves toward the control room.

Now this is real bad! Now that these soldiers could not find him somewhere around here, then, this would means that he had ran off even more further than I had imagine!

We gather ourselves in the control room, having a meeting while looking at the huge screen, making a plan of searching for him.

Now where had he go? Now that he was nowhere near around here and plus, his phone had broken and did not take any tracking devices with him, this had make us hard to track him and had decided to went out to look for him by plane, hoping this way could find him even faster.

We fly and pass through different places, and at the same time, we also send out some of our people and soldiers toward these difference places to look for him separately.

To me, the first thing came into my mind was Zuo Ci's village, since that place was nearer from here and plus, it is also one of the place where he will go some times! So, without hesitate, I volunteer myself went to that place and ask Zuo Ci, wondering if he had seen Lu Xun.

But, to my disappointment, not only that Zuo Ci did not see him, even when I went to the so call tomb and the shrine, he was nowhere to be seen too!

Deep in my heart, I am truly disappointed about this as I was kinda hoping that he was here and contact Zhong, ask him to pick me up.

Zhong finally receive the my message and ask me to wait, saying that he was busy with the schedule and was currently unavailable.

I could just sigh softly and look at the sky. Well, what could I do now? Now that Zhong was busy in his duty, there is nothing I could do but patiently wait for him.

I walk around the place while waiting for Zhong's arrival, and at the same time, thought of something. Now that we had split ourselves into several groups, I wonder, how are the others doing now? Did they manage to find Lu Xun?

Well, now that I think of it, I think they might had the huge chances of finding him since we had divided several groups to went to difference places to look for him and this might bring us a huge opportunity of finding him, right?

Yes, that's right. I don't have to feel worried about this. Now that we had the help from them, I'm sure that they could find him in no time!

I wait and wait… to be honest, I don't even know how long I had been waited and feel like wanted to be a stone soon! I'm bored!

I have wait for several hours and finally sigh in relieve. Zhong had finally arrive and went into his plane.

I walk toward the control room, meet all the people there.

From here, I could see Zhong was busy as ever, ordering his men to do the jobs.

On the other side, Gan Ning and Ling Tong argue over little things as ever while Xu Huang, Wei Yan, Ma Chao, the girls and the others watch them fight and shook their head lightly, probably thinking of why must they always acted this way.

Judging from the situation, I could tell that they had finish their searching and walk toward them, ask them about their result.

Somehow, to my disappointment, they shook their head lightly and look at me disappointedly, could not find him at all!

Now I could feel as if there was a rock crash through my heart, could not believe what I've just heard!

That's impossible! How could this be? Even with all the help from these people, they still could not find him anywhere?

Judging from the time when he had leaving, he should be somewhere here and it is impossible for him to hide and run that far, right?

Now this is really worried some! Where could he possibly had ran off to this time? Where could he be?

Once all the soldiers had came back and had confirm that we could find him anywhere, without any choices, we report this toward Yuan Shao and was thinking of what we should do next. Should we continue to look for him, or not?

Deep in my heart, of course I really hope that he would allow us to continue to look for him, doesn't matter if it will took us some time and energy to do it!

Yuan Shao think about this thoroughly and finally had decided that we should look for him once again and this time, we shall look for him in wider range, just in case.

The moment he said that, I was so relieve to hear about this and look at the huge screen once again, and started to figure out of where could he had been.

Now really, where could he be? Now that we could not find him somewhere around here then, this would means that he had to went off far away, right?

Wait a minute, if that's the case, then, would this mean that he had went to a place that he was familiar with? Well, now that I think of it, it could be! I mean, since we could not find him around Luo Yang, then, the only place we haven't find was further than Luo Yang, and perhaps because of this, we could not find him anywhere around here, right?

But then again… how could this be? It's not making any sense at all! I mean, think about this, judging from the time between he was being chased out and before we set out to look for him, it just took an hour to happen the whole incident and it is impossible for him to run out that far, unless…

Ah! Damn it! Why didn't I think about this before? He still had Crystals with him, right? He could had uses one of them to get him out of here, right? Now this had explain why we could not find him around here!

Now this is bad! What should we do now? Now that he had run out of our sight, this would means that he could be anywhere!

Once again, we gather all the people and started to make a plan, tried to figure out where should we headed to.

We had thought of lot of places which he would usually go and started to divide into several groups once again and look for him.

We went to He Fei, Hua Tuo's clinic, Yi Ling, Jiang Dong, dessert… everywhere! We had search for almost a whole day and yet we still could not find him anywhere!

By the time we return from our searching, most of us started to yawn tiredly and sit aside, too tired to move.

I too yawn lightly and look at the clock, surprise. Both the needle of the clock had point ten and twelve and just notice that it was late in the night!

Now this is really unexpected! I totally did not aware that it was so late now and decided to stop our searching for now and went back to Luo Yang to take a rest and thought of continue our search in the next morning.

We lazily walk toward our own room and so am I. I slam myself on the bed tiredly, too tired to move a muscle!

Boy, what a tiring day today and believe it or not, we had been searching for almost whole day without stooping! Aren't we the best?

Well, now that I think of it, although I should expect that we might not find him soon, but I really hope that we could find him soon before something bad happen on him again, I mean, who knows what'll he face this time! Now that most of the people know about his appearance and so does those Monsters, this surely will brought him more troubles than before and which is why we have to find him before it's too late!

I turn my head aside, saw something on my desk, and push myself up and walk toward the desk, notice it was an envelop and take a look at it.

Now this is weird. Who does it from this time? Why is there no name on it? And who put it on my desk? Why isn't there anyone told me about this earlier?

Without thinking much, I unseal the cover and takes out the letter from the inside and read it, immediately startle. The moment I read the content, I immediately knew who was it from and tear the paper into pieces, throw it aside!

Oh no, not him again! Why did he send me this kind of letter again? Why can't he just leave me alone! What does he want?

Although the content was just the same as the previous letter and asks me to meet him in that place, but… why should I care? Why must I go there?

Well, to be honest, I don't care about this! This incident… it had been happen for almost a year, right? Do you think it is worth to think about this anymore? Well, I don't think so, I mean, what's the point? Why do they wanted to chase something that was already past? It already had happen, right?

And besides, what's done is done. Although I really had no idea what's makes them think that I am the murderer, a traitor or anything they thought who I am, but that was past, right? What's the use of keep pursuing and executed me for? Do they seriously think that this will makes thing right?

I slam myself on the bed and close my eyes. That's it! I don't want to think nor wanted to care about this anymore! I want to forget all about this! I don't want to had another headache again, thinking and questions about this stupid lost memory but concentrate of searching Lu Xun instead! That's that!

On the next day, we proceed our searching and set out once again, just like yesterday.

And so, here I am again, looking at a screen of map and tried to figure out where he had been, and at the same time, I also send out some people to look out for him.

We search all around the places once again, almost every part of it!

Somehow, it doesn't matter how hard nor how many effort we tried, the answer were always the same and finally hit the table with full of frustration!

Argh! This is so frustrating! Lu Xun, where the heck had you been? Although it had just been a day but, where the heck did you go? Why can't we find you? How long do you intend wanted to stay away and hide from us? Do you think that is fun? Hell no it's not! Do you know how worried I am? Do you know how much effort we had been trying to find you? So, please, I beg you! Please appear yourselves this instant! I had enough of this! I really don't know how and where to find you anymore! Please… appear yourselves this instant…!

I clutches my fist tight, feel the mixture of frustration and disappointment in me.

Just then, somewhere in the corridor, I heard there were footsteps walking toward me and look at the person, saw a soldier came to me who now had a letter in his hand.

I look at him suspiciously and eye on the letter. Now what makes him came here for? Is there something the matter? And plus, that letter… what was it about? Why is there another letter? Was it for me?

"What is it? Is there something the matter?"

The soldier salute me politely and hand me the letter, ask me to receive it.

I look at the letter blankly, see the same old 'no name' on the surface of the letter and roll my eyes annoyingly. Oh no, not again! This is the third time he had send this letter! Can't he see this is the bad timing? And why is he insists wanted me to go there anyway? Was it that important?

"How did you get this? Who does it from? Was it from Deng Ai?" I shot a glare at the soldier, wanted to see how he react. Somehow, the moment he heard about this, the soldier seem to started to aware about this and immediately hand me over the letter, ready to leave!

Well, just as I suspect. The moment I saw him acting that way, I immediately knew he is one of the spy and quickly grab his arm tight! There are things that I still need to work out with him and tried to stop him just before he had the chance to leave!

He struggles as hard as he could, tried to release from my grip.

I too tried my best to hold him tight and finally manage to grab both his hands and pull behind his back and push him toward a wall, wanted to pin him there!

Somehow, to my surprise, just before I had the chance to pin him, the fake soldier uses his legs to block himself against the wall and walk onto it, finally release from me and run as fast as he could!

I curse him deep in my heart and catch him again, never expect he could be so sneaky and run toward him with all my might, finally grab his collar!

Once again, he moves, shifts and struggles as hard as he could, tried to release from me!

I smirk slightly and turn him around, and this time, I had grab his hair tight so that he can't escape from me anymore and push him toward the wall once again!

Somehow, to my unexpectation, I saw a strong light surrounded me all of the sudden and was blinded by it, could not see anything at all!

Without any choices, I cover my eyes with my both hands and wait patiently, wait until the light cease.

It took me several minutes to wait the situation to cool down and slowly open my eyes, finally could see things around me. Now that was close. From the moment there, I thought my eyes going to get blind, and damn… what a sneaky person he is! I totally did not expect that he could uses this kind of trick to get away from me! How unbelievable!

I walk back to the desk and sigh out loud, look at the letter.

Now really, should I really read it? If I read it, not only that there's no tell if my headache will attack again and it might be hurtful like before, but, I might could had thought about this seriously!

I took the letter out and look at it, doubt. Now I am really clueless. What should I do now? I really don't know whether if I should read it or not! I mean, now that this is the third letter, then, would this means that it is really urgent and should check this out, for real?

Suddenly, my letter was snatched away by someone all of the sudden and looks at the 'culprit', startled, notice it was Ma Chao the one who took the letter away and now, he flip it over and started to read out loud, join by the others!

Now I am really in panic and worried mode and quickly walk toward them, wanted to stop them. Now this is bad! Now that they're looking at it, then, what should I do? Should I snatch it back and stop them? Or should I just let them read it instead?

To be honest, I can't! I can't do it! I don't want them to know about this and tried my best to stop and beg them to return back the letter, and at the same time, I also tried my best to snatch the letter back before it's too late!

I stretches my hand hard, struggle to snatch the letter and tried to push them aside.

The moment they finish reading, most of them had the mixture of surprise and startle looks on their faces and finally face me, look at me with full of questions.

I lower my hands slowly and look away, speechless. Now what should I do? Now that they know about this, there's nothing that I could hide from them anymore!

Ma Chao walks toward me and hold up the letter, ask me worriedly, "Jiang Wei, what is this? Why did Deng Ai write this kind of letter to you? What does he means, 'he had something to show you'? And why did he ask you go to Yi Province? Is something the matter?"

The moment he asks about these, the others walk toward me and started to ask me questions non stop, wanted to know why too!

Now I feel like I was a criminal, being interrogated and could feel how stressful and how awkwardness it is! I totally don't know how to answer them at all!

Now this is bad. What should I do now? If I did not tell them, they'll definitely keep asking me about this, until I give in! But, if I tell them, not only that this will pick their curiosity but, they might take this seriously and until then, I might would had a serious headache and they might wanted to check this out!

I thought about this for a moment, wondering if I should told them.

I look at each one of them who now keep barge at me and beg me to say it, wanted to know the whole truth!

To be honest, deep in my heart, I doesn't wish to tell them anything about this nor explain and look away from them once again, choose not to tell them anything.

They keep on begging me, insists wanted me to say it.

Now I am really in stress. Just as I expected, they'll keep asking me to say it until I give in!

They keep on beg and beg…, until I have finally give in!

I let out a sigh and told them the whole thing, including how it related to my lost memory.

They listen and thought about this carefully, tried to get the whole idea.

Once they had understand everything, they started to question among ourselves, wondering why would Deng Ai wanted to meet me personally? And why was it so urgent? Does it really had to do with my past?

They thought about this thoroughly, tried to find out the reasons.

The moment I see this coming, I knew they were serious about this and quickly as them to stop about this, and at the same time, I also told them how unserious I am toward this incident and ask them to forget about this!

But, to my disappointment, none of them were listen to me and ask and questions among themselves, wanted to find this out no matter what.

I, on the other hand, walk to the other side and sit there, let out a soft sigh. Well, what could I do? Now that none of them willing to stop nor listen to me, there is nothing I could do about this but wait, wait until they had finally settle down and decided to let me made the decision.

They think and ask among themselves, still doesn't seem wanted to stop at all!

I look at the Qiaos, especially Lady Xiao, she was the most hyper and the most looking forward into this case and had gives lot of presumptions of how I got myself lost memory! She thinks that perhaps I had accidentally knock my head during the mission and because of that, I have lost part of the memory, the one where I went go to Yi Province.

Now that I think of it, it could be, since I might had slip onto something and knock out cold. But, even if so, that still doesn't explain several things. First of all, if I really had been knock out, then how did I get myself into that cave? Secondly, when the time I woke up, I find myself was holding my spear with bloods on it! How would this explain? Thirdly, if I really had knock out just before I went into that place, then, why didn't they send me to medic immediately? Why do I still stay in that place? And lastly, if I really get hit, then, I should had a wound on my head and feel the pain, right? But, so far I could not feel anything pain except when I tried to remember that incident! Don't you find this is weird?

I look at the other side, listen to Xu Huang and Ma Chao's analysis. According to them, the reasons of why I could not remember anything might probably because they had plan earlier and knock me cold, and got me framed into this so that I could became the scapegoat!

Now that they mention about this, it could be true too. In Cao, we're always competitive. No matter where we go or what we do, there'll always have competition around us and because of this, this had created a group of enemies and competitors around us. We'll tried our best to eliminate each other!

But, even if so, I still don't understand why they wanted to this in the first place? Although it is true that using this way could eliminated me as a trump card, but, what's the point? What will this gain in the end? What is their purpose anyway? I just don't understand.

Most of us still thought about this, and literally it is Gan Ning's turn to thought of something and it was unbelievable! He said that the reason why I would lost my memory it's because of the disturbance from a ghost who had taken over my body and got cursed literally, and because of that, 'it' does whatever 'it' want without my consciousness and which is why I had never see nor feel a thing from then on!

The moment I hear about this, I could just shook my head and sigh lightly. Now really, what kind of logical thinking is this? How could there be such thing in this kind of century? How ridiculous!

Of course, deep in my heart, I know that he was trying to enlighten the situation by making jokes and should thank him for his effort. But, even if so, that still doesn't explain anything in the end and feel some slight frustration and disappointment.

But wait a minute! Why am I being so concern about this all of the sudden? Didn't I say that I don't want to care about this anymore? Although it is true that I don't really care about this and wanted to forget about this, but for some reasons, I was kinda hoping there could be a wise explanation to explain this in the end.

They playfully hit Gan Ning for his so call analysis and back to business, thinking the same thing.

They think and think, and this time, it was He the one who suggest his idea now and scratches his head awkwardly as everyone of us were looking him directly and brace himself to tell us that probably it was because I was the one who doesn't wanted to face the reality and run away from it!

The moment he said that, I was really surprise to hear him said that and deep in my thought, started to doubt. Now that he mention about this, I think he does had the point too. Maybe I was the one who was trying to run away and tried to forget about this, just as he said, doesn't even wanted to face this fact at all!

Yes… it could be it! I think this could be one of the reason of why I would lost memory! This must be it!

But, even if so, what was it? What makes me wanted to forget it so much? Why do I wanted to run away from this? Does it really had something to do with this incident… the one I was being accused for murder both Minister and all the people in that place?

No… it can't be! This couldn't be true, right? I mean, why did I wanted to do this in the first place? For what reasons I wanted to do that? Even though we might hate each other and being competitive to each other, but… that's not the reasons or excuses to kill them all, right?

I think and ask myself over the same thing, tried to solve this mystery! Somehow, to my disappointment, not only that I could not think any reasons but eventually started to suspect myself! Perhaps Deng Ai was right! Perhaps it really I was the one who had kill them for real! Perhaps… I was trying to run away because of this…

Well, although I know I shouldn't think of this but… what else could I think of? Now that I could not think of any, the only thing I could think of was He's point!

They, on the other hand, still think of this question and discuss about this, insists wanted to find the most explainable reasons behind this no matter what.

They think about this for almost half a day and in the end, they were clueless about this and thought of going to that place, decided to find out the truth!

The moment they said that, I was totally surprise to hear about this and ask them to stop, totally disagree with their choice!

They look at me with full of questions and ask why I doesn't agree about this.

I told them everything what I think about this idea and ask them to be more careful since this is Deng Ai we're talking about, and who knows what was he thinking about? He might had set some traps before us!

They somehow just laugh and ask me to calm down instead, doesn't seem to take this seriously!

I keep advice them as hard as I could, and at the same time, I also told them how I do not wish wanted to go there, keep telling them how danger this could be!

We argue among each other, tried to pursue each other's opinion, and vote of whether we should go or not!

Now this is really ridiculous! What should I do? If they do that, I surely will lose in this bet!

Just as I expected, in the end, they vote for going to that place and split into several groups, leave some of the soldiers to look for Lu Xun and finally set off.

* * *

We manage to locate the destination and land on a huge plain, surprised by the scene.

This place… it was really beautiful! It was fully covered with green grass and flowers around it! And the wind… it was so calm and soothing… I could feel how fresh the air is and it makes us feel cool and relax. I just could not believe that this place could be a place for me to murder…

We walk around the place and saw a huge hole in front of us, and walk toward it.

As we approach it, for some reasons, my mind suddenly had recall something and it was blurry! It is a image we're heading toward the cave with a group of people!

We stop in front of it and examine the place, look into the dark tunnel.

I too stop and look around, tried to find something that could help me to link with my lost memories besides that part of memory.

Each one of us take a torchlight and walk into the cave, started to look around and find something unusual.

We walk in deeper and deeper while looking around, still could not find anything suspicious just yet.

Just then, we manage to reach a place where there was a huge space in the middle of it and stop, started to look around.

Now that's weird, I thought. How could there be such a place in this cave? What kind of place is this? Why is there a huge space appear in the middle of this cave?

We look around thoroughly, saw a bundle of crystals-like at the corner.

We take a closer look at it, notice that most of it are dull and black, no sign of glowing.

From the looks of it, it could be loss of it's power and who knows how long these crystals are? We had no idea why it had loss its power, why was it here, and why does it being created? Was it because of nature? Or was it because of man made…

Suddenly, my mind had a vision and this time, it was slightly clear, I could see who I was with and had remember slightly what had happen back then.

_Yes__,__ I had remember something now__…__ I remember that we had went into this cave, together with some HURT members and soldiers__…_

_Back then, I remember that other than me, Prime Minister Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Zhong Hui, Xiohou Ba, and Zhang Jiao were on this job, and we're joining with a group of soldiers except Deng Ai, he did not join us in this assignment._

Now that I think of it, why Deng Ai did not join us? As far as I remember, he always stay beside vice Minister, right? Then, where is he? Why didn't he follow us? What had happen back then?

And besides, why did Zhang Jiao follow us? What was he doing here? And what was his goal of coming here? Argh…! Why I can't remember about that at all! What had happen?

_Well, anyway, as soon as we had arrive, Prime Minister Zhuge Liang order us to do our core and went into the cave… and follow both him and Sima Yi from behind._

_Back then, Xiahou Ba was assigned to be our recorder in order to record everything for this moment for further investigation while I, as usual, stay beside Prime Minister's side and Zhong Hui stay by Sima Yi's side, and followed by Zhang Jiao and the soldiers._

_Xiahou Ba, as always, was like a happy puppy as ever, holding the recorder and record everything what had happen and what we had done so far._

_Just like how we had came in, we walk the same path and finally reach this place, saw the same thing we saw right now and had decided to gather here._

_For some reasons, Zhuge Liang order us to wait them aside while he, Sima Yi and Zhang Jiao walk toward the Crystals, talk about something while examine the Crystals and soon head back, walks toward me by talk to me in mute… started to get blurry again…_

Now that's weird… what were they talking about? And what was he trying to told me? Why can't I remember anymore? Now I'm clueless as ever…

Once they had see enough of the place and Crystals, we continue our journey and walk into the path even deeper, hoping could find something.

As we walk in further, for some strange reasons, my memories pop up by itself little by little and it started to makes me feel dizzy, and stop aside to rest myself.

Now that's weird, why do I feel dizzy again? Back when I got the Deng Ai's letter, I too feel the same thing when I tried to recall something and it's kinda painful. Would this means that I had started to remember something?

I gently rub my head while look around the place dizzily, and at the same time, tried to breathe calmly and settle myself. Now that I look at this place, for some reasons, my instinct tells me that this place looks familiar and… I feel like I had came here before!

I think as hard as I could, tried to focusing myself to remember something about this place and I wonder… do I really had came here before?

Just then, I heard a weird sound came before me and look at the cause, find out that it was Lady Xiao the one who accidentally slip on the ground and cry in pain!

Lady Da walks toward her worriedly and help her to get up, and gently sweep away the dirt from her while trying to cuddle her from pain.

The moment I saw that scene, for some reasons, my memory came back to me again and this time, I could clearly remember that Xiahou Ba too had accidentally slip on the ground and yelp in pain, just like her!

_Back then, Xiahou Ba was so excited about recording everything and move around without direction, by not focusing himself of what's in front of him and accidentally slip on the ground!_

_Most of the soldier laugh at his clumsiness and proceed to their duties, leave him on the ground being helpless!_

_I walk toward him and pull him up, and ask him to be more careful._

_Ba, as always, let out a cheeky smile and thanks , and continue holding the recorder on his hand and ran before us, continue to do his work, as if there's nothing wrong at all!_

I quickly snap out of it the moment I remember this and breathe severely. Now this is really unexpected. I totally didn't knew this would come to me! I didn't knew that I could remember this!

As I was thinking about this, just then, I was interrupted by a voice and looks at the cause once again, find out that it was Ma Chao the one who ask me to walk and walks toward them, proceed our journey.

I was deep in my thought while walking, still thought about the previous memory.

Now I am speechless and plus, clueless. Now that I could remember about this, then, would this means that I really had came here before? Well, it could be, or else, why would I could remember those kind of thing? It's quite logical, right?

We walk in even more deeper, finally had reach into another place where it was also a huge space but the difference is, this place is much bigger and wider than the previous one! It had the double size of a main hall!

We look around with amazement, started to walk around.

This place… it was fully covered with Crystals! Just like the previous place, these crystals too had loss its power and deem in dull and black, no sign of glowing.

Now this is really surprising and plus, suspicious. What kind of place is this? Why is there a lot of these kind of crystals gathering around in this kind of place? I don't get it.

Gan Ning looks at the one of the Crystals and raise up his finger slowly, wanted to touch it.

The moment I saw him doing this, for some strange reasons, my body automatically ran toward him and hold his hand just before he had the chance to do it and warn him not to touch it!

Gan Ning was totally surprise by this and so does the others, look at each other with questions. Once I have say this, they walk toward me, wanted to ask me about this!

I quickly let go of his hand and step back with surprise. Now that's weird… what is going on? Why did I stop him? Why did I ask him not to touch it? Why did I say that? What happen to me?

They gather around me and started to ask me non stop, wondering why I would say that!

From this moment on, I walk backward awkwardly and gulp hard, speechless. Now what should I do? The truth is, I really don't know why I would do this and I really don't know what's the reasons either! I really don't know how to answer them in return!

I tried my best to explain about what had happen just now, hoping they could understand.

Fortunately, they understand about my condition and let it go, continue our journey.

And again, I was in deep thought, thinking about what had happen just now.

Now really… what had happen to me? For the moment there, I totally did not expect myself would do that and it's scaring me! Will this had something to do with my lost memory?

We had walk for several miles, and yet we still haven't reach any places that looks like the place we had stop before and stop aside, decided to take a rest.

We sit aside and pat ourselves. Now this is really tiring! I didn't knew that this place could be so big! How long will this take for us to end this trip?

Wei Yan who doesn't seem to be tired from this and decided to take a look around, walk before us.

We patiently wait for him and started to chat.

Now that I think of it, what kind of place is this? Now that we had walk for quite some time, for some reasons, we still did not know what is this place and it looks suspicious… especially the part where there were lot of Crystals in it! For some weird reasons, I had a bad feeling about this and feel uncomfortable. Why can't I still remember anything about this place?

While we're waiting, just then, Wei Yan had finally came back and told us that he had find something interesting and ask us to follow him quick!

The moment we hear about this, we were excited about this and follow him behind, finally reach to a place that he wanted to show us!

From here on, we look around with amazement once again, could not believe what we had just seen!

Just like the previous places, it was filled with Crystals, but the huge difference thing is, these crystals… they were actually glow in brightness, it was as if these crystals had not been touch nor been used before and it shine really bright, just like a star!

We walk, look and 'whoo' around like little children! To be honest, even I would do that and open my mouth wide with amaze! I feel like I had went into another world!

While we're looking at this place, just then, Wei Yan interrupt us and ask us to look at the other side instead, point something!

We look at the direction of where he was pointing, saw something on the ground.

Lady Xiao walks toward it and pick it up, notice it was a recorder!

We look and thought about this for quite some time, wondering if we should we see it.

In the end, we had decided to take a look and replay the video, wondering what kind of things it had record.

In the beginning of the video, we saw there were a group of soldier, stand in a line at the side of the wall, gave a formal salute.

After doing this, there came another group of people walking in and pass through them, head into the cave.

The moment I see this, I immediately recognize who they are and surprise. Just exactly like my earlier vision, I saw Prime Minister Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Zhong Hui, Zhang Jiao and me in the recorder and we're headed into the cave.

Back then, I was wearing HURT uniform, holding five spears with me and wearing a mask.

Once we had reach the first stop, we gather ourselves in that place and from this moment, the recorder walks toward both me and Zhong Hui, and ask about our feelings for being here and about the currently situation. "Hey, hey, I hear you guys taking part in this assignment! So, how do you feel about this? Tell me about it!"

To be honest, back of the days, I was the type that barely speak out nor express anything and kept quiet, leave Zhong Hui to say it.

Zhong Hui, on the other hand, let out a cocky smirk and started to explain how looking forward and how honorable he is for replacing Deng Ai in this assignment. "Well, for your information, I was very please today. Now that I could participate in this assignment, I am please to tell you that I am very honorable about this and I really have to thanks to Deng Ai! Well, if he had see this record, he's the one who actually gave me the chance, if you what I mean."

Once he mention about that, I just knew the reason of why Zhong Hui would came instead of Deng Ai. But even if so, why? Although I know Zhong Hui was his replacement, but what exactly the reason he did not take this assignment? Is there something happen? Well, how unfortunate, I still could not remember about that at all.

Zhong Hui kept on talking and talking, not willing to stop!

To be honest, both me and the recorder could not stand this any longer and hint each other quickly change the topic by cutting his line and do something else!

Xiahou Ba turn the camera and shoot himself, and put a 'peace' sign and let out a cheeky smile!

Zhong Hui looks irritate about this and take the recorder, wanted to take away from him!

Ba of course knew what he wanted to do about this and hold it as tight as he could, not willing to let go no matter how deadly the treat he receive from Zhong Hui!

In the end, it was Zhuge Liang the one who manage to stop them by asking us to prepare ourselves in order to ready to move out.

Both Zhong Hui and Ba stare at each other for a moment and finally look away, proceed to do our duty.

From that moment on, I have finally solve another mystery about what Zhuge Liang was trying to talk to me understood! He was actually trying to pick their attention and ask us to get ready. Nothing else!

Along the way, Ba records everything in his recorder until we saw the recorder itself was thrown aside and shoot Ba accidentally slip himself on the ground and growl in pain!

Most of the soldiers laugh out loud when they see this and proceed to their way with Zhuge Liang and the others, leaving Ba on the ground.

Ba rub his back in pain, until I walk toward him and lend him a hand, help him to get up.

Ba let out his usual cheeky smile and thanks for the help, and take the recorder and proceed his duty.

The moment I see this scene, I was so surprise to see this as this exactly looks the same in my vision!

It was until when we reach the second stop and take a break as Zhuge Liang ask us to stop while he, Sima Yi and Zhang Jiao walk toward one of the crystal and discuss among themselves.

And here we are again, wait aside, waiting for orders.

Ba, as always, doesn't want to miss the chance and shoot everything at the spot.

It was until when we heard both Zhuge Liang, Siam Yi and Zhang Jiao argue over something and walk toward us.

Ba shoot at their angry face while they walk toward us, finally come over it.

We ask what had happen, wanted to know what had gone wrong.

To our disappointment, not only that they're willing to say anything and ask us to move out!

Of course, as followers, we had no right to ask nor know what's the reasons and move out as they ask.

As soon as I see this scene, for some reasons, my vision came to me again and this time, I remember that after we had move out, Zhuge Liang came to me and whisper at my ear, ask me not to touch anything here and ask me to watch out the others.

Now what does that mean? Why did he say that? Is there something the matter?

Back then, I was surprise to hear this and wanted to ask him again. But, just before I had the chance to say it, he had went before me and order the soldiers to walk faster!

Soon, the recorder show another place and this time, it had finally reach this place and gather here once again.

We look around the place with amazement, could not believe what we've just saw.

Once again, Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi walk toward one of the crystal but this time, Zhang Jiao did not walk with them but stay behind, watching them.

Ba, as always, focus the recorder around him, and slowly walk toward Zhang Jiao and Sima Yi. But, to our surprise, the moment he reach them, suddenly, I heard myself yell out loud and push Ba aside,causing the recorder fall aside, shooting at us.

In the record, I saw myself pushing Ba aside, accidentally knock on one of the crystal and hold the pain.

From that moment on, Zhuge Liang quickly ran toward me, seem like wanted to help me. But, as soon as he reaches me, for some weird reasons, I started to acting weird and started to trembling non stop, and hold my head tight! As if I was trying to hold against some sort weird power inside me!

The moment he sees this, both he and Sima Yi quickly form a hand sign and started to chant, and at the same time, they also order the soldiers to get away, as if sense something bad might had happen!

I tried to hold myself as hard as I could. Once the chant was success, they tried to hold me with their power. But, unfortunately, their might was not enough to hold me down and soon being fly away as for some reasons, I could not hold my power any longer and release them all at once!

From this moment on, I started to act aggressive, wild and out of control! It was as if I had gone complete crazy all of the sudden!

Both Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi tried their best to hold me, together with the help from the soldiers, Ba and Zhong Hui. Somehow, to their unexpectation, most of their effort were in vain and was being slain by me one by one, lay in the ground lifelessly!

I keep on killing those whoever near around me, don't care who it was!

In the end, I manage to kill Ba and Zhong Hui with my own hands, leaving both Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi.

They started to show sign of tiredness, started to walk back. But, I did not give them the chance and charge toward them, and slice them apart!

Zhuge Liang lay on the ground helplessly, breathe hard.

I slowly walk toward him while raise my spear, was about to kill him! Just then, there was another force of power came interrupt my intention and stunt me with electrolized!

Once I was confirm could not move, without hesitation, Sima Yi, who're also injure, order those who still remain alive and take Zhuge Liang with them, head toward the exit.

I, of course, did not give up about the thought and get grip of myself, and head out to chase after them!

For here on, we could hear there were a lot of yell in help and scream in horror behind the scene, and soon end the record.

The moment we see this, most of us were so surprise, startle, and speechless about this and look at me with the mixture of fear, wondering if I was the one who really do it!

I, of course, too was very surprise and startle about this and walk back! To be honest, I totally did not knew that I would do such things and believe it or not, I totally could not accept nor believe the fact that I would do this as it was shown in the recorder! Not at all!

Just then, we heard footsteps came from the entrance and looks at the sourse, notice it was Deng Ai the one and came out to meet us!

To be honest, I was surprise to see him here and ask about his purpose for being here. I need to know. "What are you doing here?"

Deng Ai clutches his weapon tight, not giving any response!

Deep in my heart, I know something was not right since he was the one who ask me to came here, and takes out my weapon, prepare for the worst.

Deng Ai looks at me for moment, and just as I expected, Deng Ai charge toward me without giving any warning and caught deadlock between weapon.

Now this is ridiculous! What does he want now? What is the meaning of this?

Deng Ai hold me down with all his might, as if trying to kill me!

I hold as hard as I could, and ask him the reason, "What are you doing? What is the meaning of this? Stop it!"

Deng Ai forcefully hold me down, growl in anger! "What is the meaning of this, you ask? Can't you tell? I am trying to kill you! Now that you had seen this recorder and find out the truth, there is no way you could delay about this any longer and prepare yourself! Time for punishment!" With that, Deng Ai push me even harder, tried to get close to me!

The moment Deng Ai doing this, Ma Chao and the others ran up to him and attack him at the same time, hoping could pick his attention and release me at the same time. Somehow, Deng Ai seems to foresee this and uses his drill-like spear to sweep them away, continue to attack me! I, on the other hand, had no choice but to keep evade and defense myself from being killed! Now this not making any sense! Although it is true that I was the one who kill them, but... don't you think there are several things that are not making sense?

Well, first thing is, although I have come due to this assignment, but was it about? What is my purpose for being here? Why can't I remember about that? Second thing is,when Zhuge Liang ask me not to touch anything around this place, what does he mean with that? Could this means that he had foresee something?

Thirdly, although I know saying this might sound not making sense, but, what if I'm not the one who kill them? Well, think about this, I was all fine when I was with them, right? The moment I push Ba aside and accidentally hit on the Crystals, I had completely gone crazy all of the sudden and completely change into person! Don't you think it's weird? Fourth, this recorder... don't you think it's weird too? If they say that they had find me in this cave alone, then, this would means that they had check the whole place, right? Then here's the question, why didn't they find it in the first place? Why didn't they take this out to show it as evident? Don't you think it's weird?

And one last thing is, where did Zhang Jiao had gone to? If I remember correctly, the moment we step into this place, he had walk back and watching us, right? But, here comes the question, the moment when I gone to crazy and attack them, where the heck did he had gone to? Why didn't I saw him running or walking around during that time? Don't you think it's weird too?

I push him aside, manage to release from him and ran around the place, tried to avoid his attack for this moment and st the mean time, tried to talk out of him. I told him everything what I think just now, hoping he could just stop attacking me and think about this calmly.

After saying all those questions, Deng Ai finally stops his pace and look down, started to calm down slightly and thought about this.

I too stop my pace and breathe for air. For the moment there, I thought I was gonna get killed and it's very tiredsome! He is indeed was serious about this!

Deng Ai keep thinking about these questions and so do we, tried to solve the mystery too, especially Zhang Jiao's part and my sudden changing part! This had been intrigue us for a long time!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, we could hear there was an evil laugh and look around, tried to search for the source!

I too look around, tried to find who was behind all this. Suddenly, out of my expectation, I could feel a small pain from my back and before I knew it, my body suddenly move itself without my control and started to move around wildly, stand in battle stance!

"Jiang Wei, what the heck you doing? Stop joking around! This is not the time to play!" The moment they see this, they were surprise and startle to see this and ask what had gone with me! As if I was trying to joke around!

"Well, I... I don't know! I just could not control my body for some reasons! I swear!" Of course I was so surprise that I was doing this and started to panic, wondering what had gone wrong with me and ask for help!

They just laugh, still think that I was joking around and walk closer to me, tried to approach me. But, the moment they reach me, for some reasons, my body move aside and swing my spear, sweep them aside!

The moment they see this, they were totally startled by this and started to walk back with cautious.

"Jiang Wei! What's gone wrong into you? Cut it out!" They ask, could not believe this at all!

To be honest, I really don't what had happen either and keep trying to explain to them, hoping they could understand.

Somehow, the more I explain, the more worst it is! Deng Ai doesn't seem to believe in me and told them that I was going to do the same thing as before and ask them to attack me before it's too late!

They look down slightly, started to thought about this and doubt, thinking if they really should do it!

I, on the other hand, knew something was not right and tried to explain as hard as I could, trying to told them that it was not my will and ask them to get away, doesn't wish to hurt them!

But, to my surprise, they were agree with Deng Ai in the end and each one of them had weapons on their hands, and charge toward me!

I keep yelling and beg them to leave as hard as I could while leaving my body to moves itself, tried to snap out of them! Somehow, to my dismay, they keep attacking me non stop, tried to kill me no matter what!

Now this is bad! What should I do now? Now that I was being under controlled and was accused being as back of the days, and plus, I was being attacked by my friends! There is nothing I could do at all but except praying. I just hope that everything could went back to normal and pray everyone was safe! I really wish this will not happen anymore!

They keep on attacking me without mercy, not willing to take a break at all! Just then, I saw a thick fog coming toward us and surround us, causing us feeling weak and literally lay on the ground weakly!

They tried to move as hard as they could, but just before they could do a thing, they were too weak to move and immediately slam themselves on the ground, panting hard!

I too was panting hard and looks around blurry. Now what the heck is going on? Why did I feeling weak all of the sudden? What kind of fog is this? Now that all of us were down, now I wonder... what is going to happen next? Is something bad will happen?

I look around the place blurry, manage to saw someone at the entrance and now he is walking toward us.

I tried my best to take a look and surprise! Know what? It's Lu Xun! Although he had cover his lower face with a cloth, but I could still recognize him clearly and call him, tried to pick his attention.

Lu Xun saw me and look at me for quite some time, not doing anything at all and walk away!

Now I was totally surprise about this and tried my best to call him again, tried to ask him for help!

But, Lu Xun doesn't seem to listen to it and proceed to walk on, leave us behind!

I clutches my fists tight! I totally could not believe this and call him lot of time! Now really! What is going on? Why didn't he wanted to help us? WHY?

I call weakly and eventually started to cry softly. No... this can't be...! I can't believe this! Why...? Why did he do that to us?

All these time, the Lu Xun I knew was not like this! He will not leave his friends behind no matter what's the cause! I'm sure of it!

I still call him weakly and the same time, I also keep praying that this was all not true! I was hoping that this was just a misunderstood! Just then, I heard some noises came from behind me and started to getting furious!

Now that's weird... what had just happen? What's going on? From the sound of it, I could easily tell that they were having a quarrel between two people and guess what, I could easily recognize that one of them was belongs to Lu Xun's voice and from the sound of it, he sounds like he was really angry and frustrated about this and speak in the mixture of anger and threatening tone!

The one with unknown voice somehow just laugh evilly just like what we heard just now and finally speak with calmness, as if he was not being threaten at all!

From here, I could hear Lu Xun seem started to piss off but manage to control his anger for now and started to had conversations between each other, no longer could hear them what they were talking about!

I tried to focus myself to listen carefully, hoping could hear something.

It took them some time to stay in that condition and suddenly, I could hear there are clutching sounds and it sounds fierce! From here, not only that I could hear there were metal sound clutching with each other but I could also hear Lu Xun's anger tone while talking with the anonymous guy who just pick his nerves!

They keep on fighting, to be honest, I had no idea what had happen back there.

Now that he leaves me here doing nothing, now I was wondering, who the heck that anonymous guy is? Although I am not an expert of hearing nor recognize someone's voice but, as far as I know, I had never hear this kind of voice before and know what? Now that I think of it, I had some questions in my mind... who is that 'guy'? I mean, all these time, we had not realize that there were another people in here before us, then what was 'his' purpose for being here? And besides, why did Lu Xun here too? All these time, we had been trying to look for him, right? Then, why was he here too? Is there something particular?

I tried to think of something, hoping could think of something. But, to my dismay, I was too weak to think of a thing and feel headache and dizzy, not in the condition.

I leave the two of them fighting among themselves, wait for the result.

In the end, I could hear there was a loud yell of pain and hear some curses, literally sounds like 'he' was cursing Lu Xun!

Once again, I pull myself up and look behind weakly, wondering what had happen. Now that 'he' was the one seem to be defeated, now I wonder, did Lu Xun win? Was it over?

I patiently wait for someone to come out, hoping it really was Lu Xun the one who came out.

Just as I expected, Lu Xun soon came out and from the looks of it, I think he had win the battle and walk toward us, started to check everyone of us.

He checks on us carefully, and finally approaches me.

I grab his hand shakily, too exhausted to hold him still. To be honest, I don't know why. For some reasons, my instinct tells me that I had to do this and ask him to stay. "Please don't go. Stay with us. Please? I know what's the girls doing are wrong, but, they had deeply regretted about this and guess what? No one will kick you out anymore! I promise! So, please... come back with us? Please...?"

Lu Xun seems to be surprised by my action and looks down slightly, and finally looks away. "I... I can't! I can't do that... "

I forcefully pull myself together, look at him on the face, saw him bites his lips while looking away. From the looks of it, I could tell that there is something wrong with him and he seems like he doesn't wish to be with us!

I keep begging him to stay, and so do the others, tried to ask him to stay, especially the girls. Somehow, he just kept quiet and pull my hand away, and walks toward the exit.

We keep begging him, hoping he could stay for one last time. But none of the words came through him and finally head out, and told us that we'll be fine.

Deep in my heart, of course I know we'll be fine, since he had came to help us. But, that's not the thing that I was looking for! I was kinda hoping that he could came back with us!

I could just sigh in disappointment while watching him leaving, stay there like a dummy.

Just as Lu Xun say, we are fine indeed. It took us some time to wait for someone to help us and now, here we are again, back in Luo Yang, receive medical treatment.

We gather ourselves in the meeting room, tried to figure out what had happen just now. To be honest, it's so mystery. It was so mystery that they too they had no idea of why they were doing this either as they feel that they were being controlled by something and it was so strong! As if they were being obsessed!

We check about that place, finds that it was once called as BaiDi and because of the previous war, this place had became abandon and soon called as Yi Province, leave everything behind, including the Crystals. It was still a mysterious of why it's being there.

But, even though we had know about that place, but there is some things that we still could not solve which is why I could suddenly gone crazy and kill them without mercy, and all those about the Crystals! Were they really dangerous? Did those things really the one who caused me into that kind state? Was it?

Now I had no idea of what to think anything. Although we had find reasons of why I've kill them and had clear my name. But, the truth is, I don't think that some of them will accept this and still consider me as murderer!

I look at the screen, and turn away. Know what, I don't really care about those things anymore. It's pointless. To me, the most important thing right now was him. Now that we had found him, I really do hope that he could change his mind and come back one day.

**To be continue…**


	73. Chapter 73

AR: Before we begin, I'm sure some of you might had notice that this is the first time I write a title in the chapter's slot and which is why I was going to explain!

By now, if you're still following me, you should know what had happen so far and after what they had went through, the only thing left for them to do was facing Lu Bu and the meteor within less a month, right? So, here's my thought, instead of writing out what they do day by day in one or each chapters, I was thinking that perhaps I should make it into small scenes so that I could portrays of what they did during all those days instead! Do you get what I mean?

Alright, in order to make it more understandable and more clearer, I'll give you one example. I'm sure that most of you might had played Tales of Abyss, Tales of Destiny, Tales of Destiny 2 and all those sort of 'Tales of' game, right? If you press 'select' button, it will pop out several people chatting among each other, right? So here's what I will do. I will do exactly the same thing as what they did in the game and transfer it into this chapter! Now do you understand? (But, if you guys still haven't got any clue about the game, I advise you should play the game now! It's really fun to play and… yeah, you'll know what I mean!)

So, just like how they usually will do, in each scenes, there will be titles regarding to the incidents, doesn't matter whether if it was in past or present, and plus, I might as well add some POV in it too! So, enjoy!

Oh yes, just before we really start, I have to apologize for the very late update, since the school has start, I was kinda busy with my current assignments and since that's the case, I have thought of written a long story in this chapter, but for some reasons, it could not upload it and once again I apologize for the mistakes. So in the end, I have divide it into two chapters so that I could pay back for the loss. So beware of long chapter!

Well, that's all for now, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dynasty Warrior characters, RPG game or any characters from the entire genre.

**Other world, other me**

**Morning core, exercise**

It was early in the morning where the sun still has not risen out completely, color the sky with grey blue. From far, Zhong moves his body gracefully on a plain, as if he was dancing with someone.

He gracefully turn his body and lift his leg up gracefully, and slowly land it on the other side and gracefully balance and turn himself, follow the flow of rhythm slowly.

It took him some time to finish this exercise and finally had ended. He calm himself down and takes several deep breathes, and walks toward a tree and grab a cloth on the branches, and rubs away the sweat around his face.

As he rubs, just then, there was a man came out from a cave, holding a tray of tea.

He walks toward the man, take a sip. He let the moister flow down his throat and puts down the cup, let out a satisfied sign. "Now that's what I call life! I could feel myself young again!" With that, both he and the man walk into the cave, proceed doing their duty.

**Evening core: work out**

Jiang Wei hold the stone tightly and pull himself up, and grab the other stone, do the same thing step by step. He knows how danger this exercise is and proceeds carefully. He doesn't want to endanger himself especially when he is climbing a real mountain.

He takes a short break whenever he feels tired and climb, tried to reach to the top.

He climbs as hard as he could and soon saw the peak. With a deep breathe, he pull himself with all his might, finally reach the peak.

He slams himself on the ground and breathe tiredly, too tired to move. Just then, he saw a shadow cover his face and looks up, saw Ma Chao. He gives him a hand and gave him a towel. "You know, you just got yourselves recovered from the previous injury. Don't push yourself too hard."

Jiang Wei just let out the smile and accepts the offer, wipe off the sweat on his face. Perhaps Ma Chao was right, maybe he really did had push himself and feel slightly tired, and decided to head back to Luo Yang with Ma Chao.

**Curiosity: television**

"Hm… what is this thing? It's huge and black… and plus, the design looks so weird! Do you know what the heck this 'thing' is? I can't seem to figure out what is this!" Xu Huang looks at the square box curiously and knocks the screen. In all his lives, he had never seen this kind of thing before and examines the 'thing'.

"Beats me. All I know is this 'thing' is really weird! I can't seem to figure out what it was either!" Ling Tong shrug his shoulder casually while examine this 'thing' at the other side, hoping could figure out what this was too.

They look around as if they were looking some sort of treasure, full of questions in their head.

Wei Yan saw a button beside it and presses it, startle all of them! They saw there were humans in there, talking among themselves!

They nearer themselves toward the screen and tap the screen, feel weird. To their surprise, they find that not only they could not touch the people inside; they also find that these people did not flinch nor find it irritating as they tap them but keep on talking and do their things, as if they were not bothered by it at all!

They talk, wave, do funny faces and do lot of funny things in front of the 'box', tried to find a way to communicate with the humans in there of why they were stuck in there. Just then, Wei Yan pushes another button and this time, it had change another scene and broadcast a scene of disaster!

Most of them jump up with surprise the moment the scene change and look at Wei Yan, and ask what he had just done! "Wei Yan! What did you just do?"

Wei Yan, on the other hand, seem to be confuse with it and point what he had just done, and do exactly the same thing. This time, instead a disaster scene, the channel had change into drama scene!

Once Wei Yan does that, they find it interesting to do it and this time, it was their turn to so it and they themselves change the channels one per one, could not stop this at all!

Just then, Jiang Wei walks out from the kitchen, saw them doing all these nonsense and ask, "What are you guys doing? Why are you guys keep changing the channels? Is something the matter?"

Ma Chao excitedly walks toward him and told him how amazing this thing is! "Boy, you won't believe what we just discover, Jiang Wei! This thing… it was so cool! Whenever we press these buttons, it will change lot of different type of pictures in it! What is this thing?"

Jiang Wei scratches his head with questions and look at the others, who're now looking at him, waiting for his reply and face Ma Chao again, told them what it was. "Why? Of course it could change. You guys had never seen a television before?"

Once they knew the answer, they 'ooo' in unison and looks at television, and change the channels once again.

Jiang Wei scratches his head once again and feels weird. Deep in his heart, he had no idea of why these people ask him this kind of question and the weird thing is, he also had no idea of why they're acting as if they had never seen this thing before and decided to walk into kitchen, leave them be.

**Curiosity: escalator**

"What is this thing? Why is the stairs moving? Why does it move so fast? Was it some sort magic?" Xu Huang looks at the so call moving 'stairs' weirdly and ask. In all his lives, he had never seen stairs that could move up and down before!

Jiang Wei, Huang Gai and the other member of their crews giggle silently behind their back and tried their best not to laugh it out. All these time, they had never seen this kind of people who would reacting this way and now, they just witness how outdated these people are and finally laugh out loud, could not hold it any longer!

Xu Huang looks at them curiously. He had no idea why and what were they laughing about.

They hold their laughter and finally return to their normal self, apologize for what they've just done. "Ha ha… sorry about that… we didn't mean that but… I didn't know you people doesn't know what this is at all! You people are so funny! I mean, seriously! How could you guys doesn't know about this! Are you guys barbarian?" After saying that, they laugh out loud once again, could not stand with the jokes.

Xu Huang, somehow, had no idea of what they were talking nor laughing about and look at Gan Ning and the others, tried to figure out what's so funny about it.

Once again, they hold their laughter and apologize, tried not to laugh anymore.

Jiang Wei explains to them, told them it was escalator.

Once again, they let out 'ooo' in unison and give it a try. To their surprise, they find it was fun to do so as it was fast and they don't even have to went up with their legs!

On the other hand, Huang Gai and the others felt weird about this and look among themselves, questioning. Now this must be a joke, they thought! Were they seriously doesn't know about this?

Somehow, none of them know of how to answer this and look Ma Chao and the others 'play' the elevator up and down! They really had no idea of why on earth they would act this way! Not at all!

**Curiosity: microwave**

"Look at this box… the design was so weird… I wonder what this is…" Ma Chao scratches his head with questions while looking the so call 'box', tried to figure what this is!

The others too look at it with questions and ask among themselves, tried to figure it out. Just then, Jiang Wei walks into the kitchen, saw them gather around the so call 'box' and ask, wondering what they were doing, "What are you guys doing, gather around like that…?"

This sure had pick their attention and soon return their gaze back toward the 'box', ask, "Jiang Wei, what is this thing? Why does it not responding? What could it do?" They look at Jiang Wei with questioning looks, hoping could answer them.

Jiang Wei looks at the 'box' and understood, and explains, "Well, that's microwave. It heat your food." With that, he walks toward the stove and took out the ingredients, was about to cook.

Somehow, Ma Chao and the others stop him just before he could anything and ask him more about this, ask him to demonstrate!

With a sigh, Jiang Wei do as what they said and prepare all the ingredients, started to show them.

He chops some meats and vegetables into small pieces and put it into a bowl, and add a noodle and a cup of water into it. Once he had finish the procedure, he switches on the microwave and put the bowl into it, wait until they heard a 'ting' sound!

Jiang Wei took out the food and shows them the food, ask them to taste it.

Most of them let out their mouth wide open and take a fork each, eat it. To their surprise, they did not thought that this so call 'box' could warm the food and make them such delicious food and they too wanted to do it too! But, to their disappointment, just before they had the chance, Jiang Wei had stopped them and asks them simply not to touch it, fear they might cause more trouble.

**Rude invitation (Lu Xun Pov)**

Bebeep… bebeep… bebeep…

And here goes my message… keep calling nonstop!

Well, what should I do about it? Although it's true that it could be urgent but… now that I look at the content, without reading much, I immediately it was from anonymous and know what's anger me? All these messages… they wanted me to help them to eliminate, hunt and kill their target with high price! It sounds like as if I was a professional killer or something like that! That's totally unforgivable!

Of course I totally ignore them and delete them, don't even care about what's the content is!

Well, what could I say? Ever since my identity had expose, I had receive this kind of messages and promotions on and on… it was as if they think I would seriously read about it and accept their offer! My gosh! I mean, hello… I am a human being, not a pro killer! Well, yeah I know I am a Monster and should be cruel and cold heart like 'them', but… I'm a half, for god sake! I totally don't 'act' like them and I doesn't even WANTED to be like them! I hate them very, very much!

Within few minutes, I had finally deleted all these idiotic messages and sigh in relieve. I finally could have a good night rest…

Bebeep… bebeep…

Argh! What the heck…? Why can't they just stop for once! It's really annoying me!

Without thinking much, I quickly shut off my phone and put it aside, feel frustrated about this and lay myself on the ground, total ignore it. Now really, when will they ever stop! Why can't they just leave me alone?

Know what? I just thought of something! I was thinking that perhaps I should buy a new phone so that they will not ever call me nor message me again! Yes… perhaps I really should do that, or else, I think I'll have difficult and annoying days in my entire life! Isn't this a wonderful plan?

**Calling for home**

Lu Xun uses a cloak to cover himself and walks into the crowd; manage to pass through them without suspicion.

He finally arrives at Hunter's headquarter without any problem and looks around him cautiously. Once he had confirmed there was no one around, he sneakily sneak himself into it and went up to the top floor, walk into a room.

From there, he saw Yuan Shao and Xu Jing, who was the leader of the Hunter, sitting at the end of the office and they were having a tea and conversation!

Lu Xun let down his cloak and walks toward them, was about to ask what was his purpose for being here. But, just before he had the chance, they invite him to join them and gave him a seat.

Deep in Lu Xun's heart, he wanted to end this quick, hoping could leave soon. But, since he was 'invited', he thought that perhaps he should accept their offer and sit between them, wait for perfect timing to ask.

They gave him a cup of tea and pour water in it, ask him to drink.

Lu Xun reaches for it and takes a sip. Deep in his thought, he knows he had to do it no matter what and brace himself to say it, "Could we go into our main topic now? If there's nothing matter, I shall take my leave before anything happens. I've been staying here too long."

Once saying that, both Yuan Shao and Xu Jing stop talking among themselves and back to serious, look at him.

Xu Jing was the person to speak and sigh softly. From the looks of it, he knew this would came, "Lu Xun, the reason why we ask you to came here was because you're still one of us and because of that, I was thinking that perhaps it is time for you to come back. You don't have to wandering around alone."

"I agree. Although the town people doesn't acknowledge this, but we do! I don't see the reasons why you need to get away from here. You're with us! Your place belongs here! You do!" Yuan Shao added, tried to make things right.

Just before they had the chance to finish their sentences, Lu Xun shook his head lightly, let out a soft sigh, "No… I can't do that… If I do that, not only that this will offend the town people but… it might cause chaos too! The people will surely hate you about this and plus, those Monsters… they will definitely came back here for me! They will tear down this place like hell!"

From the sound of it, both Yuan Shao and Xu Jing could tell he is worried and afraid of this and tried to calm him down, insists wanted him to stay. But, Lu Xun doesn't want to accept the offer and keep resisting them, tried not to get involve into this.

In the end, Lu Xun doesn't want to talk about this anymore and stand, quickly walk himself toward the door, wanted to leave.

Both Yuan Shao and Xu Jing wanted to stop him. But, for some reasons, they know that no matter how hard they tried, he will not listen to them nor stay and call him one last time!

This had manage to stop Lu Xun from proceeding and stand there, did not face them.

Yuan Shao walks toward him and pat his shoulder, "You are always welcome here. You sure do! So, be sure to come back anytime soon, alright?"

After hearing that, Lu Xun just nod his head and walk off, putting his cloak back on.

**The annoying phone**

Ring… Bebeep… ring… Bebeep…

Gan Ning cover his ear annoyingly, could not stand this at all! The sound… it was really horrible, annoying and torturous to him! He really could not stand this kind of sound anymore! "Hey! Would you cut that off! Your stupid freaking 'thing' is damn annoying! It tortures my ears!" He glares at Lu Xun and ask him to cut it out! To him, Lu Xun's phone had been annoying him greatly!

Lu Xun, somehow, doesn't seem to care about this and continue to do his things, not taking this seriously!

Gan Ning curses silently and keep asking Lu Xun to cut it off while cover his ear as hard as he could, hoping he could just stop! Somehow, Lu Xun still doesn't seem wanted to take this seriously and walks out, with his phone ringing around!

Gan Ning curses out loud and finally had enough with this! That does it, he thought! He will definitely makes things clear and walks out to look for Lu Xun!

He find him by tracking from his phone's tone ringing and saw him on the deck!

He sneakily walks behind Lu Xun's back. He know exactly what he gonna do to him and target him as if he is a prey!

Lu Xun doesn't seem to aware of Gan Ning's appearance and keep tapping his phone in front of him, lost focus around him.

Gan Ning's eyes brighten up. The moment he saw this, he knew this is the perfect opportunity for him to do his staff and quickly snatches his phone away from his hand, and throw it directly into the sky!

Gan Ning gave a victorious laugh while looking at Lu Xun who now looks at his phone being thrown far away into the sky. He knows Lu Xun definitely was speechless about this and was happy to see this, let out a proud smirk!

But to his unexpectation, he heard another phone rings around him and look around with surprise, he saw Lu Xun takes something out from his pocket and reveal another phone on his hand, and this time, it looks more updated and brand new, and it even rings louder than the previous one too!

Deep in Gan Ning's heart, he knew what Lu Xun going to do with it and tried to snatches his phone away from him once again; hoping could get rid with that phone too! Somehow, Lu Xun was smarter this time and manages to evade just in time, let out a victorious smirk!

Lu Xun told him how grateful he is for helping him throw away 'the old one' and now, he is showing off his 'brand new phone' in front of him!

Gan Ning tried his best to snatches it. But, just before he had the chance, Lu Xun plays out the same old ringing tone, causing Gan Ning immediately stop and shut his ear once again!

Gan Ning begs Lu Xun to stop it as he feels irritated by this. But, Lu Xun never seems to care about this and walks away, continue playing with the phone!

Gan Ning could just curse out loud! In his whole life, he had never hear this kind of irritating and yet annoying sound in his entire life and now, he swore he will get rid of that phone if he got the chance, once and for all!

**How Phoenix got his name Pt.1**

"Master, master! Hear this! I know what would my name is! Is Feng! Do you like it? Huh? Huh?" The young Phoenix closer his face toward master, Lu Xun, excitedly and ask his opinion about his newly given name, wondering if it's cools.

Somehow, Lu Xun doesn't seem to like it and shook his head, disagree. "Why, who and where the heck did you learn that kind of name from? It's ridiculous! Why do you want this kind of name? Do you had any idea what's the meaning is?"

Phoenix shakes his head, to be honest, he doesn't know at all. All he knows is, he heard this from someone and that someone was happen to be Gan Ning and the others! They were the one who told him that the Phoenix in their world was call as Feng and now, they ask him to take this name so that this could he live up as a real legendary Phoenix!

Once Lu Xun find this out, he was so frustrated about this and decided to look for them, decided to make things right!

Without thinking twice, he rises up his voice in anger and started to lecture, wondering why they wanted to be so busybody that they wanted to change his Phoenix name! "What were you guys thinking? This is not your world for god sake! Do you seriously think that taking this name would represent your own world?" With that, he gives each one of them a deadly glare and keeps on lecturing them!

Most of them just kept quiet and speechless. Deep in their thought, they knew this would come and keep silent, they knew his temper and dare not to speak anything, hoping this could end soon. Somehow, his Phoenix doesn't seem to know how to read the situation and makes things worst, by pleading and beg his master to give this name to him! "But Master! This name is great and cool! Well, although I'm not quite what is the meaning in the first place but… at least its sound way cooler than being called 'Que', right? I mean, I'm not a baby anymore…"

Unfortunately, just before he had the chance to finish his sentences, Lu Xun had cut him off rudely and bark at him angrily. From the sound of it, he really doesn't agree with this name and started to argue with Phoenix, insists wanted his creature to take the name 'Que'!

They keep argue over this on and on, say something about how nice and how bad it sound the name is, keep doing this for hours! In the end, Lu Xun could not come up with any words that back him up and shut him up, doesn't wish to argue this anymore.

His Phoenix beg him, plead him to gives him that name, even Gan Ning and the others too ask the same thing. But, their dismay, Lu Xun had walked away just before they had chance and sigh softly, lower its head with disappointment.

**Nightmare, pt.1 (Lu Xun Pov)**

_I manage to sneak through several guards that was supposed to be lurking around at the corridor and quickly hide at the corner, just before the other guard saw me!_

_That guard looks around with cautious and stands there for quite some time, and finally walks away._

_Once I had making sure that the guard was nowhere to be seen, I quickly ran down the end of the corridor and turn left, saw a door._

_I look around with cautious. Once making sure that there is no one was around, with a deep breathe, I brace myself to grab the door knob and turn it slightly, quickly when inside when I had the chance!_

_In there, I saw there were a row of beds in front of me and it was filled with lot of patience who__'__re basically either whined in pain or take a rest._

_I sigh with relieve and quietly walk around the place, started to look for someone._

_I sneakily peek who was the one the bed and quickly walk away, too scare to look at them face to face! Most of them had horrible wounds all around them and it was very scary! Suddenly, my hand was being grabbed by one of the patience and forcefully pulls me toward him, told me how painful and how awful he feels now, wanted me to accompany him!_

_Without thinking twice, I quickly pull his grip away from me and quickly walks away, proceed to look for someone._

_While I look from bed to bed, I had finally found someone I__'__ve been looking for and slowly approaching her. From here, I could see there were lots of canes and wipe marks printed all over her body and face and causing her sleeping tremblingly. From the looks of it, I guess she must have feel greater pain and tried her best to overcome it._

_I stay by her side quietly, dare not make any sound to wake her up and look at her deeply, feeling guilty. To be honest, she shouldn__'__t have received that kind of punishment! It was all my fault to begin with!_

_Back then, I was planning of running away with some of my friends here and off we go, thought everything goes well perfectly. But, unfortunately, my plan had seen through and gets caught, together with my friends._

_We were being interrogate, they insist wanted to know who are the one who__'__s behind this plan. Somehow, none of us willing to expose who it was and because of that, they started to threaten us by putting us into punishment in order to make us talk!_

_From that moment on, I immediately knew we will receive a harsh punishment and was about to say it. I don__'__t want to let anyone of them get involve with this just because of me! But, to my surprise, just before I had the chance to say it, she had told them that it was she was who plan this and get caught; help me to stay up with guilt!_

_The moment I saw this, I immediately knew what they gonna do to her and told them the truth, hoping they could let her and take me away instead. Somehow, to my dismay, they doesn__'__t wanted to believe nor listen to every single word of what I said and pull her away into a room, immediately fill with echo of horror!_

I jerk awake the moment I remember that part and sit myself, lower my head, curse myself. Now what had I've done? If only I told them earlier, or else, this will not happen to her in the beginning.

But, even if so, I had learned my lesson ever since that day. I know there were things that I had to do it all by myself, by not involving anyone with my doing! I don't want anyone sacrifice for me anymore, just like she does!

No… I don't want that anymore! I had enough! It feels really bad enough for me to see them involve innocently by helping me live up with the guilt while I'm away from it! I hate that! I had enough! I will be the one who'll responsible for this, not them! So please… no more… please don't make me see this again…

**Nightmare, pt.2 (Lu Xun Pov)**

And again, I had another nightmare and this time, it is kinda scary! I could not believe this could link of why I had feared of doctors and medical treatment so much. It was all because of 'them'!

_As always, I was being caught by two tall men who now take me to a room and pin me on a chair, hold down my shoulders hard!_

_From the looks of it, I knew they were up to something and struggle to move away from them, tried to get away. Somehow, they don__'__t willing let me go and hold me down even harder, stick me on chair!_

_While I was trying to get away, just then, the door wide open, reveal a doctor came in and sit in front of his desk._

_The doctor looks at the report in front of him and finally puts his stethoscope on his ears, let out a freaky smile._

_And again, I struggle as hard as I could, really wanted to get away from here. Somehow, not only that the two men had forcefully put me down, but the doctor too came in by putting his stethoscope on my chest and listen to my heart beat, grab my chin hard, forcefully shift my head up and down, look at my face thoroughly for quite long time!_

_Of course I was real scare by it and tremble hard, beg deep in my heart. Once the doctor look through enough, he finally let go of my face and let out a bigger grin, and order the men to do their stuffs while he himself walk toward his cupboard and takes out a syringe!_

_After seeing this, I immediately knew what he gonna do about it and struggle to get away! I think he is going to use that on me! Somehow, these two men were too hard for me to overcome and had put me on a bed, and tied me up tight!_

_Once again, I keep trying my best to release myself and beg them to release me; I do not wish to be treated that way!_

_After seeing his two men had finished his procedure, the doctor too had finally done his thing and walks toward me, with a syringe with him and let out a wider grin!_

_The moment I see this, I knew this would be the end to me and struggle like hell! I definitely need to get out of here before it__'__s too late!_

_But to my dismay, not only that the belts were too tight for me to release, the doctor had finally approach and now, he shows off the syringe in front of me and shoot it into my wrist!_

_I yell the moment he puts into my scream and scream in pain! It__'__s really hurt!_

_Once the doctor finishes his job, he pulls out the tool and let out a grin, walks toward his desk and wait for it._

_I huff tiredly, tried to calm down. But soon, I could feel my body suddenly strike in pain and scream with painness and move wildly! It was as if there were thousands needles suddenly invade into my body and now, it stings every single of my inner body cruelly, cause me in huge pain!_

_I move wildly and scream out loud, tried to overcome the pain. Of course that was not all! After they see this, the doctor put another medicine into the syringe and put it into my body once again!_

_And again, the moment the medicine flow into my body, I could feel the pain once again and this time, it was twice as pain as before! Instead it feels like thousand needles in it, I could feel there was acid flow insides me and it burns terribly hot, as if it was going to melt my whole body away!_

Of course I quickly woke up the moment I remember this and breathe even harder, tried to convince myself to stay calm. Now really, why is this dream suddenly pop into me! Why is this driving me crazy? What's gotten into me?

I rub away the sweat around me and look down, keep telling myself that it's alright, everything is fine, it's just a dream, that's all…

After saying these words through like hypnotize, I lay myself on the ground again and close my eyes, tried not to think about that anymore and hoping there was no another nightmare came in scares me! I had enough for one day! I swear!

**Nightmare, pt. 3 (Lu Xun POV)**

Once again, I jump up from my sleep and breathe even harder, let the sweat flow through my face. I was just having another nightmare and this time, it was really scary one! I just could not believe that this 'dream' would keep coming haunted me!

_In my dream, I saw there are several people standing in front of me, looking at me with their sneaky smile on their faces, looks auspiciously evil!_

_I saw a hand approaching me and touch my face thoroughly! To be honest, I don__'__t like this is! I feel so uncomfortable about it and throw my face the other side, doesn__'__t wish to let __'__him__'__ touch me with that way any further! But, to my dismay, __'__he__'__ hold my face tight and makes me look at them face to face, and continue touch my face and looks at me with that same evil sneaky face!_

'_He__'__ keeps on touching and looking at me nonstop, until __'__he__'__ had finally stop and turn away. From the moment there, I thought __'__he__'__ only wanted to look at me and sigh in relief, did not expecting anything else. But, what I didn__'__t expecting is, the other people too walk toward me and do the same thing as the previous man do, started to touch my face and grab on each part of my body, touch my whole nonstop!_

_They touch and take off some of my clothes slowly, and push me toward a table!_

_I tremble in fear and beg them to let me go, hoping they could stop this and let me go! Somehow, they don__'__t take this seriously and keep doing their things, pin me on the table all at once and… and…!_

No… No! No! No! I don't want to think nor remember this anymore! I can't take this any longer! Let me out of here! AGRHHHH!

I grab my sword beside me and ran out toward open plain, started to training there.

To be honest, it doesn't matter whether it's cold or dark here, as long as this could help me to sweep away this awful memory, I am willing to do anything and will not stop until I have success!

I turn, jump, and slashing around, as if there were enemy or something right in front of my eyes, tried to focus what I'm doing now rather than remember those memory.

No! Go away! Get out from my mind! I hate you! I don't want you to be part of my memory! You're torturing me! Get out! GET OUT!

I beg deep in my heart while sparring alone, hoping this could stop at once. Please… I beg you… don't do this to me anymore… this is all I could ask! To be honest, I don't know how long I could stand! I had enough with this! Stop it! All these time, I had been rudely awakened by these nightmares and had been staying in fear ever since that day; it doesn't feel good at all!

I put down my sword and slowly kneel on the ground, hug myself tight with tremble and sob. To be honest, I feel like I would rather die than being tortured this way! I think that's the only way for me to stay out from being tortured! But now… how could I? How could I possibly just end my life just like that? Master gave his life to me! How could I waste on that!

I yell as loud as I could, feeling very stress. Now what should I do? Now that I can't give my life, then… how should I go through this? I can't take this anymore! Please let me go! Please…

**Training session**

Left! Left! Left right left! And… halt!

With that, the soldiers stop the moment they were ordered and stand straight, dare not to move around!

Gan Ning walks in front of them and stand facing them, look every single one of them seriously and said out loud, "Listen everyone! This is Lu Bu we'll be facing! As far as we know, he is a tough and strongest man that we ever fought! But, even if so, so what? There's nothing we should fear about as long as we keep on training and toughen ourselves! If you think you could overcome him, then show me what you got! This is real battle we're talking about! So go go go! Be serious!"

With that, he orders the soldier to split themselves into several groups and started their training, by sparring with each other. Some of them go to gun session and aim the target, while some spar with and spear against each other in the open area.

On the other side, Ling Tong, Xu Huang, Wei Yan and Ma Chao look at how Gan Ning train the soldiers, and proceed to do their stuffs.

Ling Tong, somehow, could not stand this and sigh out loud, leave his soldiers aside and look at Gan Ning, "Well would you look at him, acting as if he is a commander or something like that… I mean, this is not our world! Why would he act as if this is? I say he was showy!" With that, Ling Tong cross his hand and sigh slightly.

"Well, what could you say? We're all doing the same thing, right? I don't see the reason why we had to stop him." Xu Huang said.

Somehow, Ling Tong looks away and humph softly, continue to train his own soldiers. He focuses himself on the group rather than toward Gan Ning. But, the more he does that, the more he could not take this any longer and hold his nunchaku, and charge toward Gan Ning without giving him any warning!

Gan Ning looks up just in time and immediately feels the danger about this and quickly takes out his weapon and blocks his attack, started to had a furious fight between them!

After seeing this, most of them stop their training and look at them with awe, started to cheer for them!

Xu Huang, Ma Chao and Wei Yan shook their head lightly and soon join them with the fight, causing the whole place work up with heat!

They fight among each other, none of them willing to give up. Just then, out of nowhere Gai suddenly interrupt their fight by forcefully join into them by put a bomb!

They immediately evade the moment they saw the bomb came and take cover.

Without thinking much, Gai started shooting everywhere while the others tried their best to get closer to him and run toward him step by step.

In the end, they finally surrounded Gai and kick him, cause him land far away!

Gai curse slightly and stand angrily, started to shoot around crazily, causing most of them take cover once again!

They run, evade and hide as fast as possible, tried not to get hit by his attack. Just then, they heard an alarm sound and stop their attack. The moment they hear this, they immediately knew it is time for them to stop and went back to their base; stop their training for the day. But, somewhere behind their back, they did not aware that there was a broken vase, with sand in it, scattering around with pieces.

As they finally were nowhere to be seen, the sand dim itself with a soft light and slowly blown in the air, head toward their direction.

**Memory of you (Lu Xun****'****s POV)**

I press the button on and on… I don't seem to get bore by the way it is and to be honest, I had no idea how long I had been doing this and I definitely don't even know of how many times I had been watching this recorder over again and again. I really don't know. All I know is, this thing really did gives me comfort, strength and courage to dealt with the situation I was having now and it was soothing, as if there is someone by my side, guide me.

Yes, that 'someone' was my master, Lu Meng. Whenever I watch this, I could feel his presence staying by my side, guiding me, just like back of the days.

Well, even though he did admits that he uses to scare, hate me and tried to kill me when the first time he finds out who I am, and plus, he also mention that he was the cause of my mother's death and which is why he felt he was the one who responsible for this, right? But the truth is, I didn't blame him for that. Not at all! I mean, it wasn't his fault in the beginning. After hearing him said that and apologize for what he had done, for some reasons, I just don't feel angry nor surprise of hearing about this. None. But in fact, I feel grateful. If it wasn't' for him, I would probably wandering around in this world without sense of direction nor learn anything but might lost myself. I might consider of end my own life in the end!

But still… why does he want to sacrifice his own life for me? What's makes him think that it's worth for him to do so? I'm nothing but just a lowly Monster that doesn't pick anyone to be respected to… why?

Now that I think of it, he could just leave me and let me end my life just like that while he himself could choose his own path, right? Then, why?

Know what? I really miss him. If I happen to have a chance, I would like to meet him one more time. I really do.

**A call from friend**

Lu Xun was being called by Yuan Shao and heads himself toward the meeting room, meet him there. As soon as he opens the door, he could see that besides Yuan Shao, He and the girls were here and they come toward him and gave him a huge hug!

Lu Xun of course was immediate embarrass as the girls gather around him and it was tight! He swears he could feel their boobs sticking all around him!

He embarrassingly pushes them away and walks behind Yuan Shao, hide away from them.

Yuan Shao let out a smile and asks the girls stop fooling around and back to serious. He took out a box from his desk and put it on the table so that everyone could see it.

He opens the box's cover and takes out something from the box, reveal a weird watch.

They look at it with awe and ask among themselves, wondering what kind of thing this is. Somehow, none of them know about this and look among themselves with questions, started to look around, tried to figure out what this is.

While they were trying to figure what the watch is, Lu Xun takes the watch away from them and turn it around, take a closer look. Suddenly, without their expectation, the watch suddenly reacting by itself and wrap around his wrist with his awareness and started to shake like crazy!

Lu Xun started to feel scare about this and grab the watch, tried to pull away from his wrist with his might. Somehow, to his dismay, he could not take it off no matter how hard he tried and ask for help.

Yuan Shao and the others quickly give him a hand the moment they saw this and grip hard, tried to help him. Somehow, just before they could do anything, the watch suddenly glow in huge brightness, blind them!

They cover their eyes so that the light will not blind them and stay still, until the light had finally faded off and gently open their eyes.

Yuan Shao looks around, wondering if everything is alright. Somehow, to his surprise, he could not find Lu Xun anywhere and started to panic and worried, call him.

He and the girls too aware of this and yell Lu Xun's name, wondering where could he had been.

To their dismay, they receive no response from Lu Xun nor see him anywhere and look at each other worriedly. Now this is bad, they thought. Where is he? Where the heck did he go? What had happen?

With all the confusions in their mind, they really had no idea of what to do now and feel panic and plus, powerless. Now that Lu Xun is really missing, they really don't know where to find him nor did whether they should tell the others about this, especially Jiang Wei. He is the most troublesome person they ever dealt as he is really care about him and now, they don't even know how to face him in future. If he ever ask them about him, they really don't know of how to told him about this and felt headache once again, clueless.

**Lu Xun, the time traveler Pt.1 (Lu Xun POV)**

AAAHHHH…!

I look at the hole in front of me with fear as I keep falling! This hole… it was a long and dark, like a tunnel! It was so dark around here that I could not see what's in front of me and I feel like I had been fallen for quite some time! It was as if I was fallen on a endless sky! There is no end of it!

I yell as loud as I could. To be honest, I am really scare and terrified! I really had no idea of what will happen to me nor had any idea of what kind of place is this? I totally had no idea where the heck this so call mysterious tunnel lead me to or why am I keep falling? I just could not think of anything for now and keep yelling out of my lung! Too scare to face what's beyond me now!

As I yell throughout the fallen, just then, I saw there was a light right beneath under me and immediately shut my eyes. The light… it was so bright that it pains your sight the more you get closer toward it and without I knew it, I feel like I had finally land onto something soft, lay flat on the ground.

I gently stand up and sweep away the dirt around me, and take a look around. Now where the heck am I? What is this place? Why did I being brought here?

Now that I look at it, this place… it was filled with tall trees, weird bugs and some weird plants around, just like a Amazon jungle!

I yell as loud as I could, wondering if there is anyone around. Suddenly, I heard a roar came behind me and started to tremble the ground hard, quickly look behind. Now what the heck is that! Why does it sound so fierce? And why does the ground shaking? What is going on?

Within few seconds, I could saw there were some trees gradually fallen down one by one and finally reveal a huge creature with a huge fangs and claws behind the trees and roar out loud! It was so loud that it could through the sky!

I quickly close my ears the moment I hear this and startle. Now how could this be? Why is T-Rex doing here? Aren't it supposed to be…

Somehow, just before I had the chance to digest nor think anything, it let out another roar and this time, it was much softer and shorter, and as soon as it does that, it opens its mouth wide and charge toward me, wanted to eat me!

With my quick reflex, I quickly use 'jumps crystal' to jump back and take out my sword for defense. Of course I wasn't fool enough just stand there and let it eat me! I am not its dinner, thank you!

It roars angrily the moment it can't get me and started to chase me, by dashing forward and tried to bite me!

I quickly turn away and run with my life! Now that it was chasing me, this would mean that it was serious about this and I had to think of something quick! I definitely don't want to be part of its dinner and let me tell you this! It wasn't fun at all! It keeps targeting on you no matter where you go!

I keep on running, evade, attack it when I see the chance coming and cursing nonstop, tried to get away from it as hard as I can. Now when will this stop? Enough already! I don't think I could keep this up any longer! Just then, the watch that Yuan Shao shows it to us suddenly reacts by itself and shakes hard once again, and let out a huge light just like how it does back in Luo Yang!

I close my eyes the moment it shines brightly toward my eyes and stop my paste. Oh crap, not now! Why does it have to blind me now? Now that I can't see a thing, there is no way that I could run and I bet it's going to eat me soon! I'm gonna be a goner! Somehow, to my surprise, I could not feel any pain from my body and slowly open my eyes saw myself floating in the middle of the darkness and fallen once again.

Now what had just happen? Why am I fallen again?

Just like the first time, I let myself neither fall nor float in the middle of the darkness. To be honest, I had no idea what'll come beyond me. All I'm hoping was just end this quick, I think I had enough for one day.

**Lu Xun, the time traveler Pt.2 (Lu Xun Pov)**

AHHH….Ouch!

I lay flat on the ground, whine in pain. Finally, a ground! Well, now that I am no longer floating nor fallen, now I wonder, what kind of place did I fall to this time?

I forcefully pull myself up and sweep the dirt around me, started to look around. Now this is interesting, from the looks of it, after I've look around, I just notice that I was actually in some sort of a garden, with a row of flowers decorated around it, and plus, within a few miles from me, I could saw there was an old ancient type of corridor, leading toward a huge building and it also does look like an ancient type and it was beautifully decorated too, especially the roof side! It was decorated with gold and red on it. Judging from the looks, I guess this could be a place where rich and influential family would live.

I cautiously walk toward the corridor, tried not to get seen by someone. Well, now that this is garden, then, this would means that there will be someone around, right? So, I definitely don't want to get any unnecessary trouble here. Who knows what'll happen?

As I walk at the corridor, just then, I heard there were footsteps walking around me and quickly hide. Well, just as I suspect, there were indeed someone stay here and from the sounds of it, I could hear there were heavy metal marching around! So, I guess this is not any ordinary home, right?

I sneakily lower my head and look around, making sure that there is no one around just before I proceed. Suddenly, without my expectation, there was a voice asks me to halt and it was threatening, and demands me to turn around and surrender myself!

Now I am totally surprise and startle! Oh shoot! How could I being careless! Did I being noticed?

The voice asks me to turn around again and this time, he told me that if I insists not obey his words, he shall use force against me and might bring me to death!

Of course deep in my heart, I don't want to obey and tried to think of a way to escape from here. But, what to do? Now that I was being notice, should I attack him or just run for it? How?

Somehow, just before I could think of anything, the voice suddenly call my name and know what? I am totally speechless, surprise and shock! I totally did not expect that 'he' would know my name and turn around, surprise for the second time.

Now am I dream or what? This guy… why is he here? Isn't he supposed to have died?

'He' too looks at me, but the difference thing is, 'he' seem to know me and put down his halberd, let out a relieve sigh, "Oh, Lu Xun! It's you! Well, for the moment there, you did scare me! I thought it was a intruder and I was going to killed it, almost kill you! So… what're you doing here sneaking around like that? Is that something the matter?" With that, 'he' looks around the place slightly and finally looks back at me face to face.

I, on the other hand, was still in surprise mode and speechless! I really could not believe of what I've just seen right now and know what? It's master! Master Lu Meng! Why is he here? What is going on?

While I was busy thinking, just then, Lu Meng touch my forehead and pick my attention, look at me worriedly, "Lu Xun, what's wrong? You look weird… are you alright? Are you sick? And now that I look at it, why did you wearing this armor? I thought you said this suit was too small for you! What happen to your armor?"

I, somehow, could not form any words out from my mouth and look at him, tears started to flow from my eyes and sob.

The moment my tears came out, Lu Meng was totally surprise by this and started to panic, "Whoa… what happen? Why did you cry? Is something really the matter? Please talk to me? Are you hurt? Wait… I know! It's Gan Ning, right? He's the one who pick on you, right? Curse you that stupid pirate! Why did he always had to act up like a kid and made fun of you? Look what had just done! Well, worried not! I shall teach him a lesson and I gonna make him apologize to you! Just you wait! I'll shall get him!" with that, he mumbling angrily and walk off, looking for Gan Ning!

I tried to stop him, wanted to tell him that it wasn't someone's fault and stand there.

For once, I really could not believe that I would seriously meet him! Really! This is unbelievable! Just then, the watch started to react by itself again and shone brightly, fallen into darkness.

No, not again… why am I being sent off again? Why can't I stay there a bit more longer? I wish to see him…! But, now that I think of it, I am curious. Why is Lu Meng there? And why am I being send to two difference places? What is going on? Is this what we call another world?

Now that I remember one thing, just before I was being send to here, the watch would always react itself and shone brightly, right? So, would this means that this watch was some sort transportation?

Hm… now that I think it twice, I think it could be true! Now that it had brought me to these places, now I wonder, if this really could bring someone to other dimension, then, this would means that I could control or adjust it and bring myself back to my own world, right?

I look at the watch and simply press any buttons, hoping it could work by chance. Somehow, to my dismay, none of it was working at all and leaves me fallen into darkness. To be honest, I really hope that this could end quickly! I really had no idea of how long this could be and I don't even know how long I could stand either! I think I might get crazy if this continues on.

**Horror movie, pt.1**

That night, it was a might of heavy rainy with full of thundering around and decided to land, too dangerous to fly around.

Most of them yawn in boredom, don't know what to do. Just then, one of the crew thought of something and suggests that they should watch movie in order to kill boredom!

Zhong, at first, doesn't allow them to do it since they're still on duty and ask them to back to work.

The crews beg. Even Gan Ning and the others too wanted to watch this so call 'movie' and keep begging, until Zhong had finally agrees about this and off they go, look for discs.

Each one of them had their own thoughts in their mind and started to argue of what kind of movie they should see!

Gan Ning saw a cover on the floor and take a look at it, saw a spooky old wooden house with a ghostly-like lady printed on the cover page and a bloody title written '_The Water Lady_' on it. Looks really creepy!

They ask the crews about the content and soon pick their interest. From the looks of it,

although they might had heard lot of ghost stories during back of their days, but since this is a real human acting, they thought that perhaps this could be very interesting to watch and had decided to watch this, play the video!

In the beginning of the movie, the show shows of how tragic of a girl who accidentally slip herself into a bath tub in the wooden house and get killed, and because of that, those whoever stay in that house, they will receive huge disturbance from 'her' and literally get killed one by one…!

They look with the mixture of scare and excitement, could not take their eyes away of it! Suddenly, the thunder strike wildly and cause a blackout, everything went into pitch black!

The crews separate themselves into several groups and started to look for the power source while some went off to look for torch light and so on.

Gan Ning and the others somehow just sit back and wait for the electric supply to return, since they don't really know anything about these whole technology things in this world. Suddenly, they heard a horror yell came from the corridor and it was Zhong! He screams so loud that everyone could hear him in all places!

Without thinking much, they quickly run toward the source, tried to find him in the dark. Suddenly, they accidentally trip themselves over something and fell flat on the ground!

They grunt in pain and blindly touch the floor, tried to figure out what they had just tripped over. Just then, they heard waterish sound walking toward them and it was gradually getting louder and closer to them!

They tremble in fear and gulp hard. Now what will happen to them, they thought. Ever since they watch the movie, for some reasons, they feel that this case looks kinda similar with the movie and started to tremble in fear even harder!

Ling Tong tremblingly open his mouth, tried to say something. But, because of the fear he got now, he was too tense and too scares to form a line properly said in trembling tone, brace himself to ask, "Wwww…ho…who goes there! Shshsh… Show yourselves!"

Somehow, as soon as he say that, they hear _it _calls out each of their name one by one in feminine tone and cause them started to feel even scarier! Now this is bad, what should they do, they thought! Now that _it _knows who they were, then, will they be in deep trouble and literally get killed like the victims in the movie do?

Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Xu Huang, Ma Chao and Wei Yan closer themselves toward each other and hug among themselves trembling in fear, and ask among themselves of what they should do!

But, just before they had the chance to think of anything, suddenly, Ma Chao could feel his feet was being touched by something waterish and yell in horror, causing most of them yell in fear in unison and scare off their skin!

Soon, the light came back once again and this time, they could clearly see what's around them and were now in surprise and startle mode! For their information, the _it _they thought was actually Jiang Wei, who had a towel wrapping around his lower part, half naked, with his hair messily covering his face, dripping with water! And at the same time, they also find Zhong laying on the ground unconscious, with white bubbles foaming out from his mouth!

By the time they notice what's around them, the crews came to them and worriedly walk toward Zhong and gently slap his face, tried to wake him up. But to their dismay, Zhong was completely out cold, too scare to awake!

They curse out loud and blame Jiang Wei for his stupid prank, could not believe that they were actually being fooled by it and ask what is the meaning of this! Somehow, Jiang Wei just looks down, stay silence, not saying any words at all!

Most of them curse for his ruthless action and help Zhong to his bed, return to their own post, resume nothing had happen.

Once Gan Ning and the others had put Zhong on the bed, they close the door and on their way toward control room, saw Jiang Wei, who now had his shirt on it, was mopping the floor, mumbling angrily in his mouth and pat his back.

Jiang Wei jerks in surprise and ask them who was irresponsible enough to wet the floor!

Ma Chao laugh out loud and told him that it was he was the one who cause this whole mess and he was wondering if he was making jokes on them, especially the part where he uses girly tone to scare them!

Somehow, to their surprise, Jiang Wei claim that he had never meet them all these time and told them that he had just finish taking a bath and happen to meet them here!

Of course, deep in their heart, they insists think that Jiang Wei was trying to make fun of them and ask him to cut it out, could not stand this jokes anymore! But, after Jiang Wei had keep telling them how serious and honest he is, they started to feel scare and look at each other, yell in unison! They were being haunted!

**Lu Xun, the time traveler Pt.3 (Lu Xun Pov)**

Once again, I land the same way as before and stand, look around. Now where could I be this time? Now that I look at it, this place… it was surrounded with trees, just like the previous one but the difference thing is, this time, I was in some sort open area. I could not find nor see any buildings and people around here.

I look around the place once more and started to walk around. Well, now that there is no one around here, I guess I could check things out without worrying anything and started to walk even further. I wonder what kind of place this is? It's weird…

I find my way to walk out from this place and finally made it out, saw a small village right in front a few miles from me.

Deep in my heart, of course I was happy to see this as I had finally found there was someone around and look at it. Know what? It is weird indeed. In all my entire life, I had never seen this kind of place before as their houses were made from either in sand-like and wooden for the wall while the rooftop were built with dry leaves cover the top! And besides that, these people… they too were weird as they wash their clothes with hands and cook without proper tool! It was, as if, they were a bunch of barbarians, who live in this kind of outdated places!

I keep looking at the village, not even aware there was someone behind me!

As I had look enough of the place, I thought of going somewhere else and turn back, was about to walk away. Somehow, to my surprise, I saw a man looking at me with a face of full of surprise!

The moment I saw that, I knew something was not right and ask him to stay calm while walking backward. I know he gonna do something crazy about this and keep asking him to stay calm, just before he really did that! But, just as I expected, he totally could not hold with it and yell with full of surprise and plus, with excitement, "Look, everyone! It's Feng! He had finally come! Come quick!" And with that, I could hear there were lot of noises came from behind me and look at it, surprise.

From far, I saw there were a group of villagers stop doing their things and run toward our direction, do the same thing as he is, looking at me with surprise and yell in excitement!

Now what is going on? Why the heck these people call me 'Feng'? Did they mistake someone? And plus, why the heck these people were so happy to see me? What is going on?

The villagers still look at me with those kind of looks and started to whispering among each other, say something like 'Oh god, it's him!', or something like that!

I raise my hands up and ask them to stay calm, tried to ask them about 'Feng' thing. Somehow, as soon as I open my mouth, most of the people were so excited about this and run toward me, chase after me!

The moment I saw this, I know I am in deep trouble and quickly make a run, just before they had a chance to get me!

I run as fast as I could, try to lost them. Of course, that was not all! As soon as this whole event started, this had cause another group of people's attention and it happen to be a group of soldiers who happen just pass by the path and the weird thing is, they were calling me 'Lord Cao Li' instead of 'Feng' and demand me to surrender myself, saying it was a command from Lord Cao Pi!

The moment I hear that, deep in my heart, of course I had lot of questions in my mind, such as, 'what? Not again? Why are these people keep chasing me? And why were these people call me Lord Cao Li? What is going on?' All those sort of questions… I really need to know why!

But, now that I think of it, perhaps his was not the perfect time for me to find out and run as fast as I could, and at the same time, ask them to stop! I really do not wish to be treated this way! Somehow, none of them willing to listen and keep chasing me no matter where I go!

Now that does it! I had enough! I definitely don't want to be caught by them and quickly transform into 'Ninja form', and jump onto trees to trees! To be honest, I had no idea how long nor how far I had run to as I did not look back and finally find a place for me to rest, sit on a branch, breathes tiredly. Now what is going on? For the moment there, those villagers call me 'Feng', right? And now, these soldiers calling me 'Cao Li'! What the heck is going on?

Well, either way, I do not wish to be treated that way anymore, no way! It was indeed a horrible experience! I really do not wish to be treated that way…

**Where is Lu Xun? (Jiang Wei Pov)**

As usual, I was busy doing my things, such as training, cooking, and the most important thing is, keep calling Lu Xun! For some reasons, I had not seen him for almost three days, and now, the weird thing is, I even could not contact him through his phone at all! What had happen to him? Where did he go?

I told and ask He and Yuan Shao about these questions, wondering if they had any idea of where could Lu Xun had been?

Know what? Whenever I ask about that, for some reasons, these two always act in weirdness and dare not to told me anything! It was as if… they were trying to cover up something!

I walk away angrily. Well, since they don't want to say it, then, I guess I could ask someone, such as Diao Chan! Or Zhen Ji? Or Cai Wenji? Since they were close to him, I guess they should know where he had went to, right?

Somehow, to my dismay, they too don't know where he had been and acting weird too! As if trying to hide things from me!

Argh…! How frustrating! What on earth is going on? Why didn't they want to tell me anything? Where the heck is Lu Xun? Hello? Could someone just tell me? Please…? I am getting worried! I really had no idea what had happen to him! What if those Monster Clan came for him? Did they ever think of that before?

Well, fine then! If they don't want to tell me, I guess I had to find it myself, by either searching for him all around the places, or… call him nonstop! I really need to find him!

**Lu Xun, the time traveler Pt.4 (Lu Xun Pov)**

I rest on the tree, not even know how long I had been there. Well, now that I think of it, aren't the watch supposed to react very quickly? Then why am I still stuck in this world? I had been here for some time now; I wonder what had gone wrong…?

As always, I sit on the tree, not willing to go down as I fear those people might came chasing me again and I wasn't that stupid! Just then, I heard there were clutching sounds came from far and decided to look at it, wondering what had happen.

From up here, I saw there was a young man fighting with a bunch of unknown figures and they look so weird! Each one of them was demon type. They could suddenly vanish in the air and appear themselves in front of him anytime they want and attack him randomly!

The young man tried his best to evade and attack them with his sword. But, to his dismay, the more he slice them, the more it turns a lot and literally surrounded him, knock him off on the ground!

The moment I saw this, I knew 'he' was in trouble and cover my face, decided to join the fight without thinking much, and slice one of the demon as an opening!

Most of the demon were surprised by this and back away slightly, had no idea what just happen.

I lend him a hand to stand and ask him about his condition, wondering if we should retreat or keep fighting. But, to my surprise, the moment I look at his face, I was totally startled that he, too, had the same face as I am and know what? I think I finally understood one thing. Now that I look at him, I think he could be the 'Feng' or 'Lord Cao Li' they were talking about and which is why they totally mistook me with him as we completely looks alike! Just like a twin!

The other me stand tremblingly and breathe in tiredness. From the sound of it, he might had battle with these monsters long enough that he had waste a lot of energy on them and it's bad news! He might get himself kill if he continues stay here!

The demons, once again, regain themselves and charge toward us, and again, they disappear themselves in the air and charge toward us without seeing them!

For some reasons, my instinct tells me they were attacking us in all direction and transform myself into 'White Magician', and quickly summon 'Shield' to protect us just before they had they chance to do anything!

Just as I suspected, these creatures were indeed intend to attack us at all side and now, they had finally reveal themselves. The moment they hit at the shield, the shield forcefully push them aside and cause them land on the land forcefully, yelp in pain.

The moment I see this, I knew we had advantage and rise up my hand, and summon 'Fire' on them and I mean big! I wanted to destroy them once and for all!

The moment the monsters saw this, they were totally terrified with it and beg for forgiveness, while some even had started to run away from their life!

Without thinking much, I aim toward them and leave them be, finally see them burn into ashes.

I look at the fire. Now that I had finally kill every single one of them, now this fire had started to burn the entire trees around it and it was getting bigger!

And again, I had decided to use 'Water' to cool it down and was about to do so. Somehow, to my surprise, I hear there was someone chant beside me and look at it, notice it was the other me the one who chant and the moment he did that, the fire around us had gradually fading off and know what's the surprise thing is? He even manage know how to make it back to how it looks like in the first place, it was as if… he knows how to cure things and had return to their original looks!

Deep in my heart, of course I was speechless and fear about this! In all my life, I had never seen anyone who had this kind of power, especially a human! In my world, those whoever had these kind of would consider as Monster Clan! Then… was he a Monster?

No… that'll be impossible. Since this is not my world, I don't think he could consider as a Monster since the creatures that we fight just now was Monster-like. And if he was not one of them, then what is he? How could he have this kind of power…? Unless… is this the reason why those people chasing him, just because he had this kind of power? Once he completes his procedure, he falls onto the ground and hold his shoulder, grunt in pain! From the looks of it, he might had hurt himself during the fight and know what? His blood started to bleed out, dirty over his shirt!

I transform into 'White Mage' and use 'Cure' on him. He thanks for the afford and stay still, let me do my things.

As I cure him, just then, I thought of a question. Now that I think of it, if he knows how to cure, then why didn't he cure himself in the first place?

I ask him, wondering why. To my surprise, he told me that he could cure anyone but he himself! He had no ability to cure himself at all!

The moment I hear this, I was really surprise and speechless! Now what is the meaning of this? What does he mean he could not heal himself? What is he?

Of course that was not the question I had, I also ask him about why the people would call him 'Feng' or 'Lord Cao Li' and it was so crazy that they chase after…him? Somehow, he doesn't seem wanted to say it but just let out a weak smile, assume nothing is wrong!

Now what is wrong with this guy? If he really was treated just the way as I think what it is, then, what is he thinking? To be honest, I had no idea. Perhaps he, too, just like me, doesn't wish to say it as it could be some sort of bad memory or some sort personal things that he doesn't wish to say it. I think I understand how he felt.

Once I had cured him, the watch started to react by itself again and stand. I guess it is time for me to go now.

He too stands and tried to stop me, wanted to know who I am, wondering if I was a 'god'?

The moment he asks that, I could just sigh softly and walks away, vanish in the light.

Well, to be honest, I am just who I am, nothing else. Of course, I am not a 'God' too. If I truly am, then why do I had to walk through this kind of hardship? I could choose a better life, right?

**Horror movie, pt.2**

It was a long bore day in Luo Yang as there is no special event held for this moment and now, most of them stay in meeting room; sit on a seat, doing nothing. All they could do was either yawning, stamp their feet in boredom, make up, polish their nails, or even sleep on the chair snore out loud!

Zhen Ji, who fixes her make up in front of a mirror, suddenly hit the table loud, claim that she was in bored!

Diao Chan, who also had a mirror in front of her, stop fixing her hair and said the same thing too, and ask if they had something to do rather than doing nothing.

Gan Ning, who comfortably sleeps on the chair, was rudely awaken by Zhen Ji's sudden loudness and fell on the floor flat, and asks confusingly. He totally had no idea what is going on during his nap.

Yuan Shao thinks about this and finally came up with an idea, suggest that they should watch movie and it was horror movies!

Of course the girls were excited to hear about this since there is something for them to kill the boredom and agree with him, was about to plan which kind of horror movie they should see!

Somehow, to their dismay, Gan Ning and the others totally disagree about this and ask them to think of something else, especially Zhong! Ever since that incident, they were totally fear about this ever since then and told them of how they do not wish to happen the same thing again, beg them to change it no matter what!

The moment they hear about this, Yuan Shao and his fellow crews laugh for their stupidity and told them there's no such thing in this world!

Gan Ning and the others tried their best to convince that they were telling the truth, doesn't wish this to happen twice! But, to their dismay, the girls had taken out a disc and put it into the video player, and play the movie!

Just like how the haunted movies always go, everything was peaceful nothing serious happen.

The moment they see this, Gan Ning and the others started to feel scare about this and turn back, was about to walk out from this room. Just then, Yuan Shao told them that it was not very scary and convinces them to watch the movie with them.

Gan Ning and the others started to doubt, especially Zhong. For an old timer like him, he definitely doesn't wish died in this kind of way!

After a long pursue, Yuan Shao had finally convince them and sit together in the front of the screen.

Once again, they watch the show with the mixture of excited and yet scary, could not take their eyes away from it. Just then, Xu Huang could feel there is someone who sit beside him and slowly looks at the person, saw a person wearing a bath suit with green face on it and let out a scream! He was totally being scared by _it_!

The moment he does that, this had caused most of the people yell in surprise and look at Xu Huang, wondering what was he yelling at!

To their acknowledgement, the reason why Xu Huang yells was because of He! He was the one who wears the bath suit with green mask on it for beauty purpose!

Of course this had caused most of them curse out loud and continue to watch the movie, resume nothing had happen. Suddenly, they heard another yell and this time, it came from outside of the room!

Without thinking much, they quickly ran toward the source, find Gai who now sitting on the ground and look a direction tremblingly!

They approach him and ask him what had happen. Somehow, Gai was too scare to speak a words and tremblingly raises a finger and point toward the direction he look at, told them that he saw something beyond there!

Now this had caused most of the people started to feel scare and dilly dally, ask someone to go there and check things up. In the end, Jiang Wei was being chosen to find out the truth for their sake and walk toward the direction that Gai was mentioned, slowly move himself to look around.

After a long time of waiting, Jiang Wei finally came back and told them that he found nothing! Now this really had scare Gai off and insists that he saw something beyond that place, and ask Jiang Wei to check for second time!

Of course Jiang Wei insists that he had never seen a thing and asks him what he had seen, wanted to know the whole thing.

Gai tremblingly told them that he saw a child running into the direction he saw and told them that the child was creepy! Within a second, he saw _him _standing there and suddenly ran away with laughter, lost sight of _him_!

Once they hear this, Gan Ning and the others started to tremble in fear and ask him if he happens to saw the same figure from the movie they watch now, show him the cover page!

To their surprise, Gai claims that he saw exact the same thing and caused them in real scare and creepy now, started to panic. Now what is going on? Why does this happen twice in the roll? Is there something the matter, they thought.

In the end, they were too scare to watch the movie nor stay here and had decided to leave this building as fast as they could, decided to do something outdoor for now!

**Lu Xun, the time traveler Pt.5 (Lu Xun Pov)**

Once again, I had land on a ground and this time, I had prepared. I land myself on my feet instead of land flatly and look around, amuse by the surrounding. For the first time, I had land in a place where the land is not made by grass nor surrounded with plant or nature but a very difference one! Guess what? I was in some sort a room which it was not any normal room but a very huge one! It was so huge that it could pack with thousand people in it and know what's the surprise thing is? I saw there was a stage held in front of the room, with high light on it and stereo all around the place! It was a huge hall!

I forcefully squeeze myself among the crowd, tried to make my way to the other side. Now that I look at it, I just notice something weird… why are these people wearing weird costume? And why are they having a weird make up on their faces? Is this some sort a party?

As I move around, suddenly, there are two girls suddenly stand in front of me and squeak with high pitch, and yell, "That's him! That's really him! I could not believe this! Was this true!" With that, they run toward me and hug tight while squeak with happiness!

I, on the other hand, was totally clueless about this and ask, wondering what had gone wrong! "Whoa, whoa! What's going here? Why did you girls hug me?"

The girls, once again, squeak with high pitch, say in excitement, "Oh, sorry! It's just that… we can't believe that they will be someone cosplay Lu Xun from Dynasty Warrior 3 and you happen just coplay it! He is our most favorite character throughout the game! Ekkkk!" With that, I quickly shut my ears tight just before their horrible squeak cause me deaf! And at the same time, I also had question in my mind, which is… what is cosplay? Why did they say it was a game? I am not part of it…?

Of course, this had caught other people's attention and surrounds me, do the same thing as the girls did! They hug; squeeze, squeak, and they even ask me for hand signature and take a photo!

Of course I was clueless as ever and help them to have sign, and at the same time, really had no idea of what is going on!

Out of nowhere, the main light suddenly aim toward me and speak on the microphone, and announce that I was winner for the cosplay contest and guess what? I also won a thousand dollar and it's really surprising! I totally did not expecting this would come!

Now really… what a weird day I have today and this had lead me wondering…, is this world always like this? Cuz if they always had this kind cosplay event, then, would this means that they might also had another weird kind of activities in this world?

Well, to be honest, I don't think I wanted to be involved in any of their activities anymore! I had enough for one day, especially the whole thing of squeaking! They're really irritating, unpleasant and torturing to my ears! I think I had lost my ear sight, for now…

**Please proceed to the next chapter…**


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not Dynasty Warrior characters

**Other world, other me**

**Lho~ beautiful stage~ (Zhang He Pov)**

_Don__'__t ya wish your girlfriend hot like me? Don__'__t you wish your girlfriend sexy like me? Don__'__t ya~_

Don't ya~ Uh~ the song… it was so beautiful! I just can't stop my body moving in style, such as… my booty! My waist! My shoulder! Everything! I just had to move them and swing them around! No kidding!

I turn on the volume even higher and walk into dressing room, choose a costume from my own personal 'collection' and tried it on! Whoo… this costume… it was gorgeous! I can't wait to try it on the stage!

Once I had a full set of costume on, I walk on the stage and walk on the red carpet, do a cat walk.

I gracefully move my legs and at the same time, tried to follow the beat, do for one round.

Once I had finish walking the cat walk thing, I finally let out a relieve sigh and quickly went into the dressing once again, change another costume.

I had done this procedure over and over, and finally could really, really let out a huge sigh of success!

Oh my god! I can't believe this! This is it! This is the song that I will need to take it as my upcoming performance and know what? I think I just had something thrilling in my mind! I just thought of instead I'm the one who should appear on the stage, I just thought of if I should add someone on it and it's gonna be the most super-duper greatest performance in the whole wide world! Oh~ yes! Just you wait and see, ladies and gentleman! I shall make this 'thrilling dream' of mine happen and I can't stop myself doing this madness right now! I just had to do it, right here, right now! Yeah~!

**Lu Xun, the time traveler Pt.6 (Lu Xun Pov)**

As always, I had been send to a lot of places and seen a lot, such as, I had went to a world where I saw there was a young man, who had spiky orange hair, and the surprise thing is, he claim himself as half Shinigami and he was a facing a man with a weird creature with him, which it could transform herself into difference by its metal body!

_They fight among themselves in an under construction building and fight furiously, almost meet it__'__s his end, was about to be killed by that metal creature! To be honest, the moment I see that, I was thinking that perhaps I should I give him a hand and was about to interfere with the fight._

_Somehow, out of my expectation, the orange spiky man suddenly had an weird aura around him and started to laugh crazily, had a mask on his other and change into other self!_

'_He__'__ laughs crazily and started to attack the creature without mercy, finally finish it off!_

_The owner of the creature was surprised by his sudden madness and asks his creature to back away, prepare for his worst._

_Just as he thought he was going to be a goner, suddenly, the young man hold himself and yell out loud, finally release himself from his other side and slam himself on the ground tiredly._

_The moment I see this, I suddenly thought of myself and started to wonder. Did he just went out of control? From the looks of it, he must had not fully manage to control it and now that I think of it, this situation almost just like mine, just like how it happen back in that old building!_

Of course, that's not all! After I saw that situation, I also happen to went to the other world, which it kinda looks the same, and that time, I saw another Monster, which it was furry and kinda looks like half koala and rabbit like!

_I was happen to pass by a forest, saw a small wooden house there and decided to take a look._

_I look around the place cautiously and saw a tree house right behind the yard, and walk toward it, saw someone there._

_To my surprise, it was not a person as I was expecting about but a blue little creature! It sits on the floor and takes a color pencil, color into something._

_I look around the place and find a tree to climb onto it, cautiously went up and take a look of what it was doing, surprise for the second time._

_Guess what? It was actually coloring a picture of himself with blue color and if I hear it correctly, I hears him said something like __'__Stich is good. Stich not bad. Stich show Lilo Stich is good__'__ while coloring it._

_Now what is this thing? What was he doing? Why is he chanting while coloring? Is there a meaning behind this?_

_I keep observe it from far, not date to interrupt. Once it had finish, it takes the paper up and take a look, let out a satisfied smile and was about to walk away. Somehow, to my surprise, the moment it stands, I saw it__'__s eyes suddenly glow in green and within a second, it had went to crazy mode and let out it__'__s sharp claw and scrabble the paper into pieces!_

_I, on the other hand, just stay there, surprise and speechless, had no idea of what is going on!_

_As time pass by, it had finally calm down and look at the paper, sit down with disappointment._

_It gently shifts and matches the pieces of paper together, tried to stick it back. But, to his dismay, the wind had blown the pieces into the air, leave him begging the wind not to go._

Now that I think of it, could it too have lost control, just like the orange spiky man?

To be honest, I am started to feel scare. Although I'm not quite sure what they are or what had cause them be like this but… to me, I am! Now that I know there was someone or something in me, I know this is not a good thing in the first place and who knows I might went out of control just like them? I really do not wish to be part of it! No way…!

**Zhang He, the super duper fabulous fancy model and designer! Pt.1 (Zhang He Pov)**

Tadaa! Look everyone! I have done it! I have finally design the most beautiful and wonderful costumes in my whole life and it was soooo great! I bet these babies could make me famous in the entire world! Aren't I the greatest, sexiest and beautiful designer? Hm?

I invite every single of my top models, which later you'll know who soon, and ask them stand in a row on the stage while I went into my dressing room and pull out a few row of clothes and costumes on the trolley and started to take it one by one, and give each of their attire.

They take a look at the costume and throw away their costumes with a mixture of surprise and disgust, and ask me what is the meaning of this!

I jump like a ballerina and stand in front them, and give their costume back to them.

I told everything about the costumes and told them it was theirs for the beginning, and also told them that they were going to perform on my stage, as a model, just like me!

The moment they hear that, most of them were shock in surprise and had a face of 'what the heck…' those kinds of faces, could not believe this at all!

Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Ma Chao, Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Jiang Wei and Huang Gai, who were my listed models, started to complain and keep denied it, resists to accept this!

I, on the other hand, doesn't care about them and keep telling how wonderful their costume are and showing off every single one of them!

To be honest, I also wanted to choose Lu Xun as my models since he does had a perfect condition to become one! But, since he was still haven't come back from being 'send away' by that insane watch, I, for once, think that I should leave this for now and I shall wait until he had finally came back, and until that time came, I shall, immediately, made him one of my listed model and… Ha ha ha! I just think of something interesting, again!

Well, anyway, back to me again, now that I had told them and show them what's their costume is, without wasting time, I push every single one of them into their own dressing room and make them change. Oh~ I just can't wait to see what's result is~

It took them some time to change and finally came out, stand in front of me in a line.

I inspect every one of them and correct them, by adding or take out the accessories from them.

Most of them argue in boredom; wish to get out from here! I, once again, ignore them and concentrate to do my things.

I give Gan Ning a large hairdryer and put a fake wig on his head, made him as crazy pirate. For Ling Tong, I put a goggle on his head and spray some water on him, make him wet and feel like he was a swimmer! As for Jiang Wei, I gave him some sort of green uniform and gave him a bunch of books, made him as a bookworm! As for Xu Huang, I give him a fake a bow and out a bag of arrows behind his back, make him as some sort a Japanese man. As for Wei Yan, I ask him to change his mask into the type of Kamen Rider's mask, made him as some sort a super hero, and as for Huang Gai, I gave him a apron and a hair net, ask him to pretend as canteen lady!

Ma Chao cross his chest and tap his feet impatient while waiting for his turn. I take a helmet on the table and ask him to take down his so call 'outdated' helmet, wanted him to wear this helmet of mine.

At first, he hesitates about this and doesn't wish to change! After a long time of negotiating, he had finally given up and let me do my stuffs by taking out his outdated helmet and forcefully put the helmet of mine into his head!

He yells in surprise and ask for help, wondering why everything was so dark in here! Without thinking much, I pull off his the helmet's screen, reveal his face in there!

Well, after I had done a lot of things, I too change my costume with the girls and soon join them, by asking them to follow my lead. I wanted to show them how this performance should go and guess what? It would be a pleasure of me to transform them into a delicate swan! I wanted to have the best performance in this world!

**Lu Xun, the time traveler Pt.7 (Lu Xun Pov)**

Yes… and once again, I had land in another world and this time, I was in some sort a castle. I look around slightly and walk toward the nearest corridor, proceed cautiously.

I had manage to pass every single soldiers that was patrol and had walk for almost an hour, but yet, I still could not find a way out as this place looks all same and it was so huge! I think I had got lost!

As I walk around, just then, I heard someone coming and quickly hide at the corner, take a peek.

From far, I saw there was a man, who're wearing red and yellow armor which it had beautiful decorative on it, a tight black legging trousers, and he also had a weird white tattoo on his right eye and two red braids on his hair side, waking out from a room, holding a scroll on his hand and walk down toward the other side of the corridor.

The moment I saw him, my eyes immediately wide open and rub my eyes again, look at him one more time! Am I dreaming? That man… why does he looks so much like me? Although he did not wear the same clothes as I am, but, that clothes… I could recognize it clearly as it looks exactly like my 'Warrior' form! Then, would this mean that this is another me from this world?

Now that I think of it, it could be. After all the places I had been went to, I had been seeing myself in a lot of kind of different worlds and it was mostly looks like my Crystals form! So I guess 'he' too was part of it.

As 'he' walks to the corner, just then, there were a group of people came toward him and bow to them politely, and started to have conversation with them politely!

I was totally speechless now the moment I see this! The 'me' I saw now was really polite! He bows politely toward anyone who passed through him and greets them politely! It was as if he was being trained to be that way!

Of course if compare with me, I was totally opposite with him as I was rude to almost everyone and know what? It's started to annoy me! Now that I think of it, I remember that Gan Ning and Ling Tong once told me that they had a friend who looks exactly just like me! But, the only difference is, their friend was way polite than me and know what? Now that I think of it, could this guy the one they were mentioning about? It totally fits with their point, right?

The way 'he' talks and smiles was perfect! It was as if he had never has any sign of rudeness in him and once they're finish, 'he' bow to them once again and walk off.

And again, I was being sent away and float in the middle of the darkness, and know what? Now that I remember of what Gan Ning and Ling Tong said, I do recall them saying they like the gently me, right? Well, now that I think of it, I think it's hilarious! Yeah, although I know that was 'me' right there and had seen a lot of me from other world, but, hey! This is who I am, right? Why should care and bothered enough being so nice and gently just like what they said? I do not need to pretend, right?

Well, anyway, when could I went back home? Now that I had been away for quite some time, now I wonder, how are the others doing? How are things going on? Still, I wonder how am I going back. Why had I been floating and wandering around all days! All I really wish was send me home… please… I think I can't get with this any longer…

**Home sweet home (Lu Xun Pov)**

And again, I was being sent to difference kind of world nonstop and know what? This whole stupid sending here and there started to annoy me! When the heck could I really go home?

As I keep falling down, just then, I hear my watch suddenly ring in warning and blink in red!

I look at the watch and examine it. Now what is going on? Why does the watch sound all of the sudden? Could this means that it had run out of battery?

The moment I see this, deep in my heart, of course I was happy about this as I might had the chance to went back and I was glad that this whole madness could end soon! But, even if so, what if this was not the case? What if it did not send me back but bring me to other world? Would that be possible too?

Within few seconds, I saw a light underneath me once again and prepare myself for the worst.

Once I had land, I slowly open my eyes and look around, keep hoping that I was back in my own world. To my relieve, I saw Yuan Shao and He was in the room, looks at me with full of surprise.

They quickly run toward me and hold me tight and ask me with full of worried, wondering if I was alright!

Know what? To be honest, the moment they done that, for some reasons, I did not push them away but stand there. Yes, I know. I know I really had made them worried this time and I am sorry. I guess I should just let them be this time and enjoy the moment. Boy, am I glad that I have finally came back. I thought I would never see them again!

**Horror movie, pt.3**

Ever since that 'twice a roll haunted' incident, they had been fear to stay in that building and went out to their things, too fear to went into that building nor watch any horror movies.

Lu Xun, who just came back from his time travel trip, had no idea what had happen so far and felt weird about this, tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

He asks He about it, wanted to make things clear. Somehow, He seems scare to face this and decided not telling him a thing!

Lu Xun could just shrug and walk away, ask someone else instead. Somehow, same as what He does, they too were scare about this and not telling him anything, ignore him.

Now this had cause Lu Xun in deep suspicion and decided to find out the truth.

He asks and checks everything what he needed to, finally figure out something. Now this was it, he thought. Perhaps this 'thing' the one had feared them and now, he had something in his mind. He had thought of a plan and prepare for it.

Once he had finishes all the stuffs he needed, he invites everyone to gather in a room and ask them stay there while he preparing things.

They look around with question and ask why he asks them to come here. Somehow, Lu Xun did not say anything and keep doing his things, and play the video!

Now this had scare most of them as they notice it was horror movie and ask him to stop it before the same incident happen again.

Lu Xun did not listen to them and keep watching the movie until the electric was being cut off all of the sudden!

Most of them started to feel scare and panic, especially the girls. They yell in fear and hug those whoever around them, keep them accompany.

Gan Ning obviously doesn't like the way it is and yell in anger, cursing Lu Xun of why he wanted to do this! Suddenly, Lu Xun shone himself with a flashlight and scares them! It was his eyes the one that scare them the most as his reddish orb eyes shine in redness!

Without saying much, Lu Xun lowers his torch and walks out, leaving the others follow him behind.

They ask about his intention, wanted to know why he wanted to do this. But, just before they had the chance to know nor prepare anything, suddenly, they saw a small fog form into a figure and pass through them!

They yelp in fear and quickly hide behind Lu Xun, who doesn't seem to be scared nor bothered by it.

Lu Xun too saw the fog and quickly chases it, leave the gang behind!

Of course this had lead most of them in fear and asks him to stop; fearing something bad might happen toward him and follow him!

Lu Xun keeps on chasing the fog, until _it_ meet end of the road and started to panic!

They run as fast as they could, finally manage to keep up with him and stand behind his back, and warn him to be careful while facing the mystery fog.

The fog seem to aware of the danger and moves wildly, and charge toward Lu Xun!

Lu Xun rises up his hand and summons fire attack, aims directly toward the fog and slams _it _back at the end of the corridor!

'It' moves up again and this time, _it _transforms into a little kid and charge toward Lu Xun again, tried for the second time.

And again, Lu Xun doesn't fool by _its_ trick and summon another fire attack, send _it _toward the wall and cause '_it__'_ fell onto the ground in the end.

_It _stands up again and again. It doesn't matter how many times Lu Xun tried to break him, _it _keeps trying with lot of different transformations, hoping could take down Lu Xun no matter what!

As always, Lu Xun doesn't gives _it_ a chance and keep using fire attack until it had finally show a flaw and take out a sword, and point toward '_ts_ neck, manage to stop _it _before it continues!

_It _was startled by Lu Xun's attack and stay still, trembling deep in its heart.

Lu Xun looks at _it_ with a sharp eye and demands _it_ to change its real form with threatening tone!

The fog seems to understand of what he says and turn into a light, and soon appear into another figure. To their surprise, they saw it was a little boy, who was only around 6 to 7 years old with his body half transparency, and _he _closes his eyes with his both hands and sob!

Lu Xun lowers his sword and kneels in front of him, and asks his intention of fearing them. The spirited child tried to hold his cry and brace himself told them that his 'home' was being destroyed by one of them and now, _he_ wanted them to pay for it by making fun and scare hell of them!

The moment they heard about this, most of them immediately speechless and look among themselves, wondering who could be the one who destroy his 'home'!

Lu Xun turns his eyes on them and narrows his eyebrow, felt angry, and asks them to admit in angry tone!

Of course none of them dare to admit it since this is spirit they were dealing with, and they definitely doesn't wanted to take responsible about it even if they know who it is and keep denied!

After seeing this, Lu Xun knew they will definitely will not admit it no matter how hard he try to ask and turn to the boy, ask _him _if he knew who was the culprit instead! Somehow, the child too doesn't know who was it either as there was many of them passing by his 'home' and look down in despair, started to cry.

Now this had cause most of them in huge headache and full of questions, had no idea of what to do now! Just then, Lu Xun let out a sigh and pats the child's head, and told him that they will help him to rebuild his 'home'.

The moment he says that, the child immediately smile with happiness and thanks for their help.

They find _him_ a jar and perfect a place for them to bury _him,_ and pray.

Once the procedure finish, Lu Xun turn his back once again and face them, and ask who was the one who did this even though he knows he'll never got any answers from them.

Just as expected, none of them willing to admit and walk away, as if there's nothing happen there.

Lu Xun, on the other hand, was the only one leave behind and looks at the child's tomb, deep in his thought.

He had look at it for quite some time and finally walks away, leave the tomb as should be. As he had walk far enough, the child appear behind his back and bow to him, and disappear.

**How Feng got his name Pt2**

Once again, his Phoenix takes a deep breathe and walks toward his master, brace himself to speak out even though he know he is going to get scolded by him, "Please, Master, could I had that name? Pretty please?" With that, he sweeps his head toward his master's face and brushes it, tried to get his attention.

Lu Xun somehow did not give him any response and keep doing his own thing, ignore him completely.

His Phoenix keeps begging and pleads about this, until his master had finally given up by agree with the name and turn away.

His phoenix, Feng, jumps up with happiness and thanks his master for the name and flies off, leave his master behind!

Lu Xun, on the other hand, just stand there, looking at his creature fly with happiness and leave the place too, leaving his Phoenix celebrate by its own.

**Zhang He, the super duper fabulous fancy model and designer! Pt.2 (Zhang He Pov)**

Hi, it's me again! The most beautiful, sexiest, seductive and fabulous and the most greatest model in the world, Zhang He! Well, as you know, now that Lu Xun had finally came back, my dream to a perfect performance and being fabulous model had finally come true! I just can't wait this to do this now!

Without wasting time, I ask Lu Xun to follow me and ask him to wait my dressing room while I took out my 'babies' from the wardrobe! Oh… I just can't wait to show him these 'babies' of mine!

I pull out a few rows of trolleys and take out some costumes, show in front of him!

I told him how beautiful and how cute these costumes are, and started to tell him how wonderful these beauties are!

Well, take this costume as starter, although the designs were basically all the same with his usual wear costumes, which it had a bird's tail behind his back, but, just like his 'Fighter Form', there was a slight expose sure at the tummy part and it has a beautiful and yet elegant decorative on it, with red and white as main color! I bet that if he wears on it, I'm sure this could made him looks slim like an elegant lady who had transform into a little swallow, flying around, and if I could do some make up on him by putting two braids with green feathers and do a thing or two about his hair, which I just happen to thought of having him to had a bad boy style and know what? I had never seen him wearing without hat before it's thrilling me! I mean, if I could shape him a little with that outfit, I'm sure this will surprise everyone about the difference and it's far than perfect, superb, and yet, fine taste of art!

Hm… now that I smell of it, this smell… it was so sweet! I was the sweetness of having found a great art from it and I guarantee that this shall be my best outfit among them all! Yes! I'm sure of it!

Of course that's not all! Besides there was red and white, I even thought of having difference colors, such as black, green, and blue for upcoming choices! I bet most of the people would like it and I can't stand to see how they react either! Oh~ suspense…!

Oh, and hear this, I also had made another kind of costume, which it looks some sort like a uniform and it was red! And plus, I even had made him a small cute yellow bag as an extra so that this could makes looks him like a student who just go to school! Ah! How thrilling! I just can't wait to see how cute he wears on that! Oh~!

And of course, I also had invent a lot of outfits, such as, the Lolita type, the Japanese well known outfit, Kimono, a waiter uniform, and another kind of Japanese school uniform but in girl version, which I'm making the shirt a bit shorter and it's looks so cute! Ah~ as always, I had a lot of things in my mind and oh~ It was so many that I don't know how to explain anymore! I just can't wait to see every single one of them right here, right now!

I call for him, wanted him this time. Somehow, for some reasons, I did not get any reply from him anywhere and look around, find no one besides me!

What? He had leave… so soon? Oh well, what a shame… I was hoping that he could just stay a bit more longer so that I could told him what to do on the stage and at the same time, I could fantasize and do some make up on him, since there were things that I wanted to makes things better! But, since he resists, I don't see the reasons why I should I force him for now, and until then, I shall wait for chances, just you see! I shall make him one of my best models in my modeling career while I keep creating some fancy costumes! Oh~ I just can't wait to let him try on it! He is just so cute and adorable~!

**Lho~ beautiful wine~ (Gan Ning Pov)**

Ah… wine… it tastes so good! I could not believe that they do provide a fine wine from this world and it's really delicious! I wonder how on earth they could provide such thing? Ah~ damn, it taste good! Really!

I take a sip from the bottle and look at the beach. From here, I saw the young girls were running around and enjoying themselves on the beach, such as playing the sand, volley ball, chasing each other, swim in the beach, put sunshine on each other, and the most weird thing is, they even enjoy themselves hanging under the sun with their so call 'bikini'! It was so weird that they would enjoy these kinds of things while our girls from my place were totally afraid of being darkened! It's just so weird!

Well, anyway, just in case you guys still haven't figure out of where I could be, then let me tell you this! Right now, I am in Jiang Dong and I am pleased to tell you that I am really enjoying myself of drinking wine while watching girls! I was totally in paradise man! It's just a shame that they totally had missed this out, especially that stupid pervert pig, Dong Zhuo! If he really had come here, I bet that the first he do was come here, drinking wine and made the girls accompany him by standing beside him and feed him like a pig! It was no wonder that he grows so fat day by day, right?

And plus, let not forgetting about Zhang Fei too! Although he wasn't the pervert type, but since wine was one of his favorite, I guess he too will came here and drink out of him! That big guy… I wonder when will he stops drinking anyway. Hm…now that I think of it, I think not! From the looks of it, he'll never change and I mean, never! If he ever thought of anti about this, well, I think that would be the day where Shu will win! I'm sure his addicted wine will not ruin all the plans, right?

Well, either way, here I am, right? Now that I had the chance to do so, I don't see the reasons why I should ruin this moment and enjoy instead! All I wanted to do now is drink every single drop of wine from this world until I have drop! Now that's what I call life, right? *hiccup*

**Food, glorious food! (Jiang Wei Pov)**

I took out the ingredients and tools from the cupboard and put it on the table, started to cook.

As always, I mix and cook the ingredients as it should be and was about to taste the food, I want to know how does it feel. Suddenly, I just remember that there was one kind of food that I can't eat for now and look at the food. I was making curry and it was a spicy one. Since the doctor advice me not to take anything that was heavy, then, how am I going to try this food? What if it doesn't taste good? What should I do with it?

I look at the corridor; look for someone to help me to taste with the food. Just then, I saw Lu Xun pass by and call him, ask him to come.

He looks at me with curious and walks toward me, do as I say.

The moment he came in, I told him the reasons of why I need him and ask him to help me, as food taster.

Somehow, the moment I said that, Lu Xun was totally surprise by this and resists to help me, saying he is not capable to help and was about to run away!

Of course I quickly grab his hand and beg him to stay, keep begging him to help me. Now that I could not find anyone around here, I could not simply just leave this place and let it be! There's no telling if the curry is overly boil! What if something bad had happen! There's no guarantee at all!

I keep begging him, until he had finally given in and help me with the taste.

He tastes and shook his head whenever he feels it's not right while I add the ingredients into the pot according to his sense and finally stop, prepare to serve.

I take out a pot of curry and put it in the middle of a huge table and takes out another dishes and put beside it.

Most of the crews were excited about this and quickly take a seat. Once the seat is full, without wasting time, most of them pick the curry as their main dish and take a spoonful into their mouth, chew it.

Somehow, to my surprise, the moment they eat it, they immediately spat it out and drink a lot of water, saying it was too spicy!

Deep in my heart, of course I had no idea of what had happen or why would this happen as I can't try it and ask each one of them, wondering what had gone wrong!

Once they had cooling down, they started to complain that the curry was too spicy for them to eat and they also say that it was so spicy and hot that it burns both their tongue and mouth into redness and keep drinking water!

To be honest, I am totally surprise and speechless about this! I mean, I did not expect that this would happen at all since Lu Xun the one who help me with the taste and… this should be perfect, right?

Ma Chao feels weird about this and asks me how did I cook it as he knows that I could not taste it, wondering how I do it.

I told them of what had happen, and once they find out, they look at Lu Xun in unison and yell out loud, ask him what is the meaning of this! Somehow, Lu Xun doesn't seem to have any problem with it and eat it with mixture of rice, ignore them.

I took the pot back into the kitchen and started to wander. Now what is going on? How could this curry would be so spicy? Was it really that spicy?

I dim my finger into the pot and lick onto my tongue, and spat it out! Now what on earth is this thing? It's super-hot and spicy! How could anyone eat that kind of thing?

I quickly run toward a kettle and fill the water, drink as much as I could! Now that was really unexpected, no wonder why they say it was hot and spicy! But, now that I think of it, how could Lu Xun stand that kind of thing? Does he really like something that was spicy?

Now that's weird… as far as I remember, I don't seem to recall nor hear him mention about he likes to eat it! Did I happen to miss this out? Then what's makes him had that idea? Well… unless he had a tasting problem! Or else, why would he eat something like that? That's totally crazy, right?

Well, whatever the reason is, he doesn't have to ask for that spicy, right? Now that I know his style, I don't think I will ask him to taste for me again. I bet that most of us could not stand this at all!

**Unexpected welcome**

The girls hymn in their mouth while busily walking around in the dressing room and stand in front of the mirror. They were either fixing their hair, make up or tried the dressing. All they know is, right now, they were having a huge performance within few days and they need to rehearse and tried their costumes before the day had come! They need to prepare for the best performance in their life!

Zhen Ji gently brushes mascara over her eye and make several winks. Once she satisfied with this, she refill the color again and brushes the other side of her eye.

As for Diao Chan, she took a dress and wears it on the spot, undo and redo the ribbons all around her and soon join Zhen Ji to do her make up!

And lastly, for Cai Wenji, she tried to fix her hair by gently tied it into several braids balls and made swing slightly. Once she satisfies with it, she uses a hair spray to harder it and tried her own outfits.

As they keep busy doing their things, suddenly, the door slam open and reveal several men with a mask on them standing in front of the door!

Zhen Ji, who stand nearest to the door, aware of the situation and quickly took her flute, and tried to play a song and tried to kick them away. Somehow, just before she had the chance, one of the mask man took out a tool from their pocket and spray some sort a gas directly toward her, causing her cough furiously and fall onto the floor, unconscious!

Both Diao Chan and WenJi were surprise about this and quickly take whatever things that besides them and charge toward the men, tried to get rid of them.

Somehow, just like Zhen Ji's fate, they too were being sprayed and slowly fall onto the floor, unconscious!

The men let out a satisfied smirk and walk toward them, gently carry them up and walk away cautiously, before anyone notice.

**Visiting the death (Lu Xun Pov)**

I take the old, rusted broken helmet and walk up toward the hill, head toward the tomb of where my master had been buried, the shrine.

I walk into the hall and put the helmet beside a hat, and reach my hand into a pocket and take out a flower hairpin and put it together with the helmet and the hat.

Once I had satisfied with this, I stand in front of it and bow politely. I'm sorry for being late to visit you. All this time, I truly had no idea that you were here and now that I know it, I don't have to run anywhere to search for you anymore. I had finally found you, master.

Of course he was not the only one I have to pay respect; I also give my respect toward Sir Taishi Chi and mother and bow to them politely. Yes, I have decided to put them together since it could be easier for me to came here anytime I want, so I use these items to make it as memorable.

After I have find out of how Sir Taishi Chi's death, I had went to YiLing and had found his helmet just as he mention. I found it somewhere in Yi Ling's maze.

As for mother's hairpin, I manage to found it where I found her died in that abandon village. I have considered myself lucky for being manage to find it after a long time.

Once I have done that, I sit in front the belongings and look at it, deep in thought. Know what? I miss you all. I really do. And I even feel lonely too.

Well, although I can't completely say it is truly lonely since I still have some friends with me, but, the truth is, I am still feel that way! I wonder why.

After a long time sitting there, looking at the items, I finally thought of leaving and stand, look at the items one last time.

Well, I got to go now. Yes, I know this might take me some time to visit you guys again but.., I promise. I promise that once I have settle and find some spare time, I'll definitely come back here and pay a visit again. I promise. It won't take that long.

**Ah****…**** a fine taste of kidnapping girls~ (Dong Zhuo Pov)**

_Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to me~~~ _Ah ha ha ha! What a wonderful day I had! I can't believe that my birthday had finally come and know what's the best thing is? My wish! It had finally come true! I had finally had the best present in my entire life!

As always, my boys wish me a very Happy Birthday and give me the present, gently put 'them' in front of me.

I walk toward it happily and let out a whistle. Guess what? My man seriously had kidnap the girls from Luo Yang and they were doing this just for me! How nice!

I tried to hold off my saliva. Know what? Now that I look closer, I just notice that how beautiful these girls are, especially Diao Chan! So far, among of these three girls, I find that she was the most beautiful, charming and elegant, and guess what? I just can't wait to have her now and gently touches her face, seem had wake her up.

She opens her eyes gently, looks around her. The moment she saw me, she was so surprise and scare about this and yell in horror, awaken the other two girls.

They too react the same thing and yell in unison! Ah yes… what a beautiful yelling this is… It was as if there were a bunch of beautiful girls singing in a group of choir, except it was not set in church.

I gently touch them, tried to touch their beautiful body! But, in return, they tried their best to back away from me and at the same time, struggle to release themselves.

I let out a satisfy smirk. Well, what could they do about it? Now that they were being tied up, now I wonder, what should I do with them? Hm? Should I rape them? Or should I 'play' with them until they were broken, just like a doll? Or… I could let my boys to had some fun too since they were the one who capture them! I guess it would be fair that they too could enjoy it, right?

I look at the girls; look at how scare and trembling in fear they are now while cursing in shaking tone, demand us to stand back!

And again, I let out a smirk but a sneaky one. Now would you look at that! How cute! Did they seriously think that we will back off that easily?

I forcefully grab Diao Chan's collar and pull her away. I just thought of what to do with her and take her toward my room while leaving the other two girls with my boys. Yeah, I gonna enjoy myself!

The girls cried in fear and beg for releasing, and at the same time, yell for help.

I keep pulling her, ignore their cries. My, my, aren't they energetic one! Well, now that they were full of it, I bet that they could do lot of stuffs and I just came up with another idea! Just you girls wait! I had lot of fun things for the three of you!

As I was about to reach my room, just then, I hear one of my boys yell in pain and quickly take a look, surprise.

Know what I saw? I saw that Monster child, where we meet in Xu Chang when he interrupted me from taken away that Qiao girl and he also had invaded in my chamber, by pretending as a girl with his friends! Curses!

The boy demand us to release the girls and ask if I wanted to be treated just like last time, and at the same time, he also told me that he had reported this toward Yuan Shao!

Too much of my anger, frustration and annoyance, I did not expect he will be come here and interrupt again and order my boys to get him! I don't care what'll happen me and I need to get rid of him, right here, right now!

My boys try their best to get rid of him, but only were being pushed back and get killed!

I clutch my fists tight and curses deep in my heart! It wasn't supposed to be this way! How am I supposed to enjoy myself while he interrupts? Damn! What to do? How am I supposed to get rid of him? There must be a way, right?

The girls keep cheering for him, and at the same time, ask him to be careful too.

Once again, I curse deep in my heart as I saw most of my men had fallen and it was getting closer to me! Just then, my eyes lay on Diao Chan and thought of something. Wait a minute! Why did I even bother to think about this so hard? If I use them wisely, surely this will him lower his guard and end this whole madness, right?

Without thinking much, I took a knife beside me and hold Diao Chan up, and put the knife directly on her neck, yell out loud, "Stop this at once, or else!" With that, I press the knife into her skin, reveal bloods flowing from it!

The moment I done that, he immediately stops attacking and surprise, and asks me to let her go instead!

See? Just as I thought, he had started to show fatigue and demand him to lower his weapon and surrender himself! Keep threatening until he had finally given up!

He twitches his face angrily and throws his weapons aside, and once he had done that, I ask my boys to quickly caught him and take him toward me!

He looks at me angrily and curses out loud while struggling to release himself from them!

The moment he came, without thinking twice, I gave him a harsh slap, causing blood flow from out his mouth's side.

The girls were totally surprise with this and ask for mercy, begging me to let him go!

Ha! Who were they kidding? Do they really think that I will let him go that easily? Not a chance! I shall make him pay for what he did to me!

The girls keep begging me to let him and make a deal, saying they will do anything in order to free him, even on bed! Of course the moment they said that, this Monster child totally disagree about this and made a deal himself too, says that he too will do whatever in order to free them!

Oh… how touching… I feel like I wanted to cry… whoo whoo… heck! Why should I make a deal with them! Right now, all I want is having fun with the girls and deal with this stupid Monster brat! Nothing else!

Just then, one of my men walk toward me and whispering something in my ears told me that I should take this Monster child for profit rather than get rid of him!

I give it a thought. Hm… now that I think of it, he does have the point! Now that the whole world wanted him so much, I don't see the reasons why we need to get rid of him and thought of an idea! I suggest him to trait himself to me, just for their sake!

Of course the girls were totally disagreeing about this and ask him not to do it!

He, on the other hand, looks down with disappointment and asks me if I really would let the girls go.

I let out a wide smirk and ask one of my men to release one of the girls, to proof that I was on my words!

That girl, Wenji, run toward him and beg him not to promise anything! Somehow, he told them that he will be fine and blah blah blah… Now really! When is he gonna say 'yes'? I'm getting impatient here!

Without thinking twice, he had finally agreed about this and asks me to release the girls at once!

Ha! See? I knew he will do it! Well, now that he is willing to do it, just as I promise, the girls were finally released and ask my boys to pull them out so that I could had a little time with my precious Monster!

The girls cried out loud, keep begging me to let him go! Of course I totally ignore them and grab that Monster's chin tight, and move his face around so that I could take a look at him.

Know what? Now that I look closer, he does look feminine and guess what! I just thought of something! What if… he wears a girl costume, just like back when he disguise as Lolita! I bet that he will look nicer and greater than the girls I saw just now!

Without wasting time, I pull out an outfit and throw it in front of him, and ask him to wears it! I want him to see him wear that school girl costume, right here, right now!

The moment he saw that, his eyes were big like a marbles and look at me with surprise, wondering if I was joking around!

I could just let out a wide smirk and insists wanted him to do it. Now do I look like I was joking? Now that he is belongs to me, I could do anything what I want toward him, right? So I don't see the reasons why I should feel bad about this! He is a Monster after all! A lowly Monster that will always being look down and being slave for humans! Ha ha ha!

**The consequences of making fun of me! (Lu Xun Pov)**

I look at the dress with eyes wide, startle. You got to be kidding me! Why on earth do I need to wear those kinds of things? It's totally embarrassing!

Behind me, I could hear the girls curse out loud, wondering why he wanted to treat me that way and soon being pulled out, leaving me with Dong Zhuo and his men!

I continue look at the outfit, feel disgust about it. Know what? This outfit… it was a maid costume! It has a nice black dress added with white apron, and there is also a fluffy short underneath the dress, together with laces on it! But, the truth is, the dress was made in thong-like, where it could reveal every part of the shoulder and the skirt part, it was very, very short! It was so short that it reveals a whole part of fluffy shorts and know what's even crazier? The leg part! It was not any mere stoking that was in pure white color but it was made with laces! It could see through everything!

He started to yell and keeps forcing me to wear it, getting impatient about this!

I clutch my fists tight and took the costume. To be honest, I am very angry about this! How could I possibly wear it? In all my life, I had always thought that He was the only crazy person who crazy about costume thingy, but him? He is even crazier than He! This guy is insane! What is he thinking?

But then again, the girls… they were not being force to wear this costume, right? Now that I think of it, I guess they were lucky that they don't have to walk through this and I am glad that they were safe! To be honest, I really had no idea of how they will react if it was them the one who deal with this. I guess they would react the same thing as I am now.

And again, he barks out loud and keep asking me to wear it, and this time, he warns me to do it or else, he'll definitely uses force to made me do it, whether I like it or not!

I look at the costume once again and stare at it for a long time, finally put it down. Know what? I can't do it! I just can't! Although it is true that I will do anything in order to save the girls, and plus, I might had some experience of wearing a girl costume before, but… this one? No way! Not in million years! I definitely don't want to wear this kind of outfit! No way!

Now this had anger Dong Zhuo and soon lost his patience! Now that I did not willing to do it, without wasting time, he order his men to hold me down and pull my clothes off, wanted them to put it on me!

The moment I hear that, I was completely fear about this and tighten my collar, trembling hard! No! Don't! Please don't do that! Not those! Ever since that incident, I had been dreaming about that nonstop and it's torturing me! No!

They hold me down tightly and started to pull my clothes, tried to force me to wear the costume on!

I tried my best not to let them do it and grab my clothes as hard as I could, and at the same time, ask them not to do it in shaking tone. Somehow, they never care to listen and keep doing it, until I could hear back of my clothes were tore!

Now I am totally in fear and yell in crazy, and grab my head tight! No! Please don't! Not that anymore! No more! Nooo! Suddenly, my mind went blank in white and hears someone talking in anger, who now asks me to back down! _"__Enough! You__…__! Stay back! I will handle this!__"_

That voice… I swear I heard this voice before… it was 'him'! What is 'he' thinking now? What does 'he' want to do now? Please don't tell me 'he' was going to do something crazy again? No!

I was completely clueless of what had happen and keep begging, until my mind had finally settle with calmness and awaken, surprised by the scene.

No…! It can't be! What is this? What's going on? Why did they…?

I look around me with the mixture of startle, confuse and fear, notice all the people had died all around me cruelly, especially that pervert Dong Zhuo! He had been cruelly tortured that both his face and body were beaten so badly that we could hardly recognize it was him anymore and he was totally out of shape!

I grab my head hard while look around with disbelieve, breathe hard. Now what had 'he' done? Why can't I remember anything? And why am I feeling sick all of sudden? What is happen to me…? Did I happen to out of control again?

Just then, the girls run toward me worriedly and ask what had happen here. To be honest, the moment they ask about that, I really don't know how to explain to them and lied them that everything had settle, even though that wasn't really I'm the one who doing it.

The girls let out a relief sigh and look at me worriedly the moment they saw my pale face.

Without thinking much, I quickly lie to them that I had use too much energy and advise them to walk, tried to get away from this conversation. Somehow, the girls were too worried about this and keep asking, wondering if I was alright.

To be honest, I am not alright at all and in fact, I think I started to had a headache and feel really weak and dizzy right now!

With my quick thinking, I quickly take out three flowers and give it to them, try to distract their attention.

At first, the girls don't seem to buy this and keep asking worriedly. But, as I keep telling and show them how fine I am, in the end, the girls finally given up their questions and thank me for both coming for saving them and the flowers.

I let out a sigh of relief. Now that was close, for the moment there, I thought they would never stop asking and advise them to go home before it's getting late. I'm sure that He and Yuan Shao are sickly worry about us, and besides, I feel like wanted to lie on bed and get a rest for the first time. I think I am really going to get sick! No kidding!

**First sight (Feng Pov)**

_Do re mi so la so mi re do__…__ Do re mi so la so mi re do__…_

This melody… it had been in my mind ever since I was born and for some reasons, I like this melody very much. I can't seem to help myself stop singing everywhere I go nor what I do! I just feel like I wanted to sing, that's all. Well… except for one thing. Now that my master has ill, I can't simply disturb him while he was resting and wandering around; finally found a place where I could sing.

I stand on the branches and take a look around. Now this place looks great! Not only that I could see there is lake beside it and I could also see there're beautiful scenes underneath this hill! It's perfect!

Without thinking much, I sing the melody again, enjoy the moment. Somehow, the moment I start singing, just then, I could hear there is another voice sing the same melody as I am and stop, look around.

Now that's weird… who goes there? Who is the one singing? And where does it come from? Why didn't I notice there's anyone here?

Without thinking much, I follow the source carefully, try to follow it. Judging from the voice, I could tell that it was a girl who sing and know what? It's beautiful! In all my life, I had never hear this kind of beautiful voice before, and now that I think of it, this melody… only those who are the same type as I am know how to sing this melody! Then, would this means…

I walk toward the source cautiously, finally find out who is the one behind this and hide behind a tree, peek sneakily.

Just as I expected, it was really a female Phoenix, and just like me, she had a beautiful colorful feathers all around her body and she had a very long silver hair on the back! She is very beautiful!

The moment I see this, I was amazed by this and speechless. I really could not believe of what I have seen!

I sneakily walk to the other side, tried to approach her. I just can't wait to find out who she is!

As I almost reach her, with a deep breathe, I brace myself to break the silent, peek her attention.

She jumps in surprise and startled the moments she saw me, and quickly hide herself behind the bushes, dare not to meet me!

Now I feel like a bad person! How could I scare her like that? Where are my manners?

I quickly bow and apologize to her, plead her to come out.

She reveals half of her face and asks in fear, "Wh… Who are you? What do you want from me?"

With that, I quickly bow and told her my name, tried not to scare her, "I… I'm Feng! Sorry about just now, I happen to hear your voice and they're beautiful! That's why I…"

She, somehow, still hide behind the tree and looks down, seem disappointed. "I… I definitely don't have any beautiful voice! Please don't make fun of me."

Of course I was totally disagreeing with her and walk toward her, poke my head in front of her! "No! I definitely was not trying to make fun of you! I'm totally the truth! You really have a beautiful voice and… now that I look closer, I also find that you look beautiful too! I swear!"

After saying that, she was totally embarrass about this and quickly looks away, tried to hide her red face behind the bushes!

I keep telling her the truth, tried to talk with her and know what? She is a real shy one! Whenever I talk to her, she'll always keep looks away or lower her head, did not look at me at all times!

But, what could I do about it? We are, after all, just meet and I can't expect her to feel normal with me this instant, right?

We talk for quite some time, literally know a bit about her and guess what? She is a freelance creature! She still had no master for now and now this lead to wonder, will my master agree to let us together? Will he accept us?

Now that I think of it, he does already have both me and Wu, right? Then will he accept her this time?

Now this is a big problem! What if he doesn't want to accept her? And what if he doesn't even wanted to accept us for being together? What to do?

Well, to be honest, I really do wish that we could stay together, even though we just met. I really do. For some reasons, I feel delight and happy the moment we're together! I'm think I'm in love!

**Future (Lu Xun Pov)**

Achoo! I grab myself over the knees and shaking hard. Know what? I am freaking cold! Now that I was out here, in the middle of the plain, I tighten the blanket around me and sneeze again! Yes, you guess it right! After the kidnap's incident, I am, indeed, sick now and I am proud to tell you that I am officially ill! This is second time for this month!

Wu walk toward me and sit beside me, uses his thick fur to cover back of my body.

I lay myself against his body and tighten the blanket, sneeze again, look at the meteor. Know what? It's getting nearer day by day! Just a few more days, this whole prophecy thing will come true.

Now that I think of it, could it be true that all the human will died while the Monster clan will take control? To be honest, I don't know… Although I had not been able to communicate with mother for now, and plus, I also hear this rumor when I was being capture in that place, now I was wondering…, could it really be true?

I take a deep breathe, tried to think clearly. Well, for once, there are no proper records, right? Since there is no record and hear only the rumors, then, this would means that it is not necessary true, right? I mean, so far, there's no such thing happen before, right? Who knows what'll happen next?

But then again, why does it sound so real? Why did they say it as if it is true? Did they happen to witness this before?

No… that'll be totally impossible. I mean, if this incident truly had happen before, then why didn't there was any records or history mention about this? Don't you think is not making sense?

Just then, I heard there are footsteps walking toward me and take a look, notice it is Jiang Wei the one who now walking toward me worriedly and ask me to went back to my room this instant!

I immediately look away and ignore him. Now why do I have to listen to him? I have the right of choose of what to do, right?

He keep ask me to go back, saying I am too ill to go out now!

I was, of course, pissing off by his words and looks at the meteor, totally ignore him this time! Know what? Why does he feel concern about this all of the sudden? Why must he care about me? If I truly do not wish to went back to my room and get a rest now, then so be it! Why must he being busybody? It's none of his business! Can't he see that all I want is stay out here, look at the meteor? Just leave me alone!

**Watching stars (Jiang Wei Pov)**

I keep advise him to went back to his room, tried to make him get a rest, and guess what? Not only that he ignore it but looks away too, doesn't wish to face me at all!

I let out a frustrate sigh and sit beside him, look at him angrily. Know what? I am sickly worried about him! He is seriously ill, right? Then why is he here? Did he aware of how sickly he is? Why can't he think about of it for once? Why can't he just listen to someone's advice? Why must he act this way? Why…?

He, somehow, still ignoring me, look at the sky. Know what? Now that I think of it, what is he looking at? Why is he looking at the sky? Is there something the matter?

I look at where he was looking at, notice something. I realize that he was looking at the meteor and seem to understand of his intention. So is this what he was concern about? The meteor?

Well, now that I think of it, I think understand slightly. If I was correct, I think he was thinking about 'how many days still left for this meteor to came to earth' and 'how the prophecy thing will go on' this and that… Yes… perhaps he is concerning about these and which is why he doesn't wish to pay any attention on me, for now… But, even if so, he can't keep looking at it and stay out here for a long time, right, not especially when he is really ill now… He needs to snap out of this!

I look around me, tried to find something to pick his attention. Just then, I saw there were stars hanging and twinkling in the sky and ask him to look at it.

He looks at it slightly and soon turns away, precede looks at the meteor.

And again, I tried my best to pick his attention and this time, I hold both of his faces and move it slightly, make him look at the sky directly and ask him to look at it again.

Lu Xun looks at it as I ask him to and soon turns away, feel annoyed about this.

Know what? Just as I thought, he was, indeed, having a fever now and if I still could not manage to take him back to his room, he'll definitely will had a serious illness! I have to find a way to make him go and I just know what's the way. If I remember correctly, back when we were small back then, whenever we watch the stars, he'll always fall asleep! I bet this trick will work on him.

Once again, I tried my best to lure his attention by telling him how cool the stars is and show him what kind of stars was this, until he had finally giving up looking at the meteor and looks at the stars instead.

He looks at it for quite some time and slowly let out a yawn and lowers his eyelid, started to show a sign of sleepiness.

And again, I keep making him looking at the sky and sooner or later; I hear a light snore behind me and look backward. See? I knew it! I knew he will fall asleep just like back of the days! He had never changed for once!

I gently carry him up and take him back to his room quietly. Know what? He needs to be more careful! If he continues to stay that way, who knows if he would catch a serious illness? He needs to know his own limit, right?

With that, I put him on his bed, put a wet cloth on his fore head and cover him up with blankets, and leave him be. Now that was real close, for once, he almost just got himself with serious illness! He really needs to be more careful from now on!

But, know what? Now that I think of it, it's funny though. After all these years, I had never thought that this 'trick' could still works on him! I wonder why…

**Everything will be fine (Hua Pov)**

I walk toward his bed and sit beside him. Now what had you done to yourself, dear? You got yourself ill!

I put my hand on his forehead and gently brush his hair, look at his sleeping face. Now would you look at that… sleep like a baby! Just like back of the days.

_Back then, I remember that when he was a baby, he uses to always want me to cuddle him before he falls asleep, and when he reaches around four__…__ he started to ask me to sing for him before he falls asleep! Could you believe that?_

But… as time pass by, things have changed so much. Ever since I have died, he had walk through a lot of hardships that was beyond imagination all by him and it hurts me very much! I feel like I have owed him so much! It was so much that I don't know how to work up for him as a mother! I'm a total failure!

I look at him again, sigh softly. Know what? Now that I think of it, I wonder why I would be so foolish to leave him alone and got myself killed! I had seen through that, right?

_Just before my mother died, she warns me about my future and advises me not to be fooled easily and act smart. She told me that I will blindly fall in love with someone different kind and shall had a very hard life! And that__'__s not all; she also told me that in the end of my life, I shall die cruelly under his hand, betrayed by my love one!_

To be honest, I don't believe her at first. Although I am happy to find out that I had finally find someone I truly love, but, when she said I shall had a very hard life and died on my love one's hands… to be honest, I did not take her words seriously. Not at all… not until when it really had happen and truly regretted about this… What an unfilial child I am! If only I listen to her, all this will not happen in the first place!

But, even if I had regret, what could I do about it? Now that things had happen, there's no way that we could change it, right?

I look at him again, let out another sigh. Know what? Now that I look at him, I think I understand how my mother feels now. Just like my descend mother, I could see his future too and it hurts me a lot! It was a horrifying and cruel path he had to take and know what? I did try my best to help him to prevent him from facing all those cruelties but it was all useless! I had failed to change it no matter how! Is this what he'll be facing all these years! Why? Why him? Is this one of my punishment for fallen in loved and had his child and which is why he has to face this consequence in the end? Why? It's not fair! I'm the one who cause this, not him… Please, God, please forsake him! Let me deal with this alone!

Just then, he jerked slightly and seems wanted to awake, open his eyes slightly!

I started to panic and quickly wipe away my tears and pat his chest softly, tried to make him sleep again.

Within few seconds, he lay back down again and started to sleep again, sigh in relief. Now that was close. For the moment there, I thought he was going to awake and I definitely don't want to wake him up now, not especially when he is ill now. Now that there were a lot of things had happen on him, I hope that he could had a good rest now and stay healthy. That's all I ask for.

I push myself away from the bed and walk toward the door, look at him one last time before disappear myself. Well, although he could no longer see me and I can't accompany him by his side all the time, and plus, the path he is heading now is hard, annoying and frustrating. But I am sure that someday not only that he could see me but meet each other again! I know that day shall come and everything will be fine. I'm sure of it! Yes… I'm sure of it… yes…

**Outdone (Cao Pi POV)**

I sit on a bed, looking at the tower of Cao Company through a window, which it was now currently under construction at the top of the building and clutches my fists tight, felt very angry and frustrated! I don't believe this! How could I, son of Cao Cao, would actually being played, embarrassed like this, and was being treated as an idiot! What is the meaning of this? How could this be?

I breathe angrily and hit the table beside me, receive a sharp pain from my wrist and quickly hold it tight, tried to fight against the pain and curse out loud! Even you dare to hurt me? What a useless thing you are! What's the point of having you here for? I should had dumb you so that you will not hurt me anymore!

But, even if so, you're still had some use in you and I shall not dumb you for now but him! He is the one I should eliminate as he is the one who cause me like this and curse you, _Jiang Wei_! How dare you humiliate me this way? Look what you've just done! Not only you've hurt me, but you also ruin my reputation by not killing me! How dare you! Only I will be the one who'll torture you! Not you!

As the pain slowly fades away, I give myself several deep breathes and lay my head on the back of the bed comfortably, keep cursing in my heart. Just you wait, _Jiang Wei!_ Although that incident had nothing to do with you anymore and you manage to get away from execution, and plus, you also manage to make fun of me by outsmart me, but I swear deep in my heart! Someday, when I had the chance again, I'll definitely find a way to make you paid for this by torturing you twice the time and I shall made you beg as well! Just you wait! You shall know that I am not the type of person that you should be fooled with! You shall pay for this!

And again, I take several deep breathes and sigh out loud. Of course he is not the only one who was on my revenge list now! Even that old bag, Zhang Jiao, was involved in it!

I pull a drawer and take out a file, flip several pages. This file… I've read it during the orb incident and guess what? It was all about his previous experiment! An experiment of where he had caught a female specimen, who happen to be one of the XiHuang Mu, and suck all her power and treats her badly back then! And the worst thing is, I totally did not expect that he would be so daring that he would do things without my permission at all! How dare he!

I clutch my fists tight and breathe angrily. That bastard… Who does he think he is? A genius? Well, although he had been working under my father before I took his place, but that doesn't't means that he could outsmart me and do whatever he likes, right? Well, just in case he still hasn't aware of his own position, I was the boss here and he should listen to me of what I want! Not what he wants!

I put down the file and sit myself, put my hand under my chin and give it thought. Now what should I do with him? Now that I had found him guilty, should I put him execute him, or should I still use him, but in some conditions, whatever his so-call creations or experimental things shall be ours in control! And he shall not have any power or authorities to take over his position anymore! Hm... what could it be...?

Well, whatever the case is, they shall not have the chance to get away from my grip! Not at all! I shall have my revenge and until then, just you wait! I shall make the worst on you people! No one could outsmart me! No one! Not in million years!

**My mission, my life (Cao Ren Pov)**

I slash, punch and destroy those anything that in front of me, doesn't matter if it is just a dummy or training.

Once I had finish, I put down my sword and sit aside, look at the mess I've just did.

This mess... They were nothing to me. Not at all. Not even that mission. To be honest, ever since I've got that mission, I knew that day would come and frankly speaking, I do not care anything about those friendship, betray or what so ever. This is my duty after all. What else could they expect me from there?

But, know what? I was still surprise, though. That child... He was suppose to be death! After he receives several cuts from Lu Bu and one from me on the heart, he should had be goner back then! How could he possibly still survive until now? Could it he be the one who had save his life?

Well, could be. Although I had no idea how and who is he toward that child, but I must say, I impress! He really was a strong person and I wonder where could he be now? Could I had the chance to fight with him again?

Anyway, that mission was supposed to make it as if it was Lu Bu the one who became into lunatic and so crazy that he kill all the villagers! It was suppose to be that way! But... after that case, I was being asked to be a spy in order to sneak into the recent Resistance, who lead by Huang Gai, and kill them all. It was suppose to be that way.

But, unexpected things happen again, when the first time I saw Jiang Wei, who he was supposed to be executed few days ago, to be honest, at first, I thought he knew who I am and was about to retreat. But, after I had find out that he had no slight idea of who I am, I proceed to do my work and gave all the details to Lord Cao Cao, hoping could caught them red handed.

Know what? Everything went very well, even after those five barbarian had came, everything had went perfectly well, until we met Lu Bu. He had told them everything and made that boy confess. I have no choice but to retreat.

Well, whatever it is, I have done my part and that's that! I have nothing to do with them anymore. I am, after all, was a soldier and I shall accomplish any missions that I was given.

**Plan for revenge (Tian Jing POV)**

Curse you worm! How dare you done this to me? Do you know what's the consequence for doing this?

I report everything about what had happen during the abandon building toward our lord and guess what? I am not the only one who reported this, even Ze, who now had lost one of his hands recently, report everything about his doing and piss our Lord off!

Our Lord clutches his fists tight and greets his teeth angrily, mumbling angrily in his mouth. Now this is serious. From the looks of it, I could tell that out Lord was really angry about this now and let him be, I wonder what he is thinking now.

Once he had settle down, he order both me and Meng You to bring him back no matter what and until then, he will think of what to do with him next!

I retreat myself and walk toward my own room, meditate. Ha! Serve you right! If only you obey, surely you will not go through this, right? But, now that I think of it, how do I get him? Now that both me and Meng You injure, there's no way that we could do things in this kind of condition and who knows how would he handle us? He might kill us!

If I remember correctly, I recall that the reasons why we're injured was because of his sudden 'power' and I definitely don't want to get killed by his weird 'power' again… there is still lot of things I need to accomplish!

But, wait a minute…! How did he get that 'power' in the first place? When did he know how to do it?

Now this is really weird and suspicious! As far as I remember, he still had not learn anything about this kind power before he disappears during HURT invasion, right? So there is no way that he could master it! No way!

But, either way, it doesn't matter! I too had 'power', right? I'm sure that my 'power' will be twice powerful than his and if he dares to uses 'that' to against me again, I will surely use my 'power' against him and until then, I WILL definitely had my revenge! I shall catch him as I was ordered and I shall see how troublesome he got himself into! I just can't wait to see what kind of punishment you'll get, worm!

**Well, that****'****s all for now. To be honest, there are still some of it, but since it was super long in this chapter, I have no choice but to stop here. Sorry****…**

**And one more thing, about the credit, I'll have to postpone this at the end of the story, or else this story will became even more longer! Sorry...**

**Ps: If you had anything to say or any suggestions, please review, I would be glad to hear your opinions so that I could had a chance to improve myself.**

**To be continue****…**


	75. Chapter 75

I am so sorry for being late update again. Lately, I have been very busy doing some of assignments and I have been working on it like hell! Fuuu… I think I need a break for a while…

And yes, finally! This is the final chapter of this story! After all these years of writing, it has finally reaches to its end and I am very happy about this! I can't believe I could start to write another fan fic again! Hooray to me!

Anyway, happy reading. I really can't wait to end this chapter quick!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior characters, except OC.

**Other world, other me**

**Gan Ning Pov**

Finally, the day for us to face Lu Bu has finally come and guesses what? It's today! Just a few more minutes to go, we'll be heading toward Mount Jie Ting and kick his butt!

Before we leave, Yuan Shao gives his speech to higher up the soldiers' morale and set into his own personal plane with He and the ladies.

As always, Zhong ordering his crews around to prepare themselves as soon as they got the orders and left Luo Yang, head straight directly toward Mount Jie Ting.

We gather ourselves in the middle of the control room and revise the plan once again. To be honest, I truly do not think that we would need any of that at all. I mean, we could just charge into the place and take that guy down, right? It's just that simple!

But as you know most of the people think that it's wise to be careful and got prepare about this since we're into some sort of stranger place, especially Lu Xun. He told us how dangerous and deadly that place is and advises us to be more caution.

I stand aside, listen every words of what they said and know what? This had just reminded me of something. This had reminded me of my world back where we're having a meeting, discuss about all sorts of strategies thingy and conquer land back of the days. Back then, Lu Xun was still with us. He, Zhou Yu and old timer, Lu Meng would hang out together, discuss among themselves about all plans and strategize with Lord Sun Ce and Lord Sun Quan while I and some other generals just stay aside listen to their boring conversation.

But, time has change now. Ever since that incident happen, we barely had those kind of situation anymore and to be honest, I miss those of the days. Well, although I know it's funny to think about it, but… I really do. I mean, it's kinda bored that he is not with us anymore. He was the person that fun to be with.

I look at them, who now still discussing about the strategies. Know what? Now that I think of it, we had been stay here for quite some time now, right? After that incident, we wish and pray that we could find out where they were reincarnated and wish finally came true, literally end up here in the end, right?

To be honest, although we were glad and happy to find out that they were safe and finally had a place to stay, but guess what? We were very surprised to see with our own eyes the moment we met them again, and it's really beyond our imagination! They were completely different person that once we use to be hanging out with, especially Lu Xun! He is totally was not the Lu Xun that we knew back then as his personality, characteristic and attitude had completely change into three hundred sixty degree! Even Ling Tong too could not believe with his own eyes when the first time he meet him, and he keeps asking me if this was some sort a mistake!

I lay my head toward the wall, let out a sigh. Of course that's not all. The Zhou Yu from this world was a cold blooded HURT member and all I know he good at is he tends to always chasing after Lu Xun and catch him to Zhang Jiao! Sound weird, right?

As for Sun Ce, he, too, was one of the HURT members and was Zhou Yu's partner, and hear this, when the first time we fight against him, he is way stronger than our Lord from our time! Well, now that I think of it, if we had a Lord who was as strong as him, I wonder… would this make that we shall gain victory in the end…? Hm… that'll be interesting, right? I mean, Wu could have won all the battles! This could have changed the history!

Anyway, about Jiang Wei, according to Ma Chao, he says that he is, as always, was a friendly and loyal friend just like the way he is back of the days, but the only different thing is, he seems to have an overprotective side, especially toward Lu Xun! Ever since they had met with each other, Jiang Wei had been overly protective and worried on him whenever he caught himself into troubles! It was, as if, that he is a very important person in his life! Now this leads me wondering, what makes him wanted to protect him so deadly? What is their relationship? Hm…

Of course there is another person that we shouldn't miss out, which is Cao Ren! To be honest, we totally did not expect that he is actually was a spy from the Cao and in fact, he really had fool all of us! He totally betrays us just like that! What a bummer!

Besides them, there were the others, such as, Zhang He, Yuan Shao, Hua Tuo, Zuo Ci, and the girls, they were all completely different person than you'll ever imagine and speaking of which, now that this had reminded of me, although I know Lu Meng, Taishi Chi, Yue Ying, Zhang Liao, Cao Cao, Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang had died in this world but, now that I think of it, where are the others go? I mean, where did Xu Xhu go? Where is Lord Sun Quan? Where is Liu Bei…? Where did some of them go? So far, we haven't heard about them! Where could they had been?

They keep on talking their stuffs; none of them seem to pay attention toward me.

I lazily stretch my body and walk away quietly, walk toward the deck's direction.

Once he arrives, he takes a deep breath and let it out, thought of something while looking at the sky.

Know what? After I think about those, it doesn't't matter anymore, right? Now that we had stuck in this world for good, and plus, we also had no single clue of how to return back to our own world, right now all we could do is walking forward by trying our best to getting use with the situation, learn with each other and keep up with them, rather than waiting and waste our time, right? And who knows when will we be able to go back? It could be anytime, right?

Even if so, why? Now that this had reminded of me, I find this weird though… Why us? I mean, why the heck we are the one have to stuck here in the first place? Why not the others? Is there any particular reason behind it?

And plus, how the heck we went back anyway? If I remember correctly, I recall Zuo Ci mention about not to mess anything during this time period before we were send into this world or something like that. But he did not tell us anything of how to return at all! Great…

I slap my forehead and think about this, try to solve the mystery. Somehow, the more I think about it, the more annoying, headache and frustrating I feel about this and decided to give up! I think I'll leave this for now.

Just then, I heard footsteps walking toward me and look at the figure, saw Ling Tong walking toward me with his usual smirk.

"What are you doing here? Aren't the meeting still on?" That's all came from my mind. I just had no idea of why he came here for.

Once asking that, Ling Tong stretches his body lazily and let out a sigh, "Well, duh, of course it's over. Or else what makes you think I could go out? You do know who's the one doing all the planning, right? I'm sure you don't want to get yourselves into a deep trouble, right?"

From the sound of it, of course it's pretty obvious that he is referring to Lu Xun. So far, he is the hardest, annoying, frustrating, hard headed, stubborn and plus, the most troublesome person that you had ever dealt with!

Ling Tong continue to complain about my ruthless leaving, saying that I'm still think the Lu Xun we knew and which is why I would be casually leave the room just like back of the days.

After hear him saying that, he does have a point. Back then, whenever there were meetings, to be honest, it doesn't't't matter who is the one leading, I never truly care to listen nor understand the whole progress, well, except when my part came in. I just want to have some fun in battlefield without being controlled!

I remember that there is one time, when Lu Xun was leading us to battle, I never even care wanted to listen and leave, causing Lu Meng gave me a huge lecture!

But, even after that incident, I still do not care about those strategies thing, until one day, Lu Xun came to tell me that I was free to go on own will! Ha! That's more like it!

But, those are back of the days. Now that this Lu Xun was way different than the one we knew, to be honest, it's freaking me. I mean, this Lu Xun had a weird temper and before you knew it, his sudden temper will throw at you and scream and scold at you like hell! *sigh* I just wish that the Lu Xun we knew would just come back and be himself. I don't think we could handle this type of Lu Xun any longer. This could be some sort of mistake…

Without thinking twice, I quickly cut him off and literally caught ourselves into our usual bickering, and guess what? Without our realization, we even slowly get ourselves into conversation about all the stuffs from this world! Weird…

As we talk about this, Ling Tong, too, was surprised by this Lu Xun the moment he saw him! Even he thinks there could be some sort of mistakes!

Besides talking about this Lu Xun, we also talk about this world, and by the time we discuss about this, Ma Chao, Xu Huang and Wei Yan came in and join us.

We proceed talk about our main subject, mainly about this world.

Well, although there were a lot of weird things that we had never seen and encounter in our life, but in conclusion, most of us find that this world was hard to deal with since we had getting use with our 'barbarian style', and we wish that we could return to our world. We miss our old lives.

Soon, Zhong speaks from the speakers and told us that we'll be reaching our destination soon, order every one of us to went back into meeting room as soon as we could.

We take a look at the sky just before we made a leave. Just as Zhong said, we're indeed had reach our destination and from here, I could clearly see there is a transparently shield like surround the mountain with dark clouds and roaming thunders around it.

We walk toward the meeting room just as Zhong ask for and gather there, started the meeting.

Just as Lu Xun had mention before, in order to break the shield, there is only one way, which is, that huge Monster, Destroyer, will come and break it when the time comes, and until then, all we could do now is wait.

I look at the screen.

That huge Monster… it was call 'Destroyer', right? If I remember correctly, aren't that name was one of Lu Bu's most powerful weapon? Now that I think of it, back when we were at the Island, that Monster was indeed very powerful, right? Now that I think of it, it is no surprise that this Monster was very powerful! No wonder why it called as 'Destroyer'.

We wait patiently; finally wait for its arrival.

Just as Lu Xun had mention before, 'Destroyer' flies toward the mountain top and spread it's wings, let out a loud growl!

Within few seconds, the shield seems to had responded with it and started to glow in brightness, causing the darks cloud and thunders swept away in one sweep!

Once the procedure finish, 'Destroyer' slowly land itself into the mountain and disappear itself, and guess what. That was the opportunity we had been waiting for, and find a place for us to land our planes beside the mountain top.

I look down from the dock, let out a soft whistle. Now would you look at that… this hole… it was soooo big! From the way up here, I could hardly see anything from here and I bet that this hole was so deep toward down below! Now that I think of it, this is the first place we came here, right? After all these years of battles, we had never went up this far, right? So, I guess we should appreciate this before it's too late, right?

The soldiers jump down from the plane as soon as they reach the destination and split themselves into several groups whatever the path that had lead them to, do their jobs.

We, too, did not fall back and follow the soldiers, head straight toward where we're suppose to defeat Lu Bu.

We follow according to the direction that Lu Xun gave it to us, literally run in deeper and deeper. Know what? As we had run for quite some time, I started to aware that something was not right and immediately stop my pace, look around cautiously.

Now this is weird... This place… why did I feel like I had been here before? What's going on here? Did we got lost?

Most of them too had stop their pace and look around with questions. Now that I look at it, why is this place looks almost all the same? It was as if… we're in some sort a maze…

Ling Tong slowly walks toward me and ask if we should proceed while look around cautiously.

Now that he asks about this question, he does have the point. Should we proceed with the plan, or not? If we proceed, there's no telling where and when will we reach our destination, and the worst thing is, there's no telling where we were headed now! It's so frustrating!

But, if we stay here, not only this'll waste our time to eliminate Lu Bu but the whole world might in danger too! There is a meteor we still haven't figured it out!

Somehow, just before we had the chance to think of anything, just then, we feel the ground started to shake wildly, causing most of us started to panic and fall onto the ground!

The quake shakes wilder and wilder, causing some of the rocks fall from the top and slowly fades away, return back to normal.

We stand up and look around cautiously, feel unease.

What had happen just now? Why is there an earth quake in this place? What's going on?

Lu Xun looks around with eyes wide and ask us to quicken our pace, say something about it's about to start and run into the cave all by himself.

We tried to stop him, but just before we could do anything, Jiang Wei too had left the team and follows him behind, leave us all behind.

Now this is great! Here he goes again, act all by himself again and in fact, it was two of them! Why can't he just stop being ruthless and act like how the way he uses to be back in our time? Can't he see that his stupid stubborn attitude would not only lead him to death but bring us troubles too? Oh god, for crying out loud…!

I lower my head, let out a sigh.

Ha ha! Now that's funny… now look whose talking. All these time, Lu Meng and Ling Tong always use to tell me that 'you shouldn't do this reckless' or 'you shouldn't do that reckless', all sort of those advices because of my ruthlessness and now, look who am I talking to now? Those words… they are supposing meant to me. Now that this Lu Xun was different from the one we use to, I guess I could use these words to remind him before it's too late.

We proceed as we should be and head toward to where both Lu Xun and Jiang Wei are, don't even care what had happen beside us and keep on moving, hoping could end this quick.

We run in deeper and deeper, literally reach to a place where it was getting darker and from that moment on, I immediately feel suspicious about this and decided that we should stop and take a look around once again, surprise.

Now this is weird...? Where did everyone go?

From the moment I look around, I find that among us all, only me, Ling Tong, Ma Chao, Wei Yan and Xu Huang are the people gather around here while the rest of the people are nowhere to be found!

Now this is really weird and creepy! Where is everyone else? Where are the soldiers go? Why we are the only one standing here? Did we happen to lose them...?

Just as we're thinking about the weirdness, suddenly, my whole body suddenly was being tied by some sort a weird source and immediately feel its tightness, and started to pull me lower with force, sink into the ground!

I look at the ground with fear and struggled as hard as I could, tried to release from this weird force and yell for help. Now what the heck is this happening? Why am I sinking into the ground? Is this some sort quick sand? What's going on?

Somehow, to my surprise, not only that I was not the only one who has this kind of problem, even Ling Tong, Ma Chao, Xu Huang and Wei Yan too feel the same thing and tried our best to fight over with, yell for help.

Unfortunately, there's none of them could hear us and being dragged into the ground real quick! Half of our body has been trapped inside the ground and we could not lift up our legs at all!

I look around and panicly grab anything that was around me, tried to get a hold of myself from sinking.

I forcefully extend my upper body to the other side and grab a stone hard, and soon scratches on the ground. I was being pulled in and this time, it had reached around my chest!

I scratches over the ground again and again. Now this is bad! Just a few more inches to go, I shall being pull into the ground! This is my only chance to save myself!

As expected, the force was too strong for me to handle and finally pull me into it, everything went into pitch black.

Along the way drowning, or floating, well, whatever it is, I had been wondering about this myself. Am I death? Where could this thing lead me to? What'll happen to us? Why everything was so dark? Where's the light?

Soon, all of my questions answer and land on a hard ground! Ouch... what the heck...? Why is there a ground all of the sudden? Where the heck did I land on...?

I wince in pain and get up slowly, take a look around.

Now what the heck...? Why did I land here? How did I return to this place? Did we truly had...?

Guess what? This is really unexpected! As I inspect the place thoroughly, I realize that this place was so familiar to me and jump up with joy. Finally! We have finally returned to our own home! Ever since we had being pulled into another world, we had been wishing to return to our home one day and now, our wish has come true! I really miss my home!

All of our friends look at us with a face of full of surprise and ran to us, hug us all!

We too hug them and laugh happily while looking around. This is not a dream, right? If this truly was a reality, I do not wish this would end quickly!

I look around excitedly; look at how a bunch of them smiling, greeting and laughing together, smile soon fade from my face and started to panic once again.

Know what? Now that I look at Lu Bu, I just remember something! Didn't we are on our way to defeat him in the other world? Now that we are all here, I wonder how they are doing. What had happen to them?

I look at where the huge screen is and feel as if the world around has stop! Now what is going on? Why can't we see anything from the screen? What had happen to them? We want to know!

Somehow, to our dismay, the screen no longer working and gone into pitch black!

We beg Zuo Ci to fix this, hoping could see what had happen to them while they are facing Lu Bu.

Unfortunately to us, Zuo Ci had no idea of how to fix this mess and advice us not to deal with this anymore, saying it was not our business in the first place and should forget about this!

The moment he says that, most of them fall into dead silence, not saying anything against about this!

Of course I, on the other hand, could not accept his damn excuses and yell at Zuo Ci angrily! I just can't believe why he could say that! I really wanted to know what had happen to them back there!

Just as we had expected, no matter how hard we tried to convince, Zuo Ci insists doesn't wanted to fix it and disappear himself in the thin air!

I slowly sit on the ground, look at the ground dumbly.

So, is that it? Is this how the way we call it 'happy ending' as we are all manage to return to our time happily while they, from the other world, keep on fighting with the Lu Bu from the other world and face all the crisis from the meteor? Is this how it should be?

I look at the screen once again; look at how black that thing is.

Deep in my heart, I was expecting that this could be some sort a mistake and hoping that this stupid screen could just lit up and show us how they are doing. I really wanted to know how's they are doing back there!

Still, it doesn't matter how long we wait, the screen did not show out anything and it had been like this for days!

As always, each one of us from each kingdom have our own things to do and it was as if they had totally forgotten about neither that screen nor the other world thing! But, here are some who also had some interest to know our journey during in the other world and tend to pull us together and tell them all the things we know from that world!

But, even if so, my mind still thinking of how they are doing even after that incident. Did they manage to defeat Lu Bu in the end? If they do, did they also manage to settle the meteor thing? How are they? Hm... to be honest, I wish I could know the answer. I wonder if we would have the chance to meet them again, even though it's none of our business. I guess I'm curious enough wanted to know what had happen next.

**AR 1**: Yes! Finally! This is the end of the story! I would like to say thanks to those who had seen and support me throughout the story and yes, I know, this chapter was rather short and seems like end all of the sudden, right? But no worries! I could guarantee you guys that there shall be another upcoming story, which would make it like sequel or continuation, well, anything that suit you, and unfortunately I have to say this, the next story shall release in M rated for the violence and language. Beware.

**AR 2: **Just as I have promise from the previous chapter, I also would like to give credit to those who had made the appearances from the previous chapters.

First of all, I would like to thank to **Pyro-Mystic** for her idea from Unbroken Thread, which unfortunately it was written in Indonesian language, for the idea of Phoenix and borrowing her Lu Xun and some OC characters into my story in 'Lu Xun, the time traveller, pt.3 and pt.4'and 'First sight' in both chapter 73 and 74. Thank you very much!

Besides, I also would like to give credit to both Ichigo Kurosaki from _Bleach_ and Stich from _Lilo and Stich _for their characters appearing in chapter 74.

Just as I always mention in disclaimer, all the characters, costumes and scene are mainly from Koei, except the OC.

As for the story line, I know some of you might aware that it almost looks like FFVII, which I guess I should give that as a credit since it does looks similar, but, just as I said before, this had turn out to be a different story in the end, right? So, yeah me!

Hm... who else did I miss out...? Hm...

Well, anyway, that's all for now. If there is anyone that you think I miss out, please kindly PM me or review me so that I could add and give credit.

Alright, I'm sure some of you might be wondering what kind of story I'll post up and here are the hints.

**Spoiler:**

_This couldn't be…! Was it really him? Is this the Lu Xun we know?_

_He is no longer the Lu Xun we know! We have to kill him before it's too late!_

_Is this how the way you greet people?_

_Yes… my Lord…_

_Ha ha ha…! This is so much fun! I didn't know killing you could be that fun!_

_No… stop it…! Please return to us… Arghh!_

_All I want is to have some fun! Why can't I even have that?_

_Then why did you doubt me? Do you know how much pain you had hurt my feelings?_

_Like hell I care! All I want is get there as soon as possible and stay away from you people as fast as I could!_

_Do you think they will trust you? Don't be a fool! Look at you now! Who do you they shall believe to? You… or me!_

_Oh no… what had I've done…? I shouldn't…!_

_Now you see, this is the punishment for leaving us! This is direct order from..._

_Hear this my fellow Monsters! This is the day where we Monsters shall claim victory from these humans and take rights from them! They shall be no more!_

_Please… forgive me…_

_Never!_

All right! That's all I could give the hints! Remember, it's on M rate. And my upcoming story is 'Faded Smile'! Don't forget to give full support, ya!


End file.
